MLP: La ultíma salida
by alfredo132
Summary: Año 2023. La tierra esta muerta. La vida que antes proliferaba en todas partes de el mundo fue cambiada por muerte y miseria. Mientras tanto, en otra dimension, una terrible guerra se avecina entre dos peligrosos enemigos... En donde los roles han cambiado y ya nada es lo que parece...¿Te atreves a entrar en este mundo?.
1. Razones de existir

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro studios. Realizo este fanfiction con el mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capitulo 1:** razones de existir.

 _"¿Oh puede ser la vida eternamente_

 _un lamento encerrado en una cueva? [...]_

 _Seguimos en la era de las sombras._

 _¿Quién ha ido más allá?_

 _¿Quién ha abierto otra puerta?_

 _Toda la luz de la tierra la verá un día el hombre_

 _Por la ventana de una lágrima…_

 _Pero aún no ha dicho el Verbo:_

 _¡Que el llanto se haga Luz!"_

 _León Felipe_

 _(fragmento)_

Pienso en eso todas las noches. Hermética ellas, frías y calladas mas por lamentos. El aroma fétido de verduras cocidas a pesar de la hambruna. Como odio ese aroma. ¿Por que seguimos aquí?... Después de tanto daño, sufrimiento, de todo el dolor que nosotros mismos nos hemos causado, seguimos tratando de existir. Como una oruga que es atacada por una avispa parásita que le inyecta sus huevecillos, oh un coleoptero al que cruentos le arrancamos la cabeza y esta trata de seguir con vida que ya no es en si, una vida. Porque simplemente no nos resignamos y dejamos que nuestra propia naturaleza termine con lo que inicio. Tal vez nos encante el sufrimiento, sadomasoquista empedernidoss; pues incluso ahora que todos estamos reunidos seguimos sufriendo, y seguiremos haciéndolo hasta que esto, finalice.

"-el invierno, Antonov, ¡nieva!"

Los haces. Columnas de humo; arcoiris donde el final era blanco. El invierno. El frío. Toneladas, millares y millones, billones de ellas tras destellos se proyectaron ha la atmósfera. Directamente hacia ella y maquiavelicas arrasaron todo y a todos. Directamente, a las venas negras de la tierra. Invierno artificial. Nieve de plástico fundido. Estamos entrando a esa época maldita. Cuando nada crezca, cuando nada rija a nadie. Y el frío nos sepulte para nunca haber existido. Bombas volantes nos han arrasado, Janie. Que linda ironía, ¡que grata, que tétrica! si, tenemos desde misiles nucleares hasta aviones de combate, la mayoría de las mentes brillantes (oh que alcanzamos a salvar, esperando nos ilustren) están reunidas en este lugar macabro. Los fantasmas nos protegen. Nuestra capacidad militar tan inexistente nos da fe. Las raciones se hacen de aserrín. Y el aserrín es peleado a veces con la muerte. El 93 % de la humanidad (una cifra espantosamente exacta) sucumbió en total. El Miedo atacó descarado antes que las bombas. Es cierto, que tonto soy. 1,400,000 muertos sin el disparo de una bala y con la calidez del rocío de un aerosol; mas que nada asiáticos que cayeron contra soviéticos. Luego los misiles. Si. Luego ellos. Las ciudades fueron arrasadas y consumidas por el fuego nuclear. La paranoia nos vence. No hubo nación importante que no haya sido eliminada de la faz de la tierra. No quedo ladrillo sobre ladrillo ni piedra sobre piedra. Sodoma sobre Pekín. Belgrado, Sofia, Leningrado, Bohn, Liverpool y París. Gomorra en el demás mundo, en todos los lugares donde habrán caído ángeles vengativos. Todos vimos hacia atrás y sucumbimos; pero, ¿había oportunidad de mirar a otro lado?

En esta parte del planeta encontramos un lugar que se salvo de no se salvó del fiel holocausto nuclear. Una región de México que se quedo semi indiferente del mundo y su locura sin control. No, me engaño. Igual caímos. El mundo murió. Pero nosotros somos los desahuciados. La mayoría de las personas de este lugar son refugiados que se toparon este sitio en condiciones del azar. Damian, ¿por que tenias que soltarme la mano? las marchas de refugiados y civiles que escapaban de las ciudades eran tan increíbles; ¡Damian! ¿que es eso negro que emana de los ojos de esa mujer? Las ciudades se quemaban y las violaciones y las aberraciones; ¡Damian! ¡que le hacen a ese hombre! La final penumbra y el, recuerdo, ultimo pestañeo del alba. Las nubes cubrían los horizonres. Las mariposas dejaban de volar; ¡DAMIAN, POR QUE SE ME CAE EL PELO! ¡por que debías dejarme solo, dejar de apretar mi brazo! Los grillos, magníficas bestias, antes alegres entonaban sus rapsodias. Antes en una tierra menos putrida. Si, su mano, su enorme mano, era increíble, mano que en aquel segundo de aburrimiento, me detuvo.

-No sirve aun... Primero debe ser encendido- dijo mi hermano mientras detenía mi mano a escasos centímetros de un muro ¿era la inocencia que me evocaba hacer tales estupideces? El, el prospecto. El, un joven lleno de vigorosidad, la viva imagen de una persona saludable. Tenia miedo, el miedo de quedarme solo. Miedo a la oscuridad, a los deslaves , a los gritos agónicos y a la muerte. Miedo. Era miedo puro que hacia orinar a un niño. Lloraba por que tenia la creencia de que lo conmoveria de no abandonarme a mi suerte. ¿funcionó?

-tranquilo... Volveré en una pieza, solo no te comas toda la comida, déjame un poco...- fue lo último que exclamo mi hermano antes de cruzar aquel lugar que se asimilaba a un espejo. Yo espere, alrededor de 1 mes y medio, espere (lo hice fielmente) cuando volvería a arribar, si. Y ese día llego. ¡Inagotable felicidad! Pero el resultado fue inesperado. Mi hermano volvió, pero a la vez, no. Su cuerpo volvió pero EL no volvió. Para los demas, solo el regresó. Que terror, ¡no lograba reconocerme! Volvió, pero ya me había abandonado. Maldito, maldito seas. Me has abandonado Damian. Me has abandonado a mi, y has roto las esperanzas de los que estamos aquí.

De un grupo de 10 personas, ¿por que tenias que volver tu, y no EL?.

Te veo a los ojos buscándote pero no encuentro mas que locura. Miedo y cenilidad. Tu no estas ahí, es solo un cascarón de lo que fuiste. Tus músculos y tu vigoroso ser sé mantienen pero tu alma escapó. No eres tu, tu me proteges, no te escudabas. No eres tu. Busco remanentes. Ondas en el espacio frío. Pero tu no estas ahí, tu te fuiste, tu me dejaste solo. Te odio, y te quiero. Hermano, desearía que estuvieses aquí, pero estas muerto hasta para ti. Estas feliz. ¡Estas feliz! Mírame Damian. No la veas a ella, veme a mi. Soy tu obra, la obra de tu cuidado y posteriormente tu descuido. Repudiado hermano, amado hermano, desearía apretar tu cuello para encontrar algo bueno en tus ojos. Algo de rojo.

-¿mas café Damián?-pregunte a mi compañero, a la vez que le servía una taza de café imaginaria. Agua, era agua gris. Mal filtrada, de sabor semi alcalino. Una mentira tan grande, una osada falacia. Y el la seguía, y el la adoraba. Escuchaba su placentero sorber. Su escapar. El tomo la taza y con una sonrisa torcida, esos ojos faltos de brillo, me agradeció.

-sabes... Quisiera saber cómo esta mama... ¿Sabes cómo esta ella...estoy preocupado por su salud...ha estado mal de el corazón, pero no me permiten visitarla-pregunto mi hermano de forma casual. ¡Imbécil, maldito imbécil, como puedes olvidar, como puedes olvidarnos! Lo siento, lo siento. Perdóname. Perdóname.

-ella está bien - contesté contenido - ella, esta hermosa, viste su siempre normal camisón. Ella, te manda saludos. -dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café ficticio. El sonrió y sumergió un par de arrugados pedazos de cartón quemado en su "café" para después seguir bebiendo ese menjurje extraño. El olor de sequedad y tiranos mentales. Ese aroma a verduras cocidas y la falta de un alimento adecuado. Me estaban comiendo la mente; ya no tenia uñas para morder, ni raciones por hoy.

\- he escuchado rumores de guerra. - expreso de golpe - ¿Crees que la URSS se atreva a tomar Europa?-pregunto mientras sorbía tranquilo, ebrio en agua.

-no lo se.-dije mientras bebía todo el vaso. ¿no lo se? Desearía no saberlo. Me levanté de golpe. El hizo lo mismo. Note machas marrones en su camisa. Había escuchado un gritar agudo, de alguien muerto ya -Cuídate Anto - dijo mi hermano mientras sonreía.

-vendré mañana en la mañana-le dije antes de irme de la sala. El se despidió mientras reía inocente. Guardias lo llevaban. Cerraban el lugar. Era tarde. Cada vez, las visitas se me hacían mas rápidas y el tiempo entre ellas, tardado. Cada vez lo descuido mas, pierdo la paciencia. Los estribos se me van acorde al odio. ¿es que ya comencé ha poder odiarlo? Ha veces siento que su mano ha muerto también. La misma que revolvía mi cabello. Si su cuerpo murió, y su alma se fue. No queda pues, nada que visitar.

-Hey Anto... necesitamos ayuda aquí - escuche esa voz. La realidad comienza a parecer una ilusión; ¡caminé sin rumbo hasta llegar a una obra de saneamiento!. La oscuridad merma y hace estragos en la mente. He vagado caminando. He ido de aquí y haya y he perecido por dentro. Militares apuntan con sus ametralladoras viejas ha las personas que ahí no se molestan. No se quejan. Han perdido el espíritu de lucha y ma esperanza a cuajos. El hambre, la miseria y el frío los tienen a la raya. Cavar, debemos cavar por lo que veo. Es una, no, varias fosas comunes. Varias, y los cuerpos derrotados se acumulan a las orillas externas. Me dan una pala, y cavo. Cavo, pico y muevo la tierra. Pierdo la noción del tiempo por segunda vez. Me dicen que es normal. No podemos cremar cadáveres. No hay gasóleo. Hay ácido al menos. Cavar, cavar. Debo cavar, no busques las estrellas en el techo negro. Dios no puede vernos pues estamos muy abajo de la superficie. Estamos en el infierno. Río. Una persona desfallece ahí mismo. Cae despavilado tratando de respirar pero el oxígeno no le existe mas. Alana a musitar " pulmón, mi pulmón". Muere de fatiga y nadie se molesta en hacer algo. Otro mas, este cae a la fosa. Y otro mas, muertos por voluntad. Tal vez la cálida madre tierra se apiade de ellos. Lanzan los cadáveres abajo. Son pocos, pues no hay quien muera. Me doy cuenta de que sigo abajo, en la fosa y aterrado escalo rápido. Lanzan los cuerpos restantes, luego el ácido, ¡el ácido los desaparecerá! Es su soma, su descanso. Después del ácido, no hay mas que huesos y botones cobrizos.

Mi casa se encontraba en una de las partes más bajas de de el complejo de túneles interconectados que forman este refugio. Casi donde estaba el "espejo". Esa cosa, ese aparatejo. Tarde un poco en llegar, y logre ver un escándalo. En uno de esos largos pasillos en los que solo había gente chismosa pasaban miles de soldados con protección ABQ. Permameci inmóvil. La gente huía del sitio con terror. Llenos de lodo. Manchados de sangre. Soldados corrían como locos. Solo avance sin problemas por el sitio. Cánticos de terror. Absurdos. Gemían con un timbre desgarrador. Los niños retorcidos juegan absortos de ello. Lindos niños. Viven su infancia. Hay una mano cercenada cerca de su revolotear. La ignoro. Al igual ellos deben hacerlo.

Seguí de paso hasta la cueva en la que se encontraba mi casa. En la cueva había más gente y mas casas, iluminados por focos LED. Eran unas 150 chozas con unas 5 camas cada una. Logre ver como la gente caminaba de un lugar a otro, sin cambiar su expresión de tristeza o desesperación. Entre a mi hogar rápidamente. Este es diferente. Es una simple habitación, una cama, una cobija y una almohada. Me senté esuperando a alguien. A nadie, a un pensamiento tal vez. Ahí, fotos. Fotos llenas de recuerdos. Abrasivos tocaron mi mente. Estaba aburrido pero conmovido.

Revise entre el álbum de fotos y saque una... En donde estábamos todos reunidos... Mi madre, mi padre, mis 2 hermanas y mi hermano. Recordé esa escena, justo como si estuviesen todos a mi lado. Esa fotografía fue tomada 3 años antes de la guerra. Tan solo a 3 de que nada pasara. Era un día muy lindo, habíamos comprado una televisión. Imagine que todos estaban a mi lado, mi madre y mis hermanas a la izquierda y mi orgulloso padre junto con mi hermano mayor. Literalmente creí que estaban aquí, conmigo, comencé soltar lágrimas de felicidad, pero, como si fuesen simples ilusiones, fueron desapareciendo sus rostros. Solo quedo algo que no me veía , y en orden comenzaron a irse. Primero mis padres, luego mis hermanas y al final mi hermano.

\- ¿los sigo recordando? - tétrico me cuestiono. ¡soy mas afortunado al estar aquí abajo, que haya arriba! Todo es mejor que lo que hay arriba. Si, ¡Damian, tienes razón amado hermano! ¡debo vivir por ellos!

En una habitación del refugio los científicos, ingenieros, y médicos inexistentes eran los burgueses. Ellos absortos de la realidad disfrutan de los últimos manjares de este mundo. Pese a ello no se salvaban de las desgracias y los dolores de la guerra. Trabajo arduos por encontrarle una forma y una salida su situación. La guerra democrática ha mermado a todos y es algo que no se puede negar ni se niega. Ahí, cerca del "espejo" un científico bebía apasionado una botella vieja y polvorienta de whisky mientras miraba una imagen, o la imagen lo veía a el. Su cabello era largo y color negro, sus ojos eran cafés y su piel blanca cual nevada tóxica. Ojeras profundas. Heridas raras. No daba una mirada de alguien cuerdo. Un gotear de alguna cañería cobrizo lo inquietaba. Mojado hasta los huesos. El roer de las ratas en la oscuridad y su infame crujir, lo excitaban al saber que ellas se divertían. Se mordió los labios y apretó la foto a su puño, para llevarla a su corazón. La botella entonces cayó y el elixir para olvidar se perdió en la tierra húmeda.

\- ¿me extrañaras tanto como yo muero por ti? -dijo el científico mientras le daba un gran y fuerte trago a su bebida, a la botella vacía. Se daño los labios tratando de succionar algo inexistente pero persistió. Era una de repente 2 tipos bien vestidos entraron a la habitación del científico. Este último los identifico y se lleno de ira.

-¡déjame solo! -grito el científico solitario mientras le lanzaba la botella de whisky a los que irrumpieron en su hogar. Estos la esquivaron con suma facilidad. Eran 2 tipos bien vestidos para la situación, como si fuese a hacer negocios de suma importancia. Mas aquellos 2 tipos, uno era más alto y de apariencia más joven que el otro, quien era un poco gordo, viejo y bajito, desaparecieron al instante. Miles, miles de mariposas volaron al momento de la nada, saliendo de los lbros, periódicos y sábanas. Hipnóticos con un acabado magenta puro, revolotearon creando constelaciones en la fría penumbra artificial. El tipo aterrado tomó la foto con fuerza, pero la imagen se derretía en su mano. Ardía, se quemaba. Mariposas al rojo muerto. Revolotean ensordeciendo al pobre hombre, ensordecedor es su ataque. Vio entonces su mano en carne, y a la vez pedazos humanos, cientos. Cayeron a la habitación a sus lados, cerca, tocándolo. Piezas humanas bien cercenadas y de ellas lamentos se propagan. Preguntando por que, por que, por que nos hiciste esto. Las manos lo observan sin tener ojos, las manos comienzan cuales arañas asesinas a treparle.

\- ¡Déjenme por favor! - enterró sus manos en su rostro. Sus ojos. Paz, pues tranquilidad. Cuando no observaba nada era paz, mucha paz. Eran los culpables. Las uñas entonces avanzaron hacia ellos. Había que sacarlos de ahí, ¡pues ellos eran los que interrumpían a su ebrio Aladid!

Pero las manos macabras separan sus brazos de su rostro. Fiero intenta defenderse. Pero ellas. Son fuertes.

-Señor Tomas Derk. Necesitamos su ayuda, por favor, ¡reaccione! - gritó una voz. Todo se materializa en si de nuevo. Las mariposas se extinguieron (en realidad estaban extintas ) su revoloteo agotado lo reconforta. La imagen. Esta arrugada pero en una pieza. Las manos estaban ahí, sujetando su cuerpo. 2 personas, a quienes les había aventado aquella botella. El sujeto más viejo de aquellas personas de feo vestir, lleno de ira corre a un viejo tocadiscos y con la misma intensidad lo azota contra el suelo, dejándolo en 1000 pedazos. El tipo no reaccionó frente al atropello.

Los sujetos lo tomaron y como un trapo lo subieron a su cama. El delirante hombre, usurpando el lugar de franela observaba al profundo vacío oscuro de su habitación. No tenia ya necesidad de oponerse a sus captores. Pues había perdido ya toda esperanza y furia de lucha.

-por favor... Necesitamos su ayuda... No nos haga hacer esto por la fuerza -exclamo en voz alta el tipo más joven . El hombre no tenía la voluntad suficiente. Estaba ciertamente cansado. Muy cansado. Quería... Dormir. ¿Si dormía tendría descanso? La mano firme y precisa de 2 de aquellos tipos lo regreso a la realidad.

\- no quiero matar mas, mas inocentes no. No me hagan hacerlo otra vez.

\- Sr. Tomas Derk, no comprende; no hay mas opciones. Es hora ya de volver a intentarlo. Y usted nos ayudará oh tendremos que obligarlo. El refugio en el que estamos esta a punto de colapsar, moriremos de hambre, o de frío, oh de sed, o de enfermedad.

La voz grave de los sujetos acariciaba los oídos del tipo. Era mágica, y a la vez terrible. Debía ceder para descansar y en lo que estaba ahí sentado solloza humillado. Habían pasado 3 años de amargura. Depresión, odio a su persona. Negación y melancolía. Dio un gritó amargo, un escape de su cuerpo pues el no era el mismo. Gritó una vez me pues no tenía el valor para ser necio. ¿Escuchan aquel amargo lamento; que perfora, similar a un ser agónico? ¿y el eco que triste lo acompaña, que se pierde en los recovecos? Esa es la mas depresiva sinfonía de alguien que frente a la opresión cede, sumisado. Es el cántico de alguien que se ha tracionado.

Los hombres satisfechos escuchan una débil afirmación, un tímido " lo haré".

Sádicos agradecen y aplauden al hombre derrotado. Uno no logra evitar dejar salir una débil muestra de alegría cercenante. El hombre no los ve a los ojos pues perdía, eso. No podía evocar su nombre. El valor, era eso. Lo había perdido y no lo recuperaría jamás.

En otra mas absorta realidad. Se batían lazos de esperanza. Era noche. Finalmente de noche. El frío no era un mal avallasador y amenazante, si no una dulce caricia, un gusto de oro negro. En una realidad perturbada, un frío sueño arranca su crujir. En un mundo, un mundo entonces, en un continente, un gran continente, en un reino, un hermoso reino, ahí; en el. En un poblado semi urbanizado, en una creciente época industrializada que había moldeado y cambiado el lugar, en el, en una biblioteca en renacimiento económico, dentro de una cálida habitación, un dragón observa las estrellas al igual que otro ser humano, en otra situación, en otro mundo, lo haría de la misma manera. Hace un tierno frío y un atardecer que se había prolongado extraño, exótico. Entonces el dragón morado, ve inherente a su amiga. La misma se queda pétrica emulando una valerosa gárgola. Lleva pues a sus flancos esbeltos alforjas que le serían de magnífica utilidad. La noche grata es también agraciada para in viaje de emergencia nocturno. Un simple recurrente viaje que tenia muy pocas veces. Ha estos años era ya raro y extraño tener tales llamamientos. Mas cuando ya hace algunos años estos habían dejado de ser frecuentes.

La música agradable que emanaba de un fonógrafo ; una triste sonata a dueto (un piano y violín) que el ser escamoso colocaba cuando deseaba conversar a solas. Era cierto. El cuarto era de ambos. Ambos gustos, ambos placeres mas siempre en un dado tiempo había que darse gusto con una alegre soledad.

-debo irme... ¿Sabes todo lo que debes hacer?-pregunto la unicornio con tono de desconfianza.

-sí, lo sé, tengo la lista en la mesa -dijo el dragón con enfado. La unicornio rió ante la frustración de su amigo quien plácido en su mundo conquistaba a sus placeres tales como a secretas pensar y dialogar para si mismo. Ella por medio de hechizos había logrado ver aquel caudal emocional; nada sorprendente mas por ser lo que es se tomaba formidable. Se mostró molesto no por su abandono. No era una frustración que antes y anteayer padecía. Ahora era una burda incomodidad por recordar a su mente cosas que eran de recordarse una vez. No había sido pues la única ocasión en la que lo había dejado solo en casa y lo mas extraño del asunto es que miraba un poco alarmada que en ciertas partes al inicio de la disminución sustancial de sus salidas, se sentía extrañado con su diaria presencia.

La biblioteca, oh vasta seguía igual. Nada nuevo, su encanto nunca cesó oh pareció cesar. Crece solo el numero de lectores pero tal cosa se debe al aumento de la población. Sus clases de magia siguen igual. Sus otros intereses respecto a ciencias, y mas, se mantienen firmes. Pero Spike,lo observa. Como ha cambiado. El evolucionó a algo mejor, como todas sus demás amigas. Ha excepción de si misma.

-necesito el libro que esta ahí arriba para leerlo en el viaje. ¿puedes pasármelo por favor? - en dragón mecánico alzó uno de sus prodigiosos brazos y con las amenazantes zarpas logro pescar el pesado compendio de astronomía que nunca terminaba de leer pero siempre tomaba para continuar. Observó la garra enorme que le cubría fácilmente la cara. Las espinas amenazantes pronunciadas hacia su cabeza. Había dado un buen "estirón" en una relativamente corta cantidad de tiempo. El libro estaba frente a si. El dragón se lo ofrecía. Lo tomó extrañada. Mientras caminaba a su cama espero el asedio de su compañero. La petición de su compañero por acompañarla. Era tétricamente agradable rechazar tales peticiones. Pero ya no era mas como antes. El dragón permanecía, absorto. Poco le interesaba ya lo que sucediese. La equina observó la penumbrosa situación del sitio. Decidió encender alguna vela oh lámpara cuando tropezó leve contra un objeto. Rápida lo identificó. Era la sobre estirada y ya deshilachada canasta en la que una vez durmió aquel pequeño. Y donde lo seguía haciendo, pues la misma logro aplicar y practicar hechizos de amplificación en materia.

Sin mas tiempo para recordar con nostalgia tomó el ultimo suspiro de casa. Era en cierto aspecto excitante el volver a salir con sus mejores amigas. Y a pesar de tales emociones encontradas, debía mancharse ya.

-nos vemos luego Spike - cuídate Twi - exclamó el mismo llendo a abrazar a la equina quien corresponde la muestra de afecto. Una muestra extrañamente larga. Ya decidida sonríe. Ve a los hipnóticos ojos a su leal amigo y con un simple chisporrotear de su cuerno se desvanece en sus brazos dejando un agradable aroma a lavanda.

Ya fuera la musa morada, la inclemente música regresa a su tropel habitual. Algo llana. Vacía para el. ¿Como lo podia ser, si la había escuchado miles y miles de veces? Regreso a su pensamiento original. Una brisa otoñal se avecinaba a pesar de la rara época. Eran pues aras del clima frío. Una templadas en el fin del verano. Siguió extrañado. La música como antes se afirma, regresa a su tropel. Era una tibia idea la que recorría su mente a solas. ¿Habría algo haya, en aquellas estrellas que lo veían frías e inhóspitas que los lograse dilucidar con ternura y compresión? ¿lograba existir algo no aterrador entre aquellos campos desconocidos para la mente equina y en agregado la suya? ¿ _ **ellos**_ son capaces de sentir dolor, amar oh ser felices?

¡Crash! Y no era su mente rompiéndose ante la para el indiferente situación. Un sonido (juraría que antes logró anticipar un débil y "esponjoso" silbido) que provenía directamente del techo del recinto ensueñoso. La sacra Guardia Real marcha como siempre hacia la Victoria. Entonces desde aquel balcón mira crepúsculos prefectos el ser morado y verde escala vertiginosamente al techo de donde comienzan a emanar débiles mujidos de dolor. Aves, los comedores de aves que Fluttershy habia instalado en el tejado (y las aves que siempre dormían en casas también puestas por ella misma) estaban vacíos. La Guardia Real avanzaba lenta y le agradaba la idea de allanar casas en busca de objetos o cosas demasiado sospechosas. Lo tenían boletinado. No seria la única vez en la que Guardias Reales ingresan a su recinto. Se arrepega pues a la oscuridad entramada en las ramas. No deseaba causarle algún disgusto a Twilight en su reciente salida.

Ya arriba y gracias a ciertos rasgos de luz de Luna gris, logra observar impresionado a una Pegasa que adolorida se retuerce entre varias ramas rotas. Se ve confusa. La Guardia Real empieza a acercarse a su casa al notar el movimiento entre el follaje verdoso.

\- ¡todo esta bien ahí arriba!- no se molestan en inquirir; lo desean reafirmar. El dragón comprende que será culpado fácilmente. Emerge pues de las entrañas para tratar de evitar algo muy estúpido y tedioso.

Maldice entre dientes - todo esta bien, cedió una rama y rompió un viejo mueble - expreso con voz grave, un error pues asustó a aquellas unidades novatas de defensa.

-necesita ayuda Señor- no gracias, todo esta bien - respondió inmediato. Los Guardias ignoraron pues la casa y siguieron avanzando. El dragón sintió mucha mayor seguridad y se acercó al sitio inmerso en la negrura. Era algo que pujia, y que se quejaba. Sus ojos se dilataron. La pegaso. Derpy se había estrellado en el tejado, se desmaya, no. Se había desvanecido ante sus ojos. Aterrado exclama y retrocede asustado. Lo culparian obviamente. Debía actuar de inmediato.

\- ¡todo bien arriba!- contestó la inclemente voz de los Guaridas. El dragón asustado se contiene. - si, me tropecé - gritó igual. Tomó con precaución a la equina lastimada en sus brazos y retirando ramas que la herían ingreso por la abertura en el techo que conectaba directo con el cuarto de ambos para poder dejar descansar a aquella ave herida.


	2. El Gran Viaje

**[Actualizado]**

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studios. Realizo este fanfiction con el mero proposito de entretener.

 **Capitulo 2:** El Gran Viaje.

Los sueños me castigan e inclementes son con un frío látigo. No hay que recordarlos al despertar. Mucho menos tratar de soñar con alguna acción del pasado. Nunca resulta una buena idea por otro lado tratar de regresar en nuestro tren del pensamiento a épocas mejores. La realidad tan. Aplastante comprime las buenas esperanzas y los buenos deseos al punto de transmutar un recuerdo dulce, a un tedioso eslogan de suicidio. La estática es mejor, pensar que dormir es verter la mente en un pozo para después sacarla de tal. Un pozo vacío donde nada toca lo que colocas. Hasta ese punto, seguro. No hay relojes no hay sirenas. La gente despierta cuando lo desea, algunos, no. La vida se ha vuelto mas simple que de costumbre, si ya no hay ganas de vivir, la existencia pierde un rumbo y navega a la deriva.

No hay libros. No hay revistas, televisión, Internet, diversiones o un baile siquiera. Todos concentrados en las penurias de su propia miseria. Afortunados los de arriba se creen a si mismos pues tendrían una muerte rápida. Logro levantarme. Los pesados párpados se mueven poco a poco. Veo lo mismo, una fría oscuridad aburrida de sus temerosos huéspedes. Noto que me había dormido con la ropa puesta. No me molesto y me levanto para salir del sitio y poder ir a trabajar. Recuerdo que antes tengo que comer. Cierto. Avanzo al puesto de racionamiento del refugio para poder trabajar.

El lugar se veía desierto. No habían gritos de niños, no había nadie. El puesto de madera putrefacta estaba adelante y en el se notaba incluso quien habían dejado comida, sobre los mojados cartones que acaban ser mesas. Casi automático corrí a ellos. Un par de pedazos mohosos de pan, y agua mal hervida. La tome pensando en la diarrea infecciosa que podría causarme. No lo consideré demasiado y lo deguste. Un par de galletas PEP con horror fueron degustadas pero el agua amortigua su infinitamente asqueroso sabor. No había nadie y entonces pensé en caminar al trabajo. A veces la arcilla del lugar apaleaba el hambre y otras veces hacia arrepentirse al famélico hombre con una buena infección estomacal.

Una gota comenzó a caerme en la espalda y luego un chorro de agua que se intensificó. Deje la caja que se hacia pasar por comedor, y con terror salí del sitio creyendo que un deslave se aproximaba bajo mi cabeza.

Cuando, el deslave o un desprendimiento sucede nadie acude al rescate. La radiación se filtra. Las cosas se ponen feas. Loa caudales de agua ingresan y la zona debe ser clausurada. Logre, escapar una vez de las garras de la muerte de tal evento. 1 semana inmovilizado bajo tierra cuando al fin lograron sacarme. Afortunadamente era un niño y aquellos soldados conmovidos se acomedieron a sacarme. El olor a tierra seca y fría, y un par de gotas mas me asustaron. Todo regresaba a su sitio y gimo de terror. Mas nada sucede. 7 metros de tierra me separan del frío, y muy pocos del horror radioactivo que se esconde bajo mis pies.

Avanzó robótico a mi trabajo y los túneles estrechos que llevan a las zonas de excavación aumentan en número. Mas un extraño silbido viene de una de las bifurcaciones entre la oscuridad. Toco un montículo de tierra. Un murmuro extranjero se avecina. La pequeña montaña de tierra me asusta y regreso por mi camino. El murmuro se amplifica concorde retrocedo. Llego a un túnel en medio de la oscuridad. Y corro en su interior. Inacostumbrado a tanta actividad física cedo después de un par de minutos. Y llegó a gran entrada de un salón de tierra.

Gritos. Gemidos de terror. Soldados llevan en sus brazos a rastras a una persona pero la multitud la jala. Trato de movilizarme y rápidamente me doy cuenta de quien era. Un vil asesino serial que sería ejecutado pero ahora era llevado. Gracias a los gritos rápidamente identifique que sucedía.

\- ¡Cierren esa cosa del demonio! ¡herejes, herejes! - gritaban los creyentes. Huían de capturas. Era un extraño juego maquiavelico. Un circulo de gente rodeaba al asesino y los soldados trataban de capturarlo. Ingresaba otra persona, e igual, lo buscaban para tratar de agarrarlo. Parecía divertido. Y el ojo del huracán ingresó a mi. La diversión se desvaneció. Algo había pasado por lo que necesitaban capturar a alguien . Y el asesino. Un hombre fuerte, que armado con un palo buscaba zafarse del agarre de la muerte me busco.

Con el objeto me propinó un golpe contundente que me lanzó hacia el suelo. Luego otro en la espalda, sintiendo yo el extraño penetrar de las astillas de madera. La gente no jugaba. Huía del loco pues nadie podía capturarlo. Me había encontrado a mi y buscaba desquitar su odio contra una sola persona.

Un golpe propinado esta vez en la cabeza me regresó al suelo. El asesino indetenible avanzó frente a la amenazadora mirada de aquellos a quienes no le importaba. Comencé a replegarse hacia la gente pero esta movía el circulo. El loco, viendo que nadie intervenía avanzó fulminante. El disparo de un fusil de asalto hizo caer la navaja que ocultaba en su mano izquierda. Su cabeza antes llena de locura había quedado con un nisiquiera simétrico agujero. Su cuerpo sin vida cayó cerca de aquellos que en poco tiempo, la perderían.

Estaba a salvo, mas no sabia exactamente por cuanto.

Habían llevado mi persona a alguna habitación con buena calefacción. Sin el horroroso olor a verduras cocidas. Sin el aspirante temor denuncia derrumbes. Los soldados se movían de un lugar a otro. Un ligero vendaje para la contusión. Un brebaje para el dolor y una apestosa manta para el inexistente shock por el ataque que recibí. Sentado en una mesa de vedad y en la seguridad de estar en un punto con cimientos seguros bebía agua caliente. Un viejo soldado había traído una ración de pan y un poco de chocolate. Era poco. Hasta para ellos se les agotaba la comida. Hacia calor. Los guerreros verdes se habían olvidado de mi. Mire, el cemento armado del lugar. Algunos habían dejadobsus armas cerca. Observé a la infinita blancura del cemento ( que en realidad era gris). Estaba solo. Afortunadamente solo.

Pasos llegaron al lugar. Y personas. Una cantidad alta de soldados arribaron junto con un envejecido hombre de alto rango. El viejo inmediatamente me reconoció como el niño que fui una vez. A su lado caminaba el demacrado amigo de mi hermano mayor. Igualmente me reconocieron. Se detuvieron al verme y avanzaron hacia mi. Extrañados de mi presencia en aquel sitio. Se sentaron cerca de mi persona. El ingeniero y el alto rango del lugar que me veía con nostalgia.

\- como estas pequeño. - mal, un poco lleno por la comida - el General Jamier, hábil líder del lugar que había puesto un refugio entero en orden (bajo estrictas ordenes militares) era un fiel camarada de mi hermano. El, fue quien planeó todo y uno de los que mas se arrepentía de tal orden. Aquel chico, ingeniero de greñas sin cortar y una asquerosa barba negra, era quien podía hechar a encender aquella maquina maldita. Bajo nosotros, a no muchos pisos, se encontraba un reactor nuclear perpetuo que emanaba energía infinita. Mas abajo, el hito de ingeniería y física cuántica de todos los tiempos; el Espejo. Capaz, de desplazar materia a **realidades paralelas.** Oro entre los restos fulgoroso del carbón quemado. Algo imposible en la situación menos posible.

Damian, quien fuese junto a 9 compañeros el aventurero enviado ahí, fue el primer ser humano en pasar a una realidad diferente. La belleza de tal artefacto, eran algo hermoso que debía ser analizado con cautela.

\- Tomas; le has platicado de la iniciativa - es un niño General , un maldito niño; hay gente mas calificada - pero mas cobarde. - el General me observó con cierta frialdad - Antonov. Recuerdas a donde fue exactamente tu hermano, ¿correcto? - comprendo a donde decidió ir. - pues. Tal idea volverá a realizarse. Tu hermano fue muy valiente y lamentamos como resultaron las cosas.

Antonov. Nos estamos muriendo. No hay mas comida para pasar el invierno, la gente disminuye. No hay balas para pelear y todo se vuelve cada vez mas sombrío. El refugio, un lugar no construido para esta contingencia ha resistido 7 largos años desde su apertura. Has visto y sentido en carne propia los horrores de su malplaneación. La comida que tratamos de plantar no creció. Nos niños nacen con males congenitos. El Ébola y la influencia han mermado a muchos. Y como cereza para el pastel, un invierno nuclear de una duración mínima de 5 años arribará, dejando toda posibilidad de sobrevivir aniquilada. - su grave voz le daba un detalle extra a su aterrador mensaje - la tierra murió, camarada, y moriremos con ella si no nos damos prisa. A quienes hemos enviado, a explorar los horizontes no han vuelto. Nuestros aviones han caído. Los robots no llegaron a ver la creación. No tenemos contacto con otras partes del mundo. Moriremos todos y todas. Mas hay un débil chisporrotear de esperanza. Y es el Espejo, oh bello artefacto de piedra. Mas que yo sabes que es, aquella magnífica cosa.

Enviamos hace no menos 3 años un equipo compuesto por ingenieros, una bióloga y un soldado capaz. Tu hermano, al regresar de su épica e ingresar retirado a la locura, trajo datos increíbles; como que ahí, tras ese portal hay un mundo no muy diferente al nuestro. Debido a que en su organismo no estaban los daños que pensamos estarían, inclusive, parecia que nunca le sucediese nada. Creemos que ahí debe haber agua o atmósfera. Pero creer no nos sirve. Necesitamos información concreta. Estamos ahora buscando a alguien para que lleve tal misión a cuestas y creo que tu serias el mas calificado para ello.

\- pero, hay mas gente que puede ser analizada - y no el tiempo pata analizarlo - ¿quien dice que el desee ir? - quiero hacerlo - exclamé derrotado.

\- no hay algo aquí para mi. Quiero ir a ese lugar. - lloraba, ¿y la pregunta mas fragante era por que lo hacia? - Y servir ahí. Tengo que hacerlo. Debo hacerlo por mi, y por toda la humanidad. No quiero estar mas aquí. Quiero perdonarme a mi mismo

Prefiero morir ahí, que perecer donde no tengo en que creer.

Me llevaron tras aquello ultimo, por mis cosas. Ante la negativa férrea del aquel barón ingeniero que creía tener una traza de humanidad, y aquel entramado ya en mi decisión General que parecía querer insitarla a toda costa. -¡Antonov El Bizarro! así te recordarán los libros de historia - expreso lleno de gusto el Alto Mando, entonces una ingomia llena de melancolía me abrazo por la espalda y me puso en alerta. ¿No le habrán dicho lo mismo a mi hermano mayor cuando, el hizo esto? Tal vez el General lo hubiese olvidado o desechado sin tener ningún frívolo pensamiento irónico, al respecto. Mimetizando su dureza permanecí quieto frente a la tempestad ahogado en pruebas médicas que habían explotado en un segundo.

Alguien, fue por mis pertenencias y trajo lo que logro encontrar. Una gabardina guardada bajo una caja. No encontraron siquiera mi álbum de fotos. Aparte de esos 2 objetos no tenia nada. Todo iba y venia. Una cama, una choza y un distorsionado añejo deseo por sobrevivir que se escondía bajo alguna caja para zapatos. Entonces, en la fallida blancura de la habitación donde desnudo me inspeccionaban ojos caprichoso, comprendí tras una breve conjetura el por que era todo tan apresurado. En mi mente recordaba que los últimos días de prueba de aquella épica, habían sido atareados y llenos de estrés. Entonces. Era cierto. No esperarían 2 semanas, partiría hoy exactamente. Lo había cuestionado entre un ligero siseo y aquel barbón ingeniero confirmó rápido el detalle.

\- te iras hoy posiblemente para nunca volver - expresa en medio de una muestra de sangre. El comentario, ya bastante nihilista había encendido otro par de alarmas. Miedo provocó el acertar mas no me doblege. El chorrear del agua podía bien ser el que provocase una fisura. Una simple fisura. Una cosa chiquita, pero tan redundante que desataría algún simple mover de piedras. Y tal tracatear desataría un deslave masivo, un río subterráneo ahogaría junto con el frío lodo, hundiendo, quemando con radiactividad toda posibilidad de vida. Con el simple caer de una gota todo comienza a realizarse.

Me habían ocupado tras una ligera prueba de condición física, en darme un viejo uniforme. Al igual en explicarme la misión. Frente al Espejo caminamos... Y se me heló todo el ser. El Espejo, una reliquia de piedra. Comprendida por fuerzas y leyes extrañas que nadie podía explicar. Algo raro que funcionaba con un impulso directo de pura energía que reactivaba oh cambiaba algo en el. El rugir, de la pared de piedra al volverse roja y pasar de sólida a un estado semi liquido. Creando una ligera fisura entre realidades paralelas, en la que nosotros podemos fácilmente pasar y observar.

\- tu hermano, fue hace 3 años. Fue armado, fue bien alimentado. Le proporcionamos incluso sondas militares y un traje de batalla acorde a sus necesidades. Su misión era perfecta. Llevaban todas las máquinas necesarias para poder realizar aquello. Pero esos eran otros tiempos. Antes, cuando teníamos mas. Como en la vida, este refugio ha llegado a la edad en que el vez de darte cosas, te las quita. Te hemos dado en aquella mochila, bizarro Antonov, varias cosas que te serán útiles. La información que involuntariamente trajo tu hermano nos lleva a la conjetura de que hay agua en estado liquido y una atmósfera con oxígeno. Tu misión es solamente llevar una maquina que en un tiempo determinado hará un análisis final del lugar. Para saber si es proclive para la agricultura terrestre, si es posible que haiga agua como aquí, que tan similar es la atmósfera. Cantidad o si es que existe la radiación, y si hay vegetación de que manera se compone. Era la única información que nos faltaba patra poder irnos. Nos sacara tal investigación de todas las malditas conjeturas que no nos permiten irnos ya. Antonov, tu estadía en aquel sitio será de alrededor 4 meses y es posible que sea mas o menos. 3 estimaría yo. - el General arrugó su rostro - la mochila tiene suficiente munición para mantenerte en caso de que algo este ahí. Te llevaras un arma - ¿porque debería llevarme un arma? -cuestiono. - por si acaso - expresó.

\- y ya no podemos vivir entonces en la tierra - expresé con melancolía.

\- no es exactamente tal afirmación, pero lo que creímos en primera instancia fue errado. Hacemos esto, Antonov, por el invierno nuclear - ¿que tan grave es tal oleada? - peor de lo que pensamos - expresó el ingeniero. - el hollín y polvo que se suponen bloquearían la luz solar durante 1 año, y caerían en ese lapso de tiempo, no caerán hasta dentro de mas tiempo. Nos preguntábamos antes por que el invierno no iniciaba hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que ya había iniciado. Todo el hemisferio norte, había sido cubierto ya por una espesa nube negra. Luego, hubieron combates limítrofes entre la Unión Soviética y la China con un alto uso de explosiones nucleares por parte de los rusos. La tierra muere amigo. Ha este paso, si, mientras hablamos debieron morir las plantas verdes en el océano. La capa de ozono fue aniquilada. El fito plancton morirá. La temperatura descenderá. Las corrientes marinas dejaran de existir. La cadena trófica fallara. El daño sinérgico es brutal. Todo se ha unido. Moriremos tarde o temprano. Moriremos todos. Tu trabajo es tan simple y tan importante, como aquel soldado que custodia un botón que sería capaz de desatar un lanzamiento nuclear.

El mundo entonces muerto apoyó sus brazos agónicos sobre mi. Entendía todo lo que me habían dicho. Mientras me colocaba un equipamiento anti balas ligero, y me instruían como buscar y encontrar agua. Llenaron mas la mochila. Había permanecido absorto de la realidad por un par de minutos. Pues me decían que la hora ya se acercaba. Quien gritaba por dentro mio conocía las posibilidades pero no temía. El miedo, peste negra del pensador e influjo del valeroso, no me carcome; era somo una excitación tremenda. Desde mi silla veía al portal con bravura. Aquel objeto que guardaba un mundo. Un lugar. Las palmas me tiemblan tras un megalomaniaco pensamiento. ¿Era yo de verdad Antonov El Bizarro? Los libros oh santos escritos de mentes olvidadas. Ellos, recordarán mi existir. Es tan fácil, es tan fácil olvidar, y tan difícil regresar algo que ha sido marchitado por tal olvido. En los brazos míos se recarga un niño deforme. Un fénix muerto, enfermo que espera renacer. El cubo de metal, no muy grande me es dado en manos. Lo tomo cual bebe enfermo. Acariciándolo, acercándolo a la placa de metal grueso que cubre mi pecho. Entonces, me avisan que tan solo me quedaban 5 minutos. El General feliz de la vida, se va, lejos. El ingeniero, se queda un par de minutos en aquella habitación frente al Espejo.

\- eres, igual a el. Tampoco temía, tampoco lloró. Ni se dio para atrás. - despídete de Damián por mi, ¿de acuerdo? - cosideralo hecho - expresó. Observé su irse y absorto, mire al Espejo.

Maravillosa maquina. Lo observé durante 5 minutos sin encontrar aquello que lo hacia tan especial. Lanzamos cohetes para rehuir y caimos. Lanzamos bombas para saldar el coraje, y creamos melancolía. Entonces, lanzamos enfermedades y nos llenamos de cólera. ¿Que opinaría Janie si hoy, regresara atrás en el tiempo y le contara que la salida. No seria enfrente, atrás o arriba, si a través? ¿que habría haya afuera, oh haya en el otro lugar? la codicia del saber me domina. Deseo con ferocidad saber que fue lo que me postro aquí, indefenso. El mundo murió. ¿Y si había algo mas ahí que combatiese ese mal? Mas de 5 minutos después llegó el ingeniero. Todo había sido tan rápido y mi reloj biológico indicaba que era hora de dormir. Un lindo sueño morado sería cuando despertara del olvido.

Sueño de amor. Me levantó finamente de la silla. Entonces, mágicamente un rugido ancestral, un bramido de terror y molestia aparece. Mis oídos retumba. Mi mente se vuelca. Aquella piedra se vuelve roja, y luego, frente a un excitado grito inanimado, se vuelva transparente. ¿Habrá algo tras aquella nube de sueños que valga la pena? Jadeo. Algo haya, en la bravura del rugido, mato la mente de mi hermano. Doy un par de pasos con la mochila a cuestas. ¿Habrá quien me recuerde? Tomo el arma, la pesada mochila y el equipamiento me frenan mas avanzo. El rugir se incrementa; recuerdo que es un cántico a dueto por parte de un objeto inanimado que rompe la simetría y un reactor perpetuo, escondido en las entrañas del subsuelo que vocifera libertad. Los oídos me tiemblan. El Espejo se abre en una indescriptible muestra de júbilo negro por parte de los trabajadores que corren pavoroso.

\- ¿comprendes la importancia de todo esto chico? - el General escéptico me observaba. - si. Y mi trabajo es sencillo. Es enterrar este cubo no menos de 30 centimetros bajo el suelo - pronto... Ahí, en ese lugar habrán cazas volando en los aires, y tanques montando las colinas, y un nuevo futuros para todos y por todos.

\- suerte Antonov, El Bizarro.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, los 2 tipos se alejaron prudentemente. El Espejo abría su ser. Un mundo negro o rojo. Era mejor que mi mundo sin color. Puse fuerza en los objetos. Y recordandome de niño, tras las piernas de alguna chica que prometió "cuidarme", avanzo como el lo hizo hacia la tempestad. La gelatinosa aforme piedra expide un aroma eléctrico. Los ingenieros observan con tanta cautela, como miedo y entonces avanzo ya decidido. Acercándome a las puertas del cielo o el infierno, un par de pasos a la viscosidad. No pienso. Aprieto en mis manos el arma de alto calibraje y extiendo un gemir que de mezcla con el trepidante sonido que el Espejo y el reactor cantan. Entonces fuego y mi cabello se lame hacia atrás. ¡Y la exogenesis comienza! Me acerco hasta tener al portal a punta de un beso que funde, un beso que reconcilie mi dolor. Aprieto el AK-47 sin carga y el cubo sin meta. El rugir aumenta. El rugir de los tambores de guerra se hace presente.

-¡Oh no! - incrusto mi mano, ¡y el ardor. Y el fuego incoloro la besa con una pasión muerta! - ¡duele, duele mucho! - expreso con horror. La sangre, la sangre emana de mis narices mientras todo ... Todo se oscurece y el espejo, ¡maldito espejo de piedra! Estruja mi mano y hace soltar al cubo dentro de s..si.

\- debes entrar de golpe, ¡no hay vuelta atrás! - entonces. Lleno de ira, ¡comienzo a perder mi brazo! El mundo lentamente se nubla. El mundo se va y la par... La pared de piedra se vuelve cada vez... Mas blanca. Mas, un gritó de furia final, me hace tropezar con dolor total hacia el espejo, que me recibe en brazos al ingresar mi torso en sus fauces ardientes. Luego.. luego, comienzo a entrar... El espejo me traga.. Y todo se oscurece de tal manera ..q..que... T..Todo se apaga.. Todo se vuelve blanco. ¿Eres tu Janie? ¿Dulce madre mía?..

Todo se sume en una nocturna paz.

Y duermo.

Un pinchazo ligero. Que luego tras unas adoloridas secuelas aumenta de potencia, levantan del sueño a una pegasa grisácea. Un ajetrado sueño se evapora ante sus cascos como ya es un común denominador en sus fantasías nocturnas, aquella epopeya de algodón se va lejos de su entender hasta el fin de la tarde cuando destellos vuelven de tal suceso. Un manto café la recibe. Un aroma pocas veces aspirado. ¿Sus ojos oro desorientados captan algo conocido? Ella no tiene tal inclinación al color. Mi mucho menos a los libros, que están en centenares apilados a sus anchas. Tras un momento de pensar, recuerda que no recordaba haberse acostado. Unos momentos mas, y todo el sufrimiento que su cabeza mostraba no se comparó al daño emocional que recién descubrió. Su cabeza volvió a punzar. Y noto cobijas cubriendo, una colcha de estrellas y lunas, y un vendaje, y heridas que no recordaba. Alerta de tal extraña situación se levantó del lugar notando que NO era su casa. Avanzó rápida a lo que identificó un baño, y en el espejo bordeado de cedro vislumbra un vendaje bien realizado que le cubría una parte de su cráneo. Heridas cubiertas por benditas rosadas que eran acompañadas por un incomodo sentimiento de nata incertidumbre.

El sonido de alguien en la planta baja del sitio la llenó de aun mas nervios.

Un murmuro que ascendía de potencia mientras bajaba las escaleras. Algo abajo, oh mas bien alguien. Llena de miedo desciende mientras tal sonido escabroso y nisiquiera simétrico se maximiza. Llega al fin de la planta baja, y frente a lo que es una cocina, tras la entrada. Ahí, el sonido pierde su maldad original. Un simpático dragón verde morado que se bambolea por la cocina, hasta con un casi triste mandil, la hace reír por dentro. Silba una desagradable y mala imitación de una sonata famosa. Tras segundos de ser observado en silencio el dragón voltea apenado. Mostrando su gesto de inocencia muestra su clásica sonrisa mientras Spike, se acerca a verla.

-¡Derpy! ¡Que bueno que despertaste!¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele mucho la cabeza?-exclamo el dragón con preocupación mientras se hacercaba a la adolorida pegaso que finalmente hilaba lo que pasaba.

-¿que me paso?-pregunto la pegaso con su tierna voz mientras se sobaba el morete de la cabeza con uno de sus cascos. Mostrando un agudo disgusto. Spike notó eso y rápidamente trajo uns bolsa con huecos que la misma pegaso colocó en su cabeza pues el disgusto era agudo..

-anoche, tu te estrellaste en el tejado de mi casa, para ser exactos.¿Me podrías explicar que sucedió?-pregunto el dragón mientras le señalaba un par de platos que posados de encontraban sobre la meda. El apetito de la equina se abrió con un discreto mujir de su estómago -se que te gustan los muffins, pero no hubo tiempo para poder prepararlos. ¿Te quedas a desayunar y de paso me explicas que sucedió?-pregunto Spike retirándose el deshilachado mandil. La pegaso pensaba rechazar la oferta e irse, mas el olor de eso panqueques llamaba fácilmente su atención, casi se igualaba a el de sus muffins. Aceptó y se quedo a comer con el dragón, el cual se expreso con felicidad y coloco todo para el desayuno.

Eran 2 platos llenos de panqueques, jugo de manzana de el huerto de la familia Apple y un poco de heno frito para la dama que no desaprovechó la muestra. El joven dragón devoró con cierta facilidad y rapidez su comida y su jugo de manzana mientras observaba a la pegaso, quien comía de forma lenta y hasta cierto punto melancólica.

-¿Como fue que te estrellaste en mi casa?-pregunto el dragón mientras miraba a los ojos a la pegaso. Ella pensaba en dar una evasiva, pues el secreto era demasiado profundo como para poder decírselo a alguien que no fuese de confianza. Decidió fingir su actitud inocente y dar una respuesta boba para evadir la cruda respuesta real.

-me caí de mi casa en las nubes mientras las tocaba...¡Es que no se que salio mal!-exclamo la pegaso de forma inocente mientras bebía su jugo de manera nerviosa. Esperaba que el joven dragón se tragara la mentira, pero simplemente eso no fue mas que una ilusión. Hasta en esas cosas era demasiado listo.

-no te creo. En primero eres una pegaso, tu si puedes pisar las nubes, en segundo no creo que seas así de despistada. Aun así tranquila.- mencionó con gusto - Si no me quieres decir no hay problema. Me alegra que estés bien después de lo de anoche.- respondió el dragón mientras iba por otra ración de panqueques para el solo. La pegaso sintió que debía decirle la verdad, después de todo, debió sufrir horas de angustia al encontrarla estrellada en su techo y verla inconsciente. La pegaso trataba inútilmente de mantener una pose feliz, pero simplemente no podía lograrlo. Y se desplomó hacia el punto mas bajo.

El dragón realmente a sus adentros poco le interesaba. En realidad sonreiría si simplemente ella se fuese de su casa. Franco era para si mismo. No deseaba involucrarse con tal equina problemática. Mantenía solo la educación de comprensión emocional pony. Pero deseaba simplemente limpiar. No menos. No mas. Estar solo.

-¡mi novio rompió conmigo!...-exclamo la pegaso llena de tristeza, comenzó a llorar, pero este no era un llanto normal , si no uno fuerte y con mucho sentimiento que sacó al dragón de su comer.

El dragón en vez de sentir empatía fue llenado por una clara indiferencia que trato de combatir. El amargo exhalar de su compañera lo incomodó en demasía, además de darle una crónica pena ajena. Era algo que Twilight le resaltaba. La detonación de su humor negro, y cada vez mas manifestante de un desprecio por los demás. Todo desde el conflicto con Rarity. Cosa que tal vez lo había orillado a madurar de una manera mas triste.

Entonces sufriente de un escozor en su ser, y al sentir que próximamente la pegasa se le abalanzaría buscando empatía pony, se movió con rapidez vertiginosa a la cocina buscando algo que pudiese excusarlo en su huir.

-toma un poco, te hará sentir mejor-dijo el dragón mas calmo mientras le colocaba una taza de chocolate caliente a la pegaso. Ella trato de tomar el chocolate con sus temblorosos cascos que aun se movían por la explosión emocional. El dragón trato de sentarse a una distancia prudencial de la equina mas no lo suficientemente lejos como para causar un sentido de rechazo. Derpy trató rápida de beber el chocolate caliente con su malestar, pero el humor mas el golpe en la cabeza, le hicieron termiñas derramandolo en el dragón, el cual ni se inmutó.

-hay, yo...l..lo siento...soy una tonta...¿no te quema?-pregunto la pegaso de forma tímida mientras el dragón tomaba una servilleta y se secaba.

-no. Escamas de dragón, son muy resistentes. Puedes derramar lava sobre ellas y yo estaría bien- respondió el dragón con orgullo. Tomo entre sus garras la tasa y fue a la cocina para rellenarla con mas y de paso traer un trapito, pues parte de el chocolate se derramo en la mesa antes limpia. Ciertamente era tonta. Pero no era motivo para enojarse por algo tan simple.

Ya de vuelta y tras limpiar amorosamente la mesa, la equina disfrutó fácilmente el chocolate.

-Spike... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-inquirió la pegaso mientras tomaba la tasa de chocolate entre sus cascos, con cuidado de que esta no se le cayera de nuevo.

-si, dime - respondió Spike mientras observaba la losa sucia que debía lavar -¿mis ojos son feos?-pregunto la pegaso llena de timidez. El dragón volteo con una cara de enfado y cierta furia ante ese vil comentario, que de seguro siempre ha atormentado a esa pobre pony. A pesar de la indiferencia que manifestaba, le hervía la sangre que alguien fuese capaz de decir tal cosa hiriente frente a una persona que era diferente.

-¿quien te dijo eso Derpy, digo, Ditzy?-cuestiono el dragón mientras se levantaba lleno de ira. Echándose hacia atrás al ver que el mismo la llamaba por aquel molesto nombre en vez del real que ella guardaba.

-fue el Doctor. El se iba a ir a un lugar lejano, yo lo quise acompañar pero el me dijo que no podía. Que necesitaba quedarme aquí y el estaría menos preocupado. Tuvimos una discusión y termino con que el ya no quisiera ser mi pony especial. Luego me dijo que mis ojos eran feos y se fue en su nave -exclamo la pegaso casi al borde de las lágrimas. El dragón se impresionó ante lo que escuchaba. El Doctor Whooves una de las únicas personas que trataban a Ditzy como igual (o le tenía bastante paciencia) ya había sido duramente criticado por mantener una relación amorosa con la pegasa gris. Y el era todo menos un imbécil. Razono por unos momentos antes de dar su respuesta, pues podría tratarse de un mal entendido o de algo gravemente rebuscado.

-no creo que el haya dicho eso por querer herirte. Tal vez lo dijo por que no quería que lo acompañaras. Tal vez fue a un lugar peligroso y no quería que lo siguieras. Aseguro que cuando el vuelva podrás arreglar el problema. Estoy seguro de eso-dijo el dragón. La pegaso parecía haber entendido y cambio su cara de triste a su sonrisa boba, la cual la ha caracterizado por mucho tiempo. Parecía que finalmente podía dejar de llorar.

-gracias Spike, gracias - dijo con felicidad la pegaso mientras abrazaba al dragón, el cual correspondió el abrazo sin mostrar tanta repulsión. El dragón recogió las vacías tasas de chocolate junto con los platos, y febril los dejo en la cocina, noto la hora de su gran reloj de caoba vieja. Daba una extraordinaria marca; 12:30.

-mmm, Derpy... ¿No tienes trabajo hoy?-pregunto el dragón mientras iba por una libreta, la cual le indicaba una tarea resaltada con tinta roja y muchas palabras de "urgente". La pegaso al oir ese comentario se alerto totalmente.

-¡tienes razón! ¡Debo irme a mi trabajo, las cartas no se entregaran solas! Gracias por todo Spike, ¡prometo traerte un muffin uno de estos días!-dijo la pegaso mientras salia corriendo de la casa, dejando una pluma, la cual cayo al suelo. Spike, el dragón, la recogió entre sus garras y la admiro detenidamente. Antes de rápidamente pensar en hecharla a la basura. Mas. Recordó su colección de plumas y prefirió conservarla.

Fue hasta el cuarto de el y su amiga, sumido en la penumbra, arreglado para su llegada en una semana. Ahí. En aquel estante que adornaba la planta baja, guarda la pluma entre los libros que Twilight, su amiga unicornio, nunca leía. Después aprovecho para darle una limpieza rápida a su cuarto. Desde barrer hasta tender nuevamente las camas o acomodar cosas en un orden distinto. No le tomo mucho tiempo tener todo limpio pues el siempre había hecho eso y no se molestaba ni le disgustaba. Mientras la pegaso estaba dormida, Spike había limpiado y terminado la mayoría de las labores, pero le quedaba una, la peor de todas, la mas importante, tanto que Twilight le dio un aburrido curso de como llevar a cabo la dichosa tarea. Bajo de su cuarto y tomo la lista, pues una de las viejas costumbres de su amiga unicornio se le había pegado.

-haber...barrer, listo...ordenar los libros por orden alfabético, listo... Limpiar la cocina y el comedor, listo... Atender la biblioteca, listo... y la ultima... Recoger las pócimas anti - Changeling ...en casa de Zecora, en proceso .- dijo Spike mientras tomaba la lista y la quemaba con su fuego verde. Salio ya de su casa y caminó sencillo, recibiendo saludos de conocidos, pensando mientras recorría las amplias calles de lo que fuese una vez la pequeña y poco importante PonyVille. Había crecido bastante en un poco tiempo. Tanto que le era difícil encontrar el inicio del antes gran bosque de las ilusiones. En las empedradas calles bajo un sol que era tapado y destapado por nubes inquietas Spike avanzaba hasta el EverFree, un bosque al que muchos llamarían maldito. En ese bosque, directo a sus entrañas yacía una de las mas prolíficas maestras de la naturaleza. Zecora, una zebra que sabia tanto rimar como crear excelentes pociones.

Spike hubiera sentido un terror indescriptible al ingresar solo en tal bosque si fuera mas joven, inexperto y débil. Hubiera corrido por el ahora tranquilizador ruido que producía el viento al chocar con las ramas exóticas de los inocentes abetos, pero ahora podía enfrentarse a ese bosque y salir con vida. Tenía la capacidad. La fuerza y la inteligencia para confrontar a aquellas bestias de fantasía. No debía temer y podía reir leve de las amenazas mas infames que atentarían contra su persona cualquiera fuese la situación. Mantícoras, ¿con sus aguijones supurantes de muerte? JA. El es mas fuerte. Su fuego calcinador las mantendría a la raya, y sus garras de diamante cortarían sus brazos. ¿Una hidra. Como de la que rehuyó de niño? Podría matarla desde adentro si se lo proponía. Era fuerte y había desarrollado también un fuerte ego, ¿y un grifo? Lo mataría con su fuerza y rapidez de un certero rasguño de sus envenenadas zarpas.¿Y que tal de los Changeling s y sus armas? Ahí bajó su trote al pensar en la posibilidad. ¿Y el fornido Spike podría enfrentar a un humano, un humano como el de Canterlot? Su ego decrece. Razona. No, no los humanos. No ellos, ellos ya no son ni de lejos un sencillo enemigo.

1 humano, no. 10 humanos son una pesadilla. Eran enemigos respetables y pensó. ¿Tendría la posibilidad de enfrentarse y vencer? Lo comería el terror al ver sus cuerpos y sus máquinas de la muerte. Seres si alma. Con ojos negros, abismos muertos. Ahi todo rival, ante su imponente llegar perdía la razón desmoralizada. 10 humanos. Solo 10 de ellos fueron necesarios para en un día cambiar el juego. 10 de ellos, masacraron Canterlotcon un ataque voraz, devorador de almas equinas. Quemando todo. Aniquilando al ejército equino, a la Guardia Real. Y en su infamia tomaron raptada a la princesa de la noche mientras huían cuales perros rabiosos. Matando, durmiendo. En su aventura mataron a mas de 5000 vidas equinas. Llegando al Imperio Changeling dando su cometido. La luna sigue moviéndose por lo que su alma esta en esta tierra. Mas no con la misma fuerza y brillo. Casi como un amargo recordatorio de la derrota.

Asesinados 8 de los humanos capturados por un verdugo psicópata. Que terminaría fugándose de su prisión. Mas otro que había logrado quedarse con los Changeling s impune de su cometer.

Tan atroz día. Un terrible evento. Los humanos y sus máquinas; insubestimables guerreros.

En estos últimos 3 años todo cambio tan radicalmente que nadie supo ni que ni cuando sucedió. El luto total de un pueblo se transformó en cólera. Las guardianas de la armonía eran muy requeridas para eventos mas aquel ultimo dato era de doble filo pues eso no significaba que se unieran mas. Las ciudades mas importantes se llenaron de Guardias Reales, que vigilaban a toda hora cualquier movimiento extraño. Los Changeling se convirtieron en el enemigo jurado de los ponis y sus principales aliados. Una paranoia crónica. La gente desconfiaba de sus semejantes. El armamentismo y un sentido de miedo regó s todos. Y, todo fue tan veloz, que el a veces deseaba que todo fuese como antes. Sin darse cuenta y entre suspiros melancólicos Spike ya había llegado a las puertas de la casa de la zebra en cuestión. Las toco con un poco de fuerza y espero pacientemente, mas nunca le abrieron la puerta. Fue entonces cuando recordó que podía estar en la parte trasera de su casa, en donde se encontraba su preciado jardín de exóticas flores.

Spike rodeo la casa de Zecora y llego al otro extremo, en donde se encontraba la ya antes mencionada. Esta llevaba una capucha, como cuando todos le temían, ademas de un carrito lleno de sus cosas, el cual era alado por su propio cuerpo. A primera vista se podría decir que solo estaba recogiendo plantas, flores arco iris, las cuales solo crecían en su huerto, pues eran traídas de tierras muy lejanas pero lo hacia de una forma triste, casi melancólica, que encendió alguna alerta dentro del dragón.

-hola Zecora. ¿Como estas?-inquirió el dragón a la zebra, quien volteo de inmediato y se quito el gorro por unos momentos para ver a su querido amigo. En estos 3 años la zebra y el joven dragón habían fortalecido su amistad, ya que Zecora en su naciente y penosa cenilidad requería mucho de un asistente calificado y el dragón por las repentinas jornadas de estudio de la equina morada, tenia bastante tiempo libre. La cara de la zebra mostraba disgusto y rasgos de tristeza ante la visita de el dragón, aun así, Zecora trato de usar su mejor sonrisa arrugada por el tiempo inclemente.

-por un saludo cordial no has de venir... ¿Que te trae por aquí?-pregunto la zebra de forma ofensiva.

-vengo por las pócimas anti-Changeling que Twilight te pidió. Ella me dijo a mi que viniese por ellas, pues Celestia les pidió que fueran de inmediato a Canterloty ella me pidió a mi que viniese por las pócimas ...- exclamo el dragón de forma casual. La zebra se asusto un poco al escuchar el nombre de la regente de el día, lo cual Spike no notó. Entra a su casa y salio con un canasto, lleno asta el tope de pequeñas piedras negras con rayas cafés, las cuales brillaban con el reflejo del sol.

-que no se te caiga ninguna, pues tus problemas podrán ser tan profundo como una laguna - exclamo Zecora mientras Spike recibía el canasto.

-gracias Zecora... Pero...¿a donde vas?-pregunto el dragón al ver como la zebra salio y cerro la puerta tras de si. La cola de la zebra alaba el carrito con todas sus preciadas posesiones, tales como pociones o fotografías. Todo esto afirmó las sospechas de el dragón, quien se asusto ante esa horrible verdad.

-Zecora... ¿Te vas a ir?... ¿P..pero por que?-pregunto el dragón con miedo. La zebra no se dio vuelta y respondió de forma sombría y triste.

-me voy por un tiempo nada mas, pues mi destino se debe realizar - murmuró la zebra sin detener su triste andar.

-¿p..pero por que?¿Los ponis te trataron mal? ¿Por que te estas llendo?... ¿Regresarás?-pregunto Spike desesperadamente conmocionado por la noticia que recibía tan de repente.

-a veces es mejor no saber el por que si no el cuando. Lamento amigo mio tener que lastimarte tanto, no le digas a las demás de mi huir, pues querrán interferir. En mi inferir hacia el mundo libre Mi cabeza han de buscar, aquí mas no puedo estar. Solo te daré un consejo, espero que lo sigas al pie de la letra: no juzgues sin saber, lo que llevas dentro es mejor que la apariencia. - exclamo la zebra de forma macabra. Spike se había quedado atónito: una de sus mejores amigas se estaba retirando de el pueblo (o de el bosque) en sus narices. Fue hasta donde estaba la zebra y noto que esta había soltado una que otra lágrima, tal vez por los recuerdos que le traía este lugar. El dragón le dio un fuerte abrazo, casi pidiéndole que no se fuera. Habían estrchado un fuerte lazo que no era sencillo de vidas. Zecora se necesito colocar en sus cascos traseros para que el abrazo fuese realizado de forma correcta: era el adiós de 2 buenos amigos. El gesto dijo todo lo que se necesitaba decir. Expresando todo el cariño que el le tenia el dragón a la zebra. Zecora quería decir algo mas: había tanto que quería contarle a ese dragón. Cuantas posiones no practicaron...y cuantas investigaciones no pudieron llevarse a cabo...Posiblemente era su único amigo varón y con el tiempo su relación de amistad se fortaleció mas que nunca, pero el tiempo esta corriendo y ella debe desaparecer antes de tener que ser enterrada por el y sus amigas.

-cuidate mucho Zecora -exclamo el dragón después de darle el abrazo a su amiga, la cual se alejaba entre la inmensidad de el bosque.

-no te preocupes por mi vagar... Aseguro que nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar...-exclamo la zebra antes de soltar una bomba de humo. La explosión fue un poco aturdidora y dejo paralizado al joven Spike, el cual, un poco confundido, trato de ir tras la zebra pero choco contra un árbol debido al denso espectro oscuro que se formó. Cuando este se disipó la zebra ya se había ido lejos, dejando al dragón sin una amistad menos.

Anonadado observa, haya al horizonte el partir de su camarada. Sin fuerzas para correr desiste, y observa la canasta. Pensando el volver, y cuando Twilight regresase informarle del trágico evento ocurrido.

Canterlot, oh los jardines amplios y misteriosos del adorado castillo. Donde, tras una ligera charla las elementos se habían quedado a comer en un pequeño campo de margaritas. Ahí, todas juntas, descansando, mas sin crear contacto. No hablaban, no conversaban. A pesar, de que este tipo de juntas fueran cosas ya periódicas no hablaban. No encontraban el por que. Twilight leía en silencio fúnebre mientras sus amigas se ocupaban en sus asuntos y la tensión crecía. Fluttershy observaba con tranquilidad las flores, y sin darse cuenta la unicornio la observaba nostálgica. Eran amigas aun. Pero todo se deterioraba con una extraña lentitud. Ahí, Applejack simulaba estar dormida. Rarity se observaba los cascos en busca de alguna imperfección. Rarity, igual de radiante como siempre. Pinkie sentada, observando igual la belleza de las flores escarlata. Observó entonces la grata felicidad individual y de la mismísima nada Pinkie y la pegaso mezclaron su vista a una misma rosa. Que bella amistad lenta, tierna. Mas nada era como antes. Todo cambio de forma feroz. La amistad pasiva era algo que ella especulaba y temía. Un mal inventado por ella pero que encajaba perfectamente en la ecuanimidad de sus reuniones. Era cierto, habían crecido y cada una tenia una vida ajetreada. Con sus problemas, felicidades, errores. Cada una mas compleja que, la otra.

\- es muy bella - exclamó Fluttershy - me gusta mucho su color; creo que me la llevare a casa - expresó Pinkie Pie.

-me pregunto que deseara la princesa esta vez...- dijo Twilight, tratando de iniciar una conversación con sus amigas.

-pues espero que no sea nada grave. Digo, mis pobres animalitos se han de sentir muy solos ahora. Espero que esta semana se vaya rápido - dijo Fluttershy mientras miraba ahora, al vacio.

-tranquila cubo de azúcar, de seguro solo sera otra gira por los reinos aliados.-exclamo Applejack, la cual trataba de calmar a su amiga de crin rosa. Era correcto. Twilight reía; habían pasado de ser guerreras por la paz ha simples artilugios de disuación y amenazas dipomáticas.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el la gar y esta vez, por extraño que pareciera, no había una Pinkie Pie que fuese el amortiguador con sus incoherencias.

-muy buenos días queridas ponys. Me alegra que hayan venido todas-dijo una voz que se escuchaba desde lo alto. De repente Rainbow Dash cayo de su nube para poder recibir todas juntas a la princesa Celestia. Quien estaba ya enfrente de ellas. Inmortal, inafectable. Twilight se iba ha hacercar para abrazar a su tutora, pero con lo que había pasado, y el tiempo transcurrido desde la ultima muestra de afecto, ya no se sentía lo mismo. Cuando lo hacia parecía una persona, hasta cierto aspecto, diferente.

-princesa Celestia, ¿para que nos solicitó?-pregunto Twilight, quien hablaba por todas las chicas. La misma titubeó por unos momentos; señal de que una tediosa gira daría lugar. Todos conocían la rutina que la emperatriz no deseaba cambiar.

-necesito que vengan conmigo. Iremos a los reinos aliados para poder alertarnos a todos. - hasta ese punto todas habían inconscientemente habían tachado el viaje de algo repetitivivo -Una amenaza contra Equestriay su soberanía iniciara en un poco tiempo, y me temo que los elementos de la armonía no podrán hacerle frente.-dijo la princesa Celestia de forma seria. Sacando a todas de su mundo.

-¿y de que se trata ahora?- desafío Rainbow Dash - ¿Los Changeling s planean atacar? ¿Discord esta suelto?-pregunto Applejack preocupada por lo que esta vez azotaría equestria.

-se trata de algo millones de veces mas peligroso que eso - dijo la princesa con miedo en su voz. Si, miedo, la regente y diosa del astro rey manifestaba esa emoción por primera vez ante las portadoras de los elemento de la armonía. Twilight razono por unos momentos, antes de encontrar el resultado a esa posible amenaza.

-¿son los humanos?-inquirió Twilight con miedo. La atmósfera se volvió densa y tétrica. El viento giró al revés. Las demás chicas se alertaron también ante la conjetura y comenzaron a escuchar mas detenidamente la plática de la princesa y Twilight. Inclusive la melena de pinkie se volvió lacia al tener amargos recuerdos con esa maligna especie. La regente del día, no tenía cabida en su hablar. Estaba abrumada. No respondió mas su lenguaje corporal daba todo lo necesario. Entonces el terror tocó sus almas besándolas a cada una de ellas.

-p..pero, se supone que ellos ya no existen. ¡Los acabamos nosotras mismas. Con nuestros propios cascos!-expreso Rainbow Dash con miedo y terror en su voz al recordar el desastre ocasionado en Canterlotpor la llegada de los dichosos humanos. Dichosa especie. Exterminadora de vida.

-si, ellos eran los humanos que conocieron: damian, alicia, adrei, charles, dubai y otros. La mayoría murió, pero, estos son OTROS humanos, y me temo no serán 10 esta vez, ahora serán miles... Lo peor es que parece que se unieron con los Changeling s. Los elementos de la armonía no serán de utilidad en esta batalla-dijo la princesa Celestia mientras su voz se quebraba. Las ponys se alarmaron, inclusive Rarity no hizo ninguna de sus poses dramáticas, pues sabia la seriedad de el tema que estaban tratando. Era una noticia horrorosa. La peor de toda la vida.

-¿p..pero por que no podemos usar los elementos de la armonía?-pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy.

-no funcionaran en ellos. Tal vez sea por que son de otra realidad donde las leyes que nos afectan a nosotros son diferentes. Ademas de que si llegasen a funcionar los humanos serian tantos que ni la magia de esos talismanes seria de utilidad. Lo que necesitamos es un ejercito -expreso la regente de el sol.

-¡pero el ejercito de Equestria es el mas poderoso de el mundo!-exclamo Rainbow Dash de forma orgullosa.

\- no es tan poderoso como el de los humanos y los Changeling s. Las maquinas humanas son mas destructivas que cualquier hechizo jamas hecho. Hay un arma que destruyo su mundo. Esa terrible arma puede destruir toda Canterlotsi ellos simplemente presionaran un botón. Yo quisiera hablar con el representante de los humanos para llegar a un acuerdo de paz entre ellos y los ponis, pero no he encontrado ninguno que no planee matarnos o eliminarnos antes de conversar. Créanme que yo quisiera hablar con el representante de los humanos y llegar a un trato, pero ese representante no ha aparecido. Por eso debemos pedirles a los ejércitos de las demás potencias que se unan al nuestro, así y solo así podremos enfrentarlos, por si las negociaciones no se llevan a cabo - dijo la princesa Celestia . La mayoría de las chicas parecían convencidas o profundamente asustadas. Todavía recordaban amargamente el resultado de la ultima visita humana a equestria.

No recordaban la derrota, ni la perdida del prestigio militar. Recordaban la muerte, la muerte que azotó Equestria. Los cadáveres que abundaban en las calles, los ponys abandonando a sus semejantes por miedo, o siendo abandonado por miseria. Ahí. En una biblioteca de la ciudad, había caído una cortina blanca de temor. El pelaje se le descarapelaba a la gente y los ojos, de aquellos desdichados se volvieron pustulentas esferas negras que no observaban mas que el abandono. Armas extrañas que acababan con las masas. Explosiones y muerte. El encortar potrillas quemados en las aceras. El rapto de la Princesa Luna por parte de los humanos probaron el macabro afirmar de la debilidad equina frente a amenazas.

-cuente con nosotras princesa Celestia.-exclamo Twilight en nombre de las demás chicas.

-eso me alegra enormemente... En unos momentos partiremos todos a el Imperio grifo . Vayan a sus cuartos por sus cosas y los veré en estos jardines para partir de una vez. .-dijo la princesa antes de emprender el vuelo e ir a su habitación. Dejando motivadas a las equinas que estaban mas de su lado.

Cuando la princesa se fue, la seriedad reinó sobre todas las chicas, quienes estaban mas asustadas que nunca. Mas humanos significaban fácilmente mas problemas, problemas para Equestriay la ponidad. Nadie quería hablar, la mayoría sabia que hacer: ir por sus cosas y esperar en este lugar a la princesa Celestia. Desde el asalto a Canterlot las mane 6 se sentían sumamente inútiles, pues no ayudaron en mas que la reparación de la ciudad. La poderosa magia de la amistad sucumbió ante esta amenaza, las ponis no sabían que hacer. Casi al mismo tiempo y como algún autómata de circo las mismas quitaron el picnic (Rainbow retiro las nubes). Y comenzaron a marchar hacia el castillo.

-¿T.. Twilight?-pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy - ¿que deseas?-pregunto de vuelta la unicornio morada. -¿cr..crees que iniciemos una guerra contra los humanos y los Changeling s?-pregunto llena de temor la pegaso.

-no lo se. No lo se - expresó la unicornio. El hablar de la misma fue suficiente para hacer a todas las demás, regresar a sus habitaciones con una cara muy diferente.

Mientras tanto, la princesa entró a su cuarto y cerro fuertemente la habitación al entrar. Las fuerzas armadas que custodiaban el castillo se habían acostumbrado a tal conducta reacia. Desde la captura de Luna todo era así. Maquiavelico y hasta de dentones siniestros. Al encerrarse en su cuarto los guardias que lo custodiaban no emitieron quejas. Negro, deprimente el interior abatido, una alcoba de la venganza o de algo mas. Sobre su cama nuevamente informes de la situación que gustosa leería para después quemar. Las luces tenues del lugar, distintivo de que alguien mas estaba ahí. Preparando su ser para el viaje se sienta en su cama mientras espera la llegada de aquel ente inerte escondido en la abrasadora negrura.

Se sentó en su cama y en ella encontró un sobre café pardo, el cual abrió con su poderosa magia. En este sobre se encontraban planos, posiciones y estrategias a seguir en caso de necesitar atacar al Imperio Changeling , formulado por sus estrategas militares. La princesa simplemente desecho los planos tras verlos, pues no consideraba atacar aun, no al menos hasta que tuviese todas las cartas de su lado: tenia a las mane 6, a el ejercito de Equestria y el del Imperio de cristal. Solo le faltaba convencer a los caciques actuales de la desmoralizada Guardia Nocturna y a sus aliados, de que debía realizar un ataque preventivo contra el Imperio Changeling y la Reina Chrysalis. Todos sus intentos de invasión hacia ese reino, el cual de por si tenia la fama de estar pobremente equipado y con pocos soldados, fueron diezmados por la reina de los Changeling y una fuerza militar contundente. El pueblo imitador se defendía agota que era mas fuerte que nunca. Ese ultimo pensamiento, las abrumadoras derrotas militares que vencían su visión del glamour equino en batalla, hizo enfurecer a la princesa del sol. Fue cuando de repente de la misma oscuridad emergieron 2 faros petróleo que contrastaban en la abismal nada. Observando su ser glorioso. Sin tener el deseo de emerger a la luz.

-que noticias me traes, Dark Soul...- expreso la princesa con sumo desagrado, casi escupiendo las palabras de su boca. El Guardia Nocturno sonrió macabramente y con cuidado paso un par de fotografías a la misma, quien las atrajo con su magia para poder examinarlas detalladamente. Eran fotos de ponis muertos, 3 ponys de la misma agrupación a la cual aquel de seguro desertor pertenencia. 2 pegasos y 1 unicornio, todos despedazados y mutilados, al punto de que se podía saber que eran ponys por que tenían cascos. La princesa del día ignoro ignomiosa aquella escena muerta para después hacer que las fotografías se quemaran ante ella.

-esos eran los únicos que no aprobaban una guerra contra los Changeling su majestad - exclamó el pony oscuro con orgullo.

-muy bien hecho. Ahora vete, tienes un mayor hecho por buscar. Pronto atacaremos el Imperio Changeling , pronto nos volveremos a ver hermana-dijo Celestia con tristeza en su voz. El guardia nocturno hizo una pose militar y se retiro de la habitación de la princesa, justo por donde había ingresado. Reintegrandose en la abrupta noche. Escabullendose en túneles de tétrica oscuridad. Perdiéndose para la princesa y para si mismo. A la par, desde las puertas ingresó un unicornio de dorado peto y coraza.

-buenos días princesa Celestia -exclamo el unicornio con orgullo mientra hacia una reverencia.

-buenos días Shining Armor - respondió la princesa Celestia . El unicornio se retiro su dorado casco y dejo ver su crin, la cual estaba un poco alborotada y maltrecha. De dentro de su casco saco un par de mapas un poco desgastados y viejos, al punto de casi caerse a pedazos.

-estos son los mapas de invasión. Tengo a mi mando 500,000 ponys de cristal, que de seguro lucharan por liberar a este mundo de la amenaza Changeling .-dijo el semental mientras le pasaba con su magia los mapas a la regente de el sol. Ella los miro, planeando la invasión y después la capturacion de su hermana, pero dejo sus pensamientos bélicos y guardo los mapas en el sobre amarillo, junto con los anteriores.

\- Prepara tu ejercito, es posible que en estas semanas se inicie una guerra- dijo Celestia de forma autoritaria, haciendo temblar al semental que tenia enfrente de ella.

-si...si su alteza... Pero, tengo una pregunta. Si iniciamos una guerra contra los Changeling, ¿que pasara con los humanos?-pregunto el guardia aun con temor en su voz.

-los eliminaremos también... No son muchos y según mis fuentes, solo hay 1 en Equestriay se encuentra con la reina. Lo de que son millones lo dije para alertar a esas estúpidas ponis, quienes no querrían alertar a los reinos en vano o sin una motivación ...- dijo la princesa mientras traía un mapa hacia ella.

-aparte las necesitamos para convencer a los demás gobernantes para que dejen su ejercito bajo mi mando. Y así y solo así lograremos liberarte querida hermana mía. Y solo así, podremos hacer algo.

El rugir de la bella tarde, de la maquina muerta se apagaba cada vez mas en ecos solemnes. Hipos tiernos, y el esbelto tinte lacrimoso de aquella pared se volvía carmesí fuego. Hasta volverse un marchito gris plomo. El reactor ínfimo tocaba rapsodias en murmuros. Acapela, durmiendo nuevamente en aras de la paz armada. El General observando aquel bello crepúsculo sintético en su silla. Mirando eternamente. Como los colores regresaban a su sitio original. Y los caballeros de las sombras tras beber vino con pan, regresaron al combate durmiendo y sumiendo todo bajo sus capas tranquilizadoras. Las mentes que mantenían viva la invención regresaron a su sitio. Los aceros forjados dejaron de ser pandos, y el susurro nos incitaba a todos a dormir.

\- lo ha logrado, General Jamier - he enviado a un niño a morir por todo nosotros. - expresó para si mismo - la mayoría de los héroes son mártires. - expresó el viejo asesor acompañando en su caminar al mismo líder - su trabajo es tan simple que cualquiera pudiera haberlo hecho sin la necesidad de estar capacitado en ello. Enterrar un cubo y esperar. No tenemos informes correctos del lugar y si muere ahí afuera, al menos podrá realizar su labor. No es necesario enviar y perder vidas que sean útiles, ni arriesgar lo meramente indispensable.

\- ¿y su hija como tomó la noticia? - mal; deseaba ir en vez del muchacho. No comprende el por que de todo. Para que pasan estas cosas y por que lo he hecho. - ¿lo ha herido? - la mejilla sanará mas no mi confianza. Imagínate, se ha atrevido a pedirme que no la llame hija pues no podía dignarse en llamarme padre. - mocosa malagradecida. - expresó el asesor - ¿quien te permite llamarla mocosa, he? - yo le limpie el culo cuando era niña, Rosales - expresó el asesor, a quien Jamier había olvidado de amigo y había opacado a solo el rango- un buen correctivo. Un castigo no le seria nada mal. Desde que nació la has estado mimando. Inculcándole cosas que aquí son inútiles. Dándole agua pura. No conoce el sufrimiento. Sigue así y te terminará desertando.

Habían ahora de pasar por tuneles oscuros mientras conversaban incansables.

\- muchos han muerto por cumplir nuestro sueño - y nuestro sueño es sobrevivir; cualquiera moriría por tal ley. Menos... - menos quien yo diga - y lo que usted diga es ley, señor - bufó irreverente el consejero.

\- ¿y que ha pasado con el loco? - sigue en su mundo muerto, ahí. Tomando café. Estará dañado de por vida. El chico no deseó despedirse del mismo - fue muy valiente. ¿No crees que mi hija intentará cruzar el portal? - el consejero tomo un momento- el Espejo necesita "descansar" tras su uso. No creo que sea tan rebelde.

Un grito de abrazador terror paró a ambos hombres acostumbrados a tales lamentos. Mas este era creado por un hombre, lo que en el refugio se traducía como problemas graves. Rápidamente el amigo del General desenfundó una ligera 8 milimetros al ambos acercarse al sitio para discapacitados mentales. El olor nauseabundo a mierda frunció ambas narices. De los grandes portones, salió un hombre herido que sangraba, huyendo de lo que sea que estuviese adentro.

\- Tomas. ¿Es usted? - cuestionó rápido el General. El asesor lo levantó. Múltiples heridas, rengueando el mismo trato de ponerse en pie para después desplomarse sobre la pared del túnel. Un ojo dañado, un cuello mallugado por manos poderosas. Y un sentido de abrumador peligro que lo mantenía al borde de donde estaba. Apuñando impotente un par de terrones secos.


	3. Destinos Cruzados

**[Actualizado]**

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studios. Realizo este fanfiction con el mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capítulo 3:** Destinos Cruzados

 _Ve las estrellas, Anto. No duermas aun, no me dejes sola. Ve, observa las estrellas. Te gustan y a mí me gustan, te gustan y tú sabes cómo sirven. Anda, dime más. Dime un poco más. No quiero dormir aun, la noche es demasiado bella, y joven._

Seguramente si hubiese visto sus ojos me estaría implorando. Deseaba aquello con intensidad pues lo había prometido era ella en su aura total, la intensidad del simple anhelo de aprender. Pero yo de infame tenía un exceso de sueño y un extraño malestar estomacal, decline, fingí dormir. No sé qué clase de estupidez me hacía hacer eso.

 _Antonov, por favor despierta_.

Pero yo cerré los ojos simplemente y fingí estar dormido. No lo sé, tal vez ese día estaba muy ansioso. Estaba muy cansado y verdaderamente deseaba dormir.

Quizás nada hubiese cambiado mucho, o cerrado puertas que estaban cerradas. Era el dulce viento de la enigmática noche metropolitana el que me obligaba a descansar de un día atareado. Entonces sentí como me jalaba de la camisa dando leves tirones hasta que como el hipotético elefante pesimista, se rindió. Soñé con helado y dulces pasteles esa noche. ¿Era la recompensa de no ver e ignorar?

 **¡ENTONCES DESEO PERDERLO TODO!**

La realidad se desgarra y la oscuridad acata toques maquiavélicos, brillos blancos que quizás se destrozan mientras el gótico pasaje de la memoria se hunde y se pierde. Entonces, entonces aterrado el joven con pijama deshilachada huye en los pasajes negros. Un bosque muerto, y un alma que él no tiene se acerca. Los ojos se llenan de la brutalidad del asombro y la mandíbula jura desprenderse. Y solo una pregunta se eleva en la mente, como una nube difusa que se oculta tras montañas, una duda que ni su versión más estoica daría. Pero la suelta el en silabas demenciales.

¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Qué eres?! – y la dama guarda un sepulcral lamento acercándose a sus costillas. Las presiono con fuerza y acaricio mis labios trastabillantes con su cabello corrupto.

 **Yo soy el olvido**

 _Antonov, ¡despierta!_

Un siseo de dolor. La espalda truena de manera magnifica y recrea un eco sordo. Un quejido terrible que se ahoga en ignorancia. Sudo, me llevo una amarga mueca a la cara. Maldigo en la oscuridad, y lloro solitario. Es el flagelo por soñar, el recordar. El sueño me sigue tentando y descubro que estoy aun en el limbo de la lucidez. Grito el nombre de quienes casi olvido. Y vuelvo a dormir. Y una presión insoportable me toma con brutal horror, un miedo, un sueño más. La humedad se condesa. El agua roe mi rostro fundiéndose con las lágrimas secas, mocos y sudor frio. Era tierra, que se escurre. Entonces lloro con total ineptitud. La soledad me aterra. Y vuelvo a despertar esta vez totalmente lucido. Una extranjera oscuridad. Una sensación a vacío. Una jaqueca de tortura. Comencé a comprender que estaba verdaderamente solo. Y que aquella cosa que hería mis brazos era la llave de un enigma. No estaba en casa. Había trascendido quizás al infinito. Y quería vivir.

El estado de shock me arriba y las defensas de la cordura caen. Una nueva realidad, cuando no hemos explorado toda la nuestra. Un sentimiento de debilidad me corroe. Un rayo de conciencia me hace recordar cada evento antes de trascender a donde ahora estoy. El espejo. La soledad. Y el odio que me corroía y me llevaría a cometer una grave estupidez. La oscuridad me ataca y me llena de otro flagelo. Me pellizco hasta herirme, sí, soy capaz de sentir. Siento el olor de la humedad y el calor de un sitio cavernoso muy familiar. Tanteo mi cuerpo buscando mi ser, está completo, está intacto. Tengo brazos y piernas, estoy ileso. Botas, un traje, protección muy pesada que sofoca mi pecho. Aspiro arena seca por ello. Mareado estoy y vuelvo a caer. El cubo había caído de mis manos heridas. Lo busque tanteando y sentí algo similar a la tierra. Una realidad diferente, me llena de una abismal impotencia. Que ignominia tan grande es ser un leal ignorante para no sentir más pavor del necesario.

El arma regreso a mis manos con el sentir de su tallado de madera.

La abrace. La tome en mí. Busque con las terribles réplicas de mis manos si estaba cargada. Lo estaba, busque con ella el gatillo y tarde unos penosos minutos. ¿A quién mierdas le dispararía? ¿Al terror intangible o a la impotencia de mi situación? Trate de ponerme de pie, y era un poco más ligero. Camine antes de caer. Y sentí con mi mano una pared y fue como tocar lo divino. De alguna bolsa que nunca logre reconocer desfunde un cuchillo y destroce quizás el filo de su punta. Bien Antonov, no estas dentro de algún monstruo de la que creías una maligna surrealidad.

Grite para entender una conjetura. El eco tastabilla. Si, era una caverna. Pero la parte más paranoica considera, que no es posible y mi inseguridad aumenta. Debo salir de esta cueva. Un leve temblor arriba. La tierra cae sobre mi nariz. ¿Estaré ciego? ¿Estoy realmente en la profusa oscuridad? ¿No será un cañón o la boca de una criatura benigna del infinito Lovercraft? Debo huir de aquí.

Me tropiezo con la mochila. Caigo de rodillas sin ser capaz de ver. La situación se hace tensa. Las paredes intocables ciernen sus guadañas sobre mi cuello. Entonces aspiro hondo en la oscuridad. Las dudas paranoicas, como el veneno de la crítica. Podía estar en cualquier lugar desconocido para mi mente y las posibilidades más atroces corroen mi pensar. Tengo miedo a lo que haya ahí afuera (como no tenerlo) alce la vista y un débil resplandor junto con una brizna de aire fresco que me da esperanzas. La salida de la cueva hipotética debe ser, sí. Es un cierto respiro de cordura pues al menos sé que ahí hay algo y mi vista, existe.

¿Que habrá ahí afuera, cerca de donde sopla el viento? Matanzas, muerte, miseria, dioses inenarrables. Cosas que no podre ver. Empuño el arma con una fuerza mayor. ¿Me estará esperando lo que le hizo perder la mente a mi hermano? Paz quizás con la llegada súbita de una suerte que vuelque mis ojos a un rojo oscuro. La jaqueca vuelve una vez más al asedio. Y el aire de afuera regresa a mí. ¿Será que la bestia que me espera me tienta con ese hecho? Maldición. Me siento en el suelo al pensar aquello.

Temo ahora más por mi existir, pero aquello realmente se ve tentador, muy tentador.

… No sé cuánto tiempo he estado ahora sentado, simplemente titubeando. Las 2 facciones de lucha en mi mente se acobardan y atrincheran. Terror, pero la luz es muy agradable, y el viento incita a un descanso. Desde hace tiempo no sentía ese viento, tanto, tanto tiempo. Me decido y apunto hacia aquel simple resplandor que en el horizonte plantea ser la salida. Avanzo pensando que moriría ahí de no hacerlo pues la cobardía seria aquello que engendraría mis cadenas. Avanzo con terror puro; estoy ahora en una nueva realidad, un nuevo mundo. Donde las cosas son diferentes y donde leyes que me atan a la vida podrían ser trucadas. ¿Debía arriesgarme y salir, salir a morir? Mi hermano enloqueció por una razón que esta haya afuera. Camino con un tembloroso avanzar. Eres El Bizarro, el valiente. Estático me lo dije mil veces hasta que comencé a creérmelo. Una gotera cae en la lejanía de la oscuridad de la cual había emergido y viento sopla de ese sitio. Camino más rápido hacia la luz pensando en que estaría mejor ahí. La gotera es ahora un marcador del tempo de mis pasos y mi cadencia y la luz blanca se vuelve verdosa. Corro con más fuerza al mi mente repetir más goteras, la tierra cae en mis hombros y corro con visto horror. Tropiezo una vez más y logro ver la salida en mis giros. Cerré los ojos al ver la luz y mis ojos arden como el fuego. Los había abierto, ardían como un infierno blanco. Quemaba, horriblemente. Los corro aterrorizado y a gatas trato de huir de nuevo a la oscuridad. Tenía miedo y después de unos minutos quise abrirlos lleno de algo similar a la rabia.

Un bosque.

Un simplísimo bosque verde con su viento aromático a pino seca mis lágrimas de ardor. Ardor creado al caerme césped en la boca y ojos, además de ver directamente al sol. Una simple sonrisa se cierne en mis labios. Un bosque, un hermoso bosque verde que se extiende infinito, una muralla infranqueable. Y bajo mis botas césped verde y frondoso, césped que toco con una delicadeza total con el temor de que tal se desvanezca en mis manos cual simple ilusión. Y la risa más amplia me hace regocijarme. Una realidad tan simple. Un hermoso, hermoso ¡hermoso bosque! Si puedo ver más adelante hay flores creciendo en las elevaciones de la pequeña pradera, y el sol está ahí, en un punto alto. Aspiro el aire y comienzo a emerger nuevamente de la cueva tapando la potente luz del sol con mis manos. Mis ojos duelen debido a que había pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última vez observándolo. Cuanto tiempo sin haberlo visto, al menos 5 años. Me infligía una debilidad terrible el saber que me había alejado de aquellas cosas que antes yo consideraría banales.

Soy feliz.

Como las caricias de una madre lo sentí, al césped hijo verde con un dulce tacto lo acaricio feliz del alma. Arranco un poco del mismo en mis manos y lo llevo a mi rostro mientras las partes de mi ser que no están cubiertas reciben los dóciles besos del radiante dia. En realidad estaba impactado. Temía y sentía terror, pero no era momento de acobardarse. Hacía tiempo que fantaseaba con el aprovechar la brizna de la lluvia, los cálidos besos de un dia común, el césped en mis pies tras quitarme los calcetines y por consecuencia, mis botas. Mire hacia la oscuridad de la cueva pensando en ir por mis cosas e instalarme. El rebanar de mi alma llego con la triste (diría yo melancólica) soledad del sitio. En fin ingresaría tarde o temprano a la cueva por esos objetos. El AK se cae de mis manos mientras me arrodillo perplejo por la bella tarde, el sol pronto se ocultaría.

Janie, ya volví – dije con un enternecedor lamento. Y observo el ocultarse del día, el morado cielo y rojizo colorar travieso de las nubes, para con un suspiro mayor, regresar adentro por mis cosas.

Había sido una travesía regresar a internarme en la oscuridad tras el reanudar de la orquesta de las goteras tétricas. Tome la mochila, el cubo y nada más. Dormiría afuera tras encontrar extraños pilares de madera con los que espero hacer una simple fogata. Las estrellas rápidamente al compás de la huida del sol habían reemplazado el dominio del firmamento. Hermosas constelaciones se alzaron, y en la mochila habría algo de comer que me ayudaría a sentarme a pensar tranquilamente todo esto y su peso. Y mi nombre clavado en los libros de la historia.

Habría jurado escuchar que, más adelante en el bosque habría lo que sería un cuerpo acuoso pero por temor no me atreví a osar este santuario vegetal.

Cree con rapidez una fogata con la cual me calentaría la noche. El equipamiento que protegía mi cuerpo no pensaba removerlo (por las siglas que alcanzaba a leer debía ser ruso), estigmas de mi creciente paranoia. ¿Ciertamente, por qué no tenerla? Estaba en un sitio desconocido para el ser humano, tenía total razón para ser un loco paranoico. No dormiría ni con todo mi terror de lo que se esconde en el bosque, adentro de la cueva. En ese aspecto la paranoia se rendía a mis pies.

Vacié con sencillez la mochila dejando caer todas sus cosas al césped. Muchas cajas se desparraman junto con alguno que otro cargador. Rápidamente formulo un inventario de objetos en aquella pila de, aparente basura inútil.

Unos 20 kilos de comida secada tanto a propósito como por el tiempo, suficientes cargadores como para reventar un par de pequeños elefantes, una cantinflera con un líquido acuoso dudoso al que e atreví a llamar agua. Una pistola de bengalas vieja, al igual que sus 10 municiones repletas de polvo. Un botiquín medico con una botella de alcohol un poco amarillenta, vendajes y hasta banditas en caso de que en la guerra y la metralla alguien se astillase un dedo. Una brújula que nunca usaría al conjunto de muchas malditas cajas que solo avivaron las llamas del fuego, quemándome con ira vengativa.

Finalmente al fondo de la caja encontré 3 últimos objetos que vendrían a darle un aire de misticismo a mi día. Mi gabardina café, una botella de vodka, y una granada que hizo en una abrumadora brevedad retumbar mi sentido ya sobreexplotado del peligro

Demonios, la granada estaba demasiado cerca del fuego.

Guarde aquellas cosas que pude en las bolsas del pantalón, me puse la gabardina pues el frio quemaba mis labios al igual que el calor, una nota se desprendió de la gabardina y casi callo al fuego. La tome y con la agraciada luz de la luna pude entender los caracteres negros.

 _Ahoga tus penas, sueña bien y no temas. La paciencia y la lealtad han de ser tus únicas virtudes y deberás atesorarlas_

 _Tu amigo_.

Era tiempo de dormir. Me senté, y recosté en aquella dulce cama de pasto. Habían pasado horas en las que simplemente me puse a contemplar el pasto, pasatiempo que asesino útiles momentos de lucidez. Una montaña de tierra cercana se asomaba retirada de la fogata. Es donde yace aquel cubo de la discordia. Simplemente bajo 30 centímetros de tierra yacía la esperanza (de los remanentes) de una civilización. Fue sencillo, me atrevo a decir, demasiado. No comprendía como mi querido hermano ha logrado perder la cordura aquí. Descanso, en aquel césped cálido mientras en pensamientos lindos y tiernos, observo aquella luna triste y las estrellas que tratan de consolarla. Una extraña flor entonces cae de mi cuerpo, aparentemente se recargaba en la seguridad de mi solapa. La contemplo entre mis dedos entumidos por un extraño vendaval frio. Arcoíris su pañeta, pienso para mí. Estos serán lo meses más largos de toda mi vida.

¿Cómo logro el perder la conciencia aquí? Significa que hay algo ahí, en aquel bosque que es tan terrorífico y traumático, que deja sin habla a los que engulle. Me encojo en hombros y tomo el arma con más fuerza que antes. Y un simple tris me obliga a dormir. Dejando tal vez lo de pensar a fondo de este lugar y mi proeza para algún día mas adelante en la aventura.

Un pulsido en mi entrepierna me obliga a tanto guardar la flor en mi bolsa más delicada, y pensar en orinar. Recuerdo del hediondo hedor de tal amarillento liquido por lo que era mejor ir a los arboles donde tal acto seria perdonado por el salvaje olor a naturaleza. Tome mi ama y con miedo un par de cargadores que cayeron acomodados en mis grandes bolsas (que la gabardina tenia) solo para poder mear. Y lo hago dándome cuenta que había dejado caliente mi aposento. Llego a un enorme nogal frondoso y realizo el acto observando los brillos de la noche, luciérnagas extintas en el sitio menos esperado. Un lago donde podría lavarme las manos no muy lejos de tal árbol. Avanzo a él, atrapado por el salvajismo de su misterio.

El hermoso tren rojo había detenido su marcha con aquel tan bestial silbido. El humo del vapor en la noche, el frio escarmentaba su pelaje. La desértica ciudad de PonyVille amenaza con comérsela viva entre las miserias de la soledad, un destino al menos sobrio diría ella en su mente. El oscuro ferrocarril con su marcha fúnebre descansa y las rojas líneas limítrofes de sus ruedas de extensa circunferencia se enfrían. Pero lo que más recuerda ella al bajar del vehículo es el tracateo del vago tan hipnótico como febril. Un tempo cancerígeno, como el de los bailes caóticos de las noches exóticas en la parte más rosa de Canterlot, la ciudad unicornio. Ciudad que una vez le dio las piernas delanteras más ahora le daba la total espalda. En fin no sonreiría por recordar pasajes de su caída en desgracia. El tempo arruina momentos no podía ser remplazado en su mente por otra cosa, una cadencia que ahora se apegaba a sus pasos volviéndose cada vez mucho más molesta que antes. Había recogido sus cosas y el valiente asistente de la paquetería de PonyVille, robusto y muy apuesto se había en su deber dispuesto a llevar sus cosas a casa más, su telequinesis era suficiente y bastaba para esas maletas grises. Era de noche pero la culpa y la diversión no cesaban en esta nueva PonyVille, que la recordaba con una mueca muy retorcida.

La mente recobraba su usual lucidez. Estaba caminando lentamente por las ahora casi muertas calles con una derrota tremenda, siguiendo aquel tempo de medio segundo. Le irritaba el pelaje. La mente sana que podía decir conservar aun. Su fiel sombrero café se ponía ahora sobre su cabeza. Deseaba quemarlo ante todos aquellos sádicos sensacionalistas, '' Lyra, ¿Quién es, yo no la conozco?'' y unirse a ellos olvidándose para siempre. Quizá viendo de reojo su cuerpo abandonado y a la vez insultándola. Pero ellos eran crueles, y cuando pudieron la destrozaron públicamente como suelen hacer con aquellas personas que no son de ninguna utilidad para la ingrata farándula. Los diarios de toda Equestria fueron mimetizando el escándalo y su caída fue vertiginosa. Al menos estaba fuera de aquel negocio de la desinformación y los escándalos. Pero no era lo que ella en realidad quería.

\- aga.. agah… agah … ahag… ahgal…

Ahí su hogar con total incredulidad, meneándose frente sí. Las rosas habían muerto desde su partir pues Bon Bon había prometido cuidarlas. Ese balcón había cedido. La puerta y aquel dulce tapete de entrada en la noche con la iluminación artificial brillaban con una nostalgia sin precedentes. Haya, en aquel parque gustaba sentarse como sus ídolos y ella la molestaba cada día sin obtener resultados seguros. Los humanos, ha. Que bello recuerdo de fanatismo aun conservado. Siempre consigo llevaba lo que sería una libreta pequeña que guardaba en una bolsa de plástico negro siempre renovada cada año desde que la hizo. Las hojas amarillentas amenazaban con desprenderse o deshacerse en el suspiro suyo o la caída de sus lágrimas. Ahí, aquella casa donde recorren los pasajes de su infancia, recuerda refunfuñante cuando conoció a los humanos.

Eran unos 17 años atrás. Había roto con el casco derecho una ventana, el mismo le sangraba y su padre habría de arribar con un enojo total. – ¡Lyra!, te he dicho que no puedes salir por la ventana, que no ves que puedes, oh, ya te lastimaste – como una joven potranca ya sabía que el destino suyo eran unas prodigiosas nalgadas o algún castigo corporal. Así sucedió, Lyra era muy traviesa para su juventud. Recuerda las visitas a los pediatras que acariciándose las barbas entendían que la pequeña padecía de hiperactividad. Sus padres usaban cualquier cosa pensable para controlarle y el terror era la herramienta predilecta. Los ogros nunca vinieron y los dragones eran inofensivos, al igual los duendes y los orcos, ¿Qué eran exactamente? Le gustaba refutar a sus padres investigando sobre lo que debería darle miedo. Entonces como método los humanos nacieron y aunque no sirvió de nada pues ella volvió a desmentirlo, Lyra se interesó en aquella palabra extraña.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y 17 años después aún conserva tan acérrimo interés por tales seres vivos y a la vez un conocimiento tan vano. Llegando a cotones obsesivos en uno que otro aspecto. Imaginando cosas que en realidad a nadie le importan mucho. Se hacían en la sociedad especulaciones sobre criaturas que habitaban haya en las zonas misteriosas, haya con los changelings pero de los humanos, al menos no en esa época, había poco o casi nulo interés. Y ella se convirtió automáticamente en una devota seguidora.

En esa casa ya no existían más flores.

Ella la había cuidado en sus desvelos, la había acompañado cuando pocos tenían tal decencia. Sus otras amigas eran menores y más estúpidas y solo con esta última podía sentir el verdadero tacto de la amistad. Sweetie Drops, o como le gustaba ser llamada, Bon Bon, fue su amiga, su mejor amiga y quien soportaba sus ya extrañas aflicciones. Era quien tenía paciencia y quien le era más allegada. Estuvieron siempre juntas viviendo aventuras hasta que el deseo de más las supero y una deseo ir al mundo a florecer.

Pero ella, su amiga, estaba tan muerta como sus flores. Y la misma Lyra había sido arrancada de su maceta de oro. Las flores las tomas ahora en su casco y estas se desvanecen con el soplar de la noche.

\- aga.. agah… agah … ahag… ahgal… aagahly

Y ella ahora lo veía con total corazón roto desde su asiento. El padre, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, con uno de ellos reventado e incapacitado para ver, se esforzaba con los últimos alientos de su cuerpo para dar un simple mensaje a su hija ates de irse a pastos más verdes. Llevaba así horas, su cabeza había logrado girarse un par de grados hacia si y cada vez sus silabas se articulaban de mejor manera. Ella estaba ahí, y a la vez no estaba. Podía verlo, sentir como estiraba sus cascos hasta alcanzar los suyos, pero a la vez la más cancerígena ilusión la apresa. La veía con total horror. Nunca completo aquello que quería decir. Murió durmiendo como los justos sin más dolor. Ella había decidido desconectarlo tras 2 años de eterna lucha contra un mal invencible. Él fue una vida que pudo salvar pero nunca decidió, si era mejor arreglar las miserias de otros o concentrarse en flagelarse con las propias.

Esa estúpida cadencia de pasos parecía repetirse en todos los rincones de su vida.

La banca era vieja ahora y tremendamente descuidada. Madera putrefacta, clavos rojos por el óxido. Ahí vivió los pocos días que aún recuerda con su madre, mientras ella le acariciaba la melena, jugo con su padre al escondite, conoció a quien fue su mejor amiga con una ternura total mientras ambas se sentaban de maneras diferentes.

También en aquel banco creyó conocer el amor, cuando un inocente pegaso se le acercó con mucha paciencia.

El banco de madera, es como si pudiese estar en aquellos tan brillantes momentos.

Nacer, crecer, y, ¿y qué? La partida de Canterlot fue la cuarta cosa más dolorosa de su vida, la tercera, la recién, tras años de una exitosa pero modesta carrera de periodismo, caída en desgracia tras artículos y diarios que se la comieron viva. La segunda, la pérdida de su padre, ultima familia nuclear. Y la primera, la muerte de su mejor amiga ante aquel viejo hobby que profesaba aun cuando fuese infantil. El mundo era una ironía desde aquellos días donde lo más ilógico arribaba como un mal satánico. Humanos (si, aquellas criaturas mitológicas en las que ella basaba un interés increíble) arribaron cumpliéndose su secreto sueño de antaño. Ellos no llegaron con flores y obsequios. La sangre se derrama en Canterlot mientras los ojos rojos de su persona observaba las ejecuciones de tan magnificas bestias.

 _Padre, ellos no son malos._

Tras el ataque terrorista que encima cega la vida de su mejor amiga, se centra en ella una clara investigación sobre traición que, si bien logro mostrar que tales acusaciones eran falsas, le arruina la carrera periodística. Años después la gente cegada por el odio sigue acusándola y juzgándola. Su crimen fue tan solo tener un gusto extraño. Y las cosas comenzaban a caerse desde aquellos días.

Su novio la abandona en abril a 2 meses del altar. Acosado y harto de los paparazzi. Llora la muerte de su hermana en eternidad, poco después falleces su padre, y finalmente, tras sumergirse en el vino y el alcohol, y ser usada por distintos sementales, absorta del mundo en estos días, tras 3 años de miseria, soledad y dolor inenarrable, es despedida de su trabajo.

Lyra, has sido una excelente empleada para nosotros aquí en Canterlot Prime y nada me da menos gusto que esto. A pesar de tu entrega nos das una mala imagen y te advertimos terminantemente que, si tus hábitos no cambiaban tendríamos que, tomar medidas drásticas. No me vas así. La decisión viene de arriba. Sería mejor si solo tomas tus cosas y no haces preguntas. Conservarías el orgullo.

Pero señor, n..no puede – ella estaba devastada – ¡le he dado los 10 mejores años de mi vida! – las suplicas eran inútiles. Pero con alguien debía desquitarse. – lo lamento yo más que nadie. Han sido épocas difíciles. Recoge tus cosas. Deberías ir firmando tu renuncia.

Pero ella no renuncio y tuvo que ser despedida.

Cae en desgracia total. Y en una vasta ironía, cae en un fanatismo por aquello que lo destrozó. Que la mutiló y deformó como persona. Porque si su hermana, su padre, su novio y su esperanza la habían abandonado, los humanos, fanos ocultos entre la incertidumbre, se levantaron como titanes de madera dispuesto a protegerla en todo momento. Esa ilusión de un humano en su mente que la amaba le sirvió para tomar valor y salir de Canterlot. Y darle, hasta cierto punto, una sanidad mental. Se había alienado del mundo pony. Encerrada en sí misma, con oídos solo para sus ideas. Con fuerza solo para sí. Única y autosuficiente en todos sentidos.

Pero ahora estaba cansada.

El suspirar del viento la hace darse vuelta pues le había acariciado las posaderas. El bosque, tan magnifico y tan pacifico. Le hizo inconscientemente olvidar las miradas acosadoras de los otros ponys. La corrupción del teatro de las mentiras, aquel bello polvo que mortificaba a las masas, y el recuerdo perpetuo de una soledad asfixiante. Sus cosas dejaron de levitar y avanzo directo hasta aquel sitio, a perderse en la espesura infinita del césped gris, a ir en busca de elixir santificado que era el cebo vestido de bellos canticos mudos, y un follaje fuerte oliva. El cebo de la muerte.

Camino en el bosque hasta que el ruido de la ciudad se perdió en los riachuelos, entre la fortaleza de los pinos y la fragilidad de las flores. Y avanza con certero paso hasta llegar a un bello claro de césped donde una laguna se mete en el centro. Casi a la fuerza. Una piedra se posiciona como final camino y ella se coloca ahí. El agua fría, tal vez nadar le quitaría el dolor y la miseria. La luz de la bella noche sumada a la pureza del agua hacía reflejar a la luna muerta en todo su esplendor, como si ella estuviese aquí, como un espejo a mejores épocas. Y se abalanza feliz corriendo entre el largo césped hasta la punta de la más alta piedra. Se prepara para como una roca hundirse con la promesa de una paz futura. Ralentiza al último momento su paso. Se detiene. No iba a ser su final. Retrocede con miedo. Llora desconsoladamente en aquel sitio y el maquillaje que se había puesto se corroe al encararse. No iba a hacerlo y la recién adquirida fortaleza por la belleza infame del sitio se desvanecía. No iba a hacerlo. No era tan estúpida. Retrocede llena de pánico al césped, al borde protector. No lo podía realizar.

Más eso no era una opción,

De las fauces del bosque del cual ella añoraba protección emana un rugido tan poderoso que la hace tropezar del miedo. Tambalea, trata de caerse, cae del mini peñasco como un accidente desafortunado y un ardor terrible la aqueja. Da un grito de terror. Una zarpa le destroza el casco y la sostiene antes de caer al lago. Le alza y la lanza hacia el prado donde cae rodando con total desesperación. El casco estaba tremendamente herido y 2 figuras salen de la oscuridad. Un lobo de madera, y una mantícora, monstruos temibles. Quizás atraídos por sus llantos o su caminar tan desinhibido en el maligno bosque EverFree. Trata de correr pero se tropieza mientras grita por el pavor dejando una mueca inexpresiva al ver a sus verdugos arribar tan rápidamente. El lobo se lanza a la caza y ella trata de tele transportarse lejos más el mismo logra interceptarla rasgándole un flanco. Tan asustada que no puede concentrarse. Huye desconsolada mientras el lobo le pisa los cascos traseros. Su casco arde terriblemente y sangra mientras pisa la el césped. En eso, en su huida del lobo la mantícora la embiste desde el aire y la lanza lejos. El aguijón de la muerte ataca y un certero escudo dorado se interpone, el aguijón se daña y suelta veneno negro que se resbala mientras la equina lucha por correr. El lobo regresa al asedio. El escudo se rompe pero ella logra irse lejos del ser venenoso, más el lobo regresa. Corre, corre sin pensar en el dolor del casco. Huye de regreso al peñasco pero el lobo la embiste. Su pequeño ser toca todos los dientes de la bestia y ambos se sumergen en la laguna. Lyra grita y el agua entra en sí. El lobo de madera aterrado por el líquido suelta a su presa mientras esta se ahoga lentamente, hundiéndose. Hundiéndose en los rayos de la luna y el agua que se tiñe carmesí y después guinda. Las bestias incesantes esperaran. Se ahogaría o desangraría lentamente y después ellas solo tendrían que volver por el cadáver, mojado y listo para ser comido.

Y ella se hunde en la eternidad.

Cierra los ojos y ve a la luna, la luna mientras todo se vuelve cada vez menos sentible y al último sus bellos faroles oro se cierran. Ya no querían sentir ardor o miedo, ni ver el mundo gris.

Una maldita gotera más. Y la oscuridad me asecha nuevamente. Una filtración que por desgracia yo genero. Mi brazo arrumbado en una piedra y detenido solo por 30 centímetros de nada, se desangra, el vendaje de remanentes de gabardina y vendas no sirve, me muero. Mi pierna punza y una herida muy cerca dl ojo izquierdo dejara una hermosa cicatriz, si sobrevivo. Tenía sueño pero una hermosa voz me dice que, permanezca lucido. Estoy delirando. Arde pues vacié media botella de vodka en las zonas dañadas. Duele, y temo morir por alguna infección. El AK 47 y su cañón caliente me queman la muñeca de donde la tomo pero ni por un demonio la soltaría. Ahora era lo único que me indicaba fielmente que, en efecto, estaba cuerdo. Eran lentos los movimientos, tiempo después me di cuenta de que estaba delirando. Sufrí unos momentos, y mi baba cayó al suelo junto con sangre de mi rostro y mocos de mi nariz. Pero ella no me dejaba partir, dormir, me observaba mientras acariciaba aquella cosa, y con un lamento único aclamaba que despertara.

Oh Kenia.. Kenia.. ven conmigo – dije. Pero ella es reacia.

 _Levántate Antonov_

No, no pue..puedo.. por favor no puedo – digo. Ella ilumina el sitio.

 _Despierta y ve las estrellas_

Su luz magistral me llena de un flash y caigo de costado con un grito que nadie escucharía. El brazo me quema, arde terriblemente y lloro en el suelo. Ella, con sus ojos en lágrimas se acerca más y se sienta frente a mí.

 _Levántate_

No pu...no puedo – musito con lágrimas.

 _Despiértate hermanito_

Dej...dejame descansar – ella no se rinde y su luz comienza a irse.

 _¡Levántate Antonov!_

Se desvanece ante mis ojos y el sitio se llena de una oscuridad que es combatida por tenue luz verde fosforescente de varitas de luz recién descubiertas en mi mochila. Tenía miedo, estaba cansado pero logre con esfuerzos en mayoría fútiles sentarme otra vez. Tiemblo involuntario. Ahí, en la esquina había un ser verde mentol que respiraba lento y temblaba fuerte. Con total horror me arrastro hacia él, cerca de su frialdad. Sonreí y me aterre mientras observaba su cuerno. ¿Que eres? ¡Que eres! ¡Por qué ha pasado esto, porque nos ha pasado esto! Tiemblo y trato de mover el brazo ileso. Coloco mi mano sobre su ser tanto con interés como con un creciente morbo. Esta frio, y el verdor de las pequeñas varitas revelan su rostro circular caricaturesco. Así es señoras y señores que de los oscuros abismos de una laguna saque con miedo lo que parece ser a todas señas un (o una) unicornio. Lo digo por las pestañas y el maquillaje… es demasiado extraño. Demasiado extraño para una noche. Cierro los ojos. Duermo un par de momentos con la esperanza de despertar en el césped, orinado del miedo y decir que es una pesadilla pero al despertar vuelvo a ver su rostro. No sé qué pensar exactamente, que eres. Y al despertar, que serás. Mi desconcierto me hace tratar de recapitular todo desde el inicio para tratar de ver que sucedió. Como de acercarme a una laguna termine herido con lo que parece ser un marcianito verde femenino.

Creo que he finalmente enloquecido.

Empezó con un lago, sí. Había ido a orinar y aquel hermoso lago había estado ahí, con su hipnótico brillar. El agua era tan cristalina que no resistí salir de mi seguridad y camine entre los árboles para beber directamente del manto acuoso pues tenía un poco de sed. Estaba maravillado por la hermosa belleza de aquel sitio. Deje el arma a mi lado. Un crujido opaco mi beber y rápidamente corrí a un arbusto para esconderme. Luego, hui de nuevo entre los arboles más con el arma deseaba ver aquello con todo pudor. No lo se pero algo en mi alma deseaba ver que era aquello y si era mortal o inofensivo. Desde la seguridad de aquel follaje podía no ser detectado.

Entonces desde la otra orilla del bosque, alguien emerge con extrañez. Demasiado lejos para poder verlo con nitidez. Algo verde, que desde una elevación de piedra se asoma. Extraño y desde mi posición veo mientras le apunto. Y así se queda durante al menos 30 minutos, observando la pequeña distancia. Y luego el terror comienza, esa cosa tropieza, resbala y se precipita desde aquel pedrusco, pero no cae. Algo la sostiene. Y un grito de terror que solo proviene de una mujer es expulsado.

Trato de ir hacia haya pero 2 cosas me aterran. Aquel ser es lanzado y 2 monstruos emergen de la selvática penumbra. Un lobo, y lo que parece ser, por lo que recuerdo de mitología, una mantícora que se eleva en lo alto y una batalla rápida es dada contra la criatura color menta. El combate es efímero, y en un parpadear la criatura color menta se hunde en el lago mientras los 2 monstruos reemergen en la selva quizás agotadas por el cansino defenderse de su presa.

Solo cuando no logro oír sus pasos corro. Debía ser una mujer, quizás con algo verde. Me acerque a la orilla dudando si sumergirme. Quías no valía la pena. O era una especie de trampa. ¿Y si las bestias reemergían tras mi avance? Me quede parado pensando un poco si acercarme tenía algún valor exacto o beneficio, pero no tuve que decidir. El cuerpo sale a flote, y se acerca a una orilla del lago. Me acerco a el y logro rescatarlo jalándolo. Trato de tomar su pulso. Busco su respirar. Noto que debía estar ahogándose y por un estúpido minuto la contemplo. Sangraba, tenía un rostro, bocas, ojos, pestañas, ¿cascos? Trato de encontrar sus signos vitales. No hayo nada. Estaba muerta y había llegado tarde.

Trato de no entrar en pánico y comienzo a golpear su pecho (un cuadrúpedo) y luego buscando sus fauces las abro en una esperanza por reanimarla. Un animal que debió escapársele a alguien por ahí. Lo intento con disposición y fuerza, casi al punto de creer que le rompo sus frías costillas con mis golpes, y reviento sus mojados pulmones con mi aire. Pero es inútil. No muestra signo alguno. Esta helada, la dejo descansar. Y las bestias reemergen de su retirada mientras yo aterrado tomo mi arma replegándome también a la orilla. Estaba frito. Y el extraño lobo café se me abalanza primero.

Me muerde pero su ataque (debido a la protección) falla. Le disparo a quemarropa pero no logro nada. Es invencible. Lo golpeo y con una de sus zarpas intenta sin éxito degollarme, aprovecho yo para dispararle en una de as patas dañándola, esta cae de lado como mala madera. Me apresa, yo corro dejando a aquel verde muerto a su suerte. Pero la mantícora arriba y me toma con su mandíbula de un brazo. Mordiéndolo con un vigor tan irreal que la protección que tenia se había esfumado para siempre. Mezclándose con mi carne y haciendo arder mi ser.

Siento los dientes malolientes enterrarse en mi carne y grito. Rasga un par de arterias. Me lanza después de la misma manera que al unicornio. Caí a la orilla comprendiendo su modus operandi, pero aterrado no veo otra opción más que huir, obligándome como último recurso nadar. Lo hago pero el equipamiento comienza a desesperadamente hundirme. El titanio y el plomo y el kelvar no son tan flotantes. El lobo me ataca y me muerde del torso y con aun más terror trato de zafarme, de quitármelo de encima, moviéndome mientras cada vez más nos acercamos al fondo del lago. El lobo de madera mueve su mandíbula con fuerza queriéndome desconcentrar pero yo logro quitarme aquel peto de encima y acercarme a la orilla, con miedo y frio. Eso me da suficiente flotabilidad para salir del manto acuoso. El equipamiento quedo en sus dientes de sierra y arrastrándome al otro lado pude ver como aquellas placas de titanio lo hundían y aquel ultimo lucha por no sumirse como yo lo hacía. Mas su esfuerzo si era inútil pues estaba ya condenado.

La mantícora me observa como la presa más peligrosa mientras yo trato de ver dónde estaba mi arma. Empezó a rodearme, la encontré cerca de la orilla y me lance desesperado. Entonces la mantícora usa su potente aguijón que se ensarta en mi pantorrilla antes protegida, me doy vuelta más una de sus zarpas me presiona el brazo herido con pudor excesivo. Grito con terror mientras la mantícora prepara su aguijón. Desesperado, trato de zafarme más duele con terror. Saco aquel cuchillo y lo clavo en su zarpa apresadora pero no logro nada. La mantícora finalmente usa su aguijón, ataca, y logra picarme.

Grito con miedo brutal mientras me retuerzo, no lo había hecho, había sido un rozón. Ella retrocede su jeringa de muerte y yo logro zafarme moviéndome y con un frenesí de odio me le acercó a sus fauces confundidas por el fallido ataque de su certera arma y le clavo aquel cuchillo en su gelatinoso ojo derecho, moviéndolo de lado a lado mientras esta última gime de dolor.

Con dificultad uso el arma y debido a los retrocesos y a mi brazo herido esta sale volando con cada disparo. La mantícora se acerca, uso entonces la diminuta pistola de bengalas y esta solo se va volando hacia algún horizonte incierto. La mantícora se acerca rugiendo con un odio exasperante atacando a cualquier cosa con su guadaña venenosa. Grita con un vasto odio y nuevamente trata de envestirme, pero esta vez fui más listo y con cuidado saque aquella granada, le quite el seguro y la mantuve presionada. Evadí con un rango muy corto y se la lance, una brújula le entro a la garganta y entonces me di cuenta de que desde hace 7 segundos creí tener una granada. La mantícora tose con asco y escupe en una bolsa de baba aquel objeto, y comienza a cerrar el cerco alrededor mío. Saco la granada, la activo y se la lanzo corriendo el mismo destino. La mantícora tras momentos de odio y tos ardiente la saca de su sistema y la lanza frente a mí. Retrocedo enormemente, y aquel me ve con odio alzando su aguijón, mostrándolo como signo de supremacía. Pisa su baba con repudio, y frente a mí, estalla.

La granada estaba activa, la mantícora la piso y esta solo se activó. La explosión me quema los brazos y el torso, presiona mi débil persona y a la vez caigo al agua mientras me hundo ligeramente en los mantos helados. Dolido observo desde el frio manto acuoso como aquel ser simplemente había perdido todo un pedazo de su cuerpo y se movía mientras su sangre densa, pesada, se mesclaba con la laguna creando un tétrico arcoíris de la matanza. Y parte de su ser quedaba regada por los alrededores. Cerca de los troncos impávidos ante el fuego, o de la aureola corrompida donde yacía, donde el césped se había quemado por el fulgor de la granada, y del mismo manto verde no quedaba más que el débil resistir de sus fibrosas raíces profundamente encajadas en el suelo. Estaba terriblemente herida y los rugidos del bosque sumados a la desesperación de la misma por emprender vuelo con sus cercenadas alas, que separadas de su ser se movían independientes, me indican que había sido derrotada.

Me acercó a la orilla tomando el arma, camino, mientras ella cree que puede atacarme, pero solo intenta desesperada huir hacia el bosque. Su aguijón también había salido volando. Matando a algún animal transeúnte con su piquete de los sueños.

Algo me jala hacia abajo y me golpea la cabeza mientras trago agua con terror. Mis piernas encallan en el lodo profundo. Entonces pateo con todas mis fuerzas aquello y huyo de nuevo la orilla de la laguna, mientras el lobo de madera me observa con brutal odio sin poder salirse, hundido para siempre.

Con miedo, camino con marcha fúnebre hacia aquel sitio donde mi arma descansaba. Ahí, la tomo y avanzo hacia la mantícora dándome cuenta de que estaba a 3 pasos de estar muerta. Camino hacia aquel cadáver verde, triste mientras la miro, sé que pude hacer algo más.

Me aproximo arrodillado observándola con total incredulidad, un ser muerto, alguien. Quías una mujer o un niño. Quizás, alguien con vida. O solo un animal. ¿Un animal que grita como una dama? Quizás pueda enterrarla como un signo de última misericordia. Es de forma equina, 4 extremidades. Y una vida que ya no está. ¿Sera que hay algo en este bosque? Acabo de enfrentar a una mantícora, y veo un unicornio extinguirse frente a mis ojos. No. Entonces tose, tose con total terror y escupe gárgaras de agua sanguinolenta. No había muerto aun. Me le acerco mirando. Tengo miedo de su asedio, de la fractura mental que me supone ver estos objetos irreales, del terror psicológico que me causa estar ahí. Pero interés curioso al ver como mi realidad implantada, lo que creía aberrantemente lógico y cierto, se desmorona frente al atacar de olas enormes de surrealismo. La he, la he tocado, su corazón late, pero muy despacio. Su respiración existe pero muy lenta. Estaba viva, pero muriendo. Los rugidos del bosque indican que pronto las criaturas carroñeras emergerían, por lo que debía llevármela o dejarla morir. Entonces abre sus ojos rojizos y dorados, me ve, directamente. Tiene algo similar a terror total absoluto, y una calma final, no son ojos de un equino de la tierra; en ellos puedo ver emociones, sé que las veo, el resurgimiento de la esperanza. Le sonrió sinceramente suponiendo que pudiese entender algo de mí, y no fuese un ser vivo demasiado exótico. Entonces dijo algo que me dejo perplejo, algo que me tortura hoy en la noche mientras muero, mientras creo goteras con mi sangre guinda.

M..mi amor – dijo con una dulce voz femenina de terciopelo que tartamudea, habla, ella habla. Luego, de un golpe lento cierra sus ojos con dolor para dormir de nuevo. Observándome directamente en el pasaje de la conciencia a la insegura inconciencia. Menos dolida, y con la certeza de que estaba viva. Habló, podía jurarlo, había hablado y me había visto directamente. Ahora mientras las luces verdes me iluminan pienso que cuando despierte podre aclarar muchas cosas.

Me alejo de la zona mientras los gemidos del bosque aumentan su cadencia. Entonces tomo el arma y con dificultad la recargo. Si algo desearía entrar seria yo al menos la última barrera en su asalto. Si, acaricio el tibio cañón. En la mañana, cuando despierte podre resolver todo esto que me está comiendo la cabeza.

Era un hermoso pueblo como ellas lo recordaban desde antaño cuando las habían ahí requerido. Cuando las delegaciones de GriffinStone las deseaban para que fuesen a su pueblo, a hablar sobre su utopía, y la amistad que abanderaba sus corazones. Gente orgullosa en una ciudad hermosa. Donde las montañas eran el aderezo principal. Entre aquellas elevaciones pardas y sus cimas de oro. El expreso las había hecho recorrer una ruta de emergencia alrededor de las grandes planicies equinas inhabitadas equinas que se encontraban a la derecha de Manehattan, territorios de eterna codicia para aquellos ávidos invasores del norte que esperaban cualquier provocación para justificar su incursión. Recién había, los elementos de la armonía arribada a su estadía en las bellas franjas montañosas de los confines y territorios grifos, las conversaciones y negociaciones no habían tenido una especie de paro. Parecía casi, una situación de emergencia, y todos aquellos presentes delegados y embajadores trataban de sacar el máximo provecho para su situación sin llegar a nada concreto. Había sido agotador, y tedioso. Un par de veces habían logrado salir de aquel recinto en GriffinStone confrontando en un par de ocasiones a los citadinos que las recibían con amenazantes miradas punzocortantes. No había amistad. No en tímidos, si no casi abiertamente hostiles. Aparentemente estaban al borde de una insurrección provocada según ellos por los changelings que se aliarían con los dragones para invadirlos, y cuando los ponys desmentían una tras otra conjetura, todo parecía un juego chistoso mas era un acto muy serio. Un par de tropiezos hacia la llegada al hotel pudieron verse, cuando los grifos ciudadanos arrojaron piedras a la pequeña delegación pony y los soldados que las escoltaban tuvieron que intervenir. La tensión del momento podía sentirse en el aire como si cualquier cosa pudiese desatar un desastre lamentable.

Pinkie había bajado con cautela a la recepción del sitio, era ya de noche y se les había dicho que debían dormir para continuar. Los gritos de afuera eran terribles. Ahí, en la oscuridad de la barricada improvisada, logro ver como un soldado afilaba su lanza con fuerza, creando chispas que iluminaban sus zarpas. Los sonidos del miedo entraban por las ventanas rotas, y las piedras, principal artillería de los rebeldes protestantes. El guardia voltea rápidamente pero Pinkie había escapado. Estaba de regreso en su cuarto, sin ser capaz de dormir por aquellos gemidos de gente siendo apaleada sin piedad alguna.

No pudo dormir toda esa noche.

Similar era la situación con las demás guardianas, pero estas muy poco afectadas por la emoción de malestar. Ellas solo tenían un extraño insomnio.

A las 12:23 de la media noche los gritos no cesaban de aquella multitud. Rarity había tomado un extraño valor y salido de su recinto para avanzar al de Twilight. No sabía el por qué, solo lo había soñado. Lo hizo y justamente ella iba de salida. Quizás, al baño. Se observaron de manera fugaz, una amistad semi indiferente. Luego de unos perpetuos momentos ella regreso. Entro a su cuarto como si nunca se hubiesen visto. Entonces, entonces ella hizo lo mismo. Regreso a su cuarto, a dormir. Su valor raro ya se había ido y comenzaba en el acosador silencio de los cojines a remorderse, a culparse. A llorar, a recordarse una y otra vez cada error que la habían llevado de la gloria al fracaso no como trabajadora, no como costurera. Si no como amiga. Trato de remorderse con un flagelo de acidas espinas pero solo logro dormirse rápidamente entre la suavidad de aquel manto espectral azul, y las más tersas plumas y el más decorado coser de una almohada que había visto en la tonalidad del oro.

Busco en sus sueños azules algo mejor a lo actual donde todavía pudiese sonreír, y ver la blancura de la luz. No el brillo corrupto y nebuloso que ahora juzgaba como correcto.

Pinkie, he, ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? Debe ser el frio de la ventana abierta y la franca hostilidad. Había, si, algo más en sus ojos que no les permitía ser amigos, (¿o será en sus ojos?) una especie de odio una especie de rechazo que los hacía sentirse mejor. Pero ellos se golpeaban entre sí, se jaloneaban, y en el transcurso logro ver cosas raras. Como asaltaban, como se odiaban. Asqueroso en definitiva. Pero, ¿no debía ella hacer algo? ¿Podía hacer algo? No en realidad. Solo ver y ver solo la hacía desesperarse.

Y los extraños soldados de plata y oro marchaban protegiendo a totales extranjeras de extranjeros enemigos. Sus vidas valían lo mismo que las piedras que solían aventarles.

En una habitación de cotones escarlatas donde la piedra de las bases era y brillaba como la plata, donde el sol nacía con toda intensidad y la brizna de la mañana se mesclaba con los remanentes de una selvática noche. Era bello pero el solo trabajaba en una inocente mesa de caoba. Sin descanso, leyendo y firmando papeles infinitos. Construcciones inauditas, puentes y escuelas. Permisos y demás. Listas de la muerte, entre hojas de felicitaciones. Un mundo nuevo y burocratizado entre risas salía de sus dedos mientras la tinta verde y morada colocaba mentiras y grandes verdades en el papel. La montaña de trabajo que se pavonea a su lado no parecía tener una visible cima y más decepcionante era que el comprendía que al día siguiente, todo volvería a empezar. Mas no se acobarde y termina su labor con suma gracia al cálido tocar del reloj y su tempo lento. Segundo tras segundo, logra finalizar su trabajo a las 3:10 de la mañana. Tenía una sonrisa terrible de malicia a entender que, de cualquier momento a otro caería rendido en su misma silla, durmiendo sobre sus trabajos finalizados. El aire de la ventana cerrada deseaba entrar pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, el abrió aquella ventana y suspiró el nostálgico aire del selvático septiembre mientras sus ojos rodaban lado a lado y su baba se escurría de sus labios. Se quedaba, dormido.

Ahora un ser homologo a su calidad o veía, un joven entrevistador lleno de pasión por su oficio. En alguna casa entre el centeno ambos, bajo la protección de las paredes de madera, y los libros que tomaban sus durmientes posiciones, ahí aquel niño paneaba interesado con la vista 1,000 preguntas ante el viejo General de una naciente potencia. Era extraño. Como su ser envejecía. ¿Él no estaba en su estudio de caoba? Ese que está ahora frente a si, frente al joven reportero de algún periódico del pueblo. Usa su gran espejo, en el nota sus canas blancas y su cabello pobre, y la rigidez de algunas articulaciones o el problema de algunos músculos. Pero los Changelings no mueren, no envejecen. Maquinas asombrosas. Uno, y a la vez todos. Lo más notorio es que ellos nunca envejecían; se mantenían saludables, enérgicos, dispuestos. Al menos desde que el llego, pues antes se cuenta que el mundo no era tan amoroso.

Entonces Señor, es primeramente un gusto que usted pueda concederme algunas preguntas aquí en su retiro… - las palabras eran disminuidas por su mente desvariante que lo llevaban rápido a dar la respuesta de la pregunta que el suponía hacer. - ¿se pregunta cómo verdad?. rápido asestó un golpe preventivo. El joven humano, estupefacto tartamudeo y ordeno levemente sus ideas. – pasemos al grano pequeño, y dejémonos de formalismos. ¿quieres saber el cómo paso todo esto? ¿Cómo un humano gobernó criaturas como los Changelings, y los llevo rápidamente a una sociedad avanzada similar tanto económica como militarmente? – s..si, lo deseo saber – expreso el joven entrevistador anotando todo con premura. – entonces haces la pregunta equivocada – expreso el – y la suposición errónea – dijo una tercera voz que lo hizo despertar de sus curiosos sueños.

Seguía ahí, despertó observando el café de su pupitre. Era ella, quien la observaba desde la oscuridad inflamable, donde 2 guardias Changelings; guerreros amortales custodiaban la entrada a su oficina. Era ella quien desde el marco de la puerta, en esa oscuridad abrumadora, lo veía con sus enormes ojos rasgados, faros esmeraldas imbuidos en una viscosa mescla de tiranía, esos ojos ávidos lo custodiaban infundiéndole terror absoluto. Se levantó de inmediato al comprender su inminente arribo. Sus pasos eran celosamente rápidos, se detuvieron. ¿Qué carajos había o pasaba donde él no podía ver? La reina Chrysalis finalmente entraba al sitio, de manera lenta con sus cascos agujerados, con su ser extraño en la formalidad del sitio. Siempre cuando arribaba era raro, siempre, siempre le causaba alguna especie de estupor su presencia súbita. Pero era una normal emoción. Ella lo observa desde la entrada con una extraña timidez.

Ven a dormir – expreso acariciando la madera de la entrada. Entonces el agradeció que su persona no estuviese al lado suyo, y el no pudiese oler la pestilente cosa que lleva por fauce.

Claro solo que... – observo el reloj de rápido reojo dándose cuenta de la hora - debía revisar el suministro de energía a la ciudad de Changelingrado y tenía que programar el desfile del triunfo, y obviamente debo revisar el flujo de amor que está en las ciudades del sur desde el recorte de pagos y – la reina se acercó mucho más al sitio- no me interesa. Lo podrás hacer mañana – lo comprendió finalmente; otra vez estaba famélica. Hambrienta.

Comprendió su destino, horrido, pero debía así ser. Se levantó derrotado y la acompañó mientras las ventanas abiertas de aquel pasillo por el cual caminaban suspiraban y movían sus cortinas. Se encontraban en el hermoso castillo tétrico y negro del imperio Changeling, que de no ser por el fuego que emanaba de sus azoteas y las luces de sus ventanas, se escurriría en la oscuridad de la noche casi eterna. El castillo se elevaba casi hasta las nubes, rozándolas con ternura. En tal ventana, se podía uno alejar a las callejuelas y avenidas de la ciudad capital, a las miles de estructuras en aun construcción, en reconstrucción, y a la ciudad que nunca dormía se le podía visitar de manera fanática. Changelings que cambiaban de coraza a pelaje, de cascos agujerados a firmes y simples. Donde marchaba el ejército liberador desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo, donde antes hubo opresión y terror, hoy florecían extrañas rosas negras, en las aceras pavimentadas, los changelings habían dejado de ser una especie atrasada a tener una hermosa ciudad capital y otras 6 ciudades más hermosas.


	4. Psicópata

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studio's. Realizo este Fanfic con el mero propósito de entretener.

Capítulo 4: Psicópata

 _2 padres que murieron esperando el regreso de su hijo. Leonardo._

\- Se imaginan la gloria y el poder. De nuestra especie. De nuestra raza todo capaz, y magnifica. Cosas que una vez ostentamos en nuestras manos. Egoísmo, cinismo. Arde, bajo la piel tener nuestras células. Nuestros orígenes. OBSERVEN hemos acabado una vez más con la inocencia de un mundo OBSERVEN MAS. Debíamos servir, y proteger. Las mariposas intoxicadas en el suelo firman nuestra sentencia. Muertas. Si el sonido del ave nos disgusta, el ave debe morir. No nos detuvimos cuando suplicaban, no nos detuvimos con nuestro hogar OBSERVEN, las lágrimas de los hombres que deben quitarle la vida a sus hijos. Los cegadores finalmente, descansan. Y sus yugos se posicionan en la madera y cerca al filo de los aceros de tierra. Armas del campesino. Venganza del común. La ira vengativa de dios. El dios que los abandona.

 _2 hijos. Una esposa, y 2 hermanos menores que no volverían a ve_ rse. Abigaíl.

\- ¡Damián, Damián! ¡Por que nos haces esto! ¡Por que nos atacas! ¡Libéranos, libéranos del enemigo, el enemigo acabara con la esperanza! – desearía gritar uno de los capturados. Sus cuerpos muertos incapaces de hablar por el trance eterno. Eran su tumba viva. Un sueño de terror. La pesadilla de la vida sin sentido. Pero el, él podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Era consciente de que en esos ojos perdidos, incapaces de concentrarse, había almas encerradas que perecerían, se lamia los labios por tal acto.

\- Parece que aún no entienden, que hemos acabado nuestro tiempo, y ellos surgirán como flores bajo las cenizas de nuestro fuego. Flores cortadas. Flores mutiladas, deformes. Muertas antes de emerger. Hicimos bien nuestro trabajo. El fuego se ha consumido totalmente y quedaran un par de brazas. Hay que apagarlas. Sumirlas en el frio abrazo de la muerte. Que dios se apiade de sus almas. Pero aquí no existe dios, ¿cierto? Ustedes con su potencial capacidad no hicieron nada,. Siguieron mi ordenanza, pero, ¿a quién seguí yo? Nuestra meta fue frustrada y nuestras esperanzas acabadas y es hora, hora de dejar finalmente todo de lado. Y morir por nuestros pecados. Pagar ante la deidad máxima. Recen, por que no exista un dios que los castigue.

 _1 familia, se ahoga en la impertinente oscuridad. Carlos._

Y con esas últimas palabras los vítores increíbles y fervorosos de equinos secos y heridos, la gran hacha vengativa y de poder cae desde lo alto del cielo, y le rebano sin cuidado la cabeza a uno de los malhechores de Canterlot. La cabeza roda en una cesta. La sangre no salió. Era un cadáver desde hace un par de horas pero a aquel tumulto poco le importaba realmente.

 _Nadie lo esperaba. Pero el esperaba que alguien pudiese llevar su legado. Román._

El hacha trastabillante siguió con su carrera. El humano cautivo arrecio, degollando un par de sus compañeros mientras los que habían perdido una extremidad deseaban más. Más partes para el pueblo. Pero la princesa y nadie más se lo permitían. Llego con pericia a los últimos 3 subordinados suyos, los más cuerdos de todos. El hacha había acabado con 5 y los últimos 3 rondaban a su asedio. Pero el hacha, asustada se detuvo. Se habían conmovido con sus suplicas. Pensaron seguramente, ellos. El hacha de fuego para, cerca del cuello de su mano derecha. Pero, el sufrimiento de aquellos 3 estaba lejos, y muy lejos, de terminar.

Y el frente al grupo sonrió por ello. Al saber que ellos, eran tan malos como él.

 _5000 equinos también murieron hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué enfocarse en los que se fueron hoy y olvidar los de ayer? ¡Es que somos perfectos! El aire sopla lento en su luto. Nadie lo recuerda. A nadie le importa. Envidia pura. Cuando los castillos se levantaban de sus construcciones arenosas. Las ruinas eran eternos destellos de supremacía, y el bosque, ahora guardia efímero de una batalla que acabo hace mucho y con mucho, era solo un matorral molesto que crecía incauto, entre una división en la acera. Una falla en el concreto. Pero pocos cuentan tal atropello pues las víctimas murieron y el pueblo, despareció. Manchados sus cascos de sangre, sangre de miles, elevados ante el amanecer de la batalla, sobre los cuerpos de sus víctimas, la Princesa Luna y los invasores, sus invasores, se daban cuenta de que no eran realmente muy diferentes._

Despertó en medio de las famélicas mentes de sus falsos opresores. La negrura de la mañana, una maldita prisión voluntaria. Desde la oscuridad de su cuarto. Si, ellos, estaban ahí. Los guardias eternos. El Changeling armado. 4, quienes siempre y sin ninguna forma de paro, la observaban fríamente. Y la protegían eternamente. Una clausula, una condición en su petición formal de asilo a una vieja enemiga. Ojos rojos y verdes que nunca se detenían, lacerando su pelaje negro en busca quizá de venganza, o de poder. Indetenibles, alimentados seguramente por las fuertes emociones que producía su ser inconsciente, remojado en abismos emocionales tan profundos que debían estar satisfechos y aptos para aprisionarla aún más.

\- Vuelva a dormir – le dijeron con una voz grave. Dormir, ahí paraban 18 horas de su día. Dormida tratando de arreglar en sus pesadillas lo imposible en la realidad.

Sin ánimo de pelea, agotada como siempre, la princesa de los sueños acato tal orden.

Desperté, abismado por una tos incontrolable. Mis ojos fueron abordados por destellos olor brea. Y una nausea tremenda me obliga a moverme, a ladearme y tras inconsciente gemir, después, vomitar. Admiro por un par de momentos cortos al pastaje donde expectore, su belleza e inocencia manchada por mis jugos gástricos incoloros, inodoros, insípidos, pero pese a ello, magníficamente asquerosos. Un par de inocentes insectos fueron bañados, captados infraganti. Y observe a una pululante larva blanca, de mosca putrefacta, tal larva se sacudía frenética ante la lluvia. No, no podía haber estado en mi interior aunque los anteriores pedazos de pan mohoso y podrido devorados en mi hogar, podían darle cabida, abrigo y comida en mi estómago. Alimentándose quizás de alguna vieja herida que se gangrenaba. Desinfectándolo, o matándome por dentro. Vacile al moverme y al errar una maniobra, certera, pulse mi brazo derecho y con odio gemí, ardía como el maldito infierno andante. Tampoco podía moverlo bien, había perdido cierta sensibilidad y control sobre el mismo. Era de mañana, mañana. Un cálido sol. Y rayos extravagantes. Me sorprenden, a mí el extraño ermitaño de la cueva bajo ríos. Al tratar de simplemente ver arriba me exalto de tal manera que casi cedo a aterrizar en mi inmundicia. Traspasante e indetenible un rayo atraviesa mi cráneo. Ambas partes de mi cerebro, gritan. Siento pulsar mi cabellera. Mi cráneo. Una súbita escalada de presión ha tapado mis oídos quisquillosos. El mareo regresa al ataque, con menos ímpetu que antes. Mi nariz tapada, describe finalmente el diagnostico. Enfermo, estoy enfermo. No sé por qué exactamente tengo un traje militar rasgado, perneras, un peto faltante. Hace frio en medio del sol. La orilla del bosque y la piedra, de la cueva. Veo desde mi lugar mí, ¿cama? Mi asentamiento. A pocos metros de mí. Y mi arma, ayudándome a mis certeras espaldas.

Jalo la culata inhibido de presiones y me arrastro hacia aquel pequeño establecimiento mío. Ahí, cerca de la mochila, busco una barra de chocolate. El viento cálido de la mañana me hace desear vomitar. La barra de chocolate, le encuentro rápido, y con fulgor la mastico pues mi dolor podría desaparecer. Pero no sabe a nada, el chocolate, golosina que no había probado en tantos años, y con el que debía llorar al saborear su amargo contorno, ¡no me sabe a nada! La arrojo con cólera sincera. Y mi cabeza me cercena por ello lentamente. 2 tenedores diabólicos que separan mis hemisferios. Voy hacia ella, y la guardo pues no podría saber si tal pedazo amargo de cacao sería la primera de muchas comidas. Las náuseas me abordan. El chocolate pierde los últimos rastros de dulzura. Lo escupo con asco. No podía comer, nada.

Volteo con el mareo aun presente, hacia la cueva de la que había emergido, arrastrándome cual pez que sale del mar. Ahí está, sirviendo de poca ayuda. Y la gabardina mía, en el suelo. A la distancia detecto su acre acabado. Le faltan pedazos, pedazos que en mi brazo cubren un improvisado e inútil vendaje. ¿tan desesperado estaba que improvise un inútil vendaje rompiendo mi única posesión acorde a ellos? Debi estar aterrado, supongo. El brazo al estar dormido, y no poder mover los dedos, me hace temer perderlo. La observo. La gabardina. La miro y los recuerdos de anoche arriban con una terrible cadencia eliminando la amnesia de todos al despertar. ¡La laguna, la belleza, la noche, las bárbaras bestias pero más importante la unicornio, la unicornio! Desde mi punto de vista, solo logra punzarme más aun la cabeza. Verla fue solo por el momento, un ardor. Cefalea. No comprendo en totalidad lo que veo. La magnitud. Lo que significa. El pánico psicológico que debería infundirme el simple sospechar de sí. Ahora la veo, ahí. Recostada. Débil. Sangrante. Pero viva. Viva y existiendo. ¿Qué se suponía que era esto, una broma, una maldita broma? No puede ser real, me, niego a creer que eso es real. Quizás, una ilusión muy poderosa y por lo que sea que estoy enfermo, alucine de manera masiva. Tiemblo por las náuseas de lo que observo. Y hago una pregunta a la que no merezco una respuesta.

Menos tenso, y mareado, trato de pensar como rayos termine aquí exactamente. Como me enferme. No recuerdo nada referente al tema. El brazo tremendamente herido. Y una pierna rasgada. Verde que pasa a ladrillo. Ambos. Aun húmedos y carmesí. Debió ser eso. El ser verde arriba a mi mente. Camino, muy lentamente observando el agujero donde la caja mecánica, esperanza de la humanidad corrompida, duerme tranquila y absorta de su importancia para los mortales. El césped sobre su cubierta había, por fortuna, crecido avallasador. El bosque se manifiesta ante mí. Protegiendo el metal con sus pelambres verdes. Retándome a quitarlos de nuevo. Para volver a regenerarse, el Fénix de la naturaleza. Con ira y vigor vengativos. Arribo con lentitud a la cueva. La observo, cruel cuchillada a mis creencias. La había recogido tras la batalla contra las sádicas y bárbaras bestias, envolviéndola en la gabardina. Dejándola secar, tomar el calor natural de la cueva. Padecía hipotermia según recuerdo. Y su casco, destrozado. Solo lo lave cuando, cuando pude curarlo con el maldito botiquín médico. Pero no es real. Quizás un subproducto de mi enferma mente. Así debió enloquecer mi hermano. Y sus subordinados. Debo, debo tener cuidado con esto y no creerlo. Negarme. Esperar a que se difumine de mi mente.

Con el arma, y frente a ella. Tiemblo de terror. Esta, ahí. Su casco, comprimido suavemente por un vendaje hecho de fragmentos de gabardina que no recuerdo haber confeccionado. Lo hice, seguramente cuando estaba delirante por las heridas. Respiraba. Despacio. Estaba dormida. Quizás un poco enferma. Cascos, 4 y uno herido le dejaban 3 pero tener cascos no la hacía real. Una cola. Como la de los perros o los gatos. Mucho más poblada, sedosa. Y grande. Un cuerpo equino, pero. Si recuerdo lo suficiente de los equinos sus piernas no debían ser tan grandes o gordas. Ni mucho menos su anatomía podía permitirle ser de tal manera. Había rasgos humanos en su cuerpo. Cuatro patas. Gordas.., y destellos de maquillaje en su rostro, un rostro más humano caricaturesco que equino, pues porta sombreado, de un delineador corroído y un labial. Y un rubor. Y un peinado en su crin, un peinado humano, en su crin, la cual es larga, y sedosa. Peinada… Lo único, que no puedo aceptar es su cuerno. Su cuerno verde que sobresale de su cráneo como un sable perfecto y enroscado en sí mismo… como la mitología los planteaba; unicornios, unicornios. Que hacen magia, que convierten cualquier cosa en oro puro… pero pensar en ese cuerno, y verlo. Creer en la magia… Eso es delirar. Una equina muy extraña a final de cuentas.

Pienso 2 veces lo que considero. El dolor de cabeza se transforma en tangible ante lo que observo. No… No es real, no es real; ¡NO ES REAL! No puede ser real pero estas heridas, y esta enfermedad lo son. Y ella, ahí, placida duerme a mis ojos rojizos. Se mueve y caigo de espaldas a pocos centímetros del certero vomito. Me levanto, pasmo con el arma apuntando, lleno de una apretante paranoia. En cuanto despertase, ¿Qué pasaría aquí? Finalmente como mi hermano, he enloquecido. No, digo mientras tomo el arma y bajo su rango. Ayer, si es que hoy finalmente enloquecí, estaba totalmente cuerdo. Entonces en mi seriedad la vi, y la rescate, y ella ante su lecho de muerte, me dijo, dijo un par de palabras y además había gritado, sí. Avanzo con incredulidad avallasadora. Indudablemente, el mareo fue el cual, con un impulso sencillo me hizo avanzar en su dirección. No quería hacerlo. Le temía. Y frente a su ser, la examine con mayor morbo.

La toque. Toque su pelaje mentol y, en vez de desaparecer de mi mente, y mi camino cual encendedor volátil esta freno mi mano. Era sólida. Tangible. Comencé, a perder ese temor y estupidez inicial conforme mis manos acariciaban su contorno agradable. Mientras lograba acariciar su pelaje me convencía cada vez más de su existencia. Su franca persona benigna. Debía ser así. Si era una enemiga, algún monstruo de peor categoría, una hecatombe en potencia: y que sus lazos mentales, tentáculos tétricos le permitiesen comunicarse conmigo; entonces con toda su maligna persona, pudo haberme aniquilado con su poder, hace tiempo. Cuando dormía enfermo. En la noche cuando ninguna nube, ni ninguna ardilla me escuchasen implorarles piedad. Entonces. Podía, podía ser mínimamente real. Pero, no carajo. No es, no es posible.

 _\- En el aire, derrumbando sueños ha de vagar un pensamiento. Una letra tímida. La más tímida del mundo. Que enloquece a los hombres con su vano vagar._ – musite. Y ella respondió a mí, moviendo sus caderas de manera persuasiva.

Su casco herido, cubierto pobremente por vendajes me enternece. Planeo tocarlo, con cuidado. Su cálido emanar respiratorio, el elevarse y descender de la piel que cubre sus costillas me tranquiliza, e inquieta al relacionar sus rasgos al rasgo humano. El vapor vacío blanco es proyectado por sus fosas nasales, me enternece. Es demasiado de mañana. El cuidadoso pedazo de tela amenaza caerse. Su ser, es un poco caliente. Padecerá seguramente de fiebre. Al final abismal. Con el arma sin cargar, y retirando mi curiosa mano de la criatura, reí. Extrañado de tal felicidad repentina.

¡Vida, quizás vida inteligente! El dolor de cabeza, aquella cefalea se aleja mientras rio incontrolable. El descubrimiento más poderoso de todos los tiempos rivalizando con el átomo. Vida, vida inteligente. Posiblemente vida muy inteligente. Vida que grita. Vida que habla y, vida que lucha. En la noche oscura, y ante la adversidad aparente, vida que ama, que ama. Agite mi brazo sano con gusto, como los 1,000 vítores de la humanidad. En nuestro cenit de corrupción, y tras millares de años recorridos. Tras ser 1 al borde del abismo, descubrimos que no estaban ahí, en las estrellas. En las profundidades de algún mundo o en la superficie de un lago. Era cuestión de pasar al otro lado. El hombre, en su afán por saber si estaba solo miro los cuadros y excavo en la ropa sucia. Solo para entender, ¡para comprender que la respuesta, estaba abriendo la puerta!

Despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron en la inmensidad de la luz de la mañana. Ojos dorados. Oro. Tranquila, me observa con la pequeña amnesia del sueño. Su nariz grande exhala una gran cantidad de vapor, asustada. Su corazón pequeño se acelera. Centra sus 2 rayos ámbar sobre mi cuerpo. Titubea. Quizás, llena de miedo. Y se levanta de exalto y con dolor gime quizás por su casco herido, y yo retrocedo inmediatamente. Mi mano herida aparentemente seguía acariciando su crin. 2 acrobáticas gotas de sedimentada sangre cayeron en su verde y blanco perfecto. Y ella, al levantarse, regresa al suelo poco después. Posiblemente agobiada por un mal no muy diferente al mío. Cansada, y en el suelo noto que roza no muy cerca de mi fusil. Cierra los ojos y aprovecho para quitarlo de su cercanía y tenerlo a la mano. Y, vuelve a mirarme plácidamente, directa con esos abismalmente grande ojos de iris ámbar. Casi dibujados por un ser consciente de mi terror. El temor que antes había experimentado con su despertar se, se convierte rápidamente en una cautivadora atracción, por aquellos maternales ojos. Majestuosos. Y, en un par de segundos fue, como si hubiese podido ver el alma de aquello y, me dijese… y su alma me dijese, que todo estaba bien. Como si 2 cometas se estrellasen en la noche, contra todo pronóstico, y toda posibilidad. El miedo a lo desconocido (atributo normal del ser humano) transmuta rápido, a una calma, una calma ligera. Agradable. Su respirar entre cortado, su debilidad por despertar, y su dolor, encontraron un punto en mí. Era raro. Extremadamente raro. Y la cefalea deseaba hacer acto de presencia pero yo quería estar ahí. Viendo, viendo eternamente. Al fin, esa conexión desaparece cuando suelto el arma, y me toco la cabeza en señal de disgusto.

Entonces eso, o ella, o el, se me acerca con cuidado absoluto y yo me repliego, asustado por su repentino e inoportuno caminar. De pie, ignorando quizás aquel molesto casco y su profundo sangrar oculto. Acorralado y sin el arma cerca, dándome el reflujo de la protección que necesitaba la vi, como un hombre, tratando de eliminar el miedo, y la desconfianza. Sentí pues que la seguridad de antes se debía al contacto casi perpetuo con el rifle de asalto. Sus ojos, aun tan bellos, se llenaron de abismales lágrimas. Los vendajes de mi brazo finalmente habían cedido y un pequeño caudal de aquel color sedimentado había brotado hacia el suelo. Entonces aprecie poco a poco las 3 grandes y purulentas, profusos cortes en mi brazo. 3 de los cientos de dientes de aquella mantícora. Se habían clavado y con mi desesperado movimiento por zafarme habían dejado pedazos de metal pertenecientes a mi protección, en tales heridas. Al moverme produje más cortes. No sé cómo había sobrevivido sin desangrarme. Vi su lastima hacia mí. Y su poco a poco avance.

– ¡N...No te acerques, no te acerques más! - mencioné con miedo. Ella, entonces descubrí que ella estaba mucho más asustada que yo. Mucho más asombrado su ser. Mas intrigada por mi existencia que yo por la suya. Trataba de leerme. Como si no hubiese un mañana. Sondearme hasta asimilarme. Su rostro de estupefacción para gritar pero éxito y realización como para contenerse. La lucha en sus gestos, por no inclinarse ante mí. Comenzó tras una lucha de gestos, a extrañamente, emanar un li... llorar, estaba llorando. Y comenzaba a hacer lo característico de alguien lleno de un burbujeante logro. Y luego, luego corrió hacia mí, con odio, con rapidez. Aprisionándome contra la pared y yo grite, aterrado. Me moví, y trate de zafarme pero ella estaba sobre mí, atacando. Después de un par de momentos de terror descubrí, que no me apresaba. Su ataque veloz no era un ataque. Solo se recargaba en mí. Y su gemir se intensifico, no el de un animal; el de un ser humano que simplemente, llora.

No sé en qué momento aproveche para zafarme, lograr poner mi mano en su rostro y rechazarle, salirme de su agarre. Lo hice y al lograrlo con tal fuerza, tropiezo, y caigo sobre mi brazo herido gritando y entrando en un momento de eternidad angustiosa. Las ardillas de los arboles cercanos debieron taparse los oídos.

\- ¿E...Estas bien? – cuestiono de inmediato una voz femenina, y comencé a elevarme sin ningún motivo, a moverme, en el aire. Un fuego extraño me rodeaba por todas partes, dorado como sus ojos. Estaba totalmente lleno de miedo. Pero ella, había hablado. Era su voz. Logre escucharla. Ella hablaba. Poco a poco fui bajado ante mi movimiento errático, y sobre exaltado corrí por mi arma. La tenia, y con ella, dude, dude enormemente en apuntarle. Estaba incrédula. Abismada por mí actuar se quedó estática donde estaba.

Iba a dispararle según mis movimientos. La duda se difuminó lo suficiente como para cargarla lentamente, y apuntarle. Al retirar el seguro, dude. Solo quería recordar lo que había escuchado anteriormente, y saber, si era verdad.

\- Puedes, puedes, ¿puedes hablar? – cuestione modo de orden. Tapando con mi mano herida (aun pulsando por el golpe) el cañón del aparato. Ella aparentemente, se tranquilizó con el gesto.

\- Sí. Puedo hablar. Yo puedo, puedo hablar – dijo ella, con una tranquilidad muy grande. Trataba de acercarse y yo solo daba pasos atrás. Hasta que de reojo observo tras de mí. Y encuentro una penumbrosa oscuridad emergente.

\- ¿Qué eres? ¡¿Qué eres?! – le grito a la pobre - ¡Respóndeme! – ahora le apuntaba nuevamente, y ella retrocedió, con un brumoso miedo. Tomo su casco herido, y alzo su cabello enseñando totalmente su cuerno verde y su frente desnuda– ¿puedes ver? Soy una unicornio. Unicornio. Una pony, una potra, una equina. Tú, tu amiga. – respondió con gusto. La cabeza asaltó de tal manera, un nuevo rayo traspaso mi cráneo, tan fríamente y en el peor momento pues solté el arma para llevarme las manos a la cabeza y poder controlar las pulsaciones de mi cráneo demente. Dolía en un exceso extraordinario y la equina aprovecho para acercarse a mi ser. Me senté en el suelo y aquella maldita sensación de calor en mi mano hizo que reaccionara al ver, como por acto de su ''magia'' sujetaba la extremidad.

\- Deja te ayudo, no trates de mover el casco, es decir, tu mano – me advirtió. Esta vez hice caso (pues era incapaz de realizar un ataque preventivo) y en un par de segundos el terrible dolor desapareció lentamente con una cálida sensación.

Aquel fuego dorado que era cálido desapareció al igual que desaparecía de su cuerno. Sonreía, y yo estaba muy confundido. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? – Cuestione - ¿Y mi cefalea? – era migraña. Cure tu migraña. Solía ocurrirle mucho a mí, padre. – menciono. - ¿Qué eres? – Cuestione, menos tímido - Una unicornio. Soy una unicornio. – Dijo, agradable – y… ¿hay más como tú?- cuestione rápidamente – sí, millones. Cientos de millones – dijo alzando sus cascos y comenzó a toser descontrolada. La venda cayó de su casco herido y lo note intacto. – y tú eres un, ¿un humano? – Me pregunto directamente – Si, un humano pero… tu, tú no puedes ser real – dije. – La magia no existe, los unicornios, mantícoras, Hadas y brujos, hechiceros y hechizos, pegasos, dioses y semi dioses… no existen. No pueden, no pueden existir por qué... – la unicornio ante mí era la refutación directa a lo que decía, y yo seguía hablando – Eres la antítesis de lo que creo y,.. en lo que se basa lo que siempre e creído toda mi vida. No, eres, eres seguramente un producto de mi mente – mencione y la equina se divertía – pensaba lo mismo de los humanos hace tiempo y, tu estas frente a mí. Y, y si soy un subproducto de tu locura, ¿Por qué puedo tocar tu mano? – comencé a reírme y la unicornio se sentó a mi lado, mucho más relajada.

\- y si soy una ilusión, no importaría, pues no sería real, si, si te abrasase, si habláramos. Te sorprenderá verme, después de que pienses que debí haberme ido. – Trata de acercarse más a mí – retrocede – exclame y ella, se detuvo. – No deseo que te acerques tanto. Te temo. - dije a secas – Tranquilo, comprendo tu emoción.

\- Debes irte de aquí. A tu hogar en el bosque o donde sea que, tu vivas. Antes de que en un arranque de estupidez o miedo, termine haciendo que desaparezcas – dije – puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que quieras – menciono segura de su postura – afuera nadie me espera. Nadie lamentara, mi ida a pastos más verdes. Pero tú no me harás daño, ni, me comerás. Sé que comes carne y todo eso pero, no seres inteligentes, ¿cierto? – Necesitaba confirmar su aparente miedo subconsciente – no comemos seres inteligentes. Vacas, cerdos, cabras, ovejas, borregos, gatos, perros, pollos y muchos más animales pero no seres que sean equivalentes intelectualmente. Yo no he, no he consumido carne en mucho tiempo – 5 o 6 años. Una barbacoa en casa, con Damián, Y mi madre, tan linda, nos sirvió a todos – pues, si no me comerás y yo lo único que como son frutas y verduras, creo que todo estará bien. Puedo, traer cobijas y hacemos un fuerte de almohadas. Sé que no vienes de este lugar, incluso podría traer. – comenzó a toser fuertemente a tal punto, que cayó a retorcerse un poco hasta que su raspar finalizo. – Podemos hacer, más cosas – su voz, pero más que nada, el candor de su voz se había hecho más débil – me siento, un poco cansada – exclamo. Se sentó, finalmente en el trapajo que llamaba gabardina. Rápidamente salí caminando de la cueva y ahí, con la mayor fuerza arrastre a una mano la mochila y aquella bolsa para dormir. Tras un arduo esfuerzo regrese. Nubarrones pesados, feos y fétidos, cubrían el horizonte nublando esta bella mañana. Regrese y lance cerca de la equina aquella bolsa de dormir donde no pernocte – será mejor que ese trapo feo – dije, y mi amiga se transportó poco a poco a su nueva cama. Con mi brazo sano tome la gabardina y la sacudí liberando dañino polvo hacia mi brazo, y en especial a mi nueva compañera que tosió con una negra cadencia.

Tome la gabardina y me la puse. Un poco rota, pero que se le iba a hacer. Tengo nauseas, y un poco de frio.

\- Antonov – menciono con una extraña fuerza mi compañera – descansa – repetí – no intentes hablar. Recupera el fuego de tu voz primero – exclame – si eres real, y eres una mujer, al menos creo debo tenerte cortesía y caballerosidad. Caballos, aquí la caballerosidad deberá significar otra cosa, ¿no? – reí secamente. Ella, se esforzaba en completar una oración - puedes, puedes responder estas preguntas, ¿verdad? – la equina apareció frente a mi persona una libreta pequeña, un poco andrajosa. La tome en mis manos. Dispuesto a leer. Y esperar que se desvaneciese en mis ojos.

Si esta es la locura incandescente será mejor cooperar con ella, y esperar no enloquecer.

\- Soy un hombre. Somos hombres. Y en la inmensidad del tiempo, del reloj relativo al cosmos, hace un par de simples segundos apenas me arrastraba con esfuerzos titánicos, para salir de la seguridad del mar. Hasta ahora. E construido una máquina para volar y ver el mundo. He almacenado mi conocimiento en una nube. Le dibuje una carita sonriente a la luna. Que bello regalo es la mente humana. Pero, ¿por qué use mi conocimiento para destruir mi mundo, mi único hogar? ¿Esto me caracteriza como un ser humano? Conocí, el significado de la vida humana. Para destruirlo.

Una hermosa puerta de concreto que con su arena y mortero malignos protegía un débil túnel de metal y piedra. Generalmente, de piedra. La puerta, en su majestuosidad era la puerta de la salida de titanes 40 metros de altura imbuida en supremacía. Protegía y era capaz de cuidar lo que sea que estuviese tras de si, de nada más y nada menos que una detonación atómica si esta se produjese lo suficientemente cerca. Ruinas mayas usadas como un guardián de la revitalizante esperanza. Pero la misma esperanza que ahí se guardaba se podría poco a poco. Las puertas eran indiferentes al uso que se les diese: en un mundo sin aviones, sin el ataque de misiles. En un mundo sin comunismo y capitalismo. Sin avaricia, ni estupidez, no había necesidad para tener tal armadura de entrada. El crudo invierno arribaría poco a poco. La hermosa puerta de entrada, en su majestuosidad tardaba 19 segundos en abrirse. 700 toneladas de puro masivo músculo protector. Y a las afueras atraídas por el calor que emanaba el sitio arribaban alimañas vivas consideradas indignas.

Al abrirse la compuerta como ya era común estos últimos días, los gritos y la desesperación evidentes ingresaron. Los disparos comenzaban con ráfagas, acabando con un par de guardianes incautos y sorpresivamente apresados. Cientos de personas deseaban entrar, con deseo y avaricia detonaba sus cañones viejos contra aquellos fanos obligados. Muertos con vida; envenenados con radiación o infectados por algún súper virus liberado en la guerra. Biológicamente inútiles. Biológicamente condenados a la extinción, esterilizados por el horror radioactivo y la indiferencia humana. Inútiles personas que estaban ya corrompidas pero en su desesperación y miedo, osaban atacar a los remanentes sanos y bendecidos del hombre. Generalmente, rondaban el lugar en busca de comida, y un refugio pero cuando se acercaban demasiado los suertudos del mismo refugio, debían dispersarlos. Más, esta vez era demasiados y se encontraban armados, obsoletamente usando estrategias de avance frontal. Los guardias frontales, a pesar de su entrenamiento y alta potencia de fuego cayeron, la primera fila de seguridad se esfumo y la gente abarrotando el débil túnel, observaban como los demás guardias tomados por franca sorpresa, huían a la seguridad del fondo. En el camino a la protección. La gente, pues fúrica avanzaba y algo los detuvo. Los primeros murieron de inmediato, calcinados hasta la blancura de sus tuétanos y los de atrás le siguieron. Sondas, poderosas sondas aparecían camufladas por la oscuridad de su pintura y con sus cañones anti aéreos despedazaban a la gente que oso ingresar. El último recurso de la armada secreta. Un gran disparo no hizo más que bañar en fuego a las semi personas. Huían. Despedazadas por la fulgurosa potencia de fuego del guardián. Había sido el plan de los grotescos soldados, usar potencia masiva contra aquel gran número incauto. Corrían pues todos bajo el abrazo de la tormenta más inusual, empapados de un ardor nuclear, metralla infinita, su retirada, la más rápida de cualquier batalla en la historia. Corrían buscando seguridad en el bosque muerto, siendo destrozados, sin dejar nada más que un débil laser rojo que rayaba en la negrura protectora.

Finalmente la cueva donde Antonov una vez vivió durant años, donde había un pensamiento, un recuerdo similar a la nada y a la eternidad del ruido blanco de la conciencia, había cedido. Sus paredes de tierra colapsaron totalmente matando a 198 personas sin dejar siquiera posibilidades o capacidad para los demás, de excavar en su auxilio. Una combinación de lodo similar al cemento los orillaba a la perdición. Pobres hombres y niños que vieron sus tumbas al apreciar como el techo cedía y los encerraba para siempre. Un par de ríos subterráneos se depositaron sobre ellos y la idea más humana fue simplemente hacer la mayor vista gorda de todas, y sellar las puertas para siempre. Los bestiales golpes huecos se fueron ahogando poco a poco con el sonido cruento del rio invasor y su radioactividad incapacitante.

Y todas las fotografías, los albums, los recuerdos de esos 198 se perdieron para siempre. Su utilidad, encerrada en concreto natural. Su humanidad, erosionada por el rio; su vida, se la llevo el rio, para siempre, a alguna laguna en la profundidad. Quizás inclusive, se trague sus almas para llevarlas a la frialdad del mismo averno.

La comunidad del refugio encargada de la organización general, se maravillaba y contradecía. Al no verse su demanda cumplida el ingeniero encargado de todo el trabajo se encerró en su habitación para no salir más. Unos decían que era por la posible falla de su trabajo. Algún par pedía que soldados ingresaran e irrumpieran finalmente en el sitio. Lo sacasen y obligasen a cumplir su parte del trabajo de una vez por todas.

\- He hecho una promesa y, deseo cumplirla – expreso el General con un aire de desagrado. Ciertamente era virtualmente un suicidio la petición del joven ingeniero. La supervivencia del lugar se debía a que era desconocido para la gran mayoría de las personas del mundo. Esa pequeña horda de arriba debía ser cazada, perseguida y asesinada por sondas militares de combate pues si sobrevivían pondrían en riesgo el secretismo del lugar. Así era y debía ser. Su amigo se lo había advertido. ¿Cómo hacer el arreglo con el ingeniero sin sacrificar más vidas ni poner en peligro la misión? Si se enviaba un escuadrón pequeño afuera no volvería. El frio comenzaba a arribar a México. El norte estaba congelado. Tan solo en América del Norte un 90% de la población había fallecido por el bombardeo atómico y solo el 3% sería biológicamente aceptable para cruzar al otro lado. En cuanto a México, el 96% de la población había fallecido y un 2% no era una idea bastante jugosa como para arriesgar la verdadera supervivencia de la humanidad.

\- El núcleo urbano más cercano es… La capital – no, no lo es – respondió rápido un colega – esta reducida a cenizas. La mayoría pereció. Los informes del 2018 indican que era una zona desértica. Y las posibilidades de que eso haya cambiado en 5 años son, en definitiva, muy bajas.

\- Podríamos tratar con otra expedición. – exclamo un analista en una mesa cercana. Una habitación demasiado pobre en luminiscencia como para poder detonar correctamente los rasgos de su rostro- moriría en poco tiempo. - respondió el general apresurado – Los informes recién tomados sobre la radiación son alarmantes y definitivos. Además, la nieve se está acercando más rápido de lo previsto - Drones, podríamos enviarlos – expreso un técnico que con su piel blanca se robaba la iluminación del sitio. – debemos conservarlos según el plan de materiales. Solo conservamos pocos y no son muy resistentes a la radiación – indico alguna persona perdida en el sitio. - Un señuelo, no sería mala idea. – Expresa uno que parecía tener unas abrasadoras ganas de defecar - Fingir que lo hacemos. Abajo hay radios y cerca de las inmediaciones hay una estación de emisión abandonada. Fingimos que enlazamos los radios muertos con algún satélite, y le hacemos creer que la humanidad se está contactando desde distintas partes del globo – dijo más varias personas salieron a su asedio con murmuros de rechazo - no, podría descubrirnos y suicidarse. Echando al caño todo el trabajo… Pero la radio… ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de éxito? – 3 expertos en radiocomunicaciones, que juntos pretendían ser uno solo, dialogaron – podríamos enlazar la estación y convirtiendo los radios de abajo en máquinas de morse. Alimentar ambas estaciones con el reactor y, con suerte, buscar enlazar la misma radio con satélites soviéticos o estadounidenses viejos. Hay al menos un 12% de probabilidad de contactar a alguien – el general observo pues su mano. La idea del radio era la menos fructífera pero por mucho la que los arrullaría con seguridad. La población por si misma podría sobrevivir 3 meses más (hambrienta, quizás con ideales pseudo caníbales) hasta que el reactor recuperase la energía suficiente como para reencender el portal y enviar a la humanidad al limbo desconocido. En el peor de los casos, desnutridos y enfermos: 1000 serían suficientes como para volver a hacer nacer la civilización. Quedo decidido. Las ondas enviadas a través del mundo no llegarían a nadie. Los grandes titanes de la gran guerra habían muerto y la mayoría de sus poblaciones estaban acabadas. Había seguridad pues de que el truco funcionara.

\- Que no se diga más. Quiero para mañana todo listo para empezar y que alguien le diga a nuestro amigo, que su demanda se cumplirá si sale, y le expliquen los planes. – aparentemente todos comprendían que tal plan era imposible, pero a la vez el más ambicioso. La treta perfecta. Se lavarían las manos. La sesión había finalizado con aquella orden. La lámpara movía el enfoque, lentamente la luz se iba. Forzaban demasiado al pobre reactor perpetuo. Justo, tomo una caja de dulces. Vació unos cuantos en su mano, y una pastilla cayo en ella, diferente en textura y tamaño a las demás. La lanzo con desprecio al suelo. Somníferos y de alta potencia. Su hija intentaba dormirlo nuevamente.

Los truenos comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. Visiblemente, al menos. Un aterrador estruendo sordo en la lejanía. No se podían sentir… Tan lejos que era imposible escucharlos. Solo podíamos apreciar el dulce rayar del errático que tales descomunales cantidades de energía propagaban en el cielo nublado de este día. La serpiente demente de los dioses salía a pasear por el mundo. El viento de este bosque hermoso, soplaba débil pero progresivamente su fuerza aumentaba, creando debido a la extraña depresión de la cueva, un silbar que se jactaba de desear hacer eco. Un sonido extraño. Nunca lo había oído en mi vida, o si lo hice, no lo recuerdo; pero me gusta. Tengo frio, un doloroso frio. El aire que se filtra a la cueva no solo era algo de admirar: al estar demasiado cerca de la entrada tal viento, debido al vendaje mal hecho, se inserta en mi brazo herido, y arde suave. Una molestia menor en el tema que ronda mi mente. Arboles enormes. Recuerdo que a las afueras del refugio una vez vi árboles. También recuerdo un profundo dolor en los pies que se extinguió al dejar de caminar. Árboles, ¿eran todos verdes o habían excepciones? Ya no recuerdo bastante así que considerare que todos los arboles del mundo son y han sido, siempre verdes.

Y la equina… La equina, la equina imaginaria concebida por la asfixiante soledad de mi pensar, descansa, releyendo una y otra vez las recientes preguntas que logro hacerme. Había usado aquella libreta para ametrallarme sin piedad con cuestiones de diversa índole: todas relacionadas al tema humano ¿Qué táctica tenia? ¿Mi mente era tan cruelmente inocente como para dar tal ilusión? Espere que desapareciera, cada cuestión que me daba, era pues un segundo menos de su estadía. Pero el reloj es infinito, no se fue; y no hizo si no volverse quizás más real en mi mente. Es resistente si es una ilusión. Tal vez, este era el motivo de la locura de mi gran hermano. De la nada llego a este estúpido mundo al que seguramente se negó a creer fieramente con su inquebrantable lógica. Pero después, después de luchar solo cayó. Y sus subordinados también. Carcomidos por un mundo surrealistas. Sus mentes formales no debieron soportar seguramente las cantidades monstruosas de estupidez, o sus cuerpos débiles, a las bestias de este mundo. Sinceramente, se ve real. Tangible, ¿y si tan solo lo fuese? ¿Cómo sería todo desde ahora? Humanos arribando al mundo de equinos caricaturescos. No podría suceder. Mi estrategia es esperar a mañana, si sigue aquí, y puedo tocarla supondré que es real y que todas las cosas que me dijo son reales. Si vivo en negación la negación me volverá loco, y no quiero interrumpir la misión por ello… Si mañana simplemente desaparece seguiré con esto. No habrá sido más que una desagradable sorpresa. Una expresa carga regalada por mi actual fiebre. Siento frio. Un frio raro. Entonces si ella, en su existencia era real, ¿Qué tanto cambiaría el plan? Lo repito, humanos arribando al mundo de los ponys. Una locura surrealista. Estupidez, de colosales magnitudes.

\- Acércate un poco – dijo con su taladrante y real voz – quiero dormir feliz – menciono de agregado. Al estar yo sentado y recargado en la pared de la cueva, con mi arma fielmente cargada al lado, ella deseaba colocar su cabeza en mis piernas. Toque de inmediato el fusil de asalto – aléjate un p… - por favor, solo quiero sentirte - me interrumpió con dulce suplica. ¿Qué derecho tenia, si era irreal, de decirle que no? – Solo un poco – exclame. Observe el cubo. Enterrado bajo raíces de sueños, el fano de la humanidad recae en silencio. No desee más interponerme (¿me obligue a no ser cobarde?) y, cuando arribo con su deseo de contacto, la vi, y no me interpuse. Poso su cabeza en mi pierna derecha, tratando de oír el ajetreado trabajo de mis cansadas arterias. Buscando con su oreja algo oculto bajo mi piel y con su fuego dorado de mil cuentos, jalo mi mano sana a su cabellera olor menta.

\- Acaríciame – dijo posicionando la mano sobre su pelaje. Agitándolo suavemente para después subirla a su cabello. Y repetir un movimiento. Me hizo sentir sus orejas, grandes, delgadas. Tallo un dedo cerca de sus ojos. Por accidente, una caricia débil a sus labios. Repito el movimiento una vez. Lo hice de manera mecánica. Y después otra, y otra más.

Un mundo nuevo para nosotros, un regalo. Veo al bosque, el cielo iluminado por la gris tonalidad de las nubes. Inteligentes por sí mismas. Un bosque hermoso y enigmático, vida, vida, abrigo, recursos. Vida para nosotros. Y yo, Antonov el Bizarro aterrado por una pony verde me jacto en ser el instrumento, la herramienta de los locos. Quizás cuando ellos lleguen, eliminemos la belleza de este mundo para sobrevivir. Matemos a todos los ponys, ¿no sería bueno? Y les quitaremos el cuerno a los unicornios y las alas a los pegasos y cosecharemos sus Cutie Marks y sus pieles nos servirán para hacer ropa, acabaremos con los grifos por sus plumas y a los dragones por sus escamas. Y en la inmensidad de este bosque, en el centro, ahí donde el abeto más grande se alza, desde ahí quemaremos el bosque. Ahí construiremos casas y edificios para nacer como especie, y ahí hacer otra guerra, y buscar más mundos y destruirlos. Un nuevo comienzo y un nuevo, fin.

O, tal vez cautivados por la genialidad de nuestra suerte, y el amor de este sitio, nos unamos. El amor, y el perdón, tal vez nos apresen y, conservemos nuestro nuevo hogar.

\- No te acostumbres mucho; desaparecerás en la mañana con mi amnesia al despertar. Te iras con el soplido de la lluvia. Te perderás en los charcos, nadando. Asqueroso renacuajo. Alejándote de mí y mi comprensión – dije a todo pecho – eres cálido. ¿Así son todos los humanos en cuanto a su temperatura corporal? – No conozco muchos humanos – dije seco – no somos, amigables. Y creo que respondí a muchas preguntas tuyas – pero… si soy irreal, no importa – se jacto - si importa – dije- Como ilusión tu estrategia es desear ser real. Me enloquecerás cuando desaparezcas. O si apareces nuevamente. Mientras más crea en ti estoy más cerca del precipicio. Eres, la contradicción de mis creencias. Y si eres real, lo lamento. Yo soy honesto. – Deberías callarte y dejar de pensar tanto – menciono. – y si es así, deberías dejar de acariciarme antes de que mi realidad, cautive tus poros– dicho aquello último. Preferí detener la mano – Me apena eso. Lo... – pensé lo que diría - ¿¡Vez?! Casi creo que eres real. Debí ser violado de pequeño o algo por el estilo y eres la manifestación de un trauma, del que casi creo que eres real– exalte mi punto. Ella solo suspiro y prefirió callar.

Y si es real, _que tan estúpido seria el asunto_. Un pensamiento que asedia mi mente.

Un mundo, un nuevo mundo donde equinos de diferentes matices, tonos y colores rigen la tierra conocida. Y los dragones, grifos, minotauros, mantícoras, hidras, ninfas, sirenas, hadas y elfos son reales. La magia toma y rige este mundo, el nuevo paraíso de los equinos. La información que me dio era delirante. Pequeña ilusión estúpida. Un reino enorme que cubre el polo norte y se extendía hasta los albores del ecuador. Una utopía. Un reinado eterno. Protegido por la magia demente. Equestria, habitada por ponys, dragones y grifos. Más allá del bosque, de este lugar llamado EverFree se encuentra entre montañas un hermoso poblado llamado PonyVille. Burdo juego de palabras inventado por mi poco conocimiento del inglés. Y hay más ciudades. La gran capital de nuestro ficticio cuento de hadas es Canterlot, ciudad unicornio. Hay una ciudad pegaso (Cloudsdale) y una ciudad pony, diría yo la ciudad de PonyVille. Una Manehattan, Baltimare, Appleloosa, Dogde City, etc, etc, etc. Millones de ellos, abrumando al mundo con su dominio. Entonces el pony, se dividía en 3 razas principales. Los unicornios como ella, conocedores del poder de la magia y sus principales manipuladores, líderes de Equestria, los pegasos, más fuertes y propietarios de la armada y defensa equina general. Con alas, capaces de volar. Y los ponys de tierra. Dueños de los campos, responsables de la alimentación, y las tareas más duras. Los ponys de nivel más bajo aunque en esta sociedad eso no importa. ¡Todos son iguales bajo el concepto utópico de la amistad!

Según ella, todo se rige bajo amistad. Razón por la cual especies más fuertes como los dracos o grifos, no los han atacado. Pero, si la amistad es tan poderosa, y los equinos hace amistades con los dragones y grifos. ¿Por qué no puedo salir con ellos?

\- Te asesinaran sin dudarlo – me contesto cuando le pregunte – Ustedes son una especie desconocida. Y según nuestra literatura antigua, altamente destructiva. Se extinguieron por su lucha de poder, su ambición y su falta de empatía. Según los artículos más viejos. Dicen que fue hace mucho. No durarías mucho antes de tu captura, y ejecución o experimentación médica. – la advertencia fue fulminante.

Hay en Equestria, 6 ponys que con sus cascos al verme me eliminarían sin dudarlo. Las guardianas de la armonía, súper ponys que podrían aniquilarme. Irónicamente todas están en PonyVille, una razón más por la que no puedo arribar al pueblo sin terminar volando en pedazos.

Luego me enseño su asombroso tatuaje en el flanco.

Pronto rechace mi propio calificativo. Lo que creí un tatuaje era en realidad una Cutie… Cutie…Cutie Mark, creo que así me lo dijo. Blandiéndose en su costado. Una Lyra como lo es su nombre. Dorada y de cuerdas oro. Según ella, tal dibujito de relieve plasmado en su flanco, era altamente importante en la cultura equina. Define su talento especial, una cosa que la caracterizo de niña, y la marcara hasta su muerte. En su caso, tocar el arpa, digo, Lyra. Me pareció bastante estúpido pero, a fin de cuentas, un unicornio mágico en un mundo bendecido por la magia, me lo estaba exclamando.

Por el momento sigue aquí, no se va. Resistente a la cordura de la piedra y del césped, recuperándose por lo que no podría aparecer su aparato mágicamente y deleitarme con su toque.

-¿y tú casco? Ayer estaba herido horriblemente, y hoy, está sano. ¡Un error en mi ilusión, un hecho que descalifica, tu existencia!

Respondió fácilmente a ello. Su magia la había curado mientras dormía a tal velocidad que su casco estaba bien, pero su cuerpo padecía de una ligera fiebre e incapacidad de usar magia hasta que la sanidad regresara a su cuerpo. Menciono que podría curar mis heridas con franca sencillez, pero no lo haría al menos hoy. En realidad espero que lo haga. Comienzo, a sentir mucho frio. Un extraño dolor invasor mientras ella sigue siendo acariciada por mis manos.

¨- si lo hace, ciertamente pensare que eres real – pensé, pues hipocondriaco comencé a preocuparme por extraños apretujones estomacales similares a una advertencia de una osada diarrea. ´´

Un rayo atraviesa el cielo y su sonido hueco penetra en la cueva, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Después de ese mismo rayo en la jungla pequeña en la que estamos, se desata una lluvia terrible. Alguien sostenía góndolas con agua y las soltó enfrente nuestro. Un carnaval acuático. Por fortuna, estaba la cueva lo suficientemente elevada como para que el agua no ingresase. Lyra dio un salto al escuchar el poder eléctrico, asustada por el mismo. Preferí no decir nada.

\- Y… ¿Su especie defeca? – Cuestiona indetenible – sí, lo hacemos – exprese – Ven, ¿ven a color o a grises? Siempre me he preguntado cual es la rama de colores que logran vislumbrar– vemos, a colores. Por ejemplo, eres de color verde mentol – dije, y ella con excitación total apunta salvajemente en su libreta de amarillentas hojas, usando su boca, dedos y manos de los equinos – y… ¿La manera de reproducción en su especie, cuál es? ¿Es de manera?... – no deseaba completar la palabra -… manera – sexual – exprese sin morbo – El hombre, como yo, inserta el pene erecto en la vagina de una mujer, la insemina y dentro de nueve meses, el milagro de la concepción se hace evidente – agregue – usamos ropa para esconder nuestros distintivos, nuestros órganos reproductivos. Por ejemplo, uso unas perneras de protección, y bajo ellas, un pantalón, y bajo ese pantalón, ropa interior. - en nosotros también es así, solo que no acostumbramos usar mucha ropa. En este momento estoy desnuda. Solo que mis órganos sexuales no se hacen presentes gracias al pelaje. – con ese dato, preferí dejar de acariciarla con fuerza., y con total razón me le separe, dejándola semi atontada por la suave rapidez del movimiento - y a que viene eso ahora – exprese. No fue capaz de responder.

Una investigadora de humanos.

En efecto, ella lo es. Estaba desde pequeña interesada en nosotros los simples humanos. No me dio muchas razones exactas, pero a fin de cuentas por tal investigación es un hazme reír en el mundo académico referente a su especie. Soy la prueba ferviente de que ella está en la razón. Que los humanos no son máquinas de destrucción andantes. Capaces de sentir, de querer. De llorar, de sufrir. De sentir tristeza. Compasión y pena. De amar. Aparentemente, la concepción de la humanidad para ellos era la de simples seres andantes similares a un coleóptero motivado a una misión. Que cuando en un objetivo fracasaba, su vida no tenía un valor, y otros 3 surgían tras de sí en su reemplazo. Sin emociones. Sin sentimientos ni dolor. Encausados a una meta simple donde la vida era un cantico de susurros en la escandalosa lluvia de la existencia.

Tantas cuestiones, eran pues para callar su mente. Para llenarse, atiborrarse. Ahogarse en información fresca. La llene de la necesaria. Respondí bastante apartado de anatomía. Se sintió satisfecha con ello. Me pide, no. Me suplica que le dé información sobre historia humana, y muchos más temas. Le exprese que sí. Después de todo al menos podría recuperar parte de mi viejo conocer. Pienso, de mejor manera, que en vez de una investigadora, es solo una fanática. Su formato de investigación, su método, no es ninguno claro. Se deja llevar más por las emociones olvidando el estricto régimen neutral de una investigación de cualquier tipo. Le seguiré el juego a esta fan, hasta que mi consciencia se aburra y ella, desaparezca.

¿Y si este es el juego de mi mente? Considero tal opción mientras un estruendo escandaloso impacta en algún pino sin suerte… Pensar, rendirme en pensar que no es real y ahí enloquecerme de manera real. Vencer mi capacidad de resistencia, y cuando lo acepte, empezar a derribarme poco a poco. Como los insectos que dentro de la fruta la carcomen hasta hacerla colapsar. Podría serlo, pero, hasta el momento el negarme me hace mucho más daño que el aceptarlo. Y si es una ilusión. Y no le pongo suficiente interés entonces, debe desaparecer. Podría, no obstante, soportarla hasta que mis semejantes arribaran y, ahí ella se iría de mi mente. Ahuyentada por más argumentos andantes que le descartarían. Y podría para ese entonces desear buscarla en la inmensidad del bosque. A el momento, ella. Aferrada a existir no se quiere ir de aquí,. Juegos de mi mente. No me ha contado el por qué exacto, y no sería mala idea, preguntárselo. Quizás se vaya de donde haya venido y esto deje de ser una tortura filosófica. Y pueda descansar, de la guerra contra mí mismo.

\- Si ser un asesino, una máquina de matar. Eso me identifica como humano ante ustedes. Mi poder, mi supremacía. Mi indiferencia ante la vida. Pues aquello que no se edificar lo derrumbo. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Siendo yo un enemigo acérrimo de la amistad y tus ideologías? ¿No me temes? ¿Eres solo tan estúpida como para arriesgarte? ¿O verdaderamente crees en mi bondad? Como puedes, saber que no soy como los otros. He matado por si te lo cuestionas para tus adentros, y sin ninguna empatía ante mis víctimas. He cegado la vida de niños y madres y he visto llorar a los hombres afectados por mis actos. Me asqueo de mí mismo, y huelo mal por la fermentada sangre de mis víctimas. ¿Cómo puedes saber si lo que dije es real o no? – dije con rapidez mientras ella, pasma, no se molestaba en verme. Quizas observando las gotas escurrirse por la piedra.

– te amo – menciono rápidamente cambiando el sentido de la charla– Como puedes, como puedes amar a algo que conociste hace 12 horas – refute - ¿Cómo alguien puede amar por primera vez a su madre sin conocerla totalmente? – dio la vuelta rápidamente a verme a los ojos - Cuando tenemos conciencia por primera vez, no recordamos lo que ella hizo por nosotros pero, sin entenderlo. Contra todo pronóstico la amamos sin comprender que es el amor exactamente – pero, yo no soy tu madre. Un simple desconocido peligroso. Asesino. Monstruo. Degenerado. Inmoral. Eso soy – Si hubieras querido matarme, ya lo habrías hecho. No me hubieras traído aquí, ni combatido esas bestias – dijo convencida férreamente - ellas, querían matarme – dije con menos fuerza - pero eso no explica porque me recogiste, porque trataste de curarme con esto – levanto ante sí la venda, parte gabardina parte inservible - ¿no será que tú me amas y no te das cuenta aun? – Tuve piedad de ti. – Me defendí - Eso fue todo. El amarme no me explica por qué no te vas. Yo estaré aquí, en una cueva. Comiendo carne, esperando mi regreso. Esperando el fin de mi odisea. Y el fin de mi travesía. - ¿Y a donde iré yo? Pues bien, puedo regresar a mi hogar, donde mis padres murieron hace tantos años. Ahí donde deje morir a mi única amiga. O mejor, volver a Canterlot donde mi novio me abandono, donde me despidieron. Rondar hasta morir, de soledad o de alcohol. Prefiero estar aquí, con un escéptico humano que quiere que niega estimarme, pero me salvo una vez, a regresar a una tierra donde no pude salvarlos.

\- A mí no me interesa a donde te vayas – exclame – embriágate, suicídate. Prostitúyete. No me importa un carajo – exprese - ¿Por qué me salvaste, he? Compasión, pena, lastima. Parecen demasiado cliché. Cuando, llegue al bosque, quería morir. Morir. Morir por que no pude hacer nada, por la vida que se fue al retrete y la ambiciosa Lyra de la juventud de flores y risas y poder que se pudrió con ella. Cansada de vagar por las calles, y de emerger de nubes negras. Quería dormir sin sentir la asfixia de mis acciones, al despertar. Pero, a pesar de perderte mi fe, de dejar de creer. Y esperar. Tu emerges, tu entras en la laguna. Nadas y peleas por mi salvación. Cuando no me conocías, cuando nunca fuimos amigos. Y a pesar de no saber eres la llama de mi esperanza.

\- realmente no entre por ti. . Titubee - Espere a que tu cuerpo flotase y, se acercara a la orilla – dije. Pareció romperse algo dentro de sí. Pese a ello, su ímpetu no decreció. – pero me cargaste. Me arropaste con tu ropa, me protegiste con tu carne. Y estuviste ahí. Eres lo que queda de mí. ¿Por qué Lyra entonces quiere abandonarse a sí misma?

\- ¿y planeas quedarte aquí para siempre? No eres una humana, niña tonta. Eres solo una equina rechazada entre los suyos, una paria. Una excluida. Ve, anda con ellos antes de que te asesine – puedo ver en tus ojos que no has hecho, nada de lo que te jactas. Y, si es así. Si mi salvador quiere que me retire, - trago saliva - tendrá que apuntarme – alzo mi arma a mis manos con su poderosa magia – directo entre los ojos, y, con sus mismos ojos verme directamente. Y podre, con ello, dar por muerta finalmente mi esperanza.

Imagine perversamente la bala metálica atravesando su cráneo, dejando tras de su pedazos de cerebro pegados en la pared de piedra. Sus ojos entonces dejarían de verme con ese irreal vigor. Malditos los ojos suyos, si, si pudiese cerrarlos quizás lo haría. Y esto no sería nada. Desaparecería, para siempre. Pero, esos ojos me empalan con odio. ¿Se había rendido tan fácilmente? Aceptaba su destino, dejando el vivir de su persona ante mí ser. Confiando en un extraño. Se había rendido. Dependía de mis ojos como yo era apresado por los suyos.

Ella estaba totalmente convencida. Descubrió el funcionamiento del rifle, y apretaba mis dedos hacia el pequeño gatillo. No, no puedo hacerlo. Finalmente baje derrotado la mirada. No iba a hacerlo. Quería, pero la ilusión, tan fuerte me convencía de ser real y ser alguien. De ser algo de lo que verdaderamente me arrepentiría al despertar. Tenía razón, nunca mate niños, ni madres, ni hombres. Nunca lo hice, y las pocas veces que me defendí lo hice por miedo final. No quería verla. Baje el arma con cuidado, y la deje de lado.

-Puedes, quedarte el tiempo que desees – dije – que no será mucho porque mañana no estarás aquí. – Mejor; Si estoy mañana, me contaras más sobre tu mundo – es un trato – dije, con voz entrecortada. No había probado bocado y ciertamente no lo necesitaba. Era un poco tarde y la tenue luz que se filtraba entre nubes negras me indicaba que estaba a punto de anochecer.

Tome un par de varitas fluorescentes. Y tras un tric encendieron con candor enérgico mientras sus hermanas se sumían en la entropía de la luminiscencia..

\- Puedo, ¿conservarla? – Me dijo levantando en sus cascos el ensangrentado pedazo de vendaje/gabardina – puedes, tirarlo a la basura – dije. Ella rápidamente con su magia, se hizo una trenza con el pedazo café de tela solo para quitársela, y ponérsela como una especie de collar. No decidirse y atarla alrededor de su casco herido. Un recuerdo tétrico.

Pronto cayó en el cobertor, exhausta, respirando agitadamente. Enferma seguramente y con este rápido conflicto se había esforzado. Seguramente agotada por hablar tanto – Deberías descansar un poco – dije desde mi altura mientras ella se acomodaba victoriosa en su cama. Mi cama. No pensaba quitársela, aunque si era una ilusión bien podría dormir en el suelo. Más, mi oxidada caballerosidad no lo permitiría. Mucho menos ante una caballa.

Me senté junto a la cueva admirando la simpleza de la lluvia. De la pureza de este mundo.

Sin darme cuenta los lamentos me abrazaron. El roció limpió la sangre y suciedad restantes en mi cabeza. El sol descendió entre las nubes diciendo con arrebatos de esperanza, que era noche. Dormí, por accidente solo para despertar en medio de una excelente lluvia. Mi pierna derecha se había mojado por agua que caía de goteras extrañas. Entonces el brazo me dolía exageradamente. Me había dormido sobre él. Nuevamente el dolor de cabeza arribaba y un sueño extraño me calmaba, preparándome para dormir. Si las bestias no entraron cuando baje guardia no lo harían si dormía.

Suspire y vi mi respiración condensada. Hacia frio, mucho frio. Note que temblaba por tal gélida emoción. Pero no me daba miedo sentirla; al contrario. Me gustaba sentir esta humedad helada. Pese a ello, era bastante molesto y en mi situación, contraproducente. Ella se veía cálida a pesar de lo mismo: y si era una ilusión, al menos, su magia podría ayudarme a pasar el frio. Dormía, en esa bolsa para dormir. Sobre ella sin entender su significado correcto.

Supongo que, al ser fanática de los humanos no sería ningún problema.

\- ¿Estas despierto? – Me pregunto casi mágicamente adivinando que no lo estaba – estaba dormido – exclame - tranquilo, generalmente los monstruos no atacan cuando llueve: algo extraño. Pero benéfico para quienes se pierden – dijo. Entonces decidí acercarme a una lamparilla fluorescente - ¿en qué época del año estamos? – no nos… regimos por un tiempo exacto – dijo ella – pero, ¿no saben qué año es? – 4343 desde la derrota de Discord ante las 2 hermanas. 1005 años desde la derrota de Nightmare Moon frente a Celestia. El año dura 367 días – dijo. Quizás erro en su medición – Estamos en finales de verano, entrando a otoño – dijo con mejor exactitud – eso explica el vapor de mi aliento – mencione frotándome las manos. – Puedo, recostarme contigo. Yo también, también tengo frio – dijo – podrías, con tu magia encender una chispa y crearíamos una fogata – oh, eso también. Claro – dijo y tomando la mochila con cuidado saque cartón residual y hojas. Las puse en el centro y un débil chisporroteo pronto las encendió. Duraría poco, pero sería suficiente para calentar la tierra y piedra de la cueva.

\- Tengo bastante frio – exclame - ¡es divertido!- dije, menos contenido - sé que avivara el fuego – me dijo y su libreta apareció y las hojas amarillentas donde blandió con premura tantas cuestiones, como balas de ametralladora, ellas, cayeron. Y todas las preguntas se esfumaron, dándole potencia a la llama – pero, eran las – ya no me importa – dijo – al diablo, que se quemen. Te tengo a ti, a ti. La información eres tú y no esas estúpidas preguntas. Hare 1000 más de esas libretas pero, pero ahora solo deseo aprender de manera directa – la llama avivaba, y sin más decir tome un libro dentro de la mochila y le arranque hojas tras hojas cayendo de sus hojas, una fotografía, una flor hermosa, y las hojas que se consumían con voracidad, el empaste que ardería, por horas.

Recogí la foto del fuego atrayendo rasgos de su curiosidad, y la guarde junto con aquella flor. Entonces recostados cerca de la pequeña llama el humo salía de la caverna. Se apagaría en unas horas. Levantándose con dificultad mi cuerpo, me quite la gabardina. Saque mi brazo herido entre la lluvia y ahí con la botella de Vodka, con sus gotas finales supuse limpiarme un poco. Ardió con una intensidad menor a la que esperaba. Regrese y ella había puesto la bolsa para dormir opuesta a la entrada, recostándose cerca del fuego suponiendo que tomaría mi lugar tras ella. Estaba agotado al no tener hambre. Con el rifle en manos, me recosté con mi cuerpo recargado a la pared, ahí. Mi pierna mojada toco su pelaje y ella se devolvió inmediata.

\- Lo sé, esta mojada – dije. – Si, lo sentí. Puedes, puedes abrazarme si quieres. También tengo frio – lo pensare – dije. Solo se replegó más a mí. Bien puesta en 2 cascos traseros podría tratar de llegar en altura a mi pecho. Abrazar una ilusión era lo menos que deseaba. La fogata, sería suficiente. Progresivamente ella se fue acercando más a mi conforme, pestañeaba y dormía. En 4 pestañeadas ya estaba sobre mí, durmiendo

Estoy tan cansado. Hambriento. Con frio. Hiervo en fiebre, según sus susurros. Pero ha sido el mejor día en años, y rio por ello débilmente. Oh Janie, no creerías, no creerías lo que estoy viendo ahora. Un cielo, un árbol. Algo raro quizás y caricaturesco. Un cuento de hadas. Una fantasía. Eso es, una hermosa fantasía. Janie, debería ver esto. Necesito dormir. Para que lo veas, conmigo.

La unión de Equestria y el Sacro Imperio de los Grifos, en el ámbito militar y económico se saldaba con penosos resultados. Los equinos embajadores jamás habían visto tanta hostilidad por parte de un grupo o nación desde que los poco civilizados changelings trataron tras el fallido asedio a la capital equina, llevar un tratado de paz provisional. Finalmente unidos como uno, ambos imperios podrían hacerle frente a todo tipo de problemas. Las protestas en contra de una unión se hacían cada vez más evidentes. Los pobres y desdichados se manifestaban al ver los equinos en público. Soldados, encausados en defender algo que no les interesaba (pues ya no son héroes para sus hijos y sus padres). Las piedras voladoras cada vez más audaces golpeaban los ojos de esos pajarracos protegidos en hojalata.

Tan solo anoche, en aquel excelente hotel habían intentado de infiltrarse protestantes que buscaban hacerse oír. Eso hizo la visita demasiado incómoda para las embajadoras que debieron despertar a las 3:30 de la mañana y correr a una habitación de seguridad. La simple visita, se había desatado en una tortura para las guardianas. Al menos faltaría poco para poder retirarse, para poder irse del lugar y no tener que volver según palabras de la misma Celestia. Había algo en el aire que tensaba la respiración de todas aquellas antes enérgicas y valerosas defensoras de la amistad. Hace, ¿en realidad era hace tanto el tiempo en el que no se reunían? Envueltas en un abrazo de silencio descansaban en una habitación en espera a salir y dar anuncios a un pueblo miserable. Y el contacto entre ellas, se había desvanecido de tal manera, que asustaba. La muerte del entusiasmo, un himno a la apatía. 3 años desde el día aterrador. Del carnaval de la muerte. La amistad había mostrado ser un concepto inútil ante los no ponys. Si la armonía no estaba en sus corazones, entonces no debían apiadarse de sus almas. Nuevamente hoy mostraba tal acto ser inútil. Un pueblo que no escucha, que enojado blasfema y culpa a extranjeros por errores de su sociedad caótica y decadente. ¿Por qué debían interesarse en su amistad? Las elemento de la armonía, habían perdido su fe en el concepto, que se suponía las caracterizaba.

Hace 3 años, todo hubiese sido diferente pero las grandes ramas habían crecido lejos de la base. Ahora, en un futuro lejano las equinas buscaban su propia vida y gozaban de sus propios problemas. Horrores que hacían descarrilar sus sueños. Humanos, seres sin derecho a derramar sangre. Monstruos de otra época, de otro tiempo. Supuestamente, extintos. Presuntamente en aras de su codicia, irrespeto, cobardía y traición a sus ideales. Bajaron cual bosque silencioso hacia el castillo más grande, y con ellos los truenos tóxicos resonaron en Canterlot. Murieron muchos, y luego mucho más. Luego muerte, fuego en las almas. La armonía se había quebrado. Y la amistad, desechado.

Al final del día quien salvo Equestria fue una masiva intervención militar y uso de la fuerza, a costa de la razón.

Desde aquel día, cada vez más poco a poco se fueron alejando más, y más. Con mentiras halagadoras pensaban zafarse del agarre de cada una. Las reuniones se hicieron más cortas. Las visitas se volvieron nulas y la amistad, entro en una extraña entropía. Pero, cobardemente ni ella ni nadie tenían el deseo de hacer algo al respecto. Absorbidas por sus propios mundos y los complejos problemas que ellos tenían.

\- Guardianas de la armonía – exclamo Celestia ingresando a la habitación acompañada de varios grifos armados y con brillante armadura – debemos irnos, ya no es un lugar seguro para nosotras – expreso con naturalidad la regente.

\- pero, pero que pasara con el tratado y el Imperio Grifo y… - ya nos preocuparemos por ello luego, ahora debemos…- un estruendo rompió una ventana y la alfombra se incendió. Las equinas asustadas corrieron hacia su líder, y ella, hacia su princesa. El lugar comenzó a incendiarse pues los adornos eran muy inflamables. Manifestantes, que habían llegado a otro nivel para exaltar sus ideas.

Las guardianas asustadas apenas trataban de colocarse sus talismanes hasta que más de esas botellas con fuego entraron a la habitación rompiendo ventanas. La ira de la idiotez, arribaba al alcance de sus cascos; ya no podían estar más ahí. Un ultimátum de un pueblo que las detestaba.

Se teletransportaron, seguramente a otro hotel u otra casa de seguridad. Antes de ver como los poderosos defensores del Imperio ingresaban y acababan fácilmente con la revuelta, matándolos a todos.

En medio del viaje turbulento, el humano pensaba fácilmente. Tranquilidad envasada en susurros. Las miles de vidas que se cruzaban en su travesía. La travesía más añorada de la humanidad. El sueño y el adelanto científico más importante de todos los tiempos rivalizando con el descubrimiento del átomo; la tele transportación de seres vivos y cualquier otro material, para él, gracias a sus asistentes no era más que un simple ejercicio rutinario. Una oda al desinterés, el saber simple que hace un triste momento en la historia él se maravillaba con ese bobo acto mágico al punto de expresarse con terror y pavor hacia quienes podían cometerlo. Miedo natural al natural mal desconocido. Como no temer a lo que no comprendes. Las fábulas sobre el mareo que producía la tele transportación eran falsas. Al menos el, nunca se había mareado aunque hacia esa especie de viajes cada cierto tiempo. 3, al menos 5 al día. Viajando de aquí, ha allá. En una hora podría estar en el sur del Imperio Changeling, Chadnar, en la antigua lengua de los más viejos Changelings. Admirando las bellas costas que limitaban solo con la frontera de las posibilidades. ¿Qué habría más al sur? O mejor dicho, ¿a quién le importaba? Un mar infranqueable, eterno. Seguramente. En un destello, podría estar en las grandes cadenas montañosas monitoreando proyectos militares o grandes magno edificaciones. En otro chispeo se materializaría, incrédulo en las calles de Changelingrado o Privazt según como se llamaba antes aquel pequeño poblado entre las colinas. Industrializado, violado por maquinas que nadie sabía de donde habían salido la virginidad de aquella tierra de libertad, era ahora una corrupta zona del avance (o la entropía) del progreso.

Tras firmar en Privazt un par de iniciativas para la construcción de un simple prototipo de oleoducto (Chandnar o el Imperio Changeling tenía en su costa oeste, más específicamente en la bella ciudad costera de Imanit, reservas petroleras puras e inexplotadas) se aventuró al llamado de la reina. Un llamado por lo demás, común. El destello del polvo de las estrellas lo llevo de inmediato, a un pasaje sombrío.

Empedradas y bruscas callejuelas antes blancas y grises colmadas de un negro mortífero. La nieve sangrienta. Estandartes erigidos sobre el cadáver del mejor amigo. Solo podían mantenerse en pie, si atravesaban la carne muerta y ahí, ya erguidos podían avisar de la inutilidad de su existencia. El guerrero muerto sin espada y sin peto. Seguramente, quien debió saltar como el adalid de sus semejantes, con la bandera entre su pecho, y su fusil. Quemadas todas las casas donde la sangre se derramo. Una batalla fiera por un pueblo simple. Por orgullo, por rebelión, por necesidad; por libertad. Pero, los estandartes que cargaron una vez los dispuestos soldados estaban ahí, quemados bajo el avasallador fuego. Las antes bellas estructuras de madera y cemento, creadas por mentes hambrientas de calor yacían en el suelo. Las trincheras servían de fosas comunes para los pobres. Tras luchas interminables los edificios ceden y las flores mueren asfixiadas en el concreto. El recuerda, angustiado observando el desolado horizonte, sí. Primero dentro de aquellas casas y después fuera de ellas y después sobre ellas. Así eran las batallas entre el honorable defensor y el invasor. Los campesinos habían muerto en los campos. Las colmenas incubadoras, quemadas por el enemigo en un carnaval de matanza. Y las grandes estatuas de bronce que brillaban con el sol ámbar, permanecían en pie, intactas, dando un mensaje de mejores y más pacificas época. Bañadas ahora, en un aura oscura de polvo asesino.

 _´'- La guerra no es el evento final, y la muerte no es más que un paso más. Para nosotros, los inmortales. Pero ellos, indignos, la muerte es el final de la historia. Su inmanencia me asquea. Tienen miedo, están cansados y lloran a su princesa que los ha abandonado. Los ha dejado en una tierra estéril y sin vida. Sin interés. Pierden vidas y cuando mueren 3 más surgen tras ellos. Pero nos temen tras la muerte del primero. Al ver que nuestra sangre derramada vuelve a nuestros cuerpos, y nuestras lanzas siguen penetrándolos. Nos tienen miedo. A nuestra venganza, que se expandirá por la eternidad de sus almas-''_

Al menos 36000 pobladores que ascendieron por Arminazaran, un simple poblado, el más septentrional de todo Chandnar, el imperio de los pobres, le llaman los demás estados, perecieron ante la hermosa caída del ocaso. Una ciudad que tenía 2 horas menos de luz, pues una hermosa montaña de piedra irrompible se alzaba en el norte de la misma. Avanzando, hacia la victoria los últimos remanente del invasor se retorcían frente a si. Un pueblo levantado en venganza. Tras humillación, violación, asesinato. La evasión total a un genocidio. El marcho con ellos y recuerda como subieron. Cuando la noche avanzaba tras sus espaldas; hartos del terror equino, y el sol se ocultaba para sus corazones. Hartos ya de años de sumisión, la ilícita ocupación culminaban finalmente. Marcharon, y cuando llegaron al fuerte de la maldad cual cuento de hadas no había nadie. Ellos, finalmente se habían ido. Marchaban bajando a las faldas del cerro de piedra. Huyendo, mirándolos desde abajo y el, mirándolos desde arriba.

La ciudad antes una rebosante cuna de vida, tras años de guerra se había transformado en un estéril paramo sin nada que lo recuerde, y lo atesore en su mente. Solo cuando el llego y la reina logro recuperar parte de su poder, y los changelings recuperaron cierta de su iniciativa, y la ciudad fue recuperada. Nunca seria reconstruida. Los fieros pobladores de un inicio habían muerto en la batalla tras años de ocupación y mirada indiferente por parte de su reina. Una ciudad verdaderamente muerta, perdidas las conciencias que la recordaban, y los corazones que la amaban, era ahora solo un bello mensaje que indicaba el triunfo de la decadencia.

Y el ahora miraba arriba a la estéril roca antes verde. Llena de estandartes sin sentido. Sin vida. Sin amor.

La reina estaba ahí, cerca sentada en una banca. La recordó y recordó sus palabras una vez. Ajenas de emoción hoy en día, observaba el piano cerca de un hogar destrozado por rayos amarillos que caían de la fortaleza equina. Ingeniosa forma de sembrar odio. Pero de entre las ruinas, un piano surgía en la noche, y ahí, con su armadura morada puesta toco una romántica pieza. Una extrañeza total para el pobre planificador.

\- Las vidas que se perdieron aquí, miles. Sus sonrisas, sus juegos. Los niños que corrían, los adultos que gozaban de felicidad. Ellos, al unísono, cuando el invasor llego gritaron en mi cabeza por piedad. Durante 10 años…Y yo espere, hasta que sus gritos se fueran, apagando. – exclamo. Y no dijo nada más.

Usualmente se utiliza al lugar como un sitio de entrenamiento para soldados changelings destinados a las enormes fortalezas costeras y las secas defensas del norte. En especial estos últimos. Un regimiento pequeño. Niños en comparación a los equinos. 12 años de vida, enlistados en su servicio militar obligatorio; ¡pero que hermosa era la organización de este pueblo! ¡En solo 3 años habían recuperado su poder! Los soldados lo saludaron enérgicamente al verlo, alimentándose de los caudales emocionales infinitos que emanaban del mismo. La reina, sentada cerca de aquel piano, conservaba su armadura de mil batallas. Morada que combinaba con la negrura de su piel. Solo su peto era morado oscuro. Lo llamo, el lo sentía. No lo vio, ni lo atrajo con su magia pero la pose en la que se sentaba, ahí, significaba que su esclavo debía rendirle culto una vez más.

Joviales, los aprendices changelings se golpeaban entre ellos. No conocían la muerte a viva voz. Eso, o se habían familiarizado con ella a tal grado, que parecía ser un chiste recurrente. 30 o menos, se entrenarían como parte de su servicio obligatorio. La utopía necesitaba bases y ellos serían las verdes ramas que sostendrían la paz y seguridad de un Imperio completo. Convencidos tan fieramente; pero no había que confundir su convicción. No, sus rostros no eran la clara muestra del culto fanatista. Simplemente, el amor les daba fuerza y tal sensación, era bastante similar. El amor, el hambre se iba con su presencia. Dando razones para cumplir la ordenanza egoísta del Nuevo Estado a sus jóvenes marionetas. Los niños, todos iguales en un viaje a la mísera muerte. Pero entre ellos resaltaba un rostro menos ambicioso. Sin motivo. Vomito al ver el cadáver de un semejante que se podría, y se movía a la vez. Abrumado cerro los ojos en todo el trayecto a la ciudad oscura.

Cololt, el cobarde.

No debía separarse del grupo, pero lo había hecho, admirando una pila de cadáveres a medio comer por loa bichos, medio incendiar por el enemigo. Medio olvidar, por el tiempo. Medio despreciar, por los corazones de su especie. Niños, en fosas a poca profundidad y una tunda enorme le hace pensar 2 veces en volver a separarse del micro pelotón. Sus 2 cañones laterales no lo protegían Pero se movían, aterrándolo. Cadáveres insensatos en medio de la penumbra aplastante le hicieron manchar sus ligeros ropajes, orinados.

La chica gris lo miro, y lo atrajo a sí.

\- no le temes a la muerte, ¿o sí? – le pregunto. También se había separado de los demás.

\- le temo a, desaparecer. No a la muerte – respondió – a la oscuridad, a lo que sea que haiga ahí atrás. Y al desprecio por la vida – nosotros nunca morimos. Recuerda. Estaremos como ellos están aquí. Los cadáveres, darán con sus cuerpos nutrientes para las plantas de la nueva generación. Flores, para nuestras tumbas. Y nuestras emociones permearan nuestros hogares. Por definición, técnicamente no morimos.

Justamente el pelotón de pequeños imitadores alcanzaba su posición. Los habían buscado por mar, cielo y tierra. Una paliza les esperaba pues el mismísimo teniente Hornet se encontraba cerca del humano y la reina. Una humillación para el mismo. Seguramente la paliza más fuerte de toda su vida, le aguardaría una vez se fuesen los líderes de su patria.

La bengala lo había hipnotizado. Recordó, vagamente en su mente escenas cercanas a la vieja Canterlot. Esas bolas rojas, el juraría haber visto una. Y gritos, gritos desesperados. Podía, podía haber algo ahí en aquel bosque de mil maravillas; 12 años, ya podía entrar en él. Pero sin una guía, podría perderse. Gritos, gritos y disparos que el solo escucho. Y que nadie le creería si lo contaba. El riesgo era alto, una epopeya total. Pero, el beneficio para el Reino, valía la pena en todo maldito sentido.

Podría, ser que un humano háyase aparecido, con la princesa de los sueños capturada bajo su asedio. Y entonces el, con su dominio de la espada/vara de madera, podría derrotarle y salvarla. Gritos como en Canterlot. Cuando los ejecutaron. Podía reconocer esos gritos, y esos disparos. Los escucho. Y esa luz cegadora roja; quien diría que salir a media noche y a hurtadillas sería tan increíblemente beneficioso.

\- Bien, tengo comida – se dijo valeroso – tengo mi arma mortal – observó con esperanza su fragmento afilado de madera – y tendré el libro – se mencionó. Corrió pues entre la lluvia hacia Golden Oaks, la biblioteca donde yacía uno de los únicos libros sobre humanos y el bosque EverFree. Estaba genuinamente convencido de, que en las fauces de un bípedo se encontraba la princesa de los sueños.


	5. Cap Extra - Sobrevivir

My little pony es propiedad de Laurent Faust y Hasbro Studios. Realizo este fanfic con el mero proposito de entretener

Capitulo 4.5 : sobrevivir.

Antes, en cada ciudad de este país, que para su situación económica era un país tercermundista, hace poco, hacia un calor diabólico. Espectral fue la forma en que la muerte llego, y llego para quedarse, para reírse de aquellos que no podían luchar contra ella. El día en que la muerte y el fuego llegaron a este mundo para quedarse fue el día en que todo cambio. No se necesito a los 4 jinetes de el apocalipsis, pues nosotros creamos nuestro propio día de el juicio. El día de el inicio de el infierno nuclear. Ese día, el fuego invadió esta ciudad, ese día el infierno salio a dar un paseo por la tierra. Ese día, la ciudad se lleno de un inmenso calor... Y un abrazador, asfixiante y desesperante sentimiento de derrota llego a cada ser humano... Pues sabíamos que caminábamos hacia nuestra extinción. Un calor salido de el infierno quemo a todos, sin distinción alguna... No importaba nada, ni el color, ni la lengua o el genero... Todos morían bajo su fuego... Pero ese calor fue remplazado por algo que es sumamente peor.

Frío. Y el frío es lo que hoy reina... Siento mucho frío, demasiado frío... Un día, el cual no recuerdo con exactitud... De la noche a la mañana un terrible invierno llego para quedarse. De la noche a la mañana el infierno fue remplazado por una mini era glacial desesperante y seca, en donde lo que no este abrigado sucumbe ante su helado poder. Todo quedo cubierto bajo la nieve, que lejos de ayudar, empeoró la situación después de esta guerra nuclear. Mis huesos son calados por el frío que ahora invade todo el lugar como un ejercito que no encuentra resistencia a su marcha. Un terrible invierno me tiene preso y no me dejara ir, a mi ni a mis conocidos. Soy el único que aun recuerda con felicidad como era todo antes de este crudo invierno, si con felicidad se le puede referir a aquel desgastado, contaminado y destruido mundo que era antes de esta guerra. Soy el único que logra recordar esas épocas con ojos que no sean de odio y rencor, pues mi hermano es demasiado joven y mi amiga no recuerda casi nada, o tal vez es que ya no le importa.

Creo que, al fin quedaron satisfechos... Todos aquellos financieros, presidentes y empresarios que desearon con toda el alma el inicio de una guerra que "salvaría al mundo de un caos financiero" y que "detendría a la amenaza comunista"... Quedaron satisfechos al fin... Cuando no quedo nada por que pelear. Aunque, antes de la guerra, estaba acostumbrado al frío de la humanidad, el invierno se intensificó de una forma sin precedentes, al punto de tener que traer 10 prendas en mi cuerpo para poder soportar el frío.. De hecho, es lo que traigo ahora, alrededor de 10 abrigos sobre mi para disminuir el impacto de el frío, pero, no sirven de mucho. Mis manos cubiertas con vendas o lo que sea que logre protegerlas de el frío abrazador. Mi cara cubierta por una camisa rota, para que pueda respirar un aire no tan "eléctrico. Mis ojos, tapados de la nieve y el frío gracias a unas gafas oscuras. Mis pies cubiertos y puestos a salvo gracias a unas botas de algún soldado muerto al que yo por necesidad "tome prestadas". Y en este congelado mundo, no existe nadie.

El mundo se hizo muy pequeño para mi, pues para mi perspectiva, solo quedamos 3. Solo 3 los que sobrevivimos, no por ser expertos, no por estar preparados, no por ser los mejores en salud o en fuerza, ni por tener los mejores hábitos alimenticios... Solo por suerte, la cual se ha convertido en nuestra peor enemiga, pues nos ha dejado abandonados. Y lo peor, es que soy el mayor. Soy el que cargo con la responsabilidad de 2 pequeños. Una pequeña; a quien yo considero pequeña, que casi alcanza mi edad ( que es de 21) y un niño pequeño; mi hermano menor, que pese a todos mis esfuerzos, esta en sus ultimas horas de vida. Antes eramos mas, un... Me recoste en la nieve unos momentos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro... Había logrado escapar de la muerte otra vez... En el suelo recordé los buenos tiempos... Cuando aquellas 3 chicas llegaron... Recuerdo con felicidad como nos encontramos ellas, mi hermanito y yo. Ellas trajeron mucha comida, la cual la habían hurtado de otro campamento que "no pudo cumplir con la armonía". Estas 3 chicas eran hermosas, pero ademas, tenían hermosas voces, a tal punto de que habían veces de que les pedía que cantaran un poco para que mi hermano durmiese.

Eran buenos tiempos, pero, eran. Ahora estoy desesperado. Mi hermano esta a punto de morir y yo estoy perdiendo las ganas de vivir. He caminado un poco mas entre la nieve que pinta el lugar. Llegue a la ciudad y lo único que veo es destrucción, como lo recordaba. Gente muerta en las calles, muertas por el frío y el hambre. Los edificios derrumbados, las calles agrietadas, los autos descompuestos y el olor a degradación en el aire. Me cubro las narices para evitar ese olor. Camino entre las calles llenas de nieve. Estoy caminando a una tienda medio destruida. Lo que vendría siendo un auto servicio. Desgraciadamente mis horas pueden estar contadas... Estoy hacercandome mucho al punto cero de la explosión, en donde el olor a "electricidad" esta en el aire. Con miedo busco en mi bolsillo derecho un fragmento de un cristal rojo, que desde la muerte de las amigas de esa despistada chica traigo como talismán de buena suerte. Por alguna razón que en estos momentos desconozco, me hace sentir bien. No importa que haya estado en un cadáver, de alguna manera el tener este cristal me reconforta. Camino en medio de lo que es una calle, la cual es la única barrera entre yo y aquella destruida tienda.

Los cadáveres de gente abundan como la nieve. Lo mas curioso es que, todos están de la misma manera: recostados como aviones; con los brazos extendidos y las piernas juntas. Son demasiados, los cadáveres de gente se ven por todos lados. Todos de la misma forma , boca abajo, y en orden, como si antes estuvieran en una marcha y todos hubiesen sucumbido por el frío. Algunos están totalmente negros, calcinados por algo o alguien. Miro al cielo, a las nubes oscuras, se hace de noche, debo apresurarme. Camino hacia las puertas de la tienda/auto servicio. Los daños de la guerra son visibles. El lugar tiene alrededor de 5 estantes, en donde debería haber comida en abundancia pero no hay nada. Mesas ennegrecidas por el polvo radiactivo, que deberían ser blancas como en antaño. Un mostrador lleno de nieve, pues esa parte de el techo había colapsado al detonar la bomba que extinguió la vida en esta ciudad. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido entro a la tienda. Uso mi fiel linterna, noto que su débil luz me alcanza para poder ver y revisar que hay aquí. Busco algo de comer en los estantes, en las mesas, en el mostrador, pero todo esta saqueado. Me enojo. No puedo ir mas lejos de este lugar por temor a que la radiación acabe con mi vida o a que los lobos me rastreen. Tomo una silla y la lanzo contra un mueble mientras lloro por la impotencia, La pobre chica y mi hermanito necesitan esa comida y yo estoy fallando... Pero de repente, escucho algo. El seco y ahogado sonido de una puerta pequeña abriéndose poco a poco, rechinando por la longevidad de sus ennegrecidas bisagras.

Con miedo tomo una barra de metal que se encontraba enterrada en la nieve de el lugar y la uso como arma. Tengo miedo... Mucho miedo. El sonido de la puerta rechinando es acompañado con amistad por el sonido de objetos cayendo a la nieve de el mostrador. Mi sangre se enfría mas que la nieve. Con mis manos temblorosas me levanto de el suelo, camino poco a poco, pisando la nieve con lentitud, observando que no hubiese nada... No quiero hacercarme al mostrador. De ahí provenía el sonido, pero, puede haber comida... Si necesito enfrentarme a algo para obtener comida, lo haré sin pensarlo. En el mostrador, debe haber algo...

Notas del autor: Este no es el capitulo 5, solo es un capitulo extra, no debe confurndirse... gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic, falta mucho por delante.


	6. Misericordia - Parte 1

Notas iniciales

"Se que no hay disculpa que pueda justificar la tardanza de este capitulo. Pero lo que si puedo darles es el capitulo en si. Espero que lo lean y que les guste, pues es el mejor capitulo y mas largo asta ahora, al punto de que en cuanto le di la revision ortografica, mi colega adrian (a quien le debemos todo, pero no le damos nada) lo subio a la pagina. Espero que les guste"

My little pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studios. Realizo este fanfic con el mero propósito de entretener

Capitulo 5: misericordia

Todo inicio con un hola y termino en un trágico desenlace, en un adiós incompleto por la furia que ambos seres se tenían sin conocerse.

Todo termino en una despedida ahogada...

En una lúgubre y oscura cueva se desarrollaba una triste escena de la degradación de el espíritu, sin importar la especie o el origen. Con este ejemplo se da pie a la teoría de que la miseria y degradación de un alma trasciende fronteras, asta la de las especies. En una cueva en donde la luz de el sol jamas pensaría en hacer acto de presencia se encontraba una zebra, quien con calma y disfrute trotaba por la oscuridad de la cueva, como si fuese lo mas natural de la existencia. La cueva en la que se encontraba era un lugar de ambiente tétrico y desolador, en donde el dulce cantar de las aves o el silvestre suspiro de el viento se distorsionan al entrar a su eco, cambiando su dulce y melódico sonido al de el espectral lamento de un niño que busca con desesperación a sus padres en una noche fría de otoño. La zebra tenia una capucha que cubría levemente su identidad, dejando ver solo el brillo de sus bellos ojos, y realizaba un trote que reflejaba calma y quietud; reflejaban la serenidad que su alma aguardaba. Su capucha color café se encontraba poblada levemente con uno que otro rastro de sangre, producto de su ultima batalla, la que gano con una facilidad tremenda, casi sin oposición de su enemigo, el cual dio toda la pelea que pudo pero no logro ni darle un rasguño a esta zebra.

En la cueva en la que se encontraba había algo mas que una zebra con un bello, casi hipnótico, trote. Habían una cantidad descomunal de cajas, con cantidades desbordantes de comida. Una que otra caja con cobijas, cajas con jarrones de agua y medicamentos... Había casi de todo tipo de cosas para un campamento de una persona, para un campamento de una larga estancia. Asta había una caja con miles de botellas de vidrio las cuales tenían dentro de si una nube rosa que se agitaba violentamente tratando de escapar de su maldito y cruel encierro, tal vez, buscando a alguien a quien afectar. Esas botellas, tenían una inscripción en papel sobre ellas, la cual decía claramente: changeling.

Atrás de todo este campamento empacado y de la zebra que se desplazaba por la cueva de forma melódica y al compás de alguna canción inexistente, yacía sobre paja vieja y tierra húmeda una gigantesca maquina, que parecía muy ocupada y atareada. La maquina era muy grande, gigantesca, echaba humo y resoplaba con furia. Tenia una increíble, casi perturbadora, similitud a un súper computador de bajo presupuesto, desgastado por el tiempo y destruido por su, sin piedad, uso continuo. Este supercomputador era sumamente arcaico, a tal punto de, que en ciertas partes se podía apreciar que usaba tubos de vació o otras cosas obsoletas de las primeras generaciones de computadores. Este supercomputador chispeaban y rugía, hacia corto circuito y daba a cada rato miles de molestos sonidos, los cuales no parecían afectar en lo mas mínimo al trabajo de la zebra y su ordenado trote.

La zebra de capucha café verificaba con gran cuidado a esa imponente maquina cada cierto tiempo, cada vez que una molesta campanilla sonaba 2 veces. Aveces, hacia esta labor con meticuloso cuidado, con demasiado respeto hacia este objeto inanimado, y de seguro por el comportamiento ofrecido por la zebra, con un inimaginable miedo. Tal vez esa maquina sea de suma importancia en este fantástico mundo, tal vez, de ese computador dependan muchos seres o el computador ha esclavizado a esa zebra... Solo nos queda especular.

La zebra ademas de revisar aquel viejo súper computador, acomodaba las cajas de la cueva con facilidad, sus cascos no eran manos pero se le asimilaban, pues la zebra sin dificultad apilaba las cajas y las ordenaba, como si las acomodara acorde a un inventario detallado y preciso que ella misma se había memorizado al pie de la letra...

Todo el lugar ofrecía la impresión de ser todo menos lo que se podía ver...pues aunque la cueva estaba sumida en una tétrica y extraña tranquilidad, daba la impresión de que no era todo lo que pasaba... Cuando alguien veía esta tranquilidad, se podía saborear un sabor amargo de boca... Como si algo de suma y masiva importancia estuviese ocultándose de forma risueña de nuestra vista. Con mucha seguridad parecía que había algo bajo ese telón de tranquilidad y aparente paz; algo siniestro que se ocultaba a la vista, bajo este telón... Y era cierto..

Había algo mas en esta escena de tétrica paz. Algo de tanta magnitud que opacaba con una macabra facilidad a aquella tranquilidad que se sentía en el aire. Algo casi imperceptible... Que casi se podría dejar de lado y seguir observando a aquella trabajadora zebra con capucha y a esa molesta, por no decir ruidosa, maquina .. De no ser por que ese algo que se aleja de nuestros ojos y que pretende jamas ser visto es en si algo de una magnitud terrible, de tallas tan horribles, que seria lo peor que se pudiese ver... Una cosa que te deja pensando y que no te puedes sacar de la mente una vez que lo has visto... Algo muy perturbador.

Es chistoso como la primera impresión de las cosas cambia al analizar con exactitud cada detalle, al ver cada cosa de forma detallada... y es aquí en donde esa regla casi universal se repite de una forma descarada, casi insultando nuestra inteligencia

... A unos 6 metros de la zebra, a unos cuantos metros de las cajas y de aquella casi enojada maquina, en un lugar donde la luz de la lámpara de aceite de la zebra no iluminaba bien se encontraba en el suelo un pony de tierra derrotado, sangrante y muy herido, quien en su actual miseria pensaba en que no pudo cumplir su plan. El pony de tierra, quien se hacia llamar "el Doctor" pensaba en que estaba por ser de su vida y en que le aguardaba el destino... Pensaba en que le haria la zebra para acabar con su miseria.

El estado de este pobre sujeto era mas que deplorable... Sus piernas traseras se encontraban quebradas a mas no poder, al punto de no asimilarse a ser extremidades equinas. Estas piernas se encontraban dobladas y quebradas, cada uno de los huesos de esas extremidades traseras estaba pulverizado de forma meticulosa para jamas poder volver a caminar o siquiera moverse sin tener que sufrir antes un dolor terrible... Uno de los ojos azules de este miserable semental estaba salido de sus cuencas oculares, dando una aterradora imagen que solo podría ser vista en una cruenta guerra. El equino en cuestión tenia una de sus piernas delanteras rota y muchas heridas grandes repartidas con exactitud por todo su cuerpo. Su pelaje era café claro, y su desarreglada crin era café fuerte. Su cutie mark de reloj de arena era posiblemente la zona de su cuerpo que no se había dañado mas que su cuerpo, el cual estaba a punto de dejar de vivir.

Su frágil cuerpo de equino estaba lleno de heridas profundas, las cuales creaban ríos de sangre que no vacilaban en escapar furicos de su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba con múltiples fracturas, casi rota después de tantos golpes... increíblemente aun con todo ese daño el pony de tierra estaba vivo y trataba inútilmente de seguir consciente, luchando contra una aterradora visión de túnel y ese sentimiento horrible de sueño profundo.

El pony de tierra no pudo cumplir su importante misión y ahora, en su hora mas oscura, recordaba su vida con gusto, con lejanía... Trataba inútilmente de recordar esa parte feliz de su vida pues era tanto el dolor que ahora sentía que se le dificultaba concentrarse en algo... El pony comenzó a escupir cantidades de sangre por su boca mientras trataba de concentrarse en algo que no fuese su dolor, entonces tuvo una idea: concentrarse en aquellos eventos que lo llevaron a esta terrible situación.

Se rió un poco al recordar esos acontecimientos... Tanto trabajo y planeación detallada para fracasar de forma miserable en una sola noche, cuando sus planes le costaron 2 meses de su vida y una hermosa pony especial. El pony de tierra recordaba los acontecimientos que de alguna manera lo llevaron a este estado, a su aparente muerte sin salvación alguna.

Fue curioso y una increíble coincidencia saber como llego a este su lugar de muerte. El principal hecho que lo trajo a este lugar fue una coincidencia de aquellas que solo se dan una vez en la vida. Fue una coincidencia de magnitudes cósmicas lo que le sucedió... El que no arreglara su poderosa maquina que surcaba el tiempo, y que eso coincidiera exactamente cuando en un día que decidió distraerse un poco en su importante trabajo. Quien sabría en ese momento que ese ocio y la distracción le terminaría costando caro. En su T.A.R.D.I.S, un aparato para viajar por los confines intocables de el todopoderoso tiempo, este pony de tierra podía contemplar el futuro y pasado... El nunca la había usado para viajar mucho tiempo en el futuro, pues seguía la regla de oro de cada viajero en el tiempo: no saber mas de lo que debes. Aunque el solo hecho de tener que viajar al futuro y al pasado ya era saber mucho.

Según las reglas que le impartieron para realizar su trabajo, el nunca debía ir mas al futuro de lo necesario, o cambiar un hecho importante de el pasado... Pues podrías alterar de forma significativa a la linea de el tiempo en donde se encontraban. Cosas de suma importancia no podrían suceder y la linea de el tiempo se cambiaría o dejaría de existir (tal vez por eso solo existe un viajero en el tiempo) Pero, desgraciadamente, todos cometemos errores, y esto fue lo que a ese pobre pony de tierra le sucedió. Un día, al surcar los vastos océanos de el espacio/tiempo en su poderosa maquina, por distraerse un rato al observar una bella constelación y el hecho de no reparar su maquina con anterioridad se combinaron, creando algo que no debía pasar. Este pony solo debía hacer un estudio de que le sucederían a un par de plantas en 2 semanas, pero por un error termino viajando solo 2 años. Ademas, de que coloco su nave en modo de visor, un modo en el que no podía bajar de ella. Al darse cuenta de que vería 2 años continuos en el futuro, intento parar la maquina y volver, pero, debido a que la maquina estaba descompuesta, se quedo ahí, sin poder hacer nada mas que observar.

El pony de tierra se lleno de temor al saber que tendría que estar 2 años atrapado en el modo visor de la nave. Afortunadamente, el tiempo no le afectaba al estar en la nave. Todo iba bien, simplemente serian 2 años de estar sin su novia. Cuando volviese no pasarían mas de 20 minutos desde que partió, eso es todo. Realmente su vida no era muy interesante... Desgraciadamente, en su estancia en la maquina, descubrió que el futuro que les deparaba a estos seres equinos y a su próspero reino seria desolador. Una era de oscuridad y maldad sin fin aparente se avecinaba...

El pony de tierra, sin querer, vio todo... Las maldad, la oscuridad y las sombras reinaría, las sombras reinarían y todo lo que no fuese sombra seria aniquilado o esclavizado bajo el inmenso poder de un terrible y nuevo enemigo, que no distinguía entre nadie... Todos los reinos, países, especies e imperios caerían uno por uno ante este enemigo... El pony de tierra logro ver como pobres potrillos pedían piedad en sus tortuosas ejecuciones, admiro con sus ojos azules lo que ningún ser de su especie querría ver... Vio como su especie era tratada peor que la basura.. Y como sus idolatradas y casi consideradas diosas caían una por una ante el poder de aquel colosal, inimaginable y masivo enemigo

Ese terrible enemigo contaba con un ejercito era tan masivo que invadiría cada ciudad, cada reino, cada imperio, sin siquiera ser detenido. Su poder era tan grande que dejaba opacado en comparación con la magia de la amistad, la armonía y el caos juntas. Era un terrible enemigo, que el doctor logro ver en expansión.

Lo peor no paraba ahí. El pony violó la regla de no saber mas de lo necesario... El pony de tierra vio con horror todos los acontecimientos que llevarían a aquel cruel destino... Vio todas las cosas que pasarían, las cosas claves... El pony quería parar y bajar de su maquina, volver a su tiempo, pues sabia que estaba violando las reglas... Pero, simplemente no podía parar: la curiosidad lo mataba y la esperanza le daba vida. Vio guerras en donde habían claros perdedores, logro ver la acción el cinismo, la traición y la maldad de la vida.. Logro conocer la otra realidad de las cosas... Supo mas de lo que debería saber; vio el destello de una exogenesis en su esplendor... Todo esto desde su poderosa nave, la cual no se detenía por nada, como si quisiera que su piloto viese todo lo que el no quería ver. Y Lo peor ni siquiera el mismo se lo imaginaba, lo peor para el. Descubrió algo que no debía descubrir, algo que no debía saber por que el no lo iba a permitir que sucediera: su musa, su hermosa despistada de ojos color miel seria la primera en sucumbir, todo cuando el mal empezase a llegar. Cuando supo eso, puso cascos a la obra. El no iba a permitir que eso sucediera... Y sin mucho remordimiento rompió aquella irrompible regla por la cual el mismo se regia. De todas maneras.. ¿Que otras opciones le quedaban?... Se había dispuesto a cambiar ese siniestro futuro...no permitiría que su mundo, su hermosa yegua, cayesen ante la maldad... La forma de cambiar el trágico destino que le deparaba sin prisa a su princesa era fácil: matar, matar a la malhechora... Matar a quien seria la que extinguirá la vida de su musa... Extinguir la vida de una princesa... Era un crimen cruel, pero, un crimen necesario...

Pero, parece que ya saben como resultaron las cosas...

El pony de tierra no pudo cumplir su objetivo... A medio camino de cumplir con lo que planeo durante meses fue interceptado por esta zebra y ahora estaba casi a punto de ver la luz al final de el túnel.

Ahora, este pony de tierra veía todo de forma diferente... Pensó en medio de su increíble dolor... ¿Que tal que si todo esto ya estaba planeado?.

Obviamente el no se separaría por nada de su novia, por lo que ella no estaría en la situación en la que el la vio morir... En los 2 años que el estuvo vislumbrando el futuro, nunca logro verse, ademas de que nunca logro verse a el con su hermosa pegaso de crin rubia... Significaba que, su muerte estaba planeada.

Parece que nadie escapa de el destino.

Sonrió. Ahora que sabia eso, se sentía como un estúpido al ver como el mismo al tratar de salvar a su querida Ditzy simplemente lo que hizo fue contribuir personalmente a matarla. Sentía impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada, y que pudo hacer mucho si simplemente no hubiese hecho nada... Que impotencia se debe sentir saber que, no importa lo que hagas para tratar de evitar una tragedia...Todo ya estaba decidido sin que tu te des cuenta...

Alzó uno de sus cascos hacia el cielo, cerro sus ojos y trato de dar un grito, pero no pudo darlo. El pony de tierra quería exclamar con furia y odio :¡La vida es una ironía!... Pero lo único que podía realizar era pensar fuertemente esa frase en su cabeza, esperando que alguien escuchara sus pensamientos.

Pero, el no se había rendido aun.

Aunque pareciera con seguridad absoluta que el destino le deparace una muerte segura, el no se iba a ir asta completar su misión, o por lo menos, vengar su inútil muerte. De su fiel corbata verde saco una daga que, aunque era pequeña (lo suficientemente pequeña para caber en una corbata) su corto tamaño y aparente fragilidad eran compensados generosamente con que esta daga era extremadamente filosa y peligrosa. El pony de tierra había aprendido con sudor y lágrimas como lanzar este tipo de dagas, y sabia que eran totalmente peligrosas en cascos expertos, en este caso: los suyos. El pony no vaciló. Con su único ojo sano percibió su objetivo, casi con asco y repudio logro divisar el destino de su mortal daga: aquella zebra que se movía entre las cantidades descomunales de cajas. Apunto con su maltrecho casco a el cuello de la zebra que lo dejo en ese despreciable estado y con la furia de mil vidas llenas de odio, lanzo la peligrosa daga hacia su objetivo final; matar a aquella que lo dejo así. La daga, compuesta por la escama de un dragón moribundo, era lo suficientemente filosa como para cortar un diamante, y a su velocidad actual era imposible de detener por cascos inexpertos... Su trayectoria era aprueba de bobos, estaba meticulosamente planeada, la puntería era tal que con un simple y fino corte, sin adentrarse en la carne de su objetivo, esta daga lograría cortar la yugular de su víctima casi sin ningún problema. Nada estaba en contra de esa daga y su destino... El viento que antes pasaba fuertemente en la cueva dejo de pasar y la puntería de el pony era la mejor de su vida, aunque perdiese un ojo, asta la zebra dejo de trotar... Con todos estos datos, se podía decir que la misión estaba cumplida, o eso creía el pony de tierra.

La daga, casi de forma cínica y burlándose de las totalmente machacadas esperanzas de el moribundo pony de tierra, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al cuello de la despreocupada zebra, rebotó con una especie de poderoso campo de fuerza mágico color lima y se devolvió a su dueño de la misma manera en la cual el pony de tierra la envio. La daga no pudo ser evitada por el moribundo pony de tierra, quien ya no veía su situación como una pelea si no como un chiste de humor negro. La daga se devolvió con la misma trayectoria al pony de ojos azules, y esta iba directamente hacia el cráneo de el pony, como un lanzamiento final, para acabar de una vez con su despreciable existencia. Desafortunadamente para este pony no fue así, su suerte no era tan grande como para darle una muerte rápida y eficaz... Parece que debía sufrir mas, pues logro moverse un poco antes de tiempo, evitando que la daga le diese en la cabeza... Pero en vez de darle en la cabeza, esta daga le dio en vientre, penetrandole el estomago a el pony y dándole mas dolor a su inevitable y nada piadosa muerte.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-grito con fuerza el pony de tierra, quien gracias a esta nueva herida se desangraba por otra parte de su cuerpo. La zebra percibió como su enemigo fue impactado con la daga que estaba dirigida hacia ella.

-vamos Doctor, debe parar de luchar... O acaso quiere ¿que con si vida vaya a terminar?-inquirió la zebra mientras se detenía en su trabajo de mover cajas con alimentos y miraba con una cínica sonrisa al pony de tierra.

-p...por q..que h..haces es...esto...-pregunto de forma lenta el pony de tierra. La zebra dejo su trabajo por unos momentos y fue trotando con elegancia a contemplar a su enemigo, el que ni siquiera pudo combatirla gracias a su perfecto, casi sublime, dominio en las artes oscuras y blancas. La zebra vio con desprecio el deplorable estado de su enemigo, el cual estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre de forma muy rápida. La muerte de su enemigo se hacercaba.

\- vaya te estas desangrando... A este paso la respuesta no terminaras escuchando...-exclamo la zebra en una artística prosa.

-¡RES...RESPONDE!-grito el pony con sus fuerzas, pero gracias a ese repentino grito, termino tosiendo gran cantidad de sangre por su boca, casi manchandole los cascos a su enemiga. La zebra rió al ver la desesperación y la frustración de el pony por comprender una oscura y fría verdad, la cual ha ella también la atormentaba, pero no sentía tanto miedo como el pony sentía en estos momentos. La zebra se acercó asta donde estaba el pony y se sentó cerca de el, alejándose de la mancha de sangre que dejaba el pony en su transcurso a la muerte, riendo un poco, al ver la fragilidad de la vida.

-hace 5 años seguramente hubieses dado mas pelea, viajero de el tiempo, ahora me toca responder tu cuestionamiento - dijo la zebra con una risita mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda a su moribundo enemigo, el cual estaba un poco confundido.

-mi trabajo, mi misión... Es mantener esta linea de el tiempo sin ninguna interrupción ...- expreso la zebra con porte de gloria sin ver a atrás.

-¡pero es...estas loca!...-exclamo el pony de tierra con locura.

-loca no es mi forma de ser, mas cuerda que tu y los demás, tal vez- expreso la zebra con una risa.

-¡he viajado al f...futuro!... S.. se como sera todo. El futuro que tu y tus acciones fomentan sera consumido por la furia de un terrible enemigo... Ademas, m...mi hermosa despistada sera la primera en caer por una de sus enemigos... ¡No puedo permitir que esa maquina siga funcionando ni que tu la sigas operando!-expreso el pony de tierra de forma concisa y clara mientras se trataba de arrastrarse hacia aquella infernal maquina. Realmente estaba logrando hacerlo, con su único casco bueno estaba arrastrándose asta la maquina. Los ojos de la zebra brillaron de color carmesí, y un aura de ese mismo color se postró sobre el pony de tierra, y de una forma diabólica, el pony de tierra fue aplastado contra el suelo y dejo de moverse.

-lo siento mucho... Nada puedo cambiar... La linea de el tiempo esta planeada y no la puedo modificar-contesto la zebra mientras dejaba de hablar con el pony de tierra y volvían hacia su trabajo.

-no lo permitiré... Si tu dices eso... No me dejas mas alternativa... la destruiré - exclamo el pony de tierra mientras la zebra se reía.

-te doy la oportunidad de vivir y no la aprovechas... ¿No crees que es mejor dejar ajeno a ti este problema y vivir tu vida con ella?-pregunto la zebra mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba de forma directa a el pony de tierra y este intento morderle la nariz...

-si me voy nada me asegura que ella no muera. -dijo el pony sin remordimiento. El pony estaba decidido en detenerla.

-no te dejare... Esas cosas no deben volver...La destruiré - exclamo el pony de tierra con furia mientras intentaba arrastrarse hacia la zebra, pero no podía mas.

-entonces no puedo dejar que respires otra vez-dijo la zebra sin animo.

La zebra se acercó al pony de tierra, con sus cascos delanteros lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio algo que el pony de tierra (o cualquier persona pensante) no esperaría en esa terrible situación. La zebra acercó su rostro al de el pony de tierra, con sus cascos acercó la cabeza de el pony de tierra a la suya, asta que sus exhalaciones se entre mezclaron dando un único aroma. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca: comenzó un pequeño pero poderoso roce de labios entre el pony de tierra (quien estaba totalmente confundido) y la zebra. cuando estaban así de cerca, casi llegando a un beso, la zebra cerro de forma rápida sus ojos y le planto un enorme beso en los labios a su enemigo. Con sus cascos sujeto la maltrecha cabeza de el pony para que el beso fuese duradero, y así fue... El beso fue tan profundo que ambos se separaron respirando de forma agitada, el pony de tierra, mas extrañado que cualquier otro ser de este mundo y la zebra totalmente en los cielos. El pony de tierra tardo un poco en comprender el por que de el beso, asta que logro dar con el significado simbólico que el beso ocultaba.

-el beso de la m..muerte... Ya me lo habían dado...-dijo de forma arrogante el pony de tierra, ademas de después de el fantástico beso el pony de tierra escupió al suelo la saliva de su enemiga. La zebra sonrió mientras que, con sus cascos rodeandole de nuevo la nuca al pony, le quebró el cuello de forma cruda... El pony había dejado de existir...

Mientras esa escena de infame, sin alma y totalmente degradante falta de misericordia se desarrollaba en un bosque profundo cerca de bad lands, un dragón de escamas púrpuras despertaba de forma perezosa en medio de una limpia y reluciente biblioteca. Este dragón era spike, quien al terminar ayer las tareas de el hogar se quedo profundamente dormido, aburrido de el trabajo que siempre realizaba asta el cansancio día tras día.

Desde donde estaba acostado en el suelo se miro y recordó lo que sucedió ayer, casi sin ánimos dio un bostezo y, como siempre antes de despertar, se quedo pensando, mirando al techo de madera de la biblioteca, mirando los estantes de libros que lo rodeaban, libros... Es de lo que mayoritariamente había tratado su vida: de libros, acomodar, leer, ordenar y administrar una biblioteca.

Fue una revelación haberlo pensado. Si entrañaba en los recuerdos mas profundos de su vida, en donde su conciencia tomaba control de sus acciones y no se guiaba por sus indicaciones ni instintos, el había trabajado en libros desde siempre... Claro, este trabajo lo hacia con mucho gusto y agradecimiento, pues al ser un dragón tenia una buena vida y una mejor amiga pero... Ahora se sentía muy apartado.

Sentía que lo ignoraban, que lo dejaban de lado: que era el elegido al ultimo. Un ejemplo es esta nueva aventura de twilight y sus amigas, en la que lo dejaron de lado como siempre, como un trapo sucio, pero, el no pensaba en eso, o tal vez trataba de no hacerlo... Se engañaba a si mismo con el hecho de lo afortunado que era al menos de tener amigas. Un hecho que tapaba la fría verdad de su situación.

Dejo de pensar en eso. Aunque en las mañanas siempre pensaba, no debía pensar esas cosas, no tenia que ponerse así. Con su aun adormilada garra derecha se tallo la cien y miro a la escoba que tenia en sus manos. Recordó de golpe como llego a estar en ese lugar y el por que de la escoba. Pero, esta mañana se levanto con otra cosa en la cabeza... Recordó su sueño y casi de forma instantánea sintió pavor. El sueño que tuvo esta noche había sido uno de los peores que jamas había tenido. Era una pesadilla tan macabra que ni el sabia por que diantres la soñaba. Una pesadilla en donde todo se quemaba, en donde el infierno pareciese haber salido a la superficie para pasear por los libres prados, en donde calderas de fuego emergieron de el suelo y se tragaban a los ponys vivos. En donde el sol besaba de forma apasionada a la tierra y no la dejaba ir... Una pesadilla en donde todo se volvía cenizas, donde todo quedaba ennegrecido... En donde solo el sobrevivía, por el hecho de ser un dragón.

La pesadillas en equestria eran muy comunes después de el partir de la princesa de los sueños, la cual las erradicaba, pero con su ausencia, las pesadillas eran comunes y los ponys debían aprender a luchar con ellas a solas. Cada pony tenia pesadillas de diferente índole, por ejemplo applejack tenia una pesadilla en donde sus manzanas la seguían y trataban de comérsela viva... O twilight, la cual soñaba con un mundo sin libros... Pero con Spike era diferente. El ya había consultado con ayuda profesional, había acudido a twilight, con todos, dios lo perdone, asta había acudido con pinkie pie, pero nadie le decía el por que de su pesadilla.

Esta pesadilla lo atormentaba desde ya hace un basto tiempo. Esa pesadilla no la había tenido desde hace unos cuantos años atrás, desde el incidente de su cumpleaños, en donde su avaricia casi le cuesta todo lo que tenia. Gracias a dios había dejado de tener esa pesadilla, pues la princesa Luna le había ayudado a combatirla... Pero ahora sin ninguna razón esa pesadilla volvió, con mas fuerza, mucho mas realismo y mayor miedo para el dragón.

Aun así, esta vez, hubo una diferencia clave, algo que en la pesadilla que no sucedía, algo que hizo llorar en su sueño a el dragón. Esta vez, hubo una parte de su sueño que lo aterró.

El dragón sudó frío cuando recordó esa parte de su sueño. Con sus potentes garras rasgo de forma seca el suelo de madera en lo que apretaba sus dientes y cerraba sus ojos debido a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada en su terrible sueño... En el sueño logro ver algo que lo dejo con un amargo sabor de derrota en su boca... Realmente el ya se había acostumbrado a ese horrible sueño, a tener que soportar ver cuerpos de ponys calcinados en lo que exploraba lo que su mente creaba... Pero esta vez, algo mas sucedió en esa pesadilla. Algo que realmente jamas quisiera ver ni en sueños... Vio como su mejor amiga y casi hermana se hacia cenizas frente a sus ojos debido a aquella explosión que levantaba tierra y fuego, y el no pudo hacer nada... Solo podía ver con desesperación desde su posición como su amiga se quemaba. Como pedía ayuda a gritos, como gritaba con terror asta volverse cenizas. El dragón solo podía ver desde su posición, no podía hacer nada. Como si una enorme barrera se posara frente a el y no dejara socorrer a su amiga... El dragón lloro mientras golpeaba aquel invisible muro; no podía ayudar a su amiga...

El dragón de escamas moradas se sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y trato de olvidar su terrible sueño y recordar que ahora se encontraba en la feliz realidad

Si claro, a su realidad se le podía llamar "feliz".

Con pereza tomo la escoba que tenia en sus garras y la lanzo lejos mientras bostesaba con fuerza, como si quisiera que alguien lo escuchara y le dijera "mejor vuelve a dormir"... Renegó consigo mismo, pues debía levantarse y a la vez no quería hacerlo: quería seguir durmiendo.. Pero el trabajo le demandaba sacrificio... Era hora de iniciar las tareas de el hogar.

A Spike no le pesaba nada hacer las tareas de la casa, pues desde que era una cría las hacia con gusto y devoción. Estas tareas iban desde acomodar pesados libros llenos de sabiduría asta hacerle un desayuno de 5 estrellas y entregado en bandeja de plata a su mejor amiga... Nunca le peso hacer esas tareas, pero, ahora que se encontraba solo, pensaba el por que de las cosas que hacia... No lo culpen: cualquiera se cansa de una rutina que jamas parece acabar.

Se conforto a si mismo con el hecho de que tenia grandes amigas pero pensó... El no tenia mejores amigos, puesto a que no había muchos ponys que compartieran sus gustos. Posiblemente lo mas cercano a "amigos" que el dragón resguardaba eran pinkie pie, applejack y rainbow dash... Pero ellas eran chicas, no chicos, a una chica no puedes hablar de forma sucia, jugar juegos rudos o conservar sobre chicas.. Cosas que el dragón envidiaba de los demás potrillos. Tampoco tenia amigos de su misma especie, puesto a que era un dragón y los dragones son "muy peligrosos"...

-otro día mas en la rutina...-exclamo con pereza el dragón mientras recordaba mentalmente desde el suelo sus tareas diarias, habilidad que aprendió gracias a su trabajo en la biblioteca. Tenia que barrer, abrir la biblioteca, sacudir los libros, ordenar los libros, hacer el inventario diario de la biblioteca. Limpiar la cocina, los cuartos, el sótano... Como si fuese un esclavo de tiempos modernos. De no ser por que era el mejor amigo de twilight y su asistente no. #1 el ni se levantaría de el suelo para poder seguir descansando. Recordó con angustia su sueño, en donde todo se consumía bajo el beso de el sol, pero prefirió dejar de torturarse a si mismo y comenzó con las labores de el día. Se levanto de el suelo y comenzó a pensar que realizaría primero... Realmente le pesaba tener que realizar todas esas tareas.

-"ahora que lo veo.. Puedo liberarme de ella... Puedo iniciar mi revolución, puedo librarme de su opresión y no tener que hacer todas estas tareas... A no, espera, la amo, no puedo hacerlo, mejor continuo haciendo el trabajo..."-pensó el dragón mientras reía... Antes de todo, antes de iniciar su trabajo, debía desayunar de forma adecuada, puesto a que seria lo mejor antes de ese pesado trabajo. Recordó que también debía ir a ayudar a la granja de la familia apple, pues como applejack estaría fuera unos días mas, la producción de manzana temía a descender, y con todos esos clientes voraces y potenciales que deseaban manzanas, la producción diaria debía mantenerse en pie sin importar nada. Pensaba faltar a ese compromiso y trabajar mas duro en la biblioteca. Aunque, pensadonlo bien, la granja había crecido mucho estos últimos años y applejack (junto con toda la familia) son tan orgullosos que negaban rotundamente contratar a mas granjeros, pues creían que la granja era de la familia y para la familia... Los apple necesitarían de su ayuda mas que la polvorienta biblioteca.

Con todo esto dicho y pensado, el dragón comenzó entonces su día. Se levanto de el suelo. Bostezo por ultima vez, dando un literal grito para tratar de seguir dormido, cosa que no logro. Después de hacer esto, camino a la cocina, dispuesto a desayunar.

Se dirigió a la cocina. La luz de este nuevo día entraba por la ventana, señalando que era de mañana. Esta luz era suficiente como para poder iluminar toda la cocina y poder cocinar o comer en ella sin necesidad de encender una lámpara. El dragón Fue com pesadez asta una alacena y saco de ella una caja de cereal, pero con la mínima diferencia que en vez de contener hojuelas de maíz en su interior, esta caja contenía gemas. El dragón tomo la caja entre sus garras y la vació casi completa en un plato, y, mirando a todos lados, tomo la caja y saco un par de gemas extras para comérselas después. Las gemas que tenia en su plato se las fue comiendo una por una, mientras pensaba en que es lo que iba ha hacer este día. Como iba a comenzar a trabajar y que acciones realizaría primero. Cuando analizo su tiempo libre se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo tenia si no hacia los trabajos de las mane 6, tales como ayudar a rarity en sus entregas de pedidos, a fluttershy con sus animales, a applejack en el huerto de manzanas y a twilight en la biblioteca. Si lo analizaba bien (cosa que aprendió de su mejor amiga) su tiempo libre si esos trabajos seria enorme, casi todo el día sin trabajo: seria literalmente libre de hacer lo que le de la gana. Atrajo una gema a su boca y la comenzó a lamer, para después darle una mordida y comerla.

Era un desayuno gratificante, mejor que el heno frito o que cualquier otra comida. Spike disfrutaba cada gema como su fuesen la ultima, y las comía saboreando cada una de ellas. De la nada, la puerta comenzó a sonar. Spike dejo la gema que tenia a medio comer en su boca y fue directo a atender a quien sea que este tocando.

Abrió la puerta con el cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza con el marco, pues este era para estatura pony, no de dragones. Al abrir la puerta noto que era muy temprano. El sol apenas había salido a dar luz al día y sus sensibles ojos draconianos lo recibieron con disgusto. El dragón al salir de la casa miro hacia abajo, pues su estatura era lo suficientemente alta como para tener que mirar abajo para ver a algún pony, cosa que lo llenaba de orgullo. Quien tocaba la puerta era derpy, la pegaso grisácea. La pegaso tenia un semblante de tristeza, el cual cambio a uno de deslumbrante felicidad cuando vio al dragón tallarse de forma molesta los ojos.

-¡hola spike!... Lamento no traer el muffin que te prometí ...- dijo la pegaso con tristeza. El dragón noto que la pegaso alaba una carretilla roja con muchos avisos rojos. Eso seria normal, pues su trabajo es ser la cartera, pero los avisos eran volantes de alguien desaparecido, lo cual no es el trabajo de una cartera.

-no importa... Oye...¿que pasa?... ¿Que quieres?-pregunto el dragón con somnolencia.

-¿recuerdas a pipsqueack?... Pues se extravió, y sus padres me dieron la tarea de repartir estos volantes por ponyville y quería saber si tu... Me podías ayudar- dijo la pegaso la cual miraba a el dragón con sus ojos biscos mientras sonreía. El dragón noto que la ciudad se había llenado de muchos carteles rojos pegados en todas partes, tapando ventanas de otros hogares y asta en estatuas cercanas, inclusive habían carteles en la madera de esta casa árbol.

-si, te ayudare... Espera... Pips...¿Se extravió anoche?-pregunto spike de forma desesperada. El dragón recordó la noche de ayer, en la que el potrillo le pidió un libro y le dijo que estaría en el bosque. Y según lo que el escucho con disgusto, anoche hubo una tormenta en el dicho bosque. El pobre potrillo podía estar herido por la tormenta. Y si su deducción era correcta, debían darse prisa.

-si...¿sabes donde esta?-pregunto derpy con esperanza. A el dragón se le heló la sangre al saber que su teoría fuese confirmada... Todo apuntaba a que era cierta, y si su teoría era real, debían darse prisa.

-se en donde esta... Se adonde fue, deja esos carteles, tienes que seguirme-expreso el dragón mientras tomaba a la pegaso en brazos y salia corriendo en dirección al bosque...

Por mucho que lo diga, no importa cuantas veces mencione esa frase que parece tan sutil y baja de sentimiento, nunca me cansare de decir que, la noche de ayer ha sido la mejor de mi vida.

Desde hace tiempo no había dormido con una flamante sonrisa meneandose en mi rostro. Quien sabe por que, tal vez la felicidad no estaba de mi lado o yo no la quería ningún segundo mas en mi vida. Ayer, platique asta desfallecer,literalmente, con la unicornio mentolada. Su dulce voz me pasa aun por los oídos y la recuerdo muy bien, la recordare durante mucho tiempo... Ademas, he aprendido muchas cosas que cualquiera con sentido común tacharía de insensatas.

Un ejemplo es que aquí se pueden tocar las nubes como si de objetos tangibles se tratara. Pensé en decirle que estaba loca pero eso seria hipócrita de mi parte si quien me lo dice es una unicornio parlante... Ella me hablo mas sobre los ponys, sobre su forma de gobierno y sus avances científicos. Parece que conocen mucho de tecnología sumamente avanzada, al ritmo de tener dj's y vídeo juegos, pero no la usan, usan mas la magia o la fuerza de el vapor, esa es digamos su tecnología. Su forma de gobierno parece que es idolatrando a su diosa, la cual es la "princesa celestia" y a su hermana menor, la princesa luna. Al principio pensé que era fanatismo en masa, pero luego descubrí que aquí ellas manejan el sol y la luna. Existe también una princesa de el amor, la princesa mi amore cadenza, pero esa esa en otro lugar llamado el imperio de cristal.

Sus alimentos básicos parece que son el heno y las manzanas. Son herbívoros en su totalidad, por lo que cualquier mención de carne les da miedo, pensando que se los van a comer... Parece que Lyra no es tan cerrada de cabeza, pues conoce que los humanos no nos comeríamos a ningún ser pensante. Aun así, si los ponys son la especie mas avanzada (tanto tecnológicamente como social) No se por que no son omnívoros parece que el hecho de ser equinos les cobra factura en su alimentación.

Por mi parte no he revelado casi nada verídico de la actual humanidad, ningún tipo de información que la relacione con su actual estado muerto y miserable... Ahora que veo mas detenidamente el comportamiento de Lyra con la humanidad, es muy infantil. Piensa que todos los humanos somos seres que le darían sin pensar la mano... Lo cual esta muy lejos de la verdad. Ella piensa que nuestro mundo es como el suyo, como una perfecta y ordenada utopía. Su obsesión con los humanos es la de una niña con el sueño de ser una princesa, y yo soy la prueba viviente de que su sueño si existe, que los humanos somos seres de bondadoso corazón... Debo quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza: enseñarle la verdad, pero, a la vez no quiero romperle sus sueños, no quiero romperle las ilusiones a una niña, simplemente no puedo.

Cuando ella me pide cualquier dato sobre la humanidad, le cuento cosas positivas sobre la humanidad a la unicornio, sobre que somos muy unidos y humildes, y que como los ponys, siempre nos apoyamos y nos damos la mano... Quien diría que a la primera amiga que tenga deba mentirle tan descaradamente. Y si uno lo piensa durante un buen tiempo, los humanos son el opuesto a los ponys.

Lyra, ademas de preguntar sobre como es nuestro mundo cambiaba muy seguido de tema. Las preguntas variaban, y en los ultimas horas de pláticas estas iban sobre la composición de el cuerpo y sobre sus partes específicas, lo cual era raro ya que estábamos conversando inicialmente sobre pegasos y aviones. Hice varias demostraciones de la anatomía humana, como de que se compone un brazo, como funciona el corazón, etc. Es muy lista, debo admitirlo, capta muy rápido la información y la asimila totalmente, sin deber explicarle mas de 1 vez las cosas... Pero veo con miedo que algo pasa.

Me esta ocultando algo muy fuerte, algo relacionado totalmente con los humanos... Pues cuando le pregunte si no hay humanos aquí, evadió la pregunta con mucho recelo, y me cambio la conversación fugazmente, ademas de que se puso nerviosa cuando pregunte . Algo pasa con los humanos de este lugar, algo que averiguare posteriormente.

En el caso de las preguntas que ella me hizo a mi fueron un poco censuradas. No conteste la mayoría o di respuestas vagas o incompletas, argumentando que no me gusta responder sobre política o que simplemente miento y respondo que simplemente no se o que no estaba al tanto.

Ahora, se podría decir que ayer fue la noche mas entretenida de mi vida... Mas que las noches que me la pasaba jugando vídeo juegos de niño o en donde me desvelaba por las noches aprendiendo piano, leyendo o estudiando... Fue por mucho la noche en donde mas le he puesto atención a algo en toda mi vida. Fue la noche que mas he disfrutado en mas tiempo de el que puedo recordar. Esta unicornio tiene miles de anécdotas: es graciosa, platicadora, lista... Por no decir bella. Tiene historias súper interesantes que, aunque finalizan en algo muy cursi como la amistad, son en realidad muy entretenida. Es como la mejor amiga que jamas tuve, algo que siempre quise desde que era pequeño.

Realmente nunca tuve mucho contacto con las mujeres... Desde niño siempre quise una mejor amiga, no amigos, realmente siempre quise a una amiga con la cual poder compartir gustos. Y parece que ella es la indicada, mi mejor amiga.

Ayer la lluvia arreció y se mostro con fuerza sobrenatural. Los rayos se presenciaron con fuerza y el aire azotó a este raro bosque, pero ni eso detuvo nuestro casi interminable parloteo. De forma incesante las preguntas volaban entre ella y yo, preguntas simples y de interés común, preguntas o simples comentarios... Ahora tengo tanto interés por ella como el que ella tiene por mi. Cada vez que platicó con ella me dan mas ganas de conocerla a fondo... Y parece que lo mismo le sucede a ella, parece que ella también quiere conocerme mas a mi...

Nuestra plática cambiaba mucho, de un tema a otro, variando cada vez mas... Pero, me gusto mas cuando terminamos llegando a un mágico punto en donde las preguntas eran mas que personales y de ocio que de curiosidad sobre nuestras especies.

En un punto de la plática en la que dejamos de interesarnos en las especies y mas en nosotros mismos fue excelente... Fue la mejor parte que yo creo, y que también la unicornio a de creer... En ese punto los temas solo fueron cosas personales, gustos, ideas, etc. Repito, la noche de ayer fue la mejor de mi vida.

Ahora, todo es diferente desde ahora. Ya no somos simples extraños que se dan apoyo mutuo mientras luchan en su terrible situación social, los cuales comparten similitud y ideas... Ahora somos algo mucho mas fuerte que eso, algo que siempre quise, somos amigos.

Estoy despertando de un sueño de el cual no recuerdo nada... De forma lenta, sin saber absolutamente nada, sin tener ninguna idea de el por que estoy recostado , como un lienzo en blanco con ansias de ser realizado, de una forma indefensa, como me gusta despertar. Claro, apenas desperté, aun no abro los ojos, cosa que me encanta. Con felicidad recuerdo lo que sucedió anoche, lo recuerdo y dejo escapar una leve pero llena de felicidad risa apagada. Recuerdo que en la noche estaba dándole una explicación a la unicornio mentolada sobre las enfermedades humanas, ya que ella me había dado una explicación sobre las enfermedades equinas y una llevo a la otra. Aunque, las enfermedades equinas no impresionan a nadie, yo le puse mucha atención. Parece que aquí no ha llegado ninguna enfermedad que le afecte a la humanidad, como el SIDA o el cáncer, solo tienen enfermedades leves... Y las mas graves se curan con magia... Aunque ayer me propuso en reiteradas ocasiones que me daría un hechizo para que me recuperara, yo rechace la oferta asta que se sintiese bien. Debo admitirlo, pone mucha atención a lo que digo y no deja escapar ningún detalle, preguntándole sobre lo que no sabia y sobre lo que quería saber.

Al recordar eso ultimo me vino a la mente Lyra, y no pude esperar para despertar. Abro con pesadez mis ojos para darme cuenta que desperté en medio de la oscuridad verde. Me asuste un poco pero me calme. Recordé con pesadez que la cueva solo estaba iluminada por varias luces fosforescente verdes.. Por lo que todo esta iluminado por esas luces... Gracias a esta luz color verde me di cuenta de como me dormí: acostado en aquel cobertor para la unicornio. Recordé que me había recostado en el cobertor unos momentos para descansar en lo que la unicornio observaba con tranquilidad la lluvia, puesto a que esta lluvia había bajado de magnitud... Yo preferí recostarme un poco en el cobertor, pues las heridas me estaban matando y debía sentarme un rato a descansar.

Miro cerca de donde estoy recostado hay un par de corazones de manzanas, de la cena de ayer. La unicornio mentolada (la cual me pidió muy enojada que la llamara Lyra y que no me refiriese a ella como unicornio mentolada) disfruto enormemente las manzanas, a tal punto de que pidió mas cuando estas ya se habían acabado. Eso me da una idea, puedo volver a aquellos arboles y traer un par de manzanas, pero eso sera después.

Aunque desperté observando al techo de la cueva, el cual estaba iluminado de verde, siento algo que me alienta a observar mi vientre, algo un poco peludo, ademas, lo que sea que sea eso que estoy sintiendo que se esta moviendo, miro hacia abajo y logro divisar una escena tan tierna que le daría diabetes a cualquier persona que la mirase por mas de 30 segundos y no tuviese una jeringa de insulina a su lado. Lyra estaba recostada sobre mi, sobre la zona de mi vientre: usandome como una almohada viviente... Ella estaba dormida y roncando levemente. Su larga y bella crin se derramaba como ríos interminables de oro blanco y verde, los cuales tenia yo en la tela de mi gabardina. La cereza de el pastel era que aun tenia la hermosa flor arco iris que yo coloque en su cabello, entre su mentolada crin, la cual la hacia ver realmente hermosa.

Luego de ver unos momentos mas a ese deslumbrante exponente de belleza, me di cuenta de el porque dormía sobre mi estomago y me usaba de almohada: estaba acaparando todo el cobertor. Vaya.. Parece que, cuando la gente dice "5 minutos mas" nunca se levanta... Decir esa frase en resumidas cuentas es decir " a la mierda, me quedare dormido". Levante un poco a Lyra para poder levantarme yo y dejarla dormir sin ninguna incomodidad. Lyra ni se molesto, no se despertó, lo cual se me hizo extraño, ella es muy sensible, inclusive cuando trataba de asustarla o jugarle una broma, sabia que lo haria. La deposite en el cobertor y la deje dormir. Me levante para poder iniciar las labores de el día, tal vez a ir a recoger aquellas manzanas pero por accidente y casi por un golpe efímero de mala suerte, me tropecé con mis propios pies por no pisarle la cola a la unicornio.

Pude haberle pisdado, después de todo, solo le dolería un poco, tal vez ni hubiese sentido la pisada pues parecía que estaba profundamente dormida, pero no lo hice, no quise dañarla de ninguna manera, pero por hacer eso tropecé con mis propios pies y caí directo al suelo. Y como la mala suerte no terminaba, caí al suelo sin poner ninguna resistencia, sin poder colocar mis brazos, cayendo sobre mi herido brazo derecho.

En medio de la caída me prepare mentalmente para lo que seguía. Debido a que caería en mi brazo, el dolor seria legendario. Apreté el esfinter y espere de forma paciente al dolor que me daría... Cerré los ojos con anticipación y espere a que todo pasase... Caí al suelo de forma seca sobre mi brazo derecho, levantando una pequeña cantidad de polvo. Cerré mis ojos, apreté mis puños y rechine con mis dientes, pero, nada, no sucedió nada.

Espere unos momentos antes de cantar victoria, puede ser que simplemente mis receptores nerviosos se sobre estimularon o algo por el estilo, pero, después de estar unos largos y desesperantes minutos de espera en el suelo, nada sucedió.

Me levante de el suelo con una expresión de duda que sobrepasaria a la de un idiota al cual le han explicado la teoría de la relatividad. ¿Como era posible que no me sucediese nada?... Si ayer me dolía el brazo con tan solo moverlo, a demás, de que ayer cure mis heridas con alcohol... Digo, ayer tenia que tener cuidado asta cuando me sentaba, pero, hoy, como si nada, mis heridas se habían quitado.

Tome mi mano izquierda y me apreté un poco el brazo derecho, con suficiente fuerza para que mis heridas recibieran el dolor, y nada, no sucedía nada. Como una broma la cual jugaba con mis sentimientos, nada pasaba. Eso se me hizo sumamente extraño. Me levante y me perpcapte de que mi pierna no me dolía... Esto ya era perturbador.. Si no me dolía era o que ya me cure (lo que era casi imposible) o algo me esta pasando que ya no puedo sentir mas dolor (eso seria mucho mas raro). Decidí comprobar las teorías y saber cual era correcta.

Me retire la gabardina y la lance al suelo para poder observarme y mire con sorpresa total. Me observe de pies a cabeza y con la mandíbula en el suelo me perpcapte de lo que pasaba. No tenia ninguna herida aparente. Mi torso, mi brazo, y me baje mi pantalón un poco para contemplar con curiosidad y si, también mi pierna izquierda. Todas estas regiones las cuales estaban antes heridas ahora se encontraban totalmente curadas, sin ni siquiera costras o cicatrices... casi de forma sobrenatural. Me subí los pantalones y salte de la alegría: me sentía como antes; recuperado al 100%. Me sentía vivo de nuevo, no mas cuidado cuando camine o ardor cuando levante algo... Mis heridas desaparecieron y el ultimo recuerdo de aquella batalla fue borrado.. No mas miedo a morir de una infección o dolor cuando me ria: estaba curado, como por arte de magia...

Espera... Tal vez fue por eso.

Demonios, debió ser por eso. Ningún ser humano se cura tan rápido de un daño tan grave como el que sufrí yo.. Digo, varias veces pensé que me iba a morir después de sufrir todas esas heridas. Inclusive una de las heridas de mi brazo era lo suficientemente grande como para meterle una moneda de 10 centavos. Significa entonces que Lyra uso aquel poderoso hechizo para recuperarme... Pero eso es grave, ella no podía usar magia si estaba herida : según lo que había aprendido de este lugar, la magia roba energía vital cuando estas enfermo o herido, y aquel hechizo que tanto mencionaba la unicornio robaba demasiada energía, a tal punto de matarla o dejarla en un estado de coma, de el cual ni siquiera la magia de la princesa celestia la despertaría.

Si eso es verdad, eso puede explicar lo de el sueño... Significa que no esta durmiendo.

Me coloco en un estado paranoico y voy directo hasta la unicornio mentolada. Me da miedo, terror, horror saber que hizo ese hechizo. Puede estar en coma por mi estúpida culpa. Tan rápido que ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta me arrodille a un lado de ella y con desesperación la sacudo un poco para que despierte pero no funciona.

-esto no es verdad.. ¡Solo esta dormida!... Debe ser eso: si, es eso... Vamos Lyra.. Despierta..-digo como idiota tratando de calmarme a mi mismo con mentiras mientras intento despertarla. Esto no puede estar pasando.. No, ella esta bien... Solo esa dormida.

-¡Lyra!...¡Lyra!... ¡Despierta!-dije de forma asustada, esperando con miedo que la unicornio no despertara producto de un coma. Me asusto aun mas cuando veo que la unicornio no despierta por nada de eso, entonces realmente entro en pánico. Me canso de sacudirla y la levanto en el aire, ahí la sacudo con fuerza asta que, de un segundo a otro, abre sus hermosos ojos color naranja. La unicornio despierta al fin y me mira de forma asustada, confundida de lo que esta sucediendo. Yo sonrió un poco al verla preocupada por mi miedo.

-...¿sucede algo anto?-pregunto la unicornio de forma somnolienta, mientras que con uno de sus cascos se tallaba los ojos. Mirando que no tenia nada que decir, preferí dejar como si no pasaba nada. Mi miedo se había extinguido al verla despierta, ya no tenia excusas.

-no, nada, m..me asuste... Tuve una pesadilla...t..te vez muy hermosa al despertar-dije para cambiar la conversación.

-¿tu crees?-pregunto con esperanza la unicornio mientras cerraba sus ojos un poco.

-no lo creo, estoy seguro... Perdona, ¿Te moleste?-pregunte para cambiar la situación.

-solo quiero dormir un poco-dijo la unicornio con una risa. Yo Son reí como bobo y suspiré de el cansancio. No tenia nada, todo ese miedo infundado escapaba de mi sistema.

-Anto...

-¿mande?

-ya puedes bajarme-dijo la unicornio mientras me veía desde donde yo la tenia. Era cierto. Tenia mis manos agarrandole el torso, sujetandola en el aire y no la había bajado por nada de el mundo. Di una risa pequeña la cual reflejaba mi pena, la baje al suelo y le di una que otra palmadita en la espalda. Baje a la unicornio de una forma que quedo en 4 patas, estas le temblaron un poco, cosa que me preocupo realmente.

-¿t..te sientes bien?-pregunte con miedo.

-si... Solo quiero dormir un poco...-dijo Lyra acompañada de un sonoro bostezo. La unicornio se recosto en el cobertor mientras reía. Su risa sonaba un poco débil pero llena de sentimiento. El hechizo débil quitarle demasiada energía y el sueño se la estaba reponiendo... Ese hechizo, le pedí con toda la seriedad de el mundo que no lo realizara bajo ningún motivo asta que se sintiera apta de hacerlo o pasara una semana... Ahora que veo, se preocupo por mi al verme agotado por mis heridas... Debo devolverle el favor. Lyra había vuelto a dormir. Se quedo en el cobertor y cerro los ojos para después quedarse profundamente dormida de nuevo. Me senté en el suelo, lleve mi mano a mi barbilla y me rasgaba mientras pensaba... ¿Como devolverle el favor?... Podría decirle mas sobre la humanidad pero eso seria trillado. Regalarle algún recuerdo sobre la humanidad, como, una bala... No, muy peligroso. Chasquee mis dedos encontrando la solución. ¡Las manzanas!...eso es. Le gustan tanto que seria una forma de devolverle el favor, ademas, Lyra debería comer algo cuando despierte, así, se recuperara mas rápido y seria una forma de que se sintiese mejor.

Pero antes, debo avisarle que saldré.

Me acerqué a decirle a Lyra que saldría afuera, para que no se preocupara de mi ausencia, pero, al verla tan tranquila preferí no decirle nada y dejarla dormir mas tiempo.

-tranquila pequeña... Duerme...-dije mientras le daba una palmada en el lomo a esa unicornio antes de emprender camino afuera. Me levanto de el suelo. Camino asta donde estaba tirada mi gabardina, pues de mi asombro no me la había puesto aun. Me la coloco de nuevo. Voy por mi arma, la cual estaba entre el montón de gemas. La tomo y la alistó para cualquier contingencia. Ahora se me hace un poco raro tener que usar mi arma, digo, de todas formas, no creo deber usarla. Aun así la llevare, no quiero morir por culpa de algún monstruo ni volver a quedar herido cuando apenas me acabo de recuperar.

Voy asta la mochila y me doy cuenta de como la deje. Todas las cosas estaban fuera de ella, como si alguien las quisiera ordenar. Recordé que anoche revise mi mochila junto con la unicornio para ver que encontrábamos... Lo había olvidado.

Deje lo de volver a meter las cosas en la mochila para después, cuando tenga mas tiempo pues ahora debo aprovechar a que sigue dormida para que la sorpresa sea una sorpresa en si. Tomo un par de cargadores, cargo el arma y listo. Con todas las cosas me encaminó asta la salida de la cueva.

Camino dirigido a la salida, para ir por esas manzanas.. Miro por ultima vez atrás, antes de que todo se vuelva un poco oscuro y la única luz que logre eliminar aquella oscuridad en la que Lyra descansa sea un débil resplandor de una de mis varas fluorescentes... Ya la he perdido de vista y estoy saliendo de esta cueva, para ir por esas manzanas y devolverle ese favor.

Mientras camino a la boca de la cueva pienso un poco en lo que realizare... Gracias a ella ahora puedo moverme de forma ágil, sin restricciones, sin dolor. La sorpresa que debo darle debe ser muy buena. Puedo darle una sorpresa con las manzanas, ¿pero que le daré?... ¿Solo manzanas?... Debe ser algo mejor. Ahora que lo pienso, no todo lo de mi mochila son cosas inútiles. Ahora que recuerdo, cuando revise la mochila encontré bolsitas de te y una que otra bolsa de café. Hablando de la mochila, ayer mientras la revisaba junto con Lyra encontré un poco de ropa de el ejercito, lo cual es muy bueno: al fin podre quitarme estos pantalones rasgados y ponerme otros, menos deteriorados. Esa ropa la necesitaré, ya debo darme un baño, mi ropa huele a mucha sangre seca.

Ya he salido de la cueva, estoy afuera y me encuentro con algo extraño. Miro con rareza todo lo que veo, pues no se asemeja a nada que he visto desde que llegue a este lugar. La lluvia destruyo gran cantidad de arboles, dejando inertes trozos de ellos regados por el césped. No creo que haya sido lluvia, un huracán es lo mas cercano a explicar lo que paso aquí. Habían incluso ramas atascadas en el suelo lodoso y muchas, muchas, muchas hojas regadas: en definición, un huracán, no una lluvia, fue lo que paso por este bosque. Mi parloteo con Lyra debió ser muy grande como para no haberme percatado de esta terrible lluvia.

Con el arma en las manos camino de forma temerosa asta el lago, pues mi paranoia me dice que no fue una simple lluvia lo que causo esto, aunque pensándolo bien, mi paranoia siempre se equivoca... Diablos, pise un charco lleno de lodo.

-carajo...-dije mientras tiraba de mi pie para salir de el charco. Deje el arma en el suelo y me concentre en sacar mi pie de el lodo, pues este charco es tan profundo que metí el pie y ya no lo puedo sacar... El lodo es muy extraño, parece cemento. Diablos, este estúpido lodo también manchó mi pantalón, el cual ya tenia suficientes manchas de sangre y rasgaduras. Después de unos momentos de tirar de mi pierna logre sacar mi pie, pero lleno de lodo y ramas.

-"me cago en todo"-pensé. Ahora aparte de no poder bañarme tengo un pie lleno de lodo, lo que me faltaba. Me agache, tome el arma. Un poco de lodo no me va a detener, o eso creo. Después de tomar el arma y tallarme el lodo en una piedra, decidí tomar una dirección y seguir mi trayecto al árbol de manzanas. Lo que me molesto es que mientras caminaba mis lodosas botas acumulaban mucha basura como ramas pequeñas de árbol. Lo cual dificultaba un poco la caminata. Camine entre uno que otro árbol caldo o mojado asta llegar a ese lago, esquivando obstáculos o simplemente pisando mas lodo, lo cual odie. Llegue al lago, en el cual tomaría dirección para poder ir hacia aquellos arboles de manzanas. Lo que me sorprendió es que el lago no había cambiado nada en lo absoluto. No había destrucción, ni lodo, ni nada que reflejase le terrible tormenta de hace algunas horas; el lago seguía reflejando esa hermosa tranquilidad que me atrapó la primera vez que vine a el. Camino asta al lago, me siento cerca de su orilla, dejo el arma en el suelo y me quito las botas, para quitarles parte de el lodo que acumularon. Realmente jode el hecho de tener que moverse y pisar lodo, pues dificulta mi movimiento, y de por si las botas son pesadas.

-es solo un retroceso... No tardará mucho-dije para mi mismo mientras me sentaba en el césped y comenzaba a retirar parte de el lodo adherido a las botas. En lo que lo que hago eso pienso un poco, trato de pensar el algo que me distraiga, en las manzanas, en el lago, en el cielo, pero, solo puedo pensar en la unicornio. Me he encariñado mucho con esta equina, y ella a la vez me agarro mucho afecto... No puedo dejar de preguntarme: ¿por que?.

No soy nadie, literalmente. No tengo nada de bueno y ni siquiera son un buen amigo: en el refugio no tenia amigos, era solo trabajo y dormir. A lo mucho se puede decir que soy listo y estudioso, aun cuando ya pasasen unos 5 años, recuerdo fácilmente los libros que leía en las noches, tenia conocimientos altos y académicos, ademas de que sabia de música clásica... Eso puede ser una ventaja, pero, no soy fuerte, ni tengo muchas habilidades especiales. No tengo a nadie ni nada... ¿Por que?... ¿Por que alguien en cualquier dimensión consideraría su amigo a alguien como yo?... ¿Y mas alguien como ella?..

Dejo de quitarle el lodo a las botas y me concentro en esa pregunta... Es una pregunta elemental... ¿Por que?... ¿Por que yo soy su amigo y no otra persona mucho mejor que yo?... Tal vez sea el hecho de que estamos en la misma situación.

Ambos odiados por los demás... Despreciados y repudiados a mas no poder... Jodidos al limite, sin nadie que nos apoye ni que nos quiera... Yo en el refugio y ella aquí, ambos refugiados de una lluvia que nunca parecía acabar... Pero ahora, que hemos encontrado alguien igual, la lluvia se ha acabado. Nos hemos vuelto grandes amigos, muy cercanos, y eso que solo han pasado 2 días de conocernos... La amistad es mágica... No tengo por que preguntarme por que, mejor disfruto mi amistad con ella asta que pueda, pues con mi suerte puedo morir en cualquier momento.

Termino de quitarle el lodo a mis botas y de mojarlas. Les remojo una vez mas para asegurarme de que la suela no tenga lodo y después me las coloco de nuevo. Recojo mi arma de el suelo para poder seguir avanzando entre ese bosque y llegar a ese árbol de manzanas, de donde sacare todas esas rojas delicias. Debo admitirlo, me relaje mucho cuando estuve sentado en ese césped, algún día volveré a este lago a ver las estrellas de noche, o mejor no, quien sabe, tenga que volver a enfrentarme con lobos de madera o otras locuras. Ya me he levantado. Tengo e arma en las manos. Busco con la vista por donde debo ir para llegar a ese árbol de manzanas, busco de preferencia a el camino que use la vez anterior, y lo encuentro: un camino entre un par de arboles caldos. Comienzo a caminar asta ese camino y comienzo a ir por esas manzanas.

Vaya... Con todo este tiempo, había olvidado algo increíble. Puedo beber café de nuevo. Díganme lo que sea, pero cuando era pequeño bebía tantas tazas café como un adulto. Puedo ofrecerle una tasa de el café humano a Lyra, para que lo pruebe. En la cueva tengo cerillos y cartón. Puedo encender una pequeña fogata a fuera de la cueva y llevarle una tasa de café junto con unas manzanas, o en su defecto, una tasa de te, y ya con todo eso, charlar un poco o salir a caminar por el bosque. Quiero darle una buena tarde, una pequeña impresión, para que confié en mi y me considere su amigo, cosa que ya hace.

He encontrado algo extraño en mis pláticas con ella. Cada vez que doy una indirecta de ir a su pueblo y conocer a mas ponys o seres, ella cambia la conversación... Sin duda quisiera conocer a sus amigos, o a los que Lyra puede considerar amigos. Dice que aunque todos la desprecian y rechazan, tiene una que otra amiga, que ella a veces no considera... Una tal Octavia Melody y una tal Vynil Scratch, las cuales han sido buenas ponys con ella y comprensivas de su situación, y lo mejor es que, ambas se dedican ha producir música.

Bueno, si me doy cuenta, una produce música clásica (la cual siempre me ha gustado) y la otra produce música electrónica, es una DJ, ese tipo de música pegaba mucho cuando era chico, y no se me hacia extraño escuchar a algún soldado escuchando dupsteb o mezclas electrónicas... Asta a mi hermano mayor le gustaba esa música. Las amigas de Lyra deben tener cierta diferencia. Pero según ella, esas "yeguas" (debo acostumbrarme ha hablar así) han sido muy comprensivas con ella, desde antes que ella decidiera vivir en este lugar. Me encantaría conocerlas.

Diablos, en este camino casi me tropiezo varias veces entre los piedras, arboles y las ramas. Todo lo que atrajo la tormenta lo termino dejando en este bosque al parecer. Por accidente me he desviado un poco de el camino que seguí la ultima vez, pues no tengo muchos puntos de referencia mas que una rama que tire por ahí y manchas de lodo creadas por mis botas, pues he pisado mas charcos de lodo en el transcurso.

Afortunadamente, he trazado un mapa mental en donde se como volver a casa, solo tengo que caminar hacia atrás y esperar llegar a esa enorme laguna, pues esta ultima es tan grande que si me equivoco o me pierdo, solo debo caminar hacia atrás.

Siento un poco de temor, pues estoy cruzando una zona en donde el follaje de los arboles es tan espeso que cubren parcialmente la luz de el sol, dejándome solo débiles rayos de luz que alcanzan a cruzar por las hojas de los arboles. Después de unos minutos pase esa parte de el bosque, la luz de el sol es normal aquí, y después de tanto problema, llegue a donde quería, veo una cantidad increíble lo que busco. Las manzanas.

Los arboles de manzanas abundaban en toda esta parte de el bosque, casi como si alguien los hubiese plantado a voluntad propia para que alguien las consumiese. Dejo mi arma en el suelo y comienzo a patear fuertemente uno de los arboles. Que raro, con solo patear un árbol hago que muchas de sus manzanas caigan al suelo, es extraño la rapidez con la que se cosechan manzanas aquí. Han caído muchas manzanas al suelo, el cual no es de tierra si no de césped. Las recojo con mucha rapidez y las meto en las bolsas de mi gabardina. Llevo muchas manzanas, alrededor de 40. Vaya, parece que hoy comerá muy bien esta unicornio.

Y mi mala suerte ataca.

Escucho un par de pisadas cercanas, de alguien o algo hacercandose. Empuñó mi arma y al escuchar mas sonidos. Mi corazón se detiene casi de forma inmediata, puede ser un animal salvaje como algún oso o peor, otro monstruo mitológico como una manticora. Realmente no quiero pelear ni usar mas munición, temo a que esta ultima se me termine acabando tarde o temprano. busco una solución. Cerca de aquí hay un arbusto. Escucho mas sonidos y sin pensar mas entro al par de arbustos que esta cerca de mi y me refugio es sus verdes ramas.

Empiezo a escuchar un poco mas desde mi posición. Me aferro a mi arma, para poder desenfundar la en cualquier momento y acabar con quien sea que quiere a atacar. La tengo cargada, esperando cualquier caso para disparar. Los sonidos que logro escuchar no son de manticoras o de algún animal salvaje. Son de personas, bueno, en este lugar no hay humanos, lo mas probable es que sean de ponys, ya que ellos abundan esta área. Son 2 ponys, 2 criaturas, las cuales están a unos 20 metros de mi y están teniendo una plática.

-¿puedes olerlo?

-si, mi nariz es muy sensible

-wow ¿y crees que este por aquí?

-es lo mas probable

-bueno, me comeré una manzana... No creo que moleste a nadie

Parecía una plática de una mujer y un hombre, pero, como aquí son ponys, seria la plática de una "yegua" y un "semental" creo. Los escuche conversar. Parece que la chica es un poco despistada e inocente, y el otro es un poco sarcástico

-bueno, creo que no esta por aquí... Sera mejor irnos.

-si, sera lo mejor.. Estas manzanas no son mejores que mis muffins

-si.. Mejor vaya... Va... Va... ¡ACHUUUUUUUUU!-estornude... ¿Esto es un chiste?... En un momento crucial en el que debería guardar silencio de la nada doy un estornudo muy fuerte... ¡Pero que mierdas le pasa a mi cuerpo!... No, no es mi cuerpo, es mi suerte.

-espera...¿escuchaste eso?...

-si, viene de esos arbustos.

Diablos, sea lo que sean esas voces se están acercando, y sea lo que sea que la voz de el semental se escucha como si me quisiera dar una paliza (no juzgo anticipadamente, es que así es mi maravillosa y sublime suerte)... Tal vez si me oculto un poco mas en este arbusto, pueda quedarme oculto.

-¡HEY!... ¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!... TU...EL DE EL ARBUSTO...-... ¡Mierda!..me descubrieron... Debo escapar, de seguro con mi grandiosa suerte me terminaran acusando de algo que no hice he iniciare un problema, o me terminaran golpeando... Como en la base. Mejor corro y huyo de aquí. Escuche que el semental se había enojado y que venia a esta dirección exacta. Me dio miedo que me descubrieran, miedo de lo desconocido, me dio miedo de mi suerte, por lo que salí corriendo de el lugar, sin mirar a atrás.

Y yo por tonto, me adentre en un bosque que no conozco. A veces me considero idiota de profesión.

No se por que, pero salí corriendo sin pensar como un loco y me perdí en el bosque. Me dio demasiado miedo el tener que ver a alguien que no fuese Lyra, o tener que adentrarme en algún conflicto que no es de mi incumbencia, por lo cual me obligue a mi mismo a huir de quien me seguía o me quería ver. En mi huida logro escuchar que alguien me sigue. Corro con mas fuerza, evito obstáculos pero es un poco difícil hacer eso con alrededor de 40 manzanas en los grandes bolsillos de mi gabardina ademas de el arma. Logro tomar ventaja de quien me sigue y me pierdo un poco en el bosque, aunque claro, recordé la regla de correr en la dirección contaría que tenia. Después de unos momentos que me seguían se quedaron atrás.

Ahora si podía cantar victoria.

-jajajajaja... ¡Jamas me alcanzaran!-digo para mi mismo mientras saltaba un árbol caído. Pero claro, nunca debes cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Mierda.. Acabo de pisar un charco de lodo. Y este parece mas pegostioso que todos los anteriores. Comienzo a tratar de correr mas rápido pero simplemente no puedo. Lo que sea que haya pisado hizo que se le pegara mucha basura a mis botas. Ahora debo saltar un tronco y continuar corriendo entre el bosque. Ese tronco es el obstáculo final entre yo y una parte de el bosque que se ve fácil de maniobrar. En cuanto salte este tronco tendré la victoria asegurada.

¡si puedo! ¡Si puedo! ¡si puedo! ¡Si puedo!...¡No puedo!.

Salte el tronco.. Iba en el aire cuando de repente me di cuenta de que este trocó era demasiado alto. Aun así lo intento, creo que es posible, creo en mi... Y no lo logro.

Caigo de forma estrepitosa al suelo, casi como una explosión, pues me voy arrastrando un par de metros, comiendo tierra y lodo, dejando un rastro de manzanas regadas y al arma a unos metros de mi. Asta una de mis botas salio volando un metro y se quedo cerca de un árbol. Yo, comí tierra y me raspé las manos.

-mierda..-dije mientras me levantaba de el suelo para seguir corriendo. Las voces se acercan y parecían muy apuradas, y la voz de el hombre (o pony, o semental... Como se diga) se escucha furiosa, parece que me quiere patear el culo. He perdido mucho terreno, debo correr mas para perderme de el que me sigue, debo regresar a la cueva y rezar para que quien sea que me este siguiendo no logren su objetivo. Recojo las manzanas que se me cayeron, las coloco en los grandes bolsillos de mi gabardina. Noto que una que otra manzana quedo hecha puré. Esas no las recogí. Me coloco la bota que se me cayo con mucha rapidez, pues las voces se hacercaban. Ya estaba a punto de correr, lo ultimo que me faltaba era el arma y correr. Fui por el arma, pero, cerca de mi arma me doy cuenta de que había un potrillo inconsciente.

Un potrillo, un potrillo de una poca edad al parecer. Era menos de la mitad de la estatura de Lyra y se veía mojado, con manchas de lodo y muy golpeado. Su pelaje era blanco con manchas cafés repartidas por su cuerpo, y para empeorar su situación, estaba bajo una pesada rama de árbol muerto. Esta herido, tiene muchas cortadas y manchas de lodo en su cuerpo. Me aterró... Voy hacia el potrillo inconsciente y inmediatamente le quito la rama de encima.

Debo ayudarlo, aunque eso me retrase, pero si lo ayudo eso me hará susceptible. Debo tomar una decisión. Las voces se hacían mas fuertes, sea quien sea que me estaba siguiendo me ha encontrado y viene en esta dirección: debo tomar una decisión rápida.. Puedo abandonar a este potrillo a su suerte o llevármelo a la cueva, pero con el riesgo de que me haga mas lento.. El tiempo se agota, debo tomar una decisión.

-al carajo-dije mientras tomaba al potrillo y me preparaba para correr.

En sus cascos el potrillo tenia un libro. Cargo al pobre potro en mi hombro junto con el libro que traía. Ahora en un brazo tenia mi arma , en el otro el libro y en mis hombros cargaba al potrillo, sumado a unas 40 manzanas que tenia en mis bolsillos. Podía fácilmente dejar al potrillo y salir corriendo de ahí, pero, si esas voces me seguían sin piedad, no se que serán capaces de hacerle a un potrillo que no es capaz de defenderse..

-TU... ¡DETENTE!- escuche de una voz muy cerca de mi... Me he retrasado mas de lo esperado, debo recuperar mas terreno. Salgo corriendo como si mi vida dependiese de ello y me interno mas en el bosque, para confundir a quien me seguía, evadiendo todo en mi camino y tratando inútilmente de orientarme de vuelta al lago. Tengo miedo de esas voces... Por algo debe ser que Lyra no me quiere dejar salir sin supervisión de ella. Debe ser por que en el bosque hay algo suelto, y esas cosas deben seguirme... Si ellos me siguen, no se que le podrían hacer a este potrillo. Debo salvarme a mi y a el.

Y sigo corriendo como loco. No puedo gritar ni quejarme, solo puedo correr como idiota por el bosque asta que quien me siga deje de seguirme. Afortunadamente este bosque es muy oscuro. Apenas puedo ver por donde camino. Las ramas de los arboles me golpean el rostro y a veces la entrepierna. Debo ser cuidadoso, seguir corriendo sin ceder terreno. Voy alrededor de 50 metros delante de quien me sigue. Eso me da ventaja de elegir un nuevo camino y ruta, ademas de que estoy cubierto por un denso follaje. Pero, con el cansancio ejercido por el peso que cargo, mi paso se hace cada vez mas lento.

... Uff... Ya llevo como 20 minutos corriendo. Estoy sudando como loco. Ellos no se cansan, me están siguiendo y me están alcanzando poco a poco. Estoy perdiendo terreno, y a cada rato me están alcanzando y gritandome fuerte... Llegue a una parte medio despejada de el bosque, en donde la luz de el sol pasa mas claramente entre las ramas de las coníferas... El sol me pega en la cara, debo saltar obstáculos que antes se me hacían fáciles, pero ahora con el agotamiento excesivo, son difíciles... He cometido el fatal error de respirar por la boca en vez de por la nariz. Veo arriba y logro ver lo que seria algo gris siguiendome por los aires y después de unos momentos, ese algo gris se estrella con un árbol y cae al suelo como un avión derribado . Me he adentrado mas en el bosque olvidando mi temor por extraviar me. Me he cansado tanto que he pensado en detenerme y dejar al potrillo.

Ya no aguanto mas esta carrera... Debo descansar antes de desfallecer por el esfuerzo masivo... Solo debo encontrar un escondite y esperar a que se vayan. Tomo velocidad y logro perder por unos momentos a los que me seguían y sin darme cuenta, logro llegar a la laguna.

-SI... ¡Lo logre!...-dije con felicidad. Me senté a descansar un poco... Mi pecho me aprieta y siento que se me va el aire... Realmente me canse. Llevo alrededor de 30 minutos corriendo y evadiendo todo el lugar, sin descanso y golpeándome la cabeza a cada rato con ramas. Al fin llegue a ... Diablos, estoy de el otro lado de la laguna.

-¡mierda!-digo con enojo mientras escuchaba a las voces tras de mi. Ahora corría alrededor de la laguna, como un tonto. Lo bueno es que por lo menos logre llegar aquí. Mientras corría busque con la vista la cueva. Me oriento y corro hacia ella como si no hubiese mañana, sin ver atrás, sin ocuparme de mi dolor o mi fatiga.

Logro llegar a la cueva. Corro asta ella como loco. Piso los charcos de lodo, no me importan, debo correr. Entro a la cueva.. Corro asta la parte mas oscura y sigo corriendo, asta llegar a la parte profunda de la cueva, en donde vivo junto con la unicornio mentolada (realmente debo dejar de decirle así). Y después de esa caminata llegue. Casi desarma dome poco a poco.

Me derrumbe en la pila de gemas que estaba en la cueva, junto con todo lo que tenia encima, mientras respiraba agitada mente cual pez fuera de el agua. Estaba agotado... Mis músculos me pedían hielo a gritos... Sudaba a mares, de hecho, había comenzado a tomar las mangas de mi gabardina y exprimirlas para quitarles toda esa agua. Me levante solo para dejar al potrillo en el suelo junto con Lyra, pues el había caído conmigo en el montón de gemas.

Después de dejar al potrillo, me senté en las gemas. Me importaba un reverendo comino que me picara el tener que estar sobre ellas, era el único lugar que me quedaba para descansar si no quería empanizarme con tierra. Desde donde estaba sentado pensé en que sorpresa se llevaría Lyra cuando se enterase de que me encontré manzanas, le serví café y le mostré a un potrillo inconsciente en medio de una persecución en el bosque... Eso si es ser original... Me concentre en el potrillo y en revisar que este bien... Digo, me lo encontré bajo una rama de árbol, debo revisarlo y saber si esta bien.

Camino asta donde estaba el potrillo, me siento a un lado de el. Lyra estaba durmiendo, roncando un poco y moviéndose por la incomodidad de tener a otra persona cerca. Esta imagen me ha cautivado... Es como...¡Basta!... este no es momento de distraerse con ella, debo revisar al potro.

Este potro esta inconsciente, no dormido. Tiene una herida en la cabeza, una gran herida, pero que estaba seca, sanando poco a poco. Su pelaje era blanco con manchas cafés, las cuales no se si son de lodo o naturales. No me iba a poner a adivinar en una situación tan delicada. Procedo a revisarle los signos vitales a este potrillo, a asegurarme de que este bien.

Me aterró al ver la baja respiración de el potrillo y la baja temperatura corporal... Puede morir. Esto ya no es un chiste... Decido que es mejor opción pedirle ayuda a Lyra, la cual sabe mas sobre los equinos que yo.

Me acerco a la unicornio, dejo mi arma cerca de ella y la comienzo a sacudir un poco para que despierte,. Noto que el potrillo comienza a toser y me apuro en levantar a Lyra, pues me da miedo que el pobre potrillo termine armando un escándalo al ver un humano a su lado. Algo llama mi atención. Escucho pisadas rápidas tras de mi, no logro reaccionar y de la nada siento un gran golpe en la cabeza, el cual me obliga a caer al suelo y cerrar mis ojos...


	7. Misericordia - Parte 2

En esos momentos, en otro lugar lejano, siento mas objetivos: En otra dimensión, sucedían cosas importantes y de magnitud que de fallar, bajarían considerablemente las oportunidades de la supervivencia humana. En otro lugar, en donde la tristeza y la miseria son en teoría tangibles, 2 científicos de blancos trajes se encontraban frente de una gigantesca puerta de metal y acero, con remaches oxidados y partes reforzadas con algún material metálico. Esta puerta era la puerta de entrada de el refugio en donde Anto residía . La puerta daba acceso a el gran complejo de túneles que fue usado como un refugio nuclear y actualmente cuna de lo que quedo de la humanidad. El complejo de túneles era tan grande que tenían un reactor nuclear con el cual suministraban energía a toda la base, y en especial, a la joya que en sus fauces de piedra ese refugio resguardaba : el espejo.

Los remaches de esta gigantesca puerta eran incluso mas grandes que las cabezas de los 2 científicos que se encontraban frente a ella. Esta enorme puerta se encontraba enfrente de una montaña de piedra pura, la cual era enorme. Esta montaña era ideal para una mina de grandes proporciones. Lo cual indicaba que aquel refugio de el cual procedía Anto se encontraba bajo esta montaña de piedra, protegido contra la radiación de las bombas y el frío de la guerra. La puerta aparte de estar compuesta por metal usado para blindaje de naves o construcción, tenia extensas partes que eran de piedra, con grabados de procedencia azteca y mexica, dando indicios de que si, el refugio era parte de ruinas antiguas.

Ambos científicos traían trajes ABQ que los protegerían de la radiación de el exterior. Pero, el peligro mas fuerte era la nieve, la cual había comenzado a abundar en toda la zona circundante a el refugio.

Ambos científicos caminaban en un prado neblinoso y nevado, lleno de arboles con hojas cafés. Agonizando tal vez. Cerca de estos arboles habían muchos autos militares abandonados, al igual que equipos de maquinaria pesada y de excavación. Muchos puestos de acampar abandonados, etc. Todos estos vehículos funcionaban, pero se encontraban fuera de el refugio, por que no podían traerlos a el interior de el complejo. Estos autos, aunque podían ser usados, se habían degradado con el pasar de el tiempo y la vegetación había comenzado a usarlos como hogar. Las puertas oxidadas de los autos y las partes de maquinaria que se detuvieron a media construcción daban una apariencia post apocalíptica, de como seria el mundo sin humanos, algo que, desgraciadamente, estaba por ocurrir.

El viento soplaba de forma calmada y el frío que provocaba este inmediato invierno daba las ganas de tener una caliente y reconfortante tasa de chocolate en las manos, lo cual pensaban los científicos con pesar. Uno de los científicos prefirió dejar de observar la maquinaria abandonada para observar la fauna de el lugar. Los arboles seguían siendo color café y el césped se había expandido como una plaga... En cierta parte, la fauna no estaba muerta o muriendo, se veía sana: la guerra nuclear masiva no había afectado demasiado esta región de el planeta. Eso era lo único que no había sucumbido ante la guerra.

Ambos científicos caminaban por un sendero en el bosque. Cuando empezaron a caminar, se notaba que alaban juntos con sus propias manos un carrito lleno de artefactos científicos y mecánicos, que parecían ser parte de algún poderoso artefacto desarmado. Este carrito daba la apariencia de ser muy pesado y traía objetos que, por su composición, eran muy delicados y costosos.

El panorama era simplemente desolador... Si prestabas suficiente atención a esa escena, podías darte cuenta de, que en el horizonte, en donde el cielo parecía iniciar, una masiva cantidad de nubes negras se hacercaban de forma sigilosa.. Se hacercaban exactamente a este punto, el cual parecía ser el único lugar en donde la civilización podía llegar a existir. Eran tantas que creaban una mancha negra la cual tapaba toda la luz que venia de ese lugar, dicha luz era poca, pues el cielo ya estaba tapizado de una liviana oscuridad.

Uno de los científicos llevaba en sus enguantadas manos una linterna, la cual ayudaba a alumbrar la oscurecida escena, que se asemejaba fríamente a una película de terror. La neblina era mucha y lograba cortar mucha de la visibilidad, por lo que uno de los científicos tenia que estar dándole una guia con luz de la lámpara a el otro para que no chocarán.

-debemos darnos prisa, se hace de noche-exclamo la voz de uno de los científicos, el cual era Tomas, aquel tipo que ayudo a Anto en su viaje a la otra dimensión. El otro científico que acompañaba a Tomas asintió con la cabeza y ambos apresuraron el paso por el sendero espectral.

En el camino, tomas recordaba con gusto el hecho de que lograría hacer lo que quería: Salvar a la humanidad. Recordó la noche de ayer, en la cual se la paso en vela grabando un mensaje de ayuda en compañía de su nueva asistente, la cual le asignó el general jamier en persona gracias a sus méritos. Vaya... Catherine, la hija de el general, nunca había estado tan enojada en su vida al ver como sus deseos eran frustrados... El científico iba feliz, pero, a la vez, triste.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había salido de este lugar. Recordó con risa el día en que llego de polizonte a este refugio... El sabia que iba a iniciar una guerra entre la URSS y EEUU... Estaba a punto de reunir a su familia y huir a cualquier parte menos en donde residía, pues estaban cerca de EEUU. Justo cuando iba a llamar a su familia el trabajo lo llamo. El se confió.. No creyó que iniciaría una guerra entre EEUU de un día para otro, pero ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado... La guerra inicio ese mismo día, el único día que quiso ante poner el trabajo antes que la familia. Su trabajo fue ir a el centro de el país, a revisar un reactor nuclear producido por unos cuantos de científicos entusiastas que querían desarrollar energía para algún experimento. La guerra nuclear inicio y sus amigos científicos fueron traídos a el improvisado refugio nuclear, el cual era en realidad una gigantesca red de túneles antiguos usados como refugio... Esa fue la ultima vez que vio la dulce luz de el sol antes de tener que deleitarse con luz amarilla y blanca de baja calidad, cortesía de los focos LED. Ahora, después de 5 años, pudo salir de su encierro bajo tierra, a contemplar como quedo el planeta al que alguna vez el le llamo hogar.

Ambos científicos caminaban entre una neblina fantasmal, y ahora, después de caminar un poco, llegaron a un bosque que se estaba convirtiendo en bosque nevado... La misión de estos científicos era dar el "saludo", dar el aviso de que la ultima esperanza seguía con vida. Ambos científicos iban hacia una base abandonada de telecomunicaciones, una estación de radio que fue muy famosa, en su tiempo, en la cual instalarían un gran transmisor de onda corta y lo echarían a andar, usando una vieja antena como ayud hábiles científicos. Los materiales que llevaban en la carreta eran exactamente para eso: construir el transmisor de onda corta, así, podrían lanzar el poderoso llamado de ayuda a todos los humanos que aun seguían con vida, indicándoles que en esta parte de el globo aun existía esperanza.

En medio de el camino los científicos lograron ver los frutos de esta guerra: muerte. Habían varios autos estrellados cerca de unos arboles, junto con cuerpos en descomposición que se cubrían por la niebla y la nieve, la cual había comenzado a llegar. Después de caminar unos momentos entre la fantasmal niebla y el desolador bosque nevado, ambos científicos llegaron a lo que es un gran edificio en medio de la nada de un bosque moribundo. Si, esta era la ubicación de aquella famosa, extravagante y ahora abandonada oficina de radio. Un gigantesco edificio con una gigantesca antena sobre saliendo de el, la cual fácilmente triplicaría la altura de el edificio que la sostenía con suma dificultad. La antena se veía muy desgastada, degradada y oxidada, ciertas partes de ella se habían caído, pero eso no les importo a los científicos. Ambos científicos de batas blancas tragaron saliva y entraron al edificio de forma temerosa, Tomas aparto su linterna de su enguantada mano derecha, para dar paso a un arma, esperando cualquier cosa.

El científico intento abrir la puerta, creyendo bobamente que estaba sellada, afortunadamente esto no era así. El científico tiro de la puerta y esta se abrió como sin nada.

Ambos científicos entraron al edificio, entrando a una oscuridad abismal. Gracias al tomas y a su linterna se pudo iluminar vagamente el lugar, por lo que ambos científicos lograron orientarse y ver como era por dentro el lugar. El edificio era una emisora de radio, la cual fue muy famosa en su tiempo y gano demasiado dinero . Una transmisora de radio que se hizo muy rica en la época antes de la guerra gracias a su programación. Pero, cuando la guerra inicio, esta transmisora de radio fue abandonada. El tiempo hizo de las suyas en este lugar. Se notaba que la vegetación se había expandido en todo el recinto. La habitación en la que Tomas y su colega había entrado parecía ser la recepción de el edificio, en donde se asignaban las entrevistas radiofónicas y esas cosas.. Pero lo que ellos buscaban era la antena, para poder realizar su trabajo y largarse al refugio antes de que se haga de noche y el invierno los mate.

Irónicamente, un radio transmisor de onda corta funciona mejor por las noches de invierno.

Ambos científicos caminaron asta una escalera cercana, pues el lugar al cual iban se encontraba mas arriba de lo que creían, asta el ultimo piso de este extravagante y deteriorado edificio. Con dificultad ambos científicos lograron subir el carrito con las cosas a la escalera y proseguir a subir. Tomas alaba el carrito y su compañero se aseguraba de forma estricta de que no se cayera ninguna pieza...

Piso por piso, subieron de forma nada agradable.

El carrito pesaba demasiado. Las cosas eran muy frágiles y tomas en si se estaba cansando por el frío y el peso de el carrito. Claro, no se rindió, se dio fuerzas a si mismo para proseguir y seguir con este tormento... ...Después de unos tortuosos minutos ambos científicos junto con sus cosas lograron llegar asta el ultimo piso de el lugar, en el cual residían el equipo de la antena y parte de la antena en si. Tomas suspiro mientras dejaba su linterna en el suelo para descansar. Intento caminar pero se tropezó y cayo al suelo, pues la oscuridad de el lugar era tal que sin la linterna no se podía ver mas de 30 centímetros enfrente.

-iré colocando las lámparas... - exclamo el científico amigo de Tomas, el cual tenia un acento de procedencia asiática y una voz femenina. Tomas asintió con la cabeza y, mientras su compañero iluminaba el lugar con viejos cerillos y lámparas de aceite, saco un pequeño pero potente medidor de radiación. Lo encendió y reviso el lugar.

-la radiación esta por debajo de el limite establecido... Podemos quitarnos los trajes...- comento Tomas mientras se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba en el suelo. El otro científico completo su tarea de iluminar el lugar con lámparas el lugar, dejando apreciar cuanta era el deterioro de la habitación en la que ambos científicos se encontraban. La respuesta: mucha. La habitación tenia 2 grandes ventanas, que debían tener hermosas decoraciones de vidrio pero en su lugar estaban rotas. Sus pedazos estaban regados por el alfombrado suelo color lima de la habitación. Había una que otra silla futurista o raras, puesto a que esta estación de radio era muy extravagante... Pasando lo raro de el lugar estaba lo mas importante, los aparatos de control de la antena.

El científico amigo de Tomas también se retiro el casco protector de su equipo de protección ABQ, revelando su identidad. Era una científica (no un científico) de procedencia china: sus ojos eran azules y su cabello corto, negro como una noche en invierno y su piel, blanca. Era muy hermosa y al quitarse el casco su cabello ondeó de una forma muy coqueta, queriendo parecer sensual ante su compañero. Eso junto con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo que enamoraría a cualquiera... Todo esto dirigido hacia Tomas, el cual no percibió el gesto. La científica de ascendencia asiática se enojo un poco, borro la sonrisa de su rostro y dejo de mirar a el científico.

-procederé ha componer el transmisor ..- dijo la científica asiática sin mucho animo mientras caminaba al carrito de cosas y se hacercaba a una gigantesca maquina conectada al techo, la cual seria parte de la antena. Mientras la científica hacia eso, Tomas tomo una silla y se quedo sentado, mirando por la ventana rota de el edificio en el que se encontraba, pensando en aquellos que todavía no sabían nada sobre esta única oportunidad de salvación.

El científico miraba con tristeza por la ventana mientras la otra científica trabajaba como esclavo de tiempos antiguos. Gracias a que se encontraba en el ultimo piso de este alto edificio podía ver las ruinas de la que alguna vez fue la capital de su amado país. Podía ver los ennegrecidos edificios, las torres caídas y los escombros de su ciudad natal. Se pregunto.. ¿Cuanta gente no habrá herida, atrapada o enferma que esta muriendo? ... ¿Cuanta gente pago con sus vidas o las de sus familiares esta guerra?...

Los arboles no le permitían ver mas, pues este edificio se encontraba en un gigantesco bosque que se extendía asta el horizonte, limitando con la muralla de nubes negras que se alineaban como un ejercito esperando atacar. Pero, se podía tener una vaga vista de las ruinas de la civilización, en donde yacían los restos de una de las ciudades mas importantes de su época. Cuanta gente no habrá muerto por hambre, enfermedad o por no saber a lo que se enfrentaba. Cuanta gente no sucumbió ante el fuego radiactivo, que ha consumido todo a su paso. Por que la humanidad es cruel consigo misma... El no sabia cuanta gente murió... Ni cuanta gente morirá... Pero si había algo que lo reconfortaba era que tampoco sabia el numero de personas que se salvarían con esta acción suya de ser el buen samaritano.

En esta guerra no pudo ir por sus familiares, pues necesitaban de su trabajo. Tampoco pudo hacerlo pues cuando su trabajo estuvo completado, pues no podía salir de el refugio y cuando su novia se perdió en aquel terrible experimento, su mundo se acabo de forma literal. Recordó con una risa que cayo en el alcohol y la depresión cuando lo único que volvió de el experimento fue un amigo desquiciado. 3 años de solo escuchar música romántica y salir de su habitación solo a comer le dio fuertemente en su rutina. Ademas de que perdió a sus amistades en la base. Sonrió al recordar aquellos oscuros y ahora distantes tiempos, en donde se desgastó sus amistades por alcohol, aunque en muy pocas cantidades, claro. El alcohol fue su amiga durante ese tiempo suyo de depresión... El alcohol le ayudo ha olvidar, pero el alcohol a la vez lo estaba matando.

De una de sus bolsas saco una botella de vodka y la comenzó a abrir de forma meticulosa, casi saboreando cada momento antes de abrir esa botella de forma total. La abrió y la observo... Hace tiempo que no bebía, hace unos días, pues se había dispuesto a dejar el vicio... Pero, ahora, estaba a punto de beber. Justo cuando le iba a dar un gran sorbo a su botella, la chica asiática intervino y le hizo que soltara su bebida, derramandola en el alfombrado suelo de el lugar.

-dijo que ya no bebería. - exclamo con recelo la chica asiática mientras tomaba la botella y la lanzaba por la ventana.

-si, lo necesitaba ... gracias yen-dijo Tomas de forma reservada.

-mi nombre no es yen-dijo la chica con enojo

-si, lo se.-dijo el científico si cambiar su expresión de tristeza.

-esta terminado..ya lo compuse...solo falta activarlo -dijo la chica con felicidad en su voz mientras una sonrisa nacía en el rostro de el científico.

-¿como lo hiciste tan rápido?-pregunto tomas con curiosidad.

-es natural de mi

-"espera, se otra respuesta, es asiática.."-pensó para si mismo el científico mientras reía un poco.

-ocurre algo gracioso- pregunto la científica amiga de el buen Tomas, el cual olvido el comentario racista.

-No, nada... Nada realmente- dijo el científico mientras sonreía.

-bueno, el transmisor ya esta listo, solo falta encenderlo-dijo la científica mientras, y gracias a la iluminación dada por las lámparas de aceite, encendía un viejo generador de energía eléctrica a base de gasolina que ella misma había armado. Las cosas de el carrito ya no estaban, todas estaba siendo usadas. Lo que la científica había hecho era conectarle a la parte de una maquina que controlaba a la antena diversos aparatos para poder enviar una señal de audio para los radios de onda corta. Ademas de establecer una fuente de energía para que estos aparatos funcionaran y dirigir la antena a un punto específico de el planeta. Esta señal seria lanzada a diversas partes de el globo, gracias a que, esta antena podía usar un satélite o en su defecto ser una potente emisora de onda corta. La científica se dirigió asta la maquina, encendió el generador de energía a base de gasolina (el cual estaba conectado a la maquina y a la antena) y esta se empezó a encender. Un sonido como el de alguna maquina re encendiéndose después de una larga espera sonó fuertemente, haciendo que varias aves salieran de sus arboles, huyendo de tal estruendo. Después de unos momentos la antena estaba encendida y preparada para emitir la señal.

-Bueno, entonces es hora de hacer esto-dijo Tomas con felicidad mientras de si bolsillo sacaba un disco compacto. La maquina tenia una ranura para insertar esta especie de discos. Tomas, con cuidado, inserto el disco en la ranura y la maquina comenzó a funcionar, a emitir la señal de salvación...

... Me duele la cabeza...

Tengo los ojos cerrados y no los quiero abrir, pues algo me mando a dormir temprano... Solo recuerdo lo de el golpe... Sentí un punzante dolor en la cabeza, después mi vista se volvió borrosa. Cuando sentí aquel punzante dolor, simplemente deje de ver... Para después dejar de sentir y caer en un estado similar a el sueño. No puedo recordar mas... No tengo idea de que sucedió, pero estoy despertando.

Abro los ojos, pero mi vista es borrosa tal agua sucia... Por lo menos no estoy ciego. Aun sigo aturdido por el golpe.. No se que carajos me abra golpeado pero lo hizo muy bien pues aunque me haya despertado de el estado inconsciente sigo mareado, ademas de que siento ecos en mi cráneo.. Recordé todo lo que paso, recordé la persecución de el bosque y que, antes de el golpe, me encontraba con Lyra y el potrillo... Con mi vista borrosa, apenas recuperándose, noto que a mi lado no hay nadie, mas que manchas... Lo máximo que puedo apreciar gracias a mi vista son indefinidas y borrosas manchas. No puedo ver de forma nítida, pues mi vista no me lo permite, pero, con lo que puedo apreciar, logro ver algo.

En un lado de la habitación hay manchas de colores, he de suponer que son las gemas... No hay resplandor verde, por lo que la luz de el día ha de estar iluminando el lugar. Hay una mancha grisácea con amarillo cerca de mi, ha de ser mi imaginación jugando con mi vulnerable estado. Escucho muchos murmullos, murmullos que revientan mi mente. Esos murmullos suenan igual que un tenedor que raya un plato. Siento como si cada murmullo es como un cuchillo que corta mi cerebro en convenientes rebanadas circulares.

Debido al golpe siento una maldita sensación punzante en el cráneo. Ese maldito dolor punzante sigue y sigue. Nada me ayuda, todos mis sentidos están confusos, revueltos... Asta se puede decir que el golpe me dejo saboreando colores... El dolor de cabeza comienza a maximisarse, no se por que, pero comenzó ha hacerse cada vez mas fuerte... Muy fuerte... ¡Este maldito dolor de cabeza me esta taladrando el cráneo!. Me agarro la cabeza, me duele demasiado y grito un poco.

Parece que todo esta decidido a aumentar, pues los malditos murmullos aumentan al compás de el incesante dolor de cabeza... Parece una discusión de seres de el otro mundo... ¡Duele!... ¡Duele demasiado!... Escucho un murmullo cerca de mi y me lanzo al suelo, sujetandome la cabeza con el dolor de mi alma. Esto es horrible.. Me estoy mordiendo una mano pues es demasiado para mi... Ya no soporto mas... Asta que al fin.. Todo va bajando... Siento como algo murmulla poco a poco en mi cabeza, siento como los murmullos se van extinguiendo poco a poco y el dolor de cabeza se va reduciendo... Voy recuperando mis sentidos poco a poco.. Siento como el tacto y el gusto vuelven a mi y les doy un abrazo, pues hace unos momentos ni los sentía... Asta que de golpe logro recobrar mis sentidos.

Logro ver con nitidez. Ya no miro de forma borrosa. Noto que estoy en el suelo, con las manos agarrándome la cabeza, en posición fetal. Me levanto de el suelo.. Me sujeto la cabeza un poco pues realmente me duele.. Una zona de mi cráneo punza como loca, a cada rato, como si tuviese una especie de compás. La busco con mi mano y me doy cuenta de que es ahí en donde me golpee. Tengo un chinchón muy grande y me duele la cabeza cuando trato de tocarmelo.

-ouch...-digo sin vacilar mientras me retiraba la mano de la cabeza.

Busco con mi vista a Lyra y al potrillo, ellos deben estar aquí... Es lo ultimo de recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente y dejar de ver, pero lo único que encuentro es ha una pegaso grisácea con crin rubia y ojos biscos, la cual me sonríe de forma alegre.

Me quedo perplejo.

¿De donde salio esta pegaso?... No es posible, ha de ser mi vista la cual esta un poco dañada por el golpe en la cabeza. Tal vez solo miro así por que mi vista no esta de el todo bien. Pero, ella es una unicornio, no una pegaso, ademas, de que la "cutie mark" de Lyra es una "Lyra" y no burbujas.

-Lyra.. ¿Eres tu?-digo con extrañeza mientras me hacercaba un poco a la pegaso.

-nope... Me llamo Ditzy, pero todos me dicen Derpy... ¿Como te llamas tu?-pregunto la pegaso con una sonrisa boba y mirándome con sus ojos biscos. Ademas de que me estaba extendiendo uno de sus cascos en señal de un cortes saludo.

-este... ¿En donde esta Lyra?-pregunte de nuevo

-ella salio de la cueva, esta hablando con mi amigo Spike-dijo la pegaso si cambiar su sonrisa boba y su mirada bizca.

-debo ir con ella-dije mientras salia pero la pegaso comenzó a volar y se me puso enfrente.

-nonononononono... Mi amigo Spike esta hablando a solas con ella, por que es algo privado...-dijo la pegaso mientras sonreía, pero su sonrisa era un poco nerviosa y no inocente. Decidí seguir la corriente. Esta pegaso no parecía que me mentira, se veía muy inocente para hacerlo. tal vez Lyra estaba hablando con alguna de sus amigas y yo terminaría interrumpiendo algo importante.

-esta bien... Esperare-dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo de nuevo, en el cobertor. No me hace nada de daño ser paciente. -y como se llama usted... ¿sr. Humano?-pregunto la pegaso mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-me llamo Antonov... Mucho gusto señorita Ditzy...-dije mientras tomaba su casco y lo agitaba un poco. Aunque estuviese en esta situación de confusión, debía ser cortés con alguien que me saluda y me pide mi nombre. La pegaso mostro un poco de miedo y curiosidad sobre mi mano, con la cual había sujetado su casco, pues seguía mirándola después de haberla saludado. Yo, un poco confundido de el comportamiento de la pegaso, retire mi mano después de tocar su casco.

-¿que son esas cosas?-pregunto de forma inocente la pegaso, la cual se refería a mis dedos.

-cuales... ¿Estos?... Son dedos, son partes de mi mano-dije de forma obvia.

-parecen gusanos gordos-dijo la pegaso mientras miraba a mi mano.

-no, son dedos... Es como si yo tuviese 5 cascos en mi mano, pero mas pequeños y hábiles... Todos los humanos las tenemos-dije mientras movía mis dedos.

-¿eres un humano?-pregunto la pegaso con curiosidad y asombro.

-en carne y hueso... ¿Y tu eres un caballo enano?-dije en forma de broma hacia la pegaso, la cual reía como loca. Creo que sobre comprendió el chiste.

-jajajajaja... No, soy una pegaso... Mira mis alas-dijo la pegaso mientras extendía sus grandes alas.

-wow, has de volar muy alto...-dije al ver las alas de la pegaso.

-si, pero no vuelo muy seguido-dijo la pegaso con tristeza.

-ni yo...-dije en forma de chiste, el cual le agrado a la pegaso de nueva cuenta.

-jajajajaja... Me caes bien, eres muy gracioso..-dijo la pegaso mientras reía.

-...este... Sr. Humano - decía la pegaso pero la interrumpí en medio comentario.

-Anto, puedes llamarme Anto... -dije con una sonrisa.

-puedo...-dijo la pegaso, la cual veía a mi mano. Parece que quería tocar mi mano. No la culpo, si yo tuviese cascos también estaría impresionado al ver una mano.. O a un humano. Con una sonrisa le mostré mi mano, dejándola a su disposición y ella, con sus inexpertos y temblorosos cascos la toco, acariciandola y extrañandose de como estaba conformada, comparándola con toda rareza con su frío casco, como si yo fuese un extraterrestre.

-¿y eres malvado?-pregunto la pegaso sin dejar de ver y tocar mi mano.

-no, no, no,no... Soy buena persona, pero, y donde esta...-dije pero me vi interrumpido al escuchar algo tras de mi.

-¡NO TE LO LLEVARAS!-escuche de la voz de Lyra. Retire de golpe mi mano y me levante rápidamente, pues era la voz de la unicornio, la cual parecía muy asustada. Me levante junto con la pegaso para ver quienes entraban... Era Lyra y tras ella había un dragón de escamas moradas. Lyra me contó mucho sobre los dragones, sobre que eran criaturas muy peligrosas, por lo que en cuanto vi al dragón, fui rápidamente por mi arma y la cargue.

Este dragón era de mi estatura. Sus ojos rasgados eran color verde. Sus escamas eran moradas y la parte de el pecho era amarilla. tenia puntiagudas espinas en el lomo y una cola larga que terminaba en flecha. Parecía un adolescente dragón, el cual se veía asustado al verme de forma directa, asta retrocedió un poco.

-Lyra... Que bueno que estas bien... ¿Quien es el?-pregunte al ver como la unicornio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se me hacercaba y me abrazaba fuertemente, colocándose en 2 cascos, apoyándose sobre mi y llorando de forma desconsolada. Yo me quede confundido ante lo que pasaba, y solo tenia un posible culpable... El dragón.

-Lyra... ¿¡Estas loca?!... ¡Por celestia!... ¡Es un humano!... ¡Debemos entregarlo a las autoridades o te acusaran de traición!-exclamo el dragón con enojo mientras la unicornio me abrazaba aun mas fuerte, dejándome mas confundido de lo que estaba.

-¡no pueden hacerlo... el no ha hecho nada malo!-exclamo la unicornio mientras miraba como el dragón me comenzaba a ver con odio.

-¡y que nos prueba que no nos matara!-pregunto el dragón con enojo, lanzándose una mirada asesina.

-¡por que el ya me salvo!-grito Lyra sin dejar de llorar, lo cual me hizo enojar.

-¿alguien me puede explicar que esta sucediendo?-pregunte pero nadie me puso atención.

-Lyra, debes pensarlo... Que no sabes lo que te pasara si lo descubren... ¡Debemos entregarlo ahora mismo!-exclamo el dragón desde su posición.

-nunca te lo llevaras, me escuchas Spike..¡ NUNCA!-grito la unicornio mientras yo escuchaba.

-Lyra, por favor, razona...

-¡NUNCA!

-no te dejare que te lo lleves-dijo la unicornio mientras se colocaba en posición de combate, iluminando su cuerno con un color amarillo y apuntándole al dragón, el cual había cambiado su expresión de enojo a duda.

-¿estas dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por esa cosa... Que acaso no sabes lo que le hicieron a tu especie?-dijo el dragón con enojo.

-¿hablas de la especie que me odia, rechaza y me insulta?-pregunto Lyra con sarcasmo mientras el dragón quedaba impactado.

-siempre supe que eras de los suyos... De seguro eres una pro/changeling: has de ser una agente... Si no puedo llevármelo, entonces me los llevare a los 2... No dejare que ellas salgan heridas por tu estúpido fanatismo -dijo el dragón con odio, casi escupiendo sus palabras al suelo. El dragón comenzó a colocarse en pose de ataque: a gruñir. Me mostro sus dientes, sus afiladas garras aparecieron y de su nariz comenzó a emanar humo. Me asuste. Sujete mi arma con fiereza y pase un brazo sobre la unicornio, en caso de que necesitase moverla ha algún lado. Cargue el arma por ultima vez. La puse en modo normal y le apunte al dragón esperando a que hiciera la mas mínima estupidez: no iba a dejar que lastimara a la unicornio ni a mi. Ditzy, la pegaso grisácea, parecía mas confundida que yo, asta había soltado una que otra lágrima al ver como todos nos colocábamos dispuestos a matarnos unos ha otros. No soporte verla llorar y me distraje con la pegaso, calmandola un poco y diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Me agache para atender a la pegaso quien estaba llorando y todo exploto. El dragón se abalanzó sobre mi al ver que yo me inque para atender a la pegaso. Se abalanzó sobre mi, inclusive se salto a Lyra para poder hacerlo... No logre reaccionar a tiempo, me puse enfrente de la pegaso y le dispare sin pensar... por accidente.

-¡AHHHHHH!-grito con el alma el dragón mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

-¡que hiciste Anto!-dijo Lyra mientras ella iba con el dragón, el cual estaba con una herida en su cola, en la parte media.

\- por esto... Nos llevaran a todos...-dijo el dragón con dolor.

-¡que alguien me explique!-dije en forma de grito, interrumpiendo a todos los demás.

-¡por que me quieren llevar a donde!... ¡No he hecho nada malo!...-dije con miedo mientras soltaba mi arma y la dejaba en el suelo. Estaba furioso al no poder comprender el por que de todo esto.

-no le has explicado...¿cierto?-dijo el dragón hacia Lyra con un poco de miedo...

Mientras eso sucedía, en una ciudad de el imperio minotauro, había una gran manifestación de estos fantásticos seres frente a un enorme hotel, el cual se asimilaba a un hotel humano de alta categoría y prestigio. En este edificio se repetía la misma situación que en el imperio grifo: una manifestación contra los ponys... Pero en este lugar los manifestantes eran pocos... Muchos minotauros pasaban cerca de ellos y seguían su camino hacia otros lugares, realmente no les importaba, pues sabían que iba a pasar en unos minutos, el ejercito llegaría a callar a los manifestantes, como siempre... Aun así los manifestantes dependían de que el ejercito no daría ninguna mala impresión a sus visitantes extranjeras, por lo que no reprimirían la manifestación. Esta manifestación era enorme, pero pequeña para un imperio tan densamente poblado como el de los minotauros. Todos los presentes exigían la retirada de la princesa celestia, junto con las mane 6... Era mucho odio hacia una especie... Mucho odio bien infundado.

Pero, todo lo anterior dicho opacaba ante lo que estaba pasando en ese hotel tan singular. En donde las mane 6 residían... Lo que pasaba y que dejaba corto a aquella manifestación, era fácil: Las mane 6, se encontraban deprimidas.

Deprimidas al ver como el mundo que conocían se fue por el retrete en menos de una semana. Como al ver que su mundo, en el cual creían, no era mas que una burda ilusión creada a sus gustos. Que su mundo solo era una parte pequeña de algo mucho mas grande y complejo, y en ciertas partes, ese algo grande y complejo, era aterrador. Estaba deprimidas pues conocieron parte de una enorme realidad que a ellas les escondían... Que afuera de su mundo lleno de colores había un mundo gris, un mundo apagado... Un mundo que se estaba muriendo poco a poco, y que nadie parecía interesado en lo mas mínimo por rescatarlo... Un mundo verídico, un mundo realista. Todos los valores que, durante toda su vida, las mane 6 habían aprendido he inculcado a sus hermanas y amigas, fuera de equestria, se quemaban bajo las llamas de la realidad.. Pues estos valores no existían, no eran compatibles con el mundo que acababan de conocer. Durante estos días que los elementos de la armonía estuvieron fuera de equestria su visión de que es el mundo se había distorsionado de forma demencial. Quedando solo un triste y lejano recuerdo de felicidad. Habían visto robos, asesinatos, ira contra los demás y una situación que mas que gris, era triste. Desde applejack asta rainbow dash... Todas las elementos de la armonía se encontraban consternadas profundamente por como era el mundo en verdad... El realismo nunca fue tan duro en sus vidas y ahora todo lo ven de una forma diferente.

Posiblemente, la mas afectada por todo esto era pinkie pie, la cual después de ver que nada de lo que hacia para hacer felices a los demás funcionaba se quedo frustrada. En este lugar no podía hacer amigos, no importase que tácticas usara o que hiciera. Ella fue la que mas sufrió al ver como todos en vez de reír, lloraban ante un sufrimiento que nunca parecía acabar... La realidad de las cosas fue lo peor, ya no encontraba la felicidad que tanto mostraba. Con todo lo que vio, en su cabeza rondaba de forma reptante una pregunta

"¿para que es la vida?"

No podía comprender a este nuevo mundo que se le revelaba ante sus ojos. No podía comprender por que era tan cerrado, por que era tan cruel, por que todos sufrían. Su mundo en si, se había quebrado. Ver este mundo, ver la realidad, fue como un balde de agua fría para su hiper activa alma.

Pero aunque el sentimiento de tristeza las invadiera, todas buscaban con desesperación algo.

Respuestas.

Las 5 ponys se encontraban caminando asta una habitación en particular, en la cual se encontraba una unicornio morada. Todas se sorprenden al ver que, exactamente todas, estaban caminando hacia esa puerta en especial, todas con la cabeza y orejas bajas, sorprendidas de la presencia de las demás.

Por un momento pensaron en callar y seguir con su camino, creyendo que solo era una coincidencia, pero, después de poco, al ver como ninguna se desviaba de su camino, pensaron en preguntarse. -mmm, querida..¿por que estas tu aquí?-pregunto rarity a rainbow, quien bajo la mirada... Antes de contestar, contesto pinkie pie, quien tenia su melena lacia.

-por lo mismo por lo que tu vienes aquí: respuestas.-dijo la pony rosada sin emitir sentimiento alguno en su voz, casi como un autómata programado.

-si este.. Yo también vengo por eso... ¿Que cosas no?- dijo Rainbow dash mientras se tallaba la nuca con su casco. Se había creado un silencio incómodo entre las presentes. Todo lo había dicho aquella pony de tierra rosada en menos de una frase, nadie tenia nada mas que decir. Se creo un poco de tensión entre las demás, tensión que corto de forma oportuna una pegaso amarilla.

-... yo tocare...-expreso fluttershy con su clásica timidez mientras con su casco tocaba débilmente la puerta. Unos momentos después, salia la unicornio tan buscada, la cual se veía un poco... Somnolienta.

-chicas... que pasa... ¿Por que todas están reunidas?-pregunto la casi dormida twilight mientras inundaba el pasillo con un bostezo.

-¿y tu que corrales haces dormida a estas horas?... Son las 3 de la tarde-comento applejack con curiosidad.

-mmm, queremos hablar contigo sobre algo...¡digo!, si no te molesta-dijo fluttershy con un poco de timidez en su voz.

-yo también quería hablar un poco con ustedes...pasen, aquí les explico-dijo twilight sin mucho esfuerzo...

Las ponys pasaron a la habitación de la unicornio morada y se dieron cuenta de que, esta habitación, en la cual residían (y dormía) twilight, era mejor que las suyas. Tenia una gran ventana con la que se tenia una vista perfecta de la ciudad ( y de la manifestación anti/pony de abajo) ... Una gran cama para ella sola, la cual estaba des tendida, pues su usuaria había despertado. Decoración la cual la modista envidio con el alma. Un piso alfombrado, y lo que no podía faltar: libros, estantes repletos de ellos.

Las ponys se asombraron al ver la lujosa habitación en la que se encontraba su amiga... Viendo que la habitación también tenia una pequeña sala, las ponys fueron directamente a los sillones blancos. Se acomodaron en ellos para poder hablar, formando un circulo, mirándose entre si sin emitir ningún comentario, pero al ver que nadie diría nada, aguardaron sus ansias de hablar, y decidieron hacer otra cosa. Esperaron el momento en que pinkie pie diría algo insensato, pero, eso nunca ocurrió, pues esta pony rosada estaba deprimida. Al ver que no podían platicar por si mismas decidieron no hacer nada, y se quedaron calladas... Solo mirando al alfombrado suelo, esperando de forma paciente a unas dormidas respuestas. Las cuales llegaron después de un tiempo, bostezando y acomodándose para poder hablar.

Cuando todas estaban listas, nadie quería hablar. El silencio ilumino el lugar, aunque, ciertamente, todos estaban interesados en la repentina tristeza de la pony rosada. Viendo que nadie diría nada, twilight tomo la delantera y inicio la conversación.

-en vista de que nadie dice nada, comenzare yo...-exclamo twilight tratando de animar el momento, lo cual era imposible.

-lo que les quería decir es que... La princesa celestia me dijo esta mañana que ya podíamos retirarnos... Que el imperio dragón ya se había unido...-expreso twilight, lo cual asombro a las demás. Ciertamente no esperaban irse en este momento.

-pero... ¡¿por que?!... Si no hemos hecho prácticamente nada...-pregunto rainbow dash con un poco de enojo, la cual estaba volando frente a twilight.

-por que ya cumplimos nuestro trabajo... Ademas, con lo ocurrido en el imperio grifo, es mejor irnos antes de que una de nosotras salga herida.-dijo la unicornio mientras sonreía. La pegaso se alejo de la unicornio al ver que no podía confrontarla.

-¿y cuando nos iremos?-pregunto applejack en su tono vaquero.

-nos iremos mañana... Veanle el lado positivo.. Podrán regresar a sus trabajos... -dijo twilight para animar el día.

-pero eso no es por lo que venimos en realidad... ¿ Verdad chicas?-pregunto applejack con un poco de tristeza mientras las demás la apoyaban.

-querida... ¿Sabes por que todo es así?- cuestiono la modista con curiosidad.

-¿a que se refieren?-inquirió una confundida twilight.

-a todo esto... Que esto parece horrible...¿no miras?... Todo es muy triste aquí... - dijo rainbow dash mientras las demás le seguían.

-aquí maltratan animales

-aquí mienten y engañan a cada rato

-en estos lugares todos son desertores

-aquí todos son egoístas, y... Dios me perdone, ¡aquí la moda es horrible!... ¡Y ya lo dije!

-todo este lugar es como un arco iris deprimido, que llena su vació de alegría con el sufrimiento y miseria de otros-exclamo con tristeza pinkie pie, la cual miraba por la ventana a la manifestación de minotauros, que al verla por el vidrio se enfurecían cada vez mas.

-¡lo que ella dijo!-exclamo rainbow dash acompañada de los demás, las cuales comenzaron a lanzar preguntas entre ellas, todas dirigidas a la unicornio.

-¿sabes por que todo es así?-pregunto fluttershy.

-por que esto no es equestria-dijo una voz desde atrás de todos, la cual era la mismísima princesa celestia, quien se había sentado junto a twilight.

-¡princesa celestia!-exclamaron todas las ponys a coro.

-hola mis queridas ponys...-exclamo la regente de el sol con normalidad.

\- Yo le había pedido personalmente a mi fiel estudiante que les explicara, pero parece que no le explique-dijo la regente de el sol con una leve risa.

-ustedes deben volver a equestria... Ya no son de mas utilidad: ya hicieron lo que debían... Sera mejor que estén en casa en donde las necesitan... Y respondiendo a sus preguntas.. La respuesta, de el por que todo es así, de el por que todo es así de deprimente, es fácil: es por que estos lugares no son equestria... Lo que ustedes han visto es como es un mundo sin armonía - dijo la princesa celestia mientras las ponys comenzaban a entender. -ese también es el motivo de la alianza de los reinos... Cambiar esta triste situación... Que ellos estén como equestria... -exclamo la princesa de el sol mientras las demás comenzaban a comprender. Se puede decir que lo que dijo la princesa las motivo, a excepción de pinkie, quien no se creyó el cuento.

-princesa... Nosotras haremos todo lo posible por cumplir esa meta-dijo una applejack conmovida mientras las demás la seguían, a excepción de pinkie pie, quien seguía observando por la ventana la manifestación anti/pony.

-ustedes ya hicieron suficiente queridas ponys... Descansen, mañana temprano partirán a casa... Yo debo quedarme a arreglar unos problemas en el imperio dragón... Ustedes deben quedarse y mantener la armonía en equestria... Con esto dicho, Nos vemos en la mañana, debo irme a atender asuntos reales...-dijo la princesa mientras salia de la alcoba gracias a un hechizo.

La princesa se tele transporto asta su cuarto, un cuarto que rebosaba de lujos asta mas no poder. Si el cuarto de la unicornio morada era lujoso, el de la princesa celestia era de la realeza. Era un cuarto que tendría básicamente el tamaño de una casa. Una cama con decoraciones reales de oro, un candelabro colgando de el techo, justo sobre la cama de la princesa. Una habitación con muebles de primera, y la decoración era sublime. Esta habitación estaba en lo alto de aquel gran hotel, y era la mejor habitación que alguien podía ordenar en ese imperio. El ruido de la manifestación afectaba sus oídos, por lo que decidió cerrar la ventana de el lugar.

Justo cuando fue hacia la ventana se encontró en ella a aquel pony/murciélago de la guardia nocturna, el cual se encontraba en la orilla de una ventana, observando la manifestación.

-¿sigues pensando en que es correcto?-pregunto la regente de el sol al soldado.

-no pienso en eso... Pienso en nuestra líder...

-¿y ya pensaste en hacer lo que te ordene?-pregunto la alicornio con enojo.

-No tengo el valor para hacer eso que usted ordeno -dijo el pony mientras miraba a un cielo grisáceo.

-pero deberás hacerlo... Es por su bien y el nuestro... Por el bien de equestria...-dijo una princesa molesta.

-aun así.. Eso es traicionar... Y yo no puedo traicionar

-si no lo haces, me traicionarías a mi-dijo la princesa con enojo.

-lo que me esta pidiendo no puedo realizarlo... Ya hice suficiente: mate a gente de mi propia especie y a mi familia... Pero tengo honor, y lo que usted me pide es... Es... Ya no puedo hacer nada mas... Yo no puedo hacer tal monstruosidad.-dijo el pony murciélago antes de saltar por la ventana y volar.

La princesa bufo, pero sonrió. Realmente no se molesto en que el pony/murciélago no cumpliese la orden, pues, era una orden demasiado frustrante para que los ponys la cometieran. Ademas, con la orden que la princesa celestia quería dar, estaba adelantando mucho las cosas.

Ya habría tiempo para eliminar a sus enemigos y a sus aliados...

Lo que he descubierto ahora es la suma de todo lo que no quería saber.

Hace 3 horas, supe el por que de el terror. Supe por que se despidieron a Lyra de su trabajo, descubrí por que Lyra en realidad es tan despreciada. Ahora se por que perdió a su novio, y a su mejor amiga. supe por que no debo salir, y después de tanto tiempo, supe que le paso a mi hermano y a la unidad que el mandaba. Ahora se por que el dragón de escamas moradas me teme, ahora se por que la pegaso me pregunto si era malvado. Ahora se todo lo que no quería saber, solo puedo pedir ayuda, de que alguien me salve de lo que ahora considero la realidad.

Descubrí el por que de todo..

Creí que solo seria una plática de el por que Lyra tenia un humano consigo. Digo, aquí los humanos son muy raros... O que seria una plática de el por que de el disparo que le efectúe al dragón, pero la realidad era mucho mas dolorosa de lo que creí.

Sucede que, la plática que tuvimos fue una revelación para mi: la imagen de los humanos aquí esta degradada. Los ponys nos temen. Los grifos nos temen, los minotauros y si, asta los dragones nos tienen pavor. Aquí los humanos son como monstruos despiadados, somos como maquinas asesinas que no tienen compasión por sus semejantes... En este lugar, los humanos son considerados el peor de los males posibles y por mucho el peor enemigo que cualquier especie puede tener.

Me pregunte. ¡¿Por que!?.. Por que los ponys creen eso tan cruel sobre mi especie... No los culpo, realmente somos así, pero, ¿ellos como saben eso de nosotros?... Ellos no saben que tuvimos una guerra nuclear masiva... En la plática nadie lo menciono, significa que, para que todos pensaran eso de nosotros, debió ser otra cosa... Y así era, había sucedido algo horrible perpetrado por los humanos.

Y lo que fue, lo que hizo que los ponys y los demás le temiesen a los humanos tanto, fue horrible.

Hace exactamente 3 años, un grupo de 10 humanos llegaron a la ciudad de canterlot y sin pensarlo 2 veces, hicieron un ataque sorpresa hacia la capital. Sin compasión aniquilaron todo rastro de vida en la capital, matando todo lo que podían o lo que se les movía. Ponys inocentes cayeron ese día...

Los ponys, pegasos y unicornios trataron de enfrentarlos... La guardia real ni la nocturna, nadie podía detenerlos. Estos 10 humanos fueron exterminando a todos los ponys que podían ver. Sus tubos que escupían fuego pintaban de rojo vivo las calles de la ciudad. Mataron a todos los que pudieron, guiados por su loco líder; mi hermano. Y lo peor, es que raptaron a una de las princesas, la princesa Luna, y se la entregaron a el peor enemigo de estos ponys: los changelings.

Esto resulto ser un amargo "golpe en las pelotas" por así decirlo al gran reino pony, el cual se jactaba de ser el mas poderoso de todos, tanto militar como económicamente.

Desde ese fatídico día, los humanos son buscados, y cualquier pony o criatura que tuviese nexos con un humano era juzgado he iba a la cárcel. Mi hermano y su unidad fueron capturados y, posteriormente, ejecutados, a excepción de mi hermano, el cual logro escapar.

Pero.. No puedo dejar de preguntarme.. ¡¿Por que!?...

¿Por que mi hermano y sus amigos hicieron eso?...

Según las palabras de el dragón, Lyra y Ditzy, los humanos atacaron sin una justificación... Ellos simplemente llegaron a crear caos. Mataron a miles sin compasión, incluso la mejor amiga de Lyra, alguna yegua llamada "bon bon" murió en ese atentado. 9 humanos de los 10 que atacaron sin piedad ni misericordia a la capital fueron capturados en una batalla campal librada a las afueras de equestria, y de esos 9 humanos capturados, 8 fueron ejecutados de forma publica, por el mismo acompañamiento de las princesas de el sol y el amor. Asta las elementos de la armonía estaban presentes el día en que se acabo con la vida de esos humanos.

Ahora se por que es peligroso que yo exista, ahora se que peligro corro en este lugar y que corre Lyra al estar conmigo en esta fría cueva... Desde ahora todo es mas serio.

Gracias a esa plática descubrí otros datos curiosos, como que las manzanas que me estaba comiendo eran de una tal "applejack", la cual es una granjera y elemento de la armonía (vaya mi suerte, le robo a quienes mataron a mis semejantes)... Desde ahora el dragón me advirtió que no me volviese a hacercar a esos lugares, pues corría peligro de que me descubriesen... Desde ahora volveré a comer galletas pep... Otro dato curioso es que, las gemas que están en esta cueva son de este dragón morado (el cual se llama Spike) el cual me dio la amenaza de que, si me llegaba a robar una sola gema, me mataría.

Bueno, no todo es malo.

Ditzy (si, llamo así a la pegaso grisácea) y el dragón de forma discreta, me agradecieron que hubiese rescatado a el potrillo, pues resulta que este estaba extraviado hace algunos días y ellos fueron enviados a buscarlo. Sabia que era buena idea socorrer al potrillo.

El potrillo que salve me odia con todo su corazón. Cree que, como soy humano, cree que yo se en donde esta la princesa luna. Parece que este potrillo es como un "fan" de esa alicornio. Vaya, no debí salvarlo, pues me amenazó con revelar mi existencia si no decía en donde estaba la princesa, lo cual fin de cuentas no va ha hacer, pues seria matarnos a todos. Después de la plática que tuvimos entre nosotros 4 (si, el potrillo se unió) concluimos en que no podían entregarme a las autoridades, pues Lyra seria juzgada por traición. Llegamos a la conclusión final de que nadie diría nada de lo que paso y que se esforzarían en que nadie supiese de mi existencia. En el futuro planeariamos mas, por ahora eso es todo lo que tenemos Ahora todos son culpables.

Acordamos a regañadientes que la pegaso, el dragón y el pequeño potrillo no dirían nada, pues si decían estaban involucrados y seria ejecutados. Parecía mas como si el dragón le estuviese haciendo un favor a Lyra, quien parecía muy feliz con el resultado de la plática

Pero, yo no estaba feliz. Con esta nueva información significaban cambio de cosas... Lyra corre peligro al estar conmigo, como dice el dragón. Aunque ella parece muy feliz al saber que no dirán nada, yo temo por ella. Debo cortar esa felicidad, debe saber que en el fondo los humanos somos peligrosos, debe saber la verdad.

Ahora ambos estamos en la orilla de la cueva, despidiendo a los demás, yo saludando con mi mano y Lyra agitando su casco derecho de forma frenética, con una sonrisa enorme, como si quisiese que el dragón y la pegaso se fuese de una vez. Me dio risa recordar como Lyra me defendía con capa y espada en la plática, como si nos conociéramos desde toda la vida...

-¡adiós Anto!... ¡Nos vemos después!-grito una feliz Ditzy, la pegaso grisácea, al ver que no era malvado se hizo mi amiga. Incluso me prometió traerme muffins al saber que ya no podría comer manzanas, a lo cual accedí dándole las gracias.

-adiós... Cuidate mucho-dije mientras la pegaso sonreía. El dragón mostraba una mueca de disgusto y me sacaba la lengua. Ese estúpido dragón esta en mi contra. El piensa, no, esta seguro, de que yo terminare haciendo algo que lo afectase. Cree que soy malvado. El dragón me saco la lengua he hizo mas gestos para tratar de enojarme. Yo por mi parte alce mi mano y le enseñe el dedo de en medio... El dragón no entendió la frase y entro en el bosque junto con la pegaso y el potrillo, perdiéndose en la inmensidad que este raro bosque exponía.

Después de que se fuesen, todo quedo en silencio...

-bueno, ya se fueron... Sera mejor entrar a la cueva y comer un poco...-dijo Lyra con felicidad, pero yo la detuve.

-..Lyra, quiero hablar contigo... De algo serio, que solo puedes saber tu... Pasemos...- dije mientras Lyra parecía muy confundida.

Ambos entramos de nuevo a la cueva. Yo delante, caminando de forma lenta. Lo que estaba por hacer era básicamente destruir las esperanzas de la unicornio, pedirle que se fuese y que no volviese a este lugar.. Me detuve en medio de la cueva. No sabia si hacer esto, pero me di ánimos a mi mismo, era por su propio bien y el mio.

-Lyra... Yo siento mucho lo de tu amiga... Realmente no se que le habrá pasado a mi hermano en esos días... Lo lamento, quisiese hacer algo para poder conpensartelo... Perdóname. -dije mientras caminaba.

-tranquilo, se que no fue tu culpa...-dijo la unicornio sin dejar de sonreír.

-si hubiese una forma de compensarte, tu dimela y yo la haré sin ningún problema... ¿Si?-pregunte mientras caminábamos asta el cobertor.

-si, esta bien.

Ya habíamos llegado a la zona en donde tuvimos la plática... Me acerqué hacia donde estábamos antes todos reunidos. La plática que tuvimos fue en donde dormía Lyra. En ese cobertor me senté junto con la unicornio mientras el dragón y una muy poco convencida pegaso gris me lanzaban acusaciones y explicaciones. El dragón en todas me pedía que me alejase de este lugar o me lanzaba indirectas, a veces, directas, de que me entregara a las autoridades, cosa que no acepte.

Me senté en el cobertor y le di espacio para que la unicornio tomara asiento también. Casi en cuanto se sentó en la tela de el cobertor la abrace con fuerza, pues lo que le diría no era fácil para mi. No quería romperle lo que creía de los humanos, pero, si seguirá siendo mi amiga, y seguiría defendiendome como lo hizo en la plática, debía saber la verdad mas temprano que tarde.

Se empezó ha hacer de tarde. Había una varita de luz que yo había encendió, para que la oscuridad de la cueva no dominara el lugar y para que la plática entre el dragón, la pegaso y nosotros fuera clara. Acerqué esa varita de luz verde asta donde estábamos nosotros y prosegui ha tratar de hablar.

Pero, simplemente, las palabras no me salían de la boca. -"vamos.. Debes hacerlo.. ¡Es por el bien de ella y el tuyo!"-pensaba... Pero simplemente mi boca se había cerrado. El silencio había invadido la cueva. Yo abrazaba a la unicornio mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Tenia mis brazos rodeandole el cuerpo y atrayendola fuertemente hacia mi, mientras suspiraba y trataba de hablar. Una lágrima escapo de mis ojos y se resbaló por el pelaje de la unicornio, asta impactar con el suelo... Me dolió mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿de que se trata esto Anto?-pregunto Lyra confundida. Deje de abrazarla y prosegui a verla directamente, para poder hablarle de forma clara, pero no podía verla directamente, me sentía como una vil mierda, pues lo que le iba ha hacer era despreciable. Yo sabia mas que nadie el aprecio que ella le tenia a los humanos, al punto de defenderlos de forma incansable... Preferí no mirarla a la cara, por lo que solo tenia un brazo sobre ella, rodeando su cuello.

Tome fuerzas y procedí ha poder hablar.

-necesito que te vayas de la cueva... No quiero que estés mas aquí - dije sin mirarla.

-p..pero... ¿Por que?-pregunto la unicornio asustada.

-es verdad que si te encuentran conmigo... ¿te mataran?...-pregunte tragando saliva.

-si, es cierto...-dijo Lyra sin mucho animo.

-entonces sera mejor que no estés mas aquí... No quiero que te maten... Jamas me lo perdonaría... Quiero que estés a salvo en tu casa... -dije sin mirarla a los ojos, pues lo que le había dicho le había destrozado el alma, aun así, la tenia muy cerca de mi, abrazada. Note que había comenzado a llorar un poco, por lo que la abracé con mas fuerza.

-no quiero.. No quiero irme...-dijo la unicornio mientras sollozaba.

-tranquila.. Podrás venir a visitarme...-dije sin mirarla a los ojos...espera... ¡¿Pero que mierda he hecho!?

-¿podre hacerlo?-pregunto con esperanza la unicornio... Puedo cambiar de opinión aun... Puedo decirle que no.. ¡No se por que diablos le dije que si cuando debí decir que no!... La mire de forma directa, con mis ojos cafés mirando sus ojos color naranja... Era el momento de decirle que no.. Pero, al ver sus ojos vidriosos, no pude.. Falle.

-desde luego.. Claro, si quieres..-dije tratándome mis palabras.

-¡claro que voy a querer!-dijo Lyra con felicidad mientras me abrazaba y reía. Pero, eso no era todo, falta lo peor.

-eso no es todo lo que quería decir... Ahora debo explicarte otra cosa...-dije mientras aspiraba aire de forma pesada y abrazaba mas fuerte a la unicornio, la cual también me había abrazado, pero a diferencia de mi, ella sonreía.

-primero quiero que.. Me perdones...-dije con una voz rota.

-¿por que?- pregunto con miedo Lyra.

-por darte una visión falsa de mi mundo...-dije sin verla.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto la unicornio.

-los humanos no somos malvados, no la mayoría...¿Recuerdas todo lo que te conté sobre mi mundo?-pregunte con los ojos cerrados.. Pues lo que iba a decir me dolería mas a mi de lo que ella le dolería.

-si.. ¿Que tiene que ver eso?-pregunto una Lyra con ojos vidriosos.

-es mentira... -dije de forma seca mientras la unicornio se quedaba seria.

-m..mentira... ¿Como que mentira?-pregunto Lyra.

-no es verdad.. Todo lo que te dije es falso... - exclamé con miedo.

-¿y como es tu mundo?-pregunto la unicornio de forma seria.

-¿realmente quieres saberlo?-pregunte con miedo.

-absolutamente-dijo Lyra sin arrepentimiento. Yo suspiré.

-... Mi mundo esta muerto... Tomo mi mundo esta en ruinas... Todos están muriendo poco a poco, por la culpa de los demás, de gente malvada... Todo mi mundo se quemo. Y un terrible invierno viene hacia nosotros... Todos vamos a morir por eso... Estamos a punto de dejar de existir: por eso venimos a esta dimensión... Por eso mi hermano y sus amigos llegaron a esta dimensión: para poder vivir aquí ...- dije mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿y que paso?-pregunto Lyra.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunte como bobo.

-¿como se destruyo tu mundo?-pregunto Lyra sin verse devastada como yo creía.

-es una larga historia... Nosotros nos matamos entre nosotros mismos, ese seria el gran resumen-dije con tristeza.

-p..pero... ¿por que?-pregunto la unicornio con temor

-por que nos odiábamos... Los humanos estábamos divididos en 2 grandes grupos... Ambos con diferentes ideologías que no podían coexistir... Ambos grupos se odiaban, pensaban de forma diferente, no podían soportarse entre ellos mismos... Los humanos somos capaces de matarnos entre nosotros mismos por interés: hemos matado a millones de los nuestros por dinero, prestigio y aveces asta por gusto, tuvimos 3 guerras en las cuales todo el mundo se involucro... Fuimos tan tontos que decidimos aniquilarnos sin decidir discutir una solución coherente... Todos los humanos que quedan quieren cruzar a este lugar, pues nuestro mundo esta podrido y se congelara... De hecho... Es por lo que vine a este lugar... Soy un viajero que viene a asegurarme que fuese buen sitio para vivir... Soy el responsable de mi especie... Si no completo mi misión, todos moriremos...-dije con tristeza.

-pero, no podrán hacerlo... La princesa odia a los humanos, todos los ponys los odian... Los mataran a todos...-dijo Lyra con miedo.

-no podrán hacerlo... Los humanos podemos con cualquier ejercito... Estamos totalmente armados... Si perdemos una batalla, aprendemos de ella: entre mas luches con un humano, mas le enseñas como vencerte... Si equestria nos quiere aniquilar, no importa que, los terminaremos aniquilando... Desde ahora quiero que pienses tu postura sobre los humanos...- dije mientras Lyra miraba al suelo

-significa que los humanos son malvados... ¿Como todos dijeron durante todo este tiempo?.. ¿Significa que todos tenían razón?-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar y se sentaba en el suelo.

-no... Eso es mentira... No todos somos malvados... Yo no lo soy... Los humanos no son malvados... Solo estábamos mal dirigidos... Ya no hay humanos malvados... -dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y la veía directamente.

-ahora necesito tu ayuda... En unos meses, millones de humanos llegaran.. -dije mientras la unicornio se asustaba.

-pero, eso es malo... Van a matar a todos... ¿Como piensas hacer para que la princesa celestia no acaben con todos?-pregunto la unicornio con interés.

-limpiaré el nombre de los humanos... Haré lo que sea necesario... Todos verán que somos buenos... No se, les haré ver el lado positivo de la humanidad... Trabajare para ellos, limpiaré el nombre, soy capaz de ir al imperio changeling y salvar a la princesa luna si es necesario... Ya me la ideare...-dije con determinación.

\- Bueno, ahora debes irte... Se esta haciendo tarde... No quiero que te pase nada...-dije mientras abrazaba mas fuertemente a la unicornio.

-¿puedo venir en la mañana?-pregunto Lyra con tristeza.

-si, puedes venir... Pero, no vengas tan frecuentemente, no quiero que te descubran conmigo...-dije para calmar a la unicornio.

-.. ¿Puedes acompañarme asta la orilla de el bosque?-dijo con una sonrisa . Yo acepte...

... Después de una larga caminata por el bosque y usando una ruta que desconoció, ya estábamos en la orilla de el bosque. Yo tenia mi arma y la gabardina, la cual tenia un par de manzanas que compartí con la unicornio en el trayecto. Ambos caminamos asta la orilla de el bosque, llegando a un pueblo muy pintoresco. Ahora me se el camino para llegar a este pueblo ademas de conocer un poco mas el bosque en caso de necesidad. Estaba en las orillas de el bosque, entre unos matorrales, escondido en la profundidad de esa vegetación mientras Lyra emergía de ellos como si nada.

Desde donde estaba podía observar los miles de ponys y sus negocios. Sentía como si estuviese en una ciudad humana de nuevo. La felicidad estaba en el aire: se podía sentir. Veía a potrillos y potrillas correr por los verdes prados que el lugar ofrecía. Este pueblito era muy pintoresco.. Desde este lugar podía ver un gran edificio en forma de algún tipo de pastel. Eso me abrió el apetito... Todo era tan lleno de vida que me recordaba a mi infancia en la ciudad, aquella infancia que perdí y nunca logre disfrutar. El sol había comenzado a descender. Lyra había dejado sus cosas en la cueva, a excepción de su libreta de preguntas, la cual yo traía en mi bolsillo, cuidandola asta que ella me la pidiese. Parecía que Lyra no quería moverse de donde estaba, solo se había quedado estática, mirando la hermosa puesta de sol que se producía en el horizonte.

-bueno, Lyra, aquí nos despedimos-dije para llamar la atención de la unicornio.

-¿que?... Perdona, me distraje un poco... Bueno, iré mañana a visitarte.. Quiero saber mas de tu mundo, digo, si todo lo que me dijiste fue mentira, quisiera saber que es realidad-dijo la unicornio acompañada de una risa. Yo le mostré el cuaderno, el cual tomo con su magia y lo detuvo flotando en el aire.

-en ese entonces, sera mejor que nos despidamos de una vez... Cuidate mucho, te estaré esperando en la cueva... Nos vemos mañana Lyra...-dije mientras intentaba caminar he irme, pero sentí como algo me estaba deteniendo, me di la vuelta para perpcaptarme de que era la magia de la unicornio la cual me estaba jalando de la mano. A decir verdad, se había recuperado de el todo con los cuidados que le di.

-Anto.. Antes de irte... ¿Puedes agacharte?-pregunto la unicornio mientras yo (que de por si ya estaba agachado) me puse al nivel de la estatura de la unicornio, casi arrodillandome, para recibir un beso en la mejilla.

Lyra salio de los arbustos y se fue caminando hacia el pueblo, regalándole una que otra sonrisa de despedida. Podía ver como los demás ponys que antes estaban ocupados miraban a Lyra con desprecio o la ignoraban cuando ella los saludaba, pero me di cuenta también, de que ella les regalaba una sonrisa. Escuche comentarios como "traidora", pero ella les regalaba una sonrisa, a Lyra no le importaba en lo absoluto. Me quede unos momentos mas para verla perderse en ese pueblo, pues ciertamente no tenia nada que hacer y en este arbusto no me podían ver.

Al ver que la unicornio color menta se me perdió de la vista me quede un poco, a admirar la ciudad pony, la cual era muy normal. Ponys con sus negocios, cerrándolos pues el sol se oculta y ya no había necesidad de vender. Hay pegasos despejando el cielo mientras pateaban nubes, y unicornios caminando, a veces, usando su magia para levantar objetos.,... Todo esto es fantástico, como de algún libro de fantasía... Como me lo había contado Lyra. Tiempo después, cuando vi que la ciudad no tenia mas vida, cuando no había ningún pegaso en el aire o pony caminando por las calles, me retire de el bosque y me fui a la cueva.. A pensar como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante...

-se me hace bien que el humano no sea malvado...-dijo una derpy un poco feliz. Ella y Spike caminaban hacia la casa árbol, pues el propio spike había invitado a la pegaso a su hogar para que tomara algo antes de irse a su casa, y de paso poder hablar sobre el humano. Ambos seres caminaban hacia la casa biblioteca, la cual se encontraba un poco vacía debido a la ausencia de el dragón, quien abandono la casa durante todo el día para atender el problema de el extravió de pipsqueack. Hablando de el potrillo. La búsqueda de este pequeño había terminado al fin, gracias a derpy y a Spike, quienes entregaron al potrillo sano y salvo.

La pegaso y el dragón recibieron miles y miles de agradecimientos por parte de los padres, quienes quisieron ofrecerles una fiesta en su honor por tal hazaña. Tanto derpy como Spike rechazaron toda muestra de agradecimiento, pero, en cierta parte, la mayoría de los agradecimientos iban hacia el dragón mas que a la despistada pegaso gris, pues no creían que ella fuese la que salvo al potrillo.

Spike se tentaba con dolor la parte de su cola que termino recibiendo el disparo de aquella arma de el humano. Gracias a ese humano le quedo un punto rojo en sus escamas verdes y moradas, lo cual era muy molesto ya que arruinaba la perfecta combinación de colores verdes y morados que el dragón tenia en si. Aun así, lo que le dolía mas al dragón, mucho mas que ese punto color carmesí en sus duras escamas, era el orgullo, el cual fue pisoteado por el humano, pues todas sus amigas, desde Lyra asta derpy, se pusieron de el lado de aquel humano, aunque ellas mismas supiesen que el humano era totalmente peligroso.

-Spike... ¿estas ahí?- pregunto derpy al ver al distraido dragón.

-perdona derpy.. No te escuchaba, estaba ocupado mirando este estúpido punto rojo de mis escamas... a que te refieres-exclamo Spike mientras habría la puerta de el árbol/biblioteca y entraba junto con la pegaso.

-a que me alegro que el humano no es malvado: es buena persona, ademas.. Es muy gracioso...-dijo derpy mientras entraba a la biblioteca.

-pues a mi no me parece así... Creo que terminara haciendo algo muy estúpido ...- dijo el dragón mientras entraba a la casa y encendía las lámparas.

-no creo... Es buena persona...-dijo la pegaso, la cual entraba junto con el dragón.

-¿como lo sabes?...

-el me lo dijo

-si,si... Y yo tengo alas... Pero que no se te ocurra decir nada a nadie sobre el, o nos mataran a todos... -dijo el dragón de forma seria.

-p..pero..¿por que?-pregunto derpy con miedo. El dragón se golpeo la cara con la palma de la garra. La pegaso no había comprendido la profundidad de el problema en el que ahora ambos estaban metidos.

-solo no le digas a nadie sobre el humano...-dijo el dragón. La pegaso y el dragón entraron a la cocina. La pegaso se sentó en una de las sillas, sin antes caerse de ellas al no poder mantener el equilibrio. La pegaso se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa. Se había sentado a esperar a que el dragón preparase un poco de café, tal como lo prometió.

-¿y por que te cae tan mal el humano?-inquirió la pegaso, la cual dejo de jugar con sus cascos y concentro su bizca mirada en el dragón.

-por que estoy seguro de que nos terminará traicionando... Mejor sera entregarlo-dijo el dragón sin remordimiento.

-¿y que pasara con Lyra?-pregunto derpy, dejando de lado su sonrisa boba, metiéndose en la seriedad de el asunto.

-le estaríamos haciendo un favor... Creeme, Después nos agradecerá - dijo el dragón sin sentimiento.

-no te apoyaré en esto spike... Se ve que el humano es buena persona...-dijo la pegaso sin ver al dragón.

-¿es..estas de su lado?-preguntó el dragón con miedo.

-totalmente...-dijo la pegaso.

Un silencio se creo al ver como las miradas enojadas de ambos seres se cruzaban, bueno, una mirada bizca/enojada y otra mirada seria, pero ambos reflejaban tensión. Asta que derpy decidió romper toda esa tensión de un frío golpe.

-y... Que dices de los padres de pips... Parecían muy felices cuando le entregamos a su hijo..-dijo derpy con una sonrisa, olvidando el problema que ambos sufrían.

-si, parecían muy felices... Solo espero que el pequeño no le diga nada a nadie, o ya nos cargo la... ...-dijo el dragón a la pegaso, pero este cerro la boca de golpe.

-¿por que?-dijo la pegaso.

-shhhh

-pero...

-¡cierra la boca!-dijo el dragón con enojo, pues detrás de ella, se encontraba owlowiscious... La pegaso comprendió el mensaje, no necesitaban que alguien mas supiese de este terrible secreto, por lo que decidió que era hora de irse.

-oh... Bueno, sabes, ¡mira la hora!, se me hizo tarde para ir ha hacer... Algo... ya me voy, debo atender unas cosas en casa... Asta mañana Spike... - Dijo la pegaso mientras volaba y salia de la casa, por la ventana. Desgraciadamente esta estaba cerrada por lo que se impacto con ella.

-ouch... Perdón - dijo derpy mientras abría la ventana y salia volando. El dragón trago saliva al ver al búho. El búho voló asta donde estaba el dragón, el cual se moría de nervios. Parece que el viejo búho había descubrió todo, pues miraba al dragón con un poco de enojo... Todo estaba perdido... El búho le diría a twilight de seguro, y entonces todo seria un desastre.. Eso pensaba el dragón.

no fue asta que el dragón supo que todo estaba bien. El búho no sabia nada de el humano, ni venia por ese asunto, si no que tenia en una de sus patas una hoja con una lista de quehaceres no hechos, que el dragón no realizo por estar todo el día en la plática con el humano y Lyra.

-how

-¡No jodas owlowiscious!...

-es extraño, otra vez...-dijo el humano de ascendencia árabe (también conocido por su extraño apodo "dubai") el cual se encontraba comiendo con la reina de los changelings en una mesa gigantesca.

El humano se encontraba en el comedor real. Ambos lideres de el imperio changeling se encontraban ya en la capital de el imperio changeling: changepolis. La reina y el humano se encontraban comiendo de forma seria en una enorme mesa de manteles rojos con bordados dorados que emulaban ser de oro. Había solo 3 sillas en el lugar, 2 de las cuales estaban ocupadas por la reina y el humano, quienes se deleitaban con miles de platillos gourmet. Los cuales eran comidas de todo tipo. Desde enormes platillos raros y impresionantemente decorados asta simples comidas tradicionales o postres de apariencia deliciosa. Aunque los changelings se alimenten principalmente de sentimientos positivos, pueden y deben comer alimentos solidos.

El comedor en el que se encontraban era enorme, dando lujos de ser muy importante. Lo cual es cierto si se considera que ahora se encontraban en la capital de el imperio. En esta habitación habían varios guardias changelings en las 2 únicas puertas de el lugar, protegiendo el acceso de el personal. Los guardias changelings son casi iguales a la guardia real, Con la diferencia de que en vez de llevar pesadas y en ocasiones inútiles armaduras, estos solo llevaban un traje militar que el humano diseño con esfuerzo para ellos. Ademas de eso, en vez de llevar lanzas, a los costados portaban lo que serian rifles humanos adaptados.

La habitación se iluminaba fuertemente gracias 1 gran candelabro de oro puro y de plata, con focos de diamante, el cual colgaba en lo alto de el comedor. Este candelabro era la prueba viviente (junto con la lujosa habitación) de la recuperación tanto económica como social que vivió el imperio changeling, que antes de la llegada de el humano, tenia fama de anárquico, problemático y pobre, casi de ser las ruinas de un gran imperio.

La habitación tenia enormes murales con miles de decoraciones de cristal, las mas recientes, en donde aparecían la reina chrysalis y el humano, enfrente de una gigantesca pirámide rosada. Otros murales de cristal en donde aparecía la reina chrysalis sobre lo que serian los cadáveres de las mane 6 y las 3 princesas, aunque ese mural podría ser retirado en cualquier momento por petición de el humano.

El comedor estaba en completo silencio. No se escuchaba mas que a el humano y la reina comer. La reina, por su parte, ya había terminado su comida. Debido a que son changelings, su metabolismo es muy rápido y no les afecta comer demasiado. Ahora la reina estaba comiendo un postre pues ya había terminado su comida. El humano estaba preocupado por otras cosas, por lo que prefirió dejar su comida y distraerse.

La comida se agotaba muy rápido debido a la reina. Por ser changeling, comía asta reventar. El humano nunca hacia un comentario sobre la alimentación de la reina, pues se las vería con ella. Ademas de que el hecho de que alimentaba a un imperio con su amor le afectaba. A el humano no le afectaba hacer eso, tal vez por que el no vivía de alimentarse de el amor.

Cada cierto tiempo los meseros entraban a la habitación para poder depositar mas comida, para el humano pero principalmente para la reina, la cual después de la ración mensual de repartir amor a las ciudades estaba totalmente agotada, al punto de vivir de el amor que el humano le brindaba. Una mesera changeling entro a la habitación, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre el humano y la reina. Esta mesera changeling era otra prueba de el cambio que los changelings estaban sufriendo. Su cuerpo no era similar al de un insecto. Su piel parecía cada vez mas colorida, su crin comenzaba a crecer y sus ojos tenían iris. Lo único que no cambiaría (debido a que en realidad así son los changelings) eran sus agujereados cascos, los colmillos y los tonos bajos de colores. Esta mesera changeling llevaba varias cacerolas en sus cascos, las cuales eran muy pesadas y difíciles de manejar. Debido a un doblez en la alfombra de la habitación la mesera cayo de forma estruendosa. Toda la comida había caído y se había regado por todas partes, manchando la alfombra, la reina miro a esta pobre changeling con odio, con sus ojo brillando de verde, mientras el humano iba a ayudar a la changeling.

-l..lo siento reina chrysalis.. Y..yo no quería hacerlo, p..por favor perdoneme... ¡No me ejecute!..-dijo la changeling mientras se cubría el rostro lleno de lágrimas con sus agujereados cascos. El humano había ido a atender a la changeling y la reina, no presto mas atención, siguió degustando su comida.

-tranquila, no te sucederá nada... Solo llama a los de limpieza.. O es mas, yo te ayudare a limpiar esto-dijo el humano mientras comenzaba a juntar el pavo que se había caído y lo metía en sus platos, ante la mirada atónita de la changeling de ojos azules.

-ten.. Llevate esto y que lo limpien... Ya sabe a alfombra...-dijo el humano en su tono árabe mientras recogía las cosas y se las daba a la changeling, la cual se marchaba de forma sorprendida junto con las cacerolas. El humano se había ido a sentar en su gran silla de nuevo, volviendo a comer.

-¿en serio los ejecutabas si cometían un error?-pregunto con una risa el humano, con su acento árabe.

-si, a veces...-dijo la reina mientras volvían a comer.

-vaya cariño... No te conocía tan sádica.. - dijo el humano mientras volvía a comer. El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala.

El humano pensaba en el por que aun no llegaba Luna, la ex-princesa de los ponys. Era la tercera noche que la princesa no había bajado a cenar, que no había ocupado su silla, la cual estaba aun vacía. En este gran comedor estaba una silla de mas. Una silla en medio de la reina y el humano.

El humano y la ex princesa siempre hablaban en la cena, dando una plática entretenida, pues eran buenos amigos, cosa que le disgustaba a la reina. La reina de los changelings comía como si nada, realmente no le importaba que la regente de la luna no estuviera, de hecho, le gustaba la idea, pues ella la odiaba tanto como a la princesa celestia. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en seguir protegiendo a la princesa de los ponys y arriesgarse a una invasión pony y de sus aliados, en ciertos aspectos, era para ella mejor si la princesa fallecía. Pero el humano, estaba un poco preocupado.

-¿no se te hace extraño que no venga aun a comer?-pregunto el humano mientras dejaba de comer. La reina, llena de celos por esa pregunta, dejo de comer un platillo para contestar.

-si quieres ve y revisa, tal vez murió, mejor para nosotros-dijo sin arrepentimiento la reina chrysalis mientras volvía a comer su spaguetti. El humano no le respondería. El era mas consciente que ninguna otra persona sobre el profundo odio que la reina le tenia a la alicornio, por lo que, sin decir mas nada, se levanto y camino a la salida de el comedor real.

-"es la tercera vez que no sale a cenar, ya me esta preocupando"-pensó el humano mientras salia de el comedor. Al salir de el comedor llego a una sala en donde no había nada mas que solo changelings, los cuales eran los trabajadores de el castillo. Estos pararon sus acciones y lo vieron con mucha felicidad, aplaudiéndole o haciéndole reverencias, y en ocasiones, absorbiendo el amor que emanaba de el humano. Francamente todos querían a el humano, mas por que había cambiado su imperio y a su estricta reina.

-vamos, no es para tanto-dijo el humano mientras los changelings seguían ovacionandolo, cantándole y felicitándolo.

-Sr. Dubai... ¿Que piensan hacer para el día de el coraje?-pregunto un changeling que tenia la vestimenta de cocinero.

-pues en el desfile lo verán, es una sorpresa que hemos estado aguardando yo y chrysi, creo que les gustara-dijo el humano con porte de seriedad pero a la vez de felicidad.

-y que va ha hacer con respecto a esas maquinas...-pregunto otro de los changelings.

-vaya, adivinaron la sorpresa-dijo el humano mientras caminaba a las escaleras. Los demás changelings seguían alabando al humano asta que...

-¡QUE ES ESE ESCANDALO!-se escucho el grito de la reina chrysalis y, casi de inmediato, los changelings volvieron apurados a sus trabajos, empujandose unos a otros, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

El humano camino asta la escalera en la que se podía llegar a las habitaciones mientras los changelings volvían apurados a sus trabajos. En el camino de la escalera lograba ver muchos cuadros de personalidades changelings importantes: reyes, héroes, grandes villanos, enemigos despiadados, etc, asta que llego a un cuadro en el que se encontraban el y la reina chrysalis, este cuadro se quedo un poco de tiempo observándolo, mirando como estaba pintado, asta que recordó a que venia. Iba por Luna.

El humano no se le dirigía a la alicornio como si esta fuese de clase importante, pues a los ojos de el humano, desde el día en que este cargo a la princesa por el terrible pantano apestoso, la alicornio era solo eso, una simple alicornio, ademas de que ella misma le pedía que le dijese por su nombre y no por su titulo.

Después de subir un poco las escaleras llego asta una habitación en especial, en la que se encontraba la alicornio tan buscada. Con cierto cuidado toco la puerta y espero, pero nada, no sucedía nada.

-Luna... ¿Estas ahí?-inquirió el humano mientras tocaba la puerta. Nada sucedió. El humano siguió tocando la puerta durante mas tiempo pero no pasaba nada, mas que el sonido de algún suspiro, por lo que se empezó a preocupar aun mas. El humano, preocupado, forzó la puerta pero lo mas que consiguió fue tropezarse y dar de forma seca con la cara en el suelo, eso junto con unas risas provenientes de adentro. Obviamente la puerta estaba encantada.

-hey... Luna... ¿e..estas bien?-pregunto el humano.

-si

-¿vas a bajar a comer?

-no

-quieres que te deje comida

-si

-hey, ya me canse de esto.. Voy a entrar-dijo el humano mientras sacaba un par de guantes metálicos de sus bolsas y se los colocaba. Esta vez, con fuerza, tomo la puerta y esta se abrió como si nada. El humano entro de forma rápida a la habitación y lo que se encontró fue a una alicornio deprimida, jugando vídeo juegos frente a un televisor sobre calentado. Esta alicornio estaba ocupada. Sus ojos con ojeras y sus cascos ocupados con el control de un vídeo juego muy viejo, siquiera presto atención a el humano que se encontraba ayanando su morada . Al lado de la alicornio se encontró una grabadora vieja, la cual repetía "si" y "no". Cada cierto tiempo, ademas, de que toda esa habitación estaba hecha un desastre. La cama desarreglada, revistas por todos lados, y muchas envolturas de dulces regadas por todas partes.

-hey... ¿Estas bien?-dijo el humano mientras pasaba una mano por enfrente de los ojos alicornio, la cual ni se inmutó.

-hey.. Hey... ¿No comeras?-pregunto el humano pero la princesa no hacia nada mas que seguir jugando. El humano se canso. Esta alicornio debió pasar los 3 días seguidos en vídeo juegos, por lo que recurrió a una clásica táctica que usaba con sus familiares cuando no le hacían caso. Fue al baño de la alicornio el cual se encontraba limpio, a diferencia de los demás lugares de la habitación. fue por un cubo de agua y lo lleno en el lavabo. Camino con el asta la alicornio la cual no se había dado cuenta y lo vació sobre la alicornio, la cual reacciono con furia.

-¡oye.. No sabes lo valiosos que son estos vídeo juegos!-dijo la princesa luna con enojo.

-Luna.. Al fin reaccionas...-dijo el humano mientras abrazaba a la alicornio la cual estaba enojada.

-¡pero mojaste mis vídeo juegos!... Que te pasa-dijo la princesa con furia.

-dios... Miraté a ti misma... Estas fatal... ¿Hace cuanto que estas jugando esta basura?-pregunto el humano con enojo mientras la alicornio respondía.

-3 días...

-¿y que no piensas hacer algo mas que jugar... "Súper pony bros"?-pregunto el humano en forma de regaño a la princesa. La alicornio no hacia mas que mirar al suelo, se sentía que estaba siendo regañada.

-se que tienes problemas pero, Miraté, estas hecha un desastre... Tienes envolturas de dulces regadas por la habitación y una paleta pegada en tu crin.. La cual es.. Sabor menta. ¡Estas hecha un desastre!... Nonononono... Cuantos años tienes...¿he?-pregunto el humano.

-mas de 3000...-dijo luna sin mucho esfuerzo.

-entonces, ¿crees que así se quitaran tus problemas?... Anda, abajo te he esperado para cenar 3 días seguidos... Me he aburrido desde entonces en las cenas...-dijo el humano mientras la alicornio reía un poco.

-Pero ya en serio luna, te hemos esperado yo y chrysi, bueno, yo te he esperado todos los días para cenar y nunca sales... Quisiera tener una cena con las 2 para poder hablar de algo muy importante, ademas... He estado muy preocupado por tu estado... Creí que tenías algo malo pero no quería interrumpirte... .Quisiera que salieras de este lugar... ¿Crees poder hacer eso por mi?-pregunto el humano mientras la alicornio comprendía.

-si, lo haré ...- dijo la alicornio mientras se levantaba de el suelo.

-bueno, sera mejor limpiar este desastre-dijo el humano mientras con la vista observaba la descuidada habitación de la princesa, la cual tenia miles de dulces, comida y basura regada.

-dub... Gracias por preocuparte por mi... -dijo la ex princesa con felicidad.

-no es nada... Bueno, mas que poner a chrysi celosa...pero, eso es para después ...- dijo el humano mientras recibía un abrazo por parte de la alicornio.

-gracias-dijo la princesa en el abrazo

-bueno... date un baño, estas fatal. Mientras te arreglas para bajar a cenar yo limpiaré este desastre-dijo el humano el cual recibió la afirmación por parte de la alicornio en forma de una sonrisa...

Notas finales: espero que la espera les haya valido la pena. He aqui el capitulo 5, perdonen hacerlos esperar tanto... Gracias por seguir este fic, y recuerden, el comentario es la mejor paga para un escritor sin sueldo.

Nos vemos en el cap. 6


	8. Empapados

**Notas iniciales: me he tardado unos dias extras para darle mas forma a este capitulo... Espero que nadie se haya molestado... Sin mas que decir agradezco a aquellos que siguen a este fic, sin mas preambulos, comencemos.**

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren faust y de Hasbro Studios. Hago este fic con en mero propósito de entretener.

Capitulo 6: empapados.

...No ver la realidad es doloroso a ultimas horas... Pero ignorarla es mortal.

Cerca de una parada de tren que a primeras vistas parecería abandonada hace años por sus propietarios, se encontraba sentada de forma incomoda en una banca de madera una pony rosada de crin y colas lacias, la cual miraba al horizonte con sus azulados ojos, los cuales no estaban cansados aunque la hora en la que se encontraba le dictaba claramente dormir.

El dulce rocío de las mañanas que debía haber llenado de gotas las hojas de las plantas en su lugar había empapado partes de el pelaje de esa pony de tierra, creando gotas de agua lo suficientemente grandes como para caer al suelo gracias a el acto de la gravedad. Esa estación de tren, aunque diese lujos de ser importante, se encontraba casi abandonada, con sus ventanas rotas, madera podrida y lámparas ennegrecidas, creando un ambiente triste, casi como se sentía por dentro aquella pony de tierra color rosa.

Una lámpara de aceite iluminaba débilmente el lugar con su llama color naranja, la cual apartaba a la oscuridad asta donde se podía ver, atrás de aquellas colinas de verde césped. Las vías de el tren estaban desgastada, parecían muy viejas, había remaches oxidados que con el tiempo se habían salido de sus partes y madera que se había podrido, dejando una que otra parte de esas vías de el tren en muy mal estado... Lo cual explicaba que los viajes a el reino de equestria no eran muy comunes en ese lugar. La pony rosada tenia una maleta llena de estampas y dibujos a su lado, la cual estaba atiborrada de lo que parecían ser miles de objetos de fiesta, tales como globos, serpentinas y muchas pero muchas golosinas de diversos colores o sabores. La pony rosada miro su maleta con disgusto, mientras en ella nacía un sentimiento de furia; furia a si misma. Pensó en patear su maleta, sacar sus cosas de ella o simplemente lanzar su maleta a las vías de el tren, esperando que este ultimo la aplastase, pues le daba furia que esa maleta fuese el reflejo de su estúpida actitud de inconsciencia ante el mundo... Se calmo, no debía colocarse así por ver simples estampas y colores.

El dulce exhalar de el viento golpeo de forma suave los cascos de la pony en cuestión, la cual al no querer sacar un suéter de su abarrotada maleta y ver miles de colores, prefirió cruzarse de cascos y esperar a que ese estúpido viento se fuese de una vez por todas. Esta pony de tierra no soportaba el frío, le daban ganas de beberse una buena taza de chocolate caliente... No podía soportar el frío y menos por la mañana, cuando estaba tentada de querer dormir.

La pony de tierra se sentía empapada, no por la brisa y el rocío, no por pisar un charco o por llorar asta dormirse, era otra forma de sentirse empapada, sentirse que has llorado por dentro... Se sentía empapada, empapada asta los huesos, de una lluvia que no parecía tener final aparente. Se sentía hundida como una roca en un lago interminable de lágrimas azules... Sentía que había cometido un crimen horrible... Pues así se siente cuando tu mundo se viene abajo y no puedes hacer nada para levantarlo... A si se siente morir por dentro.

¿Por que el mundo real debía ser así?... Mas frío que la cumbre mas alta, mas seco que el mayor desierto... ¿Sera que ella es incompatible para este nuevo mundo?... ¿Sera que ella no cabe mas en este mundo gris?... Eran preguntas que la pony de tierra rosada se hacia a ella misma, dando un destello de conciencia a su alocada vida.. Esas preguntas que se hacia a si misma aclamaban ser respondidas, gritaban en su mente... En esas preguntas se concentraba aquella callada pony de tierra, se torturaba tratando de contestar esas incontestables preguntas.

En este momento había dejado de preguntarse eso... Tal vez por una distracción o por simple aburrimiento... Ahora se había quedado entretenida, se había quedado contemplando aquel enorme y hermoso prado de césped que estaba tras las desgastadas vías de el tren. Era , para los ojos de aquella yegua rosada, un hermoso prado de césped, el cual se extendía asta donde las montañas iniciaban sus empinadas colinas. Era un prado de césped totalmente llano. Sin desniveles, sin lugares mas altos o piedras que podían interrumpirlo... Al ver ese hermoso prado que brillaba por acción combinada de una extinguida luz de luna la cual se reflejaba en el rocío, daban las increíbles y casi inaguantables ganas de correr hacia el y jugar asta cansarse.

Claro, la pony rosada no pensaba mas en esas acciones insensatas... Tal vez, hace 2 días, cuando su mundo no estaba claro, lo hubiese hecho... Hoy, en este día, no podía considerar siquiera la mínima idea de correr por ese lugar.

La pobre pony rosada suspiro de forma pesada. Soplo con disgusto para que el mechón de su pelo rosa que cubría levemente su vista se retirara de enfrente de sus ojos... La yegua de color rosa se sentía quemada por sus propios sueños... Simplemente así se le podía describir a su situación que ahora reinaba su confundida mente.. Todas las preguntas que se hacia a ella misma, toda la miseria que podía ver, describían perfectamente como sus sueños se habían calcinado... Su propia visión de el mundo había acabado consigo misma, dejándola en un estado profundo de tristeza. Ella creía en un mundo en donde todos eran amigos; un mundo en donde todos reían; un mundo en donde la felicidad era primero que nada y la amistad el credo de todos lo seres vivos... Vaya sorpresa que la pony de tierra se llevo al saber que su mundo, jamas podía existir.

La pony rosada quería ir a su casa... Sentía que ahí todo cambiaría. Podía sentirlo, casi olerlo... Ella siendo feliz de nuevo, siendo aquella exponente incansable de felicidad que solía ser hace algunos días. Sentía que solo volviendo a su hogar volvería a ser la misma de siempre y que su tristeza se erradicaría con el simple esponjar de su cabello rosa... Tal vez por eso se levanto mucho antes que su amiga Twilight.. Pero, fue mala idea levantarse 2 horas antes que ella...

Ahora la pony de tierra, cansada de ver al césped y su espectral brillo, pensar en su cruda situación o contemplar el rocío que se escurría por sus cascos, esperaba a sus amigas, las cuales ya no deberían tardar en llegar. La pony rosada logro interceptar los planes de su amiga morada de despertarse a si misma antes y despertar a todas para llegar a tiempo, por lo que se levanto mucho mas antes que ella y vino a la estación, pues ella mas que nadie quería llegar antes a su hogar.

Se levanto de la banca y volteo a atrás, colocándose sobre su maleta café, soplo un mechón de su rosado cabello que le había interrumpido la vista de nuevo y espero pacientemente a que apareciera una burbuja morada y que de ella emergieron sus amigas, pero, nadie aparecía. Solo tenia una vista de la ciudad de la que quería escapar y el hotel minotauro de el cual salio caminando sola.

En vista de que nadie aparecía, se sentó de nuevo en su banca y espero de forma paciente. Sus amigas debían llegar en cualquier momento... La pony de tierra se canso de ver el blanco vació en las cumbres de las montañas y el infinito prado de césped. Busco en el cielo que aun tenia estrellas, pues era muy de mañana y el firmamento no se había ocultado bajo una capa de cielo azul. Busco la luna en el cielo oscuro, pero, no encontró nada mas que estrellas y un cielo rojo, lo cual decía que ya casi amanecería.

Asta que sus amigas llegaron al fin.

Una burbuja color morada exploto frente a la estación de tren y de ella emergieron 5 figuras que comenzaron a caminar, bueno, solo una figura comenzó a caminar, hacia aquella parada de el tren.

-... Vamos... ¡dense prisa!... ¡Se nos hará tarde!-exclamo una enojada Twilight, la cual estaba moviendo a las demás adormiladas yeguas que pedían a gritos ir a sus camas y dormir. Estas eran 3, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity, las cuales fueron tomadas por sorpresa y traídas a la fuerza, de forma literal, a esta vacía parada de el tren. Estas yeguas querían dormir. No entendían el por que de levantarse tan temprano, y menos comprendían la extraña e inusual felicidad de aquella unicornio morada. Estas 3 yeguas cargaban su equipaje con desvelo y no parecían querer moverse, pues sentían que lo que su amiga hacia era solo una burda broma.

La unicornio morada volteo atrás y se enfado al ver que sus amigas no querían cooperar. Su cuerno morado comenzó a brillar de forma poderosa, casi como una centella, y el equipaje que antes las yeguas cargaban sin ánimos se comenzó a mover por si solo, mientras la unicornio sonreía al ver su poderoso avance en el control de la magia... El equipaje de las mane 6 fue flotando asta el piso de madera de aquella parada de el tren, todo esto en un intento desesperado de la unicornio para que sus amigas mostrasen rapidez, pero eso no sucedió.

Vaya que a Twilight le sirvió dormir temprano, , pues estaba mas activa que una pinkie pie después de comer un postre. Sonreía de forma radiante y no se veía cansada, a diferencia de sus amigas, ella parecía que tenia energía interminable.

-querida... Nos levantaste muy temprano... ¿Se puede saber a que se debe?-pregunto Rarity, la cual todavía tenia restos de mascarilla de aguacate en la cara, inclusive su cabello estaba des arreglado, todo esto producto de la forma súbita en la que las chicas fueron despertadas de sus sueños por aquella unicornio morada.

-si... Esta vez concuerdo con Rarity... ¿Por que manzanas nos levantaste tan temprano?-cuestiono una Applejack que bostesaba de forma fuerte, pues aunque ella se levantase a trabajar a altas horas de la mañana, ella no se acostumbraba a despertar tan temprano.

-pues, es por.. Este, Y..yo... ¡Es por que si no nos levantábamos mas temprano, no llegaríamos a tiempo a ponyville!-exclamo Twilight de forma nerviosa.

-¿y por eso nos levantaste a las 4 de la madrugada?... Digo, por mi esta bien, pero no por la dormilóna de arriba...-dijo con cansancio Applejack señalando a una nube en el cielo, en donde se encontraba una pegaso de crin multicolor la cual daba uno que otro ronquido.

-¡RAINBOW!...¡BAJA DE AHÍ!...¡SE NOS HARA TARDE!-grito de forma enojada la unicornio mientras la pegaso color cián no hacían mas que roncar de forma fuerte, para molestar aun mas a la desesperada unicornio.

-uy... Que genio... Ahorita las alcanzo...-dijo la pegaso sin bajar de la nube.

-como sea... Nos faltan 6 minutos para irnos... El tren llegara a las 4:05 de la mañana... Debemos estar todas juntas antes de que el tren llegue para así poder llegar a tiempo...-dijo la unicornio mientras trotaba de forma calmada a la parada de el tren. Se dio vuelta de forma enojada solo para darse cuenta de que sus cansadas amigas estaban usándose como apoyos para dormir, a excepción de applejack, la cual solo sonreía pues estaba un poco somnolienta. Twilight de forma fastidiada hizo levitar a las yeguas con su magia y las coloco sobre el piso de madera de la parada de el tren. Las chicas no hicieron mas que resoplar y tratar de dormir en ese lugar, todo esto ante la molesta vista de la unicornio, la cual se reconforto al saber que por lo menos ya todas estaban ahí.

Twilight sonrió como un sol al ver que todo estaba en orden... Todas estaban en la parada, el equipaje estaba en orden, y todo esto convenientemente a tiempo, como le gustaba. Con una sonrisa que superaría con creces a la de pinkie pie después obtener un amigo, la unicornio morada trotó asta la parada de el tren y en una banca se encontró a pinkie, la cual estaba con su maleta, esperando desde antes... Como ella se lo había explicado en una carta la cual ella se encontró sobre su escritorio al despertar.. Eso era natural. Pinkie siempre se adelantaba a las cosas que twilight hacia (lo cual a veces la sacaba de quicio) pero su crin y cola eran lacias, lo cual preocupo a la unicornio morada.

-este... Pinkie... ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la unicornio mientras se sentaba al lado de la pony de tierra, la cual solo contemplaba el suelo con sus ojos azules.

-si, solo que me adelante a que me levantaras por la mañana-dijo Pinkie sin emitir sentimiento alguno en su voz. La unicornio se preocupo.

-¿no quieres que te ayudemos con... Esto?-pregunto Twilight señalando a su crin y colas lacias.

-tranquila, no es nada que no pueda manejar.. Quiero resolver esto por mi propia cuenta...-dijo la pony de tierra mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la unicornio. Era obvio que, esto era un problema que Pinkie Pie quería arreglar por su propia cuenta, y que no quería que nadie interviniese... Lo cual al fin de cuentas no consideraría la unicornio si llegaba a ver que las cosas se salían de control aparente. El tren llego. La sonrisa en la cara de la unicornio morada era indescriptible, inclusive hizo un choque entre sus cascos de la emoción... Cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a las demás por la fugaz felicidad que ahora la unicornio morada mostraba. Una nube de vapor se mostro frente a las desgastadas vías que reflejaban la poca actividad de ese trayecto de el tren: de el trayecto a equestria. De el tren bajaron de forma galante varios guardias reales y uno que otro grifo o minotauro, los cuales cargarían las maletas de las demás. Vaya, bajaron muchos empleados de el tren para cargar el pesado equipaje de la modista la cual había traído mucho mas equipaje de el que se podía llevar levitando. Los guardias inclusive ayudaron a cargar el equipaje... Lo raro es que, los ayudantes de el tren no eran ponys, si no personas de otras especies tales como grifos o minotauros... Sobra decir que estos observaron con ojo de halcón a las mane 6, expresando todo su odio hacia la especie pony, insultandolas... En silencio.

La primera en subir y muy seguida por Twilight fue Pinkie, la cual subió a el tren como una bola rosada y se sentó mucho antes que las demás, tomando un lugar en la ventana. Mientras eso, applejack, fluttershy y rarity subían de forma obligada por una unicornio que las estaba presionando poco a poco, pues parecía que se volverían a quedar dormidas.

-todo a tiempo... Siento que falta... Algo...-dijo la unicornio, la cual escuchaba las calderas de vapor de el tren encenderse y el clásico grito de el conductor, el cual decía "¡todos a bordo!"... La unicornio se coloco en pose pensativa, con su casco en la barbilla, mientras recordó lo ultimo que faltaba, algo que casi se le hubiese ido de la cabeza si ella no lo hubiese pensado..

-¡Rainbow Dash!

-si, si,... Ya voy-dijo la pegaso color cuán mientras subía a el tren junto con una maleta pequeña...

Dios... No puedo dormir bien.

Me tallo los ojos de forma somnolienta, casi queriendo cerrarlos a la fuerza con mis dedos debido a la impotencia que ahora siento al no poder conciliar el sueño... Es la... 23 vez que me levanto en esta fría noche, es la 23 vez que salgo forzado de mis sueños... Aunque, mis sueños no son por los que alguien quisiese dormir.

... Solo son estúpidos y vacíos recuerdos de mi estancia en la base/refugio. Son pequeños y borrosos fragmentos, de recuerdos de cuando llegue a ese refugio con mi hermano, después de haber recorrido todo el país en busca de un lugar seguro... Recuerdo esos días con disgusto... Esos días en donde vi el "otro lado" de la vida, donde cambie mi forma de ver el mundo y logre llegar a lugares en los que nadie quisiera estar. Observando personas calcinadas, humanos muriendo por doquier como simples animales, pero, yo no podía hacer nada, no podía ir en la ayuda de aquellos, solo podía verlos morir.

No podía ayudar a nadie... No podía hacer nada contra aquella lejana anarquía sin fin... Recuerdos días u noches enteras en las que me la pasaba corriendo con mi hermano por las ruinas de el país, peleando por sobrevivir en un mundo que se había cansado de la vida... No quiero recordar esos oscuros tiempos...

He rompido mi récord de despertar en una noche... 23 veces seguidas, las he contado. No puedo dormir bien, no tengo razón por la cual dormir asta tarde, y es por que ya dormí demasiado. Realmente nunca duermo mucho. Antes, cuando vivía en el refugio, dormía alrededor de 6 horas y aun se me hace mucho tiempo. Me levantaba muy temprano, alrededor de las 5:00 A.M y aveces a las 3:00 A.M. Para trabajar mas tiempo y ganarme esas merecidas raciones de comida, aunque supiese que nadie terminaría considerando mi esfuerzo o trabajo y me seguirían insultando.

En la base no tenia nada ni nadie, solo tenia a mi hermano, el cual esta demente... Así que, debía distraerme en algo que no fuese la miseria que rodeaba mi existencia... Y el trabajo de mover cadáveres gracias a mi "inmunidad" entraba perfectamente en los parámetros de un trabajo que te distrajera durante un largo tiempo.

Lo que se me hace raro es que, en los días que la unicornio estuvo aquí vaya que dormí asta muy tarde... Asta las 10, creo... Tal vez era por que me sentía relajado y sin ganas de hacer nada mas que dormir, esperando con ansias a despertar para poder charlar con ella y compartir mi día con su presencia.

Esta vez me siento un poco... Solitario, como si estuviese en mi habitación en aquel refugio, pero, mas grande... Me acostumbre a estar cerca de ella... Lo bueno es que Lyra prometió volver a la cueva hoy para estar conmigo, lo mejor es que prometió volver muy temprano.. Vaya, aunque dije que no la quería mas en este lugar, en estos momentos me retracto de todas y cada una de mis palabras, me siento muy aburrido y solo, como antes.

Es como si cuando ella se fue, se hubiese ido una parte de mi.

Ahora yo soy el que esta recostado en el cobertor. Miro al techo y trato de buscar algo que me distraiga lo suficiente como para aburrirme de forma total y volver a dormir... Suspiro, no encuentro nada en esas paredes de piedra mas que el color gris y café... No creo volver a dormir.

Cierro los ojos pero, simplemente no puedo quedarme dormido... ¿Es por que estoy ansioso?...¿Ansioso de volverla a ver?... Tal vez sea eso... Me recuesto de lado mientras suspiro de forma pesada, esta decidido que no quiero seguir durmiendo.

Mientras me recostaba de lado, miro algo que no había visto ayer cuando me recoste. Noto que cerca de donde mi cabeza reposa esta la flor arco iris que alguna vez le di a Lyra. Veo con tristeza, que la ha dejado aquí... La recojo con un inmenso cuidado, pues su humedad se ha ido, dejando sus puntas color gris/violeta. Veo que se había comenzado a marchitado al igual que su humedad: su estado había pasado estar vivo y radiante de color, a morir poco a poco, pero aun así, su belleza no se había marchitado al igual que su humedad: seguía radiando esa hermosura que cautivo mi vista la primera vez que la encontré... Tome la flor en mis manos pero sucedió algo trágico, una de las hojas de esta flor arco iris se desprendió de la flor, cayendo al suelo.

Mire eso con ojos vidriosos, era la flor mas hermosa que jamas había visto en toda mi vida, y estaba muriendo frente a mis ojos... Tome cartas en el asunto, quería que esta flor tuviese una vida mas larga, o por lo menos, que lograse conservarla durante mucho tiempo mas que 3 días. Me levante de el cobertor, en la inmensidad de la oscuridad (debido a que no encendí varitas fluorescentes) me puse de pie. Con el mayor cuidado de el mundo tome a la flor y a ese pétalo caído en mis manos... Era un flor hermosa, y resaltaba en la dulce oscuridad de este lugar... Con la flor en mis manos me sentía menos inseguro, por alguna razón que desconozco. Ya con la flor en manos camine asta donde yo recuerdo se encontraba mi mochila .

Afortunadamente ya había guardado todas las cosas dentro de esta mochila, por lo que el riesgo de terminar pisando algo importante con mis botas negras quedaba totalmente descartado... Busque a la mochila en la oscuridad, pues no había mas luz que uno que otro rayo de luna que se filtraba a la cueva, dándome un poco de visibilidad. Me arrodille frente a la mochila, deje la flor junto con su pétalo caído cerca de mi rodilla y abrí la mochila.

¿Que buscaba en esa mochila de, 33 kilogramos, llena de cosas que en mi absurda y sin lógica situación serian poco útiles?, la respuesta es fácil, un libro... Aunque mi apetito lector era colosal, era un libro que no necesitaba, y que no llegaría a necesitar en mucho tiempo: un manual de supervivencia que jamas se me dio la gana de usar... En el guarde varias cosas que me parecían importantes, todo eso en una noche que me decidí en guardar mis cosas de forma ordenada, la noche de ayer, en la que no tenia nada que hacer... Con el tacto de mis manos encontré el cierre mas grande de todos y lo abrí, creando un sonido que, con facilidad, inundó el crudo silencio que en la cueva se había creado.

Con gusto metí una de mis manos en la boca de la mochila, tanteando entre la multitud de cosas que en ella yacían. Toque cajas,objetos variados, cargadores para mi arma, y muchas cosas mas... Asta que por fin toque aquel libro que tanto buscaba. Con cuidado saque el libro de la multitud de cajas que se atiborraban a mas no poder en la mochila, haciendo literales maniobras con mi mano, tratando de que no se saliera nada de lo que el libro contenía en sus hojas...Asta que después de unos minutos, logre sacar el libro de la mochila café.

Sonreí.. Aunque no tuviese mucha luz en el lugar, sabia en donde debía meter esa flor. abrí el libro en una sección en específico, una sección de como encontrar agua en lugares inhóspitos, la cual estaba cerca de la sección de curar heridas. En esa parte de el libro yacía bien conservada la foto de alicia, la novia de Tomas, el amigo científico de mi hermano... Vaya, le prometí que buscaría a su amada en este lugar, pero, según las fuentes ponys, ella fue ejecutada... Ademas de esa foto, en esa sección de el libro guarde la foto de yo con mi hermano mayor y mi padre... En pocas palabras, en esa parte de el libro guardaba cosas de alta importancia.

Deje el libro en el suelo. Tome a la flor con sumo cuidado, junto con el pétalo que se le había caído. La flor aun estaba bien, y si le miraba el lado positivo, seria de exhibición o un lindo recordatorio de lo frágil que es la vida... Con el cuidado de no herir mas a esta moribunda flor, la tome entre mis dedos y la coloque entre una de las hojas de el libro, dándole un lugar exclusivo para que no se pudiese dañar al encimarse en una foto. La flor vio por ultima vez la luz, curiosamente, la luz de la luna, antes de cerrar ese libro y confinarla a su lugar de descanso. Cerré el libro de forma cuidadosa, esperando no dañarla.

Tome el libro en mis manos y lo volví a meter a aquella mochila color café, esperando que esa hermosa flor no se dañara por la multitud de objetos que en mi mochila se encontraban... Juro que, después, cuando algún día tenga una casa, enmarcare esa flor y la pondré en mi casa, para que la vean todos y también presencien su belleza.

Termine de guardar el libro de forma cuidadosa, colocándolo en la parte mas segura de mi mochila: en una bolsa aparte. Regrese al cobertor, me quede sin nada que hacer mas que observar la oscuridad de la cueva, pensar de forma poética en los rayos de la luna que entraban a la cueva, intentando aburrirme y así poder dormir... Descubro con disgusto que ya no podía dormir mas. Mi mente me demandaba quedarme despierto, cuando trataba de cerrar mis ojos y embarcarme a el mundo de los sueños (que en mi caso son solo vacíos y absurdos recuerdos de la guerra ) lo único que lograba era seguir despierto... Ya no podía seguir durmiendo...

Ademas, los pensamientos saturan mi mente... No puedo dejar de pensar, lo que a veces es bueno y a veces es malo. Me recuesto en el cobertor, uso mi gabardina como una manta y me recuesto, tratando de dormir, pero, simplemente no puedo lograr conciliar el sueño... No puedo dejar de pensar en los humanos y este mundo. ¿Como sera todo?.. Estos "ponys" odian a los humanos y desean hacerles la guerra sin pensarlo 2 veces, literalmente. Entonces, si nos quieren hacer la guerra, Lyra estaría muerta, no habría nada que yo pudiese hacer si los humanos iniciaran una guerra en contra de esta especie...

Los humanos no dejaríamos una oportunidad para sobrevivir... Y los ponys no dejarían esta oportunidad de merecida venganza. Tengo miedo a eso... A que los humanos terminemos aniquilando a este mundo y a esta especie, que producto de esta guerra termine perdiéndola a ella, la primera y actual mejor amiga que he tenido... Pero eso no ocurrirá. Me alegro, eso no podrá suceder, por que estoy dispuesto ha hacer algo para evitar ese destino.

Si pudiese hablar con la líder de los ponys... Esa tal princesa celestia... Al poder hablar con ella sobre el asunto de los humanos, seguramente podríamos llegar a un acuerdo que beneficiaria a ambos bandos sin tener que derramar sangre en el proceso... Solo necesito hablar con alguien importante, alguien que tenga impacto y que me pueda conseguir esa plática con ella.

Según "el dragón" (no quiero llamarlo por su nombre) hay 6 ponys que son literalmente las "heroínas" de el lugar. Han vencido desde dioses dementes y malvados asta reinas y reyes locos... Esas 6 ponys son tan idolatradas he importantes que creo que, si logro hablar con una de ellas, con solo una, podre terminar explicando mi situación y metódicamente todo se resolvería, esa pony importante le diría a su líder "la princesa celestia" de mi problema y solo entonces ya no habría guerra...

Aunque existe la opción de alejarme de este lugar y cuando los humanos llegue, simplemente les digo que no hay formas de vida inteligentes... Puedo mentir diciendo que estos 2 meses solo fueron de soledad, como ha sido mi vida estos últimos años.. Podría aceptar la sugerencia de el dragón de largarme y no aparecerme por aquí... Pero, entonces, tarde o temprano, descubrirán a los ponys.

Puedo hacerme pasar por un embajador de la paz entre humanos y ponys... Tal vez.. Pudiese ser eso. Me puedo hacer pasar por un embajador ... Eso quizá me ayude a negociar con los lideres ponys, dándome inmunidad diplomática, y llegar a la paz... Tal vez, puedo hacer que me dejen quedarme con Lyra.

Si... ¡eso haré!... Cuando venga Lyra le pediré que llame a todos para una plática importante, debo explicarles la situación, pues asta ahora la única que sabe que en 2 meses alrededor de 3 millones de humanos llegaran a estos lugares es Lyra... Y aunque me pese con toda el alma, necesito la ayuda de todos, asta de el molesto dragón que desea acabar conmigo. Haber... Cuando logre hablar la líder o el líder de esos ponys le explicare mi situación actual. Que soy un explorador de otra dimensión.. No, eso no suena lindo, que soy un "embajador" de la humanidad, el cual busca una paz entre humanos y ponys... Y que vengo ha hacer las pases entre nuestras especies. Si, eso haré, eso suena como buena idea... Ofreceré mis servicios a los ponys, mi tecnología, si es necesario asta puedo negociar el rescate de la princesa luna en pro de la paz... Y entonces todo estará arreglado. Los humanos y ponys estarán en una paz gracias a mi, y nadie estaría en una guerra en donde claramente hay un ganador.

Se ve difícil que alguien como yo haga eso, pero nada es imposible... Me recuesto en el cobertor, esta vez sonriendo al ver que encontré una posible solución a mi problema pero, hay otra duda que me aflige, de la cual emana este problema que ahora debo resolver...

Por que mi hermano hizo esto. No puedo dejar de buscar una razón coherente de el por que mi hermano llevo a cabo aquella atrocidad... No hay explicación que pueda dar ni causa que valga para justificar lo que mi hermano causo. ¡¿Porque!?... ¡¿Por que hizo eso?!... El estaba sano (mentalmente) antes de llegar a este lugar... El me dijo que volvería, sin ningún rasguño...¿¡ Por que hizo eso?!... Por que obligo a su unidad a realizar basta atrocidad hacia una especie inocente... No.. ... Mi hermano no odiaba a los ponys... El era muy bueno con todos, y en especial con los animales... El debió haber sido pacífico... Creo que sigo mas debió pasar...

Me quede recostado, con esa duda sembrada en mi cabeza... Me dispuse a encontrar la verdad en ese momento, o por lo menos una respuesta temporal... No puede ser por que si.. Mi hermano no hizo eso por que simplemente se le dio la gana. Según lo que dijeron Lyra y el dragón, el líder de los humanos (se refieren a mi hermano). Estaba desquiciado, loco, y no pudieron entablar ninguna comunicación con el.. Significa que, mi hermano hizo eso por su locura.

Todo lo que paso fue, culpa de el... El enloqueció, pero... ¿como? El no tenia problemas, ni ninguna causa de enloquecer... El no tenia un trauma o males, obsesiones o problemas... ¡No tenia justificación para su locura!, y por ende, no tenia justificación para lo que hizo... No tenia justificación para dejarme solo en ese oscuro refugio... Ya no tengo nada en que creer: ya no puedo creer en el... Significa que, por el momento, en lo único que puedo creer es que mi hermano es un asesino...

No puedo decir mas. Mi hermano es un maldito asesino, no hay ninguna otra cosa que me desmienta... Mato a la hermana de Lyra, a miles de ponys... Es solo un maldito asesino.

La que fue la persona mas grande he idolatrada en mi vida es un asesino a sangre fría, que sin piedad arrasó con una capital inocente y dejo manchadas de rojo las calles de una capital gigantesca y rebosante de paz. Mato a civiles, acabo con miles... En lo que creí durante tanto tiempo, en que mi hermano sobrevivió por ser el mas apto y hábil, es solo una mentira. Me dijeron que ejecutaron a sus amigos..¡Y el no hizo nada!... Inclusive, varios dicen que, mi hermano fue el ejecutor de sus propios soldados.

En lo que creí durante tanto tiempo se fue a la basura. Me siento empapado, empapado asta el alma. Un silencio reina en mi mente, pues se ha borrado mucho de lo que creía, y me ha dejado una cicatriz que no se curara jamas... Ha muerto en lo que creí. Ha muerto la dulce visión que tenia de mi valeroso hermano.

Tratare de remediar lo que el causo como sea posible... Curaré la herida que mi hermano dejo en este lugar, lo haré como sea posible... Solo si eso me ayuda a obtener la paz entre humanos y ponys, si eso me asegura que a Lyra no le pasara nada... Me quede vació de pensamiento. Ahora mientras estaba recostado en ese cobertor, tome mi arma y la abrace, pues sentía que me dormiría en cualquier momento. Espero que Lyra llegue temprano.

Volteo tras de mi y veo que es de mañana. La luz de la luna se filtra a través de la boca de la cueva, iluminando gran parte de el lugar. Noto que esta prematura mañana es ausente de luz solar, y una refrescante idea nace en mi mente.

Me levanto de el cobertor. Con gusto me coloco la gabardina y me dirijo con rapidez a mi mochila. Hago esto pues me ha dado una gran idea que es posible en estos momentos en los que el sol no ha salido a iluminar este bosque, pero en especial, que no ha salido a iluminar esa traslúcida laguna . Ahora que es de mañana y no tengo a nadie cerca, puedo darme un baño en el lago de una vez por todas.

Podre quitarme este desgarrado pantalón, cambiarme de ropa y darme un refrescante baño, el cual despejaría mi mente y me daría una sensación de limpieza.. Una sensación que hace mucho no siento. Fui asta la mochila... Bostece y me trone los huesos de la mano, al igual que los de la nuca, pues ya era definitivo que estaría despierto. Busque de nuevo en la mochila, buscando por una caja en específico que la mochila traía en sus entrañas. Buscaba una caja de cartón, un rectángulo color blanco el cual era muy delgado, casi como un sobre, pero con la diferencia que, en vez de contener documentos importantes, este sobre contenía algo mejor. Encontré el susodicho sobre,era un rectángulo blanco que estaba cubierto por una rara mezcla entre papel y cartón. Este rectángulo blanco de papel era un cambio de ropa inventado en el refugio. El cual contenía un pantalón de el ejercito, una camisa de tirantes, una camisa normal, un boxer y calcetines... Justo lo que necesitaría.

Tome ese rectángulo de papel/cartón junto con el arma... Con estos objetos, me encamine a la salida de la cueva, con el pensamiento de un refrescante baño en las heladas aguas de aquella laguna. Era una buena idea... Podría darme un generoso baño, ademas de aprovechar y lavar mi ropa, pues la iba a necesitar posteriormente y no me gusta desperdiciar cosas que puedan ser útiles. Salí de la cueva sin mirar atrás, sin ver la oscuridad de la que antes había emergido como algún raro ermitaño, con esos pensamientos en la cabeza...

Salí de la cueva y logre notar como era muy de mañana... El sol no había salido, todo estaba sumido en una oscuridad, una dulce oscuridad que me abrigaba bajo su cálido manto color negro... Eso me gustaba y me brindaba tranquilidad al saber que nadie me miraría darme un reconfortante baño. Pero, aunque ese lugar me diera tranquilidad, no podía simplemente pasearme como si nada por estos lugares y menos a oscuras. Con mi mano derecha tome el arma. Solo tenia un cargador, y vaya que no quería regresar a la cueva, quería seguir en esta hermosa mañana.

Me agache a tocar con mis manos el rocío que se había formado en el césped, cosa que siempre me gustaba hacer cuando podía. Mire como el césped brillaba como el firmamento gracias al rocío y la luz de la luna. Eso era simplemente hermoso y daban ganas de tomar una fotografía para conservar ese bello y cautivador paisaje. Camine y note que, aunque la luz era poca y las estrellas aun se paseaban por un oscuro cielo, pude observar con impresión como los daños de la lluvia estaban reparados. No había charco de lodo que no estuviese solidificado y que sobre el no hubiese césped... No había rama fuera de sus arboles ni mucho menos rastros de caos dejado por aquella tormenta... La mayoría de los daños estaban reparados o en su defecto no estaban. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al tener la loca idea de que, este raro (por no usar la palabra "anormal") bosque, se había auto reparado, como si tuviese conciencia propia.

El firmamento era iluminado por una hermosa luna que alejaba de mi, la cual parecía casi a punto de irse entre las montañas que se asomaban sobre las copas de aquellas coníferas que en el bosque residían. La luz de la luna, a diferencia de otros días, no era decaída, era hermosa: llena de vida... Lo cual me encantaba. Tenia un poco de miedo al salir tan de noche pero a la vez un poco de seguridad, una extraña seguridad, la cual me hacia no dar la vuelta y recostarme en el cobertor.

Use el camino que siempre uso, entre los arboles caídos. Con mis botas comencé a escalar aquel tronco caído que se interponía entre mi camino hacia el lago, mis botas eran lo suficientemente buenas como para ayudarme a escalar, por lo que no dure mucho tiempo subiendo por ese tronco caído. Salte al otro lado y logre llegar a aquel hermoso lago. Note que el cielo comenzó a volverse rojizo en vez de negro, lo que anunciaba que ya no había mucho tiempo antes de que el sol hiciese acto de presencia... Si quería darme un baño, debía ser ahora...

Era muy de mañana,la luna se estaba retirando en lo que el sol parecía querer volver. Aun había un poco de oscuridad y frío en el aire... Era ahora o nunca... Este era el mejor momento para darme ese baño.

Me acerque a la orilla de la laguna, observando esa barrera que se formaba entre el final de el césped y el inicio de aquella tranquila y dócil laguna. Deje mis cosas en el suelo, pero, por seguridad, deje el AK-47 cerca de la orilla en caso de que la necesitase... Sigo siendo paranoico. Ya me había dispuesto a bañarme, pero, estaba tomando las precauciones necesarias. De una de mis bolsas de mi desgastado pantalón saque la pistola de bengalas, la cual tenia mucho tiempo en esa bolsa. Me quite la gabardina, dejándome sin protección de mi parte superior de mi cuerpo. Veo con tristeza como mi gabardina estaba rasgada, desgastada y con ciertas partes sin remendar... Si tuviese hilo, yo mismo la remendaba... Pobre gabardina.

Paso tanto tiempo con mi familia... Paso de mi padre, luego paso con honores a mi hermano mayor, y conmigo se daña... Espero algún día poder arreglarla y seguir honrando con ella la memoria de mi familia.

Deje todas mis cosas cerca de la orilla de el lago, para tenerlas cerca en caso de utilizarlas..., me quite las botas y los calcetines, esas pesadas botas cayeron al césped dando una nube de polvo pequeña... Vaya, estas botas vaya que pesan, pero no mas que el equipamiento ruso... Deje el arma cargada y la pistola de bengalas cargadas en caso de que algún amiguito indeseado de el bosque me quisiera como desayuno... Acomode las botas y enrolle los calcetines... Quedando solo en mis pantalones...

No creo que este lago tenga algo que me lastime... No creo que tenga algún vidrio en sus cristalinas aguas, cosa que realmente temo... Me fije en la orilla de el césped y el lago, y logre observar mi reflejo. No tengo musculatura, pero estoy en forma, normal... Siempre me gusta considerarme así. Tengo resistencia física, fuerza y rapidez de un obrero, pero no la suficiente como para presumirla. No tengo musculatura, esa es la definición correcta. No un spaguetti ni un gordo, un termino medio/normal.

Mire el lago... No se ve helado, no se ve sucio, se ve tranquilo y quieto... Refleja una tranquilidad que me cautiva... Sus cristalinas aguas dejan ver lo profundo que es... Claro, no me meteré en el fondo, si no en la orilla, aunque debería tener cuidado de no ahogarme... No se nadar... Es hora de ver que tan fría es el agua. Meto mi mano y esos pensamientos de tranquilidad que antes cernían mi juicio son quebrados cuando siento como el frío de el agua me hace pensar 2 veces en darme esa ducha.

Saco la mano de el lago y la comienzo a frotar con mi otra mano, en un intento de darme calor.. Mis dientes cascabelean, mi piel se hace "de gallina" y un sentimiento de frío recorre mi cuerpo.

Sub estime que tan fría podría ser el agua, y ahora pienso 2 veces en hacer esto... Puedo bañarme otro día, en otra ocasión... Pero me arriesgaría a ser descubierto... No tengo mas oportunidades ni ideas... Es ahora o nunca... Debo darme ese baño ahora que no hay nadie, este día es la oportunidad perfecta. Me decido. Tomo aire. No pienso entrar al lago poco a poco... Así mi cuerpo se acostumbrara poco a poco a la temperatura fría de el agua. Camino a la orilla. Aspiro hondo y me comienzo a meter en el lago.

No pienso en nada... Poco a poco, voy entrando... El sentimiento de frío que antes me hizo retirar la mano se va propagando por mi cuerpo... Poco a poco, asta que me acostumbro a el... Mis dientes dejan de cascabelear, mi piel se comienza a llenar de agua... Siento como ya no hace tanto frío... Entro totalmente al lago... Me quedo estático en una parte de el lago, no profunda, pero tampoco muy cerca de la orilla. No siento nada... Solo me remojo en las aguas de este lago... Solo me relajo y me dejo llevar...

Y después de unas horas de remojarme, justo cuando el sol había comenzado a salir por las montañas, y la luna se había ocultado junto con sus remanentes de oscuridad, decidí salir de el lago. Estaba mojado, de mis dedos estaba arrugado como una pasa, y ademas, estaba temblando de frío. Al salir me di cuenta de que si estaba totalmente mojado... El sol había comenzado a lanzar sus rayos hacia mi, asomándose entre el follaje de los arboles... Decidí que era hora de ir a la cueva. En ella me cambiaría y me quitaría esta ropa mojada, ademas de colocar esta ropa mojada en el sol para que se seque. Realmente quería cambiarme en el césped de el lago, por eso traje la ropa, pero, tendré que hacer eso en la cueva, pues no considere quedarme tanto tiempo en la laguna... Creí que solo seria una remojada y luego me cambiaría, pero termine relajándome demasiado.

Me agache en es césped, recogí mis cosas, las metí todas en la gabardina y use esta como una bolsa pequeña... Coloque todas las cosas sobre la gabardina y la cargue como si fuese san Nicolás... Camine sin botas por el césped, sintiendo las plantas en mis pies. Seguí caminando llegue al árbol caído y lo escale sin problema alguno.

Llegue a la cueva. Ya en ella me interne en la parte mas profunda y oscura... Después de ver varias veces atrás para asegurarme que nadie me estuviese observando, me cambie de ropa y me coloque la nueva ropa, esa ropa de aquella caja rectangular blanca.

Salí de la cueva luciendo una camisa verde y un nuevo pantalón, ademas de tener una camisa de tirantes bajo aquella camisa verde, un boxer nuevo bajo los pantalones y unos calcetines nuevos bajo las botas. Salí de la cueva y camine un poco hacia la derecha... En una parte de la pared de piedra de el lugar, una parte oculta y un poco alejada de la entrada de la cueva, coloque mi ropa mojada para que le pegase el sol y se secara mas rápido... Pues tendría que reutilizar esa ropa quisiera o no... Un poco de viento soplo entre los arboles, dándome a mi en todo el cuerpo... Ese viento me hizo temblar de frío... Tengo demasiado frío, pues no estoy de el todo seco. Mi cabello sigue mojado (agradezco que no soy de cabello largo) ademas de que tengo esa sensación de frío en mi cuerpo que no se ha quitado desde que salí de la laguna.

Mi estomago gruño. Al parecer, aparte de frío incesante, tengo hambre. Recorrió en mi cabeza el pensamiento de correr con esta nueva ropa al bosque por unas deliciosas, jugosas y apetitosas manzanas, pero me detuve a medio pensamiento... Recordé que esas manzanas eran de la propiedad de otra persona... O en este caso, otro "pony"... Significa que, debo volver al infierno culinario de las galletas PEP.

No lo había pensado... Ya no podre comer manzanas como antes... Diablos, debí haber hecho algo con respecto a la discusión de las manzanas... Ahora el único alimento que me quedan son esas estúpidas galletas que sabe literalmente a excremento. Mi sentido de el gusto el cual ya se había acostumbrado al sublime sabor de las manzanas grito en agonía al saber que tendría que regresar a esas galletas...

Di una mueca de asco al pensar en ellas, pero, ni modo, ya no había nada mas que hacer... No puedo ir a ese manzanal por manzanas... Aunque se vean que son muchas y que 1 menos no les causaría mucho daño... Maldición, cuando logre hablar con aquella "princesa celestia" le pediré el permiso de conseguir un trabajo decente, para poder conseguir dinero y así comprarle manzanas a esa tal "applejonh".

Según Lyra, la moneda de estos lugares es llamada "bits" y una manzana cuesta alrededor de 1 bits... Con que gane unos 100 bits a la semana podre comprar alimento para todo el mes... Pero, por ahora, deberé comer esas galletas de rancio sabor. Ahora que deje mi ropa a secar, no se que hacer... Estoy totalmente aburrido. En estos momentos podría estar hablando con ella.. Pero, solo estoy aquí, como una verdura fresca... ¿Así serán todos los días sin ella?... ¿Así de aburridos?... Antes así era.. Monótono asta el alma, y mis acciones era similares a las de un autómata controlado... Pero, ahora, he encontrado felicidad en la vida... Y quiero seguir siendo feliz, no quiero volver a mi aburrida vida.

Ella dijo que vendría temprano, si, ella me dijo. Entonces solo es cuestión de ser paciente, lo cual es una de mis numerosas virtudes. Solo que, no quiero volver ha entrar en la cueva de nuevo... Tengo un poco de frío, ademas, no quiero permanecer en la oscuridad asta que llegue, necesito distraerme en algo mientras aguardo a que venga.

A mi mente llega una idea muy buena y prometedora... . Como ya me había cambiado, ya tenia mi ropa en un tendedero improvisado, tenia hambre y tenia frío, necesitaba una forma de pasar el rato en un lugar que no fuese la cueva y su lúgubre humedad. Tuve la idea de entonces ir al lago, recostarme en el césped a que me de el sol y esperar la llegada de Lyra en ese lugar mientras comía de las galletas PEP.

Es una buena idea. Puedo ver cuando ella regrese por las extrañas de ese bosque, ademas, seria una forma de distraerme... Podre hacer muchas cosas, lanzar piedras al agua, o solo quedarme observando ese lago mientras espero.

Entre a la cueva. Gracias a este sol que salia de las montañas, la cueva se iluminaba totalmente, dejándome con suficiente visibilidad como para caminar dentro de ella sin tener que chocar con nada. Busque en la mochila una de las cajas de galletas PEP. Abrí el cierre y saque una de esas cajas. Reconsidere. Puedo ir por manzanas al bosque y solo tomar unas cuantas, digo, nadie se daría cuenta... No, di mi promesa de que ya no sacaría mas manzanas... Con el pesar de mi sentido de el gusto metí la mano en esa caja de galletas y sin animo saque 10 galletas PEP. Las guarde en las bolsas de mi pantalón, pues de que tenia bolsas, tenia muchas. De una vez procedí a guardar la pistola de bengalas en alguna bolsa de mi pantalón. Busque el arma, me di una idea. Cerca de donde yo estaba, cerca de la mochila y de el casi abandonado equipamiento ruso que antes portaba, estaba lo que quedaba de mi anterior camiseta de tirantes. La tome y la rasgue asta formar diversas tiras de algodón. La mas grande de todas la use. La amarre con fuerza a la punta de el arma y a la culata, creando una forma de cargar el fusil... Pues me canse de cargarlo ha mano, ahora la cargare en la espalda como si de un arco se tratase.

Busque el cobertor, pues en el me recostaria para no ensuciar este traje nuevo. Lo enrolle como una tortilla y lo cargue en mis manos. Ya estaba listo. Iría a recostarme en el césped, recibiendo los rayos de esta mañana y comería esas galletas en lo que esperaba a que Lyra viniera. Si, parece buena idea para pasar el rato...

Es una dulce mañana. Se respiraba la tranquilidad en el aire. Las aves despegaban de los arboles al escuchar mis pasos en el césped. El silencio que se crea en ese raro bosque es solo interrumpido por el sonido de el viento el cual choca con los arboles y crea una hipnótica canción, que es acompañada por el sonido de los grillos o el croar de algunas tímidas ranas. Con mis cosas camino por los arboles, con mi fiel arma sujeta a mi, y con el cobertor en las manos.

Llegue corriendo al lago, me detuve en ese hermoso prado de césped. Extendí el cobertor en la vegetación y me recoste sobre el de la forma mas placentera posible. Me quite el arma de encima, la deje cerca de el cobertor. Con las manos en la cabeza me encontraba recostado... Observando aquel cielo azul... Ahora en este lugar podría esperar a Lyra y ver desde donde venia. Deje las 10 galletas PEP en el suelo, cerca de mi arma. Vaya... El olor de el césped me hace descansar, el sonido de el viento me tranquiliza... Esto si es descanso. Bostezo y me quedo observando el azulado cielo, Recibiendo el sol en el cuerpo, descansando de una noche sin sueño, descansando de verdad...

En un sueño en donde todo se quemaba bajo fieras llamas rojas y azules, corría un dragón con fuerza y desesperación, creyendo ciegamente que, al correr de esa forma, escaparía de su horrenda pesadilla. Este dragón de escamas moradas y grandes, por no mencionar filosas, espinas que se posaban sobre su espalda, corría como el diablo, escapando de un pueblo desolado por algo de una magnitud terrible. Este pueblo era ponyville, el cual estaba convirtiéndose en puras cenizas grises. El dragón corría como podía. Se tropezaba aveces con los troncos quemados o cadáveres de ponys calcinados que aun seguían moviéndose, pero nada de eso lo detenía en su demencial carrera por huir de su pesadilla... Atrás de este dragón y su histérico correr, una gigantesca nube oscura y amarilla se asomaba entre las ruinas de el pueblo... El dragón huía de una avalancha masiva de fuego y tierra.

Corría hacia donde podía, lanzaba objetos hacia aquella avalancha que lo seguía sin tregua o simplemente corría sin tratar de ver atrás. En su trayecto podía ver esqueletos de ponys o equinos a medio quemar, ponys calcinados asta los huesos o en su defecto, ponys traumados o enloquecidos al no comprender lo que les estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. El dragón lograba escuchar los desgarradores llantos de aquellos potros y potrillas menores de edad que sucumbieron ante una terrible explosión. Escuchaba los lamentos de aquellos seres a los que la carne se les quebraba como simple papel, o lograba oir los gritos de dolor y terror de los ponys los cuales en su sufrimiento y miseria no podían hacer nada mas que gritar... Y eso desgarraba el alma de el dragón, el cual no podía hacer nada. No podía ayudarlos ni podía reconfortarlos... Era inútil escucharlos... El dragón se tapó los oídos con sus garras, esperando así no escuchar nada de lo anterior dicho... Pero, no pudo durar mucho antes de que esos gritos, súplicas y llantos, se le metieran a la cabeza para darle aun mas tormento.

El dragón seguía huyendo de su pesadilla: huyendo de la vegetación si vida y el fuego que no tenia final, pero aquella avalancha era demasiado rápida, el dragón perdía terreno con demasiada velocidad, tendría que hacer algo si quería sobrevivir. Noto que, en su carrera demencial logro llegar asta la granja de la familia apple. Logro divisar un granero rojo... Su correr fue tan extenso que logro llegar sin ningún problema asta los campos de manzanas, en donde no había mas que arboles con dulces frutos y su amiga applejack recolectando manzanas, sin ninguna preocupación aparente o duda ante lo que sucedió tras sus arboles de manzanas. El dragón frena su huida de inmediato al ver que esa zona de su horrido sueño no estaba impregnada de muerte o miseria. Suspira y lanza una que otras lágrimas al ver el dulce trote de su amiga, la cual detuvo su trabajo y se preocupo al verlo llorar ... Pero... De la nada, un sonido hueco lo tira al suelo .

El dragón se despierta de el suelo. Sus odios reventaban y le dolían... Había quedado ensordecido... Se concentro tanto en su amiga que termino olvidando a la avalancha que lo seguía desde su hogar... Algo muy fuerte exploto a sus espaldas... De forma desorientada el dragón observa todo color gris. Los arboles quemados, las nubes grises, un olor eléctrico en el aire que le perturba su avanzado sentido de el olfato. Lo que antes era césped estaba calcinado y se había convertido en tierra muerta, cubierta de cenizas, sin mas vida ni mas por dar... Toda la dulce escena que hace unos segundos había visto fue destruida por aquella avalancha que lo siguió sin cansancio... Su pesadilla había acabado con lo ultimo que le quedaba.

El dragón ve como aquellos arboles que antes rebosaban de rojos frutos ahora no son mas que tétricos troncos calcinados, sin verde follaje en sus ramas ni manzanas en sus puntas, sin vida... El dragón trata con esfuerzo de levantarse de el suelo, pero nota que no puede, esta herido: quemado... Eso era terriblemente grave, siendo un dragón, sea lo que sea que lo hayase golpeado, logro quemar sus casi indestructibles escamas, las cuales sin ningún problema podían resistir lava hirviendo... El dragón da un gemido al tratar de tocarse la zona de sus piernas que fue calcinada por completo... Se voltea solo para ver con terror como su cola ya no estaba.

Literalmente soltó una lágrima. Su larga y fuerte cola había desaparecido, su espalda se encontraba totalmente oscura, sus poderosas y casi indestructibles escamas habían sido calcinadas sin ningún problema, y sus espinas verdes solo sobrevivían en su cabeza, no en su espalda, en donde ya no existían... Toda esa zona en la que el dragón sentía dolor, no existían escamas, en su lugar,carne quemada y expuesta.

Se muerde la mano al ver sus heridas... Al ver como ya no podría caminar... No puede hacer mas que arrastrarse por el quemado suelo en el que se encontraba. Su orgullo podía mas, por lo que se trato de levantar de el suelo pero el dolor que sintió era demasiado... Era un terrible dolor que lo obligaba a quedarse en el suelo.

Pensó si así estaría el, como han de estar los demás. Pensó inmediatamente en applejack y se trato de arrastrar hacia el granero destruido, pues necesitaba saber como estaba su amiga... El dragón trato inútilmente de bajar la colina en la que se encontraba, arrastrándose por la ladera llena de cenizas, pero lo único que logro fue rodar y llenar de tierra sus quemaduras, lo cual le ardió de forma horrible y lo hizo gritar asta el cansancio. Comenzó entonces a arrastrarse como podía, usando lo que tuviese a su alcance como ayuda, asta que al fin logro llegar a su destino... Y se encontró con lo que quedo de esa dulce y trabajadora yegua color naranja.

Estaba muerta. Calcinada a mas no poder, los blancos huesos eran visibles entre ese cuerpo oscuro , el cual reflejaba el sentimiento que debió haber sentido aquella pony antes de morir.

El dragón dio un horrible grito de cólera al ver los restos de su amiga. Rasgó el suelo color gris con sus garras mientras se acercaba a lo que quedo de esa linda yegua. Trato de levantarse. Grito con toda el alma al ver que no podía... Esta pesadilla era por mucho la peor de su vida. El dragón había derramado una que otra lágrima sobre el cuerpo de la ahora muerta granjera. No podía creerse la brutalidad de esta pesadilla... ¿Por que era así?...¿por que debía tener esta terrible pesadilla?...

De la nada escucho raros sonidos tras de si. Sonidos que eran igual que golpear una botella con hielos sobre el suelo de forma repetitiva. Escucho movimiento y escucho solo una voz, que lo saco de sus pensamientos y tristeza.

-¡DEJAME!-escucho tras de si el dragón. No le importaron las heridas de su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta como pudo y supo quien era la que gritaba... Era su mejor amiga, Twilight, la cual no tenia ningún rasguño...la unicornio morada corría como el viento hacia el dragón que yacía sobre los restos de la granjera. El dragón trato de levantarse para resivir a su amiga con llantos y lágrimas. No podía creer que ella había logrado sobrevivir a todo este holocausto... No podía creerlo...

La unicornio iba desbordante de lágrimas hacia el dragón, el cual la miraba con los ojos vidriosos. La unicornio morada no tenia ninguna herida, ninguna quemadura o rasguño... Se veía en perfecto estado. Las miradas de ambos, llenas de esperanza, se lograron unir, reflejando la preocupación que sentía el uno por el otro... Pero de la nada escucho un sonido tras de el que lo dejo desorientado.

Un disparo.

Su amiga que antes corría a toda velocidad, dejo de trotar y cayo al suelo... A 10 metros de el, comiendo tierra gris. La unicornio morada cayo al suelo, escupiendo sangre por la boca mientras veía a los ojos a aquel dragón morado. El dragón se lleno de miedo y ira al ver eso, pero, no podía hacer nada. El dragón con fuerzas trato de arrastrarse asta donde se encontraba aquella unicornio, al igual que ella lo hacia... Ambos comenzaron a arrastrarse, para acercarse uno al otro... La unicornio trato de usar magia, pero fallo... Ambos estaban cerca uno de el otro, a menos de un metro... La unicornio estaba muy cerca de el... Pero otro disparo hizo detenerse a la unicornio en donde estaba. El rostro de el dragón se lleno de una expresión de odio y ira al ver algo, algo tras de esa unicornio...

Un humano.

Pero no era cualquier humano, si no aquel estúpido humano al cual Lyra protegía con cascos y dientes. Tenia un pantalón manchado de colores verdes y cafés, y una sudadera que también tenia esos colores, pero, lo mas resaltante eran las manchas rojas, que podían ser de sangre... Si, era aquel humano que se auto denominaba a si mismo con el curioso nombre de "Anto". El humano caminaba de forma tranquila, ajeno a aquella situación de destrucción y miseria que estaba ante el, sin siquiera inmutarse al ver a aquella pony tirada en el suelo... El humano traía su rara arma en una mano, sonriendo y apuntándole, a la unicornio.

Cuando el dragón logro ver eso se lleno de cólera y comenzó a tratar de arrastrarse mas rápido, cosa que, no le sirvió de mucho... Estaba muy lejos de su amiga.

-¡NO!-grito el dragón mientras el humano se acercaba a la unicornio la cual estaba aterrada. El humano llego asta donde la unicornio, la cual gemía de dolor. De su espalda salia sangre la cual impregnaba el grisáceo suelo en el cual se encontraba. El humano llego asta donde la unicornio y con fuerza coloco su bota sobre la cabeza de la equina mientras reía. El dragón estaba hirviendo de rabia, y el humano al ver eso, le puso la punta de su arma en la boca, mientras detrás de el, miles de maquinas oscuras andaban por ahí, destruyendo lo que sea que sobrevivió a aquella explosión. Maquinas voladoras similares a aves que de sus alas lanzaban flechas explosivas, las cuales arrasaban todo a su paso... Maquinas gigantescas que rondaban por la tierra, apuntando puntiagudos tubos hacia lo que sea que quedo de este mundo. Esas maquinas gigantescas con enormes tubos apuntaban al cielo, dispuestas a atacar cualquier cosa.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!-grito el dragón mientras de su boca emanaba una cascada de fuego verde, el cual iba dirigido hacia el rostro de el humano. Pero este humano no se quemaba, el fuego no lo afectaba, de hecho, el fuego parecía evitar al humano, pues no hacia mas que alejarse de el, como una piedra que rompe el curso de un rió. El humano le lanzo una macabra sonrisa al dragón y cargo su arma.

-s..Sp..Spike... - murmuró débilmente la unicornio mientras lloraba, tratando de hacercar su pezuña a la garra de el dragón. Aunque estuviesen separados por la distancia, aun trataba de acercarse a el... El humano logro ver eso. Escupió al suelo y retiro su bota de la cabeza de la unicornio para aplastarle el casco a la equina.

El humano se canso.. Coloco la punta de su arma en la boca de la unicornio morada de nuevo y comenzó a reía de forma diabólica.

-¡NO.. NO LO HAGAS!

-n..no... No ..p..por favor...-exclamo la unicornio mientras lloraba, el humano siguió riendo mientras que, con fuerza, cargo su arma...

-¡SPIKE!

El dragón despertó de su sueño sudando frío mientras sentía que algo lo sujetaba, algo lo movía y algo le estaba gritando, literalmente. El dragón logro reconocer un olor único, miro con claridad lo que estaba frente a ella y se dio cuenta de quien era la que lo estaba sacudiendo de forma frenética... Era twilight, su amiga, la cual hace unos segundos el vio morir en su pesadilla. El dragón no pensó 2 veces y abrazo a la unicornio con fuerza mientras esta dejaba de moverse.

-s..spike... Y.. Ya, no es para tanto-dijo la unicornio, la cual estaba un poco sorprendida por el abrazo... Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que su amigo debió haber sufrido una pesadilla, por lo que comenzó a darle una que otra palmada en la espalda al dragón para tranquilizarlo, el cual solo la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, derramando lágrimas en el morado pelaje de la unicornio, sonriendo al saber que, todo lo que logro ver, solo fue un estúpido sueño.

Así permanecieron por unos momentos, la unicornio no decía nada, solo tenia los ojos cerrados, apoyada en el hombro de el dragón... Realmente parecía que disfrutaba el abrazo y el dragón seguía sin decir nada, pues vaya que necesitaba ese abrazo... Todo el sufrimiento que vivió en esa pesadilla le afecto bastante.

El dragón había comenzado a derramar una que otra lágrima de felicidad... Todo fue un sueño, un estúpido sueño. Solo fue eso... Se decía a si mismo el dragón... Y ahora se encontraba en una realidad que en si, era dulce...

-ya... Tranquilo, no pasa nada - decía una Twilight la cual reconfortaba al dragón, pues, aunque no sabia el por que de las lágrimas de su amigo, aunque no conocía la pesadilla, ella sabia que debía ayudarlo... Así permanecieron durante un tiempo, el dragón des ahogando su sufrimiento en los brazos de esa comprensiva unicornio, la cual vaya que estaba feliz por dentro al re encontrarse con su amigo.

-¿fue la pesadilla?-inquirió la unicornio morada sin soltar al dragón.

-si... Pero, esta vez fue, m..mucho peor... Si tan so...- decía el dragón pero fue callado por la unicornio.

-Shhhh... Ya, no pasa nada, fue solo una pesadilla, ahora yo estoy aquí - dijo la unicornio sin soltarse de el dragón, cosa que sorprendió a este reptil.

-pero... Por que te llegaste tan... Que sucedió... ¿Todo esta bien?-balbuceo Spike mientras se separaba de la unicornio, la cual dejaba sus cosas en el suelo, pues en lo que estaba abrazando a la unicornio, su equipaje solo estaban levitando en el aire.

-ya hicimos todo lo que debíamos, eso es todo... No paso nada importante, la princesa celestia nos dijo que podíamos volver-dijo la unicornio mientras se sentaba al lado de el dragón.

-y las chicas...¿e..en donde están?-cuestiono un preocupado dragón.

-en sus casas... -exclamo la unicornio morada.

-vaya.. Llegaron muy temprano. Son como las 8 de la mañana...-dijo el dragón con curiosidad.

-si, me levante muy temprano para que pudiese levantar a las demás a tiempo... Hablando de eso.. ¿Por que estas dormido en la cocina en vez de la cesta/cama?-pregunto twilight. El dragón miro a todos lados con extrañeza, percatándose de en donde estaba, era cierto, estaba en la mesa de la cocina. Cerca de el había un trapeador y un trapo sucio. El dragón chasqueo los dedos al adivinar lo que había sucedido... Se había vuelto a quedar dormido mientras limpiaba.

-me quede dormido en la cocina mientras limpiaba ayer en la noche... ¡Que bueno que has vuelto!... Iniciare de inmediato las labores de el día.. ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?-pregunto el dragón mientras la unicornio se quedaba dormida.

-twi... ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto el dragón mientras la yegua despertaba.

-s..si, solo tengo sueño... Si, quisiera desayunar-exclamo Twilight de forma somnolienta.

-¡A la orden! -dijo lleno de felicidad el dragón mientras bajaba de la mesa y caminaba a la cocina.

El dragón comenzó a crear el desayuno. Una ensalada de las que le fascinaban a su amiga, claro, de forma extra/especial debido a la repentina llegada de la unicornio. Saco las verduras, saco lo que iba a nesecitar y comenzó ha hacer el desayuno, bajo los rayos de el sol, los cuales se filtraban por la ventana de la cocina. El dragón se lavó las manos junto con las verduras al saber que sus amigas estaban de vuelta, y mas importante, su mejor amiga había vuelto a casa.

Después de hacer el desayuno todo estaba listo. El dragón tenia un desayuno fuerte. Una ensalada de aguacate con fresas y mas cosas que ni el sabia como diablos le gustaba tanto a su amiga, acompañada de un vaso de jugo de naranja, para ser originales, pues el jugo de manzanas era demasiado cliché. Todo esto en un plato que el dragón guardaba especialmente para estos desayunos, los cuales tenían la categoría de ser extremadamente especiales. Seria una mentira descarada decir que el dragón no estaba feliz con el regreso de su amiga, estaba con una extraña felicidad que podría opacar a cualquiera.

El dragón salio de la cocina con los platos en sus garras, ademas de que se sirvió un tazón de gemas para el mismo. Camino al comedor de forma feliz, solo para encontrarse con una Twilight dormida.

-vaya... No resistió - dijo el dragón para si mismo mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa. No quiso molestar a la unicornio ni despertarla, debió ser agotador despertarse muy temprano para regresar a ponyville a tiempo.

El dragón noto que la unicornio ya no despertaría, estaba profundamente dormida... Así que, viendo que ella no podría dormir en la mesa al igual que el lo hacia, la cargo en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto. La unicornio por unos momentos pareció que despertaría, lo cual Spike logro remediar.

-tranquila... Duerme.. - decía Spike mientras cargaba a la unicornio, a depositarla en su cama y dejarla dormir...

... Vaya, me he despertado, espera.. ¿Me quede dormido?.

El sol esta en su parte mas alta... Literalmente golpeándome en los ojos... Me quede dormido de el aburrimiento, clásico en mi. Comencé a recordar que había pasado, el hecho de que me quede esperando a Lyra, la cual parece que aun no ha llegado... Espero que todo este bien. Vaya, un rayo de sol me dio directo en los ojos, por lo que desperté de inmediato... Me di cuenta de que mucha sombra me estaba pegando en el rostro, lo cual es sumamente extraño pues lo que me termino levantando fue el sol, voltee arriba y me perpcapte con gusto que varios pinos gigantescos estaba protegiéndome de el abrasador sol, el cual estaba en su punto máximo... Espera, esos 2 pinos no estaban ahí.. Bueno, que mas da, me protegieron de el sol.

Me rasco la cabeza mientras veo a mi alrededor. Todo estaba igual, aun no llegaba Lyra, creo que son las 1 de la tarde y aun no ha llegado... Realmente espero que este bien, y que el hecho de que no haya venido solo haya sido su decisión, y no otro factor. Extiendo mis brazos mientras bostezo, pues estoy a punto de levantarme de el suelo.

Mi estomago vuelve a gruñir... Tengo hambre... Y con dolor acepto mi destino... Debo comer esas estúpidas galletas.

De la nada llega una ardillita café, la cual se quedo quieta, a mi lado... Trate de auyentarla.. Pero, simplemente creo que le agrade.

-hola lindo amiguito-dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la ardilla. La cual parece que le habían agradado mis galletas... No se como pudo haber sucedido... Esas galletas son horribles.. Como sea, tome una y se la di. La ardillita me miro con los ojos mientras tomaba la galleta, para después salir corriendo de mi vista... Bueno, eso fue raro, pero que se le va ha hacer... Recordé le hecho de que debía comer, tenia hambre y debía comer...

El hambre quita el asco, pero esto era absurdo... esas galletas sin de horrible sabor, tan horrible que te da asco pensar en comerlas... Cerca de mi arma están esas horridas galletas.. Apiladas entre ellas, esperando a ser repudiadas... No lo pienso mucho, con mi mano derecha tomo las galletas que me quedan y me las como de un golpe, mientras una lágrima salia de mis ojos al recordar ese horrendo sabor que me provocaban.

Suspiré... No las probé, solo las mastique y luego me las trague, para no absorber su horrible sabor, lo cual fue en vano por que la boca me quedo con ese horrible sabor de boca.. Mi garganta se sintió rasposa al probar esas galletas.. Tenia ganas de escupirlas al lago... Pero, tenia que comer algo, y eso era lo que podía comer por estos momentos. Me recoste de nuevo en el cobertor, observando aquellos 2 enormes pinos que me dieron sombra... Mire al cielo, buscando algo en que entretenerme, buscado cualquier cosa en las nubes en lo que espero a que Lyra llegue... Veo una figura que se asimila a un perrito... Una pegaso hecha de nubes... Ya me había aburrido mucho...

Bostece y pensé un poco, mientras me acercaba a la orilla de el lago... Que raro, Lyra prometió llegar temprano, pero, ya son las 1 de la tarde... ¿le habrá sucedido algo?... No creo, tal vez solo se quedo dormida... No la culpo, tal vez ha de estar en su casa, platicando con sus amigas las cuales, tal vez, se han de haber preocupado por su estado. Si, tal vez por eso no vino... Eso me alegraría mas.

Me levanto de el suelo, me dieron un poco de ganas de jugar... Digo, aquí todo es un poco mas ligero, por lo que puedo hacer mas ejercicio sin cansarme tanto. comienzo a jugar un poco, para distraerme y pensar en otra cosa.. Salte por los pastos, hice carreras conmigo mismo y rodé en el césped asta que me aburrí... Realmente me importo un comino que esta fuese ropa nueva.

En el césped recordé el sueño que tuve en este siesta... Tuve aquel pequeño sueño en donde escapaba de la ciudad en donde vivía, ese sueño donde en vez de que terminase en la parte en donde me refugio en un restaurante bajo la protección de mi hermano, en este sueño busco a mi familia en las ruinas de la ciudad, junto con mi hermano mayor.

Me cuesta decir que jamas los encontré... Jamas los encontré, buscamos inclusive en las ruinas de mi hogar pero, jamas los encontramos. Parece que ellos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra... Yo y mi hermano buscamos por toda la región, y nunca los encontramos...

Me sacudió la cabeza... No quería pensar mas en eso.

Realmente espero que Lyra llegue pronto... Estoy aburrido y quisiera platicar, y de paso, enmendar las mentiras que dije. Debo admitirlo, tomo muy bien lo que le dije... No se enojo ni me insulto, aunque eso hubiese sido apropiado... Me levanto de el césped, me sacudo los pedazos de vegetación que por mala suerte se quedaron adheridos a mi ropa. Camino asta el cobertor y me recuesto boca abajo, esperando a que ella regresase.

Mientras espero suspiro, mientras suspiro observo, y mientras observo, pienso... Cosa que en mi es muy común... Pienso en una incógnita que me ha atormentado desde ya hace un par de días, una incógnita de la cual aun no encuentro solución... El por que Lyra no me odia.

Murió su hermana por la culpa de mi hermano... Y yo aceptaría totalmente que me odiase... Puede fácilmente desquitar su sufrimiento conmigo, odiándome: pues es la mejor forma de desquitarse... Pero, aunque tenga es opción de venganza, no la usa... ¿Por que no lo hará?... ¿Por que sigue siendo mi amiga aunque este consciente de quien soy?...

Dejo de pensar en eso, y prefiero entretenerme en algo mientras espero a que Lyra vuelva. Tomo mi fusil y juego con el... Realmente.. Estoy muy aburrido...

Un dragón corría de forma rápida por las calles de ponyville, esta vez no huyendo de una pesadilla, ni de el polvo, o una explosión... si no corriendo por la realidad, la realidad y sus peligros... Necesitaba reunir a todos los involucrados en el problema de el humano, pues les iba ha dar un aviso sumamente importante, que fácilmente colocaría en aprietos a todos.

..Con la llegada de las chicas, el panorama cambiaba de forma drástica...

Era un día soleado en aquel gran pueblo. El sol estaba en su punto mas alto y los ponys salían a la calle a divertirse, por ocio. Era un día muy hermoso para ser desaprovechado por un pony, por lo que las calles de esta ciudad estaban abarrotadas de ponys que salían a la calle a desperdiciar su tiempo en juegos o pasar el tiempo con la familia. Habían de todos tipos.. Ponys con sus familias, realizando actividades al aire libre, comiendo en algún restaurante, reunidos en el césped mientras platican o ponys que desperdiciaban este día y trabajaban mas... El dragón no tenia en mente a la diversión... Pensaba mas en su trabajo, el cual era primero reunir a derpy y Lyra... Con la visa el dragón buscaba una oficina postal, en la cual debía encontrarse con derpy, pues a estas horas ella tenia un descanso. Mientras corría por la plaza principal de la ciudad ignoro a alguien que, en otras ocasiones, jamas hubiese pensado siquiera en ignorarla.

Rarity.

El dragón solo la vio de reojo, no mas... Pero logro verla.. Verla a los ojos... La unicornio cargaba muchas cosas con su magia, cosas muy pesadas... Y por un momento el dragón pensó en detenerse, en ir a ayudarla, como en antaño...

Pero, una parte de si mismo le decía que siguiera avanzando.

El dragón se quedo estático entre la multitud de gente que se desplazaba por el lugar. Se quedo confundido... Estático... No sabia que hacer... Se quedo pensando que que debía realizar... Gracias a su avanzado sentido de el olfato podía saber que al igual que el, la modista se había quedado en el lugar en donde estaba, sin moverse, al igual que el.

... La mente de el dragón era un lió.. Estaba confundido en que realizar y que no.. Necesitaba quitarse toda esa presión de encima y hacer algo que lo sacara de esa situación. El dragón desde ya hace un tiempo no hablaba de la misma manera con Rarity, la ayudaba y todo eso, creando una falsa esperanza, pero, en si, ya no era lo mismo.. Sabia que el nunca tendría oportunidad, que siempre seria su amigo... Pero, esta vez en la que sus miradas se entrecruzaron, todo se sintió de una forma diferente, como cuando ella era una joven yegua y el un niño enamorado...Lo que ambos sintieron cuando sus miradas se entrelazaron fue algo... Único. Como si los últimos 3 años no hubiesen existido, y nada de los problemas que a ambos los dividían existieran tampoco... Fue un momento de nostalgia entre ambos.

El dragón comenzó a olfatear de nuevo, sintió como el olor de la modista se acercaba poco a poco.. Un casco a la vez... El necesitaba alejarse... No quería cometer ningún error, y menos cuando la estaba olvidando . El dragón por fin había comenzado a acostumbrarse de su ausencia, ya no lloraba por ella, ya no sufría y en ciertos términos, ya no le importaba... Pero ahora, fue como si toda esa terapia que recibió de Twilight y si mismo se hubiese roto... Y si le hablaba, todo ese tiempo que estuvo alejado de ella habrá sido en vano. Necesitaba salir de ahí... No podía hablarle. Logro ver que, cerca de donde estaba parado, estaba sugar cube corner... Y el dragón sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzó a caminar asta el puesto...

Había una voz en su cabeza que le decía que diese vuelta, que se olvidara de todo lo que sucedió y aprovechara ese momento único. Esa voz le hacia dar pasos pesados, pasos lentos y por esa voz casi no avanzaba... Mientras los ponys que se le cruzaban se molestaban al ver que no se movía... Asta que después de tanto, el dragón llego a el establecimiento.

llego a su destino. Rápidamente se sentó en una mesa, con las garras sobre la cabeza. No sabia que había sucedido... Si hace meses que el iba a su casa a ayudarle y nunca le había sucedido esto... ¿Que estaba pasándole?... ¿Era acaso que todo había cambiado... ¿se volvió a enamorar?...

No, eso no era posible... Seria como echar 1 año de trabajo a la basura en media hora... El había aprendido la lección, dejo de estar enamorado de ella cuando ella le dijo que su amor nunca podría funcionar... Pero, si eso era cierto.. ¿Que sucedió ahora?.

Tal vez solo fue un sentimiento que de forma fugaz trato de salir de el... Y al parecer de ella también... Tal vez solo fue el hecho de no verla desde ya hace un tiempo... O el hecho de ver como ella cargaba sus cosas y el la debió ayudar, como antes lo hacia el.. Tal vez solo fue el momento: nada mas. Solo fue eso, el momento en el que si no hubiese sucedido todo lo que les sucedió, el la hubiese ayudado a cargar aquellas bolsas llenas de tela y diamantes.

El dragón saco su cabeza de entre sus garras... Lo que le había pasado hace unos momentos le revolvió la mente y lo distrajo de su trabajo principal: el reunir a los demás. Noto que el establecimiento estaba muy vació. Casi no habían ponys en el, mas que una, la cual era curiosamente Lyra.

Eso era algo bueno. Se ahorraría lo de ir a buscarla a su casa, o en su defecto, buscarla en casa de Vynil o Octavia... El dragón se levanto de su mesa y fue directamente a la mesa en la que se encontraba aquella unicornio, la cual no se había perpcaptado de su presencia.

-Lyra... Que bueno que estas aquí ...- dijo el dragón mientras iba hacia ella.

-Oh, Spike, no te había visto... -dijo la unicornio.

-vaya... Pinkie aun no me trae mi comida...-dijo la unicornio con enojo.

-necesitó que vengas conmigo. Surgió un problema el cual debemos discutir con . "Anto"-dijo el dragón con seriedad mientras hacia una mueca al decir aquel nombre.

-que raro... Justo iba para aya... Solo que ¡SIGO ESPERANDO MI COMIDA!- grito la unicornio esperando a que la repostera respondiera y le trajera sus alimentos, lo cual no sucedió.

-no tenemos mas tiempo, lo que ha sucedido es urgente... Vayamos ahora... Luego los recoges - dijo el dragón mientras la unicornio se levantaba de su mesa.

-ya que... Ya perdí demasiado tiempo... Vamos...

Y con eso dicho, ambos seres caminaron a la puerta de la salida. El dragón detuvo a la unicornio unos momentos mientras miraba por la ventana para asegurarse de su peligro... Si, Rarity ya no estaba ahí...el dragón podría salir con seguridad. Después de esa revisión, el dragón abrió la puerta y ambos salieron de el establecimiento, el cual se había quedado sin ningún cliente.

Poco después, entraba por la puerta de la cocina Pinkie Pie, la cual llevaba en sus pezuñas y boca una increíble cantidad de bolsas, las cuales había ordenado Lyra. Era lo que seria una comida para un día de campo, varios pasteles, 2 malteadas de chocolate, una caja de galletas especiales, y mas cosas dulces que serian usadas en un hermoso día de campo.

Noto con disgusto que su cliente se había ido.. Y que había dejado todo pagado antes de retirarse: se fue por la tardanza de la pony de tierra en completar su pedido.. Un pedido que fácilmente pinkie completaría sin demora, pero ahora se sentía sin ninguna motivación de hacer postres...

Pinkie se dio por vencida. No podía seguir así, no podía seguir vendiendo mas postres con su actual estado de depresión. Con tristeza dejo las cosas en la mesa mientras trotaba hacia la puerta de el establecimiento y, junto con las ventanas, cerraba la puerta... El negocio cerraría por hoy.

La pony terrestre fue con tristeza asta la puerta y le coloco llave, ademas de poner el casi maligno cartel de "cerrado" en la puerta.. Eso era una pena, hoy era un día muy hermoso... En este día muchos hubiesen venido a este lugar por una merienda, por un postre o delicia... Pero, con los sentimientos que en la pony terrestre reinaban, hoy no se podía vender...

Pinkie subió con tristeza a su habitación, la que seguía siendo la misma. Los cake se habían ido a vivir a otro lugar por una nueva oportunidad de vida y para criar a sus hijos en un lugar que no fuese una repostería hace unos 2 años, heredandole totalmente el negocio a Pinkie. Al principio la pony rosada se enorgulleció de que le hallasen encargado el negocio para ella sola, pero ahora, se daba cuenta de algo muy profundo.

Estaba sola.

Vaya... Y eso si que le dolía. Mas ahora cuando estaba deprimida.

Se frustró.. Pensó que al volver a casa su depresión se quitara y volvería a ser ese radiante sol de felicidad, pero, lejos de ayudar, el volver a su hogar le hacia ver lo que nunca vio, o tal vez lo que nunca quiso ver... ¿Que le estaba pasando?... ¿Por que se sentía así?.. ¿Por que no podía volver a ser ella misma?...

Subió a su habitación, se metió a su cama... Intento relajarse un poco y encontrarle una solución a su complicado problema, esto no debería tardar mas, o podría poner en peligro su trabajo y su salud mental...

Mientras eso ocurría, en una zona que no seria pisada por ningún pony decente (o con sentido común), trotaba con fuerza un pony/murciélago, el cual esquivaba y saltaba por los callejones de esa parte de el imperio dragón, pues había llegado a esta área el igual que la princesa celestia. Pensaba en lo raro que había sido el cambio de humor de su líder.

Acababa de saltar un edificio y volar gracias a sus potentes alas... Llego a otro techo de otra casa dragón, las cuales eran similares a las de 3cer mundo. Ya en el, se quedo sentado, mientras descansaba un poco de su correr... Seguía pensando en como actuó su líder este día... Realmente Este pony/murciélago de color oscuro esperaba una reprimenda por parte de su líder cuando no quiso seguir una orden, pero, lo único que resivio fue una felicitación, diciéndole que había pasado una "prueba" por así decirlo.

Eso le volaba la cabeza... La princesa celestia no era así de bondadosa. Desde el inicio que la princesa Luna fue raptada había gobernado con mano de hierro a la guardia nocturna, en especial a el.. Pues consideraba que el era el responsable de la guardia nocturna, por lo que cada error que sus camaradas cometieran le pesaba a el... Pero, esta vez, fue como si la misma princesa se hubiese "aligerado".

Claro, eso no se quedo así... La princesa le ordeno una misión de suma importancia, de la cual el mismo pony seguía dudando de ser correcta... Matar a la descendencia de los reyes grifos. Pensaba en si eso seria correcto. Después de que el rey ya hubiese muerto y los lideres militares (que simpatizaban con los ponys) tomaran en poder, ya no había necesidad de hacer nada mas, pero el simple hecho de matar a los hijos de aquel rey le revolvió el estomago al pony/murciélago. ¿Era otra prueba para el, o esto solo era otro acto de crueldad de la princesa?.. El no sabia la respuesta a esa interrogante, pero, de todas formas, tendría que cumplir esa orden. Sean buenas o sean malas las intenciones de por medio...

Y hablando de la princesa celestia, ellos no la pasaron bien.

La princesa celestia y su comandante en jefe, shining armor, salían de lo que había sido la peor negociación jamas hecha entre ponys y dragones... Literalmente se fueron con la cola entre las patas de esta reunión... Aun no terminaban todas las reuniones previstas, pero vaya que les "voltearon la tortilla", pues no consiguieron lo que querían gracias a los hábiles y hostiles negociadores draconianos. Lo único que lograron conseguir fue un tratado de defensa mutua, solo eso, pero ese tratado era considerado nada, pues los intereses de los ponys iban mas allá de un simple tratado de defensa: querían soldados, soldados dragones, una unión entre sus territorios: formar un solido imperio comandado por la diosa de el sol... Como los grifos y los minotauros ya lo habían aceptado... Pero todos estos intereses se vieron frustrados por los negociadores dragones, los cuales eran mas difíciles de vencer (o intimidar) que los grifos o minotauros.

La princesa celestia caminaba al lado de el príncipe de el imperio de cristal, ambos escoltados por un sin numero de guardias que les protegían en caso de cualquier amenaza... Desde lo ocurrido en el imperio grifo, la princesa celestia ha pensado 2 veces en la seguridad.

La princesa y el príncipe de el imperio de cristal andaban con cuidado por las calles de la capital de este imperio. Se dirigían a su hogar, pues faltarían a las demás reuniones programadas... Después de todo, sus intenciones ya estaba frustradas y no se podía hacer nada mas. La princesa celestia tenia en su rostro un semblante de serenidad y calma, pero, por dentro, estaba ardiendo en furia... Estaba enojada, furiosa y totalmente iracunda al no poder conseguir lo que quería, como si fuese una potrilla mimada a la cual no le daban un dulce. Shining armor veía eso con miedo, pues era posible que, cuando llegasen a equestria de nuevo, toda esa ira que en el interior de aquella unicornio aguardaba con ahínco salir, se descargara contra el.

-al menos logramos el tratado de defensa... - murmuró un preocupado shining el cual caminaba junto a la princesa.

La princesa celestia no respondía y seguía caminando junto con el unicornio de blanco pelaje. Ambos caminaron por las calles de aquella capital, de gigantescos edificios y miles y miles de dragones de todos colores y variedades... La ciudad era en si como una ciudad pony, con la única diferencia de ser mas militarizada. Habían soldados dragones con espadas y escudos en casi cualquier sitio importante de aquella ciudad, aguardando cualquier ataque, y mas contra aquellos equinos, los cuales tenían fama de ser mas peligrosos, aun mas que los dragones.

La princesa y el unicornio llegaron asta un carruaje alado por pegasos de doradas armaduras, junto con una multitud de guardias que los llevarían en el trayecto regreso a casa, ademas, de un agregado de dragones que ayudarían a llegar sanos y salvos a estos embajadores.

Tal vez la princesa no lo demostrase, pero estaba hirviendo de coraje al no poder cumplir su objetivo. Todo su plan perfecto se hacia cenizas al ver como esta oportunidad de completar su plan se le escapaba de los cascos... Estaba furiosa, llegando a el reino de equestria tendría que replantear muchas cosas y posiblemente tendría que rehacer muchos planes, todo por la culpa de aquellos astutos negociadores draconianos...

... Asta que después de todo, después de el aburrimiento masivo y la llegada de miles de ardillas a mi descanso, las cuales me pedían mas galletas PEP... Llego a quien esperaba.

Me levante de el cobertor, espantando a las ardillas que se habían reunido cerca de mi, al ver como llegaba Lyra entre los arbustos de aquel raro bosque... Si, era ella, a quien había esperado durante toda la tarde. El sol ya casi se escondía tras el follaje de los arboles. Era de tarde, y en todo el día yo no había hecho nada mas que observar el bosque desde la comodidad que ofrecía mi cobertor. Mis piernas se habían dormido y mi apetito extinguido, estaba solo a 3 pasos de dormirme de nuevo... Asta que la vi entrar a este claro en el bosque. Sin pensarlo 2 veces me levante, recogí mi arma y camine hacia ella, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero, poco después, note que junto a ella llegaba Ditzy... Y el dragón.

En un principio pensé en ser indiferente con el dragón, pero me di cuenta de que era mi oportunidad para hablar de el tema que pensé esta mañana... todos estaban reunidos, era ahora o nunca.

-¡Hola Anto!-grito la pegaso de crin rubia junto con Lyra, las cuales venían un poco separadas de el dragón... A decir verdad, el dragón se ve muy nervioso, observando el cielo en busca de algo. La unicornio morada llego y me dio un abrazo en forma de saludo mientras yo se lo devolvía.

-no hay tiempo de formalidades... Es hora de una junta importante...-dijo el dragón con miedo en su voz. Vaya, me robo las palabras de la boca. No lo pensé 2 veces, yo también quería esa plática. Asentí con la cabeza y recogí el cobertor, enrollandolo y tomándolo con las manos mientras los 4 caminábamos hacia la cueva.

Ahora estábamos en la cueva. Nos habíamos sentado donde mismo, solo que por acto de caballerosidad, cedí mi asiento a Ditzy para que ella pudiese sentarse en el cobertor en vez de estar volando. Encendí un par de varitas fluorescentes, iluminando la cueva de color verde... Estábamos todos reunidos, esperando ver quien hablaba primero... El dragón estaba muy nervioso, asta vi una que otra gota de sudor que se resbaló por sus escamas para después llegar al suelo. Como vi que nadie hablaría, preferí iniciar yo con mi problema... pero el dragón percibió eso y se dispuso ha hablar.

-las chicas llegaron antes-dijo con prisa.

-¿que?-pregunte con estupidez en mi voz.. Todo esto era por unas... ¿Chicas?

-hablas de.. ¿Las guardianas de la armonía?-pregunto Lyra con temor.

-... Si... -afirmo el dragón mientras Lyra se asustaba.

-¿y que tiene de malo que vengan las chicas?-inquirió derpy.

-me robaste las palabras de la boca Ditzy-dije mientras la pegaso reía.

-esas chicas son las guardianas de la armonía... Las 6 ponys mas importantes de equestria después de las princesas, esas chicas tienen contacto directo con la princesa celestia y mi amore cadenza. Si una de ellas te ve, TODOS estaremos fritos-dijo el dragón mientras en mi mente despertaba la idea que tuve en la mañana.

-desde ahora, si quieres seguir viviendo aquí, o si quieres seguir viviendo, las cosas cambiaran... -exclamo el dragón de forma seca mientras yo fruncía el ceño.

-¿como que cambiar?-pregunte.

-Desde ahora ya no saldras siquiera de la cueva.. No saldras de este lugar ni te alejarás de este lago... Nadie debe saber que estas aquí ... Si una de ellas logra saber que existes.. Estaremos muertos.-dijo el dragón con seriedad.

-¿Significa que ya no podrá ni salir al lago?-pregunto Lyra con enojo.

-absolutamente-exclamo el dragón.

-eso es inacep... - decía Lyra en su intento por defenderme, pero yo la detuve.

-si.. Esta bien... Acepto esos términos. Pero, necesito saber quienes son. Que tal si una me persigue o algo por el estilo.-dije sin rodeos.

-no, no es necesario que sepas quienes son... Solo no salgas de esta cueva... ¿Te quedo claro?-pregunto el dragón.

-claro... Pero, hay otra opción - dije desafiando al dragón.

-de que hablas-pregunto Lyra.

-puedo hablar con una de las guardianas de la...-dije pero el dragón interrumpió con furia.

-¡NO!-dijo el dragón sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-perdón. No harás eso, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo.-exclamo el dragón con enojo.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunte.

-aun no estoy seguro de que tengas buenas intenciones, y por nada de el mundo dejare que te acerques a una de ellas-dijo el dragón con furia.

-vamos Spike...¿sigues con eso?-pregunto Lyra... Note que la situación se había puesto un poco seria, por lo que debía actuar.

-Lyra, Ditzy... Salgan unos momentos, debo hablar con el dragón - dije mientras el dragón se enojaba.

-Pero... - decía Lyra pero la interrumpí... Eso ya se había hecho costumbre.

-por favor... Solo unos momentos-dije mientras veía a los ojos a la unicornio.

-esta bien, ven derpy, quiero enseñarte algo-dijo la unicornio con tristeza.

-oh.. ¿Que sera?-pregunto Ditzy mientras salia de la cueva acompañada de Lyra, la cual me vio por ultima vez antes de salir por la cueva.

-y mi nombre no es dragón, es Spike-dijo el dragón con enojo.

-bueno... Viejo, camarada, compadre... O como me consideres... Yo no les haré daño... Yo no vengo ha hacer eso... Si tan solo me dejases hablar con una de ellas, yo podre solucionar nuestro problema...-dije en tono de político.

-no me importa... No te creo-dijo el dragón.

-¿entonces como planeas solucionar este problema?... ¿Crees que con quedarme el resto de mi vida en este lugar llegaremos a algo?... En unos meses llegaran millones de humanos a este lugar-dije con enojo... Diablos, creo que debí mencionar eso antes.

-¿¡QUE LLEGARAN QUE?!-grito el dragón con sorpresa.. Dios, su cara.. Si tuviese una cámara.. Parecía que le daría un infarto.

-este.. Si, eso... En unos meses, llegaran millones de humanos-dije con franqueza.

-nonononononono... Es no puede suceder... ¡Estas loco!...¿C..como es eso de q..que, llegaran m...mas humanos?-pregunto el dragón con miedo.

-Spike, ese es tu nombre... ¿Cierto?-pregunte mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-s..si-exclamo con miedo el dragón.

-¿sabes por que esos 10 humanos vinieron a este lugar?...¿Nunca te preguntaste la verdadera razón de la cual ellos llegaron aquí?... no vinieron a matar ponys... Vinieron ha hacer una investigación ...- dije sin dejar de mirar al dragón.

-¿de que tipo?-pregunto el reptil.

-a investigar este lugar, para vivir aquí... Ellos no vinieron a matar a nadie. Realmente no se por que hicieron lo de el ataque a ponyville, ellos realmente vinieron a una investigación, para ver como es este lugar y saber si podría la especie humana desarrollarse... De hecho, por eso también fui enviado yo, por eso vine a este lugar... Vine a comprobar si era un lugar en donde la vida pudiese desarrollarse-dije con orgullo.

-pero...¿por que?-cuestiono de nuevo el dragón.

-por que nuestro mundo se fue a la reverenda mierda... La especie humana esta a punto de extinguirse a causa de una terrible guerra... Queremos seguir existiendo, y gracias a mi, en unos meses, aproximadamente en unos 3, llegaran miles de humanos... Ellos vendrán a este lugar quieras o no... Yo no puedo hacer nada para detener eso... Nadie puede...-dije sin dejar de ver al dragón.

\- si no quieres una guerra entre nuestras especies, debes ayudarme... Si no quieres que ellas resulten heridas, -dije dejando de lado el orgullo. Todo se sumió en un silencio mientras el dragón pensaba... Parecía que lo logre... Hice entender al dragón.

-lo que me estas diciendo...¿es cierto?-pregunto el dragón.

-lo que te he dicho es nada mas que la verdad..-dije sin remordimiento.

-¿como se que lo que me estas diciendo es verdad y no solo un truco para acercarte a ellas?-pregunto el dragón para asegurarse de mi veracidad.

-¿crees que si quisiera hacerles daño a tus amigas, yo estaría aquí?...-pregunte mientras el dragón pensaba... ¡SI, LO LOGRE!.

-esta bien... Si lo que me estas diciendo es verdad, es un gran problema para todos... Buscare que puedo hacer, pero, si descubro que esto es una mentira, te matare... ¿Me has entendido?-pregunto el dragón con enojo.

-esta bien, acepto el trato...-dije mientras le daba la mano al dragón, el cual me dio un saludo con su garra.

-juro que no te arrepentirás de esta decisión... Acabas de salvar a mi especie y a la de los ponys... Ya veras, no te arrepentirás... - dije mientras le estrujaba la mano al dragón.

-bueno... Ya todo esta arreglado... Se me hace tarde... Debo irme.. recuerda lo que te advertí - dijo el dragón con seriedad. Y así, el dragón salio de la cueva con la duda que le había implantado, mientras yo lograba mi plan.. Poco a poco.. Conseguiría sanar aquellas heridas que mi hermano dejo...

-es extraño... Otra vez...-dijo una alicornio rosada la cual estaba sentada en su cama, despertando de sus dulces y hermosos sueños.

No podía dormir, no podía hacerlo cuando su esposo salia de casa. Sentía como el mundo se le desmoronaba cuando sabia que terminaría partiendo a alguna misión importante en donde fácilmente podría perder la vida... Pero, esta vez, no despertó de sus sueños por eso, era algo aun mas profundo.

La alicornio se levanto de su cama y se sentó en ella, suspirando pesadamente mientras se tallaba los ojos con uno de sus cascos. El motivo de su repentino despertar, era el de una gigantesca presencia de amor, y ella al ser la princesa de el amor, podía sentir ese enigmático sentimiento a kilómetros... Lo que le preocupaba, es que este sentimiento emanaba de un maquiavélico reino, el peor lugar de el cual podría emanar amor y la felicidad: el imperio changeling.

Ella mas que nadie sabia que en esos lugares había un humano rezagado, el cual había logrado escapar, llevándose con el a la princesa Luna... Lo que le preocupaba es que quienes demostraban ese amor eran el mismo humano y... Aunque parecía totalmente increíble: la reina de los changelings.

¿Es que ellos al fin habían cambiado y se habían vuelto buenos?... No. Eso era descabellado, pensó para si misma la alicornio de el amor. Su tía, la princesa celestia, siempre les advirtió (tanto a ella como a su esposo) de que los humanos eran simples maquinas de matar que no razonaban ni tenían sentimientos... Ese pensamiento sobre los humanos ya lo habían demostrado en la capital pony, aniquilando todo a su paso, como lo había dicho si tía; como simples maquinas asesinas... Pero, ahora, justamente ahora, tenia algo que desmentía eso que su tía le había dicho durante tanto tiempo.

No. No era posible... Es improbable... Pero, los hechos estaban sobre la mesa... Si se concentraba bien, podía sentir el profundo rencor y odio que la reina chrysalis, y los changelings en si, le tenían a los ponys, pero si se esforzaba mas, podía sentir también el amor que ahora nacía en aquella orgullosa reina hacia el humano.

Si tan solo se esforzaba un poco mas, podría sentirlo. Si, es real. El humano y la reina se amaban, y no era otro truco de chrysalis para hacerse mas fuerte con el amor de un ser inocente, como fue el caso de shining... Este amor, era puro.. Era amor real. Amor puro y real, que había traspasado una de las peores barreras. Eso le volaba la cabeza... ¿La reina chrysalis sintiendo amor por un humano?.

Si, era eso en efecto. Amor, amor puro y sincero... La alicornio sorprendida de su nuevo hallazgo, comenzó a tratar de percibir mejor ese amor.

Se acerco a su ventana y la abrió. Desde ese lugar podría apreciarse de forma clara a el gigantesco imperio de cristal, el cual había crecido millones de veces, ocupando todas las montañas de cristal y aun mas al frío norte, en donde los exploradores decían que las tierras equestrianas finalizaban. Con la ventana abierta, la alicornio rosada apunto su cuerno hacia el sur, hacia la jungla, en donde se presumía residían el imperio de los changelings... Se concentro y comenzó a sentir ese poderoso amor, el cual era enorme... Si, era cierto, los humanos al parecer también pueden amar, y aun mas raro, la reina chrysalis también puede emitir ese sentimiento.

Se atrevió ha comparar ese amor con el de ella y su esposo, era una idea loca y descabellada, pero simplemente se le vino a la mente... El resultado fue desastroso... El amor que el humano y la changeling sentían uno al otro había aplastado sin piedad a el de la alicornio y el príncipe... ¿¡Como diablos era eso posible, cuando ella era la princesa de el amor!?.

Eso literalmente le voló la cabeza.

Ya que estaba en ese lugar, trato de hacer algo que siempre hacia y fallaba... Saber el estado de su tía, la princesa Luna... Si se concentraba aun mas podía sentir a su tía, podría saber como estaba.. Solo si se esforzaba un poco mas.

Y como siempre sucedía cuando intentaba hacer eso, no pudo. Su cuerno hizo un corto circuito, lo cual era raro, la magia de la alicornio era de las mas fuertes... La princesa de el amor trato de concentrarse de nuevo para tratar de percibir a su tía pero el corto circuito se presento de nuevo... para poco después estallar en una pequeña nube de polvo negro que hizo un gran ruido. La princesa cayo al suelo mientras sus ojos rodaban como locos. Se había sobre esforzado en tratar de percibir a su tía. Varios guardias de cristal que escucharon la explosión entraron a ver que sucedió y posteriormente ayudar a su princesa mientras esta indicaba que todo estava bien. Los guardias de cristal salieron mientras la princesa, cansada, confundida, extrañada y con nuevos conocimientos... Prefirió recostarse y dormir de una vez...

 **Notas finales: perdon por el retraso... Fue por que queria mejorar mas el capitulo y replantear ciertas partes... Aun asi, espero que les este gustando el fic, si tienen una duda o comentario, son libres de criticar... Sigo agradeciendo a aquellos que siguen este fic... Nos vemos en el cap. 7**


	9. En tu mundo

**Notas iniciales: he aqui al capitulo 7. Se que lo han estado esperando durante ya algun dia, siento la tardanza, pero solo me tardo para poder darles un escrito de calidad. Sin mas que decir, aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo**

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren faust y de Hasbro Studios. Hago este fic con en mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capitulo 7** : En tu mundo.

En un castillo tapizado por una gigantesca y aparentemente artificial oscuridad que emergía de las capas mas profundas y desdichadas de el subsuelo, rezonaban gritos horrendos de lo que parecían ser niños.. No, no parecían, no se puede usar esa vacía descripción; eran gemidos reales y vividos de niños que parecían sufrir una muerte lenta y horrible... Gritos de terrible magnitud que resonaban en la cabeza de quien sea que los lograra percibir de forma prolongada... Gritos llenos de angustia, terror, miedo y sufrimiento, que pedían ayuda... Gritos ahogados, ... Estos gemidos eran perpetrados tanto por adultas como por pequeñas voces que pedían a coro ayuda... Era de noche, una noche donde la luna era grisácea y en su opacada superficie parecía haber concreto, pues en vez de dar luz blanca lo único que daba era su grisácea presencia... Una noche bañada completamente en color negro, el cual parecía rebosante de una maldad infinita, esta noche, parecía prestar su inagotable oscuridad a esta sinfonía de gritos llenos de terror...

en este castillo, invadido totalmente por esta temible oscuridad, grifos de todas las edades sufrían muertes horriblemente rápidas, apenas percibidas por los afectados... Dentro de las paredes de madera y piedra, se encontraban cientos de fallecidos, soldados caídos de un solo golpe, niños acostados en el suelo, dando una siesta profunda... Todo esto muestras de una atroz ola de violencia que no parecía tener un alto próximo.. Plumas por doquier y sangre cerca de ellas... Los cuerpos no sufrieron daño, pero, el castillo fue destrozado por dentro... Como si una loca y desenfrenada tormenta hubiese entrado por la ventana. Todo en una noche que abrigaba estos pecados bajo su frío abrazo.

Los gritos de pavor y horror abundaban en el lugar, súplicas de ayuda se amontonaban en los oídos de cualquiera que pasara cerca de las deterioradas murallas de piedra de aquel castillo... Pero, estas inmensas súplicas llenas de dolor, que pedían con terror ser ayudadas, se estaban apagando,poco a poco. Estas voces dejaban de sonar y comenzaban a ser solo fríos y deteriorados lamentos, pues las vidas de sus propietarios se estaban extinguiendo poco a poco, muriendo por el desamparo, muriendo por la falta de liquido vital en sus entrañas...

Adentrandonos en este castillo que proclamaba en alto ser el hogar de la muerte (sea en un acto de suma valentía o de una falla de el sentido común) se podría ver la destrucción ejercida en aquella masacre antes librada. Muebles destruidos y reducidos a nada mas que astillas, estatuas de mármol que reflejaban la riqueza de este imperio ahora se encontraban hechas solo cenizas... La sangre de los grifos se escurría por las paredes, ventanas y los lujosos suelos de aquel castillo... Las victimas se desangraban poco a poco, sin heridas graves, mas que un fino corte en la vena carótida que su cuello y plumas aguardaban... Eso no era igual al castillo, el cual en cambio si quedo destruido por dentro... Y el olor a muerte, aquel olor que nos tapa las narices y asfixia con su horrido aroma, flotaba por el aire, sin preocupaciones ni nadie que lo sofocara...

Soldados altamente entrenados, especializados solo para ser guardias y virtualmente neutralizar cualquier amenaza, fueron asesinados con menos de 1 movimiento... Niños y adultos se desangraban de forma rápida por un corte tan fino que parecía casi imposible de realizar por la destreza que este movimiento requería... La muerte reinaba en el interior de las lujosas salas, pasillos y habitaciones de este castillo, y un solo responsable, el creador y principal actor de esta masacre... El. Aquella persona que era capaz de cometer tantos asesinatos sin siquiera sudar, y en menos de 5 minutos ... Un soldado de élite capaz de ser tan sigiloso como el caer de una hoja en otoño.

En el balcón de la torre mas alta de este castillo de pertenencia grifo se encontraba un joven pony murciélago que se preparaba para volar a su hogar. Con una manta blanca se limpiaba los cascos, los cuales habían quedado manchados con unas que otras gotas pequeñas de sangre. El pony/murciélago termino de limpiarse sus cascos. Frunció el ceño y se guardo la servilleta en una de sus bolsas. Ahora estiraba sus oscuras alas, preparándolas para su inminente partida hacia su hogar. Había cumplido la orden de su líder. Acabo con toda la descendencia de el fallecido rey. Su misión estaba cumplida totalmente y ya no necesitaría estar mas en estos lugares...

Había eliminado a toda la descendencia de la realeza grifo. A los niños en especial, pues eran potenciales candidatos a ser príncipes. Asta se dio el lujo de matar a todos los posibles. A la reina, a los duques, etc. A todos que lo lograron ver aquella carnicería silenciosa. Fueron demasiadas muertes para el... Estaba un poco exhausto.

Acabo con ellos de forma rápida, ellos ni se dieron cuenta de que iban a morir, pero vaya que gritaron por sus vidas. armaron un gran escándalo al ver como sus compatriotas caían en silencio. Realmente las cosas se le salieron bruscamente de control a este asesino, que no pensó en tener que matar esencialmente a todos los que habitaban el castillo. Fue un simple error el que lo viesen acercarse a las habitaciones de los menores, pues al ser visto tuvo que acabar con los que lograron observarlo. Fue una lastima tener que mancharse los cascos con tanta sangre inocente.

Pero, el no sentía pena por sus victimas, no sentía dolor ni misericordia. Ya había hecho eso varias veces, y esta no era la mas especial de todas. Esta ocasión solo era una de otras miles que su nueva líder le había ordenado. El pony/murciélago solo estaba sentado en ese balcón. Pensando en su mundo.

¿Su líder estaría orgullosa de esto?... El no pensaba en lo que pensaría la princesa celestia, pensaba en que diría su verdadera y legitima líder, la princesa de la noche y la oscuridad, la princesa Luna... ¿ Lo seguiría viendo como un buen súbdito?... Seguramente no. Con este acto suyo ya había traicionado a sus creencias, ya no era el mismo ser que era antes. Ahora dejo de pensar en eso. Lo hecho, hecho esta... Ahora era el soldado de la princesa celestia.

Este pony/murciélago vio como luces emanaban de la oscuridad, luces color amarillo y rojo, miles de ellas se amontonaban entre si. salían de la nada, todas estas luces iban en una sola dirección... Estas luces eran antorchas de los soldados grifo que apenas se habían dado cuenta de la cruel matanza perpetrada dentro de el castillo hace algunos momentos... Estas antorchas se estaban adentrando en el castillo, antorchas cargadas por soldados de enormes y brillantes armaduras doradas... Esa era su señal, su señal de huida.

... Realmente el debió haberse marchado en cuanto termino la masacre... Cuando logro hacer el ultimo corte debió haberse escondido en el bosque que rodeaba el lugar... pero le dio la gana de quedarse mas tiempo en ese balcón, pues la vista que tenia en ese lugar lo hacia pensar.

Los sonidos de impresión por parte de los soldados grifos que apenas entraban a el castillo se hacían presentes, junto con algunos gritos de furia, cargados de enojo y ira al ver a sus queridos lideres, y a los hijos de sus lideres, asesinados a sangre fría... Pero el pony/murciélago aun no quería irse, quería seguir contemplando aquella maravillosa vista.. Desgraciadamente el tiempo se le agotaba, debía huir antes de ser descubierto. El pony/murciélago escucho con sus poderosos oídos como aquellos sonidos de impresión y furia por parte de los soldados se hacia presentes y mas cercanos a el, y de un movimiento que difícilmente fue visible debido a su rapidez, el pony/murciélago salto por el balcón para después perderse en aquella noche, internándose en su abrigador manto oscuro... Sin ver atrás, emprendiendo el vuelo de vuelta a casa...

Pero, quien diría, que no logro asesinar a todos... Por un error tan pequeño que apenas lo pudo considerar aquel asesino, uno de todos logro sobrevivir a esa masacre, y ese grifo que logro sobrevivir vio todo, con una definición tan grande y perfecta, que el mismo hubiese preferido gustosamente morir en vez de ver aquella muestra de maldad...

La venganza es inminente...

-Lyra... Te estas quedando dormida, otra vez - exclamé con suma risa, dirigiéndome a la unicornio mentolada, la cual se había quedado dormida en medio de la explicación que le estaba ofreciendo. La unicornio movió un poco las orejas de forma cómica al escuchar el sonido de mi voz y, poco a poco, queriéndole agregar emoción al momento, abrió de nuevo sus hermosos ojos para despertar. Dio una sonrisa de confusión y salio de sus sueños.

-¿he?. Si, este, perdón. ¿en que íbamos?-pregunto la unicornio con sueño, a la vez que levitaba su libreta y pluma, preparada para seguir escribiendo. La pobre se esforzaba tratando de recordar la plática que habíamos tenido hace exactamente 20 segundos. El sueño la estaba matando.

-sabes, olvidalo. Ya es muy tarde.. Sera mejor si por hoy damos las clases por terminadas. ¿Te parece?-pregunte mientras la unicornio bostesaba de forma fuerte.

-si... Bueno... Entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo la unicornio mientras con su magia recogía sus cosas y se me acercaba para darme un abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla. El cual duro mucho mas de lo normal.

-sabes. Es muy noche, ya es muy tarde. Creo que seria mejor si te acompaño a la orilla de el bosque.-dije en medio de el abrazo y el beso.

-¿seguro?...¿no crees que se molestara ya sabes quien?-comento la unicornio con preocupación en su voz.

-no veo que no me pueda hacer nada... Esperame aquí un poco-dije mientras me separaba de la unicornio he iba por mis cosas para poder salir de forma segura de esta cueva. Fui por mi arma, la cual ya no estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre. Hace algunos días decidí arreglar un par de cosas y guardar otras, en caso de que algún día los temores de aquel dragón (que indicaban firmemente en que seria descubierto) terminasen cumpliéndose. Ahora todas mis cosas estaban en el fondo de la cueva, junto a las gemas de el dragón. Ahí coloque a la mochila, el arma, el equipamiento antibalas ruso, todo... En caso de que ha algún curioso pony se le de la magnifica idea de explorar cuevas desconocidas...

Deje a la unicornio unos momentos mientras me internaba en la profundidad de la cueva, mientras todo dejaba de tener la luz verde de mis varitas fluorescentes. Llegue a la parte mas profunda de la cueva, ya ahí, con cuidado, rodee el montón de gemas y comencé a buscar mi arma.

La encontré. Estaba donde siempre, todo estos días siempre ha estado cargada, lista, armada para cualquier momento en que su utilidad sea necesaria. No he considerado usarla aun, no tengo motivaciones, pero ahí estará en caso de que ha alguien se le ocurriera atacarme a mi o a Lyra. La recogí. Aun tenia aquel pedazo de tela blanca que le puse para cargarla. Tome al arma en mis manos, la coloque bajo mi brazo mientras regresaba con Lyra a el lugar iluminado de esta cueva.

Ahí estaba ella. Apoyándose en la pared de la cueva, durmiendose de nueva cuenta. Con sus cosas en el suelo pues al dormir estas dejaron de flotar., descansando de una dura jornada de historia humana. Me dieron ganas tomarla en mis brazos, recostarla en el cobertor, dejarla dormir y no molestarla, como antes. Sentarme al lado de ella y dormir mientras acariciaba su crin color menta y blanca. Quería dejarla dormir, pero corría riesgo a que sus amigas, si, las músicas, se preocupasen demasiado por ella y trataran de buscarla, colocando nos en peligro.

-Lyra, despierta... Es hora de irnos...-dije en voz baja a la unicornio dormida, la cual se despertó casi de inmediato, avergonzandose de si misma.

-perdón... Me sobre relaje... Vamos -exclamo con pesar la unicornio. Se levanto de el suelo. Levitó sus cosas con su magia y ambos salimos de una vez de la cueva.

-espera, yo quiero cargarlas- dije mientras la unicornio me daba sus cosas, las cuales yo metí en las bolsas de mi gabardina. Una libreta abarrotada de hojas llenas de conocimientos sobre la humanidad, una pluma, que, literalmente era UNA PLUMA (valga la redundancia) y un tarro sellado con un corcho café, el cual contenía en su interior tinta color negra. Lyra caminaba junto a mi hacia la salida. Se tambaleaba por su somnolencia y se tropezaba casa cierto tiempo. Reiteradas veces pensé en decirle que se quedara a dormir aquí en la cueva, solo esta noche, pues se veía muy cansada por lo de la sesión de investigación, pero no podía hacerlo, me pesaba no poder hacerlo, no ahora, cuando todo estaba tan delicado.. Y eso vaya que me dolía.

Salimos de la cueva caminando juntos, ella un poco adormilada y yo observando a todas partes, pues mi paranoia es formidable. Cualquier sonido me impulsaba a retirarle el seguro a mi arma y apuntarle a donde yo creía que saltaría un monstruo de ojos color carmesí. Era de noche. Una noche hermosa, oscura, pero no oscura con tintes de malvada, si no de oscuridad que hacia galas de ser muy benevolente. La luna brillaba como nunca, se puede decir que parecía literalmente un sol pequeño ... Hacia un poco de frío, pero eso no importaba, de hecho, hacia mas agradable a esta noche.

En un parpadeo llegamos al lago, el cual se veía espectacular. Sus cristalinas y quietas aguas reflejaba la luna en su máximo esplendor, como si fuese un recién pulido espejo gigante de plata. Las flores que habían crecido en los alrededores le daban u sutil toque de belleza, como si de una planeada decoración se tratasen. Ambos caminamos junto por las orillas de el lago, cerca de la barrera que se creaba entre el fin de aquellos casi infinitos prados de césped y el inicio de esas casi imperturbables aguas... yo, me quede impresionado de la bella imagen que el lugar ofrecía y Lyra tal vez, no se, realmente se veía un poco, triste.

-vamos. Arriba esos ánimos Lyra... ¡es una noche hermosa!-exclamé con felicidad hacia la unicornio mentolada, la cual no hacia mas que suspirar.

-si, es realmente hermosa-dijo Lyra con una voz vacía de sentimiento.

-¿sucede algo Lyra?-pregunte con preocupación, pues realmente vi que no tenia animo.

-no, solo pensaba en esta noche-contesto la unicornio.

-si, da mucho para pensar en lo afortunado que a veces puede ser una persona-dije mientras la unicornio sonrió.

-si, tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón - exclamo la unicornio con felicidad, sonriendo de forma radiante, casi como un sol. Me alegre al verla sonreír.

Ya habíamos llegado a el otro extremo de la laguna, comenzamos entonces el camino a el pueblo, por aquel sendero que la unicornio usaba. Comenzamos la caminata asta el pueblo. Note que la unicornio se había comenzado a dormir. Ha tener los ojos cerrados por mucho tiempo seguido y a bostezar Agradecí en ese momento a que mi arma tenia aquella tira de tela que me permitía colocarla bajo mi brazo sin que se cayera, pues en cuanto Lyra se descuido lo suficiente, en una hábil maniobra, la tome en los brazos y la comencé a cargar.

-ahora si puedes dormirte, jeje - dije mientras cargaba con un poco de dificultad a la unicornio, la cual al tenia la mitad de mi peso. Vaya que me gustaba ese lugar, en donde los caballos enanos eran la raza dominante. El único que me llega en altura (me niego a decir que es mas alto, digo, sus espinas no valen) es el dragón, mientras tanto, los ponys, en este caso, Lyra, solo me llegan al ombligo, pero la realidad cambia cuando se pone en 2 cascos, es en donde le faltan unos 10 centímetros para alcanzarme.

Lyra no hizo ninguna protesta, no mostro incomodidad ni mucho menos disgusto cuando la cargue en mis brazos, pero tampoco se dormía, disfrutaba de el viaje y todo eso, pero, no cerraba los ojos y descansaba ante el peculiar viaje que tenia, solo me miraba con sus ojos color naranja, me miraba. No se de que forma ni por que, pero me miraba. Yo no devolvía la mirada. realmente estaba mas concentrado en el camino que en el hecho de que ella me mirase.

Llegamos al fin de el camino en una rapidez muy rara. Lyra ya había cerrado al fin los ojos, durmiendose un poco, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me agache entre los arbustos para evitar ser visto y me recargue en un árbol que quedaba cerca de estos frondosos arbustos en los cuales siempre me sentaba y suspiré. Vaya que fue cansado cargar a la unicornio todo este tramo... No pienso volver ha hacer ese acto de caballerosidad, aunque ahora eso suene a juego de palabras.

Realmente estaba muy cómodo. En donde estaba sentado, podía ver la luna en todo su esplendor, la cual se filtraba por las ramas de el árbol que me daba abrigo. Ademas de que, por la forma en la que estaba cargando a la unicornio, me daban ganas de dormir... Pero, recordé a que vine y sofoque aquellas terribles ganas de descansar.

-Lyra.. Ya llegamos...-dije mientras la unicornio que, había disfrutado el viaje, despertaba de nuevo de sus sueños.

-oh, gracias por cargarme Anto... Necesitaba dormir un poco-dijo la unicornio con una risita.

\- por ahora y aunque me duela, yo ya no puedo llegar mas lejos... Ten cuidado, es muy de noche...-dije preocupándome por la seguridad de mi amiga mientras de mis bolsas sacaba la libreta y sus cosas, las cuales ellas levitó gracias a su magia.

-tienes razón... Es muy tarde... Te veré en la mañana Anto...-dijo la unicornio con un bostezo. Se acerco a mi y me dio un ultimo abrazo junto con otro beso en la mejilla.. Bueno, eso ya se había hecho costumbre, no me impresionaba mucho, pero, el beso ahora duraba mas de lo necesario. Se separo de mi. Me vio con una sonrisa para después salir con sus cosas, dirigiéndose a su hogar. La unicornio salio de los arbustos como si el hecho de que hubiese estado 12 horas en el interior de un aterrador y casi macabro bosque no hubiesen importado en lo absoluto... Salio de los arbustos, tambaleándose un poco, medio dormida, caminando a el pueblo con inocencia y felicidad, pues no habría nadie que la molestara debido a que el pueblo estaba apagado... Las tiendas habían cerrado y por ende, las actividades de el pueblo también cesaron totalmente. Yo me metí en uno de los arbustos y desde ahí vi su andar... Mire varios guardias reales con sus imponentes armaduras doradas y lanzas, desfilando por las apagadas calles de esta gran ciudad (aunque su nombre sea "pony ville"). Los guardias cesaron de golpe su marchar, todo por acto de la unicornio que apenas estaba pasando por ahí, con aires de debilidad. Para mi vista estaban observándola con ojos llenos de lujuria, queriendo hacer algo mas que ver... Sin dudarlo apunte el arma contra los guardias, lo que hubiese parecido ridículo pues apuntaba desde los arbustos. Aunque sabia que lo que estaba haciendo violaría las reglas que el dragón me impuso, no iba a permitir que le hicieran algo, aunque eso significase ser entregado a las autoridades. Afortunadamente los guardias no hacían nada mas que ver.

Me quede ahí, sentado como tonto en el césped, con un arma cargada, en medio de aquel arbusto. Sintiendo un poco de picazón debido a las ramas que en el abundaban. Observando a Lyra caminar por las casi desérticas calles de aquella aunque apagada, hermosa ciudad.

La unicornio se perdió de mi vista y yo, sin nada mas que hacer que ver una ciudad de apariencia desolada, emprendí la retirada a casa. Con un agrio sabor de boca al saber que no sabia si llego a salvo a su hogar, con el sabor de boca que siempre me llevaba cuando la dejaba a orillas de este raro bosque.

Comencé la retirada a casa... Fui saliendo de los arbustos poco a poco, casi a hurtadillas, por el peligro de los guardias. Ya agachado me fui así asta el inicio de el sendero y ya en el, ya sentado en donde este sendero de tierra y piedra parecía iniciar, proseguí a regresar a casa sin mas contratiempos. Este camino era un poco... Tenebroso, por a si decirlo. No había mas luz que la de la luna la cual era escasa debido al duro follaje de los arboles. Ahora que no tenia a Lyra, ya no tenia a nada que no me impidiese dispararle a los arboles si escuchaba algo tras de ellos y sus troncos. En mi camino de regreso a mi morada me di cuenta de que me seguía algo. Me detuve en seco. Espere unos momentos y me di la vuelta apuntando atrás con el arma sin seguro, a punto de disparar, para perpcaptarme que unas cuantas ardillas y otros animalejos me están siguiendo..

Los cuales al verme asustado y paranoico, decidieron que era mejor opción esconderse... Vaya, esto ha pasado muy a menudo. A estas criaturas les gustan mucho las galletas PEP, no se como diablos les gustan pero les terminaron encantando. Me detuve y me agache. Las ardillas y uno que otro conejo se acercaron asta mi de forma temerosa, temblando de miedo. Con cautela y temor caminaron asta mi y me vieron con sus ojos negros. yo, metí mi mano a mi pantalón y de mi bolsillo saque unas cuantas galletas PEP, las cuales deje en el suelo.

Eran alrededor de 5 galletas las que ahora tenia en mis manos. Las ardillas y los conejos comenzaron ha acercarse asta que llegaron a olfatear las galletas, si, las que estaban en mis manos. Con sus manitas peludas tomaron rápidamente las galletas entre si y se escondieron de nuevo en el bosque tan rápido que se terminaron golpeándose entre si. Eso si que fue rápido. Me levante y proseguía a continuar el camino por aquel semi oscurecido sendero, pensando en estos últimos días. En todo este tiempo Lyra me ha traído comida... La compra en diferentes establecimientos y dice que le es un poco difícil conseguirla, pues últimamente el mayor restaurante/repostería de el pueblo ha estado cerrado por problemas relacionados con la repostera principal. Yo le he dicho que no es necesario que me traiga alimentos, que tengo suficientes galletas y sobres de café para sobrevivir, pero ella insiste y trae la comida a escondidas, para decirme luego que son una sorpresa o cosas por el estilo.. Aun así, debo admitirlo, es mejor que comer esas ranceas galletas, cuando consiga un trabajo le pagare todo lo que le debo, lo cual si que es mucho.

Han pasado exactamente 4 días desde la plática con el dragón, y no he tenido mas noticias de el... Ditzy nos ha acompañado a mi y a Lyra varias veces en estos días, comiendo con nosotros 2 o uniéndose a nuestras pláticas sobre la historia de la humanidad. He empezado a contarle la verdadera historia de la humanidad a Lyra, claro, poco a poco, desde donde recuerdo... Le he dado conocimientos básicos. Que bueno que de chico me encantaba la historia universal, pues ahora la recuerdo exactamente. Le estoy contando sobre el descubrimiento de América, y ella sigue pidiendo mas información al respecto. Parece que le encanta la historia sobre la humanidad. Vaya, ya espero llegar a las guerras napoleónicas. Después de ahí se pondrá intenso...

No ha pasado nada interesante estos días. Las visitas de Lyra aumentaron, al punto de quedarse desde las 10 A.M asta las 10 P.M. Exactamente como sucedió ahora, en donde asta se estaba durmiendo mientras caminaba. Me hubiese gustado dejarla dormir en la cueva, pero tengo miedo a que la terminen descubriendo conmigo. Sucede que sus amigas las músicas le han preguntado mucho sobre sus salidas y a donde va en particular, lo cual es preocupante, pues les puede dar la gana de saber a donde se va su amiga desde las mañanas a las noches. Comenzare ha hacer las visitas de Lyra mas pequeñas cada vez.

Otra cosa interesante que me ha sucedido estos días es la masiva perdida de galletas PEP ante ardillas y conejos, los cuales llegan a la cueva pidiendo mas galletas PEP cada vez. Hoy fueron 5, afortunadamente tengo miles de ellas y no me importa regalarles. Otra cosa interesante son las furtivas y inesperadas visitas que he tenido de Ditzy, la cual viene por los días libres de su trabajo.

Estos días han ido de maravilla, sin problemas, solo relajación, comer comida que tenga buen sabor y la compañía de esa unicornio y a veces, la pegaso. Es el cielo, el cielo literalmente para mi. Todo es descanso y relajación, y espero que todo siga así asta que tenga que hablar con quien sea que me hará hablar el dragón. Solo falta que el dragón le diga a alguien importante sobre el problema que nos aflige a todos y listo, todo estará arreglado.. Solo espero que le diga a alguien pronto, antes de que los humanos lleguen.

Ya salí de el sendero. He caminado, tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que ahora me encontraba en la orilla de el lago, el la esquina mas alejada de el lago y la cueva en la que resido. Detengo mi andar y veo el lugar. Veo esta dulce noche, la cual hubiese sido perfecta para una lujosa cena al aire libre. Esa es una buena idea para el futuro, una idea que pienso usar. La luna brilla con intensidad y el lago pareciese haber entendido ese mensaje, pues, como coincidencia magistral, el lago tiene ahora las aguas tan cristalinas que refleja a la luna en toda su magnificencia. Me dan ganas de quedarme unos momentos sentado en la orilla de la laguna, mirando sus aguas, pensando en la fortuna que he tenido estos últimos días... He tenido 2 amigas que se preocupan por mi, comida, comodidad y muchas cosas mas. Mis problema esta a punto de solucionarse por acto de el dragón... Estos días he estado violando sus reglas de no salir de la cueva. Pero, que mas da, las rompo por necesidad, no por gusto, a excepción de ahora, que si estoy afuera de la cueva por lo cautivadora de esta noche.

Espero que desde ahora las cosas sean así. Solo relajación. Pero lo que mas espero es que el dragón le diga de una vez a una de sus amigas sobre el problema. Según Lyra, el lo esta pensando, esta pensando en ver a quien le dice.. Espero que no tarde tanto pensando y lo haga de una vez... Antes de que los humanos lleguen y jodan este lugar.

Me he sentado a las orillas de la laguna... Pensando... El dragón no ha cumplido lo que hemos acordado. No ha hecho nada, estos 4 días solo he sabido que según Lyra, el esta pensado, en vez de decirle a una de sus importantes "amigas" sobre mi y el problema que acarreo para todos. Espero que no ese haciendo ningún complot y trate de entregarme a las autoridades. Por que entonces.. No, el solo esta pensando la situación. Ha de ser muy difícil para el el hecho de tener que revelar algo tan importante como el problema que ahora el dragón debe revelar...

Por lo que ahora solo me queda esperar a que su juicio se relaje y decida decirle a una de sus amigas de una vez por todas. Digo, no voy a presionarlo para que haga algo de lo que no esta cómodo de hacer, sera mejor esperar a que lo haga por su propia voluntad.

Me quede en la laguna, observando sus aguas y a la luna, la cual era enorme y llena de vida... Seguía ahí, pensado, observando esta felicidad que ahora me tenia preso.¿Ahora así serian mis días?..espero que si, espero y que sean así mientras se pueda.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de algo pisando lentamente el césped. De la nada escuche pasos, pasos MUY cercanos a mi, y estos pasos van directamente hacia donde yo estoy. Me asuste totalmente... Lo que haria inicialmente seria apuntarle a aquello que viene en mi dirección, pero, no creo que sea un monstruo, ademas de que con las nuevas reglas que el dragón me obliga a seguir (aunque a veces las rompo), sera mejor esconderme y regresar a la cueva en cuanto vea la mínima posibilidad.. No quería armar mas escándalo o terminar asesinando accidentalmente a otro monstruo mitológico. Me metí en un arbusto que quedaban tras de mi y espere a ver que saldría... Cargue el arma en caso de necesidad, tenia solo 1 cargador, 30 balas y una fiera decisión de seguir con vida.

Tenia miedo de que era lo que tenia enfrente de mi. No podía verlo, pero sentía que era algo muy malo. Podía ser un guardia real o algo mucho peor. Sea lo que sea lo tengo frente a mi y no parece querer marcharse. No lograba mirar muy bien debido a el arbusto, pero, ese algo que vino a este lugar se sentó frente a la orilla de lago, y se puso exclusivamente a tocar sus aguas.

Tal vez era algún perro, algún animal que decidió beber agua en medio de esta dulce noche, pero no me podía descuidar y arriesgarme... No sabia con certeza que estaba frente a mi y no podía saberlo si me quedaba ahí como una estatua. Estaba escondido en un arbusto, no podía ver bien mas que la luz que lograba filtrarse por las ramas. Lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada... Solo escuchar... Y por lo que lograba escuchar (lo cual era solo algo tocando a las aguas de el lago), no sabia nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo escuchaba el sonido de algo tocando al lago, de forma casi triste. Solo lograba escuchar eso. Seria un animal, algún perro. No lo se, pero debía saber que era para huir, esconderme o simplemente salir de ahí caminando.

Podía esperar a que se fuese. Si, podía hacer eso, es lo mas seguro, solo hay que esperar. Solo hay que ser pacientes, solo eso, y lograre salir de aquí. Decido que esa es la opción mas razonable y decido esperar. Me siento de forma cómoda, para quedarme estático dentro de ese arbusto. Esperando a que aquella cosa que estaba tras las hojas se fuera. Ahora estoy respirando de forma silenciosa. Aguantandome la picazón y las ganas de estornudar... Sentado en una posición incomoda sin nada mas que hacer que pensar...

... Y después de 30 minutos me harte. Descubrí que mi paciencia tenia ese limite, algo bueno si lo pensaba bien. No podía estar ahí mas tiempo. Me estaba durmiendo ahí sentado, me estoy durmiendo aquí sentado. ¡inclusive había cerrado los ojos!.. Había cerrado los ojos, aguardando ha dormir. Debo salir de este lugar inmediatamente antes de quedarme dormido dentro de este arbusto. Pero antes de eso, debía saber que era lo que estaba frente a mi. Era una decisión arriesgada, pero en mi arsenal mental eso era lo mas necesario. Si era un simple animal, saldría como un idiota, pero, si era un pony o otra cosa, por lo menos sabría que hacer. Asome poco a poco la cabeza entre las hojas para ver que era lo que estaba frente a mi. Para saber si asustarme o simplemente salir y espantar a el animalejos. Poco a poco, intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, trate de asomar la cabeza entre el follaje de las ramas. Y para mi increíble suerte, descubrí que es lo que estaba frente a el lago...

Una pony, una pony rosada...

Mierda.

Era una pony. Una pony rosada, de crin lacía y una cutie mark de globos. Dios, ahora si tenia razón de estar aterrado. Estoy violando las reglas. Estoy violando las reglas que me impuso el que creyó en mi y me esta ayudando a resolver mi problema. Debo salir de este lugar, y rápido, antes de que me terminen descubriendo. Esta pony podría terminar descubriendome y entonces BOOM, todo el esfuerzo de esconderme asta el cansancio se iría al carajo en una noche. Debo salir, si, eso debo hacer. Salir de este arbusto sin provocar sonido. Solo si me muevo un poco, podre salir.

-se que estas ahí atrás... seas quien seas-dijo la pony rosada en voz seria .

Me cague de el miedo, literalmente... Estaba frito, ya la había cagado. Yo y mis ganas de ver este lindo lago. Estoy literalmente en pánico. No se que hacer, no puedo huir sin el riesgo de ser visto...¡Estoy muerto!... Controlate Anto... Podemos salir de esta fácilmente. Tengo una idea, solo espero que funcione...

-mmm... ¿Hola?.. Buenas noches pony... De tierra...-dije aparentando estupidez. Después de todo, me sale muy bien eso ultimo.

-¿que quieres?-pregunto sin darse la vuelta la pony de tierra rosada. Note que su voz era triste, pero continúe hablando.

-no, yo nada... Solo estaba aquí pasando el rato cuando de la nada llego una pony rosada y me asusta... Y como va tu velada-dije mientras comenzaba poco a poco, a salir de el arbusto.. Este es el plan. Un plan tan perfectamente elaborado que le daría envidia a cualquiera (MUAJAJA) Mientras ella hable, yo iré saliendo de el arbusto poco a poco.. Así no notara el sonido y cuando lo note ya estaré lejos.. Soy todo un genio.

-¿nunca has sentido que no perteneces a este mundo?-pregunto la yegua con tristeza mientras con su casco tocaba el lago, pero esta vez, con fuerza. Me detuve a media salida de el arbusto, esa pregunta la conozco perfectamente..

-explicame por favor ...- pregunte con curiosidad mientras dejaba de salir de el arbusto.

-a que parece que no perteneces a este mundo. Todo lo que he visto, todo lo que puedo ver, me dice eso, que yo no pertenezco a este mundo. Que no sirvo en este lugar. Que soy algo que no debería existir, un error -dijo la yegua rosada con tristeza mientras golpeaba con sus cascos al agua. Esas palabras, toda esa combinación, me recordaban a mi en mi época de chico, cuando creía que era un error. Y al parecer esta pony sufre el mismo problema.

Me encontré, entonces, en un dilema.

Podía ayudarla con su predicamento o simplemente retirarme...

Yo tuve ese mismo dilema en mis años mozos, y vaya que sufrí con esas preguntas que la pony rosada ahora se hace a si misma. Yo resolví ese problema por mi propia cuenta de chico. Pero, realmente hubiese deseado que alguien me aconsejara en aquellos días, por que tuve que usar métodos terribles para conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria. Podía retirarme ahora mismo. Podía salir y huir, internarme en el bosque y esperar a que la pony se fuera a su casa para yo después volver a la mia. Después de todo, ella ha de estar muy concentrada en esa pregunta como para que yo le importara un poco. Pero, prefiero ayudarla a responder su cuestionamiento. Prefiero ayudarla, antes de que descubra sus respuestas de una forma perturbadora, y esa es mi decisión, mi jodida decisión.

Deje de moverme en el arbusto, me senté de forma cómoda pero no tan cómoda como para poder ser visto y proseguí ha responder ese cuestionamiento.

-querida.. Nadie pertenece a este mundo en realidad...-dije con naturalidad.

-¿que?-pregunto la yegua con ingenuidad.

-lo que escuchaste. Nadie pertenece a este mundo. La duda que te aflige una vez fue mia también. Y yo lo descubrí por las malas. Descubrí que nadie pertenece a este mundo... Si todos pertenecieramos a el, todo seria muy diferente-dije con seriedad. La pony rosada se quedo pensando, analizando mi respuesta, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido mientras yo recordaba aquellos días en los que tenia esas dudas existenciales, y recordaba a una vieja amiga que aclaro mis dudas.

Al ver que la pony rosada no respondió, proseguí.

-¿es tu forma de ser la que te causo esta duda?-pregunte con naturalidad.

-co.. ¿como lo sabes?-inquirió con duda la pony rosada.

-me sucedió a mi también, pero hace mucho, cuando era mas pequeño... A lo que quiero llegar es que, no importa como seas, no importa cual sea tu actitud respecto al mundo... No importa si cambias, nunca pertenecerás a este mundo, como nunca nadie pertenece a el -dije cuando de repente escuche como si un par de globos de fiesta se hubiesen inflado, si, ese sonido de fiesta.

-gracias... No sabes como necesitaba eso... Gracias-dijo la pony de tierra, la cual en vez de tener el pelo lacio, lo tenia esponjado.

-no es nada-dije desde los arbustos, pero de repente la pony de tierra sufrió un ataque de hiper actividad digno de alguien que se comió 5 kilos de azúcar.

-¿cual es tu nombre amigo?..oh, ¡puedo verte!... ¡Déjame verte!-dijo la pony de forma rápida. Oh no... Mierda.. Esto no estaba en mis planes. Debo actuar rápido.

-no.. Espera. Por el momento no puedes verme-dije desde el arbusto.

-¿He?.. ¿Por que no?.. ¿Eres feo?-pregunto la pony rosada.

-si.. Mucho, pero no quiero que me veas-dije con miedo.

-p..pero...¡ yo quier verte!-dijo la pony rosada caminando hacia el arbusto.

-¡espera!... Por el momento no quiero que me veas,¡por favor!-dije mientras la pony rosada se sentaba enfrente de el arbusto.

-¿por que no quieres que te vea?-pregunto desde donde estaba sentada, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules.. Se miraba muy inquieta. Mierda. Debía inventar algo rápido o si no estaba frito... Ha, ya se.

-por el momento no puedes verme, o me arrepentire por toda la vida-dije pensando en las reprimendas de el dragón si sabia que otra pony me conoce.

-¿pero por que no quieres?... -inquirió con tristeza la pony rosada.

-te arrepentirás de verme ahora. Aun no puedes verme. Pero, te juro que en el futuro podrás verme-dije tratando de convencer a la pony de tierra.

-¿pinkie promesa?-pregunto la yegua.

-¿pinkie que?-pregunte con duda.

-una pinkie promesa tontito - dijo la yegua.

-si, eso, una pinkie promesa... Prometo que me podrás ver, pero, no por ahora.¿Que dices?-dije mientras la pony rosada sonreía.

¡me parece un trato justo!... Pero recuerda, nadie rompe una pinkie promesa...-exclamo de forma seria la yegua, casi dándome miedo, aunque estuviese tras los arbustos.

-esta bien, no la romperé... Es muy tarde... ¿No crees que deberías volver a tu casa?-pregunte.

-¿tu vives aquí?-cuestiono la yegua rosada.

-este, si... Pero eso no importa. Ya es muy tarde, deberías volver a tu hogar-dije tratando de que la yegua se fuese.

-es cierto.¡Si no vuelvo no dormiré bien, si no duermo bien no podre abrir sugar cube corner y si no abro sugar cube corner no podre venir aquí mañana!-dijo la pony mientras daba saltitos y me sonreía, a mi, al arbusto.

-volver aquí... ¿Tu?-pregunte con miedo.

-si, desde luego.. ¿¡Crees que dejaría aquí solo a un amigo y en medio de el everfree?!... .¡Pinkie no deja solo a sus amigos!-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

-tal vez deberías considerarlo un poco-dije mientras la pony se colocaba seria.

-son mis reglas y yo no las voy a cambiar-exclamo la pony rosada. Dios.. No quiero discutir con ella. Simplemente se que no le voy a ganar.

Veamos. Estamos en un problema. Si le digo que se vaya y no vuelva sospechara, si sospecha entonces le dará curiosidad, y si le da curiosidad le darán ganas de investigar, y si investiga y me descubre se acabo el juego. Pero, si acepto y dejo que venga en las noches, creo que habrá menos "probabilidad" de ser descubierto... Demonios. Solo me queda una opción. Aceptar este error.

-bueno, entonces debes volver a tu casa y podrás venir mañana, en la noche. Pero, todo lo que dije es un secreto y lo tienes que guardar. No le digas a nadie que platicaste conmigo ¿Esta bien?-exclamé.

-¡otra pinkie promesa!.. ¡si!.¡nos vemos mañana amigo!-dijo de forma histeria la pony mientras se alejaba por el bosque, dando saltitos, mientras yo seguía observando desde el arbusto, preguntándome a mi mismo que mierda acababa de suceder...

Y en otros lugares no muy lejanos, también habían problemas de gran magnitud.

Spike, aquel joven dragón de escamas púrpuras, tenia un problema, un grave problema que le ha sucedido a todos: no sabia que hacer.

Hace unos días, aquel humano el cual Lyra defendía con el alma, le revelo información que realmente el no quería escuchar, pues de ser cierta toda aquella información que el humano le revelo con recelo, tanto el, como sus amigas, se encontrarían en un gigantesco aprieto que no solo involucraba a pony ville, si no a equestria entera y posiblemente se podría decir que a todo el mundo conocido. El humano había enterrado de forma fuerte dudas en la cabeza de el dragón morado, el cual estaba indeciso ante lo que haria a continuación... No sabia que hacer, no podía tomar una desición, y realmente tenia miedo a lo que resultara de sus elecciones.

En su mente se libraba una verdadera batalla campal de opiniones. Su decisión se encontraba dividía: asediada por 2 bandos que reflejaban la incapacidad de aquel dragón por tomar una decisión importante. Un poderoso bando y el mas grande de todos le dictaba simplemente que ignorara al humano y a sus advertencias, pues lo mas probable era que, esas súplicas que lanzaba a todo pulmón, solo fuesen inventos para acercarse a sus amigas y acabar con todas ellas de un solo y furtivo golpe... Estos pensamientos estaba bien fundamentados, después de todo, fueron humanos los que destruyeron la capital de este imperio. Mientras que la otra opinión que aguardaba en su cabeza, mas reducida y destruida de las otras opiniones , pedía a gritos que el dragón atendiera aquellas advertencias, y que las considerara como reales.

Lo malo de estas 2 opciones es que ambas acarreabán consigo un riesgo horrible y de proporciones que lo terminaría aniquilando. Y eso es lo que no dejaba dormir a este pobre dragón. Si simplemente creía en las cosas que decía aquel humano, se arriesgaría a que sus amigas sufriesen por su culpa, se arriesgaba a que el humano solo fuese un asesino despiadado que quería acercarse a sus amigas y vengar la muerte de sus compatriotas... Pero, si decidía ignorar aquellas súplicas que juraban ser 100% reales (y estas resultaban ser verídicas) todo el reino estaría camino ciegamente a su inminente aniquilación.

En ambas decisiones estaba perdido, ambas decisiones tenían consecuencias fatales, cualquier camino que tomase lo llevaba a un final de índole desastrosa. Todas sus decisiones lo terminaban destruyendo de alguna forma, a el o a sus amigas... Llevaba 4 días, 4 miserables días hiriendose mentalmente para encontrar tomar una sola desición... Preguntándose a si mismo que debía hacer, considerando opciones, descartando ideas. 4 días seguidos, dándose razones para hacer esto o lo otro, y eso simplemente le estaba comiendo poco a poco la cabeza, dejando que la locura dominara su juicio.

Ambas decisiones lo llevaban al desastre inminente, y eso no le servia en nada para tomar una desición. No sabia que hacer, podía consultar a nadie, había riesgo de ser descubiertos y que todo acabara mal. Y si le decía a Twilight corría el riesgo de que esta lo tomara todo como una broma o se pusiese totalmente histérica con el hecho de que hay un humano en equestria, y mas por que, por mera coincidencia de el ingrato destino, este humano resulto ser el hermano de el líder de los 10 seres que asolaron canterlot ya hace 3 años.

En fin, sus opciones eran muy pocas. Los riesgos que cada opción conllevaba era terrible, y aparte, como si fuese una broma, el tiempo estaba corriendo, corriendo como si no hubiese mañana. Esto era difícil.. Era una situación muy peligrosa. Tenia que hacer algo al respecto... Pero, no sabia que hacer. Tampoco podía descansar, sus pesadillas no le ayudaban en nada. Lo torturaba y le hacían ver una dirección equivocada de sus elecciones.

Spike seguía sufriendo esos sueños llenos de terror y angustia en los que alguna de sus amigas terminaba carbonizada o peor, asesinada a sangre fría, por nada mas que el humano en persona, el cual encima se burlaba de el y de su estupidez al no poder elegir una decisión, claro, los insultos de el humano sucedían en sus sueños, no en la realidad.

El dragón no podía soportar tanto tormento. Su juicio se estaba desmoronando como una galleta en leche tibia. Se estaba lastimando a si mismo. Lastimandose en su propio mundo. Necesitaba terminar con todo esto, necesitaba tomar una decisión antes de que el decidir una decisión acabara con el.

Ahora Spike se encontraba sentado en las blancas mantas de su cama... Si, en su propia cama. Gracias a la multitud de reclamos por parte de el dragón hacia la unicornio morada, esta por fin se dio por vencida y le dio una cama para si en vez de una sumamente vieja y extendida cesta para bebes. Justo ahora el dragón se encontraba a punto de dormir, a unos cuantos minutos de recostarse en su cama. Lo único que lo mantenía despierto era el mismo y la luz de el foco de el baño en el cual Twilight se arreglaba antes de dormir.

Spike pensaba de forma demencial, pues, después de toda la diarrea mental que se ocasiono estos últimos días, hoy, al fin, había tomado una decisión, o por lo menos, una decisión parcial ... Después de 4 días de un tormento mental logro llegar a una solución. Decirle a ella, decirle todo a Twilight y ver que pasa. Simplemente ya no soportaba lo que le sucedía y pensó que, si le decía a su amiga, podía liberar toda la presión que lo afligía. Spike temblaba como una gelatina cuando escuchaba a los cascos de su amiga, la cual había terminado de lavarse los dientes y se dirigía a dormir, a entrar al cuarto. La cama de el dragón estaba asta la orilla de la habitación, lo bastante alejada de la unicornio, pero esta siempre dormía observándolo, lo cual le daba un sentido de protección pero mayoritariamente, le daba una sensación de miedo. La unicornio morada ya habían terminado la sección de estudio, ya había terminado las clases nocturnas diarias de astronomía. Ella había terminado todo. No quedaba otra salida: debía confrontar al destino ver que sucedía.

-y... ¿Que te parece?-pregunto Twilight a el dragón, la cual sonreía. El dragón estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto siquiera cuando su amiga entro al cuarto. Se sorprendió enormemente por unos momentos, por lo que tuvo que dar una respuesta vaga.

-si.. te vez hermosa...-exclamo el dragón mientras salia de sus pensamientos y se concentraba en su amiga.

-¿tu crees?-pregunto la unicornio con un ligero sonrojo.

-desde luego-exclamo el dragón mientras la unicornio se sentaba a su lado, y el dragón, casi moría de nervios.

-oh Spike... Quería hablarte de algo que, es muy,muy,muy importante para mi...-dijo la unicornio mientras se colocaba una pezuña en el pecho y hacia que, con su magia, el dragón voltease a verla directamente a los ojos. El dragón estaba aterrado, supo que ahora era el momento de decir ese problema que lo estaba matando... Era ahora.. Ya había pensado suficiente y ya no había marcha atrás.

-de hecho... Y..Yo también quería decirte algo muy im..importante - dijo el dragón, tartamudeando un poco.

-bueno, tu primero-dijo Twilight con un poco de sorpresa, acompañada de una risita.

El dragón estaba a punto de estallar de nervios.. No sabia que hacer, no tenia idea. Su mente se había quedado estática al ver que era la hora de la verdad. Se había acobardado al ultimo momento y no sabia si decirle el problema o no. Pero, ya estaba ahí. Ya debía decirlo. Tenia que hacer algo y no quedar como un estúpido. ¡Debía decir el problema!... Pero, no encontraba las palabras... Y solo una idea se le ocurrió en su cabeza llena de pensamientos sin sentido.

-q..quisiera tener mi propio cuarto-dijo el dragón, sin decir su problema real.

Y todo fue como si un cristal se hubiese roto, eso fue lo que sucedió, un cristal parecía haberse roto. -¿que?-pregunto sorprendida la unicornio. El dragón aun podía desmentir lo que dijo. Había oportunidad de decir que lo que exclamo solo fue una equivocación y revelar el verdadero problema, pero, no podía... No podía hacerlo... Se había acobardado, y prefirió seguir con ese ficticio problema que afrontar al verdadero.

-si, eso.. Quisiera tener mi propio cuarto, ya sabes, mi propio espacio...-dijo el dragón mientras volteaba a otra parte, aferrándose al falso problema.

-ya hemos hablado de esto Spike, tuvimos largas pláticas. Sabes que no podemos costearnos tantas cosas.. Y menos un capricho como una habitación para ti solo - dijo la unicornio de forma seria.

-pero ya tengo 15 y tu mas de 18. No es posible seguir en la misma habitación -dijo de forma solida el dragón, lo cual causo pánico en la unicornio, un raro pánico.

-¡ha si!, pues... ¡Y... Yo no veo que tu hagas mucho trabajo como para merecerte tu propio espacio!-dijo la unicornio envuelta en pánico, lo cual solo alentó al dragón a olvidar su verdadero problema y concentrarse en este nuevo.

-yo aseo el hogar, atiendo la biblioteca y te hago de comer todos los días.. ¡Dime solo una razón para no tener una propia habitación!-dijo el dragón dejándose llevar por el ficticio problema.

-yo... Yo..- decía la unicornio, la cual había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

-yo veré que puedo hacer, no te preocupes... -dijo con pesar la unicornio, mientras el dragón buscaba razones de lo que hizo.

La unicornio fue derrotada, camino a su cama y se recosto en ella, esta vez dándole la espalda al dragón, el cual solo se quedo en su propia cama, observando al vació, sentado, recordando la estupidez que hizo por su miedo al verdadero problema.

-sabes... Extraño cuando eras un bebe dragón... - dijo la unicornio sin remordimiento. El dragón se sentía como una basura, todo por no querer hacer lo que debía hacer.. Todo por ese estúpido humano.

La mañana era dulce para aquellos que se levantaban temprano solo ha iniciar sus labores de el día con puntualidad, como applejack, la cual se levantaba 1 hora antes de que celestia levantase el sol y la exiliada princesa luna bajase su astro solo para iniciar puntualmente su trabajo junto con la demás familia apple (aunque se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver como una zona de los manzanos que colindaba con el bosque había sido exterminada) o Rainbow dash, la cual entrenaba puntualmente todos los días y pateaba nubes a una velocidad extrema.. O como derpy, la cual se levantaba todos los días con una tasa de café y un muffin, lista para iniciar sus labores de cartera. Todo era tranquilidad en aquel bello poblado, todo era paz y armonía. No había nada malo, no había ningún problema, todo ser se sentía feliz consigo mismo y los demás... A excepción de un dragón que despertó asustado, sudando frío, respirando de forma agitada, como un pez al cual habían sacado inadvertidamente de el agua.

Y claro, nos referimos a Spike, el joven dragón.

Despertó respirando de forma agitada, sudando y viendo a todas partes, para darse cuenta que ya no era un sueño lo que le pasaba: que ahora estaba en la realidad. De nuevo esas malditas pesadillas lo estaban obligando a que, cada vez que despertara, lo hiciese rasgando el marco de madera de su preciada cama . No era posible. Eso ya era demasiado para el. No podía descansar siquiera cuando dormía, y eso vaya que lo afectaba, pues si no dormía, el ultimo rincón sano de su cabeza estaba destruido Estas pesadillas... Le estaban haciendo la vida imposible...

Con pereza recordó lo de anoche, y con disgusto recordó su cobardía al no hablarle de el verdadero problema a su amiga. Noto que Twilight aun no se había despertado, estaba dormida, roncando un poco. Como la envidiaba. El también quería descansar, descansar de los problemas. Pensó entonces que, si terminaba su trabajo rápidamente, tal vez tuviese una posibilidad ínfima de descanso. Eso hizo entonces. Se levanto de su cama y como un robot programado con anterioridad, inicio su trabajo.

Pero al no haber dormido bien, ya estaba acabado desde el inicio.

Sus ojos revelaban el cansancio que tenia su alma. Inclusive no tenia ganas siquiera de parpadear. Las pesadillas seguía aterrandolo, y en el proceso, nublaban su juicio y quebrantaban sus decisiones. El dragón bajo con pesadez de su cama. No le importo nada, solo quería terminar las tareas de el hogar para así tener por lo menos algo de descanso. Camino a la puerta de la habitación y como todo un autómata de una época futurista, salio de la habitación para después bajar las escaleras.

Bajo las escaleras con pesadez y procedió a iniciar con su trabajo. Ya no le importaba nada, no quería pensar en ninguna cosa, solo quería terminar su trabajo. Tomo una escoba que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a barrer en ella. Eso inclusive antes que comer. Solo bajo de el cuarto que compartía con la unicornio y comenzó a limpiar el suelo con la escoba, quería terminar su trabajo a como de lugar para descansar un poco. Las pesadillas lo siguen atormentando... Esta vez, en su pesadilla, habían un ejercito de humanos, armados totalmente, los cuales marchaban firmemente asta la capital: canterlot. Marchaban dejando tras de si un pueblo destruido, de el cual Spike salia arrastrándose, buscando lo que una vez fue de su vida.

Recordó su problema, si, el problema de el humano, y casi de golpe paro su limpieza. No pudo completar la tarea que realizaba, detuvo de golpe el andar de su escoba cuando recordó con detalle el hecho de que, después de todos esos días de razonar asta el cansancio, y de la discusión de ayer con su mejor amiga, no pudiese finalizar con ese predicamento. Se sentó en una silla de la mesa color café de aquella cocina, dejo la escoba en el suelo, no se molesto en dejarla recargada en la mesa, solo la soltó y la dejo caer al suelo, para luego sujetarse la cabeza y golpearsela repetidas veces contra la mesa. No podía seguir mas... Este estúpido problema le estaba comiendo la cabeza... Debía deshacerse de el de alguna manera, de alguna forma. ¡Ya no lo soportaba!..simplemente fue el colmo. Ayer le hizo discutir con su amiga por una estupidez, solo por que no quería revelar su estúpido problema.

Necesitaba actuar de inmediato. Ya no le importo un comino el razonamiento, no le intereso en lo absoluto lo bueno o lo malo, ni las repercusiones de sus acciones, solo quería darle fin a ese maldito problema de una vez por todas. Estaba frustrado asta el alma, necesitaba la solución y, en su tormentosa mente la encontró... En el fondo de su desesperación por terminar con ese maldito problema, encontró la solución mas fácil de todas.

Rió para si mismo. Rió como loco mientras se sujetaba la cabeza... Había encontrado la solución a su problema.. La solución final a todo lo que le estaba pasando. Era tan sencilla, tan simple, tan fácil, que no la pudo pensar antes por la facilidad que esta mostraba. La solución era... simplemente, no dejar que los humanos lleguen.

Rió como un loco para si mismo. Lo iba ha hacer. Claro que lo iba ha hacer. Pero, por ahora debía pensar como lo haria, por ahora, solo había que limpiar...

Ahora, me encontraba en un sueño.

Estoy solo, sentado en una montaña grisácea. Es muy de mañana y tras mi hay una cueva en la cual esta un inventado campamento en el cual dormía mi hermano mayor. Las nubes negras adornan el cielo, y el humo emanaba de el suelo. Me encuentro mirando un macabro amanecer. Se que esto es un sueño. Se que esto no es verdad. Pero me dejo llevar por el momento... Se que solo es mentira, se que al despertar esto solo sera otro sueño, pero quisiera quedarme aquí y volver a ser un inocente niño de 10 años.

Pienso en los problemas que debería tener, pienso en las cosas que habían sucedido hace unos cuantos días, pienso en la guerra, el la bomba y en todo lo que ha sucedido ya hace algunos días, cuando de repente, escucho una voz que me saca de pensamientos de un inocente chico de 10 años.

-buenos diaaaaas... Despierta - escuche como un voz resonaba en mi cabeza, como si fuese eco repetitivo.. Que raro. Ahora, estoy en un sueño en donde nadie me podría decir "buenos días" por lo que ha sucedido. Busco con la vista de donde podía haber venido ese saludo y, al no encontrar nada, regreso a posar mi vista al horizonte.

Volví a escuchar aquella voz, que me pedía que me despertase. Y por nueva cuenta busque por todas partes, y al no encontrar nada, volví a mis pensamientos.

-buenos.. días.. Buenos días - decía para mi mismo mientras analizaba un poco la frase. Le puse un poco de atención y, cuando reconocí aquella voz que pedía amablemente mi despertar, me levante de golpe, rompiendo mis sueños.

Despierto rápidamente, extrañado de el por que me he levantado, mirando frente a mi a la unicornio mentolada, la cual me sonreía y iluminaba el lugar con su luz color amarillo. Recordé todo. Estaba en la cueva, recostado sobre mi cobertor pues ayer me dormí un poco tarde. No había luz mas que la que emanaba de el cuerno de Lyra, y era una luz un poco molesta, por lo que cualquier intento de volver a dormir quedaba descartado. Me senté en el cobertor mientras que con mis manos me tallaba los ojos y bostece de forma fuerte para después recibir un abrazo de la unicornio.

-¿por que llegaste tan... temprano?-pregunte en medio de la muestra de afecto..

-bueno, yo quería llegar temprano para desayunar contigo, como siempre-dijo Lyra mientras se separaba de mi y a su lado levitaba con su magia varios postres, junto con una libreta y su pluma... Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue la comida, la cual daba aires de parecer exquisita. Lo que parecía ser un pay, malteadas de chocolate, pastel, etc. Mi apetito se abrió de repente.. Vaya que tenia hambre.

-¿Recuerdas la repostera que te dije que no había abierto su repostería? pues hoy abrió su tienda y yo fui su primera cliente. Y traje esta comida para desayunar juntos.-exclamo la unicornio con una sonrisa.

-oh... Gracias, realmente no te hubieses molestado. Digo, tengo suficientes galletas PEP y agua..-dije mientras la unicornio colocaba sus cosas en el suelo, creando un pequeño día de campo en la oscuridad. Realmente cuando ella traía su comida, ambos desayunábamos así, a la luz amarilla de su cuerno, pero, hoy quería que fuese "especial". Se me vino inmediatamente una idea a la mente, una idea tan buena que no podía ser ignorada.

-espera.¿que tal si... Mejor vamos al lago?-dije mientras la unicornio detenía las cosas con su magia.

-pero, y Spike y... ¿Estas seguro?-pregunto la yegua color menta.

-si, sera divertido. Ademas, las clases de historia siempre son mejores al aire libre que encerradas en una oscura cueva-dije tratando de convencer a la unicornio, la cual se veía con duda ante mis palabras.

-bueno, creo que tal vez el no lo sabrá - dijo la unicornio mientras recogía sus cosas y las volvía a poner levitando.

-así se habla, esperame un poco-dije con felicidad. Me levante de el cobertor mientras caminaba por mi arma y bostesaba. Aun tengo sueño, pero, es hora de levantarse a comer he iniciar las clases que Lira tanto esperaba. Tome mi arma, la cual estaba recargada en la pared. La tome y le coloque el seguro para después encaminarme hacia la unicornio, la cual estaba anotando algo en su libreta.

-bueno, estoy armado, vamos-dije mientras Lyra dejaba de escribir y recogía sus cosas.

-crees que sea..¿Necesario?-cuestiono la unicornio señalando mi arma.

-siempre sera necesaria - dije mientras ayudaba a cargar un par de cosas a la unicornio.

La unicornio llevaba levitando sus cosas, a excepción de su libreta y su pluma, pues yo las tome. Se veía muy feliz, debo admitirlo. No se por que se veía con esa inusual cantidad de felicidad, pero estaba feliz. Recordé lo de ayer, lo de la chica con la que platique ayer y me dieron unas incontables ganas de decirle a Lyra.. Pero, viendo lo que se preocupo con tan solo haberle dicho que saldríamos a la laguna, preferí dejar todo así. Salimos de la cueva. Note que era de mañana, una cálida y reconfortante mañana. Las aves cantaban alegremente y el viento era dulce, era quieto, dando el perfecto ambiente para un hermoso día de campo. La unicornio ahora llego mas temprano, pues el sol tenia rastros de apenas haber salido de las montañas, tal vez eso explique el sueño que ahora tengo. Debo hablar con ella sobre las horas a las que ella puede visitarme, pues ahora vino muy temprano, y por lo que creo, no había desayunado... Debo hablarle de eso antes de que alguien se preocupara por ella y le diesen las ganas de "investigar".

Llegamos al lago. El cual estaba muy tranquilo. Sus aguas eran muy cristalinas y quietas, el aire no novia su superficie, como si el lago estuviese congelado. El agua de este lago era tan cristalina y pura, que sin dificultad alguna se podían observar a los peces nadar en el fondo de este cuerpo acuoso. El sol era tapado por unas cuantas nubes blancas que de seguro no fueron limpiadas por los y las pegasos encargadas de limpiar el cielo. Pero aun así daba apariencia de ser un buen día. Habían flores. Si, flores, flores en las orillas de el bosque, justo en donde el bosque terminaba y los prados de césped que limitaban con el lago iniciaban. Eran hermosas flores, muy hermosas flores, que adornaban el paisaje dando un buen día de campo.

Me senté en el césped mientras Lyra hacia lo mismo, ademas de que estaba bajando la comida de el aire y la colocaba en el suelo, preparándola para comer. Pero ella comenzó a colocar un mantel en el césped, que no sabia de donde había sacado.

-¿un mantel?-pregunte con asombro.

-bueno, yo venia preparada-dijo la unicornio mientras extendía el mantel y con su magia, colocaba la comida sobre el. Vaya que estaba preparada, literalmente. Pues tenia asta platos de porcelana sobre los cuales coloco el desayuno.

-sabes, que lo curioso es que, el desayuno perfecto que los humanos tenemos contiene carne.. Vaya que recuerdo a la comida que hacia mi madre, pastel de carne, pollo asado, huevos fritos con rebanadas de jamón de cerdo.. Hay, me acuerdo de aquellos días - dije recordando los desayunos típicos que antes tenia... Olvidando por completo que ella es en si (como todos los ponies) es hervívora.

Lyra había dejado de colocar la comida y se me quedo viendo con miedo, casi temblando.. Mirándome fijamente mientras temblaba al recordar que yo comía carne.

-ha si, claro, eso era, antes, ahora yo no como eso.. Digo, no es que se me antoje, pero, los humanos no comemos seres que piensan... Sabes, mejor me cayo-dije mientras Lyra se relajaba y continuaba colocando la comida... Uff, esta estuvo cerca. La comida era un pay de.. Manzana, creo. 2 rebanadas de pastel y 2 malteadas de chocolate con todo y su característica cereza roja. A mi se me hizo agua la boca, después de todo, no había comido esos alimentos desde hace 5 años.. 5 años de comer solo desgraciadas galletas PEP. Deje mi arma a mi lado y, en cuanto la unicornio me dio la señal para iniciar a comer, comencé a comerme primero la rebanada de pastel casi de un bocado.

-fe frometo que fe fagare efto, lo furo -dije con la boca llena de la rebanada de pastel.

-no es necesario - dijo la unicornio, pero cuando exclamo aquella respuesta, me trague la comida de golpe gracias a la malteada, y proseguí a responder.

-Nonononono, te pagare, te lo aseguro, en cuanto consiga un trabajo te pagare todas estas cosas.-dije mientras terminaba rápidamente de comer.

... y decías que no querías - dijo con risa la unicornio.

-es tu culpa. Hace MUCHO tiempo que no comía esto.. ¡Y esta comida esta deliciosa!-exclamé mientras me recostaba y suspiraba.

-¿hace cuanto que no comes pastel?-pregunto con curiosidad la unicornio.

-¿se te hacen muchos unos 5 años?-dije mientras Lyra tragada fuertemente su comida.

-¿es en serio?-pregunto la unicornio con tristeza.

-estar en un refugio nuclear sellado no te da muchas opciones alimenticias-dije vagamente.

-¿un refugio que?-pregunto la unicornio.

-nada. Te explico luego... Y dime, ¿de donde sacaste esta comida tan.. Deliciosa?.. ¿Quien la prepara?-pregunte con suma curiosidad.. Sinceramente, me encanto esta comida y quería saber quien la había creado.

-pues, quien preparo esta comida se llama pinkie pie, ella es una de las elementos de la armonía, es la mejor repostera - dijo con naturalidad la yegua mentolada, la cual apenas había terminado su rebanada de pastel.

-oh, dale mis felicitaciones, su comida es deliciosa.. Algún día te invitare a comer en su restaurante-dije con naturalidad.

-lo raro es que, ella no había abierto su tienda durante todo este tiempo, curiosamente, no la había abierto desde que llego, y hoy la abrió, y cuando le pregunte por que, me dijo que era un secreto-dijo la unicornio con rareza... Espera.. Un secreto.. Esta pony podría ser... No, no, ha de ser coincidencia.

-¿que tu no estabas en la cueva?-escuche tras de mi, una voz, conocida... La voz de si, un dragón, un dragón que se escuchaba muy malhumorado y molesto.

Mierda.

Me di la vuelta para darme cuenta de que el dragón estaba ahí, tras de mi, con una cara de enojo. Debo admitirlo, se veía terrible. Tenia ojeras y vaya que parecía de mal humor, creo que su cara reflejaba todo. Aun así, tenia una sonrisa un poco... Maniática, como de alguien que esta a punto de cometer un delito muy grave.

-¡espera!.. Y..yo puedo explicarlo - decía Lyra con miedo.

-es mi culpa, yo le dije que viniéramos al lago... Yo tengo la culpa-dije afrontando la realidad.

-no importa ya, vine por otra cosa-dijo el dragón con ansias, sonriendo.

-¿Que?-pregunte junto con Lyra.

-quiero saber algo, quiero que me digas algo. Quiero saber como es que los humanos llegaran a este lugar-pregunto el dragón con curiosidad.

Dude un poco en responderle, no se por que, pero dude con todo mi ser... Como si me dijese a mi mismo que algo horrible estaba a punto de suceder, pero de seguro solo era curiosidad de el dragón por saber como es que los humanos terminarían llegando a su hogar. Podía mentirle y solo decirle la forma en la que los humanos arribaremos esta dimensión, pero, prefiero que conozca de donde saldrá toda la magia. Ademas, después de todo el me estaba ayudando a que los humanos llegasen, y si el me estaba ayudando, el debería saber como lo harían.

-bueno, esta bien. Sigueme y te mostrare.. Tu también Lyra, deja las cosas ahí, solo vamos a ir y venir- dije mientras me levantaba de el suelo junto con Lyra. Ella dejo su rebanada de pastel a medio comer, su malteada sin tocar mientras que lo único que quedaba en mi lugar eran migajas y un poco de chocolate en mi malteada. Ayude a que la unicornio se levantara y recogí mi arma, para después comenzar a regresar a la cueva. Emprendimos el camino de regreso. Lyra se había limpiado la boca con una servilleta pues partes de el pastel se le había impregnado en sus labios. Me ofreció una servilleta para que yo limpiase los míos, pero preferí limpiarme con el brazo o saborear los restos de chocolate que aun tenia en la boca. En el camino note al dragón un poco... Distante de nosotros 2. No se como explicarlo, solo lo note un poco alejado, como si realmente no deseara estar cerca de mi o de Lyra, por lo que cuestione a la unicornio al respecto.

-psss ¿que crees que le pase a Spike?-pregunte con curiosidad a la unicornio, la cual caminaba con felicidad.

-no lo se. Tal vez solo quiere ver como llegaran los humanos. A decir verdad, yo también quisiera saberlo- exclamo la unicornio con una sonrisa.

La actitud de el dragón me estaba preocupando un poco. Ahora estaba sonriendo, pero no solo sonriendo como Lyra o aquella pony de tierra que me encontré en la noche, si no que estaba sonriendo de una forma perturbadora, como si le importase demasiado el hecho de como llegarían los humanos a este lugar. Eso me extraño un poco, pero, de todas formas, ya le había dicho que si, y no tenia intenciones de retractarme.

Caminamos todos asta llegar a la boca de la cueva. Busque una parte en el suelo en la que ya había crecido césped, una parte en donde yo enterré el cubo hace ya algunos días. Le pedí amablemente al dragón que excavará un poco en ese lugar con sus garras (pues se miraban que eran muy poderosas) lo cual no hizo, por lo que gracias a un cubierto que Lyra me apareció de la nada (uso su poderosa magia) logre excavar un gran agujero rápidamente.

Después de unos momentos de excavar en la tierra y el césped, saque de forma cuidadosa al cubo, el cual estaba perfectamente bien. Le habían crecido alrededor de el aparato unas cuantas raíces, tal vez por el hecho de que se hubiesen acostumbrado al aparato, pero eso no le afectaba. De hecho y siendo sinceros, le daba una apariencia mas.. Profesional, por así decirlo. Tome el cubo con cuidado mientras tanto Lyra como el dragón le prestaban atención.

-¿¡es una broma !?-cuestionó rebosante de ira el dragón.

-no, no.. Deja te explico. Los humanos vendrán aquí gracias a un portal mágico, pero, ese portal no se puede abrir sin este bebe... Este cubo es una pieza de tecnología, y la tecnología es, como, nuestra magia. Lo que hace esta pieza de tecnología es que recopila los datos de este lugar, para saber si esta dimensión es saludable para la vida humana.-dije como todo un científico.

-puedo... ¿Tomarlo?-inquirió el dragón con la mirada totalmente postrada sobre el cubo. Me iba a negar, pero, seria ingrato.. Después de todo, el me estaba ayudando. Merece tener la llave de la supervivencia humana en las manos aunque sea solo una vez.

-es...esta bien.. Solo ten cuidado, este es un aparato MUY delicado y si algo le pasa, estaré frito-dije mientras, con cuidado, le ofrecía el cubo al dragón.

El dragón tomo el cubo en sus garras. Lo tomo y lo vio detenidamente por unos momentos, sin ser interrumpido, sin ser molestado... Parecía que lo estaba examinando. Lo manoseo por todas partes con sus garras mientras yo me mordía las uñas por el nerviosismo. Me di la vuelta ha ver a la unicornio, pues esta estaba tras de mi. Justo cuando hice eso, vi como el cubo se estrello en una pared de la cueva.

Estalle en furia.

-¡QUE MIERDA!-dije mientras corría hacia el cubo, el cual había caído un par de metros. Vino solo una idea a mi mente. El dragón... ¿¡Por que hizo eso!?.. ¡Que mierda lo ha obligado!.. ¡Quiero una maldita explicación AHORA MISMO!.

-ahora ya no hay ningún peligro-dijo de forma cínica el dragón.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA!-grite mientras revisaba al aparato, y el dragón, se quedo como estúpido, parado, con una marcada sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Fui asta el aparato, lo revise... Hacia corto circuito, chispeaba de algunas partes. Estaba arruinado. Me enoje. Tome el arma, le quite el seguro y, sin pensarlo 2 veces, me abalance contra el dragón.

Desgraciadamente una barrera amarilla mágica me lo impedía.

-VETE AL CARAJO MALDITA LAGARTIJA...¡¿ Sabes lo que acabas de hacer!?.. ¡Acabas de condenar a mi especie!-dije gritando, lleno de rabia, mientras golpeaba a la barrera mágica que me separaba de el dragón. Comencé a derramar lágrimas por la rabia y furia que se había apoderado de mi. Lance varios insultos a aquel dragón, quería hacerlo sufrir por lo que había hecho.

-¡ya calmense ustedes 2!-grito una unicornio enojada.

-JA, casi me creía toda tu historia, maldito humano. Es obvio que lo único que quieres es acercarte a ellas. ¡Y... Y.. Y yo lo logre evitar!..¡Alegrate Lyra!-dijo el dragón tartamudeando un poco... Parece que dudaba de si mismo. Debo calmarme. Debo hablar con el de forma correcta.

-Lyra, ve con el cubo y sueltame, debo habar con el dragón - dije mientras la unicornio me hacia dejar de flotar, pero se llevaba mi arma.

-no te dejare con eso... Platiquen entre ustedes 2 y resuelvan esto de forma civilizada-dijo la unicornio mientras se llevaba mi arma y revisaba al cubo. El dragón había dejado de sonreír y se había quedado viéndome de forma seria.

¡¿pero que diablos te sucede?!... ¿Que paso?.. ¡¿Teníamos un trato Spike!?-dije con enojo al dragón.

-¿crees que no se que solo esto es una mentira?-dijo el dragón con enojo. Me harte. Me harte de que siempre me saliese con esa estupidez de que yo quería hacerle algo a sus preciadas amigas... Era hora de darle una lección.

-haber. Hagamos esto. Quiero que me des una razón por la cual yo quisiera atacar a tus amigas, dime una razón solida, dime un argumento que a mi me convenza para darles la muerte a tus amigas-dije mientras dejaba en blanco al dragón.

-¡por que eres un humano!.-dijo el dragón sin dudar.

-¿y eso que?.. Tu eres un dragón... Dime una razón, ¿ por que diablos crees que yo haria eso?-pregunte dejando sin argumentos al dragón.

-exacto, no tengo ninguna razón para atacarlas. Mi especie no se dolió por la muerte de aquellos 8 humanos... No buscamos venganza, no queremos causar daño y mucho menos yo quisiera matar a tus amigas-dije mientras el dragón solo miraba al suelo.

\- ¿¡y sabes lo que acabas de hacer!?... lo que acabas de hacer es básicamente condenar a muerte a mi especie-dije mirando a los ojos al dragón, el cual se había quedado sin palabras.

-mmm, Anto-dijo la unicornio con timbre de preocupación.

-esperame un poco... Dime Spike, por que lanzaste al cubo, quiero que me digas la verdad... ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?-pregunte. Ya había destrozado cualquier argumento de el dragón, pero, lo de el cubo, quiero saber por que lo hizo realmente.

-este ...Anto - volvió a decir la unicornio.

-si, ahorita voy...-conteste a la unicornio.

\- Se que la razón por la cual hiciste esto no es para que los humanos no llegara, dime, ¡¿por que lo hiciste?!-pregunte lleno de rabia a un dragón derrotado.

-¡ANTO!-grito la unicornio.

-¿QUE?.. Perdón.. ¿que quieres?-conteste.

-le sucede algo raro al cubo-dijo la unicornio, lo cual me llamo la atención mas que reclamarle al dragón.

Deje de pedirle por ques al dragón para ver que sucedía con aquel cubo. Fui hacia Lyra y me sorprendí ante lo que veían mis ojos color café. La unicornio tenia flotando a el cubo en el aire, el cual parecía bien. No tenia cortos circuitos o fallas... No tenia ningún lugar dañado.. ¡Estaba bien!. Pero lo mas extraño, es que la antena que debía salir en 1 semana exacta, ya estaba afuera.

-le salio ya hace un rato.-dijo la unicornio con sorpresa.

-diablos, dámelo, parece que esta funcionando... ¡No le paso nada!... Genial, esta a salvo, rápido, ayúdame a enterrarlo antes de que se descomponga - dije mientras la unicornio comenzaba a cavar un agujero. La felicidad que expresaba mi rostro era enorme. El cubo estaba arreglado. Todavía había posibilidad de salvación.

Mientras enterraba el cubo por nueva cuenta ( y rezando mentalmente para que funcionase de nuevo) voltee a ver al dragón, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo, mirándose las garras... Tal vez cuestionandose a si mismo por lo que hizo. Espero que sea así, por que voy a averiguar el por que de esto que el hizo...

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, en otra dimensión, en un bunker altamente fortificado y reforzado por poderosas vigas de hormigón y acero que soportaban millones de toneladas de peso, las cosas se habían puesto muy, muy graves, demasiado para un simple refugio construido en 2 meses.

El invierno había comenzado poco a poco en aquel lugar, que según científicos y expertos, debía estar a salvo de su frío poder. La nieve se empezaba a amontonar sobre el refugio, creando un falso invierno aunque estuviésemos en medio de el verano. Las nubes negras ya empezaban a desfilar por aquellos lugares, haciendo acto con su siniestra presencia.. Dando sutiles nevadas, que solo eran la calma antes de la tormenta. Las ruinas calcinadas de la ciudad que antes fue alguna vez la capital de una gran potencia comenzaban a llenarse de nieve tóxica que tapaba los refugios pobremente construidos. Los cadáveres calcinados y los huesos ennegrecidos fueron poco a poco cubiertos por la nieve que empezaba a caer tan rápido como una hoja muerta que cae de un árbol. El viento era dócil, la temperatura era fría. Los animales de el bosque que lograron sobrevivir a toda esta catástrofe salían temerosos de sus arboles quemados para observar (y tal vez celebrar) la paz y tranquilidad creada por la ausencia de humanidad.

Regresando al refugio, las cosas parecían muy desoladoras y el futuro, poco prometedor. Las muertes por parte de aquel terrible virus que Anto se encargaba de erradicar, o por lo menos reducir, habían descendido, era verdad, las medidas de contención en caso de epidemia que se habían construido en el refugio con el pasar de los años habían servido de forma exitosa. Pero la población de este refugio había bajado drásticamente en una estática espiral de muerte y caos. Todo por accidentes y lo que parecía ser una pequeña anarquía que se creaba en el interior de el refugio.

Los pocos humanos que aun quedaban, que con esfuerzo y trabajo habían logrado sobrevivir a la miseria y al hambre crónica, estaban totalmente desmoralizados. Sin ganas de vivir ni luchar. Tenían miedo, miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo. La población había bajado a menos de 8,000, y los civiles que rondaban al refugio pero que no se les permitía la entrada habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, dejando tras de si sus cadáveres que ahora eran cubiertos por el silencio. Era poco o casi nulo el orden que en aquel refugio existía, pues las protestas y muestras de violencia seguían, cada vez peores y casi siempre, debían ser contenidas con el uso de la fuerza letal.

De aquellos 8,000 personas que seguían viviendo en las oscuras y destruidas paredes de aquel refugio, 6,000 eran soldados que alguna vez lucharon en esta guerra y 1,000 eran científicos, dando un escalofriante resultado de solo 1,000 civiles en total. Este medio destruido refugio tenia en sus entrañas una central de comunicaciones que antes hubiese parecido obsoleta, pero ahora era la central mas moderna en su tipo.

Dicha central, en este momento, estaba saturada de miles de mensajes en clave morse, de distintos campamentos en el mundo que recibieron aquel alocado mensaje de el científico Tomas.

Desde Sudáfrica asta australia, desde pekin asta Moscú, y desde Washington asta londres.. Con una increíble coincidencia, todos estaban llamando en este momento, para saber que diablos estaba pasando. La mayoría quería saber si podían emigrar a este refugio para poder ahí establecer una colonia humana, pues en los suyos el alimento se estaba agotando y los víveres eran escasos.. Necesitaban un lugar a donde ir.

Pero, lo mas preocupante de todo, es que, aunque los mensajes vengan de TODO el mundo (de todo el mundo, sin excepción) la suma total de los refugiados no superaba a 500,000, ya sea civiles o sean soldados... Y por lo que los mensajes de código morse decían, la situación era igual o peor que la que existía en este refugio. Muerte, anarquía, miseria y enfermedad, era lo que reinaba en aquellos refugios o ciudades que pedían ayuda desde distintas partes de el globo.

El general jamier se encontraba en su silla, enfrente de todos aquellos encargados que recibían mensajes en código morse. La habitación en la que se encontraba era la central de comunicaciones, y esta era enorme, tenia miles de maquinas inalámbricas de código morse, y la mayoría de todas estas maquinas estaban saturadas por mensajes de ayuda. El general veía la situación con mera cautela y preocupación... Pensaba en que hacer, pesaba en que decir, pero no, aun no era el momento de decir algo. Ahora solo podía ver y pensar, pensar en que debía hacer.

No tenia mas que 2 opciones. Aceptar a todos los refugiados o simplemente rechazarlos... Pensó las cosas con cuidado y detenimiento antes de siquiera poder hablar. Tenia cosas en contra, como por ejemplo que aquella maquina que aquel valeroso explorador llevaba consigo, dejo de funcionar El general jamier estaba sentado en su silla, observando todo con su fría y vacía mirada. Esperando ver que hacer o que no. Aunque toda la habitación estuviese sumida en el caos de llamadas y gritos, el estaba tranquilo, observando todo el panorama con detenimiento, como si nada importante estuviese pasando en verdad.

-¿aun no hay señales de la maquina?-inquirió de forma fría el general a uno de sus soldados, el cual estaba cerca de el en caso de que esto se pasara de ser una saturación en las comunicaciones.

-no, según el científico, sigue inactiva-exclamo el soldado.

-padre. Aun existe la posibilidad de cancelar todo-exclamo catherine, la hija de el general, la cual estaba mas inquieta que nunca. El general pensó en esa opción, pensó en que era buena idea. Pero después de observar la idea, la descarto.

-general, necesitamos responder. Esto es grave-exclamo un operador de una maquina de clave morse, el cual se veía aterrado con los mensajes que le estaban llegando. Pero el general seguía pensando en su decisión, por lo que no respondió y siguió observando al vació infinito.

-no nos quedan mas opciones padre... Tu valeroso héroe ya no existe. Cancela todo ahora que puedes antes de que esto se pase de control -exclamo la hija de el general, la cual estaba convencida de tener la razón.

-general, por favor, necesitamos una respuesta. Los que nos están hablando son los campamentos y refugios de países grandes, como francia o la unión soviética... Nos piden auxilio y ayuda. Necesitamos una respuesta-exclamo aterrado un operador de comunicaciones, seguidos por mas operadores que también estaba exhaustos.

De repente todos los operadores que antes anotaban mensajes de ayuda en papeles se amontonaron frente al general como una hora hambrienta, pidiendo una grata respuesta a los problemas que recibían. Ahora estaba en sus manos la decisión... La decisión de salvar la especie.

\- SILENCIO TODOS-exclamo de forma malhumorada el general mientras se levantaba de su silla. Los operadores se quedaron callados, observando a su líder y esperando una respuesta.

-padre, por favor, da la opción mas coherente-exclamo llena de angustia la hija de el general, la cual estaba al lado de el general.

-si, es cierto. Daré la opción mas coherente.-dijo el general con su vieja voz mientras bostesaba. El general se quedo serio mientras pensaba, creando tensión en los operadores de las maquinas morse. Catherine estaba impaciente. Creía ciegamente en que tenia la razón. El general se rasco sus blancas barbas mientras observaba a todos lados, para ver las miradas impacientes de los operadores de las maquinas morse. Asta que al fin decidió hablar.

\- acepten a todos.-dijo el general sin mucho vacilar.

-¿¡QUE?!-grito a todo pulmón la chica.

-¡a la orden!-exclamaron los científicos y encargados de comunicaciones, los cuales volvían a sus maquinas y comenzaban a retransmitir un mensaje por el cual les daba la orden a todos los refugios para que pudiese llegar a este refugio. Mientras ellos volvían a sus trabajos, el general, al ver que no se podía hacer nada mas ni nesestiaban su presencia, salio de el cuarto en lo que los encargados de comunicaciones enviaban aceptaciones y disculpas por la tardanza a los diversos campamentos establecidos en el mundo.

El general salio de la sala con dirección a su alcoba, a descansar, pues había estado alrededor de 5 horas sentado en aquella silla para decir su verdadera decisión. Salio de aquella gigantesca sala, pero salio acompañado de su hija, la cual literalmente estaba teniendo un ataque masivo de ira. El general se detuvo y observo a su hija, ademas de escuchar sus reclamos.

-¡pero que acaso estas loco!.. ¡Donde esta el razonamiento que tanto presumías, acabas de condenarnos a todos !-grito chaterine llena de rabia.

-escuchame, se que estas asustada, todo estará bien, se que saldremos de esta, el plan ya esta asegurado-dijo el general con calma, una calma que le invadía el alma.

-¡cual maldito plan!.. ¡Todo esta hecho una mierda, no nos queda nada, dime cual maldito plan!-grito llena de ira la chica de rubio cabello. El general guardo silencio y siguió caminando a su habitación mientras la chica seguía pidiendo a gritos una respuesta.

-¡DIME CUAL PLAN!-exclamo chaterine.

-ANDA, DIME - insistió la chica mientras el general seguía caminando, ignorando sus peticiones.

-¡DIME EL MALDITO PLAN , PADRE!-grito de nuevo la chica mientras el general explotaba.

-NO HAY NINGUN MALDITO PLAN... ¡De acuerdo!.. Estamos jodidos... ¿es lo que querías escuchar?.. Ahora, deja de joderme y espera, por que es lo que hago yo siempre... Esperar, ¡esperar un maldito milagro de mierda!-grito el general con su ronca voz mientras la chica guardaba silencio.

-general,¡es un milagro!, ¡venga!-grito un científico desde una habitación no muy lejana. El general y la chica voltearon a ver u se dieron cuenta de quien llamaba. Era tomas, el cual tenia una cara de emoción que fácilmente superaría a la de cualquiera.

Tanto el general como su hija fueron ha ver al científico, el cual estaba enfrente de una puerta medio cerrada. Ambas personas caminaron asta aquel científico feliz, el cual entro a la habitación y les dio la indicación a ambas personas de que también entrasen.

Al entrar se encontraron con un desarreglado y ebrio científico, el cual estaba en una habitación semi oscurecida que también estaba hecha una mierda. La ropa de el científico estaba desarreglada, al igual que su cabello. Mientras en la habitación, había de todo. Cables tirados, monitores rotos de computadores y cosas peores. El científico les enseñaba a ambos seres una pantalla de computadora, la cual estaba llena de números y letras de color rojo.

-papá, esta ebrio, y creo que lo que esta ahí abajo es vomito-dijo con catherine con asco.

-es que.. Ebrio pienso mejor. ¡P..pero eso no es lo que los trae aquí!. Mire esta pantalla, genera¡Mirela!-dijo el científico señalando una pantalla de una computadora que no dejaba de llenarse con números y letras pintadas de rojo.

-sabes que no le entiendo a esto, por favor, explicanos - dijo el general con rareza.

-lo que pasa, es simple... Ya estoy recibiendo los datos de aquella dimensión, ahora mismo-dijo el científico mientras dejaba el monitor en una mesa, tomaba una botella de vino y se la empinada asta el fondo, para después tirarla a un montón en donde habían mas botellas vacías.

-¿y que te dicen estos datos?-pregunto el general.

-En unas semanas me llegaran todos los datos.. La maquina que le dimos ha aquel chico estaba programada para enviar los datos en 2 meses. Pero, lo hizo ahora. Desgraciadamente por lo que estoy viendo ahora, los datos nos dicen muy poco, pero se puede decir que la maquina esta viva. ¡Es increíble!-exclamo el científico mientras se colocaba a operar una maquina.

-he aquí mi milagro-dijo el general mientras salia de el lugar...

Y ya se volvió ha hacer de noche, otra vez.

Ahora estoy en la cueva, dentro de ella y de su oscuridad. Estoy a punto de dormir, recostado en el cobertor, mirando el techo de piedra pensando en lo ultimo que he hecho, lo cual fue haber llevado a Lyra a la orilla de aquel bosque para que ella regresara a salvo a su casa (lo cual siempre me deja con un mal sabor de boca).

Y si, casi lo había olvidado, aparte de que, después de haber llevado a Lyra la orilla de el bosque, regrese al lago y me quede hablado con aquella pony rosada como le prometí que lo haria. Fue un poco difícil cronometrar todo para que exactamente después de que dejase a Lyra en la orilla de el bosque, yo pudiese llegar a tiempo a el lago, esconderme en un arbusto que creo que esta plagado de hiedra venenosa (por que sigo sintiendo comeson en las piernas) y hablar con aquella inquieta y hiper activa yegua rosada.

Estoy agotado.

Creo que son las.. 2 de la mañana. No puedo saberlo. No tengo hora, pero por lo que veo y por el cansancio que siento, parecen que son esas horas. . Estoy exhausto. Solo quiero dormir un poco, pero antes de dormir un poco pienso. Nunca estoy conforme al dormir si no antes doy un pequeño recuento de lo que ha sucedido, claro, por si termino olvidando algo de importancia.

No ha pasado mucho desde lo de el incidente de el cubo. El dragón razono sus acciones y se disculpo por lo que hizo, según el, no pensó bien las cosas y se dejo llevar... Dice que no soporto la presión y el hecho de tener que decirle a sus amigas sobre mi, pues era demasiado para el. No lo culpo, en cierta parte tenia razón. Después de todo, revelarle a alguien la existencia de un ser que potencialmente podría destruir todo a su paso es difícil. El creyó que si detenía la llegada de los humanos el problema se solucionaría. Claro, eso no le salio como esperaba y resulto siendo peor de lo que creyó. Después de pensar lo que hizo se disculpo y me explico que eso no volvería a suceder jamas. Me dio una nueva fecha, 1 semana, en la cual el le diría a una de sus amigas sobre mi, pues por eso fue todo este problema, por que el no quería decirle a nadie sobre mi.

Se disculpo conmigo y Lyra asta el cansancio. Le dijimos que todo estaba bien, solo que no lo volviese ha hacer. Seria mas decir que el sermón sirvió. Después de la charla que tuve con el, creo que ya elimine sus ansias por creer que yo les haria daño a sus amigas, o si no las elimine, las reducí en gran medida. Ahora el sabe que hacer, ahora sabe en que creer, pero necesitaba descansar un poco. Me comento que al final de esta semana le diría a su amiga sobre mi y y esto se resolvería sin mas contratiempos, pero el necesitaba una semana para descansar un poco, pues había estado muy estresado estos últimos 4 días, y necesitaba descansar. Eso espero, espero que descanse un poco y que piense bien lo que hará.

Bostezo con pesadez. Miro a el techo de piedra color negro que esta sobre mi y me dan escalofríos. Recuerdo aquel derrumbe, y con ese recuerdo, también vienen a mi mente aquellos ahogados gritos que di para salir de el.. Recuerdo la oscuridad de aquel momento, la recuerdo con distancia y disgusto. La oscuridad de la cueva es sensiblemente aliviada por una varita fluorescente que con su brillo verde ahoga a la invasiva oscuridad, pero bueno, yo no le temo a la oscuridad, le temo a los derrumbes, a la asfixia. Suspiro pesadamente mientras abrazo a mi preciada arma, la cual por cierto esta cargada y a mi lado en caso de que la llegase a utilizar.

Pienso, pienso en el aparato. En el cubo. Por este incidente que tuve con el dragón, me di cuenta de forma cruda de que me estoy desviando de mi objetivo inicial. El dragón ya aprendió su lección, ya sabe que hacer y que no, pero vaya susto que me di cuando vi al cubo volar por los aires y impactarse en aquella pared de piedra. El aparato parece funcionar, eso es lo único bueno de todo este incidente. Me preocupa que ya haya desplegado la antena. Espero que eso no afecte en nada a la misión. Por seguridad, cuando el dragón se fue de este lugar a su casa, desenterré el cubo y lo volví ha enterrar en otro sitio, alejado y oculto entre la oscuridad de este bosque, busque el lugar mas oscuro y lejano de el bosque y ahí lo oculte, solo por si al dragón le dan las ganas de sabotear la llegada de la humanidad.

Después de la retirada de el dragón me quede solo con Lyra, la cual volvió varias veces la ciudad, solo para traer a escondidas mas comida para compartir conmigo. Se que me negué a que lo hiciera, pero vaya que tenia hambre... Ahora se puede decir que desayune, comí y cené.

Estuve contándole mas sobre la humanidad, sobre la historia universal de la humanidad. Ella me pide que le diga como se destruyo mi mundo, que fue lo que paso. Sabe que fue una guerra y todo eso, pero quiere mas detalles. Quiere saber cuando,como y que sucedió en realidad, pues solo decirle que la especie humana se esta extinguiendo no es suficiente para ella. Yo le digo que espere un poco, que se lo diré cuando llegue su tiempo, y así es, así lo haré.

... Y así pasamos asta las 10 de la noche, hablando y jugando un poco. Como 2 horas antes de que se fuera (y por que se le acabaron las hojas de su libreta) nos quedamos hablando de cualquier tema, de cualquier cosa que nos entretuviera. Claro, eso fue asta que la unicornio se quedo dormida y yo tuve que despertarla, diciéndole que ya era hora de retirarse. Yo la lleve asta la orilla de el bosque ya hace algunas horas y ella se fue a su hogar, esta vez, un poco mas alerta que antes.

Cuando regrese de dejar a Lyra en la frontera de el bosque y la ciudad, recordé lo de aquella pony color rosa que presuntamente vendría hoy, en la noche. Lo recordé a ultimo momento. Pensé en defraudarla y esconderme en el bosque, pero, mejor no. Me había caído bien la pony rosada, y después de todo, estaría oculto en un arbusto. Estuve a punto de ser descubierto por ella, a punto de ser descubierto, pero logre entrar al arbusto a tiempo y hacer como que ya la esperaba.

Y para acabar de mejorar mi día , esa pony rosada me trajo MAS comida. Si, mas comida. No se de donde habrá sacado una rebanada de pastel y una malteada de fresa, pero, era exquisita. Le agradecí enormemente el hecho de la comida. Asta eructe , eso claro por accidente. Parece que todas las personas de aquí sacan su comida de el mismo establecimiento. Vaya que aquella pony tiene energía. No se como diablos no podía estar cansada después de hablar 4 horas seguidas sin pausa ni detenimiento alguno . No se cansaba, seguía hablando, ¿como diablos lo hacia? No lo se, pero quisiera descubrirlo. Aun así, eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto, después de todo, también soy muy hablador, y encontrarme con alguien igual a mi era simplemente increíble.

Después de 4 horas de charla ininterrumpida, la pony decidió irse a su casa. No paraba de pedirme que saliese de el arbusto, diciéndome que me haria una fiesta cuando me pudiese verme. Me dio un poco de tristeza decirle que no saldría por el momento. Pero la alegre dándole una fecha exacta. Que viniese a este lugar en una semana y me podrá ver. Ahora solo espero que el dragón cumpla su parte de el trato, y entonces todo se arreglara.

Bostezo por ultima vez. Veo el techo, abrazo el arma, y cierro los ojos para poder dormir...

Mientras aquel humano quedaba en el mundo de la princesa luna, de el bosque profundo salia saltando y cantando una yegua rosada, la cual cantaba una extremadamente pegadiza canción con su dulce voz. Salio de el bosque y se dirigió a las calles de su apagada ciudad, en la cual solo se encontraban guardias reales marchando en la oscuridad, protegiendo al pueblo de cualquier amenaza. La pony de tierra saltaba en las calles vacías y oscuras de la ciudad mientras pensaba en su nuevo amigo, aquel arbusto que conoció en el bosque.

Le entristecía el hecho de que su nuevo amigo (el cual ni siquiera le había dicho su verdadero nombre) le negara de nuevo el hecho de poder verse cara a cara, ademas de que negara también que ella le hiciese una súper fiesta por su llegada a pony ville, como era natural de ella. Era triste para ella, pero todo estaba arreglado, pues el le había prometido que en 1 semana mas podrían verse cara a cara y le dejaría hacer todas las fiestas que quisiera.

Eso le alegraba demasiado. Después de todo, ya no podía hacer mas fiestas. Actualmente se encontraba en una etapa de el año en la que la única fiesta cercana era el día de los corazones y los cascos, y era una fiesta en donde ella no sobresalía ni era una fiesta que le gustara demasiado. Lo que le sorprendía es que este nuevo amigo era.. Diferente, por así decirlo. Podía sentirlo, su Pinkie sentido le indicaba que este Pony no era común, o que ni siquiera era un pony. Ademas, este nuevo "amigo" no se incomodaba ni se aburría cuando ella le hablaba, ni se cansaba. Le seguía las pláticas al pie de la letra y, si ella cambiaba la conversación de forma errática, o decía algo que claramente no estaba en la conversación, a el no le interesaba en lo absoluto y seguían hablando.

En si, aun no descubría por que este nuevo amigo era así. Por que no se dejaba ver. Tal vez era por que era tímido. Lo raro es que vio varias veces a animales, como ardillas y conejos, acercarse a el arbusto y alejarse corriendo.

De la nada apareció su amiga Rainbow dash. Claro, antes se escucho un sonido de algo volando a alta velocidad, para que después apareciera su amiga frente a ella, levantando un poco de polvo al llegar. Según lo que ella podía recordar, su amiga había estado entrenando muy duro desde ya hace algunos días, por no decir semanas o meses, para impresionar a un pegaso que pretendía crear de nuevo a los extintos wonderbolts.

Su amiga se le apareció enfrente, moviendo un poco de aire con la velocidad que llego. Se veía agotada, y sudada, seguro por el hecho de algún entrenamiento nocturno, pero en cierta parte feliz por verla.

-¡hola Rainbow dash!... ¿Linda noche, cierto?-pregunto una hiper activa yegua a su amiga de crin multicolor.

-hey Pinkie, ¿en donde estabas?.. No te he visto en todo el día, tenia bromas excelentes para hacer.. ¿En donde estabas? -cuestión la chica color cián. A la pony color rosa se le dio la idea de contarle a su amiga sobre aquel amigo que se encontró en el arbusto, pero recordó las peticiones, mas bien súplicas, de su nuevo amigo por permanecer en el anonimato, por lo que decidió mentir he inventar algo.

-este.. ¡Ha si! ya recuerdo. Estaba por ahí, jugando y buscando cosas en el bosque-dijo la pony rosada mientras sonreía y seguía avanzando con sus saltitos por las apagadas calles de la ciudad.

-¿pero?.. ¡¿estabas en el everfree?! ... ¿en donde estabas?.. ¿No te sucedió nada?-cuestiono rainbow dash de forma preocupada.

-ya te dije, solo estaba por ahí, en el bosque, creí haber visto un globo pero ese globo exploto y me dejo en medio de el bosque, luego me puse a jugar en el bosque y regrese aquí porque ya es muy tarde-exclamo sin preocupaciones pinkie pie.

-¿significa que un globo te guió asta el bosque?-pregunto una incrédula pegaso color cián.

-sip, ¿como lo sabes? ...¡Quien te dijo!-cuestiono con enojo la pony de tierra.

-tu me lo hacabas de decir-exclamo Rainbow dash.

-ha claro, bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos luego-dijo pinkie mientras saltaba, pero la pegaso no se trago la historia y siguió a la pony de tierra.

-haber si te entendí.. ¿Seguiste un globo asta el bosque?-pregunto de nuevo Rainbow a la pony saltante.

-sipi - afirmo la rosada yegua.

-¿2 veces seguidas?-pregunto la pegaso de forma sarcástica mientras la pony de tierra se detenía de golpe.

-¡d..desde luego!.. ¿Que tan difícil es creer eso?.. Bueno, yo ya me voy a.. Ha.. ¡Dormir!-dijo Pinkie pie mientras desapareció en una nube rosa, dejando una confundida pegaso...

 **Notas finales: he aqui el capitulo 7. Nada más que decir que agradecer firmemente a quienes esperan y/o siguen este fanfic. Se los agradezco de el centro de mi hígado, digo, pancreas.. Perdón, la palabra era corazón. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D.**


	10. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti

**Notas iniciales:  
Buenos días, espero que todos estén bien, y en especial aquellos que han seguido el fic desde sus inicios. Bienvenidos sean al capítulo especial 1,000 visitas. Al ser un escritor novato, es increíble para mí tener este gran número de visitas, y  
se los agradezco con este capítulo, el cual es especial y trata de amor, sin más que decir, que lo disfruten  
** **  
**My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren faust y de Hasbro Studios. Hago este fic con en mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capitulo 8:** No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti

-¿El amor es ... "Raro".. No lo crees?-cuestiono una changeling enamorada que rebosaba de amor y gusto, a su inusual pareja, un humano de apariencia totalmente agotada, mientras suspiraba pesadamente y se acurrucaba entre sus protectores brazos. El humano, al ver eso, comenzó ha acariciar lentamente la opacada y azulada crin de su amante mientras esta reía un poco. Los reyes, oh bueno, la reina y el líder no oficial, de los changelings se encontraban en el balcón mas alto de el castillo mayor, el castillo de la realeza changeling (la cual por cierto oficialmente solo eran ellos 2) . Debido a la increíble altura en la que ambos se encontraban, el frío aire de las montañas mas heladas los golpeaba con intensidad, pero su abrazo era mas poderoso que cualquier ventisca que tratara de dividirlos, y eso solo los hacia mas fuertes.

Tanto la reina como el humano estaba descansando en las orillas de aquel balcón, ignorando la altura en la que se encontraban. recostados, protegidos por si mismo, recargados en la pared de aquel balcón y compartiendo un abrazo tan poderoso y lleno de amor, que los changelings que trabajaban abajo se alimentaban como si no hubiese un mañana próximo. Después de haber trabajado durante un agotador día, en el que había aprobado planes de construcción, creado un par de nuevas leyes y resolver conflictos (a veces bobos y con falta de lo que los hace ser verdaderos conflictos) de la vida diaria de los changelings, la reina chrysalis se encontraba agotada, exhausta de trabajar y regar amor por ahí y ahora su retorcido cuerno brillaba con intensidad, pues se encontraba alimentándose de el amor que el humano irradiaba como si fuese un reactor nuclear desenfrenado a punto de fusionarse y estallar. En el caso de el humano, también estaba descansando de forma placentera. Su jornada de trabajo no tenia nada que envidiar de los trabajos de la reina, pues ahora el humano descansaba después de haberle dado una revisión completa a la armada, después de revisar los últimos detalles para unas cuantas construcciones y muchas cosas mas relacionadas con la infraestructura de una renaciente sociedad que en algún tiempo estuvo postrada en la semi extinción.

El humano estaba exhausto, su cabeza podría echar humo.. Y solo quería descansar de tanto trabajo... Dejar las decisiones importantes de lado, dejar las preocupaciones de si el presupuesto alcanzara o no.. Solo quería descansar, al igual que la reina.. Y eso es lo que ahora hacían, se dedicaban a descansar, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que gozar de la compañía de el otro, amándose en silencio mientras observaban el oscuro firmamento con sus titiliantes estrellas, o, si lo preferían, ver gustosos a la ciudad y disfrutar de los frutos de su arduo trabajo...

... Era un vivido sueño para la reina chrysalis el ver niños changelings jugar y correr por las empedradas calles de la ciudad por nueva cuenta, pero correr de gusto y alegría, con semblantes de felicidad en sus inocentes rostros... No correr de el miedo o la opresión, huir con miedo, de lo que antes dominaba a la ciudad. Era increíble, por no decir alucinante, observar con sus grandes ojos rasgados color verde pálido el hermoso y radical cambio que el imperio sufrió en solo 3 años. En las granjas volvía ha crecer comida y los granjeros celebraban eso con orgullo, las fabricas producían cada vez mas alimentos de consumo, las edificaciones volvían ha crearse, todo estaba rehaciendose. La felicidad que se experimentaba en este imperio era millones de veces mayor a la que antes se conseguía en la "época oscura".

En sol brillaba con mas intensidad en esta zona de el mundo, aunque todos digan que es, fue y sera siempre un imperio decadente. El amor comenzaba a renacer en los corazones de aquella singular especie, haciéndolos literalmente auto suficientes... Todo parecía tener un éxito sin final aparente. Era hermoso ver todo el panorama en el que ahora se encontraban la reina y sus súbditos.

Ya no necesitaban una guerra para vivir, ni invadir otros pueblos menores a los suyos pero con reservas de amor. Ahora eran auto suficientes, producían alimentos y amor suficientes para mantenerse con vida por muchos siglos mas. El orden reinaba, la anarquía era cosa de el ayer, y la paz parecía, infinita.

La reina y el humano se encontraban sentados en la orilla de un balcón, uno junto al otro. Abrazados mientras la luna y las estrellas les ofrecían una hermosa noche, en donde la oscuridad era solo interrumpida por las luces de el alumbrado publico de la ciudad, la luz de la luna o de aquellas inextinguibles estrellas que brillaban como si fuesen a morir próximamente. Por mucho, pero mucho, el castillo real (desde donde ellos 2 controlaban el vasto imperio changeling) era la edificación mas alta jamas construida por los cascos agujereados de los changelings.. Y esta gigantesca edificación sobresalía ante as demás construcciones circundantes. Este castillo era tan alto que, desde sus enormes y extremadamente altos balcones, se podía tener una vista perfecta de la capital completa de este gran imperio, la cual era tan grande que no podías vislumbrar el final pues esta ciudad llegaba mas haya que el horizonte visible. La pareja de enamorados se encontraba sentada al lado de los barrotes de el balcón, sin hablar pues sentían que eso arruinaría el momento. Disfrutando de la compañía de el otro, mirando la ciudad con orgullo, observando con cautela ha abajo, viendo la ciudad y sus hermosas calles de piedra recién construidas.

-si, el amor es un poco extraño, pero no es para decirle raro.. -exclamo el humano el cual junto con la reina, observaba la ciudad desde los barrotes de el balcón. La reina al escuchar el comentario de su amado, se exaltó y decidió contra decirlo.

-¡claro que si!. Mira ahí abajo, ahí en donde los de mi especie trabaja en construcciones.. Somo totalmente raros. Cascos agujereados, alas de insecto, ojos rasgados y grandes colmillos.. Somos así por que vivimos de amor,¿eso acaso no hace "Raro" al amor?-exclamo la reina tratando de darse la razón, lo cual hizo reír al humano.

-.. Para mi eres hermosa, no rara-dijo el humano de forma seductora, viendo con detenimiento los grandes ojos verdes de la reina chrysalis.

-no digas eso, harás que me sonroje, y no me gusta demostrar eso -dijo la reina chrysalis mientras se cubría el rostro con sus cascos, pero debido a que estos tenían grandes agujeros, el humano observo perfectamente el sonrojo de la líder changeling, lo cual le encantaba al humano de ascendencia palestina.

-bueno, no diré nada mas, pero... Y que tal si te toco.. ¡Aquí!-dijo el humano de forma juguetona. Gracias a que el humano tenia abrazada a la reina, con una de sus manos paso un dedo por el vientre de su amada, acariciando de forma lenta a este, solo para que la reina se sonrojara aun mas, aparte de enojarse.

-no..N.. No te atrevas - dijo con enojo la reina mientras veía al humano, el cual siguió con su juego de caricias.

-que no me atreva ha hacer.. ¿Esto?-dijo el humano mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el vientre a la reina, solo para que esta ultima estallara en risa y se tirara al suelo mientras se carcajeaba.

-ya, ya, ¡ya por favor!..-decía, sin parar de reír, la changeling de ojos verdes la cual se había tirado de espaldas mientras reía, en lo que el humano seguía acariciandole el estomago y haciendo que la reina siguiese riendo.

-vamos ha ver que sucede cuando uso mis 2 manos-dijo el humano de forma picara, amenazando hacer llorar a la reina con la risa que le provocaría.

-no,no,no por favor... -decía la reina chrysalis entre risas y carcajadas.. En un ultimo intento de no desfallecer de risa.

-ok,ok, me calmo-exclamo el humano mientras dejaba de acariciarle el vientre a la changeling, la cual dejo de reírse y se dejo abrazar de nuevo por el humano, ocultando los residuos de el sonrojo que antes tenia.

-no se por que te da tanta risa cuando te toco el vientre-dijo el humano acompañado de una sonrisa.

-es por que estoy un poco subida de peso, y no me gusta que me acaricien el estomago, me siento como una vil cría - dijo la reina dejando de ver al humano y cruzándose de cascos.. haciendo un aparente... Puchero.

-bueno, lo siento, simplemente no pude contenerme... Es que me enamora verte sonrojada - dijo el humano mientras la changeling hacia lo que el humano quería ver por accidente.

\- ¿y como es eso de que el amor es " raro"?-pregunto el humano cambiando de conversación.

-si.. Es muy raro. ¿No lo vez?... Es raro, extravagante, exótico... Es algo increíble. Puede causar guerras o detenerlas. Provoca odio, celos,rabia, dolor, sufrimiento.. Pero también tiene el poder de provocar felicidad, dicha, gusto... Puede fácilmente evocar todos los sentimientos-dijo la reina mientras suspiraba y se recargaba en su amado.

-¿y a que sabe el amor?-pregunto el humano con curiosidad.

-¿a que te refieres?-inquirió la changeling mostrando su aparente confusión.

-tu eres una changeling. Te alimentas de amor y con el te haces mas fuerte. Debes saber, saber como sabe..-cuestiono por nueva cuenta el humano.

-pues es como.. No lo se. No se como explicarlo realmente. Es como... Es como sentirse protegida. Algo así. Es como si te sintieses viva, con energía... Como si le diese sentido a tu existencia. Algo como esto-dijo la reina mientras le roba un beso al humano, pero, no era un simple beso normal, era un beso muy prolongado, con sentimiento, con fuerza, un excelente beso al parecer de quien sea.

Fue un beso que explico completamente lo que el humano quería saber, y le dio mas todavía de lo necesario... Pero ambos no se separaban. Querían mas, mas de lo posible. El cuerno de la changeling había comenzado a brillar un poco mas fuerte y el humano podría decirse que estaba en el cielo... Querían mas y siguieron con su apasionado beso, asta que ambos se separaron, respirando agitadamente por la falta de oxigeno.

-oh, ya entiendo, pero no, no logro comprender algo...¿Me podrías explicar mas?-cuestiono el humano de forma seductora, mientras la changeling le seguía el juego.

-eso me gusta...

Estoy esperando, esperado su llegada.

Estoy parado frente a la laguna, pisando de forma segura com mis botas negras sobre la frontera de el césped y el lago, aquella linea que siempre me creaba preguntas existenciales al apreciar su enorme longitud pero simple composición. Estoy aburrido, y para "desaburrirme" de una forma decente y sin disparar ninguna bala hacia algún árbol inocente, me he entretenido lanzando piedras a las tranquilas aguas de el lago, perturbando su antes indestructible quietud con fuerza y dedicación, pues es una forma muy útil de distraer a alguien con un arma que ha estado cargada durante días. Lanzo las piedras hacia el lago con fuerza, esperando que estas reboten en sus aguas y lleguen con delicadeza al otro prado de el césped como si de alguna nave de propulsión a chorro se tratasen, lo cual no me ha funcionado, pues todas las piedras se han hundido en el lago. Junto a mi bota derecha yacen un montón de piedras en forma de óvalos, aplanadas, las cuales muestras sus formas aerodinámicas casi pidiéndome ser lanzadas al agua de una vez y que las deje de ver.

Esta montón de piedras esta tras de mi, apiladas de forma para que cada vez que lance una pueda tomar otra sin ningún problema. Es un gigantesco montón de piedras grises que no se me podrán acabar asta que ella llegue, lo que me reconforta, pues por lo menos no estaré aburrido. Cerca de ese montón inmenso, casi sin circunferencia, de piedras, hay otro montón. Este en su caso compuesto de gemas que "tome prestadas" de el gigantesco tesoro que el dragón en la cueva resguarda. Este montón no tiene nada que envidiarle al montón de piedras, pero si es un poco mas pequeño que su homólogo de minerales menos "apretados". Lanzo una piedra, pero esta solo rebota alrededor de 3 veces, dando un sonido de algo golpeando débilmente el agua, para después hundirse en aquel mítico lago. Descanso un poco de lanzar piedras para observar el cielo en busca de calma.

El clima padece de bipolaridad al parecer, pues de un momento ha otro, pasa a nublado con tintes de que lloverá y después de unos momentos, el clima se torna totalmente soleado, como si el astro madre quisiera causarme algún tipo de grave quemadura. No se con exactitud lo que estará pasando ahí arriba, entre esas nubes negras llenas al tope de tormenta, trato de encontrarle una respuesta razonable a ese suceso de bipolaridad climática, pero, por mas que observe arriba y vea el desplazamiento de aquellas cuerpos gaseosos, solo logro apreciar un arco iris fugaz (un nuevo fenómeno meteorológico descubierto por mi) que destruye las nubes en menos de medio segundo para después alejarse, dejando tras de si una estela muy grande con todos los colores visibles.

El hecho de que este aquí, parado, observando el cielo o lanzando piedras a el lago para ver asta donde salpica el agua es por que la estoy esperando... Si, soy todo un desesperado que espera a algo por lo que no debería desesperarse, pues se que llegara sin mucha mas demora. Hoy es, según lo que Lyra me ha dicho, una fecha muy especial para todo pony, dragón, changeling o grifo. Hoy es el internacionalmente famoso "Día de los corazones y los cascos" lo que viene siendo algo así como el día de el amor de la amistad, solo que versión equina, con todo y el heno.

Cuando supe que ese mítico día seria hoy, le había dicho a Lyra que si lo deseaba, no era necesario que viniese hoy, y que si lo quería, que pasara el día con sus amigas oh amigos, pues he llegado ha saber que las músicas, la pony de tierra llamada "octavia" y la unicornio blanca llamada "Vynil" , se están preocupando un poco por ella cuando la ven internarse en el bosque, y mas por que este lugar es tachado millones de veces por ser extremadamente peligroso para ponys novatos. Pero lo mas increíble es que, pese a las miles de peticiones mías por las que me dejara solo y que se fuese ha divertir este día con sus compañeras y que no pasara el día conmigo, cerrada en un solo lugar, ella se negó ha aceptar mis casi súplicas. Me ha dicho, no, Lyra me ha prometido que vendría en la mañana, y me dijo que estuviese listo pues pasaríamos el día juntos, platicando, jugando y si tenia una pizca de suerte, tal vez comiendo.. Asta dijo que traería un par de libros para mi deleite personal cuando descubrió mi basta afición a la literatura...

Por eso estoy desesperado, quemándome ha mi mismo, pensando en que todo lo que me prometió era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.. No es que sea hipócrita, pero es que así he crecido.

Creo que ya ha tardado demasiado. Se que apenas es de mañana, se que aun es un poco temprano y que el sol tiene poco de haber salido por las montañas.. Pero, por todo lo que me prometió y con la enorme emoción que lo hizo, creo que ya ha tardado un poco en venir. Lanzo con fuerza y furia otra piedra al lago y esta vez la piedra ovalada se va rebotando asta la otra orilla de el lago, cayendo en el césped, a salvo, como lo he intentado durante todo el día nublado/soleado. No le tomo importancia a esa hazaña y sigo lanzando otra cosa, tomo una gema, un ópalo al parecer, lanzo esta preciada joya solo para ver con gusto que esta se hunda en la profundidad de el lago y sus aguas tras lucidas.

Tal vez sel hecho por el cual Lyra no ha llegado aun... Sea que aun es demasiado temprano, que aun los gallos no han cantado en aquella ciudad (lo cual es una contradicción, pues hace rato si aprecie a un gallo cantar)

Tal vez solo mal interprete lo que ella me dijo, y llegue demasiado temprano a este lugar.. Si, ha de ser eso.. Tal vez ella aun siquiera ha considerado en levantarse de sus sueños, seguramente esta dormida, y yo aquí, ahogandome en un charco de mi propia desesperación.

Decido que esa es la teoría básica por la cual ella no ha llegado, por lo que, con la conciencia limpia y despejada de nuevas dudas, dejo de lanzar piedras o gemas al lago y me recuesto en el césped, descansando de la paranoia que hace unos momentos me estaba carcomiendo.

Coloco un brazo sobre mi cabeza y me dedico a solo observar al cielo. Con mi mano izquierda atraigo una manzana que tengo al lado de mi arma, y la como con gusto.. Poco a poco.. Solo es cuestión de esperar.

Me quede observando como las nubes se volvían a formar y tapaban los terribles rayos de el sol con su dócil pero abundante oscuridad, lo que ocurre aproximadamente cada... 15 minutos. Si, ese es el tiempo exacto en el que las nubes se regeneran para volver ha ser eliminadas por aquel arco iris endemoniado. A veces pienso que ese arco iris tiene algún nexo con esas nubes, o que simplemente esta enojado... Creo que solo estoy alucinado, por que no alcanzo ha verlo en su acción de destruir las nubes.. Solo alcanzó a vislumbrar un resplandor similar a el de un arco iris, para que luego el sol hace acto de presencia y me trate de dejar sin córneas.

Y eso acaba de pasar. Si, creo que logre verlo. Era un arco iris.. El cual hizo vapor a esas nubes oscuras... Es extraño.. Pero, entretenido. Estos últimos días han si he hizo que el sol apareciera, sonriéndome de forma diabólica.

Estos últimos días los he pasado con la compañía de Lyra, a veces de Ditzy, la cual tiene unos cuantos días libres y decide aprovecharlos dándonos una visita a Lyra y a mi, aunque dice que sobre todo es a mi al que quiere ver, cosa que enoja un poco a Lyra.

De el dragón no he sabido mas, solo se que esta bien, se que esta descansando y que se esta preparando mentalmente para lo que esta por hacer, para lo que esta por revelarle a su amiga unicornio. Faltan unos... 3 días mas, si, unos 3 días mas para que Spike (aunque su nombre suene al de algún maleante, es la mejor persona que he visto) le diga a su amiga sobre mi y entonces podre hablar con alguien que tenga contacto con la princesa celestia, alguna de las "mane 6".

Según lo que celosamente me ha contado el dragón, lo mas probable es que termine hablando con una tal "Twilight" la cual es la mejor amiga de el dragón, ademas de ser toda una genio y por mucho la persona que mas tiene interés en la ciencia y/o literatura.

¡Podre hablar con alguien interesado en la lectura, una chica interesada en los libros y la ciencia!.. Si fuese mas chico, como de unos... 5 años mas joven, seria el cielo para mi el hecho de poder hablar con alguien con los mismos conocimientos que los míos. Eso seria un cielo para mi, un cielo al que fui negado.

Según lo que me ha dicho Ditzy sobre " Twilight". (Pues ella es la mas abierta ha decirme sobre ella, y cuando le pregunto a Lyra ella no quiere decirme) con quien es mas posible que hable es una unicornio morada, y es la mayor maga o científica de los alrededores. Es una elemento de la armonía. Es la mejor amiga de el dragón y el vive con ella, han vividos siempre juntos. Ya veo por que Spike no quería que me acercara al pueblo. Según Ditzy, la tal "Twilight" maneja una biblioteca, ademas de darle clases de magia a algunos entusiastas. No sera malo pasar un rato y sacar uno que otro libro para mi deleite personal. Solo espero que la literatura sea igual de buena que la que existía antes en mi casa.

Ahora sin darme cuenta me he terminado de comer una de las manzanas que tenia en la mano. Extrañado busco con la vista si no la lance por ahí, pero cuando hago eso me doy cuenta de que, sin querer o siquiera sin darme cuenta, me he comido alrededor de 5 manzanas, dejando solo los corazones junto con sus semillas.

Todas estas manzanas las recolecte en la mañana, cuando aun no había salido el sol. Este día me levante muy temprano, y si tuviese un reloj juraría que desperté a las 4 de la madrugada. Desperté con al esperanza de que Lyra llegaría mas temprano de lo que podía creer. Por lo que con la prisa de un niño que quería salir ha jugar en un día de intenso invierno, me levante de mi cobertor, me coloque la gabardina rápidamente, tome mi arma, un cargador y un puñado de gemas para no aburrirme mientras esperaba y lanzarlas a la laguna, pues tenia el presentimiento de que cuando lanzara, la luz de la luna haria que sus colores salieran a la superficie.

En la mañana llegue a la laguna y pude ver débilmente como las nubes eran tempranamente destruidas por aquel resplandor arco iris... Claro, el hecho de estar a solas en la laguna me dio un poco hambre y francamente ya no quería consumir galletas PEP, por lo que en la inmensidad de la oscuridad y destrozando las leyes que el dragón me impuso, me adentre en el bosque, por una ruta diferente para llegar a los manzanos.

Llegue a un extraño camino corto de piedras que, si me ponía un poco ha verlo bien, dirigía a la laguna. Seguí ese extraño camino de piedras y llegue a una zona muy rara de aquellos manzanos. Llegue a la zona de los manzanos, el camino que seguí me dejaba en una zona en donde los arboles eran rodeados totalmente por piedras ovaladas. Eso me extraño un poco, ademas de que estos manzanos carecían un poco de manzanas que los otros arboles que no tenían piedras rodeándolos. Deje de ver eso y les "quite prestadas" unas cuantas manzanas, ademas de recoger otras cuantas miles de piedras, que son las que yo tengo aquí, en un gigantesco montón.

Esas manzanas que recogí en la mañana las deje aquí y comencé ha esperar, y desde entonces, han estado al lado de mi arma, aguardando ser comidas. ¡Estas son por mucho las mejores manzanas que he probado!.. Tienen un sabor exquisito, una textura única y vaya que se derriten en mi boca al ser probadas por mi lengua. No se si sea eso o solo es el hecho de que mi sentido de el gusto pone como magnifica a toda la comida (o cualquier cosa comestible) que no sea una galleta PEP.

Me termino de comer otra manzana y lanzo su corazón al suelo, cerca de los demás corazones y me quede pensando en las manzanas. Creo que esta vez"le di duro" a los manzanos y a las piedras que rodeaban sus bases. Digo, como que en esa zona de los manzanos, las manzanas no crecen tanto, solo logre apreciar unas 3 por cada árbol.. Creo que son mas "especiales" por así decirlo. No se por que, pero cuando las compare con otras manzanas de otras partes cercanas de el huerto, en donde las manzanas por árbol eran mas abundantes, termino siendo que estas manzanas eran mucho mejores a las otras, y sin problemas las opacaban con su delicioso,delicioso,delicioso sabor.

No se que tendrán, pero son mejores a las demás manzanas y por mucho las mejores que he comido en mi corta vida. Sin pensarlo 2 veces me comencé a comer otra mientras observaba a el cielo y dejaba de pensar en manzanas, antes de que estas me terminaran convirtiendo en un obsesivo por esas delicias rojas. Veía al cielo, y observaba con detenimiento como las nubes se volvían ha formar. Poco a poco, con paciencia volvían ha formarse. Temerosas de volver ha ser destruidas por aquel loco arco iris. Tome otra manzana y la mastique lentamente mientras pensaba... Mientras masticaba la manzana.. Pensaba. Ha, casi lo había olvidado... El regalo.

Me levante de el césped, deje en el suelo los 5 corazones de manzana que tenia sobre mi camisa y mi mano para después estirar me un poco (pues sentía que me estaba durmiendo) y camine asta la profundidad de el bosque, asta un árbol de un gigantesco trocó, un árbol un poco alejado de los demás y iluminado extrañamente por la luz de el sol que se escurría como agua por las ramas de los arboles aunque estuviese semi nublado. Una cosa curiosa era que la base de este árbol estaba rodeada de hermosas flores, que con la poca luz de el que lograba atravesar las copas de los arboles brillaban con intensidad emulando ser eternas lámparas de aceite. Claro, no me interesaban en lo mínimo esas flores, yo había venido aquí por otra cosa mucho mas importante y un poco mas "bella". Tras ese árbol había un regalo.. Un hermoso regalo que yo cree para la unicornio. Como es el día de el amor y... Digo, el día de los corazones y los cascos, se me ocurrió la brillante y magnifica idea de darle a la unicornio un regalo pequeño, que fuese como un pequeño agradecimiento. Gracias a un tenedor poco afilado, a el cartón de una de mis cajas (la cual era de color rojo ladrillo) y a unas cuantas varitas fluorescentes que me sobraron de mi caja de varitas fluorescentes, logre crear un regalo muy bello que rivalizaria con cualquier otro regalo creado por cascos expertos.

Vulgarmente se podría decir que es un pedazo de cartón color rojo en forma de corazón, el cual tiene incrustado en sus orillas unas cuantas varitas fluorescentes las cuales le duraran un par de días iluminando todo color verde cuando decida activarlas. Pero, la parte mas hermosa de todas, y es la que le quita todo lo vulgar, es que en el centro de este corazón de cartón, le coloque un rubí rosa en forma de corazón, el cual me encontré mientras observaba las gemas de el dragón y le quitaba una prestada. Después de todo tiene miles. Una menos no le afectara en lo absoluto.

Sera un hermoso regalo. Me tarde mucho haciéndolo, pero en el fondo creo que valdrá la pena.. Espero que el color rosa no sea demasiado dulce para el regalo. Hablando de color rosa y de dulce, acabo de recordar a la pony rosada. Creo que me he vuelto uno de sus amigos mas cercanos, a pesar de vivir alejada de ella y en el bosque. Dice que ella es amiga de todos los ponys de el pueblo, y no deja de resaltar el hecho de que me hará una "supermegahyperfiesta fantabulosional" cuando me deje ver y podamos conocernos cara a cara, y no cara a arbusto. Dice que sera una fiesta en la que todas sus amigas, todo el pueblo y si es posible, de otras ciudades, vendrán ha festejar a mi lado y el de ella. Dice que habrá globos, música y no se que mas por que lo dijo tan rápido que ya no me acuerdo. Se ve que es simpática y que sufre un poco, pues le he pedido "pinkie promesas" en las cuales le pido que no me haga ninguna fiesta, lo cual ella ama: ama festejar. Parece que le entristece demasiado el hecho de que yo no quiera una fiesta, pero, creo que ella sabe mas que nadie que en 3 días mas podrá hacer las fiestas que quiera, aunque eso parezca un poco "agotador".

Aunque su actitud sea un poco... De una niña, sabe hacer cumplir promesas. Después de todo, no he sido descubierto aun por nadie. Lo que me va a doler es que, según ella, festejaremos asta dormir.. Bueno, es lo que me gano por salir en la noche cuando especialmente me dijeron que no saliera en la noche.

Dejo el regalo en el suelo, atrás de aquel árbol y de aquellas bellas flores de las cuales no conozco el nombre. Dejo el regalo con una sonrisa al ver que de seguro le encantara, Me regreso de nuevo al césped y comienzo de nuevo ha lanzar piedras al lago. Esta vez no de desesperación, si no de aburrimiento. Debo esperar un poco a que ella llegue. Tal vez ya no tarde mas...

Al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía en el lago donde anto residía ( y se aburría), una unicornio de pelaje color menta trotaba con fuerza por las concurridas calles de pony ville, en dirección al bosque everfree. Era un excelente día en pony ville. Los potrillos Estaba trotando con suma rapidez, levitando unas cosas con su y potrillas jugaban por los alrededores con motivos de este día. Algunos usaban esta fecha para declararseles a sus yeguas especiales y/o sementales especiales, mayoritariamente, siendo rechazados.

Los corazones rojos abundaban en la ciudad, al igual que el amor.. Pero no venimos ha ver eso, si no a la pony mentolada que con su magia mueve a los que le estorban el paso. Lyra maniobraba hábilmente entre una multitud de ponys que se separaban de ella como si fuese víctima de una enfermedad mortal y contagiosa, oh si no se movían, ella los hacia levitar con su magia y los quitaba de su camino. La unicornio mentolada parecía muy apurada, su cara reflejaba angustia y ganas de ir mas rápido de lo que iba, pues tenia un compromiso muy importante al cual estaba llegando fatalmente tarde.

La unicornio portaba un hermoso vestido color amarillo con bordes rojos, brillantes, radiantes de vida, que dejarían a cualquier semental con la boca abierta. Ademas de el hermoso vestido, la unicornio lleva en su cuello un collar de perlas rosadas, que destellan debido al sol. La mayoría de los ponys no estaban vestidos por este día, mas uno que otro, pero ella, por alguna extraña razón de la cual solo nos queda la especulación, se había vestido para este día especial. Gracias a su magia de aura color miel levitaba frente a si misma una gran bolsa de papel café, la cual contenía al parecer varios alimentos perfectos para este día en el cual se respiraba amor. Alimentos perfectos para un excelente día de campo, asta en la bolsa habían velas blancas y sidra de manzana, junto ha un par de copas de cristal.

Mientras trotaba por las plazas de pony ville, siendo evitada por todo pony que la mirara, pensaba en como había llegado a esa situación de angustia y desesperación, de como había llegado a temerle a cualquier perdida de tiempo. Ella prometió visitar ha Anto, prometió hacerlo muy temprano. Desgraciadamente, la noche anterior paso un buen tiempo con sus amigas, mirando películas, todo esto para no levantar sospechas sobre sus repentinas huidas al bosque.

La unicornio sonrió para si misma cuando recordó como despertó esta mañana: gritando al ver el reloj que le decía en cara la hora que era, 3 horas mas tarde de las que ella planeaba despertar. Ella había prometido llegar muy temprano, para pasar el día completo con su amigo mientras hacían cualquier bobería, como leer y platicar, pero, ahora, de seguro había de estar desesperado, esperando su llegada.

Cuando vio la hora que su cínico reloj anunciaba salio de su cama sin ver atrás, sin recogerla, solo salio de ella y fue directo ha su baño para arreglarse, pues este es un día muy importante para ella, y quería pasarlo con aquel humano. Decidió arreglarse lo mejor que pudo con el poco tiempo que tenia, decidió ponerse un vestido, cepillarse el cabello y arreglarse lo mejor que pudo para poder verse bien, debido a que, por la noche anterior, quedo un poco sucia después de haber comido demasiadas frituras. En cuanto se vio totalmente lista salio de su casa con dirección a cualquier puesto de comida para comprar algo, lo que sea, para poder desayunar en compañía de el humano. Al entrar a una de las tiendas logro observar una botella de sidra, y con demasiada dificultad logro comprarla, debido a que el vendedor, como la gran mayoría de el pueblo, se la pasaba insultándola por su inclinación a los humanos...

.. Y así llego a la plaza de la ciudad, corriendo. Para ahorrarse mas tiempo y llegar por lo menos con un tiempo decente, aunque, por lo que prometió, ya no había ningún tiempo en el cual llegar.

Los ponys se habían quitado de su camino, y ella, con sus ojos color miel, había logrado vislumbrar con esperanza el final de la ciudad y el inicio de aquel bosque al cual ella quería entrar con desesperación. Si, estaba cerca, ahí, a unos cuantos metros de sus cascos. Casi podía sentir en su nariz el aroma de las flores silvestres y de el bosque... Casi podía sentir a sus galopantes cascos iniciar su caminata por el sendero de tierra que siempre usaba... Ella estaba casi a punto de llegar y de terminar la espera con la que debió dejar a su amigo. Pero, justo cuando iba a colocar un casco sobre la tierra de aquel sendero, una voz la detuvo de golpe, he hizo que se aterrara.

-¡hey Lyra!...¿a donde vas?-cuestiono una voz a la unicornio, la cual la hizo detenerse.. A casi 3 pasos de el bosque, a casi 3 pasos de lo que para ella era libertad y felicidad.

Le quedaban solo unos pasos antes de poder salir he ir con el humano, solo un par de míseros pasos para cumplir su promesa y pasar toda el día con aquel humano, aquel amigo... Pero quien le hablaba era una de sus amigas, una de aquellas músicas, y si ella se internaba en el bosque como si no escuchara nada, corría el riesgo de que a esta música le diese curiosidad de a donde iba todo los días su amiga.

Lyra se dio la vuelta lentamente solo para confirmar lo había escuchado. Si, era una de sus amigas, una con la cual paso toda la noche de ayer platicando mientras veían películas... Logro ver tras de ella a una unicornio de pelaje blanco, de crin azul con turquesa y ojos color cereza, la cual venia directamente hacia ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

-al fin te encuentro, feliz día de los corazones y los cascos amiga-dijo la unicornio mientras le daba un abrazo a Lyra, la cual lo recibió con un poco de disgusto, pero era cierto, era el día de los corazones y los cascos, y ella ni siquiera había pensado en sus amigas.

\- ¿que es lo que llevas ahí?-pregunto la unicornio con curiosidad, tratando de ver lo que la unicornio mentolada había comprado. Lyra, al ver eso, decidió desaparecer sus cosas con un hechizo y hacerlas aparecer en otro lugar.

-n..no es nada, solo eran unas cosas-dijo nerviosa la unicornio mentolada.

-¿por que te vestirse así? ¿a donde ibas?-pregunto preocupada la unicornio de ojos cereza al ver como su amiga casi ingresaba al everfree.

-¿¡yo!? A ningún lado en especial - mintió la unicornio esperando a que su compañera no tratara de averiguar mas, lo cual sucedió.

-en ese caso, quería que vinieses conmigo-dijo la unicornio con felicidad.

¿.yo?-cuestiono Lyra temerosa.

-si, se que has estado un poco ocupada con lo de tus idas al bosque, ¡pero octavia y yo hemos planeado una sorpresa para ti!. ¡Vamos de una vez! ¡no aceptare un no como respuesta!-expreso la unicornio mientras alaba a su amiga y la alejaba de la orilla de el bosque, mientras ella solo observaba con tristeza a la orilla de el bosque. Lyra se iba ha negar, iba ha decir que tenia que hacer algo de suma importancia... Pero si lo hacia entonces solo causaría una avalancha de preguntas, preguntas que podrían colocar en peligro la vida de ella y los que conoce. La unicornio mentolada no podía hacer nada.. Tenia que ir por su seguridad y la de los demás.. Llegaría mas tarde de lo que creyó.

-"perdóname Anto.. Llegare un poco tarde"...

En otro lugar, en una parte de pony ville no muy lejana de esa orilla de el bosque de la que Lyra era arrastrada, se encontraba Spike en un parque, sentado de forma cómoda en una banca mientras observaba a los alrededores con satisfacción, con tranquilidad. Con la misma tranquilidad que expresaba su alma.

Era el día de el amor, de la amistad. Debería estar con sus amigas celebrando este día: con Twilight. Pero, después de haber limpiado, decidió mejor pasar un momento ha solas en este día que para el era simbólico.

En cuanto ha estos últimos días, todo estaba mejorando poco ha poco. Ya había comenzado a dormir bien, sus pesadillas sobre aquel humano cada vez eran menos recurrentes y los problemas que estas acarreabán ya eran cosas de el pasado. Ahora se dedicaba ha descansar y a prepararse mentalmente para lo que viene, pues en unos días mas tendría que hacer lo que le causo tantos problemas. El dragón suspiro mientras se ponía aun mas cómodo en la banca. Estiro sus piernas, sus brazos, su cola y dio un bostezo que, después de ver un poco a sus alrededores, molesto un poco a las personas que estaban cerca. El dragón dejo de ver a esas personas, y se dedico a recordar lo especial que tenia esta fecha para el.. Este día exacto, es el día en el que el venia ha esta banca a pensar en como hacer lo que mas quería en todo el mundo, lo que mas quería, pues ahora ya no quiere y es posible que por lo que sucedido en esta fecha, jamas vuelva ha querer.

Con una pluma en sus manos, un tarro de tinta y un arrugado pero resistente pergamino en sus manos el planeaba con ingenio diversos versos, versos que recitaría para declararle su amor a una pony especial. Todos los años desde que llego a pony ville así lo hacia, creaba ingeniosos poemas o pensamientos sobre su musa, fantaseaba en como le diría su amor, y eso lo hacia todos los días de los corazones y los cascos.. Pensando en secreto, desechando ideas, todo por su ilusión.

Pero su ilusión se quebró un día de tormento, en donde la realidad que con recelo tanto ignoraba se le impacto en la frente con fuerza, solo para quebrar sus esperanzas y humillarlo (literalmente). Fue un día tan cruel para su ser que aun lo sigue recordando, evocando una mueca en su rostro cuando recordaba aquel momento que, aunque duro un par de minutos, le destruyo parte de la vida.

Aun sigue oyendo las duras palabras de la unicornio de sus sueños, diciéndole a todo orgullo que ya había encontrado el amor en otros cascos, mas aptos que sus garras.. Y que lo suyo JAMAS podría pasar a ser mas de una amistad. Fue cruel para el, pero necesario.. Era mejor saberlo en ese momento, cuando era joven, que saberlo cuando sus esperanzas fuesen aun mayores.

Claro, ahora eso ya tenia tiempo de haber pasado. El dragón se había recuperado totalmente de esa terrible caída y se sentía bien Ahora, en este día, se reía de si mismo y de su ilusión quebrada. Se reía de sus errores, de sus esperanzas destruidas, y lo recordaba con gusto, no con dolor. Después de todo, habían mas en la vida que sufrir por un desamor.

El dragón dejo de pensar en aquellos tiempos oscuros. Dio otro bostezo, esta vez menos fuerte, para dedicarse a contemplar el parque y a las parejas que en el pasaban un lindo momento. Si se concentraba podría observar a ponys conocidos (o no tan conocidos) compartiendo un lindo momento. Cerca de un árbol, estaba Sweetie Bell junto a su novio, Button Mash. La hermana de Rarity había dejado de ser una potrilla y realmente no tenia nada que envidiarle en el campo de la belleza. Había conseguido su cutie mark la cual era un micrófono en medio de un corazón rojo, debido a su integra dedicación al canto. No había ninguna otra pareja conocida, por lo que el dragón había comenzado ha ver a las parejas mas veteranas.

Eran parejas un poco mas "viejas" por así decirlo. Parejas de ponys desgastadas por el tiempo, con una que otra enfermedad debido a sus avanzadas edades, pero, se veían felices unos junto a los otros, parejas que, aunque sabían que se encontraban en la cumbre de sus vidas, esto no les importaba en lo absoluto, y se dedicaban solo a estar juntos, disfrutando de su compañía.. El dragón se cuestiono a si mismo si algún día llegaría a volver ha amar de la forma que alguna vez lo hizo, si estaría vivo para aquel día en el que dijera a los 4 vientos "he vuelto ha amar".

El dragón observo con impresión (y un poco de envidia) el apasionado beso de 2 ponys, una pegaso y un pony de tierra, que de seguro estaban teniendo un hermoso momento, lleno de amor y felicidad. Se pregunto el dragón si algún día alcanzaría esa gigantesca muestra de felicidad, si algún día seria igual de feliz que aquellos 2 ponys que ahora, abrazados, contemplaban la ciudad y sus casas desde el árbol en que ambos estaban recargados, uno junto al otro, riendo al recordar algunas cosas que de seguro eran de su distante pasado.

-"tal vez, algún día, pueda ser así"-pensó para si mismo el dragón mientras sonreía. Una lágrima salio de uno de sus ojos al recordar, lo que había pasado, para tratar de llegar a esa felicidad.

-.. Hola Spike..-escucho tras de si el dragón, pero esta no era una voz normal, era otra voz que en estos tiempos, el dragón de escamas moradas rara vez lograba escuchar.. Escucho una voz que lo hizo estremecerse y quedarse desconcertado al mismo tiempo, dejándole una mezcla en su boca con esencia a caos puro. El dragón no podía creer que fuera ella. Era ilógico que fuese quien creía que era, era mas que ilógico, era extraño que fuese ella.

Spike analizo aquella despreocupada voz que lo llamo... Casi al mismo tiempo que borraba la sonrisa de su rostro mientras comenzaba a olfatear un poco para saber de quien era esa voz . Si, en efecto era ella. Era el mismo dulce olor a maquillaje y la misma dulce voz que una vez este día le habían destrozado el alma: era aquella modista la cual lo estaba saludando... El deba responder antes de quedar como un tonto sordo.

-hola Rarity-dijo el dragón de forma seca, casi como si las palabras se le hubiesen declarado en huelga masiva.

-lindo día, ¿no crees?-cuestión la yegua blanca a el dragón mientras se acercaba un poco a donde el estaba sentado. El dragón al escuchar los pasos de la yegua se exaltó un poco. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma fuerte, como golpes emanantes de su pecho, y su respiración se había hecho un poco mas rápida. El dragón al notar eso se cuestiono a si mismo, tratando de averiguar.. ¡¿Que carajos le sucedía!?.

-si, es un lindo día - dijo el dragón, tratando de aparentar lo que le estaba pasando.

-puedo, ¿sentarme contigo?-cuestiono la yegua blanca al dragón. Eso le dejo una duda.. En casi un segundo, recordó todo lo que le había pasado en este día, todo el sufrimiento que experimento en carne propia cuando trato de revelar su amor en este día, pero también todo el rencor que la guardaba ocultamente ha aquella chica.. Pero, por una razón que rebasaba su comprensión, en ese medio segundo, olvido todo aquel dolor y contesto si siquiera consultarse a si mismo.

\- claro, adelante -dijo el dragón sin dudar, cosa que le hizo estallar la mente..

La unicornio, con felicidad inagotable y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro camino asta la banca en la que el dragón descansaba y pensaba. Con felicidad llego asta la parte que este reptil desocupada y se sentó al lado, con una sonrisa que el dragón logro ver de reojo. El dragón se había quedado totalmente confundido. ¡¿Por que le estaba sucediendo esto?!.. Le sucedía lo mismo que hace algunos días, cuando paso cerca de la unicornio. Era como si el sintiese que todo volvía ha ser como antes, como si nunca hubiese sido dañado, como si todo lo que había pasado hace unos años, todo aquel sufrimiento que experimento y en especial todo el rencor que le guardo a aquella yegua, se hubiese evaporado en un momento de tal vez ignorancia.

Y lo peor es que nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual. No habían tenido una plática, ni algún evento que los uniera. Todo seguía igual que siempre.. Y eso era lo que le estaba comiendo el cerebro.

-y... ¿Como va todo?-pregunto la modista para romper el silencio que se había formado en el lugar, cosa que sorprendió un poco al dragón... Normalmente el siempre era el que hacia esas preguntas.

-bien, solo con algunos problemas pequeños-contesto el dragón sin tomar mucha importancia de lo que sucedía.

-ha si, cuales,¡cuéntame!-dijo de forma ansiosa la yegua, cosa que fue todo lo que el dragón soporto... Esto fue demasiado para el, no pudo soportar mas cerca de la unicornio, su cabeza estaba hecho un literal desastre, llena de sentimientos encontrados, y pensamientos.. Necesitaba alejarse un poco y pensar con claridad lo que le estaba pasando.

-sabes... Ya me voy, creo que debería irme... Después de todo... - decía el dragón, pero fue interrumpido brutalmente por un grito de la unicornio.

-NO-grito Rarity de forma desesperada, cosa que llamo la atención de uno que otro pony ademas de haber sorprendido al dragón, dejándolo estupefacto por unos momentos.

, no es de una dama comportarse así. - dijo Rarity de forma apenada, pero el dragón no había quitado aun la impresión de su rostro.

-Yo quería saber si tu.. Quisieras pasar el día conmigo- dijo la unicornio mientras volteaba a otro lado, dejando de ver al dragón, tal vez ocultando algún sonrojo. El dragón quedo impresionado ante lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos.. Quien antes le había dicho tantas cosas, le estaba pidiendo salir en el día de los corazones y los cascos.

Pensó en desistir, negar la petición de aquella chica y alejarse para pensar que estaba pasando.. Pero, al ver la desesperación que evoco aquel grito de la unicornio, la lastima le conmovió el alma totalmente. Y fue esa misma lastima la cual lo obligo ha aceptar.

-de acuerdo, llevamé a donde... Desees-dijo el dragón.

-¡estupendo!-exclamo la unicornio, la cual vio cumplido su cometido y jalo de un brazo al dragón...

Esto es un poco. "Aburrido"

He esperado, esperado su llegada, aquí, frente a esta laguna, pero aun no ha venido. El sol esta amenazando con irse, si, aunque suene raro se que lo hace, tras todas aquellas nubes oscuras que cubren su luz y que dejaron raramente de ser destruidas. Toda la tarde me la he pasado observando el cielo, hace tiempo que aquel loco resplandor arco iris se había retirado, por lo que el cielo se había oscurecido y asta habían comenzado ha sonar rayos, junto con el aroma de tierra mojada, aquel aroma que me encanta.

Se puede decir que sigo esperándola... Pero aun no ha hecho acto de presencia. Me he acabado muchas manzanas mientras observó la parte de el sendero por donde ella debería entrar, por donde ella siempre entraba junto con un par de bolsas de papel, sonriéndome al ver que esperaba su llegada. He visto ese punto en el bosque durante un tiempo, esperando a que saliese de el bosque, pero eso aun no ha sucedido.

Me he comido alrededor de 12 manzanas de las 50 que antes tenia apiladas, ordenadas para ser degustadas. No quiero comerlas todas, pues aun creo firmemente en que vendrá, que llegara en cualquier momento, y entonces estas manzanas que recolecte para ella no estarán y ella se enojara conmigo.

-¿tu que piensas conejito?-pregunte a uno de los animalitos que tenia al lado. Si, me sentía un poco solo y, los animales de el bosque decidieron hacerme una agradable compañía. Son 1 conejo blanco y varias ardillas que no se diferencian mucho unas de otras, solo el tamaño es con lo que puedo diferenciar unas de otras. Lo curioso es que el conejo blanco que ahora esta descansando en el suelo, llego a mi muy decidido de que iba ha comer galletas PEP.

Se comunico conmigo casi como si me estuviese hablando, pues me hizo señas de todo tipo y varios sonidos chistoso, tratando de indicarme amablemente que quería unas cuantas galletas PEP. Bueno, en ese momento de espera me vi generoso. Saque unas 20 de esas infernales galletas y las deje a disposición de el conejo.. El cual fue acompañado mas tarde por esas simpáticas 3 ardillas... Lo mas curioso es que, aunque fuesen 4 animales hambrientos, no se las pudieron acabar todas las galletas que les di, dejando unas 10 de esas "cosas" PEP intactas.

-¿tu que crees conejo?...¿ Crees que ella vendrá?.. O se olvido de mi.. -le pregunte al conejo blanco, el cual bostezo y se acomodo de nuevo en donde estaba recostado, dándome a saber que no le interesaba. Esos animalitos, las ardillas y el conejo, están a unos 50 centímetros de mi, recostados, descansando de todos aquellos manjares que comieron. Creo que se hartaron de comer las galletas y, al igual que yo, se colocaron ha descansar mientras miraban el cielo nublado.

Por un descuido mio logro apreciar de forma clara a el sonido de el viento, el cual es calmado, casi como un suspiro que se escurre por mi oído y me arrulla para poder dormir. El lago ha quedado totalmente estático, nada lo perturba. Veo sus aguas estáticas, estas me dejan pensativo, cuestionandome de lo que estaba pasando. Logro oler el aroma a posible lluvia, el cual me hace pensar... Me hace preguntarme por que no ha llegado aun.

¿es que ya se ha olvidado de mi?

No, no puede ser eso. No me doy por vencido aun ni puedo hacerlo. Ella prometió que vendría, si, ella prometió que llegaría. Tal vez este hablando con alguna de sus amigas y.. Y, no puede venir aquí por que.. ¡Por que si lo hace, puede levantar sospechas!.. Si, creo ha de ser por eso.. Se que ella llegara en cualquier momento. Creo en aquel dicho que reza "la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere" así que la esperare aguardare aquí asta que llegue, por que se que lo hará. Después de todo ella lo prometió...

La tarde había caído en esta ciudad y con su partida las cosas se concentraban en medio de la plaza pony, frente a la alcaldía, pues, como todos los años y de forma puntual, se daría una fiesta enorme en medio de la ciudad por celebración de el día de los corazones y los cascos. Esta fiesta siempre era realizada sin falta por Pinkie pie, la cual organizaba todo de forma perfecta, oh, en su defecto, la fiesta era realizada por un tal "cheese sandwich" el cual es el competidor directo de la pony fiestera.. Aun así, la fiesta siempre se terminaba realizando.

El clima de celebración estaba sintiéndose en la plaza de la ciudad, en donde se con sumaria aquella gigantesca fiesta. Las decoraciones estaba colocándose en los postes y el alumbrado. Los corazones rojos de papel volaban por las calles, los puestos para vender recuerdos relacionados con este día o delicias culinarias se estaba estableciendo en todos los lugares, siendo liderados por la familia apple y sus pasteles de manzana, los cuales eran vendidos al por mayor en este mítico día.

Mientras cerca de ahí, saliendo de sugar cube corner, se encontraba Lyra, la cual estaba totalmente enfadada y desesperada por salir de ahí para correr al bosque sin ver atrás. Había pasado el día completo con su amiga, la unicornio de cutie mark de corcheas. Habían ido ha comer, a pasear por ahí, platicar, y ya estaba totalmente aburrida... Parecía como si la unicornio quisiera distraerla a propósito. Realmente quería irse.

Pensaba ha cada rato en correr al bosque y poder cumplir lo que había dicho, pero no podía, no podía hacer nada. No podía escapar, no podía decir nada o dar una objeción antes de que su amiga comenzara ha sospechar y tratara de preguntar ha donde quería ir.. Eso era lo que la estaba matando, el no poder hacer nada para poder irse.. . Afortunadamente, su amiga logro ver lo incomoda que ella estaba cuando la llevaba de un sitio ha otro, por lo que prometió que esta era la ultima cosa que harían, y después de ahí podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿y... Donde esta tu sorpresa, Vinyl?-cuestiono Lyra a la unicornio que le tenia vendados los ojos.

-vamos, no seas inquieta y espera un poco-exclamo la unicornio que por cutie mark tenia unas corcheas.

-bueno, pero date prisa por favor -exclamo la unicornio, un poco impaciente, pues después de esta "sorpresa" seria totalmente libre.

Lyra fue escoltada con los ojos vendados asta un lugar en donde varias parejas de enamorados, sentados, disfrutando de el día. Estas parejas de enamorados observaron a Lyra con desagrado y, en cuanto lograron coordinarse, comenzaron a retirarse al ver a Lyra llegar a esa zona. Con disgusto y lanzando uno que otro insulto a la yegua mentolada al interrumpirles con su presencia.

-ha si ¡pues jodanse!-exclamo llena de ira la unicornio de pelaje blanco mientras los ponys que antes estaban reunidos, se retiraban ha otra parte, con enojo y un poco de disgusto.

-no seas grosera vynil.. Bueno, ¿y cual es mi sorpresa?-cuestiono de forma inquieta la unicornio mentolada.

-se paciente, ya casi llegamos.. Y... Ya, puedes retirarte la venda-exclamo la unicornio amiga de Lyra.

Lyra, usando su magia se retiro la venda y abrió los ojos, esperando ver frente a ella un gigantesco pastel o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero ... Solo abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a ella a un semental sentado en una silla, bebiendo café. Su pelaje era café claro, su crin era corta, y al igual que su cola eran negras. Sus ojos eran verdes y daba la apariencia de ser un poco joven... Lyra entendió a donde iba esto.

-Vynil... ¿que es esto?-cuestiono Lyra con enojo.

-el se llama Blade Burning, y es un semental muy apuesto.. ¡Esta es tu sorpresa!-exclamo la unicornio mientras se colocaba unas gafas de color morado.

-Vinyl... Ayer dije que no quería que hicieran esto-dijo Lyra con enojo mientras el semental no hacia nada mas que beber café, de forma un poco tímida.

-hay pero.. ¡Vamos!. Es el día de los corazones y los cascos. ¡Debes salir de ese bosque!-exclamo la unicornio.

-oye-dijo Lyra con enojo.

-entonces, ¿aceptaras?-pregunto con esperanza la unicornio blanca.

-¡claro que no!... Por que no sales tu con el-exclamo de forma defensiva la unicornio color menta.

-Y..¿yo?, pfff jajajajaja, no salgo con el aunque me pagaran-dijo con risa la unicornio blanca.

-bueno, si ella no quiere, no problema-expreso el pony de tierra que ya se empezaba ha sentir insultado.

-bueno, sabes, yo ya me voy-exclamo la unicornio mentolada con ansias de irse al bosque, pero su amiga la levitó con su magia y se la llevo unos momentos tras un par de arbusto para poder hablar con ella.

-Vynil, esto no me esta gustando-dijo enojada Lyra, la cual ya quería retirarse.

-por favor. Tomate unos momentos con el. Es una sorpresa que yo y octavia hemos planeado para ti. Es un poco tímido, cuando le hablamos sobre ti, vino desde manehattan solo para verte, no lo hagas desperdiciar su tiempo, vamos, ¡solo unos minutos!-dijo la unicornio blanca en forma de suplica.

-pero, parece que le agradaría mas a octavia que ha mi-dijo Lyra de forma defensiva.

-si pero, pues, ella no sale muy seguido este día. Por favor. Trabajamos mucho para que el viniera y es uno de los pocos seres como yo y octavia, que no creen que estas loca de remate. Dale una oportunidad. - pidió de nuevo la unicornio blanca.

-no lo se-dijo Lyra la cual ya quería retirarse de ese lugar.

-vamos

-no lo se

-por favor.. ¡Te lo pido!-dijo la unicornio. Lyra suspiro y pensó un poco... Ya había perdido tanto tiempo que un poco mas no afectaría en nada. Después de todo, solo seria una plática y luego podría irse.

-bueno, esta bien, pero después de esto seré libre de hacer lo que yo quiera-dijo Lyra sin mas nada que decir.

Lyra fue llevada por la unicornio blanca asta la mesa en la que el pony de tierra esperaba, el cual sonrió al verla. Fue dejada a solas con el, pues cuando se dio la vuelta, su amiga ya había desaparecido de vista. Lyra se quedo y se sentó en esa mesa junto al semental, el cual no hacia mas que sonreír al verla... Sentía un poco de impotencia al ver que tenia que perder mas tiempo.. Pues si hacia la acción de irse al bosque , dejaría a sus amigas con mas preguntas sobre sus idas al bosque.. Se sentó y acepto la charla con el pony de tierra. Solo serian unos momentos.. Después de todo, cuando platicara un poco con el podría retirarse... ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?...

Mientras en otro lugar, en otra dimensión, las cosas parecían empeorar para una persona en especial. El panorama se veía totalmente gris y desolador para Tomas, el científico, el que en vez de estar trabajando en aquel poderoso aparato de el cual consistía su trabajo, o de revisar el "espejo" y su nivel de energía, se encontraba en una sala, sentado en una silla en la que no debería sentarse.

Se encontraba sentado en una silla en el hospital ( o lo que era el hospital ) de el refugio. Este hospital solo era improvisado, y solo tenia 3 regiones, en las que se trataban los padecimientos mas comunes o los posibles. En este lugar eran las habitaciones especiales para aquellos pacientes que estaban en una situación grave, por ejemplo, un mal cardiaco. El científico tenia una libreta en sus manos una libreta de apariencia muy vieja, de la que se le caían unas cuantas hojas y estas se quedaban en su bata blanca, pero eso al parecer no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo la libreta, pues su vista estaba concentrada en un lugar, sus ojos, estaban observando la puerta de una habitación en la que se encontraba su enferma asistente.

La ultima amiga que había tenido, oh mas bien, su ultima y única asistente, había sufrido un ataque cardiaco mientras realizaba una salida de el refugio para darle mantenimiento a el transmisor de onda corta... Eso paso mientras el atendía a la maquina que estaba en aquella dimensión y por ende se rehusó ha acompañar a la chica. Cuando el científico descubrió el percance que sufrió sus asistente, rápidamente salio de su trabajo y vino de inmediato a la zona de el hospital en la que ella presuntamente se encontraba...

Y ahora no podía hacer nada mas que esperar...

Se sentía como un zoquete al no prestarle atención a su asistente: al no acompañarla por estar inmerso en su trabajo. Esperaba que estuviera bien, que no le hubiese pasado nada, y por eso estaba en esa silla, sentado, esperando a que alguien llegara y le dijera que todo estaba bien para poder volver felizmente a su trabajo.. Pero, nadie salia y todo parecía gravemente mal.

Llevaba como 3 horas sentado, esperando. Tenia su collar traductor puesto en caso de necesidad, en caso de que no entendiera al doctor... Y de la nada, un doctor salio de la sala que el científico con tanto interés observaba. Era un doctor de piel oscura, calvo. Se miraba que era muy simpático y carismático, pero su rostro delataba otro animo.

-¿como esta?-pregunto el científico mientras se levantaba de la silla, en tono muy preocupado. El doctor procedió a responder, de una forma sumamente seria.

-es difícil de decir. Carecemos de aparatos lo suficientemente calificados como para poder hacerle un diagnostico adecuado, ya sabe, con lo de la epidemia... Se arruinó gran parte de los equipos médicos - dijo el medico con seriedad.

\- bueno.. ¿cree que se mejore?-inquirió el científico con esperanza.

-no lo se.. Ahora solo es un juego de el azar.. No podemos hacer nada. Sabemos que tiene un mal cardiaco, sabemos que nesecitar una operación.. Pero no podemos ayudarla en nada, no tenemos con que... Lo siento mucho.. Solo podemos esperar a que se mejore-exclamo el doctor mientras anotaba en una libreta.

-¡¿como puede decir eso!?-pregunto de forma furiosa el científico con lágrimas en los ojos.

-lo siento, no podemos hacer nada mas que.. Esperar-dijo el doctor con un poco de dolor, a el también le dolió ver a sus pacientes morir lentamente.

-puedo.. ¿Saludarla?-dijo el científico con temor.

-no, esta dormida, debe descansar-dijo el doctor sin rodeos.

-¡por favor!.. Necesito verla-dijo el científico mientras una que otra lágrima se le salia: la culpa lo corroía totalmente.

-calmese.. Esta bien, pase. Solo no la moleste y dejela dormir, esta muy débil y lo ultimo que necesita es ser despertada-dijo el doctor mientras le cedía el paso al científico.

El científico, con una cara de angustia y preocupación, entro a la habitación personal de aquella chica para tratar de ver como se encontraba. Entro a una habitación un poco normal. No habían aparatos médicos, no había nada para tratar el mal que afligía el corazón de la chica, no había nada mas que una chica de cabello negro recostada en una cama, con una cobija sobre ella y una lámpara que iluminaba escasamente el lugar. Eso era todo, solo una cama, en la cual reposaba su cuerpo que parecía estar descansando de forma incomoda.

El científico tomo una silla que estaba por ahí, la atrajo hacia el y se sentó. La silla lo dejaba al lado superior de la cama, mirando a la científica recargar su cabeza en la almohada. El científico se asusto al ver a la chica como respiraba pesadamente, como se notaba que parecía sufrir en este descanso.. En cierta parte y durante todos estos días, le había agarrado mucho cariño a la chica.

-... Se que estas... Dormida, creo. Solo, solo quería saludarte, eso es todo-dijo el científico mientras miraba a la científica, la cual se veía que descansaba.. Según lo que le había dicho el doctor, ella no duraría mas en este mundo.

-yo.. Quería decirte que, has sido una excelente asistente y por mucho la mejor compañera que he tenido.. No sirvo mucho para estas cosas.. Yo..yo quería decir que.. Que espero que te recuperes... -dijo el científico mientras se golpeaba a si mismo.. Como era posible, que otra vez le sucediese lo mismo.

Otra vez, por estar concentrado en su trabajo, sus seres queridos morían. Y ahora, la única amiga que había tenido en este refugió moría lentamente sin que el pudiese hacer algo para ayudarla. Solo podía ver, solo podía hacer eso.

\- Quería decir.. Que espero que te recuperes..-dijo el científico con dolor.

\- Por que eso es lo que harás,¡te recuperaras!.. Y esto no volverá a suceder.. Te vas ha levantar de esa cama y me estarás ayudando de nuevo en la maquina. Si, estoy seguro de que eso es lo que pasara... -dijo el científico tratando de darse ánimos.

\- si, te recuperaras, y..y esto quedara en el pasado.. Debo irme.. Vendré mañana, te lo prometo-dijo Tomas, esta vez con mas animo.

El científico salio de el lugar con una sonrisa y limpiandose una que otra lágrima. Con su desgastada libreta en mano salio de la habitación en la que su asistente descansaba y se dirigió ha otra parte de el hospital, a cumplir una tarea, una tarea en donde la libreta que sus manos sujetaban con tanto cuidado tenia un trabajo especial. El científico camino con decisión entre los laberínticos y mal iluminados pasillos de aquel complejo, para llegar a una de las regiones mas densamente pobladas de el hospital por su increíble numero de enfermos.

Camino asta la sección de padecimientos psiquiátricos, o mas bien conocida como el manicomio, para visitar a un amigo que tenia tiempo esperándolo.

... Después de navegar entre los pasillos y pasajes de aquel complejo, algunos en donde la luz escaseaba o simplemente no había luz, llego a donde tanto quería. Después de unos minutos de caminar, ahora se encontraba frente a una puerta, tras la cual se encontraba aquel hospital psiquiátrico. El científico mas decidido que nunca abrió la puerta y al entrar a aquel lugar, se perpcapto de que no había casi nadie.

Eso le extraño.

Se suponía que este lugar debería estar repleto de gente traumada o con serios problemas mentales, gente que debería estar siendo tratada por un puñado de valientes doctores o simples voluntarios, pero, no había nadie, estava vació. Solo había una que otra lámpara que alumbraba ese desolado lugar

Ahí se quedo el científico, parado en el marco de la puerta, esperando ver pasar a algún trabajador y preguntar sobre los enfermos, los que deberían estar ahí. Espero ahí parado, contemplando una imagen que la libreta que en sus manos llevaba resguardaba, asta que, un guardia de apariencia hostil y con cara de pocos amigos paso por ahí, resguardando una zona sin ningún interés desde el punto de vista militar.

-hey, tu, ven-exclamo Tomas mientras el guardia, impresionado de quien le estaba hablando, marchaba hacia el científico.

-¿donde están todos?-pregunto el científico a la vez que en uno de los bolsillos de su bata guardaba su libreta, pues se había cansado de tenerla en las manos.

-la mayoría murió en la epidemia, eso fue hace algunos días - dijo el soldado, lo que dejo estupefacto al científico... ¿Tanto tiempo había quedado concentrado en su trabajo?.

-¿y... Damían ?-inquirió Tomas con preocupación mientras el soldado hacia una mueca de repudio.

-ese maldito tiene suerte. De alguna manera se las arreglo para sobrevivir a toda esa mierda. No se por que no murió con los demás - contesto en soldado.

-¿y donde esta?-pregunto el científico.

-esta en aquella zona. Es de los pocos que aun reciben atención medica en este lugar. El desgraciado tiene suerte-dijo el soldado mientras con su mano señalaba una puerta cercana.

Tomas acato las indicaciones de el soldado, el cual se retiro a otro lugar menos iluminado, ha marchar como un tonto, cubriendo el área de cualquier amenaza. El científico camino asta aquella puerta que el soldado con su mano señalo. Paso las puertas de plástico que le irrumpían el paso y logro entrar ha una zona un poco mas iluminada y extensas que las otras, en donde estaba Damían, sentado en una mesa junto con una medica que al parecer le estaba dando una serie de pastillas.

-¿que le esta dando?-pregunto el científico ha la chica.

-hey, Tomas.. Si viniste-dijo Damían mientras se tragaba un par de pastillas y cerraba la boca.

-estos son sus medicamentos. Lo tienen calmado... ¿Viene a las visitas?-pregunto la chica de rojos ojos.

\- este, si, vine ha eso. -dijo el científico.

-bueno, tenga un poco de cuidado. Le han puesto la camisa de fuerza por algo-dijo la doctora mientras se retiraba a otro lugar y dejaba solos a los 2 tipos.

El científico, al ver que la chica se había ido ha otro lugar, ha atender a otro enfermo, se sentó en la mesa junto con su viejo amigo, el cual tenia una sonrisa boba.

-y... ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-inquirió con preocupación Damían.

-desde luego-dijo el científico mientras sacaba su libreta y la colocaba frente ha el.

-¡que emoción!.. Anda, pasala - dijo de forma inquieta Damían. El científico rió un poco antes de sacar de su libreta la imagen de una chica. Una fotografía un poco vieja, pero esto era compensado con la belleza de aquella chica de ojos verdes, la cual al momento de haberle tomado la foto veía a la cámara directamente, tratando de que su mirada quedase impregnada en aquella imagen.

-es.. Hermosa ¿no lo crees?-cuestiono Damían sin dejar de ver a la imagen.

-¿sabes quien es?-inquirió sorprendido el científico.

-es una amiga mía, que pienso visitar cuando salga de este lugar.. Ya quiero salir de esta cafetería, quiero que el día termine para poder ir ha verla-dijo Damían, volviendo ha su conducta demente.

-si, yo también quisiera que el día terminase, como tu lo dices-dijo el científico mientras veía a la imagen.

-¿y sabes donde esta mi hermano?... Lo cite la ultima vez aquí y ya no volvió pregunto Damían con curiosidad.

-el esta.. Ocupado-exclamo el científico, mintiendo sobre el estado de Antonov.

-bueno, espero que no se olvide de mi y que venga pronto-dijo el demente mientras sonreía.

-si, yo también espero eso...

Las celebraciones, y aunque pareciera doloroso a aquellos que amaban festejar tanto como respirar, habían concluido finalmente en pony ville. Una gigantesca fiesta fue dada en medio de la plaza de la ciudad, y esta voluminosa, gigantesca y majestuosa fiesta se extinguía poco a poco cuando los celebradores se retiraban a sus hogares, exhausto de bailar, cantar o comer. El amor que antes flotaba en el aire ahora se disolvía con el casi final de el día, pues ya no había mas que celebrar, solo quedaba dormir he iniciar otro día. Las parejas se retiraban a sus hogares, riendo por la fiesta, exhaustas pues vaya que disfrutaron todo el día. Pero, las parejas mas veteranas en cambio decidían quedarse en esta dulce noche, a observar la luna grisácea mientras disfrutaban de 1 año mas de estar juntos. Y otro glorioso año de celebrar esa fiesta.

Por el lado de Lyra ( y eso que al principio ella no quería) seguía hablando con aquel semental al que le presento su amiga Vynil. El tipo al parecer era muy interesante aunque un poco tímido. ...La noche ya había caído, y ella aun se había dado cuenta de lo que esto implicaba. Sucede que aquel semental trabaja en uno de los diarios rivales de el que fue despedido Lyra. El tipo es muy interesante. Tenia miles de historias ligadas con su trabajo, el cual por cierto era muy divertido. Para la unicornio era muy esperanzador ver a alguien aparte de sus amigas o de aquel humano, que no la insultara o le viese con malos ojos, y este era una de esas únicas personas, que no estaban influenciadas por las voces de la mayoría.

Ahora mismo se encontraban hablando sobre sus experiencias laborales. El semental contaba sobre un viaje en el que le hacia una entrevista a los ponys esquimales para llevarla a su trabajo, y en ese momento el hielo que pisaba se quebró y el pobre pony de tierra perdió todo el trabajo que había realizado asta ese momento. Lyra se sentía en los cielos. Era increíble poder hablar de forma correcta con una persona aparte de sus amigas o el humano. Ahora mismo Lyra estaba riéndose por un chiste de el semental.

Pero de la nada, en ese momento de inocente felicidad y risa, a su mente llego la imagen de otro amigo, al cual prometió visitar. Cuando pensó eso, se puso totalmente pálida mientras uno de sus cascos temblaba como loco y su cara dejaba de sonreír.

Lo había olvidado completamente.

-"dios, ¡que hice!.. ¡Que hice!... ¡Que hice!"-pensó para si misma la unicornio mentolada mientras observaba el cielo, para perpcaptarse de la hora que era.

Era tarde.

Su mente se torno contra ella misma. Era tan de noche, que la fiesta que antes estaba tras de si se había disipado totalmente sin dejar ningún rastro de que hubo una gigantesca celebración hace unos momentos. Su corazón comenzó ha latir lentamente y su boca comenzó a saber áspero, al darse cuenta de que aunque ella se la había pasado todo el día tratando de ir al bosque, no termino llendo.

... Y que de seguro el pobre humano al cual prometió visitar debió habérsela pasado esperando todas estas horas en vano, esperando su llegada, la cual nunca se realizo.

Se sentía totalmente culpable.

-¿y en que piensas ahora Lyra?-pregunto el semental con preocupación al ver a la unicornio observar con tristeza al cielo.

-nada, pienso solo en algunos problemas- dijo la unicornio de forma seca, como si sus palabras no hubiesen salido de su boca.

-vamos, no pongas esa cara larga.¡Es el día de los corazones y los cascos!-exclamo el semental con felicidad.

-si, creo que tienes razón - dijo la unicornio mientras se quitaba la tristeza de el rostro. Después de todo, ya no podía hacer nada. Si volvía ha el bosque seria por solo unos minutos antes de retirarse vuelta ha su hogar, pues sus amigas estaban muy al tanto de lo que hacia... Sera mejor ir mañana, ir y celebrar todo el día completo con el, y no ahora, cuando había fallado después de todo...

Mientras eso sucedió, en otro lugar se podía ver a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow dash y fluttershy reunidas, sentadas, platicando después de haber vivido aquella fiesta. Se encontraban sentadas en una mesa de un restaurante, el cual estaba a punto de cerrar por la tarde hora en la que se encontraban. -vaya, la fiesta fue increíble, pinkie se lucio esta vez- exclamo applejack mientras las demás la apoyaban con palabras de aliento.

-hablando de pinkie, no la he visto... ¿Alguien la ha visto?-pregunto tímidamente fluttershy.

\- Chicas, esto ya me esta preocupando-expreso Rainbow dash mientras dejaba una malteada que antes bebía.

-¿a que te refieres?.. Ella esta aquí - dijo applejack, señalando a una silla cerca a ella, en donde debería estar la pony fiestera, pero en su lugar había una nota en color rosa que decía "nos vemos mañana".

-¿pero que manzanas?..

-eso es lo que digo. Desaparece de la nada por horas. La he estado observando salir de el everfree por las noches y cuando le pregunte ha donde iba, se pone nerviosa y se va ha su casa.-dijo una pegaso preocupada.

-tranquila, es solo pinkie pie siendo pinkie pie. También pensamos en intervenir cuando no abría su tienda y ese problema se termino resolviendo solo-dijo una despreocupada Twilight, la cual estaba un poco distante de todas, y así lo estuvo durante toda la celebración, distante por alguna razón.

-no me importa lo que digan. Esto ya se me hizo un poco extraño.. Y no creo que esto se resuelva de forma normal como las otras veces... Yo ya me voy a entrenar-dijo Rainbow dash mientras se retiraba volando...

Y en otro lugar, en aquel parque de hace algún tiempo, sentado de nuevo la misma banca se encontraba Spike, el dragón, sentado de forma cómoda de nuevo, esta vez, sin ningún pony a la vista.

Era de noche en aquel parque. Las lámparas publicas y la luz de luna era las únicas fuentes de luz cercanas, las cuales hacia brillar a sus ojos verdes, los cuales observaban a las flores que se encontraban cerca de en donde estaba sentado. Tomo una entre sus garras y aspiro fuerte, tratando de beber su olor.

Dejo la flor en el suelo mientras recordaba toda la tarde, la cual había pasado en compañía de aquella unicornio a la que antes tanto admiraba, pero que ahora solo veía como una amiga mas... Pero, lo que le paso este día fue.. Terriblemente normal.

No sabia por que, pero la tarde fue muy entretenida para el. De alguna forma se sentía bien, y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar la tarde que paso con aquella yegua. Por quien acepto estar solo por lastima resulto ser muy encantadora, servicial. Su forma de ser había cambiado de forma espectacular. Eso le extrañaba totalmente al dragón.

Pasaron por el parque, vieron una película y muchas cosas mas, asta que la unicornio pidió ser llevada a su casa. No paso nada raro, fue un día normal, como si entre ellos 2 nunca hubiese sucedido un percance, como si todo volviese ha ser igual.

-debo admitirlo, se veía un poco hermosa..-dijo el dragón para si mismo.

El dragón volvió ha pensar eso para si mismo una vez mas. Hizo que sus labios volviesen a articular esa ultima frase que había salido de su boca, para darse cuenta de que es lo que había dicho... ¡No era posible!.. No es verdad lo que le esta pasando.. Pero si, lo acababa de decir. De sus labios habían salido aquellas terribles palabras que para este futuro el jamas debería decir de nuevo. No eran las palabras, claro que era hermosa, pero la forma en la que lo dijo y como lo dijo fue lo que alerto a su mente.

-no.. Esto, no puede estar pasando-dijo para si mismo el dragón con una risa mientras pensaba..

-solo es.. Es... ¡Es por el día de los corazones y los cascos!.. Si, es.. Eso, es solo por eso.. Si, no tiene nada que ver con.. Con enamo.. Eso...-dijo el dragón de forma nerviosa, ignorando los hechos.

El dragón dejo de pensar en eso. Dejo de rasgar la madera de la banca con sus garras y se concentro en cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que lo hiciese olvidar ese tema. Pensó en ese entonces el lo primero que se le viniese ha la mente, para poder deshacerse de aquel indeseable tema.

Y así es como los días de tranquilidad para aquel dragón, finalizaban ese día exacto...

... Y la esperanza al parecer que fue lo ultimo que murió.

Estoy sentado frente a la laguna, sin nada que hacer frente a este cuerpo acuoso, y realmente sin nada que esperar mas que al sueño oh a que a algún animal salvaje se le de la gana de asesinarme. Ya no hay manzanas rojas, su gigantesco numero no le ayudo en nada: con una cara de tristeza me las he acabado todas, y tras de si he dejado a aquellos corazones de manzana vacíos, regados por donde yo estaba sentado, con mi vista clavada a un lugar, esperando lo que nunca llego.

Ya no quedan piedras que lanzar, todas se han agotado, han sido lanzadas y la mayoría con sentimientos de enojo en vez de gusto, es curioso que, al ser lanzadas con esos sentimientos, estas llegaron mas lejos que las otras. Tampoco quedan gemas que lanzar, me las acabe todas mientras trataba de no arrancarme el cabello en mi espera. Y ahora aquel montón de gemas esta en el fondo de el lago, en donde parece que también quedaron mis ánimos. Los animalitos que hace algunos momentos me acompañaron en mi curso a la desesperación tienen tiempo que se habían ido, las ardillas volvieron a sus gigantescos robles y aquel simpático conejo se había ido por el bosque, tal vez ha su madriguera.

Ya es muy tarde. Las nubes se había ido y me dejaban ver una hermosa noche, en donde la luz que de su oscuro color emana choca con las gemas que bajo la laguna yacen, y estas brillan con intensidad dando una imagen hermosa desperdiciada, pues no tengo a nadie con quien compartirla.

Hablando claro, tengo las esperanzas destrozadas. Creí que llegaría como ella me lo prometió, creí que vendría ha pasar esta linda noche conmigo, en este día hermoso, pero lo único que recibí fue un NO en mi rostro, el cual me destrozo por dentro aunque por fuera no se notase.

Realmente ya no creo que venga. Creo que ya me olvido. Es cierto, la he visto muy distante estos días, como si algo me ocultara.. Ya es de noche, ya es la hora en la que yo debería dejarla a orillas de el bosque para que ella regresara a su hogar, pero ahora solo puedo ver por donde llegaría, riéndome de esa ilusión rota.

Me siento solo. Un poco decepcionado, pero mas que nada, me siento solo... Como siempre he estado toda mi vida, solo.

Tengo el regalo que con tanto esfuerzo le hizo a ella en las manos. El arma esta resguardada en en suelo, junto a mi bota y a unos cuantos corazones de manzanas, los cuales pertenecieron a las ultimas manzanas que con lágrimas comí. Suelto una lágrima mas la cual se escurre por mi rostro asta tocar el suelo, la ultima esperanza que tenia de que ella llegara se acaba de apagar en mi mente tornada de pensamientos pesimistas. Ya no creo que venga, creo que esta en su casa, durmiendo. Creo que se olvido de mi...

Debo volver a la cueva, me me esta dando un poco de sueño, y lo ultimo que quiero es quedarme dormido en este bosque. Ya debo irme... Me levanto de el suelo, me limpio la cara. Recojo mi arma y aquel regalo mientras me disponía ha emprender la marcha a la cueva.. Tal vez mañana la vea.

Cuando de la nada y como por coincidencia, escucho pasos acercándose y una chillona voz que canta una pegadiza canción que me anima. Una voz que me hace olvidar por unos momentos lo que había pasado... Hay no, lo había olvidado.

No tengo tiempo para correr a el arbusto donde siempre me escondo para poder charlar con aquella pony rosada, esta demasiado lejos,asta la otra orilla de la laguna.. Veo que tras de mi hay un arbusto un poco cómodo. La voz de aquella pony rozada se acerca cada vez mas, entonando su pegadiza canción la cual se escucha cada vez mas cerca. Entro al arbusto, con el arma y el regalo en manos, casi al mismo tiempo que logro escuchar su llegada.

-.. Ouch.. - dije mientras veía que el arbusto en el que entre tenia muchas espinas.

-¡y 1,129 elefantes se columpeaban sobre la tela de una araña! ¡como veía que resistía, fueron ha llamar a otro elefante!, y 1,130.. oh, ya llegue, creí que esta vez llegaría al millón. ¡Hola arbusto!-dijo la pony rosada la cual se sentaba frente a un arbusto, en el cual yo debería estar pero por arte de el destino me encontraba en otro lugar.

-este, estoy aquí - dije desde el arbusto en el que me encontraba.

-¿quien eres tu?-dijo asustada la pony rosada mientras como una centella llegaba asta donde yo.

-soy el mismo, solo que en otro arbusto..-dije mientras la pony se quedaba comprendiendo.

-osea que tu eres el de aquel arbusto, pero en otro arbusto, y no eres otra persona de otro arbusto si no que eres el mismo pony pero en otro arbusto-dijo la pony rosada como trabalenguas.

-exactamente-afirme.

-¡feliz día de los corazones y los cascos!... Tu.. Ahhhhhhh... ¡no se tu nombre!-exclamo horrorizada la pony de tierra mientras se llevaba los cascos a la boca en pose de drama.

-¡tienes que decírmelo!-dijo la pony rosada con preocupación mientras se acercaba a mi arbusto, casi tratando de entrar... Bueno, no pasaba nada si le decía mi nombre. Después de todo, no le diría ha nadie, así que, que mas da.

-esta bien, diré mi nombre-dije con una risa.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-dijo la pony mientras daba saltitos alrededor de el arbusto.

-perooooooo - dije mientras la pony se detenía de golpe.

-con la condición de que hagas una promesa

-pinkie promesa

-eso, de que no le dirás a nadie de mi nombre asta que yo te diga ¿esta bien?-dije con preocupación.

-okidokiloqui compañero, no le diré a nadie-dijo la pony de tierra mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-esta bien... mi nombre es un poco raro, me llamo Antonov-dije mientras la pony rosada fruncía el ceño.

-¿ant que?- pregunto con extrañeza la pony mientras veía al arbusto.

-nonononono, me llamo Antonov, Anto para los amigos-dije mientras la pony rosada entendía.

-ah... Me suena a una famosa empresa de aparatos voladores -dijo la pony rosada mientras saltaba alrededor de el arbusto, lo cual me dejo confundido.

-¿como lo sabias?-pregunte con curiosidad, digo, aquí aun no se inventaban o comercializaban los aviones.

-¡lo adivine!.. Entonces eres Anto... Mucho gusto Sr. Antonov, i nombre es Pinkamena diane pie.. ¡ Feliz día de los corazones y los cascos Anto!. ¡Te traje un regalo!-dijo la pony rosada con felicidad mientras de la nada sacaba una tarjeta, la cual dejo frente a el arbusto. Yo, gracias a una ramita la atraje al arbusto y ya en el la tome con mis manos. La abrí y me lanzo brillantina con confeti a la cara. Era una carta sencilla. Pero no podía leerla, así que la guarde.

-oh, gracias pinkamena, es un honor... Aunque comí un poco de confeti - dije mientras guardaba la tarjeta.

-no me digas pinkamena-dijo con tristeza la pony de tierra.

-bueno, que te parece... Diane.. Si, te diré Diane y tu me dirás Anto, así estaremos a mano-dije con un poco de emoción... Si, esto me divierte un poco.

-¡SII!...¿¡espera, que fue eso?!...-cuestiono la pony rosada para después desaparecer.. Ja, es muy divertida.. Y por lo que veo, su regalo ha de ser muy bonito, leeré esa tarjeta después... Yo también puedo en regalarle algo también, digo, ella me acaba de regalar algo... Recordé entonces el regalo que era de Lyra. Si, le daré un poco de utilidad.

-¡ya volví!-dijo feliz la pony rosada mientras se sentaba de nuevo frente al arbusto.

-y a donde fuiste "¿Diane?"-cuestione mientras tomaba el regalo de Lyra en mis manos.

-creí haber visto ha un globo, pero era una mariposa-dijo con una sonrisa la pony de tierra.

-gracias por el regalo Diane-dije mientras comenzaba ha encender las varitas.

-¡no es nada amigo!-dijo con exaltación la pony rosada.

-yo también tengo un regalo para ti... Espero que te guste-dije mientras con la misma varita que atraje a mi a aquella tarjeta que la pony rosada me dio, sacaba el corazón de cartón que ahora se convertiría en el regalo de la pony rosada. Ya le había encendido las varitas fluorescentes, por lo que ese regalo brillaría por unos días.

La pony rosada tomo en sus cascos al corazón de cartón y se impresionó un poco al verlo y poder tocarlo, casi como si este fuese un objeto alienigena. Parece que le agrado el diamante rosa, pues lo comenzó ha acariciar con uno de sus cascos, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¡feliz día de los corazones y los cascos Diane!-dije mientras la pony rosada salía de su mini trance..

-wow.. Gracias Anto-dijo la pony rosada mientras veía como las luces que rodeaban a la gema rosa, iluminaban gran parte de el lugar que se encontraba inmerso en la oscuridad...

Oscuridad, puede reinar tanto en el exterior como en el interior de un alma. La venganza es una de las miles de máscaras desgastadas con la que ella y la maldad se presencian... Un grifo estaba consciente de eso, sabía lo que estaba haciendo: podía detenerse.. Y no le importo Y es que en su corazón el amor murió, murió hace días Pero en su último suspiro, su corazón pidió, pidió venganza...

 **Notas finales: espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, me he tardado un poco pero lo he hecho... Bronys y pegasisters, ¡hemos llegado a las 1,000 visitas!, y eso para mi es para celebrar. Si el fic les ha gustado o les está gustando, no olviden recomendárselo a sus amigos, me daría muchísimo gusto. Si el capitulo les ha gustado no olviden dejar comentarios y darle follow o a favoritos. Sin mas que decir agradezco a todos, nos vemos en el cap 9. :D**


	11. Futurismo

**Notas iníciales:  
"buenos días queridos amigos lectores. He aquí el capitulo 9, espero que les guste pues le he dado mucho esfuerzo. Sin más que decir, son libres de leer"**

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y de Hasbro Studios. Hago este fic con en mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capitulo 9** : futurismo.

El sol se filtraba por aquel denso follaje que cubría con saña el lugar. El aire soplaba de forma libre, acariciando su nariz y ha decir verdad, aquella zebra encapuchada le encantaba ese olor a libertad; lo disfrutaba recordando con desdén aquellos días antiguos en los que la palabra libertad no formaba parte de su vocabulario en rima, en los que era sustituida por otra palabra peor y mas difícil de pronunciar para ella: "esclavitud". Su pelaje de rayas negras y blancas se erizo inmediatamente mientras su mente se llenaba de imágenes nada agradables relacionadas todas con esa insignificante palabra que su boca ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar por miedo, miedo y dolor, al creer volver ha aquella etapa de su vida. De la cual afortunadamente es libre hoy en día.

La zebra de capucha color café se coloco ha contemplar lo que tenia frente ha sus cascos, pues aquellos pensamientos que había tenido anteriormente le abrieron una vieja herida en el alma que ha ella le costaba sanar. Frente ha sus cascos se encontraba una gran pila de piedras blancas, todas de el mismo tamaño, todas ahí, apiladas, sobre la tumba de su mas reciente enemigo que en su ultimo aire fue demasiado arrogante. Una piedra cayo de su orden apilado, cayo frente a una de sus pezuñas, y la zebra, observando un poco esa piedra blanca que parecía desertar a su trabajo, la pateo de nuevo y la subió ha aquel montón de piedras blancas. Esta piedra llego hasta la cruz de madera que aquella zebra tallo y coloco entre las piedras, en la cual había una inscripción que decía con dureza "Doctor Whooves".

La nariz de la zebra con capucha café capto por 2 vez aquel aroma ha libertad que en su temprana juventud tanto añoraba desde las cadenas que antes la apresaban. Se sentó frente ha esa pila de piedras con sus brillantes ojos azules, aquellos ojos que brillaban cuando se sumergía en la oscuridad profunda, cerrados, pues no los necesitaba abiertos para disfrutar de aquel momento de reflexión.

Aunque, realmente, cualquiera que estuviese en su situación, desearía tener los ojos abiertos para contemplar la vista que la zebra ignoraba, aquella hermosa vista, que esa zebra de capucha café tenia a sus espaldas. Era una hermosa escena la que ella ignoraba, en donde la naturaleza vaya que se mostraba en su estado mas hermoso, digno de una pintura de aquellas que ya no se realizan en la actualidad pues aquellos pintores que podrían realizarla ya están muertos.

Tras de aquella zebra que ahora descansaba de su trabajo y se dedicaba simplemente a reflexionar mientras respiraba, se encontraba una gigantesca cascada silenciosa de aguas cristalinas. El agua que bajaba de aquellos 50 metros era tan cristalina y caía de forma tan uniforme que fácilmente se podría confundir con una ventana extremadamente limpia y tan delicada que hasta una dócil brisa de primavera podría fragmentarla en un millón de pedazos. Esta cascada traslúcida que bajaba de aquellas grandes y blancas rocas alimentaba a un enorme lago que se encontraba al lado de la zebra. El agua que bajaba de aquella cascada no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo. las ranas descansaban de forma pacifica sobre los extensos lirios que crecían en su superficie pues el lago parecía totalmente solido he imperturbable.. Todo esto bajo un increíblemente denso, por tampoco mencionar extenso, bosque tropical que limitaba con las inhóspitas bad lands.

Y entonces, en medio de aquella tranquilidad de apariencia inquebrantable, en medio de los cantos susurrantes que las aves daban o de el sonido de aquella cascada acariciando el agua de forma silenciosa: en medio de la tranquilidad que aquella zebra sentía en su alma... Sintió como todo se quebraba de un fino golpe.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al sentir como su tranquilidad, esa infinita tranquilidad que antes emanaba de si y su alma en reflexión, se rompía como un simple cristal que caía al suelo. Dejando ese sonido de cristal roto en su mente, haciendo eco y destruyendo los sentimientos de paz y armonía que antes abundaban en ella. Toda esa calma, todo esos sentimientos de reflexión que antes exclamaba con furor su mente y su alma fueron aniquilados casi de un funesto golpe por una presencia que, al acercarse a aquella zebra encapuchada, le hizo cascabelear los dientes. Su respiración se agitó violentamente, sus cascos delanteros comenzaron a temblar como locos mientras sentía como una incinerantemente fría oscuridad comenzaba ha acercarse ha ella, y como esta oscuridad, casi de chiste, comenzó ha apoderarse de la punta de su cola.

La zebra encapuchada con desesperación sentía como sus ganas de vivir iban decayendo poco ha poco por aquel roce de ese ente tras de ella: como su vida empezaba ha ser absorbida con una pajilla... Cuando aquella cosa solo le había tocado la punta de la cola. Sentía frío, frío. Un frío que se expendía desde la punta de su cola asta todo su cuerpo, y le hacia sudar hielo. Un frío tan masivo que sin problemas le llenaba los huesos con su heladez ha aquella zebra. Dejándola sin defensas, haciéndola víctima total de aquel ente. Si, a si se siente ser tocado por la mas pura, maligna y masiva oscuridad.

\- ya... S.. Sabes que tu tiempo no ha llegado, y espero que no llegue j..jamas, vete, ni..niño malcriado -exclamo la zebra de capucha café, la cual estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico total ante aquel frío intenso. Si, aquella zebra que destruyo, humillo y acabo a un poderoso semental que surcaba los infinitos océanos de el tiempo estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico ante algo que le estaba congelando la cola.

La cosa tras de aquella zebra asustada comenzó a expandirse de forma colosal, tapando luz de sol que apenas lograba cruzar aquel denso follaje de los arboles que abrigaban y daban secretismo ha aquella zebra. Parecía que esa cosa, sea lo que sea, estaba absorbiendo los colores o la luz, pues todo lo que estaba cerca de la zebra comenzó ha decolorarse, pasando de sus vividos colores naturales al simple y vanal gris oscuro. Esta cosa, que había cubierto de oscuridad en donde la zebra encapuchada se había sentado, casi de forma desafiante comenzó ha "acariciar" por así decirlo, la cola de la zebra, acercándose mas al cuerpo de esta equina y "absorbiendo" mas parte de aquella zebra asustada, entrando mas su cola a la oscuridad aplastante y el frío interminable. La zebra sintió como su cola era siendo poco ha poco, acariciada, de forma desafiante por esa cosa tras de ella. Como si aquella cosa de corazón oscuro quisiera probar sus limites y ver que tan lejos podría llegar.

-¡h..he dicho que te alejes! no me obligues a dañarte, rápido,¡a..ahora vete!, y n..no sigas de desafiante-exclamo en una temblorosa prosa la zebra encapuchada, la cual sentía como aquella masa oscura comenzó ha crecer mas y ha posarse aun mas sobre su cola.

Aquella cosa que se habían formado tras de la zebra se había hecho mas masiva, mas fuerte y mucho mas grande.. Y sucedió lo inevitable. Trato de asimilar a la zebra, trato de envolverla en un manto de oscuridad. Pero, la zebra actuó rápido y logro evitarlo. Por algún hechizo o magia desconocida, aquella zebra encapuchada se cubrió de color blanco, haciendo que aquella masa oscura que trato de "absorberla" desapareciera al fino toque de sus ahora blancos cascos.

La zebra escucho un aullido de dolor por parte de aquella criatura. Escucho como se evaporó al toque de su casco, y como la oscuridad se había ido junto con aquella extraña cosa que trato de absorberla, desapareciendo y dejando tras de si solo humo oscuro que se perdió en el ambiente. La luz regreso y los colores comenzaron ha volver a sus lugares de origen.

Su cuerpo dejo de brillar color blanco y una ahora adolorida zebra caía al suelo, frente ha la pila de piedras blancas, junto con una capucha café que cubría su identidad dejando solo el brillo de sus ojos azules. Esta zebra respiraba de forma agitada, sudaba como si estuviese derritiendose y tosía un poco ante lo que acababa de realizar. Se sentía cansada, aquel hechizo que realizo por un par de segundos le había costado demasiada energía a su cuerpo que no estaba adaptado para usar colosales cantidades de magia. Su respirar agitado y sudar no solo eran por miedo y exaltación: se sentía totalmente excitada ante lo que acababa de hacer, lo que logro detener. Había acabado de asesinar a algo tan peligroso que seria literalmente el peor enemigo de cualquier mago, hechicera o pony. Asta una princesa o alicornio, con toda su gigantesca magia temblaría ante lo que ella había hecho, matar a un ente puro, de oscuridad.

... Pero a la vez que se sentía en ese mini estado de supremacía y excitación , la zebra se sentía totalmente consternada, asustada, ante lo que le acababa de suceder, asustada de aquel ente que no debería aparecer aun.. Y aun mas, asustada de que solo se había enfrentado ha algo insignificante. Algo que no era nada comparada con lo que estaba por venir en el futuro cercano.

La zebra de capucha café se sentó en el suelo, escupió un poco en el césped mientras descansaba de el susto que se había dado hace ya algunos momentos... Mientras reía al pensar en la ironía de las cosas... Su trabajo al parecer marchaba bien...

Me acabo de despertar, mis ojos se abrieron de un certero golpe.

Veo el techo de la cueva con disgusto mientras suspiro con pesadez enorme, como si mi aliento tuviese un sabor a cemento (aunque realmente huela a manzanas y postres). Es un nuevo día, y como siempre, los nuevos días para mi inician sumidos en la oscuridad agonizante. Estiro mis brazos y me quejo con un gruñido digno de un animal salvaje, pues mi espalda me comenzó al doler. Que se puede esperar cuando lo único que te separa de el suelo es un cobertor de 3 centímetros de espesor Acabo de despertarme y mis ojos quieren seguir cerrados, descansando, durmiendose por la noche anterior, en la que platique hasta tarde con la unicornio mentolada. Realmente tengo sueño y quisiera seguir en ese cobertor protegido en la oscuridad de este cueva... En donde la posibilidad de un derrumbe es muy alta. Pero mi fuerza de voluntad me dice que debo levantarme, pues hoy es un día sumamente importante, debo dejar de descansar.

Reniego conmigo mismo pues hay 2 partes en mi, una que lucha incesantemente por seguir descansando y otra que me dice que debo levantarme, que debo ir ha la laguna. La parte de la laguna gana con una ferocidad aplastante y decido entonces levantarme mientras bostezo de forma fuerte.

Me levanto con los ojos entre cerrados mientras mis huesos truenan. Sentado en el cobertor mientras mi vista se colocaba nítida y podía observar lo que había a mi alrededor: oscuridad. La cual es apaciguada por unas cuantas luces fosforescente verdes que son la ultima protección entre yo y el color negro. Esas luces son las que sin Lyra a mi lado me mantienen calmado. Que lastima, esas luces fosforescente son unas de las ultimas que me quedaban. No se por que no me empacaron mas de esas luces. Después buscare mas en la mochila para ver si no quedo alguna que no haya encontrado. Creo que no debí colocarles tantas luces fluorescentes al regalo de Lyra, aunque este haya terminado en los cascos de "Diane".

Tomo una de esas lámparas fosforescente y aluso para verme. Gracias a ese brillo observo mis manos, miro mis brazos. Me doy cuenta de que no tengo camisa, que solo estoy en mi pantalón. Creo que por eso sentía tanto frío en la noche. De golpe recuerdo como bobo que la noche anterior, cuando Diane se había alejado he ido a su hogar, volví ha lavar ropa en la laguna, aparte de darme un baño para limpiarme la suciedad que se había acumulado durante todos estos días. Decido que ya fue suficiente de estar recostado, que ya debo levantarme para poder iniciar con el día, el cual es un día muy importante.

Me levanto. Me doy cuenta de que no tengo botas ni calcetines, solo estoy en pantalón y ropa interior. Creo que le di una limpieza ha toda la ropa cuando me bañe, dejándome en este pantalón, el cual es un poco mas limpio que los demás. Como todos los días, primero voy por mi arma, la cual me da seguridad. Siempre la tengo cuando salgo, el bosque me da desconfianza pues no estoy tan acostumbrado ha estar en los exteriores, ademas de que temo por la vida de los que me rodean, que un día en el que decida salir a platicar con Lyra, Diane o Ditzy otra manticora me ataque y esta vez no resulte tan bien como la ultima vez. Camino entonces hacia mi arma, con cuidado pues no tengo botas. Con una de esas luces verdes ilumino mi paso, pero esto no sirve pues por accidente piso un par de corazones de manzanas vació, remanentes de mis pláticas con Lyra dentro de esta cueva. Rió al recordar la noche anterior mientras retiro mi pie de aquel corazón de manzana. Recuerdo la noche de ayer, en la que pase asta muy tarde, como lo he hecho estos últimos días. Claro, el problema es que después de hablar con Lyra, la cual se va ha una hora muy puntual (cuando el reflejo de la luna llega ha un determinado punto en en lago) me quedo asta muy tarde, asta muy noche, hablando con aquella pony rosada que sin demora o falta llega ha hablar conmigo, o con mi yo de el arbusto.

Recordé a Lyra y inmediatamente sonreí. La unicornio se ha visto muy ansiosa con mis clases de historia humana. Tan ansiosa que, podría decir, se me ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo con ella y he avanzado demasiado en las clases, tanto que ya hemos pasado sin problemas las guerras napoleónicas o otros eventos, los cuales ella apunta sin problemas en su libreta. Con mi pie descalzo pateo los corazones de manzana, los cuales son muchos, hacia un lugar de la cueva y en este lugar de la cueva los amontonó para después lanzarlos por el bosque y así deshacerme de la basura. Después de hacer eso camine asta donde coloque el arma, o asta donde recordaba. La coloque en aquella zona ajena a la luz verde, en la oscuridad profunda de la cueva, cerca de los diamantes de el dragón, su tesoro, el cual protegía con tanto recelo. Camine con cautela de no pisar ninguna gema, pues al estar descalzo, eso me dolería mas de lo usual. Tanteando con mis manos y gracias a la débil luz de mi lámpara fosforescente logre ver el arma. La tome con mis manos. Seguía cargada, con el seguro puesto, esperando ser usada en cualquier momento.

Con el AK-47 en mis manos comencé la retirada de esa zona oscura. La luz fluorescente que antes iluminaba mi sendero se extinguió. Dejo de brillar y solo paso ha ser una varita sin ningún uso. La arroje por ahí mientras con la punta de el Rifle tanteaba el lugar. Evitando totalmente la pila de gemas que esperaba ser pisada, cosa que yo quería evitar a cualquier costo. Regrese a la parte iluminada de la cueva, en donde veía como las luces fluorescentes agonizaban antes de extinguirse totalmente. Note como la luz de el sol comenzaba a entrar con temor a una parte de la cueva, y gracias ha ese resplandor vi mis botas. Ahí, cerca de la salida. Creo que ayer estaba tan cansado después de hablar con Lyra y Diane, darme aquel baño y limpiar mi ropa, solo llegue ha dejar las cosas y dormir, a tal grado de dejar las botas en la entrada de la cueva. Recogí mis cosas. Recogí el cobertor en el que pernucte. Lo enrolle y junto con las apagadas luces fosforescentes las deje en la oscuridad, por si en mi ausencia ha alguien le daba curiosidad esta cueva. Después de dejar mis cosas en la completa oscuridad, contemple la idea de salir de una vez por todas, para poder ir a el lago y ver ha Lyra.

Camine con mi arma ha la boca de la cueva, recogí mis botas con cuidado y en ese entonces, salí.

Al salir recibí el sol en el rostro, pero era un dócil calor, no uno hostil. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente en esta mañana y el olor ha césped, ha vegetación, estaba en el aire, regodeándose junto con el reconfortante aroma de el pino o de el césped. Una cálida brisa soplo en mis oídos y rostro; me incitaba a entrar al bosque de una vez y dejara de preocuparme por todas mis acciones, pero yo no iba ha hacerlo aun: debía cambiarme, no debo salir así, sin camisa. Seria indecente. Ademas de que me daría frío y me da un poco de vergüenza el hecho de mostrarme sin camisa frente a Lyra.

Camine asta la zona de la cueva en donde se encontraba mi ropa. En una de esas paredes donde el sol parecía castigar sin misericordia a la pared de piedra. Ahí estaba mi ropa, seca, totalmente lista para usarse, solo faltaba una sacudida pero eso era todo. Mi camisa, mis calcetines, mi camisa de tirantes y asta mi gabardina estaban ahí, esperando. Extrañare tocar el césped con mis pies descalzos, sentir el mañanero roció que se resbalaba por el tallo de sus hojas: sentir esa vivez en mi cuerpo que me hacia sentir como un niño otra vez, pero por el momento es mejor colocarme esas botas antes de lastimarme con algún objeto filoso y tener que pedirle a Lyra que use su magia curativa en mi. Tomo cada prenda y una por una las sacudo, limpiándolas de cualquier suciedad que le hubiera caído en la noche fría o en esta amigable mañana. Deje las botas y el arma en el suelo y me senté junto a ellas. Ya en el suelo con delicadeza me coloco los calcetines, luego las botas para después, y a plena luz de el día, colocarme la demás ropa con cuidado. Veo que la camisa de tirantes también se había secado. Me la coloco junto con la camisa normal, y sobre esta camisa coloco la joya de mi ropa: mi gabardina.

Se había descosido un poco y habían partes que se desgastaban de aquella magnifica prenda que ahora estaba en mis manos... Es una lastima ver eso, ver como se desgastaba poco ha poco mientras la usaba. Cuando pueda, comprare hilo café y una aguja, y con esos objetos en mis manos yo mismo remendare esa vieja reliquia familiar, aunque realmente fuese mejor idea darle la prenda a alguien que sepa de costura, pues los libros no ayudan ni dicen demasiado sobre el coser. Tuve dudas grandes sobre ponérmela, tuve dudas sobre desgastarla aun mas al colocarmela. Ademas de que quisiera conservarla un poco mas. Pero según los comentarios de Lyra y Ditzy realmente me veo bien con ella, me veo muy "profesional" cuando uso esta prenda café. No iba ha desperdiciar eso por nada de el mundo.

Con el dolor de mi alma me coloque la gabardina. Con cuidado la ajuste y listo, ya estaba listo para este día. Recogí mi arma de el suelo y ya entonces, camine a la laguna entre los arboles que me daban secretismo y anonimato. Estos últimos días han pasado normalmente. Desde lo de el día de el amor y.. Digo, el día de los corazones y los cascos. Todo ha ido bien, desde aquella decepción las cosas han ido normalmente y sin ningún contratiempo. Lyra ya me explico lo de su tardanza en aquel día, el por que de su falta. Me explico que no pudo venir pues sus amigas no la dejaban llegar al bosque sin el riesgo de que hicieran preguntas y, en resumen, terminaran revelando mi existencia. Ademas, ese mismo día ella se disculpo enormemente conmigo, ademas de traerme uno que otro regalo y pasar literalmente desde la mañana a la noche con mi compañía, en donde le tuve que pedir que se retirara por la hora que era y por que casi llegaba Diane. Ese día vaya que fue cardiaco, aunque lo que sinceramente obtuvo toda mi atención fue el hecho de que ahora se que los ponys también usan ropa. Lyra vino ese día con un hermoso vestido amarillo y un collar blanco de perlas. Sinceramente, cuando dijo el por que de su falta, me sentí totalmente culpable al regalarle su obsequio a Diane, aunque bueno, ya no se podía hacer nada.

Spike no ha llegado ningún día y hoy es el penúltimo día. Hoy debemos discutir como sera todo, ha que horas sera y como deberé dirigirme. Hoy es el ultimo día y el lo sabe mas que nadie. No ha venido para hablar, no me ha dicho mucho sobre con quien terminare hablando, pero el sabe mas que nadie que debe decirme para saber como actuar, y para ser mas agradable. Se como se llama, pero necesito saberlo de el dragón, ya que lo único que se es de lo que me ha dicho ha veces Ditzy.

Espero que todo salga bien. Y que ellos no me traicionen a mi. Espero que al dragón no le de otro aire de saberlo todo y me traicione. Me termine entregando a sus lideres y asta ahí llego mi miserable vida. Si todo esto sale bien, los humanos sobreviviremos a otra tragedia, y en los libros de historia esto se retratara como el renacer de nuestra especie.. Y ni Lyra, Ditzy o Diane sufrirán una guerra que las marque.. Como me sucedió a mi.

Podre literalmente salvar a 2 especies de un tiro. Si no hago esto, los humanos aniquilarán ha esta especie he iniciara una guerra de desgaste. En donde por primera vez la raza humana se uniría, desgraciadamente en una guerra para aniquilar ha otra especie. Cuando termine esto. Cuando pueda hablar con aquella princesa celestia. Pueda llegar ha un acuerdo y los humanos lleguen, me podre levantarme en alto frente a los que alzaron un puño contra mi en aquel refugio. De mi hermano no reconstruire su orgullo, ya no me interesa mucho lo que le suceda. Se quien es, se lo que hizo y los problemas que origino, y por eso, ya no se merece que lo llame hermano. Lo que tiene se lo merece. Su locura se la merece.

Espero que todo salga bien. Que todo esto se resuelva sin derramar sangre inocente. Que al fin la humanidad pueda descansar de tanta mierda que nos ha sucedido. Espero poder evitar una potencial guerra entre nosotros y ellos. Espero, solo puedo hacer eso. Esperar.

Con respecto a la pony rosada, aquella visitante que plática conmigo en la penumbra, todo va bien. Nada malo ha pasado. No he sido descubierto aun, por lo que deduzco que por lo menos todo va de maravilla con ella. La chica parece muy entusiasta con respecto a lo de la fiesta, juraría mi arma a que una vez cuando mencione "fiesta" por el hecho de no poder hacerme una casi le salia espuma de la boca al desesperarse. Sigue insistiendo con fiestas y, aunque sus pláticas sean entretenidas, me esta dando un poco de miedo cuanto voy ha celebrar.. "Asta desfallecer". Aunque ciertamente parece un poco triste por el hecho de que solo le hable a través de un arbusto.

Bueno, ella sabe mas que nadie que hoy es el ultimo día, y que mañana podrá festejar conmigo.. Tendré que ver mañana en la plática con el dragón y su amiga "Twilight" sobre esa chica fiestera que conocí en el bosque, solo para que sepan que hay alguien mas aparte de Ditzy, Lyra o el chiquillo aquel, que sabe pasivamente de mi existencia.

Ya llegue a la laguna. Salí de el tramo de bosque que interrumpe mi entrada ha aquel lugar. Juraría que el recorrido se hizo un poco mas largo, pues normalmente no tardaba mucho tiempo en llegar ha aquel cuerpo acuoso que ha sido objeto de mil anécdotas asta el día de hoy. Llegue al lago con una sonrisa, pues en el me había encontrado a Ditzy sentada en el césped, observandome con felicidad.

-¡hola Anto!-grito desde la orilla de la laguna la pegaso, la cual comenzó ha volar asta llegar conmigo, para saludarme de casco a mano, como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

-hola, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunte con duda mientras la pegaso se sentaba junto conmigo, mientras yo dejaba el arma en el suelo, un poco alejada de mi pues estos días había notado un ligero miedo de la pegaso grisácea al AK-47.

-bueno, vine ha escuchar esa historia tuya, la que le pláticas siempre ha Lyra, la ultima vez que la escuche,¡me gusto mucho!.. Ademas tengo el día libre, mi jefe me dijo que podía descansar hoy-dijo la pegaso con inocencia.

-ha, claro, en ese caso, no hay problema, siempre hay espacio extra en mis clases-dije mientras iniciaba la plática con aquella agradable pegaso de crin rubia...

Mientras aquel humano y la pegaso tenían una linda charla matutina, hablando sobre estos últimos días o contando anécdotas de una graciosidad tremenda mientras ambos esperaban a Lyra, aquella unicornio mentolada, esta ultima estaba en camino hacia ese lugar. Con un trote decidido se dirigía a el bosque. Esta vez no necesitaba correr, ni huir de nadie o sufrir ningún insulto. Estaba preparada desde el día anterior, en donde planeo este día y sus eventos posibles. Anticipo todo posible problema, y hizo lo necesario como para estar tranquila este día, en donde lo único que quería hacer era gozar de la compañía de su mejor amigo, de aquel humano con el que se había encariñado tanto.

La yegua mentolada iba calmada por las cálidas calles de pony ville, pues aun era demasiado temprano como para que la gente saliese ha insultarla. Junto ha su rostro levitaba una gran libreta, un tarro de tinta negra y una pluma para escribir, ademas de una bolsa con alimentos. Pastel, comida normal como el heno frito oh sandwichs, pues "Anto" de seguro tendría hambre y se aburriria de comer solo manzanas. La unicornio caminaba por las calles de la ciudad mientras los ponys apenas notaban su presencia, pues de seguro estaban demasiado cansados como para que aquella unicornio les llamara la atención. Ella aprovecho ese estado de dormidez de sus semejantes para en vez de salir huyendo por esas calles, pudiese caminar con gusto, observando los lugares de los que era rechazada con enojo.

No tenia problemas con que sus amigas la siguieran esta vez, era el día perfecto para ella, y quería pasarlo totalmente a solas con el humano. Sus amigas no la molestarían asta muy tarde, pues Vinyl, su amiga unicornio, estaba totalmente dormida por trabajar asta tarde ofreciendo su música en una fiesta juvenil muy importante, en la gran ciudad de canterlot. Mientras su otra amiga, su compañera terrestre y violonchelista, estaba por llegar de una presentación en una fiesta muy importante, curiosamente también en la misma canterlot.

La unicornio estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de aquel amigo suyo. Temía por su vida. Temía que le sucediera lo que ha sus semejantes, que el dragón terminara traicionandolo y volviera ha ver como un humano era ejecutado frente ha sus cascos. Ella temía eso. Tenia total terror ante aquella conducta de confianza que el humano tenia con Spike. Desde el incidente de el cubo, ella ya no ha vuelto ha ver a aquel dragón como inofensivo. Pero ella nada podía hacer. Todo estaba planeado y hoy seria el ultimo día antes de que el pudiese dejar de vivir. Por eso quería pasar el día completo con el. Sin ninguna interrupción. Quería que todo fuese perfecto.

Otra cosa que era interesante para ella es que hoy llegaría a saber mas sobre la verdadera historia de la humanidad contada en si por un humano. Y según lo que le había dicho su amigo, al punto de la historia en el que habían llegado era muy importante... Ella siempre especuló sobre la historia de aquellos seres bípedos, sobre como eran, como se vestían o asta como se organizaban y criaban a sus hijos: un error si eres un pony pues las burlas te llegarían al por mayor. Ella siempre creyó que estos seres aparentemente inofensivos eran buenos, pero, ahora sabe la realidad.. Y esta a punto de conocer mas sobre esa especie que tanto admiraba ahora mismo.

Ella sabia que solo faltaba un día mas para pode revelar la existencia de su preciado amigo, solo un día mas para que el hablara con la amiga de el dragón y su vida estuviese en riesgo. Desde entonces las cosas cambiarían de forma drástica, y eso le preocupaba demasiado a aquella unicornio. Le preocupaba perder a su amigo.

-Lyra.. ¡que gusto!-exclamo una voz que se dirigió a la unicornio y hizo parar sus trote y sus pensamientos. La unicornio lentamente se dio vuelta al escuchar que o quien la llamaban, solo para encontrarse con Blade burning, aquel semental de el día de los corazones y los cascos con el cual hablo, el cual estaba acompañado a su vez por un pegaso de pelaje azul y crin amarilla que estaba bien vestido.

-¿blade?.. ¿Que haces aquí?.. ¿No estabas en manehattan?-cuestiono la unicornio con duda, intentado secretamente en irse.

-bueno, estoy buscando un hogar, y este compañero me esta indicando cuales son los mejores lugares-exclamo el semental mientras el pegaso solo asentía.

-¿te mudarás?-cuestiono con curiosidad la yegua.

-no, me quedare temporalmente en este lugar: mi trabajo me ha puesto esta zona. En el periódico abrirán una sección especializada para cada ciudad, en donde se dará un reporte semanal de lo que sucede y pues, me termino tocando pony viole - dijo con despreocupación el semental.

-oh, que gusto-dijo Lyra mientras seguía su camino.

-¿quieres acompañarme ha encontrar un nuevo hogar?-pregunto el pony de tierra.

-no, ahora tengo prisa, tal vez después, nos vemos-dijo la unicornio mientras caminaba y, gracias a su magia, se tele transportaba a algún lugar alejado, para no ser vista por nadie mientras ingresara al bosque.

-bueno, adiós - dijo el semental mientras acompañaba al pegaso, aunque en esa voz se le podía notar un poco de tristeza...

... Y mientras Lyra se internaba en los verdes arboles de aquel bosque junto con sus cosas, cuidando sus flancos de las zarzas, en los cielos, en las partes mas altas de las nubes en donde las nubes se hacían mas frías se podía observar un destello en forma de arco iris. Si prestabas suficiente atención podrías ver como ese arco iris destellante pasaba volando, dándole vueltas ha la ciudad pony con una velocidad tremenda, casi rompiendo la barrera de el sonido. Ese arco iris que parecía huir de nuestra vista para luego volver ha ser visto era Rainbow Dash, la cual al parecer, estaba entrenando como nunca en su vida.

Su velocidad era extraordinaria, casi llegando ha romper la inquebrantable barrera de el sonido. La pegaso color cián comenzó ha darle otra vuelta ha la ciudad, tratando de aumentar aun mas su velocidad sin tener que romper la barrera de el sonido. Tratando de dar giros mas cerrados, de fortalecer sus alas y de aumentar su resistencia. Mientras ella entrenaba con fuerza se podía ver como scootaloo, su admiradora No. 1, estaba dándole porras desde una nube cercana. Aquella pegaso admiradora de Rainbow dash ya había crecido, ya era toda una yegua adolescente. Sus alas crecieron también. Se habían hecho grandes y fuertes, y gracias a eso podía volar junto con su heroína. Se podía ver que aquella ex cutie mark crusaider consiguió su cutie mark, la cual era una llanta de su Scooter pero con alas naranjas debido a que esta pegaso hacia demasiadas acrobacias usando su Scooter y su habilidad aérea.

Rainbow estaba un poco agotada. Sus alas estaban cansadas, estaba sudando demasiado y las bandas deportivas que cubrían su cabeza y partes de sus extremidades no le ayudaban tanto, pues estaba entrenando desde muy temprano para fortalecer su resistencia. Aquella pegaso necesitaba descansar un poco, dejar en entrenamiento, pero ha la vez no podía dejar de entrenar.

Mañana, este próximo día que se acercaba con gran rapidez, vendría un importante pegaso, un pegaso que en si tenia el poder de hacer nacer de nuevo a los extintos ídolos de Rainbow, aquellos ídolos que ardieron en llamas aquel día en donde los humanos decidieron atacar. Si, los wonderbolts, los pegasos mas veloces de toda equestria habían sido aniquilados por los humanos en su visita a la capital pony ya hace 3 años... Al recordar esa palabra , humanos", la pegaso color cián se lleno de una ira enorme. Una ira incontrolable en la que sus cascos sentían la necesidad incesante de patear fuertemente ha alguien. Esos malditos, esos malditos que habían humillado a sus ídolos y los habían degradado a menos que nada, ella los odiaba con toda su alma. Esos infelices que asesinaron a todos aquellos buenos pegasos, y que habían matado a tantos ponys mientras ellas no hacia nada mas que ver...

Rainbow se había distraido al pensar en sus peores enemigos, no se había dado cuenta de que al pensar en lo que mas repudiaba en su asombrosa existencia, había des concentrado su vuelo, y no solo eso, estaba cayendo en picada. Logro escuchar los gritos desesperados de su admiradora al ver como se desplomaba hacia una muerte segura y la pegaso, al admirar su situación, entro en pánico. Pero se controlo, y, casi a unos cuantos segundos de tocar el suelo con su crin multicolor, se elevo, salvándose de una muerte segura para después posarse en una nube, asombrada de si misma al evitar estrellarse en el suelo y sufrir una segura muerte.

Ya en aquella nube, totalmente asombrada de lo que había hecho, se sentó ha respirar agitadamente mientras tomaba un poco de agua gracias ha aquella nube en la que se encontraba. Y desde una nube cercana, su admiradora No. 1 venia volando hacia ella, con una cara de impresión y asombro.

-¡eso estuvo increíble Rainbow!, ¡según esta cosa, le quitaste 5 segundos a tu tiempo normal!- dijo Scootaloo con un reloj en una pezuña mientras se colocaba al lado de la pegaso color cián.

-si,si... Pero debo ser mucho mas que increíble para impresionar a Lightning storm - exclamo Rainbow dash, enojada consigo misma. Al ver eso, su admiradora trato de animarla pues habían veces en que dejaba de entrenar por creer que no lograría nada de lo que se proponía.

-eso fue impresionante, no te pongas así. Ni siquiera yo puedo alcanzarte volando y ninguna otra pegaso lo hace como tu... Creo que el tal Lightning si se quedara impresionado y entonces podrán rehacer los wonderbolts - dijo scootaloo con emoción.

-si, tal vez.. -dijo Rainbow, menos convencida de si misma.

-vamos, ¡si lo vas ha lograr!. Has estado entrenando duro desde que supiste de aquel tipo. ¡Seguro que se impresionara de tu asombrosidad!... Y entonces todo volverá ha ser como antes-dijo Scootaloo, animando ha su amiga.

-si, creo que tienes razón, después de todo soy yo y nadie es mas asombrosa que yo-dijo Rainbow llenándose de orgullo.

-Así se dice, ¡entonces sigue entrenando!...-exclamo la pegaso naranja mientras sacaba un silbato y lo sonaba, para que su heroína emprendiera vuelo y reiniciará su entrenamiento...

-.. No me agarre bien de la mano de ella, la tierra que pisaba se desprendió, grite y entonces caí desde ese barranco mientras mi hermana me decía... ¿Encontraste los dulces?-dije mientras la pegaso estallaba en una risa incontrolable. Como Lyra aun no había llegado, me quede contándole una historia de un viaje familiar muy divertido, y de un percance que sufrí mientras yo y mi hermana menor buscábamos caramelos gratis a las orillas de una montaña. Al terminar de contar aquella curiosa anécdota, la pegaso comenzó ha reír descontroladamente mientras yo recordaba con dicha aquellos tiempos dulces con mis familiares.

-... ¿Y los encontraste?-cuestiono la pegaso después de reír, refiriéndose a los dulces por los cuales me resbale de un barranco.

-afortunadamente si, la maquina expendedora se rompió al llegar al suelo-dije con felicidad mientras la pegaso seguía riendo. Le he estado contando muchas anécdotas de mi hermana Kenya en lo que espero ha que Lyra llegase. Yo y ella eramos muy unidos antes de, pues, de que iniciara todo y la perdiera para siempre.

-tu hermana suena como una chica muy simpática, ¿como era ella?-cuestiono la pegaso con curiosidad mientras yo trataba de recordar a esa chica que alguna vez fue mi hermana.

-pues ella era la viva imagen de mi madre. Era muy bonita y siempre estaba conmigo y siempre jugábamos mucho. Yo le enseñaba lo que sabía y ella siempre estaba dispuesta ha seguirme. Aunque yo era joven, era responsable y ella era mi responsabilidad-dije con orgullo.

-¿en donde esta ella?...¿cuando vendrá aquí?-cuestiono la pegaso con inocencia, pues al parecer mi hermana, o lo que yo le conté de ella, le había agradado un poco. Cuando escuches esas preguntas mi sonrisa cambio de una de felicidad a una sombra de ella, ha una sonrisa melancólica, ella no sabe que perdí a casi toda mi familia, así que sera mejor decírselo.

-ella esta en un lugar mejor lugar..-dije de forma seria pero siendo amable.

-¿esta en tu casa?... Oh, esta en..estas diciendo que ella esta...-dijo la pegaso silenciando se ha si mismo, pues había comprendido el mensaje.

-si, ella esta.. Digamos, comiendo dulces en el cielo-dije con una sonrisa.

-yo.. Yo lo siento mucho Anto, no quería...

-tranquila, no es nada, se que no querías hacerlo- dije pero sintiendo que la tristeza me empezaba ha llegar, pues en verdad me dolió recordar lo que hace unas semanas, cuando vivir en aquel refugio, tanto ignoraba. Ditzy sabia lo que había hecho y creo que se siente un poco culpable por hacerme recordar eso. La felicidad que antes tenia ella se había esfumado. Todo se puso un poco serio, pues la plática se había arruinado irreversible mente. Asta la despreocupada sonrisa que la pegaso tenia siempre en sus labios, en ese rostro inocente, se había borrado y solo se quedo observando al césped, sintiendo culpa por lo que había hecho, contagiandose de mi tristeza sin final.

Era como si toda aquella felicidad que antes habíamos sentido en la charla, en la que platicabamos cosas felices y solo eso, felices, se hubiese evaporado de golpe por arte de algo que succiono todos nuestros buenos sentimientos. En mi caso yo estaba triste y la tristeza en mi ser es desastrosa. Nunca me había puesto ha pensar en mi familia desde que llegue ha este lugar, nunca me había puesto profundamente ha pensar en ellos desde que estoy en este lugar, en donde los olvide totalmente. Creo que soy tan feliz aquí, que olvide el pasado, y poco ha poco los olvide ha ellos también, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Y así se quedo todo por unos momentos. Nadie quería decir nada pues no había nada que arreglara lo que había pasado. No había nada que decir...

-tu eres muy parecida a ella, Ditzy-dije para romper la tensión y seriedad que se había formado.

-¿lo dices en serio?-dijo ella con felicidad, saliendo de su estado de tristeza.

-si, digo, ambas son rubias-dije mientras ella reía un poco por el comentario. Y de la nada, casi en el momento mas oportuno, Lyra llegaba a la laguna.

-oh mira, ya llego-dije mientras veía como Lyra salia de los arbustos junto con su gran libreta flotando y una bolsa de lo que parecía ser.. Comida. Al verme ella también sonrió y comenzó ha caminar asta donde yo y Ditzy estábamos sentados.

-¡hola Lyra!-dijo Ditzy con felicidad desde el suelo junto conmigo.

-..hola derpy...-dijo de forma cortante la unicornio mientras llegaba conmigo y me daba un abrazo, como todos los días, aunque sentí este abrazo un poco... Mas fuerte de lo normal. Con mas emoción y sentimiento. La unicornio dejo sus cosas en el suelo. Se separo de mi y dejo su libreta caer al césped mientras me sonreía.

-que bueno que llegaste, yo y Ditzy te habíamos estado esperando-dije mientras la unicornio se enojaba un poco al escuchar aquel comentario.

-si, ¡quiero saber de esa historia que Anto siempre te cuenta todos los días!-dijo Ditzy con felicidad mientras Lyra parecía un poco molesta.

-no es problema, ¿cierto?-cuestione a la unicornio.

-ha, no, no, esta bien-dijo ella de forma un poco distante.

-bueno.. Hoy es el ultimo día... Necesito saber como sera todo, ¿Sabes si vendrá el dragón?-pregunte con interés, pues en todo este tiempo no he sabido nada de "Spike" y si quería hacer lo de hablar con su amiga "Twilight" debíamos ver primero como seria todo.

-ayer me dijo que vendría para hablar contigo sobre lo de la plática, todos tenemos que hablar sobre eso hoy para saber de que forma sera.. Pero antes..-dijo la unicornio mientras se sentaba junto ha mi levitaba su libreta frente ha ella, al igual que su pluma y tarro de tinta.

-¿en que parte nos quedamos?-cuestiono con felicidad la unicornio.

-¡si!... ¡La historia!-exclamo con felicidad Ditzy mientras se sentaba cerca de mi y Lyra.

-ha, cierto, la historia... Pues, no recuerdo muy bien... ¿en que nos quedamos?-inquiri con pena, pues no recordaba en que parte iba la historia de la humanidad la cual le contaba a Lyra, y recientemente ha la pegaso grisácea.

-en lo que tu decías que era la "1ra guerra mundial"..-dijo la unicornio mientras revisaba su libreta con cierto cuidado.

En todo este tiempo, en todos estos días ya he pasado mucha de la historia (resumida, para no aburrir) de la humanidad. Había llegado asta la primera guerra mundial. Aun sigo quemándome al ver que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-bueno.. Que rápido avanza el tiempo, ¿no?.. Pues, en esa guerra, fue como resultado de las ambiciones imperialistas de las potencias industrializadas. De las que ya te había contado, ¿recuerdas ha EU, francia, el imperio británico, el imperio alemán, el imperio ruso, el austro/húngaro y italia?... Pues estos imperios iniciarían primero algo llamado "paz armada" en donde se forjaron alianzas entre diversos reinos he imperios. Esta fue una gigantesca guerra, y en ella hubieron muchos adelantos científicos, por primera vez se empleo la aviación en guerra, los primeros aviones surcaron los cielos. Desgraciadamente, no en pro de la paz...-dije pero de la nada Ditzy había alzado un casco, como si de una clase escolar se tratara.

-oh, oh.. ¿Que son "aviación"?-cuestiono con inocencia la pegaso grisácea, y en eso, Lyra había dejado de escribir con un poco de molestia.

-oh, buena pregunta Ditzy.. La aviación es un método por el cual los humanos vuelan-dije para continuar de relatar la historia, pues he visto que cuando me detengo por preguntas de Ditzy, Lyra se molesta un poco.

-¿los humanos vuelan?.. Pero, no tienen alas-dijo con confusión la pegaso.

-si, pero tenemos nuestro ingenio, y algo llamado "maquinas"-dije con orgullo mientras me desviaba de el tema principal.

-¿y que son maquinas?-cuestiono la pegaso con curiosidad.

-oh, yo te explico derpy...

-no hay problema Lyra, yo lo haré.. Las maquinas... Son como un aparato que los humanos crean para satisfacer sus necesidades, y los aviones son maquinas que inventamos para volar...-dije con felicidad, pero al contestar tanta pregunta, Lyra se había enojado un poco.

-bueno, dejemoslo ahí.. Ahora si, ha volver a lo de la historia-dije mientras Lyra comenzaba ha sonreír de nuevo.

-esta guerra era entre 2 poderosos bandos... La triple alianza y la triple entente. El imperio austro/húngaro, el imperio alemán y el imperio otomano, contra francia, gran betraña, el imperio ruso y los estados unidos... Fue una gigantesca guerra, y en su tiempo fue llamada "la gran guerra".. Fue una guerra de trincheras...

.. Y así pase un rato contándoles sobre aquel trágico pedazo de nuestra historia. Lyra parecía muy emocionada, al igual que Ditzy. Bueno, esta ultima estaba un poco triste por el hecho de que ya no podía contestar sus preguntas, pero le dije que lo haría después. Risas y risas fueron asta que, después de un par de horas, termine de relatarles esa guerra.

-.. Y al final de la guerra, se dividieron 4 de los grandes imperios, 2 se desmantelaron... Uno de esos 4 imperios se desmanteló por una revolución: el imperio ruso, y ahí nació la unión soviética, un país muy grande, pero eso ya es para otra historia...-dije mientras Ditzy se quedaba confundida.

-y listo, ya lo anote.. ¡Genial!-dijo la unicornio.

-¿y tu de que imperio eras Anto?-pregunto Ditzy con inocencia mientras Lyra, de forma molesta, respondía por mi.

-el no es ninguno de esos imperios derpy, eso fue hace cientos de años-dijo con enojo Lyra.

-si, Lyra tiene razón, realmente yo soy de un país llamado México, pero bueno, eso es otra historia...

Mientras tanto, en una biblioteca iluminada por la luz de el día que entraba por sus limpias ventanas se encontraba Spike, el dragón de escamas moradas. El cual se encontraba al parecer acomodando un par de libros en los estantes mas altos de la biblioteca que el mismo atendía. Con sus garras colocaba los libros en sus respectivos lugares, a la vez que se reía mientras comparaba su altura con la de aquella escalera que antes usaba para hacer aquella tarea que ahora le parecía tan fácil como respirar.

En una de sus garras el dragón tenia unos cuantos libros apilados, los cuales se veían demasiado pesados pero no representaban ningún problema para el dragón. Mientras que con su otra garra, tomaba estos libros y los colocaba en sus lugares, así arreglando la biblioteca por enésima vez y colocándole fin a esa tediosa tarea de acomodar todos los días los mismos libros que los ponys pedían o que la misma Twilight dejaba por ahí de vez en cuando. Se veía que este pobre dragón colocaba los libros en sus lugares con desgana, con lentitud, queriendo jamas terminar ese simple oficio de colocar libros. Pero por desgracia para el, termino de colocarlos todos en sus lugares.

-ya termine todas las tareas de el hogar, jejeje, creo que le diré a Twilight que no este dejando sus libros por ahí regados de nuevo... -dijo el dragón con una risa de angustia mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

No podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, que los días de descanso ya se habían esfumado. No podía creer que, la hora de decirle a Twilight sobre ese problema que le afligía estaba casi ha punto de llegar, a un día mas. Ya se había preparado mentalmente desde hace algunos días para lo que venia, y sabia como reaccionar ante diversos escenarios, ya sabia como seria todo y tenia planes de contingencia, pero aun no dejaba de impresionarse ante ese mísero hecho.

El dragón se había distraido todos sus días de descanso, tratando de no pensar en ese problema. Se distraía limpiando la casa o charlando con Twilight, con aquel búho o haciendo lo que sea para no pensar en eso. Pero ya era la hora, el día estaba ha punto de llegar y no podía seguir evadiendo lo que obviamente no se debía evadir. El día en el que el humano pidió para hablar con Twilight estaba por llegar y el dragón no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía arrepentirse. Hoy era el día antes de el día, y debía decirle a su amigo humano como seria todo. Debía organizar todo, debía decirle su plan y como debería el actuar ante esa pony con la que iba ha charlar.

Ya no había tiempo para nada. No podía arrepentirse. Todo estaba planeado. Era hora de iniciar con esto de una vez. Era hora de preparar todo para la gran tormenta que se avecinaba a pasos agigantados.

El dragón se preparo a si mismo. Era hora de preparar todo. Ya no había marcha atrás...

-¡Twilight! Saldré un rato, ya vuelvo-dijo el dragón mientras se encaminaba a la salida, para dirigirse al lago y poder hablar con aquel humano.

\- ¿como?.. Pero.. ¡Espera!-dijo la unicornio desde su cuarto. De la nada una burbuja morada exploto frente al dragón, frente ha su garra y la puerta, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, asustado de la repentina tele transportación de su amiga.

-p..pero, ¿no me ayudaras ha hacer la lista para la fiesta de lectura?-exclamo la unicornio con miedo colocándose frente ha la puerta, lo cual le extraño al dragón, puesto a que Twilight siempre hacia esa tarea ella misma.

-tu siempre haces esa lista sola, y en las fiestas de lectura solo tu te diviertes. Tengo que salir, no tardare mucho realmente, solo estaré fuera una media hora como máximo - dijo el dragón intentando salir, pero la unicornio seguía firme frente ha la puerta.

-p..pero, ¿y ha donde iras?-cuestiono Twilight. Esa pregunta tomo desprevenido al joven dragón, el cual se vio en la necesidad de inventar una excusa.

-ha... Voy ha ver algo, sobre ... Ya sabes, lo de las cosechas especiales perdidas de applejack-dijo el dragón con seguridad.

-¿en serio?-cuestiono la unicornio, tratándose el anzuelo.

-si, si quieres acompañame a sweet apple acres - dijo el dragón.

-prefiero quedarme en casa. Me saludas a applejack. No tardes mucho, ¿esta bien?- exclamo la unicornio con pesar.

-si, no tardare, te juro que solo serán 30 minutos-dijo el dragón tratando de salir, pero antes de que la unicornio se quitara de enfrente de la puerta, le dio un abrazo al dragón. Pero un abrazo muy fuerte y duradero, algo que dejo desconcertado al dragón.

-este... Twi, ya debo irme, ¿te sientes bien?-inquirió el dragón con un poco de preocupación al ver la extraña conducta de su amiga.

-si, solo date prisa y ten cuidado ¿esta bien?-pregunto la unicornio morada en medio de el abrazo.

-no tardare mucho, llegare ha tiempo para ayudarte con esa lista... Ahorita vuelvo...

-.. Miren quien viene...-dije mientras me levantaba de el suelo al ver como Spike, aquel joven dragón, llegaba de la nada entre los arbustos, con prisa y apuro salia de el bosque para después pasar como si nada, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, de lo que significaba solo una cosa; la plática.

Deje lo ultimo que me quedaba de comida en mi boca para comerla. Era el ultimo pedazo de el pan que Lyra trajo para mi aunque yo le ofrecí un poco a ella y a Ditzy. Me levante de el suelo junto con Lyra y Ditzy la cual alzó el vuelo para recibir todos juntos de forma cálida al dragón como si todo solo fuese una plática normal. Hoy no era el gran día, por el cual no me la pasaba pensando en el tema de la humanidad y esas cosas, hoy de seguro el solo me contaría sobre con quien hablare, como es esa tal "Twilight" y sobre como sera todo.

-¡hola Spike!- grito llena de felicidad Ditzy desde el aire mientras el dragón llegaba asta donde nosotros estábamos esperándolo. Le ofrecí mi mano en forma de saludo mientras Lyra veía fijamente desde le suelo al dragón, con aires de enojo. Este le devolvió la mirada de una forma normal y sin preocupaciones. El rechazo mi saludo y se concentro solo a lo que venia mientras Lyra me retiraba el arma y la escondía, solo por seguridad.

-hola derpy, hola Lyra y hola.. Anto-dijo de forma fría el dragón mientras se sentaba en el suelo y nos indicaba ha hacer lo mismo, a lo cual accedimos, formando un pequeño circulo entre los 4. El silencio se había apoderado de el lugar. Todos nos habíamos quedado callados. Ha excepción de Ditzy (que parecía totalmente ajena a la situación, pues así era) todos sabíamos de que era lo que íbamos ha hablar. Todos sabíamos que estaba por pasar y todos sabíamos lo que debíamos decir. Lyra se había sentado a mi lado, mas cerca de mi, asta creo que me había agarrado un brazo al ver la tensión que se había formado en ese lugar. -mañana es el gran día - dije para cortar el silencio mientras el dragón sonreía.

-afirmativamente-dijo el dragón.

-por lo que veo, te sigues comiendo las manzanas de applejack-dijo el dragón con enojo.

-afirmativamente-conteste con suma ironía.

-eso lo arreglarás tu con ella en el futuro, cuando la conozcas - dijo el dragón mientras volvíamos de nuevo a la seriedad y al silencio,

-y entonces. ¿como va ha ser todo? -pregunto lyra mientras Ditzy se colocaba al lado de Spike, como usualmente siempre lo hacia en nuestras pláticas.

-esto es lo que tengo planeado 'Anto'... Primero, a las 8 de la mañana, oh muy temprano pues no creo que tengas reloj, sera la hora en la que tu, yo y ella nos reuniremos. Ella vendrá con el engaño de que descubrí un nuevo tipo de flor jamas antes vista y que realmente es muy extraña. Aquí vendré con ella, entonces tu saldras caminando, con tus cosas y con las manos en alto, con tu arma en alto y sin decir nada asta que te lo indique... Yo le explicare y bueno, tu podrás hablar con ella todo lo que desees. -dijo el dragón.

-yo quiero estar presente cuando eso suceda-dijo Lyra con decisión.

-no, solo estaremos nosotros 3.-dijo el dragón de forma cortante.

-pero yo quiero estar -dijo ella pero la interrumpió de forma brusca el dragón.

-nadie mas que yo, Twilight y el humano estaremos ahí - dijo el dragón con enojo. -perdona Lyra, pero solo estaremos nosotros..-dije de forma amable.

-¡p..pero yo!.. Ahhh - dijo ella mientras se apartaba de mi lado y se iba enojada a otro lado.

-bueno, dejemosla, solo esta enojada...-dije con naturalidad.

-¿y como es con quien hablare?-pregunte mientras el dragón pensaba.

-¿en tu civilización hay gente intelectual o de alto coeficiente aparte de asesinos desalmados?-pregunto de forma sarcástica el dragón.

-¿ustedes saben que es la energía nuclear, saben que es la aviación, las armas láser, bombas atómicas, energía de anti materia?..¿ Tienen un mega colisionador de particulas o siquiera han viajado a algún astro sideral sin usar su magia?.. Intelectuales nos sobraban en nuestro tiempo-dije de forma orgullosa.

-pues con quien hablaras, se llama Twilight Spike. Es una amante de los libros, de la buena literatura y una increíble estudiante por excelencia. Por mucho es la chica mas inteligente de este pueblo. Si puedes usar lenguaje académico te recomiendo -dijo el dragón con seriedad.

-me parece que este lenguaje seria el mas apropiado y/o apto para entablar una culta comunicación entre 2 entes de gran coeficiente intelectual-dije de broma.

-si, ese lenguaje es apropiado-dijo el dragón.

-espero que después de esta plática, pueda hablar con su líder ¿seguro de que ella tiene contacto con "la princesa celestia"?-pregunte.

-si, es una elemento de la armonía y su fiel estudiante-dijo el dragón.

-excelente, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Ya veras que evitaremos una guerra...-dije mientras de la nada el dragón se me avalanzaba sobre mi, colocando sus garras en mi cuello.

-¡SPIKE!.. ¡Sueltalo!-dijo Lyra corriendo desde donde estaba sentada, intentando liberarme de el agarre de Spike, pero esta fue detenida por la cola del dragón y lanzada un par de metros.

-este..Spike, ¿¡que significa esto?!-dije con un poco de miedo, pues comencé ha sentir como las garras de el dragón se posaban en mi cuello y.. ¡M.. Me cortan..el.. Aire!.

-pero, si todo esto resulta ser un engaño, o le llegas ha hacer algo a ella o a las demás en el futuro o me resultas traicionando, juro por celestia que te asesinare sin pensarlo 2 veces.. ¡Me entendiste!-logre escuchar de el dragón mientras mi rostro se comenzaba ha poner azul.

-s..si-dije de forma débil pues.. Se me estaba acabando el oxigeno poco ha poco. El dragón me soltó y se levanto de el suelo mientras yo comenzaba ha respirar como pez fuera de el agua, con una que otra cortada en el cuello pues aquellas garras eran demasiado filosas.

Me quede sentado el el césped, tosiendo un poco mientras el dragón se marchaba caminando de el lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si hace unos segundos no hubiese estado a punto de ahogarme sin pensarlo 2 veces. Tan rápido como el dragón se fue caminando a una prudente distancia, de la nada llego Lyra llego ha atenderme con preocupación mientras revisaba como estaba.

-déjame ver, no tienes ninguna herida, tu cuello solo tiene raspones, n..no es nada de que preocuparse-dijo mientras me revisaba para después darme un fuerte abrazo. Se notaba que estaba asustada por lo que había pasado.

\- no me hizo nada , estoy bien, ¿tu estas bien?-pregunte en medio abrazo para calmar a Lyra, la cual se había quedado asustada ante lo que había pasado y casi había comenzado ha llorar.

-si, estoy bien, no me hizo nada-dijo la unicornio mientras se separaba de mi y caminaba hacia donde estaba antes parada.

-¡pues quien demonios te crees Spike!-grito la unicornio con enojo mientras el dragón se perdía en el bosque. Yo al ver eso me concentre mas en Ditzy, la cual se había quedado seria ante lo que había sucedido, con la mirada clavada al césped.

-tranquila Ditzy, no le hizo nada ha Lyra ni a mi-dije mientras me acercaba ha la pegaso la cual había quedado impresionada.

-¿por que Spike hizo eso? - pregunto la pegaso al borde de las lágrimas, pues no comprendía el por que de esa terrorífica acción de el dragón, en la que estaba ha unos pasos de matarme. Yo me acerqué un poco junto con Lyra (quien se quedo un poco mas atrás que yo) para decirle que todo estaba bien. Realmente me pesaba verla asia de triste.

-el solo esta asustado, hizo eso por que en el fondo tiene miedo de que yo haga algo contra sus seres queridos-dije con sinceridad mientras la pegaso comprendía.

-¿y tu le harás algo a Twilight?-pregunto la pegaso con tristeza.

-claro que no, yo nunca le haría daño ha nadie. Y menos si eso me aleja de Lyra o de ti... Mejor volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo...-dije tratando de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado aquí, aunque, las marcas de cortadas que ahora traigo en el cuello indicaran otra cosa...

En otro lugar, en una dimensión donde la miseria encontraba al fin un hogar donde residir sin ser antes repudiada por quienes afectaba, fuera de aquel refugio en donde Antonov antes vivía y trabajaba como esclavo, las cosas habían cambiado de una forma horripilante.

Aquella nieve que antes parecía tan inofensiva y hermosa como una linda nevada de invierno en la que los niños podían salir ha jugar, había crecido horriblemente, formando algo que era todo lo que sea menos lindo. El frío era colosal fuera de el refugio, la temperatura había bajado bruscamente, congelando todo lo que no estuviese protegido y los arboles al igual que las plantas, el césped y los animales sucumbía congelados. La gran nevada se había comenzado ha presenciar, y esto que es relatado no es mas que la punta del iceberg. Lo que estaba por venir en unos cuantos meses o semanas aniquilaria toda la vida. La gran helada estaba próxima.

Los animales de el bosque que antes festejaban silenciosamente la muerte de la humanidad saliendo de sus refugios en el bosque, ahora morían de hambre la cual se había esparcido debido a la falta de alimento. Los animales he insectos morían de hambre, de radiación residual o de envenenamiento pues empezaron a comer cortezas quemadas de los arboles, creyendo que eso les serviría para algo. Las nubes negras cubrían el cielo en toda su amplitud, y la luz de el sol parecía estar extinguiendose poco a poco, agonizando ante aquel manto oscuro que empezaba a desfilar poco a poco, cubriendo la luz que calentaba al planeta. La tierra estaba muriendo poco a poco, y se encontraba caminando ciegamente a su ejecución...

-maldita chica, no pudo hacerlo por si misma-dijo una chica abrigada mientras caminaba entre aquellos montones de nieve antes relatados. El frío hizo que el gorro que antes traía en su cabeza se volara junto con la ventisca que hizo a sus huesos cascabelear, aquel gorro que le cubría la cara y mantenía su identidad en anonimato se fue volando junto con la ventisca de nieve. Y gracias a eso se pudo, entonces, ver quien era esa misteriosa chica que parecía muy enojada con todo lo que la rodeaba. Era una chica rubia, de piel blanca como esa nieve con la que peleaba, y de ojos azules como el agua. Si, si nos poníamos ha ver esa cara de enojo que la chica tenia deducimos un solo resultado; era Catherine, la hija de el general jamier.

La chica camino entre la nieve que azotaba con fuerza al lugar mientras una pasiva oscuridad la ayudaba levemente a perderse en ese desierto blanco que se trepaba asta en los arboles. Catherine comenzó ha ver a los lados, observando ha la maquinaria que ahora se encontraba cubierta bajo la nieve, y al refugio que por esta tormenta próximamente también estaría cubierto de blanco. Observo esa puerta y noto como poco a poco y con una terrorífica pasividad, se comenzaba ha ocultar por la nieve.

La chica quito su vista de esos vestigios humanos y, con el frío que ahora tenia por detenerse y no moverse, continuo caminando entre la nieve, pues solo tenia en su mente un objetivo el cual quería cumplir de una vez por todas.

Siguió caminando entre aquella pasiva oscuridad blanca. Sus labios se comenzaron ha volver azules y sentía como su rostro se congelaba, soltó una lágrima por una brisa de aire helado que le dio en el rostro y esta lágrima, que trato de resbalarse por su mejilla se congeló en el acto. Pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ella seguir avanzando entre la nieve. Sus manos temblaban ante el frío inmenso y sus dientes cascabeleaban en un desesperado intento de generar calor. Se detuvo abrazándose ha si misma, pensó en la cálida idea de regresar a su hogar y abandonar sus planes. Pero no, su voluntad era formidable aunque fuese usada para las formas equivocadas.

Comenzó entonces ha entrar a un bosque nevado, en donde apenas podía caminar debido a toda la nieve que se acumulaba en su camino. El frío viento que rozaba sus piernas poco cubiertas por su súbita salida a afuera de el refugio le incitaba a volver ha casa, casi le decía en sus oídos que regresara. Pero su fuerza de voluntad podía mas que una simple ventisca. La nieve no tenia compasión con ella. Le caía en los hombros y la cabeza, interrumpía su paso y le soplaba con fiereza en el rostro, dándole una helada bienvenida, pero ha ella no le impresionaba eso. Solo se sacudió la cabeza y continuo caminando forzosamente entre toda aquella nieve.

... Y después de tanto esfuerzo y de casi llegar al estado de hipotermia por su orgullo de no rendirse, la chica de rubios cabellos logro llegar ha donde tanto deseaba ir, a su objetivo principal. Una sonrisa nació en su rostro semi congelado al observar ha donde había llegado. Frente ha ella se encontraba un enorme edificio que sus ruinas exhibía, en donde las partes quemadas por el fuego radiactivo que una vez diezmo ha sus iniciales habitantes y trabajadores ahora se cubría de un velo frío y blanco. La gran antena por donde se enviaba aquella señal había comenzado ha esconderse bajo el hielo. Ella sonrió al ver que después de tanta lucha al fin había llegado a su objetivo.

La chica, con sus manos temblorosas por el inmenso frío, entro al edificio de un golpe mientras aquella ventisca que la acosaba desaparecía al entrar ha un lugar refugiado. La oscuridad la acechaba poco a poco, y le susurraba al oído "vuelve ha tu hogar" pero ella no se dio por vencida aun, aun cuando sus huesos estaban a punto de congelarse totalmente por ese frío que la atacaba.

Esta chica creía firmemente en tener la razón, y de ahí salia toda esta determinación que tenia por realizar esta tarea. Con sus manos comenzó ha tantear el lugar en la total penumbra, tratando de encontrar algún camino para poder moverse, buscando una escalera por la cual subir en aquel oscuridad que parecía absorber la luz. Asta que, después de un tiempo que pareció eterno, la chica toco parte de la escalera que la llevaría asta donde ella quería llegar.

La chica tenia un rostro de satisfacción al tocar en la oscuridad profunda ha ese barrote caído con sus congeladas manos. Comenzó ha seguir con el tacto al barrote, buscando el inicio de una escalera. Choco con varias tablas que por el suelo estaban y tomo en sus blancos dedos varias telarañas, pero logro tocar el inicio de aquella escalera. Entonces subió he inicio su plan, escalando tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas y congeladas se lo podían permitir, al ritmo de su pesada respiración que producía vapor dentro de aquella oscuridad.

Y mas rápido de lo que ella había creído que seria, cuando escuchaba el latir de su corazón en aquel abrazador silencio, logro llegar a su destino, a la cima de aquel lugar, en la habitación en donde quería estar. Llego ahí y sonrió para si misma mientras veía sólidas sus pesadas exhalaciones. Con un salto subió a esa habitación y llego a su destino. Ahí arriba, en esa habitación donde la oscuridad quería penetrar, había luz, luz amarilla proporcionada por 2 lámparas de aceite que con ferocidad combatían al frío que intentaba sofocar su espíritu.

Ambas lámparas daban calor, un poco de calor, suficiente como para respirar algo de aire normal. Las ventanas de el lugar antes quebradas ahora se encontraban tapadas por tablas de madera que ha su vez estaban aseguradas por clavos de hierro puro, colocados en la ultima revisión ha la maquina de onda corta. Gracias a esas 2 lámparas de aceite había suficiente visibilidad como para poder caminar sin tropezarse o golpear un objeto de dudosa procedencia. Estas 2 lámparas alusaban con su llama amarilla a un aparato de construcción humana y a un generador de energía a base de combustible liquido, llámese uno de los actuales recursos mas valiosos de la tierra, pues en su tiempo se había agotado: gasolina.

La chica de dorados cabellos sonrió para si misma mientras caminaba hacia aquella maquina, mientras movía sus botas entre los vidrios y el polvo de el lugar. Ella observo con gusto aquella maquina, pues de ese armatoste que echaba humo y derretia a lo que estaba cerca de el, salia la energía que alimentaba ha una maquina formidable, de donde se lanzaba aquella señal catalogada de salvación.

-sin quieres hacer algo bien, hazlo por ti misma... - musitó con furia Catherine mientras sacaba de una de las bolsas de su grueso abrigo un disco nuevo. Camino asta el aparato de donde se lanzaba la señal y lo miro con disgusto. Concentro su vista en una ranura que de aquella maquina salia, una ranura con botones. La chica presiono un botón que estaba cerca de esta ranura y un disco, similar al que ella tenia en sus manos heladas, salio. Ella tomo este disco y lo quebró en varios pedazos con una sonrisa y satisfacción monstruosas, perturbadoras, para después insertar su disco, el cual era de su procedencia...

... Y mientras eso sucedía en aquella alejada dimensión, volviendo a la otra realidad en donde todos posabamos nuestra atención, en el cielo se podía ver Rainbow dash, cesando su entrenamiento de una vez por todas. La tarde estaba por caer. El cielo se había vuelto anaranjado y una de las mejores puestas de sol se estaba colocando a la visa de sus ojos. Para un par de pegasos enamorados, esta seria la mejor vista de todas. Eso le recordó de nuevo su furia a la pegaso, pero esta furia con el pasar de los años le había hecho olvidar, y entre sus cosas perdidas, lo olvido ha el, quien alguna vez fuera su mejor candidato ha tener su corazón. La pegaso se había desviado de su principal tema. Si, había cesado su riguroso entrenamiento, pues esta noche necesitaba descansar si quería cumplir lo que con esfuerzo anhelaba su alma. Necesitaba descansar, ya había entrenado lo suficiente. Estaba lista para su mayor reto.

Su admiradora No. , Scootaloo, se había ido de la nube por la cual observaba a Rainbow. Eso ya hace algún tiempo debido a que la misma Rainbow dash le pidió que regresara ha casa ha descansar mientras ella hacia algo mas. Si, Rainbow dash y Scootaloo vivían en la misma casa en las nubes debido a que la pegaso de crin arco iris decidió un día hacerse la tutora legal de aquella pequeña pegaso anaranjada, cuando los tiempos eran mas benevolentes con su suerte.

La pegaso se sentía bien consigo misma. Ya había entrenado lo suficiente para hacer lo que tanto quería, se sentía bien. Sus alas se sentían listas para el reto de mañana, su confianza había vuelto. Se sentían ansiosas de impresionar con su velocidad. Su moral y confianza estaban en lo mas alto, en su auge. Solo quedaba descansar esta noche, descansar por fin para el gran día.

Debido a que ya había despejado todas las nubes de el cielo por su entrenamiento y trabajo de mantener estable el clima, no había donde tomar agua. Scootaloo se había llevado la botella de bebida deportiva y ella no bajaría ha pedirle agua ha nadie. En ese caso, le quedaba solo lugar para beber agua, un lugar secreto para ella en el que siempre iba ha beber agua o darse un baño en sus días mas atareados de entrenamiento. Y este lugar estaba situado en el corazón de el everfree. Un lago muy hermoso a su juzgar.

Por un momento quiso ir a esa laguna por la cual entrenaba en las dulces mañanas, pateando nubes de tormenta. Y así lo hizo, decidió ir ahí ha beber agua y tal vez darse una ducha . La pegaso color cián emprendió vuelo desde una colina en la que se encontraba descansando cómodamente, en el césped que estaba recostada, y partió al corazón de el everfree en busca de un cuerpo acuoso en el cual refrescarse por su larga jornada de entrenamiento y trabajo.

Pero, en medio camino y con el olor de el everfree en sus narices, con ese olor a vegetación profunda que tanto le gustaba a la pegaso, recordó algo muy importante que casi se le olvidaba por estar concentrada en su entrenamiento y trabajo. En ese momento, en el que su mente logro recordar ese detalle, ya estaba ha punto de llegar a la laguna, ya casi tenia contacto visual con el verde césped que la rodaba y la invitaba ha aterrizar en el, pero en ese mismo entonces paro su vuelo para regresar a pony ville de nuevo, a un lugar en especial.

Y casi en un simple parpadeo y gracias a su enorme, por no mencionar deslumbrante, velocidad, Rainbow dash llego a las puertas de sugar cube corner, la cafetería y repostería por excelencia, para averiguar algo que no se había logrado sacar de la cabeza. Aunque pasara pensando en ello durante días seguidos.

Lo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza era una duda, un vanal por que que la preocupaba aunque por las acciones de sus amigas no debería preocuparle en lo mas mínimo. El tema por el cual esta yegua color cián se preocupaba: seguía viendo como su amiga de pelaje rosa y cutie mark de globos se iba al bosque everfree por las noches profundas, y lo peor es que entraba, al everfree, en la oscuridad. Este mencionado bosque es tan peligroso que asta ella a veces dudaba en sobre volar sus arboles por el riesgo de en el encontrar un depredador o algo peor. La pegaso de crin multicolor no podía concebir la idea de por que alguien en su sano juicio se arriesgaría ha entrar a ese maldito bosque, aunque bueno, a sus pensamientos, el juicio de Pinkie pie no era de el todo sano.

Ella quería saber que es lo que una de sus mejores amigas hacia dentro de aquel lugar tan tenebroso, si eso era importante acaso, o si era un riesgo lo que estaba haciendo aquella hiper activa chica. Se lo había preguntado de forma directa varias veces, pero su amiga de crin rosa evadia el responder o no respondía simplemente. Trato de conseguir ayuda de sus amigas, pero estas alegaron que solo era pinkie pie siendo si misma. Por lo que, esta yegua color cián, ideo un plan maestro en el que no necesitaría la ayuda de nadie y podría saber todo.

Hacer una pijamada. Y ya en ella, preguntarle como una amiga sincera sobre a donde iba ella por las noches.

La pegaso entro a la repostería, la cual se veía un poco vacía, mas unos cuantos clientes estaban dentro de el lugar, comiendo algún postre preparado por la pony rosada. Esa falta de clientes era normal, después de todo, ya se acercaba la hora de cerrar para este lugar y Pinkie era muy estricta con su trabajo, pues lo consideraba mas que un simple trabajo. Rainbow das tomo una mesa, se sentó en ella mientras casi de inmediato, una sombra rosa aparecía junto ha ella.

-¡hola Rainbow! ..¿Como esta?... ¡¿que vas ha ordenar?! ¿¡Malteada!?.. ¿Un pastelillo?...¿¡Jugo!?.. ¿¡ pay!?...¿¡cupcakes!?... ¿¡Dulces!?...¡La casa invita!-exclamo con felicidad e hiper actividad una ansiosa pinkie pie, la cual comenzó ha colocar comida gratis (sacada de la nada) frente a la yegua color cián de forma rápida y precisa, formando una torre de delicias comestibles.

\- bueno... Yo solo quería un vaso de agua y platicar un poco contigo-dijo la pegaso mientras tomaba un pastelillo de limón y se lo comía, eso junto con la malteada y el pay.

-oh, ¡desde luego! Tengo un poco de tiempo. Aunque ya vamos ha cerrar-dijo la pony de tierra mientras se sentaba en la mesa mientras Rainbow la miraba con asombro.

-... Te vez un poco mas animada de lo normal - dijo la pegaso mientras observaba la gran sonrisa de su amiga.

-¡lo se!, es por que hoy es el ultimo ... dsoiuneosmndoeo..- dijo pinkie pie colocándose los cascos en la boca, pues había estado ha punto de romper una Pinkie promesa. -¿hoy es el ultimo que?..-pregunto Rainbow dash con curiosidad.

-¿hoy?..n..no es nada importante.-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa la pony de tierra. Rainbow dash sabia que esta era la hora de la verdad, que esto era algo relacionado con el bosque. No lo sabia con seguridad, pero sentía que eso era importante. Así que comenzó su ataque para descubrir que trato decir su amiga.

-dime, quiero saberlo-dijo Rainbow dash con interés.

-oh... ya sabes,dsoiuneosmndoeo es..es..-exclamo Pinkie mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su frente debido ha el nerviosismo que ahora experimentaba.

-es.. ¿Es que?..-cuestiono la pegaso mientras Pinkie se ponía aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-es.. Es.. ¡un tipo de harina especial que uso para un tipo especial de cupcakes, mirala!-dijo de forma nerviosa Pinkie pie mientras de la nada sacaba un costal de harina que efectivamente decía en letras grandes "dsoiuneosmndoeo". Rainbow dash lo miro con impresión mientras dejaba de verlo y seguía con su plan.

\- ya veo... Entonces.. Hoy no tienes nada importante que hacer. ¿Cierto?-cuestiono la pegaso con malicia. La pony de tierra iba ha responder afirmativamente, pero eso daría sospechas... Se vio forzada a mentir.

-no, nada importante, estaré en casa.-dijo Pinkie esperando que Rainbow dash no diese mas preguntas.

-¡que bueno!-exclamo Rainbow dash mientras Pinkie se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con uno de sus cascos. Había evitado un gran riesgo

-... Por que quería ver si podíamos hacer una pijamada para platicar lo que ha pasado estos días, ya sabes, una pijamada entre nosotras 2-dijo Rainbow mientras en la mente de Pinkie resonaba el sonido de un cristal roto.

-hoy, ¿hoy en la noche?.. ¡¿En esta noche exacta?!-exclamo con sorpresa Pinkie pie mientras se colocaba frente ha frente a Rainbow.

-si, hoy... Después de todo. No tienes nada que hacer, ¿cierto?-cuestiono la pegaso. Pinkie pie se había metido en un callejón sin salida, y con el dolor de su alma, se había visto derrotada.

-cierto, no tengo nada que hacer... -dijo la pony rosada en tono derrotado mientras veía al suelo de manera triste.

-¿sucede algo pinkie?-pregunto con curiosidad la pegaso color cián.

-no, nada, solo iré ha hacer algo...-dijo pinkie pie mientras corría y volvía.

\- ¿a donde fuiste?-pregunto con duda Rainbow dash.

-ha inflar un par de globos...

Que curioso, ya se hizo de noche, me sigo quejando de el rápido avance reptante de el tiempo.

El sol se había ocultado tras los arboles verdes, tras esos pinos y abetos el astro madre había dejado de dar su abrazador brillo amarillo para dar paso a la oscuridad. El cielo por el cual mi vista se concentraba había dejado de estar color anaranjado, dándome a mi, Lyra y Ditzy una puesta de sol interrumpida por los grandes arboles. La oscuridad comenzaba ha entrar a esta laguna de forma silenciosa como si de un cuerpo gaseoso se tratara, pero esta era una dulce oscuridad que no hacia nada mas que deleitarnos con su bella presencia y envolvernos en su protector manto, o por lo menos eso me hacia a mi. La luna estaba en lo mas alto de el firmamento, consagrandose como el astro mayor de esta noche seguido por las estrellas que aunque daban su mejor esfuerzo, quedaban opacadas ante aquella bellisima luna, la cual parecía querer ser admirada por las criaturas de aletas y escamas pues reflejada su luz en las aguas de la laguna, la cual por algún misterioso motivo no es fría y seca, si no que es una vivida luz.

Para Lyra y Ditzy era un hermoso hecho el ver la luna así, pero para mi era una luna nostálgica, eso en mi degradado punto de vista pues así disfrutaba yo las noches con mis familiares mas cercanos. Observando el resplandor de la luna por una ventana de mi cuarto, con las luces apagadas, al lado de mi hermana menor mientras ambos nos divertiamos así en silencio buscando las constelaciones en el firmamento oscuro.

Me la he pasado bien todo este tiempo. He tenido compañía y de no ser por ella toda mi tarde fuese nostálgica al extremo, pues me hubiese puesto sentimental asta por admirar la roca mas pequeña. Toda la tarde me la he pasado en la compañía de Lyra, hablando sobre los recovecos y caídas de la gigantesca historia humana, dándole detalles curiosos sobre la primera guerra mundial pues no quiero arruinarle la sorpresa de contarle la segunda guerra mundial. También me la he pasado en la compañía de Ditzy, jugando con ella y respondiendo diversas preguntas que ella me realiza al no comprender algo o de simple curiosidad de mi mundo. Dicha curiosidad al parecer esta inclinada a mi familia y en especial ha mi hermana menor.

Esto es un buen descanso para mi. Me la he pasado todos los días relajado, y hoy es el ultimo antes de poder iniciar lo que quiero: hablar con aquella princesa regente de este imperio y explicarle la situación de la humanidad. Tratando de explicar lo de el ataque a canterlot y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo. Suena atareante pero eso lo dejare a su tiempo, por el momento no me quiero preocupar y tomare todo esto con calma.

Este es un buen descanso para lo que viene, para todo lo que esta por pasar.

Es bueno pasar el tiempo con mis 2 únicas amigas sin ninguna preocupación mas que caiga la noche. Si, este en verdad es descanso, y quisiera que siguiera así. Desgraciadamente para mi situación la noche, aunque hermosa, había caído demasiado pronto y con su llegada también iniciaba la ida de mis compañeras.

Ya era de noche y la luna estaba comenzando a mostrarse en su bella forma menguante. El tiempo se había agotado y ya no podíamos seguir hablando, era la hora de la ida de mis amigas. Ditzy había decidido irse de una vez a su hogar en las nubes. Le pregunte como era esa casa y me dijo que era increíble, que si fuera pegaso la podría ver. Le ofrecí a Ditzy que se fuera con Lyra la cual tampoco tardaba en irse ha su hogar, y que yo las llevaba ha ambas a la orilla de el bosque para así pasar mas tiempo juntos. Pero la pegaso grisácea se negó. Decidió irse sola a su casa, no se por que pero creo que el comportamiento de la unicornio tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

Algo raro que note en todo este tiempo fue la conducta de Lyra... Una conducta rara, la cual es un poco... Obsesiva conmigo. Se preocupa demasiado por mi ademas de faltarle al respeto y lanzarle indirectas a Ditzy. La pegaso no logra entenderlas, pero yo si. Y me duele en cierta parte ver esas indirectas.

La pegaso grisácea estaba ha punto de marcharse. Había extendido su grandes alas y comenzaba ha aletear, moviendo la bolsa de papel en la que Lyra traía la comida que con gusto disfrutamos. Le dije que podríamos vernos después, que no viniera en la mañana pues estaría ocupado con lo de la plática con "Twilight" y el dragón.

-nos vemos luego Ditzy, fue divertido... Cuídate mucho-dije con una risa, apuntando mi arma al suelo, mientras Lyra se quedaba ha mi lado, junto con su libreta y pluma preparadas.

-si, vendre después, y la próxima vez traeré los muffins que prometí. - dijo con su sonrisa boba mientras volaba.

-adiós derpy...-dijo Lyra con frialdad.

-¡nos vemos!-dijo la pegaso mientras tomaba vuelo, se acercaba ha mi y me daba un fuerte abrazo.

-espero que todo salga bien - musitó a mi oído la pegaso mientras volvía a tomar vuelo.

-¡nos vemos!-dije mientras la pegaso se alejaba volando, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

-que graciosa, es muy graciosa-dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo junto con Lyra.

-si... Hoy es el ultimo día - exclamo con falsa felicidad la unicornio tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-si, realmente espero que todo salga bien-dije mientras bostesaba.

-si, entonces, ¿me seguirás contando la historia?.. Quiero saber mas-dijo la unicornio con curiosidad.

-no, realmente ya es muy tarde-dije con un poco de sueño.

-puedo.. Dormir contigo en la cueva esta vez. Así podremos pasar toda la noche platicando y podrás decirme lo de 'la gran depresión - dijo la unicornio de forma asertiva y ansiosa.

-no, creo que tus amigas se preocuparan al no verte-dije tratando de evadir aquella tentadora oferta. El dormir solo en una cueva es un poco... Solitario, y me recuerda a los tiempos que no deseo volver.

-no lo harán, y realmente después de lo que pase mañana, cuando todos sepan de tu existencia, a nadie le va ha preocupar-dijo con felicidad la unicornio.

-bueno, si lo vez desde ese lado... No, mejor no, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.-dije con preocupación.

-¡pero!.. Pero, bueno, esta bien.-dijo la unicornio mientras se me acercaba y se recargaba a mi lado, colocando su cabeza en la comodidad de la tela de mi gabardina.

\- Por lo menos todavía no es hora de irme.-dijo la unicornio con esperanza de que no la contra dijera. La vi a los ojos entonces para decirle que, desgraciadamente, el tiempo había llegado a su fin.

-linda, ya debo dormirme, para levantarme muy temprano, y poder hacer todo aquello de la plática... Seria mejor si te llevo de una vez...-dije mientras la unicornio solo me apretaba mas contra ella gracias a su magia.

-¿en serio no puedo estar contigo en la charla?-cuestiono Lyra con esperanza.

-no, solo estaremos yo, el dragón y la tal "Twilight"-dije con frialdad pues por lo que dijo el dragón no podía dejarla ir conmigo.

-pero, ¡yo serviría como tu apoyo!-dijo con enojo la unicornio.

-lo se, pero no puedo.. Lo siento Lyra-dije con tristeza mientras la unicornio comenzaba ha.. Llorar.

-tengo miedo Anto-dijo ella con sinceridad mientras sus lágrimas caían por mi gabardina.

-¿ha que?-pregunte con miedo.

-ha que... Ellos te hagan algo. No confió en Spike desde el incidente de la cueva donde quiso golpearte. No confió en el desde lo que trato de hacerle al cubo tuyo y con lo que trato de hacer esta mañana, no creo poder seguir viendo ha ese dragón como a una persona de buen corazón... Tengo miedo, miedo ha que ellos resulten ser los traidores y te.. Y le hagan lo que le hicieron a tus amigos-dijo la unicornio con tristeza mientras lloraba mas fuerte. Si, estaba llorando en mis brazos pues con ellos la había rodeado, dejándola descansar a mi lado. Cuando dijo eso, comprendí todo. Comprendí su preocupación por mi. Comprendí su disgusto y el por que de su actitud obsesiva: era miedo. Miedo a que yo, en mi confianza ha aquel dragón, terminara igual que mis semejantes por los actos que ahora manchaban nuestra especie. Cuando comprendí eso, la abrace con fuerza al ver lo tanto que le interesaba.

-tranquila Lyra, no pasara nada, te lo prometo.-dije mientras la unicornio comenzaba ha dejar de llorar, suspirando de forma pesada.

-¡como sabes!-dijo ella con enojo.

-por que si quisieran hacer lo que tu dices, ya estaría muerto.-dije de forma cariñosa aunque lo que dije no tenia nada de cariño.

-Es mas, que dices si después de todo esto, después de que yo hable con esa tal "Twilight" y pueda hacer lo de los tratados que quiero hacer con la princesa celestia, un día, el que tu elijas, nos la pasaremos totalmente juntos, y te llevare ha comer a el restaurante mas caro de todos... ¿que dices?-pregunte mientras Lyra salia de su llanto.

-no soy una potrilla - dijo ella con enojo pero a la vez con risa.

-entonces es un si-dije mientras ella se reía.

-si..-dijo con risa mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho después de llorar.

\- No estaré contigo cuando hables con Spike y Twilight. Por favor, promenteme que te cuidaras y que no harás nada malo, por favor-dijo la unicornio de forma seria desde el profundo abrazo.

-te lo prometo...-dije mientras yo bostesaba un poco fuerte. Ella entendió totalmente que significaba eso. Era la hora de el adiós.

-... Ya se hizo tarde, debo llevarte a la orilla de el bosque-dije esperando que no me contra dijera.

-si, tienes razón, ya es muy tarde-dijo ella con pesar. Vi que no opuso resistencia, por lo que de una vez y antes que me entraran el pesar de la unicornio, me separe de ella para poder irnos. Me separe de ella. Dejo de estar en mis brazos y se quedo recostada de forma cómica en el césped. Tome mi arma en una de mis manos, p ara darle la otra mano ha ella, para levantarla de el césped y así iniciar la ida al bosque sin mas contratiempos. Ella me dio su, pues, casco, para después levantarse y poder caminar juntos, dando el inicio de el final para nuestra compañía.

Comenzamos entonces nuestra ida al sendero por el cual ella siempre llegaba ha platicar conmigo, no sin antes rodear los bordes de aquel lago pues nos encontrábamos en la parte mas alejada de el inicio de aquel camino. Note que la unicornio estaba un poco triste por este, el final de el día, en donde la suerte decidiría lo que me iba ha suceder mañana y no podría estar a mi lado en aquella importante junta, necesitaba que confiara en mi palabra.

-te juro que no me sucederá nada Lyra-le dije desde donde caminaba a su lado.

-lo se...-dijo ella con tristeza...

... Y sin hablar, ni pensar mucho, ni decir nada mas que caminar por aquel sendero mal iluminado, cubierto por la pasividad de la oscuridad, llegamos a la orilla de el bosque. Fue mas rápido de lo que pensé, y tal vez eso se deba ha que, en todas las veces que yo escoltaba ha Lyra a este lugar, siempre hablábamos de cualquier cosa.

Casi llegábamos a la parte final de el sendero. Me agache antes de llegar y me introduje rápidamente en la oscuridad de aquellos arbustos como medida de seguridad, pues aunque las calles pareciesen sin vida, debía ser discreto con mis acciones antes de que el mínimo descuido cueste mi anonimato. Me acerque ha un arbusto para poder observar aquella ciudad que tanto atraía mi atención. Desde los arbustos abrí una pequeña brecha para poder observar mientras Lyra se colocaba ha mi lado con su libreta y pluma flotando. La ciudad estaba como siempre, apagada. Sin vida por las noches. Sus negocios cerrados, algunas lámparas estaban encendidas pero eran consumidas por toda la oscuridad que ahí abundaba. Aunque parecía tétrico, para mi degradado gusto el paisaje se veía hermoso. No se por que pero me dio una increíble necesidad de ir por esas calles vacías. Correr por ellas como loco mientras acompañaba ha Lyra a su hogar en vez de ver fríamente como se iba ha su casa y se pedía en el horizonte. Sonreí. En poco tiempo podre ver esta hermosa ciudad. Podre verla y conocerla, sentir su vida y poder caminar por sus calles...

Me des concentre un poco de mi admiración ha aquella mítica ciudad y vi de reojo ha mi compañera. Pude notar lo dolida que estaba al ver ella también la ciudad. Se notaba en su rostro tristeza, se notaba preocupación por mi y mi seguridad, se notaba que estaba sufriendo por este el ultimo momento juntos antes de no poder vernos. No quería verla así, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. Ya estaba todo decidido. Lo único que me quedaba era comportarme bien y esperar con toda confianza que todo saliera bien y de forma correcta.

-tranquila, no me sucederá nada... -dije con una sinceridad

-..yo..lo..lose-dijo ella mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas. Volví ha hacercarmele. La rodee con mis brazos y la abrace de forma delicada, recargandome en el tronco de un árbol que estaba tras de mi. Ella seguía llorando, llorando en silencio pues era el ultimo adiós: el ultimo recuerdo. Comencé ha darle una que otra palmada en el lomo y ha acariciar su crin con mis manos asta que ella dejara de llorar y se calmara. Como agregado, antes de separarnos le di yo un beso en la frente, cerca de la base de su cuerno.

-entonces.. ¿Si me invitaras ha ese restaurante?-dijo ella con ilusión.

-cuando esto termine, te llevare a todos los restaurantes de este lugar, si es que tengo dinero,claro-dije mientras ella reía un poco.

-cuidate mucho, por favor, no hagas nada estúpido ni dejes que te atrapen. - dijo ella de forma seria mientras cerraba los ojos y se recargaba en mi pecho.

-tranquilizate Lyra, estaré bien... .-dije mientras la unicornio sonreía.

Lyra se separo de mi pues se sentía mejor. Creo que ahora esta un poco mas convencida de que no haré nada malo ni ellos me harán nada a mi. La unicornio color menta se sentía lista para irse y yo Sonreí al ver eso. Me lo hizo saber que ya era la hora de la partida con la mirada de sus ojos color miel. Yo sonreía al ver como ya no estaba tan preocupada por lo que iba ha suceder y asentí con la cabeza indicándole que podía cruzar los arbustos. Ella con su magia levitó a su libreta junto con su pluma y tinta, para después de darme una ultima mirada con sus hermosos ojos y salir de el lugar, caminando hacia aquella ciudad fantasma.

Y ahí me quede yo, recargado en aquel pino. Observando su caminar desde donde estaba sentado pues había uno que otro agujero en los arbustos por donde podía verla. Tenia ganas de acompañarla ha su hogar, quería estar con ella. Tengo que hacer esto de una vez. Hacerlo y simplemente después, estar con ella todo el tiempo que sea posible. No quiero volver ha verla sufrir así.

... Y después de unos minutos de verla de forma melancólica, la yegua mentolada desapareció, perdiéndose en el horizonte y desapareciendo de mi vista, dejando sin vida ha aquella ciudad cuando se llevo su bella presencia. Al ver que yo nada tenia que hacer ahí, recogí mi arma para emprender el regreso a la cueva y prepararme mentalmente para lo que venia mañana.

Espero que cuando hable con aquella chica y luego hable con la tal princesa celestia, pueda regresar a este pueblo y que no me tengan en 'canterlot'. No importa que siga viviendo en la cueva, no importa que me siga desvelando por las noches hablando con Lyra o la pony rosa, pero que siga viviendo en este lugar y pueda verla...

-pony rosa... Pony rosa... ¡Diane!-dije para mi mismo mientras salia disparado de el lugar.

¡Como pude ser tan tonto!. En todo este día, en toda esta tarde y peor, en toda esta noche, ¡no había pensado en ella!.. Debo esperar que no haya llegado ya, o si no todo se ira al caño. Se supone que mañana se termina la promesa que le hice, oh mas bien, la Pinkie promesa que le pedí que hiciera para que no revelara mi existencia. Ademas de que este próximo día, y después de haber terminado las pláticas con 'Twilight' y aquel dragón, tendré que revelarle quien soy ha esa pony rosada. ¡Como pude ser tan tonto!. Ademas, me he tardado mas tiempo de el necesario. Tal vez me este esperando ahí aburrida, o tal vez ya se había ido... Pobre pony rosada. Ha de estar esperándome toda la noche. Me tarde mucho con Lyra, de seguro ya ha de haber llegado.

Debo decirle que le revelaré mi identidad en el bosque en la noche. Ya en ese entonces, le tendré que explicar a Spike y ha Lyra sobre mi nueva amiga.

Llegue a la laguna en tiempo récord, sudando frío y sujetando el arma con fuerza. Busque con mi vista ha una pony rosada pero recordé en ese entonces que no estaba cubierto por nada. Me escondí detrás de un árbol que quedaba cerca y desde esa segura posicion pude observar el lugar sin ser descubierto. Con miedo y culpa busque a la pony rosada con la vista, tratando de verla y ver donde esconderme, pero , después de buscar de forma exhaustiva, no encontré nada mas que soledad.

no veía nada rosado. Solo vegetación, la laguna y los arbustos donde antes me escondía.

Logre ver entonces algo en uno de aquellos arbustos donde residía para no ser descubierto. Con miedo salí de el árbol para ver lo que estaba sobre los arbustos y me sorprendí al ver que en las ramas de donde yo me escondía encontré un par de globos azules y uno amarillo. Note que estos 3 globos tenían sujetando a sus cuerdas una nota rosa. Creo que esto es obra de Diane. Los globos son los mismos que los de su cutie mark, debe ser algo para mi y debe ser algo importante, digo, ¿para quien mas seria esto si no para mi? .

Tome los globos, les retire la nota y los solté libres en el cielo. Los vi volar gracias a su helio, y los observe perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Me senté en el suelo dispuesto a ver que contenía aquel papel y, gracias a la luz de la luna, pude leer la nota de forma clara.

-"querido antonov. Debido ha ciertos problemas, no podre ir contigo al bosque ha charlar esta noche y celebrar que este es el ultimo día antes de conocerte y saber si eres feo, ¡pero no estés triste!.. Recuerda que mañana se rompe la pinkie promesa, y podre verte, y podrás salir de ese arbusto, y podremos hacerte la fiesta que te prometí con globos y serpentina y pastel y baile y juegos.. ¡Y se me esta acabando el espacio de la nota en la que estoy escribiendo!.. Nos vemos mañana en la mañana, ya quiero estrechar tu casco y ser amigos por fin...¡por que no puedo esperar! ¡no faltes!"-leí de la nota mientras mi cerebro se detuvo por un momento.

-si el dragón y su amiga vendrán en la mañana, y Diane también lo hará.. Oh, demonios-dije para mi mismo. Lo que no quería se había cumplido. Pero mi cerebro encontró la solución. No me haré mas daño mental y aceptare lo que sucedió. No me quejare por lo que no puedo cambiar. Tendré que explicarles a el dragón y a "Twilight" que tengo una amiga extra en la plática. Quien sabe, asta ellos tal vez ya se conozcan...

El tiempo de considerar se había acabado y los dulces recuerdos no fueron suficientes para hacer cambiar una opinión en especial. El joven grifo no sentía dolor por lo que quería hacer ni pensaba considerar mas las cosas: era su momento. El pasado le dio las bases: apatía. El presente el momento y el futuro lo había convertido en un silencioso dios. No le importaba nada en lo absoluto.

No había vuelta ha atrás después de haber pensado eso, su mente y alma habían firmado el trato y no pensaban arrepentirse.

Aunque fuese un grupo pequeño que no superaba los 15 individuos, su intelecto era de supremacía y su plan era increíble. Morirían en el intento, pero asentarían un terrible golpe a quienes les quitaron todo lo que tenían.

La venganza no se pudo detener, no se pudo razonar.

La venganza es inminente...

 **Notas finales: Espero que les este gustando este fic y si es así, no olviden darle favorito o seguirme. No olviden leer el proximo cap... Tendra muchas sorpresas. Nos vemos en el cap. 10** **  
**


	12. Estrella muerta

**Notas iniciales: "muy buenos días queridos lectores. Perdonen, perdonen por tanta espera, pero escribir desde un blackberry no es tan fácil, y he tenido inconvenientes severos que no me gustaría relatar, aparte, con el reingreso a los estudios, he tenido que dedicarle poco tiempo al fic y concentrarme mas en las tareas, trabajos, etc. Aun así, he aquí el tan esperado cap. 10, espero que les guste y si así es, no olviden dar un comentario, favorito o seguirme. Sin nada más que decir, son libres de leer.**

MLP es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studio's. Realizo este fic con el mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capitulo 10:** Estrella Muerta.

Era de noche en este momento, una dulce noche con tintes tristes y melancólicos... Como algo muerto, vestido y manipulado con saña para que simulará estar vivo: esa era la mejor descripción que se le podía dar a esta noche en la que nuestras miradas se confundían con el oscurecido color gris que de la luna emanaba desde su exilio en el espacio profundo.. Era una noche bella para aquellos de corazón oscuro o corazón roto. Era una noche hermosa para aquellos de mente quebrada, para aquellos enamorados que le recitaban dulces poemas en honor a la princesa exiliada.. Una noche donde el frío parecía ser estético y la vida que antes imperaba se había extinguido, dejando tras de si su ahora apagado cántico decadente rebosante de degradación enamorante. Era en su una noche hermosa para quien la apreciara de forma correcta. Era una noche en donde la oscuridad cubría totalmente con su ennegrecido manto el esplendor renaciente de una ciudad de apariencia fantasmal. Una noche desértica donde al parecer, lo único que indicaba que ahí había vida en aquella ciudad, en aquella ciudad apagada, era las estructuras hechas por hábiles cascos, que resaltaban en alto el nombre de la especie equina con aquellas obras de arte en piedra.

Claro, dejando atrás aquella siniestra noche, alejando nuestras vistas de el sentimiento de rechazo y soledad que esta noche presentaba, a la vez que este distanciamiento nos dejaba concentrándonos en otras cosas mas "felices" (o positivas).. Pony ville, ciudad de ciudades, pueblo de pueblos, hogar de las heroínas de equestria y cuna de la armonía, lucia sus mejores galas aunque nadie las pudiese disfrutar por la soledad de la noche. La oscuridad que antes relatábamos se opacaba ante la magistral belleza que esa ciudad, ebria de orgullo y ahogada en honor, resaltaba con el simple hecho de existir. Era una ciudad que aunque estuviese tan calmada como el latir de el pony mas tímido, su belleza no tomaba ese camino de calma, y era una belleza salvaje oriunda de los lugares mas caóticos.. Una belleza tan salvaje como el dios de el caos en sus años mozos. La ciudad era una ciudad calmada, apagada, la que ahora estábamos pisando con nuestros sentimientos de melancolía y empatía.

La ciudad estaba ahí, sin nada extraño mas que su eminente belleza y su calma providencial. El aire era libre de vagar por sus apagadas calles, y este parecía entender el mensaje de auxilio emocional que relataba aquella noche fría, pues, ese viento, con su sonido, oh... Aquel sonido que producía al rozar los edificios, calles y monumentos equinos.. Le recitaba un poema (en una armónica y melancólica prosa) a aquella luna grisácea. Tratando de calmar la tristeza que sus rayos gricaseos emitían al por mayor en esta noche gris.

Y ese era la fuente de aquella noche siniestra: era la tristeza de la luna. Nuestra empatía es gigantesca ante el sentimiento de miseria de el astro regente de la noche. Su malestar provocaba de forma involuntaria ha aquellas noches desérticas y tristes.. oh por lo menos la tristeza de su luz provocaba estas noches de predominante oscuridad y melancolía liquida... Eso debía ser. La tristeza de la luna era lo que causaba estas noches de fría soledad... Esa tristeza de alguien que recordaba con nostalgia los tiempos de el ayer y los comparaba con los tiempos de hoy, dándose cuenta de lo que había perdido.

... En la ciudad apagada, cuando el sonido de cascos no abundaba por sus calles, se producía un aroma impregnable en la nariz con sabor a calma, un aroma a paz y simetría... Aunque la noche fuera maligna por el dolor de la regente de la noche, aunque su tristeza se contagiara a nuestras almas.. Aquel aroma estaba ahí; y eso le daba mas belleza aun a esta ciudad... Así era. Un hermoso aroma ha paz que abundaba por todo el lugar. Pese a la oscuridad de la noche; pese a el dolor que la luna experimentaba actualmente, pese a la melancolía de la ex princesa en su exilio y pese a la apariencia sin vida de esta ciudad apagada, aquel aroma de calma y quietud seguía ahí. Y eso le daba una hermosura incalculable a aquella ciudad...

Era un aroma hermoso... Que, desgraciadamente, era absorbido por entes que desde la oscuridad han visto todo asta nuestros días. Entes de eones de años de existencia, entes que antes pisaron estas tierras y vivieron en este lugar con la misma felicidad que los equinos experimentan ahora..

Eran entes que se habían transformado a si mismos para poder sobrevivir.. Deformándose, asimilandose, y solo siguen con vida por un mísero propósito que nunca pudieron llevar a cabo.. Entes oscuros que con envidia y cólera infinitas ven desde su exilio eterno este tan pacífico lugar de el que fueron privados de forma injusta... Entes que no estaban bajo la tierra profunda, ni en el espacio frío ni muy bien escondidos en lares donde abunda la oscuridad... Entes que ni siquiera estaban existiendo, entes que ni siquiera estaban navegando en este rió infinito llamado tiempo : entes que simplemente fueron echados de nuestra realidad por un crimen que no cometieron, por una guerra que nunca quisieron, por una invasión que nunca previeron y por una causa por la cual nunca lucharon.. Y estos mismos entes a los cuales se les había ennegrecido el corazón de rabia he impotencia, veían con envidia todo de lo que eran privados, de aquellos valles verdes que sus hijos no podían pisar, de aquellos ríos de los que no podían beber.. De aquellos minutos que no podían disfrutar... Llenando su alma negra con mas odio de el que podían soportar... Entes oscuros que se encontraban como espectadores ante un mundo mágico, mas hermoso que la nada que ellos tenían y defendían ante criaturas terribles que los atacaban sin piedad ni tregua. Entes que, desde fuera de nuestra realidad nos observaban aunque no tuviesen ojos.. Entes de un noble propósito, un noble propósito que no pudieron cumplir y ahora vivían resignados... Esperando el momento exacto para emerger de su prisión, y estar de forma tangible en la realidad de la que recelosamente fueron expulsados.

Tal vez buscando venganza o guerra.. O buscando su objetivo final, buscando aquel noble propósito que no pudieron cumplir.

... Claro, nosotros no nos concentraremos en eso por ahora...

Caminando por aquellas calles vacías que con su desértica apariencia y su aroma a paz infinita nos dirían que la vida se había extinguido hace años, caminando con cuidado por aquellas calles vacías de sonido, vacías de un sonido mas que el dulce he omnipotente suspirar de el viento, y siendo iluminados en nuestro sendero por una luna muerta, llegaríamos sin mucho problema ni disgusto a un hermoso y gran edificio construido por pezuñas hábiles; un edificio que, aunque no era el mas alto de todos, ni el mas extravagante o extenso de aquella hermosa ciudad, era el mas peculiar por su rara construcción que al verlo despertaría el apetito de cualquier ser vivo inteligente.

En una habitación de aquel edificio donde los colores, impregnados de dulce brillo y supurantes de vida abundaban como el aire, llegaríamos a una cama en donde se encontraba Pinkie pie, si , la repostera por excelencia de el pueblo, la cual estaba recostada en su cama durmiendo como toda una angel ante la arrulladora calma que su casa le ofrecía en este fría oscuridad.

Su respiración era calmada, su latir era pausado... No creaba ningún movimiento y se mantenía quieta en su cama, disfrutando su dormir, y todo esto, sumado al silencio de el lugar, un silencio que no era interrumpido siquiera por aquellos dulces suspirares de aquella pony rosada.. Aquel dulce silencio, espectador de miles de aventuras y tragedias... Aquel dulce silencio, sumado a la calma, a el pausado latir de el corazón de Pinkie y a su respirar dócil, daban un ambiente simplemente divino, al punto de aproximarse ha ser tan magnifico como el ultimo baluarte de la paz de este caótico mundo...

Era una hermosa escena para el deleite de cualquiera.

Pero de la nada y por un simple movimiento toda aquella paz inquebrantable, se "quebró" por una simple acción. Pinkie abrió sus ojos azulados en la oscuridad y de golpe funesto destruyo aquella paz que tanto predominaba en esa zona.

La pony rosada abrió sus grandes ojos azules, los cuales brillaron en la oscuridad que emergía de su habitación como ríos de un caudal salvaje. Casi como una autómata programada, la pony rosada realizo un movimiento rígido con sus cascos, tomando en ellos un reloj que con cinismo le decía la hora actual.

4:00 A.M.

La pony rosada, al ver la hora actual, al ver la hora que su aparato marcaba, bufo un poco enojada mientras dejaba su reloj a su lado para, con dificultad, tratar de volver a dormir.

Su actitud de enojo era de esperarse: Pinkie estaba totalmente desesperada por que se hiciera de día, por que el sol emergiera desde las verdes montañas y valles infinitos para que ella, felizmente, pudiese salir de su casa he internarse en el bosque, y hacer lo que tanto había esperado hacer desde ya hace 1 semana. Su ansias de ser amiga de todos dominaban su juicio.

Era increíble. Ya había pasado la semana acordada con aquel pony que se escondía de ella entre los densos arbustos, con aquel pony de sabiduría inmensa, con aquel raro amigo que conoció en sus días tristes.. Hoy era el día. El día que ella tanto había esperado. Era el día de poder verlo al fin y de poder hacer su tan esperada fiesta. Hoy es el día de la muerte de sus Pinkie promesas, y por fin, podría ver como es su nuevo amigo.

Ella tenia ansias de verlo y de poder jugar con el. Poder charlar, poder conocerlo, poder abrazarlo... No se lo poda explicar pero, era algo mas que su natural ansias de tener amigos sin fin. Era algo mas, que le decía que este pony era muy diferente a otros ponys con los que ella había entablado amistad. Su Pinkie sentido se lo decía a gritos, sus piernas vibraban, su cola se movía como loca, sus ojos se cerraban de funestos golpes.. Su Pinkie sentido le decía al oído que este pony era potencialmente diferente a los demás, diferente a una amistad y asta que no podrías ser un simple pony común y corriente. Era un sentimiento de extrañeza que ella jamas había sentido, y este extraño sentimiento que ahora abordaba la totalidad de su mente cuando pensaba en ese extraño amigo, se había fortalecido cuando recibió aquel regalo. Aquel extraño regalo que le encantaba tanto por quien se lo había dado.

Era un extraño sentimiento el que ella sentía: un sentimiento de interés que le daba aun mas ansias al conocerlo. Eso quería hacer ella. Después de la fiesta, de ser amigos y de divertirse, quería conocerlo a fondo y ver como era, pues su forma de ser con ella le hacia pensar que era diferente a los demás, alimentando el sentimiento de interés que sentía por aquel tímido pony que se escondía en la vegetación. Eso quería hacer este día, cuando todo se revelaba. La pony rosada quería ir ha conocer ha aquel nuevo amigo, ha ese nuevo amigo que tanto había esperado. Quería que se hiciera de día de una vez y que los rayos de sol se filtraran por las hendiduras de su persiana, para que ella gustosa se levantara y con rapidez pudiese ir al bosque.

Aunque tampoco podía quitarse el sentimiento de frustración que sentía ahora.

Estaba frustrada asta la medula. Ayer ella planeaba ir al bosque para anunciarle de forma gustosa a su amigo que mañana era el gran día. Eso lo quería hacer desde hace mucho, desde el día en que entabló sus Pinkie promesas... Pero, desgraciadamente no pudo hacer esa acción por culpa de la sorpresiva pijamada que su amiga Rainbow dash había ofrecido; cosa que no pudo rechazar por el peligro de romper la Pinkie promesa que le había realizado ha aquel pony, en donde especulaba que no se debería revelar su anonimato por ningún motivo.

... Pinkie estaba ahí, recostada en su cama con sus ojos, esos grandes ojos azules, abiertos como faros en mar abierto que iluminaban una noche tormentosa. Estaba ahí, con su cabeza descansando en aquella almohada que parecía extremadamente cómoda. Plumas de pegasos celestiales tal vez estaban debajo de aquella almohada de apariencia tan cómoda que ella parecía no disfrutar. Ahí estaba ella, recostada mientras sus ansias se comían poco a poco su paciencia, que al parecer era indestructible, pues, en toda la noche que había estado despierta por acto de estas ansias, toda la noche, toda esta noche en la que ella simulaba el descanso entre su espera, seguía esperando aun de forma paciente a que el sol fuese levantado por la princesa celestia y la luna fuese ocultada por la princesa luna, en donde quiera que ella estuviese.

La pony rosada estaba aburrida, pero no desesperada, pues había aprendido que la paciencia tiene sus jugosos frutos. Ella estaba solo recostada en su cama mientras esperaba la llegada de el día, esperaba de forma paciente, con su vista en el techo, tratando de aburrirse y dormir tal vez.. Para que el tiempo pasara mas rápido... Esto a la vez que escuchaba los débiles, casi inescuchables, ronquidos de su amiga Rainbow dash pues esta ultima estaba durmiendo en el suelo. Esto debido a la pijamada que habían tenido tan solo horas antes.

La pony de tierra estaba recostada en su cama con sus azulados ojos abiertos en aquella oscuridad, siendo los únicos puntos de luz de toda la habitación. La pony rosada pensó en cerrar sus ojos y dormir profundamente. La idea le pareció gustosa y, sin mucho problema ni discusión, la pony rosada cerro lentamente sus ojos mientras se relajaba a mas no poder, colocando sus cascos tras su nuca a la vez que soltaba un sonoro sonido de placer al estar en la antesala de su sueño.

Pero simplemente, aunque se relajara y tratara, no podía dormir.

Así era, no podía dormir. Trato de hacerlo y poco después, descubrió el por que de esta somnolencia. Eran las ansias que sentía. Estas ansias que, aunque no habían logrado desesperarla, si habían logrado que su sueño (o ganas de dormir) se esfumaran al pensamiento. La pony rosada no se dio por vencida y, por nueva cuenta, trato de dormir de nuevo. Cerro los ojos, comenzó ha contar ovejas y empezó ha embarcarse en el mundo de los sueños. Pero, de la nada, aquellas ovejas se convirtieron en arbustos y la pony rosada abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Lo intento de nuevo y el resultado fue el mismo: no podía hacer nada. Su emoción por lo que haría este día era tan grande que la mantenía despierta, la mantenía emocionada, en vela para que no olvidara su cometido y lo que pasaría este día. Que no olvidara que tenia Pinkie promesas que romper y un nuevo casco que estrechar. Por lo cual, la pony de cascos rosas decidió dejar de intentar dormir al darse cuenta de que eso era una misión sin éxito.

Y su peor enemigo apareció de la nada. Aquel respetable enemigo al que ella le temía por todo. Ese profano enemigo, su enemigo mortal, apareció de la nada para darle un golpe funesto.

El aburrimiento.

... Entro en un mini estado de pánico al pensar eso. Se toco con los cascos la cabeza, los ojos, la crin.. Todo para comprobar con tristeza que si, estaba totalmente aburrida... Y parecía que no podría dejar de estarlo. Pinkie entonces, viéndose en la situación de el aburrimiento suspiro al ver que no podía hacer nada mas que esperar. Aceptando el aburrimiento que le había llegado (rindiéndose ante el), la pony rosada decidió hacer lo que había estado haciendo desde que la pijamada con su amiga había terminado: Esperar a que el nuevo día llegara. Solo debía ser paciente.

... Desgraciadamente, para su hiper activa forma de ser, esperar era se había vuelto muy aburrido.. Ya no podía seguir aburriendose... El aburrimiento había comenzado a comerle la paciencia de forma voraz... Y mejor, para no aburrirse mas de lo que ya estaba aburrida actualmente y no desesperarse, decidió concentrarse en algo, cualquier cosa, no importaba cual.. Solo en lo que esperaba a que algún rayo de sol que se filtrara por su ventana le indicara que era un nuevo día. Desgraciadamente no había nada interesante mas que la oscuridad abundante de aquel lugar y la paz que comenzaba a emerger de su escondite. La pony rosada siguió luchando, esperando a que algo la salvara de su aburrimiento... .. Y ese algo que la distrajera, llego con la forma de un débil, casi suspirante y de apariencia triste, ronquido.

La pony de tierra color rosa, al escuchar aquel débil ronquido que hizo presencia en su cuarto, se desplazo dentro de su cama asta llegar a la parte inferior de esta, mientras sacaba su cabeza de las cobijas con curiosidad de ver quien roncaba... Solo para observar a su amiga Rainbow dash recostada de lado, y solo para verla (o escucharla) roncar de forma dulce. Como había sido una pijamada, la pegaso había decidido dormirse en el suelo para no incomodar a Pinkie Pie. Al escuchar los ronquidos de su amiga, Pinkie se distrajo un poco y le dio una paliza a su aburrimiento, aparte de reír un poco ante el hecho de que su amiga roncaba así de dulce. Entonces, al ver eso, Pinkie decidió hacer eso. Concentrarse un poco en su amiga dormida para así no aburrirse.

Pinkie sonrió con calidez al ver en la oscuridad como su amiga de crin multicolor simulaba abrazar a alguien con sus cascos azules mientras emitía débiles ronquidos en el transcurso de su navegación por el rió de los sueños. La pony rosada recordó la pijamada que habían tenido, llena de dulces, pláticas y juegos... Ella había pasado la noche hablando con Rainbow, jugando y platicando asta las altas horas de la noche, mientras la pegaso trataba ferozmente de saber el por que de sus idas al bosque, cosa que ella detecto.

Ella no dio ninguna respuesta concreta ha esas cuestiones fugaces que hacia su amiga pegaso; y solo dio respuestas vagas, claro, esto en virtud de cumplir sus pinkie promesas y de no ser por ellas, le habría dicho sobre "Antonov" hace mucho pues ambas eran casi como hermanas. Aunque en ciertas veces cuando su amiga había preguntado de el por que de sus idas al bosque, ella respondía "lo sabrás pronto" de forma tímida, agregándole misterio y secretismo, ademas de interés, a las cuestiones de la pegaso.

Pinkie observo como su amiga de crin multicolor se abrazaba a si misma mientras parecía que murmuraba algo a sus cascos, los cuales la abrazaban con fuerza tratando de protegerse a si misma de el frío y la soledad que trataban de invadirla por todos lados como un ejercito masivo. Pinkie observo desde la profundidad de sus protectoras cobijas como su amiga color cián musitaba algo a la almohada en la que reposaba su cabeza, algo demasiado desesperanzador...

-... W..Wonderbolts...-logro escuchar Pinkie de su amiga Rainbow, la cual había babeado un poco su almohada al decir aquella ultima frase que tantos malos recuerdos evocaba a la mente de la pony de tierra. A la Pinkie le dio tristeza escuchar esa ultima frase que salio de los labios de su amiga, y se replegó a la seguridad de sus cobijas mientras trataba de olvidar (y en cierta parte, de ignorar) aquella frase que de seguro a su amiga pegaso, le traería nostálgicos y dolorosos recuerdos. Pinkie no quiso escuchar mas eso, no quiso distraerse en su amiga y mejor prefirió esperar en su cama asta cuando se hiciera de día antes de entristecerce. Seria algo mejor aburrirse sola en su felicidad futura, que entristecerce al quedarse entretenida escuchando lo que su amiga decía entre sueños...

Pero entonces, en su aburrimiento masivo, en uno de sus parpadeos sin ganas y casi automatizado, su mente tuvo una gigantesca idea que desde primeras vistas parecía excelente.

Su rostro mostro una de las mayores sonrisas que en la oscuridad profunda (como aquella que se escondía en su habitación) podían ser mostradas, esto debido ha que había tenido una magnifica idea que ha ella sola se le hubiera ocurrido y a nadie mas. La pony rosada tomo el reloj que tenia a su lado y con el se adentro en sus cobertores, y se metió en ellos, protegida de el exterior y la tristeza que en el había. Ya dentro de ellos, dentro de aquellas cobijas de lana, de la nada la pony rosada saco aquel regalo que su extraño amigo (llámese "Antonov") le había obsequiado el día de los corazones y los cascos, único chico (después de Spike) que le había obsequiado algo en ese importante día, aunque si lo pensaban bien, Spike siempre le ha regalado algo puesto a que desde hace mucho eran amigos cercanos. La pony rosada tenia aquel regalo entre sus cascos.. Un extraño regalo que, por arte de alguna magia extranjera a su conocimiento y ajena a su mundo puesto a que le parecía "única", este raro regalo brillaba en la oscuridad, pero brillaba emanando un brillo color verde... La pony rosada pensó de nuevo en su amigo y, por su pelaje, recorrió un escalofrío al ver el regalo, escalofrío que sofoco al instante pues la distraía de su verdadero plan...

Gracias al brillo de ese regalo en forma de corazón (que ella adoraba tanto por quien se lo había dado) la pony rosada iluminó el lugar a la vez que con ese brillo, logro saber la hora que su reloj marcaba: 4:15. Y gracias al ver eso su mente se lleno de dicha, ideo algo que le pondría fin a sus problemas de espera y le facilitaría las cosas.

Pinkie pensó.¿Por que esperar a que el día nuevo llegase, cuando podía ir de una vez al bosque y esperar la llegada de su amigo en los verdes prados?... Después de todo, ella, en la carta con globos que le había enviado a su amigo, jamas indico una hora exacta en la que llegaría, solo menciono que lo vería en la mañana para festejar. Gracias a esta idea, ella podía ir ahora mismo, quedarse en la laguna y entonces no necesitaría esperar a que se hiciera de día, o al menos no necesitaría esperar en un lugar tan aburrido como en el que se encontraba actualmente. Y ya ahí, ya en la laguna, podría ir planeando una fiesta sorpresa con la que tanto había pensado.. Una fiesta sorpresa pequeña solo para ellos 2, celebrando que al fin podrían conocerse de manera correcta y que al fin podrían verse y ser amigos como ella tanto deseaba. Era una excelente idea y ella no pudo evitar sonreír de dicha y reír un poco de gusto. En su armario estaba todo lo que necesitaba para realizar lo que quería hacer..

Era una excelente idea según su criterio. Pinkie sonrió mientras abrazaba a ese extraño regalo que su amigo le había dado, esto mientras reía, para después colocar ha este corazón de cartón bajo su almohada y musitarle a el regalo "pronto". La pony rosada, con felicidad en su rostro se levanto rápidamente para cumplir esa idea que había emanado de las partes mas laboriosas de su cabeza. Para cumplir aquella idea tan genial que se le había ocurrido. Se quito los cobertores de encima y recibió una tranquilidad que la incitaba a regresar a su cama, pero ella estaba decidida. Rió un poco y, con fuerza, Pinkie salto de su cama pensando en la dicha de festejar aquella fiesta en compañía de aquel pony, en la dicha de ir ha aquellos prados, ha aquella laguna... Pero se detuvo de golpe al recordar un pequeño detalle que fácilmente podría arruinarle (por nueva cuenta) sus planes de ver a su amigo.

Rainbow dash.

Pinkie Pie, en medio salto y gracias a su 'ilógica' lógica, bajo lentamente de su cama y su caída mientras desde la oscuridad observaba como la pegaso se movía al escuchar los sonidos de aquella cama estremecerse silenciosamente por la partida de su propietaria. Pinkie pensó mientras se detenía en la oscuridad y se paraba en sus cascos traseros, quedando como un ser bípedo en vez de un cuadrípedo. Se iba colocar como siempre, pero eso provocaría mas ruido al tocar el suelo de madera con sus cascos... Ella no podía hacer ruido; era algo que NO debía hacer, pues si despertaba a su amiga color cián de sus delicados sueños, de esos dulces sueños que al parecer tenia, una oleada masiva de preguntas se levantarían contra ella. Y si eso sucedió, no podría hacer aquella fiesta que tanto quería hacer y todo su plan se arruinaría de golpe... Otra vez. Por lo que, considerando aquello, era mejor hacer todo en silencio posible y no despertar a su dormida amiga.

Con esas ideas en mente, la pony rosada, si, en 2 cascos traseros, "Camino" con cautela en la oscuridad mientras sus cascos producían aquel clásico ruido de alguien que camina en silencio. La pony rosada se movía... De forma lenta para no causar ruido, con sus ojos postrados en aquel armario suyo en el cual descansaba su equipo portátil de fiestas, único objeto que la tenia en esta habitación aburrida, único objeto que la tenia alejada de su amigo.

Desgraciadamente para ella, el silencio que imperaba en su habitación era tan grande, la paz que su habitación guardaba era tan delicada, que asta el fino sonido de sus débiles cascos traseros tocando el suelo de madera que cubría su habitación, destruía con creces el silencio que antes inundaba este cuarto, como un rió desbocado inundaba a un vaso de cristal... Cada paso que ella daba, llenaba de un sonido sordo el cuarto. Sus pisadas parecían ser todo menos silenciosas, y ella, al escuchar eso, detuvo de golpe su andar. Trato de continuar esta vez en 4 cascos pero, era simplemente lo mismo. Sus pisadas seguían causando ruido, un ruido seco que resonaba en toda la habitación, casi como si fuese un chiste. Pinkie se detuvo mientras veía como Rainbow escuchaba sus pasos y se incomodaba con el sonido, moviéndose de un lado a otro en los cobertores que estaba recostada. Eso era grave: se estaba despertando, se estaba incomodando... Ella debía parar.. Parar su andar y no moverse asta que las cosas se calmaran... Pero la impaciencia le había ganado a ella, y esto fue debido a que, por todo lo que había avanzado, se encontraba cerca de el armario al que quería ir. A un par de pasos de su armario café y a un par de pasos de la libertad.

Solo estaba ha un par de pasos, pasos que se encontraban cubiertos en la oscuridad y paz que ella debía destruir. A un par de pasos mas para celebrar con su amigo, a unos pasos mas de salir de el lugar y salir de el aburrimiento... La pony rosada veía eso con suma preocupación. Una gota de sudor se escapo por su pelaje al sentir en carne y alma propia la tensión de el momento... Solo podía ver frente ha ella lo que tanto quería, pero lo que no podía hacer.

Y así nuestra querida amiga se desespero. Y rápidamente camino asta el armario olvidando todo lo que debía evitar, inundando con ruido el lugar pero con una sonrisa enorme al ver que ya llegaría ha cumplir con su anhelo. Llego al armario, creando un camino fuera de todo sigilo pero ha ella no le importo. Ya estaba ahí, solo tenia que tomar su maleta y todo estaría bien, o eso creía ella.. .

-..Pinkie.. Y..ya duermete ...- exclamo Rainbow dash entre sueños, cosa que detuvo de golpe a Pinkie mientras esta cargaba a su pesada maleta de fiestas en su lomo. Pinkie al notar el ruido que había evocado, ceso sus movimientos de golpe mientras se balanceaba un poco para que la maleta que traía en su lomo no cayera al suelo. Se movió un poco debido ha esto, pero logro que la maleta permaneciera en su lomo y que no creara mas ruido. La pony rosada suspiro al ver que había arreglado todo.

Pero, de la nada y como un chiste, la puerta de el armario, aquella puerta infernal que había quedado abierta ante los rápidos movimientos de la pony, se cerro y en su camino a cerrarse, un lento y tortuoso camino a cerrarse, produjo un chillido que hubiese reventado los tímpanos de cualquier persona con oídos sensibles . Pinkie se golpeo con un casco en el rostro por la frustración sentida, mientras se quedaba en total silencio al escuchar a su amiga bostezar.

Parecía que todo había llegado al final. Rainbow despertaría en cualquier momento. Se estaba moviendo, estaba bostezando de forma lenta y parecía querer despertar pues el ruido había perturbado su descanso. Si, parecía que era el final. Pero eso no detuvo la inventiva de aquella pony de tierra, la cual era digna de magnificencia.

En ese cuarto, un sonido sordo fue provocado mientras de la nada salia humo de todos lados, mezclándose con la oscuridad de el lugar, cubriendo de su manto espectral a Pinkie y su maleta... Este humo, después de unos momentos se disipó y mostro de nuevo ha Pinkie Pie, pero con ropa diferente, con un traje negro, como el de algún ladrón profesional.

Gracias a este disfraz la pony rosada no emitió ningún sonido mas. Era mas sigilosa que un gato cazando ratones en la oscuridad, y riendo de forma maquiavélica, la pony rosada salio con su maleta en cascos mientras hacia saltos acrobáticos que sin vacilar desafiaban toda lógica y no provocaban ni la mas mínima pizca de silencio. La pony rosada siguió así, asta que salto por la ventana de su habitación, para después encontrarse en medio de la nada, en medio de la calle, y correr por aquellas vacías calles de ponyville, buscando de forma desesperada y ansiosa a la orilla de el bosque...

... Y así paso el tiempo. Desde la huida de la pony rosa. La habitación de Pinkie volvió a su tranquilidad inicial, a ser el baluarte de la paz que antes era cuando su propietaria se encontraba en su cama, descansando y sin ninguna inhibición mas que el esperar. Aquella paloma imaginaria de la paz voló y se poso sobre el marco de la cama de la pony rosada, dando ha entender que la paz había vuelto... Y Rainbow dash siguió dormida, descansando de forma agradable mientras suspiraba entre sueños. Abrazándose a si misma con furor debido ha varias brisas ,provenientes de la hermosa mañana que se avecinaba entre los interminables valles verdes. Dichas brisas habían entrado por la ventana que Pinkie había dejado abierta al salir de su habitación de forma ansiosa...

.. 1 hora aproximadamente paso en la que el único sonido que imperaba era un silencio inapagable he imperturbable, el cual solo era interrumpido por los dulces ronquidos de aquella pegaso dormida, que aunque ha veces no parecía una interrupción si no parte de aquel silencio de apariencia solida que volvían ha imperar en aquella habitación...

Así paso en silencio todo este tiempo, toda esta hora paso así: en paz.. y Rainbow parecía disfrutar ese descanso pues tenia una sonrisa en su rostro el cual era cubierto por unos cuantos mechones de su larga crin multicolor, que cubrían parte de su rostro... Parecía disfrutar este descanso, esta paz.. ...Este dulce remanente de un aroma a paz...

... Cuando de la nada y sin ninguna razón, en esa misma habitación y gracias a un hechizo de tele transportación, entraban ponys ha aquella habitación.. Quienes no eran nadie menos que Twilight y Spike, junto con Applejack y Rarity.

De la nada la habitación se lleno con los llantos de Rarity, los cuales destruyeron la paz por nueva cuenta y reemplazaron aquel silencio de nuevo, esta vez por los trágicos y adoloridos llantos de aquella unicornio. Lámparas color morado aparecieron de la nada gracias a la magia de la unicornio morada, lámparas que iluminaron todo el lugar, y con su luz, nos permitían ver cosas que nadie quería ver...

Una de esas cosas que nadie quería ver, era el estado de aquellos que entraron sin aviso a la habitación.. Twilight estaba herida. La unicornio se movió por una brisa oriunda de una ventana abierta, y gracias a ese movimiento se acerco mas al centro de la habitación.. Se podía ver como la luz morada que salia de las lámparas mágicas que había invocado con su magia, "rebotaba" en las profundas y dolorosas heridas que la unicornio mostraba en su pelaje. Su pelaje, cubierto de heridas pequeñas, mostraba muchos rasguños profundos y varios moretones, ademas de estar quemado en ciertas partes, asta su crin estaba quemada en ciertos sectores, dejando solo un color ennegrecido que empañada los vividos colores que debería mostrar su cuerpo... La unicornio morada sudaba, y esta agua se deslizaba por su pelaje, mezclándose con la sangre que se había secado en su cuerpo.. La unicornio se veía concentrada, concentrada en algo de suma importancia, pero a la vez se veía con un temor ha algo muy peligroso que al parecer la venia siguiendo, pues esta unicornio no dejaba de ver la ventana abierta por donde había entrado aquella dulce brisa de hace unos momentos.

Applejack también se veía así. Totalmente aturdida, con una zona de su crin quemada y con varias heridas esparcidas por su cuerpo, las cuales se veían muy graves. Heridas que relataban una historia de algo que la había intentado tomar, de algo con filosas garras al parecer.. Eran terribles heridas, pero gracias a la resistencia de la granjera no eran mas que simples rasguños. En este momento, los que realmente se veían "jodidos" (era el mejor adjetivo para esta situación) eran Spike y Rarity. Spike tenia serias heridas en su cuerpo y quemaduras que sin consideración se esparcían por sus brazos, ademas de mostrar un inmenso cansancio que con facilidad superaría al de la granjera y la unicornio. Estas heridas profundas, estas quemaduras y este cansancio parecían ser obra de alguna terrible batalla que a duras penas el dragón había logrado ganar.

..y Rarity, por su lado, no tenia nada que envidiar a Spike. Tenia terribles marcas de asfixia en su cuello y muchos raspones, junto con manchas de tierra que se extendían desde su lomo asta sus piernas. Eran horribles raspones que habían eliminado grandes partes de su pelaje y dejando en su lugar solo sangre y piel desprotegida. Su crin, su antes tan cuidada y envidiada crin, estaba hecha un desastre, llena de ramas, llena de quemaduras y llena de tierra.. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran aquellas marcas de asfixia que la unicornio blanca presentaba en su cuello... Esas marcas rojas que resaltaban en el pelaje sucio que cubría el cuello de aquella unicornio... Siendo evidencias de lo que le había sucedido hace unos cuantos momentos.

Rarity no dejaba de llorar amargamente, pero no parecía que era por sus heridas, parecía ser por otra cosa de mayor profundidad. La unicornio lloraba mientras el dragón la abrazaba con fuerza, para tratar de calmar el sufrimiento de aquella antigua amiga, pero teniendo una expresión en el rostro que no era de tristeza o de miedo como las que en el rostro de Applejack y Twilight residían, o de sufrimiento interminable como la que el rostro sucio de Rarity mostraba, si no una expresión de impotencia, impotencia pura.

-Ap.. Applejack... D.. Despierta a Rainbow, yo despertare ha Pinkie-dijo una exaltada Twilight que había tartamuedado un poco por el cansancio, pero al parecer había sido un tartamudeo con mayor acercamiento al causado por el miedo. De la nada, la misma Twilight había cerrado los ojos y casi se había desplomado al suelo, de no ser por Applejack la cual le ayudo a mantenerse de forma fortuita, la unicornio hubiese dado de lleno con las narices en el piso de madera. Se notaba que las 2 únicas almas calmadas (o que no estaban tan dolidas) en aquella habitación eran Applejack y Twilight, pues Rarity no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de un dragón que parecía totalmente dolido (por no decir enojado) con su sufrimiento.

Applejack, con rapidez y un poco de exasperación, trotó asta donde se encontraba la pegaso y la despertó rápidamente, moviendola violentamente con sus cascos mientras esta despertaba totalmente confundida y un poco extrañada de lo que estaba viendo.

-¿¡Applejack?!... ¿Qu, ¿Que.. Que pasa chicas?-exclamo una soñolienta Rainbow dash que era despertada por Applejack.

-demonios... ¡Rainbow dash!, ¿¡donde esta Pinkie!?-cuestiono una furiosa Twilight que había revisado la cama de quien buscaba, fallando en el intento de encontrar a la pony fiestera, y en su falla se había dirigido hacia donde aquella pegaso desorientada descansaba.

-tenemos que encontrarla, Rainbow,. ¿No sabes donde esta Pinkie?-cuestiono rápidamente Applejack.

-es.. Estaba dormida en su cama... Cerebrito ¿que esta pasando?-pregunto Rainbow dash la cual estaba totalmente confundida, pensando que todo esto era una broma dirigida hacia su persona.

-no esta en la cama, iré ha buscarla en la casa, t..tal vez este por ahí - exclamo Applejack mientras salia corriendo de el cuarto, internándose en la oscuridad de la casa de Pinkie, oscuridad que se asomaba por una puerta abierta. -no hay tiempo para explicaciones.. Debemos irnos, ayudanos a buscar a Pinkie... Rápido - exclamo Twilight mientras Spike y la dolida Rarity se acercaban a ella.

-pero,.. ¿¡Ha donde?!... ¿¡Que pasa!?-pregunto de nuevo Rainbow dash, que se asusto al ver el estado de Rarity y su amigo Spike. Esta se levanto de el suelo y con miedo acerco ha ver que le sucedió a Rarity, pero fue ignorada por esta ultima que no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de un dragón que le pedía con la mirada que se alejara a una distancia prudencial.

-p.. Pinkie no esta en casa. Revise todos las habitaciones.. ¿¡Donde corrales estará esa pony!? -dijo Applejack la cual entraba de nuevo ha la habitación con marcas de cansancio en su pelaje.

-¡Demonios!..-exclamo Twilight mientras pisaba el suelo con enojo. De la nada, se escucho una terrible explosión que no afecto a nadie mas que a Rainbow, dejándola aturdida por unos momentos a la vez que la dejaba confundida, pues no entendía que sucedía y se había empezado ha asustar ante su falta de conocimiento.

-no podemos dejarla atrás - exclamo Applejack en su tono vaquero.

-si no nos vamos nos alcanzaran... Nos están pisando los cascos ¡debemos irnos!-dijo sin remordimiento Twilight, la cual había olvidado su plan de reunir a todas para huir. Y de el vació se escucharon golpes, terribles golpes, en las paredes de la casa. Golpes que hicieron estremecer las paredes de aquella construcción, golpes que trataban de destruir aquella repostería con su magnitud. Eran golpes terribles que no dejaban de sonar y que al parecer solo afectaban a Rainbow pues las demás seguían discutiendo de forma incansable por encontrar una solución a un problema que Rainbow no lograba entender. Se escuchaban golpes en las puertas de el piso inferior, golpes en las paredes y en las ventanas, cosa que le puso de punta las plumas a Rainbow dash, dejándola confundida, pero mas que confundida, asustada. Otra explosión, mas fuerte que la anterior, se escucho, acompañada por el sonido de alguien entrando a la repostería, cosa que llamo la atención de todos, asta Rarity había dejado de llorar para poner atención a lo que sucedía.

-ya están aquí.. -dijo con temor Spike pero a la vez con furia.

-no podemos dejarla, ¡tenemos que buscarla!-exclamo con enojo Applejack.

-debemos irnos,¡nos queda poco tiempo!... Es ella o nosotros..-dijo sin arrepentimiento Twilight mientras tanto Spike como Rarity (y una confundida Rainbow das) volcaban su atención a la unicornio.

-¡La Twilight que conozco hubiese ideado una manera de salir de aquí sin dejar a ninguna atrás!.-grito Applejack con miedo.

-.. Es lo único que podemos hacer: huir.. Debemos ir por Fluttershy antes de que lleguen... Es eso o morir todos-dijo de forma seca la unicornio mientras la granjera dejaba de dar objeciones.

-Rápido, todos acerquense - exclamo Twilight mientras se escuchaban gritos tras de ellos, gritos y mas explosiones de lugares cercanos

-Rainbow, hacercate, rápido. - exclamo Twilight al ver como la pegaso se quedaba al margen.

-¡no me iré asta que me digan que esta pasando!-dijo con miedo puro la pegaso color cián. Miedo al no comprender todo, al no comprender el por que de las heridas de sus amigas, y al por que se estaban retirando y al no poder saber que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

-te explicaremos luego, debemos irnos-dijo Twilight mientras los sonidos de golpes se acercaban a ese lugar.

La pegaso color cián, con un poco de duda, se acerco a sus amigas y a Spike mientras los golpes ahora se concentraban en la puerta de esa habitación. Se asusto al escuchar esos terribles golpes, pero se calmo mientras a todos los cubría brillo color morado, para después desaparecer de el lugar en una burbuja mágica, cortesía de Twilight...

Me despierto de golpe mientras respiraba agitadamente, bruscamente soy lanzado de mis sueños y me despierto agitado, buscando libertad. Me he despertado de mis sueños, sudando frío mientras me tocaba el cuerpo con extrañeza, extrañeza de que había escapado de mis temores con un simple pensamiento... Mi respiración es agitada como la de un pez sacado súbitamente de el agua y mi exaltación es sublime ante la seguridad que logran apreciar mis ojos cafés.

En medio de tanta exaltación y terror, de un momento ha otro, estos se convierten a excitación al sentir que mis temores se desvanecen con la dulce lamida de la empalagante realidad. Me toco el cuello con mis manos temblorosas para confirmar vivamente mi situación. Descubro ,con felicidad emergente de mi alma, que ya no sentía la presión en mis traqueas; ya no me estaba asfixiando. En medio de esa excitación por la verdad me toque el vientre y el pecho, y con regocijo descubrí que sobre estas partes de mi anatomía ya no había ninguna presión que me metiera a las fauces apestosas de un pánico nauseabundo. Me saboree la boca con mi temblorosa legua, y con dulzura mi paladar no me sabia a lodo, solo sabia a baba... Mi pánico, el pánico con el que había despertado hace algunos momentos, comenzó ha esfumarse poco a poco, pero no las secuelas que este me había causado en el mundo de morfeo (o de "la princesa Luna, reina de los sueños y princesa sin discusión de la luna" ya saben, fanatismo pony).

Coloque mis calmadas manos cerca de el suelo mientras tosía de forma crónica, tratando de sacarme el sabor a lodo y escombro de mis pulmones mientras una que otra lágrima salia de mi rostro al recordar como aquel sabor a polvo mojado había llegado desde mi mente asta mi boca. Me quedo sentado en el cobertor mientras una que otra lágrima caía por mi rostro he impactaba en esa manta verde, eso simultáneo a la disminución de mi tos, a la fuerte tos que luchaba sin tregua por sacar el sabor a lodo de mi garganta... Después de eso, de haber sacado todo el imaginario sabor a lodo de mi sistema, observo todos lados; esto con miedo de volver ha confrontar a mi temor mas profundo, causante de este pánico nocturno que hace algunos momentos había sacado de mi sistema.

Pero, al observar a todas partes con cautela, solo logro apreciar, con desdén y una dicha enorme, a una oscuridad que me rodeaba por todos lados, que me abraza y me da un ramo negro de olivo seco en señal de paz. La felicidad me invadió y sonrió en la oscuridad. No es una asfixiante oscuridad, solo es una dulce, dulce, dulce oscuridad que emerge de la nada. Esta oscuridad no es agresiva: es dócil y me rodea con su dulce manto negro, protegiéndome de los temores que antes me estaban afligiendo.

Razono por el aire frío y mi temer, los últimos rasgos de mi temer que antes había dominado mi juicio, se disipan poco ha poco con un gran y pesado suspiro, queriéndose aferrar a mi alma pero fallando en el intento de forma estrepitosa. Estoy en la cueva: todo por lo que he temido, no había sido mas que un macabro sueño que mi mente había evocado por sus noches de soledad y miseria silenciosa.

Sonrió al pensar eso ultimo. Sonrió como un sol en el espacio profundo, aquel espacio profundo donde el frío y la oscuridad son una ley perpetua. Con esa gran sonrisa en mis labios me toco la frente, noto que esta parte de mi cuerpo se encuentra muy caliente; hirviendo. Mi rostro esta demasiado acalorado... Rió al pensar la irónica relación de que el susto fue demasiado para mi mente y esta se "sobre calentó". Como al estar sentado me encuentro cerca de la pared, me recargo en ella mientras doy una leve risa para descansar mi mente de tantos sentimientos que hace unos momentos había tenido.

Una moribunda ,y casi milimétrica, brisa golpea mi rostro, entrante de la puerta invisible de mi cueva, y agradezco eso mientras cierro mis 2 ojos cafés para que esa brisa le diera de lleno a mi cara, enfriando asta el lugar mas recóndito de mi piel y dejándome sentir la libertad que transportaba a todo mi cuerpo. Se siente genial y esa pequeña brisa, esa pequeña brisa que se había llevado el roció de esta mañana hermosa que se aproximaba, asesino brutalmente mis miedos a la vez que me daba calma y me invitaba cordialmente a descansar mientras con su dócil suspirar me dejaba dormir tranquilamente.

Apoyado en esa pared de piedra que me ayudaba a descansar de golpe recuerdo de el sueño de el que desperté con ganas de morirme por dentro, con ganas de no tener cabeza para no poder pensar. Mi piel reacciono ha aquella pesadilla mientras se erizaban los pocos vellos que me quedaban en los brazos, pero me controle pues, quería recordarlo para ver que tan malo había sido...

Este ultimo sueño (o ultima pesadilla) había sido un extraño relato mental que tenia todo; miedo, suspenso, terror... Menos lo mas importante: lógica. Me recargue en la pared mientras me tallaba la cien con una de mis manos en lo que recordaba aquella pesadilla que había tenido, o yo quería creer que fue una pesadilla.

Bueno, no era pesadilla, era algún sueño raro pero que a mi corazón y mi mente les despertó el miedo absoluto en sus recónditos (y infinitos) almacenes de emociones fuertes. Era una pesadilla que había traído recuerdos que yo no quería evocar por el total terror que yo les guardaba a estos, por su brutal significado que en si tenían para mi alma. Era miedo absoluto lo que consumió mi lucha por sobrevivir en aquella pesadilla que, en primeras vistas, se había vestido con galas de ser un dulce sueño, de ser un jardín de el edén para mi perturbada alma.. Pero después de unos momentos había revelado sus intenciones y yo había caído en sus redes de miseria, en sus ínfimas redes de maldad.

Mi sueño, mi terrible pesadilla nocturna que se apiadó de mi bondad al punto de estrujarla como un paño húmedo y sacarle las ultimas gotas de esperanza a mi alma, fue algo así según si mi mente lograba recordarlo.

Y no se por que aun lo recuerda después de el terror que esta me había causado...

... Estaba corriendo por un inmenso, casi infinito, pastizal repleto asta las rodillas de césped, hermoso y verde césped... Estaba corriendo mientras reía con dicha. No se por que, pero estaba feliz mientras a mi mente llegaba una canción que a mi me encantaba entonar en mis momentos de dicha y soledad, canción que en algún futuro volveré ha cantar cuando sienta de nuevo la felicidad que había sentido en este sueño. Los pastizales en los que corría con regocijo eran de apariencia infinita y si mi vista no me fallaba, se extendían mas haya de el horizonte visual, donde emanaba el sol, el cual nunca se movía de su lugar, dando la apariencia de una mañana perpetua y de una brisa que en su interminable cuerpo se llevaba al dulce roció de esta mañana sin fin. El aire era frío y estaba cargado de la brisa mañanera. El aroma a libertad regodeaba en mi nariz y el sentimiento de felicidad era inacabable, pero todo lo anterior descrito, desde los infinitos pastizales asta el olor, el dulce aroma la libertad aparente, todas estas cosas no me interesaban en lo mas mínimo, por que estaba concentrado en una sola meta, donde mi felicidad nacía por su simple sentido de ser...

Estaba en un juego, un raro juego, y al parecer este raro juego sin fin me gustaba y evocaba felicidad a mi alma. La razón por la que estaba corriendo sin ningún rumbo aparente, ignorando aquella noche moribunda anaranjada tras de mi y observando sin interés un amanecer renaciente, era una fácil que se explicaba con una bola peluda saltando entre aquellos pastizales, riéndose de mi esfuerzo infructuoso sabor a derrota pero que me daba ansias de seguir jugando. Yo, con toda mi seriedad y sentido de la disciplina que tenia ante el dragón y que voy ha tener ante su amiga cuando la mañana anuncie su nacimiento, me encontraba siguiendo a ese conejito que siempre viene ha pedirme galletas PEP con fuerza. Si, ha ese conejito. Por eso estaba corriendo, y realmente me gustaba correr en aquel lugar asta por esa estúpida meta.

Seguía corriendo mientras reía y cantaba aquella canción que tanto me gustaba en mis noches, días, mañanas y tardes donde la soledad era mi fiel amante y la felicidad mi compañera. Seguía persiguiendo ha ese conejo blanco y este parecía querer jugar por que seguía saltando entre los pastizales, huyendo de mis risueños brazos, mientras volteaba atrás una que otra vez para sacarme la lengua y hacerme señas para que me diera mas prisa y lo alcanzara. Yo continuaba corriendo con dicha: Seguía persiguiendolo en aquel césped interminable mientras notaba que el conejito había comenzado ha fatigarse. Si, lo estaba por alcanzar: y ya estaba a punto de tomarlo en mis brazos y de una vez por todas, declararme el ganador de este divertido juego.

Pero, de la nada, el césped se había acabado.

Ahora nos encontrábamos corriendo en un terreno baldío gigantesco. Solo tierra seca, partida por la dureza de el astro rey. Tierra árida y seca donde el agua había huido en un exilio a lugares mas hospitos con la vida. Me asuste en correr por estos lugares por su cantidad de piedras, pero afortunadamente tenia botas que me protegían.

Por desgracia, aquel conejito no tenia botas.

El conejo, por no estar acostumbrado a saltar por aquel terreno estéril y por no poder pisar bien aquellas secas llanuras por las que ahora saltaba, se había tropezado, cayendo a varios metros de mi; rodando en la tierra y cambiando el blanco color que su pelaje exponía con orgullo a un pelaje manchado de barro y lo que parecía ser un poco de sangre corriendo por su pequeña y peluda cabeza. Me detuve en seco al ver eso, colocando mis pies en la tierra para tener mejor agarre al suelo, levantando tierra mientras observaba al conejo con lastima desde mi cercana pocision a el. Creí que se levantaría para continuar con el juego. Que se sacudiria las manchas de lodo que moteaban su pelaje , y, de forma desafiante, daría vuelta, para ambos volver ha internarnos en el césped, y así reiniciar el juego que ambos practicábamos, pero de la nada vi algo que me dejo totalmente desconcertado, a la vez que había perturbado mi conciencia de forma fantasmal ante lo terrible que había sucedido. El conejo, ese blanco conejo que se dolió por sus mínimas heridas, se paro y se quedo estático. Quise gritarle pero, de la nada fue asesinado, si, asesinado, por alguna cosa de oscuro brillo que sin compasión le había arrancado la cabeza de un vil zarpazo.

El sentimiento que tenia de felicidad, aquel sentimiento que se había estancado en mi mente y pensaba jamas irse, se había esfumado, mi canción de felicidad/soledad se había dejado de entonar: me aterre al ver eso, al ver como de aquella nube negra emanaban 2 grandes ojos rasgados amarillos que me miraban con furia y con ganas de tomar mi vida también. Trate de huir pero esa cosa, aquella cosa que supuraba oscuridad por sus millones de ranuras, que perturbaba la felicidad y vida con su simple existencia, no iba por el conejo en realidad. Me perseguía a mi, el conejo, solo se había cruzado por su camino y fue víctima de su marcha.

Me di cuenta de eso por la razón de que lanzo el cadáver de su víctima lejos para iniciar a seguirme a mi, moviéndose de forma rápida en aquel terreno árido, aprovechando todo lo que tenia a su paso para tomar mas velocidad en una carrera feroz para embestirme y hacerme lo mismo que aquel dulce conejo. Me dio terror ver ha esa cosa oscura tratar de seguirme y corrí en una dirección que me alejara de aquella cosa oscura que quería posar sus extensiones, sus oscuras y frías extensiones en forma de rayones demenciales, en mi cuello para hacerme lo que le hizo al inocente conejo. Corrí en dirección contraria a donde estaba, queriendo huir hacia el césped que debería estar tras de mi, pero, no había mas que solo un llano desértico súper calentado.

Me asuste enormemente al ver eso y trate de seguir corriendo entre aquel desierto que se pronunciaba frente a mis narices, corriendo hacia la nada aparente y sin mirar atrás, pues sabia que aunque estaba corriendo muy fuerte, el observar a quien me seguía podía mermar mis esperanzas al ver que tan lejos estaba de mi. Seguí corriendo hacia la nada infinita color amarillo, pero, de la nada y por arte cruel de un destino silencioso, deje de correr.

Mire hacia abajo con terror solo para perpcaptarse de como mis pies se habían hundido en la tierra: estaba sobre lo que se podría considerar un enorme lago de lodo que, con cinismo, había comenzado a degustarme poco a poco.

De la nada comencé ha ser "tragado por la tierra" tal y como lo rezaba la frase en sus letras. Mis botas se hundieron rápidamente en aquel lago mientras yo , inútilmente, trataba de liberarme con todas mis fuerzas, tirando de ellas sin mas que hacer un vano esfuerzo en conseguir libertad. Me trate de quitar las botas pero no podía hacer nada, solo me hundía mas a la vez que luchaba por salir de ahí. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi pulso se disparo a los cielos al ver lo que estaba pasando, al verme succionado por la tierra, tierra liquida.. El pánico había arribado a mi mente y quería quedarse en ese recóndito lugar de mi cabeza al ver como mis esfuerzos de liberarme, seguían siendo infructuosos. El sentimiento de pánico se reía de mi. Cuando trataba de sacar los pies de esa tierra lodosa , solo me hundía lentamente en las lodosas aguas que tenia bajo mi, lo hacia con una lentitud exasperante y terriblemente lenta, como si este lodo en el que había caído quisiera estar jugando conmigo. Estaba totalmente indefenso y no tenia ningún arma a mi disposición, pues al principio todo había sido feliz, no creí necesitar un arma. Y en ese entonces, en mi momento de terror y de indefensidad masiva, recordé a esa cosa supurante de oscuridad y ojos rasgados color amarillo que me seguía antes de hundirme en el lodo en el que ahora estoy preso.

Estaba perdido.

La cosa que había asesinado a aquel dulce conejo, al verme así de indefenso,vendría por mi y acabaría conmigo de un simple zarpazo. Estaba perdido. Deje de luchar y lentamente voltee hacia atrás solo para ver con terror y miedo absoluto como aquella cosa oscura estaba ahí, a unos cuantos metros de mi, observandome con sus rasgados ojos amarillos. Esa cosa, lo que sea que fuera, al verme hundirme en aquel lago de tierra, se quedo al margen y con terror (pues había lanzado un sonoro chillido que mis tímpanos describen que fue de terror) se alejo en las tierras áridas que me rodeaban asta perderse de mi vista, asta perderse en el horizonte árido que ahora observaban mis ojos. Mi mente se relajo un poco al pensar eso, pero no se detuvo el miedo que tenia. Aun tenia un problema y debía solucionarlo, me concentre entonces en mi hundimiento en el lago de tierra.

Seguí luchando por mi vida, por tratar de salir de ahí y no ser absorbido por ese lodo que con pasión quería hacerme parte de el. Siendo en vano mi lucha, pues entre mas me moviese, luchara o tratara de salir de este lago, me hundía cada vez mas.

Ahí pensé que, todo estaba perdido, y al no ver ninguna oportunidad de supervivencia deje de luchar.

Al hacer eso, creí que me hundiría mas lento y me daría tiempo de pensar que hacer, para pensar alguna maravillosa idea que me sacaría de esa precaria situación. Pero mi sorpresa fue de fantasía cuando, en vez de hundirme mas lento por no luchar ante mi muerte segura, sucedió todo lo contrario. Cuando me quede totalmente estático, cuando ya había dejado de luchar, todo se hizo mas rápido. Mis piernas fueron totalmente absorbidas y ahora estaban en la tierra. Me aterre de forma épica al ver eso y como alguien que se ahogaba comencé a bracear para tratar de salir de ahí, y esto solo hacia mas rápida mi caída en el lodo. Solo quedaba mi torso y este también comenzaba ha hundirse en aquel lodo mientras yo veía todo con pánico. Sentía todo. Sentía la humedad seca que se apoderaba de mi piel. Sentía como la presión iba aumentando mas y mas, como sentía que era aplastado por miles y miles de piedras pequeñas, que le daban total sentido a la palabra miedo. Sentí como mis piernas eran totalmente parte de el lago y el terror me invadió asta la parte mas recóndita de mi mente, pues este sentimiento de asfixia, este sentimiento de presión sobre mi, ese sentimiento de claustrofobia que ahora abundaba en mi mente, me había marcado secuelas en mi desde que era un pequeño niño solitario que trabajaba en un refugio. El lago parecía saber eso y con saña me hundió y me asfixiaba mas. Presionaba mi cuerpo asta que en cierta parte, creí que estaba bajo el polvo de otro derrumbe.

Recordé el derrumbe con terror total a la vez que mi pecho comenzó ha ser tragado y aplastado vilmente por aquel lago. El terror me invadía al confrontar de nuevo a mi peor miedo y trate de no recordar el peor momento de mi vida, pero fue en vano, ya estaba ahí... Ahí estaba yo como un pequeño niño, limpiando mi antiguo cuarto en el que antes residía con mi hermano, antes de que el se volviese un demente de proporciones cósmicas. Ahí solo era yo y mi trabajo, yo y mis acciones regían lo que me pasaba y nada mas. Ahí estaba sentado, siendo iluminado por una vil lámpara LED mientras observaba a mi alrededor, buscando algo divertido o entretenido que hacer, cuando de la nada hubo una terrible explosión y de la nada todo se volvió oscuro aquel día. Mi mente dolió un poco al recordar pero no se detuvo. Ahí estaba ahora de nuevo, abri los ojos y ahí estaba bajo miles de escombros que no dejaban moverme a ningún lado, trate de gritar y así lo hice, pero nadie acudía a mi auxilio. Grite dentro de esas miles de toneladas de escombros que me sujetaban a una tétrica posición, a una infame posición, pero nadie acudía a ayudarme. Grite asta que mi voz desfalleció, asta que deje de pensar y por unos momentos, me había dado por muerto...

Deje de recordar cuando aquella experiencia de confrontar mi miedo se había hecho vivida. Vi con horror como mi pecho y vientre fueron tragados por el lodo y comencé ha perder el aliento, comencé ha ser estrangulado por todo aquel lodo que presionaba mi cuello y lo hacia con odio, como si aquel cuerpo lodoso quisiera estrangularme. Al sentir el aliento salir de mi nariz aspire lo mas profundo posible. Aspire todo el aire que pude colocar en mis pulmones y de un golpe, de un sonoro golpe, deje de ver. Había sido totalmente absorbido por aquel lodo, ahora, estaba bajo la tierra.

Deje de observar por el lodo que ahora había tapado mis ojos y párpados. Deje de oler por la tierra que ahora estaba entrando por mis orificios nasales y deje de sentir lo que estaba a mi alrededor por toda aquella tierra caliente y lodosa que me hacia su prisionero. Estaba dentro de aquel lago de lodo y lo único que me mantenía con vida era el no abrir la boca. Era el pensar en que, de alguna mística forma, podía sobrevivir. Sentía como era aplastado por la presión de toda aquella tierra, sentía como mi espacio vital se acababa conforme el aliento se escapaba poco a poco de mis fauces semi selladas. Me sentía perdido mientras me asfixiaba al no respirar, y cuando abrí un poco la boca por mera desesperación que me recorría las venas simulando ser el peor de los venenos, sentí como el lodo había llegado a mi boca, como se había deslizado por mi traquea y como había llegado a mis pulmones.

Quise toser violentamente, pero no me lo permití, aun no había muerto... Mis ojos de seguro lloraron al sentir eso en mi boca, ese horrible sabor a lodo en mi interior. El oxigeno se me estaba acabando, mi tiempo se estaba agotando y en ese momento en el que sentí como mi vida se iba conforme mis pulmones eran apretados por no contener mas aire, ahí, en la cumbre de mi muerte, logre darme cuenta de algo; podía escuchar. Por algún extraño motivo podía hacerlo.

Sentía como mi vida se iba de mis manos. Como el oxigeno que corría por mis venas se convertía en dióxido de carbono, venenoso dióxido de carbono. Mis minutos ya estaban contados y entonces ahí fue cuando de la nada todo se volvió aun mas extraño, pero no menos terrorífico.

Antes de morir por falta de aire en aquella pesadilla y antes de despertar con terror y miedo de la realidad, logre escuchar algo que me dejo desconcertado. Antes de que mis oídos dejaran de escuchar y antes de que mi mente dejase de pensar en aquella pesadilla, mis pies tocaron el fondo de aquel lago de lodo, y en ese fondo que simbolizaba el esplendor y el inicio de la caída de mi férrea esperanza, escuche como algún ente de fémina voz me pedía perdón de forma cortes, adjudicándose el hecho de mis pesares...

Tal vez era solo el hecho de que estaba en mis últimos momentos, tal vez solo había sido un pensamiento fortuito, tal vez era mi mente antes de caer víctima de la falta de oxigeno... Pero, sea lo que sea, antes de despertar escuche eso, esas palabras. Mientras perdía poco a poco mi sentido de el oído lograba escuchar todo asta el ultimo momento de mi estadía en aquella pesadilla. Lograba escuchar con claridad ha el acto de una voz que me pedía perdón, una fémina y educada voz, que desde algún lugar alejado de mi desgracia me pedía perdón por todo lo que me había pasado. Mi mente me recordó a la antigua pesadilla que antes tuve en el refugio, en la que también una voz hablaba conmigo, pero esta voz, que me pedía perdón, no me causaba pánico: me causaba entendimiento y calma. No fue cuando de la nada las súplicas de aquella voz se convirtieron en fantasmales lamentos, repletos de arrepentimiento y dolor por algo que ella creía que había hecho. Se notaba que estaba constipada por lo que sea que me hubiese causado a mi.

No decía exactamente que me había causado, pero se veía dolida ante mi antiguo sufrimiento, sufrimiento que experimente desde la perdida de mi hermano en aquel refugio tras el experimento de el espejo, pérdida que ya se por que se había hecho, por lo que no me dolía tanto como en antaño. Aun así, por aquellas súplicas de perdón sentí lastima de aquella voz. Trate de reconfortar a aquella fémina voz que me hablaba, pero las palabras no me salían aparte de que no podía hablar. Mi oído se fue cortando poco a poco, pero aun podía escuchar aquellos lamentos de dolor y auto flagelación. Me dio lastima, cuando la fémina voz que me pedía perdón comenzó ha torturarse a si misma, echándose la culpa totalmente de mi miseria y adjudicándose todo lo que me había pasado, y adjudicándose todo el rechazo que había sufrido en el refugio y adjudicándose totalmente mi misera, señalando aquellos hechos en los que fui maltratado y en especial, señalando el hecho de la perdida de mi hermano y su locura, echándose la culpa de que ella misma había sido la autora principal. Me dio miedo al ver que aquella voz sabia todo lo que me había pasado. Trate de no escuchar ni pensar en lo que esta voz me decía pero no podía hacerlo, estaba ahí, sujeto a una muerte tortuosa y a la tortura de otro ser. Y cuando los alaridos de dolor de aquella voz se intensificaron, y cuando comencé a escuchar el sonido sordo de la muerte por falta de oxigeno, sentí por ultima instancia en mi piel como toda la presión se intensificaba, como mi cuerpo dejaba de moverse: estaba en un derrumbe.

Entre en pánico al sentir eso y.. Desperté.

... Y eso fue lo que hace unos momentos, me había hecho añorar y alabar a la realidad. Debo admitirlo, fue la vez que mas he sentido pánico desde lo de el derrumbe en la base. Fue la vez que mas he sentido pánico desde lo de el derrumbe y cuando llegue aquí, creyendo que estaba en un lugar maldito o cualquier cosa por el estilo. No se por que mi mente evocará tanta tortura a mis sueños. No se por que lo hará.

Si no sueño con algo que me mata, sueño solo con pedazos tristes de mi historia, cuando corría con mi hermano para sobrevivir: evocando las malditas imágenes que en mi infancia no me dejaban cerrar los ojos por temor a que ha esas personas incineradas, violadas o a aquellas personas a las que mi hermano "ayudo a salir de este mudo" (dándoles una piadosa muerte con su arma) volviesen por mi desde la penumbra, desde las esquinas donde se acumula la oscuridad, esto para vengarse por mi y mi secretismo. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido dulces sueños, y estos solos son "sueños", sueños que me llevan con su poder a épocas de las que yo quiero escapara; a épocas de las que no quisiera recordar. ¿Por que me pasara esto en el mundo de morfeo? (¿¡O de la princesa luna!?).. ¿Que acaso es mi castigo despertar todos los días recordando lo que trato de olvidar?.

Afortunadamente, aunque ese parezca el destino que me aguarda al pernoctar, ahora estoy despierto. Estoy en la dulce realidad, en una realidad donde al despertar, no me encuentro en un mundo degradado y gris que concuerde totalmente con mis pesadillas y recuerdos; si no en un dulce mundo con dulces amigas. Y en este mundo, mi miedo no puede venir por mi (aunque el estar en una cueva aumente las probabilidades de ser aplastado por un derrumbe), ni los recuerdos que tengo podrán hacerse vividos. Nunca había considerado eso, nunca lo vi así, de lo que tengo ahora. Nunca había considerado que al despertar de mis pesadillas incesantes que me aterraban sin fin, no despertaba en una vida de degradación que concordaban perfectamente con mis noches sin descansó como en el refugio, si no que despertaba con felicidad ha recibir un nuevo día, para poder jugar con Ditzy y responder sus preguntas que entonaba en inocencia, para poder charlar por las noches dulces y oscuras con Diane desde la seguridad de un arbusto, y para poder estar con Lyra, mi primera mejor amiga y el ser mas cercano a mi después de Ditzy, seguida por Diane. Despertaba para eso y despertaba con felicidad para recordar que no me encontraba en mis sueños o en una realidad degradante como era mi antigua vida.

Al pensar eso sonreí por tanta verdad que tenían mis palabras. Me recargue en la pared mientras pensaba eso, mientras pensaba en mi inmensa suerte, mientras pensaba en el sueño. El cual se hacia cada vez menos aterrorizante cuando pensaba en Lyra, Diane o Ditzy, y con esos pensamientos de ataque a mi pesadilla, trataba de dormir otra vez, con una sonrisa pensado que, en caso de volver ha encontrarme en esta pesadilla que me aterrorizó asta el alma, podría despertar con una dulce verdad sabor a realidad.

Esa es la mera verdad. Y es una verdad que me reconforta con sus significados. Ahora, con esta verdad como fiel escudo, capa y espada, puedo confrontar a esa pesadilla, y pasarla de aterrorizante a un sueño raro. ¡Si, ahora con ese pensamiento de felicidad en la verdad, puedo olvidar esta pesadilla y dejarla de lado!.

Sonrió en la oscuridad con ese pensamiento mientras cierro mis ojos, sin miedo a dormir, con ese gran respaldo tras mis fuerzas. Cierro mis ojos, acarició el suelo que me rodea. Siento la fría piedra en la que me recargo mientras coloco mis manos abrazándome a mi mismo pues no tengo a nadie a quien abrazar. Sonrió en la oscuridad para poder dormir, olvidando por unos momentos ha aquella pesadilla. Sonriendo mientras encontraba el sueño...

Pero, algo que nunca podre olvidar, aunque tenga una verdad que la aplaste, aunque tenga una razón de ser y de perturbarme con su hilarante presencia, es el tono de aquella fémina voz, que se torturaba echándose encima mis males...

Nunca lo podre olvidar...

... Abro los ojos de nuevo, despertando en una oscuridad pasiva, en una oscuridad grisácea. Sentía como mi cuerpo tomaba huelga por mi despertar: quería seguir descansado, seguir durmiendo, cerrar mis ojos ante mi cansancio, y seguir durmiendo. Pero, yo no podía seguir durmiendo mas. Con mis ojos apenas abiertos lograba ver borroso. Con esta mala visión víctima de mis prematuros despertares, distinguía con esfuerzo como la oscuridad, aquella oscuridad en la que gobernaba mi secretismo y anonimato, que me daba un escudo ante el exterior y era mi fiel amiga, se encontraba destruida por luz que había sofocado cierta parte de aquel querido manto oscuro que me arrullaba por las noches. No preste atención a eso mientras intentaba que mi cuerpo en si despertara pues ya no quería seguir durmiendo. Con mis brazos me empuje de la piedra en la que estaba recargado para colocarme sentado en el cobertor, saboreando mi boca, añorando en cierta parte volver ha dormir. Sentía fría a mi espalda por el roce, por el beso apasionante, interminable, que había tenido con la pared de la cueva en la que actualmente resido, por lo que al despegarme de esta pared me sentí un poco desanimado y sin descanso. Con esa postura recién tomada de estar sentado mientras mi sueño luchaba internamente para dormirme de nuevo, obligue a mis manos a que me tallaran la espalda por una mala postura al dormir, a la vez que daba un bostezo digno de un durmiente eterno que había sido despertado inadvertidamente, esto reflejando mis ansias por seguir durmiendo pero mi lucha por estar despierto era superior a mi desidia.

Con mis manos adormecidas y en huelga, me tallo los ojos para que después, como por arte de magia, mi vista se vuelva nítida. Ahora veo de forma clara, veo con ganas de seguir durmiendo pues esta es una de las únicas veces en las que no logro recordar mis estancias en los grandes territorios de los sueños. Veo mientras me digo a mi mismo que hora sera, que hora indicara el firmamento azul, pues recuerdo que debo despertar temprano para algo, algo que no logro acordarme.

Con mis ojos contemplo como uno que otro débil rayo de luz había logrado filtrarse asta la cueva. Y al ver la perdida de oscuridad que significa "día" me aterró por una razón que aun no logro recordar, pero es una razón que me dice furicamente "Todo esta mal".

Y para comprobar mi teoría de que la había cagado estruendosamente, me levanto de golpe ha ver si es de día, con el terror en mis venas por una causa desconocida. Estoy en calcetines pero eso no me importo. Con mis dormidas piernas lanzo una caminata descordinada como la de alguien ebrio y con esta caminata, con la que me tropiezo con mis propios pies por el sentimiento a descanso que reside en ellos, llego asta la orilla de la cueva, recargandome en ella, para mirar que aun es muy temprano.

La parte de mi mente que antes me asustaba se sofoca y me dice que todo esta bien, que todo esta correcto. Una dulce brisa sopla en mi rostro trayendo en si el roció de esta mañana mestiza que antes mis ojos se desnuda y muestra su total belleza, muestra sus flores, muestra sus frutos ante mi. Esta hermosa mañana que con mis somnolientos ojos logro ver. Una mañana mezcla de el césped pernuctante y de el roció solar, que encontraron un ultimo baluarte de paz en el césped y por el aire que corre por estos frondosos arboles, por estos parajes de paz, se vieron transportados a mi nariz. Dejo de ver el césped y me concentro en esta hermosa mañana que al igual que la brisa, que anteriormente me dio de lleno en el rostro, es una hermosa fusión. Veo la noche moribunda que tengo frente a mi, una noche que no quiere desaparecer tras las montañas... y a la vez veo el día naciente que se aproxima reptante entre los verdes valles, opuesto a aquella noche moribunda; escena que me recuerda a la única parte buena de aquella neutralizada pesadilla, neutralizada por el uso de la verdad en su máximo expresión.

Me quede ahí parado, deslumbrandome con la belleza de este día. Alabandola. Observando el remplazo de mi secretismo, observando a aquella noche siendo asesinada por el día a la vez que calmaba a mi conciencia olvidadiza, diciéndome que aun no era hora, que aun era muy temprano, pero, lo mas curioso de todo es que no recordaba de que era hora. No sabia aun por que me levante tan temprano y de forma tan aterrorizada..

Con ese pensamiento de confusión, de preguntándome el "por que" de las cosas, regrese a la pasiva oscuridad de el cobertor, para sentarme y auto cuestionarme que demonios es lo que pasaba en este día. Si, sabia que hoy pasaba algo importante, sabia que había algo tan monstruosamente decisivo que me causo un sub-consiente pánico de que yo llegara tarde a un evento, pero, como a la mayoría le sucede, o por lo menos a mi, en las mañanas y específicamente al despertar de una noche de desvelo, no recuerdo mucho de el día anterior a mi descanso.

Me senté con la mano en la barbilla para poder colocarme en una pose pensadora que me facilitara el recordar... Recordé a Lyra, no, nada importante. Recordé a Ditzy.. No, nada importante. Recordé a Diane, si, Diane quería celebrar su fiesta conmigo hoy... Creo que eso era lo importante. Pero eso es malo, ella dijo que seria en la mañana, y en la mañana vendrán Spike y su amiga Twilight para lo de la plática...

¡Oh santo cielo, la plática!... Al recordar eso, al recordar la plática, la cual se celebraba justamente hoy en la mañana, de golpe me levante como si me hubiesen dicho que me iba ha morir. Me levante creyendo que la plática ya había llegado, que ya era hora, pero recordé que aun era muy temprano, y mis ansias de auto culpa y flagelación se tranquilizaron una vez mas... Era demasiado temprano aun, todavía no era problema, todavía faltaba tiempo para la plática.

Ya despierto por tanto susto que mi alma recibía momento tras momento, mi cuerpo se quedo despierto pues mi sentimiento de sueño fue machacado por tanta emoción y sentimiento de fracaso. Vi de reojo la salida de la cueva y me reconforte a mi mismo viendo que aun era muy temprano, que aunque la oscuridad que me cubría con su negro manto se había reducido, eso no significaba que fuera día. Aun faltaba para la plática, aun faltaba un poco.

"Es un alivio" pensé mientras me sentaba.

Pero pensando de forma profunda, es increíble lo que esta por venir. Hoy, haré algo increíble. No puedo, no puedo expresar en totalidad lo que haré, pero el alcance de mis acciones, el alcance que tendrá lo que haga esta tarde, sera increíble, de antología, oh eso quiero creer yo. Lo que haré sera el primer contacto con otra especie inteligente y tratar de entablar una relación de amistad entre ambas, una relación hipotética puesto a que no creo que solo con mi presencia se hagan tratados de paz y cooperación económica nomas por que si. Hoy, en este día, me he convertido a mi mismo en una pieza importante de la supervivencia humana, y deje de ser un simple chico con el orgullo roto que decidió ser participe de un terrible experimento que le había destruido todo, solo para revivir el orgullo muerto de su nombre y dejar de ser maltratado por los remanentes de la humanidad. Ahora soy algo indispensable para la supervivencia de la humanidad. Sera egocentrista, pero ese es mi punto llano de vista.

Haciendo esto, creo que aquellos malditos no creerán lo mismo de mi y de mi hermano, aunque, ya no me interesa mi hermano. Ya no lo considero familiar mio por lo que hizo, por ordenar las miles de muertes, por privarle de felicidad a mi querida amiga... Solo es un maldito loco asesino, y eso lo venia sospechando desde hace mucho cuando nos pasamos juntos tiempo entre las tinieblas de lo que quedo de nuestra sociedad floreciente. Un maldito loco, eso es todo lo que pienso de el. Cuando logre hacer esto, cuando logre hablar con la amiga de Spike, creo que de seguro podre hablar inmediatamente con su líder. ¿Que haré cuando este ante ella? Fácil, le explicare mi situación y el peligro que todos correremos, el peligro de guerra que todos experimentaremos en caso de que los humanos sean atacados por sus fuerzas. Si, y de seguro ella en su inmensa sabiduría, sabrá que atacarnos no es buena opción pues conociendo lo que 10 humanos le hicieron a su pueblo, no querrá enfrentarse a 100,000.. A 500,000... O a 1,000,000 de nosotros. Aparte, tendré que pedir ayuda a la princesa celestia sobre los primeros llegados, puesto a que las primeras hordas de humanos que llegaran a este lugar serán solamente civiles, la gran mayoría, serán supervivientes de la guerra que no saben a donde están siendo enviados.

Si, ya me imagino en un par de meses, si, esta podría ser una leve visión futura, en donde me veía a mi mismo parado frente a el general jamier y demás personalidades humanas importantes, posibles presidentes de los gobiernos reunidos que lograron cruzar el portal junto con sus civiles. Tras de mi estaban otros soldados valerosos, y en los espectadores estaban Lyra sonriendo, junto con Ditzy y Diane observandome desde lejos mientras sonreían y me veían como alguien importantísimo. El general me colocaba una medalla a mi honor y comenzaban todos ha aplaudir mientras yo sonreía ante el gran logro.

Ese es el futuro que deseo.

Si, me sentía totalmente motivado. Ahora se lo que debo hacer, se lo que debo sentir. Se que debo hacer y por que debo hacerlo. Note que el tiempo había seguido su danza infinita en lo que había pensado en lo que iba ha hacer, en lo que me había quedado embobado en esa epifanía. Con ilusión me asome para observar si era de día, y con normalidad me doy cuenta de que sigue siendo de mañana, una aunque hermosa mañana, muy lenta a mi parecer: desesperantemente lenta. En medio de ese aburrimiento por despertar tan temprano, en medio de la agonía de mi motivación nació una idea, una magnifica idea para pasar el tiempo en lo que espero pacientemente a que el sol se ponga en la parte mas alta y la luna caiga por las montañas: prepararme de una vez para aquella plática. Colocarme la ropa y limpiarme, preparar mis palabras para, cuando ya fuese hora de la ida, solo me tuviese que levantar a caminar con mi mochila en la espalda.

Es una excelente idea según mis criterios. Con esa motivación me levante de el suelo para poder alistarme con emoción corriendome por las venas, una emoción desbocada que solo le salia a aquellos pensadores que, después de horas de arduo trabajo mental, traían una idea innovadora al mundo. Note al levantarme con emoción que estaba en calcetines, que estaba en mis calcetines blancos, pisando esta sucia tierra grisácea, he instintivamente al ver eso busque a mis botas para colocarmelas de una vez y no tener que manchar mis blancas prendas.

Me adentre en la oscuridad de la cueva para buscar a esas botas negras. Me adentre a la profundidad de este lugar, en esta profundidad en donde la dulce y abrigadora oscuridad que antes me daba secretismo se refugiaba, tímida de los nacientes rayos de sol que la asesinaba lentamente como espadas atravesando la carne de un ser dócil. En esa oscuridad pasiva estaban mis cosas, escondidas tras aquella montaña de joyas, procedentes de ese dragón que parecía ser tanto mi amigo como mi enemigo. Con mis ojos cafés miro a mis cosas en el suelo, escondidas de cualquier peligro o curioso usurpador. Ahí estaba mi gran y pesada mochila, llena de objetos de apariencia inútil pero demasiado útiles si la ocasión se presentara.. Ahí estaba mi apreciada AK-47, mi arma preferida, recargada en la pared de la cueva, protegiéndome desde lejos junto con todas mis cosas que con tanto recelo cuidaba y alejaba de cascos que no fuesen de Lyra o Ditzy.

En mi mente rociaba una idea, una idea que me seducía con su significado. Al alistarme, al prepararme para esta plática, al ponerme mi gabardina y mis prendas: quería verme imponente, quería verme como todo un explorador para impresionar a la pony con la cual hablaría, para poder enseñarle que este humano era el mas "cabrón"de todos aunque sonara así de anti sonante. Mi arma me proporcionaría esa imponéncia, pero creo que se una forma de que esta imponéncia fuera aun mas.

Cerca de la mochila habían un par de manzanas, pero mi vista no tenia interés en esas delicias rojas. Mi mente seguía evocando esa imagen de imponéncia que tanto quería hacer vivida, y mi vista me señalaba con ahínco una cosa que me podría dar esa imagen de imponéncia y porte con el solo hecho de ponérmela.

Camine un poco y en mis brazos recogí el pesado equipamiento soviético, aquel equipamiento que me hacia ver un verdadero soldado, aquella protección, ultimo recuerdo de mis batallas contra aquella terrible manticora y el lobo de madera, donde salí victorioso por mi sublime improvisación.

Y con ese pesado equipamiento en brazos procedí a llevarme todo. Cargue mi mochila en mi espalda y el arma en mis brazos también, junto con las manzanas, para regresar a la parte iluminada en la que dormía y descansaba. Llegue a la parte semi-iluminada de el lugar y lo deje todo en el suelo, sobre mi cobertor para que nada se dañara ni saliera con algún problema, en especial mi mochila pues esta en su interior llevaba miles de objetos que no quería que se dañaran por nada en el mundo. Primeramente abri mi mochila y de ellas saque mis botas. Las metí en esta maleta puesto a que me daba miedo que algo entrara en ellas y cuando me las pusiera, ese algo me picara y a la vez me sacara de este mundo.. Una posibilidad muy baja pero debido a que mi paranoia es digna de antología, preferí prevenir a lamentar. Abri la mochila con fuerza. Metí las manos en ella y con gusto saque las pesadas botas, para después dejarlas en el suelo, y ya en el suelo y revisando que no hubiese nada dentro de ellas, y poco a poco me las puse con cuidado, dejando de pisar la tierra con los calcetines, a la vez que le ofrecía un seguro lugar a mis pies. Se sintió bien hacer eso y fue un sentimiento de seguridad que no paraba ahí. Tome una de esas 5 manzanas que resguardaba al lado de mi cobertor y me la comencé a comer con gusto mientras decidía que ponerme, y casi de inmediato, a mi mente asalto la idea de la impotencia.

Tome el equipamiento soviético con cuidado mientras lo revisaba y me asombraba un poco. Aquellas placas de plomo/acero (y otros metales como el titanio y oro) estaban rasguñadas, recordándole a la batalla de la manticora y el lobo de madera librada tan solo hace unas semanas.. Pero seguían bien. Solo eran rasguños sin importancia. Según yo, este equipamiento era de un buen blindaje y soportaban asta cañones anti aéreos, cosa increíble considerando las pobres tecnologías soviéticas antes de la guerra. Vi de pies a cabeza (pues el equipamiento protegía buena parte de el cuerpo) a el equipamiento anti balas soviético, comprobando que si, en efecto, daba la imagen de imponéncia que deseaba.

Decidí ponérmelo.

Me quite la camisa y me quede en la blanca camisa de tirantes que era la ultima prenda que me protegía de el exterior. Decidí colocarme primero la parte de aquel equipamiento que protegía el pecho y la espalda, y las partes que protegían los brazos, que eran un poco pesadas aunque muy útiles en una guerra como aquellas de antaño en las que no se recurría a la opción nuclear y los ejércitos se disputaban el mundo con balas, donde se tenia una victoria mas gloriosa que una en donde se recurría a los megatones. Con cuidado me coloque la parte que protegía el pecho. Era pesada pero me hacia sentir protegido, como un gran abrigo que me daba calor y protección. Me coloque esa parte y me gusto, luego, aleje mis manos de esas placas de protección para proseguir ha colocarme la parte que protegía los brazos.

Después de eso, de alejar mis manos, con ellas me baje los pantalones y quede en mi ropa interior, esto para colocarme las partes que protegían las rodillas, piernas y pantorrilla. Y lo hice. Ya estaba protegido. Me sentía totalmente seguro con toda aquella protección anti bala en mi cuerpo, abrazado por algo que me protegía. Me subí los pantalones y me coloque de nuevo la camisa mientras me adulaba a mi mismo al verme tan fornido con esta falsa musculatura. Me veía como quería, me veía imponente.

Pero, aparte de lucir bien, de lucir con un soldado preparado para la guerra, lo de ponerme el equipamiento era un escudo de doble filo.

.. Lyra levanto verdaderas inquietudes en mi alma, verdaderas inquietudes en esa noche donde apacigue sus profundos dolores con falsas esperanzas de bienestar, con una mentira de tintes verdaderos.. Y esas inquietudes que levanto en mi me dejaron como un imbécil al ser tan descuidado y tan gentil con los errores de el dragón, con aquellos errores que mas que ser errores, eran una declaración de guerra por ser tan crueles y estúpidos. El equipamiento soviético es en caso de que las intenciones de con quien vaya ha hablar no sean tan buenas y me vea obligado a escapar por el bosque, el equipamiento ruso en caso de tener que llegar a enfrentarme a los que considere amigos.

Claro, eso es solo por si eso llegara a pasar...

Con el equipamiento puesto continúe con mi preparación. Fui a colocarme la ultima cosa para parecer un soldado, un soldado imponente. La ultima cosa que me faltaba para poder decir que estaba listo. Abri mi mochila para sacar una ultima cosa, una ultima herramienta, que aparte de porte he imponéncia me daría prestigio y aires de grandeza.

Mi gabardina café.

Com tristeza recuerdo el hecho de haberla guardado en esa mochila... La gabardina estaba en sus peores días. Estaba muy desgastada, mal cuidada y en ciertas partes rota por el poco cuidado que le ofrezco, por el poco cuidado que le doy al ponérmela y al quitarmela y por su excesivo uso sin consideración... 2 de sus 5 grandes botones rojos que la adornaban, se habían caído dejándola aun mas degradada de lo que estaba. Estaba desgastada, degradada y reducida a mas que un trapo sucio que a duras penas se mantenía usable... Me dolió verla así, ver a la ultima reliquia familiar en tal estado, ver al ultimo recuerdo de mi familia tan destruido y ciertamente estoy dudando en ponérmela, pero, creo que poniéndomela me daría mas prestigio. Más formalidad, mas aires de ser misterioso pero a la vez imponente... Creo que no sera tan malo ponérmela.

Me senté. Abri la mochila y con cuidado saque a la gabardina mientras la veía con melancolía. Recordé a mi padre quitandosela y dejándola recargada en el sillón de la sala, a mi hermano colocándosela cuando el no estaba, y a mi hermana poniéndosela para modelar frente a un gran espejo que nosotros teníamos.. Eran buenos recuerdos los que este "trapo sucio con mangas" resguardaba en su tela. Me gustaba recordar aquellas etapas de mi infancia, aquellas etapas de mi inocente infancia.. Pero el recordar se detuvo. De la nada, al sacar aquella gabardina, al sacarla de su encierro en mi mochila, algo cayo al suelo.

Mi furia se reactivo después de tantos años de estar dormida. Rápidamente con enojo por esa interrupción tan fortuita en un momento de recordar, deje la gabardina y me concentre en ese algo que no se pudo quedar en la mochila y que cayo en el momento menos esperado, para darme cuenta de que era ese algo. Era aquella linda carta que Diane me había dado en ese extraño día donde me sentí estafado, estafado y triste por que mi supuesta "Amiga" nunca llego.

Rápidamente deje todo lo que estaba haciendo, me senté en el suelo y tome la carta en mis dedos para leerla por 2da vez, puesto a que me encantaba lo que este pedazo de papel exclamaba. Creo que cuando ella había escrito esta carta, se había puesto un poco seria al respecto de nosotros 2...

-"querido Amigo. Se que no nos conocemos mucho, que somos extraños reencontrado, simples conocidos, y que mi actitud puede ser muy infantil a veces. La actitud de una niña que ha comido muchos dulces. Pero he visto que a ti eso no te afecta en lo mas mínimo y que compartes muchos de mis gustos y ideas, y que el hecho de nuestro poco conocimiento, solo hace (según tus palabras) mas interesante nuestra fugaz amistad. ¡Y eso me hace tan feliz!... Eres diferente a los demás, no se por que sea, pero lo siento, siento eres diferente. Me tratas de una forma muy peculiar, no como lo hacen todos. ¡Parece que nos conociéramos de toda la vida y no puedo aguardar mas a que esta semana termine para poder estrechar tu casco y por fin ser mejores amigos, y hacerte esa fiesta que tanto te prometí!... Vaya, eres el único pony a el que le he dicho esto, pero es lo que siento y he sentido desde el día en que nos conocimos, donde pude saber que mis ideas sobre el mundo estaban mal, terriblemente mal... Eres un buen amigo, y espero que no me defraudes ni rompas tus Pinkie promesas... Gracias por todo Amigo.

¡ Feliz día de los corazones y los cascos!

Pinkamena Diane Pie." .. -leí mientras sonreía y dejaba la carta entre mis manos, cerrando estas ultimas sobre aquella simple nota que la pony rosada me había dado el día "de los corazones y los cascos"... Ahorita, cuando la vea (pues ella dijo que vendría temprano, y dijo que me haría una fiesta) de seguro que sus premoniciones de que soy diferente se harán realidad. Ella siempre ha pensado que soy un pony, pero veré, y reiré, cuando observe que sorpresa se dará cuando vea que soy todo menos que un equino. Ella me considera su mejor amigo (según la carta), sin querer tengo otra mejor amiga. Vaya, lo que uno puede conseguir al salir por las noches es increíble. Espero que el dragón no se enoje mucho en medio de la fiesta que Diane me hará, que sera un buen ambiente para la plática entre su amiga y yo.. Y espero que, el dragón y la pony rosada, se conozcan, tal vez eso calme un poco la tensión en cuanto el dragón descubra que tengo una nueva amiga... Cuando pueda hablar con "Twilight" y si es que me llevan al pueblo, pediré unos momentos para poder charlar con la pony rosada, después de todo, creo que por lo que ella ha pasado conmigo, por todo lo que me ha esperado, se merece que pueda conocerme como tanto lo desea.

Tome la nota con cuidado en mis manos y note un dibujo en ella, un dibujo en la parte trasera de esta carta que no me había molestado en ver. Era un lindo dibujo donde estaba ella sonriendo junto a un arbusto, bueno, ese arbusto, claro, era yo. Sonreí con gusto al ver aquel dibujo, auto culpandome por el hecho de no haberlo visto antes a la vez que buscaba en mi mochila ha aquel libro en donde guardaba las cosas importantes o de importancia alta/trascendental, como la imagen de alicia, la novia de tomas. Como aquella flor multí color moribunda que tanto me gustaba o las foto que tenia de yo y mi hermano, junto con mi padre. De mi mochila café saque el libro con cuidado y entre sus paginas metí a esta linda carta que Diane me obsequio. Suspiré pesadamente y volvi a meter el libro a la mochila, esto con cuidado de que nada se le saliera... Recordé la gabardina. La había olvidado por tanto ajetreo emocional.

La tome en mis manos mientras le quitaba el polvo que se le había subido producto de leer aquella nota... Pero, no lo pude evitar. Después de todos, también la estoy considerando una amiga cercana, y mas por aquellas noches en las que se recostaba en el césped, cerca de mi arbusto, mientras se hacia preguntas existenciales, acudiendo a mis respuestas por considerarlas sabias...

-"Anto, lo estas haciendo de nuevo"- pienso mientras me sacaba de mis recuerdos de yo y Diane, a la vez que me levantaba de mi estado de cuclillas para sacudir un poco la gabardina. La vi por ultima vez. Su desgaste taladro mi alma, creando tristeza al ver ese trapo de vestir... No pensé, no quise pensar mas en que hacer y la tome dispuesto a ponérmela, tratando de no pensar en lo que le sucedería al menor rasguño. Con cuidado metí el primer brazo en la primera manga. Estaba un poco ajustada pero proseguí. Me puse la otra manga para después acomodarme el cuello. Y con eso, después de habérmela colocado, me declare listo para la acción.

Ya estaba totalmente armado. Totalmente preparado. Estaba psicologicamente listo para el momento, listo para caminar hacia el bosque he iniciar esta plática que tanto me ha jodido; pero, aun no era hora.

Y entonces, viendo mi situación, me aburrí. Es lo malo de adelantarse.

Me quede sentado esperando a que se hiciera un poco mas tarde, a que el sol estuviera en una posición decente para salir, y que no estuviese simplemente asomándose por las montañas como un ser curioso que esperaba a que algo interesante sucediera. Era curioso, el sol no se movía de su lugar y se había quedado ahí, saliendo de las montañas como si este día estuviese "estreñido"... Aunque lo que me impresionaba en verdad era un extraño brillo rosa/morado que había empezado a cubrir el cielo. Digo, al principio no le había tomado atención por que creí que era mi vista engañándome por ser tan temprano, pero este brillo se había magnificado considerablemente.

En esta espera abismal decido entretenerme con algo que no fuese aquel brillo, cualquier cosa, que me ayudara a pasar el rato en mi espera y no me desesperara mas por salir... Me lustre las botas de forma fina con un pedazo de tela que con terror se le había caído a la gabardina ( juro por dios que cuando pueda, le daré mantenimiento a la gabardina).. De mi mochila saque la cantinflora rezando que esta tuviese agua. Con ella me limpie el rostro lo mejor que pude mientras usaba de espejo a un diamante de los miles que el dragón resguardaba en este lugar.. Estaba aburrido.

En este aburrimiento ya estaba lo mejor arreglado posible. Con aquel diamante con el que me fije la limpieza de mi rostro también me revise de pies ha cabeza buscando algún error que a mi vista se le hubiese escapado.. Pero, en su lugar, me vi a mi mismo y me sorprendí.. Si, parecía un soldado, un soldado elegante con la gabardina, pero misterioso por el desgaste que esta mostraba (y la gabardina tenia mucho desgaste)... Me sentí conforme conmigo mismo. Ya estaba listo totalmente. Solo faltaba que fuese el momento. Ahí sentado, en mi aburrimiento, pensaba mentalmente como seria todo, planeaba como seria todo hacia aquel claro en el bosque, lo planeaba con gusto mientras esperaba a que el sol saliera y se posicionara mas arriba.. Haber, esto es lo que tengo planeado: Caminaría por el sendero que siempre uso. Llegaría con mi arma en el aire, cargada y lista por mi inseguridad... Con la mochila en la espalda, quejándome de el peso. Tal vez llegaría a ese lugar cantando una canción.. No se.

"Bueno, he visto esto demasiadas veces" pensé mientras volvía ha ver lo que había a mi lado, tratando de ver si ya se había hecho mas tarde, solo para recibir la negativa de el sol diciéndome que aun era demasiado temprano, y ver ese brillo rosa/morado exparsirse por todo el lugar como humo... Con esa frustración me quede pensando en como seria esto después.

Tengo razón. He visto lo que esto causara, he visto como sera y que es lo que es bueno de esto.. Pero solo me concentro en el futuro tardío, en un futuro donde todas mis acciones serán plasmadas pero en si un futuro en unos.. 2 años... O aun mas. Me fijo en ese futuro sin darle importancia al futuro inmediato. Ese fue un golpe bajo a mi inteligencia, un golpe que me decía "imbécil", y rápidamente pensé en eso.

Cuando hablara con la tal Twilight.. Que me pasaría.. ¿Me llevarían directamente con su líder?.. No, no creo eso. Me llevarían al pueblo y desde ahí la contactarian, pero. Después de hablar con su líder y explicarle lo que sucede. Después de todo eso. ¿Que me pasaría?.

Las cosas saldrían de mis manos.

No lo había visto así

Trate de darme una respuesta reconfortante, pero no podía... Mi mente ideaba de forma independiente... Entonces, después de haber hablado la tal Twilight conmigo, de seguro le dirá a sus amigas elementos de la armonía y de seguro me llevaran a canterlot, en donde esta la líder de todos, si princesa.. Pero, que tal si todo no es tan fácil. Que tal si me ven como un asesino y me inculpan. Que tal si me hacen responsable por los actos de mis predecesores y me juzgan por ellos, como ellos, y me dan la misma sentencia que a ellos... ¿Que tal si todo sale mal?. Es un riesgo demasiado grande que en mi bondad nunca vi. Es un riesgo verdadero debido a que se puede hacer vivido.. Y entonces, considerando ese riesgo de muerte, ¿Vale la pena que haga esto?. ¿Vale la pena el riesgo?...

De inmediato pensé en Lyra, en Ditzy y Diane. Si, claro, ¡claro vale la pena!. Por ellas vale la pena el riesgo si este riesgo no es nada comparado con el hecho de que, si no hago esto, la guerra iniciara y marcara sus vidas. Si, por ellas esto vale algo, por ellas esto tiene sentido... Ellas son mi motivación.

Y con ese pensamiento de motivación ya no podía esperar. Sentí fuego en mi cuerpo, fuego que me indicaba que saliera de una vez ha aquella plática, que lo hiciera por ellas. Fue la gota de emoción que derramo el vaso de espera. Fue el ultimo grito de desesperación de mi mente. ¡Ya no podía esperar mas!. El pensar en ellas me motiva, no puedo quedarme aquí simplemente ha esperar... Ya debo irme para cumplir eso, ya debo irme de una vez..

-"Al carajo , ya es demasiado tiempo de espera" pensé. Ya me había decidido y no había marcha atrás. La emoción fue demasiada, la motivación fue mucha, estaba incitado ha hacerlo... Aunque el sol no dijese lo mismo, para mi, ya era hora de irme. Ya había esperado lo suficiente. Si, ya es la hora.

Es la hora...

Con gusto y una sonrisa infranqueable me arrodille apoyándome en el cobertor mientras por mi mente pasaba el pensamiento de que el momento, el tan aguardado momento desde mi despertar y conciencia, había llegado.. El momento había llegado, era hora de lo que había estado esperando desde que el dragón trato de acabar con aquel cubo de la discordia... Desde ese momento había añorado este momento, y ahora se ha hecho vivido. Tome mi mochila y la abri mientras en mi otra mano tomaba el AK-47 y le retiraba el vació cargador que tenia, pues le había colocado un cargador vació para poder usarla en demostración a Ditzy sobre los soldados humanos... De la mochila saque varios cargadores que parecían querer ser descargados de una vez, con mi mano a duras penas saque de la mochila alrededor de 5 mientras los colocaba en el suelo, y ya con ellos cargue el arma a la vez que le quitaba el seguro. Los demás cargadores los metí en las grandes bolsas que mi gabardina mostraba mientras suspiraba al hacerlo.

Se que era un acto de desconfianza masiva, y va contra las reglas. El dragón me había dicho que no debería llevar el arma cargada por ningún motivo... Pero el hacer esto es mas por mi seguridad que por malicia, es por desconfianza y cautela. No me voy ha entregar así nomas por que si, puesto a que si resulta ser todo falso, por lo menos quiero una oportunidad de defenderme honorablemente. El arma estaba armada, eso es todo, no mas. Y los cargadores no le harían daño a nadie. Si es que nadie me hace daño a mi.. Esto es correcto, no es malo.

Metí los cargadores en mis bolsas. Tome la mochila en mis brazos y me la coloque con seguridad en la espalda mientras respiraba profundamente. Respire para ver mi exhalación, toque con mi mano la placa de metal y acero para sentir el sonido de un tambor. Era emoción, excitación, miedo y curiosidad teniendo una mezcla en mi... Pues la hora se acercaba...

El diamante que estaba en el suelo lo use como espejo mientras suspiraba de forma pesada. Observe a ese diamante azul y me auto contemple: mi cabello corto había crecido un poco y mi piel se había hecho un poco mas pálida, ya sea por mis años privado de el sol, por el miedo y excitación que sentía ahora, tal miedo y excitación me habían dejado tal vez con la piel pálida... Pero lo que mas me impresionaba era el porte de imponéncia que mi reflejo en aquel hermoso mineral, rico en carbono, mostraba. La gabardina me hacia ver como un guardia soviético que por las noches frías y nevadas patrullaba el miticó muro de Berlín, símbolo de la división.. Y de hecho esa es la misteriosa imagen que mi mente mencionaba con fuerza, la imagen que mi mente relacionaba inmediatamente con la palabra "imponéncia, porte, seguridad, caballerosidad"... El arma me hacia ver un verdadero soldado, la gabardina me daba el fino toque de secretismo y el frío de esta mañana me haría entrar mas en el papel que mi mente añoraba. Me veía estupendo.

Ya estaba listo, y era hora de ir de una vez.

Ya era hora.

Suspiré pesadamente. Sonreí por ultima vez. Pensé en mis inhibiciones mientras iniciaba a salir de la cueva con el arma en brazos, sintiendo que toda mi aventura, desde que llegue a esta dimensión, estaba apenas por iniciar. Mire por ultima vez hacia atrás mientras sentía como después de esta mirada mis posibilidades de volver ha entrar a esta cueva eran limitadas. Ya sea por las dudas que Lyra me había metido en la cabeza o por mis propias dudas, nacidas de mi incesante paranoia. Vi por ultima vez ha aquella oscuridad que se escondía en el fondo de este cueva, la vi y le agradecí por el secretismo que con saña me había brindado, y por la protección que me dio contra ser descubierto, ademas de disculparme con esta dulce oscuridad, pues en estos momentos estaba a punto de violar el secretismo que tanto me había ayudado a guardar en todo este tiempo.

Y con excitación, con exaltación, con miedo... Con un sinfín de emociones que llenaban mi mente tal cuales cantaros de agua llenándose por una tormenta, con toda esa película de emociones y con toda esa esencia a caos puro, emanando desde las ranuras de mi corazón de metal oxidado, di el primer paso mientras sentía como todo comenzaba a magnificarse. Como todas mis emociones se hacían vividas al tacto. Di el primer paso para salir de la cueva he iniciar lo que tanto había esperado. Di el paso simbólico que destruiría mi secretismo y ocultismo, ambos que tanto me había esmerado en contener. Di el primer paso en el largo sendero de lo que prometía ser un camino tortuoso para el alcance de la paz, camino que por gracia de un destino irónico con su dulcemente tétrico sentido de el humor, me había tocado caminar a mi.

Rápidamente al tocar con mi bota el suelo frío de esta cueva agonizante de oscuridad, di el segundo paso como un autómata encendido, que en sus directivas se encontraba el avanzar. Y así inicio mi marcha. Después de el segundo paso dado los pasos dejaron de tener significado elemental, y deje de contarlos, para solo orientárme por mi cercanía a la luz y el sonido de mis pisadas tocando el suelo de la cueva. Comencé a caminar mientras recordaba mi primer día aquí, donde fui víctima de el miedo por una vez mas, donde me arrastre por conseguir un poco de luz mientras creía que me encontraba en un raro y peligroso lugar que sin pensarlo 2 veces, me devoraria vivo por ser ajeno a su realidad. Mire al suelo mientras daba aquella marcha sin fin para poder visualizarme, ahí, tirado en el suelo, con mi equipamiento anti balas mientras trataba de llegar a un lugar con luz. Ese fue el día mas trascendental de mi estancia en este lugar, pues ese día fue el que conocí a Lyra y logre saber en que mágico lugar me encontraba.

Me visualice de nuevo en el suelo, esta vez recostado mientras sangraba por mi pierna y mi brazo, manchando con gracia a mi pantalón y camisa. Ese día, ese maldito día, pensé que moriría al ver tanta sangre emanar de mis extremidades principales. Recuerdo el terrible dilema moral que tuve cuando conocí a Lyra, el terrible dolor de cabeza que me dio cuando vi lo ilógico de mi situación, pero lo que mas me cautivo aquellos días fue cuando la abrace con fuerza mientras sentía como mi vida escapaba de mi.

Creo que aquellas noches donde no concilie el sueño, ella me ayudo mas a mi que yo ha ella. Si. Recuerdo cuando la tenia en mi regazo , abrazándola con la ternura que se abraza a un ser amado, suspirando sobre su rostro y a veces, cuando el pernoctar tomaba delantera, dormía con el rostro dentro de su crin. No, eso lo imagine aunque siempre he querido hacer eso. Si, me acuerdo de esos momentos. La recuerdo cuando estaba enrollada en la gabardina, recostada sobre mi, mientras yo con mi arma cargada observaba la entrada de la cueva a la espera de algún nuevo peligro, pensando primeramente en la protección de esta unicornio.

Sin darme cuenta en aquella efímero recordar que tuve, ya me encontraba a punto de salir de la cueva. La naciente luz y el impregnable olor a roció fresco llegaban de la nada a mi nariz y a mi piel, dándome el impulso para seguir caminando y no detenerme por pensar en que es correcto y que no, empujandome hacia enfrente con su vivido olor silvestre, invitándome a seguir y en un futuro ajeno a mis predicciones encontrar una paz silenciosa. Seguí caminando, y con gozo recordé de nuevo cuando me arrastraba por el suelo buscando la luz. ¿Cuanto miedo sentí ese día?.. Aseguro que mucho, mucho, demasiado miedo sentí aquel día donde mi ser se sentía ebrio, tanto miedo como el que sentí esta mañana al despertar. Ahora es lo mismo que aquel día y que esta mañana. El sentimiento ínfimo a mi cabeza se presenta de nuevo ante mis ojos. Estoy mareado, sin saber que es correcto y que no, sin tener una fija meta o aspiración, con un terror silencioso como el zumbido de un mosquito que trata de picarme. No tengo una meta, y en mi mente socorre solo con el ideal de buscar la luz.

Y sin mas preámbulo, sin mucho mas que nada, con la mochila en mi espalda y sintiendo en mi rostro el roció que la brisa trajo a mi como regalo de bienvenida, salí de la cueva.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me detenía. Pise con mis botas el reconfortante césped que tenia bajo mi mientras miraba el cielo con su raro y extraño brillo morado. No se si era mi imaginación, pero por mi respirar agitado y el latir sin control de mi corazón me guiaba mas por esa teoría. Debía ser mi imaginación la que creía que había aquel brillo morado sobre el cielo, debía ser solo ella. Suspiré pero no me movía de la entrada de la cueva, me quede ahí, contemplando el césped, su roció perpetuo y el camino que siempre usaba para llegar a la laguna, donde siempre voy. Me quede contemplando aquel rocío producto de esta mañana mestiza, me quede sintiendo el frío viento matutino sabor a abeto golpeándome el rostro. Me quede ahí, me quede solo ahí, sin moverme.

Era el miedo, el miedo de nuevo a lo desconocido.

-"vamos Antonov, ya lo has enfrentado. ¿A que le temes?.. No puede ser el miedo a lo desconocido, no, no puede ser eso. Cuando miraste a Lyra ese miedo se esfumó, cuando conociste a Ditzy ella calmo tus males en tu hora de mayor confusión he ira, y cuando lograste conocer a Diane te diste cuenta de que seguías siendo listo a pesar de tu edad y tu aislamiento ideológico en el refugio. Todo esta planeado. No hay margen de error, solo es una plática y ya estas motivado ha hacerla... Ya tienes las respuestas, ya tienes todo. ¿Por que no mueves tus pies protegidos y los haces caminar?... ¿Por que mis piernas no se mueven de su estático lugar entonces?.. ¿Por que mi mente no hace mas que pensar?.. ¿Es acaso que perdiste la motivación ,Antonov?.. Si, es el miedo a lo desconocido, pero el miedo te hace fuerte, el miedo te hace mas fuerte.. ¿Recuerdas Antonov?.. Aquellos días donde el miedo era el capitán de tus movimientos, finos movimientos de gacela hambrienta... Aquellos días donde tu y ese bastardo a el que llamamos hermano, ambos, huiamos de la destrucción sin fin de nuestra patria sangrante, mientras temíamos en cada ciudad que visitábamos en nuestro viaje, en donde temíamos de que estas ciudades fuesen victimas de el fuego radiactivo y la locura de las potencias envidiosas y cobardes ¿Te acuerdas?.. Si, el miedo nos hace fuertes y nos da guia. Entonces, hay que usar ese mismo miedo para poder hacer esto... VAMOS"-pensé mientras movía mis pies poco a poco, cada vez mas seguro de mi mismo. Mis botas pisaron de lleno el césped mientras, con ahínco, dejaba la seguridad de mi cueva, la cueva en la que estuve rezagado a estar durante todo este tiempo.

Le di el beso de despedida a ella, el beso de despedida a su oscuridad y la férrea caricia sabor óxido a su secretismo, que ahora, de forma cruel y por todo lo que he pasado, tendré que romper.

Seguí caminando, con la motivación renovada similar al ardiente renacimiento de un fénix después de haber muerto. Camine desde donde estaba mientras sentía como esta pequeña pradera, esa pequeña pradera de césped verde con rocío sobre sus tallos vigorosos, esa pequeña pradera que me faltaba para entrar al bosque de forma galante y cumplir aquella plática, se hacia infinita con los pasos. Pero no me detuve ni me intimide ante esa ilusión de infinitismo, estaba decidido a seguir caminando, y así lo hice, seguí caminando a pesar de esas inhibiciones que mi mente evocaba.

Sin mucho problema, sin mas que observar ni mas que decir, sin mas que pensar ni mas que considerar que el sonido de mis botas pisando el césped, rompiendo aquellos vigorosos tallos verdes, llegue a la orilla de el bosque, ultimo obstáculo entre yo y mi objetivo, y frente ha esa orilla de el bosque me quede parado, me quede observando ha ese ejercito interminable de abetos y encinos de uniforme verde/café que se colocaban en fila contra mi diciéndome claramente que no iba ha pasar. Me quede frente ha ellos mientras aquella ignorada, pateada y acribillada parte de mi mente (llamada sentido común, sentido que en esta travesía vaya que lo he ignorado) me gritaba en un suspiro de miedo y miseria. "Aun puedes regresar.. ¡Salvaté!". Pero yo, como todas las veces que este grito inundaba mi cabeza con sus sensatos quejidos de escepticismo, lo ignoraba mientras me concentraba en mi verdadero objetivo.

Llegue a la orilla de el bosque mientras suspiraba de forma pesada. Era el ultimo momento para pensar , era el ultimo momento y, como al final de la cueva de hace unos momentos, deje de cargar el arma con furia, y, me quede pensado un poco. De repente el viento que antes escuchaba y la brisa que antes resoplaba con melancolía por este verde valle dejo de ser oída por mis oídos y vista por mis ojos. Los mozos rayos de sol dejaron de traspasar aquellas hojas caídas. El brillo morado que adornaba con creces este azul cielo mestizo dejo de ser visto por mis ojos. El tiempo se detuvo y un raspante comentario de naturaleza caótica nació en mi cabeza. Después de esto, después de esta plática, no hay nada seguro. No sabré si viviré, si moriré.. No hay nada seguro a excepción de una cosa que, no importe lo que me pase en o después de la plática, permanecerá inalterable debido a que, ese recodo donde desembocara mi travesía, es lo que pasara lo desee o no..

Después de esta plática todo cambiara...

Después de hoy ya no seré un simple chico que enterró un cubo por parte de su trabajo peculiar, y que en el camino se encontró cara a cara con un mundo fantástico emergido de la imaginación de una diosa juguetona. No seré un chico con mente destrozada, un chico convertido a la escoria de su mundo, o lo que sobrevivió de el, que se quería decir a su destrozado ser (tanto psicologicamente como espiritualmente) que era mas que lo que ellos decían. No seré un chico que quiso probarse a si mismo haciendo una estupidez en donde la conciencia de su hermano (al igual que su cordura) cayeron de rodillas ante esta dimensión cruel. Seré algo importante, aunque egocentrista suene por todos sus vértices, seré importante. Seré una pieza importante en este juego infinito de ajedrez. Ya no seré un peón, ya no seré un observador sin palabra ni voto. Seré algo importante.

Y con ese pensamiento en la mente tomo con fuerza el arma. La empuñó y coloco en mi pecho, la cargo como si fuese un soldado de verdad en una guerra de índole ideológica como la que provoco aquella devastación en mi dimensión. Con el arma muevo un poco mis pies para después decidir de una vez por todas, ingresar a este infinito bosque. Mis pies no se paralizan como en antaño, mi mente no se atrofia como hace unos momentos y cruzo poco a poco este sendero que me lleva ha aquella bella laguna.

Preparo mi lengua para lo que viene mientras siento mariposas en el estomago. Me siento un poco raro, un poco ansioso, con muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero a fin de cuentas me siento bien. Preparo mi preparada mente para lo que esta por venir, y mas para lo de Diane. Preparo mi mente para que sea humilde con el dragón, preparo mi vocabulario para ser respetuoso y cortes frente a su amiga y caliento un poco mis brazos pues de seguro Diane querrá un abrazo. Estoy listo, mi estomago se ha llenado de mariposas y necesito expulsarlas, y con un poco de ansias, me doy cuenta de que estoy ha punto de llegar.

Mi felicidad y ansias se multiplican. Camino un poco mas rápido para ver donde esta Diane, pues ella había prometido una fiesta y si todo esta bien juro que asta bailare con ella. Camino con mas rapidez mientras veo el destello parpadeante de la laguna, molestia de dulce significado para mi. Veo con gusto el destello azul, dándome de lleno en los ojos y casi saludandome con su molestia. Si, estoy a punto de llegar. Me preparo completamente, estoy a punto de llegar a los arbustos. Alzó los brazos,rió con fuerza, coloco mi arma en el aire y, salgo del bosque.

 **Notas finales:"... Suspenso, ¿no lo creen?... Esperen para ver la continuación de este capitulo, que no ha terminado aun...** **¡nos vemos en la siguiente parte !"**


	13. Estrella Muerta - Parte 2

**Notas iniciales: "hola de nuevo queridos y apreciados lectores. Me da mucho gusto estar aqui de nuevo, y es para presentar la 2da parte de el cap anterior. Perdon por dejarlos en suspenso tanto tiempo, pero habia cosas que arreglar en la 2da parte. Sin mas que decir, les presento la 2da parte de "Estrella muerta"... Disfrutenlo"**

MLP es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studio's. Realizo este fic con el mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capitulo 10:** Estrella Muerta.

... Preparo mi lengua para lo que viene mientras siento mariposas en el estomago. Me siento un poco raro, un poco ansioso, con muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero a fin de cuentas me siento bien. Preparo mi preparada mente para lo que esta por venir, y mas para lo de Diane. Preparo mi mente para que sea humilde con el dragón, preparo mi vocabulario para ser respetuoso y cortes frente a su amiga y caliento un poco mis brazos pues de seguro Diane querrá un abrazo. Estoy listo, mi estomago se ha llenado de mariposas y necesito expulsarlas, y con un poco de ansias, me doy cuenta de que estoy ha punto de llegar.

Mi felicidad y ansias se multiplican. Camino un poco mas rápido para ver donde esta Diane, pues ella había prometido una fiesta y si todo esta bien juro que asta bailare con ella. Camino con mas rapidez mientras veo el destello parpadeante de la laguna, molestia de dulce significado para mi. Veo con gusto el destello azul, dándome de lleno en los ojos y casi saludandome con su molestia. Si, estoy a punto de llegar. Me preparo completamente, estoy a punto de llegar a los arbustos. Alzó los brazos,rió con fuerza, coloco mi arma en el aire y, salgo del bosque...

...Pero de la nada, miro algo que me desconcertó.

... Miro algo, que mi mente relaciono com malo. Veo algo que borra de un golpe mi perpetua felicidad al saber lo que significa, al ver lo que representa, al saber en la situación que me pone por su simple existir. Al saber lo que esa cosa me puede hacer. Y de la nada, de la nada al simple hecho de ver esa cosa que estaba frente a mi, ceso mi antes vigoroso caminar para hacerme caer de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndome mareado, con ganas de vomitar, y ahí, en ese suelo pavimentado de césped y flores, aquello que logre ver de reojo hizo esconderme, llevando en mi alma tristeza y odio...

Con furia me escondo tras unos verdes arbustos. Mi mente produce el sonido de algo quebrandose, el sonido de un plato de porcelana cayendo al vacío y rompiéndose en mil pedazos mientras yo, escondido tras ese arbusto, no hacia nada mas que tratar de racionar, tratar de pensar, tratar de darle una razón coherente y simple a lo que acababa de ver hace unos momentos. Tratar de explicarme que era lo que había visto hace unos segundos, y que por fortuna, no me vio ha mi por el rápido razonamiento de mi mente... Y lo que acababa de ver, lo que borro mi felicidad de golpe por su simple significado, lo que quebró mi mente en pedazos pequeños, minúsculos, lo que destruyo mi sonrisa y me hizo querer vomitar por simplemente existir fue, fue un simple ser, un simple animal mitológico que se encontraba frente a mi y mi camino, pero que su significado era mas que lo que aparentaba:

Un grifo.

Un grifo, un grifo armado con una gran lanza y una armadura de oro. Un gran casco dorado como aquellos usados por los romanos, y en sus garras tenia guantes de metal de apariencia filosa. El casco y todas las partes de metal dorado que cubrían su cuerpo, parecían que estaban fundidas a el, y mas las garras de metal, que parecían ser garras reales si descartaramos el hecho de el color. Este grifo sujetaba una gran lanza dorada que me había intimidado, lanza dorada, con punta de diamante blanco que con el sol joven brillaba como los mil infiernos, como los mil soles. Sus grandes alas estaban descubiertas de tanto metal y protección, y por alguna razón estaban extendidas totalmente, cubriendo la luz de esta mañana mestiza, ultimo descanso de la noche y cuna de el día. Tenia mas cosas, tenia mas armas, cuchillos de oro que se encontraban en los costados de sus alas, en porta objetos muy bien adheridos a tanto plumaje dócil...

Pero no fue el grifo en si lo que me asusto, no fue este imponente soldado antiguo dispuesto a la guerra que fácilmente me hubiese opacado a mi en el termino de impresionar... Lo que me asusto, lo que hizo que me quisiera morir de un momento a otro fue su significado, su cruel y total significado, que solo podía ser uno para mi cruel vida irónica...

... Me han traicionado...

Mi mente se quebró literalmente cuando lo volvían ha pensar, cuando volvía ha pensar en eso, pero era eso lo que estaba pasando. Eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Me estaban traicionando..¡¿Si no que otra cosa podría ser?!... Los grifos, estos grifos, según Lyra, son conocidos por ser valerosos y fieros guerreros orgullosos, que viven en las altas montañas de el este, en nevadas cimas, alejados de otras especies, en un exilio hacia el este. Y eso, es muy alejado de equestria, a miles y miles de kilómetros. Entonces, ¿por que un grifo de tan alejados lugares, un grifo armado he imponente, por que un grifo estaría aquí exactamente cuando yo dije que vendría a este lugar?.. La respuesta es mas que obvia. Los ponys trajeron a sus aliados, los trajeron por mi.

Me sentí a morir al pensar eso. Claro que si, era eso, ¿¡si no que mas?!.. ¡Maldición, Anto. Hemos caído en una trampa miserable!.. Oh santo cielo¡Fui tan tonto, tan estúpido de no verlo venir¡... ¿¡Para que otra cosa enviarían grifos a una laguna, si no es para algo importante?!..¡¿Si no es para atraparme a mi?!... Yo soy ese algo importante, yo soy ese algo terrible. Vienen por mi.

Lyra tenia razón... Siempre la tuvo, que sordo fui al no escuchar mas amenamente a sus súplicas por entendimiento... Soy un reverendo pendejo, eso es lo que soy, al ser tan ciego, al no querer ver. Me avergüenzo de creer que soy una excepción, me avergüenzo asta el alma. Y de la nada, casi de la simple nada espectral, mi mundo y todo lo demás que antes creía bueno, se quiebra al ver ese simple grifo entre las ramas de el arbusto.

Mi mente se revuelca en ácido al saber que el dragón siempre fue el malo aquí... Nunca iba ha hablar con su amiga, nunca me quiso ayudar, nunca pensó en lo malo y lo bueno ni analizo lo que podía pasar si me hacia esto... Todo, todo lo que dijo, todo lo que me hizo pasar, solo fue una trampa para poder atraparme, y he caído directamente en ella, me he enrollado en sus malditas redes. Tengo rabia, rabia naciendo como ríos de lava hirviendo por mis arterias, por mis venas, por mi mente y por mi corazón. Siento ganas de ver ha ese maldito dragón morado, tomar el AK-47 y descargarle todas las balas mientras veo como se retuerce de dolor en el suelo como el vil insecto rastrero come mierda que es, tengo ganas de golpearlo, no me importa que me queme, que me rasguñe con sus garras, no me importa nada, solo deseo hacerlo sufrir por esto que me acaba de hacer...

Pero, todo ya esta hecho...

Me quedo frío al pensar eso ultimo. Me enojo, me puedo enojar. Me puedo enojar con el. Puedo derribar arboles de la furia que siento, puedo desquitarme con el suelo y llorar de rabia pura si así lo deseo, pero no puedo hacer nada mas, todo esta arruinado. Lloro de rabia al saber eso, lloro en secreto al saber la verdad que profesan mis palabras. No puedo salir ha ir a matar como alguien loco, no soy así... No puedo pedirles una explicación ha estos grifos, ni salir en son de paz, no puedo, me atraparían fácilmente y luego me matarían. Todo esta decidido. Caí en la maldita trampa de el dragón y no me queda nada que hacer.. Solo me queda una sola opción.

Y es la opción de la retirada.

Mis ojos se empañan de lágrimas de tristeza al pensar eso mientras inútilmente trato de encontrar otra solución que no sea irme. Con miedo lo hago: trato de encontrar una solución que no signifique dejar de verla ha ellas, una solución que no me obligue ha huir de este lugar. Una solución que no signifique mi huida, pero no hay ninguna solución correcta. Puedo salir, pedir una explicación y advertirles sobre lo de encarcelarme, advertirles de el peligro que todos corremos si deciden no escucharme... ¿¡ Pero quien me garantiza que me escuchen?!... ¿Quien me garantiza que no me asesinen en vez de escucharme?.. ¡¿Quien me dice que no me asesinaran sin pensarlo 2 veces para evitar mi escape?!... No puedo arriesgarme mas, ya no.

Ya no hay otra opción, y la retirada es la única salida.

.. Mi alma da un sonoro grito de tristeza mientras yo me ahogo en rabia pura por la impotencia que siento de no poder hacer nada... ¡Era tan obvio que no lo vi!.. ¡Era tan peligroso que no le tome importancia!... Y como un mal silencioso, reptante, me ataco justo cuando menos lo esperaba... El dragón quería que me fuera de aquí, desde el inicio me quería fuera y nunca confió en mi.. Y ahora no necesito pedírmelo después de todo... Me deberé ir.

Ya no puedo hacer nada mas que arrepentirme de mis acciones. Caí en su trampa y solo tengo una salida de aquí si no quiero ser asesinado por las frías garras metalizadas de un grifo. Lloro. Lloro mientras pienso en la única salida que tengo y lloro en silencio mientras pienso con melancolía en todo de lo que me perderé al ser tan ignorante. Lloro en silencio de rabia he impotencia al ver lo que me ha pasado. Trato, trato de pensar con furor una salida que no involucre mi huida, que no me aleje de mi querida Diane, de mi estimada Lyra y de mi amigable Ditzy, pero por mas que lo intento, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Lloro, lloro de rabia mientras con fuerza golpeo el césped que me rodea..., y esto me evoca a un viaje a los viejos tiempos, y como en ellos, debo ser fuerte y actuar de forma coherente, debo tomar la mejor opción si es que quiero seguir vivo.

Con mis ojos húmedos diviso el lugar de el bosque donde escondí el cubo para tenerlo alejado de el dragón y sus ataques de razón. Mi ultimo pensamiento antes de aceptar la verdad es rabia y celo. ¡Maldito dragón!... ¡Maldita lagartija miserable de escamas moradas!... ¡Te maldigo maldito, te maldigo por lo que me has hecho!...¡Te maldigo por lo que me has quitado este día! ... ¡ Y me maldigo a mi mismo por no ver venir esto, a mi y a mi inocente estupidez!.. Por esta estupidez, por esta mendiga bondad sufro y sufriré de hoy en adelante...

Debo irme. Irme de aquí antes de que los grifos decidan dejar de esperar y vayan ha buscarme. Debo irme a un lugar mejor, mas seguro para mi y mas alejado de esta maldita especie que no pensó 2 veces en traicionarse, pues no creo que el dragón solo haya sido el que me tendió la trampa. No creo que el haya llamado solo a los grifos. Miro hacia donde hay que caminar para irme de aquí. Debo caminar a la profundidad de el bosque verde. Ahí escondí el cubo. Ya no puedo pensar en ellas, ahora debo pensar en mi seguridad si quiero salir vivo de esta trampa. Tomo el arma con fuerza y lloro en silencio mientras me digo a mi mismo, a mi dolido corazón sangrante, que es la hora de irme...

Es el final...

...Adiós Diane, lo siento, n..no puedo hacer nada mas. Siento que tener que faltar a tu fiesta, y que nunca podrás ver mi rostro oh hablar conmigo, ni que no podrás conocerme.. Adiós Ditzy, perdóname por no poder jugar ni responderte mas preguntas, perdóname por no decirte mas sobre mi hermana menor ni por poder despedirme de forma digna... Adiós Lyra, lo siento por ser tan estúpido, por ser tan ciego y no creerte cuando en mis brazos lloraste diciéndome que esto iba ha suceder. Perdóname por ser ahora un cobarde y tener que huir, ¡pero no puedo hacer mas si es que quiero vivir!

No puedo... No hay otra salida...

... Y en el momento mas oportuno, en el momento de melancolía de mi alma, en el momento de la caída de mi espíritu por un barranco de decepción y deshonor, en el momento donde mis esperanzas habían sido machacadas por un mazo de realismo y estupidez.. En el momento mas oportuno, de la nada, escucho una voz... Una voz que decía mi nombre...

...Detuve mi triste marchar de cuclillas. Detuve mis pensamientos de tristeza y mi ahínco por huir a aquellos lugares de mejor vida. Me detuve en seco mientras "repetía" eso que había escuchado hace unos momentos, a la vez que con la reconfortante manga izquierda de mi gabardina me tallaba mis mojados ojos para poder ver bien el césped que tenia bajo mis manos, para poder ver donde apoyaba mi ser destrozado. Esa voz que había escuchado, esa voz que lleno mis oídos en el momento que solo deseaba escuchar la fría sinfonía de mis tristes y carcomientes suspiros fue la voz de... De..

No, solo es mi imaginación.. No puede ser ella... Seguro solo es mi vasta he inagotable imaginación, tratando desesperadamente de que me quedara en este lugar mientras evocaba con melancolía su voz, su hermosa y dulce voz de niña que tanto yo admiraba y que tanto se mezclaba con los sentimientos que yo tenia en la penumbra. Si. Eso debió ser. Solo soy yo y mi estúpida mente, mi estúpido corazón y alma deseando que me quedara aquí y peleara por ellas una vez mas... Eso debió ser lo que evoco esa dulce voz haciendo eco en mi mente..

Tomo esa teoría como realidad, reinicio mi sentimiento de decepción. Retomo mi marcha de huida.. Mi marcha de deshonra hacia los verdes he inexpugnables campos de pinos y encinos, batallones infinitos de arboles que me protegerán, en donde no seria presa de nadie mas... En donde mi seguridad estaba garantizada por el denso follaje de los árboles y la espesura de el césped que ahora seria mi nueva amiga, mi nueva compañera después de la soledad que ha sido desde siempre mi fiel amante y acompañante. Me iré hacia ese lugar. En donde el color verde seria mi oscuridad emergente y el salvaje sentimiento de el lugar seria mi nuevo y renovado secretismo. En donde nacería por nueva cuenta la esperanza de la humanidad.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo por los arbustos mientras lloraba por nueva cuenta, llorando en silencio por lo que estaba haciendo, y hacia donde se dirigía mi vida.

...Pero, de forma mas vivida, de forma mas fuerte y casi de forma mas espectral, de forma mas cruel, escucho de nuevo ese débil cántico que recitaba con melancolía destrozada, con esperanza aniquilada, mi nombre...

Esta vez fue un poco mas fuerte su recitar y me daba mas datos de los sentimientos que la frase exponía en su corta vida. Mi mente se detuvo otra vez al escuchar ese suspiro. Mi cuerpo se detuvo también como un engranaje apagado mientras analizaba ese casi extinguido cántico espectral que en mi mente resonaba. Mi cuerpo se detuvo mientras mi mente lo pensaba bien, mientras analizaba ese suspiro que había escuchado, ese suspiro que decía mi nombre... Solo para darme cuenta de que no era un suspiro melancólico recitado por mi mente.

Era un débil grito ahogado.

Era la voz de Diane. Si, esa dulce voz que siempre me sacaba una sonrisa aunque el sueño dominase totalmente mis acciones y el descansó se fusionara con la amistad que compartía con ella. Era esa voz que siempre tenia clavada en mis recuerdos cuando la penumbra caía a la tierra, y me recordaba que todas las noches después de dejar a Lyra en las orillas de este bosque mestizo, raro, debía regresar a la laguna y verla puntualmente desde la comodidad de un arbusto verde. Si, era su voz, y por alguna razón, esa dulce voz de niña que me encantaba y me tenia en trance al escucharla en la oscuridad, estaba expresándose dando un grito ahogado, suspiro destrozado de esperanza lleno de sufrimiento, que decía mi nombre en forma de petición. Como si me pidiese ayuda aunque no lo dijera en la frase.

Me aterre al escuchar eso, al escuchar como ese lamento de dolor se hacia mas fuerte en mi mente asta que parecía no ser de mi mente. Zumbido que penetro mi cabeza y me obligo a seguir escuchándolo era aquel cántico que expresaba mi nombre. Detuve mi marchar en cuclillas con miedo para ver que estaba pasando, para seguir pensando. Volvi ha escuchar ese grito ahogado que decía mi nombre con cólera carcomida, y comencé ha pensar que ya no podía ser mi mente, que ya no podía ser un grito ahogado oriundo de mi mente. Este grito suspirante, debía ser real.

Desde los arbustos y con la mente perturbada me asuste pensando los posibles escenarios de esa voz moribunda. En lo que podía significar aquel grito ahogado que creía real.

Me asuste mientras mi macabra mente, mi mente perturbada por tantos años de ver muerte por las calles, por las ciudades y carreteras comenzaba a maquinar diabólicas ideas sobre el por que de esa voz, de el por que de ese cántico apagado.

Ideas perturbadoras y macabras. Malnacidas ideas producto de un loco psicópata. ¡Ideas terribles que me hicieron querer arrancarme la cabeza antes de pensarlas, pero que no podía dejar de pensarlas!... ¡Maldita sea mi mente por este castigo que estoy teniendo ahora mismo! Malditas ideas que hacen querer darme un disparo con el arma... ¿¡Mierda, que pasa conmigo?!.. ¿¡Por que estoy pensando esto?!... ¡Est.. Esto no es correcto!.. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio puede pensar en estas cosas!...

Mi mente maquinaba ideas sin control y yo me asustaba mas al pensar en esas ideas que no podía controlar. Ideas, pensamientos desbocados terribles. Imágenes aparecían en mi mente, fugaces impresiones que no podía controlar, ¡ no las podía sacar de mi cabeza!. Escuchaba a miles de voces en mi cabeza diciéndome posibles, posibles escenarios. ¡Voces, imágenes, pensamientos, ideas, impresiones que aparecían sin ser pedidas!..¡Esta es una horrible tortura!... ¡ Necesito callar ha esas macabras voces de una vez!

Con la mente sedienta de una confirmación negativa ante mis pensamientos macabros, con una mente buscadora de una respuesta negativa, de una confirmación de que lo que pensaba era solo falacias me levanto de entre los arbustos, buscando ha Diane, para ver ver todo lo que me rodea. ¡Ya no podía seguir soportando este terrible castigo mental!. No podía seguir pensando en el significado, el macabro significado de este grito ahogado que inunda mi mente junto con sus posibles explicaciones, actores principales en este ataque de miedo. Tengo que de decirme a mi mismo que eso es solo una mentira, Qu.. Que lo que pienso no es verdad.. Ya no tengo miedo de el grifo de dorada armadura y su maldito significado, ya no tengo miedo de ser atrapado. Ya no quiero huir por los verdes pastizales y abetos colosales, y mi única meta antes de huir en un éxodo a el bosque es responderme negativamente, decirme que lo que mi mente escuchaba era una vil mentira sacada de mi imaginación, y así, con la conciencia apaciguada, huir de una vez ha lugares menos hostiles. ¡Solo quiero quitarme de encima esta horrible tortura! Solo tengo ganas de sacarme ese terrible pensamiento de la mente, y ya no me importo que estuviera el grifo armado preparándose para darme caza o matarme. Solo quiero decirme a mi mismo, que lo que escucho no era mas que un engaño evocado por mi conspirante alma..., Si, es lo que quiero hacer.

...Desgraciadamente hoy todo esta en mi contra...

... Lo que vi, lo que estoy viendo en este instante es millones de veces PEOR.. De lo que creía escuchar, de lo que mi mente maquinaba...

... Y aquí descubro que el mundo había perdido todo sentido para mi. Que el mundo ha vuelto ha ser gris para mi... La furia es mi único líder desde este momento.

Mis ojos sueltan lágrimas secas, que son sacadas de mi rostro por la violencia con la que mis dientes rechinan al ver lo que observo. Mi mente se llena de furia inimaginable y mis dedos toman el arma de sus extremos con fuerza, queriéndola romper en pedazos solo por lo que veo... Pierdo todo miedo y bondad en mi alma, solo mientras veo una confirmación cancerígena, una verdad irrefutable frente a mis ojos...

¡Un par de grifos!... ¡un par de grifos malditos están.. ¡Es.. Están golpeando a Diane!...¡la tienen en el suelo¡..¡la están golpeando de forma horrible con regocijo y gusto, excitados por lo que hacen!.. ¡Sonriendo y riendo de forma inimaginable como su fuese un placer otorgado por algún dios que se apiadó de ellos!... ¡Dios santo!...¡La tienen en el suelo, ahí, mientras ella miraba hacia donde estaba yo, sabiendo exactamente que había alguien ahí!... Buscando a "Anto" entre la espesura de el bosque, esperando con un suspiro a que la ayudara, sabiendo que yo estaba oculto por ahí.

¡Revente!. ¡No pensé 2 veces mas!.. ¡No pude pensar mas al ver eso! Y siendo sensatos ¡¿quien pensaría 2 veces al ver eso?!. No me pude contener, no razone, no pensé. Solo tenia una emoción: IRA, y, con furia, con la mayor furia que he tenido desde hace años, salí de el arbusto mientras empuñaba el arma.

-¡USTEDES!.. ¡SUELTENLA!-grite desde los arbustos mientras salia con el arma en mis manos, quitándole el seguro y dejando la mochila en el suelo, apuntándoles a aquellos malditos grifos de armaduras doradas que se empeñaban en golpear a la pony rosada sin remordimiento. Con cada golpe que le daban mi furia aumentaba y seguía rechinando mis dientes por puro odio, odio de querer disparar, odio por no poder hacerlo. Los grifos, con sangre en sus metalizadas garras, dieron media vuelta ha verme directamente, y casi al instante mostraron caras de horror al verme. Acataron mis ordenes. Se alejaron de Diane, la dejaron en el suelo mientras con miedo recogían sus grandes lanzas, victimas de un temor que creo que yo les causaba.

-¡ALEJENSE. DE ELLA!¿¡POR QUE LE HICIERON ESO!?.. ¡QUIEN LOS ENVÍO!...¡DIGANME!-grite mientras me acercaba mas a Diane, a la vez que ellos retrocedían casi como si hubiesen visto ha su propia muerte frente a sus caras. Empuñando sus lanzas, los grifos retrocedieron lejos de mi y yo al ver eso avance, y me puse por delante de Diane, mientras les apuntaba con el arma, esperando que me respondieran antes de que cometiera una barbaridad.

-es.. Es un.. ¡Humano!-exclamo con miedo uno de los grifos mientras temblaba.

-Celestia debió enviarlo, esa perra se las sabe todas.. - respondió con furor uno de los grifos.

-¿¡y que hacemos?!...

-como que "que hacemos".. ¡No te quedes como idiota y ataca!-grito uno de los grifos aterrados mientras al mismo tiempo y coordinados, ambos grifos empuñaron sus lanzas con fuerza y se abalanzaron contra mi, corriendo mientras gritaban.

Yo con enojo y furia rebosantes decidí atacar. No me importaba que el hecho de dispararles les hiciera saber mas de el peligro de un humano. No me importaba que el dispararles le diera razones a maldito dragón para encerrarme en una jaula y ejecutarme poco después. Estaba furioso, iracundo ante lo que estos malditos le habían hecho a Diane. Tome el arma y comencé ha emitir la letal sinfonía que el AK-47 daba al ser encendida. Uno de los grifos alzó el vuelo de forma rápida, alzándose unos 20 metros, para caer en picada con su lanza a la vez que el otro corría con la lanza empuñada, tratando de embestirme y empalarme. Al disparar no logre darle a ninguno, pero con miedo mire al cielo para concentrarme en aquel grifo volante. Alce la vista y dispare contra aquel mientras este, cegado por su falsa victoria, arremetía con mas fuerzas sus alas para tratar de empalarme con su lanza dorada. Derribe con facilidad al grifo que volaba y este cayo a mi lado, fallando en su intento orgulloso de empalarme con aquella arma filosa, pero esta arma, logro desgarrar parte de mi gabardina en su viaje sin retorno a la muerte. De no ser por el equipamiento soviético, tendría serias heridas en la zona de mi espalda pues me tuve que agachar para que aquel cuerpo lleno de balas no me aplastara.

El grifo que había volado fue herido por las balas de mi arma y cayo al suelo, rasgando mi gabardina en su camino a la muerte. Eso fue demasiado fácil. Mire hacia abajo y mire como el otro grifo, el que había elegido el correr, estaba apunto de empalarme con su gran lanza. Rápidamente tome una decisión que era la mas óptima. Me hice a un lado de su camino, evitando aquel filoso diamante que la punta de aquella lanza exponía. Logre evitar la lanza pero aun así logro envestirme. El impacto fue fuerte y solté el arma a la vez que el aliento. Y con su rápido correr y con mi gabardina prensada de aquellas garras metalizadas, el grifo me llevo contra un árbol, alejandome de Diane y el cadáver de aquel estúpido grifo que intento matarme de una forma poco inteligente.

Ambos chocamos contra el árbol pero yo recibí todo el impacto, sintiendo chocar todo el mundo contra mi espalda y saboreando aquel pino contra el que choque. Rápidamente el grifo tomo ventaja por mi aturdida situación. Coloco una de sus patas sobre mi mano izquierda mientras la aplastaba con fuerza. Sentí aquella pata pisar con fuerza mi mano y tenerla en el suelo, alejándola de la batalla. Con sus garras metalizadas, el grifo, tomo una daga manchada por la sangre de Diane para tratar de matarme con ella. Tomo con sus 2 garras la daga antes mencionada y yo, con mi única mano libre de el grifo, forcejee sin éxito para detener el avance de aquella arma letal.

El grifo reía como sádico mientras tomaba el cuchillo y forcejeaba fácilmente contra mi, colocando la daga en mi pecho, tratando de atravesar mi corazón. Yo trataba inútilmente de detener la daga en su camino a mi cuerpo pero, poco a poco, fui perdiendo debido a que mi mano no podía contra aquellas 2 garras. Claro, afortunadamente tenia el equipamiento soviético y la daga no podría entrar. Aproveche que el grifo se había quedado embobado tratando de matarme con aquella daga y me comencé ha mover como loco para safarme de el agarre de el grifo. Siendo esto contra producente pues lo único que logre fue hacer que el grifo se diera cuenta de el equipamiento soviético que me protegía de su arma.

Mi gabardina fue rasgada junto con mi camisa y camiseta, y esto dejo al descubierto las placas de aleación de metal que me protegían. El grifo alzó la vista mientras yo lo miraba a los ojos con furia y temor y rió al descubrir mi ultima protección ante su ya cantada victoria.

-así que.. Este es tu engaño. ¡Veamos si tienes armadura en el rostro!-grito de forma sádica el grifo mientras se olvidaba de mi desgarrada ropa, de mi desgarrada gabardina, para llevar poco a poco la daga hacia mi cara. Entre en pánico mientras el grifo reía, y yo olía su pestilente aliento a menta y dulces, dulces que olían tan bien que creía que había una dulceria cerca. No podía forcejear contra el, el grifo era demasiado fuerte: sus garras eran demasiado para mi brazo. Entre en pánico mientras forcejeaba inútilmente. Y el grifo, al verme aterrado, al verse con la batalla ganada, comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

-los humanos no son tan poderosos como decían.. Veamos que dice Muyah cuando le lleve los ojos de el humano enviado por Celestia.. ¡Me ascenderá de nivel!-exclamo el grifo, llevando su daga asta mi rostro. Me aterre al ver con mis cafés ojos como la daga de el grifo se colocaba en mi rango de visión , forcejee lo mas que pude con mi mano derecha, cansada por el inútil esfuerzo, y logre desviar ligeramente la trayectoria de esa terrible daga, la cual comenzó a cortarme la mejilla en vez de el ojo... El grifo había concentrando sus 2 garras para cortarme el rostro, y con fuerza lo estaba logrando, claro, yo solo forcejeaba con 1 mano, eso me reconfortaba un poco pues sabia que si me estaba hiriendo, no era por que fuese débil, si no que estaba en desventaja. Comencé ha sentir el corte de aquella daga. Es horrible, arde. Siento como el frío metal de esta arma, es.. Esta comenzando ha atravesar mi carne, desfigurando mi rostro poco a poco, como una dulce caricia diabólica. El metal de esa daga, de esta maldita daga, esta avanzando lentamente por mi mejilla, haciéndola sangrar, creando falso rubor en ella mientras el dolor inunda mi mente. Siento como la daga avanza con dirección total a mis ojos. Mi mejilla comenzó ha sangrar mientras el grifo reía de forma megalomaniaca. Teniendo la victoria ganada. Cerré mi ojo derecho al sentir como la daga avanzaba de forma rápida, al sentir como mi brazo derecho se comenzó a rendir ante la victoria perdida, pero, al entre cerrar mi ojo entonces vi una oportunidad de contra ataque. Note que el grifo tenia otro cuchillo igual ha este. Tenia otro cuchillo en su armadura, en la armadura que quedaba bajo su ala derecha. Una daga igual que pendía de sus delicadas plumas alares.

Vi la oportunidad, vi como el grifo se desconcentraba un poco al reír sin control y, con todas mis fuerzas, Safé la mano que estaba sujetada por la pata de el grifo, para poder retirarle el cuchillo que en la armadura tenia y con el, tener con que defenderme.

Con la mano y el cuchillo me defendí. El grifo se dio cuenta de su error pero ya era demasiado tarde, había fallado. Retiro una de sus metalizadas garras de la daga mientras intentaba quitarme la otra daga de mi mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde para el, su destino estaba decidido por su torpeza. Use el cuchillo y, con la fuerza que tenia en mi mano izquierda entumida, se lo clave en un ojo al grifo, pero no fue una clavada simple, si no que casi todo el cuchillo entro por su ojo pues la furia y desesperación que tenia fueron plasmadas en aquel ataque. Sangre salio de impacto de el grifo y me cayo en el rostro mientras yo escupía aquel liquido rojo que por desgracia había entrado a mi boca. El grifo fue liquidado, cayo al suelo mientras se movía, agonizando y la daga que antes tenia en sus garras, con la que trato de arrancarme los ojos, cayo en mis piernas.

Había logrado vencer a la muerte, pero yo no estaba tranquilo.

Me levante rápidamente de el suelo. Me tropecé con el cuerpo de el grifo contra el que había ganado hace unos momentos pero no me importo, tampoco me importo mi herida, la herida que casi llegaba a mis ojos. No me importo pues tenia algo mas importante que atender, algo que me estaba comiendo por pura desesperación y preocupación. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia Diane mientras me cubría parte de la mejilla con una mano, descubriendo que aquel cuchillo me hizo un gran corte en el rostro, que iba desde el centro de mi mejilla y quedaba a escasos centímetros de mis párpados... Pero eso no me importaba, no me importaba mi seguridad, ni tampoco lo que había hecho hace un par de momentos.. Yo quería, no, deseaba por todos los cielos, saber como estaba ella. Con el alma destrozada rápidamente corrí asta ella, la divisé ahí con mi ojo abierto y sin problemas corrí asta ella, soltando una combinación mestiza de sangre y lágrimas, mezcla de mi batalla contra el grifo. En el camino recogí mi arma, la cual se me había caído cuando aquel grifo me embistió contra aquella confiera.

Corría casi tropezandome pues miraba con uno solo ojo por donde caminar, lo que me dificultaba el correr. Tropezandome y con el alma quebrada llegue asta ella, llegue asta mi amiga y la mire totalmente. Camine lentamente al verla en el suelo, me arrodille ante ella procurando que estuviese bien. La voltee para que no estuviese boca abajo mientras lloraba de furia al verla lastimada. Note que estaba inconsciente. Tenia muchas heridas de cortes en sus costados, heridas cercanas a su Cutie Mark... La tome en mis brazos, quite la mano de mi rostro para atenderla mejor. Llore mientras le quitaba el lacio cabello que ahora cubría su rostro, notando de forma horrorizada a una severa contusión en la cabeza y varios golpes en ella, en su linda cara, convirtiendo su rostro de rosa a rojo moteado de azul.

La tome en mis brazos mientras lloraba, di un grito de furia al cielo mientras me arrepentía por no haber llegado mas rápido. Llore con ella inconsciente en mis brazos, auto flagelandome por no haber venido mas rápido, por no haber entendido aquel mensaje auxilio que me había dado. Por ser tan sordo.

Deje mi arma en el suelo para después con la pony rosada en brazos,acercarme a la laguna por agua para limpiar sus heridas y ver que tan mal se encontraba . Me acerque de forma difcultuosa pues estaba un poco cansado, pero aun así seguí moviéndome, pisando con mis manos y rodillas el pastizal que se había cubierto de rojo... Llegue a la orilla de el lago sin dejar de llorar, y ya cerca del cuerpo acuoso, comencé ha echarle un poco de agua en el rostro a Diane con mis manos, para limpiarle la cara y poder ver si estaba mas herida de lo que yo creía. La abrace con fuerza mientras lloraba al ver este atropello, al ver sus heridas, al ver su nariz sangrante, manchando su pelaje rosa, al ver su contusión y sus moretones, al ver uno de sus labios roto, al ver heridas en su hermoso rostro.

-.. Tr.. Tranquila Diane, s.. Son solo golpes, estarás bien, si, estarás bien-dije mientras lloraba fuertemente, a la vez que abrazaba a la pony... No puedo, n..no explicarme por que esos grifos hicieron eso, no puedo explicármelo, no se por que lo hicieron.. ¡Pero juro que los haré pagar!... Esto no se quedara así..

Me calme un poco y deje de llorar. Tenia que mantener la calma, mantener la compostura si quería que todo estuviese bien. Con mas agua llevada por mis manos la seguí limpiando, a la vez que me echaba un poco yo también, para lavarme el rostro pues había visto mi reflejo en el agua, y con ese reflejo logre ver a mi rostro cubierto de sangre. Deje de llorar y mi tristeza fue mas que solo resoplidos. Termine de limpiar a Diane. Estaba bien, solo estaba inconsciente y con heridas, pero nada grave. Al ver que estaba bien la seguí abrazando con fuerza, queriendo que esto jamas se volviese a repetir, queriendo que esto solo fuese un estúpido sueño y no la fría realidad. Abrace a la pony rosada con fuerza mientras derramaba lágrimas, pero me di cuenta de algo. Cerca de una herida en su cuello donde recargue mis lágrimas había algo raro. Seguí con furia ha esa herida solo para descubrir algo aterrador que me decía, que este mundo tanto como el mio, seguían los mismos desastrosos caminos.

Rodeando su cuello, rodeando su rasguñado cuello, Diane tenia tela, una tela rara de brillo blanco, manchada por una que otra gota de sangre, nacientes de las extrañas heridas en forma de rasguño que Diane tenia en su espalda y cuello. . Seguí a esa tela manchada con mis temblorosos dedos, tocándola con algo de miedo, y sin darme cuenta, si querer, esta tela se desprendió de el cuello de la pony de tierra quedando en mi mano, con un gran moño rojo en su punta.

Con rabia comencé ha ver mas partes rasgadas de su pelaje. Por accidente mire uno de sus cascos y descubrí que portaba una especie de zapato rojo con moño azul, un zapato que ella tenia ahí, aferrado con fuerza a su casco. ¡Parecía que ella estaba vestida y estos malditos le habían arrancado su ropa a zarpazos!.. Resople con enojo, con violencia, con ira, al pensar eso... Al pensar que ella estaba vestida cuando los grifos la habían atacado. Mire a mis lados con rabia para recoger mi arma y, note que, cerca de mi, cerca de este lugar y en todo lo que me rodeaba, habían cosas raras.

Mire a mis lados y encontré confeti regado por el césped al igual que otra zapatilla perteneciente a Diane, no muy lejos de mi. No es posible... ¡A lo lejos, cerca de donde estaba el arbusto donde yo me escondía para hablar con ella en las frías noches de estos últimos días había una mesa destrozada!..¡Una maleta con cosas desparramadas por todos lados!.. ¡Un pastel regado por los suelos, una piñata rota y mas cosas como regalos abiertos y envolturas de dulces!. Y cerca de todo aquello, encontré su vestido... Un vestido similar al que Lyra una vez uso, pero mas bello todavía.. Un vestido que de seguro ella tenia, pero hecho tiras, roto, y en ciertas partes estaba quemado. ¡Estos malditos!... ¡Estos malditos debieron sorprenderla cuando estaba organizandome mi fiesta! ¡Mi fiesta para conocernos!.

Lanzo un alarido de sufrimiento al ver eso.. ¡Esto no se va ha quedar así!... ¡No se va ha quedar así!... ¡Maldito dragón, me las vas ha pagar hijo de la gran puta!... ¿¡Esto es lo que querías maldito?!... ¡Sin querer le has hecho esto a ella!.. Esto no se quedara así.. ¡Juro que me las vas ha pagar!...

Escuche sonidos tras de mi y me di la vuelta de forma rápida mientras me alejaba de Diane un poco. Tome mi arma en las manos y con miedo voltee hacia atrás, solo para ver a otra de esas bestias malditas tras de mi. Y sonreí macabramente. En la orilla de el bosque, en la orilla de el bosque que fronterizaba con este claro estaba otro grifo de brillante armadura, aterrado ante mi presencia y viéndome con terror. Largas plumas salia de su casco como si fuese cabello, plumas rojas, y unas grandes pestañas se asomaban por las aberturas de aquellos cascos, ademas de que la figura de este grifo era mas "aerodinámica" y pequeña que la de los otros grifos contra los que me enfrente... Me prepare. Por mis venas corrió rabia y vi la ocasión perfecta de venganza contra aquellas criaturas que había lastimado a mi querida amiga y en cierto sentido habían tratado de liquidarme. Deje a Diane en el suelo, la baje de mis brazos protectores mientras tomaba mi arma, y con ella y con una sonrisa de venganza en el rostro que en realidad parecía mas una sonrisa macabra sacada de una película de horror, le di caza al maldito grifo, que fue un poco mas inteligente que los demás grifos pues de un momento a otro soltó su lanza puntiaguda y decidió huir.

De mi gabardina rasgada saque un cargador mientras corría por el grifo. Cargue con otro cargador mi arma mientras el grifo de brillante armadura, aterrado ante mi presencia trataba de volar y huir de mi, corriendo y tal vez buscando algún lugar entre el denso follaje de aquel bosque donde elevarse y huir gracias a la inmensidad de el cielo... No lo deje, no quise dejarlo pues la venganza seguía siendo mi principal ideal a seguir. Cargue el arma, apunte y le descargue todo el cargador directamente a aquel grifo, haciendo que dejara de volar. Claro, la mayoría de las balas habían dado en los arboles, pero un par le lograron dar en las alas.

Destrozandolas, y dando una lluvia de plumas en las que yo apetecía bailar.

El grifo fue derribado. Cayo de entre las copas de los arboles y se estrello fuertemente contra el suelo, sangrando por , boca arriba y viéndome con ojos de terror, colocando sus metalizadas garras en sus alas, queriendo ver que tan heridas estaban pues los disparos se las habían destrozado. Coloque mi bota en su pecho y con la otra bota aplaste una de sus alas heridas con fuerza, mientras este grifo lanzaba un sonoro quejido de dolor, quejido femenino de dolor que ignore. Sin aun quedar satisfecho coloque mi arma en su pecho mientras sonreía macabramente, sin complacerme ante la venganza.

Pero, todo me falla este día.

-n..no por favor..-dijo el grifo en forma de suspiro, con un femino tono de voz, con un tono de una chica aterrada... No es un grifo, es una "chica". Es una hembra. Cuando aquella chica dijo eso, rápidamente conteste con enojo y furia.

-¡¿por que no he de matarte!?.. ¡Tu y tus amigos casi me matan a mi, casi matan a mi amiga!.. Dame una razón para no matarte maldita.. ¡Dame solo una!-dije con furia mientras esta grifo, al verse sin respuesta, comenzaba a llorar.

-p..por favor, ¡n.. No me mates!... Yo no hice nada de eso.. Yo no le hice nada a nadie.. ¡Ten piedad de mi!-exclamo la chica con miedo.

-¡por que no tuvieron misericordia con ella!... ¿¡He?!.. Haber, ¡contestame!-pregunte con furia mientras la chica no hacia mas que llorar.

-no por favor... T.. Ten piedad... Por favor...-exclamo la hembra colocando sus metalizadas garras sobre su pecho, colocándolas sobre el cañón de mi arma sin siquiera luchar, solo colocándolas ahí mientras lloraba. La grifo me veía con sus ojos inyectados de dolor. Pidiéndome misericordia ante su vana lucha, ante su muerte próxima, mirándome con cierto grado de dolor y causándome empatía. Empatía asquerosa que no debía tener yo. Me miraba con sus ojos raros, un ojo azul y el otro verde, esto mientras colocaba sus metalizadas garras en el cañón de mi arma, sabiendo que de ahí salían aquellas balas que le habían herido con anterioridad las alas. Yo la veía sin dejar de tener rabia en mi. Sus pestañas largas cubiertas de un poco de sangre parpadeaban muy pocas veces ante la intensa guerra de miradas que yo y ella teníamos. En este guerra, ella me pedía con la vista misericordia pero yo no quería dársela... No quería dársela... Y de inmediato me había dado cuenta de que no podía dispararle tampoco...

¿¡Como no podre dispararle?!..¡¿Como no puedo hacerlo?!... ¿¡PORQUE?!...¿¡Por que no puedo hacerlo?!.. ¡Ellos casi mataron a Diane, ellos casi me matan a mi!.. ¡Pero yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dispararle!... ¿¡Por que no puedo hacerlo?!.. ¿Por que?... Tenia ganas de venganza, ganas de matarla... Pero no podía hacerlo. Comencé a llorar ahí donde estaba parado mientras la chica me veía con terror. Trataba de presionar el gatillo de el arma, pero había algo que me decía que no lo haría, algo en mi interior que me decía que por mas que quisiera, por mas que luchara y por mas que me diese razones... No podría dispararle.

Tome el arma y con ella le di un culatazo en la cabeza a la grifo a la vez que gritaba. Le di el culatazo para no verla a los ojos, para no sentir empatía, asqueroso sentimiento que había frustrado todos mis movimientos, toda mi furia, toda mi motivación. Le di el culatazo en la cabeza con fuerza, esperando dejarla inconsciente y no verla a los malditos ojos, pero no se desmayo por el golpe, y en su lugar había comenzado a sangrar fuertemente por su frente, viéndome con ojos de miedo, inyectados de vivido terror. Un hilo de sangre se extendía desde la culata de mi arma asta su frente, y con rabia al ver mi ataque frustrado, le comencé a dar de culatazos con el arma, colocándole sobre ella. Uno tras otro mientras lloraba, lloraba de impotencia, de solemne impotencia al ver asta que quedo inconsciente y yo, contradiciendo mi antes sed de venganza, me senté en el césped, agotado de tanta violencia.

Tenia ganas de vomitar por tanto ajetreo emocional. Me sentía mareado; ebrio, ante lo que había hecho. Me recargue en un pino cercano mientras tosía fuertemente, mientras me desplomaba, observando a aquella grifo que deje inconsciente. Me sentí a morir. Tome mi arma y con torpeza talle su culata en los verdes tallos de el césped para limpiarla. Escupí mientras tosía y trataba de levantarme, mientras observaba a la chica, mientras me preguntaba por que no le hice nada. Suspire fuertemente, dejando de toser a la vez que por curiosidad observaba a aquella chica grifo,ahí, sangrando por el rostro, con una pausada expresión de terror en su rostro, con un extraño silbato café entre sus metalizadas garras.

Ahí donde estaba sentado escuche mas sonidos en la profundidad de el bosque, sonidos cercanos a mi, cercanos, muy cercanos. Sonidos que no estaban lejos y solo se escuchaban lejanos por el denso follaje de el lugar.. Rápidamente y con miedo voltee atrás, observando a Diane, viendo asta atrás esperando que no hubiese mas grifos. Si, todo estaba bien, esta ahí, recostada. ¡De seguro son ellos, son mas grifos!... Deben serlo. Deben serlo. Ellos de seguro están esperando a sus compañeros, los cuales ya habían tardado en atraparme.. Fueron enviados para eso, y de seguro, al ver la tardanza de sus compatriotas, no tardaran en venir hacia acá.. ¡Yo no puedo volver con felicidad así, no puedo ir con Diane sabiendo esto!.. No puedo volver y esperar a que me embosquen.. ¡Yo debería emboscarlos a ellos!.. Y si me encuentro al maldito dragón, ¡lo que por accidente le hice en la cola no es nada con lo que me voy ha hacer!... Es por mi seguridad, es para neutralizar cualquier nuevo ataque.. Debo hacerlo.

No, no hay tiempo. El sonido se hace cada vez mas débil, cada vez menos. Debo irme de una vez, no hay tiempo de ir con Diane. Debo irme de una vez entre el bosque ahorita que logro escuchar el sonido: ahora que tengo el factor sorpresa. Si, debo hacerlo. Me levanto de el césped. Tomo el arma. Miro hacia atrás y veo a Diane. Ella esta bien, pero no hay tiempo, no hay tiempo de despedidas.. Decido de una vez internarme en el bosque. Ahorita mientras escucho bien ese sonido, ahorita que tengo la sorpresa a mi favor.

Comencé ha internarme en el bosque. No mire atrás mientras ingresaba en esos lugares verdes. Comencé a moverme sin cuidado, de forma torpe, sin ninguna dirección mas que el sonido, aquel sonido que en primera instancia me había atraído con su seductor significado. Voltee hacia atrás y me impresiones al ver que, tras de mi, no había nada mas que solo color verde. Ya estaba en las profundidades de este raro bosque, solo debía avanzar por la cercanía de mi a ese sonido.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a apreciar ese sonido. Eran risas, risas descaradas y uno que otro alarido de alegría que fuertemente destruían los dóciles sonidos de el bosque, manchandolos y contaminando el silencio celestial que antes abundaba, que antes yo escuchaba.. Desde lejos, todos esos sonidos parecían un zumbido molesto que entre la profundidad de el bosque se hundía, pero, de cerca, cerca de donde provenía aquella cascada de sonido, las cosas cambiaban drásticamente. Se podía apreciar que era, a que sonaba... Eran risas, risas de ellos ante lo que iban ha hacer, ante lo que iban ha hacerme a mi.. Ante lo que de seguro me iban ha hacer, ante lo que me harían cuando me capturaran. Me enoje pero me reprimi. Me fui aproximando a la zona de la que emanaba todo el sonido que en principio me atrajo. Lo sentía, me estaba acercando cada vez mas. Podía sentirlo: podía escuchar esas perturbadoras risas que sonaban entre el bosque, risas que destrozaban la paz de el lugar y me perturbaban al saber que ellos reían por algo. Algo de lo que solo podía especular, causándole mas miedo a mi alma. Comencé a reír yo también. Mi corazón latía mas fuerte la respiración se hacia mas aguda y mi vista se concentraba en tratar de seguir, de buscar, de donde venia todo aquel sonido, de donde venia todo el escándalo. Los sonidos se hacían mas fuertes entre la espesura de el bosque conforme avanzaba mi caminar, y yo como un depredador experimentado los seguía con cautela. Reía poco a poco al saber que estaba cerca de ellos y que ellos no se daban cuenta aun. Comencé a correr. Corrí con un poco de dificultad, quitando de mi lado a las zarzas, a las ramas de árbol, soldados de el bosque, ahora dóciles ante mi fiero avance entre este lugar. Los sonidos, las risas, se hacían mas vividas y cercanas, dándome impulso para seguir, dándome un camino que caminar y un lugar hacia donde ir. Sentía en mi piel como el follaje de los arboles se hacia cada vez menos abundante. Sentía la luz de el sol haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte, molestando mi agudizada vista, dándome indicaciones de que me estaba acercando a un claro en el bosque muy grande. Las risas que antes escuchaba, las perturbadoras risas que me trajeron aquí, se hacían mas fuertes conforme mi avance se intensificaba, indicándole que estaban ahí, cerca de mi, a unos cuantos metros mas.

Seguí las risas asta que las sentí en mi orejas. Mire hacia arriba con miedo solo para ver luz de este nuevo día, luz desprovista de las copas de los arboles. Las risas estaban frente a ese arbusto ¡los malditos estaban frente a mi!... Y no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia. Sin darme cuenta, estaba frente a un gran arbusto..En efecto, llegue hasta lo que parecía ser otro claro en el bosque. Llegue al claro de el bosque, uno pequeño y de apariencia oculta. Las risas estaban frente a mi rostro, estaban ahí, frente a mi cara... Escuche otra vez gritos ahogados, y mas rápido que tarde ingrese al arbusto que tenia frente a mi para ver que eran esos sonidos de una maldita vez... Para ver si eran grifos, ponys... Para ver si el dragón estaba ahí.

.. Pero, solo vi, solo vi algo que me saco de toda lógica... Y en medio de ese arbusto, desde donde contemplaba aquello, me me di cuenta de que todo, TODO, todo lo que me rodeaba en este momento, estaba horriblemente mal: TODO... Y que el dragón nunca había sido el que planeo todo esto.

En este claro de el bosque vi algo que, al igual que cuando vi a Diane, me dejo desconcertado, sacándome de el mundo por unos momentos, dejándome en el espacio por su magnitud, dejándome pensando fuertemente. Pero esta cosa que vi no me dejo fuera de este mundo, si no que me estrello contra el ante su significado aterrador y su mensaje, su hórrido mensaje. ... Lo que vi er.. Era algo que insultaba mi inteligencia, a la vez que me daba un sentimiento de muerte en el alma, un sentimiento de derrota ante una verdad innegable que reptaba por mi conciencia destrozada, por mis ideales, los cuales estaban rotos en este momento.

Lo que vi me daba un sentimiento de inseguridad, al saber que nunca hubo ningún enemigo que nunca hubo un rival fijo, , y que estos grifos son los rivales a vencer, que no estaban aliados con nadie, y el dragón solo fue una víctima de sus juegos...

...En este claro de el bosque encontré al dragón morado derrotado, ha Spike, aquel infeliz dragón morado de espinas verdes. Al que tanto culpe, al que tanto responsabilice por lo que me paso a mi, por lo que le paso a Diane... A mi enemigo jurado... Lo encontré aquí, en medio de este claro del bosque, herido, recostado... Claro, estaba ahí. Spike estaba ahí, recostado en ese claro de el bosque... ¿Eso que tiene de malo?

Lo malo es que estaba siendo torturado por grifos, los mismos que me han atacado a mi y que yo creía sus aliados.

..Y esto fue una patada a mi pateado intelecto. Fue una revelación... Lo que veía significa fácilmente que los grifos, los malditos grifos, jamas vinieron por mi, que los grifos jamas fueron ordenados, que los grifos nunca fueron aliados de nadie, y esto que veía... Me decía fácilmente que algo mas grave que yo, estaba sucediendo ahora mismo.

-¡DINOS DONDE ESTAN!-grito con exasperación un grifo de plumas color marrón mientras tomaba la taciturna cabeza de el dragón mal herido y la azotaba en el suelo de forma repetida, haciendo escupir sangre a este ultimo mientras sentía como su rostro impactaba contra el suelo fuertemente. Desde la profundidad de mi arbusto protector conté a los grifos . Eran 3 si mi vista no me fallaba, todos protegidos con esa imponente armadura dorada, y con esas lanzas puntiagudas, con esos cascos y garras metalizadas de apariencia amenazante... 1 de ellos estaba tomando a Spike por la cabeza, dándole una jaqueca al dragón... Este era el de plumas marrón, ese parecía ser el líder de el grupo. Otro grifo, un poco mas pequeño que los demás y de plumas negras estaba frente al claro, cerca de mi, vigilando a todos lados, buscando algo entre el bosque y su espesura, mientras que el ultimo, este de apariencia mas fuerte, tenia una daga en sus garras metalizadas con la cual ejecutaba cortes en la cola de el dragón, quitándole una por una de sus escamas como método de tortura para que Spike revelara algo que el al parecer no quería revelar.

El dragón estaba ahí, recostado en el suelo. Seriamente golpeado de el rostro y con muchas heridas en la cola, al punto de casi parecer que lo estaban despellejando vivo escama por escama en aquella parte de su cuerpo. El dragón estaba ahí recostado, mirando al cielo con furia descompuesta, ahogada, moribundo y con las esperanzas rotas por luchar contra algo que no podía vencer, luchando y sufriendo en vano por algo que el sentía que ya estaba perdido...

Sentí su gigantesca, su masiva, impotencia al verlo a los ojos sin que el se diese cuenta. Sentí el fuego verde en sus ojos, sentí las ganas que el dragón tenia de responderle al grifo que lo golpeaba con una llamarada de fuego verde y de seguro quemar al maldito asta la medula. Y de hecho, intento hacerlo. Aspiro mucho aire y rugió de forma ahogada tratando de expulsar un caudal inagotable de fuego verde y así calcinar a su captór, pero no hizo mas que expulsar una débil estela de humo blanco, haciendo reír a los presentes a carcajadas.

-donde estará la pendeja... Aun no ha llegado-exclamo uno de los grifos, el cual estaba de vigía. Este grifo vigía que había dicho aquella frase volteo hacia mi arbusto sin ningún motivo y yo, asustado, me agache rápidamente mientras esperaba a que no me viera, a la vez que tomaba un cargador nuevo de la bolsa de mi gabardina y cargaba mi arma, pues me había gastado unas cuantas balas con aquella chica.

-ya tardo demasiado... ¡Tu! sigue así asta que te diga donde están, si no te dice, arrancale escama por escama si es necesario, y ahí esta la sal... Veré si ya mataron a la pony-exclamo el mismo grifo de plumas marrón que tenia sujetado al dragón, el cual a escuchar esa ultima frase comenzó a moverse un poco, tratando de safarze, pero de un terrible golpe propinado oportunamente por el grifo marrón, hizo que el dragón que luchaba terminara en el suelo, descansando con la mirada caída mientras un hilo de sangre salia de la garra metalizada de el grifo y se conectaba con la frente de el dragón..

Al escuchar eso ultimo, al ver eso ultimo, decidí defender al dragón.

Desde los arbustos cargue el arma y de la nada, salte de ellos mientras le disparaba a el grifo vigía, matándolo en una sinfonía de balas si que siquiera pudiese defenderse. Fue demasiado rápido... El otro grifo, aquel que torturaba al dragón, intento atacarme lanzándome la daga con la que hería a Spike, pero esta solo se encajo en el equipamiento soviético que me protegió de forma oportuna. Le dispare a ese grifo que intento atacarme y este, al ser atacado desprevenido, las balas le destrozaron el pecho. El grifo cayo al suelo, de espaldas, sobre sus alas, escupiendo sangre por su boca, con sus garras rasgando el suelo en el que cerca había una lanza, muriendo sin siquiera poder empuñar su arma.

Ambos grifos sucumbieron rápido ante las balas, las armaduras que tenían no les sirvieron de nada mas que para mezclarse con el metal que ahora tenían dentro, metal que yo les envié gracias a mi arma... Todo fue tan rápido que asta yo mismo me sorprendí de la efectividad de mi arma. Sonriente al ver logrado mi plan, voltee hacia el dragón, con una sonrisa por mi rápida victoria, solo para darme cuenta de que me había faltado un grifo. Uno de los grifos había sobrevivido. Era el grifo marrón, el cual, aterrado, se escudo tras el Spike mientras le colocaba una daga en el cuello, usándolo como rehén al saber que yo venia a liberarlo. El dragón, con sus ojos verdes mostrando miedo, con uno de sus ojos morado y el otro sano debido a los golpes, me miro con desesperación a la vez que intentaba moverse y así liberarse de el agarre de el grifo pero este agarre era demasiado, y sus diezmadas fuerzas por tanta tortura, no le permitieron mucho.

-¡¿quien eres!?-cuestiono con miedo el grifo de plumas marrón mientras apretaba la daga contra el cuello de el dragón. Yo tome el arma, verifique que tuviese balas y le apunte al grifo.

-¡deja al dragón!-grite mientras le apuntaba al grifo con el arma, pero este, al ver que quería liberar al dragón, me miro con enojo y gusto.

Estaba en ventaja, una gran ventaja.

-ya entiendo... De seguro fuiste enviado por esa.. Maldita perra alicornio ...- exclamo el grifo con risa.

-yo no fui enviado por nadie..¡Suelta al dragón inmediatamente!-exclamé mientras el grifo reía mas fuerte, lagrimeando por sus ojos como si la situación fuese una comedia.

-¿oh que?... ¡Que me harás!...¡Matarme!..¿¡o torturarme para que te diga donde están tus protegidas!?- exclamo el grifo mientras apretaba aun mas la daga contra el cuello de el dragón, haciendo un ligero corte en las escamas de el este y sacando un poco de sangre..

-¡sueltalo!-exclamé por nueva cuenta al ver eso, pero este grifo, riendo de forma descarada ante mi impotencia, saco un silbato café de entre sus garras metalizadas, igual al que antes aquella grifo que deje inconsciente en la orilla de el bosque tenia. El grifo de plumas marrón rió de forma descarada, tomo el silbato, lo puso en su boca (que es como la de un ave) y lo sonó con fuerza, a tal punto de que me dolieron los oídos y creo que a Spike y al grifo de plumas marrón también. Después de sonar el silbato, el grifo de plumas marrón lo tiro al suelo y lo aplastó con una de sus patas, dejándolo hecho polvo.

-di la alerta maldito... Ya todos saben que esta ocurriendo algo inesperado... Tenemos todas las cartas.. Encontraremos a las pendejas esas, y, ¡cuando todo esto termine, mataremos a todos!.. ¡¿No sabias?!.. ¡Tenemos a todos los civiles!.. ¡A todos los ponys que apoyaron la muerte de tus camaradas..! ¡Tenemos a todos, y, si llegamos a fallar, los mataremos con nosotros...¡Y si llegamos a ganar, también los mataremos!-exclamo el grifo con una risa diabólica, irritandome con su macabra felicidad.

-¡que lo sueltes o te volaré los cesos!

-¡viva el rey y la reina, viva la sacra descendencia de nuestro pueblo, que solo sera manchada mas que por nuestra propia sangre!... Entre las antas cimas vivimos, las nubes son nuestros deleites.. ¡Viva osado imperio grifo!- exclamo el grifo con locura y delirios megalomaniacos mientras empuñaba con fuerza la hoja de la daga, con tal fuerza que de su garra metalizada salio sangre. La tomo con fuerza para después y de un fino movimiento, cortarle el cuello al dragón sin arrepentimiento mientras reía de forma descontrolada, reía a los 4 vientos, feliz por su macabra hazaña.

Todo fue en cámara lenta para mi, todo se detuvo mientras veía como un pequeño haz de sangre, tal fino como el hilo de una telaraña, salia de el cuello de el dragón morado al momento de aquel corte. El dragón me miro con terror mientras caía al suelo, mientras salia sangre de su cuello, me miraba mientras caía pues había dejado de ser sujetado por el grifo, el cual se encontraba riendo al ver a Spike sangrando por el corte mortal que con su arma pequeña el le había propiciado.

Reaccione rápido, apunte y descargue el arma en el vientre de el grifo de plumas marrón mientras miraba como caía al suelo por el impacto que las balas ejercían en su cuerpo, en sus plumas. Las balas, por nueva cuenta, penetraron la armadura que protegía al grifo sin ningún problema , y lo dejaron en el suelo, agonizante, mientras con sus últimos alientos manchados por su propia sangre seguía riendo con cinismo, observando al cielo con ojos inyectados de felicidad.

No me intereso el grifo y rápidamente fui a revisar al dragón, el cual estaba en el suelo, recostado mientras sangraba por el cuello, con sus garras en el tratando inútilmente de contener la hemorragia pero sus fuerzas diezmadas no le permitían hacer mas. Me asuste al ver tanta sangre saliendo de el dragón, me aterre, pero tome la calma. Recordé mis clases de primeros auxilios aprendidas de la mano de mi hermano, y me arrodille junto al dragón mientras este me miraba con terror.

Note que su yugular había sido cortada y se estaba desangrando a mares, lanzando pausados caudales de sangre brillante color rojo que creaba un charco que iniciaba desde su cuello y manchaba el césped, ademas de sus garras y su cuello, esto mientras el, inútilmente, trataba de contener la herida, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Me aterre mientras el dragón me veía a los ojos con una mirada que pedía auxilio, una mirada homogenizada por el terror y el dolor que sentía en este momento, una mirada por estar en el limbo de la vida y la muerte, un limbo que yo controlaba al parecer. Actúe rápido. De mi rasgada gabardina arranque un largo pedazo perteneciente a la parte de el pecho. Rápidamente me puse el pedazo de gabardina en las manos, y con este pedazo de tela trate de aliviar la herida de el dragón, la vez que retiraba las torpes garras de Spike de su herida. Coloque esta venda improvisada en el cuello de el dragón mientras hacia presión, esperando que mi esfuerzo detuviese la hemorragia. El dragón acerco sus temblorosas garras sobre mis manos pero yo lo mire directamente para que no hiciera mas.

El dragón entendió el mensaje, alejo sus garras, pero sujeto fuertemente uno de mis brazos en señal de desesperación y miedo, rasgándome con sus filosas garras y creando un pequeño corte en esa parte de mi brazo. Con ese largo pedazo que se le había caído a mi gabardina, comencé ha presionar y presionar fuertemente, tratando de aliviar la herida y de que no se escapara mas sangre. Vi como los vividos caudales rojos de sangre se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes, cada vez menos crecía el charco de sangre que rodeaba mis rodillas y manchaba el césped, y con una sonrisa me di cuenta de que estaba, poco a poco, deteniendo la hemorragia.

El dragón me miraba con miedo, me apretaba el brazo con mas fuerza mientras yo tomaba mas partes de mi desgarrada gabardina, y comenzaba ha hacer un improvisado vendaje en el cuello de el dragón. Amarrando tira tras tira en su cuello, tira tras tira de tela café, mientras la mirada de el dragón se tornaba menos taciturna y mas vivida.

-estas bien... Saldrás de esta. No tengas miedo, solo presiona aquí, vamos, solo haz esto- dije para pedirle ayuda al dragón, este me observo con sus grandes ojos verdes y acato mis ordenes, colocando sus temblorosas garras sobre su cuello... Suspire pesadamente como si el aire que una vez entro a mis pulmones de repente pesara. Lo había logrado. El dragón estaba lo mejor curado posible, solo faltaba que se presionara con las garras pues me había cansado, y necesitaba ver cuanta gabardina me quedaba .

Escuche sonidos entre el bosque y tanto yo como el dragón nos alertamos.

Con miedo, articule una frase mientras el dragón me miraba con el mismo terror que yo tenia. -... Spike, debemos irnos de aquí a un lugar mas seguro antes de que esos malditos vuelvan - exclamé mientras el dragón asentía con la cabeza, compartiendo mis sentimientos. -levántate Spike..-dije mientras tomaba mi arma y me la metía en las bolsas de mi gabardina, esto para después tomar uno de los brazos de el dragón, hacer que rodeara mi cuello para poder ayudarlo a levantarse. El dragón estaba asustado, herido, pero podía moverse. Con dificultad Spike comenzó a levantarse de el suelo, y, con lentitud pero con temple, comenzamos a caminar. Parte de su sangre se impregnaba en mi desgarrada gabardina café, en la parte que aun quedaba bien, en la parte que protegía mi cuello, pero eso no me importaba, debíamos salir de ahí cueste lo que cueste...

.. Llegamos a la laguna rápidamente, llegamos al lugar seguro. El dragón se desplomo en el suelo al sentir el césped en sus patas, respirando de forma agitada mientras sujetaba con una garra su herida, la cual había comenzado ha sanar rápidamente aunque sangraba un poco por tanto movimiento y ajetreo. Me preocupaba la herida de la cola de el dragón, que estaba cerca de la mancha morada que le había dejado yo cuando por accidente le dispare. Me quite un pedazo de la gabardina (me dolió hacerlo al darme cuenta de el daño que esta prenda tenia) y quise ponérselo en la herida que tenia el dragón, pero este me vio con furia, indicándome que no iba ha hacer eso aunque estuviese herido.

Retire mis manos samaritanas y mire hacia otro lado, cansado. De la nada el dragón, de forma mal herida y rara, comenzó ha olfatear fuertemente como queriendo que un aroma se le impregnara en sus fosas nasales. Olfateo con fuerza, buscando algo que el aire transportaba, un olor. Note que su rostro, poco a poco, se comenzó a decolorar, volviéndose pálido por un inimaginable terror. Observo a sus lados de forma asustada, con miedo de algo y logro divisar a Diane, a la vez que yo también lo hacia, siguiendo su psicótico girar de cabeza.

El dragón, por algún extraño motivo, se levanto rápidamente de el césped. No le importo nada. No le importo inclusive el cadáver de uno de los grifos que estaba cerca de un abeto, o de otro que estaba en el suelo. El dragón se levanto, con sus desgastadas fuerzas camino asta Diane, paso con indiferencia por aquellos 2 cuerpos, y se desplomo al lado de la pony rosada mientras lanzaba lágrimas de sus ojos ensangrentados, abrazándola fuertemente y resoplando con rabia, soltando humo por sus fauces moradas mientras con sus brazos la revisaba y miraba que le había pasado. Creo que la conocía, pero por algún motivo estaba llorando fuertemente al abrazarla como cuando yo la encontré por primera vez.

Aun así, no me concentre en eso. Había otro pensamiento oscuro rodeando mi mente que hizo querer que vomitara por nueva cuenta..

... El grifo, el grifo de plumas marrón, antes de caer, antes de morir, había dicho algo que me dejo traumado... ...Recuerdo que antes de que lo matara, antes de cortarle el cuello al dragón y sucumbir ante mi rápida respuesta, el grifo dijo algo que me dejo pensando.

El dijo que ellos, que ellos ya tenían a todos los civiles, que tenían todas las cartas ganadas. Al decir "Ellos" significa que hay mas grifos que los que asesine.. Muchos mas a juzgar por sus risas megalomaniacas, por su despreocupados insultos y por su muerte poco inteligente... Y por los civiles, por lo que dijo de que tenían a todos los civiles.. Debía ser que estos grifos, todos, estaban en el pueblo, con todos los pobladores... Me talle la cien al escuchar eso y sentí ganas de vomitar... ¡¿Y si tienen a Lyra?!.. ¡¿Y si tienen a Ditzy?!

... ¿Y si están muertas?..

No.. No podía ser real. Fue solo un jodido comentario de ese grifo ante su aparente muerte. Un estético comentario para que su muerte tuviese algo de significado mas que el de la desonrra...¡Si eso fue!.. Solo quiso parecer importante antes de morir... Pero, ¿y si es verdad?... ¿Y si en verdad están en el pueblo?... ¿Y si tienen a Lyra y Ditzy?...

Me levante rápidamente de el suelo con miedo en la sangre, y me fui dirigido a Spike para preguntar a la vez que sentía ganas de vomitar.. Sentía que me desplomaba en el suelo a cada momento, sentir mi cuerpo pesado como el plomo. No podía creerme lo que había pensado.. Me siento en el césped unos momentos. Me reviso: estoy sudando, respirando de forma agitada cual pez fuera de el agua. Mi vista es aguda... Tengo miedo .. Tengo miedo, miedo puro ante mis pensamientos. Camine con ganas de vomitar hacia el dragón, luchando contra el peso, luchando contra el miedo. Varias veces pensé en "desahogar" mi miedo en la laguna, pues mi estomago se había revuelto con el hecho de haber pensado aquello, en pensar eso. Camine mareado, con mi mano en la placa de hierro/plomo que me protegía el estomago expresando mi vil sufrir. Camine hacia el dragón herido.

Note que el dragón se había quedado abrazando a la pony inconsciente, fuertemente, como yo lo hice. Estaba lejos de mi. Se había movido con la pony rosada por algún extraño motivo. Estaba ahí, lejos de mi, recargado en un abeto cercano, llorando en voz baja mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Diane... Como yo lo hice cuando la encontré en estos parajes. Note que, en su arrastrada a lugares mas cómodos, el dragón había comenzado a sangrar por su cuello, pero mas importante, por su cola.

Quería la respuesta a mis macabras interrogantes, pero no podía preguntarle... El suspenso me estaba matando, mi mente no dejaba de maquinar la posibilidad de la.. L..la muerte de Lyra o de Ditzy.. ¡Y es algo que NO PUEDO soportar!..¡Es algo que ni.. Ni debería pensarlo yo!... Fue como cuando escuche el.. Cuando escuche el lamento de Diane.. Simplemente mi mente no podía soportar tanto castigo, tal tormento de apartarme, o de solo hacerme la idea de apartarme de un ser querido... Y ahora, mi mente era exactamente mi enemiga. Mi mente, mi maldita mente, no dejaba de maquinar ideas, ideas macabras sobre esta posibilidad que ahora me acosaba por todos lados. Esa posibilidad, maldita posibilidad, invadía mi mente como alguien gritando en una habitación vacía. Llenando con su locura mi mente, como con Diane, sin dejarme pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso... Yo no quería seguir con esa horrible tortura y decidí interrumpir al dragón.

-...Spike.. Amigo, lo que dijo el grifo.. ¿E..Es verdad?-cuestione con miedo, con esperanza de una confirmación negativa ante mi pregunta, recibiendo el seco silencio de el dragón, un silencio que me taladro los huesos y expuso mi medula al frío, un silencio que solo era interrumpido por los suspiros de el dragón, que estaba totalmente aferrado a la pony rosada, con sus brazos rodeando su cintura, ignorando su herida en el cuello y en la cola sobre la cual estaba apoyada aquella pony rosada...

-Spike.. H..Hey, lo que dijo el grifo.. ¿ E.. Es cierto?-pregunte de nuevo mientras el dragón repetía también su silencio, dejándome aun mas en duda y con este exasperante suspenso en el alma, suspenso donde la maldita voz se callaba. Me acerque de nuevo y me senté a su lado, limpiándose un poco el rostro sangrante con mi gabardina pues una que otra lágrima había salido de mi rostro, y había mojado la sangre seca que tenia en mis mejillas.

-Spike, necesitó saber eso...¡N.. No puedo mas!.. ¿¡Es cierto lo que dijo el maldito grifo!?-pregunte de forma desesperada mientras el dragón asentía con la cabeza, de forma muy temblorosa y dolorosa, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo.

Me aterre rápidamente al escuchar esa afirmación y mi mente me tele transporto rápidamente a Lyra o Ditzy.. Pensé como mis temores se acercaban mas a la realidad, mas a la linea de la realidad. Pensé como la posibilidad de que estuviesen heridas aumentaba de forma exponencial, y mis huesos se quebraron por dentro, y mi mente se rompió en mil pedazos junto con mi alma, cuando pensé en la probabilidad de que pudiesen estar m.. Muertas.

Pero solo puedo hacer una cosa, y estoy totalmente decidido ha hacerla... Dejo de llorar, me levanto frente al dragón y le digo lo que voy ha hacer.

-debo irme al pueblo... Debo irme ha ayudar, debo ir por Ditzy y Lyra.. ¡no puedo quedarme aquí mientras esos malditos las tienen!-dije con furia mientras tomaba mi arma, le retiraba el vacío cargador y le colocaba uno nuevo, a la vez que esperaba que el dragón dijese algo.

-yo i.. Iré - musitó con fuerza el dragón mientras sacaba su rostro de la crin de aquella pony rosada, mostrando sus irritados ojos verdes.

-no, tu estas muy herido y se...

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-grito el dragón con enojo mientras se soltaba ha llorar, a llorar de pura impotencia y rabia. Un llanto de índole que yo conocía.

-¡N.. No pude hacer mas!... ¡Debo ir!...-dijo el dragón de forma forzada mientras lloraba, a la vez que abrazaba aun mas fuerte a la pony rosada, como si esta se fuese ha ir de un momento a otro. Me acerque y le coloque una mano en el hombro mientras el dragón seguía llorando, abrazando a la pony rosada con fuerza.

-que paso ..- exclamé.

\- no pude ayudar mas.. No pude luchar por ellas..¡Caí tan fácil!... ¡Debo hacer algo mas! . Si no, l.. Las encontraran... ¡Y l.. Las mataran!-exclamo con dolor el dragón mientras yo le daba una que otra palmada en el hombro.

-eso no pasara si yo puedo evitarlo. Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí. Cuida de Diane, y te prometo que acabare con esos grifos-dije para hacer que el dragón dejase de llorar.

-¿pro.. Prometes que las ayudaras?-exclamo el dragón de forma dolida.

\- haré todo lo posible- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para ir por mi mochila, pero una garra de el dragón me detuvo. Voltee hacia el y me di cuenta de que estaba esforzándose por decirme algo.

-mis amigas.. L. Las que quiero que busques.. Ellas son las Mane 6 y estos malditos qu..quieren matarlas por algún motivo... Son 5.. 2 pegasos.. 2 unicornios y un.. Una pony de tierra. Todas son ch.. Chicas.. Una pegaso amari.. Amarilla de crin rosa, una pegaso c.. Cián de crin multí color, un.. Una unicornio morada de cr.. Crin morada fuerte, un..una unicornio blanca de crin azulada fuerte y.. Y una terrestre de crin rubia y pelaje anaranjado.- expreso el dragón con dificultad al ver que sus palabras eran carcomidas por el miedo.

-si, lo tengo, 2 pegasos, 2 unicornios y 1 pony de tierra...

-¡pero si no las salvas juro que te voy a arrancar los huevos!-exclamo el dragón como amenaza.

Trague saliva de forma nerviosa. -veré que puedo hacer... -dije mientras el dragón se enojaba.

-no.. No es de si las puedes: tienes que rescatarlas. No sabes lo importantes que son ellas para equestria, para este mundo.¡Tienes que prometerme que las vas a salvar!... Por que si no lo haces, todos estaremos muertos... ¡Prometemelo!- dijo el dragón con enojo, lanzando un poco de sangre por la boca.

-si, las buscare, las salvare. Prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerlo...-dije mientras el dragón sonreía.

\- Pero, ¿que no eran 6 las ponys?.. Tu solo mencionaste 5- pregunte con duda.

-la pony a la cual abrazo.. ella, ella es Pinkie pie, es una elemento de la armonía y es una de mis amigas.. N.. No se por que esta aquí en el bosque, no se por que esta así de herida.. ¡Fueron esos malditos lo que le hicieron esto de seguro!..-respondió el dragón mientras yo lo miraba con un poco de curiosidad. Escuche lo que el dragón me dijo y con furia, con valentía y entrega, comencé ha prepararme para arrivar a la ciudad.

-iré de una vez - exclamé mientras el dragón soltaba su garra, liberándome la pierna y dejándome libre.

-por favor... Ayúdame en es..esto..-dijo el dragón con tristeza comenzando a llorar.

-tranquilo camarada. Veras que todo se solucionara-dije para calmar al dragón, dándole una palmada en la espalda para que se quedara un poco calmado. El dragón abrazo mas fuerte a la pony rosada y yo entendí eso. Fui por mi mochila, fui para armarme, y deje al dragón con Diane, el cual la siguió abrazando sin ningún problema, acariciando la lacia y rosada crin de la pony rosada, amiga mía y al parecer elemento de la armonía. Que bueno que la logre salvar...

Mi mente estaba concentrado en un solo ideal. Daría todo mi ser para el. Debía salvar, ayudar.. Ayudar a Lyra, Ditzy, y también a aquellas chicas que el dragón menciono... ¡Eso es lo que quería hacer!. ¡Eso es lo que debía hacer, y eso es lo que voy ha hacer!... Rápidamente, con la férrea motivación que sentía, camine con mis botas de forma decidida, camine a la orilla de el bosque por donde entre a este claro, por donde llegue a la laguna, pisando de forma fuerte, sin remordimiento, sin ningún problema pues estaba motivado, otra vez. Aun así, aunque mis motivaciones a veces fueran destruidas por cosas como la bondad de mi alma, miedo o misericordia, sentía muy en el fondo que esta motivación era fuerte, invencible, férrea. Esta no es motivación por venganza, ni motivación por maldad. Era motivación por ellas, solo por ellas. Y era una motivación difícil de romper.

Recuerdo que cuando vi lo que le hacían a Diane, cuando escuche sus suspiros de dolor, la motivación fue también de ayuda. Cuando encontré al dragón fue de ayuda, y una vez mas, es de ayuda.. ¡Y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarlas!. Debía ir por mi mochila antes de hacer eso, pero no la encuentro. La recuerdo, la tire cerca de aquí, deje la mochila por esa zona cuando salí corriendo a la acción para liberar a Diane. Cerca de esa zona, cerca de el fin del bosque y de el inicio de el prado,estaba la mochila. Divisé aquel lugar y corrí hacia el. En mi camino mire el cadáver de aquel grifo contra el que me había enfrentado, aquel grifo que había intentado clavarme una daga en el ojo y así termino el. Lo salte mientras seguía corriendo, no me intereso mucho. Busque por los arbustos que fronterizaban la orilla de el lugar y la encontré.

La divisé, divisé el brillo de su cierre. Ahí estaba, la mire con gusto. Estaba frente a mi. Tirada en el suelo, entre un par de zarzas, recostada entre los arbustos.. Llegue asta el arbusto. Me arrodille y trate de sacar mi mochila. La tome con mis manos y con fuerza la saque de ese arbusto. La mochila hizo un funesto sonido al tocar el suelo, al romper los tallos de el césped. Abri el cierre con fuerza para abrir la mochila, el sonido de los pequeños dientes de metal chocando inundó mi mente mientras me decía que débil hacer. . Introduje la mano en la mochila y hábilmente, maniobrando, comencé ha sacar todos los cargadores que pude meter en las grandes fauces de mi rota gabardina.

Tome los que pude. Todos los que pude echar en las grandes bolsas de mi gabardina rasgada, que por suerte, no se había rasgado de la zona de las bolsas, solo los lados, los lados cuando me ataco aquel grifo volador o el otro estúpido. Sentía que entre mas tuviese cargadores en mis bolsas, mejor seria todo, mejor llegaría si habían grifos, mejor seria mi defensa. En mi búsqueda de cargadores cayo al suelo la pistola de bengalas, esta junto con sus 10 balas. Todas cayeron de mis manos. Rápidamente y sin mucho escrúpulo metí en mi bolsa la pistola roja junto con sus 10 balas, colocándolas con cuidado, pensando en que esa pistola de luces me lograría servir de algo.

... Y poco a poco me di cuenta de que ya no podía seguir llenando las bolsas de mi gabardina. No habían mas cosas que poner. No había mas cosas que le cupiesen... La gabardina estaba rebosante de furia. Ya estaba listo, era hora de irme.

Era hora de rescatar a Ditzy y a Lyra... Y a las amigas de el dragón. No tengo miedo, ni tristeza. Solo tengo preocupación por ellas, solo quiero rescatarlas.. Solo quiero eso.. ¡Y lo voy ha hacer!.. Es hora de nuevo, y como antes, como cuando pensaba que era la hora en la cueva, debo moverme. Sonreí, y cerré la mochila. Apreté los puños, me levante del césped, tome el arma y camine asta el dragón y Diane para avisarle que ya me retiraba.

Que ya era la hora...

Camine de forma lenta asta el dragón, quejándome un poco de el peso de la gabardina por tanta mierda que le había metido. Camine lentamente asta el dragón con una sonrisa en mi rostro, camine con decisión mientras miraba a todos lados. Quería decirle, quería decirle que ya era la hora de mi partir, como ultima antesala, como ultima acción, antes de irme.

El dragón se había quedado dormido al lado de Diane, víctima de un ataque de pánico creo yo. Se quedo abrazándola con fuerza, recargado el el abeto de verdes hojas florecientes, pareciendo que le daba abrigo a la pareja de amigos. Aun no puedo, aun no puedo creer que Diane siempre hubiese sido una elemento de la armonía... Que hubiese sido amiga de el dragón, que hubiese sido algo mas que una pony risueña he impredecible. Ja, yo en mi hambre de amistades conseguí a una amiga que no debía, a una amiga prohibida por el dragón, que ahora la abraza a ella con ternura... No, no es momento de ponerme a ver curiosidades. Debo decirle a Spike que la hora de la ida se acercaba. Me acerque al dragón y lo desperté. Este se despertó un poco somnoliento pero me vio, solo para verme con preocupación.

-.. Es hora de la retirada camarada...Cuida a Diane por favor. Vete a la cueva y quendense ahí si lo vez necesario. Si encuentro a sobrevivientes los mandare ha esta laguna.. Cuida de ella.. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-pregunte mientras el dragón asentía.

-si, si.. Lo haré . -exclamo el dragón. Le di la mano y el, un poco despistado, me dio su garra. Estreche su garra con fuerza mientras el dragón por acto de reflejo hacia lo mismo.

-juro que las traeré con vida - exclamé mientras veía al dragón a los ojos, mientras este me miraba con un poco de esperanza.

-confió en ti - respondió el reptil. Lo vi por ultima vez a los ojos, vi a Diane descansar acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de el dragón y sonreí mientras me daba la vuelta, dispuesto a iniciar esta misión.

-espera, ¿como sabes su nombre?-pregunto el dragón mientras yo me detenía en media ida.

\- larga historia... No tengo tiempo para contártela, cuando esto termine, te la diré al pie de la letra.. -exclamé mientras seguía corriendo, dejando tras de mi a un dragón confundido, que prefirió no hacerse arrugas cerebrales y siguió abrazando a su amiga. Seguir caminando, mire el bosque frente a mi, di un ultimo vistazo hacia atrás, mire a una Diane dormida, a un dragón protector, y sin pensar mas, comencé a cruzar el bosque...

... Y sin muchos problemas corrí por el bosque, siguiendo el mismo sendero que seguía cuando llevaba a Lyra a la orilla de el bosque por las noches dulces que no eran para recordarse en estos momentos oscuros. Corrí desde hace unos momentos pues mis ansias pusieron a mis piernas a correr. Corría con preocupación por ellas 2, pero, también corría con cierto miedo, miedo a la responsabilidad. Nunca me ha gustado tener responsabilidades colectivas.. Pero, desgraciadamente hoy no tuve elección. Como objetivo primario en esta excursión a el pueblo, debía salvar a "las amigas de el dragón" a las tales "Mane 6" (oh en este caso, 5) pues al parecer eran personalidades muy importantes de este lugar.

Toda esta responsabilidad ahora recae en mis hombros débiles...

Mierda, débil negarme. Tengo miedo a fallar, miedo a que todo salga mal. Miedo a que falle y por mi culpa todos sufran... Tengo miedo, si, pero ese miedo no se compara con la decisión que tengo a no fallar. No, eso no pasara, no fallaré. Lograre, si, lograre hacer esto... Lo lograre, lograre salvarlas, a Diane, a Ditzy y a las amigas de Spike... Las salvare y todo, todo saldrá bien... Si, solo debo concentrarme, solo debo mantenerme concentrado en mi meta, solo debo hacer eso y lo lograre sin ningún problema...

Llegue al pueblo corriendo. Sin recordar que estaba corriendo, sin recordar que ya estaba llegando. En la antesala a mi llegada me prepare. Sujete mi cargada arma (antes verificada en mi camino a el bosque) mientras agudizaba mi aguda vista, esperándome encontrar frente a mi a una gigantesca congregación de grifos con sus lanzas, con sus dagas y garras color cromo, preparados para embestirme, para emboscarme... Tenia mi arma cargada contra ese hipotético escenario..

La adrenalina estaba corriendo por mi cuerpo al ver la luz de el final de este sendero daba de lleno en los poros de mi piel. Mi rostro se ilumino mientras yo me preparaba. Empuñe el arma y me prepare para el momento, para el contacto. Mire la luz cerca de mi, vi el inicio de la luz y el final de el follaje. Corrí con mas fuerza mientras apuntaba hacia enfrente, esperando a ver a que le disparaba, esperando a ver un grifo. Estaba a punto de llegar a el final y no sentía nada de miedo, solo furia rebosante en mi alma y adrenalina en mis venas, y esta alma, llena de rabia y ira, estaba dispuesta ha asesinar a aquellos malditos, a aquellos enemigos acérrimos que tenia frente a mi..

Estaba a punto de llegar. El sendero se había agotado. Corrí, llegue al final de el sendero, la luz abundaba en ese páramo donde las huellas de cascos finalizaban. No mire mas. No pensé mas. Salte y llegue al pueblo mirando a todos lados.

Pero no había nadie.

Miro eso rápidamente, a la vez que estaba apuntando a todos lados mientras respiraba agitadamente, buscando grifos, buscando enemigos, buscando a alguien a quien disparar, solo para darme cuenta de que el pueblo estaba vacío...

Me encontraba pisando una nada supremacía. Con extrañeza apunte a todos lados, esperando a que saliera un grifo de la nada para emboscarme y acabar con mi existencia.. Espere, espere y espere mientras apuntaba a todos lados, mientras mis nervios de acero se oxidaban ante el caudal del tiempo.. Pero no había nadie mas que yo y mi fiel soledad. Suspire de cansancio mientras me relajaba. No había nadie. Con extrañeza y miedo procedí a mis objetivos, que en si eran buscar a aquellas 5 ponys y en especial a Lyra y Ditzy, a mis queridas amigas. Con extrañeza y miedo comencé a caminar por la ciudad vacía, por sus calles fantasmalmente estéticas. Pisaba las calles de piedra que en el pasado tanto adore y elogie desde mi arbusto, con simple indiferencia, sin preocuparme de mancharlas. Miraba a cada rato a mis lados, me alertaba por el sonido de el viento que me rectificaba mi soledad. Con la vista comencé ha buscar desesperadamente a Lyra, a Ditzy, o a cualquier pony para indicarles de la zona segura y de ellos sacar información valiosa, pero, en especial, para preguntarles donde estaban las "Mane 6" que eran mi principal objetivo. Con el arma cargada caminaba por el lugar, de forma lenta, sin que ningún alma hiciera acto de presencia y sintiendo la soledad en mi piel, regalándome una asquerosa película de calma en mi alma que no quería tener. Tenia hambre, un poco de hambre. Después de todo solo me comí unas manzanas. Comencé a caminar un poco mas rápido y a registrar con la vista las calles por las cuales me desplazaba. Solo miraba casas, establecimientos y tiendas vacías, cosa que me llenaba de nostalgia el corazón, me recordaba a la casa de la cual no pude disfrutar plenamente.

Escuche un llanto que llamo mi atención y rápidamente mis oídos cautos lo identificaron. Mis ojos se posaron en el lugar de donde venían aquellos llantos y mas rápido que tarde comencé a mover hacia donde estaba aquel ruido. Era una calle mas adelante, un edificio mas frente a mi. Comencé a correr asta ese lugar con bondad en el alma, aunque con desconfianza. Tenia el arma cargada en caso de llegar a usarla., en caso de que todo fuese un engaño, de que aquel lamento no fuese mas que una farsa. .. Pero ese pensamiento de inseguridad se disipó cuando vi con lo que me había encontrado.

Me encontré con una chiquilla. En esa calle de la cual provenían esos lamentos me encontré a una potrilla, si es así como se les dice. Una pegaso pequeña, muy pequeña, de pelaje azul como el cielo y crin azul fuerte con mechones rojos, ojos negros como la noche y de apariencia muy joven, mas enana que aquel potrillo que una vez salve. Ella estaba ahí, en la inmensidad de la nada, en medio de la calle vacía, derramando lágrimas en un desierto habitable.

Rápidamente fui asta donde la potrilla con el arma abajo, sin apuntarle para no asustarla. Fui ha ver si estaba bien y a preguntarle si no había visto a mas gente, si sabia que pasaba y para ver si podía hacer que dejara de llorar o ayudarla. Llegue hasta ella con rapidez y me coloque a su altura, pero ella, con sus enormes ojos de iris negra, se me había quedado observando con miedo mientras comenzaba a llorar y temblar. La había aterrado.

-ya, calma, no te dañare. Vengo a ayudar.-dije mientras la potrilla me escuchaba mas amenamente pero no dejaba de llorar.

\- ¿Donde esta tu familia?-cuestione con rapidez mientras le daba una palmada en la cabeza para que se tranquilizará, cosa que si sirvió pues había dejado de llorar ante mis palabras. La potrilla me escucho, se limpio los ojos con sus cascos y contesto.

-¡mi papá esta haya!-dijo la potrilla con sus ojos teñidos de rojo, señalando a un establecimiento de frutas.

-¿segura?-exclamé con duda, pues ahí solo habían manzanas y naranjas.

-¡si!-dijo con fuerza la potrilla mientras lloraba de nuevo ante mi fría indiferencia. La escuche y tome su versión como verdadera, considerando realmente que su padre estuviese entre aquellas manzanas. Metí el arma en la bolsa de mi gabardina, dejándome descubierto. Tome a la pequeña pegaso en brazos mientras esta se petrificaba ante aquella acción, ante aquel gesto que había dado. Tome el arma cargada, preparada, mientras en uno de mis brazos cargaba a la potrilla, y así ambos fuimos hasta aquel establecimiento de frutas para encontrar a su padre. La niña no hizo el menor movimiento y se quedo paralizada de miedo mientras yo la cargaba con un brazo. Yo mire eso con un poco de humor pero me concentre en la verdadera parte de este trabajo. Rápidamente llegamos al establecimiento. En el habían manzanas y mas cosas de equinos, tales como heno y alforjas nuevas... Me sentí un poco estafado por el hecho de que no encontré a aquel pony, pero no había pasado todo lo que debía pasar.

Escuche un suspiro débil. Un grito moribundo que llamo llanamente mi atención y la de la pequeña que a mi lado estaba. Rápidamente rodee el puesto de alimentos, buscando tras de el junto con aquella niña, y me impresionó ver que detrás de aquel establecimiento, había alguien.

Tanto yo como la potrilla dimos la vuelta, rodeamos el puesto solo para encontrar una imagen de degradación, una imagen de muerte ante nuestros ojos... Un pegaso herido, de crin negra/corta/militar estaba tirado tras aquel puesto, sufriendo, aplastando manzanas y alimentos con su cuerpo de apariencia agotada. Su pelaje era azul fuerte, pero se encontraba manchado de rojo y morado por heridas que presentaba, por las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo. Pero lo que mas me apenaba eran sus alas: horribles heridas tenia en ellas. Estaban heridas, sin plumas, palpitando como músculos desprotegidos, por una tortura horrible a la que se le debió haber sometido. El pony estaba ahí tras aquel puesto de frutas de apariencia inocente, estaba ahí, tirado entre cajas color oliva, medio inconsciente. El pegaso se dio cuenta de nosotros 2. Alzó la vista con dificultad y con su único ojo bueno, al verme, se quedo paralizado de miedo.

... Creo que se resigno. Se sintió derrotado y miro al suelo con tristeza esperando su triste final, su final, esperando su muerte. Creo que creyó que lo asesinaria, creyó que yo le daría el tiro de gracia a su sufrimiento, a su rancéo sufrimiento. El pony escupió un poco de sangre y siguió mirando al suelo.. Pero se sorprendió enormemente al ver a su hija a mi lado, saliendo detrás de mi pues se había ocultado tras mis piernas.

-.. ¡Papá!-exclamo la potrilla, la cual salio corriendo asta el pegaso que era su padre, y este pegaso, asustado, abrazo a la chiquilla con fuerza mientras me veía a mi con miedo, con terror creyendo que era alguna especie de desalmado asesino. Baje el arma, la deje en el suelo. Me arrodille a la altura de aquel pegaso herido para poder preguntar. . -Sr. Pegaso..¿se encuentra usted bien?- pregunte mientras el pegaso, asustado y abrazando a su hija con fuerza, contestaba tartamudeando.

-s..si, claro-exclamo el pegaso.

-¿sabe donde están los grifos?-cuestione con duda.

-no, no realmente. - contestó el pony, abrazando a su hija con fuerza.

-muy bien... Deben irse de aquí, los grifos no tardaran el volver. Vayan a el bosque, usen un sendero que esta por esos arbustos y escondanse en una laguna que esta cerca de ahí, rápido - exclamé mientras el pegaso, asustado, comprendiendo un poco y quitándose el miedo que le evocaban mis palabras (o el hecho de simplemente yo existir), acataba mis ordenes. Se levanto. Con sus cascos coloco a su hija en el lomo y comenzó a caminar un poco para después caerse al suelo, agotado... La niña se elevo en el aire mientras el padre caía al suelo. Fue curioso ver las pequeñas alas de aquella pegaso batirse en el aire. Tome el arma y ayude a levantar a aquel pegaso caído mientras la potrilla bajaba de el aire y me miraba, miraba a su padre herido siendo ayudado por quien menos debería ser ayudado.

El pony acepto mi ayuda, dejando poner mis manos en su vientre para colocarlo de nuevo a caminar.

-gracias, muchas gracias humano... Te lo agradezco... Yo... Yo no se que hubiese hecho sin ella.. Ellos dijeron que, si no decía nada, la matarían... Gracias.. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy en deuda contigo y me tienes a tu servicio... -dijo el pegaso mientras lo levantaba de el suelo, a la vez que el y su hija me miraban.

-no es nada. ¿Y como se llama la pequeña?..-pregunte mientras acariciaba la crin de la chiquilla.

-Candy Breeze... Se llama Candy Breeze. - exclamo de forma enojada el pegaso, de forma un poco protectora ante su hija.

-.. Usted solo siga ese sendero. Lo llevara a una laguna. Mucho gusto Sr...

-Lightning Storm...- respondió el pegaso alzando su casco.

-Antonov. Mucho gusto-dije mientras apretaba el casco de el pegaso en señal de saludo formal. El pegaso sonrío ante el gesto y se extraño por mis manos, por el tacto de mis dedos cálidos ante su fría pezuña.

El pegaso decidió que era hora de irse, que era hora de retirarse con su hija. Me miro con agradecimiento mientras salia caminando de nuevo, lentamente con su hija en el lomo, con dirección hacia el bosque, pues no podía volar debido a las heridas en sus alas. Lo seguí un poco asta el bosque (cosa que a el lo sorprendió) protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque enemigo o cualquier cosa que los pudiese afectar en su retirada. Miraba a todos lados con miedo mientras caminaba acompañando a aquel pegaso... Y creo, que el pegaso creo que hacia lo mismo... Ambos teníamos miedo de la misma cosa. Ambos temíamos que saliera de entre la nada a atacarnos, pero por alguna razón, me sentía un poco mas seguro... Como si la compañía, la razón de hacer todo esto, me protegiera con una capa de confianza.

Después de unos momentos llegamos a la orilla de el bosque, era el momento de el adiós y yo no podía hacer nada mas que resaltar lo antes dicho.

-siga ese sendero que esta ahí, lo llevara a una laguna. Quedense en ella, es una zona segura - exclamé mientras el pony me veía.

-muchas gracias humano-exclamo el equino.

-no es nada, vamos, dese prisa-dije mientras el pony, tanto como la chiquilla, me daban una cálida sonrisa para después internarse en el bosque, siguiendo mis instrucciones antes dadas. Me quede ahí unos momentos mientras esperaba a que el pony se fuera, mientras los cubría desde afuera, y después de unos momentos, cuando deje de escuchar los cascos de aquellos ponys tocando el suelo, di por hecha mi acción de buen samaritano, y con miedo reanude la búsqueda.

Volvi de nuevo a mi caminar solitario, con miedo de lo que me rodeaba. Con la piel erizada ante el sonido de el viento, con mis oídos agudos y mi vista cortante, tratando de asimilar lo que veía en el horizonte a esta vista fría que mis ojos expresaban. Regrese a las entrañas de aquel pueblo, y seguí caminando, avanzando con ímpetu por las calles vacías de este pueblo. Buscando sonidos con mis cautos oídos, mirando a todos lados en busca de vida. En mi camino por esas desérticas calles vea destrozos, puestos destrozados, casas saqueadas, escombros y cosas regadas por todas partes. Seguí en linea recta, guiándome por el contorno de el pueblo. Estaba en su orilla. Si le doy la vuelta entera podre verificar todo el lugar mas fácil, en vez de meterme a las desconocidas entrañas de el pueblo y perderme en ellas.

Con ese pensamiento avance. Seguí caminando, observando a las calles, esperando ver algo que atrajera mi atención, algo que me diese indicaciones de que pasaba, de donde estaban todos... Y así seguí avanzando en una paz asquerosa, en un silencio y en un ambiente mudo. Ambiente que me exasperaba asta la medula.

Mi mente percibió un sonido que se extravió en el aire, un eco de un eco. Mis oídos lo escucharon y torpemente postre mi vista en la dirección de donde presuntamente había venido aquel sonido débil. Era un sonido curioso, débil, pequeño. Sonaba muy lejos y ciertamente parecía mas el sonido de un ave cayendo. Un sonido enclenque y de poca importancia, pero era lo mejor que tenia en este mundo mudo.

Con torpeza localice la fuente de el sonido y comencé ha caminar hacia ella. Mi mente, mis oídos me decían a gritos que aquel sonido venia en una certera dirección, frente a mi, frente a mi, pero muy lejos de mi alcance. Comencé a caminar un poco mas rápido en la dirección de donde creía emanaba todo el sonido, y me comencé a dar cuenta de que estaba cerca de algo importante. Los sonidos llegaron a mi mente de nuevo, de nuevo, nuevo escuche los sonidos. Eran secretos lejanos que me esperanzaban al señalar que su lejanía los convertía en murmullos. Era una confirmación que necesitaba para callar a la parte de mi mente que me decía que caminaba en círculos.

Con la confirmación de aquellos murmullos seguí caminando, esta vez un poco mas rápido. Empuñe mi arma fuertemente mientras decidía correr, y al hacer esto, los sonidos que seguía, se hicieron aun mas fuertes. Los comencé a admirar: eran quejidos, quejidos de forcejeo impuesto de un alma hacia otra. Si, conocía aquellos quejidos de ante mano... Eran quejidos que conforme me acercaba, maximisaban su presencia casi como un juego. Se hacían mas vividos y fuertes. Desgraciadamente estaba demasiado alejado de ellos, de esos quejidos.. Y no podía percibir aquella acosada voz.. No podía saber a quien pertenecían los quejidos. Cosa mala pues solo orillaba a mi conspirante mente a la especulación, especulación venenosa que solo hacia lagunas mentales de mis miedos. . Mi mente, aunque luche contra ello, aunque peleo por no pensar, mi mente pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, esos quejidos que ahí en mi mente retumbaban podían ser de Ditzy, Lyra o las "Mane 6"... Y rápidamente la inseguridad gano la batalla.

Entre en pánico y corro con lágrimas en los ojos ante aquella envolvente posibilidad marchita. Mi mente ya no escuchaba monótonos quejidos casi inaudibles: Escuchaba ahora gritos, gritos de Lyra y Ditzy. Gritos inventados por una sobre explotada mente macabra, gritos nacientes de quejidos provenientes de un lugar cercano, lugar al que me acercaba con rapidez reptante. Tenia lágrimas en los ojos producto de mis miedos inventados, pero mas que miedos, era ahora terror pues me confrontaba con la realidad. Me detuve de golpe y saudí mi cabeza mientras escuchaba mas amenamente. Los gritos eran reales, eran féminos quejidos y gritos, pero no eran de Lyra o Ditzy.. Pero en si, eran gritos féminos y quejidos de alguien. Ahora con enojo seguí de donde provenían aquellos sonidos.

Empuñe el arma con temple. Corrí hacia donde provenía aquel sonido y sentí en mis tímpanos el maximizar de aquel quejido. Me estaba acercando. Podía sentirlo en mis oídos. Una cosa que me reconfortaba es que no era la voz de Diane o de Ditzy, era solo la fémina voz de alguien. Podían ser las Mane 6, y eso era peligroso para mi.

Corrí y con gusto entendí a mis oídos. Me estaba acercando. Estaba cerca. Llegue, estaba ahí. Me detuve mientras escuchaba y veía. Era un gigantesco edificio rojo, como un almacén pero con una campana sobresaliendo. Habían arboles a su alrededor y el césped era su piso. Lo veía con rareza y mi mente, alocada, me decía que de esa locación provenía aquel ensordecedor sonido. Tome valentía. Tome al arma y comencé a caminar lentamente asta aquel edificio rojo, con cautela, mientras empuñaba mi arma fuertemente. Esperaba con paciencia el soplido de el viento, que le daba cobertura de silencio a mis pasos, que le daría secretismo a mi avance desbordante de cólera. Ahí, agachado, con el resoplar de el viento tras mi espalda, avance poco a poco, acercándome cada vez mas a aquel edificio rojo culpable de mi rabia. Me estaba acercando al edificio rojo, a su pared de tablas rojas, a una puerta derribada que en el césped se extendía. Podía escuchar los quejidos cada vez mas cerca. Quejidos de una lucha inútil, quejidos de esperanza envenenada. Habían también llantos desconsolados y uno que otro resoplido de tristeza efímera de jóvenes voces que me hicieron querer gritar de cólera al sentir en mis tímpanos el atrevimiento de aquel ser que los hizo llorar.. Llantos de jóvenes voces, de voces inocentes traumadas al contemplar una escena de naturaleza degenerada.

Me estaba acercando por las orillas de aquel edificio rojo. Veía frente a mi como poco a poco me acercaba al marco sin puerta de el lugar. Los sonidos, los quejidos, los lamentos, se hacían mas vividos, mas cercanos. Me incitaban a defender lo justo, a ayudar. Me estaba acercando cada vez mas. Estaba a punto de llegar. Estaba a nada, a 3 pasos. Fugazmente me levante de el suelo. Me coloque frente al marco de la puerta y admiré lo que me rodeaba.

Admiré lo que tenia frente a mi, lo admiré con devoción y miedo, sobre poniendo mi arma a mi vista por pura necesidad de protección. Estaba en un salón, en una escuela, en lo que parecía ser una escuela. A mi derecha había una gran pizarra llena de garabatos, ademas de dibujos pegados he imágenes de ponys famosos. Habían números de colores y diversas cosas escolares. Rápidamente gire hacia el otro lado, a la izquierda, y vi un ejercito de pupitres alineados frente a mi. Algunos tirados. Y tras de ellos, de esos pupitres y mesabancos, se ocultaban potrillos muy pequeños. Que aterrados me veían, ocultándose tras la madera de aquellas sillas, creyendo que no los veía. Algunos llorando por algo terrible: un algo que yo sin darme cuenta tenia frente a mis narices.

Escuche un fuerte quejido y rápidamente mire hacia enfrente, solo para ver la bajeza en estado tangible. Frente a mi estaba un grifo de plumas negras, de armadura dorada como la de los demás, pero algo lo diferenciaba de el resto y eran sus terribles acciones, acciones que cometía frente a mis narices. El estaba frente a mi, tratando de aprovecharse de una pony rosa fuerte. Ahí estaba el grifo riendo en su acto de degeneración: frente a niños. Lo vi y me enfureci. Vi como el maldito con su fuerza trataba de aprovecharse de una indefensa pony que solo luchaba débilmente contra el, débilmente, rendida, con esperanzas rotas ante su poderoso opresor.

.. No pensé mas. Tome el arma enojado. Camine 3 pasos sin sigilo pues el grifo hacia que si víctima luchara tanto que no era necesario guardar silencio para atacar por sorpresa. Camine con enojo. Con ira al ver esa maldita escena Puse el AK en su espalda si que se diese cuenta y, de un segundo a otro, le descargue todas las balas en la espalda de el grifo, haciendo que este ultimo lanzara un grito de agonía y cayese al suelo.

El grifo cayo dando un terrible alarido de terror, sintiendo el metal caliente de mis balas en su cuerpo, ardiendo dentro de si. Su armadura fue destrozada por los impactos y se cayo en pedazos al suelo junto con el grifo, dejando en la mesa donde estaba recargado a una pony rosada fuerte asustada, la cual estaba sudando y mirándome con pavor. La batalla aun no acababa. El grifo, agonizante, trato de atacarme aun cuando ya estaba muerto. Aspiro fuerte y uso sus metalizadas garras. Con ellas en el aire trato de darme a la pantorrilla, de desgarrarmela con el filo que estas mostraban. Las garras metalizadas se alzaron el en aire y de un zarpazo se encajaron en la protección de el equipamiento soviético que me protegía aquella parte de el cuerpo y yo, con ira, le di una fuerte patada en el rostro a aquel grifo, para después colocar mi bota en su cuello y dispararle en la cabeza.

El grifo estaba muerto. 3 sonidos inundaron el silencio de la habitación, señalándome de que el maldito ya no volvería ha hacer ningún daño a nadie. Un charco ligero de sangre sirvió como confirmación de que el grifo estaba ya muerto. Recordé a la pony víctima de todo esto. Rápidamente gire hacia la pony rosada, para ver si el maldito no le había hecho nada: para revisar si estaba bien.

Me voltee y note que la pony rosa estaba en el suelo, sentada, mirando al piso con esperanza muerta, con simple tristeza y decepción. Ya no decía nada, ya no se quejaba, solo estaba recargada en el escritorio, esperando nada mas que la muerte. Era el rostro de alguien que había perdido la esperanza. Rápidamente yo me puse a su altura y ella me vio directamente con sus ojos verdes, con miedo, con pánico, creyendo que la mataría en cualquier momento, pidiéndome algo de misericordia a su ayanado ser. -¿s..se encuentra bien?-pregunte mientras la pony rosada fuerte se quedaba anonadada, con una cara que superaría cualquier confusión.

-¿esta bien?.. Aquel maldito no le hizo nada... ¿Oh si?.. Déjeme revisarla - exclamé mientras soltaba el arma, mientras la dejaba en el suelo y con cuidado tomaba uno de los cascos de la pony en busca de heridas o cortes, pero en si la pony estaba bien, solo estaba en shock por lo de hace unos momentos... O eso quería creer yo.

-¿se encuentra bien Srta?...

-Cherrielee, Srta Cherrielee.. Si, si m..me encuentro bien-exclamo la pony saliendo de su trance aunque con su mirada perdida en el suelo.

-perfecto.. Lamento no haber llegado antes, pero lo bueno es que aquel maldito no le causo daño,¿verdad?. -pregunte con miedo mientras la Srta Cherrielee, con una sonrisa tonta, homogénea ante lo que le sucedía, respondía a mi pregunta.

-si, no me hizo nada.. -dijo la pony con un sonrojo.

-eso me alegra. Mucho gusto, Antonov-dije mientras de nuevo tomaba el casco de aquella pony y lo sacudía en forma de saludo, esto dejándola un poco confundida pero a la vez sacándole una sonrisa con lágrimas, esta claro, de felicidad. De la nada gire mi rostro hacia los pupitres y note que los potrillos me miraban con miedo (algunos con asombro). Estaban aun escondidos tras aquellos pupitres.

-ok, ok "Srta. Cherrielee". ¿Usted es responsable de los potrillos?-pregunte de forma calmada mientras miraba con una sonrisa a los potrillos, que se ocultaban tras sus mesabancos de mi aunque de reojo me veían con interés, creyendo que yo no los veía.

-S..Si, yo soy su maestra - respondió la pony rosa tonalidad fuerte, articulando de forma mas segura sus palabras.

-espléndido... Escuche por favor... Los grifos no tardan en regresar. Necesito que saque a los potrillos de aquí, que los lleve a un sitio seguro.. Hay un lago en el Everfree que es hermoso por las noches, es un lago muy lejos de aquí y sirve perfectamente como zona segura. ¿Sabe a que lugar me refiero?-pregunte con miedo de que la profesora respondiera negativamente.

-si, se donde queda. Hemos ido de excursión varias veces a ese lugar-dijo la maestra con seguridad.

-perfecto... Los tendrá que llevar al lago que esta en el centro de el everfree, ahí estarán a salvo. ¿Cree poder hacer eso?.. ¿esta segura?-exclamé con rapidez mientras la pony rosa fuerte se concentraba.

-s.. Si, claro. Puedo hacerlo.. N..Niños, debemos irnos..-dijo con rapidez la pony rosa, y los potrillos, aterrorizados, salieron poco a poco de sus escondites, de sus pupitres caídos y todos (eran alrededor de 20) se colocaron chistosamente tras la profesora, escondiéndose de mi.

Me miraban tanto con terror y asombro, algunos miraban al cadáver de el grifo y lloraban. Me coloque frente a aquel cadáver para que no lo viesen.. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

La maestra salio de el salón poco a poco y los potrillos en fila india la siguieron. Quise no verme amenazante. Baje el arma apuntando al suelo y les sonreí de forma cálida, dando saludos con mi mano, pero estos seguían viéndome con el mismo miedo y terror como si supiesen de mi peligro.

Los pequeños potrillos y la maestra salieron de el lugar. Algunos llorando, otros callados, traumadas por lo que habían visto, y unos que otros abrazando a la maestra con fuerza mientras esta los calmaba. En si, todos salieron y se encontraron en el pastizal que rodeaba a su escuela. Ahí todos se quedaron junto a la maestra, sin moverse. Salí de la escuela y mire a la profesora (mirando desde lo alto).

-Srta Cherrielee. Cuidelos, deben llegar al lago. - exclamé mientras los potrillos, tras la maestra o algunos escondidos tras unos valientes, me miraban.

-si, lo haré - dijo ella con seguridad.

\- Dígame, ¿donde están todos?.. ¿Sabe donde esta todo el pueblo?.. Necesito salvaguardar a las "Mane 6" según mis directivas principales. Los grifos buscan neutralizarlas y yo debo evitar eso. ¿Sabe donde las podría encontrar?... ¿Donde podría encontrarlas? -cuestione mientras la pony rosada salia de su trance.

-los grifos.. Escuche que estaban reunidos en el centro, en la plaza central... Según lo que logre escuchar, tienen a todos pero a nosotros nos dejaron aquí... Dijeron que era de mala educación secuestrar niños y a "una zorra estúpida"...-dijo con dolor la maestra, resaltando aquella ultima frase.

\- Siga ese camino, este que ve aquí. Lo llevara a la plaza central-exclamo la maestra.

-llevelos a el lago. Tenga cuidado. Cuidelos-dije mientras la pony rosa fuerte sonreía.

\- .. Y.. Y muchas gracias por salvarme de esa cosa.. -exclamo con un sonrojo la pony rosa.

-rápido, dese prisa, no hay tiempo para cordialidades - dije mientras la señorita reaccionaba y escoltaba a sus alumnos a la inmensidad de el bosque, mientras estos, me miraban con agradecimiento y un poco de asombro, aunque lo que me había sorprendido la mirada que la maestra me había lanzado, una mirada de agradecimiento, dulzura junto con un pestañeo algo... Provocativo aunque fuese una equina...

No, creo que eso me lo imagine. No necesite escoltar ha aquellos ponys asta la orilla de el bosque, la maestra los guiaba hábilmente con calma y serenidad, con el corazón seguro. Sin miedo de nada, sin mas miedo o inseguridad. Ella los guiaba feliz, segura de si. Me quede observándolos desde lejos sin querer intervenir pues sentía que ese momento era importante en la relación maestro/alumno. Me quede al margen por esa razón, mirando como aquellos asustados potrillos eran calmados por la maestra... Y en poco tiempo, vi como ya casi se sumergían en aquel frondoso bosque.. Y en unos segundos, en simple cuestión de segundos, todos aquellos potrillos y la maestra se fueron entre aquel bosque, a la zona segura que yo antes les había indicado. Se fueron a la inmensidad de aquel bosque y yo, cuando vi que ya no estaban, cuando vi que estaban seguros, que se habían retirado entre el bosque de aquel lugar; suspire profundamente pues sabia lo que estaba por pasar a continuación.

Tome el arma con cuidado. Le retire el vació cargador y lo lance lejos mientras lo veía caer en el césped que por razones equinas abundaba y la hacia de piso en aquel pueblo. De mi gabardina rota saque un cargador nuevo con mis manos rígidas, y mientras escupía y pensaba le coloque dicho cargador al AK-47. El arma estaba lista pero mis ojos no se despegaban de el bosque... Sabia que estaba ha punto de pensar, que estaba a punto de recordar algo... Pero reaccione, y en vez de tardarme mas pensando en los riesgos, en las implicaciones graves de mis acciones; en todo, gire 180° y comencé a correr hacia donde me había dicho aquella maestra, a la vez que la olvidaba para concentrarme en mi meta principal.

Comencé ha correr por donde me habían indicado, mientras en mi mente nacían ideas que yo ignoraba, ideas importantes que censuraba, pues realmente me concentraba en mi verdadera meta y no quería darle ningún juicio moral asta que estuviese completa. Corrí con fuerza por la calle que la maestra color rosa me había indicado, solo con eso en mi mente y la palabra "alcaldía" resonando como un eco sacado de un órgano celestial.

Solo pensaba en la alcaldía, en la calle... Y correr... Pase rápidamente aquella escuela roja, por aquella puerta derribada, por aquel cadáver de grifo degenerado.. Y seguí corriendo en dirección recta por aquella calle, con el arma apuntando hacia enfrente, esperando ver algo y alar el gatillo, con esperanza de no ver un grifo y no detenerme por ningún motivo en esta, mi carrera final.

...El arma fungía mas como ayuda moral que como arma en si, pues el tenerla cortando parte de mi vista, frente a mi, me daba seguridad, seguridad de que siempre podría defenderme...

Seguí corriendo observando el paisaje. La escuela roja que antes defendí se había quedado atrás, alejada de mi vista, fuera de mi rango de alcance. Seguía corriendo en linea recta y no me di cuenta de mi rápido, casi fugaz, avance. No lo sabia y no le tomaba importancia. Mi mente se había vuelto un radar que solo estaba habitado por la palabra "alcaldía" y la acción de seguir corriendo. Mire hacia atrás por curiosidad, por pensamiento invasivo, y el bosque de el que había salido, el bosque que hace unos segundos había tenido como mayor aliado, había sido tragado por un par de casas equinas que interrumpían mi punzante vista. Ya no había mas que pensar en el bosque. ¡Tengo cosas mas importantes!... Me regañe a mi mismo por perder el tiempo. Tenia que seguir, tenia que avanzar. Tenia que avanzar por esta calle, y esperar encontrar las referencias que la maestra me había dado de donde estaban todos los que yo buscaba. Seguí corriendo. Con ilusión mis ojos divisaron algo que llamo mi atención. Mientras corría mire lo que parecía ser una cúpula con una gran bandera, un estandarte que hacia gala de ser muy elegante, transpirando glamour por sus vividos colores. Si, era lo que parecía ser una alcaldía, o por lo menos su demacrada cúspide pues el banderín era lo único decente que de ella se mostraba. Era un colosal edificio que con creces sobresalía de entre todos aquellos que cubrían mi vista, entre todas aquellas casas y edificios pony que no me dejaban ver. La mire con la ilusión de que me estaba acercando a mi objetivo, que después de todo esto, me estaba acercando a ella.

Algo mas llamo mi atención en aquello que veía, era algo que tomo mi atención antes posada en la cúspide de lo que parecía ser la alcaldía... Y me dejo cegado por ser tan ciego y ignorarlo aunque fuese imposible de ignorar... Era un gigantesco rayo morado que al lado de la alcaldía se pronunciaba. Era un gigantesco rayo que se posaba frente a mi vista, un cegador rayo que me hizo mirar hacia abajo ante mis ojos violados por su luminosidad molesta he infinita. Mire al suelo y me talle los ojos con las manos para, después de dejar de ver color morado, seguir mi recorrido.

Iba en dirección recta hacia aquella calle. Note que los edificios se acababan conforme mi correr y que el momento de ver la alcaldía se acercaba... Si, se acercaba. Faltaban unas cuantas casas que se interponían entre yo y mi meta, mi directiva. Me prepare. Seguí corriendo con mas fuerza. Tome mi arma, respire en forma de suspiro por ultima vez. La ultima casa se había acabado. Una extraña luz morada me daba en el rostro. Aliste mi arma y sin mas contratiempos llegue a la plaza central.

... Al fin había llegado.

Llegue exaltado a aquella calle de piedra respirando agitadamente, excitado ante mi llegada. Estaba ahí, respirando agitadamente, buscando con la vista a grifos hostiles, esperando atacar o ser atacado; con el arma apuntando a todos lados,como cuando llegue a este pueblo por primera vez... ... Pero lo que vi fue diferente, no vi grifos, no vi calma. ..Lo que tenia frente a mi me hizo bajar el arma y quedarme asombrado; quedarme asombrado al ver que no había nada de peligro...

Es cierto lo que la maestra había dicho, ahí estaban los civiles...

Encerrados, encerrados en extrañas jaulas de color morado.

Frente a mi, después de aquellas casas que cruce vorazmente, habían una multitud de miles y miles de jaulas moradas que me dejaron con la boca abierta. Frente a mi estaba aquel edificio de alcaldía pero solo se alcanzaba a ver la cúpula pues la jaulas, aquellas miles de jaulas que estaban frente a mi, tapaban aquella construcción, y me dejaban al margen por su increíble cantidad. Eran moradas...Moradas... Jaulas enormes de barrotes morados. Jaulas que se extendían por toda aquella plaza de piedra.. Jaulas surrealistas que acaparaban mi vista. Jaulas de apariencia importante. Y dentro de estas miles de jaulas.. Sus prisioneros, eran ponys.

Me quede asombrado ante las jaulas y no las deje de ver en todo momento... Eran miles de ellas... Hipnotizaban ante su gran amplitud... Me dejaban pensando en lo chico que soy en este mundo... Recordé mis directivas, a Lyra, Ditzy.. Recordé el por que había venido a este lugar, y rápidamente cambie mi mueca de asombro y con aquella idea en la mente me comencé a mover con sigilo, revisando las jaulas con la vista en búsqueda de Lyra, Ditzy o las "Mane 6".

Camine con asombro frente a las miles de jaulas, apuntando con mi arma hacia su interior por si habían grifos ahí: buscando enemigos o a mis amigas. Caminaba con cuidado. Lo hacia de forma lenta mientras en su interior trataba de buscar a alguien conocido... A Lyra, a Ditzy o a las descripciones de aquellas 5 chicas que el dragón me había dado antes de irme, pero solo encontraba ponys.. Mientras caminaba y revisaba me di cuenta de algo curioso. Los ponys que dentro de las jaulas estaban se pusieron de pie, o como sea que ellos se pongan, se levantaron de el suelo y en sus jaulas moradas, desde aquellas prisiones de barrotes coloridos, me miraron con terror y no hacían ni el mas mínimo comentario... No me gritaban, no me decían nada.. Solo me miraban con terror mientras yo buscaba con la vista, mientras yo escaneaba el lugar con mis filosos ojos..

Con aquella vista aguda yo los volteaba a ver y los ponys, casi empujandose entre si, evitaban el contacto visual conmigo, escondiéndose en la profundidad de su jaula o ignorando el hecho de que los estaba viendo... Como si al verme, sintiesen un profundo terror contra mi. No me intereso eso ultimo y seguí buscando a Lyra o Ditzy, aunque mas empeñado en aquellas 5 descripciones de aquellas 5 importantes ponys. Seguí buscándolas y también seguí tratando de ver a aquellos ponys que se escondían, pero que cuando les quitaba la vista me veían de forma tímida...

...Y así estuve durante mucho.. Mucho... Mucho tiempo... Como un zoquete que vagaba por un océano de jaulas moradas... Camine entre las celdas buscándola ha ella: a Lyra, o a Ditzy, o a las 5 ponys.. Pero simplemente no las encontraba... Simplemente no estaban.. Y ciertamente estoy preocupándome al ver mi tardanza.. Al ver que, por mas que buscaba, por mas que me esforzaba... No las encontraba. Las comencé a buscar de forma rápida y desesperada, pues ya llevaba rato caminando como estúpido entre jaulas sin encontrar mas que simples ponys aterrados.. Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien me esta observando entre la oscuridad de los lugares que no había visto, y este sentimiento a pánico se incrementa por el hecho de que no había encontrado grifos en mi búsqueda. Eso ultimo era muy ilógico y a cada rato era un pensamiento que rompía mi calma, haciéndome creer que ellos, mas astutos que yo, planeaban atacar desde las sombras, desde la oscuridad que yo ignoraba... A cada momento la tensión subía al no encontrar a Lyra, a Ditzy o siquiera a los grifos... Me asusto al recorrer este lugar y no encontrarlas aun, y mi mente, mi macabra mente, solo resuena pensamientos al yo suponer que ya no hay esperanza.

No se por que no hay guardias y eso me esta comiendo la cabeza... Pero guardo silencio en mis movimientos de todas maneras. Me asusto y alerto por cualquier sonido: por el sonido de algún pony moviéndose en su celda. Por el sonido de el viento. ¡Era demasiada calma, demasiado poco movimiento!.. Aun así, con aquel sentimiento de calma muerta seguí caminando ante las miradas de ponys aterrados...

Pase por una de aquellas jaulas moradas de forma normal, sigilosa, y me dispuse ha ver dentro de ella. Me detuve, apunte hacia adentro y algo peculiar encontré en esta celda morada. Revise a los ponys de adentro y no encontré a Lyra, a Ditzy o a las 2 unicornios, 2 pegasos y a la pony de tierra... Pero en esta jaula encontré algo peculiar... Encontré a una pegaso anaranjada que me veía con algo menos que miedo: Odio. Odio puro. Una pegaso anaranjada de crin violeta que me miraba con todo menos miedo, me miraba con desprecio, queriendo atravesar mi carne con aquella mirada tan concentrada como un láser.. La observe. Ella parecía cuerda. Me podía servir, me podía servir para preguntar en donde estaban todos, en donde estaban las Mane 6, y si tenia suerte, ¡asta me podría decir donde esta Lyra y Ditzy!. Me ilusione y detuve mi marchar. Verifique que no hubiese nadie, algún grifo, pero estaba bien. Estaba ilusionado. Le iba ha preguntar algo a aquella pegaso pero cuando me acerque a su jaula, cuando me acerque a los barrotes morados para decir algo, la pegaso se asusto y se movió mas hacia atrás, volando hacia lugares mas confidenciales, alejándose de mi.

Viendo eso no me intereso mas aquella potra y seguí caminando entre las jaulas. Buscando a Lyra y a Ditzy con terror.. Si, era terror. Terror de que al encontrarlas, al encontrar a Lyra o a Ditzy. las encontrara como encontré ha aquel grifo con aquella pony rosada fuerte...

... Pero la suerte me dio su mas cálida sonrisa esta mañana, y mi mundo se vio iluminado por 1000 soles...

La encontré por fin. Mi alma dio un suspiro al ver su rostro por nueva cuenta, su hermoso rostro. Sin importarme lo demás, sin importarme que me viesen grifos o que en aquellas jaulas que ignore se encontraran las "Mane 6", si importarme nada, fui asta ella con lágrimas en mi piel... Camine sin coordinación, con ojos llorosos, asta aquella celda donde yo la logre ver.

Como tonto fui asta aquella celda, como un tonto feliz pues no hice mas que ir hacia aya. Rápidamente llegue a aquella celda con una sonrisa en mi rostro, con lágrimas haciendo viva la sangre seca que mi rostro tenia,

Si, ella estaba ahí.. En aquellos morados barrotes. Llegue asta su jaula y me quede parado frente a esta, observándola; estaba bien. Lyra estaba junto a otras 2 ponys, una unicornio blanca y una pony de tierra gris, que se aterraron ante mi presencia. Me acerque. Me acerqué asta ella y me arrodille junto a aquella jaula, llorando un poco mientras las otras 2 ponys se asombraban por mi presencia y se hacían hacia atrás.

-L..L..L.. Lyra.. Atrás de ti-exclamo la unicornio blanca que se encontraba al lado de Lyra.. Esta ultima alzó la vista y me vio sonriendo, con la misma felicidad que yo expresaba, con lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Anto!..-exclamo la unicornio mentolada detrás de los barrotes morados, tratando de abrazarme al verme tan cercano a ella. Metí mis brazos por aquellos barrotes y trate de hacerlo, quería abrazarla, darle besos de felicidad, pero era imposible, los barrotes no me permitían meter las manos.

-que bueno que estés bien... Me preocupe mucho.-dije mientras la unicornio correspondió a aquella sensación de preocupación con lágrimas en los ojos.

-creí qu.. Que ellos te habían... - dijo llorando la unicornio mentolada, a la cual yo tranquilice.

\- tranquila Lyra, ya estoy aquí. - dije mientras la unicornio se calmaba un poco.

-¿cuanto tiempo llevas encerrada?-pregunte mientras con la culata comenzaba a golpear los barrotes.

-desde la mañana... -dijo ella con tristeza.

-tranquila.. t..te sacare de aquí en un santiamén - dije mientras con la culata de el arma golpeaba los barrotes morados aun mas fuerte a la vez que ella también lo hacia, pero golpeándolos con sus cascos.

-.. ¿S.. Sabes donde esta Ditzy?..-pregunte con miedo mientras la unicornio desde el otro lado se empeñaba aun mas en tratar de liberarse.

-no lo se.. No la he visto..-dijo la unicornio mentolada...

-maldición.. ¿No saben como abrir esto?-exclamé con cansancio al ver que los golpes no servían de nada. La unicornio se quedo pensando por unos momentos para después hacer brotar una idea...

-¡Octavia!-dijo ella con rapidez, alejándose de la pared de la jaula para luego traer arrastrando consigo a la pony de tierra color gris. Esta ultima me vio a los ojos, me vio con miedo y trato de regresar a la oscuridad de la jaula, pero Lyra y su magia no se lo permitieron.

-Vamos Octavia. Tu sacaste una posible hipótesis de esto-exclamo Lyra a la pony terrestre color gris.

-Y..Yo... - decía aterrada la pony gris.

-por favor.. Es para ayudarlas..-dije mientras la pony de tierra tomaba valor.

-¡aquel circulo de cristal es l..la fuente de p..poder!-exclamo rápidamente la pony de tierra gris que me miraba con miedo para luego mirar a otro lado, tratando de no hacer contacto visual. Con su casco color gris la pony de tierra señalo a lo que era un circulo de cristal en medio de toda aquella multitud de jaulas... En medio, cerca de la alcaldía, casi a un lado de el edificio... Pero lo mas impresionante de aquel circulo de cristal, es que de ahí provenía aquel potente rayo que una vez me cegó cuando vi la cúpula de la alcaldía.

-¿puedes explicarme?-pregunte mientras la pony de tierra solo se hacia mas hacia atrás, mostrando su miedo.

-bueno no importa, si es así, lo destruire.. Tranquila Lyra, ahora te sacare de aquí. - dije mientras tomaba el rifle, apuntaba con mi arma al circulo y...

... Y de la nada escuche un silbido... ... Todo se volvía lento mientras miraba la cara de horror de Lyra... No entendí bien. No entendí por que esa cara de horror.. No sabia que estaba pasando.. Asta que sentí algo frío tocándome, tocando mi mano.

-¡AHHHHH!-exclamé con horror mientras soltaba mi arma y sentía en mi mano una quemadura de el infierno, un terrible ardor,¡al..algo que literalmente atravesó mi mente!.. Sentí algo que me hizo arrodillar de inmediato.

-¡ANTO!-exclamo con fuerza la unicornio mentolada desde el otro lado de los barrotes mientras yo me arrodillaba con mi mano sangrante, herida ante aquella terrible quemadura que sentía... Mire mi mano, estaba quemada de una zona completa.. Mi piel era negra como la noche.. ¡Y dolía, dolía mucho!

-TU eres el maldito... Quien lo diría... Celestia ha enviado a uno de sus mayores pestes...-escuche mientras me retorcía de dolor con mi mano herida. Levante la cabeza, levante pesadamente la vista de el suelo para ver de quien era aquella voz, pero solo logre sentir como algo me lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia una jaula cercana, golpeándome fuertemente contra aquellos barrotes morados y haciendo tronar mis huesos, a la vez que escuchaba los desconsolados llantos de Lyra por mi sufrimiento.

-¿y tu mataste a mis soldados?... No eres mas que otra perra de celestia, maldito humano- exclamo la misma voz mientras sentía como algo me presionaba el brazo, la mano quemada en especial, y la aplastaba contra el suelo... Sentía como algo, ¡alguna maldita cosa!, pisaba a mi mano herida con fuerza, a..arrastrandola contra la c..calle de piedra.. Hiriéndole aun mas... En el suelo grite con dolor y mire con terror como una fuerza morada, como el color de aquellos barrotes y de aquel láser candente, me oprimia contra el suelo, haciendo que mi brazo se pusiera a punto de romperse contra el piso de piedra, y haciendo que mi mano quemada se hiriese aun mas. Grite de dolor. Mire desde el suelo como Lyra gritaba desconsolada desde donde estaba, desde su jaula, y yo no podía hacer nada mas que sufrir ante esta cosa que me aplastaba, que me hería.

Tome la delantera... Me comencé ha levantar poco a poco, con fuerza, contra aquella cosa que me oprimia, con furia ante mi dolor.. Me comencé a levantar solo para después ser lanzado contra la jaula de Lyra, mientras esta seguía llorando a la vez que yo escupía sangre por aquel impacto que me había dejado aturdido.

-¡DEJENLO EN PAZ MISERABLES!-escuche de Lyra mientras me veía escupir sangre al suelo debido ha aquel tremendo golpe. Me toque la cabeza con una de mis temblorosas manos, si, mis manos estaban temblando... Hice eso, con mis manos toque mi carné y con miedo note sangre emanar de una herida profunda en mi cabeza Escuche como alguien se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba sentado, hacia donde yo yacía aturdido.. Sentí como alguien estaba parado frente a mi y como los llantos de Lyra habían cesado por miedo. Me asuste. Levante con fuerza poco a poco la vista, los rayos de el sol golpearon vividamente mis ojos, pero había frente a mi algo que tapaba aquellos rayos diurnos de sol... Frente a mi logre ver a un grifo de dorada armadura. Un grifo de ojos rojos, un grifo de armadura mas potente, grande... Y de casco como los que se usaban en antaño... Era un grifo imponente que frente a mi se mostraba; que me veía con desprecio.. Pero lo curioso de este grifo, es que sus plumas al igual que su armadura, eran doradas también...

-¿por qu..que hacen esto?..-dije con dificultad mientras el grifo sonreía con cinismo.

\- ¿¡por que?!.. ¿¡Por que?!.. Hey chicos, no sabe por que estamos haciendo esto-dijo el grifo girando hacia atrás mientras escuchaba risas, risas fuertes y roncas que impactaban mis oídos y me daban cólera. Force mi vista aun para ver de donde provenían esas risas descaradas, aquellas perturbadoras risas... Solo para ver en el fondo de aquellas jaulas, en el fondo de aquellas jaulas por las cuales yo había pasado hace unos momentos, a una congregación de alrededor de 15 grifos riendo a carcajadas frente a mi, riendo ante mi derrota... Eran como los anteriores grifos, con armaduras doradas y lanzas... Y reían, reían ante mi perder. El grifo que tenia frente a mi uso una de sus metalizadas garras y me tomo de el cuello. Su fuerza era tal que con esas 2 garras me levanto un poco de el suelo, y teniéndome así, tomándole de el cuello, me vio directamente a los ojos, para luego decir algo.

-¡por lo que tu maldita ama me hizo!. ¡Por lo que me hicieron a mi, a mi familia y a todos los grifos de nuestra patria!.. No se siente bien cuando asesinan a algún familiar tuyo, cuando privan de la libertad a una de tus amigas... ¡Pero imagínate ver a TODA tu familia, amigos y conocidos asesinados por el imperialismo... Por el jodido imperialismo de una maldita perra loca !-grito el grifo de manera iracunda en mi cara mientras apretaba sus metalizadas garras en mi cuello, privándole d.. De aire...

\- ¡ellos!... ¡Estos malditos ponys atacaron mi castillo, donde nací, donde crecí!... ¡Y privaron de la vida a todos mis conocidos!... A mi padre.. Ha mis hermanos.. A mi madre.. No se detuvieron por nada..¡ Asta los niños, los inocentes niños!.. Fueron masacrados cruelmente esa noche..-dijo el grifo cual dio una que otra lágrima - Dios santo.. ¡Er.. Eran solo niños!.. Pero ustedes.. Ustedes no entienden por dolor asta que se los enseñan... Ustedes, ustedes hicieron eso... Y esta marca que tengo en mi cuello es la marca que da pie a mi venganza...¡Venganza contra la maldita perra blanca!-.. Grito el grifo señalando a una cicatriz en su cuello, una cicatriz donde estaba un collar de perlas moradas... Una larga y fina cicatriz donde faltaban plumas.

-ella n..no me envío aquí, ¡ellas son mis amigas y yo vine a ayudarlas!.. ¡No dejare que las dañes!-exclamé de forma torpe por la falta de aire.

-si, ya te creo,pero tu estas en un error.. Por el momento, no les haré daño ha ellas ni a estos estúpidos ponys.. Solo ha ellas les haré daño - aseveró el grifo de plumas doradas de forma maliciosa, señalando hacia tras de el, soltando mi cuello y dejándome respirar, aunque con una de sus garras en mi cuello en señal de amenaza. El grifo señalo hacia tras de si, hacia aquellos grifos sonrientes... Y de entre aquellos grifos felices que estaban al final de aquellas jaulas, de entre aquellos grifos de dorada armadura... Fueron lanzadas 5 ponys heridas, golpeadas, amordazadas con látigos y cuerdas... 2 pegasos, 2 unicornios y una terrestre... Justo con las descripciones que el dragón me había dado.

Las Mane 6..

-¿quienes son ellas?-pregunte con sarcasmo mientras sentía como el grifo pisaba mi mano herida con su pata.

-¡AHHHHHH!...

-no te hagas pendejo, lo sabes mas que yo. Ellas son a lo que tu venías aquí. ¿Oh no?... Son las elemento de la armonía. Las encontramos escondidas dentro de un viejo roble, con muchos animales... Ha ellas les haré daño.-exclamo el grifo mientras yo solo sacaba mi mano de su pata he intentaba golpearlo, pero aquella fuerza morada, aquella maldita fuerza morada, hizo acto de presencia y me presiono contra los barrotes de aquella jaula...

\- Celestia y este apestoso imperio de mierda me quitaron a mi familia, a mis hermanos, a mis padres.. Yo le quitare a ella a sus heroínas - exclamo el grifo mientras yo trataba de levantarme pero solo fui lanzado hacia abajo por la maldita energía morada, dejándome en el suelo...

-espera. ¡No puedes simplemente matarlas!-grite desde el suelo como recurso para que el grifo se detuviese.. Como ultimo recurso al ver fallar lo que había prometido.

-¿por que no?.. Tengo todo ganado... ¿Por que no matarlas?-exclamo el grifo mientras iba hacia las ponys amarradas.. Y yo, viendo el ocaso de mi plan fallido.. No me resigne.. No podía... ¡No debía hacerlo!... Y... Yo le prometí al dragón.. Le dije.. No, le prometí, que las llevaría a salvo.. Y fue una promesa que no, no planeo romper.. Debo hacer algo.

No iba ha dejar que muriesen sin antes haber dado pelea...

Me levante de el suelo con fuerza aunque mi doler era sublime. Tome el AK-47 que estaba cerca de mi, y con dificultad la cargue para poder apuntarle al grifo.

-¿por que mejor no te enfrentas y matas ha un humano en vez de a unas simples ponys?.. Soy un rival digno y lo sabes.. ¿Oh que no tienes honor?-exclamé mientras el grifo se detenía y me miraba con risa..

-¿quieres morir?-pregunto el grifo con risa.

-prometí, prometí a un amigo que las llevaría a salvo... ¡Y si, si he de morir, lo haré cumpliendo esa promesa!.. ¡Así que enfrentemonos de una vez!-dije mientras el grifo, ahí donde estaba parado, riendo a carcajadas, detuvo su reír para mirarme fijamente.. Mirarme desde donde estaba. No se por que me miraba así, esa vista que me lanzo me hizo sentir miedo... No sabia por que me miraba así, pero yo le apuntaba con mi arma, esperando su movimiento. De un momento a otro supe el por que de aquella mirada macabra.

... Sentí algo tras mi espalda, tras el equipamiento soviético que protegía aquella zona de el cuerpo... Sentí algo que presionaba aquella zona de mi cuerpo. No alcance a evitarlo, no alcance a saber que era, pero sentí algo tocando el equipamiento, aplastandolo, tocando mi piel, tocando mi carne... Y en menos de lo que pensé, de lo que sentí, mire con horror como una flecha morada de pequeño tamaño, me había traspasado el cuerpo, atravesando el equipamiento soviético como si fuese papel... Y lo si.. Siento... Siento esa flecha atravesar mi carne...

-¿feliz?-dijo el grifo con cinismo mientras yo caía al suelo sangrando, viendo desaparecer a la flecha morada que me había herido...

... Y de la nada pensé que todo acabaría... Había fallado, fallado en todo... Mire al grifo marcharse entre aquel pasillo de ponys encerrados, con su victoria ganada, caminando hacia aquellas 5 ponys que yo debía salvar... Aquellas 5 ponys que seguro morirían ante mi falla... Asta aquellas 5 chicas que yo prometí al dragón traer a salvo de nuevo... . Trate de levantarme, de levantarme y luchar.. ¡De hacer algo!... Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Mi estomago sangraba creando un charco donde yo yacía a la vez que me sentía a morir, donde me sentía derrotado... Estaba cansado, cansado de luchar... Y no podía levantarme.. Solo podía ver como la sangre brotaba de este agujero que tengo ahora.. De esa herida mortal.. Mire desde el suelo como aquel grifo de plumas doradas fue asta aquellas ponys siendo.. V.. Vanagloriado por sus aliados... Vi como llego asta aquellas que yo debió ayudar.. Me sentí insultado al ver como mi meta principal había sido truncada... El grifo me miro y como insulto tomo a una de aquellas pegasos amordazadas... Coloco sus garras sobre ella mientras le daba una que otra cachetada, y junto con sus soldados reían ante el trato que le daban a la pegaso, reían y se burlaban...

Algo renació en mi. Era ira... Un destello moribundo de ira... Mi arma estaba ahí, si, mi arma estaba cerca de mi y mi charco de sangre, cargada y lista para usarse... Debía ayudar, debía evitar aquello.. ¡Era la ultima oportunidad!... Moví mi mano asta ella, asta mi arma... Puse sobre ella mi mano quemada y quise tomarla pero, no pude.. Falle... Y con eso, con esa falla.. Comencé ha sentir como todo se desvanecía ante mis ojos...

... Pero no había muerto aun.

Mis ojos, por raros motivos, seguían viendo... Mi corazón seguía latiendo y mis pulmones seguían respirando y atrayendo a si aire vital... La adrenalina corría vivida por mi sangre.. Mi cuerpo hacia un esfuerzo por seguir vivo... ¡ Como el ultimo grito, la ultima oportunidad!... Mi cuerpo se recuperaba poco a poco... Me estaba levantando... ¡De la muerte estaba luchando para volver a este mundo y luchar!.. Si, era así.. Estaba regresando... Estaba listo para luchar, me sentía correcto para hacerlo... Solo necesitaba un impulso... Algo que me dijese que aun podía luchar: que aun podía ganar... Algo que me levantara de el suelo...

Y de un momento a otro observe algo que me dejo impactado y me dio ese impulso que necesitaba para seguir, para volver a luchar..

Desde el suelo mire con mis ojos taciturnos como el dragón de escamas moradas, Spike, salio de el bosque mientras lanzaba fuego como loco. Calcinando con una potente llama verde a uno que otro grifo que apresaban a sus amigas.. . Al ver eso sentí furia. Sentí como la adrenalina volvía a mis venas y reemplazaba a aquella sangre perdida. Mire al dragón luchar, mire al dragón siendo golpeado por su fiero ataque y me levante yo también... ¡¿Si el podía, que me decía que yo no!?.. Me levante de el suelo. Si, me levante lo mejor que pude, volviendo parcialmente a la vida como un muerto que quería vivir, como un vivo que no quería morir.. Mis manos dolidas dieron el impulso y logre hacer algo. Me senté en el suelo, me quede sentado observando desde la distancia el fiero ataque de mi camarada el dragón.. Desde donde estaba sentado puse manos a la obra. Tome el arma. Tome el AK-47. Mis manos la arrastraron hacia mi, con dificultad mis manos la tomaron.. Y con mas dificultad aun tome el arma para apuntar.. Y con ella, con mi poderosa arma de poder desconocido para estos habitantes.. Con mi arma, comencé ha ayudar también ha aquel dragón desesperado, disparando torpemente hacia los grifos, esperando darle a uno y ayudar así al dragón, siendo impulsado hacia atrás por cada disparo que efectuaba con el arma...

... Y por un efímero golpe de suerte masiva, le di al grifo dorado...

Sonreí.

El grifo de plumas doradas, que antes luchaba contra aquel dragón y su llama, que antes se regocijaba en su victoria... Cayo al suelo de la nada ante nada mas y nada menos que uno de mis disparos tontos, dejando una estela de sangre que empapó a unos cuantos grifos que a su lado luchaban. Los demás grifos de dorada armadura se detuvieron rápidamente al ver eso, dejaron de pelear al ver a su jefe caído... Ya habían sometido al dragón, lo tenían en el suelo, pero al ver a su líder derribado, a su dirigente muerto, se detuvieron de inmediato, se detuvieron con miedo..

Trate de levantarme de el suelo para verlo mejor con mis ojos, para ver si era cierto. Me levante de el suelo, si, de el suelo.. Con dificultad lo hice mientras sonreía, con mi mano en aquella herida de mi estomago, solo para volver ha desplomarme en el suelo y sonreír desde el, sonreír ante una aparente victoria... Sonriendo al dragón el cual también sonreía desde el suelo ante nuestro ganar...

¡Sonreía ante la victoria!

... Pero, crudamente, nuestras sonrisas se borraron al darnos cuenta de que el grifo tampoco estaba muerto...

El grifo, calcinado. Herido, con una bala en la cabeza y muy enojado, se levanto de la nada. Se levanto de forma iracunda. Se levanto como si nada, y con enojo me vio y fue corriendo asta contra mi, mirándome con odio, con furia, con desprecio.

Con ganas puras de matarme.

No me di cuenta de su velocidad pero era increíble. El grifo me embistió y me lanzo lejos. Lo hizo viéndome con furia pero con dicha de estar vivo para poder matarme. Sus plumas quemadas tocaron mi rostro mientras me lanzaba contra el suelo, a la vez que este grifo de plumas doradas, sonreía totalmente por haber sobrevivido a ser calcinado y a un disparo que hubiese matado a cualquiera. Yo tenia mi arma aferrada a mis manos, mientras el grifo me golpeaba con sus garras, rasgándome el rostro y los brazos, tratando de matarme a golpes, golpes fuertes de pura dicha por seguir con vida...

El grifo me lanzo con sus propias garras hacia atrás. No se de donde había sacado tanta fuerza.. No se como lo hizo.. Pero lo hizo. Note su felicidad, su pura felicidad, antes de ser lanzado en los aires... Me di cuenta en mi vuelo que había sido lanzado contra las ponys que el pensaban asesinar, que yo pensaba proteger. Fui lanzado para aplastarlas como un juego.. Pero la suerte de este juego, es que el grifo erro por poco y caí en el suelo, rodando asta ellas, asta el dragón... Golpeándome fuertemente en la cabeza.

Sentí que podía ayudar en algo mientras estaba ahí y saque fuerzas de el lugar mas recóndito de mi ser. Me levante. Si. Me levante de el suelo con el estomago sangrante y con mi arma en las manos. Ahí levantado tome el arma y trate de disparar, trate de dispararle al grifo.. Solo para sentir otra de esas malditas flechas en mi carne, atravezandome de nuevo pero sin lanzarme lejos... Hiriendome aun mas.. Dejándome sin posibilidad de pelea alguna.

Solté el arma y me arrodille mientras sangraba por otra abertura de mi cuerpo, sintiendo que estaba derrotado, escupiendo sangre mientras sentía como la muerte tocaba mi cabeza.

-no quiero fallar en mi único trabajo.. -exclamé con risa mientras trataba de levantarme pero el grifo, de una fuerte patada, me lanzo al suelo para después volver a tomarme de el cuello.

-.. Me gusto.. Si demostraste ser un digno contrincante, todavía no puedo creer que no mueras, maldito humano...

-una v..vez dijeron que n..no era fácil matarme- me force en articular la frase mientras el grifo veía mis heridas.

-puedes unirtenos si lo deseas.. Unete, unete a nosotros, humano... Con tu inteligencia, con tus armas podremos vengarnos de estos malditos.. Yo se lo que sucedió.. Los ponys acabaron con 8 humanos.. ¿No quieres vengarlos?... No quieres...

Antes de que el grifo completara la frase, le escupía en el rostro una combinación de saliva y sangre, mostrando mi desagrado ante a..aquella oferta.

-vete a la mi..mierda - dije mientras reía desde donde estaba.

\- Lastima..-dijo el grifo mientras me lanzaba lejos con solo sus fuerzas de nuevo.. Me lanzaba lejos con sus fuerzas.. Cayendo mi cuerpo dolido de nuevo en la celda de Lyra, cerca de el centro de todas aquellas celdas... Cerca de mi lugar de descansó final.

...Ya no podía moverme. Fue un golpe atroz y de mi cabeza comenzó ha salir sangre otra vez...

... Ya no tenia adrenalina en mis venas y podía jurar que, que lo único que me indicaba que aun seguía con vida, era el llorar desconsolado de mi querida amiga mentolada... Mi latir, el latir de mi corazón... Se hacia cada vez mas lento... M.. Mi respirar.. El respirar de mis pulmones.. S.. Se hacia cada vez mas pausado, cada vez mas dócil... Mi sentir se iba, el sentir de mis heridas, el dolor.. Abandonaba mi cuerpo... Solo lograba escuchar poco... Ya no tenia fuerzas y sentía que, que de un momento a otro.. Iba ha morir...

... General, ¿las asesinamos ya?...

... no.. Yo lo haré.. Quiero acabarlas con mis propias garras, pero primero, quiero matarlo, matar al humano, dame tu sable...

Alce inútilmente la vista desde donde estaba recargado al escuchar eso ultimo.. Saque fuerzas de donde ya no tenia nada.. Y vi como aquel grifo de doradas plumas calcinadas tomaba un sable de otro grifo, y me veía con furia, mientras yo, de donde estaba sentado, desde donde moría, lo veía con terror.. Lo veía con miedo puro... Escuche tras de mi los llantos ahogados de Lyra que se prolongaban en mi cabeza, y me daban ganas de seguir luchando.. Pero ya estaba muriendo. Mis fuerzas se iban y creo que los ponys enjaulados lo sabían pues sus miradas habían cambiado de terror a simple empatía ante mi sufrimiento... Mire de nuevo arriba, hacia el centro de todas aquellas jaulas, hacia el pasillo entre yo y las que debía proteger, entre yo y el dragón... El grifo se comenzó ha acercar lentamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras blandía su sable el cual estaba tocando la tierra creando un sonido que me aterraba, un sonido a metal hirviendo de ira... Con terror note que en mi mano no tenia el arma... No l..la tengo.. Con dificultad alce un brazo... Lo metí en una bolsa de m..mi gabardina... Busque en la bolsa de mi gabardina a la ultima arma.. A lo ultimo que tenia antes de dormir la siesta profunda.. A mi pistola de bengalas.. Era mi ultima oportunidad de de..defensa... Mi ultima arma.. Mi ultima protección ante la falla de mis planes. Con mis torpes manos la pistola cayo de mi gabardina y sus balas cayeron al suelo... El grifo se acercaba.. Y yo estaba desfalleciendo.. Ya no escuchaba a Lyra llorar ni al grifo decir que estaba muerto.. Sus voces me parecían distantes. Solo escuchaba mi respirar, sentía el latir agonizante de mi corazón y los pensamientos finales de mi alma.

Vi al grifo acercarse... Tome con torpeza la pistola en mis cansadas manos.. En mis derrotadas manos.. El grifo blandía su espada con risa. Metí con dificultad una bala en aquella gigantesca arma... Mire al grifo... Se acercaba a mi.. Alce el brazo con dificultad.. El grifo se había detenido al ver mi arma. Apunte... Vi al grifo y dispare la bengala torpemente contra el... Pero esta rebotó contra algo y el grifo solo rió al ver caer esa luz incinerante color roja al suelo... Me aterre en mi mortal lecho... De mi gabardina saque otra bala... M... Metí otra bala en la pistola... Con fuerzas que me abandonaban trate de alzar el brazo, ¡de apuntarle al maldito!... Le trate de disparar de nuevo pero ya no tenia fuerzas... Alce la mano con todas las fuerzas por nueva cuenta.. Trate de no escupir sangre por mi boca para apuntar correctamente pero sentí, sentí como todo estaba acabado...

Sentí como el grifo estaba frente a mi... S.. Sentí como el grifo desviaba mi pistola con una de sus garras hacia otro lugar.. Sentí como el grifo tomaba mi mano y la colocaba apuntando a otro lado... . Con terror vi al sonriente grifo que detenía mi ultima arma... Que la detenía con una de sus garras color cromo... Note, note que el grifo tenia un sable color oro tocando mi cuello.. Note su ingenuidad y yo reí al ver de reojo la dirección de mi bengala.

-es hora de morir-exclamo el grifo con una risa.

-si, pero no la mía.. - dije mientras con fuerza giraba la cabeza y miraba al arma junto con el grifo.. El arma... La cual estaba apuntando directamente al circulo de cristal

Rece por que el arma diera en su blanco... Rece por lo que dijo la pony de tierra color gris fuese verdad.. ...Y dispare... ... Y solo escuche el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose.

Mire el rostro de odio de aquel grifo de dorada armadura. Mire la furia en sus ojos rojo/cereza. Sentí como el sable tocaba aun mas mi cuello, sentí la ira de el grifo y sus ansias por matarme de una vez. Sentí un corte ligero en la piel de mi cuello y vi al grifo... Pero de la nada el grifo que tenia frente a mi, que me amenazaba con su arma, que quería asesinarme.. Fue embestido por lo que parecía ser un guardia real.. Si, era un guardia real.. Que lo derribo y lo lanzo lejos de mi... Extraño... Miles de ellos comenzaron a caer del cielo. Miles de guardias reales.. Comenzaron a llover de el cielo...Era la victoria. El rayo morado cegador dejo de proyectarse ... Y de el cielo cayeron aquellos guardias que furicos enfrentaron a los grifos.. A los grifos que aun no eran atacados... Era la victoria expresando su llegada...

... Pero mi hora había llegado junto con la victoria al parecer...

La pistola de bengalas cayo de mi mano tiesa mientras me tocaba el estomago, observando con terror como había perdido sangre.. Como mi gabardina era roja en vez de café... Mire desde donde est.. Estaba.. Mire a el dragón. Vi por ultima instancia al dragón, el cual me devolvía una mirada de lastima al saber que mi muerte se aproximaba. El dragón me daba una sonrisa al ver ser liberado, al ver a sus amigas libres pues la "caballería" (.. Su.. Suena a cliché) había llegado a su rescate, gracias a un zoquete como yo.

Me daba una sonrisa que decía "gracias".

Sin querer caí al suelo... Me re coste en el suelo al no tener fuerzas para sostenerme. Me tire al suelo mientras escupía sangre por la boca. Ya no podía luchar.. Ya no podía seguir luchando contra mí mismo: parece que mi hora, ya, había llegado al fin... Y ahí en el suelo, recostado en mis últimos alientos... Rece por qué no existiese un dios que me castigase... ... Deje de ver con terror.. y después deje de escuchar. Ya no escuchaba mi corazón latir... Ya no escuchaba mi respirar.. Y me quede ahí, dejando de sangrar... Dejando de respirar.. Dejando de ver, dejando de latir... Me quede ahí tirado en el suelo. Desvaneciéndome como una estrella muerta...

 **Notas finales":... Y aqui culmina el tan largo, capitulo 10... Perdon por tanta espera. La razon era el estudio y, por tanta tardanza, he creado un cap/monstruo... Espero que les haya gustado.. . Y ya saben, si les ha gustado, apoyenme dandome favorito o follower..** **Esperen el siguiente capitulo.. Nos vemos en el cap 11!"**


	14. Estación del pánico

**Notas Iníciales: "Buenos días, tardes y noches para ustedes. Heme aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, continuado esta maravillosa historia que ustedes me ayudan a forjar. Perdonen la espera (y vaya que ha sido bastante) pero han surgido diversos, diría sin exagerar, calamidades que cada momento han estado estorbando con el avance del fic, pero no es momento de excusas, es hora de la historia… Espero que les guste"**

*ESCENA AÑADIDA* (CASI AL FINAL)

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studio's. Realizo este fanfic con el mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capitulo 11:** Estación del pánico.

En una habitación a oscuras la luz moría y nacía. Así de simple era lo que pasaba, así de rápido sucedía. La vida, en su significado inútil, se sumía obligadamente en su legado eterno, golpeándose y castigándose con el, destruyéndose al tacto de cualquier objeto de materia, dando tristeza en las almas, dando un olor a desagrado que nadie olía, ni quería oler, pues en ese momento del tiempo todopoderoso y de el espacio magistral, simplemente sucedía algo que, sin exagerar en nada, llamaba toda la atención hacia si, hacia el y su significado.

Las lámparas de aceite ahí, en esa habitación, no existían pues manchaban la seriedad del lugar con su mínima felicidad, pero que al fin y al cabo, era felicidad. Las veladoras se habían marchitado hace eones por los mismos seres que en la habitación estaban pues con miedo las habían extinguido, y las velas largas que ahí debían estar, que ahí debían dar luz eterna, tenían mejores vidas antes de que la oscuridad fría y asfixiante que ahí estaba, oscuridad como la brea negra y tóxica, las extinguiera pues desafiaban su imponencia infinita. Y el suspiro del viento, susurro de la naturaleza, no existía. Solo aire seco y simple ahí se posaba. La tranquilidad era paz armada pues no había paz mas que la de una excelsa bomba a punto de estallar. Frenesí de miseria desbordante. Tarra de ácido a punto de reventar teníamos frente a nosotros. La tensión era máxima, era fuerte: es fuerte. Todo se sentía pesado, a punto de estallar.

En este lugar, en esta tétrica habitación donde todo se veía como su fuese a destruirse la estructura del espacio, había algo mas que luz y muerte profana. Mas que miedo en el aire y tensión en los huesos; mas que sentimientos rotos y amor muerto. En medio de la habitación donde almas esperaban su aparente juicio a muerte; una estructura de cristal pasaba desapercibida. Tonta, resaltante por su disconcorda respecto a los demás. Mesa de cristal estúpida pero mesa de cristal creadora de esperanza. ¿Por que?.. ¿Por que un objeto tan vano crearía esperanza? siendo este un sentimiento y el objeto un simple materia... Tal vez por que en su inutilidad se distraían las almas y conciencias que ahí se encontraban. Tal vez eso daba la esperanza... Era una mesa de cristal esperanzadora... Que se perdía en la oscuridad del lugar... Una mesa que, ni por que era un objeto carente de vida; era la acérrima protagonista en carne y hueso de la desdicha.. Era la esperanza muerta pues en esa habitación ella daba la guerra contra la oscuridad, y ayudaba poco a las almas que se sumían en su mente, llena de eterna miseria.

La luz que de ella salia, salia a morir, y la mesa se sentía como una madre que mandaba a sus hijos a una batalla sin sentido, donde lo seguro era que morirán... O ese pensamiento de dolor era el que las almas que en esa habitación se encontraban, le daban unánimemente en su desvarío. La luz que de la mesa de cristal gris salia, no solo moría. Habían rayos afortunados, que permeaban los cuerpos y las almas que en la habitación existían y sufrían. La oscuridad infinita amenazaba con tragar a esta mesa con su inmensidad, con sus reservas inacabables de poder y sus drones de dolor: pero esta mesa protagonista de la esperanza, recia, la enfrentaba sabiendo la inutilidad de su batalla. Creando la eternidad en el proceso sin querer, dándole entendimiento a las almas desvariantes que ahí se encontraban, a la inutilidad de la lucha por vivír eternamente en un mundo que moriría con el ser infinito... Pues un sabio y miles de mentes ya lo han predicado.. Nada en este mundo es eterno; todo debe morir, dejar de existir y volver a su significado original: eso le da significado a la oscuridad. Pero la mesa de cristal no entendía eso. No entendía de la inutilidad de su batalla, o de la muerte de sus progenitores.. No entendía lo que significaba para los seres que desvariaban en ella... Ni lo entendería algún día.. Pues después de todo, era una simple mesa.

...El sonido que era otro emanante de vida... Que significa felicidad o por lo menos existencia, como muchas cosas en esa habitación; había muerto. Y no fue su inutilidad la verduga de su existencia rota, ni su reflejante de vida la condenante: fue ella misma, su mismo albedrío, la que se había asesinado pues no soporto mas tiempo el existir en débiles suspiros... Murió en si, pero sus remanentes siguieron existiendo. Y sus reflejos, destellos de su majestuosidad he imperancia, en donde ella habitaba por el momento, donde existía lo que sobraba de su gigantesco cuerpo sacro; eran las respiraciones sofocadas. Los latires fugaces de corazones asustados y los movimientos sin sentido que las almas, sentadas frente a la mesa eterna, evocaban cada cierto tiempo al azar por el nerviosismo que sentían, por el nerviosismo y temor, que su princesa muda y seria les evocaba.

... Se nos escapo el hecho mas básico...¡Y eso, eso es una gracia enorme!... De larga magnitud, de largo poder... Es una gran gracia, y da una risa terriblemente correcta sentida como cínica, sin importar que sea armada por la ignorancia... ¿Como se puede hablar de dolor, sentimientos, de miedo, de temor... Usando de personas ha almas?.. ¿En que mente cabe el hacer tal estupidez?...

La mesa de cristal sufre y su luz lo sabe, hablando en ilusión, el mejor idioma de todos. La mesa llora lágrimas de vitropiso de la envidia que siente su corazón de luz, al no, al no estar viva como los que la rodeaban. Llora por su luz golpeando esos cuerpos y armaduras brillosas.. Se enoja consigo misma y su seriedad etérea... Pues si bien ella era la protagonista de el lugar, de la acción poética que ahí se presentaba, quien realmente se podía jactar de sentir algo, de hacer algo y de juzgar, eran las almas aterradas y conciencias, o mejor dicho de otra manera... Sus cuerpos, y su situación frágil.

¿ Y esos cuerpos?... ¿¡Y esos cuerpos!?.. ¡De quienes eran esos cuerpos!... A quien pertenecían esas almas perturbadas, las conciencias aterradas. ¿A quienes pertenecían?... La mesa lo sabia, la oscuridad, y sus seres, lo sabían. La existencia lo sabia mas que nadie, y los desdichados de esta cuestión, culpados de casi todos los males, sabían quienes eran, y aun mas importante, el por que estaban ahí sentados sobre sillas que la luz no lograba hacer vivir. Y esos que sabían quienes eran, y sabían por que estaban ahí, preferirían ser una mosca revoloteante o una bolita de caca por la cual esta ultima vuela. Pues el miedo. El miedo que sentían. El miedo de el por que estaban ahí, y de ante quien estaban. Los hacían aterrarse hasta que su mente, su débil mente, perdía la comprensión del todo, y desvariaba creando magníficas historias sobre la luz, oscuridad.. La vida, y una mesa opaca de cristal.

Eran guardias, símbolos eternos de el poder equino, defensas ultimas de el imperio si la diplomacia o la armonía fallaba. Son los hábiles guerreros de la lanza, la lucha, las espadas, las hachas, el aire y los hechizos. Héroes irreconocidos de el pueblo. Soldados ciegos de su diosa, de su patria y de todo lo que se considere parte de ella. Los cuerpos a los cuales pertenecían las almas atormentadas que en la habitación existan, y las conciencias perturbadas que ahí desfilaban imaginariamente sobre la mesa, eran de ellos. El brillo gigantesco en sus armaduras cristalinas y armaduras doradas no engañaban a nadie, y su nerviosismo era justificado, y su temor era valido, temor por perder su vida, en un reflejo de ira, en una ejecución por incompetencia.. Y este temor, y este nerviosismo crónico... Decía mas claramente, casi gritaba en nuestros rostros, que eran soldados de la especie pony.

Shining Armor ahí estaba de hecho. Si, el esposo de la princesa del amor, y hermano de el elemento de la magia: ahí se encontraba entre la luz tenue de una mesa con vida para el y sus compatriotas, y la oscuridad etérea que tras sus espaldas protegidas se pronunciaba vociferante a guerra. Siendo donde el se sentaba, un banquito de cristal que hacia acto de magia al soportalo a el y a sus soldados. Ahí estaba Shining, el general y príncipe de el imperio de cristal, lamiendose los labios, con los cascos en sus cascos, dándose la mano eternamente: mirando al suelo, junto y al igual que sus compatriotas y mas cercanos soldados. Mirando al suelo como niño regañado, o como niño a punto de recibir un tremendo y cruel castigo.

Sintiendo temor, temor terrible al igual que sus hermanos de miles de batallas. Sintiendo pánico en el fondo que lo ocultaba con simple seriedad que el tenia que colocar. Cayéndose por dentro con terror, sintiendo que ya no tenia bases para sostenerse, ni lugares a donde correr. Siendo perseguido en su mente y en la realidad. Acosado terriblemente por el silencio, asediado por la oscuridad... Temiendo por su vida mortal, esperando volver ha ver a el amor, y a su amor.

Pero el escapaba en su desvarío a lugares mas hospitos, como el recorrido de una hermosa pradera al son de una sinfonía sin final. Pero el sabia que su escape era momentáneo, pues la ira de su diosa, no tendría compasión con el jamas... Nunca la tendría por fallarle este día, este terrible día... Ni nadie la tendría. Ellos, los guardias que ahí estaban... Incluyendo a los de cristal, incluyendo a Shining Armor y demás... Tenían derecho a temer, a sentir pánico... A temer morir como la luz, temer a volverse parte mas rápidamente, de la abrumadora oscuridad. Pues lo que habían hecho. En lo que habían fallado esta mañana. La magnitud de su falla que seria recordada por ellos. Para ellos. Ameritaba el perder la vida sin remordimientos.

Y esta falla cometida que ameritaba perder la vida sin el mínimo remordimiento... Este error sin Perdón, la falla mas grande jamas cometida. Era mucha, demasiada para su secretismo... Los ponía a todos en peligro, a todos... Y la princesa muda que ahí estaba temía también por lo hoy acontencido.

Era la princesa Celestia quien estaba ahí. Era ella en toda su gloria. Estaba ahí, sentada en una silla. La luz emanante del cristal no la golpeaba, pues ella ya emitía luz propia. Esta princesa no se veía temerosa; se notaba que se contenía ante algo, que se contenía fuertemente en la seriedad, quedando a presión lista para estallar. Su vista se concentraba en el vacío y de vez en cuando una sonrisa salia de sus labios, pero se borraba y su vista, fiel al momento, se concentraba de nuevo en el vacío donde todo se perdía, y la oscuridad mataba a la luz en dulces eventos deleitables. Posiblemente, esto ultimo la hacia sonreír.

-... Donde esta Candance... -dijo la princesa Celestia rompiendo todo. La seriedad, el silencio, el desvarío... Llamando la atención de todos los guardias que voltearon con rapidez inmediata hacia ella, y miraron a su líder llamado mientras este ultimo, seguía mirando al suelo con dolor por su respuesta. El guardia real, regente de la armada de cristal, tardo un poco en dejar de ver al suelo. Su rostro tembló mientras poco a poco subió, temblando de aparente miedo y terror, mirando todo poco a poco mientras la mesa y su luz le hacían indiferencia sacra, para después, y sin darse cuenta, estar ya viendo directamente a su princesa y ahora líder potencial de su vida.

-es..esta en su habitación mi princesa... E..Ella dijo que estaba muy cansada y que requería dormir un poco..-exclamo tastabillante el guardia de cristal mientras la princesa, con rabia contenida, miro directamente a los ojos del unicornio blanco que parecía desmoronarse como una galleta en leche tibia. La vista de la princesa era penetrante y dura, exaltante de su rabia profunda y contenida: ella sabia que no era verdad. Que lo que su mas cercano soldado le decía, era solo una farsa tremenda, pero lo que la hacia estallar era que, después de lo acontecido, el guardia se atreviese a mentirle sobre algo que era mentira. La princesa siguió mirando directamente al guardia y este comenzó a dolerse. Sentía su alma aplastarse por la culpa, como la princesa le succionaba todas las ganas de vivir. No resistió mas el guardia pues su fortaleza no era de acero, y sucumbió como lo hace una hormiga cuando un casco la pisa de forma accidental.

-¡Esta atendiendo al humano!.. P..Perdoneme majestad, p...perdoneme. ¡No p..pude detenerla!, no pude hacerla cambiar de opinión... Lo siento por favor, apiadese de mi.-dijo el unicornio derrumbándose sobre si mismo por la simple mirada iracunda de la princesa, quien en su lugar, había cambiado su mirada seria/agresiva, por una simple decepción. La princesa se paro de su silla. Camino un poco tras la mesa, a los ojos de sus guardias, y a la vista llorosa de el regente de el imperio de cristal. Camino un poco en círculos, y luego con su magia lanzo lejos la silla de cristal donde antes estaba sentada, quebrando la en la oscuridad, destruyéndola de golpe óptimo.

-no pude... No pude... ¡Es que ustedes nunca pueden hacer nada bien!.. ¡Pedazos de mierda viviente!.. ¡Que les sucede!. ¡Acaban de meterme hasta el cuello en un problema que me supera!.¡Pendejos!, ¡son una bola de pendejos!,¡eso es lo que son!...¡Como mierda pudieron dejar que pasara esto!.. ¡Estamos acabados!, ¡jodidos!.. ¡Y es solo por su puta y reputa culpa!.- exclamo la princesa llena de ira, gritando mientras sus guardias solo se asustaban por las blasfemias que lanzaba hacia ellos.

-¡MATEN Al HUMANO!.. - señalo la princesa con su casco dorado a un guardia, para luego levitarlo con su magia hasta donde ella, frente a si- ... ¡Quiero que tu, si, tu!...¡Veme a los ojos cuando te hablo!.. ¡Quiero que tu bajes ahora hacia donde este el humano, lo regreses a las catacumbas y ahí le quites la vida de una vez por todas!-grito la princesa hacia el guardia que tenia en su magia, con furia inimaginable saliendo de si, manchando el lugar con magia roja y verde, pendiente a fulminar cualquier objeción de sus soldados, a la vez que los aterraba por lo que hacia, por amenazar la vida de uno de sus defensores dando una tonta orden que, en si, ya no era posible... Seria, contraproducente.

-p..princesa, por favor, recapacite. Eso seria una mala idea. Perdoneme por lo que diré, pero el humano nos salvo, diosa nuestra. El pueblo de PonyVille lo sabe, su hijo lo sabe, nuestras heroínas lo saben.. ¡Si lo matamos, no podremos dar una excusa que no nos descubra antes en el proceso!-exclamo uno de los guardias, dando aires de esperanza a sus amigos y a su amigo capto, mientras estos últimos dejaban de ver asustados al suelo y a sus cascos, para ver al guardia que había tenido las agallas de pronunciar palabras hacia la princesa, después de que simplemente le habían fallado en todo, y no tenían ningún derecho a defenderse. Pero este guardia rebosante de razón, líder aparente de sus compañeros, este renaciente de la verdad de los guardias, de su poca culpabilidad en este día trágico para todos; este guardia real pues la realidad lo empañaba , se ilumino por una luz vengativa he iracunda de una diosa al ser desafiada. Color blanco lo ilumino todo por unos segundos, ilumino la mesa, los cuerpos, y a la oscuridad en si. Toda la habitación se cubrió de blanco: el potente destello que cubrió al guardia desafiante fue alucinante, y todos los otros guardias que antes lo veían con admiración, dándole gloria, miraron al suelo por protección para sus grandes y rojos ojos.

La luz cubrió el lugar y la oscuridad recibió un duro golpe a si misma. Se diría que fue para el bien, que la repentina muerte de la oscuridad traería algo bueno al mundo. Pero no, lo único que trajo fue muerte, pues cuando la luz se extinguió de una vez por todas, cuando se dejo de producir y ardió, pues no se apago, todos mostraron caras de horror inimaginable, al ver que, no solo había desaparecido la luz... Que no solo se había golpeado a la oscuridad.

El guardia que había sido iluminado por la furia de la princesa Celestia, fue convertido en polvo por esa luz blanca cegante, quemante de retinas. El guardia murió mientras sus compatriotas miraban aterrados sus restos, lo único que se salvo de la rabia de su majestad, y de esta rabia solo se lograron salvar huesos y polvo. Polvo que quedo en la mesa donde estaba antes recargado el guardia y la silla donde estaba sentado... La luz lo calcinó. La ira del sol lo consumió; solo su lanza de hierro perfectamente afilada, y su casco de aleaciones duras he impenetrables, junto con su demás equipamiento, sobrevivieron, pero quedaron pintados de color rojo pues se estaban derritiendo, dejando caer gotas hirvientes sobre los huesos de su propietario, dando terror a sus congéneres al presenciar esa atroz muerte, que solo podía ser vista en la profunda guerra que ellos enfrentaban a diario de enemigos: no de los aliados.

-¿alguien mas tiene una nueva objeción? - cuestiono sádica y cínica la princesa Celestia, con una risueña mueca de maldad meneandose en su rostro , impregnandose de maldad. Con su magia lanzo al guardia que antes tenia levitando, el cual estaba aterrado por haber sobrevivido, y que rápidamente tomo su asiento sin ninguna dificultad pues la princesa no lo necesitaba para nada mas. La princesa había hablado. Había dicho aquello ultimo en voz alta y con fuerza, con ironía. Pero ya casi nadie le había puesto atención: todos seguían impactados con la muerte de aquel soldado, pues este soldado era padre de 3 hijos y esposo distinguido: siempre sirvió al reino de forma correcta, de ciega obediencia. Pero hoy, cuando el defendió a sus compañeros por algo que simplemente consideraba injusto: murió por un destello de rabia de la princesa a la cual tanto defendió con fanatismo. Murió dejando hijos huérfanos que habían perdido un padre excelente y cariñoso, que les incultaba tantos buenos cuidados que parecían ser ricos y de una clase mas alta que tenia.. Murió dejando a su esposa sola y tambaleante a la locura por su repentina muerte; pues la amaba con el alma.. Murió y dejo a sus compañeros tristes, por su sin sentido y deshonrroso partir, impregnando a sus compañeros con miedo y terror de terminar igual que el.

Algo bello sucedió cuando la flor de la fortaleza, se quedo sin hojas, pudriéndose en la miseria... Algo bello nació, nació en ellos.. Nació en los guardias que ahora miraban al suelo con temor a la muerte. Algo nació en sus pechos aplastados, en sus mentes arrasadas por el miedo, y de un momento, sus temples de arena resurgieron cuando la luz que los protegió una vez, amenazaba con convertirlos en polvo gris, tan monótono como la vida misma... ¿Era esperanza cortante nació en ellos? No.. Era algo mas... Era algo que no los obligaba a pelear, pero si a creer.. A sentir que uno mas se levantaría; uno con verdaderas oportunidades de pelear. Los guardias de cristal fueron los primeros en renacer en si aquel sentimiento asqueroso que todos sienten en sus ultimas horas; esto por sus cercanías sórdidas a los sentimientos... Este sentimiento que todos tenían... Y como sobre esto ultimo, sobre esto hecho por los guardias de cristal, los guardias reales también les siguieron con obediencia frente a los ojos candentes de enojo y rabia, de la princesa del sol. Algo sucedía en ellos, algo de naturaleza forrada de obediencia nacía en ellos. Todos los guardias, asustados, aterrados por los actos de su princesa... ...Voltearon hacia el general Shining Armor. Puede ser que hicieran eso como ultimo acto de consuelo; ultima esperanza, antes de al parecer, desaparecer... .

Y lo mas curioso es que como, reacción boba, como alguna especie de mecanismo oculto en su alma, su cuerpo y su consciencia, esta ultima medida desesperada de los soldados que ahí se encontraban presas del miedo para poder vivir una noche mas: sirvió de perfecta manera.

Algo nació también en Shining Armor, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus compatriotas lo veían. Desde la oscuridad mestiza, con seriedad, pero sus miradas expresaban mas que un extraño evento simultáneo: expresaban el miedo que sentían y que necesitaban de su liderazgo, una vez mas... Algo curioso nació en su alma, como a la hora de una batalla, cuando todos acorralados lo veían: era exactamente lo que sucedía ahora. Y al sentirse en una verdadera batalla, donde la vida de el y sus compañeros se quemaba: la inspiración lo domino, o tal vez el crónico miedo y pavor que sentía lo dominaron. O aun mas increíble, la desesperación por sobrevivir a su iracunda y totalmente enojada diosa, fue suficiente impulso como para poder pensar bien, he idear un plan para no terminar el y sus hombres como aquel subordinado calcinado que mezclaba sus cenizas con el hierro fundido que una vez fuese de su armadura. Ahora en su mente resonaba. La inspiración tomo fuerte existencia en su cabeza. Y resonaba como un grito en una gran habitación. Era el de esperanza en su cabeza. Era el grito de guerra de un alma, cuerpo y mente por sobrevivir emanando de su pecho blanco, era el ingenio liquido saliendo de sus entrañas, o solo era el simple miedo en su mayor desesperación por seguir vivo... Y seguir vivo otra vez con sus compañeros. Como sea que fuese, no le podemos quitar el mérito del intento, pues la sonrisa se creo en su rostro, de forma ácida se creo en su rostro, y con ella lanzo esta reflejante a sus soldados, quienes también sonrieron, pues sabían que, después de todo, su líder tenia un plan.

Shining Armor, el soldado mas influyente (o casi) de toda Equestria, miro a su camarada caído en busca de razones para seguir, los restos de lo que una vez fue un buen pony estaban regados en la mesa, en el suelo, brillando de rojo vivo que era absorbido por la oscuridad. El líder de la armada vio los restos. Los huesos ahumados al tacto de la furia le hicieron sentir escalofríos por unos momentos, y el polvo que una vez fue de su camarada y que ahora absorbía la oscuridad, lo lleno de miedo por algunos momentos de terminar igual que su camarada: pero no declino con su plan aun así. Pues ya estaba finalmente decidido ha hacerlo. Sus soldados desde la oscuridad lo acompañaron. Lo veían con esperanza y miedo, esperándolo.. Y el, de alguna forma sabia lo que tenían que hacer después de temer tanto. De alguna forma su sonrisa no se borraba, al parecer.. No temía, seguía en pie el plan inicial, y eso lleno de dicha a los soldados.

El soldado de la armada de cristal, entro en una estupidez de disfraz para camuflarse con el miedo, y estar detrás de el, sonriendo... El guardia sonrió como bobo tal vez por terror a lo que iba ha hacer, que sentía por dentro pero que no podía hacer ver. Con la sonrisa boba se paro de su silla como tonto y miro a todos lados como ultimo recuerdo por si desaparecía en la luz de la ira. Miro la oscuridad, a sus guardias temerosos, a la muerte de la luz... A los restos de un camarada caído, después de todo, nada le aseguraba que saliese vivo de este atropello... Shining se canso de ver su triste alrededor , y con desafío y con capa de estupidez, vio la imponencia y enojo de su princesa que emanaba aura roja y verde de sus ojos; símbolo de su furia y rabia. Viéndola ha ella, y pensando por ultima vez en su querida Candance, su baluarte y casi única razón de salir de la habitación (o la única que su ser lograba componer en su mente), el guardia, con temor golpeado en su interior, y mostrando una fortaleza de la que no era dueño, prosiguió ha hablar.

-princesa Celestia. Hay 2 formas de ver este predicamento. 1 es creer que todo esta mal y ser pesimista; ortodoxa a nuestro anterior plan. Y otra, es ver lo que ahora tenemos frente a los cascos.-exclamo el regente de la armada de cristal mientras se bajaba de su silla y dejaba de mirar a la princesa unos momentos, sin ver la furia que ahora emanaba de sus ojos (pues eso hubiese arruinado su plan). El guardia se levanto con una sonrisa boba de su silla. Paso cerca de los restos de su camarada caído, pero el camino hacia otra parte y lugar, no tomaría al hierro fundido de su soldado como argumento, el iba por otra cosa mas poderosa.

Camino hacia la oscuridad sin temor ni ningún miedo ha perderse en ella. En su infinitez infranqueable, en su récord de muerte de la luz Sin ninguna emanante de fuerza, sin ninguna preocupación de ser tragado por su aparente infinita extensión, el guardia desafío a la princesa en un juego del gato y del ratón, y camino hacia la oscuridad. El guardia, después de unos momentos de estar en la oscuridad, llego a un lugar entre ella que lo detuvo, y que hizo que esta ultima dejara de ser infinita y sin circunferencia. Pero ya estaba muy lejos, y no se distinguía en donde sea que estuviese. La luz de nadie llegaba ahí: solo el sonido distorsionado de sus cascos sonaba en el lugar mientras los soldados y una enojada princesa veían lo que el soldado realizaba, como paraba entre la oscuridad. Shining Armor encontró algo en la oscuridad y coloco sus cascos temblorosos de pánico sobre el susodicho objeto recién descubierto, y, rezando a su ex-princesa Luna exiliada, y a la ahora muerta bondad de su princesa Celestia, y sonriendo de esperanza al haber encontrado algo, espero no ser castigado, y que lo que tenia entre cascos, de alguna forma mística, lograra funcionar y le salvara la vida.

El sonido distorsionado a una persiana corriéndose resonó en el lugar, pero, no fue mas rápido el sonido que la luz de el crepúsculo emanante de un horizonte ignorado, la cual invadió todo y a todos con su naranjo brillo. Una ventana entre la oscuridad había sido abierta de forma indiscriminada, una ventana rezagada, tocada por los cascos de el regente de la armada de cristal, quien esperaba obtener algo al abrir la ventana. Esta ventana fue abierta, disconcordando con todo y todos. Asesinando a el manto negro que antes permeaba a todo el ser que estaba dentro de la habitación, quitando la oscuridad, llenando todo de nostalgia que se derramaba en cánticos de luz. Era una gran ventana la que ahora se encontraba abierta, y de ella una hermosa vista de los dominios ponys era abierta, dominios que si, se extendían mas haya del horizonte visual donde el crepúsculo nacía y daba belleza inhóspita he imposible de ver, quemando retinas... Pero había algo, que tomaba al horizonte en toda su extensión... Algo que llamaba la atención pues cubría toda la urbe pony en toda su extensión, en todos sus dominios.. En todo y absolutamente todo.. Que se mezclaba con la luz del crepúsculo, y que si fuese aun poco mas, cubriría todo el horizonte visual, dejándolo sin mas luz... Dejándolo verdaderamente nostálgico.

Y esto que era mas impactante que la muerte de la oscuridad, se encontraba en toda la ciudad. En todas las plazas, en todos los pasillos y monumentos mas importantes de la ponydad. Se encontraba abajo, en las plazas de Canterlot. En todo lugar de reunión publica y de simple reunión de mas de 100 personas.

Y esto que llamaba nuestra atención, eran ponys. Si, lo que nos llamaba la atención eran ponys; pero no era su reunión, era su masiva, su enorme y terrorífica cantidad... Era eso lo que nos llamaba. Era su masiva y multidinaria cantidad la que nos asustaba. Eran millones de miles de ponys lo que abajo estaban... Eran una multitud de miles de miles de miles de ponys reunidos, abarrotando la ciudad al máximo: era el significado de miedo para todos, pues la princesa suspiro junto con sus soldados cuando vieron la marea multí coloro que ahí abajo se encontraba, y temieron cuando su sonido a disgusto sonaba alto en el cielo, alcanzando la alta habitación en la que ellos se encontraban como una sinfonía de terror que no dejaba de ser interpretada o se pausaba.

Eran millones de ponys los que ahí reunidos en plazas y sobre edificios, miraban hacia el castillo en busca de paz, de una respuesta a las preguntas que invadían sus cabezas, al miedo por lo ocurrido; ellos buscaban eliminar. Querían y pedían una respuesta de lo que había sucedido hoy, y eran millones de ellos los que así lo hacían. Eran millones de asustadizas almas las que abajo se aterraban de no poder saber la verdad de lo que le había ocurrido a su reino tan solo unas horas atrás, y que por simple incredulidad hacia los medios de información sensacionalistas y a sus simples mentiras, decidieron saberlo por sus propios métodos.. Tal y como ya ocurriese 3 años atrás.

-¿princesa Celestia, los ve?.. ¿Ve a sus súbditos ahí abajo?.. Según cálculos de mi hermana y su asistente dragón, o mas bien, de Spike, su hijo majestad, y mi hermana la elemento de la magia: 1/8 de todos los ponys que ahora están ahí abajo, que rezan y piden una respuesta a lo hoy ocurrido, y que habitan en toda Equestria, y lo que no sea exactamente de Equestria, son de la ciudad de PonyVille... Nacieron ahí, trabajan ahí, o simplemente saben de la gran ciudad de PonyVille, tienen familiares, etc . Si, su hijo adoptivo princesa, y mi hermana, ellos, calcularon y lograron saber este asombroso dato. 1/8 de almas que esta mañana estuvieron presas del terror.. Están ahí abajo, y vinieron aquí tan rápido como pudieron para saber que estaba pasando.. 1/8 de conciencias que abajo están ahí, son de PonyVille... Y ese 1/8 de todo el reino, de esa gran ciudad llamada PonyVille, 1/8 de todos los súbditos que le dan su voluntad, hoy, saben a ciencia cierta que fue lo que sucedió en su pueblo: saben quien es el humano, que es lo que hizo el 'soldado de la gabardina café'.. Y saben que en si, el no es un asesino desalmado: saben que los defendió contra la amenaza grifo. Ellos, todo PonyVille, vio esta mañana como el humano los defendió, como lucho hasta la muerte, hasta la llegada nuestra a la ciudad. Ellos saben que es lo que el hizo... Saben quien es... Y que, en pocas palabras y muchos pensamientos: todo PonyVille sabe la verdad- expreso Shining armor mirando por la ventana, mirando a la gente que debajo no podía mirarla, que sentía miedo.. Y dolor...- en estos momentos, matar al humano, y decir que fue por nuestros ideales antes seguidos, decir que era malo, que era un asesino... Que nunca fue de ayuda, que estaba con los grifos y mas falacias... Es decirle a toda esa gente,a todo ese 1/8 de la población; de sus súbditos que ya saben la verdad, que la vivieron en alma propia, que son solo unos ilusos - remató el regente de la armada de cristal.

-¡que me estas tratando de decir Shining Armor!-grito la princesa hacia su soldado, sin temor a ser oída por los súbditos que abajo la esperaban con paciencia infinita pues la altura de la habitación en la que se encontraban, y la composición de esta ultima, impedía el escape de cualquier sonido hacia el exterior.

-lo que le digo princesa, es que ya no se puede matar al humano. Por el momento ya no es factible el arrebatarle la vida pues perderíamos mas de lo que podemos ganar. No nos beneficia en nada el matarlo, y de hecho, ahora nos perjudicaría mucho, pues nuestra gente sabrá que es engañada, y tratara de saber la verdad, colocando en riesgo todo lo que usted ha construido estos últimos años. -exclamo el soldado de cristal, esperando no recibir la furia de su líder. Pero solo recibió su silencio y pasividad, por lo que, a sabiendas de que el mensaje había logrado penetrar la mente de su líder, el regente de la armada de cristal se motivo y se dispuso a continuar.

-princesa, le seré franca: hoy nos han nacido 2 nuevos problemas... Uno de ellos, es como ya sabe, este ataque a nuestra madre patria, a PonyVille; junto con el descubrimiento de la ayuda de el humano, pero ese es un solo problema en si... Hay uno mucho peor que este ultimo. Uno que me coloca el pelaje de punta al considerarlo. Uno que nunca creímos que fuera a atacarnos... Pero que es una amenaza real, inclusive mas prioritaria que el mismo humano.-exclamo Shining mirando al vacío de la habitación - Según informes, el imperio grifo como ya lo sabe, desde esta mañana: arde en las llamas de la rebelión. Hay muerte, desorden, ataques terroristas masivos y meticulosamente preparados, levantamientos populares... En general, una guerra civil. Simplemente, el régimen que ahí implantamos por seguridad, para prever el futuro: se esta derrumbando como si no tuviese bases sólidas. ¿Y sabe quienes son los que hoy se están revelando ante los títeres que colocamos ahí?... Ja, ¿no cree que, simplemente es mas que una coincidencia, que el ataque a PonyVille, a nosotros, y la caída total del imperio grifo, ocurran al mismo tiempo?... No es posible que el que nos haya atacado, solo haya sido el remanente de la familia de los grifos, no, no podría... Para este ataque que nos acaban de dar, se necesito mucho mas que 20 simples mercenarios: se necesito logística, infiltración, técnicas militares, y suficiente conocimiento de nosotros y de nuestras tácticas, como para poder colocar la segunda ciudad mas poderosa y amurallada de todo el reino pony en jaque y así eliminar todo posible contra ataque interior, o ataque exterior... Y ahora que nuestras tropas se retiraron de el imperio grifo, y que este ultimo, según informes, ya cayo en si , tenemos frente a nuestros cascos a una terrible amenaza que nos dará dolores de cabeza. Los grifos ahora son de los rebelde. Su imperio les pertenece, y no hay nada que podamos hacer desgraciadamente. Nos superan en numero de 25 a 1, son altamente combatientes sin magia y solo usando sus garras, sin armas... Y si así lo desean, pueden hacer mas ataques como el que hoy ocurrió. Irán contra usted, yo, mi esposa, mi hermana y las elementos de la armonía, esta victoria que acabamos de obtener frente a ellos, pues ellos planearon desde anterioridad a este ataque: no es mas que un ensayo donde ya saben en que han fallado. Y con su nuevo conocimiento, no se detendrán, seguirán buscando formas de darnos donde mas nos duele... Tal vez una invasión masiva contra Canterlot; envenenar el agua de Cloudsdale, hundir Manehattan... O hasta aliarse con los Changelings y usar su raro pero letal y por mucho superior a nuestro armamento. Esa es la retórica que tenemos que resolver, es un problema aparte de el humano y este mísero ataque que hemos resivido. Esta retórica del imperio grifo, puede ser que sea incluso la antesala a una guerra contra nosotros. Guerra que, pro desgracia, por el momento no podremos ganar: y he ahí donde entra el humano-dijo el guardia de cristal mientras la princesa, al igual que los guardias, colocaban toda su atención a la ventana, al horizonte y a las palabras de el guardia real y estratega militar estrella de la ponydad.

-¿y de que nos sirve el humano en esto?-cuestiono una princesa dócil. Asustada frente a su panorama, sin mas ira y sangre que derramar.

-si, el humano entra aquí como ya lo he dicho... Entra a este problema y lo resuelve de forma total... Desde hoy somos vulnerables a cualquier ataque grifo. Somos vulnerables a una invasión, a una declaración de guerra. Como nosotros les quitamos a su familia real, obviamente ellos intentaran hacer lo mismo. Estamos desde este momento, vulnerables a un nuevo ataque terrorista, mayoritariamente dirigido hacia las Mane 6. Si fuese todo normal, no podríamos hacer mucho. Nos hundiriamos en el pesimismo y colocaríamos todo en estado de emergencia, pero tenemos esta sorpresita que hoy nos apareció. El humano es la clave y no hay otra respuesta mas satisfactoria, que no nos convierta en un estado de represión y dictadura. Si logramos hacerles creer a nuestros enemigos que, el humano esta de nuestro lado, y si logramos que el humano este de nuestro lado, resolveremos nuestros amplios problemas, problemas que desgraciadamente nos hemos dado nosotros mismos. Con el humano de nuestro lado, podremos reducir a 0 cualquier nuevo ataque hacia mi hermana y el pueblo de PonyVille.. A sus amigas las Mane 6, hacia cualquier ciudad pony o a usted misma.. . ¡Al tenerlo de nuestro lado reduciremos cualquier ataque a nosotros! Nuestros enemigos pensaran 2 veces el atacarnos, pues el decir y hacer que la humanidad este de nuestro lado, los hará temernos, a nosotros, dueños de la magia, y a nuestros aliados, guerreros desde nacimiento con armas jamas vistas ni emuladas. Pero eso no acaba ahí. Los súbditos la adorarían al haber hecho de nuestro lado a un peligroso humano, y aquellos que osén desafiarla, que quisieran atacar desde el interior, sabrán que es lo que les pasara en caso de que intenten hacer algo como lo de hoy: ¿ no lo ve aun princesa nuestra?.. ¡Nuestros temores y problemas se han dilucidado con la llegada del humano!... ¡Hasta el podría buscar los elementos del absolutismo!-dijo el guardia exclamando fervor, siendo observado con sonrisas y casi aplausos de sus camaradas, y por la simple sonrisa pasiva de su princesa, que parecía convencida, de su repentino sermón nacido de su alma aterrorizada.

-me parece perfecto...

Esto es paz... ... Esta seguridad que hoy siento, que domina mis riendas y mi ser, que me someten dulcemente y me obligan a continuar este estado, este ciclio intimo e infinito de descanso ... Me enamora ... Me hace desvariar como un loco sin camisa de fuerza. Y es por que.. gozo esta paz que siento ahora.. Paz verdadera, una rara y extravagante paz. No tengo palabras para describirla adecuadamente.. Solo sentimientos.. Pues son lo único que me dicen de esta... Oh.. Esta paz... Siento... Siento como si me bañaran en oro y fuera adorado con alagos que estimulan mi mente y sus zonas recónditas: como si fuese acariciado por las mas tersas y dóciles plumas, que, en un desfile sin recodo fijo, me tocaran por cada rincón, y me dieran capas de seguridad al simple tacto con mi ser. Siento miles, miles de sentimientos (o sensaciones) hermosas que toman mi mente y no la dejan ir... Siento amor, seguridad, descanso, placer... Siento todas las dulces emociones... Posiblemente evocadas en la mente. Las siento, las vivo, las disfruto... Y por alguna razón, todas estas emociones que ahora siento, que me deleitan con sus sensaciones, se unen, se mezclan totalmente de forma homogénea sin dejar rastro una de otra como la masa de un pastel, que crea, como residuo o como objetivo principal a una dulce paz que me hace feliz, y condenando a mi mal juicio, que involuntariamente me obliga a amar... Es hermoso este sentimiento a todo lo bueno que hoy resido. A todo lo que alguien necesitaría, o debería necesitar para decir digna a su existencia.. Ahora siento, todo lo que debí haber sentido una vez... Siento todo lo que ocupaba. No necesito mas dolor, este ultimo ya es un recuerdo en mi, desapareció de mi mente.. No lo necesito, es una sombra ahora en vez de una realidad. No tengo mas miedo ni dolor, es mas, ¿quien lo necesita en su vida?. Descanso infinito, placer sin final es lo que siento... No quiero malas ideas, que lo empañen.

Es que.. Este sentimiento es tan, tan, tan dulce, tan mágico.. Que me hace olvidar todo lo malo o demás... Todo lo que una vez sentí, sin querer recordarlo jamas por este elixir que permea a mi razonamiento. Siento hoy el aproximado a el ultimo recuerdo que alguien siente, después de una vida hermosa. El ultimo recuerdo en el lecho de muerte... Siento eso, la gratificación, el tomar de la mano a tu amor que aun no se extingue mientras ves el final de todo... Siento eso, pero mas.. Mas feliz he irónico pues,cuento con el baluarte frente a esa situación; cuento con la satisfacción de que, mi vida aun no se ha extinto: de que tengo mas vida por vivir, y esto es solo un fragmento de la felicidad que en mi siento... De la felicidad que me queda por sentir.

Hay al parecer un amor infinito permeandome totalmente, es un sentimiento similar al amor: siento la paz en mi alma, la seguridad arrullando mi ser, como una canción de cuna que no deja de repetirse, y un beso de buenas noches placentero que mi mejilla y ojos humedecen... ¿Es amor?.. No, el amor es mas débil.. Esto es mas.. Es otra cosa mas dulce e imperante, mas fuerte y deleitable, que el amor.

Escucho, en mi mente escucho una canción infinita de alegría, denotando nostalgia a algo que ya sentí una vez, pero llena de paz, de simple felicidad indiscriminada que se manifiesta en mi risa de pensamiento... Escucho en mi mente una canción de la cual nunca me canso, que me hace sanar por dentro y me protege de lo que sea malo, dándome sentimientos cálidos.. Dulces, que todos una vez debieron sentir.. Es una canción, una melodía, una sinfonía bajo las notas de mi pensamiento.. Sinfonía que no puedo lograr percibir a fondo.. No se como es, pero la siento conocida... Siento como si ya la hubiese cantado. Sea lo que sea... Es hermosa. Es una melodía. Y una duda nace.. Alguien canta esa melodía...

Si, me tomo un poco de tiempo el considerar el hecho de que alguien debía entonar la melodía que ¡Oh!.. Tanto amo, que me persuade y me hace sentir tanta paz. Pues todo a lo que se le debe mi tranquilidad, amor, paz y seguridad que siento en este momento, se debe, o circunda, alrededor de la... La melodía que escucha mi alma. La percibo, la escucho, la aislo, la recicló, la dudo, la repito.

. La estoy escuchando en este momento, ¡si, en este mismo momento! ... ¡La canción, mi yo no puede soportarla pues es tan hermosa!..¡Tan gratificante!.. Tan dulce... Simplemente no puedo escucharla en su totalidad: estoy derrumbándome por su infinita he infranqueable belleza... No puedo escucharla de forma amena, solo soy digno de sus ecos, sus ecos, sus crueles ecos, me hacen insultarme fuertemente hoy, al no ser capaz de oírla sin llorar de la inspiración: es demasiado, demasiado hermosa para mi ser indigno.

La voz... E..Es hermosa. La voz que, la voz que entona esta maravillosa melodía, la melodía que me persuade de, de decir que quien sea el ente que la entonará debería ser el mas bello de la existencia.. Esta voz, esta hermosa y suprema voz.. Es la de una dama que parece querer que olvide mis dolores pasados. Si, su canto al inicio sonaba quebrado por alguna razón, pero ahora se ha vuelto dulce, como el mayor regalo, como el mayor beso en la mejilla que mi madre me ofrecía en sus días de mayor tristeza. ... . Es una voz fémina...¡Es la, la voz de una mujer!... La he distinguido, es hermosa. No tengo palabras, mas que solo sensaciones similares, para describir esta hermosa voz que me deleita con su existencia. La amo. Amo esta voz y a su ser originario, que debe ser la dama mas bella en la existencia.

La voz fémina de un ente dulce, de un ente hermoso al parecer que me rodea, canta con su voz angelical a una canción que me persuade.. La escucho de nuevo.. Si, la estoy escuchando de forma total. Ahí esta...si... Esta vez, esta vez puedo resistir sin sentirme indigno por su majestuosa hermosura. La escucho, la logro escuchar una vez mas... La melodía se repite... Los tonos se clonan una vez mas.. Y su voz...¡Oh!.. ¡Su fémina voz canta con mas intensidad que antes solo para mi deleite!... ¡Y es... Y es hermosa!. Es una voz hermosa,hermosa,.. ¡Siento bien en el corazón! ... ¡ Es hermosa!...¡No me quiebro al escucharla, no me destruyo ni me doblegó mas!... Puedo entender su belleza en su forma mas pura, mi indignez a su simple excelencia, se diluye como la arena en el mar mas frío del norte. La amo, si, amo la paz, la seguridad y la felicidad que su voz sublime me causa cuando se entona, y en efecto amo a la voz que me causa estos sentimientos. Su voz, su hermosa voz, me hace actuar a la armonía que entona la canción de donde la escucho.. Me llena de la homogénea sensación que antes había descrito... Y me hace relajarme como si no hubiese un mañana después del ayer... Solo calmarme... Y entregarme a esta paz.

Pero la razón... Antes extinta en mi ser, pues este placer divino ha tomado mi control y mi mente... No me deja cuestionarme nada que, nada que lo destruyese.. Pero ahora lo hago: ahora termino de tener paz por unos momentos, pues la canción que la evocaba, que le era su emanante principal, se hizo menos fuerte y mi fortaleza decayó con las notas bajas que se toca en esta melodía magistral.. Notas tristes, que quitaban de mi el control que una vez la melodía tuvo... Y en este momento de desencanto del fúrico fanatismo antes sentido... Se evocan preguntas en mi taciturna mente... Preguntas y ideas, que me toman sin querer, y me piden respuestas rápidas...

Las trato de detener, trato de destruirlas, pero no puedo simplemente. Se han hecho mas fuerte por el aparente desencanto que la canción ahora me produce... Pues no es tan fuerte como antes. Son preguntas que no debería hacer, pues colocan en cuestionamiento a este placer, a este dulce mérito recibido por fin. .. ¿Por que siento calor cuando.. Cuando.. Cuando en un momento de mi ser, en un momento hace poco tiempo atrás, yo recuerdo al frío asesino?... ¿Por que siento vida en mi ser, paz amigable, dulzura sin final... Cuando hay una parte de mi, hace poco tiempo, que me sabe a muerte?... ¿Por que estoy sin palabras, callando seriamente y distrayendome.. Cuando debería poder responder estas simples y vanas cuestiones que no deberían poner en riesgo a este placer?... ¿Por que veo blanco cuando recuerdo negro?.. .. Pero aun mas raro... ¿Por que siento esta paz invasiva en mi en vez de frío?... ¿Por que este placer divino, y este ente extracorporeo femenino, se apiadan de mi?... ¿Por que siento esto, esta paz, esta dulzura?... ...-Shhhh... tranquilo lindo... Duermete...

¡Oh!... ¡¿Me ha hablado?!... ¡¿Ella me ha hablado?!... ¡¿Me ha hablado a mi?!... ¡A mi!...¡¿La dulce entonante de esta melodía que amo, se ha bajado de la nube desde donde emitía sus cánticos, y me ha hablado?!... Ella!..¡Quien me da paz!.. ¿¡Quien me da seguridad!?... ¡Quien me deleita con sus cantares!... ¡Lo analizo bien!.. ¡Escucho la voz de quien me ha hablado!... ¡Su hermosura!... Su calidez.. ¡Oh!... ¡Si, lo ha hecho!... ¡No es posible!.. ¡Simplemente no lo creo!. ¡Su voz de angel se ha dirigido a mi en vez de entonar su música!... ¡Su voz!.. ¡Su hermosa voz de diosa fémina y dócil me ha hablado!.. ¡Su voz sin cantar!.. ¡Oh!... . ¡Es hermosa! ¡Y esa voz se ha rebajado a mi miseria para darme un mensaje de paz!.. ¡Si, a mi!... ¡A mi!

Ella.. Ha parado su melodía por unos momentos... Ella detuvo su canto angelical de forma arbitraria frente a mis miedos.. Y paro su importante labor, su trabajo arduo de evocarme amor en tercera persona, solo para dirigirse a mi, y calmar mi miedo de preguntas y recordarme que era lo importante... Hizo eso para mi, alguien tan indigno como un dolor de cabeza. Ella.. Se ha rebajado a mi asustado nivel de miedo. He... Yo he escuchado su dulce voz que me profesaba un mensaje de paz, de calma y de relajación, tanto como su hermosa canción que me daba la paz antes perdida arrebatada por mi mismo... Paro su cántico solo para darme un mensaje directo de tranquilidad sin medidas. De paz... Afluente de seguridad y paz en mi. Oh.. Su dulce voz ha dejado de cantar y me trato de confortar, sintiendo gracias ha ella calor y paz que hace unos momentos se habían alejado de mi por mi mismo. Ahora siento mas seguridad de mi que antes por sus palabras hacia mi: ¡me hago feliz sabiendo que se ha preocupado por mi!.. Que le intereso ... Y ahora van desapareciendo de mi las preguntas que una vez me habían invadido, y me habían obligado a caer en el miedo.. Gracias ha ella desaparecen. Oh.. Pero aun no puedo dejar de creer lo que había pasado. Después de todo, me maravilló con su música sublime, con el sonar de su voz dulce y agradezco los regalos de paz que ella me da.. Que ella entona para mi .. Y ahora, en mi momento de mayor miedo y preguntas sin respuestas, ella se rebaja a mi nivel para confortarme, y que siga escuchando su bello cantar de paz y tranquilidad si mas problemas o miedos que los de escucharla. Ya es como para mi una deidad con su música hermosa. Pero ahora hace esto.. Oh, si, la amo, pues la música que me calma, aunque no evoque letras,¡me hace sentir vivo!... No puedo creerlo... No puedo creerlo simplemente... Es, es algo imposible de creer.. Es algo, que supera mi entendimiento cegado por su abrumante belleza... No puedo comprender... Por que ella se bajo a mi nivel.

Y ahora, siento la paz... Oh... ¡Esa paz!.. Esa p...,paz que me hace nacer en mi cuando ella canta, ahora en este caso, sin su canto... Ahora cuando me habla, cuando me habla, la tranquilidad y la mezcla homogénea de sensaciones que me hace nacer es incomparable a las que evocaba cuando cantaba... Es como si disfrutara del mayor de los placeres, el mejor de los halagos... El mejor regalo. Y me hace sentir especial su trato hacia mi ser miserable. Siento mi ser, por este trato que recibe por la deidad que antes me cantaba, tan bien como si fuese bordado de terciopelo y guardado entre la mas fina joyería, recelocamente cuidado y resguardado como la mas grande de las maravillas. Esta mezcla homogénea de sentimientos.. Me hace sentir diferente... Ahora con sus letras, con su dirigir hacia mi; me siento como el mas fino ornamento, que es cuidado con el mas dócil de los tratares, y si me llegase a dañar, a sufrir una ruptura.. Todos se arrepentirían de mi perder... Este descansó, este placer.. ¡Se siente tan bien!.. Este descansó... Descansó... Oh, que descanso celestial. Pero no todo acaba con sus letras. Hay mas sorpresas después de su silencio.. ¡Ella! .. ¡Ella comienza a entona su melodía por nueva cuenta!.. Lo esta haciendo otra vez. La entona como el lento arrullo de una canción de cuna... Con su voz dulce a sabor chocolate... Oh... Y.. Mi ser descansa nuevamente al son de sus mullidos cánticos de paz...

... Su cantar, su bello y sublime cantar.. Me toma totalmente sin que se oponga resistencia en mi a su ocupación total.. Dejándome en descanso.. En paz.. ... Y y..Yo... Yo solo la escucho... Si, solo la escucho... Sintiéndome con el mayor de los regalos en la existencia... . Siento paz, paz por todo mi existir. Complasiendome en si... Sintiendo paz, tranquilidad, seguridad.. Y lo que parece ser ya amor: simples palabras pero enormes significados... Su hermosa canción... Me dejan dormir en descanso ajeno al temor... Sin preocupaciones, ni nada que pueda interrumpirme en este celestial descanso de forma abrupta. Ronroneo por el placer y siento el descanso en mi... Mientras solo escucho... Como la canción se hace cada vez mas lenta... Y mi ser llora por su aparente lentitud... Pero se maravilla por escucharla una vez mas cantar.

"""-shhh.. Tranquilo lindo.. Duermete...""" Esas fueron sus palabras cuando ella, viendo mi desesperada situación de miedo y confusión terrible, paro su hermoso y arrullador canto de paz.. Si.. Las recuerdo... Para hablarme. En ese momento, con su hermosa voz fémina me lanzo un mensaje por el cual ella, me pedía que me calmara, y me quedara ajeno a mis preguntas que tanto dolor me evocaban.. ¡Esto ultimo me lo dijo dándome paz!... ¡Dándome mas tranquilidad de la que, yo podía soportar!... . Ella, en sus palabras hacia mi, en su comunicación divina hacia mi indigna persona, me pedía luego que me tranquilizará en ese momento, dándome un apodo hermoso.. Considerándome lindo pese a su hermosura que debía llenarla de vanidad.. Ella me pedía, que me tranquilizará por mis miedos a mi, un chico. ¡Y hacia esto dándome paz!.. ¡Dándome mas tranquilidad, de la que fuese posible conseguirse en la existencia!... Si, recuerdo eso... Ella también, en su preocupación por mi ser, me pedía amablemente con miedo en su voz (pues lo que escuche fue miedo) de que me durmiera... De que me durmiera con sus bellos cantos, y me dejara descansar como ¡Oh!.. Como.. Hoy lo hago... Dormir... Me pedía que durmiera... Ella, me pedía que durmiera.

... Y al diferir por unos momentos sobre lo que su hermosa voz me había dicho, una duda nació en mi pecho ronco y débil... Una duda misteriosa como los pesares mas fuertes y rencorosa.. Una duda dolorosa a mi tacto, que me hace sentir frío por primera vez en mi estancia de paz, y que, por... Por unos momentos al pensarla bien en su significado, que me deja un sabor amargo en la boca que no podía ser aliviado con ningún dulce... En mi mente arribaba un problema cruento del todo que me rodeaba... Y este problema cruento, y esta pregunta prohibida, se libra en mi ser por unos momentos... Trayendo miedo en su estela de erosión. ¿Para que ella pedía que me durmiera?... Esa era la gran pregunta.

Eso significa que... ¿Acaso estoy dormido?... Y todo esto que siento, todo esto que me rige. Todo este universo en el que estoy ahora... Y esta chica que adoro hasta el final ¿Es todo una ilusión hilada por mi mente?.. ¿Ella es una ilusión de mi mente?

No, no es posible.. Debe, debe haber una explicación lógica a todo esto... ¡Siempre las hay!... Tal vez, tal vez lo que dijo... ¡Fue un error de sus palabras!.. ¡Si!.. Tal vez se confundió en las pronunciaciones. Después de todo... Todos nos podemos equivocar, ¡cierto!.. . A..Ademas. Para que rayos quisiera ella, quien me daba paz y amor hasta el circunferente infinito... ¿Que yo durmiese y me quedara dormido?.. Pffff.. Solo se ha de haber equivocado en la pronunciación de palabras, fallando en una, tal vez, queriendo decir otra cosa. -"¿pero que otra cosa quiso decir si no fue eso?"-pienso para mi mismo con cinismo descarado, pues era la parte que aun no corrompida mi fanatismo... Y este simple pensamiento, ese doloroso creer, me truena en la cabeza con fuerza mientras siento un poco de dolor en ella... Al sentir como la paz comienza ha ser drenada de mi ser tal cual sanguijuela chupa de un ser vivo.

-"¿y si estoy dormido?"-piensa de nuevo mi ser cínico, mientras todo duele un poco de nuevo... Como si fuese un temblor en mi cabeza que aplaude, que alude, a la estúpida idea que tengo sobre que todo esto, todo lo que siento, todo lo que he vivido, TODO, sea una jodida ilusión evocada por mi inquieta mente... ¡Que alude a la estúpida idea de que esto que aquí tengo es falso, mas que un pensamiento vago de mi ser!... Pero tengo suficientes datos, para decir que es falso, para decir que no hay por que exaltarse: la paz que ignoro me pide regresar a ella.. Pero no puedo pues mi mente es cruel y evoca pensamientos invasivos para no lidiar con la verdad amenazante. Tengo evidencias fuertes para creer que... Para creer que estoy... No... Esto no, no es posible. No son evidencias claras, son solo desvaríos. Es ilógico que este dormido.. Después de todo... Después de todo... ¡Esto no puede ser mas que una ilusión!... No puede ser mas que una ilusión... Digo, lo ultimo que hice esta mañana... Fue...

No es cierto... No es verdad.. ¡Simplemente no es verdad!

No, no es verdad... No estoy dormido.. No es así... ¡Esto no es una ilusión!.. ¡No lo es!... Es demasiado tonto de pensar, es ilógico el hecho... Ella no es una ilusión, ni yo, ni esto.. Lo he sentido, lo he visto y por unos momentos esto se ha convertido en mi universo en si... ¡He sentido la paz en mi, el amor, y eso, y eso no puede ser parte de una ilusa realidad pues si eran sensaciones que sentí!.. ¡Y las sensaciones son realidad!... Como lo que ahora siento, como la paz, amor que ella me da. Son reales... Son sensaciones.. Que... Que... Que debería sentir para reafirmar lo dicho. Pero que por alguna razón, ya no siento en mi..

¿Por que no las siento ahora?... No puede ser... Pero... Mirando eso... ¿Pero y si así es?.. ¿Si esto es un simple sueño?... ¿Un buen y estructurado sueño ideado por mi mente?... Es una idea horrible de considerar... Pero... ¿Y si es así?.. .. ¿Si todo es una nube de mi mente?.. ¿Si todo esto, solo lo he ideado en mi dormitar?... . ¿Entonces ella... Y lo que me ha dado... También es solo una ilusión?... Y si ella es una ilusión..¿que soy yo?... ¿También soy una ilusión?... Siento frío en vez de calor.. Siento mas dolor.. ¿Que es esto?.. ¿Que es esto que se resbala y me da una sensación a dolor seco?.. ¿Que es esto que me empaña como un lodo pegajoso que no desea irse y me debilita?...¿Que es?.. ¿Es acaso miedo?... Oh... Si es miedo.

No... No, me estoy doblegando.. No puedo estar dormido... No es posible pues.. Pues... Pues... ¡Me despertaría cuando pudiera, pues el sueño no resiste mucho en la lucidez!...¡si, así es!.. ¡Es obvio que eso pasaría si estuviese despierto!.. .. Es básico ese pensamiento... Jajaja... Pero mis sueños siempre son lucidos, y realistas... Duro en la lucidez como si fuese realidad... Y los sueños que yo tengo, son mas bien pesadillas... Entonces.. Todo esto es un... No.. NO... ¡NO! ... ¡NO puede ser!... No se puede, no es posible... ¡Me niego a aceptar esta terrible idea!... No puede ser, no debe ser... Me niego... ¡Es básico!.. No puedo estar dormido... NO... NO...

¡NO!... ¡NO!... ¡NOOO!... ... Ya recuerdo... ... Lo he recordado todo.

Duele el recordar... Duele mucho el dejar mi realidad ambigua atrás.. Pero así es... ... Recuerdo... Recuerdo con dolor... Demonios.. Si estoy dormido... Maldigo... No es posible.. Se lo que he sentido, y esa voz se ha callado al ver que yo se la verdad... La verdad... ... Ya recuerdo todo... Recuerdo.. Recuerdo la batalla.. ¡Ah!.. ¡Duele un poco pues también recuerdo el dolor!... ¡Recuerdo al dragón Spike y su sonrisa de tristeza frente a mi ser derrotado!... Recuerdo la tarea por la cual luche y el por que de la tristeza del dragón... Recuerdo a las...¡AH!... A las amigas del dragón Spike.. A las razones de todo aquel alboroto... Recuerdo las lágrimas de Lyra... Recuerdo mi ultima visión de la tierra húmeda antes de caer rendido... Y recuerdo mis ultimas palabras y pensamientos, antes de, antes de morir al parecer...

¿Morí?...¿Yo morí?... Morí ese día?.. ¿Estoy muerto ahora?... ¿Me he muerto?.. -ya chico... Duerme un poco mas... Necesito que duermas...

... ¡NO!... ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí mas!... ¡Ya no puedo hacerle mas caso a su belleza!... ¡Su paz ya no me puede agradar, no me debe hacer efecto!... ¡Ya es bloqueada en mi mente, y el ver como ella intenta aun tranquilizarme al yo tener ideas de la cruda verdad, solo me da mas miedo!... ¡Y razones fuertes!.. ¡Razones fuertes para argumentar que en realidad he muerto! ... Y esta ultima es una idea... Una idea cruel;idea venenosa, es idea que no me hace mas que temer y rezar por que no sea una realidad, por que no deje de ser una vanal posibilidad, un bobo pensamiento...

Pasa algo cruel en mi mente. Ahora su paz no es nada mas que ilusión, pues la ignorancia la acompaña fielmente, ignorancia que pide y llora por mi descanso de la realidad. Ahora su paz me da ganas de vomitar, de temer por lo que es creada y de quien es creada... Su paz ahora me da caos, hace a mi ser aterrarse; sufrir... Su paz asfixiante pues es asfixiante, y aunque no me crea a mi mismo, pues el fanatista yo no puede asimilar aun, llendo en contra de todos mis ideales antes dados por la exposición al amor, no puedo ni me permito ( es de poder y permitirme, pues de querer, quiero) aceptar su paz y escuchar su magnifica melodía de amor, que si la escuchara me envolvería y me distraería de el problema real... De su realidad y el por que de su existencia. Hoy, ahora con mi ser iluminado, solo ignoro esa aterradora y bella voz que trata de persuadirme, y haciendo eso, con tristeza, pienso en cosas mejores... Centrándome... En el tema que verdaderamente toma mi atención...

La idea que no soporto ver.. Pero que se cual es. Es una idea que, al final de mis pensamientos y posibilidades, con una oz afilada me espera al final de un pasillo roto, sucio y sin luz, con menos color que la noche oscura, con el tacto de el suspiro de un muerto. ¿Morí?... ¿Fallecí ?... Después de la batalla, de la guerra... Mis heridas... ¿Me llevaron a la muerte?... ¿O Sobre viví?... ¿Acaso sobre viví?... Y esto solo es un sueño... Me llevan estas ideas, a los momentos después de la batalla, después de la guerra, después de ver últimamente al sol, después de desvanecer mi mente en la nada, después de caer con mi cuerpo frío al suelo caliente... Ahí, en ese momento de tensión que ha grabado mi alma, al recordarlo, al tener en mi mente ese momento tan cruel, no puedo evitar envenenar mi mente frágil con preguntas que todos se harían en cualquier momento si estuviesen en esta situación, claro, que otros si podrían ser respondidas, pero yo no por riesgo a quedar dolorosamente herido por las verdades que me daban.

... ¿Que paso?... Después de la batalla y la guerra... ¿Morí acaso con la caída del ocaso?... Mi cuerpo muerto ahora solo es consciencia, y mi vida se extinguió con la precipitada huida de mi sangre al suelo... ¿O sobreviví?... ¿Sobreviví a esa desastrosa guerra, y ahora solo me falta un abrumante despertar?... Para volver ha verlas a ellas.. A Lyra... A mi dulce Ditzy, y a Diane... .

Tengo miedo... La paz se ha esfumado, la tranquilidad como aparentemente mi ser, ha muerto, y la seguridad solo es un fósil en mis recuerdos. Tengo miedo. Ya no quiero estar aquí, no, ya no.. No hay mas paz, ni dulzura, ni deseo de permanecer en este lugar: el cántico que ahora resuena en esta habitación, solo me perturba, y me da miedo, mas razones para decir que en realidad, he muerto y caído... Ya no quiero estar aquí. ¡Ya no!... ¡Deseo salir de este lugar, y si es un sueño, si es que esto es un maldito sueño!, ¡deseo ver la realidad de una vez!.. ¡Tengo miedo!...¡Debo salir de aquí!

¡Vamos!... ¡No quiero estar mas aquí!... ¡Despierta!... ¡Despierta de una vez maldito cuerpo muerto!... ¡Se que!.. ¡Se que puedes hacerlo!... ¡Se que aun me queda algo que dar!...¡Algo de fuerzas para despertar!... ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí!... ¡En este lugar, en esta atmósfera, veneno de muerte!. Tengo miedo... ¡No me reconforta mas su voz!.. Me da miedo y terror, todo menos paz... ¡No quiero estar mas aquí!... Quiero ver a Lyra una ves mas... A Ditzy y su risa inocente... A Diane, y su aparente hiperactividad infinita y felicidad que tanto me contagia... Me maldigo a mi mismo con lo que deseo, hasta quisiera ver al dragón Spike aun cuando este parece odiarme con su alma pura... Quiero ver si valió la pena mi... Esfuerzo... Si esa mañana de llamas y lava en la tierra, hará nacer flores sin espinas... Quiero ver si ellas sobrevivieron con mi partir improvisado, si es que logre liberar a Lyra y a Ditzy... Quiero ver si pude ayudar... Ayudar a las amigas de el dragón que el tanto adulaba y que el mismo me había mandado a proteger ... Quiero ver si, mi aparente muerte, sirvió de algo.

Y si es que he muerto... Si es que este placer divino era el descanso divino... Y si es que me han asesinado, y mi cuerpo no resistió mas la lucha contra los grifos invasores y decalló... Quiero no haber muerto en vano... No haber caído simplemente en este lugar... Quiero haber ayudado en algo... Y no haber muerto como su a nadie le importara.

... Y si es que estoy vivo, si es que me he salvado por alguna razón de la muerte... Espero haber sido de ayuda, y al despertar, espero volver ha verlas una vez mas... Y besarles y abrazarles con fuerza descomunal para.. Para sentirme vivo de nuevo...

... Quiero despertar...

...¡Quiero despertar!...

...¡Quiero despertar!...

...¡Quiero despertar!...

...¡QUIERO DESPERTAR!...

...Y veo la luz por primera vez ... ... Primera vez... Primera vez en realidad... ... Y siento la paz emerger de mi alma... ... Por primera vez... Por primera vez no la hace nacer nadie para mi... ... Me calmo serenamente... ... Aun no despierto, aun no resurjo, no lo hago... ... Pero sus sombras me dan paz pues... Hay algo que me dice al oído, que despertare... ... Hay algo que me... ... Hay algo que me susurra que despertare. Y veré la realidad... ... Y es que he encontrado la paz en lo grotesco... ... Y es que he encontrado el gozo en el genocidio... ... Y es que he encontrado la tranquilidad cuando su voz se seca ... Y es que he encontrado la paz... ... Cuando no me trata de dar paz ... Y es que e encontrado la felicidad.. ... Cuando no trata de darme felicidad... ...Y es que he encontrado la seguridad... ... Cuando no me trata de dar seguridad... ... Y es que he encontrado el amor... ... Cuando la luz se quiebra...

... Y despierto como nunca antes había despertado antes...

... Despierto de la forma mas estruendosa, mas fuerte, cruda, explosiva, destructiva, raspante... Necia, bestial... Cruel... Seca, dolora... Asfixiante... Dura... De una forma incomoda he insípida, de una forma... De una forma... Es mas, desperté de una forma tal, que aun me faltan mas adjetivos para describir como lo hice... Y creo, creo que jamas podre describir esta acción de forma adecuada y correcta pues, los sentimientos que sentí eran tantos, y eran todos al mismo tiempo; en la misma millonésima de tiempo y de una forma tan maquiavelicamente coordinada, que seria una tarea mas que titánica y draconiana el describirlos a ciencia cierta sin antes... Sin antes perder la noción y el sentido de el por que la describía...

Se puede afirmar un dato: desperté de una forma con la que, sin dudar mucho, nunca (reitero, nunca) había despertado en toda mi vida... En toda mi vida larga y tortuosa... Así de cruel había sido el despertar que había sufrido.

Desperté sin perdonarme... Y la primera acción de la que tuve idea que hacia sin siquiera querer, era que desperté absorbiendo fuerte y bruscamente aire hacia mis pulmones fríos con tanta fuerza, con tanta devoción hacia ese acto insípido que todos hacemos sin querer y sin pensar... Que sentí por unos momentos fríos a el mundo alejarse de mi y lanzarme lejos... Lanzarme lejos, por mi apresurada acción sin consideración...

En ese momento de mi despertar, cuando mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y sentí todo lo que podía sentir... Mi primera y única acción consiente fue que absorbí aire rápida y crudamente, en un esfuerzo para llenar un vacío que sentía en mi ser recién consciente.. Y lo hice de tan fuerte manera que desperté la ironía de la existencia... En vano fue mi acción desesperada por que, curiosamente, después de el respirar asustado... Devolví todo el oxigeno recién obtenido a la fría atmósfera de donde había salido... Desgraciadamente no en una placentera exhalación,si no que... To...Tosiendo con fuerza, con rabia vengativa por mi conciencia cruel...

Comencé a toser horriblemente pues lograba escucharlo y sentirlo en mi mente... En mi ser. Tosí expulsando todo lo que fue nuevo para mi por unos momentos... Tosí cruelmente, dolorosamente... Sintiendo fuego en mi ser mientras... Mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cuello como ultimo recurso para parar el dolor... Sin dejar de toser de forma loca y descompuesta... Ahogandome por no tener oxigeno en mi cuerpo, pero a la vez odiándolo por el dolor que me causaba.

La laringe escupía fuego literalmente, barnizado de gotas de baba que salían a pasear por lo que las obligo a huir de su hogar... Era una tos horrible... Ardía, dolía y quemaba... Y creo que, y creo que llore cuando así lo sentí. ... Solté lágrimas reales y homogéneas, pero no eran en si de dolor.. Eran lágrimas que se escurrieron en mi rostro... Eran de ardor, y cuando estas lágrimas cayeron de mi rostro apenas húmedo, seguí tosiendo fuertemente.. Sacando el sabor a sueño de mi sistema, preguntándome que había pasado, para yo llegar a toser tan fuertemente...

¡Y fue ahí! ¡Cuando me di cuenta de que, algo mas había sucedido ademas de mi toser desbocado y de mi despertar cruel!... ¡Oh!.. ¡Y fue ahí!... ¡Cuando... Cuando recordé por una millonésima de segundo, una millonésima, el por que era bueno mi dolor!... ¡Que era lo que significada el simplemente sentir dolor, el sentir la laringe, las manos y mi rostro empapado!... ¡Que era lo que eso, tan simple, tan vano como la brisa vivida de otoño significaba!...

¡Si!...¡Reí a carcajadas por unos momentos, reí a carcajadas por lo que recién había descubierto!... ¡Eran carcajadas roncas que sentía en mi mente, carcajadas de felicidad, de risa, de iluminación!... ¡Reí a carcajadas unos momentos!... ¡SI!..¡La felicidad me invadía por todos mis rincones recién sentidos y ya habidos antes en mi conciencia, pues lo que había encontrado, lo que había recién descubierto y recién robado de la bóveda celeste de la verdad, era un tesoro tan grande, tan genialmente y tan poderosamente fuerte, que no podía aun creerlo después de analizarlo un millón de veces!... ¡Era feliz, totalmente feliz!... Pues sabia, entendía, y tenia como mayor regalo de todos, la primicia de saber, de defender y de tener como un recordatorio inolvidable he indestructible... ¡Como una idea totalmente mía!...¡ Mía!... ¡Que había al fin despertado!. .¡Si, había despertado!...

... Lo analice unas cuantas millones de veces... Lo pensé con total estruendo en mi mente, lo sentí, lo pedí... Y no podía creerlo aun cuando tenia suficientes pruebas para así creer que lo era No había otra cosa mas que pudiera negar la idea, no había nada mas que pudiese contradecirme esta vez, nada mas... ¡Era verdad!... ¡Era la maldita realidad!.

¡Estaba despierto!...¡Estaba despierto!... Y no podía, y no podía contradecirme esta vez, y no podía negarme de nuevo la verdad... Por primera vez en estos momentos, podía estar justamente seguro, de mis palabras, de mis ideas... Por primera vez estaba seguro, de que me encontraba totalmente en la realidad.

Me maraville de un momento a otro con lo que tenia, y rápidamente, con rapidez, comencé a ver mas indicios del por que estaba despierto... Comencé a encontrar diversos indicios del por que estaba vivo... Y eran tantos y eran tan vanos pero tan poderosos, que reía en silencio por el simple hecho de tenerlos.

¡Podía oler!.. ¡Podía oler!... Mi nariz inalaba aire con dulces aromas, y extraía calmos sentimientos sin necesariamente expulsar el aire que los llevaba... ¡Podía oler y olía hermoso!. Olía a algo hermoso y dulce que, venia de una posición que aun no podía percibir pues mi sentido del olfato aun no estaba lo suficientemente calibrado como para poder funcionar correctamente... Aun así podía respirar, y me sentía excelente por poder hacerlo... Por poder sentir esa dulce y gratificante emoción.

¡Podía sentir!... ¡Ademas de oler, podía sentir!... Mi piel estaba viva, y lo sabia pues podía sentirla... Con aun mas risa que al oler, moví mis manos y las toque entre ellas... Con dulzura lo hice, con tacto, las acaricie y sonreír por sentirlas vivas y que existían... ¡Si!... ¡Estaban ahí!... ¡Las sentía!... Reí al tenerlas, y con ellas vivas explore adecuadamente mi despierto cuerpo, palpando mi rostro... Tocando mi cuerpo, la tela que me cubría... El cuerpo que tenia... Todo estaba ahí. ..

Carcajee de risa, carcajee de risa y seguí descubriéndome... Ahora con el servir de mi olfato, y con el poder de mi tacto. Comence a palpar el resto de mi cuerpo con mis manos sin dejar ninguna parte expuesta o sin ser rastreada por los voraces radares de los que ahora contaba... Con mis manos recién encontradas, supe que, al parecer estaba recostado en algo... Con mis manos toque lo que estaba bajo mi... Y toque algo cómodo sobre lo que estaba. Algo sedoso, algo dulce... Algo lindo al tacto, pero que por unos momentos ignore para concentrarme en otra cosa. Toque mis brazos... Me alce un poco y también toque mis piernas.. Mi dorso... ¡Todo estaba ahí!.. ¡Podía sentirlo, podía moverlo!... Ya no habían mas dudas. Estaba despierto. Finalmente estaba despierto... Vivo.. ¡Estaba vivo!...

-¡haaaa!.-dije con fuerza expresa de mi risa. Pues la felicidad que tenia era tanta que no pude contener el expresarla con mi voz... De forma dulce como una risa... Pero fuerte y escapada de mi ser... Por lo que al escuchar mi ser reír, tape con mis manos mi boca.

-puedo... ¿Puedo hablar?.-dije con tranquilidad... Y me escuche...¡Si!..¡Podía hablar!.. ¡Y al parecer también escuchar!. .

Y de forma increíble he incierta, mi vista, comenzó a ser recuperada poco a poco siguiendo torpemente a mis demás sensaciones, alcanzando a mis demás apenas somnolientos sentidos... De excusa por esa recuperación tan tardía de un sentido tan vital tengo que, aunque hubiese despertado, no había recuperado mi vista aun. Pues esta estaba tan perturbada por mi aparente despertar, que no podía funcionar adecuadamente, y solo funcionaba dándome solo sombreados y bordes en la oscuridad, sombras de las cuales no lograba encontrar una certera forma he ignoraba por su inutilidad... P.. Pero ahora, el sentido mas vital que tenia en mi repertorio de mi ser, parecía recuperarse de el susodicho problema que antes lo afligía con rapidez, y como un aparato recién encendido después de años de no ser encendido, mi vista, con cierta dificultad, comenzaba de nuevo a funcionar normalmente y ver poco a poco lo que debía ver de el nuevo mundo en el que estaba tras mi despertar. Fue lento su recuperar... Fue lento pues lo sentía, sentía como poco a poco la pesadez, junto con la dormidez, desaparecían de ambas esferas gelationsas a las que llamaba ojos, y a la vez, de un momento a otro, fue rápido su recuperar, saliendo este evento curioso de las entrañas puras de la ironía. Pues de golpe recibí mi vista sin poder medir los efectos de su súbita llegada... Fue entonces, tibio su recuperar, pues no se puede decir que fue totalmente lento, ni que fuese llanamente rápido.

La recupere entonces en un punto medio . Y sin medir los efectos, violando la regla de "no cantar antes victoria", mi emocionado yo somnoliento exclamo en silencio "¡Puedo ver, puedo ver!"...

Dulcemente, con cierto grado de envenenante inocencia, abrí mis ojos cerrados, y como acto contraproducente en la empañante oscuridad, los cerré por la emoción desbordante que sentía de ver lo que me rodeaba (pues antes lo había ignorado) y con mis manos apuñadas y frías los talle para después tratar de ver ... Entonces la emoción estaba en un punto álgido de mi yo abrir los ojos y contemplar al mundo que me rodeaba, una vez mas. Pero con... Pero con ellos... Recién abiertos y esperados de ver algo... Fueron decepcionados, pues lo único que alcance a ver con su recién despertar, fue oscuridad...

El pánico arribó a mi unos momentos y sentí fuego en mis ojos por tener en cuenta a las posibilidades de estar ciego... Talle una y otra vez ambos órganos gelatinosos, lo hice con cierta ganancia cruel de miedo he ansiedad, pero no había visto nada mas que el color oscuro, color oscuro, que insultaba mis ojos. No había luz donde sea que estuviese, no había nada mas que simple negro permeando donde fuese que mi respirar frío actuara... Y eso ultimo... Borro mi felicidad de golpe, al darme mas posibilidades para pensar, en mi posible ceguera.

Era oscuridad lo que veía... Solo era oscuridad. Tallo mis ojos varias veces para reafirmar, los siento al borde de las lágrimas por pensamientos crueles que yo mismo evoco y por su irritación al contacto de mis manos... Trato y trato de que vean algo mas que color negro... Trato de que funcionen desesperadamente, pero el tallarlos indiscriminadamente, rasgandolos y perdiendo pestañas, no cambia en nada la realidad que aparentamente estoy por descubrir. Solo oscuridad cruda, es lo que logro ver... Oh tal vez... No es oscuridad lo que veo...O es que tal vez... No veo. Puede ser incluso, que este ciego.

Este ultimo... Es un pensamiento que me hizo tronar la cabeza por unos momentos... Pues la ceguera para mi ha sido y es un horrible miedo, que siempre me persigue en mis accidentes mas terribles... Temí por unos momentos esa posibilidad asquerosa... Ese miedo latente de ceguera. Temo por momentos eso... Temo de que había perdido el sentido mas grato de todos... - "Tal vez mis ojos, no lograron sobrevivir al despertar arrollante" -pensaba, y con dolor trataba de negar... .- "Tal vez así sea, y haya perdido la vista"- pensaba y la cabeza me dolía por lo mismo... Al sentir, que no tenia nada para contradecir aquello ultimo.

... Afortunadamente, no... No era así... La realidad a la cual tanto temía, la cual verdaderamente me aterrorizaba con solo ebvocarla en los canales de mi mente... Esta realidad que creía real, como por arte de magia, se desplomo de un momento a otro como si no existiera... Pues, hay... Hay algo que me salva de esa atroz posibilidad de perdida visual... Y es que, al bajar la vista de forma triste, derrotada, creyendo en mi yo desbocado... Veo la luz de la verdad una vez mas...

Bajo lo que estoy... Bajo donde estoy recostado... Veo blanco he inmediatamente una sonrisa se forma en mi triste rostro confundido, a la vez que en mi mente fuertemente exclamo.."¡Es blanco, un color!"- ... Sea lo que sea bajo lo que estoy, emite un color blanco terriblemente fuerte que me tiene preso . Que me llena de felicidad, al decirme, al gritarme a los 4 vientos que... Que no estoy ciego, y que me quita de encima los pensamientos de miedo una vez mas.

Sea lo que sea bajo lo que estoy, es blanco. Ilumina todo lo que esta cerca de mi. Dejándome contrastado con su blancura excelsa. Lo toco, no pude resistir hacerlo. Toco eso blanco bajo lo que estoy sentado con mis manos... Que contrastan con su luz y me indican que ahí están. Lo toco. Toco al color blanco que cubre bajo lo que sea que estoy. Es terso y dulce al tacto, me hace sonreír... Es acolchado y cubre todo lo que puedo ver bajo mi, con su color blanco ebrio de verdad... Sea lo que sea, es muy dócil y calma mi miedo con su textura de terciopelo, con su color blanco, que me dice totalmente, que no estoy ciego.

Bajo lo que estoy, presiono aun mas esto acolchado, salto un poco, y por inercia mental, por poderosa inercia mental, me doy cuenta de que es lo que parece ser... Todas las piezas se enlazan en mi mente... Y me dicen que bajo lo que estoy es.. Es.. ¡ Es una cama!. Me muevo un poco mas en la oscuridad, recabó mas datos y si, es una cama. Siento que es una pues, pues es acolchada, blanca y cuando me muevo parece adaptarse a mi como si fuera la mejor cama de todas. Comienzo a moverme un poco y por el roce de una de mis manos, toco algo acolchado que me asusta. Miro hacia eso acolchado, y me doy cuenta de que era algo mas que la cama. Lo veo, es blanco también. Lo toco, es lo que parece ser una almohada.

... Pero todo mi renacimiento de sentimientos, sensaciones y sentidos... Toda mi sonrisa por mi imposible ceguera, y toda la felicidad que antes sentía, todo... Se ve interrumpida por algo extremadamente cruel... Que había ignorado todo este tiempo, que no había considerado por la maravillosidad de lo que me había pasado... Pero que era tan importante, tan cruelmente y tan secamente importante... Que me colocaba en serios aprietos al considerarlo simplemente... Al recordarlo... Todo se ve roto por unos momentos. Todo se quiebra como un cristal cayendo al suelo desde una generosa altura... Todo se quiebra, ¡todo se quiebra! y todo cae fulminado al suelo, junto con mi felicidad... Cuando recuerdo lo que fuese de mi unos minutos atrás... Cuando recuerdo lo que quedo de mi, antes de dormir.

Recordar... Ese era el gran problema.

Recordé, al igual que con la vista, de golpe. De un momento a otro lo hice... Y se puede decir, que fue el peor error que pude haber tenido en esos momentos... A mi mente de inmediato llegaron miles,miles y miles de imágenes, sonidos, sentimientos, expresiones, movimientos, sensaciones... Ideas, versos, palabras.. Oraciones... C.. Cosas que no pude detener por mas que quisiera... Y que llenaban mi mente hasta desbosarla como si fuese a propósito... ¡Dolía!... Era demasiada información la que llego a mi cabeza de un seco golpe. Recordé fuertemente lo que antes me había pasado, lo que antes sentí, antes de dormir. Recordé la tristeza... E..El dolor... El sufrimiento... Los pensamientos de angustia... ¡TODO!.. ¡Llego a mi mente de un funesto golpe!... Era demasiada información envenenante... Y en esos momentos tomo con las manos mi cabeza al no poder soportar tanta información, y por desconcentración y por dolor que invadía mi mente totalmente... Siento que ruedo en la cama en la que esto y, y caigo de ella con simple facilidad al suelo frío que se convertiría en mi descanso.

En el suelo... En el suelo comienzo los recuerdos en si... Ya no eran ideas ni sensaciones, ni imágenes ni sentimientos... Todo se juntaba en una rara mezcla... Y daba los recuerdos.. Que sentía en mi... El frío del suelo no me tomaba... Todo dejaba mi cuerpo... Y me concentraba en los recuerdos que tan fieramente me atacaba... ¡Recuerdo!... ¡Ha!... ¡Recuerdo!... Por alguna razón duele el recordar... Al hacerlo.. Siento como si clavaran una fría aguja en mi cráneo... No se por que, pero duele horriblemente... ¡Recuerdo!... ¡Trato de nuevo de recordar!...¡Recuerdo con dolor!... ¡Y a mi mente viene!... ¡Viene!... ¡La lucha!... ¡A mi mente viene una lucha!... ¡AH! ... ¡Fuertemente a mi cabeza estruenda la palabra: GUERRA!... Siento en mi piel el hormigueo... El dolor... ¡Y de golpe recuerdo a las batallas que protagonicé con fuerza!... ¡Las batallas contra los grifos!... Que habían invadido el lugar y amenazaban la vida de todos... Recuerdo la ultima batalla que tuve, donde estaba virtualmente derrotado... Recuerdo sangre salir de dos profundas heridas que serpenteaban vorazmente mi cuerpo... Recuerdo la batalla final, en la que simplemente caí al suelo, y no hice mas que morir... Recuerdo a el por que de mi batalla. Recuerdo al por que pelee hasta el final... ¡HA!... Recuerdo... Recuerdo de nuevo la parte final de la guerra. La parte que mas se repite en mi cráneo, té... Traicionandome cada vez que así lo hace... ¡Recuerdo los llantos de Lyra!, y su perder efímero en la oscuridad que me abordaba... Recuerdo.. Como su voz me daba vida... Como me incitaba a luchar y no pasar el umbral de la muerte como lo hacia... Recuerdo que, al son de su voz triste, veía mi sangre caer en cascadas al suelo... Y recuerdo.. Y recuerdo tristemente mi aparente morir al cumplir mi objetivo final.

Recuerdo... Recuerdo ese objetivo final por el que recelosamente pelee hasta el final... Recuerdo al dragón Spike, ese dragón triste que cuando logre ver, fui ha ayudarlo contra los grifos q..que lo torturaban sin compasión para que diera una información vital. Recuerdo cuando lo ayude... Y recuerdo lo que me dijo... Y.. Y recuerdo el objetivo por el cual luche.. Recuerdo lo que el me dijo. Recuerdo... Recuerdo que ese objetivo, e.. Era importante, muy importante; de el dependía totalmente este lugar... Me llega a la mente cuando siento de nuevo... La empata por sus crueles heridas de tortura... Recuerdo, que me lo dijo con terror... Recuerdo cuando me pidió ayuda... Y me explico tajantemente el por que de los grifos... Y me explico el objetivo que ellos buscaban... Eran.. ¡Eran sus amigas!... Si, los grifos querían asesinarlas . Las "elemento de la armonía" las ponys mas importantes del lugar y de las que básicamente dependía todo este reino llamado "Equestria"... . Los grifos venían aquí para extinguir su llama... Las asediaban y su vida querían... Por eso ¡Yo debía ayudarlas!... Ya lo recuerdo... Debía ayudarlas, se lo prometí a.. A el dragón... Y lo hice... Recuerdo que las logre ver... Las descripciones que el dragón me dijo... Recuerdo que logre ayudarlas... Recuerdo, que las logre ayudar antes de.. Antes de aparentemente morir...

... Recuerdo... Recuerdo también lo ultimo que vi... Recuerdo cuando caí desfallecido, cuando las heridas de mi cuerpo finalmente me succionaron la vida sin compasión... Recuerdo el frío y la oscuridad, recuerdo el dolor y la ansiedad... Recuerdo el parar de mi corazón, el secar de mi respiración... Recuerdo el dejar de escuchar... El alejarme de Lyra y del mundo... Recuerdo mi.. Morir... Recuerdo con fuerza... Mi morir...

... ¿Entonces... Por que estoy aquí?...

Mi mente se quiebra como un hierro congelado que impacta vigorosamente contra un suelo que lo insultaba, y trataba de renacer el calor en el... Y siento mi ser, y siento mi ser como si de la nada la luz de el sol me iluminase, y me elevara por los aires para luego lanzarme al suelo y golpearme en la mandíbula de forma cruel. Las ideas vienen a mi mente de una a otra parte de mi cráneo, chocando entre ellas, rozándose y excitandose unas y otras, llegando a conclusiones ajenas, pero sin olvidar su tarea principal, su sentido total. Si recuerdo fríamente mi morir desahuciado, si recuerdo mi caer en la guerra insensata que viví... Si crujientemente lo recuerdo como el latir del viento... ¿Por que estoy aquí, en este lugar?... Cerca de una cama, sublimado por la oscuridad del frío, sentado en las cienes del suelo y recordando cosas que le sucedieron tan solo hace unos flamantes minutos mentales a mi ser... Cuando mi ultimo recuerdo sobre mi verdadero paraje fuese el de estar cerca de una jaula morada de largos y rasposos barrotes, dejando de escuchar poco a poco, dejando a Lyra llorando en su jaula, sintiendo el frío de la tierra y la mugre que trepaba a mis entrañas por la sangre que derramaba... Y que amenazaba con mi cuerpo asesinar.

Esta ultima duda me toma totalmente desprevenido. Y el miedo me aborda totalmente con simpleza torpe he inocencia carente de sentido... Miro con miedo a todos lados mientras me replegó hacia la orilla de la cama, y temo mas de ella pues su significado aun no deja de alertarme. ¿Por que estoy aquí?... ¿Por que estoy en este lugar?... ¿Me trajeron?.. ¿Quien lo hizo?...¿Por que me trajeron? ¿donde estoy? Preguntas que revuelven mi mente son estas... Y no me dejan pensar con claridad. Miro a la oscuridad, la observo con devoción por unos momentos. La veo escudriñando su sabor a maldad, buscando respuestas inertes que solo sonríen por no poder decirme lo que sucede tras su imperancia... Mis ojos se enrojecen por estar abiertos tanto tiempo recibiendo mas que soledad, y en su superflua negrura, no encuentro nada mas que el el reflejo de mi miedo.

Y a mi llega una respuesta. Mas bien, un impulso. Algo que nació dentro de mi y de un momento a otro, sin avisarme, se libero y cruzo las cienegas oscuras que protegían su poder. Recuerdo a Lyra...¡Recuerdo a Lyra!... Recuerdo fieramente a Ditzy.. ¡Recuerdo a Ditzy! Y... Y a..¡Y a Diane!... Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo que me hace dejar de tener miedo. Un simple impulso para luchar.. Y de la nada, en la oscuridad al recordarlas a ellas, su poder cae en mi. Cae sobre mis doloridos hombros, cae con fuerza. Y decido hacer algo con este poder sobre mi, pues de un momento a otro me canse del miedo, me canse del terror que me debilitaba; y con temor (¡pero ya no era terror!), me coloco de pie. Simplemente, me puse de pie. Como un idiota.

No se ni por que me puse de pie. Digo, ni siquiera lo pensé. Fue un reflejo, así se puede clasificar lo que hice. Sonreí un poco al sentir eso ultimo.. Pues era un reflejo, si, ¡pero sentirlas una vez mas en mi pecho!. Solo fue, solo fue una idea que llego sobre mi. Ni siquiera pensé en las implicaciones, ni el dolor, ni muchas cosas mas importantes que debía pensar para, para hacer una acción como la que simplemente hice. Solo me levante, del suelo como si alguien me diera la mano, no, como si alguien me levantara a fuerzas. Y me levante. Me levante del suelo con una sonrisa oscura, y usando de apoyo a la cama que me aterraba, que estaba a mi lado, tengo otro impulso que me obliga a ver la oscuridad y pensar en ella.

Pero de la nada siento un terrible peso que me trata de obligar a caer al suelo...

No se que era, no se por que, pero sentía sobre mi una fuerza terrible que se posaba en mis hombros y trataba de lanzarme al suelo con fuerza. Miro, entonces, sobre mis hombros, y aterrado veo color rosa en ellos, pero lo ignoro pues este color era... Era solo reflejos de mi terrible imaginación. Toco mi pecho con intuición. Lo acarició y encuentro en el, después de un sondeo, 2 agujeros que se regodean triunfantes sobre metal... Recuerdo rápidamente y el enorme peso que siento frente a mi, que siento en mis hombros se lo debo a las poderosas protecciones de mi equipamiento Soviético que una vez no me sirvió y me sirvió cuando contra los grifos combatí. Toque estas protecciones un poco, trato de tomarlas en mis manos y el peso me vence, inclusive caigo sentado sobre la cama una vez mas... Pero mi pensamiento ya no se podía vencer. Mi impulso era ahora, irrompible. Tenia una idea, una única idea en mi mente y por toda la existencia la iba ha cumplir.

Mi idea, el impulso que me había sacado el miedo y me obligo a levantarme, era una canción que sonaba en mi mente: el salir de aquí. Ir hasta el final de esta oscuridad infinita, caminar hasta donde encuentre la barrera, tocar la barrera y sonreír, y ahí en la barrera, buscar una salida de este lugar... Pues si estoy en una cama, esta debe estar en una habitación, y si estoy en una habitación, esta debe estar en un lugar. Y si estoy en un lugar... Este debe estar en el reino de Equestria, y así, poco a poco, saldré de donde este, y podre verlas una vez mas.

Es la única, es la única idea que tengo aquí, en este lugar.. Y siendo sinceros, es la única forma que me queda para no enloquecer del miedo titilante que amenaza con tomarme en la oscuridad.

Con esa idea en mente me levanto y comienzo a caminar. Sin sentido, como antes, contemplando la oscuridad. Miro a bajo por unas milésimas de segundo y escucho el primer paso que resuena en toda la habitación, dándome ideas de que si es una habitación por el eco masivo que mi caída hacia adelante, y este paso, desataron. Veo hacia la oscuridad penetrante y me levanto de la cama en la que estaba con aquel paso antes mencionado, y ahí, estando de pie, mirando como dirigente a la nada oscura, respiro fuertemente mientras prosigo a dar los demás pasos, y avanzar en la oscuridad.

A mi mente regresan los recuerdos... Lyra... Ditzy y Diane. Las recuerdo mientras me detengo unos momentos para pensarlas bien. Las había olvidado tanto... No me había puesto bien a pensar en ellas. no hay que temer por sus vidas; recuerdo también que... Antes de desfallecer... Logre ver los que parecían ser "guardias reales" arribando a la ciudad. Por ende... Debieron salvarlas.. ¡Si, cuando salga de esta habitación comprobare eso, y podre verlas!... ¡Así es!.. ¡Solo debo salir de aquí!... Me doy auto impulso con aquello ultimo, y tomando mas fuerzas, sigo con ese ideal sin sentido de avanzar.

Doy el siguiente paso y el equipamiento Soviético parece pesar mas... No se que era pero de alguna razón, forma o causa, se volvió mas pesado de lo que antes sentía. No me intereso su peso y comienzo a seguir avanzando con la idea de Lyra... Oh.. De Lyra y de Ditzy en mi mente...¡De la historia que tenia que contarle a Lyra sobre la humanidad!... ¡De la protección y cuidado que a Ditzy yo debía dar!...¡De Diane, a quien yo debía conocer hoy!... Me dan impulso, me dan impulso para soportar este enorme peso, y luchar y moverme mas hacia la oscuridad penetrante que se posa vanidosamente sobre mi y me sonríe.

Sigo avanzando y oigo como los pasos encuentran cada vez menos eco. Eso era bueno pues señalaba el fin de la habitación. Si, estaba cerca. Sentir como la oscuridad se diluía frente a mi, y como el pelaje de Lyra, como sus besos, como sus respiraciones, se hacían mas fuertes en mis pensamientos conforme avanzaba. Sonrío enormemente carcajeando en ciertos sentidos, pues sentía que la habitación poco a poco se acababa, y cada vez que se acababa, cada vez podía verlas mas. Podía sentir a Lyra hablándome, o escuchar las carcajadas de niña de Ditzy.

Entonces escuche mi agitado caminar y avance mas rápido. Sonriendo, antesala al correr a la oscuridad. Esperaba chocar con alguna pared de un momento a otro. Esperaba simplemente difuminar la oscuridad de mi vista y lograr ver el final. Escuche mis risas, pero entonces también escuche pasos, pasos ajenos a los fuertes míos. El sonido de los cascos de Lyra al correr por las calles de su ciudad natal por las nostálgicas noches, de Ditzy aterrizar suavemente, tersamente en los prados circundantes levantando solo el césped bajo si, o los dulces sonidos de los pasos de Diane quien corría de un lugar a otro en la profunda noche, entro a mi mente de forma inmediata, comparándose con el sonido que había escuchado segundos atrás. Me detuve unos momentos al escuchar ese sonido a alguien mas. Había alguien mas en este lugar, lo sabia pues su sonido lo delataba. Su sonido de cascos decía que cerca de mi estaba. Esta vez en vez de temer, solo reí un poco en la oscuridad mientras proseguía a seguir avanzando. Mi imaginación me hacia jugarretas al sentir el casi final de mi gran osadía, y yo reí al ver como las barreras se rompían, las barreras tanto físicas como mentales, sentía como se destruían poco a poco, y esto señalaba el final, ¡el final!... Pronto estaría fuera de aquí, y pronto, podría verlas, podría salir de aquí, podría volver a ser feliz.

Comence a seguir avanzando pero el sonido a cascos se repitió, esta vez, fue fuerte y descuidado, como el de alguien que huye de algo que lo aterra. Esta vez si preste atención y deje de darle el crédito a mi imaginación, pues desgraciadamente el sonido había sido muy real. Eran pasos de cascos que resonaron en toda la habitación, delatando el miedo que tenia el ser a el cual estos últimos le pertenecían. Me paralicé donde estaba y comence ha escuchar los ecos de aquellos pasos despavoridos, y yo, con terquedad, rápidamente avance 3 pasos hacia enfrente, encontrando los mismos sonidos anteriores, reafirmando que en efecto, había alguien ahí, en la noche artificial. Ahí donde no podía ver, donde la luz moría. Había alguien sumido en las verdades de la oscuridad.

Me replegue un poco. Retro cedí 3 pasos y lentamente uno mas que mas bien se hizo hacia atrás con cierto remordimiento. No era tanto miedo, era mas por impresión he excitación. Excitación por saber que mis teorías se reafirmaban cada vez mas, y de forma cada vez mas acertada y correcta. Mire a la oscuridad y mire desde donde provenían aquellos sonidos tan intrigantes, y con voz clara, con la voz lo mas tersa y delicada posible, me procedí ha hablarle a aquel ser que no podía ver, pero que sabia que estaba ahí.

-¿hay alguien ahí?-cuestione en la oscuridad emergente. Dando un decidido paso de avance, esperando respuestas pero solo recibiendo negación y frío.

-... Sea quien sea, si es que estas ahí donde no puedo ver, no le haré ningún daño, yo solo, yo solo deseo salir de este lugar ...- susurre a la nada de la forma mas elaborada mientras esperaba una respuesta, con oídos cautos cual llama, pero no recibí nada mas que silencio, ejemplos de mi soledad... Decepcionandome un poco... Regresando las ideas a donde había nacido, procediendo de nuevo a avanzar. Di unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la oscuridad, sin ver nada mas interesante. Retome de nuevo el curso que una vez deje por la impresión... Y haciendo esto, no escuche mas pasos de cascos cercanos, ni nada... Y ciertamente tampoco me evocaba nada aquel ente que estaba ahí... No me hacia nacer miedo, ni me hacia nacer algún otro sentimiento mas que la impresión... De hecho, sentía que en alguna parte de mi mente, este ser no me haría nada... Era un raro extracto sabor a seguridad, y este sentimiento creado en mi memoria se hacia fuerte pues ese ente que me miraba desde los rayos muertos de luz, aparentemente me temía, por lo que seguir caminando no tenia mucho peligro mas que el que yo me diera.

Sin ningún problema mayor seguí avanzando entonces. Sentí de nuevo todo lo que antes una vez sentí. Lo que sentí cuando avanzaba de forma uniforme por la nada. Comence a percibir como la oscuridad se hacia menos, como el aire se disminuía, y los ecos de mis pasos reducían su esplendor. Mire hacia atrás con nostalgia y solo vi la blancura de la cama en la que desperté. La cama un poco lejos de mi, claro, pero no lo suficiente; aun estaba mas cerca de ella. Por lo que con decisión acompañe a mis pasos pasados para llegar a la barrera de esta habitación. Sonreí de nuevo en la oscuridad, pues sentía de nuevo que todo se acababa. La oscuridad se marginaría pronto, y pronto también llegaría a una pared y seria libre. Podría verlas de nuevo. A ellas. A Lyra, a Ditzy, a Diane... Solo faltaba poco. ¡Solo tenia que seguir avanzando!. Solo avanzar, avanzar y avanzar, hasta que la única y ultima barrera que me impedía verlas, se derrumbaría en mi mente y en la realidad.

Los pasos se doblaron y me detuve involuntariamente. Mis ojos café vino se quedaron atónitos impactados, y con asombro, y terror naciente, detuve mi marchar, quedándome estático.

Frente a mi, había un brillo. Color morado, que se posaba ante mis ojos. Era un brillo que, simplemente se paro frente a mi, naciendo en la negrura, ha menos de un metro y medio de mi. Era como un llama morada que ahí estaba, quemando plomo, estando solo ahí. Estaba ahí, en la nada, simplemente flotando. Sin lógica, sin razones. Sin nada por lo cual estar ahí. Solo flotando, solo perturbandome con su presencia. Me quede aterrado y estático, respirando de forma fuerte y forzada. Tenia por primera vez miedo del ente que frente a mi estaba, y mi miedo despertó mis pensamientos de supervivencia. Retrocedí rápidamente pero también detuve el retroceso pues había demasiado en juego. Tenia miedo, pero no deseaba dejar atrás lo que llevaba avanzado. Detuve entonces mi respirar para poder escuchar mejor como acto para la supervivencia. Necesitaba ver a donde ir, o por lo menos huir, en caso de que se me suscitara un ataque... Y de la nada, al hacer aquello ultimo, escuche otro respirar ajeno al mio. Desbocado, sin riendas, fuerte he insípido. Escuche el sonido de alguien tragando saliva y respirando con miedo. Había alguien a quien pertenecía esa luz. Había alguien a 2 metros de mi, ocultándose con miedo voraz, alejado de mi. Y por lo que parecía, ese alguien, me tenia miedo.

-¿hay alguien ahí?... -vociferee mirando a la oscuridad, buscando al ente perteneciente a todos estos sonidos. - Solo quiero salir de aquí, no temas de mi, que no te haré daño...- complete mientras daba unos pasos mas hacia aquella luz que tenia frente a mi, siendo seguido por el sonido de unos cascos retrocediendo torpemente hacia la oscuridad que al parecer no le asustaba al ente que tenia frente a mi. Seguí avanzando un poco, unos cuantos pasos mientras el sonido de los cascos asustados, y de las respiraciones desbocadas, se maximizaba. Seguí avanzando, sin considerar el miedo que le causaba a quien retrocedía, hasta que una parte de mi se detuvo funestamente.

-¡ de mi o l...las pagaras!-exclamo una voz que fue un terrible golpe, tanto moral como real, para mi.

Me sentí mareado al escuchar esa voz... Me sentí adolorido, totalmente, me sentía mal, horriblemente mal, como el hombre que había armado la peor atrocidad en toda la existencia . Mi estomago se retorcía de dolor y mi rostro, si hubiese luz entre las toneladas de maldad que ahí había, se mostraría decoloraría hasta hacerme perder mi color mestizo. Comence ha perder el equilibrio, poco a poco, pero sin retroceder ningun paso.

Era su voz... ¡Su voz!..¡Su única voz!. Esta voz asustada, esta voz que huía de mi, que parecía temerme a mi y a mi avance... Era una fémina voz que yo recordaba aun. Era una voz quebrada y distorsionada por el contorsionista miedo que yo le hacia nacer a este ser... Pero lo que me afligía, lo que dañaba mi consciencia, era que, esa voz aterrorizada que huía de mi... Pertenecía a la chica, a la chica que en mis sueños una vez me regó de paz. Era la misma voz después de todo. Era el mismo timbre, la misma suavidad, solo que, una expresaba amor por alguien que no conocía, y esta otra voz, expresaba honesto pavor por alguien que la acosaba desde la oscuridad.. ¡Soy un estúpido!.. Pensé. Me sentía mal,¡horriblemente mal!... Había hecho algo cruel, estúpido y cruel. Le arranque las alas a una mariposa y ahora desciende en su vuelo a la muerte... Me sentía en ese momento de parálisis física, como el peor humano de la existencia, como el peor villano de mi extinta sociedad. Como cuando un cazador le dispara erróneamente a un bello ciervo, y este ultimo se flagela y muere desangrado. Así me sentía, me sentía, indigno de vivir.

-..yo l..lo s..siento - exclamé con toda sinceridad posible, arrodillandome en la oscuridad y soltando una lágrima roja por mi ojo, roja de rabia y furia, que, desgraciadamente, sentía contra mi mismo.

-por favor, perdoneme dama hermosa... Lo siento, perdoneme por el miedo que le he causado- musité con mas dolor propio, mirando al suelo... Olvidando todo ideal que antes abordaba mi mente. Desaciendome de los pensamientos de salir de esa habitación.. Solo con la meta de pedirle Perdón a esa diosa que se ocultaba entre las sombras, y entonces así poder descansar.

Mire lentamente hacia arriba, y note que el fuego morado que antes pendía sobre los hilos de esta asfixiante oscuridad, se disipó. El fuego que me perturbada con su vana presencia, de la simple nada, regreso a su origen con somnolencia, mientras yo solo esperaba que la voz de esa chica sonara de nuevo en mi mente, y deseaba, que resonara en la realidad.

Escuche pasos de cascos. Esta vez no de miedo, ni de retroceso. Eran pasos hacia mi. Erice mi piel al contacto con eso, y rápidamente mire hacia la oscuridad penetrante desde donde venían esos sonidos. Una pequeña barrera morado/rosa se acercaba hacia mi, pero lo hacia de forma lenta, al son de esos pasos que tanto esperaba escuchar. Una sonrisa se grabo en mi rostro y me eleve un poco hacia aquella barrera, mientras esta, cada vez mas, se acercaba a mi. Quede parado de nuevo y mirando hacia esa barrera, que sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a mi. Respire excitado, con ansias, solo viendo a la oscuridad que estaba tras esa barrera rosa. Ella también respiraba así, con un poco de exaltación, pero controlándose hábilmente tras su barrera.

-usted... La recuerdo. En mis sueños fríos la recuerdo. ¿Usted sabe donde estoy?... -cuestione con torpeza y rapidez, siendo esta una pregunta que nació de mi alma y no pude detener.

-... Si... -dijo ella simplemente, de forma amable y fría a la vez.

-¿usted sabe, usted sabe que me sucedió?...-pregunte de nuevo con miedo y esperanza.

-..S..Si-dijo de nuevo ella, mostrando un poco de temor.

-por favor, dígame que me sucedió. Después de la batalla, después de la guerra... ¿Morí?.. ¿He muerto, estoy muerto?... ¿Sobreviví?... ¿En donde estoy?... Dígame por favor - exclamé con un poco de exasperación, sin resivir nada mas que simple silencio.

-¡por favor dígame!-dije colocando una mano sobre el escudo, y derramando un par de lágrimas de ignorancia por mis ojos enrojecidos. Por accidente golpee el escudo que ella tenia, y fui alejado un poco de ella víctima de su retroceso, pues al parecer se había asustado de mi reacción a su callar.

-¡ !.. ¡No se vaya!-dije en voz alta mientras mire como la barrera se detenía antes de casi regresar a su lugar de origen. Sonreí al ver como la esfera de magia, se regresaba hasta donde yo estaba. Procedí a arrodillarme de nuevo, pero esta vez, la barrera y la diosa que dentro de ella estaba, se quedaron lejos de mi, a la vez que un poco cerca, por lo que no me moví de mi posición por temor ha que ella se fuera una vez mas.

Sentí que ella hablaría. No se que fue, pero solo lo sentía. Sentía su respirar mas agitado, su calma, exponida en las entrañas de su barrera, parecía que era solo temporal. Ademas, había afinado su voz, lo sabia pues fragmentos de su hermosa voz calma se escaparon de sus dulces labios, y llegaron a mis oídos indignos con fuerza, despertandolos y orientándolos hacia ella. Ella tosió un poco. Y rápidamente me oriente hacia ella.

-¿s..se encuentra bien?- cuestione con miedo acercándome ha ella un poco. Pero ella se alejo de mi mas, con miedo naciente por mi proximidad a su ser, se quedo muy lejos, siendo un farol en una noche neblinesca que yo temía... Y yo, solo caí con las manos al suelo, pensando... En que ella simplemente no me quería cerca.

-... Yo... Yo te conozco... Se que una vez estuviste en mis sueños. Los cambiaste, los hiciste bien. Siempre tengo sueños bañados en pesadillas pero tu, pero tu los cambiaste con tu dulzura, con tu hermosura... Y los hiciste agradables en vez de solo vivos recuerdos de mi miseria. Tu voz, tu hermosa voz fue la guia pero la rechacé por el miedo y mis ansias de libertad falsa, y ahora veme, ¡solo mírame diosa oculta!... Me arrodillo ante ti y te suplico. Tienes información que yo necesito... Que yo necesito para tener alguna razón para vivir y no caer en una triste locura en la oscuridad. Ahora te ruego, ruego a tu canto, trato de acercarme a ti... El juego ha cambiado, ahora tu me rechazas... Por favor... No me dejes abandonado en esta oscuridad... Yo necesito de tu voz, de tu canto, de ti... Necesito de ti una vez mas. Dime que me ha sucedido, dime por que estoy aquí. Dime quien me trajo, dime por que no estoy recostado en el asfalto... Por favor, tengo miedo... Y quiero verlas una vez mas...-dije con dolor mientras trataba de mantener la calma... Con las manos posadas sobre el frío suelo... Pensando solo en Lyra, en mi dulce Ditzy.. Y en Diane... En lo que mi impulso por verlas me provoco hacer y decir.

Sus cascos sonaron de nuevo pero los ignore. Ya no me interesaban, o por lo menos yo aparentaba que no. Sabia que la había asustado, sabia que no volvería, sabia que ella tenia todos los derechos de ignorarme y rechazarme. La asuste. Cuando la tuve cerca la asuste, y en mis sueños la rechacé fieramente. Ella tiene todos los derechos de alejarse. Por lo que no esperaba nada mas que su ignorancia hacia mi. Sus pasos sonaron... Los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas. Lo escuchaba, venían hacia mi, venían con calma y normalidad, simple normalidad que contrastaba con lo que me sucedía. Estaba acercándose pero no hice nada. Me quede mirando al suelo, o en este caso, solo viendo oscuridad. Ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, a unos cuantos, pero no le preste mas atención. Ahora sus pasos me sonaban terriblemente cerca pero no le di atención. Estaba cerca, pero aun no lo suficiente como para actuar. Espere. Ahora estaba cruelmente cerca. Para frente a mi. Su respirar se escuchaba, sus pasos se había secado, pero estaba frente a mi. Mire un poco mas del suelo, y no había mas barrera. Solo algo dorado/oscuro casi negro se regodeaba en el suelo, y ella.. Oh, ella. Estaba ahí. Frente a mi. Se sentó. Lo supe por su sonido seca producido en este cuarto. Estaba sentada cerca, peligrosamente cerca, de mi. Podía tenerla y a la vez no la tenia. Escuchaba su respiración, sus exhalaciones creaban mareas de ternura que sentía en el cabello de forma sublime. Sus cascos quedaron cerca de mi, a menos de 30 centímetros de mis huesos y manos que los cubrían. El silencio era tal en ese momento, que escuchaba hasta el latir desbocado que su corazón emanaba, lo que a la vez me calmaba por diversas razones, entre las que se encontraba que ella era un ser vivo, y que sentía miedo como yo lo hacia.

Entonces canto. La chica que tenia frente a mi, por alguna razón que no pude entender en ese momento, comenzó el entonamiento de su canto, su hermoso canto, que resonó por todo el lugar... En ese momento mis oídos de inmediato reconocieron su voz, la conciencia la toco ardorosamente y afirmo que ya la había escuchado, relacionándola con el canto que antes había logrado sentir en mi alma, en mis sueños. Su hermoso... Su hermoso canto... Me tomo desprevenido, y no me evoco miedo ni nada por el estilo: me dio paz, y no una paz invasiva, no una paz armada que solo me quería apartar de una sobria, fría y sin vida realidad... Si no simplemente calma gratuita, calma que no me asustaba y que mecía mi cuerpo en el descanso. Paz sincera... Calma, en la expresión de la palabra.

Alce una mano. Perdí el miedo de un momento a otro, perdí toda la concentración y en las cunas de mi felicidad inmediata dada por la diosa en la oscuridad, un pensamiento, una idea invasiva de tocarla, idea de sentirla y sentir su hermoso ser, nació en mi mente risueña. Cosa que no pude detener por mas que lo hubiese querido pues la idea fue tan fuerte, tan poderosa, que domino sin objeción una parte de mi mano. La mano se controlo por aquella idea, y fue rápida... Y la chica, al ver mi extremidad hacia ella, dejo de cantar.

Todo quedo en una tensión dura y fría por unos momentos. Tensión casi tangible, tan dura cual hormigón expuesto a los inclementes rayos del sol... Ella desentonó su canto, ella lo detuvo de inmediato al ver mi mano, y yo deje la extremidad ahí donde estaba, flotando, directamente hacia ella pues la impresión del momento la detuvo en el dátil aire. Todo se congeló, y de un momento a otro, y de un segundo a dos, creí, creí que había arruinado todo. Todo esto estaba arruinado a mi criterio. Ella se había asustado al ver ese impulso que había tenido de forma momentánea, y su voz, su hermosa voz, no volvería ha llenar mis cantaros auditivos y no volvió a dotarme de dulce paz, gracias a mi, un tonto ilusionado.

-solo hazlo... -escuche de su hermosa voz tersa... Que parecía mas bien intimidada por mi reacción, dejando que yo la tocara como un vil rufian que desde la oscuridad y con arma blanca la atacaba... De inmediato analice lo que me dijo... Y mi mundo dio vueltas sin parar. Pero me negué, si, lo hice, pues era demasiado bueno para ser real... Y sentía que la estaba orillando ha hacer algo que ella simplemente no deseaba.

-y..yo lo siento, Perdón, n..no era mi intensión - exclamé bajando la mano de golpe, pero algo la detenía en su posición. Aterrado, alce la vista y solo vi color morado sobre ella. Brillos morados que la detenía, que la detenía en el aire y no la dejaba ir.

-he dicho que lo hagas tontito - exclamo ella con cierto tono de miedo, pero a la vez de gusto.. ¡Y ese gusto, ese tono de gusto!.. Fue lo que me finalmente dijo que todo estaba bien.

Mi mano se movió y yo trate de alarla por instinto, pero un terrible cansancio, proveniente de ningun lado, me hizo ceder automáticamente mi lucha. La mano dejo de ser sujetada por esa fuerza invisible, y sin gravedad alunizo, tocando algo que no era la nada a la que yo estaba acostumbrado tocar. Era algo terso, algo lindo, algo cálido... Algo que al tocarlo solo sentí que en definición era hermoso... ¡Que no había sentido en mis manos muchas veces en mi vida! y que solo había tenido unas cuantas oportunidades de sentir... La tersa cabellera de una dama.

Sonreí incalculablemente sin motivos entre la oscuridad, y jure que mis dientes olor a manzana y soledad sabían que tan feliz me sentía... Sonreía así, de oreja a oreja... Mientras sentía esa cálida cabellera ser tocada por mis manos frías. La tenia, la estaba tocando. ¡Tocaba a la diosa de la cual pertenecía aquella hermosa voz, y aquel hermoso canto!... Era una experiencia inimaginable la que sentía. Mis manos hormigueaban al tacto, sentía la luz del sol besarme suavemente entre toda esa maquiavélica oscuridad, insultando a esta ultima, dando a entender que la escena era hermosa, o mas que hermosa. Sentí también el relajado latir de la chica, sentí su pelaje (pues no era piel) erizarse por mis caricias hacia su ser... Y por unos momentos de dicha suprema, dicha al parecer compartida, no importaba nada por el momento para nosotros dos, amantes de la oscuridad. Creo que para ella nada toma su atención, tal vez así sea pero, para mi, nada tomaba mi atención cuando la tocaba. Mis deseos, temporalmente, estaban cumplidos, y mis metas temporales, habían sido dejadas de lado por lo que sucedía justamente en ese momento tan dulce, que no podía dejar de disfrutar.

Mi mundo giro y giro como loco, como si hubiese caído en una especie de trance incurable he insoluble... Me fortalecí por dentro... Gire y gire... Y me quedo solo al margen del mundo... Solo en sus orillas, no quería mas... Solo me senté en sus orillas, esto por la millonaria mezcla de emociones que en ese mismo instante sentía, que me hacían sentir no querer mas que lo que en ese momento sentía. Estaba ciego. Suspiré, me retorcí, llore.. Grite.. Exclamé... Todo dentro de mi, claro. Esto mientras amaba a la dulce chica, mientras acariciaba su cabello y sentía en mi pecho emanante amor por lo que sucedía.

Era amor, ¿era amor lo que sentía?... Lo mencione... ¿Todo esto había sido un bobo enamoramiento?.. No, tal vez estaba confundido. Amas a quien conoces desde largo tiempo, con quien has compartido mil aventuras y a quien básicamente darías tu vida sin mucho pensar. Ha ese ser si amas. Enamoramiento quizá era, pero no amor, pues seria una palabra demasiado fuerte... Demasiado dura y demasiado fácil de olvidar. Olvidar.. Amor... Olvidar al amor... Janie.. Te he olvidado... Perdóname.

La chica siguió su canto dulce, y escuche la voz tan hermosa que exponía, que me saco de mis últimos pensamientos... Perdiéndome en ella, buscando un recodo donde parar por tantos buenos sentimientos cubriéndome, pero simplemente no lo podía hacer. Fui llevado por su hermosura excelsa. Estaba perdido en ella, estaba concentrado totalmente en su ser hermoso. Cualquier cosa por demás, estaba fuera de mi pensamiento, y de no ser por que el respirar y el latir de mi corazón eran auto regulados por una parte secreta de mi albedrío, las hubiese dejado de lado por la diosa que tenia frente a mi. Era así de intenso mi concentrar en esa dulce dama, que me había dejado sentirla... Era tan intenso, que me hacia olvidar.

... Y mis decires exagerados como la cantidad de estrellas en el cielo nocturno, se cumplieron ferreamente de sórdido hecho. El sonido de una puerta romperse por un ser tastabillante y efervescente de ira se estremeció fuertemente en el lugar, haciendo tantos ecos como manchas de oscuridad en la habitación habían. Sentí que fue una explosión horriblemente fuerte, fuerte a exagerar, pues pedazos de algo duro y frío laseraron partes desprotegidas de mi cuerpo, partes donde no había nada mas que piel desnuda. Aun así, vagamente di atención a lo que sucedió en el lugar tras de mi. Concentrándome solamente en la chica a la que yo tocaba.. Solo en ella, sin prestar mas atención a las demás cosas, solo a ella y a su descontrolado respirar, y al torcido latir de su cuerpo... Que no dejaban de gritarme que había algo pasando a lo que yo no dejaba de ignorar.

Todo se lleno de luz por unos momentos, la oscuridad murió, pero eso no me alerto. El miedo se había esfumado, he ignore esa luz y su significado. Un error. De hecho, tal fue mi error, que cerré los ojos frente a esa luz mientras seguía tocando a esa chica, ignorando totalmente la luz que había llegado y lo que significaba, concentrándome en la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.. Tratando de encontrarla de nuevo al sentirla esfumarse.

-¡NO SHINING!-escuche gritar a la diosa que tenia frente a mi, a la vez que esta se me acercaba rápidamente, fugazmente... Y dejaba de tocar mi mano con su cabellera, si no... Me... Me... M.. Me abrazaba fuertemente contra si misma, mientras y...yo solo me sentía por unos momentos lleno de gloria. Gloria.. Solo gloria.

Entonces no la sentí mas. Y la gloria se agotó sórdidamente.

Mi cuerpo se quemo en las llamas de la miseria por unos momentos... Y las flores de la vida lloraron agria savia al ver como me alejaba de uno de las mayores bellezas que nunca había visto pero si sentido. No la sentí mas, por alguna razón en su reemplazo tétrico, sentí aire bajo mis manos, pies... Piernas y torso. Cerré los ojos de temor tal planta asustada, pues no entendía... No entendía que sucedía. Cerré los ojos mientras trataba de idear que había sucedido y el por que me aleje de ella así de rápido. Trataba de pensar pero no podía... Estaba confundido, aterrado.. No encontraba una idea lógica a lo que me sucedía... Lograba ver tras mis párpados a la luz, sentir el aire en ellos... No sabia que sucedía aun. Pero lo supe todo cuando mi cuerpo impacto contra el cristal.

Mi cuerpo choco contra algo. Ese algo se rompió tras de mi. La gravedad me besaba y me mandaba al suelo al mismo tiempo, mostrándose dulce pero rencorosa. El dolor me invadió la mente por unos momentos, señalando con fuerza a mi cabeza donde el impacto había tenido aparente epicentro.. Esto a la vez que la felicidad caía a un abismo profundo.. A la vez que mi dolor y tristezas inmediatas reclamaban con fuerza saber que había sucedido. ¿Por que choque?.. ¿Por que me estrelle?... Esas preguntas me llenaban tanto como el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Abrí los ojos en busca de respuestas y mire asustado bajo lo que mi estaba. Mire luz, luz blanca que me hacia ver mi cuerpo sin oscuridad. Mi gabardina rota.. El chaleco anti balas roto... Mis botas... Mire mi cuerpo... Y logre ver mis manos sangrar pues bajo mi, sobre un suelo de madera sobrio, habían trazos de vidrio blanco que yo había accidentalmente tocado.

-¡TE QUERIAS APROVECHAR DE ELLA!-escuche de un sonido cercano que me rompió literalmente los tímpanos y se sumo al dolor punzante de mi cabeza. Alce el rostro con esencia de extrañeza para ver que sucedía, para ver por que me aparte de ella y que sucedió. Buscaba respuestas a lo que me sucedía, estaba confundido a mas no poder.. Quería respuestas desesperadamente.. Y las encontré al ver frente a mi, lo que parecía ser un unicornio a punto de envestirme con su cuerno.

Fue extremadamente rápida mi reacción. Fue mas bien el sentir que eso venia directamente hacia mi con ojos asesinos, por lo que con terrible miedo y terror, salte casi en el ultimo segundo hacia un lado, evitando un poco el impacto contra el ser enojado pero aun así, sin razones, fui golpeado de nuevo y lanzado con terrible ira.

Me lanzaron contra lo que parecía ser un estante de maquillaje, lo supe por la cierta cantidad de olores fuertes que se contemplaban como hermosos perfumes. No se por que, pero el estante se hizo trizas con el impacto, saliendo trozos de madera frente a mi cuerpo herido, sintiendo al momento todo el cuerpo golpeado y sin casi fuerzas.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!-exclamo la misma fúrica voz que le pertenecía al parecer al unicornio. Alce dolorosamente la vista y trate de levantarme del suelo, esto para tratar de hablar y confrontar a mi agresor, pero este ultimo no pensó lo mismo y siguió con su ira sin fin próximo, tomando con su magia lo que parecía ser una silla de preciosa decoración. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la silla voló directamente hacia mi rostro, colocando yo a tiempo mis brazos lo mas fuerte contra mi rostro, evitando así cualquier herida en la cara, a excepción de unas cuantas astillas.

Todo al parecer había terminado, pensé. Respiraba agiitadamente... Y sagraba de la cabeza. Lo supe por la cierta cantidad de riachuelos que se deslizaban por mi rostro, provenientes de las altas cimas de mi cabeza. Creí que todo había terminado pues no escuchaba un sonido mas. El silencio previo a la destrucción estaba en el aire, y yo, conociendo este silencio espectral, escurrí tímidamente mi ver entre mis brazos adoloridos, que por la punta de los ropajes que los cubrían habían comenzado a sangrar. Pero luego me di cuenta de que fue un error descuidarme, y pensar que el tormento que sufría desde esos momentos, ya había al fin terminado, fue de hecho el peor error que pude yo cometer ese día... Pues el verdadero sufrir estaba a punto de comenzar.

Me descuide por unos momentos. Baje los brazos heridos, que habían funcionado como buenos escudos, para tener mejor visibilidad. No mire a el unicornio blanco con crin azul y baje mis temblorosas manos de mi pecho, tratando de buscar en donde estaba para saber que hacer. Mire lo que parecía ser una rara pony que me veía, y digo que era rara por su cuerno y alas. La vi y me resulto familiar el color rosa/morado/blanco que cubría su larga y sedosa crin, y su corona pequeña también me resulto conocida... De la nada estuve por algo sujeto, algo me había agarrado de todo el cuerpo como una mano invisible y luego, sin sentido, comence a elevarme en el aire. Mire aterrado al suelo y como me despegaba suavemente de el, hasta mire ha esa rara pony que también me miraba con cierta... Angustia. Seguí levitando.. Esto hasta tocar con mi cabeza el techo. Creí que ahí todo terminaría, pero de forma tajante luego mire al unicornio blanco de crin azul, quien sonriente de cólera parecía usar su magia en algo... Y... Ese algo soy yo. Sonrío de fuerte manera el unicornio, solo para después, cuando su sonrisa se agotase, me bajara fuertemente del techo para ser azotado con monstruosidad maligna contra el suelo,rompiendo esa madera que lo cubría, desorientandome mas y realmente haciéndome sufrir.

-¡basta Shining, por favor!-escuche de la diosa en la luz, dirigiéndose a el maldito unicornio, con su voz rota de forma literal, sin lograr nada mas que la renovación de la furia interminable de mi oponente. Fui elevado de nuevo, y caí al suelo desde una terrible altura, escupiendo sangre por la boca al sentir mi mandíbula herirse por dentro, y ensuciando los bellos vidrios y astillas rotas que bajo mi aguardaban mi caída. No termino ahí, pues fui de nuevo levantado hasta la parte mas alta del techo, para ser dejado caer al suelo de nuevo como una vil piedra es dejada caer a un lago. Así, se repitió lo mismo, una y otra vez sin yo poder moverme, sangrando por el cráneo y esperando que el tormento terminara. Hasta que nos fuerzas se diezmaron, y realmente estuve al filo de caer.

-SUFICIENTE SHINING ARMOR-escuche el grito de una fémina voz que me taladro las esperanzas, gustos y pesares. A la vez que dejaba de ser sujetado por la magia del unicornio, y caía por ultima vez al suelo como un congelado costal de papas que caía desde el suelo de un refrigerador hostil. Fue la ultima vez que sentí ese horrible dolor por todo mi cuerpo. El dolor de sentir todas tus terminales sensoriales activarse al mismo tiempo y darte una idea de el verdadero sufrimiento absoluto. Tarde en acostumbrarme a la normalidad. Todavía los tuétanos estaban hechos trizas, y el ultimo impacto, en mi mente, fue una gratificante mezcla de dolor y de gusto por que ya no sentiría mas este tormento. Caí al suelo por ultima vez, y trone mis dientes por vez final. Estaba ahí, sobre el suelo, boca abajo, hiriéndome con vidrios rotos y madera blanca. Al sentir que nadie me volvería a golpear, con mis extremidades temblorosas, me arrastre hacia la luz. Hacia un lugar seguro y lejano a la tortura. Mire hacia enfrente, mire bajo mi un piso de madera fracturado, y frente a mi una pared de hermosa ornamentación, pero manchada y sucia por restos rotos de material. Era blanca y cerca de ella había el retrato de una.. Alicornio blanca con crin "celestial". Me arrastre a ese cuadro que en el suelo estaba. A esa pared que gritaba ser mi zona segura. Ahí llegue y ahí me quede. Apoye mi espalda en la pared y me quede mirando al suelo, con los ojos cerrados, temiendo de todo, temiendo de todo.

-... Candance, necesito dar un anuncio... ¿Puedes cuidar al humano y explicarle todo para la cena?... -escuche de la misma voz que detuvo la paliza que estaba sufriendo.

-si, de.. Desde luego...-escuche ahora, de la dulce voz que me daba paz mientras trataba de rastrearla con mi vista, fallando por uno que otro riachuelo de sangre que se había deslizado entre mi rostro.

-en ese entonces, nos vemos en la cena, y has el favor de explicarle y curarlo. Debo dar el anunció. Shining, sigueme. - volví ha escuchar pero esta vez no quise escuchar. Cerré los ojos y los abrí varias veces creyendo que todo era una pesadilla... Jaja... Aferrándome ha esa idea. Pero no logre nada mas que auto defraudarme pues no era un sueño, era la realidad. Escuche el sonido de una puerta cerrase aunque recuerdo que una había explotado... Y cerré los ojos a la vez que exclamaba y respiraba lentamente... Descansando un poco de toda la agitación antes sentida... Tocando mi cráneo para confirmar que tan herido estaba... Tosiendo un poco mientras el frío congelaba mis extremidades... Descansando entre mareas rojas. Solo descansando.

Escuche el sonido de pasos acercarse, de cascos resonar, y abrí los ojos tardíamente mirando luces que me cegaron por unos momentos... Y como sorpresa para mis recién abiertos ojos, frente a mi estaba la pony rara que antes me veía sentada desde la cama...

-este... ¿Hola?..- dijo ella, y escuche su voz, y su voz... ¡Oh su voz!... Tranquilizó mis pesares de nuevo...

... En otras realidades, las cosas iban un poco menos calmas... Todo comenzaba su camino hacia el final. En otras dimensiones, era así la realidad. Todo se encaminaba ya hacia el final, pisando fuertemente al inicio de esta carrera a la desexistencia... Como cuando se lanza una piedra al vacío cerrando los ojos, o cuando tu te lanzas al mismo vacío. Al lanzarte ya inicias la carrera a la muerte, y no hay ya nada que se puede hacer para salvarte a menos que volaras... Y como por desgracia ni la piedra ni tu vuelas, estas condenado a desaparecer en esa negrura y en ese infinito al que te encaminas velozmente.

Exactamente eso le sucedía al planeta tierra, cuna de los humanos y de millones de otras especies. Cuna de la vida en aquel lugar que realmente estaba solo. Ahora, en estos siglos, este lugar comenzaba su correr hacia el final quien lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. En este caso el final, la sequedad del todo, el día del juicio final, no era una extinción masiva, ni mucho menos una simple glaciación. Era ya el final, el final total... El final de toda la vida pues la tierra estaba encaminada y se encaminaría , ha convertirse en un trozo estéril de tierra que en el espacio flota. El final era ese, dejar estéril todo una vez mas, esta vez, de forma que no se podía recuperar nada. Todo estaba ya dañado de forma irreversible, y el final llevaba consigo la extinción de toda la vida, y esta a la vez, como un dulce juego de muñecas rusas, era llevado, hecho y patrocinado, por el congelamiento de la basta roca a la que llamábamos hogar.

El final de la vida, se basaba en la congelación. Por ende el final de todo es también el final de la vida. Y este final profetizado por todos parecería llevarse a cabo pues todo se congelaba bajo un terrible invierno que no vacilaba en, de un momento a otro, consumir a lo que la tierra había dado con increíbles esfuerzos: la vida... Y obviamente también, a la humanidad.. La vida. Y lo que quedaba de la humanidad se estaba de hecho ya consumiendo en el invierno por su poder absoluto, dando a entender el inicio de la extinción.

¿Era la extinción?... ¿Era ya el final de la vida?... ¿Era ya el fin?... Parecía serlo, y lo seria después de todo. El invierno seria el fin. Pues nadie lo interrumpía por nada, pues nadie había que desafiase su inmenso, supremo poder, y siendo sinceros, todos parecían haberse rendido frente a el con la bandera blanca entre las manos y con la venda puesta en los ojos, cayendo de rodillas, congelandose en la intemperie que ahora lo era todo, muriendo como el verano consumido por este frío infinito y saliente de la nada, simplemente, por no morir de hambre y herido, a manos de tus hermanos mas cercanos, al proteger a tus hijos.

Esto era, irónicamente, el inicio del fin.

El fin entonces pisaba fuertemente. Este invierno, terrible invierno frío extraído de las mentes mas malévolas que anunciaba el fin, congelaba ya los mares como muestra de su inmenso alcance. Los fríos océanos del norte de el globo azul/amarillesco llamado tierra, antes vanagloriados por su poder de descongelarse en los veranos mas fríos con las pizcas mas ínfimas de oro solar, ahora gracias ha esta capa de tela negra y tóxica, omnipotente, que cubría todo el mundo, comenzaban a crear puentes de hielo entre continentes, preparados con color destellante azul, avecinando con tétrica felicidad otra era glacial, esto, con las mayores galas que esta perturbada y caótica naturaleza podía expresar desde su corazón negro. Los animales acuáticos que ahí estaban, morían bajo aquellos puentes de hielo. Por falta de alimento, por envenenamiento, por frío... Ellos caían sin nada mas que decir. Las ballenas, antes señoras del mar, ahora se congelaban en los antártico desiertos, faltas de oxigeno, de su alimento que ya se había extinguido o congelado, y ellas desgraciadamente no podían hacer nada. Faltos de todo lo necesario, los grandes ballenatos caían, ahogandose bajo el agua, solo saliendo de ella para entrar en un abismo hecho por una cruel atmósfera irrespirable. Y peor aun la naturaleza no se detenía. Asesina serial era con sus hijos, pues inclusive los mismos seres acostumbrados a esas extremas condiciones morían por detalles que no anticipaban, por radiación, falta de alimento, o por ser asesinados por otros seres que también trataban de sobrevivir.

No, los asesinos no eran esta vez humanos, pues en esa parte la mayoría de ellos ya estaban calcinados y congelados. Que irónico suena eso, ¿no?...

En resumen.. En hemisferio norte estaba consumido en el hielo. Los que sobrevivían al invierno atómico de esa parte del globo estaban condenados a una muerte horriblemente lenta, y los que morían antes por enfermedad o por errores, se salvaban del horror de ver a su especie morir poco a poco falta de oxigeno, de agua que no fuera bloques de cemento infranqueables, o de una razón buena para vivir. El agua se congelaba en los humanos dentro de aquellos refugios, en su sangre. Los escondites retrasaban un final aparentemente inevitable, y de forma chistosa, el salir afuera de los refugios improvisados para buscar un lugar seguro, era una sentencia de no volver jamas atrás.

... En aquel planeta ahora ahogado en el silencio... En esta antes ilusión alcalina hecha realidad abrumante... había un farol de aceite encendido... Que todos veían entre los finos telones de hielo... Que todos deseaban alcanzar como la mayor de las bondades... Los recién amigos lo veían en sus sueños... Los temerosos, en sus pesadillas... Un lugar prometiente de descanso, donde el tiempo parecía detenerse... Un lugar exclamante de esperanza, que ciertas regiones del planeta creían estaba vivo...

Pero estas almas inocentes, que desde sus refugios soñaban con esa tierra prometida.. No sabían aun, que en ese lugar todo encontraba un poco "tenso"... Que en aquel refugio, ultimo castillo de fuego ... Que peleaba contra el infinito batallón de nieve que amenazaba convertir todo a su imagen... La llama de la esperanza estaba al borde de parpadear... Y al fin apagarse...

... El general Jamier miraba a todos desafiante dentro de aquella habitación. Lo hacia sin razón alguna, sin méritos para hacerlo. Tal vez era la frustración que en ese momento sentía, posiblemente lo podía ser, oh, posiblemente era su desesperación interminable, infraguable ni por el frío que golpeaba las paredes de su refugio tan odiado por si mismo como por los que lo habitaban... Ni el podía saber que era exactamente toda esa mezcla de sentimientos malditos que sentir en ese momento... Ira, exasperación, desesperación... Ni el la explicaría al pie de la letra si una de las almas que ahí estaban se lo cuestionara directamente... Pero la tensión ahí era tan grande y tan cruenta, que nadie tampoco le preguntaría, así que se sentía a salvo momentáneamente...

La cantidad de soldados que rodeaba al general por su protección, era inmensa. Demasiada para un simple general que ya podía defenderse solo. De hecho, no había metro cuadrado sin un hombre con una ametralladora en la mano que gustosamente estuviese dispuesto a arriesgar su vida en pro de la del venerable general. Y esta concentración masiva de soldados se debe ha hace unos cuantos días, desde que 2 niños fuesen interceptados tratando de llegar al susodicho general, y estos últimos, al ser detenidos, estallasen horrendamente en una bola incinerante de fuego, cuando el mismo general benevolente de su situación, trato de darles un poco de su propio pan. Cosas así habían sucedido desde el partir de un simple obrero civil a una dimensión desconocida, entre ellas el fanatismo que los soldados parecían experimentar por el líder absoluto del lugar, quien había fraternizado con todos los que eran sus súbditos al crear lo que aparentemente era una dictadura personal, todo, cruelmente verdad, en beneficio de la humanidad.

Los soldados, jóvenes, viejos y mujeres ahora le servían en todos los sentidos posibles a su supremo general, sirviéndole como peones y mozos bien entrenados, esto frente a los ojos despistados y extrañados de los refugiados a quienes verdaderamente debían proteger y servir. Esto era retrógrado para los soldados, su apoyo era regresado generosamente por el general Jamier, pues quienes lo apoyaban de forma total, sin cuestionar sus ordenes ni ninguna forma de desafío, eran beneficiados con abundante comida, apoyo y seguridad... Y este apoyo ultimo antes mencionado, se reforzaba continuamente, y se reforzó mas actualmente cuando el mismo general ejecutase personalmente a los padres de aquellos niños suicidas. Ahora los soldados eran ciegamente obedientes a el general, considerándolo un líder en vez de un simple cargo militar. Después de todo tenían razones fuertes para hacerlo: el les había dado algo en que creer a ellos. Los había levantado de la depresión, y dado en que creer cuando todo parecía totalmente ir en sus contras. El general los ayudaba, los quería como un padre viejo y decrépito, pero a fin de cuentas un padre, que siempre estaba ahí, siempre escuchaba, siempre atendía. Los trataba bien, y los hacia creer en algo. Esperanzandolos en un lugar con verdes prados infinitos y bosques dulces... Abundancia de comida y de felicidad... Un lugar fruto de todo su trabajo, donde el descanso no seria sino mas trabajo pero un trabajo placentero en vez de uno sombrío como el que ahora desempeñaban... Cosa que ha ellos los excitaba al tacto, al soñar despiertos en ese bello lugar que el general prometía por todos sus esfuerzos... Que el general prometía y tenia como comprobante, base y complemento, a los raros relatos de un discapacitado mental que había estado en ese glorioso lugar...

«-... Era un lugar hermoso, reconfortante. Me sentí en casa por unos momentos. Era tan hermoso como el sonido de un reloj que camina y te da la mano por extensos prados. ¡Entonces tu empujas al reloj y lo atraviesas con tus manos, hasta sacarle las entrañas azules sin dejar de reír, con felicidad incontrolable!... Luego, te pones de pie, ahí en la cima de la colina, exhausto, miras bosque dulce y te preguntas, '¿y ahora que?'... Esa es la pregunta que me gusta, pues no la se responder"-...

-entonces... ¿Había prados y césped?... ¿Era habitable aquel lugar?...-

-si, lo era, no lo fue por unos momentos, pero lo era en aquellos...-

-¿y te gusto estar ahí?... -

-tanto como una patada en los testículos y un beso en los labios. No se por que pero... Siento, que perdí una parte de mi... En ese lugar frío y cálido ...- -pero, si tu estas aquí, en una cafetería, ¿como logras saber eso de otra dimensión?...-

-su voz me lo dice, su voz distorsionada me da recovecos en la mente. Me dice que decir, y cuando callar... Y me dice cuanto debo amarla y cuando debo no hacer nada... -» Nada... Nada... Nada... Nada... No hacer nada... No hacer nada.

-general, no hay nada. Sigue siendo estática - exclamo una voz calma pero de sangre fría, que saco de su trance al durmiente general Jamier, dejando de dormirlo despierto para que se concentrara fuertemente en lo que sucedía. Una soldada se acercó hacia aquel técnico asustado que no hacia nada mas que tratar de hacer su trabajo, y le apunto filosamente con su arma directo al corazón, entre aquellos ropajes rotos. Se notaba en sus ojos bellos pero sucios furia y ansias por disparar, pero la soldada se contuvo y hablo rápidamente, buscando aceptación de su supremo líder. -usted ordeneme general, ¡ordeneme! y les daremos razones para que se apresuren con su trabajo-dijo la soldada apuntándole directo al asustado técnico, mientras el general recordaba poco a poco que hacia ahí, en esa silla café y rota, mirando una escena de guerra.

Soldados... Técnicos... Habitación sumida en tétrica soledad... Tierra caída de el techo... Una maquina morse acosada por la intemperie y el sobre uso... El, su dormitar en su silla rota sumida en la tastabillante miseria. Recordó entonces, todo poco a poco, y armo un rompecabezas mental de el momento. Recordó que sucedía rápidamente y se apresuró, ha hablar.

\- Gretel, baja tu arma. El solo hace su trabajo, y no es su culpa que no se encuentre aun una verdadera solución - dijo el general tranquilizando los ánimos con su natural voz ronca. Su subordinada hizo caso total a su orden, bajando su rabiatica arma a la vez que el general procedía ha dar un sermón.

-... En unos meses mas, saldremos de las sombras. Y quiero que todos seamos hermanos felices en esta nuestra tierra nueva. No habrá para ese entonces razas, ni distinciones. Seremos todos iguales ahí, y también iguales de perdedores de esta guerra si es que a nosotros llegan mas personas de otros países. Seremos todos iguales en ese lugar. Nunca olviden eso desde ahora, que ya esta nuestro futuro plasmado para una posible eternidad... -dijo el general Jamier levantando miradas de esperanza de todos sus soldados, ha excepción de uno que lo miraba con aparente odio desde la parte mas rezagada y sombría de la habitación.

-pero, si las maquinas morse no se arreglan y no podemos comunicarnos mas, ¿como llegaremos ahí, al lugar prometido?... El combustible nuclear para la maquina de fisión se agota, y cada vez tenemos menos balas, menos comida... No somos suficientes para poder reiniciar a la humanidad. Lo que quiere hacer, es un paso demasiado grande para nosotros. - vociferó un soldado pesimista que desde la oscuridad antes mencionada daba su punto de vista.

-el paso para reiniciar a la humanidad, es a base de otros pasos mas pequeños.. -señalo, justo a tiempo, a las maquinas morse que sobre mesas se llenaban de polvo-... Arreglar estas maquina apagadas, es uno de ellos. Es un paso pequeño pero necesario para el objetivo final...-dijo una soldada hacia el hombre pesimista que había dado su al parecer desagradable opinión.

\- luego, conseguir mas combustible de nuestros nuevos amigos creados a la vez por las maquinas reparadas... ¿ No lo vez aun?.. Todo se relaciona por medio de una serie de cadenas... Y el problema de la comunicación y el combustible, esos, son los actuales paradigmas que debemos resolver... - dijo otro soldado, apoyando a su amiga.

-... Y por el momento, el combustible es un desafió grande que no podemos resolver sin antes resolver otros problemas... Las maquinas morse van primero en la linea de los problemas, y es un difícil reto pues el que sabe de estas cosas, el jefe en sistemas esta, un poco indispuesto. Ahora solo debemos esperar pacientemente a que todo se arregle de nuevo. La solución a este reto ya esta en camino y entonces, en menos de lo que crean, tendremos a gente Estadounidenses, Sudamericanos, Soviéticos y Chinos en este lugar... Y juntos, todos juntos, hablaremos sobre nuestro futuro... Solo debemos reparar este problema simple sin la ayuda de un técnico. Solo eso y entonces podremos continuar con nuestros planes... Y ahí, cuando ya estemos en la tierra prometida, reiremos de este momento...-dijo el general con fuerza mientras alguien parecía llegar a la habitación.

El sonido fue sordo y alguien sin invitación, de forma temblorosa, entro a la habitación destruyendo toda la seriedad del momento. Alguien, lo suficientemente abrigado como para poder pasar la frialdad del invierno, cayo al suelo de la habitación temblando, mientras los soldados le apuntaban, mientras los técnicos lo miraban, y mientras un general se impresionaba levemente por su llegada.

\- ge..general Jamier... Pr...problema re..resuelto-exclamo el soldado que en sus manos tenia un pequeño disco.

-soldado, identifiquese inmediatamente-dijo el general mientras el abrigado ser trataba de entablar palabras cuerdas.

-r..reinicien el si..sistema-dijo, riendo, el soldado abrigado mientras los técnicos rápidamente hacían eso, entendiendo raramente el significado de las palabras de aquel hombre. Pero el general se quedaba mirando aun al soldado que temblaba en el suelo, con cierta tristeza, para después algo sucediera.

-¡general Jamier!.. ¡Comunicaciones restablecidas!-dijo con fuerza un técnico alzando el animo de los demás soldados quienes celebraron fuertemente, con risas y gritos de aceptación, fuertes gritos y alaridos que rápidamente fueron correspondidos, con el encendido fortuito de las maquinas morse que los rodeaban... Pero el general no reía, ni celebraba por el terriblemente buen éxito que había presenciado... Solo iba hacia el soldado abrigado, mirándolo.

-ha muerto -dijo el general refiriéndose al soldado abrigado, mientras las maquinas morse a su alrededor comenzaban a funcionar de forma normal.

-general... Las maquinas reciben mensajes... ¿Quiere que llamemos a los demás técnicos para que los apunten?..-pregunto un soldado a el general Jamier, quien se había quedado mirando solo al soldado caído.

-desde luego. Y hagan un entierro honorable para este hombre-dijo el general, quien tomo en sus manos el disco que el muerto hombre tenia en sus manos, descubriendo ademas que en ellas, había un extraño dije que el general reconoció de inmediato, deformando su rostro horriblemente mientras tomaba al disco en sus manos arrugadas.

-debo retirarme... Ponganme en comunicación directa con Moscú, Pekin, Monte Vídeo, y Washington. Reactiven de forma inmediata la señal de salvamento. Quiero comunicarme con todos para poder entablar la fecha de la reunión. Debo retirarme, y avisen a todos de la recuperación de las comunicaciones. Me retiro-dijo el general saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, dejando tras de si todo lo demás mientras se concentraba en tan solo un ideal, que parecía estar matándolo y pudriéndolo por dentro cual septicemia invasiva...

... De la nada, el general entro a la habitación de su hija mientras esta, solo parecía cambiarse de ropa en el frío que su cuarto inspiraba.

-¡padre!.. ¡M..Me estoy vistiendo!-grito la chica desde la oscuridad mientras el tipo entraba como si nada.

-¿por que Catherine?.. ¿Por que?-pregunto el guardia entrando hasta la habitación, hasta el centro de ella.

-¿de que me hablas?... ¿Que sucede?-cuestiono la chica desde la penumbra. Su padre, no tardo mucho en hablar y saco de su bolsa un dije que la chica no alcanzo muy bien ha ver pero que entendió correctamente.

-nunca te gusta hacer algo sin recibir el mérito... ¿¡Porque?!... ¡Por que trataste de hacerlo!... ¿¡Quien te obligo ha hacer esto?!... ¡Por que!-pregunto con ira el general mientras la chica se colocaba una toalla para cubrirse, y procedía ha hablar.

-... Nadie me obligo, padre... Yo lo hice-dijo ella con seriedad.

-¡por que!... ¡Que te orilló ha hacerlo!-exclamo iracundo el general.

-¡padre!..¡Tus cálculos están mal!... ¡Son, son demasiados los que vendrán!... Estas tan cegado por el posible éxito, que no vez la realidad... Debía hacer algo para impedir esta estupidez, no comparto el fanatismo de tus soldados... Ni me trago ni me trataré las estúpidas crónicas del discapacitado mental que ahora es su profeta. ¡Estamos extremadamente jodidos, y tu quieres dar paso a mas!... No es posible... ¡Me opongo a matar a la humanidad, y me opongo a ti también!-dijo la chica rápidamente.

-desde ahora estas en alerta roja-dijo sin problemas el padre, con una seriedad casi perturbadora mientras la chica esperaba realmente una confrontación verbal.

-¿he?-cuestiono Catherine con tanta duda como sencillez.

-desde ahora, una cosa mas, y recibirás castigo digno de tus acciones... -dijo el general.

-¿que?... P..pero, soy tu hija.-dijo la chica con miedo.

-y yo soy tu padre... Eres responsable de tus acciones, y con esto ya has perdido totalmente la confianza que una vez tuve en ti. Estas ahora en alerta roja-dijo el general, saliendo de la habitación, mientras la hija se quedaba sentada, pensando.

-que así sea, padre...

... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo viéndola?... Es una pregunta boba, salida un poco del tema. Resaltando estupidez entre sus pocas palabras y sílabas pero... Aun así tal cuestión vuela hacia mi mente vorazmente, de forma rapaz, como si no hubiese para ella un mañana próximo ni mas vida, ni mas tiempo de existir. El tiempo pues, en realidad, en este lugar, parecía detenerse cuando estaba aquí, en este lugar, ¡cerca de ella y su delirante, casi demencial belleza!... Por lo que era lógico el preguntarme cuanto tiempo había pasado realmente desde que, desde que la observo con tanta fuerza como si no hubiese un día mas para mi en mi vida.

¿Cuantas horas?... ¿2, 2 y media?.. ¿3 horas?... Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que la veo y que realmente solo lo hago, pues mis ojos solo la siguen a ella sin ninguna objeción y nada mas. No hablo, no me muevo, solo la veo como un impresionado espectador. Y siento lo que un asombrado espectador sentiría al ver algo tan bello. Un ejemplo es que mi corazón late fuertemente sin motivos reales, y que mi respirar se ha vuelto agitado sin ninguna razón. Vida artificial, básicamente y siéndolo fiel a la expresión, es lo que siento en mis entrañas. Motivada por ella, por ese ser bello que se regodea frente a mi... Solo por ella y nadie mas. Y aun después de 2 horas de pensar solamente en eso, en una vanal idea, no descubro aun el por que me causara tanto conmovimiento su simple ser, su simple existir.

Es una pony. Una rara pony. Solo es eso. Tiene alas, tiene cuerno. No tiene nada mas de especial... Pero aun así, siento que lo tiene. Lo siento en una parte profunda de mi ser. No puedo saberlo, pero lo se. Puedo sentirlo, y creo que eso me basta... La veo y siento un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal, que sube entonces hasta llegar a mi mente donde estalla como cohetes artificiales en época de celebración. Y ahí es cuando me pregunto "¿por que?"...¿Por que su ser me causa esta extraña sensación que no puedo describir?... Y de una rara forma, me doy cuenta de que la he visto por alrededor de 2 horas sin parar... Dándome un sabor a rareza que nunca había experimentado, pero que mentalmente me veo obligado a tratar de explicar.

¿Es su belleza?... ¿Es eso lo que me hace sentir estas cosas raras?... Como cuando veo a los ojos a Lyra, a Ditzy o a Diane. Ellas también son muy bellas, exuberantes de el don, pero, pero esto es realmente algo mas. Algo aparentemente mas "profundo". Su dulce cara rosa preocupada me evoca... Otros sentimientos difíciles de explicar... Que son diversos, raros... Que son imperantes y en cierto punto, necesarios. Sus ojos enormes y morados, crean calma en mi alma aunque no me vean. Y su sonrisa que vanas veces he tenido la dicha de presenciar, da confort total a mi trastornada alma. Tal cual como lo hacen Lyra y Ditzy, hasta Diane, pero esta es, de una forma mas especial. Mas "exótica". Mas, total.

.'-no es su belleza -'-descarto en mi mente mientras, me resigno a pensar de nuevo fuertemente... Y ha verla simplemente, y tratar de carburar algo para poder definir lo que hoy siento por esta fémina chica.

Siento... Siento... ¿Que siento exactamente?... Sea lo que sea que sienta, es diferente a lo que he sentido. Lo reconozco. Lo recuerdo. Siento una extraña sensación de familiaridad... Lo se, perro aun no se que es. Sigo perdido, frustrado, por un extraño y aparentemente irrompible muro mental. ¿Es amor?... ¿Lo que siento es acaso amor?... No, es algo mas. Algo mas "interesante" algo menos normal, mas exótico. Como el toque de algo nuevo, como el toque de algo nuevo, si. Algo que, inconscientemente, me obliga a darle mi voluntad. Como reflejo. Algo raro que he sentido, y tal vez sea amor, pero otro tipo de amor. Tal vez algo que se encuentra, cuando busca el toque de algo nuevo.

Cuando ella me pidió por favor que me levantara del suelo, de los vidrios rotos y astillas de cerámica que a mi alrededor parecían abundar: lo hice sin dudarlo como una maquina programada para seguir sus ordenes al pie de la letra. Cuando me pidió que me sentara en la cama y me tranquilizará unos momentos, acate sus ordenes lo mejor que pude, buscando tal vez aceptación por mis acciones, buscando de forma inconsciente una remuneración. Cuando me pidió que esperara en la cama sentado, acate sus ordenes de forma déspota, y, como lo sigo haciendo, espere. Es obediencia, comparte esas características. Es algo... Algo que me taladra. Que no puedo comprender. ¿Devoción?... No, no lo alcanza a definir. Obediencia déspota es forma de decir lo que siento... Una obediencia esclava, pero, que a la vez, no me hace sentir preso. Me siento bien de hacerlo, me siento bien con el papel de su ciervo. Lo he sentido antes, ya lo he sentido. Lo recuerdo vanamente... Recuerdo, a Janie. Fue algo igual a esto. Pero ella duro poco tiempo, y entonces el sentimiento también se esfumó. O eso creía yo pues como un fantasma, este sentimiento extraño y raro se coloca frente a mi.

Sea lo que sea, no me deja pensar en otra cosa. Roba mis pensamientos y los dirige ha su voluntad total. Como ejemplo tengo que hace tiempo (no mucho) descubrí que estaba en una habitación. Que podía salir pues la puerta estaba cerca de mi, a unos cuantos vanales metros. Podía, y de hecho puedo, oler la libertad, el aire fresco que esta cerca, gritando mi libertad, gritando que me de libertad a mi mismo. Inclusive hay una ventana entre abierta que deja ver el aire correr y a una noche cercana, a una noche fría y cruenta. Siento, que tras ella, tras ese vidrio entre abierto, están mis dulces amigas Lyra, Ditzy y Diane. Lo siento... Siento que ellas están saliendo de la maldita habitación en la que me auto,retengo. Puedo oler la libertad. Y la añoraba hace tan solo unas horas. Me pregunto que sera de ellas en mi ausencia. ¿Las... Las logre salvar?... ¿Siguen con vida?... ¿Creerán que he fallecido?... ¿Fallecieron ellas?... El miedo ronronea la garganta. Y el impulso, el bello impulso de salir de aquí, late en mis cienes a punto de estallar de la presión. Las ganas de saber entonces que sucedió con ellas, me asedia y me ataca con templados cuchillos. El impulso de ver que están vivas, de comprobar por mi mismo lo que les había pasado, seguía latente cual enfermedad incurable, y se que, se que puedo hacerlo. Se que puedo salir de aquí sin problemas... ¡Y entonces cumplir lo que tanto había añorado!... ¡Verlas!.. ¡Darme respuestas de una vez por todas!... Pero no lo hago. Ella me ata sin cadenas ni cuerdas... Siento que ella tiene las respuestas.. Pero ella no dice nada. Y eso me confunde, y eso me duele en el fondo.

Me replegó. Soy víctima otra vez de su ser. Su caminar atareado de un lugar a otro, me toma totalmente mientras la sigo con la vista recta, sin emitir ninguna expresión, pero muriendo por dentro de gozo al simple verla. Sus hermosas alas se extienden totalmente por unos momentos, mostrando su bella figura descubierta tal flor en su apogeo máximo... Y se cierran de golpe también, dando a entender, que la belleza era corta; mostrándose tímida al exponer su bello ser en toda su magnificencia. Se detiene. Detiene su caminar en aquella reducida calle que ella recorría con esos cascos que detenían mi ser desmayante. Me intrigó con su torpe cesar de movimiento. Su cabeza gira, su melena se agita levemente. Me mira... ¡Si, me mira!... Me mira directamente con sus ojos y yo lo hago de la misma manera, tratando de igualar esta guerra fría de miradas, desgraciadamente siendo yo el perdedor al mirar de forma mas dócil, mas rendida, mas cansada... Mas pesimista. Me ve con su hermoso rostro, y yo solo... Yo solo no pude soportar. Aun así, parecía que ella tampoco, pues rápidamente negó con su cabeza, y dio media vuelta resignada, sin verme, sin nada mas... Solo dando vuelta y dejándome a mi con las dudas. Y yo, derrotado, miro hacia la esquina donde una vez estaba sentado, a punto de desfallecer por la mezcla de emociones antes sentidas.

Miro en uno de los cristales rotos mi reflejo. Era lo suficientemente grande para dar mi cara, por lo que en favor a una distracción, me concentro en el. Miro en mi reflejo pobre a el demacrado estado de mi rostro. Contemplo a mis labios rotos, mis ojos sangrantes, mis mejillas sucias, todo víctima de una guerra. Noto el reflejo de secos ríos de lágrimas que surcan las palidas/morenas mejillas de mi cara, y viendo el estado de mi rostro, con un poco de dolor punzante, alzó una mano adolorida que de inmediato mi mente ve la manga desahuciada que pide franco final a su sufrimiento. Me concentro en la gabardina. La veo y los antes secos ríos de lágrima, reviven su intensidad de antaño por la tristeza que ahora la prenda me evoca. La veo rota, sucia... Como no debería estar una prenda de su importancia. Miro hacia mi otra mano y también la gabardina rota grita por piedad. Miro mi pecho, y la veo rota, y ciertas partes de ella, tras de mi, no existen pues los use tratando de curar a un dragón moribundo. Saboreo mi sangre seca, ahora húmeda, y llevo una de mis manos a la boca, tocando mis rosas labios mientras los sentía rotos. Llevo una de las mangas hacia mi rostro desahuciado que pedía limpieza, y con cierta ternura tosca, comienzo a limpiarlo y a limpiar las lágrimas derramada por la aparente destrucción irreparable de mi reliquia familiar. Ultimo recuerdo de lo que jamas tendré otra vez en mi ahora, triste vida.

\- déjame ayudarte -escuche una voz que me hizo voltear directamente hacia arriba, sin querer siquiera consultarselo a mis sentidos y a mis pesares. Solo alzando totalmente el rostro y mirando algo que me despistó totalmente cual gancho al hígado. Me quede estático de forma literal. Respirando seco y de forma lenta, simple.. Mirando directamente a la rara pony que tenia frente a mi, y a un pañuelo blanco que con su magia sujetaba.

Ella coloco sus 2 cascos delanteros a cada lado de mi ser sentado. Y con su magia, mostrando una cara concentrada y sin miedo, comenzó a tallar el pañuelo en mi rostro fuertemente y a la vez dócilmente, tratando de aparentemente limpiar mi cara sucia. Vi su ser cerca y me quede al borde del desmayo, sudando frío, con miedo por su inmensa cercanía a mi persona... Tan cerca, que en el uso del sentido literal podía tocarla. Pero no lo hacia pues mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba. Se quedo paralizado. Estático al sentirla cerca de mi. Con miedo de ella, miedo de asustarla, de alejarla de mi, y a la vez con miedo de ella, de lo que esa diosa bella podía causarme.

-listo, ya estas limpio. Claro... A excepción de tu ropa.-dijo ella con su voz suave, tan suave como.. Oh.. La mejor prenda bordada de terciopelo, y así sonaba su voz, como si mis oídos fueran acariciados con un... Cariño magistral... Pero yo no podía agradecerle a esa hermosa chica por su simple existir... Yo no podía hacerlo, pues no reaccionaba, las extremidades atadas ha mi ser no reaccionaban, y si lo trataba de pensar con furor, no hacia nada, dejándome paralizado, estático, solo viéndola con ojos lagrimosos y destilantes de ignorancia.

-... ¡P.. Pero donde están mis modales!..-exclamo ella con ligeros rastros de un sonrojo...- ... Mucho gusto humano, mi nombre es Mi Amore Cadenza, la princesa del amor y princesa del imperio de cristal-dijo ella bajándose de la cama, y colocándose frente a mi, con la frente en alto, cerrando los ojos, con su mentón hacia arriba, mostrando orgullo... Esperando al parecer... Una... Oh, una reverencia.

Desgraciadamente no la hice, pues aun mi cuerpo no respondía, y ciertamente no podría hacerla. Me quede, por ende, viéndola fijamente sin parar, viéndola ahí, esperando algún acto mio de condescendencia. Me quede estático, tratando de absorbería con mis ojos café vino, a ella, a su hermosa pose... Sintiendo dolor por no poder hablar, ni poder expresar de ninguna forma lo que realmente ella me hacia sentir.

Ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de mi estado pasmado. Su pestañear fue de proporciones tan bíblicas y enamorantes, que quede impactado por su franca belleza, dejándome mas paralizado de lo que ya estaba, dándome mas razones para no moverme. Ella noto mi estado pasmado, y rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás con rapidez mientras reacomodaba con sus cascos, uno de los mechones que habían quedado entre sus bellos ojos. Enamorándome mas con lo ultimo, dejándome aun, mas estático.

Tosió un poco...- creo que estas un poco asustado por mi. Presencia. Tranquilo, realmente lo que quiero es hablar contigo-dijo ella mientras entre nosotros 2, la pony y yo, se llenaba de color morado, para después de la nada aparecía, gracias a su magia (pues su cuerno brillaba) una mesa pequeña pero que lograba llegar hasta donde estaba sentado. Era una linda mesa café de madera, hogareña y ajena a la decoración de esta fría pero acogedora habitación. Era una mesa de cedro al parecer, con bordes decorados y de ornamentación fina pero nada resaltante. Sus patas eran largas y llegaban hasta mi, hasta donde yo estaba sentado, lo cual era un poco alto pues la cama en la que me encontraba se describía con todas las palabras menos "pequeña". En esta ultima mesa, de forma curiosa, aparecieron también por arte de magia de la pony/pegaso/unicornio, 2 tasas blancas y humeantes que en su interior parecían contener un liquido café oscuro. Respire accidentado y capte algo hermoso. Un olor dulce voló hasta mi. Un olor agradable, reconfortante... Que me hizo dar una sonrisa leve/inconsciente de gusto. El olor era muy agradable, demasiado agradable, y no pude soportar el respirar de forma profunda para apreciar esa dulce esencia que volaba a mis narices. Era lo que parecía ser chocolate, un gentil chocolate cálido, que se pronunciaba en una tasa blanca que yo ignore para ver a la pony, esta vez, un poco mas calmo.

-adelante, toma un poco-dijo la pony rara, viéndome con cierto amor, mientras colocaba sus 2 cascos delanteros en la mesa. Sin sus zapatillas doradas, lo cual fue un poco raro, para después ella tomar entre ambas pezuñas la tasa y llevarla hasta sus labios rosas, sorviéndole una gran cantidad al chocolate expresando con sus gestos faciales, que eran un buen chocolate. Yo mire la tasa que estaba frente a mi, solo pues no podía hacer mucho. Mi ser se retenía, mi ser no deseaba crear ninguna acción que arruinara el momento, era como si el mismo se hubiese creado leyes que rigurosamente seguía... Pero ese mismo ser que deseaba mantenerme tan móvil como un vegetal, por alguna razón, deseaba también tomar de la tasa. Lloraba por dentro, en cierta parte, por el cruce de jurisdicciones. Sentía mi boca seca, tenia hambre, no podía aguantarme ha esa incitadora fragancia. Pero también no podía moverme. Era ortodoxo ha esas invisibles reglas, y debía cumplirlas de una vez por todas si es que quería mantenerme en paz. Mire a la mesa, para no verla a ella beber de la tasa, o a sus sonrisas amables que me incitaban a beber. Desgraciadamente vi a la tasa, un error. Pues eso solo causo mas hambre en mi, y ansias por sorber de ese dulce elixir.

-anda... Bebe un poco, te hará bien-exclamo ella con tanta dulzura, que la misma fragancia del chocolate se sublimaba de envidia. Entonces la vi a ella. No a la tasa, a ella. Rompiendo las reglas antes puestas, buscaba aceptación en el desierto de mi mente, solo encontrando una dulce sonrisa de blancos dientes perfectos que me incitaban a tomar de la tasa antes mencionada. No reaccione adecuadamente, no me reprimí totalmente, y las reglas, como las barreras, se rompieron. Ya no había ortodoxia, era libertinaje para el conservador y draconianamente frío Antonov, aquel Antonov que una vez fui, pero que ahora solo veía en un dulce reflejo que era dulce, por que solo era una ilusión de un yo que no desearía volver a ver jamas. Dejando el desvarío. Las reglas se rompieron. El despotismo dio un quejido agudo y las leyes sangraron al ver como una de mis manos, aun temblorosa, fue hasta la tasa y la toco, creando una explosión en mi mente que no seria grata de ver. La mano fría sintió su calor, el calor de aquella tasa humeante que rezaba por besar mis labios, y esta mano libertina fue seguida lentamente por la otra mano. Que la envidiaba en cierto sentido al ser la primera en probar remanentes de libertad. Mire de nuevo hacia arriba, y surgió de nuevo la cálida sonrisa de aceptación de aquella rara pony. Entonces continúe con mi odisea a mi mismo, y templando aun mas las tensiones entre mis posturas, ejercí fuerza en el objeto de blanco y con pesadez, no con desidia (como por primera vez creí que fue) lo lleve hasta mis labios rojos rotos, colocándome en el total propósito… de beber su interior y siendo seguido por un pequeño chillido mental, de mi despotismo muriendo, pidiendo piedad.

... ¡Oh!... ¡Es delicioso!. ... ¡Lo he probado!... ¡Lo he bebido y he tocado el demonizado cielo de los sabores!... ¡Es una dulce bebida jamas probada!... Que me recuerda a viejos tiempos mas alegres y lejanos... ¡Como un dulce viaje hacia el pasado!... ¡Es exquisita, sublime!... ¡Simplemente, suprema! Sonreí al sentir mis papilas gustativas encendidas al tope por ese dulce sabor que me había tocado, que era nuevo, que era raro... Y que jamas había sentido... El chocolate era (pues ya no parece haber)... Tibio, a la temperatura exacta para beberse, con un sabor dulce que nunca había provado. ¡Es delicioso, es exquisito este liquido!. Siento que se termina... Pero no puedo dejar de probarlo. Enpino la tasa con cólera y hago que su dulce, su soberbio interior, sea tocado y saborizado por mi lengua... Es delicioso, simplemente delicioso. ¡Ha trascendido la barrera, oh, la barrera!... Y ha dejado para mi de ser un sabor, ha ser un sentimiento. Comparado con el beso tibio en la mejilla de un amor aun no encontrado... Con el ultimo abrazo de un ser querido...¡Así se compara este dulce, este glorioso sabor!

El chocolate desgraciadamente se agotó. Lo termine de beber sin darme cuenta, y deje la tasa lentamente en la mesa relamiendome los labios, sonriendo enormemente a la vez que censuraba un poco mi felicidad. Seguí pensando unos momentos en el chocolate, mirando la tasa vacía, y como un amor pasajero, no me dio tristeza que se acabara: me dio felicidad que lo sentí... Alce la vista del suelo frío y vi a la pony rosada que me observaba con una enorme sonrisa, contrastante conmigo, pues yo trataba de liquidar esta naciente felicidad, pero, por alguna razón, fallaba estrepitosamente.

-¿te gusto?... -... Pregunto con esperanza ella, y yo respondí afirmativamente, moviendo felizmente la cabeza arriba y abajo por ese delicioso elixir..- es una receta nueva que yo misma invente. Que bueno que te gustara...-dijo ella acariciando el borde de su tasa vacía, esperando mas palabras que yo no tenia... Pero que invente de todas maneras pues no podía dejar eso así de seco...

-Antonov, me llamo Antonov-dije de forma tímida mientras la pony escuchaba mi poco hablar. Tratando de rescatarlo, pero al parecer, no lo había escuchado.

-¿dijiste algo?-cuestiono ella mientras yo, buscaba fuerzas para repetir la frase antes dicha... Fuerzas nacidas del cero, fuerzas negativas, pues aun había en el albedrío leyes que no me facilitaban el hablar.

-Antonov, m...me llamo Antonov - repetí de forma tímida, sonando asustado he impresionandome por mi asombrosa calidad para repetir sonidos. Aun así, la pony rara parecía no escuchar.

-¿Ant que?-inquirió con la inocencia de una niña, sin saber la tarea titánica que para mi era el hablar en estos momentos.

-Antonov.-dije mirando al suelo. Y ella, al fin, después de todo, parecía entender mis vanas expresiones vocales. Ella sonrió como siempre lo hacia, al ver que comenzaba ha perder miedo y empezaba ha hablar.

-oh, mucho gusto Antonov, mi nombre como ya sabes es Mi Amore Cadenza-dijo ella de forma cálida y amigable mientras yo sentía las ganas inmensas de voltear y verla, de devolverle las palabras como gesto de una naciente, posible y total amistad. Pero dichas ganas, ganas que parecían querer nacer y ser absolutas realidades, eran sofocadas y fueron sofocadas de sórdido golpe por mi renaciente control, que ahora parecía ser motivado por mi miedo a dañarla: una herida que aun no habla sanado en mi desde hace tiempo y que alentaba al resurgir de la ortodoxia del control... Seguía mirando al suelo, sin verla a ella. Y todo tan rápido como fuerte, se lleno de un extremo silencio que amenazaba con sofocarme de un momento a otro. Ahogarme con su falta de vida, y de emoción. Mire al suelo para evitar todo contacto con ese hermoso ser, que no me permitía dañar de ninguna forma. Vi a mis manos apuñadas y heridas, pero las quite de mi rango de vista por razones estéticas. Quería ver el encerado suelo de madera que tenia bajo mi mas que nada, pues haciendo eso esperaba en cualquier momento una chispa que encendiera mi ser parlante para poder conversar con esa diosa bella, o un pensamiento que me deslindara de mis razones para no hablar. Vi bajo la mesa que la pony "Mi Amore Cadenza"( ese nombre terriblemente hermoso que ahora se había clavado en mi memoria) había aparecido de la nada, con la esperanza de aburrirme y llegar a concentrarme, y vi en ese piso de madera un par de cascos traseros con zapatillas doradas que pertenecían a la pony rosada y diosa oculta. Vi esos cascos hermosos, vi como se tocaban con inocencia he ignorancia, dulces sentimientos que se repegaron a recuerdos que yo tenia. Los vi, vi esos cascos y con cierto humor los compare con mis pies y su cubierta de botas duras de plástico, descubriendo que, tanto yo como la pony que tenia frente a mi, temíamos a ambos. Era el equilibrio del terror. El pensamiento que necesitaba nació... Y ahí, bajo una mesa extraña y de decoración rara, descubrí que ella se arriesgaba por hablarme. Temía de mi, temía también de mi extraño ser tanto como yo del suyo, pero ella creía en mi bondad por lo cual se arriesgaba, y por ende no era una amenaza para ella (pues ella no lo creía), ni ella para mi, y eso me dio cierto grado de seguridad para moverme un poco, sin tener miedo ha asustarla o algo parecido.

-¿que curiosas son las cosas no?... -pregunto ella de forma tajante al ver mi perdida de miedo-... Esta mañana amanecí durmiendo como siempre al lado de mi esposo, sin querer moverme de mi cama... Y de pronto BOOM, aparezco en la ciudad natal de mi suegra y de las demás Mane 6, con el miedo de que estas ultimas estaban siendo asediadas por unos terroristas... Y luego, por razones que son un literal embrollo, aparecer aquí, hablando con la criatura mas peligrosa del planeta y, irónicamente, el ser clave de la vida de mi suegra y sus amigas-dijo ella con simpleza, refiriéndose... Refiriéndose a la batalla, a la guerra... A todo lo que yo deseaba saber... A todo lo que no debía escuchar... Por que, si sabia que ella sabia eso.. No me podría contener.

Cerré los ojos de golpe. Comence a pensar en otra cosa. Me trate de distraer en cualquier estupidez, una teoría matemática, una teoría medica... La moraleja de un libro, el significado de la vida...¡Cualquier cosa que me distrajera!... Pero no lo logre, falle en el intento, y cegado por la posible verdad, actúe, sin pensar.

-usted lo sabe.-dije secamente sin querer. Casi queriéndome abofetear a mi mismo, aliándome con mi despotismo para tratar de callarme... Tratar de callarme por lo que venia... Pero todo parecía ir en contra, pues no me calle, ni ella dejo de hablar.

-¿que dices?-dijo ella y yo.. Y yo... Y yo simplemente explote.

-usted sabe por que estoy aquí. Que hago aquí, y que paso después de... De la guerra... Sabe de mi, sabe lo que me sucedió - dije alzando la cabeza y mirando directamente a la pony rosa que tenia frente a mi, y esta sonriendo, me trato lo mejor que pudo aunque mi comportamiento ameritase ser ignorado.

-usted lo sabe. Digamelo. - dije de forma descortés y tosca, creyendo totalmente en mi, y rompiendo mi antes férreo control. Ella ahora entro en pánico por mis bruscas acciones, y yo, no le di importancia por la búsqueda inconsciente de la posible verdad... Sentía que ella tenia las respuestas.. Lo sentía, lo sabia... Y posiblemente, no me iba ha detener para saber la verdad... Estaba de nuevo cegado por la victoria. -no se a que t..te refieres-exclamo ella con cierto miedo, cosa que me hizo estallar, ¡pues yo sabia que ella lo sabia!...¡Y solo se estaba haciendo la tonta!.

-¡hablo de la batalla!... ¡No se haga la que no sabe!..-grite con furia, y a la vez rápidamente tapándome la boca de un golpe tan fuerte, que se reiniciaron los ríos de sangre en mis labios.

-yo l..lo s..siento - exclamé entre dientes mientras lloraba un poco... Por lo que había hecho hace tan solo unos momentos.

Le había gritado fuertemente a ella, y mis ansias por respuestas me abandonaron... Ya no me sentía seguro con mis acciones, me sentía horrible por esa minúscula perdida de control. Me sentía una basura por gritarle, me sentía horriblemente por alguna razón desconocida... P..Pero la pony rosada no se molesto por mi comportamiento, aludió que hablara, y me continuo sonriendo mientras yo solo, no extendía el por que ese hermoso ser me seguía respetando después de yo haberla insultado así.

-tranquilo, se que estas confundido... Y tratare de explicarte que te ha sucedido, ¿esta bien?... -dijo ella con tranquilidad pero yo aun no me recuperaba de lo que había sucedido, por lo que negué con la cabeza.

-perdoneme por favor... Tra.. Tratare de controlarme, por favor perdoneme... N..Nesecito respuestas, necesito saber que me sucedió y por que estoy aquí antes de que la locura me consuma... Por favor perdoneme - dije rápidamente cerrando los ojos, auto castigandome por lo que antes había hecho y esperando su Perdón con ojos tan húmedos como ensangrentados.

-te perdono, se que no lo hiciste con maldad o malas intenciones... ¡Se que eres un ser de bueno!... Aunque todos me decían que no, y todos parecían estar cegados por la creencia general, yo sabia que ustedes no eran así. ¡Yo tenia razón!... ¡Los humanos pueden amar!-exclamo la chica con fervor mientras yo la miraba con cierto agrado, pero siendo cuidadoso de mis acciones.

La mesa que tenia frente a mi, desapareció como la brisa de un día caluroso. Inclusive sentí el aire en mi rostro cuando hizo esto ultimo. Cuando desapareció de mis ojos, perturbandome por lo surrealista que se había visto, pero reconfortandome al saber que aquí nada era totalmente cuerdo. Sin la mesa y su ornamentación, sin las tasas vanas de chocolate entre ella y yo, solo quedo espacio vacío, oh mas bien: solo quedo ella frente a mi. La pony rosa frente a mi ser calmo y raro, la princesa frente al mendigo, la diosa ante el indigno. Ella estaba ahí, lo sabia sin tener que mirarla. Ella estaba ahí, rectifique mi creencia al sentirla sonriendome de forma inocente, con su conciencia al margen, sin darse cuenta de mi verdadero peligro, sin darse cuenta del mensaje que yo llevaba conmigo y mi cruel. significado, aparte del de ser un humano... El significado de mi llegada ha este lugar. Pero esta vez, mi auto control era para respuestas. Era un auto control dictatorial, pero bueno. Esperaba las respuestas. Las respuestas que ella había prometido hace unos momentos. Es lo que había escuchado, ella sabia lo que a mi ser le había sucedido. Y yo no enloquecía ni temía mas por eso, por que sabia que ella las respuestas me daría. Solo era cuestión de esperar, esta vez, un dulce y placentero pasar del tiempo, en vez de uno tortuoso y frío.

Me sonrió de forma tímida, y me miro tratando de hablar, despanpanando belleza, tomando toda mi atención y obligándome sin discutir a guardar de su ser una imagen de ella, una impresión de su belleza, que jamas olvidaría en mi vida. Estaba a punto de hablar. Exhaló aire helado con fuerza, dio cuenta de mi miedo. Reconsideró por ultima vez, y sin problemas, dejando sus zapatillas en el suelo, ella, comenzó ha hablar. Teniéndome a mi como espectador total de su habla.

-... Supongo que ahora quieres saber lo que paso después de la batalla, ¿no es así?-cuestiono ella para confirmar su casi inminente plática conmigo sobre lo que yo deseaba saber. Siendo obviamente mi respuesta, afirmativa. Pero no debía solo darla así. Debía ser cuidadoso, dócil.

-si Mi Amore Cadenza, deseo saber todo lo que paso, sin ninguna censura o omisión... Deseo saber exactamente lo que paso después de la guerra - dije con normalidad y condescendencia, mostrando que también podía ser calmo y noble.

\- es princesa Candance. Pero puedes llamarme Candance-dijo ella mientras mi atención se colocaba a lo ultimo dicho, pero lo ignoraba en beneficio de saber lo que me había pasado... En saberlo... Pues mi ser solo se concentraba en saberlo ahora.

-esta bien Sr. Antonov. Usted acabo con los grifos, ¿no es así?... -pregunto ella mientras yo rápidamente regresaba a mi, y recordaba todo... Para poder responder de forma acertada.

-si, yo lo hice... No ha todos por que fui derrotado antes de tiempo.. - dije con cierto dolor al pensar en las heridas que me habían impedido acabarlos, y mire a mi gabardina rota, buscándolas con odio a las causantes de mi prematura caída, solo encontrando a unos hoyos en mi equipamiento Soviético y a manchas secas de sangre, pero no heridas.. Solo eso y nada mas... Sin heridas, ni cicatrices.

-y también destruyo el escudo que protegía a los terroristas, ¿verdad?.. -pregunto ella mientras pensaba, cuando me sentía a morir por ultima vez... Mientras pensaba en el ultimo recuerdo, el ultimo pensar de mi ser... Cuando escuche los llantos desconsolados de Lyra... Cuando, dispare esa bengala al aire y esta destruyo un cristal... ¿Pudo haber sido eso?... ¿Eso genero la llegada de la guardia real?...

-no lo se... -exclamé mostrando pesar, tomando mi cabeza con las manos, recargandola en mis palmas- solo se que dispare hacia un objeto raro para liberar a mis amigas. Y morir adecuadamente... Pero cuando lo hice, cuando rompí con mi bengala a ese estúpido objeto, miles de guardias reales llovieron sobre la ciudad. No lo se, eso es todo lo que recuerdo-dije mientras pensaba en mis heridas... Y mi... Posible morir... El posible, casi posible, fallar de mi ideal, del no salvar a las amigas del dragón... Y a mis amigas...

-ese objeto debía haber sido el proyector de el escudo. La fuente de poder del escudo.-dedujo la pony que frente a mi ser tenia con cierta risa.

-entonces usted si fue el héroe de PonyVille ja-dijo ella, tajantemente, en su expresión. Riendo un poco.

-... Pues lo que sucedió después de que usted rompiese el escudo, fue que, la guardia real y la guardia de cristal, junto con millones de otros soldados ponys de otras ciudades, así como voluntariados, arribaron a la ciudad de PonyVille. Fue una invasión masiva. Ellos neutralizaron a los grifos enemigos restantes y los asesinaron, liberando en el acto a la ciudad de PonyVille de toda amenaza, así como a las Mane Six capturadas... Luego de todo, encontraron a usted, o a su cuerpo, recargado cerca de 2 civiles ponys que parecían tratar de revivirlo, esto junto al dragón Spike, hijo de la princesa Celestia. Los guardias de cristal, por decreto mio y de la princesa Celestia, lo llevaron a usted a las mazmorras de Canterlot, y bueno, yo.. -.. Mostro un ligero sonrojo..- saque su ser herido de las mazmorras y lo traje aquí para poder cuidarlo de forma adecuada. Eso fue todo lo que sucedió después de la batalla-dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero parándose de su silla y acercándose a mi con cierta rapidez rara, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro lentamente, viéndome, con un "raro" interés.

-pero hay algo de usted que me intriga, humano Antonov. Y no es su ser heroico. Hay algo en usted que es totalmente raro. No lo sabe.. -.. Camino hasta conmigo, y se sentó a mi lado..- pero.. Usted murió. Estuvo muerto por unos momentos cuando estas 2 heridas que tiene en su pecho acabaron con succionarle la vida. Lo que me impresiona de usted es... Por que aun sigue vivo.-dijo tajantemente la pony rosa al lado de mi mientras me llenaba de mas dudas de las que antes tenia.

-¿morí?... ¿Estuve muerto?.. -pregunte con miedo atroz.

-lo estuvo, pero algo sucedía que le regreso la vida... ¿Usted conoce a la unicornio Lyra Heartstrings?... ¿Y a la pegaso Ditzy Doo?-pregunto extrañamente la pony rosa, refiriéndose a Ditzy y a Lyra.

-si, las conozco. ¿Sabe usted si ellas están bien?.. ¡Están aquí!... ellas están aquí?!-dije rápidamente alzándose de la cama, pero siendo detenido en el acto.

-wow wooow, no.. Ellas no se encuentran aquí. Están a salvo en PonyVille.-dijo ella mientras me sentaba de nuevo, con tranquilidad al saber que... Estaban a salvo.

-"¡están a salvo!... ¡Que bueno que están a salvo!"-dije en mi mente.

-regresando al tema. ¿Usted tiene alguna relación con las ponys antes mencionadas?... ¿Son amigos acaso?... Oh mas bien, me interesa mas la relación entre la unicornio Lyra y usted. ¿Ustedes 2 tienen alguna relación importante?.. ¿Algún evento los ha unido de una manera especial?... ¿Son buenos amigos?.. ¿Tienen algún tipo de unión fraternal?.. .¿Son novios?... ¿Han tenido relaciones sexuales?-cuestiono la pony rosa mientras me sentía insultado por lo que insinuaba que yo les había hecho a ellas.

-¡no, claro que no!.. -.. Me contuve.. - ¡s..solo somos amigos, eso es todo!.. ¡Yo jamas las tocaría!.. ¡ Ni les haría daño!-dije con enojo mientras la pony rara pensaba.

-no creo que eso sea así. Usted esta vivo gracias a que ella, la unicornio, en apoyo de la pegaso, ambas, desataron un hechizo con tanta influencia de amor que lo logro regresar a la vida aunque ya estuviese muerto. Fue tanto el afecto que ellas sentían por usted en ese momento, que por eso esta vivo, así que no creo que solo sean amigos. Como sea. Sea lo que sea que sean ustedes 3, la pegaso, la unicornio y usted, desataron una magia tan poderosa y terrible, influenciado por tanto amor, que ni yo, que soy el mismo elemento del amor, jamas hubiese visto en mi vida. Fue una magia poderosa pero discreta, tan fuerte, tanta, que es mas, ni la princesa Celestia, con apoyo del elemento de la magia, lograrían emular. Fue una magia terriblemente poderosa, que solo podría ser comparada con los mismos elementos del absolutismo.-dijo la pony rara mientras yo pensaba un poco en ellas... En Lyra.. Y en Ditzy... Alegrándome por que estaban bien.

-me ha quitado una espina de la mente Mi Amore Cadenza. Me da mucho gusto que ellas estén bien. A propósito, las Mane Six... ¿¡Ellas están bien?!.. ¿¡Logre ayudarlas?!..-..pregunte mientras la pony rosa pensaba.

-ellas están en recuperación en un hospital, se encuentran bien..-dijo ella y yo, sonriendo... Pensé en el dragón Spike unos momentos... Sintiéndome bien por dentro al no fallarle y no haber roto mi promesa... Lo hemos logrado, Spike.

-sabes lo que has hecho, ¿cierto?... Este día, esta mañana, ¿sabes lo que has hecho?... ¿Lo que causaste?... -pregunto la pony rara.

-liberaste a un pueblo asediado. Salvaste a las Mane 6, heroínas de nuestro reino. Eres un... Eres un héroe, esa es la palabra perfecta. Todo el reino de Equestria, la princesa Celestia que en este castillo esta, todos, te debemos la literal vida pues sin tu ayuda, posiblemente esta seria otra historia-dijo ella mientras yo pensaba en lo ultimo que ella había dicho.. En el dato que había dejado escapar... La locación en la que nos encontrábamos.

No.. No era posible lo que pensaba. No, debía, debía rectificar... No era posible, simplemente, no era posible... Tanta mala suerte a una persona no la puede atacar..

-este... Srta Mi Amore Cadenza, ¿exactamente donde nos encontramos ahora? - cuestione con miedo mientras esperaba que lo que creía mi ser aterrado, fuese mentira, una cruel, sórdida y bastarda mentira.

-en Canterlot, en el castillo de Canterlot por supuesto.-dijo ella... Y mis pesares... Comenzaron.

-¿y... Y l..la p..princesa Celestia sabe que estoy aquí?- cuestione destilando miedo puro.

-Antonov, ¿se encuentra bien?... Lo noto muy pálido - dijo ella pero ignore su preocupación.

-¿l..l...la p..princesa C..Celestia s..sabe que e..estoy a..aqui?-cuestione con fuerza y terror... Esperando solo una maldita negativa.

-ella desea hablar con usted-dijo Mi Amore Cadenza... Y la estación del pánico arribo por fin a mi mente...

Como cuando inicia una sinfonía, inicio mi miedo... Comenzó primero, con un sentimiento a paranoia total... Dando inicio al verdadero platillo principal, encaminándome totalmente al miedo... Matándome lentamente por dentro y en silencio. ¡Estoy en Canterlot!...¡Estoy en Canterlot!... ¡Estoy exactamente donde no debería estar!... ¡Y quien no debería estar esta aquí, y todo parece estar mal, horriblemente mal!... Estoy totalmente aterrado.. Totalmente aterrado. Comienzo ha temblar de forma involuntaria, a sudar frío, a tener tics nerviosos y a tartam..tartamudear en m..mis palabras. Siento la boca áspera, seca, y cada vez que respiro parece que meten en mi ser una cubeta de caliente a..arena directa a los pulmones. Todo se vuelve pesado y frío, pero cal..caliente también, hirviente de desagrado. Me decoloro, estoy pálido por unos momentos al saber do..donde me encontraba, cerca de quien me encontraba y por que me encontraba... Y comienzo a formular en mi mente las peores situaciones... Y ninguna de ellas, se comparaba con la que tenia. Con la terrible situación que tenia en ese momento. Estoy aterrado, a punto del desmayo del puro terror.

Entonces pensé en Lyra... En Ditzy... Y en Diane. Pensé en ellas... Pensé en la paz que ellas me hacían nacer... En lo que habíamos pasado juntos... Y simplemente... Una pregunta llego a mi mente, que, si no era toda la base de lo que creía... Era al menos lo que podría esperar... Era al menos lo que.. M..Me comía por dentro, y lo que verdaderamente m..me aterraba...

-¿y...y m..me m..mataran?... -inquirí con todo el miedo del mundo, con todo el pavor y presión sobre mi, mientras sentía que la chica no había escuchado.

-¿mande?-pregunto ella y.. Y yo, aterrado, aferrándome al asiento (o a la cobija) llorando por el miedo total a la m..muerte... Aspire aire de forma profunda, la vi a los ojos... Y con toda la sinceridad del mundo, con toda la esperanza y todo el miedo, repetí l..la frase que ella no logro es..escuchar.

-¿m...me mataran?... ¿U..ustedes m..me mataran?-pregunte con tanto miedo como horror, esperando una respuesta negativa antes de entrar de lleno a un ataque de pánico... Y recibiendo... Solo risa.

Fue desconcertante su ronca risa... Fue tan rápida, que solo me tuvo en suspenso de recibir una respuesta... Ella esta riendo de forma brutal, carcajeando con fuerza falsa o verdadera, ¡no lo se!.. Tenia tanto miedo en ese momento que vana importancia le di al por que de su risa, solo le temí, a ella y al mundo... Solo temí de las cosas que parecían acosarme por todos lados, y llore en la soledad acompañada.

-¡No pienses en eso Antonov!... No te asesinaremos ni te haremos daño!... Salvaste a las Mane sic, al hijo de la princesa Celestia, al comandante de los Wonderbolts.. A la ciudad completa de PonyVille... Son tantas las cosas buenas que no me alcanza el tiempo para mencionarlas todas. ¿Y tienes miedo de que te asesinemos?... ¡Por Celestia!... Nosotros no te haremos eso, te debemos demasiado como para hacerlo, y no encontraríamos una razón verdaderamente correcta o buena para hacerlo...-dijo la pony rosa mientras yo... Entendía poco a poco sus palabras... Encontraba lógica en ellas..m Y dejaba de temer.

-¿entonces no me mataran?... Es un alivio saberlo-dije soltando una franca sonrisa, para luego ser abrazado por la pony rosa con fuerza.

-¡no tengas tanto miedo Anto!...-dijo revolviéndome el cabello con su casco delantero izquierdo..- si para lo que desean hablarte ellos es solo para agradecerte, y de paso preguntarte por que estas aquí.. Es un tema que nos ha interesado: el por que de las repentinas visitas humanas. Ya sabes, desde que 10 humanos arribaron aquí, es... Un tema de alta importancia..-dijo ella tranquilizandome con su dulce afecto y recordándome que aquí todo era un poco mas inocente...

Pero recordándome... El por que de las visitas humanas ha este lugar... El por que de la llegada de nosotros aquí... El por que de mi estar en esa habitación... El por que de los viajes a este lugar... El por que me levante esta mañana temprano... El por que pelee hasta el final... El por que simple de mis acciones... El objetivo final de mi lucha, de todas las luchas que yo haría... El por que estaba vivo aun... Y el por que estaba en esta dimensión en primera instancia...

-¡es cierto!... -exclamé con asombro y excitación... ¡Como pude haberlo olvidado!... ... Srta Mi Amore Cadenza.. ¿Cuando hablare con la princesa Celestia?.. ¡Hay algo de seguridad y de importancia enorme q..que debo informarselo de inmediato!... -dije levantándome y caminando de un lado a otro... Con felicidad, no temor, esperando una respuesta inmediata de la pony rara.

-¡como pude haberlo olvidado!...¡Debo decírselo de inmediato, que bueno que esta aquí!... - ¡dije caminando de un lugar ha otro, con emoción por que podría decirle a la misma regente de este reino, sobre la problemática humana!. Era perfecto, ahora todo era perfecto. Todo vislumbraba ahora un camino perfecto para conseguir solo un ideal, el ideal buscado. Ahora.. Ahora.. ¡Puedo hablar con la princesa Celestia de una vez!... ¡Y sin perder mas tiempo, puedo explicarle lo de los humanos!.. ¡Tengo las piezas ahora!.. ¡Tengo las razones!..¡Tengo el tablero y todas las cartas, jugadas o ideas de mi lado!... ¡Puedo salvar a mi especie!... ¡Puedo hacerlo!...¡ Lo puedo hacer!...

Es hora, es la hora de hacerlo... Me he preparado desde ya hace tiempo para esto... Tengo los por ques y para ques... Y es la hora... Se que es la hora... Es la hora del todo o del nada.

-¿es lo de la llegada de tu especie a este lugar?-dijo ella y detuve mi mover con impresión.

-¿como sabe eso usted?-pregunte con extrañeza mientras me acercaba de nuevo hacia ella.

-bueno... Cuando estuviste dormido, analice tus recuerdos para ver si no eras un atacante de las Mane Six y solo te habíamos confundido. Eso era por seguridad claro, y ahí, en tus recuerdos... Mire todo lo que tu has visto, así como sentí todo lo que has... Sentido-dijo ella cubriéndose un sonrojo leve.

-vi lo de el refugio oculto, lo de la guerra que los destruyo. Vi el mundo donde vivías y, mas recientemente, vi tus recuerdos con tus amigas Lyra, Ditzy y la elemento de la armonía Pinkie Pie, y tu ansia por comunicarte con mi tía para poder así salvar tu especie.-dijo ella mientras yo me le acercaba hasta ella, la tomaba de el torso y la levantaba sonriendo y riendo, dando vueltas con ella, riendo, solo riendo de felicidad.

-¡tan bella como inteligente!.. Gracias por cuidarme Mi Amore Cadenza, prometo remunerarselo en un futuro cercano..-.. La baje mientras ella se cubría el rostro..-... Pero ahora si es que es cierto lo que dice, si es que miro mis recuerdos, sabrá la vital importancia de que yo hable con la princesa Celestia y les explique mi situación antes de que sea tarde. Debo hacerlo. Debo hacerlo antes de que algo verdaderamente malo suceda.-dije yo con cierta dureza. Y de la nada un pequeño timbre, sonó.

-este... Antonov... ¿Recuerdas que te mencione que la princesa Celestia deseaba hablar contigo?.. -pregunto ella mientras yo mostraba una cata chistosa.

-si, lo recuerdo-dije asertivamente.

-pues... Pues... Ya casi es la hora-dijo ella pero yo no me inmute ni me asuste... Pensé unos momentos, pensé un poco en todo. Y sin mas pensar, solo acepte.

-entonces vamos de una vez-dije sin pensar mas. Decidido, motivado... Era la hora de la verdad.

-¿seguro?... Mírate ..-.. Apareció ella frente a mi un pequeño espejo..- te vez horrible, como si hubieses salido, bueno, de una guerra. ¿No deseas primero limpiarte antes de hacer lo que quieres hacer?-pregunto ella mientras yo me miraba al espejo, y le daba crédito a su punto de vista. Me miraba fatal, horrendo. Todavía tenia manchas de sangre en mi ropa, en las rodillas (que estaban expuestas, sin ropa) se veían heridas y la gabardina era solo simples despojos de lo que una vez fue cuando tenia gloria, pareciendo mas que llevaba trapos sobre el equipamiento Soviético que una gabardina, y el equipamiento Soviético, estaba con 2 horrendos agujeros que mostraban mi piel descubierta... Era cierto lo que ella me pedía, debía arreglarme de forma adecuada. Si no, ¿como pensaba en obtener lo que deseaba?... ¿Cuando se ha visto a un mendigo logrando la paz de 2 naciones?.. Debía lucir bien si es que deseaba hacer que el trato de paz entre la humanidad y la "Equinidad" fuera logrado, pero la incógnita aquí era, ¿como?

-pero, ¿como lo haré?... No tengo ropa nueva ni nada, solo estos arapos - dije con tristeza mientras ella pensaba, y desaparecía su espejo para verme por unos momentos.

-yo te ayudare. Tengo una idea. Cierra los ojos 3 segundos-dijo ella mientras yo acataba su orden. Cerrando mis ojos, con risa pues sentía cosquillas.

-uno... -dije de forma chistosa, mirando solo la oscuridad.

-dos... -repetí la numeración.

-ya casi-dijo ella mientras seguía sintiendo cosquillas.

-tres..-dije pero aun no abrí los ojos.

-y.. Listo, abre los ojos-dijo ella mientras yo los abría, y miraba el espejo que ella había vuelto a aparecer frente a mi, y me... Y me impresionó francamente.

Tenia ahora puesto un hermoso traje negro con corbata roja. Mi piel se encontraba limpia, morena como siempre lo ha sido, pero parecía casi que no. Mi pelo negro corto estaba arreglado, peinado... Tenia zapatos en vez de botas... Y un buen pantalón que no resistí en tocar. No resistí en tocar esta hermosa vestimenta que ahora tenia en mi... Y rápidamente me vi en el espejo, riendo de mi mismo y de lo apuesto que ahora me veía.

-¿como lo hizo?-pregunte hacercandomele a la pony rosa.

-te lo explicare cuando todo termine, ¿esta bien?-pregunto ella mientras yo la tomaba sorprendida, y la abrazaba.

-dígame, ¿por que aun no la he besado?-pregunte en broma mientras ella solo se ... Sonrojaba al máximo.

-encerio agradezco esto que esta haciendo por mi, Mi Amore Cadenza... Realmente prometo remunerarselo en el futuro. Le doy mi palabra.-dije separándome de ella, y el timbre, volvía a sonar.

-ahora si es la hora de.. La cena. ¡Muestra tus mejores modales!-dijo ella mientras reía y se colocaba a mi lado.

-¿usted sabe lo importante que es esto para mi?... ¿Lo que significa que lo que estoy pidiendo sea cumplido?... Esto no es solo ser buena pony conmigo Srta Mi Amore Cadenza... Esto es mas. Usted esta a punto de ayudarme a salvar a mi especie completa, a darnos una segunda oportunidad. Si me ayuda ahora, si decide ayudarme... Una especie entera resurgirá de las cenizas. Yo volveré ha ser feliz, y gracias a lo que hagamos, evitaremos una posible guerra entre nuestras 2 especies. Si usted no desea ayudarme, es libre en ese momento de dejarme solo ahí adentro... No se lo reprochare. Se lo prometo-dije mientras la pony rosa respondía rápidamente.

-con lo que me has dicho tengo aun mas razones para ayudarte.-dijo ella con risa.

-es hora.-dijo ella con fuerza mientras apuntaba a una puerta que tenia frente a nosotros.

-el pasillo esta plagado de guardias reales y de cristal. Nos teletransportare hasta la habitación donde sera la cena, ¿de acuerdo?.. - pregunto mientras yo solo asentía con la cabeza.

-... Entonces vamos..- dijo ella... Y todo se volvió lento para mi...

Sonrió ella hacia mi rostro y en ese momento reflexione su lenta sonrisa... Así como si todo pareciera que se había vuelto. Era el momento de pensar en lo que iba ha hacer... De pensarlo bien, y no dejar ningun cabo suelto...

¿Valía la pena?... ¿Valía la pena lo que iba ha hacer?... La humanidad se condeno... La humanidad se colgó la soga al cuello y se rindió de la vida... Las ideologías fallaron, las políticas murieron... Los ideales se traicionaron, el amor murió... Y ahora tengo la posibilidad de decir que no, que solo soy un soldado refugiado y así negarle el paso a la humanidad, cerrando la ventana, dejando una vela fuera de casa para que se extinga, y no apagar 2 llamas al abrir la ventana en medio de la ventisca.

¿Valía la pena resucitar a esa especie muerta, y condenar a una posible extinción de ambas?... ¿Valía realmente la pena?... ¿Y luego de traerlos que, que sucedería?: ¿nos reproduciriamos?, ¿nos replicariamos, aniquilariamos a las especies que nos rodean para solo dejar humanos y "sobrevivir"... Solo para que estos, enemistados entre si, se exterminarian otra vez, creando una nueva exogenesis?... Desde que llegue aquí, he peleado por la humanidad, por la especie a la que pertenezco...

¿Y por que no dejarlos morir?... Por que no terminar lo que ellos comenzaron. Soy su salvador o su verdugo. Yo hice esto para limpiar mi reputación y la de mi hermano, para, en unos 3 meses, recibir una palmada en la espalda y beber vino en copas con los mayores generales de la especie... Pero, para que salvarlos... Para que... ¿No es mejor acaso dejarlos ahí, dejarlos morir y extinguirse, y dejar este paraíso intacto?... ¿No es mejor protegerlas así?...

¿Y como me recordarían cuando muriese?... Cuando mi vida se extinga como la llama que deseo apagar... "Antonov, el soldado que egoistamente condeno a sus hermanos a morir, junto con su especie, para protegernos a nosotros los ponys." ¿Es acaso una digna forma de ser recordado?... Y si eso hago, si dejo a mis hermanos morir, ¿que haré aquí solo?... Me quedare solo aquí, traspasando el conocimiento humano a estos seres, muriendo solo, comiendo solo... ¿Oh me casare con alguna pony desafortunada, adoptare hijos como míos y moriré, extinguiendome junto con mi especie?...

Miro su sonrisa de nuevo y me concentro en ella. En esta dulce pony que tengo a mi lado y su parpadeo incitador. El amor... Nos cambia, a mi me lo hizo, a mi me cambio. Yo amaba una vez a una dulce chica que se extinguió con el otoño, y ella me hizo cambiar a un ser feliz y positivo... Luego, aquí, en este lugar, amo a 3 chicas que son lo mas ilógico que he visto, pero que me hacen cambiar mi forma de ser... Tal vez cuando los humanos estén aquí, aprendan de sus errores y amen a sus prójimos, y estos ponys y estos lugares, los ayudaran a cambiar. Nosotros cambiamos en el fondo, y aun recuerdo cuando, en la primera guerra mundial, los ejércitos del mundo bajaron sus armas en navidad para celebrar y fraternizar. Podemos cambiar, podemos hacerlo... Se que podemos hacerlo...

Me arriesgare entonces... Me arriesgare en usar mi poder para este ideal, y si es necesario, dar mi vida por el, pues si dejo a la humanidad morirse, moriría en cierto sentido mi ser. No sería el ultimo humano, sería solo un desertor, un ser sin razones de existir... Debo hacerlo ...

Todo se vuelve rápido de nuevo... Todo se vuelve normal otra vez. El tiempo regresa a su cauce, la coincidencia recobra sentido... Y el tiempo que pase pensando se diluye en la corriente fuerte de su mismo pasar... Mientras yo, vestido, miro a la pony que tengo a mi lado... Listo mentalmente para lo que iba ha pasar.

-es la hora-dijo ella con risa, mirándome a mi, un humano arreglado y listo para negociar.

-siempre lo ha sido...-dije yo, observando la luz morada que nos empezaba a rodear... Y a transportarnos a la tan esperada reunion...

Ya estaba listo... Ya lo estaba...

Era la hora el todo, era la hora final.

 **Escena Adherida el 2/21/2016**

... La luz nos cubría en ese momento tan mágico como literal, en ese minúsculo momento cuando vimos que el tiempo se detuvo en la ciudad pausa de la risa... Y aunque con menester a vociferar de emoción por lo que sucedía, por lo que significaba totalmente lo que estaba por hacer, lo que estaba por suceder; lo que me encontraba en unos momentos por realizar (sueño grande y total de la humanidad, el rehacerse, el reinventarse, actualizarse), calle en seco y me uní a las milicias silencio, pues tanto pensamiento, tanta consideración... Tanto dolor y tanta razón por lo que iba ha hacer, hubiesen manchado el débil momento y los sentimientos que en ese susodicho momento derramaba cual agua tibia sobre nosotros 2. ... Y eran muchas las sensaciones en juego al ver su sonrisa cálida y pensar en su significado. Yo, como el auto mencionado y auto profetizado salvador de 2 especies, me llevaba gran cantidad de el cáliz de la gloria, parte de los trofeos de sentimientos... Y ella, como heroína para sus congéneres y diosa para algunos de ellos (pensaba seguro yo) se llevaba aun mas mérito que mi persona en su mundo, claro, en su existencia, ella no se comparaba con lo que yo estaba por hacer.

... En cierto sentido, en aquel momento pauso, me quejaba mentalmente de esa diosa rosa y bella, pues ella aun no sabia lo que hacia, o lo que estaba por hacer: tal vez ella pensaba que estaba dando un acto de caridad, y posiblemente, después de razonar en los infinitos prados de las posturas he ideologías, o en ese momento al razonar, ahora mismo, se encontraba comprendiendo el resultar de sus acciones, de las acciones que iba ha hacer cuando su magia se evaporarse cual brisa en el desierto... Pero, aun así, ella no podría considerarlo tanto como yo lo había hecho: no podría saber de lo que sientes al salvar la humanidad al no ser humana, siendo precoz ella en este tema tan grave que nos tenia unidos esta noche, la noche del posible renacimiento de la humanidad, o de su segura extinción y muerte...

Los vaivenes de gloria se habían intensificado y los sentía en mi alma. Eran miles, millones de sacudidas las que experimentaba mi albedrío, y no las podría soportar por mucho. En medio de aquella tormenta de brillo morado/rosa que me vestía, una sonrisa rota de posibilidad y de ideales seguros se impregnó en mi rostro... ¡Las diferentes situaciones que evocaba lo que haría esta noche ronca, llenaban mi mente hasta desbordarla cual caudal de rió vertido en una copa!... Me consideraba ahora un dios silencioso... Mis acciones, tendrían repercusiones exorbitantes... Si todo salía bien, si todo se cumplía a menos tardar 100 albas y crepúsculos.. ¡La inocencia y la felicidad renacerían!... ¡ La vida, la sociedad: la humanidad, tendría otra oportunidad gracias a mi!... Nadie de todos los hombres que existieron, pudo haber sentido o pudiesen haber sentido lo que yo rozaba con ferocidad en aquella pausa momentánea... Ni Neil Amstrong cuando toco la luna... O los mal nacidos que destruyeron sin pensarlo 2 veces ha nuestro mundo... Nadie... De la existencia pensaría en comparar sus emociones sentidas con las que yo sentía ahora... Ni ningún otro humano que hubiese existido, las hubiese podido haber sentido... Nadie podía emular esa sensación a ser un verdugo, a tener un libro de la vida que yo decidía si abrir o no abrir... Y ciertamente, nadie lo quisiera hacer en ese momento, nadie seria digno seguramente: dejándome seguramente el placer solo a mi, y la responsabilidad que esto implicaba a mi desconsiderada, pero de carácter duro, persona...

...Y cerré los ojos cuando el brillo los obligo a llorar he irritarse... Y deje de sentir al mundo con mi cuerpo cuando, cuando ya no era necesario sentirlo mas... Estaba ya cubierto por el hechizo teletransportador... Siendo absorbido por una rara energía que escapaba de mi compresión. Gracias ha esa hermosa ser que a mi lado estaba, yo me tambaleaba ya en la orilla de algo mas grande que mi ser, algo mas importante, con su propia historia, sus propios sacrificios, sus propios logros, renacimientos y muertes, millones de veces mas poderoso que mi persona, y con mas importancia que mi misma persona: pero que aun así, con toda su historia, su valor y su importancia, dependía totalmente de mi en ese momento... Como un niño recién nato depende de su madre, oh en este caso, de su padre. Estaba ahora frente a una exogenesis, la primera exogenesis de la humanidad. Y pensar que, desde niño pensaba, adulando a las estrellas, que esta exogenesis seria hacia el espacio, y no ha sus gemelos. Era la exogenesis de la humanidad. El éxodo hacia la supervivencia... ¡La ultima chance, la ultima oportunidad!... De mi dependía, que todo pudiese funcionar...

Y lo iba ha hacer... Lo iba a lograr... Era la hora... La hora final...

... Todo se sintió raro cuando la tormenta de polvo rubí opaca dejo de acariciarme (o acariciarnos) y en su reemplazo, un sentimiento sordo, macabro por su aparición; sudoroso a abrigadez, me cubrió totalmente. Dulces fogatas cálidas parecían rodear mi cuerpo, besandolo adorosamente con tacto dulce y protección... Susurandome.. Indicándome que de ahí venia la verdadera y absoluta seguridad. Sonreí por esa repentina seguridad que parecía sacada de una exagerada historia romanticista, y ame a esa seguridad que parecía permearme he introducirse en las rendijas de mi alma, y con una segura boba expresión facial (pues nada mas pensaba que en esa repentina seguridad invasiva) me quede congelado en el momento menos indicado... Sonriendo, siendo feliz por la nada de la nada, ignorando totalmente lo que debía hacer, y las ideas y las posturas que verdaderamente debían regírme en aquel momento, momento en el que aparentemente, me "perdí" de la realidad. Asesine a la seriedad. Su sangre escurrió por mis manos y no me intereso. Y esta seguridad distrayente, que ahora me permeaba: dejo a mi mente concentrándose en una imagen que había llegado a mi asalto como si no hubiese mas tiempo en la existencia ni razones en la vida... Concentrándome en un lugar que era ajeno a lo que me sucedía antes... Regresándome a una humilde casa de tablas pútridas y cemento mal hecho... Hundiéndome en los recuerdos que mas protegía en mi ser, que sin darme cuenta, me alejaban de la totalmente seria realidad.

¿Y es que podía besarme ella de nuevo?... Su enternecedor despido, a sabiendas de que la muerte era su único destino, regresaba una vez a mi mente... ¿Y es que podía tocar su bella figura una vez mas?...¿Y abrazarla y besarla una vez mas cuando sus quejidos sordos dejaron de oírse?... ¿Tenia acaso la oportunidad de hacerlo una vez mas?... Tal vez, en este momento mínimo y sin sentido,derrote finalmente a la muerte... O al olvido... Oh a ambos... Posible es que a ninguno. Pero por unos momentos la tan fanatizada soma parecía ser real: era esa misma, era la ilusión que sentía, de los recuerdos buenos, correctos, que aun tenia en mi consciencia, regresando a evocarse, eso era lo que en ese momento sentía: la droga perfecta... Claro, que se desvanecia crudamente en contraste con su peor enemiga...

La abrumadora, horrenda, pero totalmente simple; realidad.

Sentí un codazo hórrido y profundo en mi abdomen, que me obligo ha ser excretado de aquel bello mundo de recuerdos inocentes al cual yo mismo había tratado de ingresar por la fuerza tiempo antes. El aire salio seco de mis pulmones, en forma de aerosol pimienta electrificado, y el golpe, al parecer después de unos momentos, cumplió su efecto; regresándome funestamente a la realidad aplastante de la cual incoscientemente había deseado huir. Sacándome de la seguridad que había logrado obtener, abriéndome de forma literal los ojos, cuales, deseosos de ver que los había perturbado de forma tan violenta, se abrieron dilatados y viraron hacia el suelo irritados, ignorando todo lo demás que para ellos era nuevo, esto para tratar de saber que sucedía ahora... Y que me había privado de mi apenas tangible paz nueva.

-¡Antonov!... ¡Colocate derecho y mira hacia enfrente!-susurro Mi Amore Cadenza en tono cruento, en forma de regaño cruel y absurdamente lleno de disciplina, ajena totalmente a su forma amable y amorosa que antes había desnudado para mis sentimientos... Lo que, en cierto sentido, me hirió por dentro y me dejo perturbado, mas aun que el nuevo despertar.

Momentáneamente no supe el por que de ese regaño, pues apenas había comenzado ha verla y todavía trataba de crear un pequeño rompecabezas mental sobre como había llegado ahí. Pero ahora, ajeno de aquellas pistas, tomo aun mas mi atención esa rara disciplina que había tomado Mi Amore Cadenza, que junto con el golpe en el estómago pareciase ser que la misma chica (o pony) había cambiado de actitud a una mas cruenta hacia mi persona. Temí que eso fuese definitivo. Y que desde aquel momento su actitud dejara de ser benevolente... Y con dolor me di cuenta que ella no me observaba mas, y melancólico halze la vista hacia el cielo eterno en busca de una razón coherente a lo que sucedía... Encontrando respuestas indeseadas... Del por que de su cambio repentino de actitud...

... Tiara representante de su poder...

No era posible, no era verdad.

... Crín ondulante, celestial...

No estaba preparado, era mi final.

... Pelaje blanco, reflejante a la oscuridad...

Las pistas parecían coincidir.

... Cutie Mark que representaba su autoridad...

...Era ella. La diosa del sol, la hermana de la oscuridad...

...La princesa Celestia... Estaba frente a mi...

... Y el pánico arribo a mi mente... Y morí y renaci por dentro...

La estación del pánico había arribado.

...Pero aun mas impresionante que eso, que lo que veía con ojos atónitos, de lo que lograba descifrar cuando la vi de forma directa, es que no temía de ella mas...

...De la nada algo nació en mi ser frente a esta amenaza que pretendía con consumirme en hirviente y asfixiante pánico. Algo nació. Lo vi brotar, lo escuche gemir y llorar. Algo simple, algo normal y vanal. Algo nació dentro de mi negro, oscuro y carcomido corazón... Por alguna razón, parece que deje de temer. Oh, dicho de mejor manera, deje de temerle a la princesa del sol. Se puede decir que, la "traba' del terror en mi, se salio después de tanta presión ejercida sobre si misma... Y como rareza de este ultimo acto... El miedo ya no me asediaba, ni la angustia ni los pesares de esta cosa o aquella cosa... Ni nada de eso me hacia efecto. Me sentía normal, simple... Sin mas motivaciones que me hicieran temer. Sin nada mas que me pudiese hacer temer. Y con esa rara capa sobre mi mente (capa que parecía ser abrumadora y de diamante) alce la vista hacia la princesa Celestia, justo como lo hacia Mi Amore Cadenza. Desafiando el miedo que antes había mostrado frente a ella... Indicándole, que estaba preparado para poderla ver, y poder con ella conversar. Siendo... Glorioso.

Todo inicio. Las piezas se movieron: eramos las blancas. Mi Amore Cadenza camino hacia la mesa que teníamos frente a nosotros (exageradamente grande, diría yo.) Y yo la seguí mostrando normalidad. De hecho, me mostré en los cabales de un ser perfectamente calmo, correspondiente al lujoso traje que vestía en ese momento. Sin darme cuenta, corregi mi postura, derrumbe monumentos de terror, y mire hacia adelante con la frente en alto, con una cara nueva, pero vieja para mi; una cara seria. Y con esa misma cara vi a la princesa Celestia, mostrando mi simpleza frente a su aparente supremacía, y dando a entender, que no me intimidaba mas su poderío inacabable e inmortal.

La Srta Cadenza camino hacia la mesa, dejándome observar lo que en ella estaba en el transcurso de sus bellos pasos. Se detuvo frente a la misma mesa, y yo me quede a su lado siguiéndola.

-sientate en esta silla- musito ella con menos fuerza, mas no falta de poder, señalando ha una silla que frente a mi estaba, y que yo había confundido con la misma ornamentación de la bella mesa. Vi entonces que la pony rosada se separo de mi, dirigiéndose ha un borde de la mesa donde se revelo ha alguien mas en la habitación además de mi persona, Mi Amore Cadenza y... La princesa del sol; el unicornio que una vez me había intentado asesinar. Cual unicornio tenia una penetrante mirada asesina contra mi persona, pareciendo disfrutar los recuerdos donde me tenia en su total dominio y merced. No me intimide por aquel remanente de ira, y mire directamente a la princesa Celestia como distracción, dándome cuenta de que, tras la princesa Celestia, habían guardias de cristal y reales que me observaban con odio rasante, listos para usar sus lanzas para atravezar mi tersa piel, o sus hechizos para calcinarme hasta la muerte. Note la doble treta de Mi Amore Cadenza, quien se había al parecer sentado demasiado cerca de el unicornio que antes tanto me había hecho sufrir... Y ella, a la vez que hacia eso, me dejaba frente a frente a la princesa Celestia, totalmente a su merced, resistiendo entonces su férrea invasión, Indicándome que debía contra ella, la emperatriz de los ponys, mi atención fijar.

Entonces viendo que todos ya estaban en sus lugares, observando que Mi Amore Cadenza (por un acto de caballerosidad «irónicamente» de el semental a su lado) estaba ya sentada, cor respondí a tomar mi propio asiento. Jale con despoto cuidado la silla que tenia frente a mi, y en ella me senté de forma derecha, mirando a todos y a todo lo que me rodeaba en el lugar... Esperando el momento indicado para hablar, para poder comenzar con la danza de la hora final... Esperando... El momento adecuado para hablar, he iniciar la salvación de la humanidad.

-meseros, traigan los alimentos. ¡Que inicie el banquete! -vociferó una fémina y autoritaria voz que no era de Mi Amore Cadenza... Siendo la única chica entonces aparte en esa habitación la princesa Celestia, a la cual yo rápidamente le adjudique la orden sin tener que exactamente verla hacerla. Y de la nada, a pocos segundos de que la princesa diese la orden... De la nada entraron a la habitación alrededor de 10 meseros ponys, quienes nerviosos y rápidos comenzaron a dejar alimentos en los platos (recién descubiertos por mi) que teníamos todos frente a nuestra silla. Un mesero pony, que se suponía daría mis alimentos, dejo con cierto temor sobre mi plato una cantidad grande de alimentos de índole vegetariana, los cuales observe con cierta desidia, pues esperaba algo mejor que leguminosas y lechugas (ignorando que aquí, todos eran vegetarianos y no consumían carne). Vire hacia Mi Amore y esta ultima, junto con el unicornio, había comenzado a degustar sus alimentos. ¡Inclusive la misma princesa Celestia comía!... ¡Ajena al tema, ajena a mi existencia y lo que esta significaba!... Yo entonces me sentí un poco desplazado, metido en un chiste al parecer. Me he vanagloriado tanto, me he aterrado por su presencia tantas veces y me prepare de tantas formas para poder verla... Para poder hacer una verdadera reunión intelectual y diplomáticas... Y ella, con todo lo que creía, con todo lo que esperaba, me defrauda total, consciente de sus acciones... Me estafa. No hay la seriedad que esperaba, ni distensión de ella... Hasta ni siquiera hay odio, que, después de los atentados ocurridos hace 3 años, esperaba yo que se manifestase... Ella solo comía feliz, sin darse cuenta de mi... Ni de los mensajes horrendos y turbios que traía en mi mente. Y viéndome despreciado... Me senté solo, aburrido, ha ver los mismos alimentos que se suponía debía comer. Defraudado en ciertos sentidos contemple a la lechuga verde, las zanahorias al vapor y a las leguminosas que en mi plato danzaban sus sabores aunque sus propietarias estuviesen estáticas... Sintiendo en el fondo, que esto era demasiado poco serio como para lo que realmente estaba yo por hacer... Sintiendo, que esto no era como lo había planeado en realidad.

-¿que sucede humano?...¿Por que no degustas tus alimentos?.. Se que no sabemos aun sus gustos alimenticios a fondo... Pero esperaba que nuestra alta comida le fuese de agrado-dijo la voz de... La misma regente del sol, por lo que yo vi directamente a Mi Amore Cadenza en busca de ayuda, de directivas por la repentina situación que se me había presentado; recibiendo solo una mirada de normalidad, que me alentaba a contestar la pregunta de la regente máxima del sol, por lo que... Respirando hondo... Y controlando teóricamente a las estrellas próximas de mi generación (sonriendo mentalmente por que al fin podría hablar)... Me apresure ha tener una voz cálida pero fuerte, para contestar el cuestionamiento de la princesa Celestia, regente máxima del sol... Y momentáneamente de mi destino.

-no creo que sea una buena idea el contestarle esa cuestión en estos momentos- dije de forma seria, observándola a ella misma con una débil sonrisa, mostrando seriedad total, a lo que ella respondió de forma insultada y ajena a su de alta alcurnia pocision.

-parece muy serio... Usted...¿Cual es su nombre humano?-cuestiono de nueva cuenta la princesa Celestia, y yo, a sabiendas de una situación seria, respondí educadamente con voz clara y firme.

-Antonov Mi Mill, su majestad... Antonov Mi Mill -exclame rápidamente, recitando mi raro nombre con cierto orgullo naciente, pero, a la misma vez, mostrando normalidad inundada de seriedad y despotismo.

\- si, usted, "Antonov". Parece muy serio, muy tenso...¡No este así, de formal!,después de todo, no es una reunión seria... ¡Estamos celebrando nuestra victoria contra el invasor grifo!.. ¡La victoria que usted nos regalo este día!... ¡La victoria del reino de Equestria contra el enemigo una vez mas!-vociferó la princesa Celestia mirándome con una sonrisa grata de felicidad, mientras tomaba en sus cascos una copa de vino y la alzaba de forma victoriosa.

-¡brindo por Antonov Mi Mill, la armada real y nuestra victoria contra el invasor!-exclamo la princesa Celestia alzando su copa de vino pálido, seguida por Mi Amore Cadenza, el unicornio que a su lado estaba, y yo, pues tome la copa que estaba frente a mi y también la halze. Esto causo risas entre los demás ponys que ahí estaban al ver mi descordinacion, pues ellos se habían tomado la copa de golpe, y yo solo la deje en la mesa, pues no bebía ninguna bebida alcohólica.

-pero bueno, vasta de formalidades. Aquí todos somos amigos, aquí todos somos "camaradas" -rió de forma crónica por la ultima palabra, de forma macabra en mi opinión -... Hay cosas que deseamos saber de usted, soldado Antonov. Hemos considerado que esta cena es para obtener información acerca de usted. ¿Hace cuanto que usted esta aquí, en nuestros dominios?...¿Y por que fue enviado ha este lugar? Necesitamos saber esa información.. -... Pregunto la princesa Celestia con duda. Note hacia donde iban sus preguntas... Supe rápidamente el camino que tomarían a mas tardar unas cuantas respuestas mas de mi ser... Estaba llegando ya casi al tema principal, estaba ella dando los primeros pasos hacia la verdad incomoda y extremadamente importante que me tenia a mi como principal protagonista. Vire de nuevo hacia Mi Amore Cadenza, quien también sabia lo que estaba por pasar, y me sonreía, sin ser limitada por el unicornio que a su lado estaba. Me sonreía como en principios lo hacia, incitandome a contestar las preguntas de su majestad. El baile había comenzado. El baile de la verdad iniciaba su danza, y con la certeza de que tenia a alguien apoyandome... Con la seguridad que tenia, y con toda mi fuerza, procedi a comenzar el susodicho baile... Para llegar a la verdad incomoda que significaba mi existir. Que con esfuerzo... Perseverancia y valor... ¡Se convertiría en el renacimiento de la humanidad!

-su majestad... Yo he estado aquí, en su reino, hace alrededor de una semana, y en todo este tiempo, he estado habitando una región llamada "Everfree". Cerca de la ciudad de PonyVille. Una cueva fue donde he estado habitando todo este tiempo - exclame con normalidad mientras Mi Amore Cadenza se apresuraba a contestar junto conmigo.

-en todo este tiempo, Antonov, ha forjado relaciones con 3 ponys, además de haber salvado a una unicornio de el ataque de un lobo de madera, una manticora y de el ahogamiento en una laguna-agrego Mi Amore Cadenza mientras yo recordaba con desdén esas noches cuando cuida a mi...¡Oh, a mi amada Lyra!... Soltando una sonrisa leve, a la vez que la princesa Celestia, enterada de esos actos mios, me observaba con aun mas interés.

-eso explica los reportes de sucesos extraños en las regiones del bosque Everfree por parte de Guardias Reales.-dijo la princesa del sol de forma asertiva mientras yo regresaba a la realidad por nueva cuenta.

-¿y que fue lo que lo incitó a defender ha nuestro reino cuando, los grifos atacaron?-exclamo la princesa en forma de duda, a la vez que yo precedía a contestar, esta vez con mas valor que las veces anteriores...

-si es que lo trataste de defender y no estabas aliado con los invasores - interceptó el unicornio que al lado de Mi Amore Cadenza estaba, sin dejarme responder correctamente, esto mientras Mi Amore Cadenza, con su magia, le alaba la oreja, regañandolo de forma deshonrosa para el al parecer, lo que a la princesa Celestia le pareció demasiado gracioso y dio un par de risas leves sofocadas por sus cascos en sus labios.

-entonces,¿que fue lo que realmente lo motivo ha ayudarnos este día, oh mas bien, en esta tarde?-pregunto de nuevo la princesa Celestia, a la vez que yo pensaba en que responder, logrando encontrar la mejor respuesta a el cuestionamiento.

-... Hace una semana, como ya lo he dicho, llegue aquí, ha este lugar... Después de un tiempo de haber llegado ha esta dimensión, conocí a una unicornio llamada Lyra a quien aprecio hoy valoro y aprecio mucho. Tiempo después, en mi espera rápida, conocí a una pegaso llamada Ditzy, a la cual también quiero mucho, y a un joven dragón llamado Spike... Y yo al conocer ha este ultimo, vi mis esperanzas de contacto con una autoridad influyente, crecer... Resulto ser que, el dragón Spike tenia contacto con las "elemento de la armonía". Desde que llegue, espere el día para hablar con alguien con autoridad, en este caso, mi plan era conversar con una tal "Twilight Sparkle" quien se suponía tenia contacto directo con usted, su majestad. En ese transcurso de espera, en lo que ansiosamente desde mi cueva aguardaba el fin de una semana, conocí a una pony llamada Diane a la cual también aprecio, que recién descubrí era una "elemento de la armonía". Hoy, en esta mañana, se suponía que yo hablaría con la amiga de el dragón, con "Twilight Sparkle", pero, parece ser que no fue así. Me di cuenta de que el pueblo de PonyVille estaba siendo asediado por enemigos, y que se necesitaba mi ayuda, por lo cual la ofrecí. Y... La di, eso es todo lo que sucedió - exprese, surpimiendo las partes de las suplicas del dragón y de la defensa de mis amigas, esto mientras la princesa Celestia analizaba lo que decía, justo como yo quería que lo hiciese. Mi Amore Cadenza también había descubierto la trampa que había hecho, y me volteó ha ver sonriendo, a la vez que yo le devolvía un simple sonrisa leve, a sabiendas, de que la hora de la verdad estaba a punto de llegar.

\- entonces diste tu ayuda al vernos en problemas-dijo la princesa Celestia en forma de afirmación para si misma, y pregunta para mi.

-exacto - respondí asertivo.

-... Pero, has dicho que tenias que "hablar" con la elemento de la armonía Twilight Sparkle, para poder contactarme a mi... ¿Se puede saber para que deseabas hablar conmigo, soldado Antonov?-cuestiono la princesa mientras yo... Sin miedo, sin mas atareante espera o dolores mentales... Considerando todo, y a la vez sin considerar nada... Sin mas temores, ni errores, o incapacidades... Ponía hincapié en el tema que mas me atareaba en ese momento: el tema, que me tenia ahí en ese momento; el tema por el cual vivía, por el cual no estaba en una dimensión desastrosa y muerta... El tema, por el cual me había tocado hacer esta aventura tan extraordinaria ha esta tierra mística, y en cierto sentido, por el cual había vuelto ha ser feliz. Vire por ultima vez hacia Mi Amore Cadenza, y esta me dio una sonrisa de aceptación. Y con esa confirmación inmediata, con el orgullo muerto de mi especie sobre mis hombros, comencé una nueva pieza en el vals de la verdad... Y la hora final se acercaba a su minuto final, y el segundo inicial parecía de discordia, pues la humanidad que yo conocía, que yo deseaba y que me hacia lo que soy: un HUMANO, pendía de mis acciones, una vez mas, pendía de mis razonares, de mis actuares... De mis cantares. Y no tenia permitido fallar.

Era la hora, si, la hora final... Y la hora, ya comenzaba a pasar. Era la estación del pánico la cual se colocaba de espectadora, y la sinceridad, junto con mi voz narrativa, comenzaban ha hacerse cargo de la situación en la que me encontraba. Y con poder exhalante de mis poros, resplandeciente de estoicismo y poder ajeno a mi, me levante con absoluta confianza de mi silla frente a la princesa Celestia y a Mi Amore Cadenza... Y sintiendo todas mis fuerzas en mi lengua y lenguaje, junto con el respaldo de lo que una vez fue la humanidad... Oh mas bien, lo que podría ser la humanidad... Comencé ha hablar... Para una vez mas, y de una vez por todas, poder salvar a la humanidad. Y la estación del pánico se había esfumado. Yo salía de las sombras, una vez mas.

-princesa Celestia... -dedique fineza, delicadeza refinada, en mi tono-... Hay algo tras estas visitas de la humanidad ha su reino, y su especie. Hay una historia de trasfondo cruda, triste y turbia, que espero que usted entienda, y no quede cegada por los aires de venganza; fantasmas que siempre son retrogrados cuanto a daños y muerte ... Y esta historia, que nos destruyó, es horrendamente real, vivida, y espero que la logre comprender de forma correcta. Yo, mi seria persona, viene de un mundo muerto y sobrio, que se consume en el frío invierno mundial y en la miseria, en la muerte. La radiación, asesina silenciosa, ronda en cada arista de mi mundo: ni el lugar mas recóndito, ni la ciénaga mas profunda, o la montaña mas alta, se salvaguarda de su poder... Y esta radiación fue causada por una guerra librada por las armas mas destructivas que el macabro ingenio humano pudo haber dado a luz... Guerra mundial, total y masiva, que destruyó nuestra hermosa civilización que tantos años, vidas, ideas, historia y energía nos costo crear. Guerra asesina librada con las mas horribles armas... Armas que son, o fueron, tan totalmente horrible, macabras y despiadadas, que no nos dejaran volver ha reconstruir nuestro mundo pues ahora estaba envenado con el peor de los venenos... Uno que sin distinción de raza, genero, nacionalidad o orientación religiosa, envenena poco a poco la sangre; la pudre y mata poco a poco al ser que lo recibe... Hasta causarles severos males innombrables, despellejarlo, dejarlo con los órganos internos putridos... En resumen, dándole un destino peor que la muerte. El odio nos consumió en esa guerra que yo le expongo. El odio hirviente, nos consumió, de forma literal. Las bombas, las armas de veneno, relativamente pequeñas pero totalmente maquiavelicas, poderosas, cubrieron todas las ciudades, imperios, reinos y países de mi mundo. Y incineraron a sus habitantes con cólera, y derrumbaron sus edificaciones en forma de venganza... Y ahora, gracias al odio librado por la susodicha guerra, nos regodeamos en la muerte. La humanidad se baña y lo que resto de mi especie, los remanentes tristes ahora hijos de la muerte, esperan ansiosos una nueva oportunidad, o esperan tristes la derrota y la muerte... Estamos ahora refugiados en el ultimo lugar que nuestra especie encontró factible para la supervivencia: un refugio... Y desde el, hemos enviado exploradores ha otras dimensiones. Los 10 humanos que me precedieron eran eso, y yo soy el ultimo en tomar de nuevo esa misión... Estoy consciente de las acciones de los que me predecedieron en esta tarea, la tarea de encontrar nuevas tierras habitables, donde podramos con creces nacer de nuevo... Y le pido sinceras disculpas por lo que causaron mis antecesores; en especial mi hermano, líder de la susodicha primera operación... Pero esos seres, los seres que una vez viajaron aquí para hacer mal lo que yo trato de hacer bien, solo eran parte de un experimento para ver si esta dimensión era buena para habitar, he iniciar aquí todo de nuevo. No era una declaración de guerra: fue un acto terrorista, que ha ciencia cierta, no se yo explicar. Lamento lo que ellos causaron, así como la muerte que regaron por su hermoso reino; pero le pido con toda sinceridad princesa Celestia, que por favor no se ciege por la venganza... Y si es que lo va ha hacer, y piensa arrebatarme la vida por los actos de mis análogos, castigarme a mi en nombre de lo que causo la entonces excitada humanidad; le pido que escuche esta alerta... Que es especial para que usted y su reino no caigan en la mísera desgracia... Los humanos, los humanos llegaran ha esta dimensión para huir de la destrucción de su mundo. Arribaremos aquí en poco tiempo; alrededor de 3 meses... Lo haremos tratando de huir de la tierra que nos vio nacer, buscando asilo en esta dimensión nueva y prometida. Esto, el arribamiento de alrededor de 3 millones de humanos víctimas de una guerra insensata y estúpida, pasara aunque ustedes no lo deseen, y depende, depende de la forma en que los traten, como ellos les responderán. Si los atacan, fanatizados de la idea de la venganza por lo ocurrido en su reino, consigueran una guerra que no ganaran, y una posible derrota para su reino... Oh hasta extinción de su misma especie... Viendo eso, nuestra actual situación, yo le propongo algo a usted y su reino. Un tratado de paz entre nuestra y su especie... Para que así evitemos una guerra futura, y la humanidad, exista una vez mas...-dije de un solo golpe, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la princesa, anodadada por mis palabras secas y duras, con miedo aparente, solo me miraba y pensaba, mientras yo sentía que, debía volver ha hablar.

-en beneficio de ese tratado que le propongo a usted, su majestad, yo haré lo que sea que ustedes me pidan. Seré su fiel soldado o esclavo... Devoto y con obediencia fanatista, atendere sus ordenes con la promesa de respetar este trato. Es mas... Inclusive, si asi lo desea, ire al mismo imperio Changeling, y rescatare a la raptada princesa Luna. Pero por favor, considere mi idea de este tratado de paz. Es la única idea de salvación, pues, aunque no lo desee, ellos vendrán... Y creame que es mejor para todos, si estamos de su lado en vez que en su contra... Se lo pido por favor... Considere mis ideas... Y no las deje pasar para cuando, ya sea demasiado tarde...-exclame con aun mas fuerza... Mientras la princesa seguía viéndome con incredulidad, con asombro y rareza, por lo que la tensión se alzo en la habitación.

Me quede estático ahí, sudando frio al ver como no respondía la princesa del sol. No pude contener mi miedo, y este corrió desbocado a mejores tierras... Espere unos momentos ahi, detenido en el caudal, rompiedome y armandome en momentos eternos en los que mi paranoia crecía a cada momento y el miedo dejaba de ser espectadora para empezar ha invadirme sin respetar las normas antes puestas... Y por razones de terror puro mi ser comenzaba ha temblar indsicriminadamente... Era como si la seguridad que una vez había sentido, la valerosidad, el estoicismo que antes alardeaba mi mente se hubiese evaporado y no existiese. Esto por nada, por emoción, por el silencio que expresaba millones de razones he ideas. Esto... Por que la princesa seguía, al parecer, deliberando, y yo moría mas por dentro por que no se apresuraba a responder. ¿Me habría creído?... Ella, en el fondo de sus sabiduría, en el fondo de su eterno saber, ¿habrá creído mis verdaderas suplicas de ayuda?... Después de lo que hicieron aqui los humanos, mi hermano... No creo que lo haya hecho; ¡pero debía hacerlo!... Era totalmente necesario: mis acciones no debían, no me permitían, y no podían tener ningún error: lo que hacia, por el bien de todas las especies inteligentes en este dilema, debía salir como estaba planeado... Pero al parecer eso no sucedía, y eso... Es lo que verdaderamente, me hacia temer en esos momentos. Mire a Mi Amore Cadenza, y no pude ignorar el anondadado rostro del unicornio que a su lado estaba por lo que yo había acabado de revelar, claro, este ultimo menos discreto que su majestad... Vire de nuevo hacia Mi Amore Cadenza, y esta ultima también esperaba tensa la respuesta de la princesa Celestia... Y con miedo en mis corneas, volteé de nuevo a la susodicha princesa... Y esperaba su respuesta... De la cual, dependía toda la humanidad... Y también la "Equinidad"...

-eso es... ¿Cierto?- cuestiono la princesa Celestia con voz temblorosa hacia Mi Amore Cadenza, quien se apresuró a contestar con sorpresa.

-Analice sus recuerdos cuando estuvo dormido. Es cierto, lo que dice es cierto.-dijo Mi Amore mientras la princesa regresaba a su estado pensativo... Claro, esto por unos momentos.

-¿y que rango ostentas en tu especie?...-murmuro la princesa Celestia mientras yo me apresuraba a contestarle.

-¿a que se refiere exactamente?-cuestione con rareza y voz rota.

-¿eres el rey de tu especie?... ¿El príncipe?... ¿El mayor guerrero, el general de la guerra?... O que eres en tu especie; que lugar tienes en la burguesía: que tan importante eres es lo que quiero saber-dijo la princesa mientras yo pensaba en que contestar... Recurriendo nada mas a la verdad en este tropiezo del vals, de la hora final.

-siendo honestos su majestad... Solo soy un explorador, aunque se me puede considerar un soldado...-dije mientras el unicornio que al lado de Mi Amore estaba, comenzaba a reir de forma cruda, haciendo ecos en la habitación.

-entonces como planeas hacer un tratado si literalmente no representas nada... O mas bien, no eres nada-exclamo el unicornio riendo mientras yo encontraba razón en sus crueles palabras.

-aunque no lo desee, es cierto. Lo siento soldado Antonov, pero, lo que usted pide simplemente no lo puedo hacer si usted asi lo pide. No se ofenda, pero estos tratados implican mas que a un simple, soldado..-dijo la princesa Celestia, mientras yo, mentalmente... Caia en las fauces abiertas de la desgracia.

Por unos momentos sentí que todo había acabado, que todo simplemente, estaba hechado a la derrota, ha perder... ...Mire hacia abajo derrotado al escuchar esas palabras insinuantes a excusas rancias y a negación... Esas negativas que no deseaba oir... Y me senté en la silla que tras de mi tenia mientras me tomaba la cabeza y soltaba un par de discretas lágrimas, que no deseaba que nadie supiese de su débil y bastarda existencia. Era el fin. El tropiezo final de la hora final, del segundo final, del minuto final. Era el resultado total del trinómio: 0... Mi espíritu de esperanza fue fulminado junto con el renacimiento de la humanidad, el cual ahora vendría en son de guerra, ha aniquilar todo lo que la rodeaba... Y a todos los que la rodeaban... ¡La cague!... ¡Simplemente la cague!...¡Y ahora todos están condenados, y ahora todos sufrirán una guerra por mi culpa!... He matado a Lyra... A Ditzy... A Diane...¡Las he condenado a la muerte!... No, debo hacer algo... ¿Pero que puedo hacer?... Todo esta ya hecho, las cartas se jugaron de forma magistral... Y perdí... Y perdí esta hora, y ahora, me entrego con bandera blanca ondeante al pánico, quien gustosamente, se ofrece a aniquilarme antes de que el auto flagelo lo haga. Y quedo asustado escuchando los disparos que es escucharan cuando los humanos logren llegar aqui. Y quedo abrumado cuando las bombas y las municiones de artillería destrozen a los ilusos y fanatizados soldados pony... Y quedo entre el suicidio, cuando note que la ciudad de Canterlot ha sido arrasada por un arma nuclear de 2 megatones.

Era el fin. Llore y lo negué... No quería aceptarlo, y llore con todas mis fuerzas para tratar de en mi mente cambiar esa gran depresión... Pero, era el fin. Lo siento tanto Ditzy... Lo siento tanto, Diane... Lo siento, Lyra...

-aun asi, en nuestra imposibilidad de cumplir un tratado con la magnitud que desea, no todo tiene que ser "oficial"...- escuche de la princesa, y alce el rostro sorprendido. La princesa Celestia sonrió. Se levanto de su trono, y comenzó ha caminar en torno a su ornamentada silla-... Usted, humano, sabe de los problemas que sufrimos... Sabe de las cosas que nos suceden, como este ataque. Lo cierto es que, ahora mas que nunca somos vulnerables... Y a nuestros enemigos parece no interesarle en lo mas mínimo nuestro poder como mayor armada, mayor potencia: nos atacan y no les importa nada... Ambas especies, pues, tenemos predicamento, y ambas, de forma irónica, nos ayudamos sin darnos cuenta... Lo que yo le propongo ha usted Sr. Antonov, es un trato un poco... "Extraoficial" donde usted nos ayude y nosotros le ayudemos...-dijo la princesa mientras yo le ponía aun mas atención de la que una vez le daba.

-Nosotros, le daremos asilo ha usted, Sr. Antonov, en nuestro querido y amoroso reino. Vivirá entre ponys y sus amigas hechas aqui en lo que llega su especie para entonces poder hablar con alguien con autoridad para el tratado de paz que usted deseaba hacer...-dijo la princesa Celestia, pero yo, cauteloso, no me deje tomar tan rápido por la felicidad.

-... ¿Y cual es mi parte en este "trato"?... -pregunte con rapidez, tratando de ser serio pero fallando, al no poder ocultar una efímera muestra de felicidad.

-... Es algo relativamente fácil para usted. A favor de que nosotros le demos un hogar, asi como tiempo para poder esperar a su especie, usted se encargara de una tarea sumamente fácil pero discreta... Vivirá en PonyVille, y se encargara de el gran honor de proteger a las "elemento de la armonía" asi como a mi hijo y al mismo pueblo de PonyVille. Esto claro de forma discreta: los ponys somos criaturas fácilmente de perturbar... Y si se sabe que un humano fue agregado a la protección de la ciudad, estallaran de miedo. Además, usted servirá en tareas de seguridad, asi como de guerra contra los enemigos de la corona y en tareas ordenadas por la misma. Usted estará totalmente dispuesta a nuestras ordenes, hara lo que sea que le digamos... Esto, en pro de que esperemos a sus compañeros humanos y hagamos un verdadero trato de connotaciones fuertes y de validez. Ese es el trato que tengo en mente... Que dice usted Sr. Antonov...¿Lo acepta?-pregunto la princesa quien ya estaba cerca de mi, sin darme cuenta yo de su repentino acercamiento.

-¡acepto totalmente!-respondí feliz... Pues ya no podía ocultar la felicidad... Y con esa misma felicidad, pero con remanentes de seriedad, di la mano ha la princesa Celestia en forma de sellar el trato, y esta ultima, con felicidad análoga a la mia, dio su casco, tomando yo su casco, y dando yo un arrodillamiento, besaba al mismo,para exclamar unas ultimas palabras.

-le juro que no se arrepentirá de esta decisión, su majestad. Sere devoto y déspota a sus ordenes... Y asi cumpliré el trato... No le fallare - dije desde el suelo mientras la magia de la misma princesa me levantaba.

\- Espero que no lo hagas... - rio la dueña del sol, viéndome a los ojos-... Ahora si... ¡esto es una celebración, es hora de degustar nuestros alimentos!-dijo la misma princesa, mientras yo miraba a Mi Amore Cadenza quien también expresaba una sonrisa de franca felicidad frente a lo ocurrido. Habíamos ganado... Habíamos triunfado ante la adversidad.¡La humanidad renacer y era cuestión solo de cumplir un simple trato! ¡La humanidad nacería una vez mas!... La humanidad volvería a nacer, todo estaba bajo mi poder ahora, ¡y por ende!, ¡por la facilidad de todo!, ¡por este inmenso logro!... No pude ocultar lágrimas de felicidad que la princesa detecto casi de forma inmediata. Se me acerco, no retrocedi y... Bueno, me dio un simple abrazo y una palmadita en la espalda con su casco para que me tranquilizara un poco: simbolizando la ahora futura unión de 2 pueblos que antes parecían estar en una posible guerra fria. Ella parecía feliz por el gesto, por su logro, por su nueva amistad (pues aqui la amistad es la moneda) apretandome contra si de forma gustosa... Cosa que correspondí lentamente... Aprovechandome del momento para ser feliz totalmente exclamando lágrimas, de alegría... Aproveche ese momento mientras en mi interior estallaban cohetes artificiales... ¡Lo había logrado!... ¡Lo había logrado!... Era la victoria, era la simple victoria estruendando en mi, retorciendome, diluyendome... Haciéndome estallar, reir, llorar, sufrir... Era el alma expresando su gloria, dándome indicaciones para reir... Para pensar... Para finalmente, después de todo, darme cuenta, de que lo había logrado: había dado el paso mas importante, en el salvamento de la humanidad... Había logrado lo mas difícil, había superado la prueba mas fuerte de todas las puestas... Y la humanidad se encontraba en el umbral, el umbral de la posible vida y el renacimiento de la sociedad. La princesa del sol siguió con el gesto de amabilidad, mientras yo lloraba lágrimas agrias de felicidad en su hombro. Era feliz, era simplemente feliz... Solo lloraba, lloraba en solitario, en silencio, mudo... Hasta cuando ella se separo de mi, y se teletransporto olvidadiza de mi frágil estado emocional, esto para ir a su asiento, yl por lo que yo deje de llorar y limpie mi rostro, observando que, junto con Mi Amore Cadenza y el unicornio, la princesa Celestia misma, habían todos comenzado a comer...

Y yo esta vez... Con un semblante de infinita gracia... Me uni ha ellos...

... Era ya de noche. Mas noche que la de antes, y el frio comenzaba a tocar las paredes que por acto de mención se volvían frías y sombría. Eran alrededor de las... 3 de la mañana, y no estaba aun cansado, me sentía totalmente vivo, sin sueño, sin somnolencia: ansioso. La cena había terminado apenas, la reunión tan esperada por mi persona, idealizada en mis pesadillas y discutida conmigo mismo... Que tanto temi, que tanto idealize y de la cual dependía mi historia, mi especie... Mi ser, finalmente había logrado ser terminada... Con resultados espectaculares, con resultados increíbles... ¡Con resultados de bien para todos, para la Equinidad y la Humanidad!... Regresando a la cena, airoso de orgullo lo digo: había terminado. Los comensales y los platos fuertes gritaron llenos de cólera al ser degustados poco a poco, comidos sin piedad, y en ciertas palabras que no exageran, aniquilados. Fue una cena hermosa donde el silencio era cargado por efímera felicidad, a larga distancia entre yo y Mi Amore Cadenza, y cercana por la de la princesa Celestia y la de el unicornio, quienes parecían compartir la obtención de un importantísimo logro militar, logro de protección a sus ciudadanos y sus heroínas, mientras yo, solo obtenía algo mucho mas grande que ellos: salvar a la humanidad, y salvarme a mi mismo...

Todos comimos y reímos en esta cena recién terminada, exclamando felicidad contagiosa, y risas y demás... Yo no soy vegetariano, me encantaba de hecho el ser omnivoro, el comer carne... Pero la felicidad que sentía, lo que lograba sentir en ese momento, me hizo ser amante del brocoli por pausados recovecos del tiempo, y asi, sin querer, deguste los platillos, pidiendo indicaciones de como hacerlo, de que tenedor usar y cual no, lo cual causo un fuerte y sin problemas un entorno lleno de risas. La cena había, como antes mencionado, terminado, esto con la finalización de el brindis de cierre total de la cena por parte mia y por parte de la princesa Celestia... Y yo no podía estar mas feliz en este momento... Pues el que la cena terminase, implicaba el cumplimiento de un paso muy grande, en la carrera por salvar a la humanidad. Como había mencionado ya, la cena termino. La princesa Celestia dio indicaciones de donde dormiría esta noche para mañana, totalmente listo, fuese llevado a PonyVille para cumplir de forma inmediata el trato que habíamos acordado pues, a cada segundo que yo no estuviese ahí, en esa ciudad, corría el riesgo de un nuevo ataque como el que hoy sucedió se volviese a repetir. No me canso de decirlo, de ronronear mi mente con esas susodichas, míticas palabras que de mi mente se había quedado naturalizadas... ¡La cena, la maldita cena, ha terminado!...¡Lo que esto implicaba salía fácilmente de la comprensión!... La princesa Celestia por sus propias palabras dulces ordeno que fuese llevado a una habitación para dormitar esta noche... Para prepararme para el dia de mañana, que prometía ser un hermoso y gran dia... Y ahora, justamente en este momento de resumen mental, me llevan escoltado ha mi lugar de descanso alrededor de 50 guardias de cristal y reales, esto por orden de la princesa Celestia aunque mas bien por razones del unicornio Shining Armor (quien, curiosamente era el esposo de Mi Amore Cadenza, y general de tanto la armada de cristal como la real) quien insistió en la seguridad cuando la princesa Celestia solo había ordenado un guardia como guia entre los laberinticos pasillos del castillo de Canterlot.

Recordé un poco la cena. La platica en realidad, el trato secreto que habíamos pactado. Mis deberes llenos de responsabilidad debían ser cumplidos: si no, todo parecería... Sin darme cuenta me había metido en un gran embrollo, pero aun asi, no temía de el. Sabia que si, me concentraba y seguía las ordenes que me daban, nada malo sucedería acorde a mi misión. Después de todo... ¿Quien no me temeria en este lugar?... Era aqui yo un elemento totalmente disuasorio que ellos tenían a su favor, intimidante, creante de terror... Con armas increíblemente terribles, inteligencia macabra, y sin piedad (cosa que aun no había logrado demostrar). Y mi misión solo consistía en salvaguardar 6 chicas de seres que "era posible" que se les volviese a atacar... Era pan comido. Solo debía salvaguardar su integridad de posibles ataques, cuidarlas en secreto... Eso entendí. Los detalles de que es lo que hare y como lo hare... No los se totalmente: pero no temo por esta micro ignorancia: ellos, el general Shining Armor y la princesa Celestia, ambos, explicaron que, mañana, pulirian los detalles de lo que realmente iba ha hacer, y de como lo iba ha hacer: por ende no temía de la responsabilidad que mi trato cargaba, y podía llevar un semblante de felicidad etéreo de ignorancia. Claro esta, solo hasta mañana, cuando la realidad tomaría riendas, y verdaderamente tendría que considerar mi responsabilidad, libre de posible ego que cambiara mi mente.

Me distraje de la realidad, en la realidad,( irónicamente) y volví a ella cual amante amoroso. Baje mi vista, recordé que caminaba, y vi a los guardias que rodeandome tenia... Y los vi cargado de sinceras sonrisas, y ellos solo me daban odio liquido, a lo que yo contestaba con mas sonrisas en vez de seriedad: pues no podía evitarlo, ¡estaba feliz!... Ansioso, simplemente feliz... Totalmente preparado para descansar... Y de una vez, pensar antes de finalmente dormir... Para el próximo dia, verdaderamente actuar para el renacimiento de la humanidad... Y poder ver a Lyra, mi amada Lyra, a Ditzy, mi dulce Ditzy, y hasta posiblemente ver a Diane... ¡Parecía todo muy fácil!...¡Solo debía dormir, y en la mañana comenzaría la verdad!... Podría verlas de nuevo, y la Humanidad renaceria una vez mas... Solo tenia que descansar ¡Eso era todo!

Y sonreía ferozmente por eso. Mi sonrisa era enorme, creada por la simplicidad de lo que debía hacer, creada por que todo, al parecer, había salido bien. Los guardias, mirando a un loco risueño, no compartían la misma felicidad que yo tenia, y se limitaron a acompañarme entre los pasillos de el castillo, sin verme ni tratar de fraternizar, oh de entender por que era ese desdichado humano tan feliz... Se miraban molestos, iracundos contenidos. Y posiblemente estaban asi: furiosos de mi. De tener que llevar a una cómoda cama y a un placentero descanso a un integrante de una especie que una vez los hizo conocer la derrota, el terror y la guerra en su pueblo. No los juzgo, tienen razones para estar enojados, yo lo estaría.

En el camino hacia mi cama, observe entre los pasillos infinitos a muchos, demasiados, cuadros de ponys, vitrales y pinturas de la princesa Celestia misma... Mire mas, y logre ver curiosamente vitrales de quienes parecían ser las Mane 6, las "elemento de la armonía" y amigas del dragón Spike. Eran sus descripciones, de Cutie Mark, Crin, y color. Además de esos vitrales, habían fotos de otros ponys, asi como las de una alicornio oscura que veia a cada rato en las fotos, ya fuese cerca de la princesa Celestia, como de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza (otro dato aun mas curioso es que... ¡Mi Amore Cadenza es una princesa pony como la princesa Celestia!) Por lo que al ver ha esa rara alicornio, se me ocurrió la magnífica idea preguntar a un guardia que a diferencia de los demás era mas oscuro (con alas de murciélago que apenas acababa de notar) y que parecía menos furioso y mas asustado que los demás, para que me explicara quien era esa tan intrigante alicornio oscura.

\- usted. Si usted. ¿Sabe quien es esa princesa que esta ahí?-cuestione incrédulo al guardia, quien aparto la vista y miro a otro lado con furia, cual si hubiese insultado a su madre.

No preste entonces mas atención a los guardias y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos casi llegado a una puerta en donde los guardias se detuvieron al igual que yo pues no podía quedarme ahí caminando y perderme asi en la nada inmensa del castillo. Vi que ahí estaba lo que seria mi habitación (pues era la única puerta) y me detuve con cierta cautela, admirando su neoclásica decoración. Mire que de la nada, al lado mio estaba un soldado que me miraba con cierto odio, y de la nada apareció también el unicornio Shining Armor quien se puso frente a mi y sonrió de forma macabra.

-el castillo esta rodeado por alrededor de un millón de soldados listos para ser ordenados, además de hechizos por si llegas ha salir de este castillo, de este pasillo o de esta habitación... -saco una zanahoria -... Si llegas ha salir, literalmente esto sucederá -exclamo el general de la armada pony lanzando la zanahoria a la puerta de la habitación, evaporandose esta ultima y dejando tras de si una estela de humo que me asustó profundamente, como si hubiese visto mi propia evaporación, o muerte.

-... Espero que el cuarto tenga baño propio - escupo palabras entre dientes mientras el guardia, aun enojado, se limitaba ha verme con mas enojo. Ignorando mi chiste.

-en la mañana vendrán por ti alrededor de esta misma cantidad de guardias, te daremos instrucciones concretas y ordenes sobre tu misión en PonyVille, además de explicarte lo que puedes y no puedes hacer, y que harás para ayudar en tareas o como nos comunicaremos contigo. Después de eso, te escoltaremos al tren que te llevara a la ciudad susodicha... Y espero que, ya en ese lugar, después de este ajetreo, cumplas bien tu misión, pues si mi hermana es dañada, morirás... Y creeme que puedo hacer muchas cosas en mi privilegiada posición. Buenas noches-dijo el guardia mientras abría la puerta que frente a mi estaba, y con su magia me llevaba hacia adentro de la habitación para que no me achicharrase con los hechizos de protección. Fui lanzado bruscamente hacia dentro de la habitación y cai al suelo, mientras el mismo general, junto con los guardias, reían de forma brusca por mi dolor, y yo seguí esas risas de forma demencial pues, la felicidad que sentía era tal, tan grande, tan imperante: TAN MAGNIFICA, que no me interesaban las risas huecas que escuchaba, por lo que, sacudiendome, y levantado del suelo, les di a todos las buenas noches y escuche la puerta tras de mi cerrarse abruptamente, dándome cuenta, de que, finalmente estaba solo, listo para descansar y esperar al nuevo dia.

Mire hacia arriba. Un candelabro, que fue el que verdaderamente llamaba mi atención, colgaba de la lujosa habitación en la que estaba ahora metido. Era de oro puro y de incrustación de diamantes finamente cortados. Me di cuenta por su bello color amarillo de apariencia recién pulida, y de los diamantes, por que era imposible no darse cuenta de ellos. No había un alma mas que la mia en la susodicha habitación, y como un habido niño rebozante de curiosidad, comencé ha buscar lo que se suponía que debía hacer para descansar.

La decoración del cuarto era hermosa... Había una cama donde se supone dormiré esta noche. Pero aun asi, no puedo dormir: me he quedado inquieto, estático en esa situación. Estoy tan ansioso, tan feliz... Que no tengo ganas de dormir... Mas bien, no puedo dormir. Pero debo hacerlo; debo dormir. Mañana sera un gran dia, mañana es cuando realmente se necesita de mi ser despierto y ansioso. Pero aun no puedo dormir, pero aun no puedo lograr conciliarme conmigo mismo, ni con mi sueño.

Camino hacia todos lados como un loco, y miro la habitación en busca de aburrimiento fuerte que me incitase dormir. Su piso de madera encerada me dice lo lujoso que es, pero no me aburre. Sus libros al lado de la cama me susurran que los lea, parece ser una buena opción, pero aun asi declino. Miro por una ventana que cerca de mi esta (tras una cortina traslúcida azul que no me atrevo a tocar) y ahi miro la luna muerta que se asoma entre la noche fria, lo que solo me causa ansias de escribir pesares sobre un dia tormentoso: no de aburrimiento. Encuentro un baño en esta sencilla habitación, y curioso me dirijo a el. Encuentro en el un baño hermoso con decoración que me incitaba a bañarse, a ser permeado totalmente por cálida agua y enjabonarme hasta quedar totalmente limpio, pero eso solo me distrae: no me aburre. Voy hacia el grifo de agua de la habitación, lo abro y lo cierro (pues pese a mi aislamiento del mundo civilizado, recuerdo cosas básicas) y sale agua cálida o fria. Por consiguiente, cierro el baño, y regreso ha la habitación, sin encontrar nada que me distraiga lo suficiente, pero asombrandome discretamente al ver, o recordar, como era el mundo civilizado en el que una vez existí.

Camino a la cama, después de otros momentos corro y me lanzo ha aquellos mujidos cojines ámbar y salmón. Rio una miseria de felicidad, y tomo uno de los libros que a mi lado están decidido a aburrirme. "El Pony y el mar" lei el titulo, pero lo deje de lado. "Hechizos básico de magia, tomo VII" lei de nuevo las grandes letras, pero lo rechacé con furor. "Historia de Equestria. Desde la caída de Nigthmare Moon hasta nuestros dias" exclame entre dientes, y recordándome sobre historia... me desespere y me entristeci.

-"adelante, peste roja. Salvanos de la muerte negra"... Oh Lyra, te extraño... Y también extraño las lecciones de historia que te daba...- dije lanzado el libro hacia la pared y hundiéndome pétrico en la soledad mientras esperaba, de nuevo, volver ha ver su dulce rostro y escuchar sus hermosas palabras.

... Era, ahora, aun mas noche que al principio. Creo. Después de lanzar aquel libro, me quede solo pensando... Y aun asi, después de todas esas horas de pensar, aun, seguía inquieto, sin sueño. Note que las luces de los candelabros, gradualmente, comenzaron ha volverse tenues, como si alguien a propósito les soplara... Y las apagara con audacia y picardía, saliéndose con la suya y aburriendome, tal como lo quería. Estaba recostado en mi cama, llevaba ya alrededor de 2 horas mirando la pared en busca de dormirme. "La humanidad seguiría su curso... En 3 meses" pensaba. "La humanidad pronto,¡renacerá!"Cantaba en mi mente, sin darme cuenta de la dulce realidad. "... Oh, que magnifico mundo" Dije entre dientes, a la vez que me tapaba la boca. Boztecé, y, mire hacia la ventana. La hábil cortina azul no discrepaba en su monótona tarea y seguía ahí, al igual que la noche, la cual seguía igual como siempre. Fria... Como existiendo, pero faltandole algo mas, algo... Necesario, pero que se escondía, se alejaba o ya había muerto. Me pregunto como sera todo esto. Cuando los camaradas lleguen...

¿Se tranquilizaran por tener el mundo de nuevo a sus pies?. ¿Empezaran de inmediato la reconstrucción de nuestra hermosa civilización?... No, eso tomara tiempo... Pero cuando lleguen aqui, ha estos lugares... ¿Se verán tan sorprendidos como cuando yo llegue aqui?... Es una pregunta muy buena... Tal vez la locura, dueña de miles de consciencias, los persuada cuando descubran la mistica realidad que aqui domina. Tal vez entren de lleno a la locura... Por esta ilógica situación, tiempo o realidad... Pero si algo deseara ver en aquel momento... Si algo deseara ver cuando ellos llegaran... Seria el ver sus rostros anodadados frente a este mundo... Quisiera ver cuando el general Jamier mirase a un pony, dragón o grifo hablar. Oh aun mejor, la cara de Tomas, científico por excelencia, cuando vea esta "magia" y le explote literalmente la cabeza... Creo que por eso aun no me he adentrado ha inmiscuirme demasiado en la literatura, ciencia o teología de este mundo... Seria un verdadero dolor mental, ya que aqui todo se ha de tener en una visión muy diferente a las leyes de la física o de la química (que deben estar afectadas por magia, supongo.) Bozteso una vez mas y me rio al ver que auto cai en mi trampa: me estaba durmiendo. Había pensado todo este tiempo en la humanidad, y había comenzado ha aburrirme. Me quite los zapatos y quede en blancos calcetines, raro, no los traía hasta el hechizo de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. Ya sin zapatos me meti bajo el cálido cobertor de la cama, y sin problemas, boztesando, regrese a mi mundo de posibilidades... Mientras... Sentía al sueño abordarme poco a poco...

-"creo... Que lo primero que hare en esta nueva sociedad... Cuando sus cauces se regeneren... Sera... Una biblioteca para recuperar los clásicos perdidos... Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta... La Tempestad... Un mundo feliz... O por lo menos, los que recuerdo... No, mejor... Cuando la humanidad se reconstruya... Lo que hare sera leer sobre historia: estudiar mas... Y luego invitaré a Lyra a leer con un poco de cafe... Y a Ditzy le explicare sobre el correo electrónico para facilitarle su trabajo... Y a Diane, y a Diane... Creo que jugar con Diane, o asistir a una de sus fiestas, es suficiente para ella. Y creo que jugaré mucho con ella. Si... Le dare algunas recetas para pastel: si eso hare... Pero, ¡vamos"- me reclame a mi mismo al ver que funcionaba -"eso es pensar muy a futuro!... Ahora, cuando termine esto... Cuando me lleven a PonyVille... Y cuando vea a Lyra y a Ditzy... ¿Que hare?: ya se... Las abrazaré y las besaré tanto como pueda... Dire lo que me había pasado... Cuanto las habia extrañado... Y entonces creo... Que ellas me reclamaran mi ausencia... Si, y yo las invitare ha comer ahora que si puedo entrar a la ciudad... Lo que me faltaría... Seria dinero... Pero creo... Que lavare muchos platos en estas semanas..."-... Dije cansado, para, después de todo, de considerar, de ver pasar mi futuro cercano y posible... De poder predecir... Y alentar a mas... Dormirme... Solo dormirme... Con una sonrisa grande en el rostro... Pues podría verlas de nuevo mañana... Y la humanidad, se podría salvar...

 **Notas finales:"después de una tardante espera, he aquí el demonizado cap 11. Lamento la espera causada y espero que les guste. Nada más que decir que feliz navidad, prospero año nuevo y, que nos vemos en el cap 12, soy alfredo132 y me despido".**

 ***ESCENA AÑADIDA***


	15. Introducción

**(Nota: regrese al capítulo 11. Llegue al final; y descubra una sorpresa increíble)**

 **Notas iníciales "buenos días, tardes y noches a todos, queridos lectores. Soy Alfredo 132 y nada más que decir que gracias por seguir con esta historia, ustedes, ladrillos y cemento de esta estructura que construimos juntos. He aquí un pequeño escrito, el capítulo 11.5: Introducción. Claro antecesor de el capítulo 12, que dará pie ha este mega capítulo que está por venir y matar a este naciente suspenso. He tardado más de la cuenta, y en una brevedad cercana, les traeré el capítulo 12, para seguir con esta historia, pues le falta demasiado por delante. Como agregado tenemos que, pueden regresar al cap. 11 y leer una sorpresa agregada: la escena final del susodicho capítulo. Sin nada más que decir, he aquí al Capitulo 11.5 que lo disfruten, y no olviden leer la escena final de el anterior capítulo. Ahora, con todo esto dicho: empecemos con este hermoso capitulo"**

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studio"s. Realizo este Fanfic con el mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capítulo 11.5:** Introducción.

INTRODUCCION. ... Un dragón recién había entrado y salido de sus sueños... Los había visitado en su picardía situación lucida, y no se arrepentía de hacerlo... Ni sentía ninguna especie de remordimiento mental o psicológico por lo que sus actos evocaban. Pues, no sabía aun las implicaciones, que sus acciones creaban, en su sociedad regida por sueños pasmados, estáticos, lineales hasta la médula... No como el ahora lo hacia... No como ahora, el los sentía en su ser... ... Las puertas y niveles se habían roto para su consciencia que reinaba ahora entre los soñadores ponys... Y el dragón, valeroso y orgulloso, se había sumergido desafiante de poder en sus ahora dorados sueños; los tenia ahora grabados en su ser por verlos tantas veces sin descanso, y repetirlos la misma cantidad sin tregua... Y en sus miles de repeticiones de esos sueños... Recordó nostálgico cuando dejo caer sus sueños al suelo... Esta vez, lo repitió, para su gusto y no para el gusto ajeno, como una vez, se. habia dedicado tan fanaticamente ha hacer...

Había colocado sus sueños en el suelo... En el imaginario piso color blanco barnizado y expoliante de brillo cegador exagerado... Ahí el los coloco delicadamente cuales hojas que caen en otoño a sus ilusiones, sus contradictorios deseos, sus anhelos... Los habia ahora regenerado, y pisado con sus garras y patas moradas, sintiendo extrañeza al hacer eso de forma lucida y para el... Y estos sueños, al tacto insensato de sus moradas escamas bruscas, se pintaban informales y turbios, anormal y exasperante crudo arco iris; sin razones, sin nada cuerdo o superfluo que negara su bastardo origen... Y cada sueño roto y sangrante que el lograra pisar (probocandose heridas mentales) le recordaba secuelas tristes de su historia... Dándole a su alma la sensación de descanso perturbado, como si algo no cuadrase en su estado de tranquilidad, al dormitar... Y se saliera totalmente de la posibilidad de los sueños (sentimiento de aquellos niños que pierden la inocencia, curiosamente como el mismo dragón lo habia hecho)... O fuese una broma cruel hecha por su propia mente para si mismo, hecha, por aquella parte de si mismo que aun deseaba, que aun esperaba surgir en un momento de debilidad máxima y tomar todo su control... Por ende, el sueño y los sueños que miraba bajo sus garras no encajaban, no podían ser reales, o no podían ser siquiera una ilusión: pero lo eran, existían y a la vez, no existían...

Su mente se rindió y cayo destruida hacia el lado victorioso: esos sueños extraños, incoherentes... "Raros" estaban sucediendo, estaba existiendo... Y eso, era, finalmente, lo que fulminaba al dragón: las razones de existir de esos sueños azul y morado... Que una vez... Tanto habia deseado que dejasen de ser solo unos sueños y se transformasen en una realidad...

Y es por eso que el dragón temía de su ahora libre mente. No detenía el envenenante sueño que lo envolvía, ni le ponía algún tipo de dificultad o traba entre su desarrollo para evitar el deprimente final que el mismo sabia que no tardaría en llegar... Tal vez el dragón mismo deseaba vacunarse mentalmente frente a esos extraños eventos mentales; recordarse por que esa parte muerta de su ser, esa parte antigua y análoga comparada con su ser avanzado y maduro; estaba rotundamente muerta... Oh tal vez, aun mas raro, era que el mismo dragón, en una parte recóndita antes mencionada de su ser (sentimientos perseguidos, consignados al holocausto... Mas no olvidados), aun sentía un poco de sensación rosa por esa "arpía" que una vez lo habia hecho morir por dentro... Tal vez... Solo nos queda especular, pues a ciencia cierta, nadie podría saber lo que piensa entonces ese enigmático dragón... Solo podemos dar un vistazo, al ver como pisaba fuerte sus sueños y los hacia reacios contra su mismo ser...

Y el sueño en el que el dragón se habia introducido era, en definición, raro... Anormal... Memorias de un pasado que el trataba de ignorar y negar su origen. Su sueño era algo que una vez lo habia destrozado, cual varita débil y seca al ser lanzada a las llamas del fuego eterno... Y por eso es que llamaba tanto la atención este circo de consciencia: el ver un dragón auto destrozarse, flagelarse los ligamentos, huesos y tendones mentales de su ejercitado órgano gris, y resoplar en una ilusión, creada por si mismo ... Y su sueño, lo que atrae a el dragón para castigarse por su indraconiana estupidez... Era, irónicamente, lo que una vez deseo con todas sus fuerzas. Una posibilidad en la que su alma una vez habia sentado bases para realmente existir, y dejar de ser una gris posibilidad. Un amor muerto, pero que cuando estuvo vivo (que fue ya hace algún tiempo olvidado en los cánticos de la existencia) rivalizo con aquellos escritos mas romanticistas y suicidas de la vasta, por no mencionar suprema, literatura Equina... Un amor que verdaderamente, por algunos momentos, parecía eterno, subliminal... Era el árbol mas fuerte, el roble mas potente, que creaba celos horrendos entre los otros amores y enamoramientos que quedaban enegrecidos y opacados por la luz que el susodicho enamoramiento liberaba. Era el amor mas fuerte jamás hecho, que habia nacido del simple he inocente sueño de un niño enamorado de un ser mayor... Era la definición de aquella ilusión de 2 dioses que se besan... Una verdadera historia de amor, de aquellos relatos donde verdaderamente se ve que hay una razón para poder amar... El primer y verdadero amor... Y contado de la manera mas enamorante y romántica posible... La ilusión de un futuro perdido que jamás existió, pero que motivo en su tiempo tanto al dragón que lo impulso ha hacer tareas de índole draconiana, difíciles para el cuerpo pequeño y débil de lo que en su tiempo fuese un bebe crecido...

... Pero que el mismo amor, que el tanto añoraba, deseaba por el y su existencia, con el que se habia obsesionado absolutamente por años enteros, cegado por un posible final feliz con su única y posible musa, escribiendo poemas tan fanáticos he obsesivos que harían llorar a los mas poderosos poetas, profanando mas haya de las barreras del querer... Murió de forma gris, fulminado por estar tan cegado y pasar el limite de lo posible... El dragón, no tuvo nada que ver. El amor fue acabado en un dia hermoso que requería ser asi, hermoso, y no como ahora lo recordaba el dragón: como la muerte de suy estupidez, disfraz de el pudrimiento masivo de su alma... Fue en ese entonces un horrible dia para el dragón, aquel dia donde el amor murió, con la luna y su ultimo brillo fuerte en el firmamento... Asesinado totalmente por quien debía recibir mas felicidad que nadie en el mundo.

... Y aunque quien lo habia arruinado, se arrepintió tarde de sus acciones; dispuesta a enmendar las cosas y a reiniciar en secreto todo... Nada volvió ha ser igual. Todo estaba muerto.

¿Seria tal vez el causante de este renacimiento de su dolor, las raras acciones que le habían sucedido tan temprano en estos dias?... La distensión que habia vivido con ella (la tan demonizada y por alguna razón llamada "arpía" por su mente) desde el momento de la gran caída, hasta las ultimas semanas de su simple existir, habia sido pactada por ambos (aunque estos no lo hubiesen dicho de forma total, hablando de forma directa)... Pues ambos sabían que, tras aquel dia sonriente de sol y luna vivas, pero disfrazado de destrucción interna, el amor entre ellos 2 habia muerto; fue asesinado por los estúpidos he infundados impulsos de una de las partes, y la franca docilidad de la otra (cual estrella roja pasiva destruida por su voraz camarada enana blanca)... Pero, pese ha ese horrible capítulo vivido, la historia de amor parecía vivir en estas semanas, pues curiosamente, todo parecía haberse hecho cada vez menos lejano, cada vez menos "distante"... Y, asquerosamente, cada vez mas cercano, violando las leyes secretas una vez puestas por ambos... Acercándose peligrosamente a un lugar desde el cual uno se alejaba, y la otra trataba de acercarse ferozmente... Cosa que a el lo asustaba, lo aterraba... Pues sabia que no resistiría mucho antes de caer en sus encantos, y su total control una vez mas. (Por eso el necesitaba tiempo.)

Y ese es el mismo sueño que tenia cautiva la atención ajena... Y era ese raro, pero totalmente extraño futuro distante el cual parecía querer ser una latente realidad. Guerra de propaganda auto inflijida para saber lo que se debía hacer aun rezonaba en su mente. Algo en ella, residente en su consciencia, quería destruir ese sueño que ahora el dragón experimentaba con semblantes de una sonrisa tan rara y rota como el mismo sueño... Algo bajo el tapiz carmesí que adornaba su mente, oculto a la vista de forma siniestra, parecía tratar de salir de su camuflaje perfecto, he inmiscuirse en ese sueño doloroso para destruirlo con ferviente devoción macabra... Pero su posición no podía ser delatada: tantos años de hipnopedia no se podían tirar al cesto de la basura por un simple pensar vano... Por lo que esa protección puesta por una consciencia ajena y extremadamente celosa, se quedo observando con ojos envidiosos el susodicho sueño... Llenándose de aun mas cólera por lo ocurrido... Por lo que ocurría... Deseando entre dientes fuera de su lengua imaginaria... Que el sueño de una vez se dejase de proyectar...

Y ahora, nos encontramos en el susodicho y maldecido sueño, oriundo, de un confundido, perturbado y necesitado dragón.

En su sueño, en el marco teórico de la realidad en la que ahora nos hundiamos cual piedra metálica en estático lago apacible de la ilusión, era de noche. El aire era frio, era extremadamente frio. No era de invierno pero era la antesala del gran otoño, donde las grandes ciudades vestían con bufandas de oro tejido a sus musas... Y en esa noche inolvidable, que acariciaba la tierra con sus dedos fríos pero glamurosos, la gran luna y las titilantes estrellas brillaban como sin no hubiese un mañana próximo o cercano... La noche, seductora, se vestía de forma amorosa con una oscura bufanda protegiendose del frio pero disfrutándolo de la misma manera , y la oscuridad benigna de aquella noche, por acto de la princesa Luna quien al parecer leia una antigua novela de connotaciones románticas (cuando el soñaba aquellos delirantes pasajes de obsesión la princesa de la oscuridad aun no habia caído) dejaba caer sobre sus admiradores secretos grandes mantos de oscuridad que amenazaba con volver aun mas amorosa aquella noche inolvidable... Cortinas oscuras de seda tersa que acariciaban a los amantes ... Una noche romántica era, ideada por su subconsciente etéreo.

El estaba dentro de un cuarto oscuro. Los grillos estaban ahí, y con dulzura cantaban alegres sus repetidas melodías. No empalagantes, no repetitivas ni enfadosas cual canción repetida: si no dulces, conmovedoras orquestas naturales... Y estas mencionadas melodías de la naturaleza, arrullaban a un dragón a punto de caer dormido admirado por la hermosa noche que tenia frente a si, frente a la obra maestra de la princesa de los sueños. El dragón Spike, en las entrañas de una cautiva oscuridad, miraba por una ventana que en la habitación en la que estaba se abría indiferente a la imperancia del manto oscuro atrapado que parecía defender lo que le quedaba de dominios. El dragón morado, ahora mas de apariencia somnolienta que interesada por la misma oscuridad que lo rodeaba, se seguía impresionando por la noche que lo deleitaba cual cisne negro en un lago nocturno. La luz de una magistral luna blanca permeaba sus escamas brillosas, y delataban su forma... Su ser se miraba mas longevo pero no viejo, como si fuese un avanzado adolescente... Como si ya hubiese madurado, como si ya hubiese crecido totalmente, pero sin perder lo que realmente lo caracterizaba como ese dragón asistente NO. #1 de su mejor amiga quien según el sueño era fria por su felicidad en este mundo, el mundo suyo, el mundo que una vez deseo...

El mencionado dragón, tenia entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una tasa muy profunda de chocolate, el cual ya se habia tibiado hasta hacerse un trago frio. Recordaba la escena al pie de la letra; no olvidaba lo que entrañaba por las millones de veces que la habia sentido en su corazón: el, desde pequeño en aquella ventana, en su mundo de ilusión, esperaba con paciencia mirando por la ventana, esperando que de ella alguien saliese a gusto de sus agudos ojos. En este caso, una persona en especial debía verse ahí. Una persona que el antes habia deseado con una fuerza tan fuerte que impresionaba a la misma princesa del amor... Una yegua debía aparecer ahí, una hermosa yegua blanca debía hacer acto de presencia... Su amada y perseguida, su soñada y respetada... Su totalmente idolatrada, he inalcanzada... La que seria en ese futuro distante que jamás existió, que jamás se pudo realizar, en este futuro que ahora vivimos, en su novia y fiera amante... Claro, que nos referimos, a Rarity, la literal diosa en belleza.

Y eso era lo que nos llevaba ahí. El dragón Spike, fiero déspota a sus posturas propias (defensor inalcanzable y debatiente de sus políticas) reservado y auto censurado defensor de lo que creía... Nacido entre ponys, defensor de los mismos ante otras especies... Este roble perfecto he inderribable, soñando abiertamente en ella. En quien se habia convertido ya hace mucho en su horrenda enemiga jurada y total destructora... En quien no debía acercarse, en quien jamás debería volver ha ver por el terror que le encarnaba en las partes mas duras y poderosas de su alma. Era la enemiga No#1 del asistente No#1. Era el cáncer que debía erradicar de su mente por lo que una vez le causo. Y a la vez que era su mayor enemiga, el odio que habia desarrollado contra ella en húmedos rincones de su ira, lo unia firmemente para cumplir sus promesas mas difíciles hechas a su mejor amiga quien desde aquella noche dulce hace ya 3 años, se habia vuelto totalmente cercana a su ser.

Y era entonces este sueño, el mismo que una vez habia repetido tantas veces en su vida, en su descanso, y el sabia todo lo que iba ha suceder... Lo que nos traía aqui: el verlo auto desafiarse, castigar su alma sin perdón propio con recuerdos posteriores al total dolor... Pero aun mas raro era el hecho de la total destreza del dragón, quien resistía totalmente al sueño y a sus implicaciones, quien no se impresionaba mas de el hecho de volver ha sentirlo, revivirlo, aun cuando técnicamente era el mismo sueño que una vez lo dejo muerto por dentro...

Su destreza para soportar el tormento que se le presentaba en ese mismo momento, era admirable. Su poder y sensatez para poder resistir eso que antes se habia fraguado en su entendimiento del dolor, era sublime y digna de una odisea escrita... Y en esos momentos de resistencia que el dragón prescenciaba, y se daba cuenta de su inquitable estado lucido, le cabía mente aun para preguntarse a si mismo cosas que eran relacionadas al tema, pero muy ignoradas por su ser durante esos momentos, donde todo le parecía fácil.

¿Cuanto tiempo ya habia pasado desde la ultima vez que soño esto? ¿La ultima vez que pensó en esa ilusión que hacia nacer su mente, para motivarse con aquella estúpida meta y creencia?: no sabia con exactitud los dias o los años, pero si sabia en su ser que fue hace mucho, casi una burda eternidad con telarañas. Cuando su corazón dejo de sentir caliente cuando la veia, o cuando dejo de ser cálido... Cuando el amor realmente era mas estético que real... Hace mucho, cuando sintió medio kilo de arena en las arterias que se las tapaban, lo hacían sufrir y sentir muerto: pero crueles, no lo mataban... Ese era el desengaño, la perdida de esperanza he ilusión que lo sumieron en el abismo de las sombras... Cuando realmente perdió la esperanza, y dejo de ser un bebe y un niño para convertirse en un hombre: ese fue su bautismo de fuego. Hace mucho, era la única idea que le recurría a la cabeza para responder la cuestión. Y fue hace mucho tiempo, pues el mismo dragón aun recordaba el dolor y tristeza que una vez ella le habia causado: eternidades mentales de sufrimiento, son las que marcaron casi un año entero de su vida... Hace mucho, era la única respuesta que podía dar, pues desde aquel dia una parte de si habia muerto, y los dias parecían haber perdido algo de su sentido junto con su noción del tiempo ahora basada en el sufrimiento y la miseria... Hace mucho, era su respuesta certera. Hace mucho. Hace mucho fue.

... Se alejo de aquel abismo de humillación y sonrió. Si el recordaba bien la ilusión que ahora tenia en su ser, se daría cuenta de sus jóvenes matices expuestas ahora a la luz ultravioleta de sus verdes ojos. Las obras de un ser son sus proyecciones personales, y eso era lo que sucedía en ese mismo momento. Las mesas y las decoraciones eran todas hechas a base de los patrones de los mas glamurosos y costosos vestidos de ella, los mejores y mayores vestidos que una vez el ayudo a componer en su tardía juventud, y mas reciente en estos últimos 2 años... Y como la recordaba a ella en el sueño, este sueño, era como a la chica perfecta. Sin errores, ni vicios u otras cosas o problemas. Feliz y generosa, cálida y amable, con un tono coqueto he inocente, que lo volvía loco, y una vez perdidamente lo enamoró para un "siempre" que no logro plasmarse en las estrellas.

-"que estúpido era de niño"-pensó el dragón desde aquella silla que se mecia al compás de la noche oscura, y reia psicoticamente al recordar sus delirios por ella, su antes fanatizada novia, y ahora, su reducida burla.

... ¿Que esperar, cuando has visto ya todo?... El dragón se preguntaba eso desde su silla, tomando helado chocolate, pensando, que haría cuando su falso amor entrara por esa puerta perfecta y el tuviese que actuar en vez de pensar. El ya sabia que esperar. Sabia que iba ha suceder. Después de todo, habia visto la secuencia antes dicha miles de veces en su temprana vida. De adolescente temprano se convirtió en su total utopía latente y deseo máximo, su absoluta meta y gloriosa realización personal. De niño soñaba la ilusión despierto, y creyendo que sus bobas acciones (como ir en busca de joyas para ella, o ayudarla en vanales sucesos como sacar la basura de su casa o ser literalmente su esclavo) crearían el tortuoso, pero que el cruzaría gustoso, puente para que el sueño que tanto idealizaba se hiciese real... Las hacia sin replicar nada a nadie, siendo feliz de ayudar, esto ... Por creer que esa secuencia de ilusión que ahora condenaba totalmente como una ilusión, se haría realidad...

Y el principal problema, estaba ahí. El sueño perfecto. El sueño de amor tan esperado por el, y ahora tan tratado con repugnancia, estaba ahi. La secuencia del tan idealizado sueño por su antiguo ser, era simple. Ella llegaría cuando sus esperanzas se quebraran. Cuando realmente no esperara que iba ha llegar. Entonces ella, entre los látigos y cadenas de la oscuridad y su tristeza, aparecería con sus dotes infinitos de belleza, y su felicidad seria inmensa. Ambos se encontraban, se besaban, y el con fuerza exclamaba poemas románticos, expirantes de su alma perdida en sus ojos azules de dama bella, y ella los recibía de forma agradecida dándole ansias de amor puro... Hasta cuando, en medio de aquel amor, después de tanto fuego en el alma, y querer derramado entre sus labios y sus caricias... Llegaban a la parte mas hermosa del sueño... Donde parecía que todo era una real ilusión y cobraba las razones para ser tan motivador como para esclavizar al mismo ser durante tanto tiempo... Cuando su querer era demasiado, y llegaban, ha fundirse en un solo cuerpo... Dando su mayor expresión de sentimientos amorosos... Dando sentido al dragón para seguir luchando por esa meta, y explicando totalmente sus ansias de querer a aquella pony en la manera mas bella jamás ideada... Era, en efecto. Su mayor sueño... Su mayor anhelo... Su perfecta razón de ser, desde que llego y la vio por primera vez, y su perfecta meta total en su vida, su meta final...

Pero ahora, 3 años después de que todo cambiase totalmente con la caída de si mismo... Este simple sueño que ahora presenciaba por la aleatoriedad de la vida, ya no era de amor: era prohibido en su laico pero de apariencia seco albedrío. Le causaba desconcertante estupor y odio. Total irritación como si fuese la peor urticaria mental irrascable, un ardor en la garganta que no podía eliminar ni metiéndose las garras a la laringe... Como si se estuviese quemando de ira por dentro: insinuante he irónica comparación pues, su corazón estaba ya hace mucho tiempo quemado... Era, ahora, en estos momentos, como si una parte de su ser se sintiese ofendida totalmente, asqueada al prescenciar ese acto ahora, después de miles de terapias auto inducidas. Sentía asquerosa y profana a su mente. Sentía tanto odio, y era tanto asi, que quería venganza contra la arpía que le causara una vez tanto dolor. Que le rompió en mil pedazos una vez el corazón y lo dejo sangrar he infectarse, pudrirse y gangrenarse hasta matarlo poco a poco por dentro, dejando un estado de septicemia en su alma que no pudo ser curado y fue irreversible para su actual futuro... El en toda la suposición posible deseaba venganza ahora que lucido estaba y que la podía ver a la cara. Quería hacer pagar con sus garras llenas de furia a aquella chica que sin piedad acabo con su infancia y fragmentos casi totales de su alma... Pero aun sentía en si, que no podría hacerlo... Aun sentía en su alma, que nunca lo podría lograr, que esa venganza deseada, totalmente a su favor; jamás seria real.

Pues, aunque sonara raro... Aun sentía remanentes de amor... Perdigones, trazas miserables de lo que una vez fue un planeta de puro afecto y cariño en bruto. ¿Sera por eso que el dragón oponía tan poca resistencia al sueño, que tan asqueroso para el parecía?... ... ¿Sera por eso que no se ponía contra el sueño maldito que ahora tenia, y alegaba que era una prueba a su resistencia?... Pero, realmente era algo "mas"... Algo mas escondido y profundo, o en este caso, profano. Era tal ves eso. O tal vez era aun mas déspota de lo que creía, y el predicho fracaso de el sueño por su ya previo conocimiento se trataba solo de probarse a si mismo las razones por las cuales, no podría hacerlo, el revivir esa ilusión perdida... Pudiera ser que el sueño fuese el grito final de un amor que se reusaba a verse encaminado a la aniquilación... Pero se estaba extinguiendo ya en la soledad. Podría ser el renacimiento de un verdadero nuevo dragón, olvidado de el pasado para continuar el futuro, con mas sabiduría que antes: podía ser todo al mismo tiempo... Quien sabe, tal vez nada al mismo tiempo, o una combinación rara o algo mas que no lográbamos entender, ideado por consciencias ajenas a las nuestras que esperaban pacientes las recompensas de un amor nuevo y falso... La puerta rechina, una brisa de aire frio extranjero entra, y nuestro pensativo dragón desecha ese mundo mental en el que nos tenia sumergidos. Los cascos suenan cuales teclas bajas de un piano... Tras, tras, tras... Secuencia única que el draconiano ser saborea de forma repugnante, con cierto estupor y ardor en el pecho al saber lo que significa... Se levanta de su silla y sus faroles verdes que tenia frente a su cuerpo, alumbran el camino de quien tanto fanatizo en sueños despiertos y normales... Ella, atrevida, comienza su entrada triunfal a la habitación, copiada a ejércitos que sin problemas destrozaban y conquistaban pueblos débiles... Y el dragón ranceo de esa espera tan intranquila, piensa en voz alta por ultima vez la ruptura del sueño, dándose cuenta del miedo que comenzaba a caer a sus pies, oliendo a fracaso: a derrota de sus ideales.

Y eso era una cosa no muy lejos de la verdad.

... Una lámpara por acción de magia benevolente se encendió en aquella habitación, revelando que esta no era mas que la sala de la casa de una yegua ya muy conocida. La luz tenue baño de forma radiante a la habitación, revelando maniquis blancos con vestidos o sin uso aparente, hermosas costuras en las cortinas de terciopelo y seda, y esta luz tan inspectora, se resbaló cuidadosa y con tacto por la gema de la corona de aquella bella situación... Rarity, la joya mas preciada... Rarity. La chica mas bella y amada... Rarity, quien traía locos a los mas grandes sementales, quien era ahora de el dragón Spike, el mismo, que era de ella para lo que parecía ser siempre.

El dragón se impresionó totalmente. Fue atacado por sorpresa y por la misma sorpresa, no soporto lo que sucedía, lo que fue tan rápido y sub estimado, y sorprendido, se quedo estupefacto por lo que tenia frente a si. Rarity se veia radiante en ese sueño. La pony, vestía una hermosa bufanda roja que resaltaba en la gricasea muerte de la oscuridad: romance gótico. Bajo aquella bufanda, latia firmemente un rubi de fuego en forma de corazón, símbolo de la eterna y total unión entre el dragón y la unicornio blanca... Y esos ojos azules lo envolvió totalmente: la elemento de la generosidad no le negaba eso a su belleza, y ese clavo tan grande, fuerte, oxidado y corroido por años de venganza jurada, fue uno de los primeros en darle de lleno al dragón mientras se asombraba de lo bella que era en el susodicho sueño... Asustandolo mas de su estado sorprendible... De su posible caída en ella. Alentandolo a abandonar el sueño de forma inmediata.

... La pony, ignoro el estado estupefacto de su amante, y dando una sonrisa que derretiria a un mismo Iceberg de diamante, se acerco al dragón dejando con su magia las bolsas que cargaba en el suelo, quitarse la bufanda y las ignoradas orejeras blancas que tenia como protección en el rostro, para después con lágrimas en sus ojos azules, víctima de un crimen aparente, se lanzaba a los brazos tiesos de un dragón que estaba en otro aparente mundo...

Impactado al ver sus mayores defensas rotas... Al sentir eso tan vivido, tan real... Y al ver la magistral belleza de aquel ser que ahora tenia tan cerca, tan aspirante... Tan cerca de un beso que, reanimaria el total amor que una vez sintieron los 2...

-"No, simplemente no."-pensó en su sueño el dragón, preparándose para la tortura que el sueño le estaba a punto de aplicar: tortura meramente, psicológica.

-oh mi dulce Spikey Wikey...¡Como pude haber soportado todo el dia sin ti!-dramatizó la unicornio blanca arrojandose a un desesperado beso de su falso amante, un beso que debía calmar su dramatismo... Y el dragón, sorprendido, lo recibió con el gusto seco, sintiendo emociones que trataban de conquistarlo he inclinarlo hacia ellas. Cosa que no sucedió por una naciente he improvisada dureza oculta que el dragón recién habia logrado crear... Esto, para no caer en agrios rios de lágrimas por lo que sucedía, por lo que revivia... Por lo que sentía una vez mas. ¿Era amor lo que sentía?

-¿que te sucede cariño?...-pregunto la yegua con tristeza colocando énfasis en la ultima palabra, expoliando que no era sutileza suya o mera condescendencia ...- ¿por que estas tan extraño, cielo mio?... ¿Pasa algo?-cuestiono la yegua mientras el dragón se contenía totalmente.

-n...nada, no me sucede nada, tranquila-dijo el dragón aterrado, pálido, separándose de la yegua. Y caminando ha otra parte, se aparto de su desesperada amante de ilusión, buscando un lugar a donde huir, encontrándose, en la repentina soledad de una habitación que aludía ser una cocina.

Cerro la puerta con llave tras de si, y exhalante de terror, rompió el picaporte con sus filosas garras. Se apoyo en ella con tosquedad, irradiando terror puro. Sus dientes entonces iniciando la sinfonía del miedo, tastabillaron ajenos de control, y su color cubriente de su rostro habia mutado a uno mas pálido, a un morado blancuzco que delataba sus emociones actuales que parecían regirlo de forma total. Lo saboreó. Lo sintió en la boca. Trato de escupir esa sensación, pero le era imposible. Ahí se dio cuenta, de que era lo que pasaba. Tenia miedo, puro miedo. Su juego se habia vuelto en contra suya. -Spikey,¿que te pasa mi amor?-pregunto ella tras la puerta cerrada, para después teletransportarse a la cocina en la oscuridad mientras el dragón comenzaba ha buscar una salida, siendo, estando totalmente acorralado, y que por alguna razón desconocida para el, comenzaba a sentir un horrible reflejo de adrenalina, de ira pura.

-por favor... Alejate de mi... -pidió el dragón con sanante enojo tratando de huir de la habitación, encontrándose encerrado.

-que te sucede amor ¿por que huyes?...-cuestiono la yegua confundida tratando de alcanzar a su amante asustado.

-Rarity... E... .En serio... Retirate...¡ARPIA!-dijo el dragón con furia, reencontrandose con su ira oculta, mirando con enojo a la yegua pero a la vez conteniendo sus acciones, teniendo al alcancé su venganza, pero como si no quisiera venganza, como, si supiera lo que iba ha pasar si la obtenía... El ultimo grito de su amor aniquilado.

\- Spikey...-dijo la yegua acercándose, tratando de besar al dragón, y este... No pudo contenerse.

-¡PORQUE NO TERMINAS DE IRTE, MALDITA PERRA!...¡ARPIA!-grito con cólera el dragón escupiedo un generoso caudal de fuego verde, apartando caso de inmediato a la yegua quien comenzó ha asustarse y a aterrarse tanto como el dragón.

-¡todo lo que me hiciste!...¡Todo lo que sufrí!...¡La poca consideración que le diste a mi dolor!...¡Todo eso!... ¡No se arregla con un maldito sueño!... ¡Vete!... ¡Vete con el ya, y dejame de una vez en paz!..¡Deja de humillarme de una vez por todas!... ¡Ya no deseo este sueño, y mucho menos te deseo a ti y a tu amor!... Retirate maldita perra... Dejame solo de una vez por todas. Muere, si es necesario... Pero dejame solo de una vez...-dijo el dragón estallando en ira con ojos rojizos. Tomo a la unicornio en sus manos mientras esta asustada trataba de zafarse, pero el agarre del dragón era muy fuerte, y se diría que excesivamente fuerte. La adrenalina corría liquida. Era su venganza en su máxima expresión. Y le gustaba, en toda la expresión de la palabra.

-¡Largate de aqui!... ¡Largate de una vez!... Dejame solo... ¡Dejame solo maldita puta!...¡PUTA!... ¡Es hora!...¡Es hora de que verdaderamente te vayas! - abrió de una patada la puerta. La tomo y como un vil trapo sucio la lanzo a la sala de la casa recién iluminada-... ¡LARGATE YA DE MI VIDA!-exclamo el dragón rabiatico, con enojo y furia máximas, liberando su ira tan contenida por si mismo al verla en la realidad, liberando su sufrimiento, el total y horrible poder de su sufrimiento... Y sonriendo totalmente, sonriendo y recibiendo un placer total en su alma: pues, después de años de miseria, de dolor que ella le habia causado... De desamor, de dolor, por fin, se habia vengado de aquella arpía, y esta ultima, por sus pechorías, recibía una parte de lo que el una vez recibió.

Y ahora sonreía por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Sonreía totalmente, mirando a la unicornio blanca quien se habia desmoronado de forma estúpida como un castillo de arena cuando las olas arriban a la playa. Estaba llorando, miserable en un rincón alejado de el alcancé visual del dragón, pero sus resoplidos de tristeza y el sobrio sonido de sus lágrimas caer al decoroso suelo de vitropiso, delataba su pocisión, lo cual solo excitaba al dragón por su éxito, lo hacia sonreír.

El dragón sonreía... Estaba feliz, no podía evitar hacerlo. La oscuridad le daba la espalda y el la ignoraba. Después de todo, al fin tenia su venganza..

Pero, en su felicidad total, en su risa inocente y a la vez culpable... Noto algo muy macabro que lo hizo dejar de sonreír...

El dragón, rápidamente, considerando aquello ultimo, retiro la naciente sonrisa de sus labios inquietos, al considerar un tema que no habia logrado considerar antes, y que lo hizo asustarse de sus alcances, de su poder, mientras miraba a aquella pony herida que se derrumbaba en los suelos...

...Ella, esa pony que habia humillado, no era la culpable de su sufrimiento.

El dragón se dio cuenta de su fatal error, de que, a quien habia humillado, ella, quien miserable estaba con el corazón roto en el suelo, era su ilusión, lo que deseaba mas que nada, lo que negaba totalmente a si mismo. La Rarity que el aun amaba era a quien habia ahora humillado: no la verdadera, no la real, la que si lo habia traicionado y a la que si debía humillar... El ahora la habia acabado por venganza contra la realidad, y ahora, se habia manchado de nuevo las manos, esta vez, con la ilusión que una vez tanto deseo. Se arrepintió finalmente de sus actos. Se arrepintió de su despotismo, de su odio contra ella. Cedió, no pudo resistir. El tenia la culpa de lo que sucedía, de la tristeza de su mente y auto reprobación de sus acciones, y, después de todo, su ser comenzaba a sentir lástima por el rimen corrido y la belleza arruinada de aquel bello ser que ahora se sumía en la viva miseria. El dragón considero sus acciones, y una naciente culpa lo invadió, haciendo que se recargara en una pared cercana víctima de repentinos mareos. Sintió que una parte de su ser gritaba, y se dejo caer al suelo dolido. Su corazón dolía, su dolor, parecía ser vivido. Y un relato de lo que quedaba de su mente comenzó a llorar, a sufrir junto con esa hermosa musa caída.

-"¡por que si lo haces aqui!... ¡Por que aqui puedes hacerlo, y no en la realidad!... ¡Haber maldito marica, te reto ha hacerlo en la realidad!... ¡Termina todo de una vez con ella, y no le huyas!... Spike, te odio... A ti y a nuestra nueva pero sin alma persona... Spike... Somos basura... ¿Que no recuerdas lo que sentías por ella?... ¿Los poemas?... ¿Los sacrificios?... ¿Los dolores nocturnos?, ¿la envidia por sus novios?...¡Se disculpo!... ¡Supo que estuvo mal!... Y a cada momento, cuando podía, buscaba con dolor y arrepentimiento nuestro perdón, TU PERDON... Pero nuestro orgullo no nos lo permite, pero tu no puedes hacer nada mas que esperar venganza... Y por eso te odio Spike... Por eso, me odio"-pensó para si mismo el dragón, escuchando como la parte de si, que aun amaba a aquella unicornio destruida, se revelaba totalmente y estaba tratando de tomar el control. Y el, el Spike de hoy, destrozado, adolorido, con lástima, y por lástima mas que nada, cedió por primera y ultima vez a su ser análogo y atrasado... El cual rápidamente actuó con una sonrisa oscura y sombría... Corriendo lentamente hacia su amor herido... Arrepentido totalmente de sus actos... Esperando remendarlos una vez mas.

Corrió hasta ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Corrió hacia ella y se arrodillo frente a si.

-¡alejate!-grito la pony desde el suelo con miedo y voz corta, a lo que el dragón, apenado, caminaba hacia ella, esta vez, un poco mas lento, y calmo por la excitación que sentía al estar cerca de su mayor amor una vez mas.

-P... Perdoname... Por favor-musito ahora arrodillado el dragón acercándose a la pony destrozada, la cual trato de alejarse, pero asustada se dio cuenta de que no tenia mas salida, por lo que, arrepintiendose de su huida, dramática y a la vez realista, se volvió a arrojar a el dragón, quien la recibió con calma y esta, asustada, se desató totalmente en el dragón.

... Sus lágrimas amargas comenzaron a escurrirse por el cuello y la espalda del dragón, quienes fundidos ahora en un solemne abrazo, regresaban a tiempos mejores y antiguos... Cuando los buenos dias eran buenos, y la palabra "amor" regresaba a tener sentido... Ambos, ilusión y realidad, se fundían en uno solo... El dragón lloraba con fuerza, y la ilusión lo hacia con desdén. Ambos arrepentidos de sus actos, ilusos, creyendo esperar el inicio de algo muerto... Creyendo volver a empezar.

-ya, ya... No pasa nada...- dijo el dragón mientras la pony blanca, llorando, sin poder conformar correctamente una sílaba o una palabra, trataba de hablar, pero esto solo fallaba, pues su miedo y dolor eran tantos, que no le permitían hablar.

-oh mi Spikey-Wikey... No se que te hice... No se por que te enojaste... Disculpame por favor...¡Yo te amo Spike!-dijo esta vez la pony rosa, acariciando el cuello del dragón, el cual de la nada sintió un horrible ardor en esa zona acariciada, además de comenzar a sentirse acostado en el suelo, junto con mas ardor sobre su cola la cual de la nada parecía tener una horrible herida. Rarity seguía hablando, pero su voz parecía cada ves mas alejada y añeja... Hasta... Que de la nada todo se oscureció y el dragón abrió los ojos.

... Ahora estaba en la bendita realidad...

El dragón despertó inquieto. Miro luz oculta y glaceada de aparente ceguera. Sudoroso regreso a la realidad, y miro a todos lados ignorando lo que lo rodeaba (irónicamente). Se toco el cuello con ardor, en el tenia una herida fea y cubierta de gasas de tela. Con dolor naciente erguio su extremidad mas larga. Se toco la cola ajeno de quien y quienes estaban cerca de el, y recibió una total apuñalada en el cerebro. Su mente grito con cólera de puro ardor: se dio cuenta de otras horribles heridas en ella, que lo habían dejado literalmente sin piel al parecer... Pero que estaban vendadas por gasas dociles que aun asi no cubrían ciertas partes que delataban su horrendo estado...

Pero estaba curado, de heridas que no lograba asimilar aun.

Y entonces las asimiló casi de funesto golpe. Sintió de nuevo sus horrendas heridas y estas le quemaron la piel. Recordó la razón de la triste existencia de sus heridas; el por que de ellas... Su mente estruendo en una sola palabra, se dividió en muchas y convergio en una sola frase: guerra... Lucha... Guerra. Recordó rápidamente la pelea, las heridas, las luchas sin posibilidad de ganar contra aquellos grifos que trataron de arrebatarle a sus amigas en tempranas horas de la mañana... Recordó a los infructuosos intentos de secuestro de sus amigas... La lucha por salvar a su amiga Twilight... A AppleJack... A Fluttershy... Y a Rainbow Dash... Por Celestia, hasta Rarity... Luego de esa lucha inútil, asediado junto con sus amigas, dio su vida por la de ellas, y tratando de luchar para ganarles tiempo a sus amigas y a su escape hacia algún puesto lejano y oculto... Lo capturaron... Y ellos lo tomaron en su poder y ellos lo torturaron horriblemente para que revelara donde se ocultaban sus amigas: eso recuerda el, eso logra asimilar... ...Recordó también el escozor y auto flagelo mental que sentía cuando, en las garras del enemigo, siendo torturado, culpaba y maldecia de lo sucedido al humano, al humano que el le habia abierto las puertas y facilitados las entradas... Humano cual al parecer, se habia aprovechado de su bondad, y junto con las escorias que lo torturaban, se aprovechaba para dar el golpe máximo, iniciando por matarlo a el, antes que nadie. Aun recuerda la furia que sentía, esto al pensar que el humano era parte de aquel funesto ataque, que todo este tiempo habia solo tratado de engañarlos para tomar mejor ventaja de las cosas y poder mejor a sus amigas atacar... Pero se dio cuenta de que eso era erróneo, pues... Cuando era torturado, el humano entonces lo ayudo... El humano logro salvarlo de mas tortura a su cuerpo, y una posible muerte. Luego el lo ayudo en sus heridas que amenazaban con matarlo antes que los grifos; demostrando que el jamás fue el enemigo. Dándole a entender, que el nunca ataco o fue el atacante. Y inclusive, aunque no le correspondía, fue a luchar por sus amigas en son de paz... Y le dio la dicha de salvar antes a una de ellas, a quien se habia encontrado en el bosque... ¡Luego, arrepentido de dejarle toda la carga al humano, fue a su auxilio y trato de ayudarlo al ver sus amigas capturadas!... Y logro recordar... Y logro recordar cuando ellos ganaron, cuando los grifos fueron derrotados finalmente... Cuando sus amigas estaban al fin a salvo... Cuando los soldados ponys habían arribado a la ciudad... Y cuando el valeroso humano, herido mortalmente, cayo muerto junto con quien trato de defender. Luego, el dragón recuerda el frio, el dolor y a sus heridas rotas. Se habia desmayado. Y la cuestión llego a su mente... La cuestión no se la pudo arrebatar... ...Sus amigas... Después de toda esta guerra, después de todo este desastre... ¿Ellas estaban bien?...

-¡TWILIGHT!-dijo de forma fuerte el dragón, mirando desconcertado a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un blanco hospital de paredes largas y altas que le trataban de introducir venerea paz. Miro a todos lados, miraba en busca de su amiga Twilight, su mejor amiga, su mayor preocupación: pero solo miro frente a si una puerta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, y si sabia algo, era que sus amigas habían sido hospitalizadas antes que el. Estaba adolorido, estaba herido y con aparentes razones para descansar en la cama en la que estaba recostado. Pero no le importo, y con ansias de ver a su amada compañera, se trato de levantar de su cama y se dio cuenta de a quien tenia cerca...

Alguien estaba cerca de su cama, invisible por su color blanco pero delatada por su melena morada... Por unos momentos se ilusionó en que fuese su amada amiga, pero ella no era. Era alguien mas. Era "ella"... Y "ella", para pesares enormes del dragón, estaba ahí, sentada en una silla y a la vez no, dormida en la cama del mismo dragón a la vez que se recargaba en la silla de madera en la que reposaba su ser tranquilo y sano por vendajes blancos que se perdían en su cuerpo, con el rostro y los cascos delanteros en esa cama almidonada... Y el, sin importarle el hecho de que ella estuviese ahí, sin recordar el sueño que habia tenido hace algunos segundos, oh el hecho de como la cuido fieramente y la protegió con su total poder cuando los grifos arribaron (demasiado bien para su estado de distensión) la ignoro y la dejo ahí, sin alegrarse por su estado, o por lo que le habia pasado a ella... Levantándose de su reposo, notando y arrancandose aparato tras aparato médico que lo tenían encadenado, ignorando la frágil situación de salud que experimentaba... Ignorando, sus heridas horribles, por la búsqueda de su mejor amiga. Por la búsqueda de una verdadera cura a todo su dolor.

Y de la nada ha la habitación en la que estaba, entraron enfermeros y enfermeras asustadas por reacción de su despertar. Los enfermeros entraron y comenzaron a rodear al dragón, algunos con sedantes en sus manos, otros solo rodeaban al reptil asustado para evitar que avanzara.

-Sr. Spike, por favor, regrese a la cama. Debe mantener reposo-dijo una de las enfermeras que al lugar fortuitas habían entrado.

El dragón, con una mueca de ira, trato de hablar pero un cansancio proveniente de sus fatigantes heridas, lo hizo caerse al suelo y desde ahí solo mirar a los enfermeros a los cuales tratase de enfrentar, derrotado. Los miraba, derrotado, desde el suelo, esto mientras la magia de algún o alguna unicornio comenzó a levitar su cuerpo en el aire y lo llevo de nuevo a la cama como si fuese un niño renegado que no quería dormir, conectadole en el acto con la misma magia y de forma amena de nuevo a su ser los aparatos que una vez habia tratado de quitarse al bajar de la cama. Sus heridas se comenzaron a abrir, en especial la del cuello, y las enfermeras y enfermeros comenzaron a suturar con fuerza aquellas heridas que su poderoso metabolismo (ahora, demasiado debilitado) no podía curar por si solo. El dragón, derrotado por su repentina huida, noto que su compañera indeseada estaba ahí, cerca de su cuerpo herido y descubierto.. Despierta, mirándolo con asquerosa lástima y ansias de cuidado que el mismo reptil necesitaba, pero no deseaba.

Se enojo por dentro. Y al ver sus ojos azules sobre su cuerpo, entonces... Entonces deseo no estar tan debilitado, o por lo menos tener suficiente fuerza en su ser como para poder voltear el rostro y dejar de ver a esa asquerosa arpía a los ojos... Pero como no tenia esas necesarias fuerzas... Quedo observando a la deriva de la lástima... Mirándola, a ella. Ella al parecer aprovecho, y sonriendo con sus blancos dientes y mostrando su hermoso rostro sin ninguna gota de plástico o maquillaje, lo vio feliz del alma.

-Spike... Q...Que bueno que estas bien-dijo ella con voz rota, llena de una invadiente felicidad, a la vez que el dragón, aburrido, comenzaba a sondear el cuerpo de su compañera indeseada en busca de su estado, por lo que lograba ver horrendas heridas en su cuerpo y pelaje, heridas grandes y feas que el recordaba de ayer (en especial las que rodeaban en cuello) que, con aparente cuidado en demasía, eran cubiertas por decorados vendajes blancos que de segura ella misma se puso para no fallarle en eso a su ser.

-en... En... En...-trataba de completar el dragón, casándose en el acto. Sintió furia una vez mas y apuño sus acalambradas garras. El dragón no podía hablar bien al parecer por sus heridas, y solo quería saber donde estaba su amiga... Solo quería saber eso... Pero ni eso podía preguntar..

-... ¡Si t...te lo preguntas, las demás están bien!-respondió ella asertiva..-... Solo que hace algún tiempo se fueron a la biblioteca... No se por que... Y..Yo me quede aqui ha esperar que despertases.. - dijo la unicornio sonriente por lo ultimo, mientras un sonido ajeno a lo sucedido, de connotación lejana... Tomaba la atención completa del dragón.

Habia una ventana cerca, y el dragón giro con dolor su cuello hasta ella (a la vez que se daba cuenta de su terrible herida antes ignorada que serpenteaba en su cuello.) Dejo de estar en el rango de Rarity, y se concentro en un incesante sonido de algo acercándose de forma ansiosa, voraz de respeto, pero a la vez, se acercaba de forma controlada... Ordenada... Como algo que marchaba directo hacia ellos. De hecho, ese era el sonido... El de una enorme marcha...

... -"Tras, tras, tras-tras-tras-tras... Tras, tras, tras-tras-tras-tras"...-escuchaba el dragón, lo que parecía ser una marcha. Se concentro en ese sonido invasivo a la vez que la misma Rarity también lo hacia pues era tan ensordecedor que no dejaba a nadie hablar. Era un sonido masivo ahora. Ya no era un zumbido, era una trompeta de tren... Era un sonido gigantesco... Era un enorme sonido, de millares y millares de aparentes cascos tocando al suelo con orden exagerado. El sonido cubrió totalmente al lugar y todos los demás sonidos quedaron permeados por su total poder... Ensordecedor fue la marcha de miles de cascos que sonaba en sus cabezas, cual sirena de tren que ahogaba todos los sonidos tras de si. Todo comenzó a temblar poco a poco por esa marcha, y el dragón tanto como su compañera escucharon que la ensordecedora mancha de sonido, venia de una ventana cercana, la ventana que ellos miraban. La unicornio sin que el dragón le dijera, movió las cortinas que cubrían al objeto de cristal con su magia; las arrancó de su posición por nerviosismo al sentir la marcha intensificarse... Y ahí vio, junto con el ensordecedor sonido masivo de cascos ordenados... Como miles de miles de miles de miles de guardias reales marchaban por el hospital. Lo que lo impacto mas después de todo... Fue que, tras esa marcha multidinaria algo parecía asomarse, como flotando entre esos miles de seres armados con magia y lanzas... Un gigantesco objeto de metal que se movía, parecía emerger tras esos cuerpos, y por primera vez el dragón sintió otra vez el miedo a la incertidumbre. El objeto comenzó rápidamente, con sus colores vivaceos ámbar y plata, a invadir la pantalla visual de la ventana, asustando a la unicornio tanto como a el... Pero el dragón desde su cama con su lejanía visual, además de su forma de estar acostado y adolorido, no podía observar de forma correcta a aquel objeto. Entonces viro hacia la unicornio blanca en busca de respuestas... En busca de sus emociones para saber que sucedía ahí afuera. Y esta ultima parecía muy atraída por el objeto hasta... Que realmente lo vio bien,

-N...No... E...Esto n..no p..puede ser p..posible-dijo entre voz cortante la unicornio mirando hacia la ventana, tapándose con los cascos la boca y arremetiendo su cuerpo contra la cama que estaba tras de si. Dejando todo dramatismo en su ser extinto... Llorando lágrimas de verdad que esta vez no hicieron correr el rimen de sus ojos (el dragón se extraño profundamente de que por primera vez no usaba maquillaje.) El dragón, asustado, hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de ver que habia pasado para que la unicornio misma estallase en llanto, y movió la cabeza lo mas que su herido y adolirido cuello le permitía. El cuello le dio ardor total por unos momentos junto con nubes de veneno que cubrían sus ojos... Estas se disiparon al pasar segundos... Asi, en una nueva posición, logro ver mas de cerca algo borroso, pero que se fue volviendo nítido. Miro en el carruaje enorme a quien parecía ser la princesa Celestia... Twilight!... Ella estaba ahí y el dragón inmediatamente pensó en bajar de su cama he ir hacia la ventana... Pero sus ansias se detuvieron cuando vio todo completo, y miro algo que lo dejo sumamente impactado como a su compañera unicornio... Miro algo que no fue visto por el: miro algo que lo vio, le regreso la mirada y lo analizo con una sonrisa de forma fuerte, observándolo... Solo observándolo. Y el dragón nunca se habia sentido tan intrigado, nunca habia sentido tanta felicidad y miedo... Al ver auna sola persona... Al ver, a una sola criatura.

El humano estaba ahí. Era eso lo que lo asustaba. Estaba sobre el carruaje dorado de la princesa Celestia... Junto a su mejor amiga, a su amada compañera... y casi hermana... El humano, sonriente/serio, estaba también junto a su madre, a la madre del dragón... Cerca de la princesa del amor, y de su esposo... Y a mas personalidades pony importantes que no temían del humano cual solo los ignoraba.

...Y entonces, al ver eso... En una simulación mental inmediata suya... Dejo a una unicornio blanca de crin morada en una habitación; lucho contra todos los enfermeros al sentir fuerzas nuevas en su adolorido cuerpo... Mientras se quitaba una jeringa mental lanzada por un abil jabalinista que no debería ser enfermero, pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo. El quería ver si era real, necesitaba saber si lo que vio fue totalmente una verdad.

Se levanto, pues, después de esa simulación mental antes ocurrida, de aquella diarrea mental y previsiones de que pasaría y que no que no tomaron ni una milésima de segundo en su albedrío. Se volvió a desconectar con aires de venganza los cables que tenia conectado en el cuerpo, y los lanzo al suelo indicando que el estaba muerto. Rarity, llorando, se alerto y trato de detenerlo pero una fulminante mirada por parte del draconiano ser le indico que se quedara a llorar donde estaba, acción que hizo, sin antes mirarlo con esperanza. Los enfermeros llegaron por el aviso de que alguien habia muerto, y al darse cuenta de que era el dragón el que despertaba, comenzaron a lanzar sus jabalinas, tal como el dragón lo habia previsto... Por lo que el lanzo fuego verde quemando aquellas agujas hipodérmica, alertando de que no iba a luchar: iba a salir.

Los pasillos de sentido angosto del hospital eran un desafío total para su ser, pero lo paso cual héroe de leyenda. Llego a las afueras del hospital; sintió en su rostro las mareas del dia que parecía ser tormentoso... Y sobre aquel césped que se movía frenéticamente, miro como al igual que el, otros millones de millones de ponys que lo rodeaban (oriundos de otras ciudades) miraban el desfile con ojos llorosos al sentir su patria derrotada en los cascos, o manos, de un humano.

Y estuvo ahí solo para ver al humano verlo, verlo con una sonrisa enorme que era mas inocente que asesina como el creía... Y estuvo ahí solo para ver a una unicornio morada que lo veia con lágrimas y trataba de bajar de aquella plataforma para poder sentir sus heridas, su dolor... Y cuidarlo como siempre lo hacia en dias de necesidad... Y el, sintió horrendo miedo cuando el humano, histérico por alguna razón, se lanzo a un puesto de manzanas y lo destruyó con su cuerpo accidentado: pánico total, y todos corrían a todos lados, esquivando al dragón.

Fue cuando el dragón, miro como todos corrían... Fue cuando el dragón vio al humano gritar histérico mientras los soldados lo rodeaban y la princesa Candance trataba inútil de ayudarlo, alegando un mal entendido, alegando y defendiéndolo cual viejos amigos.

Y el dragón, atónito por ese suceso, invadido de demasiadas emociones... Se desmayo por lo que sucedía, y cayo entre ponys histéricos que trataban de huir de el humano, y lo esquivaban ajenos a su sufrimiento.

... En donde nadie sabe, ni nadie quisiera saber... En donde los sentidos llegan a pudrirse, y las mentes mas oscilantes y multí polares parecían al fin hallar un destino apropiado acorde a sus requisitos de estupidez y caos... Donde el sol ya no sale a dar sus cálidos rayos, y en su lugar nubes negras de hechizos traidores cubren el paisaje, esto, tras una guerra sin final ni tregua entre 2 hermanas; de 2 diosas que opuestas finalmente habían nublado un mundo de felicidad... En donde la consciencia que regia ese susodicho mundo de felicidad o que regia en esos lugares lejanos de lo que una vez fueron, perdió el control y se encuentra ahora derrotada, exiliada y alejada para siempre de su mundo natal, de los dominios que una vez tanto vanaglorió de tenerlos bajo su supremo yugo ... Y la todopoderosa locura domina firmemente los valles oscuros de niebla negra que fueron dejados tras la batalla final de 2 corazones rotos, y esta locura antes dicha, con sus jinetes del apocalipsis, trazaba en las pesadillas su signo distintivo de terror...

En un mundo compartido por todos, desolado, abandonado por ambas partes que finalmente lo habían destruido, en este mundo oscuro sin sentido, dejado por su principal diosa, alejado de lo que una vez fue en sus dias de gloria íntima y total... Manchado en la incertidumbre, reinado por las todo poderosas pesadillas y las sombras: seres omnipotentes en este mundo, el mundo pony de los sueños... En este mundo surrealista manchado de hipnoticos cánticos de desesperación y penumbre de lo bajo de la vida... En este mundo que amenazaba con caerse a pedazos al no soportar nada mas pues fallaba en su primordial objetivo... En este nuevo mundo nacido de la guerra... En este lugar sucio he insalubre para mentes pulcras... Lyra corría tras un ejercito que no se importaba de ella... Y ella, desgastada en su sueño, con ojos demacrados y cromados de lágrimas secas que le rasgaban el pelaje mentolado, con sus cascos al punto certero de una fractura total que los dejara sin uso, corría sin descanso tras el ejercito interminable que de la misma forma avanzaba dejando tras de si, un camino para regresar... Desgraciadamente, un camino de terror.

Los soldados marchaban, sin consideración, entre un pueblo destruido y quemado por raras armas que lo bombardearon desde unas colinas cercanas. Las estrellas fugaces análogas cayeron sobre el pueblo, y lo aniquilaron totalmente si compasión, quemandolo hasta las piedras mas duras... Y este pueblo aniquilado la noche de ayer... Este pueblo de índole de la especie grifo, era justamente donde la muerte parecía descansar en las piedras calcinadas y enegrecidas, y ahí parecía afilar su oz con una mala lija que producía un sonido escarmentoso para quienes podían oírlo, en especial, los aldeanos aterrorizados que veían las horas contadas de su especie. Sabor metálico era aquel sonido. Alcalino cual pila doble A, esto, junto con el hediondo aroma envolvente de vida quemada que ya habia hecho vomitar a la unicornio mentolada varias veces atrás en su camino interminable de muerte y miseria.

El color gris y negro adornaba con clamor ascendente las callejuelas y calles de las ciudades destruidas por extrañas armas y ataques que solo pertenecían a un solo ser cual la unicornio parecía seguir con ferviente locura. Todo estaba quemado, todo, estaba quemado sin exceptuar nada... Hasta la piedra fue bronceada a color negro... Hasta el metal se retrógrado a lava. Los huesos calcinados hasta hacerse polvo daban un nuevo significado de muerte... Y las almas asediadas por el susodicho ejercito, grifos pacíficos, parecían no tener descanso: víctimas de las nuevas armas del Ejercito Real de Equestria, proporcionadas dócilmente por un humano capturado que creía hacer lo correcto.

El imperio grifo, gran antagonista del reino pony pasando por alto a otras especies que se habían sometido a su supremacía, habia sido masacrado. Los dolores mas íntimos que una especie podía tener frente a el poder de otra, ahí eran presenciados... Aun asi, la unicornio era ajena a todo eso, inclusive se mostraba en cierto sentido antipática a lo que sucedía, y no sentía dolor por esas almas torturadas ni los cadáveres de civiles o sus atroces muertes en las aparentes llamas del tártaro, pues, se puede decir que desde que un niño grifo estallase frente a su ser por ser un explosivo viviente destinado a frenar al ejercito pony, muchas cosas habían dejado de impactarle.

Por lo que, antipática a la especie que era exterminada frente a sus ojos color miel, y de forma decidida a no importarse en lo mas mínimo de sus torturados semejantes, ella avanzaba por el terreno sombrío que estaba a sus lados, solo con una túnica negra de algún clérigo muerto que llevaba sobre si para protegerse del exterior frio y contaminado, esto, para seguir a un ejercito inalcanzable, para seguir, a una meta que parecía, imposible.

La unicornio llevaba meses persiguiendo al ejercito. En su distópico sueño, una horrenda guerra habia estallado tras la muerte de las elemento de la armonía a manos de terroristas grifos. Tras la caída del espíritu pony que estaba en una devaclea continua en su moral, estallo una guerra para levantar el orgullo que, junto con aquellas heroínas caídas, se habia aparentemente extinguido... Esto, esta guerra, iniciaba justa y exactamente desde que vio por ultima vez al humano, exactamente cuando cayo en manos enemigas ... Exactamente, cuando volvió a morir por dentro, y se alejo de aquellos que trataban de ayudarla.

Y ahora el Ejercito Real tomaba "la gran venganza" contra los perpetradores de aquel horrendo acto: los grifos... Esto gracias a las terribles pero increíblemente poderosas armas que un humano les habia otorgado sin emitir resistencia alguna. Y es por eso que, esta pony, seguía a ese ejercito y a su marcha de muerte... Pues este ejercito que aparentemente era indestructible y regaba muerte por donde pasara, debía tener un secreto, un secreto que solo ella conocía y que se le ocultaba a todos... Ellos tenían al humano, y lo obligaban a pelear. A usar sus cegadoras de consciencias contra poblaciones civiles, y asi infundir terror en los corazones de los enemigos mas despiadados de la corona.

Habían, entonces, pasado 3 meses mentales en donde la lluvia que siempre caia en la apestosa túnica de la unicornio mentolada, era de hollín negro y cemento gris. Habia todo este tiempo durmiendo en la intemperie, o no durmiendo, siguiendo a esa infinita fila de soldados indestructibles y decididos... Esperando con fuerzas algún dia su esfuerzo se retornara hacia ella y le dejara ver lo que tanto ansiaba... A su amado, compañero perdido a manos del enemigo y a la vez del amigo.

-"¡Tras, tras... Tras tras tras!"-pensaba la unicornio somnolienta en su sueño, cansada de imaginariamente caminar y no haber comido ya hace 3 pueblos masacrados... Sus cascos ardían como las llamas del infierno a su alrededor, y la gabardina rota que la cubría comenzaba a mostrar razones para ser desechada, al raspar la piel descubierta de la unicornio irritada por el escozor que esta ultima provocaba. Se tropezó con una piedra y su casco grito junto con ella de puro dolor, est, mientras miraba que por alguna razón, las filas de soldados, se habían detenido en el paraje de la muerte. Ella se extraño profundamente de eso: ni aunque fuese guerra o batalla, la fila seguía avanzando siempre, por lo que busc rápidamente respuestas.

Y, ahí entre los soldados que descansaban, el significado mas morboso por aquel raro acto, le fue dado por un soldado de reluciente armadura, joven, que a veces le ofrecía un poco de sopa a "la loca del humano".

-aqui termina el imperio grifo. La especie grifo, tal y como la conocemos, o la conocíamos; ha sido exterminada... Hemos vengado al fin- dijo el soldado pegaso mientras la pony, aterrada por esas horribles palabras que entrañaban un tan de horrible significado, fue a vomitar a las aristas de un cedro quemado y sus ardientes brazas.

Y entre su falto vomitó y lágrimas por el horrible evento que acababa de suceder, escucho golpes al aire sordos. Disparos, eran disparos. Sabia lo que eran y de sus empolvados recuerdos logro asimilar el funcionamiento de esos disparos, lo que significaban... Solo una cosa significaban. Una sola cosa. ... Con el cuero rasgado de su sudada túnica se limpio el agua de sus labios y rostro, y con una mueca amorfa de felicidad y melancolía, ojos rasgados he irritados de lágrimas, labios secos y aun húmedos de su anterior expectorada de aire y agua, miro como un humano de cabello negro disparaba contra lo que parecía ser un montón de prisioneros soldados que parecían haber perdido la lucha en sus corazones. Ella lo admiro tanto como pudo... Y le recordó tanto a viejos recuerdos, que no pudo el evitar cerrar sus ojos...

Lo miraba de forma total mientras acribillaba a aquellos soldados sin armas. Su piel ahora estaba grisácea por el holocausto vivido en ese sitio. Su cabello era ahora grisáceo, seco, y muchas partes de su cuerpo, estaban minadas de horrendas heridas sin cicatrizar. Y ella lo vio a los ojos mientras el disparaba, y estos penetrantes ojos cafe vino, un cafe que ella jamás pudo borrarse de sus recuerdos: hicieron que su corazón se detuviese por unos momentos, su respiración bajase asi como su sentimiento de el espacio que la rodeaba: esto al igual que el humano, quien ahora, detenía su ejecución contra aquel remanente de una especie inocente, y la veia soltando su arma después de cumplir su ultima orden.

-"lo hago por el bien de todos"-recordó palabras que el humano dijo antes de marcharse...-"lo hago, por que es lo ultimo que me queda"- expreso con desilusión antes de ser llevado, antes del beso final de su amor... Antes, de irse para no volver jamás, sin decir ni un 'te amo'... Sin decir, ni un adiós...

Fue delirante para ella lo que sucedía, y caudales de lágrimas que habían ya demacrado su rostro (ahora con ojeras galvanizadas de tierra negra) cortaban su serio perfil y lo hacían llorar. Se sentó nula de movimiento en un suelo oscuro, y ahí lloro como si no hubiese un mañana próximo, cual niña en berrinche tras rasparse una rodilla... Asi fue, su quejar... Y se sentó ahí... En el suelo, cerca de la muerte que trataba de subirse a su cuerpo... Esperando que su lindo Antonov llegase de aquel cuerpo muerto y la acurrucase a su pecho, besandole la frente de forma amorosa, y juntos de nuevo revivir añejos recuerdos que aun conservaba de una época donde fue por nueva vez feliz. El humano, con su piel leprosa y herida, comenzó al parecer luchar contra si mismo, derrotandose, ganándose a la vez que una lluvia de contaminación oscura rezonaba tras de si...

Y caminando lentamente hacia la unicornio, con las gordas gotas negras ensuciando su ya sucio cuerpo herido,ignorando su antes primaria tarea, y estirando las cadenas fundidas a la armadura dorada que protegía su demacrado cuerpo, se acerco poco a poco a su amor triste... En el acto, un pony soldado sintió el tirón a las cadenas, y hábil, saco su látigo y lo azotó sin piedad contra el homóplato derecho del humano y este ultimo, hirviente de cólera, se dio la vuelta y amenazó con liquidarlo con su arma que incineraba desde adentro y atravezaba muros. El guardia, aterrado, llamo a sus colegas quienes comenzaron a lanzar ataques contra el mismo humano hasta que finalmente, cansado, cedió y no se acerco mas a aquella pony herida, dando a entender que estaba totalmente derrotado... Que finalmente, lo habían dominado.

El pony del látigo sonrió entre la lluvia negra. Y un retumbar de tambores sono entre la contaminada y ácida precipitación. Una marcha comenzaba, la gran marcha, comenzaba una vez mas. El humano regreso a su posición con dolor, y no miro atrás dando a entender que ya no le interesaba: y asi la marcha siguió. La marcha ahora se habia metido en los oídos de la unicornio quien ahogada en su charco de pena no sabia que hacer... El humano, su amor prohibido, la habia olvidado. Sus ganas de vivir se esfumaban de las cuencas inertes de su alma atormentada al escuchar la marcha que tanto la atormentaba: iban ahora hacia el imperio Changeling a regar mas muerte y destrucción. Y ella, desgraciadamente, no podría seguirlos mas. Pues también estaba muerta como los cadáveres que se podrían a la intemperie... Como los niños que morían de hambre, como el mundo que se volvía loco... Como su humano, estaba muerta ahora, como lo estaba el...

...Tras, tras... ¡Tras tras tras!... Tras, tras ¡Tras tras tras!.. Tras, tras,¡ tras tras tras!...¡Tras, tras... tras tras tras!...¡TRAS, TRAS... TRAS TRAS TRAS!... TRAS TRAS!,¡TRAS TRAS TRAS!...

... La unicornio despertó de sus sueños tormentosos y noto que entre ellos habia llorado, y se habia retorcido de sufrimiento. Miro ha su alrededor, la oscuridad la rodeaba y la acariciaba firmemente emulando ser la noche... Pero, ella sabia que no era la noche por mas bella que fuese la penumbra: estaba en su cama, en la cama del cuarto que le habían obsequiado sus generosas amigas músicas cuando la vieron en aquellos dias de necesidad ya hace tanto tiempo, que la unicornio no recuerda...

Dándose cuenta de donde estaba, se levanto rápidamente de sus prestados apocentos y se dio cuenta de que habia pasado... Se habia desmayado cuando luchase por ultima vez contra tropas Realistas por la captura del cuerpo de su amigo, por la defensa, la lucha para que no se lo llevaran. En la oscuridad lloro por unos momentos mas al recordar lo ocurrido, y se sacudió la cabeza por rastros de sueño aun pegados a su mente: escuchando aun la marcha que termino escuchando en su mente. Quería paz, tranquilidad, pero esa marcha maquiavélica oriunda de su sueño, seguía ahí, atormentandola desde la ilusión, jodiendole y dándole a entender que aun no estaría en descanso. Se harto y grito, y ahí, en su grito total de desesperación, se dio cuenta de que la marcha que escuchaba no era residuos de su sueño... Que no era falsa: era realidad.

La escucho entonces, con atención. Si, estaba ahí. Sucedía, estaba presente igual a su homólogo por venir, rumiendo las paredes que la aprisionaban por su ahora creciente paranoia. Asustada de que sus ilusiones se volviesen realidad, sin sentido se teletransporto hacia afuera de su habitación, hacia la coloreada colina en la que ella y sus 2 únicas amigas (sin agregar a derpy) vivían. Sus cascos tersos tocaron el césped y su pelaje desnudo sintió la brisa tormentosa de un dia lleno de aires que corrían a todos lados. Ahí en la colina miro a la ciudad, y desde la perfecta posición que tenia, de la nada vio lo que parecía ser un masivo ejercito marchando suavemente frente a el hospital de la ciudad... Esto, era lo que producía el susodicho sonido a marcha. Ella, a la velocidad de la luz, lo relaciono con su pesadilla de hace algunos minutos. Y pensando en su posible realidad, se aterró de inmediato ... Pero, en el ejercito masivo que marchaba frente al hospital de PonyVille... Entre sus columnas infinitas de Real infantería y caballería... Algo logro percibir con su corazón... Que la estremeció y le aumento la respiración total, aun mas que el mismo ejercito que se relacionaba de forma vivacea con sus pesadillas.

..Eso la hizo temblar. Eso que ahí logro detectar, la hizo retorcerse cual contorsionista para caer al suelo y desde ahí ver mejor... Eso, que logro observar en una milésima de segundo... La hizo excitarse al máximo, y sonreír y llorar de felicidad y de. Esperanza ahí mismo donde estaba sentada y arrullada junto al tronco de un bello pino verde... Eso que logro ver la hizo llenarse de tal cantidad de felicidad... Que no podía parar de sonreír y de gemir de felicidad pura que ahora se apropiaba de ella sin distinción de su antes hórrida miseria. No podía soportar el dejar de sonreír... No podía el dejar de gemir de pura felicidad y gritar en la nada aparente, sin miedo de ser juzgada. Lo vio, estaba alli, y ella no se podía quedar mas tiempo donde estaba. El estaba alli, y aun no la habia mirado a ella. Por lo que, aun con toda su felicidad, se teletransporto casi de inmediato a donde su corazón parecía llevarla de inminencia sin consultarselo a su cuerno. Su cuerpo, casi de inmediato, fue envuelto en una nube color miel que la lleno de tanta alegría que ella misma se asombro. Fue tal su felicidad, que detuvo en su mismo instante su teletransportar y evoco un hechizo extra para compartir lo que sentía, con alguien que lo deseaba tanto, o posiblemente mas, que ella misma.

...De los mujidos cojines de nube, una pegaso gris cayo del cielo y fue teletransportada mientras se asustaba por su despertar...

La unicornio, riendo en si misma como una loca, hizo aparecer a su recién amiga pegaso gricasea, quien la veia extrañada y asustada, ajena a su felicidad invasiva, y aun tallandose los ojos, trataba de comprender que sucedía..

-¡mira!...-dijo ella rebozante de felicidad en sus palabras..-¡MIRA!¡MIRA!-exclamo repentina Lyra ahora abrazando a la pegaso, con fuerza lo hacia, apuntando ambos rostros unidos en amistad y adormecidos, hacia una estructura dorada que se resbalaba en el paisaje de la ciudad... Y ambas ponys, ahora, reían y lloraban juntas de felicidad por lo que eso significaba... Por lo que para ambas, era sinónimo perfecto de felicidad.

Sin consultarselo ambas: sabiéndolo en secreto, se teletransportaron al lugar donde acontecia lo que las habia unido tanto, donde sucedía alguien que las quería tanto o mas como ellas lo querían. Aparecieron entre una turba de ponys sorprendidos que observaban el avance de aquella carrosa dorada por el implacable mar de ponys sorprendidos, y ahí, entre aquella millonaria multitud de ponys asombrados, vieron al humano, a Antonov... Su subliminal amigo, quien estaba arriba de aquella pieza dorada que se desplazaba por el suelo, esto junto a la princesa Celestia, la elemento de la armonía Twilight y la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, al igual que el general de la armada de cristal Shining Armor.

... Y sus miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos cafe vino se revolvieron con aquellos 2 lindos abismos de miel. Y un gemido sono entre sus almas, destruyendolas al tacto, cuando el humano, necesitado, y la unicornio y la pegaso, necesitadas, se miraban exclamando unirse... Unir su amistad pese a lo que habia ocurrido, unirse ya, pese a lo que sucedía y al contexto del momento... Unirse, era la única palabra que ambos podían dar... Y el humano, sin considerar nada, y las ponys, sin considerar tampoco, decidieron que hacer.

El humano exploto. Salto desde aquella carroza dorada hacia el publico de ponys quienes huyeron despavoridos... Y ahí fue donde las miro de nuevo... Y ahí fue, donde sintió felicidad mientras todos esperaban un nuevo ataque hacia PonyVille por quien lo habia defendido. El humano cerro su paso y se detuvo. Miro a sus 2 amigas con dulzura mientras alrededor de si, los soldados despavoridos y sorprendidos, lo rodeaban. Y el sol de la mañana se duplicó tras su espalda... Y ahí fue, cuando el apocalipsis empezó...

 **Notas finales "he aqui la antesala del próximo capítulo 12. Nada mas que decirles que espero que les haya gustado, y que el capitulo 12 esta acercandose a pasos más que agigantados. Así, después de este capítulo #12, entramos en una nueva era de este fic, donde las emociones nacen, y comienzan a verse cosas mas interesantes... A este fic le falta mucho por delante: aun no veo su orilla o borde: y espero que ustedes, lectores, me acompañen en este viaje, y lleguemos al lejano final de esta historia. Si el capítulo te gusto, hágame el hermoso favor de comentar en él sus disgustos o gustos: esto para mejorar la historia. Si así decide darme el honor, puede darme de favorito o follower. Soy Alfredo 132 y, nada más que decir que espero que les haya gustado este escrito, y, ¡nos vemos en el cap 12!**

 **(Nota: por si no lo leyó xD. Lea el cap 11 y descubra la escena final agregada)**


	16. Apocalipsis, Por favor - Parte 1

**Notas Inicial: "Crónicas de un escritor desahuciado" ...que espera renacer como un fénix... Ha pasado un abismo infernal desde la última publicación de este escrito, queridos lectores. Problemas de épicas tragedias, donde mis estudios, la falta de recursos económicos y aunado a esto, ciertas depresiones emocionales ( que es un dato positivo pues me ayudo a escribir) se posicionaron como los Iago y Rodrigo, cercenado por dentro al pobre Otelo. Estuve, cuando mi amado BlackBerry decayó por causas naturales, a punto de cancelar el fanfic pues no podía seguir atendiendolo. Pese a ello, me mantuve firme en esa hora oscura, y cuando el teléfono se apagaba lo reencendía con coraje hasta que se quedaba estable. He avanzado mucho entonces, y el tiempo merma mi paciencia. Lo he de subir ahora, me he desesperado. Como ejemplo de mi desesperación podrán notar que la última parte de este texto nuevo, carece de una óptima corrección ortográfica. Ahora todo esta mejor. He encontrado métodos nuevos para seguir luchando. Me he proporcionado a mi mismo (por ayuda y coincidencia de mis padres) un nuevo teléfono desde el cual escribiré los nuevos capítulos de este escrito tan maravilloso. Es posible que suba un nuevo Fic a mis escritos, pero eso, de otra historia.**

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studio's. Realizo este Fanfic con el mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capítulo 12:** Apocalipsis, por favor.

.. Soñar... Dormir... Morir... Realmente, en estos factores inocuos, inconclusos.. ¿Hay alguna diferencia tras sus simples significados aplicados?... Soñar, tal vez ellas, completas sin ninguna excepción posible, se fueron a soñar eternamente. En un mundo feliz, en un lugar mejor. Soñaron y se embarcan a una infinita ilusión. Pues su sueño ha de ser ahora su castigo.

Oh dormir, posiblemente, ellas durmieron para nunca despertar en un éxodo masivo al descansar. Exploraron. Se liberaron. Cerraron los ojos, calmaron sus ansias, bebieron una taza de leche tibia y durmieron, esperando despertar en un mejor mundo, oh, ¿por que no?.. Con mejores seres vivos o siendo mejores seres para la sociedad.

O murieron. Mas realista, he interesante suena. Murieron y se pudren en la eternidad. Si las almas no existían, y nuestro razonar era de nuestro dominio y no había nada mas que impulsos eléctricos y un complejo aparato nervioso, sus cuerpos, en contraste, si lo hacían, y ellos, carne y hueso, murieron entonces. Se pudrieron en la abrumante eternidad hasta que sus cuerpos regresaran a la degenerada naturaleza que domina a los contaminados seres como una planta/quimera, o una nueva enfermedad.

... Pero, si hablaramos de las almas. De las conciencias... Las miles de historias que se cerraron aquel dia... Las miles de millones de ellas que cayeron en insípidas barreras de la oscuridad.. Ellas, muertas en el fuego y la flor de la muerte seca que, aquel dia, y aquellos dias, arrasaron con oz afilada a todo y absolutamente todos.. Ellas... Habrán tal vez dormido, o soñado, no como sus hermanos físicos. Y ellos, estos últimos, siempre tontos, y ellas, siempre ajenas a su mundo real, influctuante como la vena de un obeso, inperdurante como una bolsa biodegradable, caduco pues su fecha se había vencido... Conectados al circo y pan industrial global, alejados eternamente de que su entretenimiento, sociedad, mundo, y universo, se podía extinguir en menos de 3 segundos y 2 botones presionados podían ser los que aplicaran aquella sentencia... Ellos... Tontos en los delirios de la magnificencia... Ahora duermen abrigados del frio... Su pernuctar se extiende eternamente y para siempre pues no hay alguien que los despierte. Duermen abrigados por tierra quemada y radio activa, que los cubre del frio de el invierno nuclear que los precede y procede a matarlos de nuevo. Oh ahora sueñan. Sueñan en el infierno eterno para los infieles o el mas poderoso, y lleno de gloria paraíso sin fin para los fieles . O mueren, y mueren. Para nunca soñar o despertar. Mueren y se pudren, en la eternidad.

...Lo recuerdo... Lo tengo en mente con la vivida sensación horrenda que tuve cuando sucedió... Las miles de millones de almas, sin ningún lugar donde quejarse, donde dar sus gemidos de dolor y miseria, o sus últimos adioses, o sus peticiones de misericordia, conjuntas se quejaron iracundas en mi mente de niño perturbado que sabia, suspiraba, y entendía lo que pasaba de este mundo que se quemaba. Que comprendía el concepto "guerra nuclear" y sus atroces significados. Que sabia que significaba el fin, de todos los tiempos. Ellas gritaban, las almas y conciencias lloraban, desde aquel dia: LAS ESCUCHABA TODAS LAS NOCHES... ¡Llenándome de dolor. De arrepentimiento al ver sus cadáveres calcinados he incinerados por el vengativo fuego nuclear de la ignorancia! ... Y los escuchaba, aun escucho sus ecos de dolor en mi mente ¡en especial su voz!... ¡Su hermosa he inocente voz de niña!.. Las almas de la humanidad: su historia, su querer, sus metas... Su 2 millones de años de evolución... Sus logros y errores. Sus triunfos y sus caídas... Sus conocimientos habidos y por haber. TODO... Todo lo que yo sabia de la sociedad, lo que aprendí de los tímidos libros... Todo... Quedo en mi mente para siempre como un recordatorio de la maldición de aquel dia, de la maldición de seguir con vida.

Yo y mi hermano: testigos del holocausto. Que acabo con el ignorante, sucio, estúpido, agresivo y promíscuo golem con pies de barro al que yo admiraba, estudiaba y ayudaba, y que se llamaba orgulloso, y que se llamo una vez: humanidad.

Ese dia se quedara para siempre grabado en mi mente. Las sensaciones malditas que tuve en ese mísero, casi ínfimo, momento que desde una montaña observe a mi ciudad en las ruinas y supe de que se trataba todo el desastre... Ese momento en el que en una zanja no pude conciliar el sueño pensando, esperando que hubiese mas gente con la cual poder conversar. Considerando, tratando de entender por que alguien crearía tan caos en pro de una mutua aniquilación tal vez por un pais, territorio petrolífero o una alianza fallida... Pero en especial, pensando fuertemente, en mi dulce pequeña... En que si estuviese bien, o estuviese mal... Esperando abrazarla, besarla. Ver con ella las dulces estrellas que guardaba en su cofre de los secretos y maravillas nuestra preciada ventana desgastada color carmesí. Señalar yo la constelación que mas me gustaba, y platicarle sobre las estrellas. Su diseño. Por que daban luz y calor. Y que pasaba al final de sus longevas vidas... Y que pasaba cuando morían: señalando a las estrellas de neutrones, agujeros negros y la materia para nuevas estrellas... Riendo con ella hasta dormirla... Jugando: leyendo cuentos del cosmos infinito... Mi compañía compartida con ella era lo que servía... Me mantenía cuerdo en mis mayores noches de insomnio infantil...

Ella quería ser astrónoma. Me enorgullecía su decisión.

Por esas plásticas, por nuestras noches sin dormir develando las verdades conocidas de las estrellas sujetas a libros oscuros y letras, de eso ella quería trabajar para ganarse la vida... Astronomía, quería conocer la infinidad de las infinitas estrellas, exparsir su mente por el cosmos. Yo dispuesto estaba ha hacer eso: a ayudarla a lograr ese sueño. ¡Lo hacia todos los dias, la educaba todos los dias con la mas férrea, indúctil, y amorosa disciplina!... Sus hábitos me oscurecían cual estrella azul. Su lectura era mas que perfecta: era impresionante. Su fluidez impresionaba. Y podía competir hasta con el mejor atleta de las letras. Casi, lograba superarme.. A sus 7 años era consiente de si misma. Era casi independiente. Estaba orgullosa de ella, y de su niñez que ella sabia podía disfrutar plenamente... Pero su voraz curiosidad siempre me conmovía hasta mas no poder. Su boba sonrisa sin sentido, ante cosas que... Ante momentos que... Ante todo... Su linda sonrisa de niña tonta.. Me llenaba de gozo el alma ha mas no poder y desbordar de solemne risa.

¡Recuerdo cuando la hize llorar por que no paraba de reir!

¡O cuando rodabamos colina abajo en un parque llenándonos de césped la ropa!

¡Cuando curaba sus rodillas con venditas y un beso tierno en la frente!

¡Cuando veíamos el cielo y pensábamos en nuestra hecha de acero, irrompible amistad!... Y que viviríamos eternamente por la ciencia y el conocimiento. Y que recordaríamos ese dia juntos riendo, amortales escritos en las estrellas: ¡y su sonrisa boba no me dejaba de hacer reir!

...El dia que cargue su cadáver y lo enterré en una fosa, con la muerte sobre mis hombros, sin llorar nada pues estaba totalmente devastado, demasiado dolido como para dejar sólidos pedazos de mi alma.. Fue cuando, deje de sonreír con sentido...

... Y con ella enterré mi esperanza en una honda tumba que se llenaba de tóxico liquido. Y comencé solo a sobrevivir...

... ¿Por que a mi?.. ¡¿Por que me toco eso a mi?!... ¡Por que yo, por que exactamente tenia que ser, mi persona!... Alguien que sabia del mundo que se extingue, que sabe, que entiende el significado cruento de guerra nuclear. Que pierde a lo que verdaderamente amaba... Que sufre por la muerte de la arquitectura, de la medicina, de la teología, filosofía ... por que sabe que seria el final de nuestra historia... Por que yo tuve que sobrevivir... ¡Por que no pude morir con ellos!... Enterrado bajo roídos cimientos de concreto en los que yo, con un gis mostraba risueño las constelaciones y las estrellas a una niña que no merecía morir asi, ¡que merecía vivir para siempre como aquellas estrellas! ¡Que merecía vivir amortal para siempre al lado de su hermano, al lado de aquellas estrellas!...

.. Ahora esas estrellas que dibujaba con ella, guardan mi felicidad, y nunca las alcanzaré, nunca recobraré ese tiempo perdido ni a ella, dueña de lo mas preciado de mi alma ¡jamás!.. Nunca volveré a tocar sus suaves manos, que, cuando se asustaba conmigo en la noche, (por que la oscuridad la intimidaba) tomaba 3 dedos de mi mano que cubrían toda la suya. Jamás volveré a peinar su rubia cabellera con mis tontas manos, ni besar su frente antes de que fuese a dormir. Jamás, el tiempo me ha apartado de ella, en este caso cruel, también el espacio, la vida, la realidad y la física. Y cuando muera desapareceré sin verla... Moriré sin tener nada de ella mas que mis recuerdos... Iire envejeciendo... Me hare ceníl cual caballo viejo... Y un dia, un dia... Olvidare como era su hermoso rostro... Y sus canciones que me ayudaban a veces a conciliar el sueño... Y otras veces, me ayudaban a creer que en el mundo aun había esperanza.

Para mi el apocalipsis fue, después del dia final. El velo oscuro que cubría mis ojos, se levanto cuando los de los demás se habían incinerado. Solté la mano de mi hermana, y me perdí en un mar de muerte. El dia del juicio me salto por habidos conocimientos. No me hizo ningún rasguño mas que el psicológico, que fue un trazo atroz en el papel de mi ser. El apocalipsis fue una crisis sinérgica, en la que una cosa afectaba a otra. Pues las secuelas de aquel dia me dejaron estático frente a males que no podía enfrentar solo, y a pesar de eso, observando cuales cuervos y buitres mi vulnerabilidad, me atacaron sin piedad. Fui destruido, totalmente ese dia. El apocalipsis fue para mi ser en espíritu, y no físico... Desearía haber muerto junto a aquel sauce que lloraba en el que decíamos que iríamos a ver las estrellas. O frente a la tienda, y el telescopio que una vez quise comprar. Entre esa lluvia radio activa que parecía querer fundir mi alma de una vez por todas. Junto a ellos, junto a ella. Cerca de su ser risueño que se pierde, en la inmensa oscuridad y el olvido de la falla de mis recuerdos... Desearía haber caído ese dia. Haber caído cuando pude caer y no cuando pensé en la mala suerte de no haber caído. El fútil cisne blanco rozo mis piernas. El cáncer, mayor causa de mortandad en la guerra, me evadió cual bala perdida en guerra de megatones. Las ordas se extinguían por la fuerza de mi hermano. Y las enfermedades me esquivaron por mi inmunidad. Mala suerte para mi. Desearía haber muerto junto a ella, y que las únicas caricias que recibiera fueran las mias y no las de las lágrimas de un cielo negro.

... Pero ahora. Estoy vivo. Ahora no debo caer. Amortal, debo ser asi. Lyra... ¡Ella me regreso a la vida con su poder!... Vivo para recordarla. Para regresar a la vida. Ahora tengo un motivo por cual vivir... 2, 3.. 4... 5... 10, 100, ¡1000 y mas si los enumero!.. Albrícias... No puedo morir. Ahora no, no en este momento para desfallecer. Debo salvar a la humanidad que me asesino por dentro, evitar una guerra que acabaría con lo que queda feliz de mi ser. No, a toda la humanidad, pero si a una semilla pequeña que haga renacer la especie. La sociedad debe resurgir desde su blandas cenizas. Y soy yo el instrumento para cumplir esa ultima meta antes de que la gran nevada nos sepulte en el olvido . Soy yo la herramienta usada para recrear algo que asimila pudrirse en la oscuridad y el frio. Que piensa en soñar y dormir, cuando lo único que hace es morir. Tengo cosas por las cuales vivir, cosas por las cuales sonreír... Ahora no puedo morir: debo vivir, no sobrevivir. Tengo miedo ahora de morir por alguna estupidez. Desde que la he conocido, he vuelto a sonreír. Pensar en amor, aunque este hubiese muerto. ¡Y cuando conocí a Ditzy, he vuelto a reir como en otros añejos tiempos!... Creo que he sentido de nuevo ganas de vida, ganas de seguir en pie.

Amor, ¿que es realmente?... ¿Una sensación que afortunados sienten?... Afortunados son pues no sufren por el al perderlo, al verlo quemarse o enterrarse frente a sus ojos para nunca volverlo a ver.

Que es realmente.. Que es realmente el amor... ¿Se puede amar, amar para siempre?...

... Por favor, que el apocalipsis que antes deseaba en el pasado no me alcance hoy en el futuro. Pues ahora tengo algo por que vivir. Razones, para no morir...

Desperté. Abri los ojos y la luz, una luz proveniente de ningún lado aparente me golpeo sin razón o motivo alguno para justificarse. La perdida temprana de memoria entro en juego. Era luz dorada que bombardeo mis ojos, los cego desproporcionadamente y los hizo dolerse. Pero no los cerro. Al rotundo contrario. Los hizo abrirse, dilatarse. Sentirse vivos, sentirse ejercibles.

Y un frio llego como primer sentimiento. Y un dolor de espalda, por mal dormir, por mala postura, llego también al dulce asalto. El olor a algo dulce me hizo sonreír etéreo, algo delicioso se posaba en algún lugar, sobre algún plato. Mire lucido al fin, recuperado de aquel ponzoñoso primer impacto, y observe cafe vino como mis ojos. Pero no era un espejo que reflejaba la superficie de mis iris. Era solo madera perteneciente a la cama en la que me encontraba. Madera perteneciente a un amplio marco solo visto en antiguos pesebres, y sus mullidos... Oh, los mullidos cojines de sentible bordado de terciopelo en los que me encuentro... Son tan suaves que me arrepiento de haber despertado.

Descanso. Me estiro profundamente y mis huesos hacen sonidos crujientes, rezonando su gritar en el silencio en la habitación. Dulce sonido hacen y me indican que estoy despierto. Pero, aun tengo un poco de sueño. Por lo que dejo de ver el color vino cerrando los ojos entregándome a ese placer de la mas aunada primavera... Sacada de lo mas violento de sus flores...

Polen.. Celestial que acaricia mi oreja hasta dormirme. Diciéndome cosas lindas, sacadas de los yugos de los mas romanticistas poetas.

-... Celestial... Princesa Celestia... Mi Amore Cadenza... Canterlot... El Castillo ... - exclamé somnoliento... Llenándome de paz incontenible... Pero lastimando el imperceptible hilo de ignorancia que me mantenía en el descanso.

Y el hilo se rompió, con el suave exalar de la brisa del conocimiento.

-... Mi Amore Cadenza... Oh...¡Oh no!- exclamé total impresionado, levantándome, aniquilando mi sueño y descanso y saltando, involuntario, estúpido, a las fauces heladas de un vil suelo de madera.

Cai de narices en el, con la gracia mas grande, y saboreé, por cortos instantes, el decorado de madera que emulaba al suelo mas liso de vitropiso. Pero de inmediato, retomando controles básicos del ser humano, me levante del suelo y aterrado, controlando regiones antes dormidas de mi ser, comencé a tratar de ver que sucedía realmente. Pues la histeria domina mi cuerpo, y lo deja mas desconcentrado con sus cauces de miedo.

¡Oh no! ¡Es el dia!... ¡Es el dia del cumplimiento de aquel magistral trato!... Oh no... ¿Sera tarde ya?... ¿¡Sera ya demasiado tiempo el que descansé!?.. Tranquilo Antonov, cuidado... Respira ante esta situación, y piensa correcto lo que pasa. Observo el mundo que me rodea, me acaricia y me calma, y observo una ventana que se esconde tras una cortina de seda azulada, y que me indica de forma refrescante, simple pero directa, que aun es muy temprano como para poder alarmarse.

La luna brillaba en lo mas alto del cielo negro y de regiones turquesa oscuro. La luna de concreto socorría con sus rayos de oscuridad a una población de endebles débiles estancados en el pasado. Había perdido su brillo. Si, es cierto. Pero aun asi luce como la mas grande he imponente criatura que asola el páramo desamparado en el que se ha convertido la noche tras la partida de su única, y mayor, total, diosa. Aun sigue siendo imponente frente a la adversidad que se presenta con alardes suprematicos de aun mas ferviente imponencia. Como un titán caído que exclama regresar a la batalla aun cuando expulsa nubes de sangre y vapor negro. No, como un titán que fallece frente a su mayor deseo, cayendo ante coléricos enemigos, que hieren como las mas infranqueables lanzas de acero permeadas de cromo. La luna se muestra ahí. Con ojos fríos. Aspirando a mas de lo que tiene a su alcance. Perdiendo súbditos tan fugazmente como las estrellas que surcan a diario su patio frontal y trasero. Pero no esta noche pues un nuevo bufón la sigue. Satírico, en tiempos de seriedad y luto. Ciervo suyo, momentáneamente.

La noche es alta como las estrellas. Y el conmovedor respirar.. ¡Ese exalar que eriza mi piel desnuda! Entra por el balcón abierto que ahora admiro con tanto gusto. Ni la criatura mas dócil, en su dia final, en su aliento de venganza contra la realidad a la que fue doctrinada (nacer, crecer, reproducirse, morir, el gran ciclo) podría compararse con el gélido exalar de la luna muerta que vive en mis sentimientos esta noche, cuando me arrulla con su frio, y me hace creer que víctima es de una gran maquiavélica trama, estratagema maestra, creada en tiempos de una guerra próxima.

La noche es alta, alejada. Se posa y en prosa grita "socorro". Y eso me calma pues su agonía sin aparente fin es sinónimo de que es temprano para asustarse de tan gran fecha que es hoy. De que mi despertar invasión de miedo fue mas que vano. Y que puedo, pues, descansar en paz infranqueable frente a sus rosas negras, espinas envenenadas. Obvias defensas ante algo que quiere vengarse.

Sonrió. La altura de la luna me tranquiliza y siento que nunca pude haber sentido tanta paz. El aire gélido sigue acariciando mi piel cual amante empedernido, y me atrae tal sensación mágica y armónica entre vastedades de muerte y oscuridad. Dejo de ver a la luna y comienzo a caminar a mi cama derrotado al ser demasiado noche, pues al no refutar mi miedo solo he logrado cansarme mas y pensar en dormir un poco, descansar en prosa junto con los antes mencionados poetas del dormir. O por lo menos descansar y esperar a que el general Shining Armor termine llegando aqui por mi, para estar repuesto frente a lo que viene. Preparado y listo para aceptar aquel trato.

Camino entonces a la cama desde aquella orilla junto a la ventana, pero algo me detiene sordidamente y me hace tambalear ebrio. Alzo el brazo rápido al detectar el afluente de aquel tirón. Ahí siento que algo falla. Que algo escurre en el antebrazo, que algo parece deslizarse risueño y flojo, esperando ser descubierto por mi ser curioso. Un calambre, sin mucha importancia.. Pero, ¿un calambre de sensación húmeda se regodea por esa derecha extremidad?..

-¡Anto, voltea!- escuché la... ¡La voz de Diane!... ¡Su hermosa voz que resonó tal vez en mi mente estúpida!.. Y de golpe di vuelta ilusionado, estúpido ante aquel sonido que bien pude imaginar en estos momentos de cansancio y delirio. Siguiendo a mi brazo y el agua que escurría mentalmente de el. ¡Su extraña sensación, era la mas grande guia!

Volteé asustado hacia donde había nacido aquel susurro. Regrese mi cuerpo, emulando expertos contorsionistas, y vire totalmente hacia atrás sin romperme ni un solo ligamento o músculo. Ojos ilusionados se armaron. Pero se irritaron, no observe a Diane. El pastel ideado se diluye en mi mente. Me desilusión al solo obvservar el adornado, ornamentoso, y cruelmente a la moda neoclásica, vacío. Su rostro rosa no estaba. Se desvanecía en lagunas mentales. Sus ojos color azul tampoco había aparecido. La negrura se los tragaba en mi albedrío. Su cuerpo pequeño, que solo ostentaba algún puesto honroso de altura colocada en sus 2 cascos traseros, tampoco se prescenciaba ahí. Pero si su voz, su voz de niña, se escucho aqui, en el mar del silencio y océano próximo de olvido. Pronto entonces desilusionado, camine unos pasos cerca para ver que sucedía realmente. Encontrar el eco de su voz, alguna traza de realidad entre esas mentiras melódicas. Y vi algo que se compartía con el piso de madera. Una pequeña mesita, con cosas arriba de ella, se jactaba de existir, no como la voz que se diluía en míseros pensamientos guardables.

Camine hasta la ultima, no estaba lejos, y la contemple. Era raro, pero exacto que estuviese ahí. Concordaba con el ambiente decordado. Su color cafe, se camuflaba perfectamente junto con sus adornos. Una tetera de apariencia caliente. Un plato de muffins y un tazón cereal cerca de el lugar estaban. Una malteada a las orillas, y lo que parecía ser ropa doblada firmemente en una orilla de la mesa estaban también. La mesa susodicha, demasiado baja como para ser alcanzada por mi ser alto, contenía esos alimentos y esa ropa. Me agaché extrañado, arrodillado, observando, deleitándome con aquellas extravagantes cosas, extravagantes por estar ahí, no por su significado tan simple. Una nota se posaba cerca de la canasta carmesí de muffins. Nota rosa, en cursiva déspota, escrita en mi idioma, claro esta, mencionaba fiel:

-" _alimentese, vistase y espereme"-_

 _Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza._

La nota rosa me tranquilizó y me dio rápidas directivas de lo que debía hacer cuando ahora vago por la nada. La coloque tranquila en su lugar de origen, y, sentándome en el frio suelo de madera tallada, sonriendo, comencé la degustación de estos sacros alimentos por ordenes directas de la princesa.

Tome un muffin y comencé a morderlo. Lo acabe, en casi 5 segundos. Tome otro, he igual. Corrió el mismo rápido destino.. ¡Pues estaban deliciosos!... Otro, y otro, y otro... Y otros 5 mas después, el muffin, y los muffins, se habían extinto. Gire entonces hacia la malteada, exhausto y con la boca seca, para después tomarla succionante, casi aspirando la mitad en una velocidad mas que sorprendente. Estaba satisfecho, el estómago no volvería otra vez a rugir cual leon en celo. Pero aun la gula me corroió, y pensé en probar aquel plato de cereal que se encontraba sobre la mesa, solitario, pensando que era afortunado al ser tan simple. Tome la tetera antes, use una tasa de las que ahí estaban y vertí el liquido en ella, además de que puse a enfriar un poco pues el te estaba por demás caliente. Tome entonces, con mentalidad cruel, al cereal, lo saboreé mentalmente. La cuchara fria toco mis dedos pero yo ya tenia el cereal en la boca.

Y lo escupí al suelo, asqueado. Tirando todo su contenido de regreso al plato de donde provino ese asqueroso menjurje. La lengua palpitaba de horror. Fue atacada de tal manera que aun temblaba de miedo (las papilas gustativas jamás fueron tan vilmente humilladas desde las galletas PEP). Presumiendo asco terrible escupo al suelo necesitando consuelo. El te caliente llega acurrucando y quemándome las papilas gustativas, matandolas, pero el horroroso, asqueante, sabor perteneciente a aquel extraño brebaje, me impacto en la mente y se quedo estancado ahí, amplio, profundo cual pozo que no conocía un fin, como la imperante y necesaria gravedad. Sentí ganas de vomitar. Audaz me contuve y reaccione con ira contra aquel plato áspero. No me atreví a oler el cereal, pero mire a... Una rodaja de jalapeño, brocoli y lo que parecía ser salsa flotando en el mismo plato, junto, a lo que parecía ser amplias varas de dulce bastón blanco/rojizo.

-...que asco- exclamé, y deje las cosas en la mesa mientras terminaba de, aun atrofiada mi lengua por aquel ataque terrorista de sabor, relamerme los labios para poder continuar mis secas acciones y tratar, de continuar a pesar de ese asco que aun me mermaba la moral.

Me consagre recién recuperado ha seguir con mis acciones. El segundo mandato: la 2da ley de mis directivas ordenadas por ella, rezaba "vistase". Debía entonces yo cumplir aquella orden, y mire la ropa que estaba ahí frente a mis ojos color vino: ropa de aspecto militar. Levante la ropa de la mesita de te y esta ultima desapareció llevándose para siempre al tazón blanco de la discordia. Tome la ropa y la deje sobre la cama, devele sus secretos sobre mujidos cojines bordados de terciopelo... La ropa doblada cayo cual hoja de otoño en el bosque. Revelo ser de estado militar. Un pantalón verde fuerte. Una camisa verde olivo. Una chaqueta verde: todo con patrones camuflajeados al mero estilo de un mágico bosque que bajaba de la colina. Las franjas en los hombros indicaban un rago alto pero moderado. Mi ropa de embajador no me serviría a donde iria al parecer. Me observe. Ahí la tenia. Las ropas de embajador me mostrarían mas político. Cuando debería ser mas fuerte y mostrar mi poder. Mas impactante debía ser asi. Mi Amore Cadenza ha pensado el mismo argumento y los ropajes los ha dejado en pro de cumplir aquella directiva.

Camine. Tome la ropa hábil cual gato pardo de la noche. Me dirigí al baño. El techo se ilumino de oro amarillo cuando puse un pie en su madera que emulaba ser piso. Ahí, en el umbral de esos apocentos donde debería reinar la privacidad, entre y cerré la puerta abierta tras de mi. Deje la ropa en un afortunado cerca de mi ser estante, y sin prisa toque mi manga derecha para desabrochar un botón. Procedo a los de la camisa, y poco a poco, la parte frontal de mi traje, la camisa de manga larga, el chaleco, y todo lo demás, cae. Procedo con el pantalón, los zapatos y demás. Hasta quedar en vana ropa interior. La luz acaricia mis párpados. Tomo el pantalón militar y procedo a colocarme la otra ropa. La camisa verde olivo. La chaqueta y sus franjas de un ser de rango avanzado me dan auras de ser aun mas importante. Termino, comienzo a colocarme entonces los zapatos. Lo hago con cuidado pero pienso que estos últimos no cuadran con la vestimenta tan oficial. Botas, botas de caucho tan duro como el de una llanta. Si, eso falta, eso seria lo que faltaría aqui. Aun asi, pese a esa grave falta me levantó del suelo y dejo mis zapatos en paz. Recojo la ropa de la orilla donde estaba y salgo del baño triunfante. Garante frente a mi, perfecto uniforme. Me dirijo a la cama y ahí en ella destiendo aquellos ropajes. Los tomo. Los dejo. Los comienzo ha doblar y pienso en el momento. Dividí las cosas y las comencé a conquistar. Doble los ropajes, y los destendí en la cama. El trato arribaba. Debo estar perfecto para el. Mi mente tenia una figura de un venerable pero activo soldado. De alguien que estaba por, con sus manos sucias, crear algo hermoso. Crear una cosa que lo superaba. Crear un ser conformado, que expiraba y sudaba a otros seres. Una estrella muerta volvería a brillar en la noche ronca del pesimismo. No esta noche, no de este existir. En otro mundo mucho mas dulce. Amigable, masivo y predilecto a la amistad.

En un mundo donde la risa es el mayor dogma, un sórdido sacramento. Donde puedes conseguir un amigo al girar la esquina de una calle en donde el sol baña a las calles, la tierra, la besa, con tiernos rayos de luz. Exploradores somos en tierras nuevas. En exploración nos encontramos, y hayamos un ser oriundo de el bosque al que tememos entrar. La humanidad conocerá a la equinidad. ¡A los grifos, dragones y criaturas que solo estaban en el mas inocente albedrío!... Su ser solitario encontrar por fin amigos. Una casa con alguien que lo espera con una taza de cocoa caliente. Si esto sale bien, si sale perfecto, podré cumplir un sueño. Moriré. Y sere recordado como alguien que estuvo ahí, y ayudo. Alguien que el tiempo trago para siempre: la gente me lograra recordar. Recordaran al ser. A ese hombre/niño que unio 2 pueblos en un cálido abrazo. La exo génesis de la humanidad esta por venir. Nuestra exo génesis, se aproxima. Este paso es el que dara cabida a mas pasos. Esta historia, dara cabida a miles de millones mas. Estamos a punto de lograr algo hermoso. No puedo fallar, ¡no debo fallar!... ¡Y no voy a fallar!

La ropa se había doblado. No había una prenda mas para trabajar. Suspiré pesado sobre mi propio existir. Regrese mi mirar cansado a la luna y la brisa golpeo suavemente mis cienes. Aun era de noche. Aun era muy tarde, como para pensar en algo mas avanzado. La luna seguía alto. Seguía en su trono alejado de la realidad, intrusa en las fauces del mas oscuro infierno azul. Me indicaba que aun era temprano. Aun era noche, el tiempo que siempre faltaba, ahora sobraba y, irónicamente, eso era lo que me molestaba. Suspiro pesadamente y espere que se diluyera. ¡La humanidad, su mayor paso, su mayor logro en todo su tiempo!.. Superando al lanzamiento de la misión humana ha Marte, la cura del VIH-SIDA... De la confirmación rotunda de la teoría M y de cuerdas... De todo esos actos meramente científicos... Ahora debía esperar (oh, esperar mas) a quel un unicornio general de la armada de Equestria llegara por mi persona y me llevase ante altos mandos militares y la misma princesa de una tierra de equinos que esperan mi llegar. Lo mas ilógico resuelve lo mas ilógico. Los opuestos se atraen: se complementan entre si de forma maravillosa. Las flores de primavera añoran en su alma el frio del invierno y la muerte del otoño que las hara dormir y soñar durante el invierno con la misma primavera y la benevolencia de las noches, y los ocasos del verano. Nosotros. Dioses silenciosos, y ellos, con espadas, lanzas y magia.

¿La humanidad habrá algún dia pensado, que, esto seria asi?.. De raro. Ilógico, estúpido, y ceníl. Cuando la primera bomba, el primer misil. El primer soldado; la primera bala, cayo sobre el inocente a su asalto... Se creyó en la mas mínima mente, en el mas mínimo segundo vida de aquellos mínimos nueve mil millones, que esto, que ahora siento en mi piel... ¿Sucedería asi como sucede ahora?.. No lo creo, ni nunca lo creeré. Pues nadie jamás hubiese tenida tal desbocada imaginación, ni existiera jamás un culto asi de aquel tamaño, como para imaginarse esta tan enamorante, absolutamente surrealista, epopeya.

Me quedo al margen por unos momentos. Pienso en lo que expreso, y las calamidades mas grandes arriban a mi consciencia. Un crujir que me recuerda un anhelado beso. Un suspirar, que me lleva a otros tiempos. Y un caminar, que suele conformar un consorte en mis recuerdos de tranquilidad.

Doy media vuelta hacia atrás. Miro y un brillo rosáceo, un experimento de fuegos fugaces artificiales, estalla en mi cara anodadada, reprimenta por algo que tal vez hice en un pasado muy distante. El olor de algo dulce y raro arriba. De algo lleno de un inconmensurable cariño, y que tras redes de mentiras lleva un secreto que recelosa guarda. Miro aparecer su crin y cola. Luego, su pelaje. Hasta que entra completamente a la habitación y la vi lleno de dicha. La princesa Mi Amore Cadenza entraba a la habitación, celebrando alardes de nueva vida.

-¡princesa Mi Amore Cadenza!- exclamé y fui directo hasta la susodicha con una exorbitante, deslumbrante, sonrisa, corriendo hacía ella mientras sentía, que bajo mis brazos suaves, la 3ra directiva finalmente se cumplía.

"...Y espereme".

Camine hacia ella sonriendo, dándome cuenta de que ella, en un arrebato de extraña y armada felicidad, llegaba también hacia mi con la tal vez misma intensidad que mi ser mostraba. Camine y por ordenes escritas en la realeza déspota a la que ahora debía respetar, me incline mostrando mi total respeto y devoción hacia su maravillosa, y poderosa, persona. Pero ella, al llegar a mi persona sumisa, me levanto del suelo con un abrazo cálido y un beso en la mejilla cuales mejores amigos. Gesto extraño viniendo de un ser de su "categoría". De su orgullo, de su alto, sin alcance, linaje.

Rodeo con lo que era sus brazos a mi cuello y lo apretó con tanta fuerza, con tantas ganas extrañas... Que me privo del aire por escasos segundos. Quede extrañado por aquel gesto de amistad pero las cosas no finalizaban en tal situación. Recibí un tierno beso en la mejilla que me hubiese mareado pero no lo hizo. Quede estupefacto. Se separo y me dejo anonadado por aquel tan hermoso, pero extravagante acto. Y la princesa sonrió, cálida, hacia mi persona. Tranquila, con ojos llorozos, vidriosos, sonreía cual sol sin fin. Me contagio su virulenta felicidad, y la observe como ella me observaba. Cálido, simple, cual amor nacido en una noche de verano.

-¿c..como fue su descanso?-cuestiono la dama olvidándose de su alto puesto y rango.

-perfecto... Simple, maravilloso comparado con el escarmentado suelo de una cueva... Y usted, ¿como esta? ¿Cual es la crónica de su descanso?-cuestione con interés hacia su persona mientras esta se sentía mas cálida. Y calma.

-maravillosa- exclamo llena de amor, de gloria, expirando deseo y satisfacción salida de su cara que se volvió roja- la mejor noche que, jamás he tenido en toda mi vida: el me ama, yo lo amo... Y anoche, en el mayor momento de oscuridad de la noche, el... El -ahora se ruborizaba cual tomate maduro- me ataco como un salvaje sabueso rabioso... Veraz... ¡Oh!.. El primero..

-¡no,no!...- interrumpí exacto su narración de una noche de deseo- No entre en detalles... Se lo que hicieron, entiendo los mensajes... Se que su matrimonio esta "vivo"... Pero no quiero saber nada. Con esto es suficiente- exclamé despacio y ansioso esperando que su narración se detuviese inmediatamente. Lo cual sucedió como un genial y fortuito suceso simple.

\- vaya, hace frio... ¿Dejó usted la ventana abierta toda la noche?- agrego la princesa Cadenza con preocupación, analizando la susodicha ventana que se aunaba entre la demás luz que nos cubría, perteneciente al candelabro color oro que flotaba en nuestras cabezas.

-no pude cerrar la ventana. Cai antes rendido frente al sueño- exclamé sin sentido, balbuceando, mientras la princesa avanzaba hacia la susodicha y tocaba, con la suavidad de sus cascos, una tela azulada que se posaba antes de el frio. Este ultimo fue demasiado y la princesa tal vez exageró ante el mismo. Pues yo aun asi se me sentía perfectamente bien, cálido y tibio frente a su ser, y su presencia.

-brrr... Que frio- exclamo la princesa dando revelación de un escalofrío provocado por alguna brisa nocturna. Apareció una manta cafe sobre sus hombros y esta ultima cubrió su cuerpo y le aniquiló el frio. Con sus propios cascos, enojada por alguna razón, cerro de golpe la puerta tras de si. Y entonces regreso, molesta. Camino hasta mi sin mostrar mas disgusto por el antes para ella molesto frio.

-Coloco una protección esperando que salieras. Y dejo la ventana abierta esperando a que tu decidieras cerrar la ventana por el frio. Buena idea, lo admito. Ya tomare cuentas con el por esta ofensa- menciono la princesa en tono de disgusto.

\- no, realmente me gusto dormir asi. El frio me agrada, me atrae. Me llena de descanso- exclamé lleno de dicha que la princesa Cadenza no parecía compartir.

-.. Si, entiendo tus gustos: he visto dentro de tus recuerdos... Pero... Esto que el ha hecho es mas que malvado. Imagínate: supongamos que... Hubieses tenido gustos diferentes a los que tienes ahora. Hubieses deseado entonces cerrar la ventana para evitar este inmenso frio. Caminas hacia ella para cerrarla por tu buena educación y luego ¡BOOM!.. Por esa protección que el coloco fortuitamente antes de los mangos de las puertas... Estallas como una simple palomita de maiz y mueres frito en el acto. - exclamo preocupada la princesa por aquella tal vez posible realidad.

-¿pude morir?... Vaya- dije asombrado siguiendo a la princesa.

\- no del todo.. Por lo que hemos visto. Eres "inmune" a ciertas cantidades y a la mayoría de magia por lo que eso de convertirte en pan tostado hubiese sido un poco... Dificultoso. Aun asi, eso no le quita el mérito. Ya me las vere con el- exclamo la princesa de nuevo revisando la capa, o la manta, que la cubría, arreglandola, posando con ella.

Hasta que me di cuenta. De que era eso que la cubría fragante, que la tenia caliente, y la parecía acurrucar en un sueño inolvidable.

-esa es... ¿Mi gabardina?- cuestione intrigado por aquel ropaje cafe que tenia sobre su lomo la princesa del amor.

-supurante de afecto y orgullo. Llena de sentimientos, de amor, de afecto... Este tipo de prendas calientan mas que la mas gruesa manta, pues su historia, el saber lo que significan, y lo que se puede hacer con esto, es mejor cobertor, da mas protección y calor, que cualquier otra cosa fabricada para la misma labor -respondió asombrada la princesa del amor mirándome con dulzura.

-¿puede usted regalarmela?.. - ahora con su magia la tomaba en sus brazos como si fuese un tierno bebe-... Desde que mire esta prenda, he deseado compararla con algún objeto igual pero aun no encuentro un homólogo. Seria un honor para mi, que usted pensara en regalarmela... Puede usted por favor.. ¿Dármela a mi?.. Pr.. Prometo cuidarla y regresarla a la brevedad a su antigua gloria- exclamo la princesa enamorada de el trapo viejo en el que se había ahora convertido mi una vez, hermosa y indestructible gabardina.

-... Lo siento princesa. No puedo. Es una reliquia, familiar, que debo cuidar yo. Me la obsequiaron a mi y es, como usted ya tiene a su saber, lo único tangible que queda de mi familia. Soy su legado, y esto es un patrimonio que no puedo dejar ir ni en la mas hórrida pesadilla. Lo lamento- exclamé mientras la princesa, decaía en tristeza, llegando extrañamente al, llanto.

-¿esta llorando?... N..No.. No llore, no fue mi intención su majestad- exclamé asustado por el tan extraño, y exacto, cambio de humor.

-no es su culpa es solo que... Deseaba realmente este viejo pedazo de tela...-dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que apareció y volo directo a sus ojos, limpiando perfectamente su rostro dejándolo cual ángel perfecto.

\- . ¿A que horas sera la... Plática para el trato, su majestad?-cuestione a la princesa con esperanzas de una respuesta que calmara mis ansias finales y sacara a nuestro hablar del silencio frio que amenazaba dominarnos.

-oh, eso. En unos momentos mas. No se preocupe, aun falta tiempo para ello... ¿Se comió lo que le deje?- pregunto la princesa revisando cerca de la orilla de la cama, donde antes se suponía que había una mesa con alimentos.

-si, lo hice. Hasta el ultimo platillo fue devorado ha excepción de una taza de cereal sorpresa.. Que contenía todos los sabores menos cereal.- exprese con desagrado mientras la princesa Cadenza regresaba ansiosa.

-¡mi tazón de cereal!... No lo termine de comer, disculpe haberlo dejado ahí y que usted haya terminado consumiendolo - respondió la princesa Cadenza mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-por lo que veo, también se ha cambiado ha excepción de esto- expreso la princesa quien, con su cuerno iluminado, apunto a mis zapatos.

Estos últimos comenzaron a brillar fuertemente hasta que su brillo abrupto se seco en el frio. Después de eso, mis zapatos se transformaron en botas de caucho imponentes y que pisaron fuerte el piso, que emulaba ser antes de madera.

-¡oh, gracias su majestad!... Sentía que las botas eran necesarias en este traje militar- exclamé frente a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, lleno de alegría.

\- ¿y que horas son exactamente?... ¿Cuanto falta para que sea la hora del trato?.. Pues si falta mucho deseo prepararme de una vez por todas, mantenerme al tanto, he ir arreglando mis argumentos- dije mientras la princesa miraba hacia la luna y yo caminaba en busca de un reloj.

-... tengo entendido que la plática sera ha las 4:30 de la mañana. Ha esa hora yo te llevare hacia la plática con los generales y la princesa Celestia. No temas, no estarás solo. Estaré a tu lado apoyándote en todo momento. Curioso es un dato extraño: mi esposo cree que paso demasiado tiempo a tu lado. Esta celoso y no desea admitirlo, aunque, en el fondo, tiene miedo de que me hagas algo. Si el supiese lo que yo se de ti. Si el hubiese visto lo que yo vi en ti... Su opinión al respecto tuyo se volcaría a tu favor y no en tu contra... -menciono interesada la alicornio rosa- Eso me da, una idea para una broma en respuesta a lo que el trato de hacerle- exclamo pícara la princesa con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero en extremo de detones tiernos.

-¿que tiene en la mente, princesa?- pregunte con interés mientras esta ultima sonreía y me miraba de pies a cabeza en busca de conformación a sus ideas.

-tienes en tu ser, sin darte cuenta, un hechizo que monitorea tus cambios emocionales: en especial los relacionados con el amor y el deseo. El desea saber si tu tienes o estas en capacidad para una agresión contra mi persona, y aunque yo se lo negué una y otra vez... Aqui he el hechizo. Pero gracias ha ese hechizo, podremos jugarle una broma inocente- sonreía maquiavelicamente - harás esto. Bailaremos un poco y tu pensaras que soy Janie... El se dara cuenta del masivo aumento de emoción amorosa y comenzara ha asustarse... Muajajajaja.. Es perfecto, ¿no cree usted?- dijo risueña la princesa mientras yo pensaba, intuía fríamente, y daba una sonrisa de aceptación frente a la susodicha idea que nacía en su ser.

-Janie, olvide que usted sabia de ella. Y yo finalmente la había olvidado y no la recordaba en ningún momento: creo que la había olvidado . Me ha hecho recordarla una vez mas... Raro es cuando se recuerda algo, que deseas, olvidar.. Y a pesar de haberlo logrado, de haber logrado olvidar: al recordar un simple detalle de ella, su risa, sus facciones, y su ser... Recuerdo todo lo que pase con ella, y. La tristeza que me tomo perderla, llega a mi como si hoy fuese el dia aquel en que la perdí ..- dije mirando a la princesa, con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo no la mirase, y ella lo supiese, pues pensaba totalmente, en otras cosas mas aun importantes.

-¡en ese caso: hay que hacer la broma!- exclamo la princesa Cadenza saliendo del tema actual, tal vez por incomodidad (lo cual fue un inconmensurable alivio), para pasar a la broma de una vez por todas y realizarla, .

La princesa se preparo sonriente. Su cuerno brillo en esta luz que nos permea tenue. Una caja de música apareció por arte de magia en los cascos de la princesa, similar a un fonógrafo antiguo, y la vieja manivela cafe salía sobresaliente del armatoste dorado me indico que asi era realmente. Muy arcaico el objeto, la alicornio soplo sobre el polvo y la caja parecía mas dorada.

-en su tiempo hay, lo se, cosas millones de veces avanzadas a un vil fonógrafo. Pero tiene una tonada que me encanta y que siempre uso para bailar con mi Shining- dijo la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza mientras su magia fornida comenzaba a girar la manivela y esta empezaba a sonar vieja, y deteriorada.

-... Tengo esta caja desde hace tanto tiempo, y desde hace tanto tiempo que no la toco... Que esto para mi es un viaje al inscrito pasado en las estrellas- menciono la princesa Cadenza a la vez que un sonido similar a un efímero click, sonaba en la habitación. La caja levitaba hasta el suelo, quedando alejada, privada, pero cerca estábamos de su música. Y una canción que parecía jamás agotar su novedad salía de esas notas tristes. El increíble, majestuoso Chopin regresaba a la vida. Sus notas entraban de nuevo a mi mente obscena y arruinada, recordándole, que las lagunas de mi mente podían vencerse con la mas cálida melodía.

"Chopin Nocturne E Flat Major Op. 9 No. 2"... Me aprendí el nombre de memoria una noche triste y continuable. Chopin, único artista al que sus notas al parecer, no se las ha tragado el vacío.

-¿Chopin existió aqui?- exclamé asombrado por la melodía, que me llevaba a mejores y cálidos recuerdos.

-no lo se. Jamás supe el nombre de esta canción. Solo me gusto un dia de niña, la obtuve y la guarde.- indujo la princesa- ¿Bailamos entonces?- pregunto la princesa alzandose en 2 cascos, estando efímera de pie, esperando ser rápidamente correspondida por mi persona bípeda.

-claro- mencione y me acerque hasta ella, sin esperar mucho, ella se lanzo a mis brazos risueña y blanda, fuerte tengo que ser para no dejarla caer al suelo pues es un poco pesada. Rio unos momentos por el acto al verme retroceder un par de pasos, y yo solo debía mantener la compostura ante estos actos tan extravagantes.

-advierto anticipado que no se bailar- exclamé.

-2 pasos enfrente, uno atrás .- repitió la princesa en voz alta y la melodía, acompañada, siguió ese compás.

2 pasos enfrente, uno atrás. El baile había comenzado. Mis manos habían tomado sus cascos para levantarla y tenerla a una prudencial distancia, y ella solo sonreía, feliz, y esperante de que su plan diera resultado. La melodía continuaba saliendo de aquella caja vieja. Sus cuerdas oxidadas y su música ordenada me recordaba mejores épocas. Poco a poco el baile se hizo monótono y girábamos siempre en la misma dirección. Yo recordando, ella haciendo nuevos recuerdos.

-vaya, ya llegaste al punto. Tus niveles de... Afecto ya sobresalieron sus limites. Esto de seguro hara que se asuste.- exclamo la princesa Cadenza con risa mientras un yo menos convencido, deseaba separarse y terminar el baile, sentarse, y esperar la plática tan esperada.

-... Te, impresionaria lo bien que ahora te conozco, Antonov Mi Mill. Este hechizo de asimilación de recuerdos es tan poderoso, que ahora tengo en mi un literal copiado de lo que tu fuiste en tu pasado...-dijo la princesa en medio del baile lento y melódico.

-demuestrelo. Sorprendame - dije retador frente a la emperatriz del amor.

\- te llamas Antonov Mi Mill, tu madre se llamo Mildred Ramirez Gomez, y tu padre Bernardo Mi Mill. Tu hermana menor se llamaba Kenya Ramirez Mill, tu hermana segunda se llamaba Iris Ramirez Mill, tu hermano mayor, Damián Ramirez Mill. Tu padre Bernardo se apellido a si mismo de esa forma por un curioso incidente en el que termino en un lugar equivocado subiéndose a una... Aeronave errónea, y el nombre se lo cambio por que le gustaba trabajar en la industria aeronáutica claro esta que no le sirvió de nada cuando lo despidieron. Haber... Esta canción que tenemos ahora, Janie, tu mejor amiga, bailó esto una vez contigo, bueno, deseo hacerlo. Tu no lo permitiste por miedo a que su "horrenda y degenerativa enfermedad" de la cual no recuerdo exactamente el nombre.. La mermase. Entonces ella saco su aparato tecnológico y puso la música, y se paro y bailó contigo esta misma melodía. Dijiste que no sabias bailar.. Un paso enfrente y 2 atrás... Y posiblemente... Tu jamás habías añorado besar tanto a alguien, en toda tu vida. El dulce enamoramiento de un niño a una mujer adulta... Aun me asombra esa cantidad de sentimiento, y el dolor que debiste sentir cuando ella...- interrumpí a la princesa.

-el baile termino- dije soltandome de la susodicha, y la música se detuvo. Sus cascos azotaron fuerte el suelo tal vez sintiendo el coraje que yo tenia- ya sentí suficiente amor, según usted. ¿Cual es la hora?- cuestione mientras la princesa se mostraba molesta por la repentina caída del vals, y apagaba la música, y se limpiaba el rostro por tal vez ansias de emoción.

-no tema mostrar sus sentimientos conmigo Sr. Antonov. Yo lo conozco a la perfección, y se que sufrió demasiado por cubrir sus emociones...- exclamo la alicornio.

-¿a que horas sera la plática princesa Mi Amore?-cuestione mientras la alicornio fúrica se mostraba.

-tarde o temprano tendrá que hacer esto: mostrar estos traumas ante alguien. Podría ser un psicólogo, algún familiar, pero que mejor cosa que hacerlo conmigo, con alguien que entenderá sus problemas y sintió en carne propia tu dolor. Que técnicamente sabe todo de ti, y tiene tus perspectivas ya asimiladas y posturas, adquiridas. Tarde o temprano, necesitaras ayuda. Y yo estaré ahí, pues hoy es el momento menos indicado. Después de todo, técnicamente soy tu protectora- exclamo la princesa en tono revelador.

-es... Usted... ¿La protectora de un protector?- cuestione rápido he irónico frente a su frase.

-teóricamente es asi. No oficialmente, pero podrás contar conmigo cuando asi lo requieras; esto por decicion mia mas que por ordenes de una autoridad superior- expreso la princesa con dulzura.

-hablando de protectores, ¿a que hora sera la plática? ¿Cuanto falta para poder hablar?- cuestione con interés por la tan necesaria información.

-aunque pase esto, no se salvara. Esto tendrá que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Y lo único que, necesitas, es comprensión y entendimiento. Alguien con quien poder hablar, con quien contar tus males y recibir comprensión poor ellos.

-no es el momento, tal vez en otra ocasion - mencioné.

-... La plática sera a las 4;30. Y son alrededor de las... Oh, oh... Rayos- exclamo la princesa con cierto detonante miedo.

-¡son las 4:35!... ¡Ya es hora!... ¡Antonov, es hora de la plática!... Vaya, santa Celestia, ven, acercate para llevarte antes de que se haga mas tarde- exclamo asustada la princesa mientras yo, llenaba mis cantaros de aun mas miedo. Pero los secaba con nueva calma, pues ya había pensado y deliberado lo que había que pensar y deliberarse. No era necesario temer por el momento pues el momento había sido ya temido en mi ser. Noches en oscuridades de cuevas me habían mostrado lo que haría y seria mi camino. ¡Era increíble como había maquinado lo que haría, y la similitud de lo que estaba pasando!.. Camine a la princesa Cadenza, tranquilo, y esta ultima aun se encontraba asustada.

Es el momento, es el inicio para el inicio. El preludio a la gran obertura. Es la real y verdadera obra tras máscaras falsas y maquillaje... Estos pasos son los que resonaran en el futuro cercano. Mis acciones deben ser cuidadosas y emular al gato pardo que con gracia caza en las mas profundas penumbras de la noches. De aqui siguen cosas asombrosas. Parten de este punto mas sucesos que uno. Uno somos la humanidad ahora: yo soy la humanidad, su representante. Es hora de reencender la máquina muerta, de allanar sus mecanismos ocultos y armarla, y esperar, pacientemente, y esperar, plácidamente, a que las manos imantadas, y las ansias carcomidas, comiencen su trabajo. Soy las manos, el ser obstinado, que lleva su decaído estuche de reloj. Es hora de comenzar a armar la máquina espectral; y pasar a la desesperante espera. Princesa Cadenza, lleveme, envieme ya que no puedo esperar, a armar la máquina, y esperar a que encienda..

-vamos de una vez entonces... Que no puedo seguir aguantando mas...-dije emocionado, ansioso, y la princesa arremetió a su miedo y se dirigió un poco avergonzada a mi lado, pues miraba que estaba mas calmo que ella, ella se sumía antes en pura histeria. Se coloco a mi lado curiosa y comenzó la marcha magistral de su cuerno.

-wow, wow, espera. Te vez un poco sucio. Dejame limpiarte el rostro un poco para que te veas mejor frente a las princesas en la plática - menciono la princesa Cadenza mientras su magia se detenía abruptamente. Un espejo se apareció frente a su rostro y luego lo giro rápido hacia el mio. Un trapo húmedo apareció cerca del espejo que levitaba, un trapo que pronto comenzó a arrasar mi rostro.

-ouch - exclamé por la fuerza del tallar de aquel trapo blanco- es exactamente necesario esto, ¿princesa Cadenza?- dije en tono humillado mientras la princesa reia ante mi obstinación, y a la escena similar a la que una madre limpia la cara de su pequeño y sucio hijo.

-apapapapapa... No muestre resistencia. Si deseas dar una buena impresión frente a los generales del imperio, esto es mas que necesario- rio la emperatriz de cristal mientras daba las pulidas finales a mi rostro, y mostraba el espejo a mi rostro.

-¿vez?... Te vez mejor que antes. Ahora si pareces un embajador- exclama victoriosa la princesa Cadenza, pero yo no notaba ninguna mejoría en mi rostro. Lo veia totalmente igual. Aun asi, asenti.

-si, me veo mejor; ya vamos a la plática porfavor- dije mostrando falsa felicidad y ella reacciono a eso con normalidad.

-recuerda que estare a tu lado en caso de que necesites apoyo.- menciono la princesa Cadenza tal vez como comentario final.

-entendido. Cuando tema, podre llamarla para apoyo- dije con una sonrisa.

-entonces vamos. Pues debes salvar una especie, Antonov- exclamo la princesa mientras su cuerno comenzaba a emitir brillos rosaceos.

Comenzaba a brillar fuertemente, masivamente. Una oleada de brillos color rosa comenzaban a invadirnos, a rodearnos fuertemente. Y la luz moría en sus brazos. Todo, se comenzaba a llenar de esos brillos. El espectro visual quedaba fuera de nosotros. Pues ahora éramos una esfera rosada que giraba rápidamente. Traspasábamos las leyes de la física y poco nos importaba. Oh mas bien, poco le importaba a ella, pues lo había hecho antes. Para mi esto es algo nuevo. Algo que sobre pasa mi entendimiento y que no debo esforzarme en comprender. Pues es magia, supera las leyes de la física. No me enloqueceré por algo que no debo realmente comprender.

El brillo rosáceo invadía todo. Su cuerno brillaba como el mismo sol en medio dia. Quemando mis retinas al verlo. Su rostro parece tan concentrado que temo molestarla por petición de menor brillo. Los brillos rosas y azules comienzan a destrozar en lo que nos encontramos. Ya no hay nada mas que ellos. Ya no queda nada de luz que no fuese azul y rosa. Y una brisa de aire caliente era absorbida por aire frio renegado. Y sin saber yo, y ella sabiéndolo, nos aproximábamos finalmente a el trato. A la máquina dormida, que hinbernaba, y que hoy comenzaría a despertarse.

Los brillos nacían, decaían, destellaban, sonreían y vivían. Existían y los ojos mas ávidos podían tocarlos, nuestros pensares parecían hacerse lucidos, nuestros quereres, tocables. Lograba ver una curvatura en la esfera rosada y azulada, significaba, que finalmente nos íbamos de ahí. Había pasado una excelente velada esa noche. Mi sueño, que se venia creando desde que arribe ha esta dimensión y conocí a los "ponys". Mi sueño, increíble y raro, comenzaba a materializarse, ha convertirse en una apabullante y fresca en demasía realidad. No había hilos que me unieran esta mañana. No había nada que evitara, mi total materialización en cuanto a ilusiones. No existía nada que evitara que lo idealizado por mi mente se hiciera real, y caminara entre los vivos como una verdad. ¡La humanidad nunca había estado tan cerca de una paz tan posible y certera, de un avance tecnológico, mas aun, social tan fuerte, en toda su historia! ¡Y todo gracias a mi, a mi! La humanidad se salvaría, renacería. Yo era la herramienta, estaba siendo usada como debía ser usada. El trato se cerraba, debía yo cerrarlo esta mañana, cuando la luna hacia alardes de belleza infinita. Hoy, cuándo la oscuridad no podía ser mas áspera, tétrica. La princesa Cadenza se miraba concentrada, viré hacia ella con estupor por el insoportable ardor que irradiaba su maduro ser, su cuerno brillaba, aniquilaba la oscuridad como un sol en medio día que succionaba la maldad. Infortunado era que me encontraba en demasía cerca. La esfera rosa permitía que el frío fuese olvidado, y conservaba por alguna rara razón el mismo ardor de amantes sin lustros de verse. Sentía mis manos quemarse, las finas capas de piel que tocaban a la unicornio se arrasaban y calentaban, se incineraban de fulgor. Dolía, si, y su sudor observe caer a la circunferencia que nos servía de suelo. Hervía en su frente, se evaporaba y su ser se dolía. Mi mano izquierda fría pero calentándonse, se acerco a su rostro (ni mis mas vástagos pensamientos pudieron detenerla) para tratar de enfriarla pero ella no noto esto ultimo, y tache rápidamente a mi mano de escúrrida bastarda. El calor era inmenso, pero pronto encontraría su lucida penitencia. La luz se acababa, el mal triunfaba y yo no miraba un fin próximo a este tan extraño y osado modo de transporte.

Succión. A mi mente perturbó la palabra. Succión.

En el espacio, o mas bien en la Estación Espacial Soviética, se practicaba continuamente la succión de espacios contaminados, deteriorados o muy sucios a fin de evitar contaminación del sistema de filtrado de aire, de las muestras de laboratorio, o por la simplista razón de evitar limpiar meticulosamente cada espacio, en síntesis clara, máxima pereza. Las batallas contra el inclemente moho se libraban cada día según reportajes que mi mente sacaba de las frías depresiones oceánica pertenecientes a mi undida memoria joven. Frío. Recuerdo que el frío de los océanos del norte era tal que te podías quitar las medias, mojarlas, dejarlas 10 espasmódicos segundos agónico a la maligna naturaleza y estas medias se quedarían congeladas en el acto tan vano. Un frío así me aborda ahora y eriza mis músculos capilares al mayor tope. Perdida de presión, el calor que sentíamos fue succionado por una tímida esclusa entre abierta que vaga aspiro hambrienta nuestro calor. El golpe fue certero. Nos encontrábamos en un oscuro y apático frío. El espasmo sufrido por ese repentino cambio de habitad fue tremendo, hipocondriaco. Con la mano temblorosa y con cenizas de mi cordura, busque a la princesa Cadenza, en petición llana de auxilio. Su luz no estaba, ni ella parecía existir. Seguía impactado por el cambio tan repentino, tengo frío, miedo. Siento que todo se ha hecho mas pequeño. Claustrofobia, miedo a este ahogado espacio. Suspiro el aire de otras personas y develó los misterios tras los mantos de oscuridad. Luz, un brillo tímido. Dos, dos luces. Bañan de polvo rojo a la nada, que comienza ha dar señas de 3 dimensiones. Veo, veo algo entre la sin misericordia falta de luz. La penumbra se abre, escucho un respirar desbocado que a mi lado se pronuncia. ¡La princesa Cadenza, se encuentra aquí!, doy 2 pasos a mi derecha, siento su ser irradiante aun de ardor. Tal vez ella sonríe en la oscuridad, tal vez, esta cansada por el desgaste fúnebre de evocar aquel pesado viaje. Pero es feliz, de algún motivo o forma. Sonríe, tal vez, pero una razón clara que me dice que ríe, es que esta a mi lado y aun no se aleja.

-humano Antonov...- escuche de una voz siniestra que regozijaba su ser en la mas protectora penumbra...- soldado, el occiso en cuestión. Avanza hacia enfrente, donde los brillos se pierden, para dar la tan esperada plática, y forjar esta esperada relación entre especies - escuche de nuevo la voz, y sentí estremecerme por dentro, mi alma se doblaba y se sentía que era elevada si parar hacia un ocaso negativo y caer a morir en el mundo negro. Después de aquel surrealista final, mi ser reaccionó correctamente. Temí por grandes momentos de aquella hórrida voz madura que se mostraba desde algún lugar oculto. Le tenia miedo, un miedo inconsciente, sin razón exacta o argumentos, pero era tangible. Le tenia un tremendo miedo, casi, sin sentido mas que el de la ocasión y la coincidencia. la princesa Cadenza avanzo a mi lado. Creo aire, creo miedo. Ahora el pavor, un pavor erróneo, me consumía voraz. El pabellón entre nosotros y esas 2 luces se extendía en apariencia indefinida, y el miedo a lo desconocido, un pánico liquido que subía desde mis manos hasta mi cuello, se manifestaba con mis temblores de mano, y la posibilidad de un tick nervioso en mi rostro. La princesa tenia razón: tendría miedo, lo tenia ahora con todo el posible fulgor. Comenzaba a temer de esa voz que se encontraba cerca de la luz: como el temor que un niño manifiesta de lo desconocido que entraña las fauces mas ocultas bajo su cama. La princesa Cadenza tenia razón, me acerque entonces a ella sin mucha duda o resistencia. Me esperaba, aun no avanzaba. Se quedaba a mi lado y esperaba mi ser para ir al lugar del miedo. No avanzaba, era correcto. Su calor corporal emanado, espectro de dulces brasas de amor, me bañaba con devoción, besando mi cuerpo en toda su amplia totalidad. La princesa Cadenza entendía, hacia donde irían mis súplicas corporales y me toco el brazo con sus tersas alas, creadas del mas puro y perfecto terciopelo manufactura de ángeles celestiales. Me estremecí al contacto. Mordí mi labio, y sonreí tranquilo, en la ahora menos agresiva oscuridad. Estaba cerca de mi, y eso, ¡ese tan calmo sentimiento!... Me hacia sentir el vago moribundo mas afortunado. Me hacia sentir bien.

Entonces divisé el terror en su máxima expresión, pero no temí de sus absurdas advertencias. Ya lo había considerado millones de veces. Ya lo había pensado, ya sabia del peso que recaería sobre mis hombros ¿para que temer entonces pues ya estaba muerto? Hoy firmaba una sentencia programada de paz, que estipulaba entre oscuras lineas mi sacrificio, mi, muerte. Muerte, temo pero no lo suficiente. Vale la pena morir por algo, en este caso, algo que es en si necesario. Era hoy cuando la humanidad pactaba secretamente un trato. Hoy doblaba mi alma pura, la limpiaba de todas imperfecciones y suciedad, y se las entregaba a ellos, los salvadores y verdugos, la luz y la oscuridad.

El olor a óxido y humedad se maximizaba, dábamos pasos que rezonaban en la vulnerable virginidad de esta cueva. La princesa Cadenza daba el primero, yo, el segundo y avanzábamos juntos, miedo liquido de la caverna oscura, de ansias galvanizadas. Sin darme cuenta avanzaba a mi perdición y sentía miedo, y a la vez seguridad y felicidad. Que mezcla tan rara siento. Que me regurjita para volverme a degustar apetitosa, hambrienta, rumeante. Miles de ojos oscuros me observan, miles de millones de ellos, parecen acosarme desde las sombras. Tiemblo en paranoia, siento que alguien observa tras de mi con cautela cada uno de mis gestos, pasos y movimientos: ¿y si es así? ¿Y alguien lo realza? Que pobre auto estima sufro, tengo, hoy, que caliente esta mi frente, sudo una lágrima de esfuerzo que cae entonces en la oscuridad de la caverna de la muerte. Vocifero un poco de angustia y paz mestiza. Siento, que el tiempo se consume poco a poco. 200,000,000 de ponys me observan aquí en Equestria. Sin contar a los que lejos están, a los que no pertenecen a Equestria, y formaron ya algunos añejos reinos menos prósperos. Ellos miran. Un humano se aproxima a una de sus deidades, y la acompaña en un tétrico camino oscuro. En esas 200,000,000 de mentes supurantes pienso. En esas 200,000,000 de mente equinas se ve un humano que va ha algún lugar del cual teme, pero se ve fuertemente atraído. Y esas 200,000,000 de mentes contemplan el miedo fúrico de aquel ente, y ellas, sabias, perdurables, comentan de que algo se forma, de que algo importante esta por hacerse aquí, en la mas inlaboriosa penumbra. Y ellas saben de mi, del soldado humano. Y ellas gritan, celebran de que algo sucede de, gran importancia trascendental en la historia larga de su civilización. Y una mente piensa en esas 200,000,000. Y yo pienso en ellas, y río de la paradoja. Nos acercamos a la mesa en la oscuridad y 2 antorchas débiles, con brillo sulfúrico sacado de algún macabro haberno en bancarrota, nos iluminan. Las sombras se carcomen, la visibilidad nula y el olor a humedad quemada nublan mi nublado juicio; dañan mi herida moral. La princesa usa su ala, la acerca, próxima a mi recto brazo. Tiene miedo, no. Pero agradezco aquella empatía que me consuela, y me hace saber que tengo un apoyo en este momento donde mi moral, y mi miedo, quieren apoderarse de mi persona.

¿Tan rápido se ha vuelto ya una amiga mía?...

-Soldado humano, apartese de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, y camine 2 pasos enfrente, hacia la mesa que se posa en su camino- escuche de la voz de un unicornio ya conocido, de el unicornio casado con mi recién creada amiga, que parecía molesto por mi presencia, agobiado, pero mayormente irritado, por mi ser nuevo y amenazante a su hegemonía frente a la alicornio rosa. La ala de la princesa dejo de tocarme, y rastreé su rostro en la oscuridad en busca de consuelo: igual al que un niño busca al separarse de su amorosa madre, para ir a lugares nuevos, extraños y tétricos. Encontré un destello rosáceo/morado. Y una sonrisa dilucidó el área que antes veía. Era ella, sonreía y sus ojos tan hermosos, brillaron en la oscuridad y calmaron mi persona. Volteé y camine. Di 2 pasos, ella no retrocedió: permaneció firme. La luz se volvía un poco mas intensa. El rojizo de las antorchas aumentaba. La mesa de roble y el olor a una oficina húmeda, algo discreto, pero mal cuidado, ingresaba a el torrente. El humo de las antorchas no se encontraba. Tal vez en mínimas cantidades no apreciables, no lo entendía, pero poco después de ella, unos 50 centímetros después, la luz se acababa y todo se volvía súbdito de la noche. No había nada de donde proviniese aquella voz, y solo, abandonado me sentí pero me mantuve firme. Espere unos minutos la cercanía de otra alma. Y unos segundos de memoria aniquilada, y unos pensares de desesperanza liquida, me hicieron tambalear, al borde del abismo.

-Soldado Antonov. La mañana es tierna, y la noche dulce. - una voz rara, pero conocida, introdujo aquellos tersos versos- Las pausadas llamas de estas antorchas nos recuerdan el paso del tiempo, un río perturbado, que nos domina a todos.

Recuerda usted, ¡como no ha de hacerlo! que, hace, algunos días extraños, sufrimos un ataque en nuestra vulnerable retaguardia. Nuestras defensas fueron diezmadas, nuestros planes, derrumbados. Nos asediaron terroristas fanatistas que antes del dialogo y el entendimiento pusieron en juego la integridad del pueblo pony para que consideráramos nosotros asustados sus anárquicas propuestas. Y astutos fueron, recuerdo yo desgraciado, aquellos que nos desearon hacer daño

-ese día maquiavelicamente nuestros enemigos nos rompieron el espíritu de resistencia.- indico aquella voz de la cual temía y rezonaba en ecos en la oscuridad-... Terroristas que aprisionaron nuestra ciudad sin sentido, impulsados por el mas fúnebre y férreo, fanatismo hacia causas he ideales meramente imposibles. Atentaron contra la vida de aquellos inocentes. Aprisionaron sus personas en jaulas moradas y los usaron como una forma mas de demostrar hasta donde llegaba su alcance. Atacaron a aquellos soldados que defendían a PonyVille por puro sentido frío y demente. En la mañana, tan tierna como esta misma, las elementos de la armonía fueron asediadas por aquellos terroristas y capturadas por los mismos. La Armada Terrestre, Real y Fuerza Aérea Pony trato entonces de ingresar a aquella ciudad para liberar a sus heroínas, pero nuestros enemigos, hábiles y de mente pútrida, se aislaron con un campo de fuerza irrompible, que nadie podía atravesar ni aniquilar. Un ejercito de 3,000,000 no podía entrar a aquel recinto. Y nos vimos obligados, a ver como nuestros gendarmes de la armonía eran atrapadas poco a poco por un enemigo que nunca previmos; y en un día fue nuestro aliado. Traicionados por la espalda nos sentimos. Como un día, hace ya algunos 3 años...

-pero llegaste tu - menciono una voz que conocía de ecos de guerra - y tu nos ayudaste en ese momento, ¡pese a la guerra, pese a nuestras diferencias, y nuestras divisiones, nuestro rencor y profundo odio mutuo! Pese a todo eso, ¡nos diste una mano cuando caíamos al oscuro vacío!... Una segunda oportunidad que no desaprovecharíamos, algo que valoramos, y por lo cual debemos actuar de inmediato.

-por lo cual pasamos a actuar hoy, esta mañana.- dijo la voz que me hacia temer a la negrura que nos cubría , y 3 sonidos de cascos que emergían de la nada, se fueron aproximando a la penumbra de aquella mesa, a la luz de esas lámparas rojizas, a la mesa y mantel de mi oculto pánico.

Poco a poco el metálico eco de sus cascos supurantes de gloria se acercaba a mi persona reacia, firme. Un débil rayo de luz, proveniente de las 2 únicas fuentes de visibilidad que se colocaban a unos cuantos metros del suelo, envidioso, golpeo a una túnica oculta en la oscuridad. Un objeto emergió de las mas oscuras sombras. 2 después, luego, 3. 3 objetivos emergían entre la penumbra de la cueva. Me tenían rodeado, eran ponys firmes que con túnicas oscuras (que reflejaban en la negrura) tan oscuras como parecían ser sus intenciones. Me replegué un poco de temor. Fue mas por instinto y lúgubre auto estima muerta. Viré hacia la princesa, no mostraba algún problema por aquellos 3 objetivos - cosa que en demasía me tranquilizó - y regrese entonces la vista a aquellas 3 misteriosas formas equinas. Pronto un brillo azul incursionó en la habitación oscura. Cascos oscuros y azules también entraron ahí, y, en un osado acto de malabarismo (al ser cuadrúpedos) descubrieron cada una de las figuras su túnica, mostrando sus rostros. Que, en primer golpe, eran grotescos y tétricos. Esto hecho por azares de mi infinita imaginación.

Reconocí de inmediato, por total costumbre, el rostro del General Shining Armor, esposo de la princesa Cadenza. Sus ojos azules me penetraron en alma, y su sonrisa mestiza, enojada y ansiosa, me colmo de temor. Llevaba una armadura morada y una insignia en forma de estrella morada en su pecho. Una lanza era cargada por su magia, pero solo, con la misma telequinesis, la coloco a su costado.

La figura susodicha se coloco en el centro de la mesa, frente a mi, mirándome con iris de fuego azul. Gire a la derecha y reconocí de inmediato al que vendría siendo el General de la Fuerza Aérea Pony: a quien ayude en PonyVille, a quien devolví su hija, y quien me observaba con un gusto enorme. El General Lightning Storm, era aquella voz conocida que susurraba en mi mente a alguien que había conocido. Portaba un traje que no podía ver (no brillaba como el de el General Shining Armor, no reflejaba la luz) por la forma en la que la luz impactaba nuestros cuerpos. Pero creo que era un traje militar como el de aquellos generales pilotos de nuestro mundo: digo creo pues aquí es otra realidad. Tal vez, la lanza que portaba y recargaba en su costado, era lo único que nos diferenciaba a nosotros de su avanzado estilo de vida, pero atrasado avance tecnológico.

Y la ultima figura me llenaba de pánico, horror. La ultima figura me amenazaba, me daba miedo: así era como me pasaba. Me intimidé al girar a la izquierda. Olvidar la amabilidad de aquel buen pegaso. Pasar por la neutral hostilidad del unicornio y ver a un pony que desconocía firmemente. Y me vio. ¡Sus ojos negros me observaron y me llenaron de miedo, miraron el interior de mi alma! Eran ojos negros, tan negros y oscuros, tan fríos, de inexpresiva forma, cuales esferas oscuras en un vaso de leche, y tan penetrantes, repelentes, infundidores del mas atareante terror... Que al verme me infundieron un miedo que me hizo respetar a aquel ente sin tener la desgracia de conocerlo. Un miedo, mas que respeto. De pelaje oscuro, parecía ser un General pony mayor. Su ropa de detones verdes oscuros (que eran también tragados por la penumbra que me asecha) era para la infantería, el ejercito. Pelaje oscuro. Crin, negra. Sus ojos, ¡esos malditos ojos oscuros que tanto miedo me infundían! Me observaron firmemente. Estaba enojado, sea quien sea. Notaba sus inexpresivas iris, sus aterradores ojos, y sabia su voz horrorosa y grave. Su lanza se balanceaba cerca de su casco izquierdo. Parecía que pensaba usarla.

\- es la hora del trato Soldado Antonov; hoy, inducimos el trato secreto entre ambas especies. Hoy sellamos un capítulo mas entre nosotros, y abrimos un horizonte nuevo lleno de secretos y posibilidades. Me presento ante usted, soldado, una vez mas. Yo soy el General y Príncipe Shining Armor. Príncipe del Imperio de Cristal, Líder de la Guardia Real de Equestria- indico el unicornio con saña observándome directo, dando un paso enfrente, abriendo camino, a sus demás compañeros.

-Yo soy la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza- indico la princesa desde atrás, apareciendo al lado mio- Princesa del Imperio de Cristal y guardiana del corazón de cristal- menciono la alicornio y rápidamente los Generales se reverenciaron frente a ella, junto a mi persona que lo hizo mas que por imitación he instinto.

-princesa Cadance, ¿no iría acaso usted con la princesa Celestia ha conversar acerca de el anuncio en PonyVille?-pregunto el general Lightning Storm levantándose de la reverencia, a la vez, que nosotros hacíamos lo mismo.

-decidí quedarme al lado del soldado Antonov para ayudarlo en cuanto a la plática: y vigilar que no sea, "intimidado", y el entorno fuese de pura democracia. ¿Hay algún problema con ello Generales?- cuestiono con firmeza la emperatriz del amor observando a los susodichos soldados.

-no, ninguno- exclamaron los 3 generales a coro.

-en ese entonces, que prosiga el trato- exclamo emocionada la princesa del Imperio de Cristal, dando un fuerte, al final tímido, paso atrás.

-... Me presento ante usted, soldado Antonov. Yo soy el General Lightning Storm, líder de la Fuerza Aérea Pony, antes Wonderbolts - indico el General sonriente hacia mi persona, exclamando felicidad, y una personalidad radiante en la oscuridad. Regrese la sonrisa y lo vi directo, y el, feliz, expreso alegría por la coincidencia.

-... Yo soy el General Little Snack - resonó una voz tirana y oscura, que me coloco peliagudo. Y Volteé con miedo hacia ella, y mis temores, rotundos se confirmaron- Líder del Ejercito de Tierra, General de las tropas terrestres del Reino de Equestria- refutó el general oscuro, con su grave y terrible - intimidante - voz, que con su color y aspecto me aterraba, me infundía subconsciente miedo. No lo pude ver a los ojos. Le temo aun demasiado, como para volverlo a ver directamente.

-nosotros, altas orbes militares nos reunimos hoy, esta mañana, para hablar del trato, Soldado Antonov

-es hora de dar las especificaciones antes de que seas llevado a la acción. Estas especificaciones, son en si, el trato mismo. Concordado con la princesa Celestia, y dadas las instrucciones por ella misma, el trato conformará tu biblia, tu dogma. Lo que sea establecido aquí, lo seguirás mañana y todos los días que decidas quedarte en nuestro hermoso Reino Equino- introdujo el General de la Fuerza Aérea Pegasa con animo.

-Primera orden de este trato. - incursionó la voz fúnebre, grave, del General del ejercito terrestre, quien se acercaba mas a la mesa con alegosía a infundirme la directiva- el ideal principal que seguirás es simplista, fácil de entender. Tu orden total y mas clara. Tu inquebrantable ley, tu verdadera y única razón de existir es la mas clara y súbita de todas. La ley en la que basamos este trato:

" Ley No. #1: PROTEGERAS, CUIDARAS, Y VELARAS POR LA SEGURIDAD, DESARROLLO, INTEGRIDAD, FELICIDAD, PROTECCION Y SALUD DE LAS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA." Si alguna de las elementos de la armonía cae o fallece, el trato se cancela y usted corre el peligro de ser ejecutado por negligencia, además de declarar la guerra a su especie. Esto implica, obviamente que tu seguridad no es necesaria, ni tu salud, en cuanto a la protección de las elemento de la armonía. Daras tu vida, si asi se ve necesario, por la de ellas si asi se requisita. Todo en beneficio del trato; que este siga sin ningun inconveniente - alzo la voz grave, con enojo - ¿La orden a quedado clara soldado Antonov?- pregunto el General del ejercito Terrestre mirandome directamente con sus malditos ojos del terror, que me infundian tanto miedo. Temi. La orden se gravo directa en mi mente. Era la orden mas fuerte, y que terminara siendo por lo que luchare esto meses de mi vida. Proteger, a 6 desconocidas. Cuidar, a 6 personas que no conozco del todo. Aceptar. Debia aceptar. Mire entonces con todo el valor que guardaba, al General para aceptar aquella primera clausula.

-perfectamente claro, Señor- indique al General y este me vio con un expresivo he inequivoco descaro.

-Ley No.#2 "USTED OBEDECERA, SIN NINGUNA RESISTENCIA O DISGUSTO, TODA ORDEN, DIRECTIVA U DESEO DE LOS MILITARES EQUINOS. SERA SUMISO A LAS AUTORIDADES EQUESTRIANAS. SERA, SECRETAMENTE,INTEGRADO A LA ARMADA DE EQUESTRIA COMO UN SOLDADO ESPECIAL QUE NO TIENE MAS DERECHOS QUE CUALQUIER OTRO. SERA USADO PARA MISIONES DE SEGURIDAD, Y ENTREGADO A TODA DIRECTIVA DE LA REALEZA" -expreso el General de la Guardia Real - sera usado en acciones de seguridad del pueblo. Sera sumiso a las ordenes del Ejercito ya sea Guardia Real, Ejercito Terrestre y Fuerza Aerea. Si se le requiere para una mision usted sera llevado a la misma sin siquiera opinar. Su avanzado armamento y tacticas de guerra nos seran de total ayuda en la lucha contra los enemigos del Reino y del pueblo, que constantes atentan contra nuestra soberania y ciudadanos. ¿La orden ha quedado clara Soldado?- cuestiono el General Shining Armor buscando afirmacion de la directiva.

\- perfectamente claro, Señor - repeti con la frente en alto al General y este sonrio al ver la directiva asimilada.

-...Ley No.#3. "USTED NO PODRA ABANDONAR EL TERRITORIO EQUESTRIANO A MENOS QUE SEA PERMITIDO POR UN RANGO MAYOR. NO PODRA ABANDONARLO; PODRA LIBREMENTE RECREARSE EN EL POBLADO, Y EXPARSIRSE EN CUANTO A LA PROTECCION DE LAS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA, PERO NO DEBERA SALIR DEL MISMO POBLADO O TERRITORIO EQUESTRIANO EN NINGUN MOMENTO A MENOS QUE LE SEA ORDENADO" esto implica como consecuencia la muerte deliberada del secreto trato, asi como de el posible distopico tratado de paz- hablaba el General Shining Armor por nueva cuenta- es necesario que te mantegamos bajo vigilancia y evitemos una indeseada desercion. ¿Ha entendido esta directiva soldado?

-¡perfectamente entendido Señor!

-... Ley No.#4 "EL TRATO ES SECRETO Y ACORDADO SOLO ENTRE LOS IMPLICADOS Y NADA MAS LOS IMPLICADOS.".- ahora hablaba el General del Ejercito de Tierra, quien me obligo ha verlo directamente y entender sus ordenes - no podra, entonces, revelar ante nadie el trato, y mucho menos frente a las elementos de la armonia pues pondra en jaque el mismo. Esto liquidaria el trato acordado, recuerde soldado, ante nadie debe revelar esto, y mucho menos frente a quienes va a proteger. Use la palabra "SECRETISMO" si asi lo desea.

Tenemos entendido que hay 3 personas que conocen de usted y de el problema que acarrea. El Dragon Spike, la Pegaso Ditzy Doo y la Unicornio activista pro/humanos Lyra Heartstrings. En cuanto a ellas, seran la unica excepcion en la Ley.

-y con ellas deberemos de hablar para informarles acerca del peligro de este secreto. Deberemos, despues de la platica, informarles sobre discrecion acerca del tema. ¿Ha entendido la ley Sr. Antonov?- preguntaba el general de la Fuerza Aerea Pony.

-perfectamente claro señor- asenti.

-y finalmente, la ultima Ley de este trato -grito el general de tierra con furor- Ley No.#5 "NO ATACARA A NINGUN PONY O SER VIVO A MENOS QUE SEA EXACTAMENTE NECESARIO Y ORDENADO. CUALQUIER OFENSA SERA SEVERAMENTE CASTIGADA Y PERTINENTEMENTE SANCIONADA". Lo que significa que nuestras leyes se aplicaran a tus actos. Si atacas ha alguien seras sancionado a menos que tengas una clara justificacion. Con castigos que van desde azotes publicos hasta, si es que actuas como tus semejantes, pena de muerte - sonrio en aquello ultimo el general de tierra, y solo trague franca saliva.

-pero el no hara eso -asalto fortuita la princesa Cadenza - El es un embajador y un protector encubierto, no tendria razones para herir a alguien inocente- desconcertada expreso la princesa Cadenza - ¿no es cierto Antonov?- cuestiono para refutar su idea, eliminar su miedo similar al que desde ahora tendra el sector colectivo.

-de ninguna manera atacare a alguien inocente, General Little Snack. Mi deber es proteger a las elementos de la armonia de cualquier amenaza posible- exclame- no sera necesario entonces atacar a alguien que no atente contra ellas - exprese logico.

-eso entonces ha sido todo- exclamo el General Shining Armor, y las 3 eminencias militares se acercaron al centro de la orilla opuesta de la mesa, dando deliberadas evidencias del fin verbal del trato. El unicornio acerco con su magia un pergamino largo color cafe. Extraño. Y una pluma se entrego al baile de levitacion. Una pluma, un tintero. El papelado, similar a un viejo escrito, se puso encima de la mesa. Junto a el varias velas que iluminaron en gran medida la habitacion, al menos en su vasta parte central. Las velas alumbraban un escrito, que en grandes letras negras indicaba el trato redactado y escrito. Las 5 leyes que me habian dicho se encontraban ahí, mas un escrito adicional que no se me habia dicho. Comence a leer esa parte con curiosidad y miedo. Las manos me temblaban, era esta la mas grande hazaña de la humanidad.

-tu posicion, tu placa de identificacion - expresaba ahora la princesa Cadenza- Tu seras desde hoy un soldado: un emir. Un politico. Alto rango de tu especie, un representante de alta, pero reservada influencia, en el seno de la mas elitista sociedad humana. Alguien de poderosa influencia, alguien, capaz de crear un pacto de paz si asi se lo proponiera y deseara. Para acercarte y protegerlas. Para tener rango de accion en su mente. Esa sera tu identificacion frente a ellas desde hoy, cuando te conozcan y sepan de tu imperante, importante existencia - expreso la emperatriz del amor.

-si, durante este tiempo en el que indicas vendra tu especie, proteges a las elementos de la armonia de toda amenaza - citaba veloz el General Shining Armor la parte del trato que no habia sido mencionada -. Si, durante este tiempo en el que llegue tu especie, cumples con las 5 leyes aqui inscritas. Si, durante este tiempo no destruyes: construyes. No enfermas: sanas. Si durante este tiempo, al final de esta travesia, las elementos de la armonia siguen respirando. Sanas, perfectas. Y neutralizas, y aniquilas con fervor a aquellos que osen atacarnos y tratar de eliminar la armonia de este reino. Solo y solo en ese caso, siendo excepticos; perfeccionistas, habra una posibilidad de paz entre nuestros vastos imperios. Si ellas viven para el ocaso de este trato secreto, la paz iniciara, el dialogo sera nuestra expresion de entendimiento. Pero solo si ellas viven, la felicidad recorrera nuestros amplios espiritus.

-firma -ahora hablaba el General del Ejercito de Tierra - firma si quieres un futuro para ti y los que amas. ¿Eso deseabas no? ¿Un tratado entre nosotros? Aqui lo tienes, maldito crio. He aqui la culminacion de tus esfuerzos: la paz se haga con tu imperante, magnifica firma.

Alce la mano hacia la carta, el tratado, la pluma regodeaba en mis manos. "Los que amas" mi mente rapidamente incursiono en Lyra, en Ditzy. En Diane, las unicas personas que me habia regresado la felicidad: en mi mente saboreaba aquella sagrada alegria. Besos de hierro fundido marcados en mis mejillas y en mi alma. Introduje entonces la pluma en el tintero. Me recargue en la mesa, mire directamente a la parte donde debia dar mi nombre, vender mi alma. Los generales ansiosos estaban de ello: deseaban verme morir a manos de nuestros intereses. Divise la linea para la firma, y mis manos tastabillaron. Amor, y miedo. Ansias y pretencion a reflexionar un poco: pero ya no habia mas tiempo: el sagrado momento y esperado trato se cumplian hoy, cuando la oscuridad era asesinada por blancas velas de verdad y deseo. A pesar de mi determinacion temi. A pesar de mi decision - el deseo franco, total de salvar mi alma, y a la humanidad- se manifesto en mi persona una total desconfianza ameritante a un golpe en el rostro por su ironia. Voltee entonces, asustado, cual niño que desafia a la oscuridad (y pierde deshonrrosamente) hacia la princesa Cadenza en busca de un refugio, de una amorosa calma prometida. Y ella sonrio frente a mi timidez, calida, me calmo. Lleno mi alma de direccion: aniquilo de mi cuerpo todo rastro de duda.

Regrese en mi. Tome con desicion la pluma. Aligere las manos, y recorde por que hacia esto; los por ques venian a mi, eran la fuerza que vivaz me impulsaba a realizar la accion con mi mano derecha. Firme en la linea indicada, con mi nombre y mis 2 apellidos.

" _Antonov MI MIll."._

A decir verdad, tengo, y siempre he tenido, una excelente caligrafia.

Retire la mano mentalmente exhausto y deje la pluma de plata en el tintero. El documento entonces fue girado 180 grados. Ahora era para los Generales. Los mismos rastrearon mi firma, y abajo de ella (cosa que no note) los Generales, altas eminencias militares del Imperio, con propias plumas y tinteros, turnandose firmaron el documento bajo mi firma, donde habian lineas reservadas para si mismos que por la insulsa precariedad del documento no eran muy visibles. Primero el General del Ejercito Terrestre, despues, la Fuerza Aerea y finalmente la Guardia Real. Ya habiendo firmado todos senti calidez tras mi oreja. La princesa Cadenza entonces paso al lado mio y se coloco cerca de mi. El documento giro entonces hacia nosotros, y la alicornio, tomando la pluma con ligeresa y su magia, firmo el documento cerca de mi nombre, sonriendo radiante.

Pese a eso, en el documento minado de firmas, faltaba una zona que no habia sido marcado por un nombre. Una amplia zona, que no habia sido de nadie. Los militares no se movian. Y la princesa se hizo a un lado. Senti un poco de calidez en cuanto a lo mismo. Calor similar evocado cuando, hace ya algun tiempo, fui transportado ha la habitacion en la que habia teorico pactado una duradera paz. Entonces luz. Entonces un resplandor que repinto aunado todo de color blanco. Entonces impresion: el techo de madera se ilumino y una fotografia oculta parecia serle tomada a la asustadiza brisa, oculta tormenta. Palideci frente a aquel brillo, y di la vuelta casi inmediatamente. Era ella, la mas grande de todas las personalidades ¡la lider de la luz y del sol!. La princesa Celestia, quien con su blanco color, iluminaba y alababa su soberbia haciendo pleno acto de prescencia en nuestro pacifico - y tetrico- lugar de pactos.

-Princesa Celestia- exclame arrodillandome frente a la misma personalidad Equina junto con todos aquellos que osaban existir en aquella eclipsa habitacion. La princesa Celestia, sonriente entre la oscuridad (emanando una rara aura blancuzca alrededor de su cuerpo; creadora de luz, creadora de calidez) avanzo hacia nosotros y la habitacion se colmo de mayor brillo. Se sentia vivo el lugar, extraña emocion. La princesa del sol avanzo hacia mi y la princesa Cadenza, y se preparo en hablar para todos nosotros.

-buenos dias a todos, Generales -viro hacia la emperatriz del afecto- princesa Cadance - volteo ahora ha mi persona que recien se levantaba - Soldadoo Antonov. Veo y me regozijo al ver que el trato esta siendo ya creado en tiempo y forma. ¿Tiene alguna inquietud acerca del mismo? Ahora es el momento para aclarar todo tipo de duda antes de fiinalmente proceder.

-creo que hemos explicado ya muy bien los puntos; el humano no deberia tener ninguna inquietud acerca de los mismos- indico el General Little Snacks mirandome con rectitud.

-En sintesis, si, tengo unas cuantas dudas acerca del desempeño y pleno desarrollo trato alteza.

-expresalas- expreso con bondad la emperatriz.

\- las elementos de la armonia son seres que entienden su amplia y poderosa posicion. Creo que, si le revelaramos la verdad acerca de mi y los problemas que acarrea mi especie: sobre el trato que hacemos, y que las protegere durante este tiempo: podria tener mayor rango de accion y poder de proteccion frente a ellas en vez de que vivieran en un etereo engaño. Se me facilitaria demasiado el asegurar su seguridad, y ellas serian concientes del peligro y serian sumisas, en vez de hacerlas que se acerquen a mi por engaños. ¿Que dice usted acerca de esto su majestad?- pregunte desmenuzando una duda que a cada momento amenazaba con trabarse en mi mente.

-fallaria rotundamente- adelanto la princesa Cadenza.

-si, no hay duda- exclamo ahora el General Shining Armor.

-desgraciadamente es cierto- expreso el General Little Snacks.

\- no deseo aceptarlo, y pese a que la idea es logica, no saldria nada bien- indico el General de la Fuerza Aerea Equina.

-pero, ¿por que no es factible aquella idea?- cuestione con todo el interes posible.

-... Veras Antonov. Esa idea, de difundir el sentido de urgencia, no saldria bien. Aunque parezca logico, seria el peor error que podriamos cometer. Las elementos de la armonia no son confiables del todo en cuanto a problemas de gran envergadura, si, han ayudado mucho al reino, y desempeñado su papel de guardianas de los talismanes mas que a la perfeccion: pero tambien han sido las creadoras de muchos dilemas graves, ademas de que, en cuanto a problemas de potencial peliigro, es mejor mantenerlas alejadas. Viven extrañadas del mundo real. Se arraigan a su existencia de paz y armonia. Pero hay problemas de los cuales no podemos informarles, y las veces que en problemas nos han ayudado, han sido golpes de suerte por los cuales ellas han logrado salir victoriosas y de los cuales aun seguimos reflexionando con la cabeza fria...

Hace mucho tiempo que de ellas no hemos necesitado para resolver problemas, y tenemos algunos, como este, que es mejor tener en secreto. Son jovenes, y se dejan llevar en demasia por las emociones y su sentido de lo correcto. Si les digeramos del problema no podrian guardar el secreto. Y lo terminarian difundiendo ante el pueblo, y el efecto domino ahí comenzaria - hizo una breve pausa-... Los ponys somos criaturas muy inocentes: en extremo perturbables. Si este secreto lo supiesen ellas, no tardarian en difundirlo ante sus semejantes. Los ponys, que aterrados estan frente a 1 humano, se desmoralizarian al saber que toda la humanidad arribara, en corto tiempo, ha este lugar. Y peor seria cuando nos preguntaran y les dijeramos publicamente la verdad.

-por ende, es mejor mantener en secreto el trato. Que todo se de a su tiempo. Sera dificiil cuando les digamos de el problema, si, pero para ese entonces ya conoceran a la humanidad, y, creo, tendran una mejor perspectiva al ver como durante 3 meses un humano carismatico protegio a los baluartes del imperio-indico la princesa Cadenza, siendo fortuita, y yo comprendiendo en su totalidad las palabras que emanaban de su boca.

-en cuanto a mis amigas -comente- ¿si el problema es que las elementos de la armonia revelen el secreto... Que haremos con ellas?... - cuestione con abrazante terror nuevo.

\- ya teniamos eso planeado querido Soldado - expreso la princesa Celestia - Hablaremos con ellas, y les informaremos acerca del peligro. Ademas, como una accion extra, les daremos algun hechizo de bloqueo mental a sus queridas amigas. No podran decir nada acerca del tema, ni anular el dicho manifiesto. Por si lo piensa, a ellas no les sera doloreo ni molesto, solo su mente evadira el revelar el tema frente a otras personas no implicadas en el problema. Tranquilo, este problema ya estaba previsto, despues de todo, urgamos un poco en tu memoria - agrego la princesa Celestia, en ansia de calmar mis temores.

-¿y como defendere a las elementos de la armonia princesa Celestia?... ¿Usare mi vieja arma o me la retiraran?-cuestine ansioso de iinformacion.

\- seria mejor que los Generales del Sacro Ejercito Equestriano te lo expliquen: es informacion que no debe quedar de lado - dijo la princesa Celestia y los Generales rapidamente asintieron nerviosos.

-el armamento usado para la proteccion de las elementos de la armonia sera el armamento dejado por los humanos que una vez estuvieron aqui. Ese armamento, sera llevado en mas tardar una semana o dos despues de su arribo a PonyVille para tu disposicion. Mientras tanto podra usar su arma de fuego actual, misma que sera dada cuando se encuentre instalado en el poblado. Aun asi, a pesar de ello, tendra siempre al Ejercito de Tierra, Fuerza Aerea y Guardia Real cerca de su localizacion, por lo que en caso de una emergencia, podra contar con ellos- expreso el General de Tierra con fuerza, y plena seguridad.

\- y respecto a eso, a la proteccion de las elementos, ¿tendre alguna especie de base o fortificacion en la cual yo sea llamado para la accion o algo por el estilo?- inquiri lamentando mi vasta curiosidad en espera de una afirmacion a mis teorias, confirmacion de un gran dato.

-usted estara en el poblado; siendo parte del poblado. Usted vivira ahí, en el mismo. Usted se hara cercano amigo de las elementos. Usted se hara cercano amigo de las las mismas y ahí residira protegiendo firmemente desde adentro. Usted tendra teoricamente sus armas a su alcance; pero en especial alcance a las que usted juro proteger - exclamo el General del ejercito de tierra con seriedad.

-¿amistad?...- brame peliagudo - Pero, yo no se si sea bueno en el tema: estoy algo oxidado... Creen, ¿que me vuelva su amigo con facilidad? ¿Esto no pondra el trato en dificultades en cuanto a tiempo?- repeti mi oracion, esperando una respuesta de mis ahora superiores: recibiendo un par de francas carcajadas y risas muy formales, muy discretas.

-Soldado Antonov, ese es el menor de tus amplios problemas en cuanto al trato. Vera. Ellas, las que se le encomendo proteger, son las elemento de la armonia y durante mucho tiempo, yo las deje a cargo de algo mas que su puesto de gendarmes de la paz. Ellas, son las fieles, devotas, despotas, encargadas de "difundir la amistad en toda Equestria y estudiar minuciosamente sobre ella". Su sentido de lo correcto y etico, del cuan tanto temiamos y por el cual no les revelariamos este tratado secreto, finalmente nos sera util, beneficioso. Usted se acercara a ellas con son de paz y amistad; y ellas al ver que un humano se les acerca deseando felicidad y amistad, no dudaran en hacercarse con usted para llegar a un tratado de paz entre ambas especies - cosa que ironicamente ya sucede; sin que las mismas actuen, pero usandolas a la vez - su acercamiento a ellas sera sencillo, y no demandara demasiado esfuerzo. Creame, le sera facil, y mas por que crearemos condiciones aptas para aumentar las posibilidades de que se unan, sease por indicaciones directas, o por usted mismo y la ayuda que honrosos nuestros agentes le daran en la tarea - confundiendome la princesa finalizo su intervencion.

\- tenemos agentes - exclama el General Shining Armor desde la abrumante, bramante oscuridad - que, infiltrados, vigilan dia y noche a las elementos. Que se disfrazan de sus clientes, amigos, y familiares. Ellos estaban al tanto de las elementos y las protegian. Estaban ahí en caso de ser necesario pero... No pueden ya protegerlas de lo que viene y a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Estos agentes infiltrados le ayudaran en su acercamiento a las elementos, le daran datos de importancia referente a ellas, y habitos o cosas que deberia comenzar a memorizar para un agil compañerismo y posible mas fuerte amistad, acrecentando su teorico rango de accion/reaccion sobre ellas. Usted los reconocera o ellos se le revelaran cuando las primeras ordenes les lleguen en el primer dia- exclamo el General Shining Armor, finalizando el tan interesante tema.

-...creo que, al respecto del trato - asenti nervioso y timdo -... esas eran todas mis dudas su majestad. Perdone no haberlas manifestado antes, tenia miedo, un poco frente al abrumadoramente importante trato. Gracias, mis dudas ahora han quedado, dilucidadas- exclame excitado por el trato, que se cumplia frente a mi ser. La princesa Celestia rio feliz, y sin ver el papel, con su magia, telequinesis, tomando una pluma de sus alas, remojandola en el tintero, firmo perfectamente aquel espacio vacio en el papel. Y ahí quedo para siempre la firma, y el trato se cerraba, tan calido, tan sumiso. Los camaradas Generales sonrieron junto con la princesa Cadenza, y una felicidad eterea nos invadio, a todos. Sonreiamos, pero eramos secretos. Era totalmente feliz, orgulloso de lo que habia hecho. Pero debia reservarme frente ha aquellas altas personalidades, y tapar las lagrimas que recien escurrian por mis mejillas para ocultar mis nacientes emciones... Mi increible felicidad.

-... El trato ha sido firmado Soldado Antonov. Es hora, de llevarlo al poblado donde residira estos 3 meses y ejercera su labor de protector oculto - exclamo la princesa del sol y el trato desaparecia, a la vez que lo hacia la mesa en la que nos encontrabamos negociando. Los Generales del alto mando pony desaparecieron por arte de magia de un unicornio que tenia cronometradas las ordenes de la mañana.

Y el espectaculo iniciaba en rotundos segundos. Yo sin dejar de lagrimiear por lo ocurrido estancado en amplia y soberbia felicidad. ¡Crear de nuevo! ¡Hacer de nuevo! ¡Intentarlo otra vez, si!... Una vez mas en nuestra historia joven y muerta. ¡Rotundo inicio del espectaculo, tenia tanta! ¡Tanta felicidad, euforia, excitacion por lo ocurrido pero debia guardarla! ¡Arde tanto el tratar de acerlo! ¡ Y un par de puertas se abrieron en la templada oscuridad! Llenaron todo de una abrigadora calma, tan serena... Tan dulce al contacto de mis tersos labios. Un ente cubria la luz de la luna fria, tan suave, en mi morena tez. Un ente morado se aproximaba entre aquella dulce oscuridad y luz melliza, morado, frente a nosotros los negociantes. Algo, mejor expresado, alguien, se acercaba entre las masmorras oscuras, dulces, agradables. Entonces, con mi manga limpiandome las lagrimas que se manifestaban en mi rostro, me prepare para poder ver quien era aquel ente tan misterioso que perturbaba nuestro trato.

-¡Pri...Princesa Ce...Celestia!... ¡V..Vine T..Tan Rapi..Rapido como pude!...- la unicornio jadeante frente a su emperatriz, viro hacia mi persona y palidecio de una forma tal, una expresion tan grave de terror y de panico se apodero de su ser en un parpadeo tan simple, tan rapido, sin sentido... Un miedo tan grave la corroia de una manera tan fuera de realidad, que la unicornio solto un bramido ahogado de vasto sufrimiento, un quejido, un grito ahogado. Camino y cayo sentada sin cambiar su mueca de nefasto miedo. A todo eso, yo permaneci igual, sin cambiar mi persona. Permaneci serio, con un semblante sin inmutar. La princesa Celestia rio un poco. La princesa Cadenza, se coloco a mi lado y con una de sus ala, acariciando mi mano izquierda, me hizo verla a ella y su calidez.

-...e..es...est...esta e..es l..la ... L..l..la c..co..cosa i..im- temia a tal grado que su color se hizo pardo; temblaba totalmente horrorizada, aterrada frente a su mayor terror, miedo. La princesa Celestia miro a la figura morada, que estaba comenzando a ingresar a un shock nervioso.

-Hola Twilight, linda mañana - exclamo la princesa Cadenza tratando de reanimar a la unicornio que no respondia.

-Querida alumna -exclamo con suave severidad la princesa Celestia - no seas maleducada. El es el Soldado humano Antonov Mi Mill, quien nos ayudo en la batalla contra aquellos terroristas grifos, y fue quien los neutralizo. Antonov Mi Mill -volteo a mi persona - ella es la elemento de la armonia Twilight Sparkle: elemento de la magia y mi fiel alumna en cuanto a la magia de la amistad - menciona la princesa del dia y actue casi monotono, sonriente.

-Señorita Twilight Sparkle - me agache un poco - es un honor poder al fin conocerla - su expresion seguia aterrada - Linda mañana es la de hoy, como indicaba la princesa Cadenza, ¿no lo cree acaso usted- impuse un iniciador de conversacion, y, poco a poco, la unicornio que se habia desplomado en aquel suelo, parecia recobrar los pedazos de su compostura.

-vaya, parece que el impacto de la noticia fue mucho. No importa, ¡tenemos mucho tiempo para que lo asimiles mi querida alumna!, tenemos mucho tiempo, para que puedas entender a nuestro querido huesped...

... Camino, un vasto, he inacabable camino. Lineas diluyentes en el espejo, y un aburrimiento masivo, ordenado pensamiento frio de saber que hacer y que no hacer. Un tracateo, un tracateo vasto, efimero. Silabeante, en verso. Una vista hermosa, una mañana y una excelsa luna fria. Frio, hay frio. La habitacion no es muy extensa ¡es horrendamente pequeña!... Me calmo, y reviso aquellas lineas verdes, oscuras que se pierden en el vacio. Y pienso, y sonrio en esa soledad ¡estoy tan feliz y euforico!... Me retraigo, me, desearia tener alguien con quien expresarme. Estoy tan feliz, tan vivo. Me siento tan bien; tan animado que sonrio ahí, y tengo paridades a arder en pura felicidad. Pero no puedo, debo controlarme. Mirar aquella ventana que a mi lado se pavonea importante, imperante. Mirarla, y tratar de ahí, perder mi actual euforia y emocion. Mirarla, mirarla y perderme en ella hasta que llegue al lugar donde debo llegar, sin tratar de enloquecer vivaz en el proceso de ansia y maldita, ¡pura felicidad iracunda!.

Lineas, se, se... Se pierden en mi frente. Pasan tan veloces, avidas. Vanas de consideracion, y el rugir de las calderas, y el rechinar de las ruedas. El vapor saliendo abrumado, me regresa a un pasado que ya no exisite, y por mi trabajo, debere actuar como si nunca, jamas, existio.

Lineas. Verdes, grandes. El tracateo me impulsa hacia arriba. Veo las partes de donde vienen, y todo se detiene. Un prado, un infinito prado. Verde, una pradera verde inagotable, inalcanzable he inacabable. Me flagelo al verlo, me impresiono con su belleza. Que hermoso lugar es en el que me encuentro, y el verde prado, y todo eso, me dicen que estoy en lo correcto. Que tan magnifica tierra, tierra de el mas puro y la mas pura vida y felicidad. El pasto se vuelve dorado, trigo, tal vez una alta cosecha que en estos tiempos yace olvidada. No, error. Ponys ahí la manejan. Con azadones, con carretas, con el franco fuego de sus almas y las ganas de seguir cultivando, ganas de seguir viviendo para sus amos. Se van, ellos se deslizan por el vidrio. Y son devorados por el franco devorador, ya no hay nada mas que una ventana limpia, y lineas que se extienden hasta la vasta infinidad. Ponys que se detienen frente a el tren de la mas poderosa realeza pues lo reconocen, entienden que significa aquel tren y su desplazamiento entre aquellas fulgorosas vias. Ponys ciervos de su señora, la princesa del sol, la princesa Celestia. Que miran el tren y de reojo, y tal vez entre su mayoritaria cantidad de obreros y campesinos, que observan desconcertados a orillas de las vias, tal vez uno de aquellos ojos, haya podido verme a mi, y se haya dado cuenta de lo que pasa en este dia tan retorcido. En ese tren tan lujoso ajeno de su cotidianamente fiel realidad

Hoy, es el tan esperado dia donde comienza el todo, y todo. Cuando una parte de miles se hace realidad, cuando lo mas pensado durante el tiempo que he permanecido aqui, el temor masivo que me consumia - la salvacion de la humanidad, la ultima oportunidad de perdonarnos a nosotros mismos - se hace vivido, se vuelve lucido. Lo que haga repercutira en el futuro, ellas se veran salvadas gracias a mis acciones, que deben ser precisas como el magnifico escarpelo de la razon. Hoy es el dia, del reinicio de lo mas esperado. Hoy es el comienzo de las relaciones: de mi deber supremo; ¡y a pesar, de que la oportunidad se cierne blanda, alcanzable, a los costados de mis narices yo no hago nada! ¡Aun no actuo!... Que sucede, que le sucede a mi ser armado; debo emplear el plan. Debo comenzar, a emplear este dormido golem bienechor.

-"Recordemos lo basico, los lineamientos firmes y ferreos"- pense cual dogma indestructible - pues asi lo era - para entablar aquella maquina, colocar sus circuitos, hecharle un timido vistazo y una palmadita para andar. La princesa Cadenza me apoyaba. Recuerdo aun cuando, retirandose del vagon, dejandome varado en los delirios de mi soledad, me dio algunas tecnicas palmaditas en la espalda para iniciar una conversasion con la dama que cerca de mi se encuentra. Ahí, en esta tan asfixiante habitacion en la que se me obliga sentarme y guardar silencio, ahí, en la orilla, pensando lo que yo pensaba: no. Solo se asusta de lo que yo pienso con tanta devocion y aires de maquiavelicas futuras acciones.

Hace unos pares de minutos ingresamos a un tren. Un tren de apariencia increible, armado y seguido por miles de guardias reales, pegasos y unicornios. Una locomotora de cristal y a la vez sin ser de cristal. De belleza exhuberante. Que excepcional maquina. La princesa Celestia, la princesa Cadenza, yo, y la recien integrada elemento de la armonia Twilight Sparkle, quien se aterra al escucharme vivir, ingresamos a las entrañas del enigma mecanizado. Ingresamos al tren fortificado hasta los dientes y tras una detallista revision tanto visual como magica y manual (esta ultima en escasa, oscilando a nula, medida). Soldados nos rodeaban desde todos los flancos y por segundos temi que lo hicieran por mi. Pero al verlos voltear hacia otra zona, al verlos observar atentos el cercano horizonte, con esperanzas de calma; me tranquilice al ver que me protegia y nos celaban en vez de temerme y repudiarme. Avanzamos entonces en la dulce oscuridad de la mañana, he ingresamos al tren: pensamientos nostalgicos tal vez nacieron en mi mente al ver este lindo aparato sumiso y tierno a mi alcance. Ingresamos a un vagon pequeño de primera mano: tuve que agacharme un poco para ingresar de manera correcta pues estaba ideado de ponys para ponys. Los asientos eran chicos, la puerta, hecha para ponys. La princesa Celestia no tuvo la misma dificultad a pesar de ser mas alta pues inquiero que se habia acostumbrado a estos chicos espacios con el tiempo y longevidad de su existencia. En mi caso, no fue asi y fui torpe en mis movimientos. Tuve que cuidarme un poco y sentarme para no tirar algo al suelo o romper algo con mis rudos, minados de nervios ocultos, movimientos.

El tren zarpo de su estacion acompañado de miles de pegasos que volaban razantes por las verdes praderas, y nos regodeabamos en un mediano vagon adornado color salmon. Con altos y extravagantes adornos. Pinturas surrealistas en las que podiamos dejar nuestro pensamiento vagar durante semanas (o al menos el mio), decoracion equina, cuadros de artistas de alta sociedad. Me quede asombrado por la similitud de nuestras tan ajenas especies. La princesa Cadenza y Celestia estuvieron con nosotros. Hablaron, y en especial conmigo. La unicornio morada no tenia muchas ansias de conversar y si lo hacia era en pleno secreto, alejado de todos y todo. Pero conmigo no hablaba, tal vez aun tenia demasiado miedo, pienso yo, de mi. Pienso mas bien, de esta gran noticia.

Se retiraron hacia un vagon mas. Las princesas del amor y del sol, se retiraron a un vagon enfrente de nuestras personas para hablar tal vez entre altas eminencias del liderazgo pony. Ha discutir un par de puntos de alta importancia: a comenzar a dilucidar puntos sobre mi persona. Y me dejaron aqui, sentado en un vagon incomodo. Con la elemento Twilight de la armonia quien esta sentada alejada de mi persona: mirando por la ventana opuesta de este tan tierno vagon.

Desde ahora sere Antonov Mi Mill, el Embajador Humano, El Gran Emir. Un humano con conocimiento politico/militar suficiente como para liderar una estratagema. Con conocimiento cientifico indefinido, pero suficiente para entender y aprender nuevos conceptos. Un humano humilde, un humano nuevo. Con ellas tendre que ser amigable, humilde: debere acercarme lo mas que pueda a ellas para protegerlas desde adentro. Cuidarlas sera mi dogma, protegerlas, mi primera he inquebrantable ley. Debere hacerme su amigo, en quien puedan depositar su confianza lo cual me permita tener un - sobre ellas y sus acciones - rango alto he indefinido de accion y seguridad. Debo hacerlo, calmar mi timidez. Debo empezar, ¡empezar ya!


	17. Apocalipsis, Por favor - Parte 2

La primera relacion que entablare con ellas, la primera de 6 relaciones que soportaran mi ser, ha de comenzar, ahora.

Mire de reojo. Mi vista permitia hacerlo, y como si enfocara mi vision en la puerta por donde las princesas habian desaparecido, logro tomar datos visuales de su persona, de su ser morado asustado.

Comprendo con asombro, por los datos que recibia, que me observaba y, al verla de reojo, regreso apenada su vista hacia la ventana. Sonrojada, y temerosa, se salto un asiento, alejandose de mi, tratando de revertir el pasado me desconocio con asco exuberante y sus dientes de miedo se hicieron presentes. La elemento de la magia. Mi cabeza hizo click y me recordo a quien era en realidad. La elemento Twilight de la armonia ¡ella misma, con quien debia yo hablar aquel tan fatidico dia de eventos sinergicos y maquiavelicos! La amiga del dragon morado; la unicornio, su casi hermana. La lider de las elementos, con quien inicialmente pensaba hacer el contacto pero ahora ya lo hice, y en mi estipula, en mis axiomas marcados en mi mano redunda, que debo acercarmele y entablar conversacion directa. Debo verla, hablarle. Conocerla, ser su amigo. Me levanto entonces, excitado, revalorizado, con un tema de conversacion en la mente.

Twilight Sparkle, eminencia cientifica y maga. Seria entonces un dulce manjar intelectual el entablar una conversacion, seguramente grata.

Me levante de mi asiento. Quedaba ahora a unos escasos 42 centimetros del techo - causandome un leve sentimiento de aprisionamiento - y vire totalmente a la derecha para encontrarme con la asustada unicornio. La claustrofobia del sitio me recordaba a mis pesadillas. De nuevo volvi a notar que me veia, y que apenada y asustada apretaba en un esfuerzo imposible su cuerpo contra la pared, tratando de huir por la esclusa de ventilacion que le acariciaba el flanco derecho. La vi directamente, y camine hacia el otro asiento (era una mesa pequeña dentro del tren) frente al suyo, y me sente en el. Erguido, con las manos en la mesa, pensando en mi traje, en mi persona, mire por aquella ventana por la que ella miraba, asimilando aquel bello paisaje, pensando en aquellos dorados prados del caucaso con los que me ilusionaba de niño, cuando las revistas aludian a que aquel lugar era el pulcro paraiso.

-Usted es, la unicornio Twilight Sparkle - mencione incitando el dialogo, mirando directamente a la pony en cuestion, dejando de lado el surreal paisaje que se me postraba- maga por excelencia. Lectora apasionada y escritora nata. Hermoso ejemplar de esta especie, exhuberante en interes, increiblemente creativa. Con un apabullante he intrepido intelecto y amante de la buena literatura, como lo soy yo -alze mi mano derecha directo a su persona, en forma de un coordial saludo - mi nombre es Antonov Mi Mill, soldado, y tecnicamente, actual Emir de la especie humana. Conocido tambien como el soldado de la gabardina cafe por mis recientes acciones - exclame airoso esperando ser correspondido con un saludo, con un gesto de cortesia, pero la unicornio, aun aterrada, llena de miedo, siguio seria observando a la nada, a aquella ventana, esperando que me fuera (retirarme agraciadamente no era opcion) pues no podria hablarme a menos que fuese esctrictamente necesario. Y que su miedo se diluyera, debia entonces actuar de inmediato con otra estrategia.

\- es algo muy peculiar lo que hoy ocurre Srta. Twilight. Para mi asi se siente, extraño, excitante. Desde que llegue supe que este sitio iba ha ser muy bello, y que encontraria algo mas importante que bosque, que podria encontrar algo mas emocionante. Nuestros sensores y estudios relativos a esta realidad eran emocionantes, increibles. Formas de vida a base de carbono... ¿Entiende lo que para nosotros significaba? ¡Miles de años buscando vida en los reconditos y hostiles lugares del universo, en los planetas y astros que nos jugaban bromas en la bobeda celeste, solo para que la vida, tal y como la conocemos; la santa y pulcra inteligencia homologa a la nuestra se encuentre en nuestro propio patio trasero!... Ustedes son tan asombrosos y venerables para nosotros - exclamaba en emocion - hemos soñado este momento como una sola especie. Nosotros creiamos que ustedes no existian, que eran cuentos de niños. Que la magia, los hechizos, los unicornios, los dragones, los grifos, TODO, era una mentira cruel pero - sonreia con vasta emocion - hoy desmiento mis axiomas mas basicos, hoy, oh hace unas semanas cuando conoci a aquellas tan buenas ponys, desmiento mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta de que nunca estuvimos solos... Mi amigo Tomas enloqueceria si estuviera aqui... Todos estallarian, si vieran lo que yo estoy viendo en este momento, que contra dice a todos aquellos rectos, y favorece a los mas dulces inocentes - exclame lleno de gloria, con saña, revelando una increible verdad, y la unicornio observaba mi persona con un semblante de poco interes.

-¿tambien tienen la diciplina de astronomia en su mundo, perdone, dimension?- cuestino la unicornio con sumo interes, un brillo en sus ojos alentaba lo antes dicho.

-no dimension; realidad. Una dimension es algo mas adelante o atras como una linea; un objeto de primera dimension, que solo tiene largo y no volumen o ancho. Un dibujo que solo tiene ancho y largo, pero no profundidad, es un objeto de segunda dimension. Un objeto con ancho, largo y profundidad como yo o usted, es un objeto de tercera dimension. En cuanto a nosotros, este viaje es entre realidades u 8D (octava dimension) es diferente; es un poco confuso y claro, eso es otro tema y en realidad es teoria en mi especie; ahora esa teoria se confirma con este acto... Claro, es un tema que podremos escudriñar despues.

En cuanto a la astronomia, si, tenemos la susodicha rama de estudio. Los avances actuales en esa diciplina son excelentes. Hemos logrado enviar humanos ha distintas partes de nuestro sistema solar. Tenemos una colonia humana en nuestro principal satelite, la Luna; alrededor de 20 estaciones espaciales en la orbita de nuestro planeta. Lanzamos una mision a nuestro planeta mas cercano; Marte, y sondas para terraformar al mismo y volverlo habitable. Uff, somos alrededor de 9,000,000,000 y necesitamos un lugar mas para vivir pero esos planes son solo experimentales; no sucederan hasta pasar pares de extenuantes decadas... Tenemos supertelescopios en orbita en nuestros planetas que nos permiten ver objetos tan cerca que la unica dificultad que tenemos es la velocidad de la luz... Tenemos una red de satelites artificiales que nos dan una total informacion de lo que sucede de forma instantanea, y planeamos un viaje hacia el Sistema Estelar Trinario Sirio, que tendra duracion de 80 años y sera la epopeya mas grande de la humanidad. Ustedes, ¿que tan avanzados estan?- cuestione a la unicornio y esta, anodadada, estupefacta frente a lo que yo indicaba... Impresionada en demasia, con una cara tan llena de emocion contenida... Alzo su casco morado derecho que temblaba pero no de miedo, y me miro directamente con sus ojos morados, sin quitar aquella franca mueca de impresion y un semblante de proxima felicidad.

-...Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle...- indico la unicornio y tome su casco en saludo, y dando señas de una proxima sonrisa.

-mucho gusto Srta Twilight Sparkle - exclame saludando al casco y besandolo al mismo tiempo, lo cual sonrojo a la unicornio, por lo que corte esa accion tan extravagante, y di mejor cabida a otro tema de interes.

-me contaba sobre los avances de su especie en el campo astronomico, ¿puede indicarme cuales son?- exclame interesado y la unicornio solo indico desdicha.

-ninguno, quedan empequeñecidos a comparacion a los de su especie. Lo mas que hemos hecho frente a nuestro cosmos es construir telescopios de gran alcance y plantear teorias acerca del espacio; pero no mas. Aun no tenemos la capacidad para lanzarnos al espacio, ni los conocimientos necesarios como para hacer la proeza...- me vio a los ojos, vasta inocencia he interes- Preferiria, que usted me explique las que ya han realizado en su especie, y inspirarme, por favor cuenteme mas de lo que su especie hace en torno a la astronomia - pidio sonriendo la unicornio por informacion, y yo pense, que habia logrado un modesto pero muy buen paso. Ambos eramos apasionados de la astronomia. Comence con paso seguro, la primera de 6 amistades.

-aunque, tambien...- agrego antes de que comenzara alguna verborrea.

-¿que desea usted?- vocifere interesado.

-que me respondiera algunas cuestiones que me vienen calumniando desde que logre verlo...

-he de ahí, supongo, su desconcierto ante mi persona- exclame asertivo.

-no, no desconcierto; miedo. Desearia que me indicase algunas preguntas que pudiieran sanar ahora mi herida mente.

-adelante, mencionelas Srta Sparkle- dije con amabilidad y la unicornio, mirandome directamente, aspiro aire y de forma graciosa, se, desinflo.

-¿que hace usted en este mundo Sr. Antonov? ¿por que esta aqui? ¿Para que le es de utilidad la especie pony? ¿Como llego aqui? ¿Por que es tan buen amigo de la princesa Cadance y Celestia? ¿Por que nos ayudo en PonyVille? ¿Por que su especie nos ataco hace 3 años? ¿Viene en paz o en son de guerra? ¿Quien lo envío, el Rey de la Humanidad? ¿Querra firmar un tratado de paz con nuestra especie? ¿Por que las armas de su especie son tan avanzadas? ¿Hace cuanto que esta aqui en nuestro mundo? ¿Tuvo que ver algo con el ataque a Canterlot? ¿Por que Lyra, Derpy y Pinkie afirman conocerlo? ¿Es el principe de la humanidad? ¿Cuanto estara en nuestro mundo? ¿Conoce la magia de la...

-wooow, woow. Wow. Despacio Srta. Twilight -exclame parando la verborrea de la equina- baje sus altas revoluciones y deme una pregunta a la vez si es que asi desea tener la informacion. No se exalte, nos queda bastante tiempo - indique divertido.

-es que, esto es un poco agitado para mi Sr...

-Antonov- indique de nuevo.

-si, Sr. Antonov. Esto es para mi muy fuerte, nuevo... Agitado. Disculpe, tr..tratare de esclarecer mis cuestiones -comenzo a reir apenada al termino de su dialogo de apariencia forzada.

-no se disculpe. Pero, si quiere respuestas, cuestione- exclame y la unicornio se prepara, para dar su primer ataque.

-¿por que esta aqui? ¿Desea una guerra, o paz?- pregunto la unicornio y se coloco en espera de mi respuesta. Con nerviosismo, con seriedad maxima. Parece que esa era la pregunta que mas le succionaba la conciencia.

-... Hace 5 años, en una region de ruinas arqueologicas de Mexico, se encontro un complejo de templos bajo la ciudad de Tenochtitlan, que era inmensamente grande y masivo. Nos dimos cuenta de que, ahí, habia una rara oscilacion de la tela de la realidad, se mostraban sucesos que desafiaban la logica, ciencia y fisica como la peculiar y sin motivo generacion espontanea de energia electrica y cinetica. Nos dimos cuenta, despues de un tiempo de investigaciones, que ese lugar era un PORTAL A OTRA REALIDAD y, la comunidad cientifica, junto con toda la humanidad, no se pudo sentir de mejor manera. Entonces, enviamos drones, sondas y maquinas para revisar como era el otro lado. Aparatos voladores, maquinas pequeñas que recolectaron datos y nos dimos cuenta de que el entorno era similar al de un bosque templado. La atmosfera era compuesta por oxigeno y nitrogeno en una diferencia de 22% y 78% respectivamente, y el suelo era similar al nuestro. La comunidad cientifica estaba excitada al borde; pedian una expedicion hacia ese lugar y, la hicieron.

Hace 3 años, enviamos aqui un contigente cientifico de las mejores y mas aptas mentes de nuestra especie, asi como los mas fuertes soldados para que fungieran de proteccion. Esperamos pacientemente y, solo 1 volvio. Indignada toda la humanidad, y entrando en algunas guerras entre los mismos integrantes por diferentes ideologias, se decidio enviar a un representante, un emir, ha este lugar que pudiera indicar que sucede y tratar de cambiar algunas cosas. Alguien que se dispusiera pues despues de aquel golpe nadie deseaba ir ha esta dimension. Y pues, heme aqui, yo, el que decidio ir al lugar mas temido por las mente cientifica.

Mi proposito es el investigacion. No vengo en causa de guerra y, ahora que se lo que sucedio aqui, que se que hicieron mis 10 analogos, vengo en espera de una paz o poder aclarar las cosas. He hablado con la princesa Celestia y he indicado de la suma facilidad de mi especie para causar guerras - ahora estamos en algunas pero poco importantes - por lo que espero poder llegar a un trato en lo que me encuentre aqui.

-¿cuanto tiempo se quedara usted aqui, Sr. Antonov?- pregunto ahora la unicornio, mas calma que antes.

\- la mision estaba pronosticada d meses de estancia. En ese entonces yo permaneceria en un refugio y consumiria membrana monomolecular, recabaria datos gracias a algunos aparatos, haria observaciones sobre el entorno y disfrutaria de una linda vista. Claro, no esperaba ni en mis mas caoticos sueños que de la nada, una noche cuando miraba este tan hermoso firmamento y hermosa Luna, que una unicornio llamada Lyra Heartstrigns apareciera. Creo que enloqueci en cierto sentido al verla pues era algo que contradecia mis mas duros he inmovibles axiomas mentales. Luego, conoci a la pegaso Ditzy Doo y al Dragon Spike. Finalmente termine conociendo a la pony de tierra Pinkamena Diane Pie, o como pidio que la llamara; Diane, quien terminaria siendo una elemento de la armonia como usted lo es. Gracias ha estos ultimos 4 seres, logre saber lo que habia sucedido: que habian hecho mis hermanos en este mundo. Desde entonces busque un contacto con alguna entidad superior, con el lider de ustedes o en este caso la princesa. El dragon indico que las elementos de la armonia podrian ayudarme, y se responsabilizo en llevarme ante la lider de las mismas a la vez que esta me llevaria con su lider. Ironicamente esa lider es usted y el fatidico dia que los grifos atacaron a PonyVille, yo debia reuinirme con usted para hablar sobre lo susodicho u poder contactar a la princesa del sol. Creo que me quedare un tiempo en este lugar hasta que regrese a mi realidad. Lo meses pronosticados, eso es lo seguro. Me quedare para recabar datos, y poder informar de lo que verdaderamente sucede en mi especie y asi resolveer los problemas que aquejan a nuestras 2 civilizaciones.

-estas respuestas - indico la unicornio morada - solo me han planteado mas preguntas, ¿como mi Spike no me dijo antes de usted? ¿Pinkie lo conocio y se hizo su amiga?... Me ha dejado mas dudas de las que ha respondido Sr. Antonov.

-de alguna manera usted recabo informacion de ellas, mas solo ve lo que la aqueja y lo que la extraña; ve lo que la intimida y exagera su temor; ¿tiene alguna duda mas que desee que yo responda?

-¿por qué nos defendió en PonyVille y, no nos dejo a nuestra suerte? ¿Por que murió ahí?- pregunto la unicornio con interés.

\- por que el dragon me lo pidió. Yo haría ese día el encuentro con usted, yo, estaba preparado para ir con usted a la charla y ese día sucedió, y encontré a Diane herida en un prado al ser abusada por algunos soldados grifo. Los liquide entonces y también ayude al dragon Spike quien menciono que se encontraban bajo un asedio terrorista Me dijo que ustedes eran en demasía importantes y yo debía hacer algo. Me dijo que todo el pueblo, incluyendo Lyra y Ditzy, habían sido retenidas por el invasor. Y yo, con la capacidad de ayudar en la guerra, decidí ir en búsqueda de mis amigas y ayudar a las elemento de la armonía. Claro, afortunadamente todo salió bien y, aunque morí ahí, gracias a mis mismas amigas sigo vivo, por ellas, es que valió la pena luchar.

-un hechizo de resucitación sin base de magia negra u odio... Esta usted seguro que esa unicornio es... ¿Lyra Heartstrings?- inquirió con máxima duda la unicornio, tal vez, la más grande que habia mostrado hasta el momento.

-tan seguro como de que me llamo Antonov Mi Mill y que en mi mano derecha hay 5 dedos- exclame alzando la mano extendida, cerrando los ojos y colocandome la mano en el pecho.

u

-... Usted es un milagro viviente Sr. Antonov. El hecho de que respire en este momento es un increíble milagro mágico. Una resucitación es una cosa que nadie sabe hacer; ni siquiera la princesa Celestia, o Cadenza, o Starswirl el barbado pese a que lo planteo en hipótesis y teorías que llegaron a muchos puntos muertos: obice ironica, de su locura el buscar una cura a su futura he inevitable muerte. Posiblemente a lo que usted llama resucitación solo fue un hechizo de curación de primer grado con una increíble coincidencia -rio nerviosa - si, eso debió ser. No nos exaltemos tanto, y lleguemos a conclusiones fanatistas

-sea como sea sigo vivo y eso es algo que sucedio. Desde ahora sere leal a ellas, mas que a nadie, por este tan bello presente. En todo caso mis inclinaciones son cientificas y fisicas, por lo que colocarme a discutir contra usted en cuanto a magia seria una increible perdida de tiempo. Digo - voltee a la ventana de mi lado, el cesped oro que se rebanaba por la ventana - mi mente esta adepta a la fisica y a la tecnologia, y si usted me explica sobre magia es como un Capitalista construyendo una edificacion Comunista: el edificio no tardara en derrumbarse.

\- pero -exclamo fortuita la unicornio - la magia no es dificil de comprender. Es solo trasmutacion de energia que es catalizada en otras acciones gracias a pensamientos, emociones he ideas. Es, la mezcla masiva de la energia vital: mental, quimica, de la conciencia, de los sentimientos, del movimiento, del alma. Es la energia de todo ser, y esta energia se cataliza gracias a nuestro cuerpo, transformandose en otro tipo de energia; como la energia quimica de un leño que al lanzarse en el fuego de una caldera, transformandose en energia motriz que impulsa las ruedas y que a su vez se transforma en friccion, y empuje. Starswirl decia que la magia es solo energia potencial oculta en todo ente; se transforma en magia cuando tu deseas hacer algo con ella. Nosotros usamos nuestra fuerza vital, la catalizamos en el pensamiento, y hacemos que sea magia - excitada la unicornio blandio cual hierro fundido su argumento contra mi virgen cuerpo.

\- es difícil que usted me explique de ello. Entiendo el concepto de transmutación de energía: en nuestra especie se usa lo antes dicho. Transformamos la energía nuclear de un reactor de fisión de hidrogeno para convertirla a eléctrica, a la vez que esta energía eléctrica es convertida en motriz o de empuje masivo en caso de aquellas grandes naves que surcan el oscuro firmamento pero a pesar de ello no me convence. Usted habla del alma, de los sentimientos, de " la energía vital" cuando el alma no es más que conciencia, los sentimientos, químicos que emanan de nuestro hipotálamo y la energía vital, simple interpretación de una fuerza que en si desconocen. Si yo, tuviese algún material electrónico podría ilustrar a la perfección mi argumento, lastimosamente no tengo ninguno - palpe mis bolsillos, el bolsillo que tenía en mi chaqueta y... En el... Algo encontré.

Revise asustado la susodicha sensación, y en ella encontré un extraño objeto que parecía ser alguna piedra. Ingrese mi mano en el bolsillo ante los ojos morados de aquella unicornio y... Palpe algo metálico.

-¡Aja!- exclame incredulo - ¡hablando del pomposo Rey de Roma! ¡Un reloj digital!...- exclame mirando al reloj directamente. Dorado y metalico. Digital, de gran pantalla LED. Un reloj lleno de polvo, por lo que sople sobre su vidrio y encontre que el reloj encendia y, sonrei enorme, radiante observe aquel objeto tan inedito, tan increible. Marcaba las 19 horas y 20 minutos con 51 segundos del jueves 22 de Febrero AÑO 2023, en este Rolex Digital de incrustaciones de cuarzo puro, y bañado de oro, que serviria perfecto para resaltar mi punto.

-mire, mire esto. Digame, ¿aqui hay productos electronicos? - cuestione ironico.

\- lo mas cercano son los videojuegos que son solo hechizos muy complejos que actuan al ser presionados algunos botones emitiendo energia he imagenes en una pantalla. Tambien materiales medicos que indican signos vitales, pero todo es a base de magia, nada mas, nada extraño - exclamo la unicornio.

-pues este pequeño objeto es un reloj digital. Es construido con complejos y hiperpequeños circuitos electricos a escala molecular/atomica y en el tiene un programa que le indica que horas son a pesar de que se moje o se quede sin energia. Es alimentado a base de energia solar o calorica. Puede tener aplicaciones variadas y puede uno hablar con el mismo reloj si asi lo desea. Es capaz de tomar fotografias, de controlar otros aparatos electricos y dar ubicacion exacta. Ademas, es capaz con su funcion de calculador, de resolver desde sumas, restas, divsiones y multiplicaciones, hasta complejas ecuaciones y teoremas. Si asi desea probarlo, este pequeño amiguito es capaz de resolver hasta el mas pesado y cruel enigma algebraico: le apuesto sus cascos, no, su cuerno, no... ¡Lo que sea!, a que este pequeño aparato asi es capaz - finalice con suma seriedad.

La unicornio se mostro altamente incredula. y, mirandome con una cara de chiste, insulto, y total incredulidad, su semblante se volvio horrendamente serio. Me observaba, con la voracidad de un cancerigeno halcon. Me observaba con total seriedad, tratando de hacerme parpadear con su intesidad total y, de un segundo a otro, sin sentir yo nada ni inmutarme, la unicornio, observo el reloj y, cronometrada, estallo en sonoras carcajadas.

Sonoras, huecas. Una risa de proporciones tan vastas, y de sentimiento tan puro, que me intimido hasta cierto sentido. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, su ser comenzo a resoplar de la risa pero yo me mantuve firme, y con la funcion tactil del aparato, coloque la forma de calculadora y de proyector holografico.

Puse el pequeño aparato proyectando una luz azul, y la unicornio dejo de reir para ver con creciente soberbia.

\- ¡como esa pequeña cosita resolvera un problema algebraico! ¡Si nuestras mas pesadas calculadoras solo multiplican y dividen con total esfuerzo!

-¿se le olvido que soy humano?- exclame redundante.

-si, su especie es muy avanzada y bla bla bla -su soberbia crecia - pero no creo que ese pequeño aparatito tan tierno sea capaz de resolver un simple binomio

Q

-pues entonces no tiene nada que perder, y yo tengo todo que ganar- exclame y la unicornio se mostro mas reservada.

\- como funciona este aparato - cuestiono retada la equina.

-usted habla la ecuacion o algoritmo. Lo vera proyectado en la pared. Confirma y espera el resultado. Por ejemplo - indique- Calculador. ¿Cuanto es el cuadrado de 20 x 40 / 2?- pregunte y el reloj mostro la operacion en la proyeccion.

-¿es esta su ecuacion?- indico el relojo de femina voz y la unicornio, sorprendida por ver a otro ente conversar conmigo, se hizo hacia atras con sorpresa he inocencia.

-correcto, es mi ecuacion- indique con normalidad.

-la respuesta es 20 - expreso el reloj y la unicornio, un poco sorprendida, ingreso radiante y temerosa al tema.

-indique la ecuacion Srta Sparkle, y el reloj la respondera - repeti acerca del tema, convenciendo aun mas a la alta mentalidad.

-la factorizacion de un numero al cuadrado mas 14 veces el mismo numero, mas 49- menciona la unicornio.

\- esta es su ecuacion- cuestiono el reloj y la unicornio miro aquel trinomio.

-correcto.

-la respuesta es el cuadrado de un numero mas 7 - exclamo el reloj y la Srta. unicornio, incredula, y temerosa, opto por otra operacion mas larga.

-polinomios, no creo que avance de ahí - expreso la unicornio y realizo la misma operacion con una vasta cantidad de numeros elevados al cubo, a la 4ta potencia, etc. Dividiendo esa cantidad, la respuesta fue sorprendente para la unicornio que de sobre manera se exalto terriblemente.

\- ¿maravilloso no cree? - cuestione a la asombrada unicornio.

\- si esto sigue asi, me quedare sin trabajo frente a estas maquinas en un cercano futuro - rio nerviosa la unicornio y decidio hacer una al parecer ultima prueba.

\- ¿impresionada?

-si esta maquina resuelve este ultimo problema algebraico... Le pedire personalmente que me regale el reloj puesto a que me sera de suma utilidad

\- no, usted me regalara... No se, su amistad y yo, si el reloj no logra completar este algoritmo, le relagare al mismo reloj - indique acercandome a la mesa, observando aquellos polinomios y divisiones de los mismos, y dejando bajo el tapete mis verdaderas ocultas intenciones.

-desde luego -exclamo arrogante - pero le advierto que, teoricamente esta operacion le tomaria 100 años a un estudiante de matematicas aplicadas resolver- expreso la unicornio pero me mostre ininmutable.

La unicornio tomo al reloj y comenzo ha hablar. Dio una verborrea de 10 minutos y yo solo miraba sus cascos temblar frente a la maquina. No entendia mucho de lo que decia pues mi conocimiento en cuanto a matematicas era corto, limitado, y despues de aquellos minutos de pronunciar tanta palabreria matematica, descanso. La maquina entonces expreso la ecuacion antes planteada por la unicornio y esta, quirurgica, pidio que la maquina repitiera la ecuacion 3 veces mas para confirmarla y que ningun, ni el minimo, infimo error de escritura, el mas insignificante, detalle, se le escapara y errara aquella ecuacion. Termino, y se mostro confiada y satisfecha con aquel tan ponderante trabajo. Sonrio calmada, y satisifecha. Creia entonces que facil obtendria un reloj pues el mismo comenzaba a tardar un poco en asimilar cada detalle del problema.

-siempre quise uno de estos aparatitos pero, no me dejaban conseguirlos. Sabia que eran muy poderosos y siempre quise examinarlos y compararlos con nuestros avances cientificos, ¡y ahora podre hacerlo jaja!

-confiada, adelante, cofirme la ecuacion para que la resuelva el reloj

-no creo que lo haga - indico - yo he tratado de resolverla y no, no he podido ni completar ni 1/16 del problema. Es tan compleja que debajo de mi casa cave especialmente una cueva para completarla en mis horas libres y, despues de tantos años, y calculos, no he completado mas que esa tan dramaticamente corta cantidad. Se requeriria del tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicacion de..

\- la respuesta es: x=26.284571844, y=58428.542, a=98.575557, b=61,635.653

La unicornio abrio la boca hasta el maldito suelo. Sus ojos se salian de las orbitas, su tez se mostraba tensa, su cuerpo, se decoloraba. Rio nerviosa y aparecio una hoja para hacer una manual comprobacion. Una pluma se remojo en un aparecido tintero, temblando la tinta se derramo sobre parte de la mesa y hoja, y la unicornio, frenetica, rayo la hoja haciendo palabras y calculos sin sentido y parecia que se asustaba mas al ver que la respuesta era mas que correcta. Asustada, aparecio una pizarra ante mis narices y con un gis hizo el metodo de comprobacion de la ecuacion. Igualo esto y aquello, hizo miles de calculos de aquello y lo otro, y alterada cayo al suelo, sentada, asombrada, estupefacta. Su gis blanco rodo en el suelo hasta caer rodando a su pezuña que temblaba, y asombrada, volvio hacia mi, con una cara de el mas aterrador espanto.

\- es increible - sermonee - el avance de nuestra especie en diversos ambitos. Este calculador puede hacer muchas cosas, por ejemplo. Ha resuelto enigmas tan grandes que si se hicieran en papel recortariamos bosques enteros. Ha completadoo calculos que ha un mortal le tomaria 3 vidas resolver. Simplemente nuestra tecnologia es tan avanzada, que, ahora, le reto a adivinar con su magia, como funciona este simple, y corto aparato

-no se... N..No lo se. ¡¿Como esa cosa resolvio esta ecuacion si, y..yo no he po...podido siquiera comenzarla!? ¡Siempre la ec..ecuacion se auto erraba, se equivocaba entre si, se contradecia y se hacia periodica! ¡Y es que, no logro comprenderlo!

\- trate de comprender como funciona el aparato, como ese pedazo de metal la supero en todo sentido. Como su cerebro fue liquidado por algo que no entiende: y sus leyes la sobre pasan: y la electronica, mecatronica.. La fisica cuantica y el lenguaje de programacion cuantico ahora son sus verdugas mentales. ¿Por que el reloj enciende sin baterias? ¿Por que da las horas sin tener manecillas? ¡¿Por que tiene una calculadora de problemas matematicos sin ser grande, sin existir frente a sus narices?! ¡Indique, trate de razonar!

-¡es que no lo se y no puedo saberlo!

-es sencillo de entender si asi lo quiere - ironico resalte mi punto, mi argumento final- la electronica se basa de impulsos electricos, reaccion por accion. Impulsos electricos que activan regiones de el aparato, como la luz de un a lampara al ser activada por un cerillo. Ahora, esta lampara y este cerillo se miniaturizan a escala molecular y los impulsos se complejizan a tal grado que crean asombrosos sistemas moleculares. Eso solo es la parte tangible. En la parte de programacion que rige como funciona el aparato. Leyes inscritas de tal grado y tal complejidad que pueden dar la hora aunque el reloj se apague y se quede 1,000 años sin una chispa de energia. Asi, este pequeño reloj funciona; asi, funciona en parte la electronica - exclame rotundo con una cara de total gracia. Y la unicornio seguia mostrando su rostro confuso, asustado, frente a mis ideas claras, para ella ilogicas.

-asi, exactamente asi de confundido me siento yo frente a la magia. Me la puedes explicar, me puedes hacer entender uno u otro concepto pero no la entendere jamas pues es eso: magia. Es tan nueva, tan exotica, tan increible. Me asombro con lo que es capaz de lograr. Lo que es capaz de crear, y destruir. Y este pequeño reloj no es nada a comparacion de nuestras mas grandes, y osadas proezas. Vencer a la muerte, a la naturaleza. A la calida destruccion sin remedio de nuestro planeta: ¡vencer a nuestras mas caoticas y mortiferas barreras!... - me sente a su lado, mirando con ella sus destructvas cuentas -... Con insinuarle que, hay aparatos del tamaño de mi reloj que...- me acerque a su oido, y aumente la gravedad de mi voz - son capaces de controlar la mente humana a la perfeccion - musite a su oido con voz macabra y la unicornio solo gimio desde su vasto terror. Me rei, de un tono macabro, masivo y obtuso y escuche que las puertas de algo o alguien se abria tras nuestros seres. Entonces seco di una fragante vuelta junto con la trauma cabeza de la unicornio, y observe como la princesa Cadenza ingresaba a la habitacion desde aquel umbral, que era magnificamente oscuro.

\- princesa Cadenza - exclame arrodillandome frente a la alicornio y recibiendo pues u...un calido abrazo por parte de la emperatriz del cariño. Mirando tras de si logre ver que se encontraban el General Little Snack y las demas altas magnificencias militares del imperio. Los ojos vidriosos, aquellos perturbadores ojos pertenecientes a aquel dictadorial ente, me hipnotizaron por fortuitos momentos. -"¡VEN AQUI, AHORA!"- Escuche en mi mente y con temor cual gelatina que se blande contra el viento, vire a la princesa Cadenza. ("¡VEN, TE LO ORDENO INMEDIATAMENTE") Esta ultima asentio aquel grito, y con sus hermosos ojos me indico moverme hacia la oscuridad artificial del recinto. -"VEN, VEN YA"- Rapidamente dude de lo que haria y la princesa se separo de mi ser para ver a aquella unicornio devasta. "!QUE TE ALEJES DE ELLAS!" Entonces la mirada cruenta del General se aumento. Y yo tuve que obedecerla.

\- Señorita Twilight, su Alteza, si me disculpan - exclame tomando el reloj en mis manos y asfixiando su proyeccion holografica, para despues y de un sordido golpe, salir de el lugar, de la habitacion, he ingresar a otro mas oscuro y luctuoso camarote.

Las puertas tras de mi entonces se cerraron y me quede, nuevamente, presionado a los brazos clamorosos de la grata oscuridad. Logre ver momentaneamente mientras mis ojos se adaptaban, ha este nuevo mundo. La princesa Celestia se encontraba cerca. Y mas cerca de ella 2 de los 3 generales. Tuve alguna extraña sensacion y, por sentirme una tediosa grabadora que se repetia, y por que excretaba el sentimiento de compañerismo con aquella eminencia sin superlativo o comparativo, no me reverencie como era de puntual costumbre.

\- Soldado Antonov - exclamo la princesa sordida y fria - nos encontramos, en este momento, en las proximidades de PonyVille. Estamos a un par de minutos, no nos falta mucho para ingresar al poblado. El tren ha sido acertado y ha avanzado con precision, pues - miro un reloj de magistrales proporciones colocado tras de mi cabeza - son exactas las 5:00 A.M. y el sol debera ser a la prontitud levantado. Esta ceremonia, tan habitual, sera llevada acabo en el poblado junto con el discurso de la sacra victoria contra el invasor: temas puramente, esteticos. Lo que nos embriaga aqui, en esta habitacion, es que, ya conoceras a las demas elementos de la armonia - exclamo la princesa del sol y el General Shining Armor me observo cerca de la lider suprema - veo que ya lograste conocer a la elemento de la magia Twilight Sparkle. ¡Bien hecho! No has ni llegado a PonyVille y vas iniciando con buen impulso

\- te recuerdo, Soldado Antonov, que desde ahora espero que protegas bien a mi hermana quien resulta ser, la misma unicornio con la que acabas de hablar. Como indica la princesa, llegaremos pronto a PonyVille Sr. Antonov - exclamo el General Shining Armor y su advertencia introdujo un miedo pequeño en mi sistema.

\- las conoceras hoy, ellas tambien sabran de ti desde el dia de la batalla cuando anonadadas descubrieron tu ser moribundo en aquella celda morada - el General Little Snack ahora conversaba - tienen de ti la primera impresion de que eres un monstruo vencido y muerto: demuestrales que no eres eso, y aprovecha esta confusion para comenzar a planear por tu cuenta tus estrategias. Acercarte a sus trabajos, pasiones. Gustos... Comprende sus miedos, aflicciones. Sus terrores, sus clamores. Comienza desde ahora a ver que puedes hacer. ¡Mente, inteligencia, ingenio... Tu sabras arreglartelas!... Hoy las conoceras, y ellas a ti. Hoy es la primera movida de nuestras piezas y la tuya es iniciar, y la nuestra es iniciarte. Suerte, es lo unico que me queda decirte amigo mio. Cumple con tu trabajo a la perfeccion: que mas tarde no deseo cazarte por un estupido error.

\- se el emir que debes ser - ahora conversaba el General Ligthning Storm con alegosia en exceso - se alguien que se gane su respeto, que inculque valores: como un humano debe ser. Y concentrate en ellas mas que nada y que nadie. Salvalas, para salvarte a ti mismo y salvar a los que tu consideras que deben ser salvados. Emir humano hoy, Solado de la gabardina cafe, sera un honor el fingir conocerte otra vez y darte tu arma en son de paz- sonrio valeroso el General de la Fuerza Aerea frente a sus homologos, y acercandose a su mas diferente igual, por arte de magia de alicornio, ambos desaparecieron de mi radar de vision mientras la magia blanca de la alicornio se extinguia en las fauces de la muerte, y todos, o solo yo, caiamos en la melancolia de la perdida de 2 conocidos frente a la beningna luz.

El tren se detuvo. Fue sordo su parar. Un chirrido del infierno hizo ecos en la habitación y erizo mas de 1,000 pieles, y mil mentes, y mil almas, se socavaron de su saber por unos milesimos nanosegundos pausados: dispuestos a entender, a aprender, de lo que virtualmente estaba por pasar y llenarles de mas informacion que pudiesen retener en sus virgenes cabezas. Todos entendimos el significado de el gritar de las ruedas del tren, y en ese momento observe a la princesa a la vez que, una febril voz, en tono fútil he innecesario, gritaba a los 4 vientos "¡PonyVille!"… taladrando los oídos reales de la princesa quien reacciono molesta, y los mios, inacostumbrados a tanta felicidad y al significado de aquel, feliz anuncio, para este momento tan serio, diplomático, hasta los huesos de puro callar interrumpido por aquel feliz ferroviario.

Y entonces, nos vimos. Todo estaba dicho. No habia que decir pues en ese momento, bastardo de la informacion, era apenas la antesala a lo que habiamos dicho. Era un sin importancia segundo. Solo, una parte vana de lo que teniamos enfrente: algo verdaderamente importante y que, no debia ser frenado.

Y vi a la princesa Celestia con esperanza por lo sucedido. El general Shining, se coloco a su lado cual soldado fiel.

-es hora- simplifica la princesa Celestia en aires de sinopsis a lo que ocurría en ese momento, tan poco importante, tan poco, superfluo - es hora de que cumplamos nuestro trato, Soldado Antonov- agrego en tono mas áspero la regente de Equestria, indicando, que el momento tan esperado, fanatizado, idealizado y soñado por nuestras 2 especies. Que produciria aquel choque, aquel terremoto de consciencias, de ideas, de posturas... Aquella exogenesis tan esperada, que provocaria la fusion de 2 especies... Se encontraba en aras, de iniciarse, y finalmente, de cumplirse.

-vamos entonces, vamos, ya- agregue, y con una sonrisa tan cálida como el astro que le fue encomendado, la princesa Celestia me observo feliz y directa, mientras, a la habitación 2 seres mas entraban preparándonos todos para ir al poblado de PonyVille, y el trato secreto, que involucraba a esa unicornio inteligente, y que a la vez, no la involucraba, poder cumplir...

Flashes. Fue lo primero que vi, y, aseguro que, despues de salir de aquel tren a la hora de la mañana mas fria, turbia y seca posible, todos vieron junto conmigo: refutando mi ahora descabezada teoria de que algo nos observaba.

Flashes, quienes junto con un helido aire salido de las fauces frias del infierno, fueron los que nos dieron el hola a todos, a la princesa Celestia, la princesa Cadenza.. El general Shining Armor, la elemento Twilight de la armonia, y yo, un ser bipedo de ojos cafe vino dilatados por la avalancha de espasmos luminicos que lo azotaron hasta casi quemarle las corneas y evaporarle el iris. Me retorci, pero resisti. Desfalleci, pero, revivi.

Es de mañana; muy de mañana. Las estrellas aun estan en el firmamento nocturno que tampoco se ha marchado, y la luna muerta por su retencion el el oscuro olvido, mengua en la atmosfera y en el espacio frio en el que se encuentra presa, tratando de huir por un extremo del mundo: esto a sabiendas de que el sol, astro mayor, aun no se hacercaba a la el firmamento, y que parecia no hacercarse mucho ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano al actual.

El frio me cala suave las manos y, con mis labios congelados, frote aire calido en las susodichas tras la conglomeración de publicistas y fotografos hambrientos de sensacionalismo y historias jugosas cual sandia en apogeo maximo. Deben ser eso. Periodistas, fotografos. Deben serlo... Y ya puedo oler la tinta nueva que correra en las imprentas hoy para venderse como pan caliente, mañana.

Puedo ver mi foto, en los diarios que mañana correran: algunos interesantes, otros, sensacionalistas a mas no poder. Orgias puras de información y desinformación, he idiotas aun mas poderosamente pendejos que, fanatizados, predican la palabra de los diarios mas insulsos y horridamente investigados referentes a lo que ahoora sucede, pero que mañana se vera.

Hay un carruaje sabor oro lleno de misterios. Se posa en una colina cercana, cercada por un camino de dorados, y color plata, soldados.

Hay un camino de oro en el suelo que ahora piso. Tras bajar del tren, hay un pasillo angosto, perfecto. Una alfombra dorada protegida con recalcitrante celo. Por ahí, por ese pasadizo de mil aventuras, avanzan las figuras mas importantes del reino pony y yo, un colado mas a las filas; defensor de una especie rara entre un raro mundo y sus raros seres. Yo. Un ser salido de la muerte. Quien espera recordar a 2 amigas, y espera, a la vez, ser recordado esta mañana nocturna triste, de tintes nostalgicos, morados y negros.

Los ponys se asustan a mi pasar. Los flashes son sus unicas armas tras un ser verdadero y capaz de hacer hasta las mas inombrables calamidades en honor a las mas fanaticas causas que puedan presentarseles a su perturbada mente. Los veo llenos de vida. Me flajelan con su sabor a muerte blanca. No tienen vida, no temen perderla ante mi. No, si temen hacerlo, pues hay veces en las que mis largos pasos alcanzan a Mi Amore Cadenza (quien, afortunadamente, se coloca justo a mi lado) y esta me sonreia de vez en cuando: justo ahí los flashes se detenian, su lluvia siniestra parecia tener final. Creian que algo le habia hecho: no juzgaban la inocencia de esa sonrisa: me juzgaban a mi por provocarla asi de simple: por mi existir. Entonces asustados regresan a su labor, y Mi Amore Cadenza rie discretamente junto conmigo pero yo de acompañamiento. Pues temo que como, ellos me juzgan, la juzguen a ella de igual manera. Pues temo que, tambien como yo, ella este muerta.

Avanzamos. Caminamos y cosas suceden. De seguro se cego una vida pony en lo que la estacion del tren desaparecia tras nosotros. Y vidas humanas, miles de ellas, en lo que dimos nuestrs pasos, se ahogaron en un mar de silencio a la vez que una bonita, y rustica estacion de tren simplemente era tragada por la colina que ahora descendiamos. Zumba tras de mi la tension. La tension que nadie decia, se cuela en mis oidos y temeroso de que hubiese tomado un estado fisico alzo la vista, tratando de encontrar a la susodicha tension, viendo pegasos volar cortando el aire en el que mis prosperas orejas escuchaban tras de mi al mundo retorcido que me daba la bievenida fria y blanca que ahora tengo.

Los pegasos... Me recuerdan a los Mig's 30 de mi ahora extinta patria. Los pegasos... Vuelan en formacion de 3 cuales centellas perseguidas, centellas dicipinadas pues no me ven, solo me soobrevuelan: ha excepcion de uno que otro novato cual chica o chico asustado que me observaban cuales moscas asustadas y volaban fuera de mi: alejandose aun mas rapido, siendoo alcanzados por sus superiores. Sintiendo panico en sus alas. Temiendo de mi, alguien realmente amenazador. Una verdadera amenaza de destruccion final. Aunque, ironicamente, seria yo la salvacion de ambas especies ahora comprometidas en un trato que argumentaba existir, y no hacerlo, a la vez.

Los flashes se ahogaron tras mi espalda. Voltee hacia ellos y ellos se convirtieron instantaneos en ferreos soldados pony vestidos de oro, plata y diamante, quienes ordenados y formados, venian tras nuestros cuerpos lucidos cerrando el recorrido antes abierto del camino dorado de la inmortalidad. Los vi. Sus expresiones eran frias y firmes. No sonreian, no se asustaban. No se impresionaban; permanecian inmutables frente a cualquier cosa o cualquier persona. No se asustaban frente a mi. Y esos magos de sus armas, me terminaron infundiendo cierto temor, por lo que deje de verlos y me concentre en el camino, asustado, de ellos y su multidinaria cantidad, comparada conmigo, un humano, desarmado.

Camine hacia la princesa Cadenza rapido, al descubrir aquel dato que dañaba enormemente mi supremacia. Camine hacia ella, en busca de proteccion y entendimiento. Los guardias poco se inmutaron, me consideraban, pues, inofensivo. Camine hacia la princesa Mi Amore, y trate de hablarle en mi despabilado aliento ahora asustado por el panorama que tenia frente a mi. Era debil, propenso a cualquier ofensa, ¡y en buen momento me di cuenta, antes, de que fuese atacado por alguien que tambien mirara y se diera cuenta de aquel panorama, tan desfavorecedor para mi!... Camine con esa idea hacia la princesa Cadenza... Hablando, no, susurrandole timidas peticiones de auxilio.

Pero esta, ocupada en otros asuntos tal vez mas importantes... Me ignro al hablar con su esposo acerca de algo o otra cosa. La princesa Celestia, iba muy enfrente para poder ser cuestionada. Quien estaba cerca era la unicornio morada. Por lo que camine hasta ella buscando a alguien a quien apegarme, y esta ultima, viendose mi objetivo, me vio y se asusto observando hacia enfrente, hacia una carrosa color ambar que se hacia imperante a nuestras vistas. Hacia algo lejano, pero cercano. Hacia, hacia donde sea, donde yo no estuviera existiendo mas.

-es, curioso que ayer, el dia del ataque, en realidad el dragon Spike la llevaria a usted Srta Twiilight Sparkle al bosque Everfree para poder yo conocerla, y que usted, despues de que me conociera, me pudiese llevar con la princesa Celestia misma. Realmente, cuando desperte aquel dia, en esa hermosa mañana, nunca pense que esto… seria asi…-exclame al lado de la unicornio, dejandola perturbada por aquel dato tan extraño que ella no sabia hasta ahora, el dia menos preciso.

-¿usted conoce a Spike, Spike el dragon?-pregunto la unicornio asombrada, pero discreta a la par… dirigiendose a mi con la palabra "usted", dando a entender, que me consideraba algo mas que un humano.

-tuve el placer de conocerlo a el, si. Tambien conoci a la unicornio Lyra HeartStrings, a la pegaso Ditzy Doo y a la elemento de la armonia Pinkamena Diane Pie. Aunque aquella ultima pony la conoci hace alguna semana, aun asi la considero mi amiga. Pobre pony de ella. El dia en que se supone nos veriamos finalmente, fue el dia en que ellos arrivaron, para ser mas exactos… los malditos la encontraron, y la golpearon hasta el desmallo… -dije, observando hacia otra parte adolorido al recordar aquel dia, y sus horrendos acontecimientos, mirando hacia los soldados, tratando de perderme en sus vacios ojos sabor a olvido.

-¿estan bien?.. ¿Las demas elementos de la armonia, se encuentran bien?-pregunte rapidamente hacia la elemento Twilight en busca de una respuesta a ese profundo cuestionamiento, que me tapara la boca a mi y mis estupidos pensamientos paranoicos.

-... Se recuperan en un hospital cercano. Sus heridas son menores; mas psicologicas que fisicas. Pero estaran bien, el estado de shock de lo ocurrido ayer, debio quitarseles ya y estan listas de nuevo. La medicina pony y la magia nos colocan a todos en buena forma en un lapso de 2 minutos. Es posible que ya esten bien-exclamo la unicornio sin voltear a verme, avanzando, respondiendo cual automata programado.

-pero... Mi Spike...-musitó la unicornio con dolor naciente en sus palabras. Cosa que iba a cuestionar, pero que vi demasiado personal y infructifero.

-y este es PonyVille... - observe la vida, el cielo nublado frente a la noche muerta... Los soldados que rodeaban nuestro paso... Los unicornio soldados que me miraban con descaro desde azoteas.. Los ponys aterrados que desde sus casas me observaban (altas casas, que apenas lograba ver) y a los pegasos que razaban el aire en busca de mis alas propias…- lindo pueblo; me encantan los dias nublados, y su aire gelido… me siento en casa- exclame con gusto y una sonrisa frente al dia que podia observar, frente ha ese hermoso dia, que tanto me gusta ver.

-el sarcasmo no hace falta- responde molesta la unicornio, creyendo que mis verdades y gustos eran meras falacias.

-no, es en serio. Me gustan los dias asi: tetricos, nublados, con aire fuerte corriendo tras ellos, con algo faltante, pero todo dicho. Nunca me agradaron los dias soleados, nunca. Siempre los dias oscuros, siempre, siempre me han gustado asi: su olor a tierra mojada me atrae, su sentido a dolor, me llena de regocijo- exclamo frio pero feliz por aquellos degradados gustos que le pertenecian a mi alma insulsa.

Levanto la vista, y llegamos entonces, sin darnos cuenta, al aparato dorado que antes se escondia entre las colinas y hacia alardes de estar demasiado lejos como para darle importancia o relevancia. No me habia dado cuenta, no, lo habia logrado ver venir. Estaba tan concentrado en la charla con la unicornio y mi inseguridad, que todos los significados que se escondian tras ese armatoste de brillo infinito me los tuve que tragar antes de que me congelara en pensamientos infinitos. Debia actuar rapido. Debia moverme en ese lugar antes de que el tiempo se me agotara y realmente caer profundo en todo lo que significaba, las implicaciones, los tratados... La felicidad tan grande que tendria, debia eliminar mi vision futura y regresarla a la oriunda realidad presente. Habia una escalinata, una pequeña elevacion, del mismo color oro que el gran armatoste, donde una pequeña rampa nos llevaba a la parte superior de el susodicho aparato. Apartandonos de la alfombra oro, del suelo, para estar en aquel pedazo de metal gigante. Este aparato nos llevaria a la plataforma donde hablariamos segun recuerdo. En este aparato, seria desde el cual veriamos todo PonyVille, y iriamos a la plataforma, oh, la plataforma, por la cual dariamos el anuncio de la victoria final a un pueblo asustado y psicologicamente herido que lo menos que deseaba era, de seguro, verme a mi como su fiero libertador.

La princesa Cadenza volteo hacia mi, y me dijo entre nuestros fogosos mirares rapidamente que caminara hacia su lado y me alejara de aquella unicornio morada y fria que parecia mas consternada que mi persona. Lo hice, camine hacia la princesa sin que la unicornio se diese cuenta, o si se dio cuenta, me ignoro burdamente. Camine hasta ella, y el general Shining me observo junto con mi persona imperante. Observo mi caminar hacia ella, pero muy poco le intereso en realidad; sabia ya de mi, y de mis pocos actos de agresion. Sabia al fn que era una persona calmada, simple. No un pony, pero si una persona. Un humano a su servicio, tal vez, pero no agresivo: amable, cordial. Y que mi ultimo pensamiento era el de atacar a alguien o hacer daño (aunque eso no fuese demostrado el dia anterior en contra de los grifos). Me coloque entonces al lado de la princesa Cadenza. Casi en el borde de la elevacion de metal, y asi, juntos, todos subimos por lo que parecia ser una especie de rampa dorada que nos llevaria a donde desearamos. En este caso, tal vez a la unicornio Twilight Sparkle, elemento de la armonia, no llevaria a ningun lado; pero a los demas si. Pues todos tenemos una meta en este momento.

La mia, salvar mi especie.

La de la princesa Celestia, ayudarme a hacerlo, y que eso les beneficie.

La de Twilight Sparkle, por ser totalmente ajena a nuestro trato y lo que sucedia, solo se limitaria, a dar un bonito anuncio y ser parte de algo mas grande, que la involucraba totalmente.

Subimos al armatoste. Todos estabamos arriba. Eran 2 metros sobre el suelo, era una elevacion de oro que seria la artifice de algo que superaba su existir precioso. No tenia decorados, ni ornamentos. Era solo una elevacion que parecia haber estado ahí, cientos de años, antes que nosotros. El aire gelido de ahí arriba azotaba con mas fuerza que nunca, y me gustaba, me encantaba ese sentimiento a dulce escosor y erizamiento en la piel, que le faltaba proteccion, a pesar de esa chaqueta que tengo puesta.

Estaba ahí arriba. En la plataforma. 2 metros sobre el suelo. Con las personalidades pony mas imperantes, cerca de mi persona. Y desde ahí, mire hacia todos lados absolutamente impresionado, y logre ver en su majestuosidad a este hermoso pueblo. Mire enormes edificios de rudimentarios materiales. Enormes edificios de los cuales soldados, sobre ellos, y ponys tambien arriva de sus cuspides, me observavan con estupefacción, o al menos los ultimos lo hacian pues los soldados inflexibles no sonreian. Podia observar desde mi lugar a el final de la ciudad, lejano, en una orilla distante a la cual nadie parecia acudir pues la noche tragaba a la mas debil y blancuzca oscuridad. Tambien logre ver una marea multi color que se aproximaba, que venia por todas partes. Una marea que se posaba en aquella oscuridad, pero que resto importancia por otra cosa que llama mas activamente mi atencion. Veo que bajo el aparato dorado soldados se forman frente a el. Una larga fila de ellos van llegando, y cuales bloques ordenados, se forman con gracia infinita. Mire al fondo de la ciudad, vi una enorme mancha verde que nostalgica abordo mi mente. Vi un bosque muy lejano, que se escondia entre montañas verdes que alcanzaba a escudriñar. Recorde a Lyra y a Ditzy, hasta a Diane, la recorde. Y un dolor de cabeza me abordo. Una acuchillada me llego y senti panico por unos segundos.

¡Ah!... Grite de forma mental. Pues dolor; es dolor lo que siento. Me recargue en una orilla del aparato dorado, en la orilla que antes miraba todo con sonrisa, ahora veo con horror. Con una mano en la cabeza me sondeaba las cienes. Algo me habia causado, un horrendo dolor, y una pregunta se quedo pegada en mi mente atormentada por aquel pinchazo mental, que me hacia sentir qie la mas fuerte jaqueca haria explotar mi cabeza. Senti un razante pinchazo, seguida de la perturbante pulsasion de mi cerebro. Senti que colapsaria en un momento dado, si no le preguntaba a "ella" sobre "ellas". Me arrodille en el suelo ambar y con una mano en la cabeza comence ha implosionar por dentro. Cai arrodillado con una mano en la cabeza y otra en el pecho, al borde de las lagrimas, por algun profundo dolor que no lograba entender, pero que me presionaba, me inciitaba a caer, a morir.

El pinchazo se hacia mas fuerte, y las pulsaciones mentales, ondas que chocaban en mi craneo, me hacian llorar por dentro, y chirriar cual puerta descompuesta que no era dejada, en paz.

-Antonov, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-pregunto la voz autoritaria pero humilde de la princesa Celestia mientras yo veia las maravillas de un borde dorado que poco a poco acrecentaba mis pesares.

-no... -exclame tratando de levantarme, lograndolo con un esfuerzo sobre humano recaer en una posicion suficientemente buena como para seguir admirando aquel escozor verde que recorria con creces mi garganta, y me hacia, me incitaba, ha hablar.

-p..princesa Celestia. D..Despues de todo esto... ¿Puedo ver a mis amigas Lyra y Ditzy?-cuestione cual estupido ilusionado, sin darme cuenta de lo insulsa y estupida que habia sido mi pregunta.

-soldado Antonov, ¿se encuentra bien?-cuestiono ahora Mi Amore Cadenza, quien se hacerco hasta mi y, me observo con miedo por algun padecimiento.

-sindrome post/curacion magica. ¿No es asi princesa Candance?-cuestiono sabia la princesa del sol hacia la alicornio rosa mientras esta se hacercaba a mi persona, y la hacia levantarse con un poco de apoyo moral.

-eso parece. Antonov, ¿se siente bien, puede seguir con esto?... Si asi desea podemoos llevarlo a la reunion coon las elemento de la armonia y dar nosotros solos el anuncio- cuestiono el general Shining Armor mientras yo me levantaba pesadamente, con resoplidos. Logrando algo mas que sobre humano. Algo, que por dentro no podia ni creer.

-n..no, no. Puedo seguir, puedo continuar con esto. No se preocupen, fue solo una jaqueca- exclame riendo, levantando mi ser dolido del suelo, sonriendo con aras de llorar de dolor que seguia punzandome el craneo, amenazandolo, lamiendome los oidos apasionadamente, dando creces de explotar mi cabeza.

-en ese entonces, que inicie esto- dijo la princesa y, con una pisada fuerte de su imperante, todo poderso casco blanco y zapatilla dorada (que en mi solo provoco mental desagrado) el armatoste dorado comenzo a moverse, flotando, comenzo a flotar a pocos centimetros del suelo. Y comenzo a moverse, comenzo ha avanzar poco a poco mientras los soldados frente a nosotros, formados, comenzaban a marchar cuales protectores celosos tanto atras, a los lados, enfrente y arriba de el armatoste antes dicho.

En filas, marchaban en filas. Ordenadas, cuales automatas programados. Asi marchaban, sonando sus cascos a coro contra el suelo. Explotando al mismo, haciendo que el suelo explotase por su paso y mi mente explotando, por sus ecos.

" Tras, tras, tras tras tras. Tras, tras, tras tras tras".

Eso era lo que escuchaba, junto con el sonido de algo que cortaba el aire arriba de mi cabeza. Eran pegasos que volaban razantes y en formacion. Eran ellos, estaban ahi arriba. Esperando alguna accion mia que les diese acto para atacarme, algunos, tal vez con miedo por las masivas caidas de sus hermanos cuando estos mismos combatieron a los humanos, recibiendo una rotunda derrota al filo de las amenas y fanaticas ametralladoras anti aereas ligeras.

-que es... ¿Sindrome post/curacion magica, princesa Cadenza?- pregunte sin ver a la alicornio, con la vista clavada a el bosque, el bosque de mis dolores mas grandes, el bosque de la nostalgia.

-.. Cuando un ser vivo es curado con magia, esta deja secuelas en su organismo ya fuese la magnitud de la misma usada y el tamaño de las heridas. En su caso, Sr. Antonov, fue una cantidad monstruosa de magia la usada en usted, y tambien fue una herida grave la que aquella herida curo: pues literalmente, estaba muerto... Por ende, los efectos del sindrome resultante de esta curacion, me temo, son desconocidos. Claro, fue magia basada en amor, por lo que, lo mas grave que podria sucederle es un dolor de cabeza entre este dia o mañana; y por lo que hemos visto, ha sido hoy. Es eso, o un resfriado. Lo unico certero es que desde ahora tiene mas resistencia a la magia que nunca. El cuerpo humano se adapta muy bien a las cosas nuevas por lo que vemos- exclamo experta la princesa caminando a mi lado, observando al pueblo de PonyVille desde donde yo lo hacia.

-entonces... Este dolor de cabeza es por... Eso-recite la verdad de mis dolores mientras observaba poco a poco como los soldados, y nuestro armatoste dorado, comenzaban a entrar a una parte del poblado donde las casas de civiles comenzaban a invadirlo todo y a todo.

-si. Pero tranquilo. El sindrome es leve y muy poco afectante. Simplemente, se le pasara en algun momento dado- recito la princesa quien ahora se habia colocado a mi lado, cerca del borde de aquel armatoste.

Las casas de los civiles comenzaron a llenarlo todo, y algo mas que eso, comenzo ha entrar en la escena. Un nuevo cerco de soldados, igual al que una vez nos llevo de la estacion del tren al mismo armatoste dorado, entro al lugar. Esta vez, no era para nosotros: eran para los ponys. La segunda cosa que habia entrado a escena. La segunda cosa que todos debiamos considerar.

Mostre una mueca de tanto asombro, que mi mandibula inferior casi tocaba la orilla helada de este ambar aparato.

Millones, millares. Eran millares, eran, miles de ellos. No se de donde salieron. No se de donde empezaron a nacer. Las casas los cubrian, ¡pero ahora podia verlos! Cuales fuentes, cuales fuentes de vida. Empezaron a salir de la nada, cubriendo todo, cubriendo todas las plazas, plazuelas, calles... Edificaciones TODO. Empezaron a salir de todas partes, mirandome, mirandome solo a mi. Pegasos, ponys de tierra y unicornios. Todos estaban ahí, observandome con tanto asombro como yo a ellos y a su cantidad infinita. Asustados algunos estaban, otros, no se atrevian a verme. Solo se acercaban lo mas que podian. Curiosos lo hacian, curiosos, observavan pese a su temor. Como hormigas que se hacercan al fuego por calor. Pero no demasiado, para no quemarse.

Pero... Es que son tantos que... ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! Hasta donde alcanzo ha ver, aun ahí, siguen habiendo ponys. El horizonte se coloca lleno. Abarrotado: el horizonte, lleno de edificios, esta lleno de ellos que parecen aun desde ahí verme. Verme con miedo, tal vez, proporcionado al que yo sentia.

Viendome, seguro era, que estaban viendome.

Los comence a ver. Mire hacia abajo, y ellos, tras soldados, comenzaron a verme. 2 mundos chocaban en ese mismo instante, 2 mundos se frotaban y su estatica estaba en todas las mentes. Su ropa extrañamente familiar, sus raros seres desnudos y a la vez sin pena; enormes ojos los suyos comparados con los mios tristes color vino... Todos ellos raros, pequeños a mi vista, a mi, un ser que los veia desde lo mas alto que en su sociedad se podia llegar. Todos ellos, extraños en un mundo aun mas raro, sibarita de mentes, homogeneo a todo y a todos. Yo, perteneciendo a un mundo muerto, y ellos, a una utopia viva.

¡Que debia sentir! ¿Que debia, hacer?.

Nada. Sentirme en casa. Tal vez, sentir que regrese a la vida.

-¿te impresiona nuestro mundo Antonov?-cuestiono una yegua morada que, interesada por mis reacciones hacia aquel infinito grupo de ponys que se posaban frente a mis ojos insulsos, se hacercaba junto con la princesa Cadenza a mi persona.

-.. Solo impresion por la cantidad de ponys, eso es todo Srta Twiliight- exclame hacia la unicornio sin verla exactamente, concentrandome, en esa gigantesca masa de ponys que me observaban de todos lados. De todas partes. Sin cansarse, aterrandose tanto como yo me aterraba de ellos.

-¿cual es el estimado total de.. Ponys que habitan Equestria, Srta Twilight?-cuestione interesado por el dato.

-segun un ultimo censo, alrededor de mil millones.-respondio la unicornio con orgullo.

... Y entonces, pasamos frente a grandes edificaciones. Senti como si este barco dorado me mareara, y mire por la deriva de la orilla ha esos trabajos majestuosos hechos por cascos. Un enorme edificio se vislumbraba. Enorme, y entonces razantes pegasos llamaron mi atencion, y observe casas impregnadas en el oscuro cielo, a la deriva de un mas oscuro olvido.

El cielo negro tenia motas blancas: casas, hermosas en nubes. Entonces aludi tanto ha este hermoso lugar. Lo surreal no se terminaba al parecer: los misterios eran tan grandes, que ahora sacudian junto con la jaqueca a mi mente. Esas casas gigantescas, verdaderamente me hicieron entrar en otra esfera. Y una vez mas, admiro este lugar. Pero, le trae recuerdos raros, a mi ser.

Una escena, de un crepusculo naciente. Un barranco de barrco decoraje. Un cielo mestizo: tanto con luz, como oscuridad. Un sol ahogado en montañas de canela, y una silueta sentada en aquel barranco, con otra silueta un poco mas pequeña, que se acrecentaba cerca de el.

Me sacudi la cabeza, y regrese a la realidad. Mire a la princesa que saludaba a su pueblo, junto con el general Shining Armor y la multitud los ovacionaba fieramente. Voltee hacia la izquierda, y mire a la unicornio morada quien se concentraba en un enorme edificio blanco al que nos acercabamos y pasariamos en una brevedad. Y pense inmediatamente en un edificio gigante que se acercaba tan voraz a nosotros, que parecia que ya lo teniamos enfrente. Un edificio que me recordo la epoca oscura de el ayer, un edificio donde todo parecia regresar a mi cabeza. Un enorme edificio rojo se habia pasado de mi vista. Y entonces recorde, recorde todo: el correr, las batallas: LA GUERRA. Voltee hacia aquella orilla. Pase por un lado de las princesas y el general, y mire ese enorme edificio rojo lleno de dolor para mi. Observe el edificio, que recordaba era una escuela. Lo vi abarrotado de ponys que sobre el, al lado de el, y frente a el, se aglomeraban y me miraban con sus ojos arcoiris. Tuve miedo, pero no el suficiente. Los observe y trate de encontrar a la maestra... Cosa que no logre: pues la escuela, estaba cerrada. Mire como un estupido a la escuela, y recorde tambien el recorrido.

Regrese mi cabeza hacia enfrente, al camino. La plaza, la alcaldia, se miraba que estaba cerca. Recorde la guerra y con estupor, me di cuenta de que seguiamos una equivoca ruta. La alcaldia estaba ahí, me pude recordar, corriendo en pro hacia aquel lugar con mi arma en manos y mis ojos destilando furia. La ruta que tomabamos era equivoca. No llegabamos a la alcaldia; si es que ese e ra el destino de nuestro andar. Anodadado pues solo bordeabamos la ruta, me voltee y dirigi hacia la princesa Celestia.

-¿donde sera el anuncio, princesa Celestia?- cuestione hacia la emperatriz del sol quien, dejo de saludar friamente.

-en la plaza central de PonyVille, frente a la alcaldia de la ciudad. Pero antes de ir al dicho lugar daremos un ultimo recorrido por el hospital de PonyVille, y luego, nos dirigiremos hacia la plaza para poder dar el sacro anuncio- exclamo la princesa Celestia mientras los soldados giraban armados de valor, y giraban, curiosamente, hacia donde recien habia dicho la princesa del sol. Un enorme edificio blanco se posaba frente a nosotros. Blanco, con miles de ventanas: tal vez, el edificio mas grande de todos en ese poblado, claro, tras la alcaldia que verdaderamente era impresionante. El edificio blanco como una perla de mar salino, era, era mas que enorme; magnifico: y ponys arriba del mismo no habian, ni abajo, ni a los lados. De hecho, habia un enorme cerco de soldados ( cerco de soldados, aparte de rodear la calle, rodeaba el hospital en mayor medida y con mayores elementos) que cubrian ese hospital. Y estos me miraban fieramente a diferencia de las inflexibles miradas de los otros soldados. Me miraban celosamente, y se procuraban a defender el lugar contra cualquiera sea de mis acciones.

-Aseguro que aqui se encuentran las restantes elementos de la armonia- intui al ver la proteccion brindada ha ese enorme edificio al que nos acercabamos, producto de tanto mi miedo como mi preocupacion.

-si, ahí se encuentran. Se recuperan tras el dia de ayer, afortunadamente, ninguna esta herida de gravedad-exclamo la princesa Celestia en aires de acento humilde. Pero un sonido de gorgoteo rasposo oriundo de una garganta que parecia tener una friccion, quemazon casi de lo mas asquerosa posible: como si su garganta, y toda una laringe se hubiese convertido en una vil lija ansiosa de morir, estruendo en la cima de aquel lustroso aparato.

-no todas estan ahí, su majestad.-interrumpio temeroso el general y principe de el imperio de cristal- ...Solo su hijo y la elemento de la generosidad se encuentran en el edificio.-dijo aun mas acobardado el unicornio-... Me estan informando que l trasladaran hacia la casa de mi hermana a las demas elementos...-dijo el general Shining Armor, y a la vez, de la nada, un soldado pegaso temerario llegaba a su lado, para, despues de un saludo formal y enpoderado, decirle algo al oido y llamar su atencion de forma cronica.

-Pero, me dicen que hay un problema. Las elementos de la armonia no llegaron a la biblioteca: salieron de ahí. Y ahora no parecen desear moverse de su actual posicion, y se han colocado sus talismanes para tratar de ayudarnos contra...- exclamo el general pero se contuvo.

-contra... ¿Quien?-cuestiono la princesa Cadenza con intereres.

-contra, el humano. - otro guardia llego y le comenzo ha dar mas datos al respecto de el tema y otro mas llego al lugar, sumando 3 guardias reales que parecian dar datos muy interesantes y en extremo perturbadores.

-parece que la elemento de la armonia Rainbow Dash les ha dado datos falsos acerca del tema a sus compañeras, y las ha armado con los elementos creyendo que todo esto solo era una preparacioon para una guerra y un proximo ataque del humano. El general Little Snack ha tratado de convencerlas de que esa informacion es en extremo falsa, pero sus esfuerzos, al ser el tan poco conocido dentro de la esfera pony, no han dado frutos- respondio el general mientras comenzabamos a pasar al lado de aquel enorme edificio blanco que, en si, amedrentaba observarme.

-¿y donde se encuentran?-cuestiono la princesa Celestia con interes.

-no es nada grave su majestad. Solo tienen sus talismanes puestos, pero no es nada por que alarmarse. Tienen miedo. Estan debiles y aterradas. Estan ahora llendo a la alcaldia para saber que sucede y proteger a PonyVille o organizar a la asustada ciudad, pero ya las detuvimos y las tratamos de regresar a el hospital- respondio el guardia pegaso al lado de el general Shining Armor, para tratar de calmar el miedo que ahora permeaba a las regentes del imperio.

-entonces cuando nos vean, creo que depondran sus elementos. Deberia ir yo con ellas, para poder explicarles y que vengan con nosotros- exclamo la unicornio Twilight hacia su princesa mientras esta razonaba ante esas ideas que salian de la aparente nada.

... Y entonces, vi algo. En medio de esa charla, y el medio fluctuante que permeaba aquellas suaves palabras... Casi infranqueables, irrefutables.. Leyes de leyes, decires de cantares... Un edificio blanco, que tenia mil y una ventanas, osaba darse a conocer en una discusion naciente. Como un hijo no deseado, algo asi me supo cuando la observe con detalle.

Entre las blancas he infranqueables ventanas de aquel enorme edificio. Sobre las misteriosas paredes blancas, y los exploradores ojos de una audiencia tan aterrada como su singular homologo. Bajo aquellas casas que se posaban en almidon y algodon de concreto, y sobre 2 metros de una audiencia de soldados que jamas sonreian... Vi algo que me dejo palido, indesiso. Sin saber que hacer, sin saber que accionar verdaderamente. Nervios comieron mi craneo de forma tan voraz, que solo me mantuve firme pues no sabia que hacer verdaderamente. ¿Quien sabe que hacer en este momento? Yo no lo se. Y sin saber. Mire, con seriedad (tal vez fue la mejor opcion) hacia lo que lograba observar. Una ventana blanca, se acercaba de forma razante. Nadie mas la observo. Nadie mas le presto atencion. La ventana, era para mi deleite, o los que detras de la ventana se encontraban, a ellos, oh, a ellos... Les tocaba deleitarse.

.. ¡Pero en ella yo logre descubrir a alguien antes de que ese alguien me descubriese a mi! Entre las aristas de aquella ventana, yo fui el vencedor. Nadie prestaba atencion. Mas que yo, mas que mi persona. Una unicornio que me observo fue mi acompañante en estos cantaros de ignorancia, y yo la vi primero, por lo que ella, esa hermosa unicornio blanca que se acercaba a mi rango visual, con tanto terror como yo, o mas que yo, se derrumbo cual galleta en leche tibia al ver mi delatante rostro. Era una unicornio blanca, herida, hasta podria decir que ahí, azotando su cuerpo contra el suelo, se veia linda... Pero ella no me intereso, dejo de interesarme cuando cayo fulminada al suelo. No llamo demasiado mi atencion despues de eso. Pues en una cama de aquella habitacion que espiaba desde lejos, misma a la que la unicornio parecia querer proteger, ahí, entre sabanas tan blancas como su pelaje: alguien mas se encontraba. Un ser morado, vendado de blanco, con amplias y amenazantes espinas verdes que se vertian tras vendajes sangrantes y pusulentos. Lo recorde. Sabia que era el, y comenze a visualmente acosarlo. El dragon, a sabiendas de que lo observaba, adolorido giro la cabeza hacia mi persona y me observo, refutando su terror hacia mi, hacia mi solemne ser cuando yo nunca fui su enemigo, o su nemesis. Me temia, despues de lo que habiamos pasado, me seguia temiendo a pesar de saberme su nombre y el saber parte del mio. Y entonces la ventana se acabo y deje de verlos. Los deje de mirar, y senti una especie de necesidad que, nunca habia sentido.

Una escena, de un crepusculo naciente. Un barranco de barrco decoraje. Un cielo mestizo: tanto con luz, como oscuridad. Un sol ahogado en montañas de canela, y una silueta sentada en aquel barranco, con otra silueta un poco mas pequeña, que se acrecentaba cerca de esta ultima. Una silueta aparecia cerca de la pintura nacida en aires de victoria. Mas grande que aquellas ultimas. Esperanza, no; necesidad. Era algo. Algo que no lograba decifrar.

Me sacudi la cabeza. Y regrese con los demas sobre aquella dorada plataforma con un aliento de alivio tan grande, gelido, cual emulacion del viento que nos azotaba; y note que ni la la princesa Cadenza, Celestia o el general Shinig Armor, habian notado lo que habia sucedido. La princesa Celestia seguia saludando a los subditos, juntos con los demas, ha excepcion de la elemento de la armonia Twilight quien seguia preocupada por una razon que no lograba entender. El carruaje dorado en el que ibamos comenzo ha acelerar su paso. No entendi lo que sucedia, por que se aceleraba, por que se hacia tan rapido ahora el camino. Los soldados aumentaron sus motores mentales de vapor y comenzaron ha acelerar su marcha intimidante. Y sus cascos y armaduras doradas me cegaron por un reflejo muerto de la luna. Vi al cielo. El sol comenzaba a vivir.

Quede a la deriva de toda conversacion. Al margen absoluto. Estaba ahí, pero a la vez, ya no lo estaba. La "necesidad" luchaba contra mi y era aplastada, con honrrosas excepciones de defensa. Por ende, estaba ahí: mas tenia que recuperarme. Observar. Ver. Pensar. Idear y morir. Dormir, dormir y morir. La elemento Twilight camino iracunda hacia la princesa, algo la molestaba efimeramente, y esta ultima comenzo ha hablarle. Sus labios se movian y yo escuchaba sus palabras. "Por favor" "es necesario" "se lo ruego" "por favor". La princesa asentia frenetica ha sus peticiones. Estaban alejadas de mi y por ende no entendia sus frases. Sus palabras, eran disolvidas en el olvido de mi mente enferma. Regrese a la princesa Cadenza, y esta saludaba frenetica a sus subditos: cosa que antes no hacia, cosa que entonces, me lleno de panico. Su sonrisa falsa realmente me intimido, penumbra de humo que cubria un obseno dato que aquellas masas estaticas no lograban saber.

Regrese la vista a la princesa del astro rey y, entonces, note algo extraño. La elemento Twilight de la armonia, no estaba. Desaparecia de mi vista. Del limitado rango que ostentaba. Se alejaba de mi entender. De un momento a otro ya no estaba. Su ser, no se encontraba en ese aparato en el que todos estabamos. Camine hacia la princesa entre aquel desplazado aparato, mientras coros de cascos acelerados de soldados automatas estruendaban tras mi espalda inerte. Ella dejo de saludar y me presto atencion casi de inmediato. Sus ojos contrastaban con la noche, su piel rosa erizo a la mia. Es bella, y mas bajo la plastica noche muerta.

-¿sucede algo humano?-cuestiono la princesa a mi ser asustado, refiriendose a mi ser como "humano" al estar en cercania de su mayor amor.

-¿ha donde fue la elemento de la armonia Twilight?-pregunte con miedo naciente.

-fue ha tratar un tema de connotaciones de amistad. Poco importante, no es nada superfluo o necesariamente preocupante.- exclamo la princesa con profunda y asqueante normalidad.

-pasaremos frente al hospital, Soldado Antonov. Despues de pasar por este edificio, nos centraremos en la alcaldia para dar el sacro anuncio de la victoria. Y luego de ahí, usted tendra el honroso, infinito y magnifico honor de conocer a las 6 ponys mas importantes de toda Equestria. Nos quedan poca distancia entre nosotros y el lugar de el anuncio. Asi que, preparese para poder colocarse cerca mio y dar su mejor sonrisa- expreso la princesa del sol con auras de humildad y cortesia, sin quitarle, lo magnifica y poderosa que se observaba frente a mi, un ser, tal vez, de algun rango cercano al suyo pero jamas (lo he aprendido) igual.

Un pegaso llego razante al lugar. Era soldado. Pero era conocido, era un pegaso que yo identificaba como tal vez, un posible amigo. Crin corta azul militar bañada en armadura metalizada cual oro oscuro (pues era su poderoso y ante mi inservible casco). Era el general Lightning Storm, quien, asustado, parecia avanzar hacia nosotros.

-princesa Celestia. El general del ejercito de tierra y su servidor hemos logrado detener a las elemento de la armonia pero, no desean moverse de su locacion ni retirarse los talismanes; a pesar de la llegada de la elemento Twilight Sparkle para su calma. Parecen convencidas por la elemento Rainbow Dash, quien las dirige y, por esta ultima, ya han.. Convencido a algunos ciudadanos quienes se muestran furicos por lo que sucede-exclamo el pegaso lider de la fuerza aerea pony.

-en ese caso, se desarmaran al vernos frente a si con el humano a nuestro lado- exclamo Mi Amore Cadenza desde la orilla mas lejana del pesado armatoste, junto, con su esposo quien tambien (acompañado de pegasos informantes que aun no se iban) regreso la vista hacia la conversacion.

-tiene razon princesa Candance. Sera lo mejor. Nos veran y depondran sus armas; y tal vez nos ayuden en el anuncio para calmar al pueblo, al que han convencido; y a ellas mismas- agregue asertivo ha sus conversaciones, esperando ser considerado.

-suena una buena idea- apoyo el general Ligtning Storm.

-entonces, eso haremos.- informo la princesa del sol.- usted, vaya y retenga a las elementos de la armonia mientras pueda en su posicion. Ahí las encontraremos en este armatoste y desde ahí mismo daremos el esperado anuncio.-expreso fuertemente la emperatriz del sol a la vez que los cascos de los soldados, ignorados baluartes, que marchaban tras y frente nosotros, rebotaban en aquel suelo creando ecos de maldad.

-¡si señora!- exclamo el general de la fuerza aerea, quien fugaz despego del suelo y se perdio en los mares del oceano azul cian que teniamos sobre nosotros...

... La carrosa seguia su deslice silencioso por el suelo. Los soldados arantes frente a nosotros, los empujantes tras nuestros cuerpos, los voladores sobre nuestras cabezas, crines o cascos de oro o cualquier metaloide, y los que se colocaban en los costados: entes de serpientes, partes de algo asustado y supurante, todos, todos los antes mencionados, parecian mover con sus pensamientos y acciones a esa carrosa, ese armatoste ambar, caramelado, en el que me perdia mareado y desconcertado de un mundo que no entendia: un lugar ajeno a mis entendimientos. Un lugar exotico, un lugar simple, feliz (tal vez por eso me parecia tan extravagante.) Mire a las mareas de ponys en busca de una fragante respuesta o confirmacion a mis ahora de acero creencias, pero solo encontre reflejos de mi miedo, trazas, casi inocuas del mismo que yo siento.

Mire al enorme edificio blanco que antes teniamos a nuestro lado, y este nos saludaba, alejandose de nuestras personas humildes y ferreas. Alejandose poco a poco al son de cascos, murmuros y alas Estaba aun ahí. Imponente, marcante de su suprema superioridad. Los militares pony que ahí estaban, seguian minando odio hacia mi persona. El cerco que rodeaba aquel enorme hospital era hecho realidad por soldados pony que lo protegian (ahora eran pocos, ahora sus ansias se agotaban) aun cuando no habia casi ningun "punto estrategico" por el cual pelear por el.

Las elemento de la armonia no estaban ahí, solo habia uno que otro medico asustado. Lo mas importante, tal vez, era el hijo de la princesa... Oh, ya veo por que estan todos ahí.

Miro agobiado por aquella respuesta, hacia enfrente. Me alejo del hospital, el, tierno se despide. Miro hacia enfrente. El edificio de la alcaldia se acerca a pasos enormes, a el compas de la marcha inacabable de los soldados y los mirares asustados y murmullos de una especie; de un pueblo, perturbado hasta los huesos por la prescencia de solo 1 criatura. Tengo momentos en los que siento frio. El sol que nace tras montañas y sus rayos amarillos llenos de calor, que se pierden en el infinito espacio, no me consuelan. El aire gelido sigue soplando, nunca se detuvo, siempre estuvo ahí: tras nuestro drama, ignorado era desde el inicio. La atmosfera encarna su traje de oscuridad. Mestiza, no, total. Solo molestada por algunos rayos de sol salidos del este lejano, tras montañas aun mas lejanas. Tras el bosque de mis pesares, tras el bosque de mi renacer. Me observo a mi mismo sentado en aquel bosque esmeralda, sentado, en un arbusto. Recargado en un ser arboreo quiza, o aun mejor, sentado acosado por la soledad y su olor a humedo cesped. Mirando al pueblo desde mi exilio, a la ciudad. Riendo de que, algun dia me miraria desde el pueblo. Dentro de el mismo, tal vez, desde algun cafe o restaurante, pensando en que una vez estuve ahí. Pero, no desde aqui, no alejado de ella o ellas. No en esta situacion, no, aqui. Arriba de esta carrosa de avance rapido. Donde soldados custodian hasta mi mas minimo movimiento, y mis acciones deben ser lo mas concentradas posibles. El edificio, se acerca. El sentimiento a libertad azota tras mi ser. Siento que el silencio se hace mas seco. Me concentro embobado en las montañas bañadas por esos surreales rayos color oro.

La escena se repute en mi mente. Entro al sueño. Una escena, de un crepusculo naciente. Un barranco de barrco decoraje. Un cielo mestizo: tanto con luz, como oscuridad. Un sol ahogado en montañas de canela, y una silueta sentada en aquel barranco, con otra silueta un poco mas pequeña, que se acrecentaba cerca de esta ultima. Una silueta aparecia cerca de la pintura nacida en aires de victoria. Mas grande que aquellas ultimas. Esperanza, no; necesidad. Era algo. Algo que no lograba decifrar. Ahora se le agrega libertad. La esperanza, y la necesidad se consagran en libertad. Libertad. Siento la palabra. Se siente calido el sentirla. El sol frente a mi se maximiza, se siente impresionantemente caliente. Las siluetas se empequeñecen, pero se que estan, ¡que estan ahí!...

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a la realidad. La realidad, la fria realidad. Cierto, hace frio. El gelido aliento de la noche muerta da de lleno en mi rostro. Las princesas ya no saludan, los generales, siguen tratando algo que no recuerdo. Ahora solo vemos hacia enfrente. Vemos a una enorme estructura alzarse entre distintos muros de viviendas y edificios importantes de gobierno. Las sonrisas se congelaban pues nos acercabamos a la capital. Nosotros serios nos volviamos mas serios por la cercania que compartiamos con el centro maximo de gobierno del lugar.

Nos acercamos, estamos respirando aquel aire de gracia y azucar. El edificio no daba señales de alejarse. Nos acercabamos a el y su enorme significado.

-"El reinicio de la humanidad, esta asegurado"-pienso al ver a la princesa Celestia tan fria como el evento, que teniamos ahora por delante.

-"el reinicio, esta en mis manos"-pienso egocentrico, y de nueva manera siento el gelido suspiro del viento, y miro al bosque en busca, otra vez, una respuesta. Las imagenes se concentran en mi mente y sonrio de felicidad. El sombrio amanecer ahogado en nubes oscuras me da una bienvenida, y tras el, poco a poco, alguien parece acercarse. La princesa. Cadenza se asoma por las orillas de aquel ambar aparato. Rapidamente guardo mis divagaciones el alguna caja de mi demacrado albedrio, y sonrio, hacia ella, y su estado de putrefacta tranquilidad imperturbable.

-te gustan los dias oscuros-exclamo la princesa Cadenza abriendo forzosa una conversacion cuando deseaba estar meditante, serio.

-me encantan. Parece que ha ustedes no les da el mismo gusto- respondi asertivo al comentario de la princesa del amor. Esta ultima se coloco a mi lado, cerca de mi vista, de mi dominada orilla. Se reposto en ella y recibio el aliento frio de la atmosfera, y ahí, se acomodo para una mejor comprension, tal vez, de mi punto de vista.

-... Lamento lo de... Su, amiga.-recito la princesa del amor, sin motivo alguno.

-¿cual amiga?-cuestione sin sentido, sin entender que me decia. Realmente.

-la que le causo su odio a los dias soleados... Janie. Su mente fue demasiado brusca al darme su nombre, ja, casi tuve que salir pdel sueño por que todo empezo a derrumbarse bruscamente- exclamo la princesa con risa, y por primera vez en todo ese momento, deje, de forma efimera, de prestar atencion hacia enfrente, mirando, mirandola a ella.

-miro en mis recuerdos otra vez- pregunte con curiosidad y un poco de verguenza por lo que habia visto.

-es sencillo. Muy practico, aunque solo yo y mis tias Celestia y Luna sabemos al pie de la letra el hechizo a largo plazo. El que saben los demas unicornios es solo el hechizo a corto plazo asi que, despues de mi o la princesa Celestia, no debes preocuparte porque alguien urgue en tu mente-dijo risueña la princesa con una sonrisa inocente.

-es un alivio saberlo-dije emulando satsifaccion.

\- falta poco para que logres ver a las elemento de la armonia. ¿Ansioso?-pregunto la emperatriz del amor con interes amenazante.

-si, pero, un poco interesado en.. Otras cosas que, aunque no son tan relevantes, me importan demasiado-exclame vacio de conciencia.

-.. Se dirige a… Lyra Heartstrings y Ditzy Doo-musito para si misma la princesa, reafirmando su respnder con mis reacciones.

-si, ellas son mi razon de temer... Desearia saber como estan, como esta su estado. Las extraño mas que ha nada o a alguien en este momento... Ellas han, sido, la razon del por que he sentido algun sentimiento aparte de miseria. Me regresaron literalmente la vida. Y despues de esto, de esta cosa, de toda esta locura, necesito saber si estan bien. Es una necesidad tan grande como la de salvar a la misma humanidad, quiza, la pueda comparar asi.. -la vi de forma directa, en vez de ver su collar dorado, vi sus ojos rosa/violeta- usted sabe lo que siento por ella, despues de todo, ha visto la ventana de mis recuerdos- exclame asertivo mientras la princesa meditaba lo que habia salido de mis fauces.

-... Cuando esto termine, deseo reunirme, como pueda, con ellas... Y como meta secundaria, aparte de el trato, desearia tratar de ayudar en este pueblo a quienes fueron afectados por aquellos 10 bastardos. Tratar de dar una imagen positiva de la humanidad y disculparme con aquellos que fueron afectados por el ataque de esos 10 locos- exclame con fervor mirando hacia el anochecer, hacia donde debia caer la luna.

-... se que tu hermano estaba entre aquellos 10, Antonov.-dijo ella y sufri una apuñalada mental-... Y se que lo admirabas tanto como nunca admiraste y respetaste a alguien. Se que el fue el lider de toda aquella operacion. No debes ocultarlo conmigo.-dijo la princesa, con recelo de sus palabras, susurrando, lo que me alcanzaba a decir... Y estoy asustado por lo que dijo, volteo lentamente, y la veo con miedo, con dolor total al ser descubierto.

-¿no le dira a nadie?-pregunte con temor, mirandola con total panico. Excretando lastima visual.

-sera nuestro... Pequeño secreto- menciono la princesa riendo de mi ingenuidad, y yo solo mire al suelo ambar, cansado de aquel tan poderoso susto.

-¡oh!-expreso con emocion la princesa Cadenza- mira... Mira hacia alla-dijola princesa levantando con su rosa casco mi cabeza asustada que observaba al suelo, con sus cascos sin zapatillas, colocandola en mi barbilla, para que con ella, cerca de su rostro y del mio, cuales 2 amigos cercanos, pudiesemos ver algo que con saña se posaba en este gotico horizonte que teniamos ambos enfrente... Eso pienso yo, el obligado a ver, pues ella me ha señalado con su casco algo que navegava en el oceano infranqueable de ponys multicolor, pero que remanentes de mi anterior susto no me dejaban apreciar.

-¿ver que princesa?- pregunte asustado al no poder comprender absolutamente nada.

-¿pudes verlas Antonov?... Ellas, estan ahí-repitio la princesa del amor señalando con su casco a un pequeño punto en aquella marea de ponys.. Un punto gris. Palido. Donde el color de los oyentes y murmurantes, se tornaba reflejante en vez de absorbente... Se tornaba protector, ordenado, en vez de diverso, multicolor. Un lugar gris, tetrico, lanzas individuales se alzaban por ese mismo horizonte, y una que otra antonrcha, o rastrillo parecia ser levantado por cascos asustados, pero.. En aquella montaña triste habia una flor arcoiris.. Que se levantaba sola y recibia fragante los rayos de esta oscuridad..

Y entonces las vi, ellas... La flor que emergia en el desierto grisaceo y seco. Eran ellas, estardantes de luz. Estaban ahí. Eran ellas, ¡si, solo ellas!. Mi mente inmediatamente por razones obvias y trazas de datos dados por el dragon, las reconocio y su importancia tan grande, absolutamente relevante, para mi persona, y para todas las personas que logravan darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, dio de lleno en mi mente como un impulso termico: diciendome que la funcion estaba apenas por comenzar.

Los ponys conformantes de esta marea volteaban tras de su persona con ilusion para ver por que los demas lo hacian, y se apartaban del camino de aquellos soldados inperturbables y regios, y se quedaban observando esperanzados lo que tras aquellos mismos estaba, pues, tras esos soldados que avanzaban sin cuidado o miedo por la marea de audiencia, ajenos al desfile militar donde un humano daba su prescencia... habia algo que los tenia a todos sin miedo, esperanzados, con razones para no temer: levantaba su antes caduca, y aplastada, moral.

Eran ellas. Las estandarte de un pueblo. Tras sus propios soldados... Ya armadas para un eventual combate. Y vi con (ahora si) ansias a las ponys antes dichas. A su avanzar, a su comportarse..mientras mi mente triangulaba sus aspectos y los reconocia con los que una vez el dragon me habia logrado dar en su momento mas oscuro. En su casi, caida.

-"mis amigas.. L. Las que quiero que busques..Ellas son las Mane 6 y estos malditos qu..quieren matarlas por algún motivo... Son 5.. 2 pegasos.. 2 unicornios y un.. Una pony de tierra. Todas son ch.. Chicas.. Una pegaso amari.. Amarilla de crin rosa, una pegaso c.. Cián de crin multí color, un.. Una unicornio morada de cr.. Crin morada fuerte, un..una unicornio blanca de crin azulada fuerte y.. Y una terrestre de crin rubia y pelaje anaranjado."-

Y Diane... No me olvido de que ese dia, omitio a Diane.

Con aquellos datos.. Logre identificar, primeramente, a la elemento de la armonia Twilight Sparkle. Quien hace unos momentos fuese enviada para con sus amigas, para calmarlas.. Pero ahora se habia colocado, al parecer, de su lado. Caminaba junto a las demas de sus amigas, colocandose frente a ellas, al lado de una pegaso cian de crin multicolor que queria parte del liderazgo. Identifique a la ultima por las señas. Secundariamente, ignorando a aquella ultima, logro ver a, mire a... Ah... Diane, ¡era ella y nadie mas! y me di cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, ¡y de que estaba bien!. Su cuerpoo aparente no manifestaba ninguna herida. ¡Era ella, podia ver que era ella y solo ella!; y sonrei enorme, casi totalmente, cuando alcance a visualizarla. Cuando alcance a sentirla cerca, y ella solo marchaba como si todo esto fuese de rutina.

¿Me recordaria? ¿Sabria quien era yo cuando escuchase mi voz?.. Esa pregunta me lleno de una intriga tan grande como la de si lograria salvar a la humanidad, y la comence ha ver a ella, un punto rosaceo caminante, de crin.. Lacia y ojos azul cielo que parecia triste. No me miraba, y si lo hacia no me conocia. Cierto, es posible que no lo haga. Me observa, y si me observa, deberia de observarme con miedo. Pero, estoy seguro de que sabra quien soy. Quien soy, yo para ella. Cuando escuche mi voz. Sabra quien soy.

¡Y podremos conocernos al fin!

A su lado habia una pony de tierra.. Que si parecia mirarme directamente. Sus ojos detonaban odio puro. Aunque su distancia era de casi medio kilometro, pude saber que me observaba con odio. Su pelaje era naranja y su crin amarilla. Y tras ella, tras esa pony de aspecto furico pero controlado, habia una pegaso de crin rosa y pelaje amarillo y crin rosa que aterrada se escondia tras sus amigas de temperamento menos quebradizo. Eran ellas, pero faltaba 1. La unicornio blanca de crin azulada. Si son las mane 6, ¿donde estara la #6?... Cierto, esta en el hospital. Tal vez se esta aun recuperando, o tal vez, no.

Eran ellas. Caminaban protegidas por 1,001 soldados. Respire hondo al verlas y senti.. "Responsabilidad" sobre mis hombros. La especie empezaba a depender de mi. La humanidad, se posaba sobre mis hombros. Es... Un sentimiento maravilloso.. A responsabilidad sin miedo o temor. A saber que lo que una vez estuvo muerto. Los libros, los conocimientos. Las obras, las decoraciones. Las historias, fabulas o leyendas. Las canciones revistas o poemas. Nuestra historia, toda nuestra historia, y nuestro mundo.. Todo nuestro mundo... Regresaria a la vida con solo hacer esto. Esta tarea. Este quehacer. ¿Se puede revivir algo muerto?. Espero tener la respuesta a eso. Pero creo, que si.

-Majestad.. Creo que tendremos que dar el anuncio aqui- exclamo la voz del general Shinig Armor, a la vez que la princesa Cadenza se apartaba de mi gradualmente. Aun asi, por mi actual fasinaciion, no les preste atencion y segui observando maravillado a aquella flor del desierto y su avanzar hacia nosotros, hacia nuestro localizar. Hacia nuestra posicion. ¡Hacia mi!

-soldado Antonov.. Daremos el anuncio aqui en cuanto ellas esten a una distancia mas cercana. Por favor, coloquese aqui, a nuestro lado- exclamo la princesa del sol, por lo que voltee y me di cuenta de que ellos estaban tras de mi, ordenados. Acate entonces las ordenes de la princesa y me redirigi hacia atras. La princesa del amor me observo y me dirigi hacia su lado, hacia una orilla. Donde los soldados se habian retirado. Donde el armatoste ya se habia detenido. Donde un puesto de manzanas y legumbres, parecia estancarse para recibir millares de clientes.

Ellas se hacercaban, y las cosas comenzaban ha hacerse. Con cada paso que ellas daban, mi ser comenzaba a inquietarse mas. Estaba ansioso por hacer algo, por conocerlas. Por desde las sombras protegerlas y cumplir un trato al que ellas estaban totalmente ajenas. Concer a la pegaso amarilla, a la pegaso multicolor. La pony de tierra naranja, y las 2 unicornios morada y blanca, pues de Diane conocer ya he tenido el glorioso honor. Solo me faltaban las demas. Ellas, y la humanidad comenzaria a salvarse.

Ellas se acercaban cada vez mas y la multitud que nos rodeaba parecia hacerse cada vez mas aglomerada, tumultuosa ante sus verdaderas mesias. Avanzaban con temple, con gracia, casi, hermosa majestuosidad. La que recibia el miedo era le pegaso amarilla, pero ella comenzaba a caminar con sus amigas, a tomar parte del problema. No me temian tanto. Pues habian enfrentado ya a dioses, reyes dementes y reinas megalomaniacas. A deidades y demonios. Hasta a su propia especie, defendiendo el ideal de la suprema armonia. No podian temer mas de mi. Pueden, sentirse en un estado de superioridad pues no soy ni un exalar de aliento comparado con sus anteriores enemigos. Claro, el problema en mi es que no soy solo yo. Y eso es lo que, tal vez, me vuelva uno de sus problemas mas grandes, si no el mas grande, que ellas han enfrentado. No solo soy yo. Traigo tras de mi una especie muerta que desearia gustosa el renacer, a pesar de cualquier costo, a pesar de cualquier guerra pues esta ya muerta. Sus armas son superiores. Su ingenio es brutal. No tienen nada que perder, solo una cosa que ganar. Seria el literal ejercito invencible, y crearia lo que paso cuando los Europeos llegaron a America: exterminio. Mi desaparecer, o mi derrotar, no afectaria en nada a nadie. Los humanos enviarian a otro yo. La sociedad hara lo que sea para sobrevir. Adaptarse, dañar.. Extinguir... En este caso, extinguir, extinguir al enemigo para poder sobrevivir.

Pero para ellas eso no es asi. Desconocen eso ultimo. En este teatro ficticeo, la realidad que yo falsa vivo, para ellas, soy el preludio. El antes, base para el despues. Un emir de un emirato mundial. El representante teorico de la humanidad. Tratanto de llevarme bien con ellas para una fructifera union. Tratando de ganar su aprecio para una eventual paz. El enviado de los humanos para conversar y tomarnos un cafe. Para poder unir 2 caudales tan sordidos y frios como los rios nacientes de una cima congelada. Pensaran eso ellas, por parte de sus superiores. Quienes con adornos y flores les diran consejos de amor y paz para tratarme con cierto respeto. Que se junte con mi persona y la aprecien para ganar la paz. Cuando todo es algo realmente crudo y maquiavelico, que aunque realmente es eso: paz, tiene mas detras que el casual enviamiento de un emir. Capas de mentiras como las de una cebolla son las que adornan algo aun mas delicado. Mas importante que las falacias que la protegen. El salvamento de 2 especies, y la restitucion de una: exogenesis, ¡exogenesis!... Eso es, esa es la palabra. La exogenesis de la humanidad esta en el juego. Una exogenesis benefica, o maligna. Ese es el tema, el por que de mi existir. El por que de la muerte de aquellos 8, y de la muerte de aquellos 3,000. De la muerte de Bon Bon, la hemana de Lyra. De la muerte de mi hermano mayor a manos de la locura asesina. De mi enviamiento, de mi renaciente felicidad. De la muerte de aquellos grifos dementes, de mi casi muerte a manos de los mismos. De las maniobras: de el movimiento estatico de esta carrosa dorada. Ese es el tema. Del por que sigo vivo.

¡Esa es la pulcra verdad!

Debo pues, cumplir esa meta. Cuidarlas, es el trato. Impedir su daño, es la clausula. Dar mi vida por ellas, es parte de las reglas. Su avance se torna mas lento, se estan deteniendo. Nos encontramos a alcance visual: no menos de 200 metros. Ellas avanzan y comienzan a mostrar visibles muecas de respetable miedo al verme, aun asi, tranquilizadas por el hecho de que estaba cerca de sus... Lideres.

No, es falacia. Algunas si estan completamente consternadas. La fortaleza que una vez les atrubui, por sus secuelas, por sus anteriores luchas, se desvanece de mi mente, al ver que ellas solo habian montado un teatro de esperanza. La pegaso amarilla se quiebra de miedo y debe ser cargada (o alada) por sus compañeras quienes no deciden entre dejarla o llevarla. La pony de tierra naranja muestra enojo, un enojo que, combinado con miedo, impera en penetrante odio hacia mi ser. Al igual que la pegaso cian de crin multicolor, quien parece tener un asqueante repudio a mi inocente persona. La unica que no se muestra asi es la unicornioo Twilight Sparkle quien mas que consternada se muestra impresionada por las reacciones de sus compañeras.

Y Diane me observa, y decae en la desgracia con su crin lacia.

-se ven muy demacradas..-exclame en voz alta mientras nadie parecia decir, o querer decir, absolutamente nada.

-"se ven, destruidas, sin unidad"-pense con miedo, por lo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

-daremos el sacro anuncio en unos momentos, soldado Antonov-expreso el general Shining Armor mientras el preludio.. El amoroso preludio, estaba por comenzar...

... Pero entonces... Las vi. Las vi, las vi solo a ellas. Y entonces el corazon se detuvo, y entonces mis anhelos de un futuro, del trato, de todo lo que vivia en ese momento, y estaba poor vivir, se fueron al bledo... Entonces las mire... Las vi a ellas 2 y solo a ella. Sus abismos de miel, juntas, ambas. Entre maras enormes de ponys asustados, voltee por una mosca molesta y ellas estaban ahí. Ellas estaban ahí. ¡Por que ahora maldicion!. Y el dolor de cabeza retorno a mi mente y se declaro triunfante. Y mi amor por ellas ¡amor, filtrado amor y cariño! Se volvio en mi contra... Las vi, y no pude dejar de verlas... Me aparte de ellos sin dejar de verlas y esto genero panico al ser tan brusco. Pero no me interesaba, pero no podia importarme tan poco. Ellas estaban ahí tras algunas personas. Cerca, a menos metros de los que podia contar con mis manos... Estaban ahí y sonreian, me sonreian a mi. Y lloraban por mi ¡como lo estoy yo haciendo ahora!. ¡Unir!... ¡Unirse!... La palabra se quedo en mi mente... Union, queria union. Ellas estaban ahí y a nadie le importaba. ¿¡No puedo dejarlas solas!?... ¡Debo estar ahí!.

Camine hacia la orilla y de la nada la princesa me alo con su magia. Pero senti un dolor de cabeza que, fue tan fuerte, y preciso, que me hizo separarme de ellos. Manotee el casco de ella. Gemi de dolor mental y me acerque a la orilla. Me arrodille frente a la susodicha mientras en mi mente gritaban voces incallables... Y el dolor...¡ Ese maldito dolor!... ¡Las agujas que presionaban hirientes bajo mis uñas!... ¡Los quebrases de huesos que residian en mi ser!... ¡Todo se concentraba para darme totalmente, y dejarme a merced de aquellos malditos gritoos incallables!...

"¡SALTA!.. ¡UNANSE YA!" ¡SALTA, SALTA AHORA!". CORRE A TUS SALVADORAS. CORRE A ELLAS... ¡SALTA, SALTA SALTA SALTA!

-¡Antonov detengase!-exclamo la princesa Celestia al verme detenido en la oriilla, a punto de saltar.

-no es el princesa... Es... El sindrome post/curacion magica.. - exclamo la princesa mientras sentii algo bajo mis labios. El dolor gritaba en mi mente, y me taladraba los ojos por lo que senti que estos saldrian de sus orbitas. Me toque los labios y un sonidoo sordo y un apagagon estruendoso sono en mi mente... Alce los dedos al sentir... Algo humedoo en ellos. Era sangre, sangre salida de mis narices.. Sangre, tambien salida de mis oidos.

... Cerre los ojos... Los gritos de la princesa del amor no me retuvieron mas... El dolor se apagaba conforme comenzaba a desprenderme de aquella plataforma dorada... Y deje de sentirla bajo mis pies, botas de hule... Cai en una nube... En una hermosa nube que prometia al paraiso... Cai en ella y el crujir de sus cimientos desperto mi paz... Y la paz; podia sentirla entre mis dedos... Y cai, y cai al suelo infinito. Y cai sin dejar de sonreir... Cai, para poder verlas... Cai, cai en paz.

Gritos. Ponts corriendo. Soldados asustados y algo roto bajo mi. Note algo. La nube de paz se retiro y dolor desperto al sueño. Abri los ojos y note mi alrededor. Destrozos. Senti miles de ellos. Astillas, de sabor madera y frutas varias. Me senti obligado a levantarme y,¡los gritos estruendaron en mi mente de nuevo como motivacion!... "¡CAMINA!... ¡AVANZA A ELLAS!"... ¡Me levante solo para arrodillarme, y el mundo quedaba fuera de mis alcanzes pues las voces seguian ahí!...

-¡Alto todos. Detenganse, bajen sus armas!

Me levante de nuevo del suelo, con el maldito dolor de cabeza... Sintiendo aun sangre bajo mis labios, sobre los mismos... Pero las veo... Y me quedo estatico ¡siento paz!... Y los gritos cobran sentido, y el dolor de cabeza cobra una cierta importancia. Me uno a ellos, y proximamente a ellas tambien. Los gritos ya no son gritos. Son suaves lamentos que piden que me una a ellas. Y ellas avanzan poco a poco impedidas por una marea multicolor, y yo avanzo un paso y creo miles de millones de murmullos y gritos... ¡Ah!... ¡Mas fuertes que los gritos de mi mente!... Miro todo: los ponys se han ido. No hay nada a mi alrededor mas que un cerco extenso de soldados pony. Y ellas... Ellas tras el cerco. Estaticas, esperandome ahí, esperandome ya. Sonrien, pero detonan preocupacion: y estan ahí, estan cerca, ¡muy cerca!... Avanzo, avanzo un paso mas y los murmuros siguen y siguen. Uno mas, y luego otro. Pooco a poco, avanzo a ellas.

-¡no ataquen!... ¡Bajen sus armas!...

Los guardias del cerco solo bajaron sus lanzas y sonrei levemente por eso. Segui avanzando. Y ellas tambien parecian avanzar. Trataban de moverse entre los miles de ponys iracundos.. Trataban de moverse entre todos aquellos ponys errantes que corrian sin ningun motivo ni nada: pues era caos. No habia mas maremotos de ponys ni multitudes. Todos se habian ido, todos, se estaban llendo. Y era tal el caos, la discordia que se vivia y la situacion tal loca de miedo y furor, que las serpientes habian muerto, y los soldados me rodeaban por todos los flancos. Y todos se preparaban para un cruentoo descenlace. Se preparaban, pues, para atacarme.

Pero yo solo avanzaba 2 pasos cada segundo y retrocedia 1 por dolor. Para no caer al suelo, para no caer en la derrota. Ellas estaban ahí, y me miraban con temor. Tras soldados, tras ellos mismos. Me quede estatico viendolas pero seguia avanzando. 3 pasos y retrocedia 1, 4 pasos y retrocedia 1... Hasta que esos aformes avances se hicieron coordinados, y comenze a ganar terreno. Y ellos coomenzaron a hacerse hacia atras, ha retirarse. Y a llevarselas mas lejoos cuando ellas presionaban a su seres.

-¡Dejenlas!-grite avanzando mas rapido y los guardias se detuvieron apuntando con sus lanzas, los aereos con sus navajas, y los unicornios, con sus cuernos y su magia.

-¡bajen sus armas!..

-princesa Cadance, esta loca... Esta tratando de ingresar a los civiles.. ¡Debemos atacarlo, exterminarlo ahora que podemos!.. ¡Twilight, ahora trae a Rarity para poder armarnos!...

-¡dejen que se acerque, que se acerque a ellas!..

-¡princesa, no sabe lo que esta haciendo!

-RETIRENSE, ES UNA ORDEN.

La voz de la princesa Cadenza encendio las de mi cabeza y comence ha hacer eso, acercarme a ellas. Y ellas sonrieron, ¡estaban ahí!. Se trataron de acercar, pero no podian. Deje de escuchar los gritos de la princesa... Y algo sucedio. Los guardias se apartaron de mi camino, le hicieron caso a la princesa y esta ultima parecia jactarse de su victoria. Los guardias se apartaban... Y dejaban ver lo que habia causado mi ser. El panico, que habia sembrado por todas partes. Los ponys se ocultaban tras soldados y los soldados solo mantenian sus posiciones. Tras casas ellos estaban, escoondidos, ya no habia casi nadie en las plazas. Los ignore y me concentre en ellas... En ellas... Solo en ellas... Y ellas estaban ahí, mirandome, con una sonrisa. Avanzando com yo lo hacia, avanzando: ¡corriendo de forma literal hacia mi!. Logre comenzar a apreciarlas, logre verlas, y sentirlas cerca. Sus seres comenzaban ha unirse al mio. ¡5 metros nos separan!... Y lagrimas y necesidad pura nos corroen!... Veo a Ditzy con una sonrisa tan grande que tapa mis lagrimas. Y ella me ve con sus ojos color miel, riendo, llorando de la misma forma... Ambos nos visualizamos y su piel gris no pudo evitar ocultar un inmeso rubor, que no se jacto en nada, que solo nacio entre caudales de lagrimas de amplia felicidad.

Mire a Lyra, y detone su alma liberada. Libre, ahora era libre. Su rostro lleno de felicidad me lo parecia jactar totalmente. Su llamada de "acercate, sienteme. Tocame" se rezonaba en mi mente. ¡Unirse, unirse!... Se acercaba a su cumplimiento. Unirse era la palabra del momento: deseaba unirme a ellas, y ser feliz aunque sea poor unos miseros momentos. La deseaba, deseaba estar con ella. Abrazarla lo mas fuerte que pudiera en ese momento. Tocarla, tenerla cerca de mi. Besarla tal vez pero recuperar ese tiempo perdido y saber si estaba bien. Las añoro y los metros se acaban. Nos acercamos apresurados: ¡"unirse" es la palabra estandarte!... Y ellas se detuvieron, y yo lo hize extrañado, pues algo sucedia, algo las habia llenado de miedo.

Y pauso su paso, y las dejo, totalmente detenidas.

Me detuve tambien, y note algo extraño. Una rara luz comenzaba a nacer y iluminar todo y a todos. La princesa Cadenza grito desesperada y trato de llevarme con su magia hacia los lados: senti el tiron, lo senti cuando, rompio por su imposibilidad de afectarme... Los soldados: TODOS, corrieron despavoridos ha buscar refugioo por algo que lograban vislumbrar: pero que no podian hacer nada mas que huir. Y no voltee por la princesa Celestia o los demas: pues estaba aun mas concentrado en ellas que en nada...

Y una escena, de un crepusculo naciente, se repite. El sol nace, comienza a nacer. Su calor me permea y ellas gritan aterradas. Volteo asusrado al afluente de aquel monstruo de luz, y solo observo a las elementos de la aromia, y a su lider tratando de detener algo que no podia pasar... Y ahí logre observar... Como un sol se creaba de la nada... Y una pegaso cian multicolor parecia manejar la susodica esfera de calor.

... Y la vi pidiendole misericordia... Y la vi esperando que no cometiera una aberrante estupidez. Pero sus ojos revelaron cartas ocultas de colera, y al saber que la observa, que le pedia misericordia y entendimiento, sonrio en la oscuridad de su luz, y aquel sol comenzo a desplazarse por el suelo, y todos parecieron gritar de terror puro. Un barranco de barrco decoraje comenzo a atravezar las callejuelas y las calles conforme avanzaba aquel sol de arcoiris.

Un cielo mestizo: tanto con luz, como oscuridad. Un sol ahogado en montañas de canela, en zurcos de quemada tierra, y una silueta sentada a orillas de aquel barranco, con otra silueta un poco mas pequeña, que se acrecentaba cerca de esta ultima. Una silueta aparecia cerca de la pintura nacida en aires de victoria. Mas grande que aquellas ultimas. Esperanza, no; necesidad. Era algo. Algo que no lograba decifrar. Era amor: ¡era amor!... El sol se dirigia a ellas, el sol y su barranco de tierra quemada parecian atacarlas. Los guardias se habiian ido, y ellas se quedaban pasmadas, asustadas.

Corri hacia ellas. Y ellas corrieron a mi. El sol amenazaba: la escena se hacia vivida... Y el apocalipsis empezaba al son de los cascos detenidos, el rocio evaporado y de gritos de colera interminable. Las vi. El sol me azoto: libero su furia. Pero ellas estaban ahí. Cerca, tocandome. Y con ellas amandome. El ardor se olvidaba. El dolor se extinguia. La muerte se volvia una ilusion contada por viejos eruditos ancianos, del calibre de cualquier fabula y las leyenda... El dolor se detiene. Siento sus pieles. Siento sus cuerpos y lloro de pura felicidad. Las he tocado: estan a mi lado, amandome. Nos hemos unido. Y ellas son tan felices como yo al borde de la aniquilacion: somos optimistas a aras de una horrenda muerte. ¿Eso es amor acaso?.. El ser un estupido sin remedio, a pesar de las advertencias: a pesar de las calamidades. Los daños, la caida. La oscuridad. Pobreza, miseria... Enfermedad... ¿Amar es asi?... Amarse, quererse... No sobrevivir: vivir...

Sufrir... ¿Amar es sufrir?... Yo sigo entonces, pues, amando.

... Siento que el sol se desvanece... Y un final lleno de luz empieza. La noche se vuelve dia. El apocalipsiis empieza... Y cierro los ojos... Al tenerlas tan cerca de mi y acurrucarme en sus cabelleras mentolada y rubia esperando el predecible final de nuestros seres. Ellas no replicaron, solo se dirigieron hacia mi. Y yo no replique, solo me dirigi haciia ellas. Al abrazarlas. Al sentir sus calientes lagrimas, sonrei en lo mas enorme. Amaba, y era amado. Ese era el mayor premio de todos los que un ser vivo consciente de si mismo podria tener... Y todo acabo cuando logre tocarlas, sentirlas... Acariciarlas... Y los sueños se corroieron, la sinfonia cayo en desgracia... La escena dejo de ser ilusion: era ahora vivida: o mas que vivida, tal vez, obsena de realidad al despertar en ella, abrazandoolas, sintiendolas... Sintiendolas.. Tan cerca... Amandolas... Una vez mas...

Silencio. Solo habia silencio. El silencio ahora dominaba los lugares. El sol se habia extinguido: seguiamos vivos. El calor comenzo a agotarse y en su lugar llegaba un frio tan grande que involuntaria mi piel comenzo a erizarse... No toda, sola una parte... Y el dolor mental se retiraba de mi sitema... Y me sentia bien, Y asombrado comenze a abrir los ojos, a volver a nacer. Senti algo calido, peludo y caliente cerca de mi cuerpo. Mire un surtido de colores tanto grises como verdes... Y con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, con lagrimas corriendo de mi rostro.. Gimiendo de pura, franca, absurda alegria.. Cerre los ojos de nuevo, y las abrace, acercandolas a mi. Y escuche sus gemidos de felicidad, y se mezclaron con la musica emanante de su pecho. Sus respirares reemplazaron a la sinfonia de la muerte, y la melancolia... Yacia rota, destruida en su mas hostil miseria.

Somos felices.

Tal vez asi lo seamos, para siempre.

 **Notas Finales: espero que el escrito haya compensado su demora, y la espera que debieron haber vivido. Sinceramente el tiempo me carcomía demasiado y mis prioridades me alejaban de este cielo de literatura. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, y quédense, pues falta demasiado en esta carrera y en este mundo. Nos vemos en la continuación de este capítulo, queridos lectores. Gracias.**


	18. Apocalipsis, Por favor - Parte 3

**Notas iniciales:** **Hola a todos queridos lectores y lecturas. Les deseo una adorable mañana, fría tarde y cálida mañana. Finalmente puedo regular la subida de capitulos y hoy se presenta la finalización de este extenso (largo) capitulo que dará paso a las siguientes escrituras. He tardado un poco menos de lo planeado. Y he ahí mi alegria. Agradezco a todos quienes siguen este escrito y sin mas preambulos les dejo la parte 3 de este escrito. Sin mas nada que decir que humildes agradecimientos, son libres de leer**

...-"¡ciudadanos de toda Equestria aquí reunidos! ¡con alevosía infinita informo que hemos triunfado, que hoy es un día de inimaginable alegría para todo pony, todo ser inteligente que entienda y razone como nosotros... Nuevamente demostramos la superioridad pony frente a nuestros enemigos. De reiterada manera demostramos que la amistad es el arma mas fuerte de todas las nunca existentes. El odio jamás triunfará frente a la razón, y siempre triunfaremos pues la camadería, el diálogo, y la felicidad nos respaldan como los mejores escudos que jamás nadie tendrá. Pues nuestro modo de vida es sano, pues somos pacíficos y siempre analíticos frente a nuestras mas graves calumnias. ¡ese día en el que un ataque terrorista fue frustrado por un amigo que no conocíamos. Un camarada oculto, un emir subterráneo que nos auxilio en nuestras horas mas oscuras! ¡cuanta dicha y regocijo me da el poder llamar a un humano amigo, cuanta inimaginable emoción me da el poder ver un ser humano y que este nos haya ayudado a pesar de que fuimos cruentos, y cegamos vidas entre nosotros en un no muy lejano pasado. El salvador de aquel día junto con nuestras fuerzas armadas, frente a ustedes aquel humano que sin conocernos exactamente nos dio un casco en señal de que podemos cambiar y cambiar al mundo. ¡ante ustedes Antonov Mi Mill, el soldado de la gabardina café!

Aplausos. Aplausos y gritos de emoción. Risas, risas incontrolables. Desfile de enardecida y espontánea felicidad colectiva. Sonreí. Firme me mantuve y al lado de la princesa del sol salude con seriedad recíproca a su júbilo inesperado. Que felices se habían vuelto de la nada. Que atroz muestra de afecto recibo de una especie a la cual mis hermanos mancharon hace poco tiempo. Pero que poco interés envio. No puedo dejar aun de pensar en ellas.

-viene de una especie asombrosa y de la cual por nuestro antes mutuo odio, no nos dimos la molestia de conocer a fondo ni a profundidad. Es una alta eminencia entre los de su clase, y felizmente aquel día gracias a su conocimiento militar y armas, decidió ayudarnos contra un enemigo que no pudimos enfrentar solos debido a que nos tomo por aguda sorpresa. A quien consideramos nuestro aliado, quien nos atacó por la espalda y trato de beneficiarse de nuestra ciega amistad y confianza. Pero hoy nos damos cuenta de que estábamos muy equivocados. Que el enemigo estaba aqui, cerca, y el amigo, ahí afuera. Y,y eso nos ha dado impulso para una nueva era, un próximo nacimiento. Predestinado a un futuro mejor. ¡sigo sin creer que gran puerta se ha abierto frente a nuestros cascos! !una mejor era, de final paz y avance en todo ámbito con beneficio para todo pony!

Aplausos. No se como los evocan, pero son muy similares a pesar de no precisndir de manos. Resuenan en todo el poblado el sonido de sus cascos tocando el suelo al mismo tiempo. En la misma frecuencia, a la misma velocidad. Su felicidad es inimaginable y su miedo ferviente se consume al ver a las princesas Celestia, Cadenza, y a las elementos de la armonía cerca de mi persona. Ya no son afligidos por el miedo. Son libres y su libertad se traduce en felicidad máxima he incontenible. Lanzan rosas ha la plataforma. Lanzan gritos y alaridos de incontable alegría, aspirantes de victoria. Desechantes de dicha. Que magnífico pueblo. Que increíble sociedad. Que mundo feliz, el que se muestra aquí.

-¡ustedes ya lo vieron por cuenta propia, cuando el humano decidió ayudarnos en nuestro fatídico día de muerte!- ahora exaltada la princesa Cadenza hablaba ante sus súbditos- cuando decidió morir por seres que no conocía, que nunca entendió correctamente y que por altruismo máximo decidió ayudar, ayudar a vista de su perdida mas relevante: la vida. A pesar de ello el dio auxilio, y ustedes, residentes de PonyVille, son testigos de lo que ocurrió aquí aquel día. Ustedes son los relatadores de esa historia, la vivieron en carne propia, ¡ustedes no nos dejaran mentir al decir que este humano nos ayudo ha cuestas de su existencia! Para salvar ha nuestras heroínas caídas, y liberarnos de la encarnizada opresión de nuestros atacantes! Por eso hoy ha el, junto con las fuerzas armadas que también auxiliaron (y no hay que quitarles el mérito de ayuda) los celebramos y declaramos día de festividad pues ganamos, y eso, hay que celebrarlo con todo nuestros seres ¡pues demostramos nuevamente nuestro poder,nuestra fuerza, y mas importante, nuestra amistad infinita!

-y es por ese día de celebración que hoy tendremos, es que debemos dar las gracias al Sr. Antonov. Gracias por ayudarnos ese día oh maravillosa maquina de la naturaleza, golem de protección. Gracias por estar en el momento y en el lugar, gracias, por estar de nuestro lado para bien, para amistad y ayuda total. Gracias por salvar a nuestras gendarmes de la armonía, y a este hermoso poblado que es tan bueno, y tan gentil que permitirá que sigas en su tierra hasta que puedas volver a tu mundo.- la princesa del amor introducía el tema fortuita - si, pues es un caminante que perdió el rumbo de su caminata. Un soldado que en un reconocimiento perdió de vista la base. Eso es lo que el es. Un ser humano, bondadoso que merece compasión y compresión de nuestra parte, ayuda mas que nada, auxilio frente a sus problemas nuevos. Necesita donde quedarse y hemos decidido dejarlo quedarse aquí.

Murmuros entre la esfera pony. La gente nerviosa debía estar intrigada, debía estar asombrada frente al dato que daba la regente del amor. Y de la nada comenzaba a agotarse poco a poco la antes apabullante felicidad, pronto comenzaban a asustarse frente al tema que era un aparente tabú. Y los ponys se alarman, se estupefactan frente al dato nuevo y comienza a sonar alarma en sus murmuros . Difunden el sentido de urgencia en sus voces, y las mismas elementos parecen asombrada por el dato que se acaba de dar aquí. Yo busco en la audiencia a mis lindas amigas después de habernos separado. Parece que los generales después de nuestro percance las separaron. Y las retienen en algún lugar ha espera de mi contacto con ellas, para que no generen mas problemas en el transcurso de este evento. Espero mis teorías sean correctas. Y este yo en una correcta verdad.

-amigos ponys, no se alarmen -vocifera el General Shining Armor - El Sr. Antonov ha demostrado merecer esta ayuda mas que otro ser vivo, y mientras este aquí solo conocerá nuestra cultura y especie; nada de generar problemas, si no resolverlos. ¿oh este hombre acaso no ha demostrado merecer nuestra solidaridad? A mi parecer merece nuestro auxilio. Y el esta ansioso por conocerlos, y ser sus amigos, y ser feliz con ustedes. ¿no es así Sr. Antonov?

-¡claro que si General Shining Amor! ¡Me encantaría conocer esta especie y esta cultura de la amistad!- exclamó sonriente y feliz a el soldado.

\- Ya lo escucharon señores y señoras, ¿por que hemos nosotros de negarle esa dicha a nuestro nuevo amigo? ¿No somos acaso la especie encargada de difundir la amistad? El Sr. Antonov se quedara en nuestra hermosa tierra por un corto lapso de tiempo, por lo que no se les haga extraño que el visite sus localidades o navege por los hermosos lugares de esta hermosa ciudad. Residirá aquí mientras lo necesite y no se habla mas.

-¡Pues lo merece. Pues se lo ha ganado con esfuerzo, con lucha, con furor!-la princesa Cadenza gritaba a la audiencia y esta coreaba mas convencida de las palabras de sus regente, a favor de mi instalación en el poblado.

-¡es nuestro deber el cuidarlo cuando nos dio el casco... O la mano!- el príncipe del Imperio de Cristal apoyaba en las grandes, ahora masivas, nuestras de apoyo a la acción de quedarme en el poblado.

Júbilo máximo expresado ahora por el poblado convencido por sus regentes, gobernantes que agradaban mi humilde hazaña en beneficio del magistral trato. Me impresiono del poder de convencimiento de estos gobernantes pues de un momento a otro los hicieron cambiar de parecer. Ahora no dudan, están fielmente convencidos y arraigados a lo que vociferan sus líderes. y sonrío por lo antes dicho. Al parecer estos seres son fácilmente manipulables.

Ahora corean con ardor y gusto mi nombre en espera de que me quede aquí.

-¡basta ya amigos ponys, que la celebración aún no inicia!-reino un sepulcral silencio - prosiga por favor, princesa Celestia.

-amigos ponys . He ya de haber dado mi discurso pero deseo hacer algo mas antes de iniciar este día de gusto y celebración por libertad. He de conmemorar que ninguna vida pony se perdió en aquel día gracias a la intervención del Sr. Antonov y la infantería de la armada. Las elementos de la armonía fueron auxiliadas por la caridad de este ser, y por eso es que - la princesa Celestia se acercaba hacia mi y yo voltee ha verla con gusto -en nombre de la especie pony, en nombre de el sacro Reino de Equestria, por los servicios ofrecidos a la corona y su humilde entrega en el deber - aparecía frente a ella una medalla hermosa. De oro y pulida hasta que el brillo fuera máximo- yo le otorgo a usted Sr. Antonov Mi Mill, la Medalla de la Amistad, máxima condecoración que se le puede ofrecer a un extranjero en nuestro Reino.

La princesa se acercó con gusto a mi persona y yo sin creer lo que sucedía (pues no estaba en el plan, era para mi una franca sorpresa) observé asombrado a la princesa Cadenza pues no tenia dirección a donde o por como dirigirme. Su sonrisa de alegría me conmovió y mire directamente a la princesa Celestia. Quien se mostraba feliz, y con la magia que emanaba de su cuerno coloco en mi cuello la antes temida medalla. Sentí la dulce seda de la medalla y la misma fue finalmente colocada. La princesa se separó cortésmente y yo alce mi mano en señal de un saludo para la líder equina. Quien aprovecho el momento y me abrazó en un prolongado momento, demostrando que nuestras heridas habían sanado, y que finalmente existía una paz.

La princesa se separó después de unas lluvias torrenciales de flashes y aplausos y alaridos y gritos. Felicidad. Jubileo máximo y paz, una dulce paz final. Miraba a la princesa del amor pues no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. Y esta última se retiro de su cercania con las elementos para auxiliar a mi alma saturada de emoción.

-¡viva el Reino de Equestria, y que perdure para siempre y por siempre! -vocifera la princesa del amor a mi lado.

-¡viva la princesa Celestia, oh ama de la Equinidad!- exclamó el General Little Snack con maravillosa voz grave y los ponys gritaban. Aullaban de total y frenética alegría frente a su diosa, su líder nata.

-¡vivan las fuerzas armadas, y los soldados de las 3 honradas ramas del ejército!- exclamó ahora la regente con alegría compartida por sus homólogos equinos.

-¡viva Equestria!-grité ahora yo con excitación máxima y los equinos me siguieron con total alegría a pesar de no ser un pony. De no ser perteneciente a los suyos; pero en espíritu ya lo era. Los generales felices por tal descomunal nuestra de emoción, se acercaron con un regalo a mi persona. Con mi arma flotando, luchadora de 1,000 batallas y que solo 1 fue la mía. La dejaron en mis manos y yo la alce con alegría y dicha magistral. Y todos celebrábamos y la princesa del sol elevó en medio de la dicha, el astro rey hacia el cielo configurando el nacimiento de una nueva era. ¡todo es tan hermoso ahora! La princesa Cadenza me mira con final aprobación y yo observo los cálidos rayos del nuevo sol, en espera de que ellos me guíen hacia donde deseo en realidad estar.

Oh Lyra, oh Ditzy...

Discúlpenme por favor. Disculpen el alejarme de ustedes. Entiendan que debí hacerlo por el bien de todos. Entiendan que, ya no soy su dulce y desinteresado "Anto."

... Trance.

Un viejo trance en el que un circulo de metal amarrado a un simple hilo, plasmando una trayectoria pendular, hacia caer víctima a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, y volvía sumiso a cualquier orden directa al desdichado individuo que tuviese la terrible suerte de toparse con alguien que pudiera evocar el acto. Tan raro para ella. Y usando la lógica como su escudo. No creía que eso fuera cierto y con delirante soberbia, fiel a a razón,expresaba ante sus semejantes equinos, deliberaba que aquella acción solo tenia efecto en débiles mentales.

Y era triste que alguien desafiara su imparable supremacía. Era inútil que quien fuera, viniera de donde viniera (ha excepción de sus todo poderosas figuras de autoridad) tratase de desafiar su conocimiento tan culto, desarrollado para su corta, su precoz edad. Era ella la voz de todo aquel que se doblegara a su hegemonía, que irónicamente era todo aquel que conocía. Su poder de influencia era asombroso y todos la llamaban pues, la niña prodigio. Sus compañeros la detestaban con suprema envidia. Y había veces en las que alguien osaba por perturbar su tranquila y simple dictadura. Pues era eso. Una autoritaria y meticulosa dictadura. Pues no hay ni habrá jamás peor forma de control, que la que un camarada ejerce sobre sus compañeros.

El retarla era entrar a un callejón sin salida lleno de argumentos punzo cortantes y perfeccionistamente pensados. Pero hubo una vez en la que aquellas armas se fueron al caño. Cuando uno de sus gobernados quiso demostrar en lo que creía, y ella cual buena genocida,decidió frenarlo.

"-eso es ridículo. Ilógico y sin probabilidades de ser posible. Simplemente funciona con personas que creen todo el acto y su ignorancia, sumada al hecho de se encuentran seducidos por el mas alto fanatismo, se apila con sus entumidos sentidos de la razón para evocar aquel estúpido acto- expresa la unicornio morada en sus pensamientos frente a su clase, tratando de detener a uno de sus oprimidos insurgentes."

"-vivimos en un mundo donde la magia rige hasta nuestras mas simplistas acciones- el alumno evitaba tartamudear por el miedo que sentía, pero se mantenía firme - ¿como esto no puede ser posible?"

"- la magia tiene fundamentos lógicos y científicos- la maga batió su argumento tan fuerte, que frenó las aspiraciones de sus antes motivados compañeros . Esto es diferente., algo que no pasa de ser un simple timo de gente moribunda oh muy marginada. Parias de la sociedad equina. Peor a la mente de aquellos que practican el sucio acto, que no son mas que inútiles sin motivos de vida- la unicornio confiada, había dado ataques suficientes y esperaba la llegada de su compañero dragón, para no perder aun mas tiempo en estupideces."

"-tienes miedo, ¿miedo a equivocarte?- el pony, indispuesto a rendirse, dio aquel salto de fe que al parecer dio efectos al caer en una nube de desafío y apoyo de sus semejantes."

"- n..no,- sus compañeros notan el silabeo de su voz y el pequeño soñador se arma de valor al desafiar a su suprema opresora."

"-entonces no sucederá nada si trato de hacerlo, ¿no?"

Y un pequeño circulo de metal giro y giro. Iba y venia, bajaba y subía hasta que la fuerza del unicornio soñador volvía a impulsaron una y otra vez. Palabras sin sentido, verborrea que lanzaba de sus fauces para confundir, pensaba Twilight que a pesar de tener un conocimiento magistral, y un cerebro envidiable, NO había leído nada hacerca de la hipnosis y los usos en la magia. Ese día fue trágico para su domino sobre sus semejantes. La unicornio aquel día raspó el suelo con sus patas delanteras, comió semillas de alta calidad y con recelo, aleteó hasta que sus piernas delanteras, cansadas y hartas, simplemente se rindieron, cacareó como si su vida dependiera de tal acción, y evocó el tratar de colocar un huevo aunque su anatomía,ni la santa química, biología y ciencia no se lo permitían. Fue aquel momento, y aquellos minutos, trágicos. Su trance voló de su ser tiempo después cuando su aliado draconiano llegó a su auxilio, apoyado de su niñera alicornio y su maestra suprema, su diosa máxima, la princesa Celestia.

Y la humillación que sintió fue tal, que modificó en aquel entonces ligeramente su hostil comportamiento. Pero la humillación, el asqueroso elixir de pena y impotencia por si misma, fue tal que el sonrojado de sus mejillas no se retiró simplemente. Pasaron días, semanas para olvidar aquel sentimiento fiel de derrota, aspirante a una malabarista autocompasión. Y total desaprobación propia.

Y ese mismo sentimiento manifestaba ahora su ser. En toda la expresión de lastima propia. Cuando la princesa Celestia la observó con rostro de total desaprobación tras el fallido ataque hacia el ente humano, que no sabía que estuvo a segundos de ser vaporizado. La humillación entró en escena y si antes estaba motivada al ataque ahora estaba aplastada. Y si una vez estuvo pensando en hacer lo correcto, ahora sabía que jamás debió dejarse seducir por ideas apresuradas. Ni su miedo debió ser el regente de sus acciones, ni el sentido de lo correcto ni nada mas.

Era hora de pensar, y considerar el rostro de decepción que su protectora mantuvo durante toda la mañana, y esta naciente tarde.

La unicornio observó a su alrededor un poco motorizada. Respiro el aire maderoso de su hogar y trato de recordar como había pasado de ser ofensiva, ha estar en casa a aras de lo que parece ser una fiesta masiva. Ella, y sus amigas se encontraban ahora en la sala de su casa-árbol tras ser introducidas ahí por su hermano mayor quien no se preocupó en dar alguna explicación. Mas que la simple frase de "sean pacientes". Esto tras el anuncio de la princesa Celestia en el que celebraba la victoria de forma pomposa junto al humano, a quien agradeció públicamente por "salvarlas" del ataque grifo. Sus compañeras, mejores amigas también ahí junto a ella, se encontraban exparsidas por su casa pues estaban tan confundidas que necesitaban procesar adecuadamente lo que había sucedido. Y ella solo había tomado tiempo para pensar a solas, carcomida por su propia culpa y miseria al ser ella la líder, y poner en riesgo a todas y todos.

culpa.

La unicornio, aun sonrojada por la humillación y pena, caminó del rincón apartado en el que se encontraba y decidió ver a sus amigas para pensar con mejor claridad. O al menos hablar con una de ellas pues el conversar consigo misma no daba los frutos deseados. Llego con suma rapidez a la sala encontrándose irónicamente con todas sus amigas. Quienes se veían decaidas y con nublas esperanzas.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, cercanas, se encontraban conversando y eliminado la histeria que aquella última padecía tras en fallido ataque al humano. Applejack estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá, inmersa en su propio mundo de problemas económicos y familiares. Rarity se encontraba sentada, también al parecer succionada en su mundo de ilusiones y pensamientos. Y por ultimo teníamos a Pinkie quien con crin lacia, y muy ajena a todos, miraba por una ventana a toda aquella celebración. Buscando algo perdido. Algo que había olvidado entre aquella marea de amigos ponys.

Suspiró. Era asombroso volver ha estar reunidas con ellas. Pese a que no había una sola vez en el mes en el que no estuvieran todas juntas, cada vez se iban distanciando un poco mas. Cada una es un ser individual y tiene sus propios flagelos, problemas y razones para estar ocupada. Cada vez se veían menos y sus metas eran diferentes. Rarity deseaba expandir su negocio. Applejack tiene sus problemas económicos que la limitan, Fluttershy parece cada vez mas ocupada con sus animales. Y Rainbow Dash, cada vez mas atada a sus rigurosos entrenamientos aéreos. Ella misma estaba también en serios aprietos al trabajar cómo bibliotecaria y científica a la vez que estudiante protegida de su maestra suprema. Y cada una de sus amigas tomaba un propio barco para huir a la deriva. Todas se alejaban poco a poco. Era cuestión de tiempo, para un triste desenlace.

Afortunadamente ese no era el tema de la reunión.

La unicornio vió por última vez el sentimiento de ignorancia compartida de sus amigas y decidió poner manos a la obra. Sonó provocativamrnte sus cascos contra el suelo y sus amigas salieron de las ilusiones que las tenían presas. Ha excepción de Pinkie y levemente Rarity, quienes se veian demasiado ocupadas como para prestar de su atención.

-..Rarity, ¿como estaba Spike cuando lo observaste en el Hospital?

\- los médicos dijeron que estaría bien en un par de horas y que no nos preocuparamos, la magia haría efecto en poco tiempo, el despertaría en no mas tardar 1 hora.

-¡es bueno saber que ese terrón de azúcar esta bien después de todo este ajetreo!- exclamó enérgica la pony de tierra incluyendose a la plática, con su normal acento campirano.

-la forma en la que nos defendió ese día... Me hace pensar que ya no es mas un niño- Rarity expresó con gusto aquella frase.

-y quien dijo que el solo se encargó de nuestra defensa -vocifera Pinkie sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.

-es cierto; las fuerzas armadas tuvieron un papel importante en nuestra...

-cuan ciegas desean estar frente al problema que tenemos...- batió la pony rosa ha su amiga cian sin inmutarse.

-Pinkie tiene razón amigas. Ese humano... Es el desgraciado tema de todo este rodeo- la pony de tierra volteó al fin al centro sin ver la ventana - hicimos mal en atacarlo; quien diría que resultaría ser un alguien importante, pero teníamos razones para ... Eliminarlo ¿no? ¡es un hunano, por todos los cielos!- la pegado multicolor trataba de defenderse y disculparse al mismo tiempo. Por algo que sabía había provocado

-actué muy mal como líder de este equipo, amigas pony: yo fui la responsable de esto, y yo... Puse en peligro la vida de ponys por mi ataque de miedo. Dejé que mis emociones tomaran mi albedrío y atacamos ¡atacamos a un ser pacífico desobedeciendo ordenes directas! - la unicornio se tapó con los cascos el rostro pues la pena consumía sus entrañas- estuvimos a punto de declarar una guerra, de asesinar a un político que puede crear paz finalmente... y yo fui y soy la única responsable. La forma en la que ella me vió... Decepcionada por lo que hicimos... Creo.. ustedes creen que... ¿Ella me perdone?-la unicornio morada se mostró franca con su cuestión posiblemente llorando entre sus cascos, mientras sus amigas se acercaban a ella ha excepción de la pegado cián, que aun trataba de procesar lo que ahí ocurría y no sentirse culpable .

-... Caramelito, no hiciste nada mas que hacer lo que creías correcto; y nosotras te ayudamos por lo que compartiremos la responsabilidad frente a la princesa Celestia sea lo que sea que hayamos causado- Applejack alzó el casco en nombre de todas las presentes, para confortar su amiga caida: pues mas que nadie sabía de la fértil imaginación de la maga (así como de sus resoplidos paranoicos).

-¿enserio... Enserio me ayudarán?- la unicornio no creía lo que oía. O si lo hacía, deseaba reafirmar lo que escuchaba.

\- ¡si desde luego!-al unísono exclamaba el pequeño grupo de feminas ponys.

\- las quiero amigas, enserio las quiero..- la unicornio ahora abrazaba a sus amigas y estas devolvían la muestra de afecto, calmando sus temores. Sintiendo seguridad entre la mezcla de su cariño. Y cada una regresaba a sus asientos y la unicornio mas calma podía pensar y afrontar lo que realmente sucedía. Su conciencia estaba un poco mas tranquila y afortunadamente menos turbia.

-¿alguien tiene una idea de que esta pasando exactamente?- Applejack habría el tema de conversación y todas parecían interesadas en el mismo.

-tu habías ido al mundo humano Twilight... ¿por que no escuchaste jamás de esta alta personalidad militar - cuestiona la pegaso cián a la unicornio y esta soltó un leve resoplido.

-por que estuve poco tiempo y fue ya hace muchos años. Conocí muy poco de la especie humana y nunca fui, por desgracia, en aras de conocimiento; si no a resolver problemas. Solo fui 2 veces con Spike, y Fue hace mucho tiempo. Desde el ataque a Canterlot no he vuelto ha ir y no tengo mas información. En todo este tiempo que no estuve ahí y en el mismo lapso en el que Sunset Shimmer no ha escrito, el pudo convertirse en una celebridad bélica o científica.

Por lo que parece, el humano "Antonov" es una alta figura en los de su especie. Un militar. Algún General entre el Reino Humano, alguna persona muy importante. Parece que vino aquí por un tratado de paz y lo que mas temo, creo que lo dejaran aquí para concretar aquel trato con nosotras. Mencionaron que se quedaría aquí, y seguramente será para consagrar la paz entre nuestras 2 especies. Creo que será trabajo nuestro el hacer eso. El poner en práctica lo, que hemos aprendido de la amistad en su comparación mas alta.

Yo logre conversar con el cuando regresaba de Canterlot y estoy segura de que es una alta eminencia ya fuese por su estatus o su conocimiento.

-pero... el humano... Ellos nos atacaron a nosotras, ¿por que habríamos de ofrecer paz? ¿por que de repente las princesas Celestia y Cadance se volvieron tan amistosas con el tipo? Creo que algo raro pasa aquí, que hay algo que nos ocultan y que sucede entre líneas.

-esos pensamientos fueron los que nos hicieron atacarlo en primer lugar, Rainbow Dash- la pony rosada salia en defensa y ofensa- hay que dar el beneficio de la duda antes de que algo malo suceda de nuevo.

-pero el umm... No parece un buen tipo- por primera vez Fluttershy hablaba en voz alta y se arrepentía de lo que decía casi inmediatamente.

-¡no parece!- se exaltó en silencio la pony rosa -¿que fui yo la única que observó ayer al humano y lo que hacía?

-y lo que no observamos... Pudo hacer muchas cosas sin que nos dieramos cuenta..

-pudo ser el , oh puede ser nuestro atacante y simplemente se arrepintió a ultimo momento- Rarity hablaba creando aun mas caos.

-yo se que el no es nuestro atacante- exclama con tristeza la pony rosada hacia sus amigas.

-¡ha si! ¿y como lo sabes he?- Rainbow Dash atacaba ahora a su amiga.

-bueno, yo...

La discusión empieza con el tocar de aquel tema aparente de un inmenso tabú. Gritaron, comenzaron la discusión. Solo la pony rosa defendía a aquel simple humano, ser vivo de la discordia. Las voces, los gritos, los alaridos y las contradicciones basadas en argumento poco valido comenzaban a desesperar a la unicornio. Poco a poco llenaron su cántaro de intolerancia a la sublime, salvadora estupidez. Poco a poco, su limite se veia rebasado al sus amigas pelear. Su inteligencia no soportaba aquel desmán de odio injustificado. Y decidió, al ver que eso simplemente no servía, detener tal abominación quebré hacia llamar discusión.

-¡bueno ya basta amigas pony! - grita la unicornio logrando el silencio de sus camaradas - lo único que podemos hacer ahora amigas, es esperar pacientemente a la princesa Celestia antes de que hagamos algo estúpido nuevamente - al ver discusión la unicornio decidió parar el circo- Esperaremos las instrucciones de ella y, evitemos hacer juicios antes de tiempo. - exclamó Twilight Sparkle calmando las ansias de sus compañeras.

-hay que esperar ha que ellos lleguen, solo hay que esperar un poco mas...

...Tan solo un poco por respuestas..

...-esperemos que nuestra pequeña fiesta no sea un inconveniente para su pueblo, alcaldesa- la princesa Celestia se disculpaba por la celebración desatada a nuestras espaldas. Y vi por la ventana, era cierto, una fiesta monstruosa se había creado. Ponys bailando en cualquier parte, saltando, riendo, bebiendo. Como si les hubiesen soltado las riendas y los dejaran libres: un feliz desastre.

\- es un día libre que espero no afecte a la economía de la ciudad- el General Little Snack sonreía con ironía. Entendía que así sucedería y no podía hacer nada mas que reírse. He comenzado a admirar y no temer tanto de su persona.

-oh que el festejo se les contagie a las fuerzas armadas; habría mucho castigo para ellos- el General del Imperio de Cristal reía por lo ultimo.

-sinceramente su majestad, no había visto a nuestros ciudadanos tan felices desde la ejecución de... - la pony me observó y se ruborizó -... Aquellos 10...

-dígalo sin pena, ellos fueron hostiles y asesinos; merecían la muerte- exclamé sonriente a la alcaldesa y esta recuperó su natural color.

-pues de ese suceso: princesa Celestia... ¿en realidad se avecina una era de sincera paz para nuestras 2 especies?- la alcaldesa parecía sumamente intrigada en el tema.

-eso esperamos; estaremos trabajando en un tratado, pero eso es realmente confidencial.

-espero que podamos crear un tratado entre nuestras especies, Sr. Antonov.. En todo caso ¿para que me requieren a mi majestad?-la alcaldesa pregunta y se sienta en su silla, sirviéndose un buen vaso de agua helada. ignorando la hermosa vista que se mostraba tras de si, óbice de una aparente alegría colectiva.

-usted es la autoridad en este poblado y deseamos avisar formalmente que el Soldado Antonov, por asuntos políticos y de solidaridad entre nuestras especies, se quedará aquí en la ciudad de PonyVille como presente nuestro por los servicios ofrecidos contra el invasor grifo. Aunque eso usted ya lo sabía.

-si, y sería un honor para la administración de PonyVille tener a alguien tan influyente como lo es el Sr. Humano. No creo que haiga problemas con los ciudadanos. Claro, solo es cuestión de donde vivirá y por cuanto tiempo. Creo que varias empresas de Bienes Raíces podrán ofrecer buenos recintos, oh hasta podemos regalare alguna propiedad que esté en manos del Estado, con su debido permiso. Solo es cuestión de cual le guste al Sr. Antonov.

-por el tema del recinto, ya tenemos todo pactado. Una elemento de la armonía ofrecerá abrigo al Sr. Humano. En caso de molestias o problemas relacionados con seguridad, el Sr. Antonov vendrá con usted o con los rangos militares, por lo que no debe hacerse extraño que el emir tenga su arma justo como lo hace ahora. Serán alrededor d meses los que estará aquí, y mientras esté esperemos su estadía sea grata y dulce, y no ocurran problemas en cuanto a seguridad oh integridad de este poblado

-¿arm...armas?- la alcaldesa se alertó de inmediato-... ¿Armas c...como esa?-la alcaldesa dejó de lado su vaso refrescante de agua y tragó saliva con angustia, señalando a la tira de seda que sostenía a mi AK-47 a mi espalda cual arco y flechas .

Posiblemente logró ver en acción la potente fuerza del fusil. Y ahora se intimidaba al saber que seria permitido el que yo portara armas de esa potencia a juicio de mi albedrío.

-verá alcaldesa - contesté fortuito- en mi especie es muy normal, por los recientes tiempos de guerra, que un alto mando militar cargue sus armas para estar listo a la acción. Es una costumbre humana y desearía conservarla.

\- y la hará - agregó la alcaldesa, retomando la compostura - solo espero que ningún supersticioso cunda el pánico en las soñadoras mentes de los Ponyvillenses con esta acción, su majestad

-en ese entonces, sin nada mas que decir por nuestra parte, es un gusto que podamos instalar aquí al Sr. Antonov.-exclama la princesa del amor.

\- Por nuestra parte es todo.

Todos nos pusimos de pie (oh ellos de cascos) para poder despedirnos mutuamente y terminar esa tan provechosa plática

-es un gusto, Sr. Antonov, en unos días recibirá a su residencia el documento que acredita el asilo que el pueblo de PonyVille así como su administración ofrecen. Será un placer tenerlo en esta tierra. ¡y sea bienvenido a PonyVille!

-mucho gusto el estar en esta tierra su señoría- exclamé con dicha, y me acerqué a saludar a la equina, refutando el hecho de que no es normal saludar de casco a casco.

-disfrute de la celebración con los celebrantes, por nuestra parte nos retiramos. Sea feliz este día libre.

La puerta se propuso como el único objeto que nos separaba de la salida. Nos habíamos alzado de los diminutos asientos y habíamos de salir en cualquier momento. El dulce elixir de madera cuidada. De una oficina hermosa y siempre ocupada quedaba grabada para siempre en mi propia moral. Algo que siempre materializa mi hiperactiva mente en sus momentos de alta melancolía. Ahora materializada. La emoción se quedaba realmente vivida y recordable. En esa caverna húmeda y pestilente a la que llamo mente, 2 pilares se alzan para ser derribados ¡2 temas que me daban sentido! ¡amar y proteger! He aquí las puertas abiertas de la libertad.

He de aprovecharlas bien.

-este... Sr. Antonov- la alcaldesa repetía su voz de requerimiento - ¿podría firmarme esta servilleta? Usted ya es una celebridad, me gratificaría en demasía que usted pudiese ofrecerme ese gesto.

\- oh desde luego su señoría - regresé somnoliento de mis barrados pensamientos, y me acerqué nuevamente a la mesa, mientras la alcaldesa impulsaba con su boca un tarro de tinta y una pluma, junto con la servilleta, para poder firmar cual celebridad increíble. Tomé la misma en mis manos (aunque ellos firmaran con la boca) y la remojo adorosamente en el tintero para poder tener una escritura excelente. Lo hice. Firmé con mi nombre y dejé de lado al objeto mientras nos íbamos. Salimos del recinto cerrando tras nosotros la puerta, sin arrepentirnos. Las ventanas delataban la magna celebración que ocurría tras nuestras espaldas. Era tarde, el sol amenazaba, en un corto lapso, con crear el crepúsculo. Me acerqué a la princesa Cadenza, para eliminar mis miedos, mientras avanzábamos a un destino incierto.

-ahora iremos con las elementos de la armonía, Soldado Antonov- exclama la princesa del sol -¿preparado para comenzar a fungir sus obligaciones?

-desde siempre su alteza. No olvidaré las 5 leyes y mi comportamiento desde ahora será el de un excéntrico político/ militar de la alta sociedad humana.

-espero no solo no logre olvidar las leyes, si no que también las cumple al sacro pié de la letra. - el General Little Snack habló en voz alta, sin temor a ser escuchado por alguien (pues no había nadie que nos escuchase, la alcaldía se convertía en un desierto de madera y cemento).

-cumpliré las leyes tal cual me las hayan dicho.. - respondí - princesa. Cadenza..cambiando de tema, y espero que este no sea de su molestia al ser tan ajeno a lo que nos sucede ... Mis amigas, princesa Cadenza, ¿ellas están bien?- cuestione a la regente del amor y esta última lanzó una efímera muestra de alegría.

-no me canso de que me preguntes, Antonov; si, ellas están bien. Las retienen en una oficina cerca de estos lugares, y les han ofrecido alimentos: están simplemente esperando a que lleguemos, y podamos conversar con ellas. Hemos advertido, no obstante, que tardaremos mas de lo planeado por cuestiones de problemas. Se notan un poco impacientes. Así que las han dejado salir a la festividad. Con la condición de que vuelvan ha esa oficina regularmente.

-apuesto a que la unicornio Lyra se quedó esperando..

\- y la pegaso Ditzy también. Ambas se quedaron esperando y se reusaron a irse de las instalaciones hasta verte... Su paciencia parece ser, de Hierro.

-entonces hay que hacer esto a la brevedad - mencione mientras salíamos del edificio- espero que ellas comprendan que lo que hacemos es muy, muy, muy importante. Crucial para el futuro que nos espera.

\- y lo harán, recuerda que le diremos todo esto para que guarden privacidad.

\- Y usted no olvide que esto no se trata de ellas, Sr. Antonov. - exclamó el General Little Snack, apenandome al instante con una sola frase, y dejándome callado acerca del tema: pues lo que decía era correcto hasta la mas mínima parte; este tema. Y todo lo que abarcará, poco tenia que ver con ellas. Guardé entonces respetuoso silencio en la plática, haciéndome sumiso, mientras salimos totalmente del recinto; la alcaldía del pueblo, ingresando en una nube rosa y de diversos colores que amenazaba ser nuestra forma de transporte mas común.

El trato comenzaba ha pactarse, a moldear el barro de este golem indestructible.

Poco a poco comenzaba ha hacerse vivido todo. Lo que me dijeron que hiciera. Que iba ha hacer y mas dulce aun, lo que pasaba al hacerlo bien. Todo se fusionaba en un frenesí de posibilidades y caminos a tomar, lo que podía y no podía pasar. Todo era un verdadero caldo de emoción. Pues era el fin de nuestro muerto mundo para ingresar a uno nuevo. Y al fin podríamos hacer caer el velo de nuestros rostros azules, y soñar despiertos con las posibilidades que entraña este nuevo nacimiento...

Al fin seremos verdaderamente libres.

... Entrabamos solo 3. La tarde caía fugaz y la celebración no parecía marchitarse con ella. Eran llamas incandescente, velas eternas. Su felicidad parecía sin amargo y melancólico final. He empezado ya, receloso hasta los huesos, ha envidiar tal muestra de felicidad infinita colectiva y masiva. Pues la festividad horas después de haber sido anunciada aun no cesa. Su poder sigue intacto y todos parecen hechizados ha bailar y a ser felices. Cual droga inolora, incolora he insípida, esta alegría implora que sus padecientes bailen y rían, festejen y sonrían enérgicamente. Coman, gasten, beban cidra a montones. Unos pocos se han excluidos ha si mismos de la locura que se exalta en esta tierra, y realizan sus actividades pacíficamente ha pesar de la insoportable magno celebración que se lleva a cabo en sus narices.

Otros, pactan esta festividad cono una forma de obtener ingresos. La economía no se estanca: esta activa, la venta de bienes parece interminable. Es un día libre para ellos. De preocupación, de todo lo que sea malo. Envidio, ahora, que nosotros no pudiéramos hacer eso, y que nos relegaramos al odio y la ira, en lugar de la paz y la amistad. Que increíble especie, inteligencia tan formada con la ética. Como los ancianos, envidio a estos jóvenes y prósperos seres, renaciente civilización, contrastante con nuestra especie muerta.

-de noche, en casa, recuerdo que las luces de las estrellas no se veían por la gran contaminación lumínica y atmosférica emitida por nuestros complejos industriales, de las casas activas, las fábricas indetenibles, de la ciudad viva. Y aquí, pese a que es una ciudad económicamente potencial,y que tiene una densa población eso no sucede. Las estrellas, fugaces velas eternas que yacen en el firmamento permanecen ahí lumínicas, sin verse afectadas por el desarrollo y la vida de aqui abajo. Es curioso jaja, es muy lindo. El ver que aquí el corto avance tecnologico es el menor de sus problemas-exclamé a la princesa Cadenza con nerviosismo, pues el momento para cumplir las primeras partes del trato se acercaba. Y mi ser quería traicionarme horrendamente, en pequeñas rebeliones, claro.

-no se coloque nervioso Soldado. Que es hora. Vaya a refrescarse, aquí yo lo esperaré- la princesa del amor, tan extrañamente amable, hizo una muestra sincera del cumplimiento de su promesa y, pomposa en su actuación (irónicamente) dejo caer su cuerpo en el suelo, dando de lleno su retaguardia contra el piso de madera de esta tan rara morada.

Comprendo que tiene razón, que su movimiento y promesa es sincera por lo que entro al baño a hacer mis necesidades. Ingreso, Dejo de verla. Inmediato me encuentro en esta extraña realidad y en este aposento adaptado para necesidades cuadrúpedas. Un baño pequeño para seres equinos. Rápido voy a el espejo y a el lavamanos (oh, "lava-cascos") y abro el grifo cayendo el amoroso caudal de agua en mis manos tibias, para de ahí pasar a mis labios secos.

Refresco mi rostro y me miro en la porcelana blanca. Veo mis ojeras, mi cansancio supremo. He dormido bien todos estos días. Y aun así no siento un verdadero descanso.

-muy bien Antonov. He aquí el inicio. Compórtate como quien eres y todo saldrá bien. - di una ligera risa maníaca - ¡es hora de la salvación, de la esperada huida máxima por la libertad!- me contuve y me mojé aun mas el rostro. Afortunado era que había una toalla cerca de el lugar. Toalla que tomé para limpiar mi humedad, seco dejé mi rostro y volví ha verme en el espejo. Mis marcas seguían felices. Las ojeras penetraban profundamente en mi tez y daban la apariencia de ser yo mas viejo que mi edad legal. Me siento en el retrete para respirar un poco y prepararme mentalmente para lo que esta por venir. Suspiró, pienso mas y mas en la importancia de este momento tan crucial y las ansias por salir de aquí se maximizan. La supervivencia de mis recién hechas amigas depende de ello, subsiste precisa de lo que haga y lo que no. Entonces excitado me levanto y limpio con la toalla de la vivienda arbórea, y me motivo aun mas. Ajusto mi traje militar un poco y imprimo en mi rostro el sentimiento de supremacía. Pronto una sonrisa psicótica se imprime en mi rostro de lo bien que me veo y el semblante serio derriba mi miedo. Soy imperante, necesario. Importante, una personalidad de élite. Finalmente me contengo con el pensamiento del por que hago esto, del para que y el que resultará de mis actos. Sonrío, y pienso en los cálidos besos de quienes me esperan. De quienes han sido fieles hasta el ultimo momento. De quién me esta aguardando para verme de nuevo. Salgo, ya preparado para lo que esta por venir, del baño y cierro tras de mi la puerta con sumo cuidado y una sonrisa tierna hacia quien me esperaba a las afueras del recinto. Y ella ahí estaba, esperando.

Sentada en el suelo, aun ahí, con una enternecedora mueca se levanta tras haber cumplido su promesa. Se quedó levantada, dolida por su posición y el frío suelo, y me vio con cierta familiaridad. En 2 cascos ahora se posaba, posiblemente para reparar alguna parte de mi presentación.

-el cuello de tu chaqueta ha estado mal todo este tiempo - rió sincera la alicornio rosa- ¿te sientes preparado Soldado?

-si, solo es la momentánea presión. Estoy listo- exclamé. Con soberbia bufona, a la princesa que bien podía leer mi mente a su deliberación.

-todo estará bien - termina de arreglar mi cuello y da un toque aparente de connotaciones "maternales" por decirlo de alguna manera - esto ya estaba planeado y tu solo debes sonreír y contestar. Este trabajo tuyo, en retórica, es demasiado sencillo. Solo harás lo acordado y ya, no es tan difícil. Ahora te dirán en que casa de las elemento de la armonía residirás. Y desde aquí has de iniciar el proceso de paz.

-espero sea esta casa -reí - pues es una muy acogedora biblioteca- exclamé y la princesa del amor río a mi acompañamiento mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo que nos llevaba a la sala donde esto iniciaría.

-es lo mas seguro Sr. Antonov. Es la opción mas segura

-¿por que lo dice princesa Cadenza?- pregunté y la princesa solo se exalto momentáneamente.

-es que... Es ella la mas apta para ello. Seguramente te quedaras aqui puesto a que las demás no decidirán ofrecerse. Ella será, seguramente así será.

-en ese entonces, será mejor que me quede aquí- exclamé.

\- es irónico que tu nunca pensaras estar aquí, y ahora estés, en este situación tan extraña; y que nunca imaginaras que terminarías siendo una pieza indispensable en la salvación de la humanidad - nos acercábamos a una puerta en el pasillo de madera y la princesa Cadenza parecía no tener mucha prisa.

-si, realmente creía que moriría en casa de alguna calamidad de las que ahí abundaban: jamás creí estar en un mundo diferente donde caballitos mágicos de colores con marcas en el trasero rigen la existencia como la especie dominante del globo. Es irónico

-si lo dices de esa manera realmente suena estúpido - río conmigo la princesa , y yo reí irreverente a su lado pues era necesario. Así sacaba un poco de la tensión (que ella sabía que tenia) que me estaba comiendo vivo por dentro

-Aquí es, el lugar de la plática: acompáñeme - exclamó la princesa Cadenza señalando a una puerta entre abierta en la oscuridad de este mausoleo de madera.

-princesa Cadenza. Antes de ... Ir he iniciar todo esto, quiero agradecerle por esta muestra tan gentil de afecto sin siquiera conocerme. - se detuvo para escuchar mi discurso - Usted ha resaltado el sentido de amistad de este lugar y. Gracias por defenderme y darme el beneficio de la duda aun cuando eso fuera contra los suyos. Unos repetidos "gracias" no bastarían para poder pagar esta deuda que ahora tengo con usted. Y si, una vez necesita un favor, no dude jamás que estaré ahí para apoyarla no importa lo que sea. He pues de mantener una fiel esclavitud ha sus ordenes, desde ahora - exclamé barroco frente a la princesa y esta dió una inocente risa.

\- muy bien soldado Antonov - me miró con dulzura he ironía - ya empiezas a sonar como alguien de la realeza. - rió la princesa orgullosa de mi estado ,y yo reí con ella por última vez. Y ambos finalmente asqueados de tal alegría ingresamos a aquella habitación semi encendida, en medio de un pasillo gótico y maderoso, dentro de un árbol que a pesar de haber sido talado por dentro, vaciado por sus ocupantes, y amueblado con partes de sus congéneres, seguía vivo, resistiendo aquel increíble he imposible asedio.

...- pues hoy es un día de dicha entre nosotros. Entre ambos grandes cuerpos de seres vivos. Choque increíble, una colisión de estrellas de neutrones. Ha de ser un momento inimaginable para nuestras sociedades y hoy se levantan telones de acero de opresión y magnífico odio mutuo. Esperamos hoy sea un día de celebración eterna y, sin mas preámbulo, yo les presento al antes presentado Soldado Antonov Mi Mill, para aclarar los temas que plantan discordia entre nuestras mentes. Queridas ponys mías, y para conversar sobre otros temas que son de vital importancia.

-me presento ante ustedes, elementos de la armonía. Soy Antonov Mi Mill, el también llamado "soldado de la gabardina café". Antes de avanzar con nuestros puntos a informar sobre este día, noto que aun siguen ebrias de ignorancia, confundidas, por lo que desearía que tomaran un poco de tiempo para reflexionar y tratar de procesar lo que esta sucediendo.- volteé a las pegasos azul cián y amarillo - He de aprovechar este momento mio para ayudarlas a comprender todo este tema para ustedes que aun no lo han comprendido totalmente. - regresé hacia las otras pony - espero ser de ayuda y no motivo de discordia. - finalicé mi discurso frente a ellas esperando una acción recíproca a la mía. Y las comencé a analizar a ellas y a sus personas; su actuar frente a mi, su responder ante esta clara señal de apertura a la información y no a la censura. Los rostros de aquellas que son mis proregidas alardea una profunda desconfianza de mis amables palabras. Todas aun siguen impactadas, ha excepción de 2 únicas ponys a las que esto no les sorprende mucho: la unicornio Twilight Sparkle que ya sabía todo por cuenta propia y la de ahora crin lacia srta. Diane. Quien mostraba un rostro no sorprendido, si no deprimido, por algo que nadie parecia comprender aun.

Al verla así de mal, con ese animo tan decaído, no pude evitar tratar de verla de alguna manera, pero ella evadía tal comunicación, y dejaba todo intento de ayuda en una fútil causa muerta.

-¿por que nos ayudos ese día Sr. Antonov?..- pregunto una voz de toque bajo. De aspecto un poco interesado, de alguien de altos lujos . Unicornio blanca, ella era quien al parecer emitía el cuestionamiento. Su cuerpo aun herido daba señas de necesitar una respuesta clara. Vire inmediatamente ha las princesas y estas autorizaron la fuga de aquella información. Y eso mismo me propongo ha hacer. Explicar, y calmar las conciencias turbias de mis protegidas.

\- hace un par de semanas arribé ha este lugar como parte de una expedición con propósitos científicos y de conocimiento. Yo, Antonov, soy un General de lo que queda del devastado México, antes lugar de los mayas y mexicas. Fui el único que se ofreció para partir ha esta realidad retorcida tratando de averiguar por que solo 1 de nuestros 10 amados científicos regresó y por que regresó con un trauma tan severo. En lo que estuve en esta tierra logre hacer contacto con 4 seres y uno de ellos fue un dragón llamado Spike. Quien me ofreció llevar ante la unicornio Twilight Sparkle para con su ayuda contactar a la princesa Celestia. El día que estaba agendada aquella visita sufrimos el ataque y yo, encontré al dragón Spike y lo auxilié en medio de un ataque grifo. El me indicó que debía ayudarlo. Que ustedes, elementos de la armonía eran lo mas valioso de este mundo y debían ser protegidos. No se dejo auxiliar de forma correcta por mi parte para que yo fuese a toda maquina a su ayuda. Por ese dragón morado fue por el cual yo defendí sus existencias. Lamento no haber llegado lo suficientemente temprano como para evitar heridas en sus personas. Hablando de aquel dragón,¿el esta bien? Lo vi muy mal herido y espero se encuentre en un excelente estado.

-el esta bien. Se recupera actualmente en un hospital. Los médicos indican que las heridas sanaran en estos días. Se encuentra bien pero esta dormido. Aun sanándose mientras hablamos - expresa la unicornio blanca mostrándose asertiva respecto al tema.

Y el silencio pendía de nuestros labios.

-...Osease que usted es un general militar ¿no es así? Que hace aquí una personalidad de guerra en nuestros dominios, ¿cuando, lo que deseamos es, paz pura y sincera?- la pegaso parecía convencida de sus argumentos mientras las demás guardaban silencio efirmero frente a lo que se estaba tejiendo ante mis ojos.

\- bueno, frente ha esa cuestión puedo responder algo. Yo soy un militar enviado aquí ha, por mis avanzados conocimientos en la materia de la guerra, tratar de saber que había pasado exactamente con aquellos que cayeron aquel día fatídico para la humanidad hace solo 3 años. Mi conocimiento es, de hecho, mi credencial mas capacitada frente a ustedes. Enviado para sobrevivir con mi conocimiento. Esperando encontrar la causa de la caida de mis compañeros, así como el por que y el para que. Este rango que hoy ostento es el mejor Identificarte que tengo frente a ustedes. Frente a quienes debo actuar con respetuosa paz y formidable disciplina. Lastimosamente mi rango aquí es indicador de falta de paz y, de antemano, me disculpo por ello.

Nadie parecía realmente convencida de tratar de armar otra cuestión. Bajo la gran y protectora ala de la pegaso cián yacía una desmoralizada pegaso amarilla que no se atrevía ha realizar contacto visual. Cerca de ellas 2 había una pony rosa que, por el contrario, realizaba ahora, mas decidida de si misma, un contacto visual total y sin interrupciones. Por el lado de la unicornio morada se veía mas seria. La unicornio blanca, un poco inquieta. Y la pony de tierra naranja se veía un poco disgusta. Tal vez, muy disgustada.

-por parte mía y de mis amigas, Sr. Antonov, deseamos disculparnos por el infundamentado ataque que orquestamos contra usted. Entienda por nuestra parte que, teníamos miedo y actuamos con torpeza. Lamentamos lo que pudimos haber causado entre nuestras especies.- exclama la unicornio con total miedo y temor de las consecuencias.

-aseguro que solo fue producto de la situación que generé igualmente por miedo. Sinceramente todos cometemos errores y no se flagele Srta. Sparkle, nadie salio lesionado en fortuna y eso es lo que cuenta. Reitero señoritas, si tienen dudas acerca de todo lo que sucede, es hora de expresarlas: no teman de la situación, y desmientan o afirmen lo que de esto piensan.

-reafirmando un dato que perturba mi mente... - la pegaso cian estocaba nuevamente - ¿usted se quedara aquí en PonyVille? ¿para que o por que? Usted ya sabe como cayeron sus hermanos. Ahora puede regresar en paz a su civilización- la pegaso daba su argumento y me preparaba yo para responder su cuestionamiento. La veía fijamente. Cuidaba de su amiga amarilla cual si su vida dependiera de eso. Respondería, pero sentí el terso tocar en mi hombro de un casco tímido. Era la santa princesa Celestia que aparecía ante mi lado, para responder aquel cuestionamiento tan necesario en estos momentos.

-ese es el cuestionamiento clave de esta reunión, queridas ponys. Ha de ser esta reunión exactamente para tratar ese tema. Y si no hay una duda mas acerca de este tema, desearíamos comenzar con el.

Su silencio estéreo fue nuestro impulso máximo. La princesa Celestia, Cadenza y yo arribamos a tomar asiento en la mesa café que estática se interponía ante las elementos. Cada una tomó una silla con su potente magia y nos sentamos (pues con gracia la princesa Cadenza había sacado una silla para mi antes de que yo evocara lo mismo para ella). Sentados ante tal tema, y a nuestras espaldas el tibio trepitante ocaso, nos preparaba el tiempo para finalizar con todo el tema y su jugoso espectro de contenido.

\- por sus servicios ofrecidos en tiempos de guerra, y por una petición misma del soldado Antonov hemos de darle asilo al mismo en la ciudad de PonyVille de forma inmediata. No he deseado, ni el ha querido, ser colocado en Canterlot pues esta es la mejor ciudad para que alguien resida. El desarrolló amistades con algunas personas en este sitio. Y sería una verdadera lástima el llevarlo de aquí cuando ya cultivo aquellas flores en el jardín de la vida. - la princesa del sol tomo aire mientras el crepúsculo se disminuía poco a poco, extinguiendose bajo la fría noche y la sepulcral luna gracias a su monstruosa magia - Procuraremos para el un asilo cómodo, alimentos básicos y recreación en nuestros dominios hasta que sus "camaradas" regresen por el en un plazo no mas exceder lo meses después de haber llegado. En lo que el este aquí esperemos no se desarrollen problemas, haciendo así mas cómoda su estadía en nuestras tierras. Ese es el resumen de esta situación. Pero hay mas cosas tras de si.

\- en cuanto al tiempo de residencia - hablaba la princesa del amor- es simplemente lo que sus congéneres tardaran en regresar por el. Al estar aquí se encuentra incomunicado con el resto de su compañía y el "portal" por el cual volvió no regresará a abrirse hasta pasado aquel dicho tiempo.

-nuestro portal es impulsado, también como otro inconveniente. por energía termonuclear pura, pues al no disponer nosotros de magia como ustedes se nos dificulta hacer aquella proeza de viajar entre realidades. Nos es mas dificultoso mantenerlo encendido aparte de que este mismo portal tiene un periodo de "descanso" en el se queda apagado hasta que podamos volver ha encenderlo. He ahí el por que de tanto tiempo de espera para regresar a casa. Espero mis compañeros regresen a la brevedad y este tiempo pase así de rápido.

-el soldado Antonov ha pedido que se le transfiera la tecnología humana para el poder repararla y guardarla. Sus superiores nos la demandan también, puesto a que es propiedad de la humanidad. Aun así. Creo que habrá algún poco de transferencia de conocimiento entre nuestras civilizaciones de forma pacífica si es que el tiempo nos alcanza.

-la mayoría de la tecnología humana es bélica su majestad, pero se le puede encontrar cierta utilidad en los casos de defensa y la vida diaria. Algunos de sus componentes pueden ser benéficos para la sociedad- exclamé divertido al ver como cada pieza del plan encajaba perfectamente en la charla.

\- y su estadía seria aquí, en PonyVille. Lo que me lleva al tema mas extraño he importante: en donde vivirá el soldado Antonov.

-he mencionado que estaría feliz de vivir en mi cueva. Entiendo que ejerceré cierta incomodidad. Si no es que miedo, a los residentes de esta ciudad y prefiero estar apartado en esa zona boscosa si así todo estará bien.

-¡pero que va Soldado Antonov! Usted merece estar aquí, entre la gente, entre nosotras- de una forma increíble la pegaso Rainbow Dash me contradecía - usted no puede quedarse en ese cavernoso sitio, húmedo y oscuro. Entiendo al fin lo que usted hizo y, es malagradecido que se quede aislado y no disfrute de nuestro pueblo tras haberlo salvado personal y desinteresadamente ¡al fin comprendo, gracias Sr. Antonov! -la pegaso expresó con felicidad y su amiga amarilla resguardada aun no comprendía por que ella de comportaba de esa manera.

-pero princesa, aquí en PonyVille, hay mucho odio respecto al tema humano y como haremos frente a...

\- no creo que ese sea un problema exacto. Si piden documentación que acredite su estado de refugiado o inmigrante ya conseguimos el permiso redactado personalmente por la autoridad de este pueblo. Aparte, es un militar y un político; nisiquiera deberían atreverse, aquellos que lo hagan, ha cuestionar su estadía aquí a menos que deseen ser exiliados. En todo caso, PonyVille es un lugar de amistad y esa posibilidad es enteramente remota.

-si; nosotras somos aparte las elementos de la armonía y, bajo nuestro cuidado el podrá desarrollar la amistad en PonyVille si así se ve necesario, ¿no es eso de lo que hemos escrito, hablado he informado todo este largo tiempo, Twilight?- la pegaso respondía al argumento respaldando a su princesa y esta avergonzada bajaba la cabeza, herida al ser vencida con sus propios actos posteriores.

\- en ese caso, creo que sería mejor quedarme en el poblado, su majestad- expresé mirando a la princesa del amor. Dando ha entender con un discreto guiño que todo salia acorde al plan.

-el lugar que acordamos entre mi tía y yo -expresaba la princesa del amor tras aquella muestra mía de ironía- es diferente a algún edificio o casa en poder del estado. En lugar de un recinto, un resort o suite. El lugar de una residencia - sonará algo extraño - esperábamos que, una de ustedes, la que se crea la mas capacitada para la tarea; y que tenga la responsabilidad... - se prepara para la estocada final de su diálogo - ofreciera su hogar para el soldado Antonov. Para así tener una mejor comunicación entre nosotras, y evitar cualquier problema en lo que cursa su estadía. Abrigo, alimentación y recreación. No se preocupen en cuanto al sustento económico. Quien sea la que preste su hogar recibirá un bono económico que bastará y sobrará para todo lo que se necesite. Esto solo será necesario por el tiempo que este aquí, y nada mas. Espero alguien desee acoger al Señor Antonov en su humilde morada.

-preferiría que no fuera así; realmente, con toda la franqueza de mi ser expreso ahora que n...no deseo ser una molestia para ustedes. Preferiría quedarme en algun otro lugar; no deseo afectar su actual hogar o economía con mi existir.

-no no no no no no no no Sr. Antonov ¡nosotras debemos ofrecer nuestro hogar ha usted! -las demás elementos se asombraban del comportamiento de su amiga cian - es lo menos que podemos hacer por lo que usted ya hizo;y creo que en este caso Twilight seria la mas apta en cuidar de usted.

-tengo una habitación libre aquí en casa, si usted quiere, puede instalarse en ella

-yo lo haré - exclamó desde la máxima penumbra la pony rosa, Diane - Twilight tiene demasiado trabajo cuidando de sus estudios y de la biblioteca. Rarity no tiene mas habitaciones y esta ocupada con su trabajo como diseñadora de ropa. Rainbow no puede, aunque lo deseara, tenerlo en su casa pues el no puede pisar las nubes. Fluttershy no lo hará tanto por su trabajo como por miedo. Quedando entonces Applejack y yo, anulando a mi amiga por su inmenso trabajo al acercarse la época de cosecha. Yo, por otro lado, estoy desocupada la mayor parte de mi día y estoy sola en casa tras la partida de los señores Cake a Manehattan. Puedo proporcionar fácilmente abrigo. Alimentación y recreación. Yo acepto esa responsabilidad princesa Celestia, yo daré asilo al Soldado Antonov - expresó finamente Diane asombrando a sus amigas, quienes no quedaban satisfechas por lo que lograban percibir.

-¿oh ustedes ofrecerán su hogar?- el argumento final de la pony de tierra calló las mentes y las bocas de sus semejantes al tener tan fuerte estocada argumental.

-pero Pinkie, el tener un huésped será mucha responsabilidad. ¿segura que podrás con tal carga?

-Sugar Cube Corner no ha sido mantenido todo este tiempo por arte de magia - y al final, la pony rosa ha ganado el combate.

-en ese entonces, ya pactado el lugar de residencia, y advertidas las cosas o sucesos que están por venir, sería conveniente cerrar esta plática. Queridas ponys, nosotras debemos retirarnos a nuestros respectivos dominios.

-ya se... ¿tan pronto se van?- alertaba a las amistades la unicornio morada.

-somos regentes de grandes imperios querida Twilight. El Imperio de Cristal debe estar hecho un desastre en la ausencia de sus líderes

\- y Canterlot espera explicaciones oficiales sobre lo ocurrido. No se olviden que somos requeridas he impresendibles en la esfera pony. Por que, ¿que sería de Equestria sin nosotras?... Sr. Antonov. Muchos editores de periódicos vendrán a buscarlo. Acostumbrese a dar autógrafos y recibir entrevistas pues ahora es una tremenda celebridad. Oh, es cierto queridas ponys. Debía hablar un tema con ustedes.

-¿yo y Shining nos vamos adelantando entonces tía?- la regente del amor expresaba timidez.

-los encontraremos en la estación de trenes. Vayan avanzando ahí y comunique lo necesario al Sr. Antonov sobre su estadía aquí después con la pony Pinkie Pie.

-en ese entonces, ya que todos partirán a la brevedad, su majestad; creo que debería yo también retirarme ha hablar con las autoridades militares de esta región como ya había sido acordado. Con su permiso - nos levantábamos de la mesa tanto la princesa Cadenza como yo- fue un gusto y un placentero honor el poder conversar con ustedes, elementos. Nos retiramos. - nos levantábamos ambos de los asientos y nos preparábamos para retirarnos. Desee entonces rápidamente dar un saludo a las equinas pero me retracté inmediatamente al ver mis anteriores intentos infructuosos. Hice una reverencia y amerité retirarme. Y dí una cálida sonrisa a Diane, y ella devolvió el mismo amable gesto. Me di la vuelta y junto con la princesa del afecto, dispuse a salir de aquel recinto con mis labios en una firme muestra de felicidad pues habia comenzado, una increíble aventura para mi ser.

-...¿y esto es una antesala a... un tratado de paz?- cuestionó tímida la voz quebradiza de la pegaso amarilla. Entonces di la vuelta lento... Seguro, y fuí igual a la princesa del sol, similar. Aspiramos aire y vimos a la pequeña asamblea. Resentidos, dimos una, muestra de alegría; una discreta, pero burlesca risa coordinada.

-no hay que precipirtarnos aun amigas pony...

-todo a su tiempo. El río eterno y su paso así lo relatarán- expresé finalmente, y salimos de ese lugar tan pequeño.

Ya afuera, en el tibio manto de el hogareño sitio, di a la penumbra una sonrisa firme y detallada. Reía, en el fondo de mi vientre seco. Tenia hambre, el estómago rugía. Crujía. Mis nervios se dilusidaban. Y era feliz al entender que lográbamos algo increíble. Y la princesa Cadenza, compañía increíble, reía también poco a poco. Fúnebre el sitio. Feliz del alma estoy. Oh ironía,dulce chiste de la vida. Rezaba, para que lo que hice no fuera un elaborado sueño y todo esto se convirtiese en una palpable realidad. Afortunado es que así lo sea.

\- La sincronización fue perfecta. Me impresiono con tal acto - parece no saber que decir - estoy. Feliz por lo que se ha logrado Antonov, si es que desde ahora puedo llamarlo así y no Soldado o Señor - río frente a ella.

-puede llamarme así su majestad, me sentiría agradecido si así lo hiciera. - expresé riendo y ella acompañó mi dulce felicidad.

-y usted deje de llamarme princesa o majestad o alteza. Dígame Cadance, suena mejor que un título de la realeza. Adelante, tuteeme. Me encantaría que lo hiciera. Ya somos amigos.

\- prefiero llamarla, 1,000 veces Cadenza. - dije desafiante y feliz.

-que así sea entonces. Es hora de terminar con la última reunión. - dijo ella en medio del precoz avance.

-tengo miedo. Miedo de cono actuarán ahora frente a mi.

Caminábamos tímidamente abrigados por la calidez del lugar. Nos dirigíamos a la salida. Poco a poco se acrecentaba con dulce alegría y ganas de abrirse la puerta para entrar al festivo lugar quede convertía ahora PonyVille.

-te han desarrollado un tremendo afecto en poco tiempo y eso es una daga de doble filo. Te trataran con sumo cariño, y dulce tacto. Han de esperarte con mucho querer. Tienen un vínculo contigo, uno muy fuerte. De necesidad. De una necesidad seria y majestuosa. La unicornio y la pegaso lo muestran mas claramente. En caso de Pinkie es mas... Complicado. Si deseas seguir siendo su amigo, debes entender que ellas te necesitan y debes darles atención y cariño para compensar su dolor.

\- viviré en su hogar desde ahora - exclamé evadiendo el tema - Diane, ella... Se ofreció voluntariamente. Me da un poco en que pensar pri.. Cadenza, realmente da en que pensar.

-no piense mucho en ello. Que falta algo muy importante por suceder.

El frío abrir de la puerta de madera se acercaba. Era dichoso pero debo ser muy discreto y aguantar las fuertes ganas. La sensación de euforia que me haría saltar de irremediable alegría. Ajustes a la correa de mi arma la hicieron que no se separara jamás de mi brazo. Estaba lista para el ataque, mas tenia el cargador en una bolsa de mi traje. No era necesaria la teletransportación ahora para viajar pues la distancia que nos separaba de nuestro objetivo era corta. Bufona. Se podía llegar a la estación de tren con una rápida caminata. Tras ella se extendía una ciudad en construcción inmensa. Que abarcaba las antes praderas que hace mucho tiempo eran las reinantes de ese horizonte.

-¿el dragón estará también ahi?

-son todos aquellos que saben de este gran problema querido Antonov. No se preocupe. Que todos los involucrados estarán ahí presentes. - expreso Cadenza con gusto. Concentrada en otros temas.

-espero no decepcionarlos... Espero el dragón se encuentre bien.

Y el frío del exterior bendijo nuestro caminar...

... Acaricié la medalla con raro tacto y gusto. De oro puro. Seda roja, tiene un hermoso pulido. Brilla en todas partes. Menciona en hermosas letras de palpable relieve, la conmemoración de este evento. Lo que sucedió hoy. Lo que significa ahora en nuestra mente colectiva. "unidas 2 civilizaciones chocan esta velada. Veamos a las estrellas en busca de la felicidad de nuestras mentes, la libertad de nuestros hijos, y la protección de nuestros hermanos" rara la frase, expresaba el cálido abrazo de nuestros 2 titanes. La tomé. Busqué en una bolsa segura de mi chaqueta y deposité la medalla en ella a espera de que estuviese bien ahí. También reajusté la tela de mi arma y la acerqué aun mas a mi ser con fuerza, apretando y comprimiendo los nervios que me herían. Faltaba poco para verlas, muy poco realmente. Sudo frío frente al tema. Y sentado en el sillón me levanto y camino ligeramente por la pequeña habitación a orillas de la estación del tren. Espero la llegada momentánea de la princesa del amor. Y su carga, mis amigas. Y aquel dragón tan asombroso y morado ¡me consumen vastos nervios, ríos erosionantes de ansiedad destilada! Me siento afortunado, golpeado y ansioso ¡y feliz pues han pasado tantas cosas, vastas maravillas!... La humanidad se ha salvado gracias a mi. Seguiremos existiendo, así será para siempre. ¡ya tan emocionado me encuentro, que no puedo evitar reír, y ser feliz, efímero! ¡ya no vamos a sobrevivir,vamos a vivir! Que emoción, que dulce alegría siento, río. Salto de alegría en ese pequeñísimo salón. Y espero a quienes serán mus amigas. Y estimo, que no han de tardar mas. ¡que emoción, que gran alegría! No puedo contener, tal apabullante muestra de felicidad.

Y sonrio frente a la soledad que me escuda, y me protege en un cálido sueño de leche y miel.

Si pudiera verme Janie no podría creer lo feliz que estoy.

Siento sus pasos acercarse. Y nace un nuevo ser dentro de mi. Me paro, no, me siento. Me quedo indeciso y me pongo mejor de pie. La puerta se abre, y una brisa gélida entra con ella y yo sonrió firme, cálido. Pero el morado arriba. Pero nadie llega. El dragón morado, amplio espectro de heridas presenta y me ve, con ciesta falsa indecisión. Sus heridas son notables. Los vendajes que las cubren, son ensangrentados. Pese a ello sonríe, y ríe. Y la princesa Cadenza lo acompaña. Y los altos mandos militares entran a su asalto. Ellos están ahí, infundiendo confusión aunque esperada por mi parte ya insorprendible.

-majestades.. - saludo respetuoso a las princesas- generales - veo con admiración a aquellas figuras bélicas - Sr. Spike. Es un gusto poder verlo esta noche - exclamé con gusto, y el dragón Spike me vió con rareza. Gran extrañeza, y se sentó en una silla como lo requerían las altas figuras pony. Sonreí.

Pues junto al General de la Fuerza Aérea Pony Lightning Storm, se encontraba su Candie Breeze.

-todo esta listo para la charla Soldado Antonov -expresa la princesa del sol.

-en un momento mas llegaran sus amigas Soldado Antonov - expresa la regente del sol con alegría contagiada por la magno celebración que tras de si se llevaba a cabo. Y el dragón escuchaba con un poco de extrañeza la forma y el respeto con el que aquellas figuras, altas en la orbe equina, se me referían.

-Sr. Spike... - avancé hacia el dragón y tomé su garra derecha en seña de un saludo muy decorado -¡que bueno que este bien! Desde la gran batalla no he sabido mucho de usted, ¡que alegría que se encuentre bien!- el dragón no devolvió tan fuerte el saludo. Pero sonrió cálido frente a mi acto.

-que alegría que este vivo 'soldado Antonov" -expresó el dragón con gusto, y un poco de rencor amargo.

-y las elementos también están bien. Afortunado es que se encuentren en perfecto estado. - celebre con el aquel magistral logro.

-por lo que veo te dieron una medalla - expresa el reptil viendo el pedazo de metal que pendía de mi cuello.

-es un severo honor el resivirla. - expresé y el dragón sonrió de gusto.

-General Lightning Storm. ¿como esta su hija?- pregunte desviando el interes.

-bien gracias a ti. Candy, saluda al Sr. Antonov. Se cortés- exclamó el General a su hija y esta solo, tímida, se limitó a sonreírme intimidada tras las piernas de su padre.

-princesa Mi Amore. ¿en donde esta la unicornio Lyra y la pegaso Ditzy? ¿les faltará mucho para comenzar?

-¿comenzar que? ¿que sucede? - el dragón resultó mas impaciente de lo normal.

-vendrán aquí en cuanto se les permita. Una fue a buscar a la otra. No tardaran mucho en llegar. Aparte, la unícornio Lyra Heartstrings tenia algo que hacer - expresa la princesa del amor con un tono de extraña rabia.

-en ese entonces. Si tardarán, será bueno que nos retiramos a la oficina por nuestra parte para comenzar esto.

Y ellas... Arribaron. La puerta se abrió y volteo, junto con todos los presentes, inmediatamente por el tormentoso rechinar de la entrada de panda madera... ella viste una aromática bufanda que concuerda con su personalidad tímida... Y la unicornio presenta ... Una dulce flor roja resatante, que pende de su oreja derecha me da la bienvenida a su ser. Inmediato, en demasía, me pierdo en esos abismos oro. Y ellas. Se arraigan en la entrada asfixiante de celebración sin fin. Entran entonces y no saludan. No ven a otra parte y se dirigen, rectas, firmes, obstinadas a mi. Nos arrodillamos juntos y el clímax empieza a enardecer. Nos fundimos en un cálido ser amorfo y ellas.. Gimen, y lloran de alegría supurante, efímera y absura muestra de afecto. Y acepto tal acto con una mueca de alegría frente a los altos mandos militares y políticos. Y sonrío y acaricio sus crines con devoción. Sus lamentos se cruzan en una melodía que me conmueve. Y veo sus demacrados rostros mientras me sonríen de felicidad. Oh Lyra. Ditzy. . Que mal se encuentran. Las ojeras que presentan sus afligidos rostros me hacen querer abrazarlas y cuidarlas mas. La cadencia de nuestros corazones desbocados se hace armónica. Nuestros respirares, elixires necesarios, se mezclan. El gesto dura mas de lo planeado y aparenta jamás detenerse.

Estoy en casa. Ellas me han traído a casa cuales luces guía.

Evito llorar de felicidad y me limito a cerrar los ojos con sentido de realización. Al fin estoy en casa.

-nosotros - exclamó severa la princesa del sol - iremos avanzando ha la siguiente habitación. Ingresen a ella cuando... La marea se calme - finalizó su discurso la princesa Celestia y mis amigas firmes la ignoraron. Las altas figuras ponys esperaban la respuesta. La pequeña pegaso se ocultaba tras las poderosas y blindadas piernas de su padre, miraba estupefacta el acto aunque con dulzura sonreía. Asenti (pues al abrazarlas tenia vista total de las figuras ponys) y estas últimas nada conmovidas por el acto a sus juicios tan "indecente" (ha excepción de la princesa Cadenza que se mostraba enternecida ) salieron poco a poco de la habitación, escurriéndose a recovecos infranqueables por mi posición de la misma. El dragón desapareció extrañado. La puerta se cerró asquerosa, lenta. El quejido emitida por ella se mezcla con el que ellas expresaban, conmoviendo mi persona al ver que aquellos alaridos se magnificaban mas después de las regentes y los militares se habían marchado.

Me quedo sin ideas, al fin había logrado ver su estado y estaban bien, seguras, hermosas. Desde mi perspectiva solo podía ver sus melenas. Sentía la bufanda de Ditzy acariciar mi rostro y olfateo la rosa de mi querida Lyra. Reí de alegría y celebro con ellas. Alcanzaba a notar la demacrada cara de Lyra, su vano intento de cubrir sus ojeras con maquillaje solo las había delatado. Y la erosión de su tristeza marcada en su rostro era visible pese a aquel polvo mentolado que emulaba sonrojamiento leve. Ella abrió los ojos, observándome claramente. Estaba aterrado, pues Ditzy evocó lo mismo y de detuvieron, asustadas. Y me toman por sorpresa pues no se que hacer, no se que contestar. Y las veo con ternura pero sin compartir excesivo su derroche de lágrimas. Y me siento un completo idiota al no responder ha esa muestra de afecto.

Pero callo al no poder arreglar eso con palabras.

-L...Lyra, Ditzy - resquebrajada la voz rota cortaba mi garganta sucia - ¡l..las había extrañado mucho y q..que bueno que estén b..bien!

-¡Anto! - expreso la pegaso y me abrazó con fuerza y tristeza máxima uniendo con ella a Lyra en la muestra de afecto.

-¿y co..con esto s..se arregla todo? ¿l..las horas que temimos y esperamos por ti?... Con esto de arregla.. - Lyra decepcionada hablaba en la muestra de afecto, interés fijo en separarse mostraba y yo no la dejaba ir.

-siento mucho lo que les hice sentir y..

-¡no vuelvas ha hacerlo maldito tonto! - exclamó Lyra enojada, con un herido ardor en su voz mientras trataba de separarse de aquel abrazo. Extraña, con fuerza. Sin previo aviso y resaltando una fuerza descomunal se separa de el abrazo y lanza a Ditzy a un lado. Su llanto se transforma en ira. El extrañarme, en fútil cólera.

-¡tonto tonto tonto tonto!- exclama iracunda. Estaba enojada. Se avienta arremetiendo con sus cascos delanteros mi cuerpo herido emocionalmente frente a la atónita mirada de la pegaso grisácea. Trato de atraparla y vencerla en un abrazo. Un golpe hunde y daña mi ojo izquierdo y otro, golpea mi nariz con total gusto. Atrapo sus cascos y la alzo. Sus cascos traseros dejan de tocar de manera leve al suelo y la obligo a verme directa a los ojos. Sus ojos. Mares incontenibles de oro suave y perfecto, se inundan de mas incandescente ira.

\- ¡pudiste morir ahí!- exclamó la unicornio con ira intentando separase.

-shhhh... Pero no lo hice

\- ellos... Ellos pudieron matarte... Y..y yo no hubiera podido, -se quebraba poco a poco- salvarte... Y me hubieras dejado sola y..yo no hubiera podido s..salvarte - exclamó repitiendo su dolor y yo la seguí observando directamente.

\- ya basta Lyra, nada de eso sucedió por fortuna

\- pero c..casi t..te mueres .. E..En mis b..brazos.y t..te llevar.. - succionando aire trataba de emitir palabras mas estas salían prenzadas - t..te llevaron.. Y pude perderte p...para s..siempre- se sumisa. Se calma poco a poco. Su fuerza disminuye y su ira se sofoca cual fogata expuesta en brutal monzón selvático. Llora en su posición, llora cansada. Cae humillada. Y la abrazo nuevamente dejando a entender que no habían rencores y que todo estaba bien y esta vez no rechaza la muestra de afecto. Se calma, se desahoga. Fue un brutal impacto seguramente el verme muerto... Fue seguramente algo que realmente la colmó de miedo. Y sus acciones no lo escondían: lo respaldaban. Algo que no consideré a pesar se haber fantaseado con este dulce reencuentro.

Después. Minutos llanos extendidos habían pasado y sus resoplidos agitando el cuello de mi chaqueta. Cuando se había desahogado y finalmente había semi comprendido que no volveré a morir en sus brazos, la mentolada unicornio se separó con aun residual miedo de que me perdiese en las fauces de la muerte. No me soltó la mano desde que nos abrazamos. Me sujetaba con fuerza, temiendo que súbito me alejara. Ditzy ajena nos miraba con sus ojos bizcos. La vi y sonreí con clamor. La pegaso, quien comenzaba a verme con felicidad, y no con tristeza, de acerco a la fogata de nuestros cuerpos. La melancolía se vencía y sonreímos a sus anchas pues estábamos juntos al fin ¡nos reencontrabamos tras la epopeya del ataque grifo! ¡éxtasis increíble eran nuestras simples miradas buscantes de la alegría mutua!

Sentados y separados. Lo único que me unía era nuestra cercanía y el casco de Lyra apretujado a mi mano izquierda. Cada uno en un planeta distinto que compartía sus habitantes en viajes espaciales, nos alegrabamos en silencio del bienestar del otro y la vida misma, en un frenesí de amistad digno de una escritura, una plasmación que perdurara para la eternidad, plasmada en las estrellas...

... Las princesas se iban finalmente. El tren que las llevaría calentaba motores. Las autoridades militares se retiraban con gusto, ya no deseaban estar ahí para dar verdades falsas. El tren que los llevaría estaba a punto de zarpar, y las princesas ya se habian despedido el pueblo, de las elementos de la armonía, y de mi. La multitud a pesar de ello era increíblemente aglomerada. Mucha gente ya se había retirado ha sus hogares ajenos a la histeria general. Y los militares y su invasión hacia aquí seguían aqui como cuando yo veía desde la oscuridad selvática. Pero en mayor cantidad, y mas activos. Las elementos se mostraban ausentes en cuanto a aquella alegría, y me veían con cierta rareza, inscostumbradas a mi presencia. La única de ellas que no se encontraba cerca era la pony rosa quien me esperaba amena sentada en una banca. Esperaba llevarme a su hogar y mostrarme mi residencia. Logre hablar con ella una vez, y fue una terrible platica, monótona. Robótica y carente del sentimiento que compone a una platica simple entre 2 seres vivos y mas en este evento. Fue como si la felicidad que una vez expresó se esfumara para siempre entre las manos y cascos de todos. Fue la platica mas provechosa, corta y triste que jamás he tenido.

Y ahora me esperaba sentada, alejada de todo y todos. Miraba de vez en cuando a mi y a la celebración, pero no sonreía a menos que pareciera estrictamente necesario. Una gran maleta esta a su lado, junto con una enorne mochila verde que contenía mis pertenencias, guardianas de una clara verdad. En cuanto comente sobre mis cosas se envió un equipo a investigar y extraer mis objetos. No comente nada del cubo. No era necesario. Hacaban de explicarles la verdad mas grande de los últimos tiempos a 3 personas que sobre su mente debe pesar el guardar tan grave secreto.

El dragón Spike estaba semi ausente pues no creía lo que debía guardar en eterno asedio. Se mostraba un poco serio al principio de la platica, he incrédulo pero ahora parecía menos doloreo su pesar. A pesar de estar ausente en cuanto a emoción y entusiasmo se refiere, sonreía de vez en cuando. Al igual que Ditzy lo hacia ahora. Alejada de la poca comprensión que mostró al inicio de la charla. Posiblemente para ellos era mucho y ahora es poco su pesar. El secreto que ahora guardaban tenia implicaciones y generaría problemas totalmente graves si se revelaría o ellos lo revelaban. Pero lo que se tenia que hacer para evitar tales problemas era simple de realizar. Callar y todo estaría bien. Solo callar, y guardar silencio. Para sus sistemas era sencillo de comprender. O tal vez no lo comprendían exactamente pero eso no les hacía mal. Solo debían obedecer y no comprender exactamente. Como una semilla es tragada por un pajarito, y no es digerida ni transformada. Solo es ingerida , pasa por el tracto digestivo y sale inalterada, y ya. Para el animalito no tiene significado y es inocuo. Lo mismo se aplicaba para ellos.

En cuanto a Lyra aquello era una diferencia abismal. No actuó así, y su animo había decaído a tristeza máxima. Ella entendía el significado y cuanto me afectaba a mi. El trato, lo que supondría para mi existencia en un momento dado. Entiende que el trato insinúa mi potencial muerte aceptada. Desde la charla se ha mostrado triste. Y su casco no ha dejado de tomar mi mano. Tiene razón para hacerlo. Si puedo esfumarme de su cercanía si es necesario. Prometí que al día siguiente nos veríamos y después todos los días. Eso le logro devolver la felicidad. Pese a ello no ha dejado de tomarme de la mano. Con el miedo que una niña pequeña manifiesta de perderse, en la turba excitada que nos rodea, del agarre de su amor de primavera.

El trato les fue explicado y lo conocen. Y ya todo esta terminado. Ya solo falta que ellas se retiren. Me han concedido libertad para ejercer mi trabajo y la ayuda del dragón fue ofrecida incondicionalmenre para esta causa. Mañana en la mañana seré visitado alrededor de las 5:04 A.M. Por un par de militares que me llevaran al cuartel de la ciudad a recibir información mas detallada. Y esa es la única orden estrictamente militar. Cumplir las leyes es moral. Por esta noche solo cabe descansar hasta la hora antes establecida, y después de ahí planear mi estrategia de acercamiento a las elementos de la armonía con apoyo de los agentes secretos que las cuidaban de forma cercana antes de que yo arribara.

La turba excitada disminuía poco a poco y el tren emprendía su ida. La princesa Cadenza prometió volver a visitarme tarde o temprano para conversar, para mantener la amistad recién hecha. La pezuña apretando mi mano se maximizaba y Lyra se acerco mas a mi, y se arrepegó a mi brazo, y se puso de pie, oh en 2 cascos. Me abrazaba desde la cintura, y no lo hacía como un acto tierno: estaba desesperada por algo que inevitablemente sucedería. Como cuando la muerte se acerca inevitable. Janie lo hizo una vez y la... Lancé lejos...

Sus cascos temblaban, tenía un miedo inexplicable. Como cuando sabes que la muerte se aproxima.

La turba poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Había guardado mi medalla en mi bolsillo derecho desviando a veces mi atención. El tren se iba. Un rechinido, silbido monstruoso fue emitido por el tren y avanzó por las vías. Se iba poco a poco y las princesas saludaban. La princesa Cadenza, Celestia y los Generales (ha excepción de Little Snack) saludaban con gusto y se iban. Poco a poco. Ya había terminado todo, no había razón para que siguieran aquí. Una turba excitada se deshacía y la celebración, la antigua celebración que antes se emitía, se agotaba poco a poco en esta noche . Al tren se lo tragaba el tiempo y el camino. Y las elementos, cual juego de terror, voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia mi. Y yo regrese la vista a la pony rosada. Quien jugaba con sus cascos, sin prestar atención. Tocando aquella maleta. Esperando el regreso de su propietario

Volteé ha Lyra. Ditzy se acercaba para poder despedirme antes de que me fuese con la Srta Pinkie a la cual sería mi residencia. Lyra seguía firme y atada a mi cintura. No se despegaba, y me reí por ello acariciando una de sus mejillas. El dragón Spike vino a despedirme junto con la pegaso. Lyra siguió ahí. Y no le importó nada.., oh no le importó mucho.

-entonces deberé apoyarte ha... Acercarte a ellas. Muy bien, será sencillo - exclamó el dragón risueño. Ya no tan serio como antes.

\- mañana podremos vernos, ¿cierto Anto? - la pegaso gris reía con su mueca boba y la acompañé momentáneo

-mañana y todos los días si lo desean. Claro, mientras mi trabajo o el suyo no nos lo impidan.

\- ¡claro que nos veremos siempre! -sonrió con total alegría - ¡nos vemos mañana entonces!- la pegaso ahora se despedía con un tierno abrazo, que fuerte correspondo con alegria, para después de vernos a los ojos cuales buenos amigos, y sonreímos garantizando nuestro próximo encuentro, salir volando hacia su hogar en las nubes, y chocar cómica antes con el techo de madera y reír en el aire, con toda su inocencia. Siendo feliz.

-adiós amigo, ¡hasta mañana!

\- adiós amiga - exclamé feliz.

-es bueno que ahora sepa que estas del lado correcto Antonov - exclama el dragón con gusto.

-dime en realidad cual era tu, primer pensamiento al conocerme Spike

\- matarte y entregar tu cadáver a las autoridades. No dejar que te acercaras a ellas... Desde el primer día temí de ti y creí que confiar en ti seria un suicidio colectivo. Afortunadamente me equivoque y ahora soy parte de algo mas grande - se tocó el cuello, en su herida que sanaba y que parecía tener mas vendajes - me salvaste la vida - volteó hacia la Srta Twilight - y me ayudaste con mis amigas y por eso estoy en deuda eterna contigo.

-si me ayudas con esta tarea tu deuda se paga amigo mio. - exclamé con felicidad tomando la mano del dragón, saludándolo con la vista directa a sus ojos.

\- que así sea Sr. Antonov. Que así sea - expresó el dragón saludándome de mano, alejándose, con una sonrisa leve, dispuesta, poco interesada. Mire a Lyra, Diane me esperaba en la banca, un poco mlesta, tal vez triste. La unicornio mentolada seguía sujeta a mi cintura y la separe, riendo para ser asaltado nuevamente por ella y su asfixiante abrazo que me tomaba del cuello. Besando extraña mi mejilla derecha. Sin temblar tanto, pero de forma extraña en totalidad.

-emm... Lyra, debo retirarme. Tranquila, mañana nos veremos y podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo que

\- ven conmigo Anto - la unicornio pestañeó sensual y provocativa. - puedes dormir conmigo esta noche, en mi casa: solo tu y yo. Y estaremos juntos y podremos hablar y abrazarnos toda esta velada - su voz quebradiza como el papel seco me llenaba de lastima - solo ven conmigo y quédate, solo esta noche por favor...

\- Lyra. No digas tonterías - exclamé seco - tengo un trabajo que debo comenzar y debo hoy ir a mi residencia - lo que dije fue fuerte pues sus ansias se esfumaron inmediatamente - pero, mañana te veré y podremos ir a donde tu desees - sonrió un poco ante aquello.

-Entonces mañana te veré y mañana comeremos juntos y todo estará bien, ¿cierto? Mañana nos veremos y, todo estará bien - expreso despreocupada la unicornio mentolada y le di un franco beso en la frente para despedirme. Sonrió, el aire rasposo de la noche acariciaba mis labios, y movía su crin y la rosa que pendía de su oreja hace tiempo se había esfumado. Sonrió y finamente se soltó. Dejo de agarrar mi mano ( no me había dado cuenta de que seguía agarrándola) y se separó. Me vio y sonrió mientras una rara estela color oro se formaba en alrededor suyo.

\- nos veremos mañana y desayunaremos juntos- dijo antes de que tal brillo comenzara a engullirla.

-nos vemos mañana Lyra - expreso ajustando el látigo que unía mi arma a mi, cual Lyra había aflojado con tal muestra de afecto. Desapareció, dejando una agradable brisa cálida en la noche fría. El verdor se apagó con frialdad y observé la marca de fuego dejada en el suelo. Era cálido, un ardor que se agotaba con el pasar de la noche. Estaba todo bien, ya me había despedido de todos. La gente me veía y note un pequeño halo que me rodeaba. Ponys me observaban con curiosidad (un gesto de avance pues ya no me temían) y se retiraban de la estación. Se habían ido. Ya no había mas problemas. Las vería mañana pues era ya una promesa.

Me di la vuelta para ir con Diane y retirarme a descansar y note con vasto asombro que las elementos estaban tras de mi. Me espanté (¡cuales fantasmas llegaron a mi asalto, como no estar asustado!) pero guarde compostura y me limite a apenarme por mi reacción. Faltaba poco para que aquello terminara y yo descansara cómodo en alguna cama y alguna habitación cálida. Sonreí, y me limité ha ver como se apresuraban a contestarme.

-fue un excelente susto el que acaban de evocarme señoritas de la armonía. Un eterno agradecimiento por dejarme quedar en esta hermosa tierra, que desde que arribe aquí solo he podido ver entre la densa selva- expreso peliagudo frente a las que serían mis secretas protegidas.

Eran solo 3 de las elementos. La pegaso amarilla y la pony naranja de tierra no se encontraban aquí. La unicornio blanca, la pegaso cián y Twilight la unicornio morada eran quienes de encontraban hablando conmigo.

-permitanme saber sus nombres. He tratado de saludarlas de casco a mano pues en mi especie así se acostumbra. Entiendo que usted es la elemento de la armonía Twilight Sparkle pero, de sus amigas no he tenido el gusto de saber sus nombres.

\- yo soy Rarity Bell Sr. Antonov, y es un gusto conocerlo - Expreso pomposa la unicornio blanca y tome su casco en señal de saludo. Pensé besarle, me dio por desgracia un sentido de indecencia el hacerlo así que anule tal idea. La unicornio tenia vendajes aun tras la batalla. Pero al ser blancos se confundían perfectamente con su pelaje. Y no pasaba nada. Estaba muy bien a diferencia de sus compañeras.

-Yo soy Rainbow Dash, mucho gusto Soldado Antonov - exclamó la pegaso saludando enérgica mi casco y un penetrante aroma a sudor frío entró a mi torrente. Sonreí pero por dentro no soportaba el aroma que ella emanaba. Aun así era lindo que alguien correspondiera aquel saludo con felicidad.

-ahora solo me falta conocer a 2 mas - expresé.

-... Será un completo honor tenerlo en nuestro humilde poblado Sr. Antonov -decía la unicornio Twilight - deseábamos invitarlo mañana a un pequeño desayuno en agradecimiento y celebración por la victoria mañana por la mañana en el lugar donde desde hoy resistirá, con Pinkie Pie - exclamó la unicornio morada con entusiasmo, acompañada por las demás ponys.

\- si, seria una estupenda, magnífica idea - expresó la Srta Rarity.

\- malo seria si no desearia estar ahí - acompañó la pegaso cián.

-podríamos aprovechar tal tiempo para todos conocernos bien y hablar: vera Sr. Humano, estamos todas un poco, "inquietas" con su súbita llegada y desearíamos aprovechar tal espacio para conocer un poco de usted y que usted a su vez conozca de nosotras. - expreso la unicornio blanca dandome ansias, posibilidades para comenzar con el plan.

\- mañana por la mañana, me temo... - pensé inmediatamente en las prioridades, en lo que debía hacer... En Lyra, pero el trabajo, el trabajo es mas importante - ... Si podré. Creí que tendría trabajo pero recordé que mi trabajo comenzaría cuando trajeran las armas.. - reí nervioso- rutina de casa. Siempre me levanto y trabajo pero aquí no es mi casa. Si, mañana por la mañana sonará perfecto aunque espero que un par de amigas vengan a la celebración, si no es una molestia. Claro esta - expresé.

-no, no es problema - expresaron al unísono la pegaso Rainbow Dash y la unicornio Twilight Sparkle.

-pero la reunión iba ha ser entre nosotras y...- dijo la unicornio blanca y tras una flugorosa mirada de sus compañeras, no hubo mas comentarios por su parte.

\- no, no habrá problemas Sr. Antonov.

-será asombroso el poder conocer a un humano - entusiasmada expresó la pegaso.

\- Entonces hasta mañana y buenas noches - expresó la unicornio y sus amigas no emitieron mas quejas.

-muy buenas noches señoritas, y dulces sueños -exclamé dando la vuelta con una sonrisa, he ignorandolas por algunos breves segundos. Miraron seguramente que llevaba mi arma en la espalda y se fueron, escuche el rasante vuelo de la pegaso y el caminar de las unicornios. Observando a la pony rosácea, que aun esperaba paciente mi llegada avancé decidido y colmado de un dorado deseo. Me observó sin muchos ánimos. Se levanto de la banca indiferente, seguí sonriente.

-su habitación lo espera mas adelante. Es cómoda - exclamó la pony rosa.

-muchas gracias por acogerme en su morada Srta Pinkamena. Gracias por darme asilo. - expresé levantando la mochila, colocándola en mi espalda, y tomando la maleta en mis manos. Era pesada y llevaba ropa que debía desde hoy ponerme. Tal vez llevaría algunos "shorts" o alguna pijama para dormir hoy. Pero mi vestimenta desde hoy seria militar. Nos comenzamos a ir, y sonreí por ello. Sería un largo camino por lo que podía suponer.

...Después de unos largos momentos llegamos a un lugar mas iluminado. La turba de gente se había agotado y la mayoría estaban ahora en sus hogares. Las manos me dolían y la espalda aquejaba por lo que llevaba. Era un peso que no cansaba inmediatamente si no que deteriorada con el pasar de los minutos y el tiempo. Habíamos pasado alrededor de 20 minutos caminando sin hablar y el aburrimiento me mataba. Había visto desde el inicio muchas casas (muchas y aglomeradas) pero ninguna parecía ser su residencia. Deseaba hablar con ella pero no sentía que fuese el momento. Ha volteado hacia atrás solo en raras ocasiones y solo para confirmar que sigo su paso. Sin sonreír, sin tratar nada. Se ve decidida ha solo darme asilo y desconocer todo conocimiento que tuvo de mi una vez. Tal vez ya no me reconocía, o no se interesaba mucho en hacerlo. Soy Antonov. Con quien tuvo largas he inacabables charlas hasta altas horas de la noche.

Debía hacer algo antes de que ganara alguna especie de indiferencia frente a ella.

\- se encuentra bien, aseguro, después de todo esto. - dije como combustible de la fogata que se aproximaba s nosotros. Un par de ponys habían hecho un pequeño fuego entre los maderos caídos y ramas secas de un árbol muerto. Calcinaban bombones y al verme sonrieron nerviosos. Un penetrante aroma ha dulce rocío había comenzado ha mezclarse con la dulce calidez de un poblado pequeño pero inmenso he inabarcable (y el olor de los malvaviscos). La calidez de la fogata y la humildad de los pobladores me hace pensar que fue una estupidez trágica el invadir tal ciudad.

-no me encuentro bien. Al ser una herida de gravedad y al antes haberme curado con magia, esta vez no me aplicaron un hechizo de salud para que mi sistema inmunológico resista una nueva carga de magia curativa en el futuro. El sistema inmunológico equino no resiste altas cantidades de magia curativa hasta pasadao varios meses. Debo curarme pues, por mi propia cuenta hasta que la magia residual salga total de mi sistema y guardar esa oportunidad a un accidente mas grave.

\- usted es... Pinkamena Diane Pie. Elemento de la risa - pregunte con ecuanimidad.

-y usted es el Antonov Mi Mill. El "soldado de la gabardina café "- respondió con ironía la pony de tierra.

No había pues muchas oportunidades de hablar aquí.

Llegamos a una parte iluminada y de dulce aroma a galletas y cocoa. Un instinto de seguridad llego y me detuve a aspirar aquel aroma tan fuerte y protector. Deje la maleta en el suelo y aspire hondo, deseando probar una rebanada de aquel pastel que se vaporizaba y se hacia respirable. No era broma, me había seducido tal elixir. Me detuve poco a poco y luego deje de caminar simplemente, por aquel gustoso sentimiento. Una pastelería (irónicamente parecía un pastelillo) estaba frente a nosotros. Era un lugar de referencia, quizá. Recuerdo que ella me decía que trabajaba en la repostería. Tal vez sea su local de trabajo.

\- pero que agradable aroma - exclamé dichoso - recuerdo que me había comentado que usted trabajaba en repostería ¿es aquí donde trabaja? - pregunte emocionado y mas por aquel enamorarte aroma.

-y vivo aquí también

-¿en el pastelillo de enfrente? - expresé incrédulo. Logre sacarle una franca sonrisa pero su animo seguía igual de decaído.

\- se llama Sumar Cube Corner . Es mi trabajo y hogar. No recuerdo mucho de haberte contado acerca de su historia. Tendremos tiempo para hablar. Sígueme, debemos entrar para darte tu habitación - exclamó la pony rosa avanzando hacia enfrente y yo retome las maletas para avanzar. El aroma de mil amores se había intensificado y era dulce, no empalagante como esperaba. La pony rosa se posó en la entrada y bajo una piedra se encontraba la llave de la puerta. La abrió. Un sentimiento cálido y dulce acordó tiempos mejores. Pasó adentro y luces encendidas dieron entrada a un lugar similar a una cafetería muy tierna. Me invitaba a pasar y el olor seguía siendo máximo, un pastel de chocolate, seguramente sería eso.

-pase, rápido- dice ella con gusto y rápido camino. Sigo sus pasos con torpeza ignorante, deleitándome con el aroma y la cafetería que se posaba cerrada.

La casa era pequeña para mís dimensiones pero no dejaba de ser acogedora. Tenía un sentimiento hogareño y protector creado por la harina y el calor ininterrumpido de un horno, oh varios. Llegamos a una pequeña sala, donde 3 sillones hacían todo el amueblado, junto con una pequeña repiza que sobre su panda forma llevaba un par de libros viejos. La pony se sentó en uno de los sillones y yo deje caer por accidente la maleta con demasiada fuerza. Creando un eco terrible que se maximiza con la vieja madera rechinando al tratar de ser sólido piso.

-siéntase como en casa Sr. Antonov - dijo Diane y yo acompañe ha hacerlo. Deje la mochila en el suelo, y mi arma me la quite después de tanto tiempo. No estaba cargada afortunadamente. Así que no había problemas de quitármela y dejarla sobre mis maletas.

\- Srta Pinkie, muchas gracias por acogerme en su morada. Espero durante todo este tiempo no ser una molestia y ayudar en todo lo que usted requiera para de algún modo saldar mi deuda con usted. Si usted requiere ayuda para la limpieza del hogar o cualquier cosa que necesite puede comunicarse conmigo. Espero ser un huésped deseable, y que estos 3 meses pasen con normalidad.

-solo tendría para usted 3 reglas, Sr Antonov. Ayudar en este negocio, no traer visitas ha altas horas y no hacer actos indebidos. Por lo demás puede quedarse aquí. Le proporcionaré las 3 comidas diarias sin problemas. Tendrá todas las necesidades de refugio cubiertas y recreación hasta que se canse. - se levantó del sillón - antes de llevarlo a su habitación, ¿desearía comer algo?

-siendo sinceros, si. El aroma que percibí desde afuera... Me abrió el apetito. Había comido un par de galletas pero no alimentaban. Si, gracias por ofrecerme el alimento.

Diane sonrió. Avanzó de la sala a lo que parecía ser una cocina y regreso, rápida, con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Sonreía un poco animada. Dejo el pequeño presente en la mesita que egocéntrica rondaba al lado de mi asiento, apenado, tuve que romper tan magistral misticismo.

-usted es Pinkamena Diane Pie; Diane, Diane... ¿me recuerda Diane? Soy Anto

-usted es Antonov y yo soy Pinkamena

-no, para mi usted es Diane y para usted yo soy Anto. ¿No recuerda las noches que hablábamos hasta altas horas y, la fiesta que planeabamos agendar para conocernos?

-no deseo recordarlo - terminó ella con sequedad y no me atreví ha contestar nada.

Posiblemente cuando fue atacada por aquellos grifos ella, fue dañada psicológicamente. Tal vez creyó que le habían tendido desde siempre una trampa, y su desánimo de ahí provenía. Posiblemente fue herida donde mas le dolía, si, ahí en su rincón de seguridad. Y sincero era que ahora. No era momento para recordar.

\- siento no haberme presentado a su fiesta Srta Diane, si es que puedo llamarla así

-dígame Pinkie - exclamó sincera, sin emociones.

-disculpe Srta Pinkie. ¿sabe donde hay un lavado? Desearía poder lavar mis manos antes de comer.

\- lleve mejor su comida a su cuarto. Debo dormir temprano, se ha pasado ya mi hora de descanso. Llevaré su alimento, usted cargue sus cosas .

Comenzamos a subir una escalera de madera todo hacia un segundo piso en esta casa. Habían muchos retratos de ponys, posiblemente amigos de Diane... Oh mas bien, Pinkie. Llegamos rápido a un segundo piso y en el encontramos un pasillo. Habían 5 puertas de madera mas adelante otra escalera para subir aun mas arriba. Un reloj de pared marcaba en letras romanas las 11: 16 de la noche, era tarde y el frío se filtraba por una ventana cercana.

La pony abrió una puerta con sus cascos. Contigua a esa había otra, enfrente exactamente.

\- esta es su habitación - entró y entré con ella mientras encendían la luz - tiene una amplia cama, un baúl aquí, y después esta gran ventana. - dijo ella en desánimo. El cuarto era pequeño pero acogedor. Cerca de la cama y sus colchas cafés, había una pequeña mesa donde la pony rosa colocó el pastelillo. La luz amarilla era cegadora pero podía verse a otro lado y evitar ser deslumbrado. La ventana estaba un poco abierta. Sonreí al ver tan gustosa habitación ( un poco claustrofóbica).

\- gracias por proporcionarme una morada, no espero causar molestias y ayudarla en todo lo posible.

\- El ingreso económico que me darán será suficiente. - dijo firme - en su cuarto usted goza de autonomía. Puede hacer lo que desee con que no sea prohibido. Puede modificarlo, decorarlo, cambiarlo, etc. Solo mantengalo aseado. El baño esta al lado de esta habitación. -volteó hacia atrás - Mi cuarto esta frente al suyo. Le recomiendo dejar las puertas abiertas pues no sirven mucho. Si necesita algo, puede llamarme. Tengo un sueño ligero. Buenas noches y lo llamaré en la mañana para el desayuno - expresó la pony y yo asentí con gusto. Esperaba que ella se retirara para poder sacar mis cosas de la maleta y acomodarlas en los cajones que recién había descubierto pero la pony rosa no se movia, Diane seguía en el marco de la puerta de roble. Incómodo era todo y simplemente me sentí natural. Los pies me punzaban y decidí comenzar a quitarme las botas para poder descansar. Fue sencillo, las botas cayeron y me senté sobre la cama. Era muy cómoda y extensa, la colcha añadía un tacto dulce, y los calcetines blancos no decidi quitármelos pues no me sentía cómodo. La pony rosa seguía ahí. Observándome. Cuando noto cierta incomodidad de mi parte, ella. Apenada, se despertó del trance evocado al verme.

-oh, cierto. Buenas noches. Me voy a dormir. Si desea algo consúltemelo. Estaré para usted en la otra habitación.

\- buenas noches y gracias por acogerme en su hogar - me levante y caminé hacia ella para saludarla de mano a casco. Tomó ella mi mano y me saludó antes de que yo hiciera lo mismo. Sonreí. Ella también lo hizo vagamente. Se retiró y yo haciendo caso omiso a su recomendación cerré la puerta para después sonreír tras ella. Me sente en el suelo apoyado a la puerta. Tenia ganas de reir. Gritar. Llorar exhausto de alegría. Revolcarme en la cama y romperla eufórico, psicótico. Reí, sin ganas exactas de dormir. Tenia ganas de contárselo a alguien y abrazar hasta asfixiar a aquel alguien. Me siento feliz, totalmente alegre. Jamás me había sentido así... Debía expresarme de una manera y sentirme. ¡lo había logrado y necesitaba decirle a alguien mi logro! Y desahogarme, desahogarme con el pobre o la pobre desdichada que estuviera a mi alcance. Llorar, reír. Cantar y gritar de alegría. Festejar, debía festejar este logro de alguna manera antes de romper en llanto de alegría pura. Pero sin haber nadie cercano a mi, y con el temor de molestar a una nueva y ahora lacia Pinkie, tuve un titánico problema en mis manos. Mañana comenzaba todo, recordé que debía despertar temprano para, hablar con los militares equinos. Me habían colocado un reloj análogo con alarma programable en la mochila he indicaciones sobre que hacer. Y para eliminar tal entusiasmo. Como acción para olvidar y sonreír, saque mi mochila y la vacíe total en la cama y mi maleta también la tire al suelo. Iba a acomodar todo en mi nuevo hogar. Mañana seria un día importante. Y ocupaba dejar de reír entre dientes.

Me salvaría a mi mismo y a la humanidad y a la equinidad.

Había vuelto ha ser feliz.

 **Notas Finales** **:** **Como les indique, por fortuna será menos el tiempo de espera entre cada actualización de este fic. Difundanlo entre sus amistades y ayúdenme para hacerlo mas grande. Gracias, por continuar con este escrito. Nos vemos en el capítulo 13**


	19. La Pequeña impresión

**Notas iniciales: Buenos días, tardes y noches a todos queridos lectores. ¡estoy contento por estar aquí nuevamente dando este escrito tan maravilloso que me colma de felicidad presentarles! Tras una normalmente larga espera traigo la continuación de este escrito y feliz. Extasiado por ello me encuentro. Les agradezco su paciencia infinita, y sin nada mas que agradecer les dejo el Capítulo 13 a su disposición. ¡que lo disfruten!**

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studio's. Realizo este Fanfic con el mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capítulo 13** : La pequeña impresión

Y la noche se mostraba predilecta para los combates. Herían a todos con gracia déspota. La penumbra vive bajo el polvo, las risas de histeria se propagan bajo las sombras como ecos heridos desangrándose hasta ser absorbidos por la infranqueable nada. Maníacos ocultos tras las brasas de la felicidad, mientras una ciudad caía desfallecida por bailar hasta el agotamiento miraban y se excitaban colectivos por como sus planes parecían realizarse perfectamente. Cada cosa en su lugar y la calidez de su gozo hacia calentarse al suelo nocturno. Su rebelión parecía certeramente posible. Y planeados, cada evento se cumplía con éxito rotundo y eran sublimes. Felices en las fauces ardientes del magma hirviente de aquel planeta. Cada cosa en su lugar. Era cuestión de dividir y conquistar. Preparase poco a poco. Fortalecerse, hacerse mas poderoso ante la ignorancia fuerte de su némesis máximo

Jamás se vio tan tétrica la sonrisa en facciones jóvenes.

Infundían el máximo terror en la regente máxima siendo ella la minoría de 1, la loca con el rasgo mas cuerdo y consciente de todos. La acosaban en las noches, mientras dormía, y en los días, mientras soñaba. Y ahora esperaban pacientes tras miles de años. Esperando emerger de la mas seca muerte para ver el hermoso sol una vez mas, y ocultarlo en la abrupta oscuridad...

Los conflictos mermaban la moral de todos, y los grillos orquestaban su melodía a compás de las mas altas decepciones. ¡que dulce manjar tenemos, de conflictos y una guerra cercana, inevitable y el fin del mundo! ¡que estupefacción, amorosa muerte cercana! Nadie vera el tiro en la nuca que acaba con uno, oh el cuchillo de acero que sofoca y, penetra el estómago, deja sin venganza verbal a aquel inocente. Madres verán arder los cuerpos de sus hijos, padres acabaran ahorcando a sus hijas para pedir clemencia por sus castigos. Pues, la tortura reemplazará al amor, la guerra a la paz, las mentiras a la verdad y la miseria crónica, una pobreza sin ningún igual, a la abundancia. Un futuro herido. Una felicidad retorcida. Bajo el yugo del terror clama victoria la muerte, sobre los vestigios de la gran vida habra solo la palabra "sufrir" resonando en huecos cráneos de los afortunados. Los gusanos que consuman nuestros cadáveres escucharan la triste melodía. Pronto las cenizas lloverán, la corrupción y la enfermedad blandirán sus látigos flageladores sobre nuestras espaldas. Y los conflictos serán el gasóleo, combustible y comburente de la mas atroz azotada que jamás ha recibido la vida. Y conflictos hay de sobra. Una pieza tira a otra y la belleza de aquel efecto ha superado la de miles de las mas exóticas musas.

La noche se hizo para las revelaciones. La princesa sentada en el balcón, de la mas alta torre de su Canterlot miraba la luna y su deslice sobre la noche. El General Shining Armor sonreía a su lado macabro, con una mueca tétrica sobre sus labios que tambaleaban tras la gentil brisa nocturna de las luciérnagas.

\- entonces lo mataremos - mencionó el príncipe a su princesa déspota. La luna podría llorar lágrimas de concreto puro al escuchar sus planes maquiavelicamente orquestados.

\- solo hay que esperar ha que el humano pase su estadía;.que cuide a las elementos. Necesitamos que este aquí como potencial protección de sus integridades hasta que consigamos los elementos del absolutismo y después de ello el no nos será de utilidad.

\- pero.. Los humanos...¿cree que los elementos del absolutismo podrán aniquilarlos a todos?

\- lo harán, he visto de cerca su increíble poder. Aniquilaron a los _"primeros"_ y en un solo ataque. Y a la infestación Changeling que asoló una vez lo que fue la inicial Equestria . Con ellos podremos conquistar el mundo - miró hacia los horizontes increíbles de su podery alzó su casco pedante de gloria próxima- El Imperio Grifo, El Imperio Dragón. El Imperio Changeling, los Yaks, todos caerán con el poder de un pestañeo. Solo hay que conseguirlos: con el humano podremos obtenerlos de manera furtiva.

\- por ahora hay que seguir entonces con el teatro hasta que sea necesario.. Y cuando nos de aquellos 4 cristales acabaremos con el ¡si! Esto hará feliz a el General Little Snack. Comunicaré el plan en cuando tenga posibilidad. Pero por ahora me retiro, su majestad. - exclama ruin el General, quien con una suave reverencia indicaba su final retirada.

\- nos veremos cuando haga algún evento importante en relación con el soldado de la gabardina café- exclamó la princesa con comedia y la risa se desató entre ellos frente al imponente plan que orquestaban...

Y la noche se hizo para los conflictos. Con un movimiento certero Rainbow Dash ascendía a la negrura y se perdía en ella con ira, absoluta ira. Estaba enojada con todos y consigo misma. Estaba totalmente iracunda, sentía como la sangre le hervía en las venas, arterias y ahortas y le pedía gritar, golpear. Matar. Lo tocó, saludó al maldito, a esa vil escoria. Lo defendió por la causa y, ¡cuanto odiaba a esa persona sin conocerla, cuanta rabia tenia contra aquel humano!

Quería hacerle daño. Quería matarlo, asesinarlo si. Era la encarnación de lo que mas odiaba. Aquella cosa que tan tétrica le causaba mayor disgusto. Lo odiaba, deseaba beber su sangre tras clavarle un cuchillo en la espalda. Lo odiaba. Ebria de maldad. Ciega por su furia maldecía su suerte. Estaba iracunda. Tenia ganas serias de matarlo. De envenenar su comida con gotas de un mortal veneno. Llenarle la boca con pastillas de cianuro. Tomar una almohada y ahogarlo mientras desprotegido dormia. Matarlo, ¡matarlo por venganza y por el bien del reino y de Celestia!

Volando hacia arriba llegó a una conglomeración de nubes de tormenta y las atravesó. Mas arriba , había un lugar donde podría desahogarse. Una casa en ruinas donde sobre una nube de concreto yacían solo pilares antes rotos por su cólera. Ahí, donde el cielo veía nacer los rayos del sol y la luna muerta. Ahí donde el azul se encontraba con la frialdad del espacio. Ahí podría desahogarse. Había subido tanto que era difícil respirar pero lo lograría, su odio era su combustible. Su terquedad era digna de mulas. Muchas veces había caído inconsciente al tratar de llegar a aquella altitud. Y esta noche nadie la buscaría. Sus costillas perforarian sus pulmones y moriría en la mas abrupta soledad. Ahogada por su propia sangre. Y mas fuerte rabia.

El humano ¡lo recodó y la saliva de su boca hirvió para herirla! ¡culpa del humano! ¡todas sus dolencias y flagelos eran su entera he incondicional culpa! Desde hace tiempo no era feliz y toda la culpa residía en la humanidad. En el, la viva encarnación del mal. De la muerte. De su mayor temor y a la vez mayor causante de ira. Sentía que al pensar en su odio hacia el se le iba el oxígeno de las venas pero era en realidad que había llegado a una gran altitud. Ahí estaba su paraíso. Un hogar que no fue demolido. Muy exigente, muy hermoso para ser realidad. Había investigado un poco acerca de el. Un lugar de 2 enamorados ponys ( unicornio y pegasa ) que, desde niños amorosos habían decido que su futuro hogar será hermoso. No tuvieron descendencia y murieron amándose, juntos. El hogar estaba casi totalmente derrumbado a exeptuar po pilares que firmes resistieron martillos de hierro y magia honorable. Ahora el amor de aquellos 2 seres se apagaba con una pegasa iracunda. Su querer se olvidaba para siempre. Un hogar demasiado bello para seguir existiendo en una sociedad de duros corazones de piedra.

En las ruinas y entre los mas duros pedruscos pegados a la vieja. Decrépita nube gris, ahí, Rainbow pudo soltar su ira. Sus cascos se apretaban y los dientes próximos a mellarse de la presión que su ama ejercía. Ascendió temblando de la mas cruenta irritación y arribó a la nube muerta, rasante en vuelo pero no con violencia, si no con llanto. Raras veces se le veía demostrar su lado débil en público. Ella no lo permitía y contadas personas habían atestiguado como se desmoronaba aquella pony ante las cosas que mas le causaban impotencia. Lloro de rabia. Gritó un par de veces adolorida hasta el alma. Nadie la oiría. Las nubes sonrientes se tragaban literalmente sus gritos. Esta zona estaba restringida para las construcciones de cualquier tipo pues la falta de oxígeno desmayaria a cualquiera. En un par de minutos aquel ser quedaría inconsciente y en 10 podría sufrir daño cerebral por falta de oxígeno. Entendía que era un paraíso con limite de tiempo por lo que aprovechaba cada segundo para desahogarse. Nadie mas que esos pilares y aquella nube habían visto como la pegaso arcoiris podía derrumbarse, y humillarse en menos de 50 segundos.

Esta vez era un poco diferente. Tenia sed de venganza y el agua con clara contaminación de hollín no sacaría de si su falta de líquidos caóticos. No gritaba por que sufría: gritaba por odio. No tenia lastima y pena por su banal persona, una inútil según sus palabras. Una hazme reír, una estúpida inculta que no podía memorizar un simple exámen. Alguien pisoteable y débil. No, ahora gritaba por venganza. Tenia ira, ratídico su ser, lleno de veneno y arena en los pulmones que le evitaba respirar - falta de oxígeno - gritaba promesa, gritaba un poema para su ser. Un simple verso que serviría como indicante.

 _Destrozaré tu vida en cuanto pueda_

 _Planearé mi dulce venganza, tu ser me ayuda._

 _Tendrás una sombra sobre tu mente_

 _Y ahí sufriendo, y ahí arruinando_

 _Iré a reírme sobre tu letargo_

La pegaso memorizó instintiva aquel compendio de odio y sin pensar mas se lanzó en picada a la ciudad dormida. La gran nube gris se fue de su mente, se iba al espacio, daba vueltas a los siderales astros junto con sus penurias mas críticas y respiró tranquila, feliz. Soarin seria vengado. Y Spitfire y los Wonderbolts. Hoy también se canceló el acuerdo que haría con el General Litghtning Storm pues no estaba interesado. Todo por el humano ¡el tiene toda la culpa!. Pronto atravesó el suelo de nubes negras de tormenta y descendió hasta un hogar oculto en los bosques. Su amiga Fluttershy estaría despierta, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Ahí, acariciando alguna de sus mascotas, sintiendo miedo por aquel idiota humano.

Avanzó y se detuvo. Estaba frente a las puertas de su casa. Ingresó sencilla. Su estatus de amistad con ella le permitía simplemente entrar si así se le diera la gana. Entró y la vió, sentada en la oscuridad. Acariciando a su conejo Angel (tal como supuso) mirando por la ventana. Aun asustada, aterrada. Tenia miedo profundo del evento que recién pasaba. Tenia miedo del humano y ella iba ha explotar eso. Sonrió macabra. Iba usar eso pasa su beneficio. Rápidamente supo que hacer, y tras de si cerró fuerte la puerta. Se talló los ojos desesperada. Dio un gemido sonoro. La pegaso amarilla notó aquello. Y su conejo mascota bajo de su suave regazo.

\- Fluttershy al fin ... He podido verte...

\- ¿te sientes bien Dashie? - la pegaso se levantó de su asiento preocupada, tocando y ayudando a su amiga, y esta última actuó con cautela.

\- temo del humano y sus intenciones pero Twilight no me quiere creer ... - relataba un suceso que si había ocurrido - ¿y si les lavó el cerebro y las controla? Has visto la relación que tiene con los Generales. Con Cadance y demás... Es muy extraño que en 3 días hayanse vuelto amigos... Pero nadie quiere creerme. Nadie desea hacerme caso - la pegaso miró al suelo y Fluttershy, su fiel y mejor amiga, trataba de pensar en consolarla. Pero ciertamente no sabia que hacer. Su mente se había frito al tratar de comprender que sucedía. Aparte, Twilight ya la había convencido. Claro, ella era muy susceptible a cambiar su opinión respecto a algo y mas si era un tema polémico en el que era peligroso ponerse en cualquiera de los 2 lados.

-pero. Twilight dice que todo esta bien. Que es cierto que es un embajador y que lo mejor es tratarlo bien.

\- ayúdame a espiarlo. Si logro conseguir evidencia que lo incrimine, podremos delatarlo y todos dejaran de estar en peligro - la vio directamente a los ojos - y tu no estarás en peligro.

\- yo amm.. No puedo amm.. Ayudarte. - exclamó decisiva. Rainbow entendió que no podría convencerla. Pero podía aun hacer daño.

\- esta bien - respetó- no es necesario que me ayudes... Pero, por favor, no te le acerques y evita tener contacto. Vivimos en nuestro mundo de arcoiris pero la realidad es diferente. Ellos no son como nosotros, amiga mía. Ellos no se basan en amistad; se basan en odio. Son malvados. Twilight no desea ver la realidad. Que somos radicalmente diferentes. Ellos son... Ellos son malignos. Son diferentes a nosotros en muchos aspectos. Son carnívoros y, pese a que no lo admitan, pueden comernos si de ello dependiera su vida. El espera atacarnos. Ya veraz, se acercara poco a poco a cada una de nosotras y cuando nos veamos vulnerables atacará una por una. Por favor, prométeme que no te le acercaras. Que serás cautelosa. El dirá que es para afianzar el posible trato de paz ¡pero ellos no piensan en paz! Nos lo demostraron hace poco. - la tomó del rostro he hizo que la viese directamente - no resistiría la vida sin mi mejor amiga. Fluttershy, prométeme que te alejaras de el.

\- lo prometo - exclamó ella sin dudar. Y Rainbow sonrió humilde. Pues por dentro tétrica planeaba poco a poco, que desde ahí comenzaría la mayor de todas la discordias...

La noche se hizo para las revelaciones y los conflictos. Lyra sabia eso y no dudaba en temer. Miedo. La sensación rondaba todas las mentes despiertas. Aquellas que entendían oh mal interpretaban lo suficiente reaccionaban con ira. Odio, ignorancia pero en especial con miedo. La pestilencia generada por esa emoción era catastrófica, había un reducido sector de la población que veía con odio y cuidado la llegada del humano. Y este sector creía que una guerra se aproximaba; muy correcta su suposición, pero erraban en quien seria el enemigo.

Lyra, aun no se atrevía a regresar a su hogar. Había convenido en dormir con sus amigas músicas pues la soledad que experimentaba en su hogar, y el aroma a muerte que ahí se experimentaba se sumaba a aquello ultimo de tal manera que no podía el simple idear de descansar ahí mas de una noche. Sus amigas no se molestaban (es mas, la estimulaban) en que ella se quedara ahí, en su humilde casa. Hoy había sido un día muy extraño y el asombro que ambas habían experimentado era increíble. Aunque un poco predecible. En su mente rondaba que alguna vez ella iba a lograr establecer una relación con una de aquellas mitológicas criaturas. Mas no esperaban que fuera tan pronto ni que la relación fuese tan fuerte.

Lyra se quedo sola (pese ha haber acordado dormir en casa de sus compañeras) esta noche. Tenia terror a algo desconocido. Sus amigas no la molestaron cuando decidió quedarse sola en la sala de su casa para pensar. Contradiciendo su temor a la soledad y a la muerte por su terror a algo desconocido. Las luces estaban apagadas y daba un tétrico toque a su soledad auto infligida. Temía por el pasado. Algo que había hecho ya hace tiempo pero que había olvidado. Tenia miedo de las recién descubiertas repercusiones del pretérito pero mas miedo tenia a actuar. En el fondo del Everfree se escondía su secreto. Oculto bajo una lápida improvisada, pudriéndose en el subsuelo, cuando llovía lo suficiente; en la salvaje intemperie. Su secreto hacia temblar sus cascos al ver que las promesas se cumplían, y no podía afrontar tal dilema sola; no tenía las agallas. Se consolaba con un simple pensamiento, una idea muy cavernaria. "un humano me protege. No, mi Antonov me cuidará siempre" pensaba tonta la unicornio. No temía de la oscuridad por ello, pues sabia que alguien la buscaría. Tenia fe ciega en el y sus pensamientos. Era feliz en la ignorancia mas etérea. El vino que bebía le daba falsa fortaleza y se sentía agradecida. Efectos del alcohol en medianas concentraciones. Pero tuvo cierta cordura al pensar surrealista y darse cuenta del por que era surrealista. Ahora tenia mucho por lo cual vivir y seguir. ¡un tonto libro no podría arruinarlo todo! Ese estúpido libro, que robo inocente de aquella pública biblioteca.

El pasado venia por ella. El pasado regresaba poco a poco por las sobras de la existencia.

\- me pregunto si mañana podré hacer que el venga aquí conmigo - el vino, junto con las manzanas provocaban un extraño aroma en sus labios, tambaleante entre exótico frutal o pútrido cuerno de la abundancia- podré hacer que venga aquí, y que me ayude ha limpiar y platiquemos juntos y nos abrazemos - trataba de ignorar quien vendría por ella en un par de minutos, y se convertiría en su peor pesadilla - si, puedo hacer que me ayude, puedo hacer que beba un poco y lo duermo y ¡oh, puedo dormir con el toda la noche! - sonrojada al máximo por la ilusión mas estúpida la unicornio tomaba un embotellado falso valor con sabor a fermentada uvas. Miraba a la oscuridad con felicidad al ver como poco a poco su temor se iba acortando.

 _"Volveré por ti"_

La frase perdía valor poco a poco y el pasado se volvía cada vez menos fuerte. Antonov, cierto. La protegería. Si un desalmado la raptada esa noche el la buscaría. Había aplicado secretamente en su mente un hechizo para que en caso de que ella se perdiera supiese como encontrarla. Un pequeño hechizo que daba una carta que le explicaba detalladamente el por que de su presunta desaparición. Y el la buscaría seguramente. Seguiría las migajas y la encontraría y si no vengaría su muerte o moriría con ella. Era seguro, sucedería. Poco a poco se convencía de un cariño mutuo y precoz entre ambos; pero estrecho y muy fuerte. El vino ayudaba a no temerle a la oscuridad y a la vez evitaba que encendiera las luces. Sentía que la promesa se desvanecía entre sus cascos y que el peso de su pasado era el de una pluma. Ciertamente ayudaba el pensar en todo menos en eso, lo inevitable. Como cuando un enfermo terminal olvida su destino. Similar ella actúa bajo las cuerdas del vino tinto. Y su pequeño humano era un tema predilecto para perder el tiempo en cosas muy entretenidas.

-el me quiere - maquiló - "pero de que forma lo hará" - pensó mas fuerte - Derpy, esa pony toma mucho de su tiempo y el le esta tomando mucho cariño. Podría ser que se vuelvan amigos ¡puedo mermar su relación y acercarlo mas a mi! No, no. Si se da cuenta lo dañare mucho y no puedo dañarlo, no. Puedo acercarme mas a el - su copa se vacío por sexta vez de vino, el elixir de su soledad auto infligida - y tratar de que me quiera mas y cada vez mas con actos meticulosamente planeados, si. Podría funcionar. Puedo hacer que me ame -sonrió por aquello ultimo - "puedo hacer que me ame"- lo pensó para reafirmalo.

-si sobrevivo esta noche puedo hacer que me ame - exclamó en la soledad emergente que la encubría. Sintiendo sus palabras recorrer sus vertebras. Sintiendo sus palabras comerle el alma.

Estúpido libro, imbécil curiosidad. ¡la odio! Estúpido pony insensato., pensaba ella. Estúpidos guardias que la dejaron pasar sin problemas. Estúpida promesa. Debió faltar solo en eso. Ahora vendría por su parte tras darle lo que le prometió. No, se contradijo, recordó lo que con ese poder, ese libro logro evocar. Sonrió; ¡amado libro! Amado tipo que logro propiciarle aquel objeto, solo la promesa que hizo era la estúpida. Ella era la mas estúpida al afirmar esa verdad, asegurando por ese libro. Muchas cosas se ponían implícitas, sobre la mesa, en la frase _"volveré por ti_ " pero había valido la pena. Si, lo había hecho.

Sin el libro no tendria aquel conocimiento bendito que le ayudo tanto en todo este tiempo. Sin el libro que le permitió obtener aquel ser oculto en la oscuridad jamás hubiese podido salvar a su dulce Antonov. Ni hubiera tenido el poder que hoy tiene, el poder, de aplastar a quien sea bajo la furia de sus cascos cuando es necesario.

Solo que lo había olvidado y hasta ahora lo recordaba. Dejo el libro escondido pues temía del nuevo poder adquirido. Horrorizada (y en nombre de la honestidad, muy excitada) lo sepultó con su nueva magia con cemento y vasta cantidad de hormigón armado y deseó jamás haberlo sacado de aquella biblioteca. Pero hoy también reía por hacerlo. Le sirvió de algo. Y en secreto, silabeante bajo sus labios ella quería mas, mas poder. Pero tenia miedo de que quien una vez prometió volver. Horrorizada nuevamente no sabia que hacer. Pensar en otra cosa daba resultado. Posiblemente el tiempo pasaba mas rápido al pensar en su amor ficticio pero posible. Si no, el vino ayudaba a aflojar sus sueños. Le daba fuerte impulso a sus esperanzas.

\- posiblemente puedo acercarme lo máximo. Pero el es humano, yo una pony - se desilusionó en demasía - tendrá algún prejuicio contra mi. Pero creo que puedo hacerlo cambiar. Si. Como con aquel bastardo traidor, puedo... Puedo hacer que se enamore de mi. No ha tenido nunca novia, y es un aparente rechazado social -"como lo soy yo"- pensó- podría hacer que se enamore de mi poco a poco y soltar mi mas fiera estocada un día y atarlo a mi para siempre - ya estaba muy ebria y su aliento podía encender una flama con el candor minúsculo de una vela. No se preocupaba. Tenía un hechizo que eliminaba el alcohol en su sistema. Maldito y a la vez bendito libro.

\- no, pero eso no puede ser ahora... No, no hoy, ni mañana pero si un día. Cuando finalicen sus 3 meses de estadía me dejará aquí sola... - la estupidez sufrida la hacia temer lo intemible - no puedo permitir eso, no... Haré que me quiera mas. Que no me quiera; que me necesite. Tenga que eliminar a Derpy o a quien sea, no me importa, haré que me ame. Pero, ¿se puede hacer amar a alguien? ¿puedo hacer que alguien me ame? - exclamó mirando por la ventana hacia el lugar donde los grillos cantaban alegres en esta noche retorcida - creo que en el libro - dijo con confianza y soberbia - hay un apartado sobre amor... Creo que así podría hacer que me ame

\- tu no puedes hacer amor con magia

Y una grave voz metálica le recorrió las vertebras a la unicornio estremeciendola por dentro. Quebrando sus muelas, perforando su cerebro como un taladro. El frío infectó su herida. Su corazón se detuvo, y luego comenzó a latir desbocado y a pararse y retorcerse con brutal descontrol. Sentía un escalofrío que se hizo permanente, y el horror que sentía le paralizó el rostro inmediatamente. Un semblante de desesperación apareció en su cara verde y la copa de su casco cayó al suelo sin romperse, gritando con un eco siniestro que tenia como compendio todo el pavor que expresaban sus muertos músculos. Estaba realmente aterrada. El valor que antes había sentido se evaporó. Era una vil cobarde. La voz estaba ahi, y su propietario por ende había vuelto finalmente.

\- estoy muerta - exclamó levantándose del sillón con frialdad sin voltear hacia atrás. Sus cascos comenzaron a temblar instintivamente.

\- estas muerta

El sonido de cascos acercarse le perturbó la mente mezclándose con la metálica voz ¡era el, era el por Celestia!. Grave. Era el sonido de la muerte y no había duda. El maldito estaba tras ella. Era el y no habla duda, ¡estaba por ingresar a su casa! Temblaba, y estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Sabia lo que estaba por venir. La muerte susurraba en su oído "estoy en casa". Y no podía gritar. Nadie la escucharía. No podía pedir ayuda. Nadie la auxiliaría. Estaba vulnerable. Indefensa. Pobre de ella, la había acorralado perfectamente.

\- deberías ir a tu habitación

\- debería ir a mi habitación - repitió autómata.

La voz metálica se hacia mas vivida. La oscuridad absorbía la botella y la entegaba sumisa al poder de aquel ente. Ella no se resistía. Estaba totalmente aterrada. Miro su reflejo en la copa. Su piel había palidecido dejando vestigios de su antes mentolado color.

El ente ingresó al hogar y el frío de la noche raspó el ser de la unicornio arrancando pedazos de su valor y sublimandolos. Cobarde. El vino se había vaporizado de sus labios. Era el fin de todo. Antonov, resiviría la carta cuando saliese de PonyVille secuestrada por ese ser. ¿ y si no la secuestraba, y si la violaba ahí y la ahorcaba, y hacia parecer un suicidio su deceso? No se atrevía a voltear para ver quien era su verdugo. Lo que era, eso encarnaba su máximo pavor.

 _"Volveré por ti"._

\- deberías ingresar a tu cuarto - repitió la voz metálica y robótica ella avanzó sin dudar.

\- el no vendrá por ti. Lo acabaré. Lo mataré. Acabé con tu hechizo de alerta. Lo anulé. Ya no existe. ¿un hechizo de fuego me detendrá? Estúpida. He vuelto por ti. No puedes hacer nada. Sumisate. Hoy dejaras de existir como tal.

Oh, piensas que soy un maldito. Nadie oiría tus gemidos y si lo hicieran no te ayudarían. Estas sola. Tu te vendiste a mi. Y hoy vengo por mi parte. Que, pensaste que al ocultar el libro todo dejaría de existir. Pues no.. No, no llores aun. - acarició sus tersas mejillas congeladas - tendremos tiempo para que lo hagas. Pero antes de iniciar con mi cobro.. Dime, ¿ te arrepientes de lo que has hecho? ¿de tener ese libro? A cuantos no humillaste, con ese poder... Oh, dulce poder. Cuando te lo di eras una potrilla. - la cosquillosa magia del ente le acarició tras la oreja - Ahora eres una perfecta hembra... Una perfecta yegua.

\- no. - susurró con quebrada voz, altamente muerta su cuerpo no respondía y autodidacta atendía las ordenes de su verdugo.

\- no que.. ¿no que? - cuestionó la voz metálica.

\- no me arrepiento - sucitó en su ultimo acto de rebeldía.

-pues créeme que te vas ha arrepentir esta noche. Haré que nunca desees haber obtenido tal poder

-no, yo jamás me arrepentiré de haber obtenido el libro. - pensó en Antonov, y su corazón soportó un poco tal carga. El.. el valía la pena completa.

\- que acaso ... ¿lo amas? - la voz del ser se volvía cada vez menos grave.

-si, lo amo.. Lo he amado durante toda mi vida - como un ultimo testamento verbal decía cerrando los ojos la unicornio para el sueño final.

\- tu no sabes que es el amor - la voz había adquirido un tono mas femenino. La unicornio sintió menos terror y pudo pensar en mas tranquilidad. - date la vuelta y límpiate el rostro - Exclamó una voz conocida y la unicornio volteó con aun miedo. Se dio lentamente la vuelta y poco a poco, supo quien era aquel, o aquella. Una gabardina café cubría todo su cuerpo y una capucha su rostro. Su tamaño disminuía poco a poco y cada vez el color de sus cascos se hacia mas leve. Adquiriendo un color rosácea el sujeto descubrió su rostro con una tediosa lentitud. Sería, con un duro rostro la princesa Cadance observaba a la unicornio quien no salia de un estado estupefacto. Y humillado.

\- tu eras quien... Me proporcionó el libro - expresa la unicornio con duda y cierta ira. Su rostro se encendía, dejaba de estar frío. Y era por la humillación que sentía. Sonrojada al máximo. No sabia si debía mirarla a los ojos o hacia el suelo. Pero estaba feliz por dentro. En su interior no podía dejar de pensar en un imaginario y colosal, titánico suspiro al saber que se había salvado de su pasado.

\- te dije que volvería por ti - expresó la alicornio y la unicornio expresó una muestra de total alegría y seguridad mental, mas mezclada con su implacable pena se convirtió en un visible sonrojo puro en sus semi grisáceos pómulos mentolados.

\- pero... ¿por que? ¿por que me lo dio princesa Cadance? - la unicornio aspiraba y soltaba su aire.

\- yo no te lo di: el te eligió. No te advertí de el pues creí que lo necesitabas, que te serviría de algo y que cuando supieses su poder y verdadera faceta, tu lo destruirías. Pero, me equivoqué... No consideré que no lo destruyeras - menciona y desconcierta a la pony verde.

\- ¿su poder? ¿cual maligno poder? Es un libro de magia arcaica aplicable. Muy buena, y poderosa

\- ¿el no te ha hablado? - preguntó con duda la princesa.

\- ¿quien?

\- ¿el _Libro_ te ha hablado? - cuestionó la regente dejando de lado su gabardina de color roble.

\- no, nunca me habló. - ahora ella creía que la princesa era una lunática. Al decir aquello, la princesa suspiró aliviada. Alegre.

-entonces ahora te pido que lo destruyas. Se que lo ocultaste y es necesario que lo elimines inmediatamente. Quémalo, rómpelo. Mójalo. Arruínalo. Es un libro maldito, y solo se destruye por su portador. No te dejes tentar por su poder, ya has probado un poco y si sigues probando te arrepentirás. Serás esclava de su voluntad y morirás. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte ni inteligente como para dominarlo. - dijo la alicornio y la unicornio se sintio obligada a terminar con aquel libro. Agradecida al salvarse de la muerte cumpliría con aquella simplista orden. Quemarlo. Iba a quemarlo. Sentía por la princesa Cadance el mismo respeto que un alumno expresa por su sabio profesor.

\- lo haré, lo eliminaré. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad lo quemaré.- exclamó convencida la unicornio y la regente la miró con dulzura. En la mente de ella solo estaba el quemar, el romper. Excitada al salvarse de esta experiencia no deseaba repetirla. Deseaba vivir mas, lo suficiente para desvestirse ante los ojos inquietos de su bípedo amante de fantasía...

Y la noche se hizo para las traiciones. La falsedad de las cosas y la seriedad de otras mareaba en la cubierta amplia de la conciencia. ¡que delicia, inmensa exquisitez! Los problemas los tragaban bellas criaturas que se alimentaban tanto de la felicidad como la amargura. Una evolución necesaria. Arraigada tanto por el odio como por la necesidad mas obvia: seguir existiendo, y el deseo mas fútil; amar después de milenios. La mas inmensa de las dichas es seguir perpetuandose después de tratar de ser una vez y otras miles de ser erradicado. Como las cucarachas. Pero mas sofisticadas. Mas que viles insectos.

La noche se hizo para traicionar. Rainbow siendo abrazada por su amiga amarilla, recostandose en su regazo, tras fingir un ataque de pánico contra el humano sonreía tétrica al ver como sus planes se hacían vividos.

La noche se hizo para esperar como Ditzy lo hacia, tratando de dormirse en su cama observando al techo en busca de un golpe de aburrimiento tras una oleada de inspiración y fraternidad.

La noche se hizo para amar como Lyra lo hacia en sueños, esperando para mañana y ver con su ficticia parejas caída del ocaso.

La traición se hizo evidente en la penumbra cuando Celestia dormía tranquila al saber la cruda muerte que ejecutaría en un futuro cercano. Una traición triste pero necesaria para afianzar el dominio de su ser sobre el mundo. Y en sus sueños un revés le esperaba. Una sombra la aterraba y sus cascos se hacían de trapo. Su fortaleza y poder para aniquilar a quien sea con su pensamiento se volvía un cuento de niños. Y se aterraba en sus pesadillas, donde desde la partida de su hermana a la libertad ha estado vulnerable y susceptible ha ataques de un enemigo que le infundía el peor asedio. Pues un día hubo sangre. Un día hubo muerte y miseria. Y desde las sombras mas frías la veían y la acosaban esperando tomarla y matarla. Una vez lo hicieron. Y desde la oscuridad de su alcoba esperaban ahí, acechandola en su delirio de megalomania. Esperando que gritara de terror tras creer que las visualizaba, y se orinase del horror que le provocaba el simple temer de su existencia.

Mas ya no era mas de abrupta noche...

Es de mañana

...Amarro mis cintas en la oscuridad terminante de la habitación. Era de mañana, el sol no asomaba por la ventana y como suele (o solía) sucederme cuando tengo eventos importantes (que ameritan despertar con tenpranez) salgo de mi mundo de sueños un tiempo considerable antes de la hora establecida. 20 minutos son suficientes para vestirme. Me había quitado los "shorts" que use precario para dormir ligero. Me había vestido con un traje militar idéntico al mio, solo que con una sutil variación de color. Temprano me di cuenta que toda mi ropa (15 trajes perfectamente doblados y limpios, 15 camisas blancas de tirantes con la misma mancha de aceite en la parte inferior de la misma, 15 "shorts", 15 pares de calcetines con un gracioso agujero en la parte del talón, y 15 extrañas camisetas simples de una gama de colores) era clon de un solo par. Había una preferencia, al parecer, por el numero 15. Extraña pero divertida.

El reloj programable había fallado pues yo están despierto sin su ayuda. La luz tenue y la puerta cerrada me ayudaban a poder cambiarme. Listo, las botas estaban listas. Mire el reloj. El compromiso era a las 5:04 y eran ya las 4:57. Faltaban 7 minutos y me sentía emocionado por lo que vendría. Tomé mi arma y comencé al limpiarla. Coloqué un cargador y la dejé del lado de mi cama. Había ordenado ya mis objetos. Mi mochila contenía muchas cosas inútiles que podía apilar en la habitación para darle un hogareño sentimiento de protección y pertenencia. Eran ya las 5:00 cuando viré indeciso hacia el reloj. La alarma desactivada me hacia pensar que el trabajo seria sencillo. Tome el arma. Puse el listón de seda entre mi cuello y brazo derecho para tenerla cual arco. Puedo bajar y esperar en la cafetería. Sentarme y ahí paciente sentir la llegada de quien hayan mandado para venir por mi persona.

\- que hace despierto ha esta hora - exclamó la voz de Diane. Estridente. Me asustó y volteo asustado hacia ella. Estaba ahí, era ella. Viste una linda bata rosa claro con afelpados bordes rojizos cuales cerezas peludas, y se ve molesta tras mi despertar. Parada en el umbral de mi recinto, y con una vela en su mano me observa decidida, molesta.

\- muy buenos días Srta Pinkie - exclamé - disculpe molestarla con mi despertar a estas horas, pero ahora, en un par de minutos tengo un compromiso con las autoridades militares regionales. Debo ir ha hablar con ellas sobre mi estadía aquí. Gajes del oficio - dije decidido. El inventar una escusa poco serviría. Era mejor decir la verdad y no aparentar nada.

\- y entonces, ¿por que no me avisó con anticipación de ese evento? - pregunto con su tono hiriente, casi sórdido, mientras colocaba la veladora en el suelo y se talla los ojos. Con ternura y enojo.

\- supuse que no seria de importancia y que usted no despertaría a esta hora Srta Pinkie...

\- pues supuso mal. - dijo molesta, casi escupiendo sus palabras - yo despierto a las 5:00 A.M. Todas las mañanas para abrir el negocio y prepararlo para el pueblo. Supuse también que usted no despertaría hasta las 8:00 A.M. Y no habría problemas en cuanto a la hora y usted ahora seguiría durrmiento como lo ha hecho toda esta noche.

\- por desgracia necesito salir para ir a ese evento. Espero usted comprenda y no se moleste. Estaré aquí en no mas tardar media hora. Me darán alguna documentación o pedirán asesoría militar, no se para que se me requiera ahí. Pero no puedo faltar pues di de garantía mi palabra y siempre debo cumplir mi palabra.

Un timbre sonó en la plática de gracia. Sonó muy ahogado, casi inaudible ha no ser por la puerta abierta, la rara arquitectura del recinto se tragaba los sonidos en sus paneles de chocolate. Eran ellos quienes venían por mi. Revisé el reloj de mesa. Marcaba las 5:10. Ya estaba retrasado. Ellos esperaban abajo, por mi presencia.

\- como escuchará - dije - mi compromiso ha venido por mi. Lamento no haberle informado correctamente pero necesito retirarme. Volveré para auxiliarla en la preparación del hogar. Y nuevamente buenos días - dije levantándome de la cama para mirarme en el espejo. Caminé y avancé hasta el marco de la puerta y ella no trato de detenerme. Me observaba con impotencia. No podía frenar mi marcha aunque estuviese en lo correcto.

\- espero esto no se vuelva a repetir - exclamó finalmente. Note que su melena seguía lacia pero le tome poca importancia. Avancé hacia el pasillo y no pude evitar regresarme. Sonriente, la vi y note su súbita indiferencia.

\- feliz primer día de estadía, Srta Pinkie - dije agradecido con tono humilde. No regresó el gesto. Avancé y me recordé que bajo la chaqueta había algo que debía dejar. Un objeto circular, lo toque. Era el plato donde había consumido aquel pastel. Lo había lavado con gracia en el baño tras una salida nocturna mía para mis necesidades. Avancé, baje las escaleras. Las luces estaban encendidas. Pasé rápido por la cocina y saqué el plato y lo coloqué, limpio. Volvieron a tocar el timbre, fuí hacia la entrada pero tocaban por otra parte. Otra puerta (una puerta trasera) que estaba cerca de la cocina. Regrese y pase por la cocina, la sala. Y miré a la pony rosa. Bajando las escaleras con una exótica rapidez.

\- espera, no.. ¿quieres tomarte un café? - preguntó la pony rosa con un humor mas extraño.

\- no gracias. Cuando vuelva se lo agradecería. Disculpe, me llaman mis promesas - exclamé avanzando y llegando a la otra puerta oculta, que estaba en un recibidor raro, como una pequeña oficina. Caminé. Abrí la puerta y note un soldado pony (guardia real unicornio) que me observó con cautela máxima por la mañana y mi salida abrupta.

\- Soldado Antonov - me observó casi auto confirmando lo que yo era - por favor sigame - mencionó el soldado pegaso mirando mi persona. Observé hacia atrás y la pony rosa me observaba deseando atravesar mi espalda con sus ojos azules.

\- vuelvo en no mas tardar 20 minutos - exclamé y ella sonrió débil tras la oscuridad del recibidor. Salí, recibí el frío rocío de esta mañana. No había salido el sol, la majestad Celestia aun lo escondía. Era oscuros y el soldado de armadura dorada simplemente camino. Yo lo comencé a seguir. Cerré la puerta tras de mi con calma y fui tras el, en medio de la refrescante calma matutina.

...tras un par de minutos serpenteando por las calles de PonyVille, avanzando en la dulce mañana. Con el rocío Acariciando mis labios, observando como ponys despertaban de sus negocios, y me veían expresando 1,001 emociones. Sorpresa, alegría felicidad y respeto. Otros me observaban evocando temor y cierta pena. Abrían sus negocios, sus puestos pequeños y oficinas. Habían muchos árboles en la ciudad somnolienta. Muchos soldados que me observaban cual celebridad escondida en muros de carne y callo. Me odiaban en secreto. Me alababan inmenso bajo susurros (incredulos, solo los inocente ) para cubrir tal ardor. Acercándome a un puesto de hortalizas que recién abria, noté que la propietaria tenia dificultad para cargar con su magia un par de cajas por lo que me aproxime inmediato a auxiliarla.

\- déjeme ayudarle - exclamé tomado una de las cajas que cubrían sus cascos delanteros y le impedían mirar hacia enfrente.

\- oh muchas gracias - la voz decrépita y seca de la mujer se agradecía de tal muestra de solidaridad.

\- ¿donde la coloco?

\- déjela en el suelo, solo debo descansar un poco. - dijo y asentí.

\- Soldado Antonov - el Guardia me dijo con severidad - necesitamos irnos.

\- ¿usted es el soldado Antonov? - preguntó inquieta la voz de la anciana. Me observó. Sus ojos claros y su cabellera grisácea con dentones rojizos me hizo pensar en la tierna carga de la vejez. Era unicornio Pero su cuerno no soportaría el peso propio y no se debería forzar a si misma.

\- mucho gusto, ¿desea que le ayude en algo mas?

-¡no! Ya es suficiente - expresó asustada - ... Disculpe molestarlo, ¿desea algo del puesto de verduras? debo obsequiarle algo. - exclamó la unicornio. Enseñando sus propiedades con lentitud de sus tediosos años y seguramente su increíble sabiduría.

-siendo honestos- seguí a mi estómago - esperaba que.. usted si pudiera me regalase una manzana

\- oh. ¡por su puesto! Una manzana de la granja Apple. Buena elección, tenga - me la dió en la mano - gracias, va por cuenta de la casa. Gracias por la ayuda - mencionó alegre la pony vieja y yo tomé el objeto. Agradecí. Comencé a degustar la fruta. Era deliciosa. El soldado pony no emitió ninguna respuesta, y seguimos avanzando poco a poco...

Finalmente llegamos ha un pequeño cuartel del cual salían marchando soldados y entraban otros a cada momento. Los soldados pony volaban de un lugar a otro, a pesar de la asfixiante madrugada. Hacían lagartijas, marchaban audaces en una grata concentración. No me observaban pues poco les interesaba. El soldado me dirigió ha las puertas de este pequeño castillo, donde el General Little Snack mandaba a un par de subordinados. Me observó con disgusto, y no presto mas atención a mi persona. Avanzó he instintivo lo comencé a seguir con seriedad

Lleno de soldados el pequeño cuartel en un estrecho pasillo grisáceo de piedra (que fuese capturado completo en el asedio terrorista) mostraba gran actividad militar y entusiasmo cubierto por cierta extraña aura de nerviosismo. Los soldados adoctrinados a la diciplina de la guerra trataban de no voltear ha verme, mas lo hacían por indigno instinto puesto a que el miedo oh la impresión causada por mi persona era suficiente para hacerlos verme. Varias pinturas de alevosía imperialista me impresionaron con fuerza. La renacida Fuerza Aérea Pegasa (ex-wonderbolts) era plasmada como la rama mas joven de las 3 fuerzas. Indicaban en un _slogan_ pegadizo " defiende a tu reino. Vuela alto por tu tierra. Fuerza Aérea Pegasa, ¡vuelen alto; vuelen siempre!"

Muchas pinturas heroicas de batallas. Una se retiraba con rapidez por un par de obreros. Una pintura de Canterlot siendo asediada por humanos y sus tubos escupe fuego. Los artistas que la eliminaban me observaron aterrados con sus miradas serias que filtraban en realidad pavor.

\- hubo un pequeño cambio de planes - expresó el General avanzando y tomando mi atención- solo se te dará la información. No podrás conocer a quienes son sus clientes cercanos.

\- ¿que ha sucedido? - exclamé con impresión.

\- desertaron. 2 de ellos están involucrados en espionaje para los Grifos y Changelings. Los demás fueron detenidos por ser posiblemente cómplices. Uno huyó ha el Imperio Grifo y otro al Changeling. Los otros 3 serán juzgados como traidores. 1 se suicidó. Fue una verdadera pena. El y su familia. Un suicidio colectivo. Cancelaremos el proyecto de los protectores cercanos. Desde ahora eres la única línea de defensa - menciona el General ingresando a su oficina curiosamente donde terminaba el pasillo de la aparente gloria militar. Un aroma acre a cigarrillos y café muy fuerte penetraba mi mente. El General nos ingresó a una habitación, una oficina. Un amplio escritorio abarcaba gran cantidad de aquel lugar. Una luz pálida alumbraba alta. Una pequeña silla frente al escritorio tenia mentalmente marcado mi nombre. El General caminó hasta su gran mueble y se sentó en su ladrillezco sillón. Ahí, lanzó una carpeta un poco atiborrada de información. Imágenes, notas sobresalían de su color amarillo alarmante.

\- toda la información recopilada de las elementos de la armonía que te puede ser de utilidad. Describe como acercarte a ellas, que cosa les gusta, que no, su profesión, deseos, aspiraciones, problemas, virtudes, defectos... Analizados durante 3 años, resumidos en este informe. - sacó un puro de su cajón. Un par de cerillos fueron el fuego necesario para encender la punta del mismo. Aspiró hondo y soltó una bocanada de humo que salió pir algún agujero en el roble oscuro de la habitación.

\- con esto podré hacercarme a ellas - el general asintió con la cabeza -¿usted fuma? - cuestionó con interés el General.

-no.

\- ¿bebe?

-no

Se acercó mas a su pupitre para decir algo tabú.

\- ¿acaso usa alguna especie de droga?

\- no

-¿que es? ¿homosexual? - rió el General y aspiró de su puro. Reí, un poco por la broma. De vez en cuando hace falta un poco de irreverencia.

\- eso es todo lo que necesita, en efecto, para concretar su tarea. Tendrá que llevarse esos documentos. Cuidelos, puede leerlos por las noches. Oh, cierto, de parte de la alcaldesa y la administración de PonyVille. Llegó una lista sobre todos los artefactos humanos - lanzó sobre la mesa otra carpeta similar a la primera - son todos. Viene directamente desde Canterlot, en una semana o mas te llegaran todas las armas y objetos para ser guardados. Adjunto a eso están los papeles que permiten tu residencia y estatuto como "visitante". Y un dibujo que la hija del General Lightning Storm te envía, oh, ese cursi ser. Prefiero miles de veces a Spitfire, que lastima que cayó en desgracia.

\- era la capitana de los Wonderbolts...¿que le sucedió ha ella? - cuestioné con desvariante interés. El General aspiró melancólico y soltó un suspiro humeante, una bocanada de cáncer que impactó mi nariz.

\- que te importa - exclamó descarado y dió una carcajada macabra. Me reí. - es hora de que se retire. ¡asistente!- en General grita y un unicornio avanza temeroso hacia la oficina, observándome con sumo asombro - decías que deseabas conocer a un humano; ahí lo tienes. Llévelo ha su hogar, y desearíamos prisa. Fue un gusto, espero no volverlo a ver por estos lados - exclamó el General risueño y me levante para saludarlo de casco a mano. Tomé las carpetas, todas. Y observando al unicornio salí de la habitación mientras el General subía los cascos traseros sobre su escritorio y daba una larga, satisfactoria succión ha su habano sonriente, feliz de algo que no conocía. Salí y recorrí el mismo camino para que el aun alerta unicornio avanzara a mi lado.

Nos fuimos a una zona designada para tele-transportación donde unicornios aparecían de la nada y retomaban lanzas sobre sus cuellos. Ahí, con la luz de la estrella del cenit en la espalda, el unicornio se colocó a mi lado. Nos teletransportaríamos hacia la casa de la Srta Pinkie. Ahí finamente podría sentirme seguro...

Aparecimos frente a la casa. Habían pasado entonces alrededor de 35 minutos. Y me quede frente ha esa casa en forma de humilde pastelillo gigantesco. Por alguna razón ella estaba afuera de casa. Esperando. Aun no era muy tarde. Seguía sin elevarse el sol. El unicornio frenético desapareció. Y me quede en posibilidad de entrar a casa.

\- mas de 30 minutos. - bufó irritada.

\- disculpe. Tuve algunos problemas en cuanto a la burocracia. Me han dado mi primera tanda de trabajo; ordenar los objetos que llegaran aquí. ¿le había comentado que armas y objetos humanos vendrán ha este lugar? Debo ver cuales serán y si son peligrosos oh debo desarmarlos.

\- pues lo hará después - terminante exclamó - ahora me ayudará ha preparar el negocio si no le es molestia

-claro que no lo es, la ayudaré pues le di mi palabra - reafirmé mi convicción - solo déjeme guardar estos archivos en mi cuarto y bajaré ha ayudarle

\- y desayunar, debe desayunar primero - agregó la pony rosa como regaño.

Abrió la puerta tras de si, y entré decidido. Sonriente ante su frío ser pase y la remojé con la brisa agria de el humo de cigarro. Las carpetas las tenia cada una dentro de otras. En el centro la información personal de cada pony, esa carpeta debía ocultarla en todas partes menos aquí. Me miró con cierto desagrado pero reprimiendose en algo. Su conducta a la ofensiva la pensé toda la noche mientras ordenaba mi cuarto, y no hay forma de culparla. Sufrió una grave decepción. Fue abusada físicamente por aquellos malnacidos y de seguro pensó que Antonov era parte de ello. Subí cual centella ha mi cuarto. Abrí el mismo y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Avancé. Dejé las carpetas sobre la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama. La carpeta mas importante la dejé en el suelo. Moví la cama, y tome la de la mesa. Bajo ella deje mi maleta, ahí dejaría las carpetas. La abrí y las deje ahí. Puse la maleta en la cama, y fui ha bajar rápidamente ha la cocina. Baje divertido por las escaleras. Llegue a la cocina. Ahí estaba ella. Preparando algo entre los sartenes. La observé. Era increíble verla parada en 2 cascos. Parecía una humana, una chica de baja estatura.

\- si ya dejó de observarme, necesito que barra la cafetería. Estoy preparando el desayuno, hay una escoba cerca de la entrada

\- a la orden - exclamo feliz y hago lo que ella me ordena...

... Dormidas las mas cautelosas, despiertas las mas temerosas y descansando las mas ignorantes las elementos de la armonía despiertan de sus sueños. Pesadillas en realidad algunas, otros simples sueños mal logrados que expresan la realidad triste que las flanquea. Cada una a su modo. Despertaban de un descanso solitario y degradante, soledad máxima al no conseguir un "aceptable" contacto con el sexo opuesto. Salían de la ilusión con dulces humos de cidra con alcohol o por el efecto mágico de las pastillas para dormir. Cansadas, dulce forma en las que eran asechadas por sus pesadillas, reflejo exasperante de algo inaceptable. Dolencias económicas y emocionales. Algunas psicológicas, problemas que van arraigados desde hace lustros. Su despertar esperando algo mejor en sus tristes vidas; la auto mentira mas vil y descarada. El sonido del viento rastrillando las hojas caídas del laurel mas veterano, y el rocío, y la brisa y todo

Todo, calentaba los corazones de aquellos que descansaban acompañados. Despertaban ilusos y autoconcientes de su mundo frío. Por lo que era agradable despertar cálido.

El dragón Spike, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. Contrastaban con Rarity y Applejack quienes solitarias despertaban para la mas atroz he incapacitante rutina. Ahí las pastillas somníferas y la cidra con bruscas concentraciones de alcohol hacían efecto.

La excepción mas exótica, Pinkie. Irónico, muy cierto, pero ella no se sentía sola. De golpe comprendía la responsabilidad que recaía en sus cascos y con miles de emociones que salían de su persona no sabia como dirigir el rumbo de un barco perforado por millares de agujeros, en los mares del norte helado. Felicidad, desconfianza, curiosidad, fraternidad y disgusto. Una cosa solo era acertada. Se sentía mejor. Ya no estaba sola, ya no, ni nunca mas. Afianzada de una extraña seguridad sonreía cuando el ser humano no lograba observarla, y en intervalos muy reservados. Era el. Antonov Mi Mill. Su amigo, pero ella ya conoció al mismo. De mal manera grabo en su mente a quien creía su amigo. Y ahora tenia una verdad en su rostro que consideraba, como un mosquito que perturba la tranquilidad del rostro; molesta.

Pero, pese a ello, creía que seria su amiga. Su actuar hiriente era aceptado por el y ella desconocía por que. Era un humano, si, y era la prueba contundente de que el mundo era asombroso y que nadie pertenece a una sociedad perfecta. Clamaba ser como antes. Mas una parte de si era reprimida. No podía hacer mucho mas que creer que todo estaría mejor.

Seguridad. Era eso. Antonov lavaba los trastes resultantes de el desayuno mientras ella preparaba los toques finales para que la tienda estuviese lista. Las 6:00 A.M. Y ellos habrían a las 8:00. Y a las 8:00 se llevaría a cabo una sencilla fiesta-desayuno con el recién llegado Emir. Habría una hora muerta. Donde podrían ambos hablar. Lo deseaba desde que arribó ha su hogar: conversar como antes, sus dolencias grandes y aciertos pequeños. El Emir terminaba de lavar los trastes. Faltaba poco para que diesen las 7:00 y poco para que los preparativos para la apertura de la tienda finalizaran.

\- Srta Pinkie - dijo el Sr. Humano - finalicé de lavar la losa. ¿desea que la ayude en otra tarea? - preguntó ansioso el humano tomando por sorpresa a la pensante pony rosa.

\- arriba del recibidor de la cafetería hay una franela húmeda y un atomizador. Úselas para limpiar las mesas.

\- desde luego - dijo el y avanzó al lugar designado.

Cuando le dio la espalda sonrió. Había semi descifrado el acto que le daba tranquilidad y gusto. Era que no estaba mas sola. Una rutina de varios años acostumbrada a una soledad que sistemática aumentaba y progresaba había mermado su moral. La casa se había vuelto fría, el polvo se acumulaba en los retratos de sus tutores, sus padres, sus hermanas y sus sobrinos. Cada día se distanciaba un poco mas de sus mejores amigas. La soledad experimentada azotaba y desprendía pedazos cobrizos de su lomo. Mas esta noche fue un poco diferente. No radical era el cambio, pero se sentía mejor la soledad. Alguien estaba ahí, a su disposición. Solitario y que busca amistad, su amistad. La cándida sonrisa renació bajo su mente. El aire no era seco. No hería su piel expuesta. Hasta las molestias de el tratamiento cicatrizante por las heridas obtenidas cuando los Grifos arribaron ( que abarcaban partes casi inaccesibles de su equina anatomía, por mas flexible que se demostrase) parecía perder su molesto poder irritante. Lo había observado varias veces mientras dormía, muy de cerca para comprenderlo. Le lleno el alma de dicha el saber que y quien era. Necesitaban hablar, pero no hoy, ni ahora.

Deseaba una nueva amistad con el, acto que prometía devolverle un poco de su felicidad.

\- Srta Pinkie, ya terminé de limpiar las mesas. Puedo en ellas ver mi reflejo - mencionó el humano frente a ella.

\- muy bien entonces, ayúdame a poner un par de adornos en las mismas...

Decido que la primera impresión que me lleve de ellas, sea con beneficio de duda. Río en mi mente. Aspiró profundo, mi pensar se deshace de las ideas que tuve de ellas. Las que no conozco. Puede que la mas tímida sea la mas fuerte, puede que la mas regia sea un manojo de sentimientos y estrógeno: el mundo esta lleno, abarrotado absurdo de las mas increíbles posibilidades. Debo de sacar esa información de aquí o deshacerme de ella y quemarla. Como prefiera mi alma perturba. Tengo la bana idea de dárselo a Lyra o a Ditzy he ir a sus hogares y desde ahí leer tal información para no levantar sospechas. Puedo hacerlo. Sería funcional. La cafetería abrió y la gente somnolienta ingresaba asustada de mi presencia. Continuaban algunos su rutina imperturbables, mas detonaban una extraña alegría en la pony rosa. Cuando en realidad era una prolongada amargura.

Las elementos ingresaran una por una, Diane me indicó sentarme en la mesa mas amplia que seria ocupada por nosotros. Habían muchos platillos ligeros que ella misma había creado en fracciones de asombrosos segundos. Al estar solo ahí, y ver como todos comían no pude evitar degustar un par puesto a que el desayuno fue un poco ligero. Traía conmigo una libreta, y un lápiz con el cual buscaba la forma de organizar como organizaría (valga la sacra redundancia) los objetos que en mi lista estaban. Pensé en una división simple, poco imaginativa pero funcional. Escribí con letra rápida y arañada.

 _"puedo organizar las cosas en 2 categorías: ofensivas he inofensivas. En ofensivas serían divididas en la clase de arma de fuego o explosivo. En cuanto a las inofensivas seria mejor dividirlas en materiales domésticos y tecnológicos. Quedado eso decidido, solo haría falta organizar los objetos y clasificarlos en cuanto a si tienen utilidad o si funcionan. Aseguro serán pocos y el problema fácil se resuelve entonces._

 _Sería útil redactar un pequeño informe sobre cada cosa, al menos lo que logramos recordar. Habría una sencilla clasificación y se sabrían en cuestión de segundos que elementos de los traídos sirven y cuales son demasiado peligrosos y por lo contrario deben ser desarmados o enterrados en las profundidades"._

Alguien había entrado a la cafetería. Me había acostumbrado a que cuando alguien ingresará yo volteara para ver quien era. Entro una pegaso cián. Rainbow Dash por lo que recuerdo. Acompañada de la pony de tierra naranja. Mas empezaron a ingresar. Llego la Srta Twilight junto con el dragón Spike. Luego, solitaria, la pegaso amarilla ingresó. Junto con la unicornio Rarity. Todas se dirigieron ha la mesa en la que yo estaba sentado. Sonreí. Tome mi libreta y la guardé en una bolsa de mi pantalón ( era una pequeña libreta para notas). Observé a la pegaso amarilla quien soltó una incredula muestra de miedo. En cuanto a la pony de tierra naranja, mostró solo una humilde mueca de desagrado.

\- muy buenos días elementos de la armonía- me levante jubiloso para saludar y ver el pequeño banquete que de posaba en nuestra mesa.

\- buenos días - exclamaron algunas de coro, no todas, pues otras no se molestaron.

Fueron a sentarse apiladas de una u otra manera. La pegaso amarilla como era natural se sentó cerca de su amiga cián. La pony naranja cerca de su homóloga morada, junto con el dragón Spike que evocó lo mismo. La unicornio Rarity estaba hasta el otro lado de la mesa y sonreía débil. Faltaba Diane. Pinkie. Quien llegó de la nada y con su cabello lacio agitándose en sus hombros se sentó para dar inicio al banquete.

\- fue una noche estupenda; no había descansado así en años. En, mi especie no hacen camas tan mullidas. Todas planas, duras. Como hormigón y tabla pero, las de aquí son muy diferentes. Sería mucho mas decir que no tuve ninguna pesadilla fuerte. ¿ustedes como descansaron?.

\- bien, solo que si tuve pesadillas - dijo la unicornio blanca iniciando una parte de la conversación.

\- ya no, yo ya no las tuve - indicó el dragón.

\- desde el rapto de la princesa Luna las pesadillas son naturales - dijo entre dientes la pegaso cián.

\- Rainbow- golpeó en el hombro la unicornio morada a su amiga. En cierto sentido me sentí un poco ofendido pero no continué su juego.

-bueno, me han dicho muy poco de ustedes. Y se que, esta es una platica para conocernos y llevar todo este proceso con vasta normalidad. Desearía recalcar que no deben sentirse intimidadas oh incomodadas por mi presencia pues soy inofensivo. ¿Desean que yo comience? Siendo honestos desearía conocer sus profesiones.

\- primero usted; luego nosotras, parece una mejor forma de inicise si le parece Señor Antonov- mencionó con respeto la unicornio morada y todas asistieron.

\- no se refieran a mi como Señor; soy muy joven de hecho. No me digan "soldado" oh "humano". ¿Les gustaría que me referirse ha ustedes como 'pegaso' 'unicornio' oh 'pony de tierra'? Señor es para los seres de mas veterana edad. Díganme si así lo prefieren, Antonov.

\- ¿y cuantos años tiene usted.. Antonov? - preguntó la pony de tierra naranja y la concentración aumento en la conversación. Me sonrojé brutalmente. Pues mi edad estaba posicionada entre los 15 y 17 años.

\- mi edad es realmente joven. Desearía saber cual es la edad que creen que tengo antes de decírselas.

\- 27 años - exclamó Pinkie con gracia.

-no. Muy viejo - tome un panquesito y lo degusté. Las elementos hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¿es inmortal? - no- conteste rápido - oh, entonces 25 años - indicó Twilight con certera confianza.

\- no, sigan intentando.

\- ¿26 años.?.. - cuestionó la Srta Rarity espernado acertar.

\- no jaja, sigan intentado.

\- 21 años - reduce el dragón divertido. Negué con la cabeza.

\- nos rendimos. No sabemos. - la pegaso arcoiris harta, comió un parqué con rapidez - iré por las malteadas - exclamó la pony rosa retirándose.

-¿seguras? Bueno. Tengo tiempo sin celebrar cumpleaños por mi profesión pero... Recuerdo que... Tengo.. Vaya, es difícil recordar. - indeciso conté con mis dedos - recuerdo que tengo... 16 años. - dije seguro. Estallaron a carcajadas francas y risas de pequeño impacto. No creían lo que decía.

\- por eso no quería decirles - reí con ellas. Y reímos un poco mas hasta que la Srta Pinkie trajo las malteadas.

\- pues yo, Sr. Antonov, tengo 23 años y me veo de 19 - la unicornio Rarity presumía su juventud.

\- yo tengo 20, ¿cual era su edad Sr. Antonov? - Cuestionó Pinkie - 16 años según el - oh, no es verdad - comenzó a reír un poco la pony rosa.

\- yo 21, la especie equina vive alrededor de 100 años - la nuestra 80 o mas - contesté rápido.

\- ¿y su profesión? ¿cual es?- cuestiona la pegaso cián.

\- yo soy granjera. ¿ha visto el gran campo de manzanas que rodea el Everfree? Es propiedad de la familia Apple.

\- ¿cual es su nombre de casualidad? - cuestioné.

\- Applejack. Mucho gusto - me alce por la mesa para poder saludarla de mano a casco y esta correspondió el saludo de forma amigable.

\- sería muy poco decir que nos sentimos agradecidas por ayudarnos aquel día. ¿cierto chicas? - exclamó la pony con felicidad dando un gran sorbo a su malteada. Las demás asintieron ha excepción de las pegados. - umm, chocolate - rió con dulzura.

\- yo soy diseñadora y modista. - exclamó la unicornio Rarity y me asombré de aquello.

-¿es costurera también? - si, si desea puedo confeccionarle la ropa que pida - en relación ha eso, tengo una prenda dañada que deseo reparar. Es una prenda con el mas alto valor sentimental para mi y espero pueda repararla - puedo hacerlo, usted vaya a mi local y veremos que podemos hacer y cuanto le costará.

\- yo soy una maga, aparte de bibliotecaria - yo también soy bibliotecario - se sumó Spike - y asistente #1 de mi mejor amiga - agregó el dragón y abrazó tierno a la unicornio morada. Sonreí por ello.

\- yo trabajo en el clima. Controlo cuanto podemos el cielo de PonyVille - expresó la pegaso Rainbow Dash con cierto tono de disgusto.

\- ¿aquí se puede controlar el clima? Esto me sorprende mas cada día. En nuestro mundo el clima es incontrolable. No existe la magia pero, si la tecnología mas esa solo predice el clima con una exactitud del 80%. Nada admirable pero sirve un poco.

\- y usted... Srta... ¿como se llama? - indiqué a la Srta. Amarilla y todos guardaron seco silencio.

\- Fluttershy es algo tímida y seria querido - la unicornio blanca me había dicho "querido" - ella trabaja con animales. Es veterinaria y defensora de los mismos - indicó la Srta. Rainbow Dash con gusto.

\- es extraño he irónico que lo diga; pues mientras fue mi estadía en el bosque, cuando dormía en mi cueva, yo, fui visitado en varias ocasiones por un conejito blanco muy simpático que pedía muestras de mi comida. Le encantaba. Junto con otros animalitos del bosque. - Angel - dijo la pegaso preocupada - es su conejo mascota - expresó la unicornio morada.

-mientras estuve ahí conocí a mis amigas Lyra Heartstrings, y Ditzy Doo. Aparte de la Srta Pinkie a quien logre conocer por casualidad una bella noche. - debió ser duro haber vivido estas semanas en el EverFree. Es un lugar terriblemente peligroso - agregó rápidamente la unicornio morada - ¿no fue de casualidad atacado por alguna alimaña del bosque? - cuestionó la unicornio temiendo que mi respuesta fuese acertada. Vacile en responder.

-ahora que lo indica, si... En mi estadía en el bosque tuve que enfrentarme a un par de lobos de madera y una maldita mantícora que casi me mataba - mencioné exacto con cierto escozor. - atacó a Lyra, y tuve que matarla. Logramos salir de la muerte por suerte suprema. Ella casi presentaba hipotermia y yo, perdí mucha sangre. Me atacó salvaje y casi me arrancaba un brazo. Pero logre acabarla. Matarla. Temí mucho por mi vida pues casi perecía desangrado. - exclamé con dolor y algo sucedió. La pegaso rompió una lágrima que se escurrió por su rostro.

\- ¿una mantícora con un listón rosa en el aguijón? - cuestionó la pegaso cián. Comencé a recordar poco a poco.

-...si, ¡tenia ese peculiar aspecto!. Cuando iba a una laguna encontré a mi mejor amiga Lyra siendo atacada por ella. Logre acabar con la misma y salvé su vida a la vez que la mía.

\- usted asesinó ha pink - exclamó la pegaso cián.

\- era nuestra mascota. Y usted la ha matado - dijo abrazando a su amiga quien dolida lloraba en su hombro. Me sentí terriblemente mal.

\- fue en... Fue en defensa propia y salvé una vida ese día. Atacaron a mi amiga y trató de matarme. No pude hacer mucho lo, lo siento - dije estupidizado.

\- que vergüenza por usted- exclamó finalmente la pegaso cián y, junto con su amiga salieron de la cafetería dejando una aura de culpabilidad en mi.

\- pero yo, salvé una vida - mencioné. Las elementos guardaron silencio. Como si no desearan ponerse de ningún lado. Miré al suelo humillado. De pronto el peso de mi arma había asfixiado. El cordel de seda apretaba mi cuello. Era rojo, era húmedo. Es el peso de un asesino.

\- he arruinado 2 relaciones de amistad- exclamé meneado la copa en la que yacía una seca malteada.

\- y su profesión - exclamó el dragón desviando el tema - ¿a que se dedica?.

\- bueno, primeramente soy soldado. - exclamé desanimado - Fui durante tiempo un simple soldado dedicado a la limpieza de una batalla tras otra. No enormes batallas. Estábamos en un refugio donde debíamos luchar contra una terrible epidemia. Luego fui secretario. Me ascendieron y poco después, por algunas hazañas, me volví sumamente importante he influyente en el seno militar. Soy digamos mas influyente por mis acciones que por mi rango. Me concedieron el estatuto de "Emir" de la humanidad. Un embajador podría decirse, mas mi profesión. Sería la de un simple soldado. Me considero eso y esa sería mi profesión

\- debe ser interesante ser un soldado. Excitante combatir contra un enemigo terrible en el nombre de Celestia y de Equestria. He leído muchas novelas sobre Guardias Reales. - la unicornio sonriente comentaba lo que mas amaba; leer.

\- nunca lo es. No es excitante; es terrible. La impotencia de ha veces ver una vida esfumarse en tus brazos es... Un sentimiento muy... Horrendo, muy horrendo. Nunca la han sentido ustedes, no. No lo han hecho... pero ahí sientes que tu vida puede dedicarse a cualquier cosa menos ha eso. Aun así, el salvar vidas también te da el impulso para creer que la vida es mejor y puedes seguir con esta carga.

\- debe ser duro enfrentarse a tal presión - empatizó la unicornio blanca.

\- las novelas ponys nunca hablan sobre esa presión psicológica...

\- debo arreglar el problema recién creado. Lamento, haber acabado con aquella criatura.

se disculpe Antonov. Esa mantícora también ha tratado de asesinarme - rió contenido el dragón - han sido muchas las veces en las que esa misma mantícora ha irrumpido en la paz de PonyVille. Muy bien que la haya eliminado. Pudo poner en riesgo ha muchas vidas mas.

\- debo remunerarlas de alguna manera. He asesinado a su mascota. Y, creo debo recompensarlas de alguna manera.

\- no seria recomendable hacerlo ahora Sr. Antonov. Estarán a la defensiva. No le harán caso. - expresó la pony naranja. - son mas tercas que unas mulas cuando se unen por una causa. Solo discúlpese, y ellas aceptaran el presente tarde o temprano - indicó finamente la pony de tierra.

\- hay veces en las que hay que dejar que piensen adecuadamente. - Pinkie finaliza con dulzura y se va ha atender ha mas clientes.

\- y Spike me había comentado que usted había hurtado un par de manzanas de mi huerto; y estaba preocupado y que deseaba pagarme de alguna manera. - si, es cierto - respondí - pues no tema. No le cobraré. Fueron seguramente un par de ellas, ¿no? - fueron mas de 100... Comí muchas por día; creo que consumí unas de una buena variedad - pues todo esta pagado. No creo que haya consumido demasiadas pues lo hubiese notado. A no ser que.. - pensó por algunos momentos y puso una cara de sumo espanto. -¿que tipo de manzanas consumió terrón de azúcar? - pues eran muy jugosas y grandes. Cada árbol era rodeado por piedras blancas. Consumí muchos de esos árboles y espero poder pagarle...

\- ¡usted no va ha pagarme nada! - iracunda golpeó la mesa asustándome en el acto - con que usted fue el condenado animalejo que acabó con mis cosechas especiales... Lo siento Twilight. Yo me voy de aquí, ya no quiero hablar - exclamó la pony de tierra iracunda, y salió de ahí dando un severo portazo, arrempujando a algunos ponys que iban entrando. La mueca de alivio y terror se mezclo en mi rostro pues había sido tan súbita la reacción de la equina, que no pude contener inclusive una naciente risa de desconcierto y pena propia.

\- disculpelas Antonov. - apenada al máximo la unicornio morada respondía mientras Pinkie apenas arribaba y se daba cuenta de la falta de color naranja - ellas en realidad no son así, han pasado por muchos problemas actualmente. Pero ellas no son así. Son mas amigables. ¡muchísimo mas amigables! Por favor disculpe su comportamiento. Están pasando por una época un poco oscura.

\- comprendo. De vez en cuando hay días o meses en los que alguien tiene la peor situación del mundo. Solo que creo que merezco éso. Yo evoqué esas acciones: debo pagar por mis errores. No puedo dejar de sentir pena por mi actuar - indiqué adolorido -3 de 6, increíble - puse mis brazos entre mi rostro y deje caerme en la mesa.

\- pudo estar peor - bromeó el dragón Spike. Escuche como la unicornio molesta le golpeó el brazo.

\- debo hacer algo antes de ganar una guerra. Bueno, esto sucede cuando eres honesto y amistoso. Tal vez sea por que estoy algo oxidado en lo de hacer amistades.

\- ayudaremos a resolver sus problemas con ellas. No será muy difícil, usted no se preocupe la unicornio blanca y sonreí hacia la misma por la ayuda.

\- enserio estimaría mucho eso. Lamento hechar a perder el desayuno. Creo que aquí finaliza todo. Discúlpenme, pero he perdido el apetito. Srta Rarity, deseo saber su dirección para poder llevar mi ropa a reparar. Srta Twilight, desearía hecharle un vistazo a su biblioteca. Creo que deberíamos retirarnos a nuestros trabajos y continuar con nuestras labores domésticas. Al menos hasta que todo esto se calme un poco. - expresé.

\- en ese entonces, fue un gusto saber un poco mas de usted Sr. Antonov. Espero reunirnos en otra ocasión

\- igualmente. Le deseo un lindo día - expresé y la Srta Rarity sonrió. Se levantó de la mesa. Se despidió de sus amigas y avanzó a la salida para poder irse. Vió atrás por última vez. Y se fue con la brisa de la mañana.

\- debo acercarme a ellas de alguna manera para resolver nuestros conflictos.

\- en cuanto a Fluttershy no lograras mucho si Rainbow esta cerca. Ella la domina completamente. Tiene un odio contra los humanos y se ensaña en culparlos por todas y cada una de sus penas - expreso la unicornio morada - lo reuniré con Fluttershy yo misma si es necesario para que este problema se resuelva. Pero todos seremos amigos. De eso no cabe ni la menor duda - dijo la Srta Twilight con dureza.

\- muchísimas gracias Srta Sparkle. Creo que ustedes deberían retirarse también. La fiesta ya terminó. La he echado a perder. -no diga eso - consoló Diane- iré a su biblioteca en cuánto tenga oportunidad. Tengo trabajo que debería comenzar a realizar. Si me disculpan, fue un gusto.

\- Sr Antonov. Deseo hablar con usted sobre... Astronomía otro poco como cuando lo hicimos en el tren.. Digo si usted quiere - ilusionada cuestionó la unicornio - desde luego, cuando vaya a su biblioteca le doy mi palabra de que agendaremos un día para hablar del espacio; soy muy culto en ese tema - entonces nos veremos otra vez. Que pase buen día - de la misma forma espero pase su tarde.

Salude al dragón con un fuerte apretón de mano/ garra y a la unicornio la despedí con un simple gesto. Sonreí. Era cierto, debíamos agendar una cita para hablar de el espacio. Recuerdo mucho sobre el y datos asombrosos me vienen a la mente cuando veo las estrellas en una noche como las de aqu, donde son tan claras que puedes verlas todas en la mas infame noche.

Se fueron. Y me quedé solo en la mesa con mis dudas del futuro, y mas que nada, sobre como me acercaría ha ellas sin provocar mas problemas.

\- Sr. Antonov. No quiero molestar su meditar pero ocupa espacio para clientes - exclamó la Srta Pinkie con cierta pena - puede ayudarme llevando los utensilios ha la cocina.

\- a la orden - exclamé y recogí los trastes, para llevármelos a la cocina. No había nadie. Estaba finalemtne solo con mi culpa. Suspiré. Por mi culpa...

Llegando a las puertas de la casa de Fluttershy, en donde los sauces eran movidos por el viento sordo del mediodía, la pegaso cián desató su furia contra una vieja carreta. Iracunda fingida. Soltó una fuerte patada. La madera se estremeció pero retándola, casi insultándola, permaneció firme. Dio otra de sus formidables patadas y astilló tanto sus piernas atléticas, moldeadas por años de esfuerzo, como la madera. Otra mas y la madera frente a la adversidad resistía. Y una mas, y mas y mas fuerte. Regaba cólera entre cada disparo de su descomunal fuerza adquirida. La carreta finalmente, tras haberle dado una que otra astillada cedió rota y la pegaso siguió golpeando hasta que su amiga asqueada, repulsiva por tal muestra de ira, la detuvo. Ella en su mente no consideraba la muerte de la mantícora como un suceso relevante o trágico, pues, a pesar de su compasividad casi infinita con las criaturas del mundo, entendía que, aquella criatura no merecía vivir. Había atacado a sus amigas. A su amigo y atento contra la muerte de ponys inocentes. No merecía vivir, no lo merecía. Pero para Rainbow Dash era diferente. Era esa mascota alguien similar. Alguien que debía ser cuidado

\- entiendes por que es malo, por que el es malo... ¡ahora tienes una evidencia mas grande! ¡mato a nuestra mascota!

\- pero fue en... Defensa propia. El dice que fue en defensa propia. Y Pink, ya había atacado a otros ponys. No era ta inocente... Tal vez es cierto lo que dice

-¡los humanos siempre mienten! ¡son viles. Traicioneros, mentirosos. Asesinos, lo peor de la existencia!

\- pero la princesa Celestia y Twilight dicen que el solo quiere asilo político y nuestro deber es...

\- nuestro deber es mantener la armonía en la especie pony y el es un humano que pone en peligro esa misma armonía. No hay mas nada que decir a menos que desees terminar como nuestra mascota.

\- pero Twilight dice que..

\- Twilight esta inmersa en su mundo de ilusión. ¿que no lo vez? Damos el beneficio de duda ha alguien que ya nos ha mentido: que sentido tiene, por que hacerlo... Ya escuchaste a Applejack cuando estábamos en camino aquí; el humano arrasó solitario con parte importante de sus campos. Yo no deseo otro ataque a Canterlot. Lo espiaré y descubriré lo que trama. Tu en tu consciencia tendrás el peso si un ataque a Equestria y nuestras amigas se desata.

\- pero... Pero - Fluttershy no sabia como argumentar. Tenia miedo. Y calló sonriente, esperando que todo pasara.

\- no te acerques ha ese humano. No me perdonaría si te pasara algo. Entiende que son horrendas criaturas. Y que en ellas no se puede confiar.

La pegaso emprendió vuelo con fuerza. Alzó sus alas y escapó al mañana, ha el cielo donde sus penas se deshacían con trabajo y esfuerzo. Dejando a una pegaso amarilla confundida. Totalmente aterrada. Pero con ideas extrañas renaciendo en su mente.

Posiblemente el humano no era tan malo. Oh el no era el culpable de lo que se le acusaba.

Si... Ella sabia el por que .

. . -Mi casa es un poco desordenada. Además de solitaria. No he ido mucho ha ella desde que regresé ha PonyVille y mejor me he quedado en casa de mis amigas Octavia y Vynil. Te tienen mucho miedo. - rió la unicornio mentolada mientras yo tomaba un pequeño popote en mis manos y jugaba con el, pensativo.

\- ¿y tu casa como es Ditzy?- cuestioné a la pegaso sonriente.

\- solitaria - bramó seca - desde que el Doctor se fue de mi lado ha sido así. - el Doctor, ¿cual Doctor? - inquiero interesado - el Doctor Whooves, mi novio. No es lo mismo sin el. La casa ha perdido mucha de su alegría - Lo lamento mucho Srta Ditzy.- expresé solidario frente a su desdicha, colocando mi mano sobre su hombrobgris como gesto de apoyo.

\- si pero, estos días también han sido muy felices.. Gracias ha ustedes, me he relajado mucho y disfrutado mi tiempo sin el. Aseguro que estará bien, feliz en cualquier parte del mundo.

\- tu casa esta en las nubes. ¿cierto? - cuestioné con interés máximo.

\- si, lo esta. Haya arriba, en lo alto del cielo. - es muy solitario, ¿correcto? - si. En efecto. - deberíamos ir haya: siempre he querido pisar las nubes ¡no comprenden ustedes que en nuestro mundo eso es imposible! - me exalté apasionado - desearía poder con mis pies descalzos tocar las nubes y no precipitarme a una muerte segura. Pero, ¿es posible Lyra? ¿hay un hechizo para ello? Y si, lo hay. crees poder.. ¿aplicarmelo? Sería un sueño hecho realidad - si, si puedo - exclamó ella decidida - pues entonces no se diga mas. Las próximas veces que nos veamos a charlar serán acariciando las nubes. Para ustedes es muy normal pero para mi es una barrera que jamás he explorado.

La camarera pony arribó ha pedirnos algo con cierto naciente miedo. Me observó. Volteó ha otra parte. Lyra pagaría la cuenta. El heno frito hubiese sabido para mi mejor si mi lengua, manchada por años de galletas PEP no hubiese asimilado sabores en el rango de lo salado como desagradables. Ella pagaba. Tenía, según una herencia de su padre, dinero de sobra; mismo que invertiría en una empresa periodística para predicar la verdad a bajo precio; hechos reales y no alterados. Habíamos pasado una linda tarde conversando. Heno frito y café. Mas yo no pude sacarme de la mente el hecho de que aun no fungía en ninguno de los trabajos como protector de las elementos de la armonía. Debía hacerme su amigo, desde el primer día.

.

El dragón Spike llegaba hacia nosotros con cierta inquietud mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa de aquel restaurante a pueblo abierto.

\- ¿para que me necesitabas? - te digo afuera. No es nada grave, es una ayuda simple - estaba durmiendo - bostezó desganado - me despertaron en medio de una gratificante siesta con - pensó breve - helado, si. - entonces creo que será mejor que salgamos, ¿les parece chicas? - si, desde luego - exclamó Lyra. Ditzy no mostró oposición. Salimos.

Ahí afuera avanzamos entre una turba de gente semi impresionada por mi súbita presencia. Esclarecidos entre el arcoiris, revoloteando en la gracia del caos avanzamos hacia un lugar donde pudiésemos hablar en un carácter privado. Donde nadie sospechara, y los quejumbrosos pasaran desapercibidos como voces ahogadas. A la vista de todos: el parque de enfrente. Donde nadie pudiese tener en mente que algo malo se gestara en nuestras mentes.

Lyra preparaba su magistral esencia; magia, polvo de estrellas y cometas que se aplificaba sobre su cuerno. El dragón Spike llegaba entre la prensa de sus garras la carpeta que le había recomendado traer. El plan se maquila poco a poco y con sazón. La turba se minimiza. Se acaba la barrera entre la planeación forzada y la acción pensada.

Arribamos bajo aquel frondoso laurel de amplio tronco blanco rodeado por césped crecido, pero a la misma altura, perfectamente recortado. Lyra sacó con un mantel que sería nuestra cuartada, sobre ella colocó un par de libros emulados por su magia, junto con un domo transparente que daría confidencialidad a nuestra charla en términos auditivos. El dragón no se inmutó. Puso la carpeta en el mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos. Lyra apareció mi carpeta. La carpeta de la información de las elementos. Sonreí. El dragón observó la carpeta. Mostró un inconmensurable interés por las fotos que se filtraban entre las muchas hojas cafés y blancas.

\- tengo aquí una compilación de toda la información que necesito para acercarme a las elementos de la armonía.- ¿como la obtuviste?- me la proporcionó la misma armada equina. Es una serie de archivos sobre todas las elementos de la armonía que durante 3 años fueron recabados para la protección de las mismas. Pero con la muerte de los agentes encargados de esa misión y con mi llegada se me asignaron a mi.

\- con esto podremos planear toda la estrategia - exclamó el con felicidad - necesito que tu lo cuides y la próxima vez que nos veamos, los lleves contigo. Si encuentran estos archivos conmigo me delataria pero si los llevas tu no corro ese peligro. - es lógico - exclamó el - ¿cuando y donde los llevare? - en casa de Ditzy, en 3 días a las 8 de la mañana. Llévame un libro de astronomía y di que me lo darás; inventa algo. Estos archivos los leeremos entre todos y así planearemos toda la estrategia. - mencioné.

Le otorgue el archivo con prisa y lo tomó guardándolo en su carpeta amarilla. Sonrió. Me ayudaba sin pensarlo mucho. Entendía mi situación y comprendía que necesitaba de su plena ayuda.

\- una cosa mas. Mantenme informado de lo que suceda con las elementos. Por el momento solo tengo rango de acción sobre 1 de ellas y temo que no pueda ayudar en caso de una emergencia. ¿puedes mantenerme informado sobre su estado? - si, puedo. Cualquier acto sospechoso te lo comunico directamente - sonrió el dragón con gusto - es un alivio saberlo. En ese entonces es mejor que cada uno regrese a sus hogares. Llevaras los archivos. Nosotros llevaremos mas ideas

Nos levantamos nuevamente del suelo. El llevo entre sus garras aquellos pesados archivos como mi seguro protector. Todas las cosas desaparecieron por arte de magia. Ya no habia mas razón para hablar. Las ordenes estaban dadas. Era solo cuestión de cumplirlas.

\- en cuanto a loa problemas con Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, no se preocupe por la primera. En cuanto a Rainbow Dash, nosotros tendremos cuidado con ella. Con ella será muy difícil que usted entable una amistad. Casi imposible. - por que, digo, ¿que tanto odia a los humanos?. é sorprendido - bastante. Ella los, los odia terriblemente. Le explicaré todo en casa de Ditzy.

Nos pusimos de pie, y Lyra recogió el mantel. Desapareció de la nada. Y el escudo se rompió, cual burbuja de jabón añeja. El dragón se despidió alegre simulando ante la atmósfera pony una incrédula seguridad. Se retiró con los papeles en su garra derecha, caminando entre el césped joven y ordenado, con la información impregnada a las escamas de su pecho.

\- y chicas - expresé con interés tras ser abandonados por el dragón furtivo - ¿que desean hacer ahora? - cuestioné dramático.

\- yo desearía descansar y platicar sobre cualquier cosa... M..Mañana regreso a trabajar - expreso la pegaso grisácea.

\- bueno, pensaba en presentarte a un par de amigas. Músicas, mis amigas músicas. Octavia Melody y Vynil Scratch. Ambas son mis mejores amigas y me han tratodo con cariño y respeto desde que llegue aquí. Ja, elementos de la amistad - bufona exclamó la unicornio mentolada - ¿te parece si mejor vamos ha visitarlas y lo de hablar lo dejamos para otra ocasión?

\- creo que estaría bien si para Ditzy no hay problemas - no, - sonrió con su enterneciente mueca y ojos bizcos - por mi no hay problema. Podemos ir si quieren. Lo de hablar lo, podemos dejar para después

-¡fabuloso! - exclamó Lyra - vamos entonces , no hay que perder mas tiempo - exclamó con gusto Lyra y comenzamos ha avanzar entre el césped tan uniforme, que acariciaba mis piernas cubiertas y besaba las suyas desnudas. ...

Toda la tarde no pude dejar de pensar en mi trabajo. Sonreía feliz, exclamaba alegre de la vida. Con Lyra y Ditzy el tiempo volaba rasante tras mis orejas. Lo hacia rápido, indeciso. Indetenible. Avanzaba con fuerza y cautela. Y yo menospreciaba las acciones férreas de mis compañeras con tristes dentones de desinterés. Han sido hasta ahora maravillosas. Atentas y consideradas. Leales, felices, alegres ante mis pendientes por justificar acciones. Me han colmado hasta la médula de halagos y dulces alimentos pero en mi mundo sonrío distante. Pensando en que podria hacer y que no.

Mi tarea me sobrepasaba. La subestimé. El pensamiento me invadió toda la tarde. Requiere un actuar inmediato que no he logrado. Una facilidad para comunicarse y relacionarse de la cual no me jacto ni presciendo. No se que puedo realizar ante ellas. Están desprotegidas hoy y no estarán a salvo mañana ni en una semana. Me queda entonces espiarlas de alguna manera pero, ¿como? solo el dragón Spike me ayudaría en esa tarea. Debo aferrarme a, por el momento, la idea de que el es el único que puede ayudarme. No hay otra vía posible. No hay otra forma de salvación. Es el la base de la base. Deberían haber mas formas de protegerlas por el momento. Hasta que me vuelva su amigo cercano.

\- entonces... Los muffins se secaron y supieron a cemento armado.

\- ¿y te los comiste aun así? - cuestioné autómata. .

\- si, sabían horrible pero era mi trabajo

Puedo espirales. Sería la opción mas lógica hasta el momento. Como respaldo en caso de que el sistema de alerta temprana que representa Spike falle. Si el falla yo por ende, fallo. Puede servir y sería una forma para complementar la protección del reptil. Pero si se me descubre haciendo tal cosa muchas cosas pueden salir mal. Rayos. Debe haber alguna manera. Pues por el momento no habrá mas que actuar en caso de que algo suceda. Nada mas que acudir cuando los problemas se generen y no evitarlos. Con el riesgo de que cuando llegue hayan muerto.

\- ¿y como te parecieron Vinyl y Octavia ? ¿te gusto su música? Ellas dijeron que se esforzaron

\- solo la de la Srta Octavia. Solo su música me interesó realmente. En cuanto a la otra pony su música me pareció sin gusto, estridente a mis calmos oídos

Podría. Indicar a la fuerza armada local que no puedo hacer mucho recientemente y pedir ayuda. Pero ¿después de haber firmado y comprometido ante sus ojos, el velar por su seguridad, regresaría a ellos, con la vista caída indicando que no puedo hacerlo?. Me tomarían por bufón y me regresarían. No, lo único que me queda es cumplir mi trabajo. Pero de alguna manera debo hacerlo sencillo. Si, de una manera debo hacerlo fácil.

Las Srtas Twilight. Pinkie Pie y Rarity están ya aseguradas. Hay contacto con ellas y será sencillo (espero) armar hacía ellas una amistad. La Srta Rainbow y Fluttershy quedan descubiertas. De una similar manera, la Srta Applejack. Mi rango es primitivo y solo tengo dominio de la situación sobre el rango de Pinkie. ¿que esperaba yo, que se hicieran amigas de mi al instante? No iba a suceder así ¡debí imaginarlo!. Sórdida resciminencia mental. Pude pensar con mayor y mas uniforme claridad peri no lo hize (creí en mi) por mi orgullo y mis pensamiento de supremacía. Tonto, tonto tonto debí preeverlo. Tonto me hundo este día. Tal vez mañana y pasado mañana también

\- Anto, ¿sucede algo amigo? - no, solo recuerdo esa hiriente música y... - sentí que no era necesario mentirles de ninguna manera - es el asunto de las elementos. Me viene comiéndo la cabeza desde la mañana. No se. Me siento muy presionado y con pocas oportunidades de cumplir mi trabajo... Me estoy estrenando por algo que debería ser sencillo. Sumamente practico y básico

\- Antonov, no seas idiota - indicó Ditzy con un cariño que limitaba la frase hiriente y consisa en su tarea de posicionó frente a mi con el alba tras sus espaldas. Ahí, laborando por que mis ojos café vino se mezclasen con sus maduros trigales dorados ahogados en mares inmaculados, cristalinos. Tomó con fuerza mi atención y la dirigió total a su persona, sentí, el cálido aire crepuscular cerrando mis párpados. Estampandose con su melena.

\- hoy acaba de iniciar tu trabajo; y apenas empieza, y quemas tus esperanzas tan rápido. Apenas ha comenzado. Este día no es el ultimo pero si el primero. No eres un súper humano Antonov. - pero ellas d...deben ser pro...- no por ahora amigo mio. No hoy ni mañana pero será pronto, se que podrás hacerlo - ¿entonces como aseguro su seguridad? ¿y su alguien ataca hoy a una por una, como lograré ayudar? - exclamé asustado y ella ni de inmutó- me comprometo desde hoy a hacer una vigilancia en 3 turnos para tu necesidad Antonov. Como una medida extra de ayuda para ti, gracias a que puedo volar

-y y..yo junto a Ditzy te mantendré informado sobre su estado así como teletransportación inmediata. Así podrás protegerlas mientras no seas su amigo, Antonov.

Las posibilidades se abrieron en mi cabeza efímeras. Poco a poco impactaron de forma positiva, alegría corrió por mis venas y sonreí de ilusión. Si Ditzy vigilaba 3 veces al día podría tener algo mas de ayuda que la del dragón. Además. Lyra estaría como forma de transporte. Habría un rango mas alto de protección. No total, mientras poco a poco me hago su amigo y preveo cualquier posible contingencia. Ellas no mentían. Sus sinceras expresiones me hacen confiar en sus palabras de equinas, y vasedado de tristeza expresé mi felicidad en una clara sonrisa tibia entre mantos crepusculares.

Y el césped, undiendonos bajo las lacerantes orillas y aristas vegetales, animaba el calor de la escena.

\- esta noche será el primer vuelo mio, Lyra. Te mantendré informada acerca de todo - exclama la pegaso de tono gris sonriente tomando seriedad en el tema, ajena a su comportamiento de, no... Acercándose al comportamiento de una sana niña...

Llegando. Es noche. Los horarios paralelos al espionaje serán en momentos nocturnos, matutinos y tardíos. Revisando con especial énfasis cada resinto de las protegidas ha excepción de el de la Srta Pie y el de la Srta Sparkle donde ya se tiene suficiente impacto. Ditzy esta de acuerdo en la ayuda a mi persona. Dejando muchos rasgos de su lado inocente se comprometía a dar una misión que no le correspondía, al ayudarme con este acto tan bien articulado. Decía que al ser pegasa tenia buen rango de observación y era perspicaz respecto a lo que lograba alcanzar a visualizar. Lyra no refutó y yo no pensaba hacerlo. Trabaja en la mensajería por lo que tenia que ser rápida y con facilidad tener la habilidad de detección de objetivos terrestres. Hoy fue su primer vuelo inaugural por llamarlo de alguna manera. Zarpo a los mares del cielo negro en su primer recorrido de reconocimiento. Para informarme sobre las elementos que debería proteger.

\- quédate conmigo esta noche Antonov - dijo triste la unicornio abrazándome tras la partida de Ditzy ha observar el poblado. Tomada de mi cintura como suele hacerlo (y yo no me opongo pues me parece un vil acto tierno)- quédate en mi casa. Por una sola noche. Solos tu y yo. Aun no me cuentas toda la historia de la humanidad y... Podríamos hacerlo de nuevo como lo haciamos en la cueva. Dormir juntos. Recostados sobre el otro. Tan cálidos. Nunca había experimentado tanta paz en mi vida Anto.

-Lyra. No puedo hacer eso - me dolía cortar sus sueños y ver su rostro impregnado de desilusión - entiende que debo quedarme con ellas para asegurar su protección y. Eso estipula estar lo mas cerca posible de sus personas durante la mayor cantidad de tiempo que logre. - trataba de justificar pero con ella en manos de la tristeza tenia muy poco que decir - espero comprendas lo que hago, disculpame por favor.

La noche se comió de silencio brusco. Salido del aberno silencio corrompido, callar solitario. Había como siempre asesinado las esperanzas de la pequeña unicornio. Una habida fanática de la humanidad muerta. Solo quería estar conmigo. Un deseo simple he irrealizable al parecer. Ella somo deseaba eso. Cumplir sus ilusiones de una vez por todas y nunca alejarse de algo que había esperado toda la vida. Me sentí empatico. Aseguro que me sentiría igual si hubiese esperado un sector importante de mi vida, la llegada de una homóloga equina a mi vida y que esta encajase perfectamente en la ilusión que estipulada durante décadas. Deseaba confortar su sufrimiento de alguna manera pero no podía hacer mucho. Era cierto y creo que me entendía. La semi reemplazaría por ellas en uno u otro aspecto aunque alegara cumplir mi deber; seguramente eso esta pensando. No hay forma de reconfortarla. Las evidencias en realidad me apuntan como el héroe y el culpable.

\- si... Yo- exclamó de la nada la unicornio haciéndome ver sus ojos tristes pero llenos nuevamente de esperanza. - en vez de que tu vengas a mi hogar, yo voy al tuyo. No te quedarías fuera de tu deber y podríamos disfrutar la noche entera.

Pensé lo que me dijo cuando me abrazaba cálida y la idea reptó increíble. No sonaba como posible fallo. Podía hacerlo, podía realizarlo. Ella estaría conmigo. Podríamos dejar lo su hogar para después, mucho después. Sonreí afectuoso rodeando con mi mi brazo derecho tímido al cuello de la equina, y la pequeña Lyra me tomó con mas fueza de la cintura. - puede funcionar. Podríamos hacerlo - exclamé con gusto y ese fue en si la epopeya. Un "si" entre dientes.

De esta experiencia he reflexionado un poco sobre la unicornio fanática mientras camino cansado a casa, tras un día intenso, el primer día de trabajo. Un férreo querer por mi persona ella manifiesta. Por mi, alguien básicamente desconocido. Me abraza, me besa con furor y pasión desenfrenadas contenidas. Cada abrazo que me da lleva otro mas tierno, un ultimo apretón cariñoso, como una firma de su persona. Impregnado de calidez suya me quedo siempre, abrigo que me protege esta noche. Ha esperado según sus amigas esperanzadas, casi toda su vida consciente por mi persona. Oh por alguien que le complaciera tal fantasía improbable. Ditzy indica lo mismo. No es tan tonta como finge ser. Ella comprende que es una ilusión que se hace realidad. Un sueño en el que puedes manipular todo a tu gusto; lucidez en la realidad. Por eso tan feliz y desesperada se muestra. Ha veces, pide que la pellizque. Pues, temerosa cree que ella misma este sumida en sus sueños.

Ditzy avanzó y indicó que no había nada fuera de lo normal; acordamos ya reunirnos todos los días sim interrumpir mi principal tarea. Se retiró nuevamente con su sonrisa boba que arqueaba lo que tenia de conocimiento de su persona. La noche sobrevivía a pesar de los ponys que activos seguían. Eran las 10: 37 de la noche y el temor de herir ha alguien (por parte de los ponys) se intensificaba con sus miradas acosadoras. Ha veces piensan que no soy nada y dejan de observarme. Otros y para otros pocos soy un sol de odio que no puede ser dejado de ver y debe ser blasfemando entre cascos quisquillosos. He visto recientemente soldados marchar que como si fuese un chiste de opresión se detienen en seco y saludan a mi persona. Finalmente cansado simplemente avance a casa de la Srta Pinkie para descansar y esperar al siguiente día.

Me siento inútil al ser tan poco ahora mi trabajo.

Las puertas noto están cerradas y solo una luz aparece en ella, con fuerza débil ilumina la habitación baja. Avanzo, y pienso en abrir simplemente la puerta. Noto la soledad de la noche muerta. La luz de la luna grisácea. Claman al unísono que ingrese y me proteja. En sus inexistentes voces escucho el miedo. Pero me contengo. No es mi hogar. No es nada mío. No es mi propiedad y no tengo derecho sobre ella. Entonces. ¿que hago? No puedo tocar. Podría estar dormida y pude ser no solo la interrumpa, si no que la moleste. Entonces abro con lentitud la puerta. Giro lentamente la perilla y abro la puerta sin haber emitido ningún sonido. Ingrese y por accidente golpee la orilla de la puerta. Me blasfemo. El cañón del AK había golpeado por accidente ese lugar. Es un golpe ligero y no provoca mucho ruido. Esta sumido en oscuridad lo que seria la cocina (ingrese por la puerta trasera) y mentalmente trate de visualizar donde estaba la luz. El encendedor, o algo. Note un exótico brillo verdoso y luego uno amarillo. Era la luz encendida. La Srta Pinkie me observaba desde los primeros escalones de la escalera de madera.

\- buenas noches Srta Pinkie. ¿Como se encuentra? - ...2 veces - indicó mientras bajaba de las escaleras - te estuve esperando para comer. Cuando llegaste aquí mencioné que te daría 3 comidas y 2 veces te espere para comer a medio día y cenar en esta noche. No dijo ha donde iría y se fue toda la tarde. No me ayudo lo suficiente en casa cuando dijo que lo haría

\- no sabia que tenia que decirle sobre mis salidas Srta Pinkie. Pero, yo recuerdo con facilidad que si la ayude. En la mañana, para preparar la tienda. - pero no fue suficiente. Me dejo sola y no me ayudo mas. En cuanto a sus salidas debe decirme a donde irá y con quien estará. Después de todo usted es mi invitado; mi responsabilidad. Y usted debe decirme a donde irá para saber si estará seguro. - aspiró profundamente - en todo caso; le prepararé algo para cenar. Espere un momento. Siéntese en la cocina.

\- nononono, así esta bien. Creo que ya la he molestado lo suficiente. - me molestaría mas que no aceptara mi comida - respondió secante - siéntese y espere - exclamó ahora ruda, fuerte. No me inmute mas me sorprendí levemente por su conducta hiriente, su voz raspó mi oído y me senté en esa mesa. La observé realizar la simple tarea de servir cereal. Como una pequeña humana se paraba en 2 cascos agitando su melena rosa que se escurría por su figura nueva bípeda. Deje mi arma a un lado al recordar su actitud. Tenia miedo de su respuesta tan decisiva sobre mi persona fácilmente derribable...

 **Notas finales: Esperaré traer el siguiente capitulo tiempo mas adelante pues dedico mucha de mi concentración a mi educación preparatoria, mas no espero abandonarlo; seguiré escribiendo firmemente. Desde aquel vídeo alarmista me he dado cuenta que todos deberíamos contribuir con un granito de arena al fandom al que pertenecemos y creo esta sería mi parte. Espero que les haya gustado; un comentario no estaría nada mal y un follower o favorito mad nunca son contraproducentes, ¡nos vemos en el Capítulo 14!**


	20. La Caja Del Ego Rosa

**Notas iniciales: "Buenos días, tardes y noches queridos lectores. Los saluda Alfredo132 indicando con felicidad al capitulo 14. Habla pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización. Estaba muy desesperado por subirlo, y además de esto deseo informar un par de cambios en cuanto al escrito para mejorarlo y aquí expondré sus razones.**

 ***para mayor disfrute he de actualizar, reforzar y editar los primeros 10 oh 5 capítulos para corregir ciertas incoherencias. Para aquellos que ya les leyeron, no se preocupen. Los cambios serán meramente estéticos y relacionados con la ortografía. Este fic nació de ellos pero es necesario que los cambios y la madurez les sea impregnada.**

 **En ese mismo corregir, el capitulo 1 "razones de existir" fue ya modificado. Espero puedan darle de nuevo un vistazo e informarme si les han agradado los cambios**

 **s/11319685/1/MLP-La-ultíma-salida**

 *** los capítulos serán esta vez mas cortos sin llegar a las cantidades de antes, regulandose en 15,000 -17,000 palabras como limite máximo.**

 *** como final veo una cada vez mas sólida posibilidad de publicar nuevos escritos.**

 **En todo caso, valoraría su opinión referente a los cambios. Si nada mas que hacer que agradecer su espera, comencemos.**

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studio's. Realizo este Fanfic con el mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capitulo 14** : La Caja Del Ego Rosa

El dragón Spike caminaba insípido. Había despertado en una mañana extrañamente fría, una lluvia pequeña había permeado la ciudad toda la noche y el dulce aroma que se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas y las grietas del techo, un dulce elixir olfativo al chocar las gotas del rocío con el suave soplar del viento matutino, le llenaba el alma de vida y desidia. Deseaba descansar en su cama mas tiempo, en su hamaca oh en el mismo piso que benevolente le susurraba con lúgubres caricias un _te quiero._ Pero su fuerza de voluntad, capaz de detener una locomotora demente lo hacia quebrar sus ansias de rendirse. En si y por ser un poco temprano tomó una vela en sus manos y con el calor que esta provocaba, tras romper el flujo de oxígeno normal con su garra pasma, pudo concentrarse con directiva de hacer y no de deshacer. El camino entonces se dilucidó junto con la explosión de un rayo anunciante de otra lluvia arribante. "-alguien no cumplió su trabajo esta noche-" pensó naturalmente el dragón refiriéndose a su amiga cián que por simple inactividad condenaba al pueblo a caer bajo los mantos acuosos del cielo. El pasillo largo. Una ventana entre abierta por la cual asaltaba discreto un poco de humedad que se condensaba en las bajas ramas de la casa - árbol. La cocina fresca era amigable para sus párpados pero ese día amenazaba ponerse mas torrencial la lluvia. Tuvo la exótica necesidad de lamer sus labios para probar el vapor lagrimoso del cielo. Cerró la ventana exhalando aquel dulce aroma a libertad, naturaleza salvaje.

De inmediato, tras el partir de aquella melodía comenzó ha pensar en los quehaceres diarios. La casa debía ser barrida como todos los días. Una limpieza a los cuadros no estaría nada mal. La losa limpia no engendra mas cuestiones. Posiblemente una reorganización a los libros de la biblioteca pues estos estaban desorganizados tras sesiones extras intensivas de astronomía por parte de su amiga quien deseaba apantallar a su futuro compañero de debate el Sr. Antonov. Eso le recordó a su amiga y de inmediato pensó en realizarle algo de comer. Últimamente se había dedicado íntegramente ha tener una alimentación balanceada y en varias ocasiones había sugerido en realizar de manera conjunta ejercicio para tener mejor condición física y una condición esbelta. Al parecer las inocuas burlas que le ofrecía como cariño le afectaban en demasía. Ciertamente, notaba eso de muchas maneras. Lo olvido mientras tomaba un par de verduras frescas de una canasta cercana y tras haberse lavado amorosamente las manos con agua del grifo, procedió a cortarlas con sus garras de ponzoña.

En pocos momentos las manzanas, peras, uvas y plátanos, lechuga, apio y muchas otras frutas y extensas verduras fueron cortadas y dispuestas en un pequeño tazón rojo cobrizo de cerámica. Se lavó las garras con gusto y sirvió en un vaso una cantidad vigorosa de jugo de naranja y zanahoria (sin que nadie lo observara bebió gustoso del envase). Finalizó colocándole una cereza y miel; un platillo extraño pero excelso desayuno para su amiga. Un plato fuerte y balanceado para comenzar el día mojado. Twilight dormía hasta tarde. No consideraba totalmente la tormenta que se desataba en su ser al dormir tan irregularmente. Nadie pediría libros hasta tarde. Cayó extenuada sobre su hombro derecho al ambos quedarse leyendo hasta altas horas de la penumbra. Sobre astronomia arcaica. Datos que eran antiguos pero podrían servir para darle batalla al Sr. Humano y su conocimiento retrógrado y a la vez brutalmente futurista. Sonrió entre dientes al ver como todo caía según lo habían planeado entre todos. Poco a poco todo salia como lo deseaba. El Sr. Antonov había indicado muchas cosas. Planeado muchos eventos que no tardarían en realizase. Al terminar de picar aquella fruta recordó inmediato la cita deportiva que tendría con Rainbow Dash; parte del plan de Antonov con quien había tenido muy regulares conversaciones para apagar el miedo de su muy corto rango de acción. Respiro hondo. Había sentido ciertamente un pequeño afecto por su compañero bípedo. Era extraño, sentía cierta identificación con su labor. Desde que tuvo la fuerza siempre se considero el protector de sus amigas. Ahora la labor podía ser ejercida con toda fuerza de pensamiento y calma violencia.

Tomó entonces el tazón en sus manos con gusto. Lo colocó sobre una tabla de madera del mismo árbol donde habitan. En ella puso con orden el desayuno. El tazón. El vaso de jugo, y una flor recién cortada de su casero rosal rojo. Bañado por las lágrimas de la atmosfera hubiese estado perfecto pero el dragón la seco, ahora al ver su creación se arrepentía desdichado. Y caminando feliz por el oscuro camino penumbroso. Con aires famélicos el dragón Spike llevó la comida sobre la tabla ofreciéndole ha su compañera de vida (literalmente) un perfecto desayuno. Entro al cuarto de ambos, los rayos de luz eran emitidos por una ventana entre abierta del mismo recinto y la puerta que el movía con su codo; bastiones finales que evitaban que la recámara se hundiera en las sombras. La observó cual plebelllo que observa a la realeza desde una calle maltrecha; su figura esbelta, de equina desarrollada en la plenitud de su vida. Sus cascos delgados. Su rostro adorable, y su tranquilidad; hay algo místico, un sentimiento indescriptible. Que una persona evoca al ver a sus seres amados dormir tranquilos sin que nada los afecte.

Tras años y años de contacto con féminas equinas, y una falta brutal, total, de contacto con hembras de su raza, la figura ecuestre. La mujer pony se había posicionado como la única posible para una relación futura exitosa. Tras años pues. De contacto total con solo hembras pony no podía dilucidar otro tipo de relación amorosa. Era una lastima que el comprendía a la perfección. Y invocando esa misma ley se acercó con el desayuno en garras. Lo colocó en la mesita de noche y quito varios libros que estorbatian a el platillo. Sonrió decidido. Acarició. Con una ternura impropia a su draconiana zarpa, los ríos morados que esculpián el vigoroso cuerpo de la fémina. Sonrió una vez mas, ayudando a la oscuridad a morir. Despertaría ella en un par de minutos. Miraría extrañada a su alrededor, con la confusión primeriza de alguien que acaba de nacer. Y mas extrañada miraría la comida a su lado. Conocía perfectamente la rutina. Dejo de tocar aquella cabellera y se armo de valor para salir por la puerta y no realizar una acción que pensaba que lo haría muy feliz. Acostumbraba de vez en cuando, como cuando era mas joven, dormir a su lado cuando esta última lo deseaba, ya fuese por temor a algún libro y su tétrica cursiva macabra, para resaltar una idea que los molestaba aquel día, por algún momentáneo destello de necesidad mutua; para apalear la soledad que los afligia. La soledad que compartían como marca de nacimiento. Y causa de lucha común.

Sintiendo entonces la necesidad de irse, pero deseando acerrimo quedarse se acerca a la musa dormida sobre sueños, se acercó cumpliendo ambas premisas dando un fugaz beso en la morada mejilla de su amiga, a la vez saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa bandida. Dirigió su camino hacia la biblioteca de la cual fungia como una especie de fano, y táctil reconoció al contacto de sus yemas con los viejos tomos donde había escondido un documento de vital importancia. Entre ellos. Tomos obsoletos con los cuales había lidiado por deshacerse con su compañera para ingresar nuevos y mas atractivos dramaturgos pero esta última los defendía a capa y espada pese a que nunca los leyera, y fuesen mas una especie de seña de que el pasado se volvía obsoleto a pesar de su lucha. Ahi acostumbraba de joven vivaceo a guardar cómics que ya tampoco leía pero de los cuales había agarrado tal cariño que no podía imaginar la vida sin recordar sus trillados chistes genéricos. Esta vez, dentro de esos libros refutables había el documento (oh uno de los documentos) mas importante del momento. Tomó el lomo del viejo escrito y sacó de su descanso al mismo. Abrió sus páginas. Ahí guardaba sus lamentos. Uno de los documentos mas importantes. El archivo que contenía información vital sobre sus compañeras, la información de la cual dependía el acercamiento del mismo ser a sus casi hermanas. Sonrió al tomarlo. Sintió cierta pena. ¡y pensar que hace poco pensaba que el era la mayor amenaza de todas! Y que debía apartarlo de ellas para su total protección. Ahora. En un futuro distopico hecho realidad expresaba lo opuesto. Ahora deseaba frenético ayudarlo ha concretar una tarea irónica. Ahora era su protector total y defensor secreto. Creía en el cuando desconfió una vez. Apoyaba cuando una vez total contradecía. Sintio un rubor que se expresaba por aquella inquietud, por ese pensamiento tan extraño. Ahora hasta lo veía como alguien que podía hablar, con quien pudiese conversar de su ajetreada vida. El mundo es muy pequeño y rota muchas veces. Había pasado una tormenta de arena. Traía cambio. Muchas cosas desaparecen oh quedaron de cabeza.

Tomó pues el archivo en sus garras. Con destreza regreso todo a su sitio de origen como si nadie hubiese puesto una garra sobre tal escrito. Pensando ha donde iría, recorrió en sus vertebras un rendimiento. Un deseo de descansar mas tal sensación no lo inmuta, deseoso prosigue su camino. Se sacudió en un tris y avanzó a la salida. Habita en su mente el deseo de regresar mas lo suprime pues tiene un trabajo, un deber. Había también agendado diversas citas con las amigas mas problematicas del asunto. Para tanto apoyar al humano en su ardua tarea de relacionarse con las equinas. Como para restablecer ese lazo de amistad que antes se había deteriorado por años de lejanía.

Avanzó pues decidido hacia la salida de la biblioteca y no se detuvo por nada, su meta era consisa. Su pensar estaba ya decidido y sin mucho dialogar, sin razonar mas camina sonámbulo hacia la salida del lugar. Rápido, el aroma de calidez y felicidad se desvanece en el suelo. Avanza con cuidado de no arrepentirse. Podía llegar un poco mas tarde, correcto. Podía faltar un par de horas pero le faltaría también a su palabra. Además, tal trozo de papel recopilado (que no había leído, que se limito por respeto a solo proteger) contenía una gran cantidad de información que al no ser entregada limitaría mucho el alcance del proyecto. Tal fue la cosa que no se reprimió y continuó su feroz avanzada. Twilight despestaría de su sueño rosa, admirando la soledad y la promesa de la muerte de la misma.

Tras oír, y reoir las llamadas de la Srta Pinkie a mi puerta en la mañana, todas tras estos últimos 3 días coordinadas con tal acierto que mágicas deslumbraban mi sueño profundo, me levantaba no sin antes ir al baño como una especie de dogma naciente. Arreglado, portando siempre el uniforme militar (últimamente causaba asombro entre los pequeñines potros y potrancas que alcanzaban a verme) me lograba despertar con una fría ola de agua empapandose en mi rostro. Había estos últimos días permeadose el pueblo por una inclemente humedad que me hizo ciertamente dudar sobre en mi cuerpo llevar la asfixiante chaqueta militar. Mas por el rango, debía hacerlo . Esta mañana por otro amable lado había yo de descansar con mi vestimenta puesto a que una fría lluvia, tras la condensación de toda aquella humedad, había caído sobre el poblado equino. Mi ventana entre abierta me logró dar una probada vista de tal fotografía de ciudad. Calma, amaneciendo, este pueblo y sus ciudadanos despertaban como siempre para laborar. Me gustaría salir a caminar un poco por la ciudad en su somnolencia, y ver nuevamente tales ciudadanos de hierro tierno.

Estos últimos días había sido levantado sin objeciones propias por la equina rosada para ayudarle con diversas y muy variadas tareas en el pequeño restaurante. Ya había, en lo que estaba aquí, servido de conserje y mesero. Durante las mañanas y tardes, como medida voluntaria de pago hacia la equina yo había de trabajar ayudándole en su negocio. Voluntaria decía ella pero en realidad era sordidamente obligatoria pues sabia que mi persona, honorable no dejaría a la misma sola en su trabajo tras los cuidados que me ha dado. En fin, no es un trabajo pesado;.mas he notado ciertamente un poco de incomodidad propia por el trato ha veces con connotado de desprecio que la misma equina lanza hacia mi. De un deseo encontrado que tiene. Algo que desea decir y no dice, una razón que piensa, pero no realiza y de ello inútil se lamenta. Había conversado con Lyra sobre ello y la misma me dijo que. Si lo veía necesario bien podría ir a su hogar y ahí pasar mi estadía. Exclamé que no, y que mejor era esperar a que las cosas se arreglaran. Asintió renegada, un poco desilusionada mas respetuosa de tal decisión.

Relacionada con la misma equina mentolada, cuestioné esta mañana con gusto a la Srta Pinkie (2 veces la mencioné gustoso como Diane y me reprimió inmediato) sobre una cuestión que a cada momento peticionaba mi querida amiga unicornio. Deseaba desde ya hace algún tiempo que cuestionara yo a mi compañera sobre la posibilidad de que ella pudiese ir una noche ahí a pernoctar. La escusa maestra era que, debido al corto tiempo que teníamos para charlar necesitábamos mas contacto. Además, se sabe que Lyra es fanática ferviente de la causa humana y eso pues. Ya era predecible. Cuando cuestioné a la Srta Pinkie esta actuó espantada. La primera respuesta fue una extraña negación. Seguida de un pensamiento morboso seguramente desarrollado en su hiperactiva mente. Para cambiar eso expuse razones mas empáticas. Tratando de tocar las fibras de su alma. Expuse sobre el ferviente fanatismo que la chica manifestaba hacia mi y esto seria algo así como cumplirle el sueño a una niña. Comenzó a comprender mi mérito, y como mejor opción plantee pedir permiso para ir a su hogar y ahí descasar. Se negó rotunda y exclamó que lo pensaría. Que debía analizarlo. Eso fue ya hace un par de días. No me ha dado una respuesta, y espero sea satisfactoria.

Respingo. Estos últimos dias han estado un poco tranquilos aunque con un aura de inseguridad. Los equinos aun no se adaptan a mi presencia y mas de uno aun se aterra cuando cruzo una calle o descanso en un café. Me temen como le tendrían terror a un Changeling, saqueadores en guerra que violan y destrozan. Yo regreso obligado una dormida sonrisa (para ellos quizá tétrica) y esta minoría se esfuma. Los vuelos de vigilancia no han dado ningún problema mas, el pueblo entra en una paz que es tranquilizadora hasta los huesos.

Espero pues ahora en una banca a medio día. La Srta Octavia (amiga de Lyra) había hablado conmigo de algunos temas casuales cuando me la encontré por coincidencia. Se veía un poco decaida. Toca Violonchelo y Violín, y mas instrumentos; detecte muy rápidamente que deseaba sacarme información. Di respuestas sumamente vagas he indecisas, finalizó la charla y se fue, con el rocío de la mañana. A algún lugar a tocar, a ensayar, alejada, para pensar mas amena en su tarea. Su otra amiga, la Srta Vynil parece mas agradable y comunicativa, pero a pesar de ello no puedo retirar de mi mente lo ruidoso de sus composiciones.

Ciertamente, desearía ir un dia a escuchar alguna de las tocadas de aquella equina. El violonchelo, ha de propagar buenas sonatas. Me ilusiono pensando en que aquí habrá algo similar a lo que una vez hubo en lo que consideré hogar.

¿que habrá en el sobre, en el archivo que me han dado? ¿recaerá en sus páginas algo nuevo, alguna llave? Las noches se vuelven duros letargos, meditando sobre lo que habrá ahí, y lo que no, lo que será usado y lo que será excluido. Habrán tanto filias como gustos. Tanto fobias como obsesiones. Tendré que, vestido de cautela aprovechar tales datos para un beneficio. Y así poder hacer algo concreto, realizar un puente por donde cruzar. Me deberé volver su amigo. Su confidente atacando estos temas de censura. Ciertamente, espero hacerlo. Y que mis planes sean correctos.

\- Sr. Antonov - una voz evoca mi nombre. Reconocible su tono algo difuso, como si en realidad lo escuchara tras ecos y cañonazos de una conciencia muerta. Regrese mi vista perdida hacia algún objetivo. Aquella voz que susurró mi persona , se encontraba a espaldas mías, no reconocí bien su rostro. Al verla, de manera mas concentrada al voltearme recordé exactamente de quien procedía aquella voz madura y febril. Fémina. La equina que conocí en los momentos del sitio de la Ciudad de PonyVille, la Srta Cherrielee, me veía con cariño inmenso. Como alguien que ve una vieja fotografía y la acaricia buscando algo que perdió en su momento, oh que encontró deslumbrante. Me levanté del asiento, ella traía un par de morrales a sus lados y se aproximó a la banca con sencillez. Lo que de ella recordaba eran jadeos de terror máximo y una sonrisa fina de agradecimiento e incredulidad.

-hola la maestra sentándose en la banca sin emitir mucho sonido tras pisar suavemente la alfombra verde vivo. Deja sus cosas a su lado. Y me sonríe con sonrojo, recordando lo pasado. Se emboba entonces en mi traje y la alardeante cantidad de simbolismos (pocos a mi conciencia) desconocidos a su persona.

\- como están sus alumnos - cuestioné a la equina rosa fuerte - bien - contesto ella autómata - Aun alarmados por haber entrado a clases nuevamente. ¿se lo imagina usted? Un par de días de vacaciones y creen que serán eternas. Estas mismas, se las suspendieron tras los atentados grifos... , - mencionó gustosa pero deseo cambiar rápidamente el tema, volteando a otro lado, cerrando la conversación- ¿y como esta usted? - Pregunte y la maestra me miró alegre.

\- muy bien, me siento excelente. Mas que nada por que regresé a dar clases; la administración de PonyVille quería darme vacaciones por supuestos "daños emocionales y psicológicos" que sufrí, ¿puede creerse esas sandeces? Y usted, ¿como esta? Leí sobre usted, es un político. Un alto mando de guerra. Mas, no se mucho por que los medios equinos se auto censuran.

\- he estado bien. No me quejo, el pueblo equino me ha tratado bien hasta ahora. - respondí - oiga Antonov, si es que puedo llamarlo así y no Sr Antonov oh Soldado Antonov - si. Puede decirme así - exclamé - entonces usted puede decirme Cherrie -sonrió agradable - ¿ha leído sobre las cosas que han escrito sobre usted? - indicó sacando de su morral un periódico reciente. Me lo dio con la boca; temas casuales pony detoné de inmediato. Mucho sobre este dia mas no había la historia que estaba implícita en el hablar de la equina.

\- no veo nada en la primera plana, no se a que se refiere- expresé - exacto. No hay nada. Hizo muchas cosas buenas estos días pero nadie se atreve ha decir nada; algo repugnante a mi parecer; nuestra sociedad debería saber mas de usted. Lo he estado viendo estos días y le temen, debo agregar que yo incluso aun lo hago por dentro. Pero hubiese ayudado mas que algo se escribiera de usted, y no lo hacemos por ignorancia, por temor a una regla generalizada de temas que aunque no estén censurados hay un velo que no nos permite hacer nada. Note que mis alumnos le tienen miedo. Algunos, odio. Es decepcionante el saber que a pesar de los valores que imparto a mis pupilos estos no salen de ese pensamiento cavernario.

Irónicamente vino a mi mente una escena hace un par de días. Mientras esperaba en la tarde por el informe de Ditzy. Me habían lanzado un par de piedras desde posiciones indetectables. Nada dañino, solo molesto. Ninguna me dio, pero es extraño (un poco triste) el saber que quienes aventaron esas piedras fueron los niños que una vez protegi.

\- sus cosas en lomo.

\- usted...¿estará solo esta tarde? - cuestionó esperanzada la equina - no, por desgracia no. Tengo severos compromisos a los que no puedo fallar. No será esta tarde ni mucho menos mañana pero si entre estas semanas. Para saludar a sus alumnos- yo no decía eso por la clase. Un dia, ir a tomar un café juntos y discutir tranquilamente sobre diversos puntos de curiosidad. - exclamó extraña la maestra - parece una buena idea, y estoy gustoso de llevarla a cabo mas no hoy, y lo lamento. - note que se levantaba dispuesta a irse, a su clase, a sus alumnos - buena suerte con su salón este día, me saluda a sus aprendices - exclamé alegre. Se colocó los morrales antes de irse y, tal como llegó se fue, alejándose con un cálido moverse entre los paisajes del parque verde.

Entonces vil yo, oh en mi pensar a si parece. Me quedo sentado por nueva cuenta, indiferente. Algo extrañado, pero esperado a algo de mayor importancia y con un severamente raro vuelo rasante aparecería ella, doncella exótica de cabellos oro. No era la primera vez. Que la esperaba aquí sentado. Así recibo los informes de cada unos de su 3 vuelos, ha excepción de los nocturnos cuya información obtengo cuando, en la noche ella ávida toca mi gran ventana. Las cosas, que una vez recibiría y debía guardar ya habían sido, cierto, ordenadas en categorias y subcategorias. Mayoritariamente aquellos objetos son armamento obsoleto ha excepción de un par de armas de alto grado de complejidad. Granadas, lanza misiles portátiles, vasos, aparatos destrozados que una vez fueron comunicadores capaz de resistir las mas estoicas condiciones. Ropa, cartas, dibujos. Cosas fútiles y otras útiles. Ha excepción de 10 cosas que no aparecieron en el archivo. Se supone que contenía 45 objetos a clasificar y solo conté 35. Debe haber un error seguramente. Por otro lado, se que hacer con muchos objetos que me serán entregados . Pienso que. Con cooperación de la alcaldesa se puede alzar un museo, que a todo esto no estaría mal. Una manera de recordar y, perdonarnos.

Lyra... Tenia una amiga (su mejor amiga de hecho) llamada Sweetie Drops, oh dicho de otra manera, Bon Bon. Quien fuese de importante impacto para ella desde que vivía en PonyVille. Su literal hermana, su mas cercana compañera. Ella murió en el ataque humano ha Canterlot. En un ataque de "fuego blanco" que los seres bípedos lanzaron como distracción sobre las tropas equinas, mermando enormemente la defensa Equestriana. Obviamente cuando conocí ese dato no dude en pensar que fue un ataque químico deliberado por parte de las mentes humanas, quienes debieron (para poner en jaque al ejército Equino en su propia Capital) realizar múltiples atentados de esta índole, y mas contra la población civil para desmoralizar a los enemigos. Según Lyra y a la vez acorde al informe oficial de la Guardia Real, no se pudo recuperar el cuerpo de su compañera puesto a que hubo múltiples incendios en la capital tras la ofensiva humana. En centros recreativos y lugares públicos. Una masacre. Es extraño que el juicio de la equina no haya cambiado tras los desmanes que los mismos humanos, seres que adora, cometieron contra sus similares, y en especial relacionado con la muerte de su amiga. Raroe es que a pesar de todo no siente apatía o dolor. Sigue fanatica cuando yo en su lugar hubiese abandonado tal gusto. Un tema para pensar estas noches antes de dormir.

Vuela. Las casas de algodón que se sublima escapan y navegan por la anchura del firmamento. Ella viene o vendrá tarde o temprano. Y el aroma de esta mañana, recalco, ¡oh que perfume, balada natural a La Verdadera Felicidad! Nublado amanece. Mojado hasta el alma susurra a mi piel el deseo de libertad entre las praderas prisioneras. De no ser por el hecho de que debo llevar a cabo una tarea, mas importante que mis deseos personales, escaparía fugaz cual amante que busca a su amor posible entre los recovecos y riachuelos del bosque siempre tentador. Libertad sin responsabilidades. La lucha por mi mismo; un futuro retorcido. Despierto. Escucho el sólido rozar del pasto. Ella viene, Ditzy llega al fin.

Arriba, con una bufanda multicolor y su ya característico uniforme de mensajera, portando su mueca despistada y un extraño moño rojo en su cuello, avanza hacia mi y se detiene podando el césped con su rápida llegada. Sonríe. Levanta rocío con sus cascos grisáceos, los limpia con vegetación menos húmeda. Tomo mi arma en manos. Me aproximo a ella y me saluda cortes. Feliz.

\- ¿como estas Anto?- preguntó radiante de alegría la equina. Sentándose en el césped y a la vez yo lo hago también, frente a ella. En lo que estaríamos esperando a nuestra compañera mentolada. Me sonríe. Cálida sus memorias no se agitan con el rocío. Saca de su bolsa café un panquesito, un muffin; el regalo prometido. Me lo dió en la mano con sus cascos color tormenta. Lo comencé a degustar, nuez; era delicioso pero no tan bueno. La dulce repostería de Diane, se llevaba algo mas de este mundo.

\- bien, ¿y tu como estas linda? - cuestioné a la pequeña equina revolviendo su cabello con ternura. - me siento mas animada que otros días. - se quedo callada durante segundos - logre revisar a la Ciudad. Nada extraño. Lyra debería venir en cualquier momento, ¿no? - lo mismo espero, creo que debió quedarse dormida. - exclamo - ¿enserio nunca has subido a una nube oh dormido en alguna de ellas? - cuestiona totalmente extrañada, incrédula, la pegaso - no, nunca, es imposible en mi mundo - menciono y ella estalla en emoción - ¡entonces debe estar emocionado por subir a una de ellas! ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡podemos jugar carreras de nubes oh, guerra de nubes, oh muchos juegos! ¡platicar sobre nubes, comer sobre ellas hasta dormir! - emocionada suelta un chillido profundo de alegría. - ¡será fantástico! - claro. Claro, después de haber conversado. Tras ello. Podremos hacer lo que desees linda - menciono y ella sonríe, jugando con los dedos de mis manos llevándolos extraña a su mejilla y después a su cabellera, entendí el mensaje y revolví gustoso su cabello. Después. Sentados contemplamos al brillo simple de la mañana, anormal. De la mismísima nada entonces se materializó Lyra, frente a nuestras narices, mostrando claros matices de estar recién despierta.

Se acercó entonces a mi persona sentada y me abrazo con dulzura, feliz.

\- sería mejor si estuviésemos arriba, ¿no? - cuestioné a la unicornio con felicidad y esta mostró su apoyo -faltaría Spike, pero creo que puedo aplicarte el hechizo de cuerpo de nubes. Seria buena hacerlo; Ditzy. Baja una nube del cielo para poder llevar a Antonov.

Ditzy se elevó en el cielo centellante de la mañana. Llegando a un nubarrón cercano que se posaba entre un par de mas nítidas nubes grises. Lyra se me acercó como de costumbre, asfixiandome con cariño. Obsesiva pasó un casco e hizo que ese mismo tomara mi mano lo cual respondí con afecto recíproco. Comenzó su cuerno a brillar y comencé a cubrirme con un cosquilleante brillo verde y púrpura. Fácilmente, me sentí mas ligero poco a poco, mientras pensaba en la blancura de los copos de aire. Se termino. Fue todo. No me hice mas que un poco ligero, pero a grandes rasgos no notaba la diferencia. ¿la magia me afectará oh no? Cuestión que he estado pensando.

\- ¿la magia me afecta Lyra? - cuestioné para saber si tenia algún problema oh disfunción. Mi compañera pensó. Diálogó unos momentos consigo mismo. En ese momento apareció Ditzy con la nube. Tan surreal... Tan asombroso ¡una nube frente a mi, una celestial almohada de gas. Ahí, ante mis manos! Mostré una cara de incredulidad enorme. Y trate de tocarla para confirmarme tal cosa.

-adelante, móntala - expresa excitada Ditzy quedándose a mi lado. Entonces me levante. Me puse frente a la nube, asustado, de que no me soportase. Pero Lyra me ayudo firme. Y me empujó para que cayera sobre ella.

Pero solo traspase la misma y aspiré la suave realidad arbórea...

Ya arriba de la casa de Ditzy. Empujando a Lyra al suelo de nubes y callando desfallecido, exhausto riendo con ella. Mirando en la poca densidad de aquellas esferas de gas a la Ciudad enorme bajo nosotros. Mas el pánico no me tomaba preso. La incredulidad de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo increíble, surrealismo puro. Montando nubes por el firmamento. Riendo, observando al arcoiris. Podía morir y ascender al cielo. Y se firme que me enviarían a este Olimpo. Hidratante el aire que circula a esta altura me refresca. El cabello de Lyra se agita con el viento y surgen en mi unas insaciables ganas por acariciarlo. Sueño despierto al pisar en este lugar tan mágico. El aire húmedo se precipita por los labios de Lyra. Los lame, extrañamente coqueta. Exhaustos ambos, después de estar jugando cuales niños pequeños caemos de costados sobre las nubes. Como antes mencioné la rica brisa de esta tarde nos bañó en cualquier forma. Y cansados nos recostamos, yo observando lo tormentoso del lugar. Obviamente como siempre ella se recostó cerca de mi. Y ambos observamos. Tímidos al cielo. Ditzy había ido ha entregar un par de paquetes ha algunos destinatarios finales. Y luego, por Spike quien esperaba su llegada en el mismo parque (menciona que Twilight ya le había dado el hechizo de flotación en nubes). Mismo hechizo que a mi me fallo, indicando que la hipótesis de mi inmunidad a ciertos tipos de magia.

\- cuando tu me salvaste usaste hechizos de curación... ¿por que esos si me afectaron y la magia de las elementos no? - cuestioné sin despegar la vista del cielo.

\- creo que... -pensó acariciando mi mano con su casco - algunos tipos de magia como los de las elementos de la armonía no te afectan debido a que son relativamente "nuevos". Se dice que antes, en tiempos increíblemente antiguos, la magia mas vieja u obsoleta afectaba a los humanos y a seres mágicos . Hechizos como los de curación oh de amor son muy antiguos y por el paso del tiempo no se han aformado o alterado por lo que son capaces de afectarte. Algo muy contraproducente de la magia que he notado con estos años de maga es que con el paso del tiempo los hechizos son modificados para hacerlos mas sencillos y fáciles de evocar para un público cada vez mas estupido y desinteresado. No es como antes cuando cada unicornio deseaba ser un mago oh maga. Como un dato, en los últimos 100 años el numero de hechiceros importantes en la historia equina ha sea por preferencia al anonimato oh pensamiento inmanente oh conformista, aunque las estadísticas no son del todo confiables. Como sea, el meollo es que debido a esta desidia generalizada los hechizos de ataque se han vuelto cada vez mas sencillos, potentes CONTRA ESPECIES DENTRO DE LA ESFERA DE NUESTRO MUNDO. Los hechizos de curación. Levitación. Teletransportación oh flotación son tan básicos que no han sido alterados lo suficiente como para afectarte. Al contrario, hechizos de ataque de las fuerzas regulares de paz Equestrianas oh magos avanzados no te afectarán por ese mismo principio. Es sencillo de deducir lindo - se acercó un poco mas y sentí su calor en mi chaqueta, riendo por el momento.

-eso explicaría muchas cosas. ¿y como llegue hasta aquí arriba? - tuve que "retrogradar" el hechizo un poco por que la variante que te aplique era demasiado reciente. Nada difícil.

\- hoy tuve un sueño raro - mencionó Lyra - Soñé que... Era feliz, y que Bon Bon estaba viva. Y que me casaba y que... Tenia hijos; vivía feliz; una vida en unos segundos... Experimenté algo similar a la eternidad... Algo muy hermoso. Desperté con una emoción y un sentimiento a nacer. Fue raro.. ¿has tenido algo así?- nunca me he imaginado algo similar - expresé.

De la nada un terrible trueno atravesó la calma atmósfera clamante de paz. La unicornio gemió. Bramó asustada y Ditzy arribó junto con el dragón Spike quien sonreía en esta lúgubre mañana. Solté el casco de Lyra y ambos nos levantamos somnolientos del suelo. El dragón llevaba bajo su brazo una carpeta. El olor a tierra húmeda proveniente del potente viento que se escuchaba del norte me dió ánimos para llevar a cabo mi tarea. El dragón sonrió. Ditzy también lo hizo.

-esta a punto de llover. Sería mejor hablar de una vez de esto. ¿les parece? - menciona el dragón Spike y asentimos al mismo tiempo. Levantándonos de la escena indiscreta y llena de privacidad del momento, que se había convertido esa nube blanca de cimientos...

\- Antes de comenzar con esto, quiero recalcar que hay mucha información privada que espero omitamos - si. Suena convincente- expresa Lyra mas intervengo - esa información me puede ser útil Spike y quiero agregar que no será usada en su contra si no en su beneficio. Esos datos puedo usar, para acercarme de una manera mas empática hacia sus personas. No será usado, reitero, en su contra. Aquí nuestra empresa es que yo me acerque y no mas. Entiendo que es información vergonzosa - yo no deseo saberla, Antonov. Esa información omítela en esta charla, y léela para ti - exclama el dragón convencido -es información secreta que ellas no me han proporcionado por lo mismo; es secreta. Dicho eso creo que podemos comenzar.

\- los muffins no tardaran en estar hechos, ¿no desean esperar? - cuestionó Ditzy con ilusión, puesto a que, debido a la lluvia que se había desatado no sonaba mal un café y pan que ella misma se ofreció a confeccionar debido a su lejanía respecto al tema.

-¿con quien comenzamos? - primero, deberíamos realizar un orden de con quienes se establecerán relaciones. Pienso que debería ser de las mas fáciles a las mas difíciles, para acortar el tiempo. - entonces... Las relaciones mas sencillas serían con Diane, Twilight y Rarity. Podría entablarlas después con... ¿quien? - el dragón se rasco su inexistente barba. - Applejack, ella es razonable. Luego con suerte podrás entablar algo con Fluttershy y finalmente con Rainbow. No creo que establescas algo fuerte por lo que yo deberé hacerlo por ti. - me he preguntado... ¿por que la Srta Rainbow odia tanto a los humanos? No sería nada malo hoy saberlo.

El dragón se reclinó levemente en su silla. Y observó la taza de café que Ditzy había colocado para comenzar con la historia.

-... Cuando me toco conocer a Rainbow Dash note que ella, a pesar de todas las cosas que hacia, solo pensaba en una maldita meta y esa era solo ingresar a los Wonderbolts, una agrupación militar aérea a la que solo los mejores y mas rápidos voladores entraban. Desde que llegó siempre pensó en ello. Y se entrenaba todos los días para hacerlo, logrando velocidades asombrosas, y una destreza aérea que superaba a los de antiguos y fanatizados voladores equinos. Recuerdo muy bien aquel gusto que ella tenia por volar... Poco a poco cumplía su sueño; logro entrar a las reservas de la misma organización y después, con un incrédulo giro, se enamoró de un volador del mismo regimiento acrobático. Un pegaso llamado Soarin quien impresionó a la misma chica. Luego sin anticipo estuvo a un par de eventos para estar integrada finalmente a las filas y... El ataque a Canterlot sucedió.

En el la mayoría de los "Wonderbolts" fueron llamados a combate y masacrados por los humanos. Sus generales fueron asesinados en las batallas de el pantano apestoso y la retirada a el imperio Changeling. Soarin fue asesinado por los humanos. La General Spitfire. Ídolo viviente de la misma Rainbow fue destituida debido al terrible numero de bajas y su incompetencia frente al enemigo; cayó en desgracia y en las garras del alcohol. Los Wonderbolts, por la caída y eliminación masiva de sus integrantes, se deshicieron tras siglos de estar ahí y se convirtieron en la Fuerza Aérea Pony; organización militar liderada por el General Lightning Storm... Todo el mundo de Rainbow Dash fue eliminado y todo por el ataque humano. No puedes imaginar, ni siquiera yo puedo, el visceral rencor y furia que te tiene. No es algo sencillo de arreglar. Ella odia, te odia.

\- será difícil entablar una relación; casi imposible - no, ciertamente ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Una causa pierde sentido tras tiempo de seguir ensañado en ella. Ya no es como antes, cuando golpeaba árboles en la granja Apple hasta que se rompió los 2 cascos. Llora cuando nadie lancé. Ahora solo maldice, se apena de su impotencia. Apesar de esto, no sería grato acercarse; preferentemente me acercaré yo a ella. Y te informaré en caso de que pase algo. - el dragón bebió su tasa mientras los rayos exclamaron altos - intentaré, pese a ello, hacer algo para remediar la situación. Posiblemente ya olvidó su odio. - indiqué esperanzado - no lo veo posible, es mas seguro que haya aumentado sus olas de cólera frente a tu llegada y su casi inútil defensa frente a los Grifos. No confío en que se haya reformado... Pero, bueno.

\- respecto a las demás... seria mejor comenzar a leer en ese orden.

A mi lado se encontraba el archivo en una mesita pues en la sala de la casa de Ditzy estábamos. Una pequeña fogata encendida proporcionaba calor, el lugar se veía muy feliz y animado. Habían, por otro lado, muchas fotografías de la pegasa con un pony de tierra. Es raro, un poco acogedor.

Abrí el archivo. Fechado en el año 1,003 después de el exilio de Nightmare Moon. Mire que había un pequeño índice. Mencionaba, coincidente la ubicación de cada una de las equinas en el archivo. 30 páginas; 6 páginas por elemento. Twilight Sparkle era la quinta del archivo.

Leí

-"El Conocimiento Es Poder" Twilight Sparkle; unicornio, elemento de la magia. Con un fanatismo intrépido por la literatura. Inconformista. Muy lista. Guiada mas que nada por los valores que la representan. Viváz, capaz de cualquier cosa que se proponga. Desgraciadamente a pesar de su ingenio resulta ser muy ingenua. Persuadible cuando se apela a lo "correcto" y "moral". Si, que días aquellos que se evaporan en burbujas de jabón. Como preludio me asignaron su protección días después del terrible ataque a Canterlot, y muy acogido fui cuando mencioné notas triviales sobre sus cosas favoritas. Sencillo. Muy fácil el tomar su amistad; un defecto grave que tiene es que sin importar la longevidad de la persona oh relación; puede uno ganarse su cariño con una franca velocidad; no tarde mucho en estar cenando con ella por las noches tras discutir de filosofia y política.

Como lo mencioné era un dia soleado de el ocaso de la primavera, y 2 aves blancas volaron rasgando el cielo caluroso. Arribe a la biblioteca con familiaridad y fui recibido por el dragoncito que ella tiene por hermano menor. Me dirigí rápido a la sala y pedí un libro de Golden Blade, uno de mis escritores de romance preferidos. Ella, impaciente se acercó a monitorear mi lectura y cuestionar si necesitaba algo. Me había ganado su interés. No fue nada difícil.

Luego, comencé a ir mas seguido y mas. Leía a grandes como Starswirl el barbado. Políticos como Iron Hand y astrónomas, Sweet Night era mi favorita. Fácilmente tras ganar su atención comencé a conversar fugazmente con ella hasta que las platicas dejaron de ser vergonzosamente rápidas y se hicieron extensas. Obviamente debía estar en desacuerdo oh cuestionar sus ideas para ganar mas interés oh apatía fraternal. Como yo le llamo. De la nada los problemas que ella tenía me eran contados en busca de auxilio emocional. En especial cuestiones de ética y ética biológica. Sobre la experimentación en seres vivos; ¿el fin justifica los medios? Era la pregunta mas recurrente. Me di cuenta pues, que era ya su amigo. Esta amistad ha durado años...- detuve abrupto la conversación mientras observaba arriba, con todos entretenidos en esta lectura.

\- mejor me saltaré hasta los resúmenes, esto es algo largo - exclamé mientras Ditzy traía los muffins y los colocaba feliz en la mesita en medio de la sala. Nadie omitió una opción extra, y Lyra simplemente tomó un panecillo y se recargó en mi persona. Comiéndolo. Procedí al ver que el dragón no daba objeciones.

\- En resumen; a pesar de su deseo obsesivo por el orden, fanatismo a los ideales del reino Equestre y problemas internos con sus amigas (en especial con Rarity) la unicornio se coloca dispuesta a realizar nuevas amistades mas protege las 6 primeras a capa y espada. Como manera de acercamiento resaltó;

1\. Ganarse su mente cuestionando sus ideales y confrontandola en debates. Parece contraproducente pero en realidad le hace pensar que hay un homólogo a su conocimiento.

2\. Es joven aun y como a los jóvenes le gusta ser impresionada. Hay que usar campos dominados para cuestionarla oh pedirle ayuda, instrucción. Le atrae enseñar a los demas; pero mucho mas le impresiona que sea enseñada.

3\. Pienso que esta es la mas básica pero, si se puede (que creo será inmediato) hable con ella sobre literatura mas esta es un arma de doble filo. Se puede usar como una forma de atracción primaria, como una manera de poder tomar parte en sus hobbies pero si se toma parte de este tema por demasiado tiempo, se puede perder el interés.

4\. Como punto contradictorio, usar la astronomía como un tema recurrente es algo que no la hace perder el interes. Debido a su naturaleza de ciencia experimental (y su estado suspendido entre las demás ramas de interés académico) ella desea ser parte activa en su reactivación. Como todo lo relacionado a esa rama es teoría oh hipótesis, le agrada mucho dialogar sobre el tema.

5\. Un dato extraño ya señalado en el apartado de los _secretos_ es la "soledad intelectual" que la chica manifiesta tras años y años de dominio hegemonico en campos de poco interés para la comunidad equina pero altamente importantes. Ha fantaseado, señalando tales letargos de esperanza entre líneas, en encontrar a mas interesados en sus temas de mayor investigación. Su leal compañero pese a su conocimiento altamente avanzado para su edad siempre esta del lado de sus puntos de vista salvo extraordinarias excepciones. Por lo que no le da una satisfacción intelectual que requiere. Ya no puede enseñarle como antes pues el ya se ha desarrollado tanto física como mentalmente y ciertamente ella indica que ya no puede enseñarle algo que no sepa. Pueden tomarse 2 opciones;.ser el instructor para ella, oh el instruido. - finalicé su apartado saboreando una buena taza de café.

\- Sr. Antonov... ¿hay algún tema donde usted se considere un erudito? - no realmente. Astronomía me parece bien y comparando sus conocimientos actuales con los nuestros apenas andan en pañales. Ya tengo una reunión futura planeada con la unicornio morada; dígale que iré a mas tardar mañana oh pasado mañana para tener una que otra charla.

\- en cuanto a la relación con mi amiga, no habrá mucha dificultad. Ella al creer que usted es un Emir obligará a las demás a ser amigable con usted. Quiere oh esta obsesionada con la idea de que ellas serían el puente para un tratado de paz entre ambas potencias. Teme del potencial bélico humano y al ser la investigadora y promotora de "La Magia De La Amistad" tratará de mantenerse cerca de usted y relacionar una amistad para promover el ficticio tratado.

-irónicamente el trato si se realizará, pero no como ellas creen - exclamó Lyra acurrucándose a mi lado. Buscando calor con ternura como intercambio.

\- en ese entonces, sería preferible realizar la relación con brevedad - expresé. El dragón asintió. - seguiré leyendo pero me saltaré hasta el resumen, es mas rápido. Seguiría Rarity Bell - no entiendo por que se saltó a Pinkie - expreso el dragón - creo que ya entable una relación de amistad con ella aunque leeré mas para profundizarla - exclamé yo. El dragón sonrió. Mas parecía distante del tema.

\- ... como antes había señalado, la Srta Rarity es muy precoz en el tema de las relaciones amorosas y, pese a su gala, su ansia por tener admiradores (su secreto peor guardado) su recién descubierto gusto por relaciones sexuales (su deseo mejor protegido) y su inclemente desprecio por si misma tras la trágica y poco conocida ruptura con el afamado Fancy Pants, parece conservar muchas de sus antiguas metas y por ende formas de acercamiento.

Se había señalado antes que la unicornio tenia problemas con la Srta Twilight quien fuese durante mucho tiempo su mejor amiga hasta el incidente del dragón Spike, que dañó demasiado lo que una vez fue y será - note cierta incomodidad del dragón y preferí saltarme un par de renglones.

1\. Referido a su incapacidad de mantener, desde ya hace un par de años, relaciones duraderas, y tras el abandono sistemático de todo apoyo emocional por parte de sus amigas tras el mismo problema relacionado a Spike , una idea si no es que la mas poderosa, es volverse un amigo cercano y servir de sopor emocional; no hay riesgos de entrar a tal campo. No se creará mas que la ilusión de alguien ahí. Pero servirá para acercamiento. Dentro de un par de días habrá ella de contar sus problemas.

2\. Ayudar en sus tareas caseras resulta ser muy significativo para su persona. Tras el abandono de Spike y Sweetie Bell en ese aspecto resulta necesario que alguien realice tareas mundanas que ella misma no puede realizar por mancharse de trabajo duro. En especial en tareas de limpieza sucia como el sanitario oh la basura.

3\. A pesar de estar destruida ya y por ese mismo motivo, no cae nada mal que se le resalte lo especial y bella que es. Tal acto ya no representa una amenaza. Ha quedado sola y vieja, excluida ya de la Alta Sociedad Equestre. Un cumplido. Un poema. Un regalo. Hacen detonar un burlesco brillo en sus ojos.

4\. Mantenerse de su lado y mantener una convivencia emocional son buenos temas a considerar. Apelar a su razón, aunque sea el tema mas estúpido, la hará mas susceptible a los halagos he idolatría.

Como a toda mula vieja y fea le encanta, no, le _enamoran_ este tipo de tratos. Una forma muy simple de manipulación; ¿a quien no le gustaría ser admirado oh en este caso, admirada? Como una droga, ella es adicta a este tipo de manejos. Tantos años alejados del mismo hacen que una recaída sea mas fuerte y poderosa. Años de dolor secreto. Frustración amorosa aguda, el ser tratada como un objeto sexual; un objeto para ver. La hicieron corromperse al grado de necesitar de tales tratos para sentirse bien consigo misma y levantar su débil autoestima. Y quien pueda proporcionarselos vencerá por su mente y su corazón tal como el despiadado Fancy Pants lo hizo, destrozando al pequeño Spike. - terminé de leer deseándo haberme tragado aquellas últimas palabras que sacaban a flote un mal al que yo era ajeno. Ditzy se había acercado al draconiano colocando un casco en su hombro de escamas moradas, como un gesto simbólico de apoyo mientras este aparentaba no haber escuchado nada de la plática y bebía tranquilo de su taza.

\- en cuanto a ella... Ya tengo planeado mi acercamiento. Me habían comentado que es costurera. Y tengo una prenda que necesito reparar inmediatamente. Pasare ahora, hacia Applejack - dije y Lyra, perdiendo interés cierra los ojos para una platica a la que le da igual ambos desenlaces. Fanatista se acurruca. Espera dormir a la deriva del tema.

-... Y tal vez el trabajo la haga mas dura como indica, incansable. Su mente es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta. Su temperamento fácilmente perturbable pero razonable y lógico. Mas el orgullo, y las ganas de siempre tener la razón. La obstinación terca que manifiesta a las causas perdidas es digna de admiración; la hunde en el gran problema económico que su granja mantiene y no creo que se resuelva en los siguientes 5 años tanto por la baja economía y la necia actitud de la misma abuela Smith de contratar mas mano de obra para el trabajo que simplemente se pierde y genera mas táreas que no se realizan. Al ser la granja desatendida se desaprovecha hasta el 63% del potencial económico de la misma. Tema ya tratado en el apartado _problemas._

1\. Es un poco difícil el acercarse a su persona por lo solitaria que ha veces se manifiesta. Un buen tarro de cidra con mas del 70% de alcohol fue mi inicio pero no fue tan sencillo. La forma mas eficaz de acercase a su persona es por medio del trabajo duro. Apoyándola en la granja. Mostrando nuestra ayuda incondicional.

2\. Resaltando el anterior punto, sería preferible conversar a menudo con ella. Tratar temas delicados puesto a que se muestra como alguien dispuesta a apoyar a quien sea y guardar secretos a la perfección.

3\. Detona ser honesto respecto a las intenciones. Ir directo al punto. No desvariar mucho. El tema del trabajo en la granja debe ser aprovechado al máximo. He de poner en un plazo de 2 años mas en marcha los planes para poder apoyar a su granja; como antes los había escrito aquí.

4\. Si se puede apelar a su abuela y su hermano mayor (quienes son en ella la mas fuerte influencia) ganarse su carisma, y poner las razones con su apoyo, estas tendrán un decisivo impacto sobre ella. Casi, diría yo, el mas certero de todos después del acercamiento relacionado al trabajo.

5\. Un punto que he notado hasta ahora es que ha veces. Cuando nadie la requiere, cuando no se ocupa en la granja, en tareas, en problemas con sus amigas, rueda un barril de cidra con alcohol hacia algún punto entre sus plantíos de manzanas y con el, bebiendo, dialoga solitaria sobre sus pesares; como si ella misma fuese su base emocional. Exclamandose que el pasado era mejor. Que había una época mas hermosa y menos turbia. Busca alguien que pueda estar ahí. Alguien en quien planeo convertirme. - finalizó el texto.

\- referido a Applejack es muy poco el contenido. Vano. - expreso. - respecto a ella. Creo que puedo ofrecerme como voluntario para apoyar a la granja. - hablaré con su hermano mayor, podré ayudarte con ello fácilmente. Cierto, tengo tiempo sin ir a trabajar a la granja de los Apple... Será una revitalizante experiencia. -mencionó alegre Spike.

\- ¿cree que su enojo sea elimimado? - cuestioné curioso - no. Se mantendrá con un odio durante un buen tiempo. Hasta que usted la haga cambiar de parecer. Es en extremo necia. Una vez casi desfallece por cansancio al querer ella sola recolectar todo un campo- expreso admirado el dragón.

\- pasare a leer a Fluttershy entonces- mencioné saltando un par de páginas. Nadie emitió alguna objeción. Lyra dormía recargando su cabeza en mi regazo. Ditzy en la cocina buscaba un par de platillos mas. La tenue luz de la fogata y el calor de mi amiga me hacen bostezar. El color de las paredes grises de nube sólida, gris fuerte pues la luz no alcanza a llegar, me calma inesperadamente. Regreso la vista al libro mientras Lyra se duerme.

\- ... Resumen. La pegaso actualmente mas abierta que antes a las amistades, al pensar por si misma, temeraria para sus adentros pero, por influencia de sus amigas sintéticamente crea gusto y felicidad. No es que desee la soledad (¿que loco la desearía?) si no que, simplemente, es feliz creando amistades lentamente. Como un mecanismo de autodefensa para asegurarse de con quien se hace amiga es una amiga en realidad y no un farsante bien plantado en su circulo de cercanía. Tan tímida que, extrañamente, los animales se apiadan de sus respiro calmos. Es difícil acercarsele sin crear algún terror en su persona. Se aleja, se va. Ahora algo extraño sucede y es que la pegaso Rainbow Dash impone levemente su voluntad sobre ella haciendo que ella se me alejase oh dejara de hablarme. No me rendí. Insistí durante un largo lapso hasta que todo volvió a normalizarse en la relación amistosa que un forastero extraño mantiene con una bella dama. La pegaso logro tenerme cierta calidez, y pude pastar cerca de ella sin que emitiese ninguna objeción mas que la del gusto. Ver la sonrisa torcida de su amiga arcoiris fue sin duda la mayor de las gratificaciones.

1\. Me acerque a ella con mucha cautela. Con primerizos acercamientos fugaces; al principio fui poco duro, y la espié. Debí ser cauteloso. Poco a poco, es una tarea de difícil realización.

2\. Sus animales son una especie de refugio para ella, y acercarse a ellos es muy buena alternativa. Afortunado es que esa es una de mis pasiones natas. Por lo que en ese ambito pude aproximarme (con cautela) para poder hablarle; al menos un par de frases bien pensadas que llegarían a su alma.

3\. Ha sufrido, desde siempre, manipulación por parte de terceros. Su opinión fácilmente despreciada, la hacen desear por dentro (fuerte, pero muy por dentro) libertad mas nadie le da el gusto oprimiendo su opinión. Sumisando algo sumiso. Darle libertad de elección es una forma de ganarse su empatía.

4\. Siente una extraña aura de temor por sus acciones y las repercusiones en sus compañeros. Una de las razones por lo que es tan tímida y manejable. Siempre mencionar que estuvo bien, levantando su autoestima, es una excelente estrategia. Mas no hay que confundirse con esa debilidad, puede ser muy fuerte en situaciones extraordinarias. Muy extraordinarias.

5\. Apelar, a la ayuda de sus amigas siempre es recurso positivo. Estas darán ayuda y disposición a la misma.

Si se desea se puede pedir apoyo de las mismas y estas lo darán de manera incondicional. No habrá repercusiones oh faltas. Creen que el mejor paso para darle apoyo - me salte a la página siguiente para proseguir la lectura. - es iniciar su espíritu de amistad asumiendo que es igual a ellas. Obviamente esto no es así mas la influencia que ellas blanden sobre la misma, es suficiente para poder hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Se ve, como nota agregada, muy influenciada por la opinión de los terceros sobre sus actos, en especial las opiniones de sus amigas y últimamente, la de la pegaso Rainbow Dash. Pero la mas eficaz forma de influir es ella misma; su temor moldea sus actos. El miedo a fallar la hace, irónicamente, fallar. Lograr hacerla vencer sus terrores es una meta y un logro que, mientras se encuentre al lado de la pegaso Rainbow, se volverá irrealizable. - terminó seco el escrito, satanizando a la problemática pegaso arcoiris.

\- no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a esto. Antes las amigas pony eran tan unidas que concentradas en si mismas, me excluian a tal grado que ha veces se olvidaban de mi existencia. Viajaban recurrentes por Equestria ha resolver problemas de amistad, sonriendo. Vitoreando de alegría. Pero, poco a poco se fueron distanciando cada vez mas y cada vez mas. Dando excusas. Sin llegar a temas concretos. Muchos problemas se gestaron. Y ahora se reúnen muy pocas veces, alejándose. Pese a ello - inhala profundo el dragón - Fluttershy junto con Twilight son las que se ha mantenido iguales todos estos largos años. Tengo tiempo sin hablar con ella de mis dolencias. Puedo pedirle a Twilight que te asigne un par de reuniones con ella. No será muy difícil. Mas habrá que cuidarse de Rainbow Dash que deseará limitar tal acercamiento.

\- hablando de la misma creo... Que no podré realizar nada - exclamé derrotista - es muy buena tu afirmación. La he visto varias veces reiteradas en marchas en Canterlot en contra de los escritores que publicaban sobre humanos - expresó Lyra - su odio es mas grande de lo que parece - no podremos hacer nada respecto a ella, por el momento; mas si es posible realizar algo al menos. Solo que lo haré yo y veré si da algún resultado. En cuanto a ella deberíamos dejar el tema en "estado suspendido" y sería una perdida de tiempo el discutir sobre ella. Oh perder nuestro tiempo en su persona inmaleable.

Me levanté de el sillón dejando el archivo al lado de mi taza de humeante café. El aire era húmedo. Frío, me erizaba la piel. Lyra simplemente se hizo a un lado aunque cerca, aun rozando su pelaje a mi ser. Ditzy recostada en uno de los sillones se maravillaba sin opinar. Escuchaba a la perfección la charla. Gustosa.

\- en este momento recuerdo que omití gran parte de los secretos de las ponys en cuestión mas los leeré después para mi solo. Quedo arreglado entonces, que con Twilight tendré una cita de interés literario y astronómico. Con Rarity iré para la reparación de una prenda; con Applejack me ofreceré de voluntario junto contigo para la granja. Para Fluttershy veré que puedo hacer con su ayuda y para Rainbow Dash, quedará todo en un estado suspendido. Pudiese ser esto todo.

\- ¿y como van las cosas con Pinkie? - cuestionó el dragón - bien, muy bien - mentí - he estado trabajando en su cafetería, comiendo. Desayunando y sonriendo con ella. No han habido mas que roces. Poco a poco me estoy ganando su amistad. - es extraño que, al menos, no le haya realizado una fiesta sorpresa pequeña. - yo veré como acercarmele. Mas. Por otro lado, creo que aquí se daría finalizada la reunión.

Respire hondo. Había algo de inquietud en Ditzy. El dragón había de levantarse del sillón con la idea de arribar a su morada y yo no tenia el deseo de evitarlo.

-¿se celebrabrán mas reuniones como esta? - cuestionó Ditzy comiendo de su alimento - así debería suceder; para monitorear el avance respecto a las elementos - mencioné - ¿que dices tu linda? ¿crees poder recibirnos en tu casa para hacer estas cosas cada semana?- Ditzy pensó levemente - este día puedo cambiarlo para que sea el día de mi descanso y poder atenderlos; ¿les gusta la idea? - Ditzy, no podemos tomar tu día de descanso - respondí avergonzado al darme cuenta de que le quitabamos mucho tiempo a la equina - si es realidad, no podemos hacerlo - exclamó empático el dragón - nononononono. Esta bien, digo. Nunca tengo mucha compañía desde que el Doctor se fue así que, me hacen un enorme favor - mencionó, casi suplicando piedad - en ese entonces, nos reuniremos aquí cada semana a partir de hoy para hablar sobre el avance de la misión. ¿todos concordamos? - cuestioné y asintieron a un movimiento. Ditzy entonces bramó de alegría.

\- ¡entonces ya podemos jugar Antonov! - mencionó rasante, volando por un par de juegos equinos de mesa para poder descargar la felicidad - yo, desgraciadamente deberé faltar aquí. Debo regresar a casa rápidamente para que Twilight no sospeche demasiado. - Lyra, ¿crees poder realizar el hechizo de ocultamiento oh me llevaré el archivo? - podré hacerlo - expresó la misma - creo que yo también deberé retirarme temprano - expresó Lyra, sorprendiéndome realmente. No emití objeciones mas me sentí curioso por el repentino irse de mi amiga - entonces seremos tu y yo Anto, ¡igual será divertido! - exclama ella. Lyra. Por extraño que pareciese no deseó emitir alguna objeción y se limitó a verme con dulzura, muy exótica. Increíble su repentino cambio de comportamiento.

\- Spike, te llevo conmigo ya que baje. ¿podremos hablar mas tarde tu y yo Antonov? - si, claro - iré por ti a casa de Pinkie - expresó la unicornio despidiéndose con un abrazo literalmente. Concentrada, avanzó a la puerta del lugar junto con Spike; de quien pude notar el saneamiento casi total de su cola y cuello heridos ya hace algún tiempo. Ambos en una brisa verdosa desaparecieron tragados por el olvido. Dejándome a mi con Ditzy a la disposición de su alegría. Tanto tiempo, sin jugar un inocente juego de mesa. Entonces el escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Una sensación retorcida, pensamiento frívolo; ¿había jugado alguna vez un simple juego de mesa? Mi mente. Y los recuerdos que cobija me engañan cuando me hundo en tales pesadas lagunas mentales. Claro, pensé airoso. Debí hacerlo alguna vez, pues comprendo tal concepto.

Ditzy, anonadada por el repentino desaparecer de sus compañeros, trae en sus cascos cajas de juegos de mesa, que coloca ávida sobre la mesita del lugar. Abre la caja, saca rápida las piezas sin dejar de sonreír.

\- okey, okey jugaremos - exclamé mientras sonreía aun mas fuerte - pero me explicas como jugar - agregue mientras la pony aun mas emocionada daba saltos efímeros de alegría.

...Abajo Lyra, arrepentida se lamentaba mas no había marcha atrás tras despedirse. Encolerizada consigo, se golpeaba emocionalmente tras lo que había hecho hace cierto tiempo. Avanzaba entre una tarde excelsa. Alrededor de las 3 (ella calculaba) las nubes cubrían gran parte del sol abrazador que debía estar atacando ahora que resbalábamos a las orillas de la primavera. Los rosales florecían. Hoy fue una grata tarde pues logró realizar algunos acercamientos a su amado Antonov... Oh el humano; si, su humano. No había mejor forma de decirlo oh expresarlo pues así lo sentía su corazón: el ser humano, el ser humano que la admiraba (¡a ella, si, a ella!) la idolatraba y no oponía resistencia al deseo suyo de quitarle regularmente su tiempo y concentración para satisfacer sus mas vanales deseos de atención y gozo por el otro. El humano, ¿desde cuando todo había pasado de ser un sueño ha ser realidad? La ilusión perdía su sentido como algo irrealizable. Las utopías eran ideales a alcanzar. Los alumnos les enseñaban a los maestros. Los viejos salían de sus letargos a bailar absueltos de su pena. Todo de cabeza; si tan solo Bon Bon pudiese ver la felicidad que ahora tenia el sí. A pesar de que ella fuese "asesinada" por los humanos; en su corazón ya no había espacio para la desdicha y el rencor contra aquellos que la animaban día a día (solo una vez lo hubo y solo necesito de la misma ocasión para darse cuenta que yacía equivocada). Finalmente era feliz en totalidad, trotaba reinante por la acera, frente a aquellos que antes la veían con odio, ahora la evitaban con miedo; pues todos estos días se le observó acompañando al mismo humano. Le tenían respeto causado por el mas incrédulo terror que evocaba el razonar de las botas tácticas de su leal aliados. Pero a fin de cuentas. Respeto. No vociferaban. No murmuraban (si lo hacían era en voz muy baja... pero bastante para que ella no oyese) al fin podía caminar sin ser discriminada oh insultada; toda una utopía. Toda una dulce realización.

Y ahora, reinante y con un lento galope militar (bromeante a veces, junto al ser militarizado de Antonov, marchaba bufona de la misma manera) atravesaba los bulevares, avenidas; y calles y callejuelas ante la pétrica mirada de sus antes flageladores homólogos. Sonreía al ensartar en su mente sus próximas metas. Había conseguido buenos acercamientos a Antonov y ya comenzaba a a estrechar cada vez mas la relación. Poco a poco con este rápido método. Las nubes le rellenan las venas al sentir su piel lampiña rozar su pelaje, sus manos acariciando delicadamente su cuerpo con el adoctrinado cuidado y censura de quien corta una flor; oh escuchar el, debido a su vigoroso cuerpo humano, retiemble de su poderoso corazón que a veces siente, cuando ambos miran a la nada en alguna banca esperando a Derpy, armonizar con el suyo. Algo perturbador y temible para los mas ignorantes; para ella sumamente conmovedor pues refuta que ellos no tienen alma.

Irónicamente Antonov se abre poco a poco ante ella. Cada vez comienza a contarle algún secreto oh pensamiento profundo; y no por reciprocidad, de manera espontánea. La relación comienza poco a poco de salir del caldo primordial para convertirse en algo tal vez, por decirlo de alguna manera, mas "complejo".

-"ha veces temo a la soledad, ha veces temo esta demasiado inmerso. Y que cuando las batallas y problemas se acaben, este solo"- recordó el ligero pensamiento que entre los dientes de su compañero logro atrapar.

Mas hoy ha de haber un ligero retroceso con su repentina partida frente a Ditzy dándole tiempo a ambos para fortalecer el lazo que sería prontamente opacado por las acciones que tenia la unicornio mentolada en mente. Oh si... Acciones que la dejarían como la relación #1 para el humano si es que no lo era ya. Si, ¡si! Pronto sus planes y su mayor deseo se harían realidad. Cerca. Muy próximo. Faltaba poco, si, ¡muy muy poco!

Y ahora para atar un par de cabos sueltos, debía realizar un último acto. Para finalizar su miedo debía cumplirlo con abrupta rectitud.

En un par de alforjas llevaba lo que serían 2 libros. En su mente, hechizos de queroseno, fósforos, aceite, alcohol etílico y mas sustancias inflamables. Aceleradores de fogata. Tijeras. Etc, objetos para eliminar de la faz de Equestria a un libro. El libro, que tanto una vez le había servido, ahora debía ser eliminado y no enterrado. Debía ser quemado, corroido. Dañado irreparablemente para que nadie tuviese la desagradable fortuna de hayarlo (en su caso fue en realidad una "fortuna"). Si, ella se lo había dicho, la princesa Cadance le había advertido sobre la grata coincidencia que había tenido al lograr evitar el contacto verbal con el objeto. Cual seguramente lograría dañarla oh dañar a alguno de sus seres queridos cercanos y ella no podía ni imaginar eso, ¡no a su Antonov, no! Debía acabar con el susodicho artefacto, debía destrozarle hasta que no quedase nada de el. Las puertas del bosque se encontraban a sus pies. Los abetos. Firmes guerreros del lugar clamaban cánticos de impunidad para el crimen que se llevaría acabo. A punto de entrar al abundante páramo de vida, la unicornio respira y recuerda excitada ¡ahí esta el árbol! donde le regalo un tierno beso en la mejilla; desde donde ambos admiraban la ciudad inmortal. Ahí. Jurase que aquel beso fue acercándose lentamente a sus labios y se unieron en un frenesí de locura exótica y atracción pero eso no sucedió, es una imagen a la que ella desearía apegarse. Salió de sus sueños y avanzó a mejores tierras. Lugares donde se ocultaría su crimen. Se introdujo entre las fauces de algún arbusto y desapareció para la vista de los temerosos.

Ya en el bosque Everfree ofuscada busca un lugar oculto. Se adentra, cada vez mas, en las entrañas del verdoso lugar. Exprimiendo su mente al sentir que cualquier cosa podría llegar a su asalto. Pensó en ir al lugar donde originalmente lo había enterrado; no era una mala idea. En ese momento desapareció y apresurada se apareció en el lugar deseado. La losa de cemento yacía destrozada ante sus ojos. Por un par de segundos sintió un terror inicial joven como cuando apresurada lo sepultó y marco una lápida simulando ser alguien fallecido y enterrado. La unicornio con su prodigiosa magia, movió un par de pesadas piedras que componían el falso monumento mortuorio. Sacó al maldito. Sobre una de las piedras colocó al libro. No se molestó en verlo. Sobre el regó una grata botella de aceite de la mejor he inflamable calidad. No conforme derramo pólvora en raras cantidades como una expresión de su locura paranoica. La princesa tenia pues, razón. Colocó mas de los susodichos reactivos para en vez de, crear la cremación del libro, hacerlo volar en pedazos frente a sus ojos como una manera burda de desquitar la humillación oculta y terror que el mismo le provocó. Entonces. Con suficiente combustible, se alejó un par de escasos metros. En caso de que hubiese una explosión grande no la afectaría pues su escudo de magia se activarla automaticomente. El mismo tenia un grosos proporcional al de 30 centímetros de cemento armado; todo gracias al maldito, al libro. Alzó frente a sus ojos de dorada tormenta un simple cerillo rojo. La tensión era extrañamente alta. Con una rara indesición encendió al mismo. El mismo artefacto ignífero se encontraba a unos tastabillantes 30 centímetros del libro. Mas, de la nada Lyra hipnotizada por la flama roja, se detuvo profética. Pronto la llama se volvió verde y la misma imagen reemplazó su vivo color ámbar.

El terror. La unicornio rara se encontraba sumida en la penumbra y el firmamento ocioso no había dejado guías en su superficie. Extrañada, giró su ligero cuerpo hacia alguna calle mal iluminada y fría. Hablando del mismo, excitó su pelaje con su fulgor mudo. Y observó la casa de Pinkie Pie, donde las luces yacían muertas. Divisó tímida al horizonte; sintió la imparable necesidad de un simple abrazo. Que calmaria su frío. Que calentaria su alma. Y deseosa avanzó por la ya extraña zona teóricamente negra. Mas de la nada sintió un desagradable escalofrío. Algo raro; ¡algo maldito! Cosa que la observaba por la espalda Y con aquel terror inexplicable recorriendole la espina dorsal, algo comenzó. El terror, el terror.

La casa explota en mil pedazos tras una atmósfera roja. Un ardor exprimió el pecho de la ligera Lyra, y le dejo sin aire. Una llamarada roja azotó a la misma y comenzó a quemarla. Su piel casi inmediata comienza a enegreserse, caer a cuajos; y el horror, el abrumante terror no le permitió activar a tiempo el escudo sin que resiviera un beso del averno. Casas circundantes comenzaron a destrozarse por una onda expansiva brutal que arrazó con todo lo que estuviese cerca. Fuego rojo. Fuego infernal se desata y enegrece las brillantes calles de PonyVille y solo Lyra es testigo. Semejantes suyos se calcinaron al impacto. Mas ella ajena a su dolor se acerca mas al infierno. Buscando algo posible y encontrándolo. La fémina observa una figura que asimilaba ser su humano que ardía frenético tratando de escapar de las fauces encendidas de tal tortura. Sus alaridos de dolor son abrumadores y si uno se concentraba podía presenciar como la carne se le caía a tajos. No puede huir. Esta atrapado y su mover detona como poco a poco se quema. Incinerandose lentamente. La unicornio completamente llena de empatía, horrorizada por el circo tétrico, trata de acercarse mas el poderoso ardor la obliga a replegarse y solo puede observar y escuchar los taladrantes gritos de terror y dolor que el humano expresa a todo tropel. Agitándose cada vez menos. Muriendo.

\- ¡NO!- exclamó aterrorizada brutalmente asustada a la vez que corría hacia el ser torturado - ¡NOO NOO NOO! - grita incapaz de entender lo que sucede y con tal muestra de brutalidad siente quemarse. Sus cascos se enegrecen al compás de la música que calcina y los bramidos, poderosos bramidos la asustan y la incitan a huir. Se quema, el humano arrodillado se quema mientras ella ve absorta. Y las explosiones se maximizan y el fuego amenaza consumirla. Lo hace de hecho. La comienza a oxidar poco a poco.

-¡NO ANTONOV!- grita espasmódica la unicornio cerrando los ojos y pronto, la quemazón se aleja poco a poco. Se va, a 100 metros, luego mil, luego 10 kilómetros y luego mas y mucho mas. La escena tan terrorífica se retira. Se va y ahora esta cerca de Júpiter oh mas lejos. Saliendo para siempre del alcance. Lejos. Muy muy lejos. El cerillo vuelve a su sitio. Apagado en la nada. Consumido. Lyra lo arrojan mientras retrocede abrumada por el suceso tan espontáneo. Ya todo era diferente. Estaba nuevamente en el bosque sin miedo. Volteó rápida a la nada, estaba fría, no había calor. Sonrió débil y alegre mientras se desmoronaba en el suelo. Había sido una inútil e inofensiva ilusión. No había problema. Todo estaba bien. Mas el susto nadie se lo quitaría. Había estado totalmente abrumada por tal vivida emoción.

\- _¿crees que lo has protegido? ¿oh que tu y el están a salvo? ¿protegidos de un mundo real? ¿enserio jactas que esto es una ilusión inafectable? ¿y que nunca saldrás del coma? ¿siendo felices para siempre en este mundo agreste? ¿oh que el esta en realidad enamorado de ti? Reacciona Lyra Heartstrings. Reacciona. Esto no es un maldito sueño ni una de tus fantasías. La gente muere y nunca despierta. Los ponys enferman. La única constante es la desdicha y la miseria. La vida tras devastadoras muestras es una pintura que nunca has visto; una realidad que desconoces. Un eterno óleo que no logras percibir con certeza. ¿el te ama? Oh la mejor pregunta: ¿tu estas en realidad enamorada de el? ¿ellos te dicen la verdad en realidad? Por que aun no recuerdo haberte mentido. Lyra, eres, en este momento la pony mas afortunada oh desdichada. Tienes una posible oportunidad. Posible para salvarte y salvarlo a el. De tener la fuerza del sol, la esencia pura de la luna ; el amor, el orden, el caos. Tienes la oportunidad de probar los rayos del poder, el poder. El mas megalomanico impulso de poder y tu sabrás si, lo desperdicias creyendo en una promesa que nunca te indiqué, oh lo aprovechas con cautela, e inteligencia._

El libro hablaba, ¡el libro hablaba! El cerillo volvió ha encenderse tras la acusación profana del manuscrito y una temblorosa Lyra, se arrima a su fuego con poca motivación (menor a la de antes) para realizar el acto. El calor del mismo la hacia recordar desafortunada lo de hace poco frente al libro, un triste papel se había desatado. Pero estaba regia nuevamente he ignorante a las advertencias del papiro se acercó amenazante.

 _-adelante ¡quemame! ¡liberame de esta atroz prisión infinita!¡déjame ir finalmente y desaprovecha lo que te ofrezco! ¡vamos, hazlo! ¡mátalo ya, mátalo ya! ¡mejor mucho mejor! Te ofrezco el poder y lo desechas. Te pido una simple oportunidad para poder refutar lo que ellos dicen. Temes de algo potencialmente posible de algo que puede pasar y no bufono pero pasará. Te doy el poder y lo rechazas_

-¡y que me garantiza, que no le harás daño tu! - desesperada gritó la unicornio al inanime objeto al entender sus palabras.

Se había detenido, consideraba las advertencias al pie de la letra pues seducía su argumento principal. Antonov había enmarcado su posible muerte cumpliendo el deber, y eso no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo pues su ideal trascendente no lo hacia pensar en sus intereses. Además. Como un tétrico agregado se había mostrado muy a favor de usar su fuerza y superioridad militar en cualquier tipo de intervención armada que pudiese ser beneficiosa para la imagen humana. Existía pues una potencial posibilidad de que mientras realizara una de esas mismas actividades, pusieran su integridad en riesgo. Cosa que ella temía con toda el alma y por la cual era capaz de cambiar sus posturas.

 _-nada te garantiza que yo no lo haga. Pero ,¿por que y para que rayos tendría yo la voluntad de hacerlo? que gano exactamente al realizar tal trabajo. Es natural que no desees confiar en mi. Mas. Yo daré el salto de fe_

\- no... No deseo mas poder - expreso ella tratando de resistir al hecho. Recordaba perfectamente que así una vez obtuvo su magia, y la monstruosa capacidad que guarda aun al no desatar diariamente sus atroces capacidades telequinéticas. Pues, el salvar una vida que estaba muerta, hacer que un corazón lata cuando se había detenido fue su mayor muestra de poder y que otra mayor prueba, se necesita; venció a la muerte, a la fría y acerrima combatiente y antagonista del alma tanto del pony como del hombre.

 _-no me menciones mas falacias... Yo te hice mentir, y deseas esto ya no por poder; si no por necesidad. Y me lo agradecerás_ -,¡No!- _lo harás, me lo agradecerás por que lo deseas, por que lo harás tarde o temprano._ -¡No! ¡No mas! - expreso estúpidamente enojada.

Hilos dorados emergieron en el tétrico lecho. Salieron del libro y de la nada se introdujeron a la piel y el cuerno de la equina. Esta última, aterrada quema los látigos y estos se repliegan al escrito, sin hacer alguna otra ofensa. Enciende el cerillo nuevamente y amenaza al escrito y el calor; ¡el terror infernal regresa al asedio! Y entonces la misma, nuevamente fúrica se retira y abrumada, usa su potente telequinesis para regresar al libro a su lápida. Y la rellena con cemento armado, varillas, metal duro. Que seca rápido, que se unde en el fango del bosque. Aterrada sepulta su miedo. Huye al no pensar mas en el. Al no desearle seducir. No quería cometer otro estúpido error. Era la hora de escapar de aquella tumba desgraciada.

En casa nuevamente, ahora comiendo en la mesa, el comedor alegre se sentía frío. La tarde era de igual manera. El cielo morado de esta época surrealista teñía las nubes. Nubes en las que proliferan hogares para amantes voladores. Hogares que contrastaban con aquella luz. Estrellas oscuras en la noche de amantes. Ditzy me había dado el informe de la tarde. Nada raro pese a mostrar interés por las zonas lacustres en las que nos conocimos y donde constantes jugábamos constantemente. Jugar. Tras la ida sorpresiva de Lyra y Spike, me quedé solo con ella, en un ambiente cálido. Cerré las ventanas por el extrañoso frío que había arribado al aproximarse horas tardías. El Reino de Equestria debe localizarse en alguna parte septentrional del globo, donde por su clima persistentemente templado, y al norte, frío y desolado cuales salvajes tundras. Ditzy había ayudado cerrando las ventanas de gran altura. Yo por mi parte, lo hice con las bajas. Mas deje una abierta pues me encantaba sentir el rozamiento del lamento climático en mi rostro. Ditzy. Al tener pelaje protector para hacer parcialmente baja la situación, no objetó quejas.

Ahí, en la ventana podía prescencuarse el agónico descenso del sol en el firmamento. Nublado en ciertas regiones pues la extraña presencia del frío se agotaba poco a poco. Ditzy manifestando su ya común conducta de niña, trajo cobijas y juegos, junto con chocolate y galletas mas yo advertí que no pensaba quedarme por mucho tiempo. No mencionó objeción alguna mas se mostró poco interesada por mi partir. Deseaba jugar, deseaba divertirse. Trajo juegos de mesa. Obviamente la vencí en la mayoría de los mismos. Era extraño. Poco efecto hacían sus estrategias y a pesar de mi poco conocimiento en juegos equinos seguía saliendo victorioso. Ponerle la cola a Celestia fue sumamente sencillo. No era nada, que tuviese un alto grado de complejidad. Admito que inclusive a veces me dejaba en desventaja pero, ni aun así, era derrotado.

\- ¡Antonov! - azotó ligeramente un casco la equina en la mesa sacándome del trance. Diane, observando que había tomado mi atención dejo de verme y me incitó a que siguiera comiendo. No iba a negarmele, tenia en realidad un hambre abrasadora. Era una cena lo bastante amplia como para satisfacerme mas el vegetarianismo no satisfacía mís demandas.

\- disculpe Srta Diane, solo estoy un poco distraído. He tenido un día bastante agitado. Y he tenido el desagradable honor de planear cosas muy importantes; mas no es momento de hablar de mi - exclamé regresando a mi masticar.

Era lo mas extraño del asunto; el hecho de vencer, pero es algo extra. En retrospectiva fue una linda tarde que pase jugando a su lado. La noche arribó rapidamente todo por culpa de un pequeño micro aburrimiento. Cual fue terminado gracias a una ligera charla en todo aspecto. Finalmente, tras la caida de la tarde, Ditzy tuvo que dejar los juegos. Me ofreció una ligera cena cuando la penumbra había bajado, y no pude negarmele a su amabilidad. Es, a pesar de su actuar bobo, muy linda. Bajo una nube mientras mostraba cierto temor a la vertiginal altura. Era la de medio rascacielos ( decia que era muy común que su hogar se moviese en torno a PonyVille). Me bajo estallando en carcajadas al verme; un semi soldado capaz de, según estadísticas matar a 500 equinos (según un dato raro de la charla) le temía a bajar en una nube. El mundo, en realidad era curioso.

Las cosas ya están planeadas. Ha excepción de un cabo suelto. Diane, ella. Come con lentitud, come tranquila con su melena lacia. Veo una sonrisa suya, ahogada en el mar de indiferencia que me muestra. Sonríe mientras come, inocente. Se le ve tan despreocupada, elocuente y callada. Recuerdo que no era así. Recuerdo firmemente que solía ser mas... Alegre. Si.

\- No va a comer nada - preguntó ella sin el timbre para inquirir, terminando su plato de heno. En el mio habían vegetales hervidos y arroz. No pensaba hacer nada mas aparte de verlos con desprecio.

\- los vegetales nunca fueron de mi agrado, disculpe el hacerla cocinar para nada. - ¿usted se cepilla los dientes Sr Antonov? - cuestionó la equina terminando de tragar. La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa pues la respuesta era un simple no. Un: desde que llegue a este sitio, oh mas bien, a esta realidad, no he tenido higiene bucal. Mas la verdadera y sincera respuesta era un: desde que tengo memoria de mi propia cautividad en 3 años no he tenido contacto con pastas de dientes oh cepillos y cerdas.

Claro, ahí no era necesario. Mas había recordado indecorosas situaciones en las que Lyra se alejaba aterrorizada por el creo nauseabundo olor que emanaba de mis fauces.

\- no lo va a creer usted pero. Desde que llegue a su hogar - inventé - no he acordado tal acto de higiene básica - expresé. - creo que en el sótano hay uno para usted. Por favor, recoja la mesa y lave los trastes en lo que bajo por el - dijo Diane saliendo de su silla. Acaté la orden con rapidez. Lleve los platos sucios a la cocina y arregle rápidamente la mesa. Ya en la cocina abrí el grifo. El agua comenzó a caer en mi mano y me erizé por su frialdad. Tenia dispuesto mi pensar en irme a recostar y pensar. Posiblemente salir afuera a dar un rondín; Ditzy ya me había dado el anuncio nocturno y nada pasaba en la Ciudad. Comencé a lavar la losa. Tome un plato y lo lave rápido. Mas. Cuando llevo la vista a el mueble no habían mas de ellos; estaban limpios. Di un pequeño salto de asombro y entonces sentí tras de mi una sensación conocida. Era Lyra. Di la vuelta. Ahí estaba con una curiosa. Mirándome. Temblaba un poco posiblemente de frío.

\- ¿sucedió algo? - cuestioné animado mientras con mi chaqueta limpiaba mis frías manos. - no. So..solo tuve que hacer algo - dijo en un recurrente tartamudeo. - sígueme, podemos estar mas cómodos en la sala - exclamé. Era ya un poco noche. Y si Diane veía esto al menos podría defenderme. Lyra sonreía. Creo que le agradaba haber venido.

\- ¡wijaaa!- gritó en voz moderada. Saltó a mis brazos y me hizo retenerla y avanzar gracioso los últimos pasos hasta el gran sillón. Caí sentado en el. Con ella sobre mis piernas abrazándome, destilando una espontánea muestra de amistad y felicidad muda. Reí en voz baja. Era extrañamente agradable.

\- has subido un poco de peso; recuerdo que cuando te cargaba en el bosque esta llantita de aquí no estaba - exclamé pellizcando el estómago de la equina que ahora tenia en mi regazo. Estalló en controladas carcajadas. La acaricie y jugué un poco con su cabellera.

\- Querida, ya es muy noche para poder conversar; es mejor que vayas a casa y nos reunamos mañana a primera hora para pasar el día - expresé. - tienes razón querido - bramó imitando irónica y timbre de satírica - pero mañana si nos reuniremos; creo que podemos... Bueno, ya sabes.. - extrañamente el timbre batió a uno mas débil- Realizar algunos de mis deseos con humanos; actividades como bailar oh cantar. Dibujar, correr, cocinar, dormir... ¡será divertido! - espera... Lyra... ¿tu trabajabas en la industria periodística? - si querido pero fue hace mucho... - que te parece si... Además de todo aquello... Me haces una entrevista. ¿He? Hay muy poca información sobre la humanidad y sería algo bueno para la sociedad pony; ademas, ganarías dinero - ¡es una buena idea! - Mencionó ella agraciada - y que tal si también caminamos un poco en las mañanas alrededor del pueblo. Estas un poquito rechonchita; no nos haría nada mal un poco de actividad física - expresé a risotadas.

\- y si mejor.. - acercó su casco a mi pecho recobrando el anterior tono de voz - vamos a tu cuarto y, platicamos sobre que hacer y... Nos acurrucamos hablando sobre la humanidad y mas cosas - indicó la equina acariciando la tela de mi chaqueta - no, ella no me ha dado el permiso aun; y en realidad vaya que sería grato, podríamos conversar mas y terminar nuestros trabajos; mas también ahorita debo continuar los míos; leeré el informe que deje pendiente, ordenare un par de cuestiones, planchare mi ropa, bolearé las botas, pulire mi medalla - ¿y si nos olvidamos de todo esto por un momento? a pesar de todo este tiempo no he tenido la posibilidad de conocerte de una manera a fondo; conozco a la humanidad - dio un ligero resoplo para reafirmarselo - mas no exactamente al humano - expreso relajada la equina. - creo que debemos dejar el lado anatómico, y químico para extrañarnos en el sentimental; y conocernos de una manera mas íntima.

\- bueno, tengo algunas dudas de ti Lyra que desearia contestar y tu tienes dudas sobre mi; estaría todo bien.

\- Antonov, ¿cuando entró Lyra aquí? - cuestionó la voz de Diane, al menos solo su voz. Después ella arribó. Lyra no se movió en lo absoluto de mi. Simplemente se quedo igual, desafiante. Diane llega a la sala. Lyra sonríe malvada. Me crea problemas.

\- hola Diane, ¿como has estado? - bien, bien. - justamente hablaba con Lyra sobre algunas cosas varias. - este, si; Mas ya es tarde y preferiría que hablaran mañana, el local ya esta cerrado. Y creo que no sería apropiado o bien visto que estuviesen hasta esta hora en altas horas de la noche - mencionó con naturalidad la equina dando un tenebroso énfasis en todas sus palabras. Llenando a Lyra de un vacío en el estómago, casi como un puñetazo directo a su centro del alma. No se que fue exactamente. Pero bajo inmediata la cabeza junto con las orejas en muestra de sufrimiento repentino.

\- Antonov. Iré a casa ha hacer la entrevista... Búscame en ella y por si no recuerdas donde es, Ditzy sabe por que parte queda. ¿de acuerdo? - claro - expresé. Diane dio media vuelta victoriosa. Lyra bajo de mi regazo mas se colgó de mi cuello y a la partida de Diane me dio un tierno beso, oh lo intentó. Fallando estrepitosa rozo con sus labios tersos mi ser, humedeciendo al mismo con su baba. La acompaño a la salida mientras ríe y Diane impotente observa la tan bizarra situación. Avanzamos finalmente hasta la puerta. La abrí con cuidado. Entro una extraña brisa helada. En ese entonces pensé en que ahora, Lyra se quedara a dormir conmigo. Pero esto no es el bosque. No mas. Me agacho para resivir un abrazo. Y en el momento me quito la sudadera exponiendo mi verde olivo atuendo al frío.

\- ten querida - expresé mientras la extrañada Lyra observaba su ser cubierto por la calida chaqueta. - ¿hace frío no? para cubrirte un poco; ¿te acompaño a tu hogar? - cuestioné. La unicornio anonadada por la muestra, pensó un poco. - no, me teletransportare a casa. Gracias - dijo absorta de toda felicidad. Extrañada por la chaqueta, a la cual la tomaba con calidez para evitar el frío masivo. - solo... Caminare un poco para despejarme, y así me iré; ¿me buscas en mi casa? - si, claro; hasta mañana - dije alzándome y tomando la puerta. Avanzó normal por el camino. Por lo nublado pareciese que ya fuera muy tarde. Volteó mas de una vez atras y luego desapareció en una nube verde tan rápidamente que, apenas puedo considerar que tomó aquel camino oscuro.

En el camino a casa, Lyra logro desviarse unos momentos. Arribó entonces a su hogar, su verdadero hogar. Su casa, su antiguo recinto. Y ahí, ingresando casi demencialmente encendió con su fuego verde las lámparas y velas. Se sentó en su sillón. Extrañada tomó entonces a la chaqueta y la vió, como si fuese un objeto extraño. Se había sentido muy rara por un par de momentos cuando recibió aquel presente. Muy extrañada, y cálida. Muchas exóticas sensaciones la dominaban ahora. Era tan abrumador, que el único pensamiento que guardaba era cuidar tal regalo. Y lo hizo, dejándolo sobre si. Y un estruendo atroz, y una explosión gigantesca arrada maximizada por el cavernario recubrimiento acústico del lugar. Mas no era nada. Había comenzado a llover. Sonrió y abrazo a la chaqueta mas fuerte mientras se deleitaba por la ventana. La lluvia comenzaba a caer. Su casa solitaria, ¡oh que bello fuese si su Anto la acompañase esta velada!

Ya arriba de mi cuarto aunado por el tranquilo resplandor de una vela leía tranquilo, el informe que había redactado sobre las armas que iría a recibir en días venideros. Muy mal hecho debido a mis paralizadas habilidades lectoras. La primera relación que habría de entablar sería con Twilight, pienso mientras, deslizo la hoja blanca y bajo ellas tengo a los infames secretos de las elementos; único pedazo del archivo original que leo ahora. Lo demás bajo llave en un maletín. Con un hechizo de distorsión literaria para quien sea que lo lea no comprenda nada. Gracias, Lyra. ¿debería leerlos? Oh mas bien, ¿sería _ético_ leerlos? Preferentemente no desearia pues me da asco hacerlo. Pero; y si hay información que es redundante en ellos, ¿no seria malo leerlos? Información que adelantaría meses oh quizás años en la amistad oh al menos, su forma primaria. Seria, bueno leerlos ahora. Hay secretos de los que sabría y me darían una ventaja estratégica considerable. Diane, ella es el primer objetivo. Creo que debería leer su archivo para poder realizar algo al respecto. Debería leerlo. Al menos. Y aquí lo tengo. Recordé que no lo puse con los demás. Si, debía leerlo. Tomé las señaladas hojas y las viré pues estaban volteadas. Con ella podría empezar todo rápido antes que con Twilight, si puedo hacerlo. Veo su nombre escrito en letras magenta. Ahí esta, ella. Diane.

-... La realidad es que Pinkamena Diane Pie es un ser sumamente complejo. Nunca supe que grado de amistad logré realizar con ella mas se que no llegue al mejor oh el mas potente. A donde sea que haya llegado en su subconsciente no era lo mas lejos que alguien puede llegar, en la amistad, sin ser una pareja romántica oh con connotaciones de ese estilo. Sinceramente siento que no cumplí con totalidad mi meta; admito que soy su amigo y puedo acercarmele mas, creo que pude ir mas haya. Hoy por hoy cambia sus dogmas tratando de ser mejor, pero regresa siempre a ser como es pues no se conforma con los cambios. Siento que llegara una época en la que esos cambios la pasen de su animado yo a alguien completamente diferente a como es hoy. Un ser positivo y lleno de mucha pero mucha felicidad.

Acercarse es. Sencillo. Puedo mantener comunicación de una manera relativamente sencilla. Siempre alegre nunca deja de hablar con todos. Siempre ahi, organizando fiestas para niños. Para adultos con una personalidad explosiva. Siempre feliz. No había una vez sola en la que hubiese una mala sonrisa en su rostro. Bueno, ha decir verdad, solo una vez. Cuando fue el ataque ha Canterlot, solo ahí pude verla en verdad deprimida. Oh impotente. Mas que nada, impotente. Claro eso fue ya hace, algún tiempo. Han pasado ya 3 años de tal evento.

No puedo dar muchos consejos, pues es difícil acercarse aunque pareciese fácil.

1\. Las fiestas son algo inseparable de ella. Es una forma de acercarsele ha excepción de cuando ella las organiza. A pesar de que se divierte, debe supervisarlas con detalle casi milimétrico. Asegurándose que cada aspecto suceda cual planeado. Parece que se divierte, y que suma participa. En realidad solo monitorea con presición cada evento asegurándose que si ella se divierte significa que las y los demás, también. Su gusto es a veces exageradamente preciso y otras veces, a la manera mas sencilla.

2\. Fuera de lo normal, las relaciones que tiene con sus amigas no son las mas profundas de todas. Ha veces en extrañas y poco recurrentes ocasiones. Desiste en la amistad de alguien. Otras, se muestra tan tétricamente acérrima frente a ellas que logra objetivos surrealistas. Necesita algo que busca por lo que he logrado hablar. Algo, algo que debe encontrar antes de que el tiempo la consuma. Es irónico. Era un tema muy frecuente en nuestras charlas rápidas.

3\. La soledad es un tema muy recurrente en el charlar. Al parecer le tiene y le ha tenido un terror oculto pero abrupto. Dice, que por ello trata de hacer amistades. Tiene miedo a quedarse sola y regresar a lo que una vez fue de ella en la granja familiar. Oh volverse por otro lado como sus familiares. Seres fríos y ecuanimes. Les tiene cariño sincero como toda persona por sus padres y hermanos pero ese deprimente sitio donde creció y esos seres igual de grises, fueron los que en primera instancia la hicieron emigrar a lugares mas alegres.

*Es difícil poder describir ha esta bella criatura. No encuentro aun consejos correctos; se encuentran mal, y llegan a puntos contradictorios. Lo cierto es que es difícil llegar a un grado complejo de amistad. Puede que, por otro lado. Un día se vuelva extrañente sencillo. Puede ser que esto sea parte de las irregularidades de su ciclo menstrual y el celo que recién ha comenzado a mermarle la moral. ¡son tantos factores que no se sabe! oh Celestia, ¿he hecho bien mi trabajo? No se que mas hacer. Y siento que una parte de ella sucumbirá al igual que yo. Los tiempos no solo cambian, también lo hace y debe hacerlo, la gente.

Termino de leer el archivo. Es corto. Es muy poco. ¡Una fiesta! ¿que no íbamos ha hacer una fiesta para conocernos! Si, suena una buena idea. Dejo el escrito bajo la almohada, cerca del arma recargada en la cama, para poder dormir y esperar la realización de los planes, de todos y cada uno de ellos.

¿Así tenia que hacer mi trabajo?

 **Notas finales: espero tardar menos en las siguientes actualizaciones. ¿El capitulo fue de su agrado? ¿Les han gustado los cambios que he anunciado? Dejen su opinión en los comentarios lectores queridos. Sirve mucho en la producción y levantan la moral. Cosas emocionantes nos esperan.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	21. Minimo

**Notas iniciales: buenos días, tardes y noches queridos lectores. Espero estén pasando en familia estas fechas y siendo felices. Rápidamente ha llegado la actualización del fic; ¡el capitulo 14.5 ha arribado! Junto con la renovación del capitulo 2 para su deleite. Ahora gracias a mi periodo vacacional puedo dedicarme íntegramente a este pasatiempo y creo los capítulos serán mas rápidamente escritos. Sin nada mas que decirles, comencemos :3**

My little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro studios. Realizo este fanfiction con el mero propósito de entretener.

 **Capitulo 14.5:** Mínimo.

En las mañanas, tan tibias. Los haces de luz solar inundaban las exóticas selvas y montañas del Imperio Changeling. Abrazadas por la magistral ternura de depresiones y lagos fértiles de vida las 6 grandes ciudades en reconstrucción y en especial su capital despertaban siendo avasalladas por tales desmanes de la nueva vida. Las playas largas que limitaban la frontera sur del vasto imperio y su riqueza, sus patrimonios. Ahí, en aquella frontera sur natural vivían tribus nómadas de especies errantes que no pertenecían a algún lugar o alguna patria. Las extensas playas eran rodeadas por miles y miles de soldados jóvenes que debían asegurar la integridad de su patria debido al peligro de alguna invasión divorcies. Pues era la parte mas desprotegida del pais. El sol era hermoso para ellos quienes extrañados de la poca vegetación y la salinidad del mar, desde sus amurallada fortalezas de piedra y esfuerzo podían contemplar el nacer del fuego. A su derecha y siguiendo tal intrincada red de defensa con pesadas armas de alto calibre, cruzando un corto océano se encontrarían con interminables cadenas montañosas y al sacro Imperio Grifo que se sumia en una guerra civil. El riesgo de invasión por parte de los mismos había sido altísimo. Al igual que el riesgo de invasión equina. Al norte, los mismos ponys veían la victoria de la organización Changeling con odio. Sus principales ciudades estaban amenazadas por un pueblo minúsculo. Ahí, al norte, se apostaban millones de soldados esperando la menor provocación y la orden para desatar e invadir a sus archienemigos. Tenían una ventaja numérica y tecnológica bastante amplia. Una nueva estrategia de guerra que era extremadamente útil contra los mismos soldados de Celestia. Una capacidad de despliegue de tropas de 1,000,000 por megápolis en menos de 1 semana lo que supondría la invasión total del centro y sur Equestriano en menos de un mes. No se habla de una guerra; era una literal sumisión. Las potentes armas antiaereas rondaban fortalezas ocultas entre el inclemente desierto norte. No debían temer, si en su realizar llegaban a morir. Se desvanecerian por la causa, el Imperio Changeling unido. Y por su reina y su líder. Por ellos al parecer valía la pena morir.

El líder humano llevaba un enorme ego tras de si. Había logrado de, un imperio decaído sacar las ideas mas déspotas y ponerlas en acción dando como resultado un excito monstruoso. No era necesario poner en prácticas doctrinas que alentaban contra la vida de sus semejantes pues el desprecio por la misma ya existía tras años de guerra civil. Al fin se había logrado poner orden y hoy, 3 años tras su llegada podía decirse que al menos alguna potencia la pensaría 2 veces antes de invadir. Las grandes edificaciones verdes eran levantadas por cascos cansados. Hambrientos, reprimidos pero valerosos. En las grandes ciudades del Imperio, superpobladas, avanzaban los ciudadanos obreros avanzaban observando el naciente sol en su ciudad, hacia las fábricas de armamento, altos hornos, construcciones de altas edificaciones. Incansables y respirando el amor liquido del aire. No se les veía sonreír pero tampoco estar disgustados. Al mismo tiempo soldados jóvenes marchaban por la Ciudad escarlata. Incansables. En pequeños pelotones. Los mismos obreros y obreras buscaban con esperanza aquellos rostros ecuanimes para tratar de encontrar a sus hijos que por las nuevas leyes habian de cumplir servicio militar desde los 12 a los 15 años. Sus esperanzas de dilucidaban y madres rompían en un seco llanto al no poder encarar el hecho de que sus retoños verdes estaban en una región alejada de sus hogares, en medio de la agreste selva putrefacta, en las largas playas, cubriendo alguna fortaleza amurallada en el centro del país (que era el mejor destino) o viceversa, cubriendo la zona norte del Imperio que era constantemente custodiada tanto en un desierto atroz, como una de las peores junglas.

Las fábricas rugian inalcanzables y las máquinas comenzaban su balet robótico. Iniciaba otro día en el que el ideal era producir, mientras suave música trataba inútil de reparar los horrores que aquellos artefactos monstruosos provocaban en los desarrollados oídos de los trabajadores. Melodías de féminas voces hermosas que trataban de mantener un aura feliz. Los obreros que construían edificaciones enormes en la Gran Changelopolis observaban el amanecer justo como otras especies lo hacían. Grifos lo veían mientras escalaban empinadas cimas, dragones mientras volaban por altos cielos, y equinos despertando de sus siestas y de fiestas, y juegos.

La muerte obviamente impregnaba las calles y todos lo sabían. El Imperio Changeling para poder mantener el control sufrió muerte como por una guerra civil recién finalizada. En el pasado, por Equinos que cometían atrocidades contra aldeas y poblados limítrofes en una limpieza étnica generalizada, y hoy en día por el mismo sistema opresor del Imperio que prepotente veía como la única opción para llevar a cabo la paz, la limitación sistemática de todo aquel que se proclamara como un enemigo o detractor.

No todo era malo. El nivel de vida había aumentado drásticamente así como las oportunidades de recreación y vida digna. Los alimentos eran baratos. La vivienda era mas accesible. No había analfabetismo. La atención médica era universal. La seguridad que se gozaba en el imperio y en las aldeas era una envidia a las equinas. Las cosas realmente costaban menos. Los delitos habían sido casi erradicados y las enfermedades eran muy extrañas. Aquellos que ganaban mas eran los militares pero cualquier otro empleo era bien remunerado. Las casas poco a poco iban equipandose con drenaje y electricidad perteneciente a grandes hidráulicas cercanas. Los soldados que forzosos iban a la guerra regañan con mucha remuneración económica. Los niños que ahí pedían la vida dejaban tras de si un halo de orgullo a sus familiares y apoyos gubernamentales. Las atrocidades equinas habían sigo reemplazadas con 170,000 muertes que el Changeling le cometió al Changeling. Oh el humano con su título de líder armo maquiavelico.

El Changeling, un pueblo de alrededor de 20 a 25 millones que "infecta" una gran selva y jungla. Que han logrado dominar la vida en uno de sus sentidos mas agrestes. Que combina tácticas y estrategias inusitadas en otros mundos pero aquí valerosas e impensadas. Adaptables al cambio, con un "Boom"en todos los sentidos buenos de una nación. La valerosa fuerza armada Changeling oh Ejército Verde se actualizaba constantemente. Los ingenieros de tal especie observaron con total impresión los avances tecnológicos y no les tomó mucho tiempo el copiarlos y adaptarlos para su especie. Tenían una ventaja estratégica y táctica frente al enemigo. Armamento avanzado, lucha asimétrica, y en un par de meses mas lograrían fabricar explosivos de alto poder transportables. Se especulaba la creación de máquinas que emularan tanques y aviones, máquinas impensables para la mentes Changeling pero que el líder humano prometía serían artefactos de un increíble poder de destrucción, mas eso era hasta el momento cosas que están un poco lejos del alcance.

En el desierto mas agreste y seco, en la parte mas norte del mismo y limitando cuidadosamente con la punta de la selva que era territorio en disputa entre fuerzas Equina y Changelings, cerca, a tan solo unos 60 kilómetros, comenzandose a internar en las inhóspitas "Badlands", un extenso desierto que era custodiado fieramente por tropas verdes pues era un punto que protegía a todo el imperio Changeling de una invasión equina. La gran ciudad norte antes de la capital era en el sur de aquel inhóspito sitio. Ahí, en el desierto se gozaba de una fuerte presencia militar. Al menos la parte que lograban dominar oh la que les parecía estratégica. Ametralladoras anti aéreas escondidas en las secas llanuras que se habían apropiado tras la retirada de toda fuerza de ocupación. Bases equinas capturadas y debidamente camufladas con miles de soldados dispuestos a salir y morir por la futilidad de una duna o la relevante posición de alguna colina. Enormes redes de cañones de artillería recién colocados que, con el envío de un par de coordenadas sería capaz de arreciar con cualquier ejército en pequeñas cantidades oh al menos mermarlo. Impresionantes ametralladoras construidas en las industrislizadas ciudades. Que detendrán cualquier incursión aérea en seco. Eran tan magníficas. Copiadas e un solo modelo. Los sensores. Iguales. El calibre de las balas y tamaño del cañón imitado a la perfección y producido en masa. Eran en secreto el orgullo del humano; capaces de distinguir entre amigos y enemigos, con la fuerza necesaria para destruir a un dragón adulto, atravesar sus escamas de diamante y hundirlo en la muerte. Tan listas como cualquier sea que las operara eran máquinas hermosas.

En el desierto, en su parte mas septentrional. Donde 2 modos de vida estaban en una constante colisión y el peligro de una confrontación armada podía escalar por la presencia, tiene que decirse, "ilegal" de soldados verdes, descansaba en la pacífica noche fría un pequeño pelotón joven el cual dormitaba plácido de todo tipo de miedos. Ha obvia excepción de aquellos que con terror comprendían el peligro de su situación; básicamente les tocaba el destino de la primera línea de choque, la carne de cañón. Habían ahí reportes de ponys y sus aliados; reportes de grifos marchando en la noche; mismos que se habían desacreditado tras la ruptura de relaciones diplomáticas entre ambos Imperios por a guerra civil. Mas su destino era estar ahí, cuales fanos de metal y carne. En ese desierto y bajo refugios de piedra movidos perfectamente por telequinesis, descansaba el teniente Hornet, durmiendo el tirano opresor de sus subordinados algunos tenian la posibilidad de descansar mientras otros guerreros montaban alrededor del campamento formativo extenuantes jornadas de guardia.

Hornet... El mismo maldito les había hecho la vida un infierno a los jóvenes soldados. Los maltrataba. Forzaba a los pobre niños a superar sus límites. Los obligaba ha castigar a los demás cuando desobedecían alguna orden. Su palabra era la ley y en el pequeño mundo de 20 soldados el era el Líder humano y la Reina. Para los abrumados jóvenes era una carga demasiado pesada y todas las noches se despertaban (aquellos que podían hacerlo) para darse fuerza moral y apoyo mutuo; acción que si era efectiva en otras especies que comían en mayoría alimentos, en aquellas que se alimentaban de emociones vaya que era un impulso y fortalecedor de la voluntad. Una vez recuerdan con asco cuando moviendo un par de piedras para crear un circulo defensivo que se suponía cubriría todo el pequeño campamento (circulo que nisiquiera logro finalizar) un soldado abatido desfalleció en medio del abrazador sol. Deshidratado. Aun no se acostumbraban a las temperaturas altas al ser jóvenes que habían en su niñez retozado en estanques, selvas y lagos hermosos. Cuando alguien intentó acercarse a ayudar la piedra cedió y retrocedió su avanzada. Rápidamente los 5 otros soldados que estaban encargados de maniobrar y mantener el orden (asignados por el mismo teniente) azotaron sin piedad al otro chico. Le dieron una paliza excesiva y a ambos se los llevo arrastrados lejos a la región de castigos, donde nadie podía ver los horrores que esperaba a quien lograra estar ahí. Los soldados advirtieron que si al bajar el sol la piedra no llegaba a su destino, no habría cena para todos. Esta de mas decir que la maldita piedra nunca llegó a su sitio. Y el intento de crear un perímetro protector se abandonó al ver que cada vez que se intentaba llegaba a la mente de algún recluta el desfallecer.

Colotl, dormía inseguro. Había perdido cierta capacidad visual por el prominente golpe en su ojo izquierdo que le habla propiciado un mismo soldado de un rango mas alto cuando en medio de el transporte de una colosal piedra, se petrificó frente al desmayo de un compañero suyo. En vez de ayudarlo, cobarde e indeciso quedo frío. El amigo suyo entró en shock y ante la inmovilidad de su persona un homólogo le proporcionó un excelente golpe que lo hizo, a la vez salvarse de un castigo mayor, pero doler y regresar al mundo real. El teniente los obligaba a dormir con las armas y el equipamiento puesto a todos sin excepción (... Menos el) para en caso de un ataque pudiesen defenderse. Era totalmente incomodo lograr dormir de tal manera. Con el miedo de disparar mientras dormias y tal acción había sucedido. El, había por accidente efectuado tal estupidez. Una amiga suya se hechó la culpa. Fue castigada y sentenciada a 20 azotes en su cuerpo posteriormente mojado para sensibilizar su piel grisácea. Aulló de dolor toda aquella noche que sin duda había sido una de las mas cobardes en su vida.

No podia conciliar el sueño y para su terror al lado suyo se encontraba uno de aquellos 5 malnacidos. Quien si podía ingresar a los sueños tibios que les propiciaba a todos la exiliada Princesa Luna. Pensaba en su madre, en sus amigos. En su correr por las callejuelas del barrio de la Ciudad sur. Un joven de clase media baja. Tenia terror frente a la noche.

\- duérmete ya haré que te de sueño - exclamó el que "dormía" al lado suyo. De inmediato volteó tras de si. Sus ojos azules lo observaban fijamente con un odio atroz. Los suyos, rojos parpadearon frente a los faroles del camarada. Rápidamente cerró los ojos y su compañero se levantó del suelo. Ya sentía pues. El chico la patada que le exprimiría los pulmones. Mas no recibió nada y tímido, observa como el tipo salía de la tienda de acampar improvisada.

Casi al mismo tiempo alguien a su lado izquierdo volteó para verlo. Lo supo por el ruido del arnés metálico al chocar la lana de aquella cobija que todos tenían y a todos causaba escozor, contra la seca tierra del desierto. Lentamente volteó a ver quien había regresado la mirada. Supo rapidamente quien había sido. Y triste necesitaba información.

\- ¿por que te ofreciste por mi? - cuestionó el Changeling en un murmuro. - me recuerdas a mi hermano menor - respondió en un murmuro con la misma intensidad. - lo extraño mucho. Solía llevarlo a la laguna a que estaba cerca de nuestra casa. - yo extraño al agua - exclamó el mismo sacándole una sincera risa a su amiga. - malditos Equinos, que se joda Equestria y toda su población de mierda. - no creo que todos los Equestrianos sean malos - pero no todos son buenos. Ellos nos tienen aquí, de no ser por su imperialismo nisiquiera necesitaríamos estar en este lugar. - el Changeling notó que la platica había subido de tono y se empeño en bajar el volumen. - y si los invadieramos se acabaría todo, te lo puedo asegurar. Tomaríamos fácilmente todo el sur de su país y mataríamos a todos los traidores. Tomaríamos todos sus recursos, acabaríamos con su especie como ellos intentaron hacer con la nuestra. - y que ganamos con eso. Con seguir sus pasos, ¿no seríamos tan malos como ellos? - yo digo - intervino otra voz ajena - que no podemos hacer mucho. Ellos solo entienden a la fuerza. - pero, no creo que todos merezcan morir. No podemos aniquilar a su especie. Sería como volvernos ellos. - y que debemos hacer Sr. Pacifista. - la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Colotl quien no podía responderla ni tenia capacidad para hacerlo - nos han perseguido. Matado por diversión. Torturado y usado como conejillos de India. Somos seres vivos de segunda para ellos, no merecemos vivir según su criterio. ¡Gloria al humano y a los valerosos Soldados Verdes que lograron liberar a nuestro querido imperio de las garras del tirano!

Ese ultimo grito hizo que el pequeño debate de murmuros callara. Todo quedo sumido en un triste silencio de temor. A lo lejos entonces se escuchó el eco de algo hueco. Algo extraño que de repetía una y otra vez.

Una abrasadora luz se había logrado emitir. Verdosa y amarilla. Como los dulces pasteles que su madre le compraba cuando iba a la escuela. Su madre era tan cálida con el. Una dulce fémina de rostro circular que soltaría lo había criado a e hermanos. Ella. Viuda de un soldado que al igual que 2 de sus otros hijos murieron peleando en la guerra de liberación. Algo lo arrastraba y le decía que ella lo esperaba en aquel tronco roído por termitas en el que solían sentarse para comer. Y ha veces un dulce beso sabor cereza podía remunerarlo.

Una brutal coz lo había enviado a 3 metros de aquel tronco roído. La sangre salió de sus débiles fosas nasales y su ojo izquierdo mas dañado resultó. Podía levantarse pero cojeaba de la pierna. Fue arrastrado y el sonido potente de 3 cañones lo noqueó momentáneamente. Era arrastrado a un pedrusco cercano. Atontado trato de reponerse. Y ver que sucedía. Disparo por accidente 5 ráfagas hasta que logró tomar conciencia de sus actos.

A su lado un Changeling de aquellos 5 se desangraba ferozmente. Otros 2 trataban de auxiliarlo en vano. Su sufrimiento se alargaba. El charco de sangre que había generado empapaba los agujerados cascos de Colotl. Empezó a recuperar poco a poco la compostura y notó a sus semejantes esconderse con sigo. A su lado. Había algo tras aquellas piedras de lo que ellos rehuian y se escondían con terror.

\- ¿que pasa, que ha sucedido? - cuestionó un semejante suyo - los malditos Equinos ya iniciaron la guerra - exclamó uno de ellos y, posteriormente el animo de Colotl disminuyó. Se le había metido arena en la sangre. Se sentía pesado por tal hipótesis. Su cara carece de algún color. Estaba por decirlo de una manera ligera, aterrado. Sus cascos temblaban. Y el grito de sus semejantes lo trajo a la realidad en la que se había paralizado.

\- ¡llamen al teniente, rápido, maldita sea! - exclamaba a su lado aquel equino de ojos azules que se elevó en el aire y apunto sus ametralladoras cargadas contra aquella frívola luz. Logrando causar cierto daño a su potencia. Bajando a la misma velocidad con la que habia subido. Eran los Equinos, eran los malditos ¡la gran y vaticinada Guerra Final había de comenzar! ¡y ellos eran la primera línea de choque! Un Changeling corrió hacia el visible alojamiento del teniente Hornet. Podrían desde ahí llamar a refuerzos y alertar a todos del peligro desatado. Rápidamente aquel soldado había vuelto. El mismo observó que otros habían repetido el procedimiento de disparar y ocultarse. Habían mas cadáveres al lado suyo y el aterrado abrazaba sus armas con miedo de lo que estuviese ahí afuera.

\- ¿no te dije que fueras por el teniente?.- el no esta... - ¡vuelve a buscarlo idiota! - esta muerto. Se suicidó - exclamó abrumado aquel recluta. El teniente Hornet, muerto. ¿Quien los salvaría ahora? la luz se había apagado y escapado. El Changeling azul observando la futura muerte del compañero le disparó a la cabeza, matándolo al instante. Traumatizado Colotl ve la escena y vomita a un lado.

\- ¡Yo tomare el mando aquí! ¡tu, levántate y acompáñame, los cubriremos, ustedes corren a la cueva y se esconderan ahí! ¡ya, adelante! ¡tu ve por el radio y pide ayuda a tropas cercanas! - los chicos acartaron las ordenes y Colotl quedo al margen, recostado en aquella piedra.

Observando a su madre, haya, donde la oscuridad dejaba de ser un halo de misterio.

Alzó su cabeza temblorosa al escuchar el rugir cercano de ametralladoras y logro ver que al lado suyo regresó el Changeling de ojos azules junto con otros 2. Estaban ensangrentados. Cansados. Y al unísono observaron al igual que el sobre la piedra. Ahí habían, frente al campamento donde dormitaban, 6 de ellos mismos que se apuntaban mutuamente. El horror masivo se apoderó de el cuando logró observar algo. Flotando ahí arriba de múltiples tentáculos que sin tener ojos lograba verlos y los deseaba, los buscaba. Una luz roja estremeció la situación y aquellos Changelings comenzaron a dispararse entre si, con odio puro comenzaron a matarse disparandose mutuamente. Sus órganos podían verse siendo despedazado por la potencia de los cañones. Cayeron al suelo y aquella cosa que los veía, comenzó a acercarse. La luz azul volvió a proyectarse y el Changeling de ojos azules logro escapar. Lo veía directamente a el. Lo tenia en la mira y no podía dejar de ver que había pasado. Su madre, estaba ahí, frente a si. Con los dulces pasteles que le ofrecía al receso de su estudio.

\- ¡AHORA! - un potente gritó y el sonido de algo pesado moviéndose. Aquella ilusión se destapa y un rugido monstruoso hace acto de presencia. Aquella cosa vuela en pedazos por el certero disparo del cañón anti aéreo que dejo una marca roja fuego en aquella negrura. El chico voltea impresionado a la misma ametralladora y logra ver un cuerpo sin vida sobre el artefacto. El Changeling de ojos azules, lo toma del cuello y rápido lo lleva arrastrando ha algún lugar oscuro. Su piel se rasgó y el arnés metálico le lasero bajo el cuello. Habían ido a algún sitio y logro vislumbrar con terror como algo negro comenzaba a reptar por el suelo, siguiéndolo. Finalmente llegaron al almacén de alimentos. Y una puerta metálica se cerró. Estaban a salvo. se refugió en un rincón. Juraría que logró ver a quien fuese su compañera hace un par de momenos, ametrallada por balas de furia.

\- ¿que ha pasado? Nos acabaron ahí afuera. Malditos, malditos equinos - no eran ponys. Conozco a los ponys y ellos no son así. Sea lo que sea, esta ahí afuera y nos esta cazando. Necesitamos pedir refuerzos. Pero en especial ahora, descansar. Saldremos en un par de minutos y tomaremos el radio. Han caído... 11 de nosotros. ¿Alguien se siente mal? - cuestionó el recién formado Líder. Colotl había comenzado a temblar de terror. No tenia noción clara de lo que sucedía. Muerte. Los miembros desmembrados de sud semejantes como si fuesen puré. Y el pavor, lo tomaba preso. Miró a su alrededor y logro ver las graves heridas de sus compañeros. Algunos heridos por fuego amigo, con miembros amputados y vendajes casi negligentes. Sangraban y gemía en voz baja evocando cánticos secretos de terror. Cerca, pero no tan cerca de si mismo, agonizante una Changeling femenina trataba de aguantar heridas en el abdomen. Las viceras se le salían por un profundo corte. Se lograba escuchar un débil susurro, ahogado en la habitación de penumbra. Gemía, pidiendo la ayuda de su madre... Y sin su teniente, ¿quien los rescataría ahora? Uno de sus amigos cercanos, le pidió ayuda con sus heridas y el rompió en un amargo bramido de terror forjado con la perdida de esperanza general que todos manifestaban. Lloro como cualquiera de los que ahí dentro deseaban hacerlo. Su juventud les daban una excusa válida para lograr tal desahogo. Gemir, y llorar. Pero ellos, aquellos jóvenes de hierro y boina verde. Mantuvieron la compostura. Sus rostros tensos. No doblegados ante el pavor, eran dignos de las mas fanáticas odas. Entonces Colotl observando con ojos húmedos entendió que de aquel mermado y aun joven pelotón, el era el productor de los gemidos y llantos que el creía todos producían al cerrar los ojos.

Habían pasado 14 minutos y todos guardaron abruptamente el silencio. De la misma habitación pequeña, el chico de ojos azules se elevó frente a todos.

\- díganme su edad - expreso. Un pequeño festín de palabras débiles y amontonadas fue expresado por la orquesta ecuánime. La mayoría de las edades rondaban los 12 años y no superaban los grupal de aquellos los desvalidos.

-1..16 años - expresa musitando aquel chico.

\- miren, les seré franco. No estoy seguro de que sea lo que este afuera; pueden ser ponys, o lo que sea. Nos están masacrando, y nos encontrarán tarde o temprano. Estamos mal heridos y solos. No solo eso; puede ser que esto sea una antesala a una invasión y nosotros ya estamos muertos. Les seré franco, caballeros y damas. Moriremos y deja de llorar. Mas hay una posibilidad de salvarnos pero es poco probable. Aun así, resulta ser lo ultimo que nos queda. La chica, ¿que tan herida esta? - esta inconsciente, le administré un calmante. Logre contener la hemorragia pero sin la atención perecerá - comentó el enfermero del pelotón - ¿y usted como se encuentra? - le cuestionó al médico - heridas superficiales. Puedo pelear - y a ti, pequeño - cuestionó a un chiquillo - las alas, me las han herido con las balas.

\- los demás los veo sin una extremidad pero aquellos que así están discapacitados no les faltan alas. Quienes las perdieron, tienen extremidades suficientes para pararse y quienes no perdieron nada, ¡perdieron el valor! Todos aun tienen bien ajustados los 2 cañones. Somos ya por desgracia soldados y la profesión no nos pudo caer en mejor suerte. Muchos de nosotros no verán el dulce amanecer al finalizar este día, y quienes lo hagan no lo verán igual. Estamos heridos. Mermados, y tenemos miedo; pero aun las ametralladoras no caen de nuestros costados y no lo harán hasta que el óxido las destroce. Es la oportunidad de unirnos a nuestros padres y nuestros hermanos, amigos y camaradas. Es hora de prevenir a nuestros semejantes sobre la Gran Guerra que se nos avecina. Saldremos ahora, y todos atacarán mientras yo y tu - lo señaló - corremos por la radio. Volverán a entrar aquí. Y nos cubrirán. Pelearemos y contendremos a lo que sea que este afuera el mayor tiempo posible en lo que esperamos a que los refuerzos lleguen. Y no hay discusión; moriremos ahí afuera, oh morirán ustedes aquí adentro.

Un pequeño eco de esperanza lleno la oratoria del soldado de ojos azules. Todos estaban dispuestos. Entonces Colotl se sintió miserable. Deseaba esconderse y nunca salir. Un pequeño al igual que el lloraba pero sostenía en sus brazos la cabeza de la chica ametrallada. El al igual que su persona no parecían querer moverse de ahí. Los sonidos de los demás quienes revisaban los repetidores y el hechizo infinito de balas sobre sus cañones llenaron la sala. Incluso algunos alusían tener granadas en su poder. Sonó pues el mortuorio colocar de ballonetas en las puntas de los fusiles de asalto, y el colocar de las boinas lo atormentó.

\- ¡ponte eso ya! - te..tengo miedo - ¡tu no tienes miedo! ¡eres una maquina de matar! - no lo soy.. No lo soy - si lo eres y no por que no lo creas; ¡es por que yo te lo digo! - lo vió a los ojos directamente mientras el sollozaba y, algo extraño... Como los ojos azules de su madre, lo llenó de una paz y tranquilidad momentánea - eres fuerte, camarada, eres tan fuerte como yo y como los demás. Te vi ver a ese par de niños. ¿Piensas arrebatarles el lugar? Se fuerte, y recompensas lloverán sobre ti. - expresó y el Changeling se levantó del suelo. Colotl había encontrado algo en sus ojos azules. El tacto y la calidez de su madre que benévola preparaba sus mejores guisos cuando el arribaba a casa tras jornadas de trabajo y estudio; y los besos prologados que le plantaba en la frente antes de dormir.

Corrió pues así el contra ataque y solo un rostro dio vuelta atrás al ver el sarcófago de hierro cerrarse bajo 2 hermanos muertos. La cueva era asediada por el trote de aquellos jóvenes jinetes de la muerte, y en el final de la oscuridad se avecinaban los enemigos. Monstruoso que solo podrían ser describiros por el grave grito de pavor de aquel Changeling de ojos azules. Colotl estaba devastado. Criaturas imposibles de describir si no es bajo el influjo de la mas inocente mente. Se podrían, aquellos horripilantes seres de piel muerta, asimilar a el ideal de las bestias malignas devora infantes de las cuales nostrosos pensábamos escapamos gloriosos de sus tentáculos famélicos al cubrirnos con el manto cálido protector. Las balas y los tambores resonaron como aquellas orquestas y como en aquellos desfiles de La Gran Victoria. Las balas penetraron al enemigo. Lo hicieron gemir horrorosamente. Los soldados jóvenes gritaban con miedo y luego euforia. Aquella bestia aun poseía pedazos de sus enemigos en las puntas afiladas de sus extremidades. Sus cabezas arrancadas de cuajo eran saboreadas por aquellas múltiples llagas horribles que asimilaban ser bocas. Podían verse lenguas, lamer libertinas las bocas mutiladas y órganos sexuales tomadas como trofeos. Las balas eran potentenes. Desgarraban a su enemigo y este soltaba golpes inútiles contra las paredes. Se habían detenido. Disparaban y avanzaban paso a paso. Podían escuchar la sinfónica de la muerte de aquella criatura. Entonces una excitación tremenda, un ego incontrolable les nació en el pecho. Paso, tras paso la bestia retrocedía. Un joven comenzó a cantar aquellas tonadas que transcurrían y les llenaban las arterias de adrenalina. La bestia comenzó a supurar un liquido amarillento y una luz azul trato de cegarlos y controlarlos otra vez. Mas esta luz se detuvo. Aquellos asquerosos apéndices se desinflaron tras un par de ametralladas.

\- ¡Bien hecho camarada! - exclamó el chico de iris celeste felicitando a Colotl, quien había efectuado el disparo. Los soldados siguieron disparando con fiereza y la bestia alimentaba sus gritos y sus cánticos de hierro. Colotl gritaba lleno de una furia increíble y se acercó mas a la bestia a disparar. Los demás siguieron a tal aladid y descargaron sus armas y avanzaron mas. No le tenían miedo. Inclusive trataban fieros de empujarlo; la bestia sangraba amarillo asqueroso y no podía defenderse. Finalmente retrocedió vasta. Y se replegó cada vez mas. Colotl y el líder salieron primero hacia aquella casucha arena. Los soldados gritaron coléricos llenos de rabia desenfrenada. Cuales misiles libres en el espacio remoto, buscando libertad y paz. La casa de aquel teniente. Pero los gritos de hierro se hicieron lamentos. Colotl volteó atrás y observó el horror; habían sus compañeros sido emboscados por criaturas inexistentes. Algo los mataba; algo los despedazaba y a jirones arrancaba pedazos de su piel.

\- ¡AYUDA, AYUDA!- exclamaron los niños al ser penetrados por las imaginarias zarpas del enemigo. Entonces el Changeling de ojos azules le puso el casco en el hombro.

\- caerán por la causa, camarada. Sígueme y salva sus almas - exclamó fanatista. Comprendió sus palabras y por terror no lo confrontó. Los amigos emprendieron una penosa retirada y aquella bestia los siguió caverna adentro. Pero para entonces ellos estaban dentro de la casa y las criaturas rondándole los tobillos.

De inmediato se vislumbra el cobarde cadáver de alguien que estaba ahí, sobre la radio. Igual, cerca de la puerta yacían los restos de otro amigo, otro camarada. Había sido a quien tal orden se le había dado en primer lugar. Pereció antes de arribar a el preciado objetivo.

Afuera los cadáveres abundaban. La recién batalla había sido librada y resultante en una retirada. Habían cadáveres ahí afuera. No, seguían vivos. Algo los alaba a algún sitio en la muerte negra. Saboreandolos y cuidándolos cuales irreemplazables trofeos. No sentía ganas de ir en su auxilio. Aun mas cobarde los despide con indiferencia.

El amigo rápido retiró los restos del teniente y los lanzó a un lado. No quedaba mas que su cerebro desparramado por la esquina inferior y el suelo de la habitación. Colotl olía la muerte. Necesitaba vomitar. El changeling tomó los controles y encendió el radio. Un enorme armatoste que ocupaba 2/3 de la parte izquierda de la habitación.

\- aquí expedición 23. Aquí expedición 23. ¿alguien me escucha? Aquí expedición 23 - la estatica lo llenaba de odio. - aquí la expedición 23. Habla el Raso de honor y pupilo a Cadete Xocali. Me acompaña el Raso Colotl. Hablamos desde la estación de radio de la zona de disputa noroeste. Rastreen nuestras coordenadas por que no se prescisarselas. No es un simulacro. Hemos sido atacados y diezmados por un enemigo desconocido. No sabemos si son Equinos. No hubo contacto con tropas equinas. Necesitamos ayuda inmediata. El teniente Hornet Bazulan murió y soy el cuarto en la pirámide jerárquica. Solo hemos sobrevivido 10 de los 24. Necesitamos refuerzos. Necesitamos ayuda. Ayuda médica. Por favor, no nos olviden y alerten a las demás tropas - la estática respondió su lamento.- por favor ¡han muerto soldados por conseguir este radio! ¡respondan! Hemos sido atacados por un enemigo desconocido. Necesitamos su apoyo y un ataque masivo contra estos malditos. Somos la expedición 23. El Raso de honor y pupilo a Cadete Xocali y el Raso Colotl hemos logrado enviar este mensaje a costa de la muerte de buenos soldados. Amigos. Estoy sintonizando todas las frecuencias. La gente muere, ¡necesitamos su fuerza y su ayuda o todo habrá sido en vano!

Algo rasgaba las paredes del recinto y conforme a la cada vez mas desesperada voz de Xocali, su amigo de ojos azulesz, el rasgueo se intensificaba. Decir que Colotl estaba aterrado era una expresión bastante humilde. Nunca había experimentado tanto terror en toda su vida. Y ciertamente lo que lo mantenía con vida era aquel recuerdo de los ojos celestes de su madre. Mismo que se había oxidado junto con su adrenalina que en realidad parecía lo que lo había levantado en verdad de aquella cueva. El chico siguió hablando. Mientras Colotl se sentaban en una esquina, y su amigo de ojos azules se concentraba menos en el. Tratando de procesar toda la información que había apenas recibido, cayó en un ligero shock. Xocali, seguía frenético trasmintiendo un mensaje que a nadie llegaba. Nadie escuchaba. Nadie tenia el interés de oír. Habían quedado varados en una isla desierta. Rodeada de un mar de arena. E indiferenre estática.

Su amigo entonces azotó furioso un casco contra la oscuridad. Estaba enojado y también se sentó contra la pared. Lloraba. Estaba llorando desconsolado. Impotente frente a la adversidad golpea el radio con ira. Estaba furioso. La puerta se abrió y una dama tóxica ingresa. Una dama de pelaje negro y blanco que en el entrar hace expresar una mueca de derrota y pavor extremo en su víctima. Sus ojos azules se habían trasplantado a las negras cuencas de su enemiga nueva. El chico no se movía y su enemiga tomó con ambas pezuñas el rostro de su indefensa presa. La mueca de terror se había alargado hasta parecer una tétrica máscara de teatro expresarte del miedo, y sin emanar un solo sonido la luz tranquilizadora azul de sus ojos se evaporó para siempre. Ahora la tenia ella y de Xocali había quedado nada mas un cascarón vacío similar a lo que de una oruga queda cuando los huevecilloa insertados en si misma se la comen por dentro, viva.

La dama entonces vió de reojo al impotente Colotl quien pudo en todo momento, descargar su arma contra ella y matarla. Pero el se había desplomado, era un cobarde que vió morir a su compañero, que pudo evitarlo y ahora no sería para si mismo nada mas que un paria. El seguramente lo vió en mas de una ocasión oh en todo el transcurso de su rápida mas aun así aterradora muerte.

\- donde están los demás soldados Changelings, pequeño hermano despistado - cuestionó la dama tóxica con una prosa incompleta. Colotl era nada. El, ya derrotado y tembloroso en un ultimo gritó por no morir levantó su casco señalando a la pared. Indicando a la cueva donde ellos, los indefensos jóvenes, se escondían del miedo. Casi de inmediato gritos agónicos fueron oídos. El los había delatado y aquellas cosas cumplieron todo por su causa. Soltó entonces un amargo bramido interrumpido. Un piquetón sintió tras su columna aquel cobarde. Algo que bajo su carne atravesaba y lo sacaba. Lo hacia caminar por instinto y contra su voluntad. Un liquido verdoso goteaba ahora de sus ojos rojos que se volvían morados. Caminó al lado de aquella equina de porte soez. Y a la par observó como los jóvenes cuerpos de sus semejantes eran despedazado con gemidos de terror. Con miedo, y pidiéndole en especial ayuda a el, el único en pie. Las monstruosas máquinas oscuras siguieron su marcha frente a el que ya no sentía un gramo de miedo. Era valiente y el supurento ungüento mierdoso comenzó a salirle por todas sus cavidades.

\- ahora eres mio, pequeño niño olvidado; mi soldado cobarde.

El chico repuesto y frente a la mutilación de sus semejantes, rió ante tal apodo tierno.

-... L.. Las estrellas olvidan a. Las estrellas olvidan a. A las nubes y al sol. Y no pueden arreciar, y no pu..pueden arreciar, contra la triste protección.

El tipo navegaba en loa laberínticos pasajes de su mente mientras caminaba lentamente tapado por cualquier trapejo. Sus dedos no servían mas. Ya se le había desprendido uno en el proceso de caminar a la nada. Sus labios reventados. Tarareaba en su mente una tibia composición de su amiga, su amiga muerta.

\- e..el sol perdona a las nubes... El sol perdona a las nubes...

La nieve había invadido pero no podia matar lo que estaba muerto. Mas si la mato a ella y a el no hizo nada mas que besarle.

Mas adelante, la voz de ella estaba presente. Mas adelante. Mucho mas adelante. Podía escuchar su inagotable cántico de sirena. Atrayendolo a ignomiosos confines alejados de la vista, en un horizonte incierto. Un mundo oculto. Ahí acariciando la cabeza de su dormido pequeño amigo. Cerca de algún lugar caliente. Cerca de donde nace el sol.

Pero ellos, al igual que su mente cuerda, estaban muertos.

El hombre sitio avanzando entre la arreciadora nieve. Y cayó finalmente fulminado. Duro un par de horas así. Sus extremidades comenzaron a congelarse y poco a poco la cordura regresaba a su mente, como el ultimo grito de integridad. La nieve, ja, enemigo invisible. El habia sido la nieve tras la cual se ocultaba su crimen. El, era el asesino y por ello le pedía perdón a las nubes inclementes. Quien diría que un par de bufandas podrían acabar con el sufrimiento del cáncer y la inanición.

Finalmente cayó fulminado. No podía arrastrarse y aunque lo deseara. Moriría congelado. Las aves rondaban su cabeza esperando verlo morir. Buitres áticos, pensó. Luchó, pero cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado. Su palma congelada soltó un par de cristales rojos. No había algún lugar al cual ir. Y el frío, oh. Inclemente oda a la soledad, parecía volverse un manto cálido que le prometía regalos y un agraciado chocolate caliente. Hasta podía oler los malvaviscos sobre la cocoa.

Tocan 3 golpeteos mi puerta y tomado por sorpresa dejo los papeles en la cama. Visto un short simple y una camisa roja que he acostumbrado a usar para dormir estos días, pues al ser un poco mas ancha que las demás, permitía un placentero descanso y flexibilidad. La vela que me alumbra. Sujetada a un oxidado pedazo blanco de hierro me acompaña en mi caminar. La madera fría del suelo no me extraña. Abro la puerta. Es Diane. La extraña Diane. Viene con su lacia melena menenadose por la brisa que, libre brama en mi aposento. No esta adormilada. Al contrario, se le ve muy despierta. No me di cuenta pero nos observarnos en un incómodo silencio de 10 segundos. Mutuamente tratando de esgrimir una posición de vanguardia en alguna ficticea batalla. Finalmente la equina resopló derrotada.

\- aquí esta tu cepillo de dientes - exclamó. De su melena y por ayuda de su boca cayó tal aparato y logre agarrarlo antes de que fuese a tocar el suelo.

\- muchas gracias Srta Pinkie. - antes de que se recueste. Ocupo su ayuda en una tarea rápida. - expresó observando al suelo. - ¿de que se trata? - usted venga conmigo. Le explico abajo - indicó avanzando rápida. Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar o pensar. La seguí con mi vela encendida y viendo por ultima vez al venenoso escrito.

La vela se apagó y no tenia cerillos para encenderla nuevamente. Podía, por otro lado y gracias a algunas ventanas abiertas y la luz de la luna, observar el menear de la equina bajando por las escaleras; mi rodada luz guía. Llegamos a la sala oculta en la penumbra donde la ultima luz visible era la que lograba salir de la cocina fantasma.

\- cuando los grifos me atacaron en el bosque, me hirieron en partes que aun no, cicatrizan. Y que mi flexibilidad no me permite tocar. Tengo laseraciones muy graves - mostró su cuello. Un anillo rosa parecía delimitarlo mas era otra cosa; una herida donde faltaba pelaje y la piel quedaba expuesta. Comenzó a mostrarme mas daños similares en su espalda (mayoritariamente) y entre sus flancos y cascos. Eran feas laseraciones. Muy dolorosas.

\- necesito que me ayude. Tengo este ungüento - señaló al cojín del sillón donde una crema se encontraba. - iré a lavarme las manos - exprese. La equina se quedo sobre el sillón, y note su incomodidad al caminar al mismo y tener que mover las zonas irritadas.

Rápido llegue a el lavamanos. Tome un jabón. Talle mientras abria el grifo y las enjuago amorosamente. Debía desinfectarme. No tengo experiencia mas que masajeando los pies de mi madre pero, bueno, ¿no debe ser complicado? Después de lavarme las manos, use una toalla cercana con la que ella se seca los cascos; grave error. Finalmente regrese a lavarme las manos y, imposibilitado a sacarlas con toallas, las seque agitandolas en el aire.

\- ¿no tiene guantes o algo por el estilo? - cuestioné- si, tengo un par de guantes con dedos sobre el estante de aya - indicó irónica e hiriente. Me arrime pues, a Pinkie. - el ungüento tiene un desinfectante incorporado y de los mas fuertes. No habrá problema en cuanto a eso. Solo tenga cuidado en aplicarlo pues arde un poco. - expresó moviéndose de donde estaba sentada. Al principio crei que se bajaría del mismo. Pero al ver su nulo movimiento preferí sentarme a su lado. Y ella inmediata se recostó sobre mis piernas, exponiendo su lomo rosa al frío mundo.

\- oh, esta es la manera de hacerlo - expresé. - tome el ungüento entre sus dedos. Con una mano tantee y con la otra, aplique. - dijo confianda. Tome pues rápidamente el trabajo. Mis 2 manos frías avanzaron hacia su espalda. Sentí el extraño detonar de un escalofrío censurado. Empecé a busca segundos, encontré una herida. Rápidamente pase la otra mano. Tome parte de la crema y empecé a colocarla. Su pelaje rosado, era extrañamente sedoso. Se erizaba, también. Cálido. Mis manos pueden percibir el traqueteo armonioso de su corazón desbocado. ¿Esta era la forma de ganar amistad entre los equinos? Es mi trabajo. Por dentro y mientras realizo la labor, me autoevaluo. En un par de días, lograría realizar mi primer cometido. Debía pensarlo bien. La noche era predilecta para, tras hacer esto, quedarme despierto a admirar el firmamento y poder enderezar todas mis ideas respecto a Twilight. Sobre el espacio. Sobre... La ultima frontera. Tenia que hablar con ella y no desaprovechar tal situación. Pues era la primera. La primera relación que habría de armar.

¿En que punto pase del enterrar un simple cubo bajo la tierra, a tener que crear relaciones de amistad con 6 equinas en un mundo fantástico?

\- ¿tiene hermanos oh hermanas? - cuestionó una extrañamente cálida Diane- si, las tenía. 2 hermanas y un hermano mayor. ¿Usted tiene hermanos y hermanas?- solo hermanas. 3. Ellas viven no muy lejos de aquí, en una vieja granja de rocas. A excepción de mi hermana Maud Pie quien estudia en una ciudad del norte de Equestria. Recuerdo que, a veces, cuando era de noche tibia, me acostaba en el suelo con ellas a ver el fuego que emanaba de las fauces ollinezcas de la chimenea. A veces colocabamos tazas de chocolate pata calentarlas pero quedaban simplemente inutilizadas. Creíamos que podríamos calentar cocoa tibia pero solo la evaporabamos y dejábamos amarga. - en mi caso, yo nunca había bebido chocolate así de niño. Eran raras veces las que hacíamos tal acto. En mi caso, bebíamos refresco. Oh en su defecto café. Oh si, un humeante café. - ¿le gusta el café? - pero el especial los postres; ¿me creería que desde hacía 5 años no consumía una simple rebanada de pastel? La guerra nos limito hasta en ese tan inocente detalle.

Seguí tallando el ungüento en sus heridas, en su piel rosada. Hasta el extraño punto en que tales heridas comenzaron a disminuir. Una cicatriz larga se pronunciaba hacia su vientre y comencé a trabajar con un mayor ímpetu.

\- como se sintió haber probado una rebanada - magnífico. Una explosión en mis encias. La dulzura de su obra no se compara con lo que en mi infancia deguste mas era similar. Era un acercamiento a la solidificación de un presagio. Al beso de un ser querido que volverá a ti en un tiempo ni muy largo para crear olvido. Ni muy corto para no extrañar. Era probar melancolía. - ¿quiere que le haga uno ahora? - cuestionó con una docilidad Pinkie.- no gracias, señorita. Preferiría simplemente hablar con usted esta noche. - expresé. La equina cayó en un silencio espasmódico que no tardaría en eliminar.

\- ha veces, recuerdo, que le pedía a mi madre que me silbara antes de dormir. Ella silbaba tonadas que no lograba entender pero si disfrutar. Inclusive mis recuerdos sobre tales ritmos siguen vigentes. Podría silbar la mayoría de lo que ella me silbó.

\- ¡yo silbo mucho también!- expresó enérgica - cuando cocino, claro. A veces.

\- creo que tal acto le agrega el sabor a su repostería. - reí.

La equina se había dado la vuelta. Quedando boca arriba, mostrando que debía acariciar sus piernas rosas. Descubrí en esa posición que la misma Pinkie estaba un poco obesa. Tanto tiempo sin ejercicio debió demacrar su figuracon aunque para los estándares de belleza equina debía ser muy esbelta. La mezcla entre inocencia y disposición podría cruzarse en tan indecente postura.

\- ya falta poco. - lamento que en mi haber no pude defender su ser de aquellos asesinos. Afortunadamente lo que lograron hacerle lo llegó a mayores. - Diane no respondió hasta haber pasado al menos 3 heridas - si, no pasó a mayores.

\- siempre lo veo con Lyra. Abrazándola, besándola inclusive. ¿Como la conoció? - fue algo extraordinario. Yo llegue aquí a través de un portal. Me quedé a pernoctar en lo que era una cueva con diamantes frente a un hermoso lago que sería mi espejo en mi desvelar. Una noche, mientras iba al baño note algo extraño en algunas piedras que sobresalían del mismo cuerpo acuoso. Era ella. La doncella de piel mentolada. Quien dió un lamento espectral y a la par, fue atacada por 2 horrendos monstruos. Yo acudí a su rescate, pues se ahogaba en aquel lago. Logre reanimarla tras practicarle respiración boca a boca. Después, acabe con aquellas 2 criaturas para huir. Mas fui severamente herido. Desde aquella noche conocí a Lyra. - ¿sabe que ella es una amante de los manos, digo, humanos, cierto? - si, lo descubrí poco después de conocerla. - siempre los veo tan juntos. Tan animados. Vivos, felices. ¿Que son ustedes 2? - la pregunta de Diane era extraña - amigos. Somos amigos. Mejores amigos - expresé extrañado - ¿pero. Ella cree eso? - si. Ella sabe que somos amigos.

Esta vez comencé a darme cuenta de que había terminado mi trabajo. Lo que en primera instancia eran pasadas de ungüento sanador sobre heridas ahora mutaban a lentas caricias. Diane estaba poco interesada en tal cosa. Observaba la oscuridad buscando sanar su mente con su frivolidad.

\- esas 2 fotos. ¿Quienes son? - mis sobrinos. - ¿donde están ahora? - en Manehattan. Con sus padres. Me encantaba jugar con ellos. Era algo que amaba. Hace alrededor de 3 años, ellos eran apenas bebes. Los de arriba son los señores Cake, mis tios. - ¿y donde están ellos? - con sus hijos, en Manehattan. Cuando ellos de fueron me dejaron aquí con el local. Con la condición de que simplemente lo mantuviese vivo y les enviase de vez en cuando, dinero. - ¿y esa cosa verde de haya? - esa cosa era mi mascota Gummy. Un cocodrilo. - ¿que le ha sucedido? - se ha ido a mejores tierras. - sabe que esta ha. Sigo la conversación mas larga que hemos tenido, ¿no? - usted sabe que hace tiempo dejo de ayudarme y comenzó a solo tocarme - touche.

La tensión pasó a volverse gracia cuando la equina estallo en sonoras carcajadas.

\- gracias por todo. Ya puede irse a recostar. - una ultima cosa. ¿A usted le gustan las fiestas verdad? - la equina quedó pasmada. Con una agria sonrisa asintió. - podremos, algún día, celebrar una - expresé con esperanza mientras la misma me daba la espalda.

\- ya puede... Irse a recostar - expresó la equina.

Así lo hice.

 **Notas finales: ¿les ha gustado el capitulo? ¿tienen alguna recomendación? ¿las modificaciones les están agradando? Falta mucho por recorrer en esta historia amigos lectores. Les deseo felices fiestas y mas que nada la calidez de sus seres queridos. La cristalización de sus esperanzas y deseos. Espero hayan pasado una grata navidad/día de los corazones cálidos/día de la fogata. Les deseo un excelente año nuevo, por mi parte, me despido.**

 **¡nos vemos en el capitulo 15!**


	22. Farandula

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studio's. Realizo este fanfic con el mero propósito de entretener.

Capítulo 15: Farándula.

La noche caía para los justos como un trágico descansar. Un dormitar finalmente tras horas y horas de juegos, alegría e incontables fervientes vítores. Las velas se extinguirán para quienes en la seguridad de la penumbra se informan. Las lámparas de aceite se agotan para quienes pasean en la atmósfera morada de la nostalgia. Un otoño inimaginable. Tremendamente hermoso. La estima eterna, la blanca rectitud de las fuerzas morales se cae al suelo a descansar. Y aquellos restaurantes cierran, y las más alegres hijas de Celestia deben dormitar. Pernoctar. Y la más grande y abrasiva moral navega también, al descanso. Sobre las cloacas. En retórica, todo duerme. Todo cae y la venda negra que es el fanatismo se hunde profunda. En nuestras mentes. Mientras una realidad extraña, se eleva de las fauces del olvido. PonyVille la ciudad fantasía, se ve abrumada por una ignominia atroz e inimaginable. Pues al anochecer. Al sol descender por las llanuras verdes del reino Equestre. En este poblado próspero. Lleno de vitalidad emergen los calvarios y bailan tétricos sobre los inocentes. En la noche no sólo los ponys duermen. También su moral se rompe. Pues hasta la más ardua y estoica guerrera social, hermana equina, lleva un ideal secreto de perversidad bajo su intrépida falda. Hasta el monaguillo más devoto miente. Hasta el clérigo más déspota profana su moral. En la Equestria; en el PonyVille de hoy muchas cosas suceden. Aparte del renacimiento económico, cosas más crueles inician. Males emergen al mismo tiempo en la noche. Como flores emergen. Emergen y se muestran, es la más cruda y retorcida primavera. PonyVille había experimentado un tremendo cambio en poco tiempo. La población aumento y el tamaño del lugar se amplió tomando grandes llanuras y campos. La ciudad, por desgracia, no sólo estaba viva en el día. Por las noches emergían atroces males que toda urbe avanzada, económicamente activa experimenta. Si, los clavos de las tumbas de los justos, ennegrecidos y cobrizos desgarran la carne. La casa del sol naciente era el limbo para aquellos de doble pensar. La prostitución, drogadicción, secuestro, sicariato, trata de ponys. Violaciones, hurto, violencia. Todo lo negro y oscuro de las urbes de rosas eternas emergía a nuestro disponer. A la tentación de aquel que supiese que le pasaba a la esquina de su casa en las noches. Todo era tan extraño y silencioso. Adulterio, sexo por placer, infinidad de maltratos y perjurios cometidos por los más limpios seres. Un mercado exportado, es un mercado que tenía una oculta clientela, en la que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien explotase tal sitio a su favor. Aquellos que abrían la caja de Pandora eran expertos en este tipo de temas. Y sin nadie que les pusiese un alto definitivo, sus ganancias se verían elevadas hasta las estrellas.

Los Guardias Reales que en el poblado imponen seguridad no son expertos en temas policíacos. PonyVille nunca había necesitado de una fuerza del orden perpetua más con los recientes acontecimientos solo se habían enviado más tropas. Las fuerzas equinas de disuasión eran ineficientes en su trabajo; no tenían experiencia suficiente. Por otro lado, se jactaban por ser extremadamente crueles con sus métodos de control. Ganándose una impopularidad en la sociedad equina. Capaces de torturar. Desmembrar, mutilar y liquidar a todo aquel que atentara contra la armonía, colocaban la paz a la fuerza. Apedrean adúlteras, prostitutas. Queman, a narcotraficantes, castran a aquellos pedófilos y en peor lugar, acaban con los traidores. Ellos los detestan. Los destazan. Los humillan públicamente. Los buscan y buscan a los implicados en tal deserción. Les arrancan las alas a los pegasos como recordatorio firme de venganza. A los unicornios les inutilizan sus cuernos. A los terrestres, les arrancan las piernas traseras postrándolos para siempre en la miseria. La deslealtad era la pena capital. Y la tortura que podían llegar a experimentar los traidores si llegaban a ser capturados por fuerzas de disuasión y sobrevivir o intentar escapar es pues, hasta ciertos aspectos, peor que la muerte.

Las llanuras solitarias que antes eran invadidas por césped infinito, pobladas por desiertos verdes ahora eran llenadas por aguerridas construcciones de madera y bloque. Jóvenes parejas ponys colonos de ciudad que desearon alejarse de la agitada vida de sus metrópolis, conmovidas por la promesa de una existencia llena de paz, un futuro mucho mejor (aunque últimamente, con la llegada del humano ya no se podría decir que PonyVille fuese pacifico). Estas parejas eran idóneas para aquellos 3, aquellos seres que veían desde la majadera penumbra. Estas, llenas de vida salían a disfrutar las noches con bailes, desbordantes de amor descargaban sus pasiones y caricias en hoteles. Dejando en el proceso sus hogares solitarios, en especial sus sótanos, habitaciones que nunca revisaban, que llenas de telarañas eran ignoradas, olvidadas por todos; eso los atraía. Pues en tales circunstancias muchas cosas prohibidas podían realizarse con acogedor anonimato.

Un zumbido acogedor recorrió aquellas vertebras oscuras y dirigió los mirares de los 3 entes a la central figura que los separaba. Una mesa triste y su tenue iluminación por una vela aromática casi en su totalidad consumida, que eleva sobre sus cabezas la casi ecuánime nube blanca de iluminación. El tiempo corre. Un zumbar mueve la arena de sus cascos. Una discoteca llena de enérgicos ponys abre sus puertas sepultando toda posibilidad de que aquellos 3 fuesen descubiertos por alguna desafortunada casualidad.

Y entonces se sumen en la paranoia de un amargo sueño mientras el sumido los arrulla y aquellas antes estáticas figuras se acercan cada vez más a la añorada mesa.

Y mi señor, ¿cómo lo haremos? – exclama con decisión el más joven – propongo, que yo fuese el elegido para, para asesinar con mis cascos al enemigo. Me he preparado incansablemente con el manejo de la lanza, y me enaltezco en presumir que si soy el elegido para causarle la muerte a tan vil engendro lo hare hoy, oh mañana o cuando me lo ordenen. Yo, mí afilada lanza y mi velocidad. Lo he de empalar como la cucaracha que es bajo su uniforme y vítores de nuestros semejantes.

Entonces aquel equino de piel negrizca puso sus cascos en la mesa, interesado. La luz del sitio solo dejaba ver los labios y el color de aquellos labios peludos profanadores, famélicos de una venganza futura. El equino más viejo observaba con odio el interés ganado por el más joven y rápido se apresuró a atacarlo.

Nuestro amigo y camarada nos ilustra con un plan vagamente organizado y muy fácilmente saboteable. El humano es un formidable guerrero que no debe ser tan subestimado. Ha logrado hacerse amigo de nuestras y nuestros líderes con una tremenda facilidad. Sus poderosas armas nos despedazarían como a aquellos grifos invasores, y según los reportes de la armada se le debe tener demasiado cuidado. Nos lo demostraron en el Pantano Apestoso, aquí en PonyVille; ¿Cuántas más evidencias son necesarias? Necesitamos planear debidamente el asalto y hacerlo a prueba de errores, no salir a la calle y esperar matarlo a la vista de todos. Siempre lleva su armamento y aquella traidora siempre está con él, a su lado. Si lo hiriéramos ella podría curarlo, atraparnos y echar al retrete cualquier oportunidad de acabar con la peste humana. Si nuestros hermanos le temen y lo respetan debería ser por algo, ¿oh no señor? En una investigación de solo un día logre recolectar estos datos, señor. Imagínese que podríamos hacerle a aquel tipo si investigáramos 2 semanas más. La seguridad de su muerte pasaría de ser una burda probabilidad a casi un hecho.

Entonces el más viejo lanza a la mesa un par de fotografías, de muy alta calidad. Una cámara especial usada por los espías equinos, en una de ellas aparecía Ditzy sonriéndole al fotógrafo, absorta de toda culpa, incapaz de comprender las intenciones oscuras de aquel carismático pony. Vistiendo su uniforme de cartera seguramente tal instantánea fue tomada mientras realizaba su labor. Otra fotografía, en ella aparecía Lyra abrazando al humano, cerrando sus ojos, colocando su mentolada cabeza sobre el hombro de aquel. En medio de una tarde morada, tomada infraganti fue capturada en el tierno acto. Finalmente, en la tercera imagen podía apreciarse al humano quien al igual que Ditzy no desconfiaba del fotógrafo. El ser humano, sonreía sobre una caja de manzanas que había ayudado a cargar. Su rostro marchito y moreno, sus ojeras extendidas, sus iris casi color vino pero acercándose a un café más acre. Su negro cabello enmarañado, mal peinado y hasta con una cana, pero mostrando una alegre sonrisa contra toda adversidad. El líder la toma con incredulidad, y la observa tratando de memorizarse aquellos rasgos, una labor asquerosamente innecesaria.

A pesar de que parece bien planeado hay un efímero riesgo, señor, mientras más tiempo tardemos en matar a la peste de las pestes, y lo investiguemos, nos expondremos a ser descubiertos; ¡señor no he de fallar en mi cometer! Sabe mi alta fiabilidad y eficacia. Yo le prometo lealtad eterna a esta causa para poder salir finalmente de esta la noche más oscura. He perdido un ala en tal lealtad; ¿no he acaso ya mostrado ser lo suficientemente confiable?

¡patrañas absurdas mi señor! – el pony café derrotado azota su pezuña con fuerza – lee propongo la fiabilidad con el lapso de simplemente esperar un poco más, tan solo un poco más. 3 semanas como máximo mi señor - ¿acaso nos quieres matar? ¡Debemos actuar de inmediato si queremos vencer!

Caballeros yo sinceramente respeto sus posturas pero difiero en ambas. – el Líder, aquel pony de negro pelaje, fiero comandante que los había contactado una vez para esta venganza, alzo sus cascos a aquellas fotografías – creo que es correcto, no podemos alzar un casco con mucha velocidad pues podríamos tropezar, y a la vez comprendo que no podeos resignarnos a quedarnos atrás a esperar pues corremos igual o mayor peligro. Hay 2 datos que deseo atacar en sus posturas camaradas. Como sabrán perdimos mucho en las batallas contra los humanos. Usted, querido Dusk, un ala y muchos pero muchos hermanos en aquellas batallas aéreas contra la opresión. Y usted, Frank, comprendo el dolor y su martirio frente a la impotencia de ver a sus mejores amigos perecer en aquellos atetados. Saben que yo he perdido muchas cosas; una esposa, un hermano, mi credibilidad, y 3 hermosas hijas; y no me atrevería a decir que sufro más pues compartimos la misma penuria que ustedes padecen. Pese a ello – tomo aquellas 3 fotos, dejando la del soldado Antonov en la mesa para después con su hábil casco y encendedor quemar las imágenes en su pezuña y encender su puro, exhalando una vasta bocanada de muerte hacia la mesa. - no asesinaremos a las amigas equinas del humano camaradas; recordemos que la peste es el enemigo y no nosotros mismos, Equestria vencerá, ¡Equestria vencerá! Señores, tenemos ante nuestros cascos la responsabilidad más grande, atacar a una peste infiltrada antes de que ella nos ataque a nosotros y no nos mataremos para lograrlo, no nos flagelaremos aún más.

 _¡Equestria vencerá!_ \- expresa con enojo y orgullo el equino seguido por sus compinches que poco temerosos lo dicen en voz alta.

 _¡Quod Vicerit!_ – expreso ahora el Líder.

 _¡Quod Vicerit!_ \- expresaron juntos los dirigentes con rabia vengativa. Entonces el Líder tose. Sangre emana de su hocico y el puro se cae de sus labios mientras trata de cubrir su mortal exclamar. El líquido rojizo se filtra entre sus cascos y los tiñe color guinda. De no ser por el casco rápido de Frank el Líder hubiese caído sobre la mesa.

Como pueden ver, estoy muriendo. Mi cáncer inicio justo tras aquel atentado humano; mi cáncer, son los humanos. No temo fallecer; solo me inquieta y preocupa que cuando mi partir inevitable llegue, el mundo sea tomado por esas cucarachas. No quiero irme sin saber que aquel maldito esta exterminado; debemos ser más; ser muchos más. Un punto que nadie considero, es que si fallamos podría acabarse todo. Nuestros semejantes, tan poco conscientes dejaran morir nuestra causa junto con nuestros cadáveres, pudriéndose en las fosas comunes en las que seremos enterrados – el ambiente se volvió pesado para aquellos ponys quienes seguramente excitados y eufóricos por su honrosa labor nunca consideraron tan apático futuro – debemos ser mas, para garantizar con nuestro numero la facilidad de la victoria y la supervivencia del plan. Hay más conscientes como nosotros, y si los reunimos podremos acabar con todo a pesar de caer una ve.

 _¡por Equestria y para Equestria! ¡por Equestria y para Equestria!_ _¡Quod Vicerit!_ –los 2 ponys exclamaban a gritos mientras el Líder trataba de reponerse. –el tiempo de esta última misión será un mes, ni mucho ni poco. Investigaremos al humano. Yo lo hare personalmente, ustedes se encargaran de la gente y en un par de semanas regresaremos a este sitio, mis soldados vengadores. Y acabaremos con la plaga que ha infestado nuestra bella y Gran Equestria.

Las melodías se agotaban pues la noche era demasiada madura. Y aquella vela en aquel lúgubre sitio se apaga al tropel de las sonatas electrónicas. Entonces los rostros cubiertos por capuchas cafés se fusionaron ante la oscuridad que las absorbía. Parias del mundo libre y de las mentes libres, ¿que aquellos 3 acaso no eran parte privilegiada de la negrura?

Las más intrépidas mariposas se elevan a recibir los cálidos rayos de sol que la poderosa Celestia desde su hogar en la prospera Canterlot. Lepidópteros aguerridos, que eran irónicamente arrastrados sin ninguna forma de resistencia por las ventiscas otoñales que comenzaban a llegar al poblado con inquietante rapidez trepidante. Pero su perseverancia, digna de seres más grandes, ávidos de mentes, o al menos rangos más altos en la cadena alimenticia que les servía de esclavitud eterna, las hace desear enfrentar incluso a las crueles y frías lloviznas del ayer. Las mañanas pues eran acariciadas por tales suspiros ventosos y húmedos, los grandes manzanales se erigen como estructuras naturales formidables, excretantes de vida y algo similar al descanso y la felicidad. El viento arrastra aquellas cosas, se pavonea por los campos este y oeste invasor desde el próspero norte, y arriba a los pedruscos, riachuelos cafés, campos de césped dorado, y depresiones indomables que componen el terco campo sur, necio como sus propietarios, inutilizable e inconquistable, una llanura seca donde emergen manantiales en manera de burla a sus compradores. Quienes ya se habían cansado de volverlo útil, y antes habían gastado jornadas en romper sus piedras, deseosos de usar esa hermosa tierra fértil bajo el escarpado terreno, rico en minerales. Una belleza bajo la fealdad. Pero hoy, a tantos años ellos pensaban con seguridad que el topógrafo se burló de ellos descaradamente. El terreno no parecía ser remunerable ni útil de manera económica y lo consideraban ya una simple carga, deseándolo vender para compradores que aún no existían. Una irónica muestra de rencor absoluto.

Las rojas y gordas manzanas rechonchas tambalean en el limbo casi perpetuo y a la vez efímero de caer al vacío y finalizar sus existencias, oh tétricos corazones olvidados. Aquellas colinas, aquellos paramos llenos de vida, los montes salpicados de planicies llenas de vegetación y flores, esculpidas por titanes verdes de la madre flora. No había escases y las tierras vírgenes a pesar de la abrumadora expansión de PonyVille abundaban cual desafío a la sociedad. Era el mundo entero para ellos solamente. Un paraíso sin lugar a dudas.

Las 20 aves blancas dan su agradable vuelo raso y, sin misericordia dejan caer sus cuerpos en picada sobre aquellas estructuras, aquellos silos dorado triste, aquel granero rojo con pintura que se caía a cuajos tapiando el suelo verde. Sweet Apple Acres se sumía en su vieja gloria encontrando rápidamente sus trabajadores (3 que pasarían a 2) una extrema nostalgia por los buenos tiempos. La maquinara obsoleta al concorde de los años se llenaba de sarro, las pérdidas económicas comenzaban a ser ya una rutina por el descuido pero la familia cada vez más distante… llenaba sus mentes con esperanzadores discursos de prosperidad por el trabajo aunque esa época realmente estaba y estaría ahora muy distante. Entonces la brisa fría golpea a Big Mac quien ara con una terrible penumbra sobre sus hombros. El viejo metal y la astillante madera se degradan a cada paso de su trotar calumnioso, dejándole un bello collar gris en su pelaje rojizo, y surcos quedan tras de su rostro forzado, y Applejack lo observa con dolor desde su ventana mientras lava aquellos trastes con sus sucios cascos. Y los pesares crónicos le recorren el cráneo como un castigador hormigueo. Su sombrero recae cerca de su mesa y por estos difíciles tiempos inclusive ella lo dejaba de lado para concentrarse en la tarea. Deja los pesares de un momento a otro y desde aquella ventana abierta recibe los cálidos abrazos otoñales. Apple Bloom, oh su pequeña nena. Su mente vuelca en un frenesí nostálgico por lo que prefirió pensar en cualquier cosa menos aquello

Antonov, ¿Por qué no pensar en la pequeña molestia de su existir?

Un famélico escozor le recorre la garganta y su frente llena de un extraño peso monstruoso la hace ver hacia abajo; algo le llenaba los parpados de una arena roja, y el estómago de un huracán aterrador que daba vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas pero no la mareaba, solo le hacía sentir estúpida: era una humillación terrible de la cual deseaba reírse pero no encontraba aun las carcajadas, o el desprecio suficiente.

Hacia un día la habían contradicho y su orgullo de bestia necia, colapsó por dentro. Twilight la había, junto con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, reprendido por sus actuares con el humano. Una reprimenda donde ella se había mostrado impotente frente al liderazgo tan corroído que ahora tenía la unicornio morada sobre las guardianas. El contexto que le dio Spike tras aquello era aún más coherente y bien justificaba las tantas hirientes palabras; la misma Celestia, princesa eterna del mundo y esfera equina, en su sabiduría había regañado directamente a Twilight, acto que debió infundirle un agrio terror absoluto. Y a pesar de todo, de que ella con esa información podía salir a la caza de su amiga y vencerla (acto que verdaderamente la llenaría del ego arrebatado) en sus adentros asquerosamente comprendía que ella tenía razón y estúpidamente hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Se había dejado llevar por el odio y sus frustraciones en casa a tal grado que fue capaz de (hasta ahora lo entendía bien) gritarle en la cara a un diplomático totalmente importante; fue capaz de poner en juego un tratado de paz entre la especie más destructiva de todas las conocidas. Los Yaks hubiesen declarado la guerra por mucho menos que lo anterior. El Emir resulto ser menos prepotente que sus homologas y dejo pasar este incidente según Twilight. Ella estaba en lo correcto y humillada discretamente se arrepentía sabiendo que al menos no había legado a mayores.

Pero estuvo cerca. Demasiado cerca su rodeo estuvo del precipicio.

La charla indico, además de la naciente prepotencia de Twilight y la estupidez llena de odio de Rainbow, que los tratos al humano debían ser más amigables. La princesa Celestia les había ya advertido pues de la importancia de este tipo y su alcance, por lo que ahora su deber como elementos de la armonía era tratar de con ayuda de la amistad, poner en una posición ventajosa a los equinos que desembocara en un tratado de paz. El humano había logrado hablar con ella en la ciudad y la misma le hizo la vista gorda y rechazo cualquier tentativa de amistad. Ciertamente se sentía ahora muy arrepentida.

¿Podía justificarse en todos los actos? Tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse; temas mucho más cruciales, era la excusa de todas las equinas, que dieron aquel día para salirse de responsabilidades dando a entender la exagerada indiferencia que eran capaces ya de mostrar. Era verdad, la vida de las guardianas estaba plagada de muchos problemas y hasta cierto punto viscerales complejos y muy bien maquillados horrores. Tenían ya suficientes distracciones y propias complejas empresas de las cuales ocuparse como para encima agregarse aún más responsabilidades, y una que les restara tiempo como lo sería volver a las cosas de antes. La excusa aquella fue bien refutada por la equina; ¡por Celestia, son las elementos de la armonía carajo! Tras aquella tan extraña manera de contestar en aquella aún más tensa situación, la reunión finalizó con conjeturas muy vagas aunque de aquella taciturna junta podía bien rescatarse que ellas (a excepción de Rainbow Dash y una poco convencida Fluttershy) estaban de acuerdo.

Los trigales inexistentes ondeaban sus doradas cabelleras dando alardes de desear besar el maravilloso suelo virgen del que nacían con total incredulidad. ¿Virgen? AppleJack se observa en el reflector cristal. Los años y el trabajo duro sin tregua le habían dado tremendos golpes a su apariencia. Ojeras que nunca se irán, piel un tono más grisácea, lagañas que paralelas, laboran en las madrugadas y son difíciles de quitar con el uso de sus torpes y robustos cascos naranjas. Una vida llena de honor y trabajo no es como lo pintaba su mente joven y ahora en la plenitud de su rosa entendía muy vagamente como la vida, el amor y recientemente hasta la felicidad se le iban entre los cascos que se hacían a su vez cada vez más fuertes. Era la envidia de los viejos, hacia los jóvenes. Un deseo efímero que nadie reconocía pero estaba ahí, oculto, quizá a la vista.

Y Big Mac, el heraldo no se veía bien arando en estas condiciones. Él era el musculo de la granja si ella decía llamarse el cerebro. Producía fácilmente 2, no, 4 veces más manzanas que todos juntos. Movía más al comercio. Pateaba más árboles en su trabajar. No se quejaba, parecía que sus cascos eran de hierro y sus tendones, y sus músculos irrompibles, de un tangible acero. No le dolía y la única muestra de queja eran pasmas expresiones faciales que bien analizadas podrían interpretarse como secas lágrimas torrenciales. Araba en un lento vals repetitivo y con una solemne muestra de cansancio y resistencia. Es el héroe, es y siempre ha sido, el héroe.

Tras simplemente haber desayunado el héroe se levantó de su silla vieja (dijo que arreglaría los espasmódicos rechinidos de las bisagras de la entrada) y prosiguió su trabajar. Se había levantado 3 horas antes del amanecer como una ayuda extra. Al ver su arar la equina se movió torpemente derramando un balde de agua. Despistada Apple, tomo aquel mismo balde para salir veloz hacia afuera y poder llenarlo olvidando que el suelo de la sala había quedado con un leve charco olor lavanda. Entones observo atónita los trigales que se erigían ante sus ojos. Hermosas espigas rellenas de trigo, que prometían sacar de cualquier apuro económico. Eran oro, casi podía ella tocarlas, y con el trigal descansar al fin aunque sea un poco. Dormir sin remorderse, sin despertar en media noche, noctambula. Aves blancas que volaban le hicieron caer el balde del lomo y tal como llego aquel pastizal ambar se desvaneció frente a sus ojos quedando entre su campo visual una extraña mancha roja que la observaba anonadado.

¿Todo bien cubo de azúcar?

Sip – contesto monosilábico.

No te sobre esfuerces querido –expreso llena de empatía al ver su sudor en ese tan frio lugar. El asintió con carisma y volvió al trabajo, un poco mas inspirado y olvidando su antes predominante aburrimiento.

Recordó por vez primera el charco que había generado en la sala, y recogió la cubeta pensando en limpiarlo al regresar a casa. Llega a la llave, y recuerda momentáneamente aquella alucinación tan ahora tétrica. La pintura de las paredes se desprende con el tibio y casi melódico soplar del otoño. Observa sus cascos secos y llenos de laceraciones, de golpes y abolladuras, en algunas regiones se había generado callos sobre los callos más viejos. No era tan diferente a la senilidad de la ya veterana Abuela Smith. Tal vez parches para sentirse mejor. Observo aquel trigal inexistente, y aquellos campos asediados por murciélagos y demás pestes aun desconocidas en sus expediciones. Observa también como su nenita, su pequeña indefensa Apple Bloom emergía de aquellos inexistentes cabellos rubios del suelo y se dirigía hacia su hermano mayor. La cubeta se derramaba nuevamente, pues su mente recorría aquellos momentos donde no tenía su Cutie Mark, donde una vez fue una pequeña niña indefensa y donde una vez por accidente y coincidencia le dijo, mamá.

Era ya una yegua muy madura, muy fuerte, muy inteligente. Pero, no, ¡el comparar ambos casos era ilógico! Pues era una época muy distinta a lo que es hoy, donde nadie corría peligro de ser asaltado, de ser violado o asesinado por salir en la noche de casa. Las calles eran seguras, la gente vivía en paz. No ocurrían ataques, no había guerra y cuando ella se fue una vez por lo que consideraba una mejor vida, no lo hizo en la situación económica tan deprimente como en la que hoy se encuentran. La vio corretear con Big Mac en aquel arado, su figura esbelta, su rostro perfecto, sus piernas lisas, delgadas, su lleno de una incesante vitalidad ser. El agua comenzó ha ser verdaderamente una molestia por lo que decidió cerrar el grifo. Y tras si escucho unos vagos pasos ordenados, era ella. Sweetie Bell.

Su corazón volcó un tremendo boicot, sus piernas temblaron, y un rayo negro masivo le recorrió desde la cola, tropezando por la chueca espina dorsal e impactando, con una velocidad blasfemante, con la mente de la misma. Su moral poderosa, temple de acero se derretía, se oxidaba y experimentó una presión tal que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones para ser reemplazado por piedras azules y verdes. Pero fuerte, muy fuerte confronta aquel aquelarre y la observa con una mirada venenosa impropia de su carácter humilde y trabajador. Ella se pavonea con su vestido entallado blanco que de no ser por los muy ornamentosos encajes verdes que lo bordeaban se confundiría con su piel. Los patrones tan delicados pero osados en extensión eran obvias referencias a su hermana mayor atribuyéndole seguramente la creación del mismo. Sus cascos eran protegidos por cristalinas zapatillas que se embarraron cómicamente por el charco que AppleJack había creado. Sus ojos esmeralda resaltaban un brillo perdido hace mucho en los suyos, su piel blanca y laica, libre de impurezas contrastaba con aquel resplandor esmeralda y rubí de sus labios perfectamente pintados, junto con un falso rubor y el delineador negro que resaltaba sus ya resaltables ojos. Applejack llevaba en su ser una mueca de felicidad retorcida: recordó cuando la pequeña de niña, decía y juraba a los 4 vientos que jamás sería tan obsesiva en la belleza como lo era su hermana..

Había triunfado en Las Pegasus como una cantante acapela. Era ella 'La Bella' la cantante más exitosa en aquella región. Sus tonadas pegadizas como un poema romanticista era el fuego de los amantes, era la sensación, él tacto meloso en las orejas que los enamorados se daban como preludio antes de el gran final. Es la musa perdida y la inspiración ignorada en los cantantes del actual tiempo, como si hubiese tomado algo que nadie veía, algo mágico y amoroso, y lo hubiese vuelto música perfecta. Tenía admiradores en toda aquella gran ciudad y sin duda en unos pocos años y con el cuidado suficiente, seria toda una celebridad en la Gran Equestria.

Sus ojos, verdes, perfectos

Estos llevaban el estandarte de alguien victorioso: una perversa felicidad. Su rostro relajado, vagamente afectado por lo que sus actuares causarían al largo plazo sonreía alegre de la vida y cada paso que daba era un refuerzo a su ya inflado ego. Era bohemia, y observaba los alrededores con un sarcasmo despiadado. La pregunta, ¿Por qué? Por qué alguien que era perfectamente consciente de lo que sus actuares ocasionarían, tenía aun así, la frialdad (o la crueldad) en el corazón para dejar que tales eventos altamente nocivos, que bien pueden ser evitados con el alzar de su casco, sucedan. Que había ahora en la juventud equina; oh al menos en ella su antagonista en su mal cuento. Su sonrisa macabra, y bella, le hace temblar nuevamente mientras a ella se aproxima con total descaro, comprendiendo seguramente lo que causaría pero refugiándose en su abrumadora estupidez.

AppleJack – menciona la unicornio mirando el brillo que se desvanecía de aquella pintura roja. Ella con aun orgullo alzo la vista y vio directamente a aquel despiadado huracán. Ahora la potrilla antes enana era ligeramente y por su arreglada melena más alta que ella. Tenía unas asquerosas ganas de aventarle al suelo y que su bella sonrisa se llenase de fango vengativo más guarda calma y se preparó para lo que venía.

Sweetie Bell – respondió con la misma fingida cortesía y ella ya harta de estar ahí alza la vista hacia Apple Bloom. Era ella la causante de todo, era ella la responsable abrumadora de toda la segura miseria que podría abalanzarse sobre los Apple. Pero era joven y ella también es joven. Tienen ese pequeño argumento, al menos.

Tardará un poco más. Ya sabes cómo es Big Mac cuando se suelta a hablar; no hay quien le calle. Acompáñame a la sala y ahí esperaremos el fin de su charla.

La unicornio la sigue y ella olvida completamente aquel balde. Ella no se inmuta, ni le interesa. Apple Bloom sonríe como nunca y sus blancos dientes crean un agradable reflejo de salud, y se pavonea en aquellos trigales inexistentes hasta que se tropieza y cae. Su pierna derecha trasera se raspa y ella entra en abrumador pánico; era la primera vez que sucedía aquello. Era inexperta pero entonces tomo valor y en medio de aquel pastizal inexistente de oro cura por primera vez y sintió también un arrullador espectro materno, un ideal de proteger. Era frágil pero desde ese día se hizo tan fuerte como la culpable piedra que a su hermana había hecho caer. Un recuerdo que hoy, al pasar el tiempo brillaba con la intensidad del sol que se alzaba lento en el horizonte

Entran a la sala donde tantos juegos de mesa y platicas se gestaron, y coloridos espectros se enfrascan en su mirar. Todas aquellas veces, todas aquellas situaciones donde tenía que cuidarla se le lanzan. Se sienta mareada en el sillón, su acompañante igual lo hace. El pastel de manzana humeante le hace rugir el estómago, bajo él había una carta escrita con la mejor ortografía que pudo realizar en su vida.

Y por Celestia todo comienza caerse en pedazos.

Apple Bloom ingresa frente a si y sube aquellas escaleras de madera. Big Mac entra entonces a casa y saluda cortes a la hermosa invitada pero ella gime mientras observa lentamente como Apple Bloom se va de su cuidado. Se aleja de su persona, de sus cascos protectores. Se va lejos a un mundo de total y llana incertidumbre tal vez para jamás volver, jamás escribirle una carta. Y triunfar y poder olvidar. Ella estaba lista para partir pero AppleJack no para dejarla ir. Era su hermana menor, era su preciada hermana menor. Las maletas sonaron en el suelo como un estruendo fatal, y la Abuela Smith avanza al lugar. Su senilidad se veía complacida y sonreía frente a lo que pasaba. Y AppleJack en un son de derrota máxima ve directamente a los ojos a su antagonista suplicando algo de piedad; que detuviera esto, que lo hiciera por respeto a aquella destazada ahora familia. Misericordia. Pero ella deja de verla, y se levanta del sillón. Entonces todo había acabado, todo.

Te prepare una tarta para el viaje, para que no te de hambre – expreso amargamente AppleJack sin oponerse. Sin luchar. Se escuchó el romperse de un vaso que sangró. Era el corazón de aquella pony de tierra.

Apple Bloom se acercó a la chica naranja y como último detalle la abraza para, tras hacer lo mismo con cada Apple, despedirse con un ligero discurso pero la audición prodigiosa de aquella pony naranja entraba en un triste silencio. Y ella se fue, con el soplar del otoño y junto con el trigal inexistente y las aves. Entonces los manzanos, los árboles, las flores, las grandes planicies verdes, los trigales que nacerían, la graja y aquel bello horizonte, todos perdieron un poco de su brillo dejando un mundo gris tras de sí.

¿Vez AppleJack, que tan difícil era? Perfecto. Ya me tenían hasta la madre con sus absurdas discusiones. Ahora puedo dormir en paz – expreso la abuela satisfecha regresando a su habitación somnolienta. Applejack no dejaba de ver aquella mesa donde estaban las maletas y donde aquella tarta olvidada s enfriaba, lentamente frente a sus narices.

'' _es nuestra vida''_

Oye AppleJack si quieres hablar, estoy aquí para ayudarte – expreso el hermano pero la equina no respondía. Estaba atrapada, en ella misma y su mente que se recuperaba de aquel fatal golpe.

Solo quiero descansar – expresa ella levantándose del sillón, saliendo de la sala a la vez que el pony rojo hacia lo mismo, y la reunión finalizaba como empezó. Se fue, subiendo las escaleras, avanzando por el pasillo por el cual su hermana añoraba correr, y llegando a su cuarto. Ahí, en la seguridad de aquellas 4 paredes se encerró y cerro las persianas ahora tan livianas, ignorando los problemas económicos, la incapacidad de contratar mano de obra, el asedio de los vampiros de la fruta de los huertos, la falta de Apple Bloom y ellos efectos nocivos, la temporada de cosecha que se aproximaba y todas aquellas penurias que ahora le llegarían a la destrozada familia tras la partida de un soporte vital. En vez de eso deseaba escapar, dormir. Se arropa con sus cobertores y entre ellos duerme repentinamente huyendo a mejores mundos imaginarios donde aquellos trigales si existían y le acariciaban las largas piernas.

Aquellas botas serian difíciles de limpiar. Las observo con un poco de indiferencia mientras recojo con mis manos el roto calcetín para poder limpiarlas, y cerca del mismo un compañero de su misma tonalidad, ambos condenados a un futuro de tierra y suciedad, manchando su color marfil para la eternidad en la que logren acompañarme. La lluvia había sido ligeramente pesada, y debido a la terracería aunado al hecho de que los ponys no necesitaban aceras o cosas por ese estilo tales como el pavimento, el último par de calzado que había usado ayer, quedó manchado por aquellos charcos azules y grises que espontáneos arribaban y atacaban en cualquier momento. Confundidos con el suelo limpio, y engañosos mintiendo visualmente sobre su profundidad, los pisaba yo hundiendo media pierna en ellos, causando un par de severas carcajadas de aquellos que me rodeaban. Con un cepillo trate de limpiar sus suelas guerreras, pero no logre más que un esfuerzo cansino. Su antes negro acabado se tornaba color gris moteado. Y el cepillo no hacía más que raspar su cubierta descubriendo su estado deplorable. Me rindo. Realmente da igual, hay otros 14 pares y limpiare este último con mayor dedicación otra tarde menos atareada como la que sería hoy. Este día, estaría lleno de eventos muy importantes y felices; y en realidad no sabría jerarquizarlos de una manera correcta. El sol emerge muy rápidamente desde aquel horizonte incierto y los equinos salen felices de sus hogares llenos de alegría y disposición al trabajo, levantando sus puestos de hortalizas oh de ventas, los corredores más ávidos avanzan a sus puestos, guardias reales patrullan, y una tierna jovencita le ofrece a uno de ellos una manzana que recién había conseguido de un puesto abajo. Aquellos Guardias ahora saludan a mi persona mientras pasan y algunos transeúntes bien inspirados también lo hacen, con gusto. Pues estos días había pasado algo extraño mientras era camarero o barrendero en el negocio de la Srta Pie. Aquellos civiles a quienes me les acercaba eran asombrados por mí, y muy recurrentemente pedían la autorización para una foto o un autógrafo. Había pasado la etapa de duelo en sus corazones, al considerarme ya una celebridad en la esfera equina. Amigo de las princesas y los Generales además de salvador de PonyVille. Me había metido en su pequeño círculo de poder.

Ha veces niños y otras veces jóvenes ellos me miran y me halagan. Se ven felices de que los más aguerridos temores y supersticiones fuesen falsas o ya de por si desacreditadas. Podíamos ser buenos, y no éramos ni remotamente dañinos. Tal vez, habría una esperanza para nosotros en este mundo pequeño y con mucha suerte quizás, algún día, mejorarlo juntos.

Hoy era el magnífico día en el que finalmente tendría el primer contacto de amistad con una de las elementos de la armonía. Twilight Sparkle, una amistad totalmente estratégica al ser ella la elemento líder de las guardianas. Ella al ser mi amiga influiría en las demás, logrando lo que deseo, logrando la gran meta. Y vaya que había practicado incansablemente para nuestro encuentro. Todos estos días y 2 horas más antes de dormir había estado tratando de recordar mi aquel antes vasto conocimiento sobre el espacio, que ahora pensando bien es un poco borroso. Observe las estrellas y rápidamente concebí cómo funcionaban, vi los planetas y recordé como se crearon. Vi las galaxias y comprendí que eran, y poco a poco recordé trazas brillantes de un pasado deslumbrante. Si, fue hermoso recordar aquellas tibias noches en las que hablaba con mi dulce hermana menor, pero justo cuando mi mente planeaba hundirse en esos profundos mares paraba y prefería pensar en algo menos melancólico.

Y entonces aparecía Ditzy. En esas noches al verme sentado en aquel balcón para simplemente escuchar las sandeces que salían de mis inquietos labios. Conjeturas sin sentido que luego corregía hasta hacerme entender que tan erradas eran pero ella resistente seguía interesada en mis palabrerías. Comencé a tratar de usarla de público mas no podía resaltar las miles de ideas que rondaban en mi cabeza. Aparte Ditzy no comprendía mucho de lo que le decía. No la culpo. Era el dilema del saber y de los que no saben. Supongamos que alguien debe enseñarme como cocinar un huevo, pero sin que yo conozca que es el fuego o que es un sartén.

¿Cómo alguien puede demostrar las cosas que al ser tan majestuosas solo se formarían en sueños surreales? ¿Cómo puedes explicar el funcionamiento del sol o un agujero negro cuando ellos no comprenden? Entonces Lyra me dio la más magnífica idea en mi entropía mental. Los sueños; claro que sí. Pero ella planeaba darle un diferente uso que tuve que denegar por ahora.

Ayer en la tarde Lyra había aconsejado quedarnos bajo la agradable sombra de un árbol. Ciertamente estaba muy cansado, recién habíamos salido de comer de un restaurante, me había despertado muy temprano y dormido muy tarde hablando con Ditzy. Ese día vi a los clientes frecuentes de Sugar Cube Corner muy contentos y ansiosos. Pinkie prometía hornear un mítico pastel de 20 capas y todos aquellos estaban más que felices. Diane me despertó temprano para preparar el lugar y no tuve otra opción más que aceptar. La vi muy alegre pero su melena seguía igual de lacia.

Aquella tarde la pase un poco somnoliento y Lyra tal vez deseo vengarse. Nos vimos bajo la sobra de aquel abeto y yo me senté. Me dijo que la esperara, que ella volvería a su casa por su libreta para recitarme las preguntas de la entrevista del día siguiente. Me quede observando las bellas nubes moradas que cubrían el cielo de aquel horizonte de ensueño y, sin darme cuenta, quede rendido.

En mi sueño estaba en un bote mientras era de noche. No habían estrellas en el cielo, no había más que el sonido estridente de rayos cayendo en lugares lejanos, luchando contra las nubes. Había una lámpara muy brillante en el medio del bote que estaba en una calma total. En el mar, podía ver el reflejo perfecto del universo, cosa ilógica porque estaba nublado. Tenía a Lyra frente a mí, observando como mi ser se maravillaba tocado aquella agua llena de luz. Se acercó reptante, y asteroides rasaron el firmamento mientras una suave brisa movía la antes estática embarcación.

Es uno de mis lugares favoritos para pensar. Vengo aquí en mis sueños.

¿Estamos dormidos? ¿tú creaste esto? – cuestione. Ella guardo un lento silencio y desde su posición avanzó a la mía moviendo la barcaza. Un poco de agua ingresó y me mojo las posaderas dejándome unas mojadas nalgas. Estaba sentado y ella se sentó a mi lado mientras con su magia movía mi brazo para que estuviera bajo su cuello. Se subió sobre mí para evitar mojarse logrando una incómoda pose para ambos.

Mira al firmamento, solo hay un grisáceo fin – expreso ella con tristeza. Pensé inmediatamente que ahí hubiese una simple estrella y apareció un débil chisporrotear en el sitio. Una brizna que casi se la llevaba un viento cada vez más fuerte. Despertamos tras aquello y comprendí el concepto de mi amiga. Entonces era posible lo que ella me decía.

Con aquel último dato me preparo para hoy, en la tarde ir con Lyra por la entrevista que si teníamos suerte seria publicada en algún diario de Canterlot. La maestra que me dio la idea quedo maravillada por el hecho y se le veía más feliz. Spike dice que cada vez es más grande la posibilidad de poder contactar a las demás elementos de la armonía, en especial a AppleJack y Fluttershy pues la pegaso cian permanece bastante apática. E inclusive hostil. He evitado por recomendaciones vagas de Lyra tocar el tema de Rarity y formular mi propio plan muy aparte del dragón pues he notado cierto reprimido escozor acorde al mismo.

Todo va bien pero muchas cosas se definirán solo con este paso. Este es el de mayor poder e importancia. Y estas noches había logrado perfeccionar mi estrategia para conquistar la mente de la Srta Twilight.

Ditzy arriba desde su relativamente cercana casa. Y llega al lugar con su uniforme azul de cartera. El viento le hace estragos y le tira un par de papeles mientras trata de nivelar su vuelo desatándome un par de risas inocentes. Se veía muy apresurada, nerviosa, llegando a la mesa rosa, tomando el asiento desocupado. Sus ojos brillaron con la cegadora e inclemente luz de la mañana y se parecía contener. Algo hacia que sus cascos temblasen de manera extraña.

Hola Ditzy - exprese imitando su entusiasmo masivo – Hola Antonov – grito ella como saludo pero extrañamente apagado. – supongo que has dormido muy bien esta noche – bromee. Ella totalmente llena de alegra sonrió y se sacó de su raro papel. Desplego sus alas con velocidad y trato de acercárseme pero la débil mesa rosa cedió por su peso. Se rompió y de no ser por mis brazos rápidos hubiese caído sobre las astillas rosas y los clavos grises.

ni me gustaba ese color – exclame. La equina se sentía mal por haber dañado la mesa por lo que rápido formule algo. Pero mi pensar estaba extrañamente vacío. Por lo que guarde un mortuorio silencio incómodo.

Esta noche, ¿volveremos a hablar del espacio? – expreso rompiendo el callar lapidante - no lo sé, Ditzy, hoy hablare con Twilight y ya no tendré que molestarte en la noche. Nuestro trabajar esta completado – dije con gusto - pero yo quiero ser molestada, digo – tomo aire y sonreí ate su contradicción – no me molesta tanto. Digo, no me molesta. En verdad quiero, sé que no logro comprender muchas cosas pero me divierto intentándolo – menciono con brutal sinceridad.

claro – cambie mi veredicto – creo que podemos si no tengo nada que hacer en la noche y tú tampoco. – ¡Oh gracias gracias gracias! – expreso abalanzándose sobre mí y haciéndome tropezar sentándome sobre una silla rosa que también se rompió bajo mi peso. Se retiró de inmediato mientras me levantaba. Tras un par de momentos me dio el casco para ayudarme pero estaba ya de pie. Estaba muy triste. Note sus ojos bizcos llenos de remordimiento. Creía que esto afectaría mi decisión pero eso era falso.

Si te preocupa la mesa no pasara nada, descuida.

¿Pero lo de esta noche será como lo de ayer?- ella cuestiono – no, no lo creo – dije. Ella dejo de sonreír.

La noche de ayer, a Ditzy le hice entender conceptos que en la plática no podía hacerlo llevándola a ellos. Gracias al hecho de mirador de sueños logre en la calma de la penumbra insertar a Ditzy en mis ilusiones donde pude aclararle muchas de sus dudas y logre perfeccionar mi exposición. Bailamos bajo la luz de la luna y la impresioné frente a la colosal magnitud de un agujero negro. Vimos la belleza del nacimiento de las estrellas y muchas más odiseas todas en una noche mágica. Sobra decir que Lyra debía estar en ese sueño pero, nunca apareció. Eso fue lo más extraño de ese evento. Sin dudas estoy totalmente confiado de que mi exponer impresionara a tan importante equina.

Ditzy observo a todos lados, estaba a punto de partir. Fue su visita demasiado fortuita y rara. Sudaba a pesar del frio extraño. Y la protección de su pelaje. Se tropieza nuevamente y la ayudo a levantarla, colocando mis manos en sus cascos.

¡Gracias por esto, nos vemos luego Antonov!- expreso ella mientras yo separaba mis cejas arrugándolas. Ella salió volando con su gracia sincera mientras yo extrañado la veía. Empuñaba la mano y guardaba aquello en mi bolsa. Rejunte mis botas, observé la madera destrozada y entre al cuarto. En el cerré la ventana de aquel balcón y me senté sobre mi cama. Usaría otro par de botas. Mire el reloj, faltaba mucho tiempo para la cita con Lyra. Podía quizás ayudar a Diane con el trabajo. Entonces saque aquello de la bolsa, un simple papel enrollado. Lo comencé a abrir para ver que era eso. Comencé a leerlo mentalmente con un extraño temblor en mis manos.

 _Te quiero._

Extrañamente interesante.

El niño aterrado que se escondía en el muerto tronco de aquel viejo roble verde salió huyendo profesando un pavor tan penetrante que sus piernas fueron automáticas, dirigiéndose directamente contra un pequeño puesto de frutas que derribo con su fuerza. – ¡una serpiente, una serpiente! – expreso el pequeño a la vez que el comerciante salía enardecido de entre las fauces de su hogar, intentando detener al mocoso pero vaya que este era ágil. El niño pronto llegaría con sus padres y les contaría el atropello mas sus amigos se quedaban sin un competidor, y Lyra agradecía a la misma Celestia de que al fin podía maldecir fulgurosa tras la ida del mocoso. Estaba tan iracunda, tan envenenada. Su magia, a una media distancia era muy débil. Su ser se odiaba, odiaba eso último. Su debilidad frente al pony ¡y las escenas que logro ver de su eterno amor con aquella, le desgarraron el alma y la llena de odio! Su magia, era tan débil que no podía causarle nada. Nada, no podía mover nada en sus mentes, implantar emociones. Ella se iba, con los cascos limpios, impune. Sonriendo con aquella estúpida mueca y esos malditos ojos fallidos, la hacían querer arrancárselos desde la raíz. Bajo del árbol con una velocidad vertiginosa, y se tele transportó a algún recoveco en el magnífico bosque raro del EverFree que prometía llenarla de un poder antes inimaginable. Llego ahí y las losas de concreto se destruyeron con un simple pensar suyo de poder. Las varillas y todo desapareció al compás de su magnífico odio. Ella había esperado una vida por el como para que una simple perra arribara a interferir en sus planes. Debía ser más fuerte para poder intervenir sin meter ni un casco visible.

\- ¡Libro, si, dame más poder! – gritaba sin temor a ser oída por algún incauto en las profundidades. El libro sin dar su ya común palabrería mientras era depositado por la equina en el suelo, parecía tratar de abrirse. Los clásicos rayos dorados salieron de sus cutres páginas y se le introdujeron por todas partes haciéndola brillar como el oro y su piel quemándose como un rubí. Una joya ante los ojos de quien sea.

\- _¿No te dije que volverías? ¿No te advertí que vendrías por mi poder? Ahora necesito de tus servicios y me los darás, ¡Me los darás si deseas más fuerza!_

-Que necesitas de mi – cuestiono ella al parlante obsequio mientras se llenaba de poder. – _nada importante por ahora, solo tu lealtad, tu lealtad y tu promesa, de que me ayudaras en el futuro como instrumento mío, algo insignificante ¡y recibirás mas poder del que has podido imaginar!_ – Acepto – exclama reverenciándose frente al libro que se eleva a su altura brillando incesante. Y en su alma, en su cuerno y su ser siente como todos aquellos deseos y sueños de perfección que antes tenía, ahora podía hacerse realidad con su parpadear.

Y lo primero que hizo fue simplemente rejuvenecerse 6 años; un hechizo permanente, totalmente impensable en las mentes de los más temerarios magos. Y el hechizo inventado por ella se hizo realidad, el reloj retrocedió su macha. Sus caderas se hicieron un poco menos grandes, su tamaño decreció un centímetro, sus ojeras antes verde pardo desaparecieron, su cabello se hizo un tono menos gris y aquellos dorados ojos brillaron más y su peso se rebajó unos 15 kilogramos. Su pelaje retomo su belleza juvenil pues regresaba triunfal al ocaso de su adolescencia. Su cuerno dejo de brillar, ahora más puntiagudo. El libro descansaba, y se cerraba esperando volver a ser contactado. Sonreía con total incredulidad, mientras se tocaba, y se daba cuenta de su acto y el libro caía nuevamente en el suelo, cerca de sus cascos proclamando su hipotética inmortalidad.

Había caminado hacia la nada en aquel poblado frente a la mirada por no decir acosadora de un oficial de alto rango que había logrado verme en su marcha. Parecía desear arrancarme las piernas con sus ojos y sus subordinados soldados lo deseaban de la misma manera. Eran cuchillos afilados que no cortaban más que emociones, igual era un poco intimidante a pesar de no ser tangible su dañarme. No eran regionales, parecían a grandes llanos un par de piedras brillantes en la espesura verde y café de un bosque. Sus petos y corazas, eran excelentes reflectores (o cegadores) del sol de la mañana. En fin, los militares con quienes al parecer me había llevado muy bien no compartían el mismo humor con ellos. Eran todos, unicornios, y su vestir era demasiado pomposo. Debían venir desde Canterlot pues fueron al pequeño fuerte amurallado de la ciudad donde se concentraban las tropas equinas regionales y el General que me ordena a mí (de quien olvide su nombre). Quizás aun con odio por todo lo pasado. En mi caminar avance decidido tras haber salido de casa de Diane. Ayude a la equina lo que pude antes de que la hora de salida, insinuándole en un par de ocasiones la posibilidad de la fiesta, cosa que se tomó un poco emocionada. Aunque se le podía considerar simplemente como amabilidad, era ya extraño que fuese amable. Camine en las calles recibiendo un par de sinceros saludos cálidos por parte de los residentes, e inclusive logre observar a la misma Srta Fluttershy comprar en algún sitio. No logro ella verme, por fortuna, y seguí con mi avance. Pensé en hablarle pero aún no estaba listo para llevar a cabo el acercamiento y solo podría generar tensión innecesaria. Ella compró sus manzanas, y se fue de mi vista.

El arma les causa cierto temor a los más viejos equinos que jugaban ajedrez, y asombro a los jóvenes quienes a veces se embobaban en ella. Como una especie de juguete macabra. En mi camino pensé de mejor manera la exposición con Twilight y poco a poco mejore varias partes de mi discurso inaugural. Cambie el pensar de algunos ademanes e invente cifras sobre el tamaño de planetas o distancias que de seguro en un futuro muy lejano deseare comprobar. Y ahora estoy aquí, en el restaurante, y Lyra extrañamente está tardando mucho. De aquí iría hacia la casa de Twilight tras la entrevista de ella, que emocionada no había dejado de formular ante mí en nuestros anteriores encuentros. El recepcionista, ha. Estaba demasiado nervioso ante mi presencia y me guio cuando dije que esperaba a Lyra. Era un lugar muy agradable la sala de espera, llena de más personas (oh ponys) que esperaban entrar ahí, la calma era tensa pero muy agradable; pero más lo era el restaurante en sí, una amplia habitación con hermosas cortinas rojas en las ventanas. Flores en las mesas como estandarte, y una bella colección de retratos equinos colocadas junto a jarrones más delicados que las plantas sobre ellos, y ornamentos de oro y diamantes en las aristas de cada sitio. Habían alrededor de 20 mesas que en esta tarde se están empezando a llenar de ponys con traje y vestidos que venían seguramente a lo que yo, a alguna cita, o un encuentro añorado por años. Tomo mis dedos y los estiro como una manera de calistenia, mientras pienso en las estrellas, en los planetas. Estrellas de neutrones, pulsares y agujeros negros súper masivos. Datos que la impresionarían. Me muerdo los labios en espera observando el enorme reloj que pareciere haberse puesto en la pared con las tallas y el tempo adecuado. En realidad estaba tardando demasiado, y comencé a roer lentamente el pan de la mesa.

Entonces, de un escenario que no había visto en medio de aquellas mesas un reflector blanco se encendió. Un piano de cola junto con su fiel pianista equino se materializo junto con una pony, extraña. Naranja su pelaje y blanca su muy arreglada crin. Cerca de la misma había un micrófono al que ella se acercó de manera endeble. Era primeriza. Su voz empezó a entonar una melodía antes de profesar palabras y el piano empezó con su pesado adagio fiel. La melodía me cautiva, pero igualmente sigo esperándola. Un poco inquieto del porqué de su aun tardío llegar.

 _\- La construiremos otra vez… junto a la salinidad del mar_

 _Cerca de los reinos de arena, y el cielo cian_

 _La construiremos ahí_

 _Un hogar ideal_

 _La construiremos ahí, nuestra casa ideal_

Canta hermoso – una tercera voz tímida entra en escena. Me doy la vuelta y veo a la misma Srta Rarity frente a mí, sentada en la silla donde se supondría estaría Lyra. ¿A que habría venido ella aquí? Quizás tenía hambre y decidió venir a comer. Me había contado Spike que era un poco elegante y siempre deseosa de seguir a la Alta Sociedad Equina. Mentalmente analizo el plan de acercármele a futuro y noto su debilidad, debido a que me había concentrado demasiado en la misma Twilight Sparkle y que Spike, a pesar de todo su poder con las elementos, fallaba estrepitosamente con esta última debido a algún problema que había pasado y del cual tengo muy poca información. Recordé el archivo de inmediato para saber que podría hacer. – _'adularla, adularla sirve_ '- pensé. Ella sonreía a mi presencia, portando un bello tocado, alguna especie de harapo que colgaba de su cuello, y que resaltaba en la blancura de su crin.

\- un gusto verla aquí Guardiana de la Armonía. Debo admitir que bajo esta atmosfera oscura, se ve hermosa como un recuerdo – exprese. – ¿Qué recuerdo te evoco? – Menciono ella interesada, tomando el vacío asiento que le pertenecía a Lyra – al de la blanca nieve de invierno. Y sus ojos, ¿por qué son tan grandes? 2 esferas celestes perfectas como faros. ¿ha visto como brillan en este sitio? – No tenía idea de ello – no sea modesta – mencione – Ha, tenía tanto tiempo sin que se me dirigiesen de esa manera – sonrió - ¿Qué hace solo aquí, en este restaurante tan fino? – mencionó ella con aire elevado mientras acomodaba un poco su vestido blanco. Apenas lo había visto. De no haber sido por esa bufanda azul, ese último se hubiese perdido con la blancura natural de su cuerpo.

\- Lo mismo le cuestiono – reí - ¿Qué hacemos nosotros 2 aquí, solos? por mi parte yo espero a mi querida amiga Lyra, quien ya por cierto, debería haber llegado. – rio levemente la misma Rarity – les deseo de antecasco una excelente velada. Yo vengo sola a degustar algún platillo para mi fino paladar aunque ciertamente desearía compañía. Es triste ver a tantas parejas reunidas y una estar tan… sola. En fin. ¿Le agrada la comida del lugar? No es la mejor que yo haya probado pero siempre me impresionan sus platos fuertes y más cuando usan esas flores de anís finas como adorno comestible.

En ese momento mi estómago comenzó a roerse a sí mismo. Enojado quizás con el mundo. Un poco fuerte, lo suficiente como para que la equina blanca escuchase el eco. Nos sumimos en un vergonzoso silencio mientras se dispersaba aquel eco, y al mismo tiempo, la Srta Rarity soltó una carcajada mientras el rubor de mis mejillas se iba con el fin de aquella melodía.

\- Irónicamente no puedo comer nada porque no tengo dinero. Lyra pagaría todo. – Es usted todo un personaje Sr. Antonov – exclama aun risueña la equina. - ¿Son todos los humanos maquinas asesinas? – Cuestionó seductoramente extraña – somos como ustedes, solo que sin cascos, cola, ni pelaje, alas o un cuerno. Ni magia, y mucho menos nuestras mujeres tienen su grandiosa belleza – dije. Escuche pasos apresurados en algún sitio y voltee inmediato. Rarity igual lo hizo. Hacia atrás de nosotros. Era ella quien muy apresuraba llegaba. Menos mal pues solo me faltaba una hora para irme. Pero ella no era Lyra.

\- Oh mira, ¿Quién se ha dignado en venir? – Dijo fanfarrona la equina blanca – estaba ocupada con algo, y solo vengo a decirte que ya me voy. Nos espera un largo viaje a mí y a Apple Bloom de regreso a Apple Wood. Cuídate hermana – ¿Y no saludaras al Sr. Antonov? Descortés a pesar de un genio musical – la otra pony al parecer había ignorado brutalmente mi presencia. Observo mis botas relucientes, y fue subiendo hasta ver mi pantalón, mi chaqueta, mis manos y luego mi rostro. Sonreí cálidamente mas eso no le quito la impresión y un extraño terror. Quedo paralizada durante unos momentos, pero recobro la compostura – Un gusto Sr.. Sr.. – Antonov. ¿Y cuál es el nombre de esta bella dama? – Sweetie Bell – dijo mecánica si poder apartar sus ojos esmeraldas de los míos. No es muy común ver a un humano y de seguro ella ya tenía el estereotipo encarnado en su mente. Oh no pensó verlo ahora - Bueno hermana me, debo retirar. Cuídate mucho – expreso la joven equina dando un beso a su hermana y un abrazo para después irse rápido del sitio. – Tiene una hermosa voz, pero se le está subiendo demasiado a la cabeza – era su hermana, ¿verdad? – es mi hermanita menor. Mírala, como ha corrido el tiempo, atroz y cruel. Recuerdo cuando su voz era chillona y siempre iba en busca de su Cutie Mark. Pero el tiempo se llevó con su marcha su inocencia. Ahora todos somos viejos y solo buscamos añorar el pasado – Spike me había dicho que antes todo era mejor. Que todo era distinto. Antes de la incursión humana a Canterlot. – usted ha escuchado a Spike, ¿hablar sobre mí? – Su voz denotaba una traza de esperanza – no, es que me interese mucho, pero ese acto es muy extraño – menciona – no lo recuerdo, oh si lo hizo fue muy poco – mentí. El tema de la incursión humana a Canterlot podía ser tomado para la charla; y vaya que deseaba saberlo. Los generales poco decían acerca del mismo y la información que tenía era muy generalizada. Deseo saber más. Pero sería adecuado. La equina extrañamente acerco su silla a la mesa del sitio y alzo un casco, casi de inmediato un mesero llego muy amable y nos saludó dándonos la hora, dato que no deseaba saber. – Pediré la especialidad del día –oh, ¡la sopa de rábanos y manzanas está en su punto! - ¿usted que ordenara Sr. Antonov? Yo se lo pagare – no nono, yo estoy esperando a Lyra – no sea tímido Sr. Humano, que no vamos a casarnos – rio - siendo ese el caso, un café con un par de panes – dije. El camarero se retiró sonriente con una extraña felicidad de por medio. Reconocí su rostro y recordé que hace un par de días me había tomado una foto con él.

El camarero regreso muy rápido con ambos platillos de por medio, los dejo y se fue a atender otras mesas con una mayor inquietud. Lo observe un poco ansioso. Y Rarity fácilmente tomo su platillo mientras yo observaba mis panes y mi café equino. Irónicamente, un par de panes chicos y una taza pequeña.

\- bueno, digo que así está bien. Igual no tengo hambre – dije rebanando un pan completo de un mordisco y tomándome media taza de café en un sorbo. Y observe a la ventana por unos momentos extraños mientras la equina blanca sorbía su sopa, sin darme cuenta había comenzado extrañamente a llover.

\- cuando estuve en la batalla, en aquel fatídico día – oh cuénteme – dijo rápidamente ella apartando sus cascos de la sopa - ¿Cómo se sintió ser el héroe, y acabar con el invasor? ¡Fue tan grato como pienso yo! – la equina había alzado la voz – disculpe, es que estoy leyendo un par de manuscritos sobre guerra y guerreros y creo que me sobre exalte – dijo mientras yo alcanzaba a observar un destellante rubor en sus mejillas - aquel día tuve una prenda que se me desgasto horriblemente y… – recordé lo que hice con ella, curar las heridas Spike o las mías, así que prefiero omitirlo – no se con quién acudir para ello. Tl prenda – la observe a los ojs dejando de jugar con mis manos – tiene un alto valor monetario y emocional para mí, un regalo de mi familia que se suponía debía trascenderme, pero solo cayo en mi descuido. Pienso que usted es costurera, ¿no? – Sí, la mejor de PonyVille me atrevo a decir – dijo orgullosa - y si se da una pasada por mi Boutique podría repararle su prenda, confeccionarle un traje de gala, y mucha más ropa. - me sería muy útil. Solo tengo trajes militares y es un poco aburrido tener las mismas combinaciones una y otra vez. Creo, que sería lo mejor.

\- entonces quedo acordado – dijo con una sonrisa la equina -¿Cuándo pasara por mi local? – No estoy seguro, quizás mañana o pasado mañana – que sea temprano, últimamente tengo problemas para realizar entregas y eso me come mucho tiempo – dijo. Sonreí y tome su casco a manera de saludo y ella correspondió rápida. Seguí observando a la ventana, en busca de ella. Pero solo encontré el deslizarse del agua.

Cuando ella se fue contoneándose por el sitio, tras beber su sopa, y regalarme su efímera presencia, quede finalmente solo. Aburrido, observando solo a aquel piano solitario que se había quedado ahí, tocando una fantasmagórica melodía. El camarero se había ido y yo no pensaba llamarlo. El reloj de pared, al asalto e indica que faltan 45 minutos más de espera. Debía quedarme aquí, más tiempo. Quizás en su ausencia podía hablar con alguna otra pony con la que necesito tal contacto.

Una asquerosa lluvia, así se podía describir la noche. Algo andaba mal en el ambiente que hacía en nuestras mentes oliera una cloaca desbordándose a la distancia. Un presagio de un futuro algo maloliente e insalubre. Era, repito, de noche y había comenzado a llover. Cosa para la que no estaba preparado pero Lyra sí. Deseo acompañarme al finalizar la entrevista en el restaurante, a casa de la Srta Twilight. Se disculpó en repetidas ocasiones por su tardanza que se comió media velada, pero aun así nos divertimos. Dijo que quedó atrapada en un profundo sueño, y que cuando despertó se sentía mejor. Era muy cierto, su aspecto era menos deplorable. La noche había arribado sorpresivamente debido a aquellos nubarrones misteriosos. Y Lyra parecía muy contenta, feliz frente a todo. La entrevista había atraído la atención de un par de transeúntes que lograron oírla, y al menos uno parecía en verdad interesado por leerla. Nuevamente pidieron fotos de mí y yo no pude negarlo, sumado a un par de autógrafos.

\- entones Sr. Antonov. ¿No tiene novia? – repitió Lyra con tono burlesco. – es más difícil tenerla en mi sociedad, quemada por el fuego atómico y la miseria. Creo que pocos están interesados en eso ahora – di un revés y Lyra sonrió. - nos encontramos a un par de calles de la casa de la elemento – dijo ella. De la nada tuve que agachare para recibir su peso en mis brazos; los transeúntes ponys quedaron vagamente extrañados – cárgame – gimió ella. Su vestido y su falda eran ambos muy suaves, y su peso, extrañamente era menor. Su pelaje era más sedoso, erizaba el mío con su furtivo contacto. – Estás un poco… más ligera – dije y ella se asombró mientras la llevaba en brazos. – no es verdad: solo he hecho un poco de ejercicio – mencionó – yo soy el que logra cargarte, yo lo sé de mejor manera: y es una lástima – exprese fingiendo desilusión mientras acariciaba su vestido, encontrando de manera automática su abdomen desnudo - ¿Por qué? – menciono cada vez más confundida. Observe al horizonte y afuera de la casa de la Srts Twilight, ahí estaba Spike, por lo que retiré mi mano y baje ligeramente a Lyra de mis brazos – luego continuo con ello – dije. Ella quedo extrañamente interesada.

\- está esperando adentro. - dijo provisorio antes de que nos acercáramos - ¿alguna última recomendación antes de ir? – cuestione frente a la extraña casa de árbol. Era realmente una linda velada y trata de no refutarle muchas cosas. A veces se enoja cuando la contradices – mencionó. – Seré bueno – dije. – Lyra, nos veremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? – claro, claro. Yo me voy. Debo terminar de redactar esto nada más y mañana tratare de venderlo – se me acerco con dulzura y poso sus cascos sobre mi ropa. Su altura aumento para poderme dar un eso, que quedo extrañamente cerca de sus labios. Desapareció en una nube verde. Que se espolvoreo por todo el sitio, y todos los lugares, como un polvo extraño que me hacia sonreír.

\- vamos adentro de una vez – dijo Spike caminando y abriendo la puerta de su hogar. – pasaremos a la sala. Creo que les preparare algún aperitivo para que disfruten la noche. Aunque será difícil ver como se desarrolla su charla sin usar el gran telescopio de la habitación – ya me las ingeniare en la marcha – abrió la puerta e ingresamos a la casa. El olor a madera tranquila y una luz amarilla, perteneciente a las cientos de velas encendidas. Me dirigí rápido a la sala de la biblioteca por su guía y él se fue, a algún sitio donde no lo veía. El sitio es helado, agradable. Puedo observar de reojo la biblioteca del lugar, un asombroso sitio rellenado de libros y un par de mesas. Ella no tardaría en llegar por lo que deje mi arma en el sillón (no podía separarme mucho de ella) y comencé a caminar en la pequeña sala de espera. Practique un poco mi entrada, hablaría sobre el sol, la diferencia entre nuestros mundos en cuanto a lo que consideramos astronomía. Si, puedo preguntarle sobre los avances actuales de la astronomía en su mundo como un excelente punto de referencia y desde ahí comenzar.

Me siento de nuevo y veo que cerca de la mesa había un libro en un lenguaje equino, letras relativas al idioma, pero por alguna razón descifrable. Lo observé con impaciencia y un poco de interés. Lo hojeo. Muchos dibujos para mi gusto. Pocas palabras de contenido, ¿así es aquí la literatura? Regreso a mi arma, está ahí. Tengo cargadores, y disposición. Podría estar haciendo otra cosa, sí, pero esto debe hacerse. Debo también planear la fiesta con la Srta Pinkie. Y ver cómo demonios le hare con las demás ponys. En fin. Ella es la clave para poder llegar fácilmente a las demás: sí, solo debo convencerla aquí. Espero solo que su conocimiento no esté muy avanzado en astronomía si no todo mmi plan se iría al caño.

\- Buenas noches Sr. Antonov. Qué bueno que llega al fin – dijo la voz de la equina arribando al sitio. Tenía una toalla en la cabeza, cubriéndole la melena, indicando que se había salido de duchar. Inmediato me puse de pie. – Buenas noches – dije tomando su casco en mi mano y moviéndolo a manera de saludo cordial – pues más que nada qué alegría que haya venido aquí – expreso primera. Tomo el sillón y se sentó por lo que la imite inmediato – me he preguntado; ¿Por qué soy capaz de leer esa escritura? – cuestione inmediato a la equina que tuvo una respuesta inmediata – eso es fácil; desde que llego usted aquí, se ha podido fácilmente comunicar y entender nuestro dialecto y a la vez nosotros, y eso se debe a un viejo hechizo que engloba a toda Equestria, tal hechizo permite a todos los que estén en esta tierra comunicarse de manera automática indistintamente su idioma. Eso nos permite comunicarnos – dijo ella con facilidad. – Bueno, eso era algo que deseaba saber.- exclame sujetando el arma con cuidado para que no interfiriera en la charla al estar en medio de ambos. – un objeto sumamente interesante – dijo ella – desearía saber cómo funciona tal objeto… - me temo que eso no será posible – exclame celando el aparato – sí, cualquier especie siempre es celosa con su conocimiento – rio- pienso que sería mejor cambiar el tema de astronomía de nuestra charla a temas aleatorios como una conversación normal y espero empezar ahora… pero como ve no estoy decente. Y más la conversación no puede ser aquí. Prefiero sea arriba en mi cuarto, donde tengo mis investigaciones y trabajos: ¡desearía que observase mi hipótesis alrededor del sistema solar! Y la comparamos con la que hay en su realidad – dijo avanzando. Note el brillo de su pelaje y como la lluvia comenzaba a desear arreciar por el viento cada vez más putrefacto y sórdido. Entonces Spike cerró la ventana por la cual los vientos terribles se filtraban y daban sus golpes a la madera del sitio y ambos subimos por las pequeñas escaleras. Mi mente divago unos momentos, recordando hace una semana cuando estaba ahí, caminando con la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. Un pasado alegre.

\- Sé que no se ha dado cuenta por lo que deberé resaltárselo – expresó ella con una sonrisa – no ha dejado de aferrarse a su arma. Le pediré que la deje, no creo que un asedio o la pérdida de una vida ocurra en lo que nosotros podemos conversar – menciono pero me muestro un poco reacio – no lo sé. En mi especie es para un soldado una obligación siempre llevar su arma lista para el combate. Tras los recientes eventos en el seno humano es costumbre estar siempre listos para él. – Pues en mi casa – intervino ella – no hay más que paz así que, amablemente a pesar de sus costumbres le pido deje de lado su arma en la sala. Ese es mi recinto y no le permitiré la entrada si la lleva consigo – me sentí derrotado por lo que rápido de un par de saltos baje las pequeñas escaleras y en la sala, cerca del sillón.

La recosté para en una mayor velocidad regresar al mismo sitio. A una puerta del primer, contacto.

Ya estábamos dentro de su hogar, lleno de muchos cuadros, de muchos libros, de muchos objetos donde solo su ser reducido en tamaño podía entrar directamente. Más adelante había un balcón que daba una perfecta vista del horizonte de la ciudad. Como antes se había dicho había un pequeño planetario a escala colgando del techo de su cuarto, recién construido, pues la pintura podía verse aun recorriendo las esferas de papel. Otros cientos de libros podían verse mal ordenados y un par de papeles en el suelo de madera, manuscritos que fungían de alfombra momentánea. Ella los recogió y en un tris con su magia todo parecía un poco más ordenado. Igual le faltaron de arreglar muchas cosas. Se quitó del cabello su toalla y la doblo para algún nuevo uso en el futuro. Un cepillo se materializó y comenzó a cepillarse a si misma. Apareció una silla para mí y para ella, y una mesa en medio, y un extraño libro que no reconocía. O no alcanzaba a reconocer. Un empaste muy duro quizás. O era la tenue luz de las velas.

\- ¿Quién Es usted Sr. Antonov? – cuestiono de manera rápida la equina sacudiéndose la mojada melena. – lo leerá en la entrevista de Lyra, tal vez en la semana que viene – dije rápidamente y sonrió – me daré el gusto de leerla entonces ¿Qué es usted de Lyra exactamente? – Cuestionó muy despacio – amigo, acompañante, confidente, aliado, camarada, defensor y defendido, curador y curado – es increíble que, contra toda posibilidad en todos sus 25 años de vida, de búsqueda, de soledad auto infligida, y de burlas, ella háyase logrado encontrar a un humano, que finalmente la siguiese y no fuese un simple estereotipo. Recuerdo, cuando ella fantaseaba con ustedes a toda hora, a todo momento… y ahora dejo de estar sola. Como el argumento de una novela de amor – menciono apareciendo una botella de vino y dejándola en medio de una mesa pequeña- ¿usted bebe? – no, no gracias. No bebo - ande. Yo quiero que usted beba. Esto no tiene nada de malo si se modera – menciono vertiendo el contenido en 2 copas recién materializadas – mi negativa se mantiene - ¿Qué acaso le tiene miedo a perderse, a descontrolarse? ¿Cree que soy estúpida al beber? – asedió la equina – Simplemente no lo deseo. Me desagrada. ¿Necesita usted confirmarse que no es estúpida al beber o sabe que no lo es? – di una atajada y la botella desapareció. Ella sonrió radiante.

\- Durante el tiempo que espere su llegada, estudie muchas cosas relativas al tema p..pero.. – sonrió apenada, como si desease que se a tragara la tierra – olvide muchas cosas. Sabía que no debía dormirme tan temprano. Quizás el en transcurso de nuestra charla común recuerde todo – menciono con alegría - ¿Qué es Equestria para ustedes los humanos y que tan avanzados están respecto a nosotros? Es una duda que no puedo responderme más que en el sector armamentista – En que sentidos – dije rápido sin escuchar lo que ella había exclamado – de manera general – afirmo ella – dicho eso, dígame usted, ¿sabe que es el átomo? – Si – ¿el neutrón, protón y electrón? – No - ¿Cuál es su método de obtención de energía? – combustión mayoritariamente - ¿saben que es el uranio? – No - ¿Cuál es su arma más poderosa? – Magia – compute por unos momentos– estamos no se… unos 150 años más delante de su civilización en términos científicos, militares, académicos y económicos. Somos una especie de 9,000,000,000 que ha sobre explotado su planeta natal en recursos. En nuestro mundo los diamantes son raros y la magia simplemente no existe. Equestria es para nosotros la respuesta a la pregunta, de que si estamos solos, y que sucedería si alguien fuese a tocar la puerta de nuestra casa. Ustedes tienen muchos recursos y materia prima así que puede ser un boom económico y científico o un territorio que invadir para sobrevivir. Aunque eso lo leerá en la entrevista - reí. Ella también lo hizo.

\- ¿y qué haría usted en caso de desatarse una hipotética guerra entre nuestras civilizaciones? – rezar por ustedes – dije. – no quiero ser supremacista o egocéntrico, pero los invadiríamos con facilidad y someteríamos cualquier tipo de resistencia. Cada vez que nos derrotasen aprenderíamos y regresaríamos cada vez con mejores ideas, armas diferentes y una avidez potenciada por el odio. Siempre regresaríamos hasta que no haya necesidad. He visto su estructura militar y si es así una invasión a toda Equestria podría darse en el lapso d mes. Obviamente no se busca eso. – ¿y que pasara si un dignatario humano de alta influencia en el seno humano fuese asesinado? – Exclamó con extraña tetricidad – una crisis política y militar que quizás desembocaría en una guerra – quizás – expreso ella. – No nos subestimen si eso sucede – bromeó – podemos ser muy destructivos si así lo deseamos. ¿Usted juega ajedrez? – no, no tuve el placer de aprenderlo. – mentí. En realidad era muy malo para él. - que piensa ganar usted con su visita a nuestro mundo – me dijo – mi trabajo. Hablar con ustedes. – ¿Cree que soy estúpida?- ¿he? – ¿Qué piensa ganar usted al visitarme aquí, en mis aposentos? – no le entiendo, ¿puede explicarse? - ¿cree que no lo sé ya, lo que usted hace acercándose a cada una de mis amigas y a mí, de esta manera? – exclamo ella con desagrado. La puerta se cerró de sopetón y extrañamente el ambiente se volvió pesado. Las velas se apaciguaron. Ella estaba terriblemente enojada. No era posible que ella lo supiese. No podía ser posible.

Y si no era posible, ¿Por qué mi arma quedo afuera?

La equina sonrió valiente - ¿Puede decirme que piensa usted? No entiendo el contexto – exclame un poco asustado - oh cierre la boca. – Rió - Por favor. Yo sé por qué lo haces, no hace falta mentir más. Sé por qué se acerca a mis amigas. – Creo que está cometiendo un err… - se lo que sucede. Usted, usted planea acercarse a cada una de nosotras. Por medio de esta manera, de estas citas sin importancia. Puede decírmelo pues ya lo sé. Debe ser su _modus operandi_. Se ganó la amistad de las princesas y de los Generales tan rápido, debe estar controlando sus mentes con alguno de sus, artilugios malditos… Debe ser eso – se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar – me pregunto cómo me recompensará la princesa Celestia al llevarle un invasor ante sus cascos – dijo ella haciéndome tragar saliva. Luego, después de unos segundos su rostro se tornó en una mueca inenarrable, como si estuviesen sus músculos faciales en un tambaleante limbo entre el horror y el gusto. Cayo fulminada en su asiento mientras se retorcía y rápido me puse de pie al creer que algo sucedía. Se retorcía, su cuerpo extrañamente se movía. Luego gemía en lapsos repetitivos y después, mis preocupaciones se fueron – d..d..d..d..d…¡debería ver su rostro! – dijo ella en ancadas cagándose de la gracia. Me había jugado una cruenta broma por lo que, menos tenso, también di un par de risas inocentes mas solo un simple par. No me agrado en mucho la broma. Por lo que preferí guardar un poco de discreción.

– Ya que lo dedujo… - dije menos tenso mientras la equina se incorporaba – mi objetivo es simplemente acercarme a sus amigas y usted para poder aumentar la estima de la especie humana en el seno equino. Ganarme los corazones y las mentes de su pueblo – dije. Corrigiéndome ligeramente – sabe, cuando más humanos viajen aquí, porque lo harán, espero que no que existiesen problemas. Esta relación no puede ser rota. Cuando este mundo les sea revelado a mis hermanos, será imposible no volver. Quiero borrar esa mancha entre nuestros mundos, mancha que impide que todo sea reescrito, y al borrar esa mancha, hacer una cuenta nueva entre nosotros. Saldar la paz, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que volviéndome amigo tanto de las princesas como de las mismas elementos de la armonía o generales de la armada. Lamento si sucedió algún inconveniente pero no puedo parar en ningún aspecto. Le pido formalmente su ayuda.

La equina razonó. Pensó, durante un par de segundos que luego se volvieron minutos. No era una decisión sencilla de tomar. Pues ponía sobre la mesa muchas cosas tales como su integridad y la de sus amigas. – perdone mi tardar… Una decisión tan… abismal, no puede ser tomada así de fácil... Pienso que, si usted deseara hacernos daño nos hubiese asesinado desde antes. Dígame la verdad, ¿Por qué nos salvó ese día?– expreso con su casco derecho que por inducción de su cuerno comenzó a brillar. Fue momentáneamente raro, y pensé la respuesta, lo mejor que pude sin revelar información comprometedora. Lo pensé, observando al suelo. Ese casco morado brillaba eterno, cegaba a la vista, y ella no trataba siquiera de ocultarlo. – Lo hice para salvarnos a todos – respondí fulminante. Y el casco dejo de brillar inmediatamente. No entiendo por qué estaba encendido en primer lugar. Entonces ella, más asertiva sonrió. – nosotras las elementos de la armonía o al menos yo, soy la encargada de investigar todo lo referente a la magia de la amistad. Y usted es el Sr. Paz, el Emir que puede garantizarnos con su amistad la paz total entre ambos bandos. Lo ayudare a que se acerque a mis amigas, y comenzare a darles consejos y a incitarlas a que se le unan. No tenga mucha duda de ello – no sabe lo mucho que en realidad valoro lo que usted me dice en este momento ¡muchas, muchas gracias! Nos llevara usted a una era de paz y felicidad en todos los sentidos – me le acerque a la equina y le di un firme abrazo que la pobre confundida no se vio en capacidades de corresponder.

\- Ahora hablemos del cosmos – menciono excitada a equina - ¡hablemos del cosmos! Mencione apretujándola más a mi persona y esta vez correspondió la muestra. Spike observaba de reojo por la puerta, no sé cómo lo había hecho o cuando, pero no era un problema. El observaba con una sonrisa al ver como resulto todo. De una extraña manera y con los métodos planeados, había logrado mi objetivo.

Y él se quedó observando al horizonte, esperándola.

La silla igual se mecía, y la fragilidad del bosque no le era excusa. Porque no había nadie en casa. Nadie en ese simple sitio. El hogar había sido abandonado por él, cuando ella no regresó de su viaje al bosque de la muerte, que le hacía eterno honor a su nombre. Un recuerdo que la atormentaba en las mañanas y las noches, mientras vagaba por las enredaderas y en busca del asesino, eterno flagelador de las almas puras. A tantos años de su muerte, ¿Por qué el miedo lo aterraba a tal grado, que nunca pensaba en confrontar al macabro agresor? Lo había visto devorar animales con franca simpleza, y asesinar, y degollar. Pero el monstruo era también en su inocencia, bello. Y cada vez que era una niña su odio se acababa, y su venganza se contradecía y volvía a embriagarse en su miseria.

Los años como marcadores de derrota habían pasado con mucha fuera entre sus cascos.

La luna era un fano que no podía verse, el sótano estaba como guarida vacía, y la puerta era el último bastión antes de la caída total. Él se arrinconaba en la más franca orilla, bajo las escaleras, aterrado. Su hogar ya no era más seguro. Orinado del pavor que eso le proclamaba, que eso ahí arriba le infundía en cada fragmento de su corroída piel. No poda explicarse por qué había vuelto, y poco a poco descubrió el martillo, y luego el hacha que se blandían en sus cascos fieles. Pero no tenía la valentía, más si la inteligencia. Pero había perdido ya su vida. Si salía al bosque en esta noche, ¿Qué le quedaba por perder que no existiese ya? Los ánimos nunca eran suficientes para acabar con la franca belleza de la bestia eterna. La devoradora de inocencia que parecía encarnarse en ella al finalizar su atroz envestida. Como una especie de manto que engañaba a sus semejantes y la camuflaba con la bendición de lo verde, y de lo azul. Era aterrador, salir a las calles de PonyVille. Era aterrador, trabajar frente al demonio de su jefe, que siempre lo insultaba y le exigía. Era mejor estar aquí. No en la noche, pero si en el agradable y triste día. Por Celestia que a veces podía escuchar su tierna voz asecharle en las mañanas, y acariciarlo por las tardes bellas mientras sus gritos de terror lo arrullaban por las noches.

Esa cosa estaba adentro.

La cosa extraña estaba ahí, dentro. Escucho sus descuidados pasos que resonaban en la planta alta, por donde una vez ingreso. El lugar nunca fue limpiado, y la sangre de ella seguía en las paredes, en las mantas, ¡a traición mientras ambos dormían! colérico azoto sus cascos contra el suelo mientras gritaba de rabia, olvidando su fugitivo estado. La cosa lo escucho, seguramente bajaba las escaleras de madera a toda prisa, con furia se estampa, seguramente con los fragmentos de la mesa donde el florero más feo que había visto, se encontraba en pedazos. Ahora la horrorosa cosa esa se acercaba a la cocina, la sala y los sillones los arrastraba con sus poderosas zarpas mortales y enfermizas. Y entonces callaba, un silencio falso, terrible. Era obvio que alguien estaba ahí. Escuchaba el, a través de la oscuridad, que parecía ser la última barrera entre ambos una vez que la puerta cediese. Pues ella cedería. Entonces famélica aquella bestia comenzó a raspar la madera, produciendo un sonido que lo dejo asmático, traumado. Raspaba con sus dientes enormes la madera, como si intentase enloquecer a la persona que estaba ahí adentro pues sabía que él estaba ahí.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate por piedad! – lo dijo el equino que ahora horrorizado escuchaba los gemidos taladrantes de la cosa. Lo llenaban y regresaba a épocas de matanza. Lloraba y quería morir. La puerta era rasgada y el nauseabundo aroma a muerte de la bestia aprecia ingresar. Y él se azotaba con más fuerza contra el concreto quemado por aceite y cal. Era un estridente sonido. Que irónicamente lo incitaba a salir.

\- un poco más, Betzy, un paso más – dijo a si mismo con miedo. Podría jurar entre los lamentos que del closet emano la respuesta, en forma de una cálida invitación al jardín.


	23. Obertura

My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro Studio's. Realizo este fanfic con el mero propósito de entretener.

Capítulo 16: Obertura.

Hacia frio en el sótano donde la fiesta era aniquilada. Del lugar cual provenían las brisas, que incitaban con creces inexactas a los ponys enternecer su suave y abundante pelaje. Tal vez tales sensaciones similares a la desesperanza e ineptitud, eran pasajeros errantes de los suspiros tristes emanados de los cientos de archiveros donde la celebración también se juzgaba como manzana pútrida, y fiel desecho natural. Nunca juro lanzar un pastel al suelo, o quemar una invitación. No había nada que pudiera inclinar a su incierto avance como, pues, incorrecto. Hoy, a tantos desgastantes años recordaba que aquello que más marco su personalidad y definió toda su vida, nunca fue un dogma que ella pensaba respetar o enaltecer. Así que no debía dolerle, no podía dolerle. Ni debía serle empático lo que causaba su actuar, pero. Aun así le impregnaba el cuello de escozor ver ese esfuerzo desperdiciarse para siempre. Ordenes mentales en su momento, imposibles de esquivar. La mesa en un bizarro contraste colocado por su mente, fue bien decorada; por otro lado, el pastel era asombrosamente malo, y cuando los fragmentos le cayeron en la boca pudo ver partes mal hechas dando a entender que el seguramente lo horneó. Incluso el mal dibujo y escrito de letras pertenecía a un terrible principiante. Los adornos que ella descolgaba de las paredes con el desatamiento de un ciego tártaro, eran malas manualidades y hechas al pulso, sin cuidado o respeto por las más simples reglas de la geometría. Hasta el confeti era malo, y solo variaba en 2 colores. Él, en su poca experiencia, se había esforzado en darle un obsequio a la vieja Pinkie pie. Era admirable su trabajo al conocer tan poco sobre fiestas equinas. O según lo que ella recordaba de aquellas noches, al no haber experimentado casi ninguna fiesta en su vida. La pancarta era lo único que podía considerarse bueno, pero ahora arrancada y partida en 3 grandes pedazos brillantes, se ensuciaba y se volvía parte del polvo que ornamentoso se expandía en la oscuridad de lo que fue una vez su guarida y base secreta de festejos.

Estaba agotada de tan sin sentido destrucción, sus cascos atascados de fango bicolor dulce, se ennegrecían con el vetusto suelo de cemento; la antes abrumante ira como un combustible de alto octanaje, se le había consumido totalmente, y al ver su acto se sentó en la rota silla, y durante momentos eternos medito, apreciando al vacío plateado donde un archivero abollado, se regodeaba mientras finas, casi inexistentes por el momento, capas de polvo viejo, se posaban en su superficie de manera gradual. El humano debió haberse esforzado. Como ella con cada plan y cada fiesta que planeo a futuro y guardo a conciencia ahora, mínima. La ventana del sótano estaba abierta (eso explicaba el aire) y la luz siempre constante fue interrumpida por algo. Estaba triste ahora, extrañamente triste. Ya había finalizado ahí, toda su labor relativa al sitio, había finalizado. Su cara expuso una rota sonrisa.

Subió arriba por las escaleras de madera chirriante, en la oscuridad, y amparadas por el mortuorio silencio nocturno, potenciaban su tétrico gemido. Ascendió de tal averno con cuidado famélico, cruzando la sala pequeña de su hogar, ignorando la recepción del local, llegando a la cocina en tinieblas, y ahí augurada por la complicidad de su mente pura, se lavó los cascos y el cuerpo con capas heladas de agua. El cálido resplandor de las últimas brasas del gran horno de pan, ayudaban a apalear el frio. Despierta, se sentía mucho mejor pero había un extraño suspiro. Una última emanación. Si, debía quemar los papeles de aquellos archiveros. Seguía sintiendo esa molesta sensación gélida a pesar de la calidez de horno y su segura mente, por lo que busco rápidamente algo con que apalear tal molesta sensación. Una manta encontró sobre su sillón favorito en la sala. Era linda, rasposa pero, extrañamente cálida. Aturdida por algo que caía desde su casa, descubrió a la nieve que se deslizo por la ventana, por lo que salió afuera al darse cuenta de que nevaba ligeramente. Su corazón dio un sincero vuelco al ver como su época preferida del año arribaba sin previo aviso, una sorpresa grata para los equinos con el pensar como ella. Las calles apagadas le daban una ligera debilidad mientras la noche nublada la llenaba de nostalgia. Nubes grises, y blancas daban un panorama moteado, oscuro. Se quedó ahí, cubierta por la ahora más incómoda manta que le picaba la piel expuesta por sus en sanación heridas. La nieve volvía el gris tono de su cubierta un nevado pasaje pardo. Esa caspa mojada, comenzaba a jugar con su mente, creando personajes de sombras y contra partes blanquizcas. Pensó en llamar a Antonov, ir al bosque y en el buscarlo. Él nunca había conocido la nieve pues el lugar donde nació era terriblemente cálido. En su desdén avanzo por el ruinoso camino de tierra hecho estragos por las lluvias anteriores. Y una sombra entre la oscuridad, más negra que la misma antagonista de las pesadillas, avanzo con cuidado. Haciéndose cada vez más grande, observándola sin tener ojos pero recreándole en el estómago esa sensación a una vigilancia eterna. Siendo así asediada por esa emoción opresiva ella se sentó en el helado suelo. Habían varios callejones sin salida a donde huir, de tal abominable sujeto. Tras de sí una casa abierta a donde escapar, pero pronto tal cosa adquirió forma, sus zarpas benignas (o manos) sus 2 piernas traseras o solo piernas. Sus dedos, su piel sin pelaje. Y una nariz pequeña, cabello negro aunque ahora blanco, cubierto parcialmente por una caspa comestible, la nieve que no deseaba quitarse ni de sus hombros. Podía verlo temblar por el frio al no tener un abrigo y su vestimenta ser para climas menos septentrionales. Inacostumbrado al frio se le acerca directamente y ella sin fuerzas para retroceder, lo observa. Él sonríe, y extrañamente sigue avanzando pasando de largo en el abrazador terror helado pues la nevada comenzaba a intensificarse.

\- Hola Antonov – casi grito la equina corriendo tras el humano – hola Diane – el que él le repitiese su segundo nombre le lleno de una molestia terrible. – ¿Qué hace aquí afuera? – Le cuestiono – disfruto de la nevada. En mi ciudad natal, nunca nieva. Lo más cercano es el certero granizo pero, ¿ha intentado salir a sentir una granizada? No es una sensación agradable. No obstante, nunca experimente una nevada. Es la primera vez que he sentido una. Por eso no uso chaqueta. Quiero en realidad abrazar que es el frio, y como te acarician los copos. Y ver, mi respiración condensarse… f..frente.. – el humano comenzó a toser con una rara frecuencia. – s... ¿se encuentra usted bien? Podemos mejor pasar adentro y tomar chocolate- - dijo acercándose al tipo quien solo se movió, y con su brazo secó su tos, para después con su mano acariciar la crin de la chica – no gracias, quiero disfrutar esto. Quizás mañana no haiga nieve. - ¿quiere que lo acompañe? – no gracias, estoy bien así – dijo el humano – pero la pregunta aquí es, ¿usted está bien? Esta sudando en medio de este frio tan terrible – asombrosamente era cierto. Temblaba en su afán de estar ahí, pero no de frio. Era algo mucho más extremo - no, me encuentro bien - ¿es feliz? - ¡por supuesto que sí! – Respondió de inmediato y el humano arqueó la ceja - ¿es feliz con mi estadía en su hogar? – En esa pregunta la equina titubeo, y como si hubiesen roto una botella sobre su cráneo, bramo lentamente – Cl… Claro, no he estado tan feliz de estar acompañada – noto de inmediato que su voz temblaba. El humano regreso su rostro a una mueca de desagrado, como la que todos colocamos cuando sabemos que nos engañan y piensan que somos tan ingenuos como para tragarnos una sarta bien adornada de mentiras. – Claro, claro – menciono – que tenga una linda noche. No llegare a dormir hoy, me quedare en casa de mi amiga Ditzy – expreso el tipo con cierta felicidad – claro… adiós amigo – menciono ella, y el humano se detuvo lentamente.

Regreso de su sitio y camino sonriente mientras ella extrañamente le devolvía, nerviosa, el gesto– usted no esta bien – dijo sin dejar de avanzar – no ha estado bien desde que me conoció en persona – la equina dejo extrañamente de sonreír, diría algo pero el mismo humano la interrumpió – no acepta que está mal, y me desagrada tal acto. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted si ni siquiera se atreve a decirme que no es feliz? ¿Cree que me gusta verla así? – Extrañamente no dejo de avanzar haciendo que ella retrocediera con terror absoluto – usted y yo no somos amigos, incluso me teme. Usted me teme. Usted no está bien, no acepta que no está bien, no me quiere consigo y no cree en mi – cada palabra tan pesada era como un golpe en el rostro para ella, y miro al suelo derrotada – usted no es mi amiga ni yo soy su amigo. ¡Cómo puedo confiar en usted entonces! Como es capaz, de a pesar de todo lo sucedido, me dice _amigo_ – ella empezó a retroceder hasta darse cuenta de cómo las paredes aparecían a su alrededor. Movió la cabeza con miedo. Todo acabo.

Estaba de regreso en el sótano. El pastel había caído de la mesa. Caído en el sucio suelo, y colapsado totalmente al ser su interior algo hueco, desparramado por el lugar un objeto extraño emergía entre las superficie de merengue y rasgos de canela. La destrucción fue causada por ella, entonces recordó el rostro de su compañero humano, devastado al ver (y no verla por una cobertura de oscuridad) como su regalo se había destrozado. Fue su culpa al no decirle que había algo extraño abajo. Fue más su culpa dejarla sola durante tanto tiempo. Ensañada con su obsequio lo rompió frente a sus ojos. Estaba enojada, fúrica pero tal furia se disipaba, lentamente con el pasar de su natural rencor, y el arribamiento de su franca culpa.

Seguía manchada de pastel, de un ciego enojo que se disipaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, y de una brutal culpa.

Se levantó en la realidad y se limpió, como en su anterior ilusión. No recordó con mucha claridad, haber subido la escalera. El agua era terriblemente helada, entonces asustada salió afuera. No, por fortuna no había nieve, no nevaba. Aún estaba en los nostálgicos pero cálidos brazos de otoño. Ingreso en su hogar, recordando aun así ver por la ventana para darse cuenta si Antonov aparecía caminando en medio de la nieve como una especie de alma perdida, en una realidad que con su aparición se convertiría en el colmo del cinismo.

Recordando aquel nombre corrió despabilada por las escaleras, y luego aligero su paso, lentamente. La puerta estaba cerrada, entonces ella la abrió lentamente y ningún rechinido osó hacer presencia. Ahí estaba el malhechor, dormido. Tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Su respiración era lenta, y eso le producía emociones que no lograba describir. La ventana abierta, de ahí venia al frio. Noto que extrañamente tenía sobre si una chaqueta, su chaqueta. La dejo en el suelo de la habitación, y salió de ella. Según el letrero rasgado era el aniversario de su primera semana. Una pena de fiesta, patética. Cerro los ojos recargada en la pared, y de la nada saco un regalo (¿antes oculto ahí?) como disculpa, con un moño rosa. Su mejor caja de chocolates, se perdería para siempre en las apestosas fauces del tirano humano.

A las afueras de la casa de la Srta. Diane, el aire circundante al restaurante era realmente tenso. Una congregación de ponys bulliciosos se reunía con total interés e incredulidad abrasiva. Y entre aquellas gentes abismadas por sus inquietantes prejuicios coléricos, se podían escuchar las lágrimas más secas y los suspiros menos húmedos. El ambiente era delicado y a la vez, la tensión y la amenaza de que entre aquellos cascos amorosos y coloridos, emergiera el cenit del fin total de todas las cosas (debido a la importancia de momento) casi palpable. Todo ese menjurje bipolarizado de antónimos emocionales florecía tanto fuera como dentro del dulce pastelillo en el que resido, y Pinkie en medio de la invasión equina se apresuraba demasiado para atender a la clientela que llegaba en hordas imparables al sitio de comidas. Aparentemente su miedo y atención eran ambas tan grandes como su apetito por la buena repostería.

Era en un tono sincero, una situación extraña. Militares imperturbables y civiles quebrantados, y realeza chismosa y una clase media indiferente al no hacer nada, pero consciente de todo. De todos los estratos y substratos, tanto en las altas cúspides de la sociedad como desde las más fétidas cloacas y parias campesinos. Todos deseaban verse a sí mismos en lo que sería el umbral de una nueva gran guerra, pero era tan inocente la situación y el contexto que parecía simplemente un juego de caprichos enredosos. Tal era la extrañeza del evento que a los mismos soldados equinos, que habían llegado a resguardar la tenue paz del lugar, se les había permitido comer si así lo deseaban, siendo una negativa su respuesta. Extraña táctica comercial, pero que rinde jugosos frutos. Diane se veía ahora ahogada en dinero. Y yo en autógrafos y fotografías de los ciudadanos cada vez más interesados.

La necesidad de trabajo y la poca disponibilidad de ayudantes (yo parcialmente y ella contra PonyVille) forzó a la terrestre a pedir ayuda a la Srta Rainbow Dash, quien había llegado al principio del día primero como consumidora, y después como apoyo junto con alguna amiga suya, no sin antes lanzar un par de ametralladas miradas venenosas contra mi pobre persona. Ditzy también arribó, en la baja mañana tras dar su rondín de vigilancia al pueblo, pero a mi lado, inconsciente de todo lo que pasaba sus expensas y la magnitud de tal suceso. Agradecí su cálida compañía y sus agradables chistes un poco blancos, pero mañaneros. En una hábil maniobra, ambas pegasos amigas de Diane auxiliaron a la misma y empezaron a colocar sombra al mover nubes y aumentar la zona del negocio. Liberando el flujo de gente que se acumulaba en los pasillos del local, dándonos suficiente oxigeno como para poder blasfemar la marea multicolor.

En mi espera por un par de compañeros militares y el tan esperado cargamento de armas (el meollo del asunto) ayude colocando un par de sillas y mesas a las afueras del sitio para los compradores; simplemente la gente que invadía el lugar a su antojo y en reiteradas ocasiones tuvimos que pedirles que no se acercaran a las habitaciones de la casa. Atareada, mi amiga horneaba y adornaba como loca sin verse afectada por el fulgor de los hornos de donde no salía por ningún motivo más que para dejar las ordenes afuera del mostrador donde 2 pegasos con sus miradas hirientes entregaban los pedidos al hambriento tumulto.

\- Sr Antonov, ¡es un increíble gusto poder verlo y finalmente saludarlo! ¡Creo que se asombrará con todos nuestros, bueno, sus artefactos! - un equino que no conocía, unicornio de verde pelaje grisáceo, y de un aspecto sumamente nervioso, como si dejase los frijoles en la estufa, arribo con el acompañamiento de otros soldados de mayor rango aparente, dirigentes de aquellos otros rasos que cubrían el perímetro en busca de mi sangre por si me convertía en el enemigo. En su cobertura de lanzas y bridón, un par de carrosas ingresaron entre el gentío tapadas débilmente por mantas blancas. Aquel equino (Flex según el archivo) me saludo de casco a mano, muy cordialmente. El General Lightning Storm estaba llegando, ingresando por la puerta frontal. Había sido asignado seguramente para esta misión debido a la cercanía que le tenía tras los eventos del asedio en PonyVille.

Ditzy también fue saludada por las figuras equinas mientras me reía por ello. Estábamos a punto de ingresar a la casa, mientras la multitud seguía observando con total incredulidad. Los carruajes venían artefactos que no podían ser enseñados al público por más que así se deseara. En efecto, ellos sabían que era algo extraño. Eran armas, las mismas armas malévolas usadas en el asedio a Canterlot. Armas que tantas vidas equinas se llevaron pero que aseguraban el salvamento de todas las futuras vidas de ambas especies. La gente había sido atraída por los cientos de soldados que se supone cuidarían al cargamento. Pero poco a poco empezaban a darse cuenta de que ahí había gato encerrado.

\- ¿Cómo esta Canterlot hoy en día? – cuestione al tipo y este sonrió. - Un clima mejor que este – expreso. Era cierto, sudaba y no sé por qué puesto a que relativamente estábamos en un clima templado; eran seguramente sus nervios, tales yo le producia, era eso, o el calor de tanta gente en los alrededores, tantas variables inclinadas a desatar el desastre – bueno, mientras más tiempo aquí estemos mas es probable que nuestros civiles descubran el cargamento – bramo en voz baja el general Lightning Storm – entremos pues y llevemos los artefactos abajo – menciona el extraño unicornio con colosal interés. Entraríamos por la puerta trasera para poco a poco llevar el armamento bajo suelo, en el sótano de mi querida amiga terrestre. Recordé anoche pero, hoy no era momento de ello.

Las carrosas antes estáticas comenzaron su avanzada jaladas por equinos. El gentío comenzó a dispersarse mientras los 8 fornidos ponys tiraban con decisión sus carruajes en fila india. Ditzy había adoptado desde ese momento un porte serio y quedado más cerca de mí. Era una mañana con sombra trunca, si, había un poco de frio y sol. El otoño comenzaba a fragmentarse.

Finalmente todas las carrosas en posición se alinearon y los equinos responsables comenzaron a bajar los artefactos en vista del público de una manera veloz. Tan pronto les indique la entrada al sótano, ellos descendían. Ditzy encendió la luz de abajo y yo espere encontrarme con un pastel ruinoso, pero no había nada. Ella lo había limpiado. Menos mal. Los soldados equinos marcharon con cada arma, ametralladoras de diversos calibres, piezas electrónicas, objetos humanos, etc. Municiones, y muchas más cosas que debían esconder. Todas apiladas en un orden y usando los archiveros para algo útil. La mirada equina frente a lo que se transportaba era totalmente atónita. Un par de estúpidos soldados no ocultaron lo que levaban y todo se fue al caño con las lágrimas de un niño veterano seguramente de lo que en Canterlot una vez paso. Estaban asombrados, sí, pero con un asombroso pánico. Viaje tras viaje, vi como quienes rodeaban el lugar comenzaban poco a poco a tensar la situación cada vez más. Se acercaban a los guardias que formaban el cerco en contra de los pobladores, cada vez más bulliciosos y temerosos.

Pero los objetos con ira persistente fueron llevados a las catacumbas del pastelillo.

De una manera constante las carrosas se agotaron y los rostros de los ciudadanos se tornaron en desconfiadas miradas de terror. La tensión era máxima mientras la elemento Rainbow Dash detenía su trabajo, En la última carrosa habían un par de equinos y soldados que no sabían cómo descargar el que vendría siendo el último artefacto: algo aparentemente masivo con su precipitada masa había destruido una de las ruedas de la carrosa de carga. Las demás carrosas estaban retirándose pus no tenían ninguna utilidad. En ellas había la fallida cobertura de heno y lona, al ver su error el general Lightning se ruborizó, humillado frente a todos. La carrosa sin una rueda avanzaba mientras el eje desnudo tallaba un profundo surco en el suelo virgen de la terracería. No sabía que era realmente aquella cosa, pues en el informe no venía tal aparato.

Al acercarse a nosotros escuche el crujir crítico de la madera y el hierro que sostenía con pavor aquello.

\- debemos acercarnos más a la casa. ¿Qué tan pesado es? – Cuestione al equino denominado como Flex. Me contesto con un mar de sudor. - Es mejor no moverlo, no creo que entre a tu sótano, el suelo quizás no soporte… – sí, creo que podemos hacerlo. – Exprese - necesitaremos la telequinesis de muchos unicornios. – respondió tajante el amigo. En ese mismo instante mi amiga Lyra se había materializado cerca de mí, ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Hizo tropezar a un equino que pasaba cerca nuestro interesado por el objeto. Se estrelló con la armadura de un fornido guardia que le indico que se retirara del lugar.

– ¿Cómo estás?- dije mientras la pequeña unicornio me abrazaba fielmente con gusto, sin darse cuenta ante quienes estábamos. Tras dar un leve vistazo, menos le intereso. – dormí muy bien. Aunque. La soledad de mi hogar es extraña – ¡Usted debe ser la maga que trajo de regreso a la vida en esta batalla al mismo Antonov! – grito el unicornio gris. Lyra lo observo fulminante y de una extraña manera se dio la vuelta – es ella, mi amiga Lyra – dije acercándola más a mi agarre. – Señorita Lyra, hemos escuchado mucho sobre usted; el señor Antonov nos ha contado bastante de su persona. - se acercó con total gusto – y es un honor conocerle finalmente, pero ¿podría usted darnos el honor de echarnos un casco aquí? – Exclamó el general Lightning Storm con porte.– eres una excelente maga según nos ha contado nuestro colega bípedo. Este objeto es un poco pesado y nos serviría su telequinesis para llevarlo al sótano de este local – bramo el general. Lyra me observo un poco halagada por lo dicho, y yo la vi a los ojos y sonreí con un ligero ''por favor''.

\- Claro, ¿es ese? – Dijo ella con un poco de sueño – sí, es ese. – señorita, nos ayudara a la cuenta de - el objeto señalado por mis camaradas, estaba gracias a la potente telequinesis de Lyra, arriba a 5 metros en el aire. La manta sobre salía, casi llegaba al suelo. Bastante rápido para que alguien pudiese entender, o detener. Ditzy voló por la manta. Y al sacar aquella cobija de tela suave el objeto quedo visible ante todos. Su negrura quedo al descubierto, como un retorcido cisne negro tétrico, que emergía de las fauces del abismo más recóndito para extinguir la luz. El sol le daba brillo y fulgor a aquella esfera con barras de manera directa. Una terrible idea fue el quitar a manta de los secretos.

Los equinos gritaron horrorizados. Muchos se desmayaron del miedo. Otros, empezaron a huir del sitio como hormigas que abandonan el nido cuando el gran exterminador los acecha. Pues era eso. El exterminador, los veía una vez más. Los veteranos equinos que había sobrevivido a el asedio a su capital lo recordaban seguramente, con terror, los soldados se mantenían de pie solo por las ordenes, aquellos que defendieron inútilmente su ciudad capital estaban asombrados al ver nuevamente esas armas de destrucción volantes. Los equinos corrían por abrigo, y en un par de minutos los pasteles volaban por los aires y los equinos se aplastaban entre ellos en busca de un refugio, entendiendo que era inútil buscar protección cuando los drones humanos arribaran. Lyra, estupefacta ante el evento desatado dejo caer la sonda. Su inmenso peso descendió causando un silbido terrorífico pero ella no se daba cuenta aun. Abrumado corrí por ella y con un certero salto choque con otro oficial de la armada que viendo la situación entendía dónde y sobre quien caería el objeto. Lyra quedo a salvo en sus piernas delanteras y la sonda se desplomo sobre la carrosa lanzando sus partes por todos lados. El pánico estaba en el aire, y los soldados trataban inútilmente de mantener el orden. Corrí entonces hacia la sonda y me pose en ella. Tome mi arma, y con una extraña locura empecé a dispararle a la misma. Los equinos quedaron en silencio durante un momento eterno. Rápido el general Lightning Storm comenzó a gritarle al poblado.

Fui por Ditzy, estaba bien. Cuerpos inertes en el suelo, y los soldados iban a atenderlos. La sonda derrotada, aun así apagada la máquina de muerte, su cadáver había aterrorizado a un poblado entero. ¿Qué tan terrible fue la masacre en la capital equina como para causar esto?

\- ¡Todo está bien! ¡Esta situación está controlada! ¡Vayan a sus hogares y no formen tumultos de esta manera! ¡El siguiente tumulto será dispersado por la fuerza! – gritó el General y los equinos comenzaron a retirarse, los desmallados fueron repuestos por sus familiares, humillados por los soldados que los empujaban con cierto temor igual al suyo.

\- casi te cae en la cabeza – expreso el oficial equino levantando a la misma. Lyra quien con enojo empujo al mismo héroe y este cayó de espaldas, en un semi seco charco de lodo negro. Lyra se me acercó, me abrazo con miedo, y me hizo dar la vuelta para que el otro tipo no la observase. – la situación fue controlada. Sigamos con esto por favor – dijo el pegaso General enojado, mientras los demás unicornios comenzaron a usar su magia. Lyra volvió a levantar el objeto con su superior telequinesis, y de esa manera lo llevamos adentro del local.

Bajamos con un poco de pesar, y dejamos a la sonda en el suelo, el cual se rompió. Eran alrededor de 8 toneladas y el suelo no podía soportar tal presión. Veía extrañado las armas tan poderosas, de alto calibre. Aparatos electrónicos que debieron ser usados con el propósito de la investigación. Pero empleadas quizás para calcular trayectorias balísticas. Otros cuantos aparatos de control, y muchos más aparatejos que no servían pero inocentemente los equinos lo habían traído, como una ametralladora con el cañón roto, una hoja táctil despedazada, o esta sonda apagada. Un par de misiles que tuvimos que descargar con sumo cuidado. No podía desarmarlos, tengo miedo por la cantidad de explosivos que tenemos, pero que se le iba a hacer. Estaban ahora técnicamente en el lugar más seguro de Equestria. Lejos de cascos inexpertos pony, o de curiosos ingenieros que deseaban abrir la caja de pandora.

\- sus aparatos tecnológicos nos resultaron extrañamente indescifrables. Están un poco adelantados a nuestra época, aunque agradecería que usted pudiese darnos datos sobre su tecnol.. – no, no lo hare. – exprese divertido. El grisáceo compañero rio también mientras el General pegaso, divertido coloco una lista en la espalda de un subordinado, una tabla donde comenzó a repasar ciertas partes. A juzgar por su rostro de satisfacción, podía suponer que todo estaba finalizado.

\- la princesa estará contenta con esto. Un gusto por poder volver a verlo Camarada Antonov. A usted y a la antes letrada Lyra, y Ditzy. Espero poder verlos en el futuro – dijo el equino dándome el casco a manera de saludo. Los demás equinos repitieron el acto con agrado sin desear emitir un vocablo. Era mejor para ellos callar. – probare la utilidad de las armas, y las almacenare aquí para después poder inutilizarlas o destruirlas. Requeriré un poco de su ayuda. Referente a la sonda creo que podemos volver a encenderla – hablando de eso Sr. Antonov – intervino el tipo gris – hemos descubierto que si se le aplica grandes cantidades de electricidad el artefacto responde por un corto tiempo. Quizás así funcione – sí, es una sonda que requiere una cantidad colosal de energía eléctrica, generando la misma que consume. Quizás pueda ensamblarla otra vez y usarla a nuestro beneficio y para eso pediré más ayuda y permiso de los generales – exclame. – si le son útiles, use las armas que se encontró aquí. Sin nada más nos retiramos – expreso el general líder de la operación saliendo del sitio y gritándole a sus soldados posteriormente para que abandonasen la ocupación del lugar, y emprendiesen el vuelo a casa.

Los demás militares le siguieron y tras un par de momentos, la ocupación momentánea de Sugar Cube Corner, finalizó. La carreta destrozada fue recogida, y como si ellos nunca hubieran estado ahí, el tumulto les siguió fielmente. De un momento a otro solo estábamos Lyra, yo y Ditzy solos, en medio del sótano oscuro, augurados por una lámpara de aceite y la luz que se filtraba por una ventanilla pequeña. Pensé al ver tantos aparatos tecnológicos, en aquel cubo, aquel metal que nos aseguraría el paso aquí. Debía revisarlo, al menos verlo.

\- ¿alguien quiere ir después al bosque? – exclame divertido. Impresionadas, se quedaron indecisas.

Ojos rojos, inyectados de sangre, venas purpuras colindaban tétricas con su mente en tormenta azul. Taciturno el equino corría en vela por las calles huyendo de su hogar y las mentiras de terror que le repetía tal lúgubre sitio en su cráneo de pony muerto parecían desear excitantes resonar en la realidad. Había algo diferente que lo obligaba a de pavor huir y maldecir, y es que, extrañamente se sentía observado. Muy observado. Más de lo normal. Como si alguien oculto lo siguiese desde anoche, cuando no pudo siquiera descansar. y lo buscaba. Y lo iba a encontrar. Y le lamia los cascos. Huía. Por su enemigo acérrimo quien hoy en la mañana lo rastreaba vilmente. Había visto sus abismos rojos penetrantes, trataban inmundos de romperlo. En el bosque, Con una inclemencia lo buscaba, él sabía que solo podía ser esa cosa quien le evocase tal terror y erizamiento prematuro de pelaje. ¡Atacado a la luz del día estaba contento de morir! ¡Al menos podría blasfemarle perfectamente a su corruptor antes de sentir sus frías mandíbulas, y como estas, ávidas le succionarían la vida entre risas megalomaniacas y de súbita alegría! A la luz del día, frente al ser humano que caminaba tan alegre e incauto. Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco, y con desinterés por sí mismo rápido tallo una nota. Y el corruptor los observaba, y podía ir por alguien más. ¿y era justo entonces? Según los diarios, los diarios lo habían metido en su cabeza como una especie de gólem indestructible y todo poderoso. Capaz de con sus manos frenar un ejército completo. Corrió, fuertemente para poder llegar hacia su esfera de seguridad, deseando huir de su encuentro. Pero, no podía hacerlo, no. ¿Cómo llamar su atención ? ¿Tomar su rifle de asalto? Podría entonces matarlo. Mejor, otra alternativa. En la que si su flagelador escapaba para darle una muerte eficaz, al menos el humano pudiese dar un fulminante contra ataque. La pegaso grisácea, y su bolsa de cartas. Si él era como aquella entrevista lo tachaba, entonces también era la panacea de sus males.

\- vaya al callejón – exclamó el equino desgastado antes de chocar contra el pobre humano y la pegaso, que trato de volar escapante del impacto, pero en su lugar cayo directamente al suelo gimiendo de dolor al doblar su ala con el peso de su cuerpo. Ambos en el suelo, tras el bólido equino quien emergía entre los sujetos con más fuerza que antes. La gente de aquella plaza observo como el mismo pony aterrado le quitaba el bolso, huyendo con él y el humano componiéndose del golpe, tomando su arma corrió a su encuentro. Su objetivo fue logrado. Dejo la bolsa cerca de la entrada del callejón, y observo como aquellos papeles blancos, por acción del viento, se desparramaron en la entrada del sitio oscuro. Y logrado su objetivo se escondió entre la espesura de los botes inmensos de basura y la grisácea tonalidad del suelo equino.

En cuanto observe el arma en el suelo, solitario me lance por ella y la obtuve, con total celo obsceno, al tenerla comencé a apuntarle a algo ahí adentro, que seguramente me estaba viendo. El maleante dejo el manojo de cartas en el suelo, y por acción del viento que soplaba tierno, algunas se desplazaron un poco y se mojaron en un charco cercano. Otras desaparecieron, para siempre con aquella brisa extraña. Y a sus palabras nadie las leería o les encontraría un sentido claro. Una lástima: el desperdicio de un mensaje. Ditzy reponiéndose del golpe arribo rápidamente. Una de sus 4 rodillas se había raspado, y el pelaje que antes estaba ahí cubriéndole tal zona, desapareció manchando su tono grisáceo a una variante carmesí. Comenzó a recoger sus cartas y la auxilie sin dejar de ver el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos metálicos, de algo ahí adentro. El responsable de tan aberrante acto. Escondido entre la negrura artificial de la basura. Apuntándole a esos botes avance mientras Ditzy trataba de detenerme, jalando mi pantalón. La rechace. Debía capturar al malhechor. Note de inmediato una nota pegada a la culata de mi arma, y retrocediendo un par de pasos hacia una seguridad ligera proporcionada por la compañía de mi amiga, leí tal escrito.

 _Tome sus cosas por miedo, no me mal interprete pues era la única manera de llamar su atención. Disculpe el golpe que le di a su amiga, pero no puedo hablar con usted de manera directa. Necesito su ayuda, pero no puedo…_

\- hablar con usted. Alguien nos observa – escuché de un bote cercano de basura.

\- ¿Quién nos observa? – Cuestione – si se lo dijese, nunca me lo creería. – Río de manera exagerada. Generando un eco metalico en rastros de su voz. Un eco bastante tétrico – Es alguien muy peligroso, y cambia de forma. P..pero no es un Changeling, no. Pero alguien nos observa y puede causar muertes si no lo detenemos. Nos veremos. Yo lo encontrare. – expreso aquel tipo, y los botes de basura comenzaron a moverse. Les apunte esperando la salida del enemigo pero pronto dejaron de emanar movimiento y sonidos. El tracateo del metal se detuvo. Y aquella cosa se fue, para siempre por decirlo de alguna manera.

Entonces mire tras mi espalda con esa naciente inquietud. Entonces 2 ojos debían cernirse sobre mi espalda, o la de Ditzy o Lyra o alguien más. Esperando el momento efectivo para atacar. Un sorprendente aviso.

Rápido regrese a Ditzy con desespero. En espera de poder ayudarle con su pequeña herida. Al menos podríamos ingresar a algún establecimiento en busca de una bandita curativa.

El humano llegaría en cualquier momento, pensó. Debía verse bien, excelentemente bien. Cada vez que se cepillaba, su cabello azulado parecía quedar mucho más bello, sedoso. El maquillaje hacia detonar sus redondos pomulos, su nariz respingada, y contrastaba el rubor falso a sus hermosas pestañas postizas. Ella al coquetearse a sí misma generaba bellas olas de aire que moldeaban su rostro, como una hermosa obra tallada en mármol y diamante, que destellaba antes las azaleas recién cortadas y dadas por su vecino en un contexto ligeramente presuntuoso. Se perfumó, ante la mirada de su reflejo impactado en la plata, con los aromas más bellos y exquisitos que la fauna y la flora en su misericordia podían evocar para el simple equino. Aquellos aromas le indujeron recuerdos lujuriosos que desaparecieron casi cuando nacieron, pero dejaron una cierta huella. Al menos un recuerdo. Un suspiro efímero tras sus orejas.

Ayer, se cuestionaba firme si fue real o una especie de sueño azul. Cuando en aquella noche lluviosa recibió una invitación a un recital de un viejo compañero de artes, olvidado con su partida de las bellas mieles que ofrecía lo que una vez fue su boutique en la glamorosa Canterlot. En la invitación se balanceaban 2 boletos. Aparentemente arte del destino. Un amigo raro la había invitado de manera galante a un recital de ballet, a ella y a quien tuviese en consideración. Y el ballet, la dulzura de aquellas danzas a veces la hacían dudar inclusive de su profesión como diseñadora para un día de invierno incursionar en aquella profesión, y danzar. Y sentir esa libertad que debían sentir ellos al moverse al son de la música y el viento de las persianas, o el mismo suspiro de los presentes.

Soñaba, a veces, despierta con tales futuros distópicos. Pero sus piernas eran desde jóvenes, un poco débiles no le servirían para aquellos largos y extenuantes trotes: tan abrasantes como pesados, siendo pues esa la directa razón por la cual en vista de su éxtasis frente a los bailarines y bailarinas que con sus cuerpos esbeltos y su música narran una historia, ella, solo le quedaba observar decepcionada al comprender que nunca seria parte de su bullicio, de su alegría. Y sus ávidos admiradores. Incitada por las emociones, y por el amoroso glamour que provocaba aquel simple evento su magia saco de las recónditas cajas bajo su cama un fonógrafo y, de la misma manera un disco cual tocar. En un par de segundos de darle cuerda el lago de los cisnes, con sus llenos de vibra seguidores se alzaba, y la relajante pieza camino lenta, petulante entre las partes de la habitación turquesa, mientras ella la seguía, con torpes pero poco a poco inteligentes movimientos. Sus piernas la hacían girar y girar hasta desfallecer, marearse y tratar de continuar. 3 gotas de sudor impuro resbalaron indecisas por su nuca y besaron toda la inmensidad de su cuerpo antes de penetrar en alguna fisura del suelo imperfecto, y la música pues se detuvo.

– Que horas han de ser, el humano podría arribar en cualquier momento y yo sudando a mares – exagero para sí misma. Una gélida brisa que provenía de la ventana abierta, le quito su estado exaltado y la incito a clausurarla. No podía quitar su expresión de felicidad. Aunque Twilight le había indicado que fuese seria y cuidase sus movimientos para volver agradable la visita de su compañero. La puerta fue tocada, y ella de inmediata se exalto. Bajo rápido de su cuarto, con un nerviosismo muy extraño. Ya ahí, avanzo lenta al umbral de la puerta donde con su magia se dispuso a abrirla. Sonriente.

\- Me agrado en tenerlo en mi morada Sr Antonov – dijo como saludo y una extraña zarpa tomo parte del marco de la entrada. Una zarpa morada seguida del dragón morado con un rostro más que nada, tranquilo. Se quedó muda. Quien fuese que rigiera su mente ahora, había muerto fulminado pues no sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía cómo, o que hacer, o cómo reaccionar o que decir. Poso, por unos momentos eternos sus ojos en los suyos, rasgados y cansados. Siempre s pregunto, como era posible que generase ojeras a pesar de tener escamas de dragón. Pero tales escamas grisáceas esculpían ese rostro circular con connotes puntiagudos una seriedad que la hacía olvidarse de cuando fue una vez niño y su simple abrazo le llegaba a las rodillas. Ahora, ni parada en sus piernas traseras podía alcanzar la colosal estatura y porte que su compañero había alcanzado en un tan corto lapso.

\- Buenos días Rarity; voy a pasar – expresó con tal decisión el que una vez fue pequeño, que la equina, débil ya ante la majestuosa figura morada y verde, se movió de su camino imperturbable, indetenible avance de un ejército de metal y muerte.

El dragón tomo asiento en la sala pequeña, y la equina también lo hizo, más se levantó de inmediato. Con un nerviosismo muy raro, impropio de su segura y coqueta persona. Le empezaba a tener terror a ese rechazo, un mal del cual no podía quejarse. – ¿Gustas un poco de te? – Cuestionó ella y el dragón rápido aclaro su garganta – iré al grano: no trabajare más contigo entregando tus paquetes – el anuncio hizo que algo se quebrase dentro de ella. Algo que no entendía, que no conocía, pero eso mismo con esas hirientes palabras, se rompió. – p..p…p.. pero, ¿p..por qué? ¿Qué tienes, que debo cambiar para que te quedes aquí a trabajar? – era cierto, en más de un sentido lo necesitaba. El nombre de repartidor quedaba corto con otras cientos de labores que el dragón desempeñaba, y ella ávida del oro le pagaba con gemas que el mismo le recolectaba, pero esa no era la razón de su súplica. – motivos de seguridad referentes al humano. Además, el trabajo en Sweet Apple Acrees se ha vuelto muy duro con la partida de Apple Bloom. – Puedo subirte el sueldo, pagarte con oro – exclamo extraña – no es por el dinero – recito el escamoso - perderte como trabajador sería muy duro p..para el negocio. ¿Qué, puedo hacer p..para que te quedes? – exclamo en quejidos - no hay nada que hacer, y espero puedas darme, no sé, mi liquidación o algo así. Entregare los últimos pedidos. Pero ya no más – dijo decidido. Posteriormente, se levantó para acercarse a la equina que trataba de mantener la compostura. Le extendió una garra y tomo su casco y ella en un mar contenido de lágrimas, trataba de memorizarse cada raspadura y sedosidad de sus escamas. Cada una de ellas, como si fuese la última vez en la que la tocaría.

\- gracias por el trabajo – expreso como una especie de comentario final a un empleo que había consumido 7 largos años de su vida. – no sé a quién emplear en tu lugar – dijo ella con miedo dejando de tocar su adorable zarpa – puedes contratar a Antonov; necesita trabajo para poder tener dinero e invitar a salir a su amiga Lyra. Estos días aparentemente de ello es lo único que habla –espera, no te vayas… - dijo desapareciendo de la nada y rematerializandose a la vez – esta es una invitación a un recital de ballet. – sí, puedo verlo – exclamo irónico – son 2 boletos y pensaba si, desearías – estaré ocupado – expreso tajante el dragón emprendiendo retirada – puedes darle la otra invitación al humano y así fortalecer tu lazo con el: eso en realidad me llenaría de mucho regocijo. Me voy, un gusto. – dijo saliendo de la misma forma en la que entro. – ¡e.. eso hare! – ella respondió con un grito y la puerta se cerró con débil cuidado. Ella tomo asiento de nuevo en la pequeña sala y, observo una pequeña foto en su mesita de noche. Observo la foto con un desdén macabro, sin arrepentirse la miro con indetenibles ojos, no le despego por ningún motivo equino la vista. Fancy Pants, y su búsqueda de gloria ambos temas enmarcados en un cuadro pequeño en su tiempo lleno de esperanza y ahora rebosante de una alta humillación.

No pudo comprender cuanto tiempo se quedó impávida frente a la fotografía, su mente desvarió por un lapso desconocido, bailando entre las imágenes inclementes de su sala, y su mente la llevaba a dulces recuerdos de un pasado altamente glorioso. La burbuja era muy agradable pero, como toda burbuja, colapsó. Otra vez alguien toco la puerta y ella reacciono ante el seguro astillamiento de aquel impaciente casco. Abrió la puerta con un sincero moqueo, y el Sr. Antonov emergió frente a su persona.

\- Buenas tardes Srta Rarity: vine por la reparación de mi gabardina – exclamo pomposo. Tal acto la asqueaba de manera inenarrable. El humano, una verruga con la que debería lidiar durante un largo tiempo. Suspiro. Realmente no era culpa del Sr. Antonov su reciente mal humor.

\- Un gusto tenerlo en mi morada, adelante, pase a la sala. ¿Trae la prenda en su posesión?- cuestiono tratando de forzar su ánimo, lográndolo como siempre – sí, la tengo en posesión. Espero en realidad pueda ayudarme – expreso – le había dicho que lo haría – respondió molesta. Extrañado su acompañante ingreso asustado ligeramente y tomo asiento en aquella sala pequeña de sillones topacios. Mientras ella hacia lo mismo, un poco incomoda por la presencia de su compañero,

El humano de manera estúpida comenzó a moverse en su asiento. Tomo su arma y la coloco a un lado de su sillón, y la bolsa en el suelo. Luego se arrepintió y tomo la bolsa en sus manos y su movimiento hiso caer el arma de su débil posición por lo que tuvo que agacharse tirando una vez más la bolsa. Recogió el arma y a esta se la callo una parte. Ella estallo en risa divertida y burlesca. El humano enrojeció ante la burla y puso todo en orden de manera rápida – Se ve muy decorosa en este momento, ¿se ha arreglado? – un poco – respondió – ese aroma, tan delicioso… ¿es alguna especie de comida? – cuestiono asombrado. Ella recordó las fragancias que se había colocado, debía ser nueva para el – es una fragancia de rosas. Una loción corporal – creo que a veces Lyra la usa. Es un aroma un poco pegajoso pero muy reconfortante. - ¿Gusta un poco de te? – Cuestionó la equina – lamentablemente no puedo decirle que no. Realmente deseo un poco; mientras, déjeme le muestro la gabardina – el propuso y de la nada por acto de su magia él te y un tazón de galletas se materializaron. El humano saco de su bolsa un trapejo. Café con un matiz carmesí y grisáceo. Un pedazo de tela que le mostro ante sí. – Es lo que quedo de ella – el agua de la tetera cayendo en el vaso la tranquilizo para no dar un grito ante el horror. Ya no era nada, era solo un simple trapejo sucio. Que presentaba rasgos de putrefacción y si, tenía la suficiente experiencia, diría que eso en el cuello un poco de sangre seca – creo que, puedo arreglarla… - expreso conteniendo el asco – ¡Albricias! – Expresa el humano y el arma se le volvió a caer de las piernas – es una vieja reliquia familiar: y pensé que la había arruinado. Le estaré eternamente agradecido si puede repararla – sí, sí. Usted déjela en mis cascos. Pero, debido a estado deshecho de su prenda deberé pedirle un par de medidas. Por favor, póngase de pie – le dijo a manera de orden y el humano se levantó rápido y preciso. Ella apareció una cinta métrica y comenzó muy rápidamente a tomarle medidas.

Mientras lo media pensaba en la extraña anatomía humana. Sin cascos, sin cola. Sin un amplio hocico, sin pelaje, solo esa cosa que llaman piel. Con manos, y algo llamado dedos. No muy diferentes a las zarpas de su querido Spike, solo que las zarpas de este humano no eran filosas, ni duras. Eran simples bolsitas de carne y piel. Sin una utilidad combativa. Y esa piel. Asquerosa. Húmeda, como un pelaje quemado. Apestaba. Hedía. Horrible. Y tenía carnosos labios, y ojeras y una piel semi café semi gris. Semi crema. ¿Serian así todos los humanos? ¿Y cómo este debilucho enclenque era uno de sus líderes? En la medida de su cintura logro tocar su pierna delantera, o brazo. No tenía músculos. No tenía nada. – Srta Rarity, me hace cosquillas – expreso inocente y ella se detuvo. – Cómo es que usted es un líder de algo – escupió entre dientes – realmente no lo sé.- dijo de manera desilusionada el humano. Comprendió el escape de sus palabras que ella creía haber pensado – lo siento, no era mi intención – trato ella de arreglar – descuide – expreso riendo - Nunca me sentí apto en este puesto. En realidad, nunca sentí merecerlo. Esta misión era suicida. No ideaba sobrevivir al llegar aquí. Creí que moriría pero, el mundo da muchas vueltas. Un día mientras patrullaba recibí la notificación y decidí hacerlo. – dijo sin emoción. Pudo comprender cierta cantidad de su dolor – termine las medidas – dijo ella y la cinta simplemente desapareció junto con la gabardina – y no se preocupe por el dinero – dijo – ( por que será costoso) – se dijo a si misma – va por cuenta de la casa – expreso pero el humano negó de manera automática. – sé que esto será caro y, yo quiero pagárselo. Realmente no tengo dinero; y Lyra iba a pagarme esto pero, yo quiero que no gaste más en mí. A pesar de la subvención económica que me da el reino por mi situación de embajador, yo se la otorgo toda a Diane para no causarle muchas molestias económicas. Y no quiero que Lyra pague mis platos rotos. – el humano extrañamente se le acercó en una manera que ella solo conocía. - ¿Hay alguna otra forma de poder pagarle? – la todo poderosa suplica. Pensó rápidamente para tratar de negar. De decirle que era gratis. Más, en realidad saldría muy caro reparar ese trapejo. Pensándolo bien, no podía repararlo. La tela se había podrido, y faltaba el 83% del aparato. Por lo que veía, tenía seda y varias otras telas preciosas bastante cotizadas; costaría pues mucho y no podría dársela por la casa. Por otro lado, ¿Qué pensaría la clientela al ver a un humano entregándoles sus pedidos? Si le daba el puesto de Spike. ¿Qué pasaría? La considerarían una diosa, una heroína. La muestra femenina y equina del poder. No era mala idea. Podría servirle. Sonrió maquiavélica.

\- déjeme ver… ¿Qué tan bueno es haciendo entregas aquí en PonyVille? – Cuestiona coqueta la equina – no conozco bien al poblado pero: con un buen mapa y ayuda de una amiga podría hacerlo si así me lo pide – menciono excitado el humano. - ¿seguro que podrá con la carga? Son alrededor de 3 por día o quizás mas. Eso por un par de meses podría pagar la gabardina. Vera, realmente me será difícil arreglarla más porque ahora mismo debo arreglar una línea de vestuarios de la obra de la ciudad por lo del Día de los Corazones y los Cascos, esto sumado a mi línea de invierno... pero le daré mi mejor esfuerzo y la tendrá lista en poco tiempo – menciono convincente – bueno- el humano titubeo - acepto. Si podrá repararla me veré gustoso en trabajar para usted – expreso decidido – y, espero poder usar ese método de pago: necesito más prendas que las anticuadas vestimentas militares que tengo; necesito un traje de gala también, y no sé, usted me recomendaría en el futuro – sí, pero eso lo endeudaría conmigo – pero, puedo pagarle con eso; ¿verdad? – la equina pensó. – no lo sé Sr. Antonov – sé que usted piensa que no es viable a largo plazo; así que, qué tal si lo hacemos una vez. Usted me confecciona mi gabardina – su gabardina tardara mucho – me confecciona un traje de gala, y yo trabajo con usted. Si la primera vez no le parece remunerable ahí le paramos y buscare pagarle de alguna otra manera, no lo sé, consiguiendo un trabajo. Que opina, ¿hacemos el trato? – el humano ofreció su mano a manera de saludo. Quizás, podría hacer publicidad al confeccionar el traje del mismo. Con aquella entrevista las cosas están más concentradas en él; sería estúpido de su parte ignorar la tendencia. Pero, ¿Cómo comprobar que eso sería factible? Recordó pues los boletos, no… estaba loca. Pero, si lo invitaba como su acompañante, podría ver si tal conjetura era correcta. Cualquier cosa era mejor a ir sola, ¿no?

\- está bien Sr. Antonov – le tomo la mano a manera de saludo y este la saludo enérgicamente - ¡le prometo que no se arrepentirá! – (Ya estoy comenzando a hacerlo) – tarareo mentalmente. – pero antes de darle el traje tendrá que acompañarme a un recital de valet aquí en PonyVille, ¿de acuerdo? - ¡Claro que sí! – le diré después cuando y como. Lo veré mañana en la mañana con una serie de pedidos que debe repartir aquí en PonyVille. Debe estar aquí a las 7 de la mañana o si no se cancela el trato, ¿de acuerdo? – cuestiono. – estaré a las 6 de la mañana aquí, correcto. Bueno, si eso es todo; la veré mañana Srta Rarity. Muchas gracias – dijo lleno de energía el pobre bípedo. Tomo a la equina y la levanto en brazos; un grave error – ¡Bájame inmediatamente! – Ordeno en un grito de asco e ira– disculpe – expreso en tono de disculpa. – me emocione, suelo hacer eso con Lyra; perdón en serio – solo, váyase. Lo veré mañana – expreso humillada. Le apunto a la puerta y el humano derrotado recogió su arma saludando y saliendo afuera. La puerta se cerró, y ella volvió su mente a la pequeña máquina de coser donde seguramente un arduo trabajo se le vendría esta noche.

Y sin la pequeña ayuda de su Spike, su jornada se tornaría un poco más difícil.

En medio de las hermosas arboledas maduras caminábamos. Recordaba vagamente el sendero por el cual Lyra se fugaba de su vida equina para llegar a mi cueva y a la bella laguna. Por lo que Ditzy avanzaba en el aire y nos notificaba el camino a seguir. Sus indicaciones aunque un poco generales, nos guiaban en una eficaz línea recta. Lyra jugaba en los árboles, se balanceaba entre las duras flores y admiraba las hojas amarillentas de algunos encinos. Cuales se habían replicado de sobremanera desde mi ida del mítico bosque. El color café y amarillo tras un par de dolosos tramos se había dilucidado y ahora nos azotábamos por un penetrante verde selvático. Vivaz. Habíamos entrado al corazón del bosque donde las estaciones dejan de existir y los pinos, laureles y encinos eran reemplazados por sus homólogos invadidos por enredaderas.

El lodo. Un problema abismal. No recordaba tantos charcos y con tanta profundidad. Hace una semana y 2 días que no tenía contacto con este sitio. Sin tiempo para recordar los recuerdos deben auto valorarse. Lyra tropezó con un pedrusco. Y floto inmediatamente antes de zambullirse entera en un charco. Maldijo, y se limpió con su poderosa magia

\- ¿Quieres que limpie tu pierna? – cuestiono. Vi mi pantalón. Sentía húmedas hasta las nalgas – no gracias – brame – me limpiare en la laguna.

Seguimos caminando y Ditzy incursionaba cada vez más en el bosque en busca de algún punto de referencia en el cual guiarnos. Nadie hablaba mucho, no había pues mucho de que conversar. Debíamos llegar rápido: mañana tendría el trabajo con Rarity y trataría de incursionar con la Srta Applejack. Ya tenía pues contacto con 3 de las equinas, pronto podría hablar con Applejack y Spike se aseguraba de las 2 últimas pegasos problemáticas. Eso me hace pensar, como llevar esa misma misión. Esa parte, tan dificultosa. Se la daré al dragón. El me guiara de manera segura y así podremos erradicar lo último y finalmente tener un rango lo bastante bueno de alcance.

Ya llegamos por lo que veo. Ditzy aterriza en la verde cobertura del bosque, con sus enormes alas batiéndose cuales hermosos abanicos de seda, creando olas de maleza y flores en el suelo. En su pelaje realza una bandita color crema que nos encontramos en alguna tienda del pueblo. Nos reímos del incidente cuando necesitó que yo mismo se la pusiera al ella tener cascos sucios. Lyra observo la fresquedad de la tarde y se desplomó sobre esa cama natural. Dejo en el suelo, además, una manta para un ligero picnic, como aquellos picnics de cuentos de hadas. La tela, extendida sobre el suelo, debía soportar una serie de platos con comidas que seguramente ella había preparado. Hot Cakes, pastelillos, y heno, logro ver además un par de manzanas rojas y rebosantes cortadas muy seguramente de los manzanos salvajes que habíamos pasado tiempo atrás.

Al llegar, avance corriendo entre la inmensidad del bosque buscando un pequeño rastro de piedras blancas. Las encontré, entre troncos, cerca de una hermosa flor roja, entre las ramas de un pequeño árbol, entre todo. Ahí, el cubo atascado en la tierra. Una cuchara metálica sobre salía entre un césped invasivo, brillaba con débil premura al ser impactado su platino con los últimos rayos filtrados entre el follaje verde. Con aquella cuchara, excave amoroso en el suelo que se transmuta a fango. Las flores empezaban a crecer ahí, ligeramente. Tuve que arrancarlas y dejarlas de lado mientras las 2 equinas que me acompañaban extrañadas creían que había perdido trazas de mi cordura.

Observe su débil antena palpitar y me di por bien servido. Todo estaba bien, los datos llegarían haya, en el otro lado de la existencia. Regrese al entierro al pequeño cubo metálico y espere sinceramente a que el césped y la macabra maleza hicieran su sigiloso trabajo.

\- ¿Todo está bien querido? – cuestiono Lyra desde su dormido estado sobre aquel mantel. Corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas dudando de mi estúpida decisión. A 3 metros solté el arma, y con una duda efervescente salte a la orilla del lago y con una fuerza abrumadora caí en él, sumergiéndome y expidiendo una alta cantidad de agua. Gélida el agua me despertó. Emergí tembloroso cual gelatina expuesta a la fría guadaña exterior. Realmente hacia frio y Lyra se reía fuertemente mientras un campo de fuerza se deshacía en un par de momentos. Ella estaba, intacta y seca.

\- E..E…E…Entra a la laguna, ¡e..esta increíble! – le dije a Lyra y esta comenzó a reír mas fuerte que antes.

-¡Bala de cañón! – intervino Ditzy dejando de aletear para después de un par de momentos sumirse inmediatamente en la laguna mojando mi rostro, alzando el campo de Lyra una vez más. Comenzó a nadar lanzándome agua al rostro y yo repetí lo mismo luchando contra ella, lanzando olas tras olas de líquido hasta que tuvimos que detenernos. No sé nadar. Por lo que me mantuve en terrenos poco profundos de la misma. Ditzy, como una especie de pato andaba fácilmente en el agua, y me incitaba a seguirla mas no podía. Podía recrear el valor que tuve cuando Lyra fue arrojada, pero no tendría una motivación férrea por mucho tiempo.

Estuvimos nadando (o intentando yo nadar) hasta que el sol se ocultó. Pronto Ditzy tendría que dar su recorrido visual de la tarde, cosa que pensaba yo comenzar a erradicar si aquella simple sonda funcionase. La sonda. Un día antes de la entrega recibí un comunicado de la misma. Me relataba pues los daños ocasionados por las 3 sondas militares en las distintas confrontaciones humano – equino. Alrededor de 3,400 bajas equinas confirmadas solo en civiles. El numero pues de asesinados por los humanos había sido conservador hasta este punto. Se me relataron varias de sus características como velocidad mayor a la del sonido, características de súper maniobrabilidad y una aparente invulnerabilidad frente a todo tipo de armamento. Pobres equinos ciertamente, no supieron ni que los golpeo.

Salí del agua, y Lyra molesta rápidamente al verme ayudar a mi mojada compañera, blasfemo.

\- y ahora quien se comerá esto – refunfuño. Rápido tome un panecillo en mis manos y lo consumí. Junto con Ditzy pues sinceramente estábamos cansados.

Un sonido en los arbustos se hizo fuertemente presente. Ditzy no lo sabía. Lyra hizo no saberlo, y atrajo con su magia mi arma mientras pasaba otro panqueque y lo degustaba. Con mi mano conté hasta 3, y di la vuelta con una rapidez casi similar a la que Lyra había arrancado y encerrado en un campo de fuerza a aquel arbusto. Era de noche, podía ser un animalejo como el de aquella fría velada, cuando conocí a mi amiga verde menta. Ya apuntándole, observamos como el arbusto no se movía. Ditzy, asustada tomo posición tras nuestro. Un par de antorchas mágicas fueron encendidas por Lyra mientras el arbusto se movía de manera más frenética. Lo deja en el suelo sin yo dejar de apuntarle.

\- podría ser una ardilla o algún otro animalejo – mencione arrebatándole las palabras de la boca a Ditzy. El campo mágico fue derrumbado y del verde césped arrancado de raíz, no se movía nada.

\- ¡Lárgate, vete de aquí! – grite mientras Lyra recogía mágicamente las cosas que fueron una vez del picnic. No salía nada. Y ella harta con su poderosa telequinesis hizo desaparecer la cobertura de césped. Y bajo ella estaba algo amarillo, y bajo las alas llenas de tierra, temblorosas, la Srta Fluttershy, observándome con desdén y una mueca pasma de terror absoluto. Inmóvil, abrumada seguramente por la brillantez del cañón cromado que le apuntaba directamente entre ceja y ceja.

Comenzó a llorar terriblemente, de una manera tosca y seca. Baje el arma mientras Lyra se acercaba y una afectada por el acto Ditzy intentaba decirle que todo estaba bien, y que la habíamos confundido con un monstruo o alguna otra criatura rastrera. Ella, después de unos momentos al ver mi arma abajo, tras verme abrumada salió volando despedida por los aires como si no hubiese un mañana. Trate de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente se me atoraron al junto del panqueque. No podía hacer nada más que lamentarme por la estupidez. 3 pasos hacia atrás, en la carrera por salvarnos a todos.

Estaba totalmente aterrada. Su vuelo comenzó pues a perder mucha de su intensidad pues su cuerpo se sobre exalto de tal manera, que a 300 metros de vuelo rasante estaba totalmente exhausta. Poco a poco aquellos anteriormente potentes aleteos que solo una pegaso emite cuando cree perder la vida, dejaron de generar la diferencia con la gravedad necesaria para mantenerla en el aire, y de improvisto una de las alas se quedó acalambrada. Entro en un pánico mayor al anterior y aun deseosa de escapar del probable ataque del ser bípedo, se olvidó de volar, observando tras su nuca en espera de que cualquier dato que le sugiriese a viva voz, que aquel demoniaco ser no la siguiese aun. Por fortuna no estaba muy lejos del suelo. Ni su hogar demasiado lejano del todopoderoso bosque EverFree. Se estampo con sus propios matorrales sobre crecidos. Había dicho que los podaría tarde o temprano más nunca lo hizo. Formaron un colchón lo suficientemente blando como para aterrizar de emergencia y solo causarse un par de raspones.

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápidamente, y ella estaba tan poco acostumbrada a tal esfuerzo, que se había desparramado sobre la maleza. Abrumada tras su huida, pero tal agotamiento no significaba su calma. Su mente estaba en alerta máxima. Sin perder su miedo y tambaleantes cascos, se ocultó pobre en la seguridad que le ofrecía el centeno carroñero. Estaba ahí, podía estar ahí. Esperándole, estaba sola y a merced del atacante. Trastabillante su mandíbula excretaba peticiones de piedad máxima. A alguna deidad que debió olvidarse a sí misma. Una verdad sobre salía entre todo el caos. Comenzó a desatar un caudal de lágrimas fúrica, al sentir la brisa nocturna protegerla. Llantos que a veces desatan los niños pacíficos cuando son forzados a la batalla. Jamás (y se repetía, jamás) volvería a repetir lo que trato de hacer. Espiarlo, sus cascos aun temblaban; creía tan firmemente en su posible muerte a manos del humano, al ver todas sus estrategias muertas y las vías de escape rotas, y su ánimo decrecido. Se había encomendado a Celestia y ella en toda su gracia la había perdonado, dándole una segunda oportunidad. Se tocó las piernas con los cascos totalmente fríos, inquietos por la presente agitación. Los retiro, ahora húmedos. Si, se avergonzaba y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y sus cejas se torcían. Se había orinado del terror al confrontar su probable muerte. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Nunca (y se repetía) nunca volvería a hacerlo, se juraba. Al demonio Rainbow Dash, y todo lo demás. No podría recrear su hazaña. Observa inquieta a la luna con un rasgo de temor.

Los animales avanzaron desde los troncos y sus perfectamente excavadas por ella madrigueras bajo tierra. Se elevaron desde el cielo raso, emergieron desde los matorrales fronterizos al bosque, todos, al ver el mínimo rasgo de calma protectora. Subieron llegando a sus rodillas, tratando de moverlas. Acariciando sus alas mientras su llanto era secado por el mismo viento que arribaba del sur con calma. Las ardillas en un pelotón la alzaron, retirándole aquel barro en rayas paralelas que manchaba su rostro, humedecido por su llorar. Nunca volvería a creerse una especie de espía. De comando salvaje.

\- Oh Harry, Angel… Lo siento – bramo entre sus quejidos, mientras las dóciles criaturas del bosque la llevaban dentro de su casa. Los ratones, mariposas y catarinas se apresuraban en su marcha para tratar de proveerle a la pobre criatura una calma lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenar sus lloriqueos. El sonido de las aves antes un taladreo ininterrumpido por su flagelo había cesado. El bosque mantenía una especie de sincero luto. Mientras su protectora yacía arrastrándose a su morada.

Pero, ¿Por qué lo hizo exactamente? ¿En realidad lo espiaba por influencia de su amiga? En su arrastre recordó lo que escribió en su pequeña libreta de anotaciones; no había recabado más que basura en cuanto a tal tema. Solo decía que el humano era bueno y por qué razones lo era. Lo animalejos abrieron la puerta y la llevaron adentro, cerraron el sitio. Las mariposas y las aves la llevaron a su cama. Mientras velas, encendidas por hordas de hormigas rojas la protegían. Muchas de ellas perecieron en el acto encender el fuego.

Entonces la puerta sonó. Era el.

Los animales estallaron en frenéticos susurros. Tomaron armas, a defender a su protectora con cuchillos oxidados, tenedores afilados y un aura asesina. El humano estaba afuera según el aviso de los roedores ratoniles. La perilla rechino con su horrible sonido y los animales formaron rápidamente un perímetro pero ella lo rompió. Bajo de su cama y avanzo con un sigilo sorprendente. Su respiración entre cortada, inestable la delataría. La puerta seguía siendo tocada con tosca insistencia. Era un enorme puño, que creaba un extraño eco en la entrada de su casa. Observo la madera débil romperse ligeramente mientras ella esperaba y los animales corrían a su socorro. Finalmente, aquel enorme casco, oh puño, se cansó y dejo de tocar. Observo por la ventana como se marchaba junto con sus amigas, y hasta que estuvo totalmente segura de que se había ido, ella abrió la puerta de sorpresa para su legión de protectores peludos y algún par de pretores lampiños.

Frente a su puerta encontró sorprendida no un obsequio macabro como Rainbow Dash pensaba. No había un centenar de animalitos muertos, ni el corazón supurante de algún equino. En su lugar, había en su entrada una libreta pequeña y una manta verde. Una pluma con tinta seca. El humano simplemente había venido a entregarle las cosas que se le habían perdido.

´´La sonda. Un artefacto de destrucción masiva andante. Con una coraza impenetrable. Su terrorífico tinte negro causaba terror a los enemigos civilizados, a los soldados de palas y picos que los combatieron con un fervor tan honorifico como inútil en las batallas del Congo y el Niger. La _Guía De Uso y Mantenimiento Del X-EN1T para el soldado común_ contiene los datos técnicos necesarios para conocer a profundidad la compleja maquinaria de nuestro titán tecnológico; comprender las probables fallas del aparato que tiene a su disposición el soldado de hoy. Temas bien explicados, y un resaltado de cómo resolver desde problemas comunes como lo sería el reiniciado automático del dron, hasta el fallo de instrumentos como el motor secundario o el enfriado del reactor perpetuo. Todo esto con el simple uso de un destornillador, un imán y el ingenio y disciplina militar del soldado.''

El libro guía, de manera sutil y gracias a un sencillo índice marcaba los problemas comunes y temas a considerar para un soldado que manejase la sonda. Tal sonda, no era algo especial o para comandos. Era un simple dron militar que fue producido en masa. Con características exageradas, como una gran cantidad de micro munición (metralla metálica/plástica con propiedad magnética) armada, súper maniobrabilidad gracias a sus 4 propulsores eléctricos auxiliares y una velocidad máxima de 5000 Kilómetros/hora gracias a su potente motor principal. Una alta resistencia a impactos debido a la coraza de fibra de carbono y titanio. Y un potente sistema de vigilancia; que podía emplazar un pequeño perímetro seguro si así se necesitaba en alguna misión militar; razón por la cual necesitaba encenderle. Tenía según la página 187 ( _emplazamiento de perímetros y zonas seguras con la X-ENIT)_ los materiales necesarios para hacerlo a excepción de las hojas táctiles. La máquina posee un aparato de control remoto activado con lo que serían pensamientos, o eso dice ignorando las especificaciones técnicas relacionadas a la neurobiología y las ondas electromagnéticas. Una diadema muy potente con la que, usando también un complemento de comandos verbales escritos en el anexo 4, se podía comandar de manera sencilla a la sonda. Eran 76 problemas comunes que la nave podría manifestar según el índice. La nave estaba apagada, así que ´´ _no apagado a pesar de comandos directos´´_ podía ser descartado.

Llevaba lo necesario para revisarle abajo. Tome el pequeño libro. Era de noche y una noche muy profusa. Lyra había agendado para mañana una pequeña cita en su casa, llevaríamos a la sonda para poder con su magia darle una revisada más sencilla. Esto tras mi primer trabajo con Rarity. Pero si lograba reparar esto, finalmente podría garantizar la seguridad parcial de las guardianas de la armonía. Ditzy cuestiono mi decisión cuando fui capaz de revelársela. Indicaba que podía hacerlo, y que era capaz de hacer el trabajo que tal cosa haría si la arreglaba. Debí decirle que mantendría su trabajo. Note la desesperación en sus palabras y su voz. Su voz de niña.

Mis ojos dolían. Había leído un poco sin la luz suficiente. En mi vespertina práctica note que mis capacidades lectoras habían disminuido drásticamente. No podía leer si no lo hacía muy rápidamente y eso se me hacía muy extraño. Nunca había presentado, tal deficiencia. Baje rápidamente de mi cuarto con el libro, para guardarlo cerca de aquel armatoste. Debía ver todas aquellas armas que había recibido, para poder inutilizarlas.

El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro, más de lo normal. Se volvía entonces mi descenso una extraña experiencia. Solo un par de velas estaban encendidas en la sala y Diane parecía estar cocinando. Era de noche, y era hora de dormir pues PonyVille se sumía en la siesta de una vez por todas.

\- Sr. Antonov – cuestiono Diane desde algún lugar en la penumbra - ¿Por qué hay armas en mi sótano? – bramo molesta la equina - le había dicho que usaría su sótano para ese tipo de objetos – cosas peligrosas – intervino – y esas son cosas muy peligrosas – reí como estúpido, buscando con la vista a la equina – por otro lado si, le parece excesivo o le incomoda, puedo mover el cargamento a otro lado – me incomoda pero - ¿titubeaba? – no quiero que lo muevas – ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono con decisión – ayer, le había a usted preparado una sorpresa para conmemorar la primera semana de mi estadía con usted. No creo que, mágicamente aquel pastel y aquellos regalos fuesen despedazados. - ¿Me acusas de manera indirecta? – indignada exclamo – no, te acuso de manera directa. Sé que la incomodo, y si hay un problema estoy dispuesto a negociarlo y arreglarlo para poder coexistir pacíficamente hasta que pueda retirarme. Si no hay una solución, puedo irme a un mejor lugar: si se preocupa por mi residencia Lyra me sigue ofreciendo su hogar para poder arreglarlo y vivir ahí – mencione. Ella no dijo nada y el lugar se llenó del silencio acosador – somos mejore que esto. – mencione como punto final. Seguí a tanteo avanzando para llegar a bajo. Ella finalmente encendió la lámpara principal y el lugar se llenó de la luz amarilla tan dulce que emanaba el candelabro bronceado. Diane, no estaba ahí abajo. Quizás había ido a otro lado. Quizás.

Seguí mi descenso hasta llegar a las escaleras, ya no usaría la extraña y dolorosa entrada secreta. Diane me pidió que quemara aquellos documentos sin valor que estaban en los archiveros. Lo haría después, además de que ahora debía limpiar con ella el local por la colosal cantidad de basura dejada por las grandes turbas equinas. Aproveche pues para dejar el libro de manera rápida. No recordé haber dejado la lámpara del sótano encendida; ha de haberse consumido. Al bajar encontré a Diane ahí, abajo, observando algo en el fondo del lugar. – Limpiaremos ahora arriba, ¿verdad? – cuestione pero no respondió – Diane, si es que puedo llamarle así. Siento la discusión de arriba; solo que me molesta no poder encontrar la paz con usted. ¿Qué está observando? – cuestione bajando de manera directa. Una polilla se paró en su nariz. Observe a Diane, quieta como el mármol de una estatua. Un grano rojo, no, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… en su rostro. Y ella totalmente quieta. Mire, entonces, como la sonda tenía un punto rojo también. Profundo. Encendido y debido a que estaba en lo profundo del lugar, iluminaba levemente. Escuche un crujir, los cañones emanaron su bufar metálico, se movieron tan rápido que solo logre escuchar el sonido repetitivo que ocasionaba su actuar. Según el libro, cuando la maquina disparaba, un sonido similar a una engrapadora a la millonésima potencia debía sonar. Entonces la maquina en su afán mata equinos, debía disparar y aquellos puntos que creí firmes granos eran en realidad un conjunto de sus láseres, de los cuales solo servían 7 y no 8. Entonces, por la metralla que debía salir despedida hacia nosotros (10 o 12 veces superiores a velocidad del sonido) nuestra Diane debía haber volado en pedazos. Sus miembros debieron estallaran, sus órganos internos debieron hacerse papilla de fresas con pulpa. Dejando tras de su sombra un conjunto de trozos de sangre, huesos y heces equinas cubiertas junto con todos los demás equinos del futuro pero, no. Ella estaba ahí. Abrumada por la situación. Las luces que iluminaban su rostro se concentraron en un haz total rojo pero a fin de cuentas, inofensivo. Pero ella estaba aterrada. Totalmente, dejo de respirar.

Corrí a apagar la máquina, que con su visor óptico me observaba con algo similar a la inquietud de un ser humano al morir. Solo debía desconectar un cable rojo que conectaba a su sensor óptico y la maquina se apagaría en 30 segundos ( _Como apagar su dron X-ENYT: 5 trucos sencillos si no se tiene el controlador)_ la maquina se apagó lentamente tras 30 segundos, sus cañones, enormes dejaron de moverse y de crear ese ruido mortal repetitivo. Tras hacerlo, regrese mi vista a la pobre melena lacia de mi amiga. Noqueada por el miedo que debía infundirle aquella bestia metálica muerta. La cargue rápidamente comprendiendo que seguramente me echaría tras este problemita

Parecía recobrar levemente el conocimiento. Llegando a la sala, volvió a dormirse. La deje en un sillón y en mi miedo por su reacción le coloque una manta encima y, y en mi miedo, además comencé a limpiar afuera con la escoba. Recogiendo sobras de manera frenética. Era tal mi desconcierto que termine muy rápidamente (eso o era muy muy poca basura). Deje todo en el bote de desechos, y regrese. Me senté en aquella sala. Aun con esa rara confusión. Inquietud. Y lastima. Tome el arma y la deje de lado, cerca de un sillón. Comencé a comerme las uñas y revise sus signos vitales. ¿Y si la munición hubiese estado en su lugar? Tendría encima una ligera cubierta carmesí de fragmentos pegajosos humeantes. Pinkie Pie no existiría, y posteriormente la humanidad y la _''equinidad''_ y todo lo que ambos engloban, aniquilados para siempre.

Me dieron nauseas al pensar en aquello y decidí levantarme para ir a la cocina y tratar de hacerme algo. Revise sus signos vitales, y de inmediato despertó aterrada.

\- todo está bien, tranquila, tranquila – mencione y la pony horrorizada se pescó de mi cuello, abrumada, comenzó a llorar y gemir. En ese momento, sin saber que hacer exactamente, opte por calmarla y repetir una y otra vez el mismo mensaje. Estaba muy asustada y podía escuchar el golpeteo iracundo de su corazón contra mi cuerpo: un incesante tracateo aterrador. Como si supiese exactamente que sucedía cuando aquel tracateo se repetía, y estuviese consciente, al igual que yo, de lo que pudo haber sucedido. Y de su destino si tan solo hubiese habido un poco de metralla dentro de la sonda. Aproveche para acariciar su melena, y hacer risos mientras aquel antes mencionado poderoso corazón paraba lenta, pero muy lentamente, sus revoluciones y su respiración regresaba a su caudal normal, y su cuerpo, dejaba de temblar para regresar a su estado simple e inerte.

Pero no se soltaba de mí por nada del mundo.

\- no.. no .. – dijo cuándo intente despegarme de su agarre. Entonces decidí sentarme mientras ella se desprendía, poco a poco. Una eternidad en la que sus moqueos y lágrimas se terminaron adhiriendo a mi chaqueta, afortunadamente, era color verde fuerte. No se notaría lo suficiente para ser antiestético o asqueroso.

Después de algunas decenas de minutos, se soltó de mí y comenzó a sacudirse, con cierta extraño cansancio. Muy adormilada, me dio la espalda y avanzo a la cocina mientras yo, un poco contagiado por el sueño busque mi arma. y la coloque a mi lado, donde siempre debía estar.

\- Lo siento, en realidad perdóneme yo no sabía que la maquina se encendería. Que estaba activa y podía…- Gracias por, esto – menciono mi compañera equina ajena de culpas, de resentimientos y de represalias. – siento el comportamiento de la sonda – mencione asustado – no pasa nada; solo, asegúrese de que no, no vuelva a hacerlo – dijo trastabillante su mandíbula. Se sentó en una silla de la cocina, y la acompañe sentándome en otra de las mismas. Sus cascos aun temblaban. Observe la basura del lugar; pensé en recogerla más coloco un casco sobre mi mano – ¿Limpiaremos la basura? – junte la de enfrente hace rato - ¿Tu solo? – no era mucha. Los equinos limpiaron su desastre sin que lo viésemos – dije. Entonces ella se acercó a la estufa, y encendió la tetera. Se limpió con los cascos el rostro. Se acercó al lavatrastos y con una generosa cantidad de agua refresco su rostro.

Inmediatamente, puso una tetera en el fuego de la estufa. Sentada en una silla pequeña, bastante recuperada, observaba a los sobrantes de la producción de ese día.

\- tenía una extraña tradición cuando mis sobrinos estaban conmigo – menciono – los sobrantes, una vez a hurtadillas los retuve cuando salieron a comerse los sobrantes del día a día, en nuestra repostería – tomo una dona con cuidado, y comenzó a morderla – ellos me hacían reír mucho – agrego. Tome una de ellas. Y la comí. Un par de gotas de chocolate liquido cayo a mi chaqueta y la mancho sin remedio alguno. Cayó en mi mejilla y trate de alcanzar parte del mismo con mi lengua logrando solo babear mi rostro. Ella sonrió indudable, y creo, que eso volvió la noche un poco más agradable.

\- Cuénteme mas sobre sus sobrinos – dije. Su sonrisa desapareció.


End file.
